Shadow
by Keina Snape
Summary: Harry reçoit pour ses 16 ans un cadeau bien particulier,qui se révèle fort utile quand les choses tournent mal à Privet Drive cet été là.Mais quand il trouve refuge chez Snape, les choses commencent à se compliquer...Une fic guardian Rogue et Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 : Le dernier cadeau / Lily's Lullaby**

« Sirius… »

Plongé dans un sommeil agité, un adolescent aux cheveux en bataille luttait contre ses couvertures.

« Reviens… Sirius… Non ! Le voile ! Attends-moi… Pas… »

Étouffant un cri, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Le regard dans le vide, il mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Non, il n'était pas au Ministère, tout cela était fini…

C'était l'été, il était à nouveau ici, au 4 Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante… et Sirius était mort. Mort. Tombé dans le voile. Par sa faute. Bellatrix, le miroir… mort.

À tâtons, il tenta de trouver ses lunettes, sans succès. Il soupira. Quelle importance ? Il faisait nuit, il faisait noir et il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas à craindre que Vernon ne déboule dans la chambre pour lui hurler de laisser les honnêtes gens dormir en paix.

Comme Sirius.

En paix, Sirius ? Comment pourrait-il, après avoir rencontré une mort aussi stupide, et par sa faute ! Alors qu'il n'était ni blanchi de l'accusation de meurtre ni libre de profiter de sa vie, de son filleul, de tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ensemble... L'injustice était trop énorme.

Harry réprima un sanglot. Nuit après nuit, Sirius revenait mourir dans ses rêves. Evidemment, il aurait pu demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à l'Ordre, mais… il ne la méritait pas. Sirius pouvait revenir toutes les nuits, ça ne suffirait pas à effacer ses erreurs. La seule personne qui ait voulu de lui depuis la mort de ses parents était morte par sa faute… comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? Rester coincé chez les Dursley un été de plus n'était qu'une petite pénitence face à ses crimes.

Vernon semblait penser de même. Récemment, les choses avaient pris un tour pour le pire à Privet Drive… les insultes ne semblaient plus suffire à l'oncle Vernon, qui avait décidé de montrer son mécontentement de façon plus physique.

Rien de dramatique, de l'avis du jeune homme. Rien de définitif. Rien de grave. Mais assez pour le faire sursauter au moindre bruit…

Incapable de se rendormir, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Derrière les barreaux, la lune brillait de tout son plein. _'Rémus doit être en mauvaise posture à l'heure qu'il est'_, songea le garçon.

Il appuya un instant son front sur les barreaux, souhaitant pouvoir se faufiler à travers, sauter dans la rue, partir loin… Là où il ne connaîtrait personne, où personne ne mourrait. Juste un peu, oublier… À quoi bon ?

Mieux valait retourner dormir. Demain, il y aurait beaucoup de corvées à faire. Ou de Détraqueurs à combattre. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire. Pour ce que cela importait… il ne se sentait pas d'humeur, cette année, à veiller pour célébrer l'évènement.

Harry Potter se glissa dans son lit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, noir et feutré.

Il n'entendit pas sonner minuit. Il ne vit pas les trois ombres grises, comme une brume, apparaître dans sa chambre et entourer son lit.

« Harry, je suis désolé…»

Le garçon tressaillit dans son sommeil.

« Ne le réveille pas Sirius. Il ne doit pas nous voir, cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles. »

« Je sais, » soupira l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Le regret se lisait dans son regard.

« Et pourtant, si je pouvais juste lui dire combien je regrette… »

« Sirius, James a raison, » répondit la voix douce de la silhouette féminine qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Il comprendra, un jour, il saura. Mais nous n'avons que ce soir et nous devons choisir. »

« Je sais, dit Sirius d'une voix plus ferme. Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est juste difficile de voir mes propres erreurs accabler celui que j'essayais justement de protéger. »

Les formes éthérées de James et Lily se rapprochèrent de lui jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule ombre protectrice. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, regardant le garçon qui dormait, inconscient de leur présence.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » dit Lily d'une voix douce, « pour toutes nos erreurs, pour tes craintes, pour t'avoir laissé seul… nous n'avons que cette nuit, mon amour. Et tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais… La mort de Sirius n'aura pas été inutile. Ce soir, mon bébé, reçois notre dernier cadeau, le seul que nous puissions encore t'offrir, et fais en bon usage. N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons et que nous sommes fiers de toi. Mon petit lion… Joyeux anniversaire. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le garçon endormi, les mains tendues.

« Pour toi mon fils. Sois courageux. Reste droit. J'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras le chemin. Je t'aime, Harry… »

« Pardonne-moi Harry, je n'ai pas été un parrain à la hauteur, et c'est toi qui en paies le prix… il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te montrer… Mais nous nous retrouverons. Un jour. »

« Garde courage, mon garçon, » ajouta James. « Nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

Un rayon de lune s'infiltra entre les barreaux, éclairant les trois ombres fantomatiques penchées sur le lit.

Une voix douce s'éleva, chantant une berceuse ancienne, des notes qui atteignirent le garçon au fond de sa conscience. Un calme immense régnait dans la pièce.

Des mains tendues des deux hommes, une brume légère se répandit au-dessus de la silhouette étendue sur le lit. Tandis que la chanson flottait dans l'air, semblant arrêter le temps, la brume se disposa au-dessus du garçon, dansant légèrement, scintillant dans la lumière pâle de la lune.

La berceuse se fit plus douce, plus lente, avant de s'éteindre dans un souffle. Comme sensible à la musique, la brume, elle aussi cessa de danser et s'immobilisa avant de fondre rapidement sur le garçon et de disparaître. Dans son sommeil, Harry frémit.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » Murmura une dernière fois Lily avant de s'effacer entièrement. À ses côtés, les deux autres silhouettes s'évaporèrent sans un bruit à leur tour.

Dehors, un chien hurla son désarroi à la pleine lune.

Au 4 Privet Drive, un garçon d'à présent 16 ans sembla lui aussi, pendant quelques instants, briller d'une étrange lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : Avant de partir

BAM…BAM

« DEBOUT ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut aux coups frappés à sa porte et se leva d'un bond. Oncle Vernon semblait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude… Bien sûr, Vernon n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des gens qui se lèvent en chantant, mais depuis le début de l'été, son humeur était à proprement parler massacrante. Pour le bon côté des choses, il semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer Harry la plupart du temps.

Le problème, c'était le reste du temps.

Les corvées ne dérangeaient pas vraiment Harry ; au contraire. Tant qu'il était occupé à nettoyer, faire la cuisine ou jardiner, il parvenait au moins à faire passer en arrière plan de ses pensées les images de Sirius passant à travers le voile, de Voldemort, de Bellatrix… Quand il était suffisamment épuisé, il parvenait même parfois à s'endormir sans rêver, ce pour quoi il était particulièrement reconnaissant.

Mais il n'était pas le seul ici à avoir des problèmes. Si Oncle Vernon restait totalement ignorant de la guerre et de la menace que représentait Voldemort, ses problèmes de Moldu suffisaient à le rendre irascible. La fermeture imminente de l'usine… les mauvaises notes de Dudley… l'accident de voiture de Marge… et son taux de cholestérol qui, comme par magie, n'en finissait pas de monter.

Toutes ces misères n'avaient, ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule source : Potter. Ce fichu gamin qui leur avait été imposé, à l'âge d'un an, avec sa monstruosité, son insolence, sa… Vernon voyait rouge. C'était la faute du gamin, de ce petit ingrat de gamin qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis le jour de son arrivée.

Il avait décidé, cet été là, de faire son possible pour l'oublier ; qu'il reste dans sa chambre toutes les vacances, grand bien lui fasse. Mais son délinquant de parrain était mort et le gamin hurlait toutes les nuits et les réveillait en sursaut…

Au diable ces espèces de bêtes de foire qui l'avaient menacé à la gare. Le gamin avait besoin d'un peu de discipline, et lui, Vernon, allait s'en charger ; personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de faire régner la paix dans sa maison !

Secouer un peu le garçon lui avait fait du bien. Quelques gifles pour calmer son hystérie avaient considérablement réduit son propre niveau de stress et n'avaient de toute évidence pas fait grand mal au gamin. En fait, il semblait accueillir les corrections avec une certaine résignation, comme s'il savait qu'il le méritait… ce qui était bien évidemment le cas.

Finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé le bon moyen de venir à bout de ce hooligan à baguette. Il avait toujours su qu'un peu de discipline bien placée ne pouvait que faire du bien aux enfants… et à leurs gardiens.

La porte n'opposa pas de résistance quand il l'ouvrit à toute volée et Vernon s'engouffra dans la petite chambre. Le gamin se tenait nerveusement devant son lit, attendant la suite.

« Toi ! Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne respires pas. Tu ne touches à rien. Nous allons voir Marge à l'hôpital. De retour ce soir. TU NE SORS PAS D'ICI ! » Tonna-t-il.

Le garçon eut l'air soulagé et hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oui, oncle Vernon. »

Vernon hésita un instant. Laisser le gamin toute la journée seul dans la maison… il n'avait pas le choix. Figg était malade, Marge au plus mal à l'hôpital… pas question de laisser Dudley avec ce petit monstre, et Marge le réclamait. Avec un dernier regard menaçant, Vernon referma la porte de la chambre et entreprit de fermer tous les verrous. Avec ça, le garçon n'irait pas bien loin de toute façon…

Harry avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Une journée entière seul, c'était un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de chaparder de la nourriture aujourd'hui, mais il comptait bien sur Hedwige pour lui apporter les habituels gâteaux d'anniversaire que Mme Weasley, Hagrid et Hermione ne manquaient jamais de lui faire parvenir.

Evidemment, il n'aurait rien de son parrain cette année… Il sentit son estomac se nouer dans une crampe familière. Un événement de plus qui se déroulerait sans Sirius…

Harry se raidit. Dehors, des portières claquèrent et un moteur rugit. Un instant plus tard, la voiture quitta l'allée et le garçon se détendit. Il était seul pour la journée, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Ou plutôt songea-t-il, de ne rien faire.

Avec un soupir, il s'étendit sur son lit. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, la nuit dernière, après s'être rendormi. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler les détails, mais il lui semblait que Sirius y figurait, ainsi que son père et sa mère, qu'ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Bizarrement, le rêve ne lui laissait pas ce goût amer qu'ils avaient d'habitude quand il rêvait d'eux. Ils ne lui avaient rien reproché … Il était en paix, il se sentait aimé et il y avait eu cette sensation de chaleur douce qui pénétrait à travers sa peau…

Oui, c'était un rêve étrange. Dommage que Vernon l'ait réveillé juste pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de s'accrocher à la sensation de chaleur, de se rappeler les détails, mais le rêve lui échappait.

Il commençait à s'assoupir quand un bruit familier le réveilla : un bec tapait rageusement contre la vitre ! Harry ouvrit les yeux et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre : une chouette blanche pénétra dans la pièce avec un fracas de plumes, mécontente d'avoir dû attendre.

« Désolée Hedwige, j'aurai dû laisser la fenêtre ouverte ! » S'excusa le garçon.

La chouette poussa un petit cri désapprobateur, mais vint aussitôt se percher sur son épaule et mordiller affectueusement les doigts du garçon. Il sourit.

« Merci Hedwige. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! »

Il caressa sa tête blanche et remarqua le petit paquet accroché à sa patte. Souriant, il le décrocha et le posa sur son lit avant de déposer Hedwige dans sa cage. Il lui tendit un vieux biscuit qu'elle croqua avidement et, fière de sa mission accomplie, se posa sur son perchoir pour un petit somme.

Harry sourit en la voyant ; Hedwige était non seulement son seul lien avec le monde des sorciers pendant les vacances, mais aussi une compagne terriblement attachante ! Il se sentit soudain moins déprimé et entreprit d'ouvrir ce qui devait être son premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Une lettre s'échappa du papier brun : une écriture soignée, des lignes droites… Hermione !

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que ton été se passe bien avec ta famille et que tu ne penses pas trop à ce qui est arrivé au ministère. _

_Je viens d'arriver au Terrier après un mois passé avec mes parents dans le sud de la France : c'est un endroit vraiment fascinant, tant au niveau historique que magique, les sorts de protections jetés sur tous ces vieux châteaux sont absolument incroyables ! J'ai beaucoup appris sur les traditions locales, et j'ai pu rencontrer des élèves de Beauxbatons ( Pas de Fleur en vue). _

_J'ai peur d'avoir pris un peu de retard sur les lectures de 6eme année, mais je suis trop nerveuse d'attendre les résultats des BUSES. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent ! _

_Le bracelet que tu trouveras dans le paquet vient d'une petite boutique d'un village que j'ai visité cet été : il s'agit d'un Porte-Secours. Le vendeur, un sorcier français, m'a expliqué qu'il était utilisé lors des dernières guerres moldues par des sorciers : lorsque son porteur est grièvement blessé, le bracelet le guide vers la personne la plus apte à le soigner tout en le lévitant légèrement. Il me semble que c'est à toi qui sera le plus utile ! _

_J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennui cet été et que tu passes un bon anniversaire malgré tout. _

_Ron et moi sommes très pressés de te voir, Mme Weasley a demandé à Dumbledore de te faire venir rapidement au terrier, Ginny est impatiente également et les jumeaux meurent d'envie de te montrer leurs dernières inventions (Mme Weasley menace de les expulser s'ils continuent de les utiliser au Terrier !) _

_Prends soin de toi ! _

_Bon anniversaire ! _

_Hermione_

Harry sourit en reposant la lettre. Hermione n'était certainement pas du genre à profiter de l'été pour bronzer !

Il ouvrit le paquet avec curiosité et en sortit un petit bracelet argenté, en forme de tresse, qui glissa entre ses doigts. Harry l'observa : rien ne le distinguait d'un bijou ordinaire, mais on pouvait faire confiance à Hermione pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Une chaude sensation de réconfort l'envahit tandis qu'il passait le bracelet à son poignet : Sirius et ses parents n'étaient plus là pour veiller sur lui, mais ses amis ne baissaient jamais leur garde…

Le bracelet s'étira et j'ajusta naturellement autour de son poignet. Harry n'eut pas le temps de ranger la lettre d'Hermione qu'une tornade de plumes vint s'écraser sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle, croulant sous le poids d'un gros colis.

Harry s'empressa de délivrer Errol et de lui offrir de l'eau ; le vieux hibou avait passé l'âge des longs courriers !

Reconnaissant, l'oiseau plongea dans le bol d'eau et manqua de se noyer. Harry le soutint en lui tapotant les ailes sous l'œil indigné d'Hedwige, réveillée en sursaut.

Quand il fut sûr que le hibou pouvait se tenir seul sur le perchoir, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le colis qui avait failli causer la perte du volatile.

Il sourit en voyant l'énorme gâteau que Mme Weasley, fidèle à la tradition, lui avait cuisiné. Il se servit une large part avec reconnaissance : son ventre affamé grondait famine.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur le côté :

_Harry mon petit, _

_Dumbledore m'a promis qu'il te ferait venir au Terrier lui-même dès que l'Ordre sera moins occupé, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Nous sommes tous impatients de te voir ici, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi dans ta famille. Même si ce n'est pas amusant, pense que tu es en sécurité là-bas, et ne t'éloigne pas de la maison ! _

_À très bientôt, bon anniversaire ! _

_Molly Weasley _

Harry se sentait de plus en plus rasséréné ; il serait sûrement bientôt au Terrier, et l'été pourrait enfin commencer !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se servir une deuxième part de gâteau, un fracas à la fenêtre le fit bondir sur ses pieds : il se retourna à temps pour voir trois hiboux lourdement chargés entrer en collision et se débattre pour rentrer par la fenêtre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand le plus petit des trois, Coq, à peine plus grand qu'un poussin, émit un cri strident, coincé entre les gros hiboux d'Hagrid et des jumeaux.

Il le prit rapidement dans sa main pour le réconforter, mais il ne fallut pas une minute au minuscule hibou pour se remettre et piailler de toute la force de ses poumons après les deux hiboux qui l'avaient renversé.

Harry remercia le ciel que les Dursleys se soient absentés pour la journée : Les cinq oiseaux, en plus de transformer la pièce en volière, avaient l'air décidé à faire le plus de bruit possible pour fêter son anniversaire.

Il tenta de calmer le plus bruyant, Coq, en décrochant son paquet et en le récompensant.

Il ouvrit rapidement la lettre qui l'accompagnait, de Ron évidemment :

_Harry, _

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir à la maison ? Hermione est déjà là et Fred et Georges ont des centaines de trucs incroyables ! Est-ce que tes moldus te retiennent prisonnier ? Si c'est le cas, on vient te chercher ! On connaît le chemin ! _

_Regarde dans le paquet : je sais que ça n'est pas aussi cool que le miroir de Sirius, mais je pense qu'on peut en faire quelque chose ! _

_Dépêche-toi de venir ! _

_Bon anniversaire ! _

_Ron _

Intrigué, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet. Un balai miniature en sortit et vint se poser dans sa main. Quand il referma ses doigts, un long bout de parchemin se déroula du manche :

_« Balai-note : faites voler vos messages ! Réinscriptible jusqu'à 10000 fois par rouleau avec une plume standard ! Interdit lors des examens officiels. »_

« Sans blague, » Pensa Harry, riant à l'avance. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi séduisante.

Le deuxième gros colis, porté par un hibou aux allures étranges était rempli de gâteaux maison faits par Hagrid, le troisième contenait un vaste échantillon des produits des frères Weasleys, avec la promesse d'en montrer plus dès son arrivée au terrier.

Harry soupira : Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore de l'été. Quand pensait-il venir le chercher ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser décourager : les nouvelles étaient bonnes et il serait sûrement au terrier avant la fin de la semaine.

La journée passa rapidement, à écrire des lettres de remerciement et à jouer avec le balai miniature. Le petit balai était vif et, à défaut d'un vrai, il remplaçait agréablement un vif d'or.

Harry se sentait presque léger quand il entendit la voiture se garer à nouveau dans l'allée. Les portières se refermèrent lourdement et le garçon sentit un poids retomber sur son estomac. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige.

« File, » murmura-t-il. « Va m'attendre au Terrier, ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes ici. Je ne serai pas long. »

La chouette lui becqueta les doigts avec inquiétude. Il lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer et ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre. Avec un regard teinté de regret, Hedwige prit son envol.

Harry la regarda s' éloigner, tandis que des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. C'était l'oncle Vernon, il le reconnaissait à son poids, mais ce n'était pas sa démarche habituelle…

Les verrous s'ouvrirent un à un et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt sur Vernon.

Harry avait toujours craint son oncle, en particulier lors de ses colères. Mais le visage de Vernon à cet instant était plus qu'effrayant… Le garçon sentit une vague de haine envahir la chambre. Le visage de Vernon était rouge vif, mais pas de façon uniforme : les jointures de la mâchoire et les contours de ses yeux étaient blancs, tandis que des taches pourpres parsemaient sa figure. Il était presque muet de fureur.

« Elle est morte, » parvint-il à articuler.

« Je… je suis désolé. » Bégaya Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser : Marge. Marge était morte. Elle n'était finalement pas indestructible comme il l'avait toujours pensé…

« Désolé ! Hurla finalement Vernon. Tu peux l'être ! C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! »

Harry resta sans voix. Il ignorait les détails de l'accident de Marge, mais il était certain de n'y être en aucun cas impliqué !

« Toi, tes petits tours de magie… ta faute… toujours ! Tu portes malheur ! Tu attires la mort ! »

Harry chancela. L'image de Sirius passant à travers le voile vint le frapper de plein fouet.

« Jamais… jamais nous n'aurions dû te recueillir. Te jeter dans la rue, voilà ce qui aurait été raisonnable… combien de fois j'ai voulu… mais non ! » Vernon ne parvenait toujours pas à articuler, fou de colère. « Le malheur… la mort… c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ! Ingrat, horrible petit ingrat ! Mauvais, jusqu'à la moelle ! Le mal en lui… pire qu'un insecte, j'aurais dû t'écraser depuis longtemps ! »

Tétanisé, Harry tentait de trouver sa respiration. Sa vue subitement devenue floue, il vit sans comprendre Vernon retirer sa ceinture et le regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Tu l'as tuée. Tu les tues tous… tes parents… Porte-malheur ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu ne mérites pas l'air que tu respires ! Tu pourris tout ! Tu tues tout ! »

La ceinture fouetta l'air et atterrit sur la poitrine d'Harry de toute la force d'un Vernon fou de douleur. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il ne réalisa la douleur du premier coup que quand le deuxième l'atteint au visage. Plus le troisième. Sortant de sa transe, Harry leva un bras pour se protéger ; ses lunettes étaient tombées à terre et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à la fois sur les mots et les gestes de Vernon.

« Tués ! Combien encore ? Ma famille, qui t'a accueilli ! Sale petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire ? Tu es une malédiction ! »

Et les mots sonnaient juste. Et les coups sonnaient juste. Et si Vernon avait raison, après tout ? Assommé par la violence des mots et des coups, il en oublia toute résistance. Peut-être le méritait-il vraiment ? Pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour le reste… peut-être y avait-il un sens à tout cela. Il devait payer.

La colère de Vernon ne retombait pas. Il avait raison et ce petit monstre le savait… il attendait les coups et il allait les recevoir ! Quand finalement, après un long moment, il n'eut plus de force, il s'arrêta pour regarder la forme couchée à ses pieds, gémissant et visiblement mal en point. Il le repoussa d'un coup de pied dégoûté et essuya la sueur de son visage, tentant de regagner assez de calme pour parler.

« Demain… demain, petit ingrat, tu seras parti. Fais tes bagages. Préviens tes amis. Qu'ils viennent te chercher, ou que tu ailles dormir dans le caniveau, ça m'est égal. Tu n'habites plus ici. Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de ma famille. Plus. Jamais. »

Crachant sur le garçon à demi-inconscient dans un dernier signe de mépris, l'homme fit demi-tour et sorti de la chambre, sans fermer les verrous cette fois.

La nuit était presque tombée. Dehors, un vent glacial balaya la rue… Deux silhouettes noires apparurent et se rapprochèrent de la maison. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du jardin, à la fois impatientes et triomphantes.

Dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter baignait dans une inconscience bienfaitrice… le noir, le rouge… mais il fallait partir. Partir avant de causer un malheur. Une mort. Des morts. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais ne parvenait pas à bouger, ni à sentir son corps… Il fallait s'en aller pourtant. Vite. Il sentit le bracelet réchauffer son poignet, comme pour le réveiller doucement. Oui, il fallait suivre le bracelet, mais d'abord… Il devait faire quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Confusément, les paroles d'une berceuse lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Lorsque vient la nuit… une étoile… _

L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit, pourtant il voyait comme en plein jour. Il se releva, à la fois surpris et rassuré de voir qu'il tenait sur ses jambes. Ses quatre jambes. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais… mais ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait partir, mais pourquoi ?

Quelque chose de doux et rassurant brillait autour de son cou, et il se sentit soudain plus léger. Il savait où aller… ou du moins, quelqu'un le savait pour lui.

Un instant plus tard, un chat noir et maigre se glissa à travers les barreaux de la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive et sauta dans le jardin avant de s'enfuir sous la palissade fraîchement repeinte.

Au même moment, Deux Mangemorts passaient la porte d'entrée, aussi souplement et furtivement que le chat avait quitté la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : The Cat Who Lived

Severus Snape n'aimait pas l'été.

Il faisait chaud et ses robes noires de sorcier lui pesaient. Les potions devenaient instables si on n'y faisait pas attention, et les étudiants… Eh bien, les étudiants étaient en vacances. Ces abominables perturbateurs occupaient joyeusement leur été à user les nerfs de leurs géniteurs au lieu des siens, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant.

Quittant ses quartiers de Serpentard pour le Manoir Snape, il pouvait se consacrer à ses potions, au frais dans son donjon personnel. L'idée aurait été séduisante si la tranquillité n'avait pas été excessive.

Bien sûr, les élèves mettaient sa patience à bout cent fois par jour. En particulier ces idiots de Pouffsouffles et les prétentieux Gryffondors… mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de tenir son esprit occupé.

Jetant un regard à son bras noirci par la marque des Mangemorts, Snape se prit une nouvelle fois à rêver. S'il n'avait pas fait ce choix… s'il avait écouté…

Peu importe. Les choix étaient faits depuis longtemps et il lui restait maintenant à les assumer. Le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait le rappeler d'un instant à l'autre et ses potions devraient être prêtes.

Elles l'étaient toujours…

Il leva un instant les yeux et vit par le soupirail que le ciel virait au bleu. Le soleil allait se lever. Délaissant momentanément le laboratoire, Snape monta l'escalier qui menait au jardin.

Les membres de l'Ordre auraient sûrement ri à l'idée que Severus Snape, l'espion, le MangeMort, le professeur de potions irascible aimait quitter son donjon pour voir se lever le soleil.

Quoiqu'ils puissent en penser, cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant quelques minutes, Snape pouvait se bercer de l'illusion que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et que le monde pouvait encore être neuf quelques instants.

Avant que la journée ne commence et qu'il ne regagne la pénombre du laboratoire.

Le soleil tardait à se lever aujourd'hui, la brume semblait être tombée sur la campagne. Une brume qui refroidissait étrangement l'été et fit frissonner Snape…

Son regard fut attiré par le buisson devant lui. Quelque chose bougeait là-dedans : Snape sortit instinctivement sa baguette et s'approcha à pas feutrés.

Il écarta les branches et resta un instant paralysé : deux yeux verts le fixaient, des yeux à la fois craintifs et plein d'espoir… Une image lui traversa l'esprit, un rire, un sourire, d'autres yeux… Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

Immobile sous les branchages, un petit chat noir le fixait intensément. Quelque chose brillait à son cou ; de toute évidence l'animal appartenait à quelqu'un du voisinage et venait faire un tour de reconnaissance sur son territoire.

Amusé, le maître des potions attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou et l'amena jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas un chaton, mais pas un chat adulte non plus, il était aussi petit que léger et il pouvait sentir sa frayeur à travers ses tremblements.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent. Enfin, Snape put mieux observer l'animal.

Son amusement s'envola aussitôt. Le chat n'était pas seulement petit et craintif, il était aussi maigre et couvert de sang. C'était un mystère qu'il n'ait pas tenté de résister à son empoigne.

Snape ne gaspillait pas sa sympathie pour les étudiants. Il n'était pas payé pour jouer les baby-sitters ni même être aimable. Il était Mangemort, espion, et son lourd passé ne le portait pas à l'apitoiement.

Mais le professeur n'approuvait pas pour autant les mauvais traitements, qu'ils soient infligés à des enfants, des animaux, ou quelque créature incapable de se défendre que ce soit, même un élève de première année de Pouffsoufle.

Craignant de le blesser, le maître des potions relâcha son étreinte. Le chat sembla soulagé, mais ne s'enfuit pas comme il s'y attendait et releva vers lui un étrange regard perdu.

Snape hésita un instant.

« Bien. Je suppose que si je peux soigner un mort vivant, je peux bien tenter d'arranger un chat qui a l'air de s'être battu avec un hippogriffe ? »

Le chat ne bougea pas.

Délicatement, Snape souleva le félin et l'entraîna dans le donjon. Le chat semblait saigner de plusieurs blessures, mais son poil noir rendait difficile de les évaluer. S'emparant d'un pichet d'eau et d'un chiffon propre, il tenta de laver délicatement l'animal.

« Je crains que ta race n'approuve pas ce genre de traitement, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tiens toi tranquille. » Intima-t-il à l'animal, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Le cœur du chat battait à tout rompre, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Snape se surprit à penser que l'animal était finalement plus intelligent et coopératif que la plupart de ses étudiants et fut pris un élan de sympathie pour le jeune chat.

Elan qui fut stoppé net quand il eut débarrassé la tête du chat du sang qui couvrait ses poils.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le chat n'était pas entièrement noir.

Il avait, sur le front, une large marque blanche en forme d'éclair.

Snape grinça des dents, l'image d'un certain étudiant de Gryffondor s'imposant à lui.

« Merlin ! Est-ce que je suis condamné à devoir secourir tous les Potters du monde, même la version féline du précieux sauveur ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux et se recroquevilla en entendant la voix menaçante.

Snape balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser l'idée.

« Très bien. Si je suis destiné à être poursuivi par toutes les créatures stupides et insolentes aux yeux verts et arborant un éclair sur le front… »

Il saisit le chat et le leva au niveau de ses yeux.

« Toi, tu seras le Chat-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Le chat cligna des yeux en réponse.

Le jour se levait lentement et la brume ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Snape attendait avec appréhension la brûlure familière sur son bras, celle de son maître le rappelant à ses côtés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait bien et cela le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les Mangemorts, et l'Ordre s'inquiétait.

Voldemort avait-il des soupçons sur sa loyauté ? Préparait-il une nouvelle attaque contre les Moldus ou contre le Précieux Potter ?

Snape soupira de frustration. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir… À quoi cela servait-il de risquer sa vie à espionner si on ne lui disait rien ?

Sur la table, le chat bougea précautionneusement une patte pour changer de position. De toute évidence, l'animal souffrait de ses blessures. Qui avait bien pu mettre la bête dans cet état ? Ses propriétaires ?

Snape regarda l'étrange collier argenté du chat. Un objet assez précieux, apparemment, ses maîtres devaient tenir à lui… mais en l'absence de médaille et dans le doute, il était impossible de leur ramener leur animal.

Il réfléchit un instant : il avait déjà eu à soigner des animaux par le passé, mais il s'agissait toujours de créatures magiques… Bah, ne disait-on pas que tous les chats avaient de la magie en eux ?

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une petite fiole bleutée et un pot en argile qu'il ouvrit. Faire boire une potion à un chat et l'obliger à se tenir tranquille tandis qu'il appliquait le baume risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire… mieux valait peut-être l'immobiliser avant.

Il regarda le chat et hésita. L'animal avait l'air de comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider et n'avait pas cherché à se débattre jusque-là…

« Chat. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne vas pas bouger. La pommade que je vais te mettre va refroidir tes blessures et les refermer. »

Le chat l'écouta d'un air attentif et surpris. Snape se maudit intérieurement ; voilà qu'il parlait à un chat comme s'il pouvait comprendre… Qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps et il allait lui accrocher un nœud rose autour du cou !

Il grogna en plaçant une main sur le dos du chat, s'efforçant d'être rassurant.

« Bien. Ne bouge pas. Là… »

Le baume s'infiltrait difficilement sous la fourrure drue du chat. Malgré son collier, le chat ressemblait plus à un chat de gouttière qu'à un chat de race écumant les concours de beauté féline… Snape tendit la main vers le collier et le fit jouer entre ses doigts, tentant de trouver l'ouverture.

Le chat qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là eut soudain un sursaut et se débattit furieusement ; le maître des potions lâcha le collier pour le maintenir en place, surpris de sa réaction.

Le chat cessa de s'agiter, sans toutefois se détendre.

« Très bien, c'est entendu, je ne touche pas à ton collier. » Fit le maître des potions d'une voix apaisante. Étrange réaction que l'animal venait d'avoir… Bah, que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête d'un chat ? Sans doute s'était-il senti étranglé.

L'esprit ailleurs, Snape appliqua le baume sur les dernières blessures visibles. Vraiment, celui qui s'était acharné sur ce chat devait avoir l'âme d'un profond sadique… Sa peau était lacérée sur presque toute la surface de son corps, son museau et sa tête n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés. De plus, il semblait avoir des difficultés à s'appuyer sur une de ses pattes et boitait pitoyablement.

Snape secoua la tête. S'il devait ce soir participer à un raid contre les Moldus, au moins aurait-il contribué à soulager les souffrances d'un chat. La rédemption passait peut-être par là…

Il n'avait rien contre les animaux. Ils étaient la plupart du temps silencieux et ne posaient pas de questions stupides. Les chiens, évidemment, étaient plus bruyants et pénibles, mais les chats avaient un côté réservé et fier qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Celui-ci , cependant, n'avait rien de fier ni de mystérieux à l'heure qu'il était. Épuisé, le chat s'était allongé sur la table, les pattes repliées sous son corps.

Beaucoup trop maigre songeat-il… sortant sa baguette, il conjura une coupelle et y versa la potion qu'il destinait à l'animal. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu la dissoudre dans du lait, mais son efficacité aurait été réduite.

Il déposa doucement la coupelle face au chat. Prudent, celui-ci tendit une truffe intriguée avant de s'en éloigner d'un air écœuré.

« Raté. » Pensa Snape.

« Un effort, le chat. Ça va te faire du bien. »

La voix convaincante du maître des potions ne lui valut qu'un regard fatigué du chat.

Il soupira ; il n'avait pas envie de forcer la potion dans la gueule de l'animal.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit ; il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boîte remplie de petites fioles multicolores.

« Fraise… miel… rose… non, ça n'ira pas… pamplemousse… bois… Sardine ! »

Avec un sourire satisfait, le maître des potions versa deux gouttes dans la coupelle du chat.

Ces échantillons de goûts artificiels pour potions n'avaient pas été du temps perdu, après tout, tout finissait toujours par servir !

Intrigué par l'odeur, le chat s'approcha à nouveau de la coupelle et… se mit à laper son contenu avec avidité.

Snape rit tout bas ; ce chat était finalement une bonne distraction, malgré ses airs de Potter Félin. Que ce soit pour un problème humain ou animal, il aimait trouver des solutions, a fortiori des solutions à base de potion !

Ragaillardi par la potion, le chat commença à claudiquer sur la table, reniflant les fioles et les instruments qui se trouvaient là avec curiosité.

Snape s'empressa de l'attraper :

« Tout doux, Potter, pas question de détruire plus de mes possessions aujourd'hui ! »

Le maître des potions s'interrompit et ricana en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cet abominable chat aux yeux verts était une vraie caricature du héros des sorciers… Plutôt amusant, quand on y pensait. Il aurait fait fureur au magasin de familiers du Chemin de traverse !

Peut-être d'ailleurs appartenait-il à une famille de sorciers, songea-t-il. Cela n'aurait rien de surprenant…

Le chat le regardait avec un air innocent et ébahi. Cet air un peu perdu de celui qui se demande où il est, qui il est et ce qu'il peut bien faire là…

Snape secoua la tête.

« Bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te remettre dehors comme ça, n'est-ce pas, le Chat-Qui-A-Survécu ? Accio pull ! »

D'un geste décidé, il posa un vieux pull sur le bord de la cheminée et installa fermement le chat dessus.

« Accio poisson ! »

Un reste de poisson qui lui avait servi à préparer une potion vint rejoindre la coupelle où le chat avait bu et Snape la posa près du pull.

Le jeune chat se rua sur la gamelle et dévora son contenu avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un chat affamé.

Snape le regarda avec amusement. Un chat battu, affamé… Il préférait penser que ses maîtres le cherchaient activement et n'étaient pour rien dans les misères de l'animal. Un Potter martyre suffisait comme cela !

Satisfait, repu, la douleur s'étant enfin effacée, le jeune chat s'affala de tout son poids sur le pull.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la grâce féline, je suppose ? » Lui lança le maître des potions en haussant un sourcil.

Le chat lui répondit en clignant des yeux, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil de jeune chat au ventre plein…

Le chat ne se réveilla plus de la journée.

Quittant un instant ses potions, Snape s'attarda à regarder le jeune chat assoupi et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de bailler. Ce chat était contagieux… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ainsi, profondément, sans souci ?

Quelques années, songea-t-il, bien trop d'années…

Il porta machinalement sa main à sa marque. Rien. Toujours rien. Que se passait-il ? La brume ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, glaçant l'air.

Il fut pris de l'envie de contacter Malfoy ; peut-être saurait-il quelque chose… Il renonça : c'était trop risqué. Il ne fallait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Après le fiasco du ministère, tout était devenu fâcheusement compliqué.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées : quelque chose tapait à la vitre du soupirail. Il releva la tête : un hibou cognait de toute la force de son bec, une enveloppe accrochée à ses serres.

Snape fut auprès de lui en une seconde et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur le parchemin.

« Severus,

Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir.

Votre présence est requise,

Albus Dumbledore »

Snape grogna ; cette réunion n'était pas prévue, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : Soit le seigneur des ténèbres avait lancé une nouvelle attaque, soit Précieux Potter venait encore de se fourrer dans les ennuis, l'un n'excluant pas l'autre.

Agacé et inquiet, il jeta le parchemin dans le feu. Cette brume ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Il allait devoir retourner chez les Mangemorts ce soir, appelé ou pas. Il devait savoir.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel : la journée touchait à sa fin. Avant de quitter les lieux, il s'assura que le chat dormait toujours : il aurait mieux valu le mettre dans un lieu plus sûr. Sans surveillance, dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait inventer… mais l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et Snape se prit à être indulgent.

Le chat l'avait diverti par sa présence et n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Qu'il dorme, demain il le remettrait dehors, il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et se lança dans les flammes vertes.

L'instant d'après, il était au 14, Grimmauld Place et il sut immédiatement en voyant les visages autour de lui qu'il avait vu juste.

Les ennuis recommençaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Missing 

« Severus, il ne manquait plus que vous. » L'accueillit Dumbledore, les yeux graves. Autour de lui, les visages crispés des membres de l'Ordre le fixaient d'un air où se mêlaient l'accusation et le doute.

Snape hocha la tête en guise de salut.

« La convocation m'est parvenue à l'instant. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Asseyez-vous. Tout le monde… » Ajouta-t-il pour les autres participants, qui s'essayèrent autour de la table comme à regret.

La tension était palpable.

« Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? Lança Snape d'un ton sec.

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir ! Rugit Moody, son œil magique fixant férocement Snape.

- Alastor, inutile de prendre ce ton, Severus pourra s'exprimer dès qu'il saura pourquoi nous sommes réunis. Fit Dumbledore avec un geste d'apaisement en direction de l'homme.

- Si quelqu'un voulait bien se donner la peine. » Fit sèchement le maître des potions.

Il sentit l'assemblée se crisper autour de la table.

« Harry a disparu ! Voilà ce que tu as raté, Severus ! » Cracha Tonks, ses cheveux semblant changer de couleur en continu dans sa confusion.

Snape retint sa respiration pendant un instant, abasourdi. Curieusement, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de leur proposer un Chat Potter en remplacement… Il se reprit mais Tonks avait bondi de son siège.

« Mais regardez-le ! Ça le fait sourire ! C'est un traître, je vous l'avais dit ! Il le savait ! Où est Harry ? Où est-il ? Réponds tout de suite, espèce de… »

Molly Weasley se leva pour retenir la jeune femme, tandis que la voix de Dumbledore s'élevait. Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'humour sur le visage pâle de Snape.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? La disparition de Potter n'avait rien d'un sujet de plaisanterie, aussi irritant que le garçon soit !

« Severus, êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose ? »

Le regard bleu perçant du directeur de Poudlard le scrutait intensément. Autour de lui, les visages étaient fermés et accusateurs. Tous vénéraient le Précieux Potter, et malgré son antipathie, Snape devait bien reconnaître que son moment d'égarement, même s'il n'avait duré qu'une seconde, était fort mal placé. S'il avait eu cette faiblesse face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il serait mort dans l'instant, songea-t-il.

Un irritant sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. En aucune façon… Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses Mangemorts depuis plus d'une semaine. Potter était surveillé, comme je l'avais indiqué, mais les protections autour de la maison étaient solides et aucune attaque n'était prévue dans l'immédiat. »

Il fit une pause. Les épaules de Molly Weasley semblaient se courber sous un large poids, Dumbledore paraissait avoir pris dix ans et l'angoisse dans la pièce avait pris une nouvelle forme, celle du découragement.

« Je vous crois, Severus, fit la voix calme de Dumbledore. Mais il nous faudrait plus d'informations… »

L'espion hocha la tête.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ici ? Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Harry a disparu la nuit dernière.

- Le jour de son anniversaire, fit Mme Weasley, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Oui, Molly, mais nous allons le retrouver… Severus y veillera. » Répondit Dumbledore, son regard bleu et confiant fixé sur Snape qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Oui, décidément, il semblait condamné à devoir sauver périodiquement la peau de Potter que la terre continue à tourner…

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Dumbledore, Harry a effectivement disparu pendant la nuit. Ce que nous n'arrivons pas à savoir, c'est comment.

- A-t-il quitté volontairement la maison ? Demanda Snape, résistant à l'envie d'ajouter « histoire de se faire remarquer ».

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira le directeur. Il semblerait que suite à une violente dispute… son oncle… avec l'accord de sa tante, l'ait mis à la porte. Virtuellement cependant, car après lui avoir intimé de faire ses bagages et de quitter la maison, son oncle l'aurait laissé seul dans sa chambre. Il ne l'a pas vu ressortir et la fenêtre, bien qu'ouverte, est pourvue de barreaux ; Harry n'a donc pas pu s'enfuir par là. De plus, toutes ses affaires sont restées sur place, y compris des objets auxquels il tient énormément…

- Ces fichus moldus ! Grogna Moody. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Je te l'avais dit, Albus, on ne peut pas compter sur des Moldus ! »

- Sa famille, Alastor. Répondit doucement Dumbledore. Ce qui semblait être le lieu le plus approprié et le plus sûr qu'il soit… »

Snape tapota sa joue de son index, songeur. On pouvait difficilement reprocher à ces Moldus de ne pas supporter l'arrogant garçon, mais le priver du lien sacrificiel de sa mère qui assurait sa sécurité semblait un peu excessif. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se rendre à ce point intolérable ?

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout ? Dit-il.

- Non, acquiesça Dumbledore. Quelques instants après que son oncle lui ait fait savoir qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue dans cette maison, deux Mangemorts sont entrés. »

Snape se redressa sur sa chaise. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps ! Et qu'avait fait l'Ordre du Phénix pendant ce temps-là ?

« Et ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant d'entendre la réponse.

- C'est bien là le mystère. Apparemment, les Mangemorts n'auraient rien trouvé. Ils ont terrifié la famille Dursley, mais n'ont pas perdu de temps avec eux. Si l'on en croit les apparences, ils sont repartis les mains vides… mais cela, mon enfant, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je suis étonné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'ait pas encore appelé. Il n'y aura rien d'étrange à ce que je le rejoigne de moi-même, cela dit, je ne cacherai pas cette réunion ni son objet… »

Dumbledore tendit une main et serra l'épaule du professeur.

« Il le faut, Severus. Nous devons savoir. Si Harry a été capturé… »

Snape grimaça et sa main vint soudain se plaquer sur sa marque. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Voilà qui résout le problème. » Dit-il d'une voix plate. Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore :

« Si j'apprends que les Mangemorts ont capturé Potter, je ne donnerai pas de nouvelles avant de pouvoir le ramener, ou tout au moins le localiser. Dans le cas inverse, vous serez rapidement informés. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, grave. Autour de lui, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le regardaient d'un air un peu coupable. Snape balaya les visages d'un regard peu amène.

« Préparez l'infirmerie. Si Bellatrix ou Lucius ont mis la main sur Potter, ils auront certainement gagné le droit de jouer avec lui… »

Sans attendre de réaction, il lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et annonça :

« Manoir Snape ! »

Les potions étaient sur la table, rangées dans le sac en cuir, prêtes pour un départ rapide. Snape jeta un œil vers la cheminée : le chat avait ouvert un œil à son arrivée, mais ne s'était pas levé pour autant. La présence du chat eut l'étrange effet de dénouer, l'espace d'une seconde, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa poitrine.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Snape saisit le sac et porta la main à sa marque.

Dans un crac, il disparut du laboratoire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Un chat et des potions

****

Le chat agita paresseusement une oreille. L'Homme en Noir venait de disparaître sous ses yeux dans un grand bruit ! Etrange… ou pas ?

La question pouvait attendre. Il bailla, ouvrant une large gueule pourvue de petits crocs acérés. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, confortable, il n'avait plus faim et ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un écho lointain.

Confusément, il lui semblait que la situation était exceptionnellement agréable.

Il se sentait un peu engourdi… quelque chose le grattait dans le cou. Il leva une patte avant de la reposer maladroitement.

Se gratter… ah oui ! Agitant frénétiquement sa patte arrière, il se débarrassa de la sensation désagréable en faisant tinter l'étrange chose qui lui cerclait le cou. Ah, soulagement !

C'était étrange, comme le moindre geste lui paraissait peu familier.

Il s'ébroua et s'assit sur le pull, dissipant les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il jeta un œil autour de lui : la pièce était vaste, éclairée seulement par un soupirail et des torches scellées dans le mur de pierre. Un chaudron chauffait lentement dans un coin, il y avait des étagères partout, des petites fioles, des instruments étranges, des livres… La pièce était chargée mais pourtant bien rangée.

Familière, et pourtant étrangère.

Il agita sa queue en signe de frustration. Etait il déjà venu ici ?

Non.

Mais où était il avant ?

Il lui semblait se rappeler d'une petite pièce, d'une fenêtre, de barreaux, de la pleine lune… et après ? tout était flou. Il se revoyait courant vers une grande bâtisse, léger, si léger, et pourtant sa patte le faisait souffrir à chaque pas… quelque chose ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait trouver refuge là bas, au manoir. Il avait entendu du bruit et s'était réfugié sous un buisson. Et puis l'Homme en Noir l'avait attrapé et amené ici.

Oui, mais avant ?

Le chat passa sa langue sur son museau. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avant. Avait il un nom ?

Le Chat, avait dit l'Homme en Noir.

Drôle de personne, cet Homme en Noir. Il avait une voix profonde, parfois menaçante, et pourtant envoûtante. Une voix qui lui faisait peur mais qui le dissuadait de s'enfuir.

D'où connaissait il cette voix ? Quelque chose de plus profond résonnait dans sa mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt… ou plutôt la patte dessus.

Renonçant à comprendre, le chat regarda sa gamelle. Vide. Pas de chance, peut être aurait il encore du poisson quand l'Homme en Noir reviendrait ? Que faire en attendant ? Qu'étaient censés faire les chats ? Et pourquoi se posait il cette question, il était un chat, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Sa fourrure empestait le baume que l'Homme en Noir lui avait mis et il songea qu'il se devait d'y remédier par une bonne toilette.

S'appliquant, il donna un vigoureux coup de langue sur sa patte, avant de se mettre à tousser : impossible ! Ca ne ressemblait à rien, il avait des poils sur la langue ! Non mais vraiment, à quoi il pensait ? L'Homme en Noir l'avait débarbouillé tout à l'heure et c'était très bien comme ça ! Comment faisaient donc les chats pour… bon sang, il était un chat !

Rendu perplexe par le dilemme, il se rallongea un instant. Les fioles lui rappelaient définitivement quelque chose… cela valait la peine d'aller les voir d'un peu plus près.

Rassemblant son courage, il tenta de sauter sur la table, avant de s'effondrer par terre avec un total manque de dignité.

Il jeta un bref regard consterné autour de lui : personne ne l'avait vu. Bon, il avait mal calculé la distance, ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Ron aurait étouffé de rire... Ron ? Ron qui ? Il se concentra un instant, mais l'image était déja partie. C'était vraiment trop frustrant, il devait comprendre, et la réponse se trouvait là-haut avec les potions !

Prenant son élan, il se ramassa sur lui même et fit un bond qui l'amena sur la table, une patte cédant sous lui.

Son cœur battait fort, son saut avait peut être manqué de grâce, mais il y était ! Il s'arrêta un instant ; le bond lui avait paru phénoménal. Incroyable, cette détente, il avait sauté… combien de fois plus haut que lui ? C'était comme voler avec un … avec un… il ne savait plus.

Peu importe, c'était tout à fait normal pour un chat. Les chats sautaient très bien. Et avec élégance. Parfaitement.

Sentant que ses pattes acceptaient de nouveau de lui obéir, il entreprit d'explorer la large table en bois.

Un peu chancelant, il navigua entre les flacons. Des tas d'odeurs venaient assaillir sa truffe et les vapeurs lui brouillaient les yeux ; il sentait sa tête lui tourner. Il fallait qu'il s'assoie un moment… Il posait son derrière sur la table quand il senti quelque chose contre sa… sa quoi ? Sa queue bon sang, sa queue dont il avait oublié l'existence et qui venait de renverser un flacon ! D'un bond, il se précipita pour la rattraper et tendit sa… patte ?

Tétanisé, il regarda le flacon s'écraser tout en bas, sur les pierres, et éclater en milles morceaux dans un bruit de panique.

_« Potter !! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour détruire tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main ! 15 point en moins pour Griffondor ! »_

Du fond de sa mémoire, la voix le paralysa. Qui ? Quoi ? Mais les portes de sa mémoire s'étaient à nouveau refermées, et le chat ne pu que fixer d'un air consterné le liquide s'inflitrer entre les dalles. Quelque chose lui disait que l'Homme en Noir n'allait pas aimer ça…

Décidant de jouer la carte de l'innocence, il s'empressa de sauter par terre et de rejoindre son pull où il se roula en boule, sa queue autour de lui. Mieux valait qu'il se rappelle de son existence à celle la, elle servait de balancier pour sauter et prenait des libertés étranges quand il oubliait de la contrôler !

La truffe à l'abri de la coupable, il fini par se rendormir.

Ce fut le même bruit qui le réveilla à nouveau :

CRAC

Il sursauta. Il n'aimait pas être réveillé en sursaut… il chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit : L'Homme en Noir venait de réapparaître ! Oh, il allait peut être avoir à manger ! Le souvenir de la fiole s'écrasant par terre lui revint tout à coup et il replongea son museau dans ses poils, prétendant dormir.

Pas lui. Rien fait. Non non non, dormi sur le pull, pas bougé. Du tout.

Se composant un air innocent, il attendit en suivant l'Homme en Noir du coin des yeux.

Snape posa le lourd sac en cuir sur la table. Il allait falloir rapidement trouver les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il allait manquer de temps… et le Maître n'était pas de nature patiente. En particulier maintenant que Potter lui avait filé entre les doigts une fois de plus sans qu'il sache comment.

Son œil fut attiré par des débris de verre par terre.

« Potter ! » rugit il avant de se reprendre « Le chat ! »

Le chat leva un museau innocent.

« Qui d'autre, petit fourbe !»

Empoignant l'animal par la peau du cou, il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux

« Eh bien ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir te retirer de point, animal stupide et disgracieux, mais je suis bien tenté de te mettre dehors ! »

Le chat le regardait d'un air confus et malheureux. Il le regarda de plus près. Les blessures commençaient à cicatriser, mais elles devaient toujours le faire souffrir. Pourquoi fallait-il que les chats soient toujours aussi curieux et brisent systématiquement la potion la plus difficile à faire ?

Grognant, il reposa le chat par terre et entrepris de ramasser les débris.

C'était décidément une mauvaise journée. Et maintenant, il devait aller trouver Dumbledore et lui faire son rapport qui ne le soulagerait qu'à moitié.

Il jeta un air suspicieux au chat qui s'était réfugié sous une armoire.

Il avait pris la responsabilité de soigner ce chat et ne pouvait pas décemment le remettre dehors dans cet état…

Le coin de ses lèvre se souleva légèrement.

« Très bien, mon petit ami. Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Coupant un nouveau morceau de poisson, il le disposa dans la coupelle où deux potions vinrent rapidement le rejoindre. Quelques gouttes d'arôme artificiel pour couronner le tout…

« Le dîner est servi ! »

Oubliant toute crainte, le chat se précipita sur la gamelle et entreprit de la vider le plus rapidement possible.

« Aucune élégance, aucune dignité. Vraiment tout le portrait de votre double humain. »

Il regarda l'animal finir sa gamelle avec un sourire en coin.

A peine eut-il avalé la dernière bouchée que le chat se senti soudain somnolent… Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à rejoindre son pull qu'il dormait déjà, la tête dans la gamelle vide.

Snape le souleva et le déposa sur le pull.

« Lion où chat, on ne se méfie jamais assez des Serpentards, c'est une leçon à retenir… »

Il observa un instant le chat noir qui s'était roulé en boule. Un souci en moins. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas régler si facilement les problèmes des humains, en particulier avec un certain élève de Gryffondor…

Il se renfrogna. Potter. Il était temps d'aller retrouver Dumbledore… D'un geste décidé, il lança une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard !»

En une foulée, il fut dans le bureau du directeur. Les portraits le regardèrent entrer avec curiosité ; Fawkes l'accueilli d'un chant de bienvenue auquel il était devenu familier. Le maître des potions se surpris à penser que la pièce était l'endroit le plus apaisant qu'il aie jamais connu. Le seul endroit où il puisse pour quelques instants cesser de prétendre, et se sentir en sécurité.

Un sentiment qui tenait principalement à la présence de l'homme aux longs cheveux gris qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Severus, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Entrez, asseyez vous ! » Le soulagement de l'homme était visible.

Snape s'exécuta. Il se sentait soudain très las et accueilli le confort du fauteuil avec gratitude.

Dumbledore sembla le comprendre, et il laissa un instant au maître des potions pour se détendre.

« Un peu de thé ? »

Snape secoua la tête et se redressa. Les muscles de son dos le faisaient souffrir, les nuits blanches ne lui réussissaient pas… pas plus que les sortilèges d'endoloris qu'affectionnaient le Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Il n'a pas été capturé » annonça t-il enfin, coupant court aux questions. Il vit le vieil homme se détendre à son tour, comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Le soulagement fut toutefois de courte durée et l'inquiétude, bien que moins pesante, revint habiter son regard fatigué.

« Merlin soit remercié. En êtes vous sur ? »

« Certain. Vos informations étaient exactes, Lucius et Bellatrix sont repartis les mains vides. »

Snape vit le directeur froncer les sourcils.

« Oui, ils étaient de faction ce soir là. Ce sont les guetteurs les plus assidus de Privet Drive. Un grand privilège… le seigneur des ténèbres leur accorde une confiance toute particulière. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont effectivement assisté à la destructions des barrières qui protégeaient Potter, quand son oncle lui a fait savoir qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez eux. Il ne leur a fallu que quelques minutes pour être certains que la voie était libre et pénétrer dans la maison de ces maudits moldus… »

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une inspiration.

« Apparemment, Potter a mis ces quelques minutes a profit pour disparaître, de quelque façon que ce soit. Probablement en transplanant, je ne vois pas d'autre explication… »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« C'est une hypothèse. Cependant, Harry ne sait pas transplaner seul, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ; quelqu'un qui aurait eu connaissance de la destruction des barrières et qui aurait été plus rapide que Lucius et Bellatrix. De toutes les façons que l'on retourne l'idée, je ne crois pas que cela soit plausible. »

« Peu probable en effet » admit Snape. « Lestrange et Malfoy ne sont pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amateurs, et leur zèle était irréprochable. Evidement, ce n'est pas tout à fait l'avis du Seigneur des ténèbres… » ajouta t il avec un sourire grinçant.

« Non, » fit doucement Dumbledore « je suppose en effet que Voldemort n'a pas apprécié l'issue de ce petit épisode… »

« Doux euphémisme » murmura Snape

« Bellatrix et Lucius étaient pétrifiés à l'idée de devoir expliquer à leur maître qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de ramener Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Ils ont cru un instant avoir gagné la Coupe de la finale des Mangemorts… Juste avant que le Vif D'or ne leur échappe. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que quand bien même Potter serait toujours à Privet Drive, Lestrange et Malfoy n'auraient plus été en état d'assurer leur tour de garde avant un bon moment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très contrarié, et il a généreusement fait partager sa déception à son entourage. »

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit douloureux alors qu'il scrutait intensément son professeur de potions.

« Et je suppose, Severus, que vous n'avez pas échappé à sa colère. »

Snape ne cilla pas.

« Voldemort semble partager la croyance populaire qui veut que je sois responsable du sort de Potter. Il était donc logique que je partage le châtiment de Lucius et Bella en toute équité, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucun élément satisfaisant à apporter pour apaiser son mécontentement. »

Dumbledore parut soudain encore plus vieux et las que l'instant d'avant.

« Severus, mon enfant… je sais que nous vous en demandons beaucoup… beaucoup trop peut être. »

Snape eut un geste d'agacement.

« Mes choix sont faits depuis longtemps, et je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour les sceller. Inutile de gaspiller votre pitié sur mon sort, Dumbledore. Vous et moi savons très bien qu'il est encore trop clément face à ce qu'il pourrait être… et nous n'avons pas plus de temps à perdre sur ce sujet. Maintenant que nous savons ce qui n'est pas arrivé à Potter, il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans cette maison. Si extraordinaire que soit censé être cet enfant, il n'a pas pu s'évaporer sur un rayon de lune. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Non, c'est peu probable. C'est un grand soulagement de savoir qu'il n'est pas aux mains de Voldemort, mais sa disparition reste alarmante. Je ne doute pas qu'Harry se soit dirigé droit vers le Terrier ou Poudlard s'il avait eu la possibilité de le faire, et s'il avait été secouru par un allié… pourquoi celui-ci ne nous l'a t il pas ramené ? Non, je crains qu'Harry, où qu'il soit, ne soit pas en sécurité… mais si Voldemort n'a pas encore réussi à le retrouver, tous les espoirs sont permis. Il faut à présent commencer à envisager toutes les hypothèses, à explorer toutes les pistes. Puis-je compter sur vous, Severus ? »

« Evidement » répondit-il sèchement.

Snape s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, songeur. Le gamin était devenu au fil des années expert en matière de maraudage dans le château, mais cela avait-il réellement pu lui servir à échapper aux mangemorts ? La cape d'invisibilité de James n'aurait pu lui être d'aucune utilité…

Il tapota sa joue de l'index. Une idée dérangeante venait de lui effleurer l'esprit.

« Albus, y a t il une possibilité, même infime pour que Potter soit un animagus ? »

Le directeur leva un sourcil.

« Un animagus, Severus ? Eh bien, bien que son père et son parrain aient réussi à le devenir à mon nez et à ma barbe, Harry a été presque constamment sous surveillance depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Et au vu de tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis lors, je pense qu'il est peu probable qu'il aie pu acquérir cette compétence sans que j'en sois informé. »

Snape continuait à fixer le vide d'un air troublé.

« Une raison particulière pour penser à cela, Severus ? »

« Peut-être. » fit le maitre des potions. « Je fais confiance à votre jugement, Albus, cependant, je vous demande de bien considérer ma question. N'y a t il aucune chance pour que cela soit arrivé ? »

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard perçant où filtrait une curiosité grandissante.

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr. Il est 10 heure du matin, je pense que Mr Weasley et miss Granger doivent être réveillés. »

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre.

« Le Terrier ! »

Passant la tête dans les flammes vertes, Dumbledore jeta un œil autour de lui.

« Molly ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ? » demanda la femme rousse qui s'affairait autour de la table de cuisine

« Severus arrive à l'instant avec des informations rassurantes ; nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'est devenu Harry, mais Voldemort n'est pour rien dans sa disparition. »

Molly Weasley poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Merlin merci… Ron et Hermione seront tellement soulagés ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les empêcher de partir eux-même à sa recherche, ils sont fous d'angoisse… comme nous tous. »

« Justement, Molly, les enfants sont ils réveillés ? j'aurai souhaité leur parler un instant dans mon bureau, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr. Je vais les chercher. »

Un instant plus tard, la voix de mme Weasley retentit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Mr Weasley, miss Granger »

"Professeur Dumbledore!" s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix "Comment va Harry ? Où est-il ? »

« Je suis au regret d'avouer que je l'ignore encore ; nous sommes toutefois sûrs à présent qu'il n'est pas retenu par Voldemort. »

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un cri de soulagement.

« Si vous avez un instant, pourriez-vous tous les deux passer dans mon bureau ?»

Intrigués, les deux enfants acquiescèrent et sautèrent à travers la cheminée dès que la tête de Dumbledore eut disparu.

La première chose que vit Ron en pénétrant dans le bureau du directeur fût le professeur de potions, assis les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace et se tourna vers Dumbledore, l'air interrogatif. Hermione vint se poster à ses côtés, la mine soupçonneuse.

Un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Ron, Hermione, je sais que la sécurité d'Harry est votre première préoccupation. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête avec conviction.

« Je sais aussi qu'il vous considère comme ses meilleurs amis et n'a pas de secret pour vous. » continua Dumbledore, « Cependant, j'ai une question à vous poser. Une question très importante concernant Harry. Quelle que soit la réponse, je vous conjure de me dire la vérité… vous comprenez bien je pense qu'il s'agit à présent d'une question de vie ou de mort, n'est ce pas ? »

A nouveaux, Ron et hermione acquiescèrent, de plus en plus intrigués.

« Bien… votre amitié à tous les trois recèle de nombreux points communs avec celle qui a uni jadis Remus, Sirius et James. Je sais aussi que vous ne refusez pas cette comparaison, et que vous suivez volontiers leurs pas. Ron, Hermione, Harry a t il songé à se transformer, comme son père, en animagus ?»

Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. Les deux hommes les scrutaient avec attention, attentifs à leur réaction.

« Non ! » s'écria Ron le premier. « Non, en aucun cas ! Nous en avons parlé quand nous avons su pour Cornedrue, Lunard et Patmol mais… non, nous n'aurions jamais eu la patience, le temps… » il jeta un regard d'excuse à Hermione. « Enfin, je suppose que cela aurait été facile pour Hermione mais… non ! »

Hermione, remise de sa surprise, approuva.

« Non, professeur. Harry n'y a jamais sérieusement songé. Et il n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans que nous soyons au courant. » dit elle d'un ton ferme.

Dumbledore acquiesça et se tourna vers Snape.

« Cela répond il a votre question ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Il avait bien observé les deux enfants et il était sur qu'ils ne mentaient pas.

L'idée était stupide, mais la coïncidence de ce chat arrivant chez lui le jour de la disparition de Potter, arborant cette marque sur le front et ces yeux verts…

Bah. C'était ridicule évidemment, la moitié des chats avaient les yeux verts et la marque n'avait rien de choquante, elle était probablement rare, amusante, mais pas exceptionnelle.

Il soupira ; on lui avait demandé d'explorer toutes les pistes et il comptait bien le faire. Même les plus improbables.

« Je vous remercie Mr Weasley et miss granger. Vous pouvez rentrer au Terrier, dites bien à Molly que je la remercie pour les pâtés qu'elle a envoyé. »

« Maman ne sait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit » grogna Ron. « Mais… professeur… comme vous l'avez dit vous même, on peut nous faire confiance pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry. Ne pourrait-on pas participer aux recherches ? »

« Mon garçon, vous venez à l'instant de le faire. Je ne demanderai pas mieux que d'utiliser vos services, mais nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun début de piste et vous nous serez plus utiles en restant à disposition au cas où nous aurions besoin d'autres renseignements concernant Harry. »

Ron hocha la tête a contrecœur, et Dumbledore vit une lueur d'intelligence passer dans les yeux d'Hermione. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe du stratagème pour les contenir au Terrier, mais le prétexte était cependant authentique.

Tous deux dirent au revoir au directeur, et avec la promesse d'être contactés à l'instant où il apprendrait quelque chose sur Harry, ils repassèrent dans la cheminée.

Snape n'avait pas bougé, mais s'était à nouveau enfoncé dans son fauteuil. La fatigue et la tension accumulées avaient finies par le rattraper.

Dumbledore le regarda avec sympathie.

« Severus, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a fait penser qu'Harry aurait pu devenir un animagus ? »

Snape se senti soudain ridicule. Un chat noir avec une marque comique sur la tête et qui cassait les fioles de potions ? Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il hébergeait une version féline du Précieux Potter et qu'il avait songé un instant que ce sac à puces maigrichon puisse être le garçon…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée.

« Peu importe. Albus, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi dans l'immédiat… »

« Bien sûr, mon garçon, » s'empressa de répondre Dumbledore « vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos ! Je vous contacterai si nous avons besoin de vous. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous… et pour Harry. »

Severus grogna

« Potter n'est qu'un symbole. Un symbole et une arme que je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner. Quant à dormir, ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est peut-être pas satisfait de mon travail d'espion auprès de l'Ordre, mais il a toujours besoin du maître des potions. Maintenant, si vous me permettez…»

Dumbledore acquiesça à regret et regarda le professeur se diriger d'un pas raide vers la cheminée. Snape l'inquiétait. L'épuisement physique et nerveux finiraient par avoir raison de lui, si sa rancoeur ne le faisait pas avant…

o°00°Oo

Merci à tous pour les supers reviews ! Je les bois littéralement, je vous adoooore !

Le chapitre est déja écrit mais me pause plein de problème ( trop long, trop confus )… mais il verra aussi le retour du garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! Et comme le dis si bien Snape, « Les ennuis ne font que commencer »!

En espérant que celui-ci vous aie plu ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Au coin du feu 

La première chose que fit Severus Snape en pénétrant dans son laboratoire fut de vérifier que le petit monstre était toujours endormi. Il fut soulagé de voir le chat lever sur lui le regard embrumé de celui qui a dormi profondément : rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce, une catastrophe avait au moins été évitée aujourd'hui.

Le chat s'étira mollement sur son pull ; il avait du mal à se réveiller. Le poisson avait eu un petit arrière-goût bizarre… Il s'était encore endormi. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dedans … La petite voix qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à l'Homme se réveilla.

Mais était-ce vraiment si mal après tout ? Il n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie !

On dit toujours que les chats dorment beaucoup… les chats. Les chats ?

Il repoussa la pensée ; il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réfléchir maintenant. L'Homme en Noir était rentré ! Peut-être aurait-il encore à manger ?

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas chaloupé.

Snape n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ignorait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appellerait à nouveau et il n'était pas question de lui donner une autre raison de le torturer. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'une raison…

Il sortit sa baguette et alluma le feu sous un chaudron. De quoi allait-il avoir besoin ? Ses pensées le ramenèrent à la réunion des Mangemorts. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient déjà en bien mauvais état quand il était arrivé, mais la rage de leur maître n'était pas pour autant apaisée. Bien au contraire…

L'ignorance de Snape sur le sort de Potter avait aggravé sa colère. Le manoir des Malfoys, où Voldemort et ses plus proches Mangemorts avaient établi leurs quartiers ressemblait au septième cercle de l'enfer, la terreur et la souffrance poissant l'atmosphère. Certains Mangemorts, Lucius et Bellatrix parmi eux, gisaient par terre, gémissant, d'autres tentaient de se faire oublier et d'échapper à la rage meurtrière de Jedusor. Des meubles brisés et des restes de tableaux calcinés jonchaient le sol.

Snape avait brièvement songé que, toutes choses considérées, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas été si désagréable.

Il frissonna en se remémorant ce qui avait suivi. La voix glaciale et suave du seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelant à ses côtés, lui demandant comment il avait pu laisser passer une information aussi importante… ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu Potter, par quel moyen il avait pu s'échapper. Rien n'effrayait plus Severus que cette voix faussement amicale…

Quand enfin il avait avoué n'avoir rien pu soutirer de plus à l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort avait cessé de feindre la sympathie.

Sans doute avait-il expliqué clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'incompétence de son espion, mais Snape ne l'avait pas entendu. À ce moment-là, il était trop occupé à tenter de résister au sortilège d'endoloris.

Oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été particulièrement contrarié. Quand enfin il l'avait laissé repartir pour préparer ses potions, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Snape pour tenir sur ses jambes et trouver suffisamment de force pour se porter vers la cheminée.

Maintenant, il fallait se rappeler ce que voulait le Seigneur des ténèbres dans sa prochaine livraison…

Il se tourna vers l'armoire et sursauta.

À quelques mètres de lui le chat le regardait, assis sur son derrière, ses grands yeux verts pleins d'espoir et de curiosité.

Tout à coup, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, la douleur, l'angoisse disparurent et il ne resta plus que l'image comique de l'animal qui le fixait de son étrange regard un peu vague, ses yeux qui lui en rappelaient tellement d'autres…

Il laissa échapper un grand souffle et se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement retenu sa respiration depuis la réunion à Grimmauld Place, soufflant par petits à coups.

Comment ce chat pouvait-il à ce point contraster avec la pièce qui l'entourait, avec cette journée ? Ce n'était qu'un chat noir, un de ces chats censés porter malheur et vous regarder d'un air perçant, comme des Legilimens, pour vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais celui-ci avait juste l'air de ne pas savoir que faire de sa peau, d'être tombé du ciel et de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire… ou être.

Les chatons étaient toujours drôles, pensa-t-il, et celui-là n'avait pas encore quitté tout à fait cet état.

« Tu ne peux quand même pas avoir déjà faim, tu as mangé, il y a quelques heures ! » Dit-il au chat qui le regarda en penchant la tête.

« Hum… Je suppose que dans ton état, une ration supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Le chat regarda l'Homme en Noir remplir sa coupelle de poisson. Il se lécha les babines : l'homme le comprenait vraiment bien ! Il avait craint qu'il ne l'oublie, affairé qu'il était avec ses potions. L'homme avait semblé plus crispé à chaque fois qu'il avait repassé la cheminée. Le chat pouvait voir à la tension de son corps qu'il souffrait et plus encore qu'il était nerveux.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer quand l'homme était ainsi, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir discrètement à quelques pas de lui. Il aurait bien voulu un peu de nourriture, mais plus que cela, il souhaitait confusément pouvoir faire quelque chose pour apaiser l'homme…

L'Homme en Noir l'avait soigné, lui avait donné à manger. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que l'homme ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout.

Mais il l'avait laissé rester près du feu, confortable, le ventre plein et ses blessures soulagées…

Tout cela rendait le chat confus. Il resta là, à le regarder s'affairer, ne sachant trop que faire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retourne et l'aperçoive.

Pendant un instant, son regard avait paru à la fois douloureux et troublé, puis la lueur avait fait place à un certain amusement. Les épaules de l'homme s'étaient un peu détendues et… il avait pensé au poisson !

Le chat était doublement content : Sa gamelle était pleine et l'Homme en Noir semblait moins contrarié !

Il savait que les chats n'étaient pas censés être reconnaissants et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il devait se méfier de la nourriture et de l'homme. Mais pour l'instant, la gratitude et la faim l'emportaient sur toutes les voix intérieures.

Snape regarda le chat dévorer son poisson avec son enthousiasme habituel. L'animal mangeait comme s'il craignait de ne plus jamais voir de nourriture. Plus il y pensait, moins cela lui plaisait… S'il n'avait pas porté cet étrange collier, Severus l'aurait directement classé dans la catégorie des chats abandonnés et maltraités. Il ne se frottait jamais contre ses jambes, se crispait quand sa main s'approchait et présentait tous les signes de mauvais traitements.

Il fut tenté d'examiner à nouveau le collier mais il y renonça. Déranger le chat pendant son repas serait un sacrilège, le spectacle était trop amusant.

Amusant ?

Oui, le chat était amusant. Comment quelque chose pouvait-il encore le distraire après les derniers évènements et alors que le sauveur du monde des sorciers était introuvable et peut-être mort ? Il l'ignorait, mais il appréciait la diversion.

Que qui que ce soit apprenne qu'il regardait les maladresses d'un jeune chat déguisé en Harry Potter d'un œil bienveillant et il jurait de pratiquer un sort d'Oubliette sur le coupable.

Le chat se lécha les babines. Il attendit un instant pour voir s'il allait à nouveau s'endormir, mais rien ne vint et il regarda autour de lui avec satisfaction.

L'Homme En Noir était retourné à ses potions. Il semblait moins nerveux à présent, plus fatigué aussi.

Ses gestes étaient précis mais las tandis qu'il manipulait les ingrédients en silence.

Le chat s'allongea pour l'observer. La silhouette lui était familière… Ses robes de sorcier noires, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules…

_« Ses cheveux sales… »_ Pourquoi l'idée l'amusait-il ? Comme une vieille plaisanterie dont il aurait oublié l'origine…

Quelques mèches noires barraient son visage, concentré sur son travail. Un véritable masque, le chat ne parvenait à y lire que de la détermination. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant contrarier l'homme ? Il ne souriait pas, sa voix étaient souvent menaçante. Pourtant, cela lui semblait à la fois logique et familier.

Le chat se perdit dans la contemplation hypnotique de ses gestes.

_« Ouvrez votre livre à la page 208. » _

Il cligna des yeux.

_« Trop clair. Rajoutez une racine, Weasley. » _

Les choses s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. L'Homme en Noir, avec des potions, dans un donjon, mais pas celui-ci… d'autres gens…

_« Potter ! Si vous passiez autant de temps à étudier qu'à signer des autographes, vos potions pourraient peut-être enfin ressembler à autre chose qu'à de la soupe ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »_

Un violent sentiment de haine envers l'Homme en Noir le prit par surprise, avant de se dissiper.

Il se leva et fit un tour sur lui-même.

Potter, l'Homme en Noir l'avait appelé Potter quand il avait crié après lui. Etait-ce une sorte d'insulte ? Sans doute… « Potter » faisait des bêtises. L'Homme n'aimait pas Potter.

Mais quand il était « Le Chat », il lui donnait à manger et faisait attention à lui. Depuis qu'il était ici, il se sentait en sécurité et il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de quoique ce soit.

Dans sa mémoire, il lui semblait qu'un nuage noir planait sur lui comme une menace … quelque chose qui ne disparaissait jamais, qui l'oppressait, contre quoi il aurait dû se battre mais ne pouvait rien…

Ici, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Quand il avait passé la porte du donjon, l'ombre était restée dehors. L'Homme en Noir l'avait chassée en le portant dans ses bras…

Après plusieurs heures passées à broyer, mélanger, tourner et faire bouillir, Snape put enfin lever les yeux de la table de travail. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les potions aient fini de chauffer ou de décanter. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une potion pour soulager la douleur que les sortilèges d'endoloris avaient imprimée dans ses muscles.

Sans cette sensation de brûlure, il avait craint de ne pas rester suffisamment concentré pour finir son travail.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, même du temps où il étudiait à Poudlard, mais les petits jeux de Voldemort l'avaient vidé de son énergie.

L'inquiétude, aussi…

Il s'installa avec précaution dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, face à la cheminée. Le chat l'observa, les yeux mi-clos, tandis qu'il buvait la potion. La tension quitta lentement son corps, laissant ses idées à nouveau libre de s'exprimer.

Il remonta le court de sa longue journée. Tout d'abord ce chat, sorti de nulle part, couvert de sang. Puis la réunion à Grimmauld Place, la disparition de Potter. L'hostilité générale. Le rappel de Voldemort, son interrogatoire, son mécontentement. Une fois de plus.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il semblait que ça ne soit jamais suffisant.

Il regarda le chat qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mi-intrigué, mi-effrayé de le voir si proche. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper et le chat se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même.

« Voyons voir comment tu te portes… Tes blessures ont un meilleur aspect. Elles ne sont pas encore bien refermées, mais elles devraient cicatriser proprement. Tu n'as pas tenté de les lécher, dirait-on… drôle de chat. »

Il réfléchit un instant. Oui, les blessures avaient bien réagi à la pommade. Le chat semblait plus à l'aise, plus vif que quand il l'avait trouvé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

Mais Severus sentait qu'il risquait de s'endormir, et un chat très en forme dans un laboratoire rempli de potions instables était exactement ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il songea à le transporter dans une chambre… Mais la journée était belle se dit-il en regardant par le soupirail. Un jeune chat serait sûrement mieux dehors à jouer, maintenant que ses blessures le faisaient moins souffrir.

Bien sûr, il risquait de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus revenir… Mais il irait bien, décida Snape.

Il regarda la petite forme noire assise sur son pull. La bête avait été la seule chose positive de ces deux dernières journées de veille. Qui sait, peut-être reviendrait-il quand il serait affamé, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une gamelle pleine ?

Le professeur de potions se leva et prit le chat dans ses bras.

« Il est temps d'y aller. Tu dois avoir envie de profiter de ta liberté. J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de ne pas retourner vers ceux qui t'ont mis dans cet état… » Dit-il, passant la main sur le poil du chat qui frémit.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tous ses muscles crispés, il laissa l'Homme en Noir l'emporter vers l'escalier, ouvrir la lourde porte en bois et le déposer dans l'herbe.

« Fais attention à toi, Le Chat. » Dit l'homme d'une voix basse, avant de tourner les talons et de fermer la porte sur lui.

Tétanisé, le chat n'osa d'abord pas bouger. Il sentit le vent sur lui, entendit un craquement quelque part derrière lui et fit un bond.

Le laboratoire ! Il voulait redescendre, être au chaud, sur le pull, près de l'Homme en Noir ! Pourquoi l'avait-il mis dehors ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Où aller ? Que faire ? Il n'avait pas peur, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus en sécurité. Même si ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus vraiment mal, il avait encore besoin de repos. De soins. De nourriture. De… protection ? Juste quelques temps, avant que l'ombre noire ne revienne.

Perdu, le chat fit quelques pas dans l'herbe. Longeant le mur, il chercha désespérément une autre issue.

À quelques mètres de la porte, il trouva enfin un renfoncement, une niche en arc de cercle pourvue de barreaux… Il frémit. Il n'aimait pas les barreaux… Mais au-delà, il y avait une vitre. Et derrière cette vitre, il put apercevoir les ombres familières du donjon, la cheminée, la table, les étagères… et l'Homme en Noir qui s'était finalement assoupi dans son fauteuil.

_« Faute de mieux ! »_ Songea-t-il.

Et il se roula en boule contre la vitre.

Snape rêva du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rien de bien surprenant après les derniers évènements, songea-t-il, vaguement conscient de dormir. Voldemort était mécontent. Les visages de Lucius et de Bellatrix se tordaient. Dumbledore était déçu. Les yeux de Tonks, Moody, des Weasleys le fixaient d'un air accusateur.

_« Tu dois protéger Harry ! Où est Harry ? »_

Les visages tournaient.

Les yeux… et au milieu d'eux, une paire d'yeux verts qui le regardaient différemment.

_« Merci… » _

Lily ?

Mais le visage changea. Non, pas Lily, Potter. Non, pas Potter non plus…

Le chat sauta hors du cercle de ses accusateurs et le rejoint en quelques bonds. Il cligna des yeux d'un air complice, puis s'interposa entre Severus et les autres.

_« Il m'a soigné ! Vous n'avez rien à dire ! » _

Snape se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce chat !

Son regard se dirigea vers le pull abandonné sur le bord de la cheminée. Il eut un instant de doute ; mais non, il avait mis le chat dehors avant de s'endormir. Un peu coupable, il songea qu'il aurait pu lui donner à manger avant… ne serait-ce que pour le récompenser de l'avoir soutenu dans un rêve.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il leva les yeux vers le soupirail et sursauta.

Deux yeux verts pleins d'espoir le fixaient. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et le chat tremblait légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de bouger, regardant le laboratoire à travers la vitre comme s'il aurait voulu pouvoir y transplaner.

Grognant, Snape monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Le chat sortit de sa niche et, dégoulinant de pluie, fixa son regard désemparé sur le maître des potions.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi ? Tu es encore trop faible ? C'est ridicule de rester comme ça sous la pluie ! »

Severus était troublé. Ce chat ne se comportait vraiment pas comme un chat ordinaire.

Il fit un geste du menton vers la porte :

« Allez, rentre. »

Le chat sembla hésiter, mais ne bougea pas, son regard plus interrogatif que jamais.

Snape grogna à nouveau et s'avança pour s'emparer du chat. Celui-ci se figea, mais ne se débattit pas tandis que l'homme le ramenait dans le donjon.

Un peu satisfait, refusa de s'avouer Snape.

Snape dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : le chat n'avait aucune intention de s'en aller. Il avait immédiatement repris possession de son pull, du laboratoire et de toute évidence du maître des potions lui-même.

Dans les premiers temps, le maître des potions avait mis le chat dehors chaque fois qu'il devait s'absenter. L'animal n'avait pas apprécié au début, puis, comprenant que son exil n'était que temporaire, il en avait pris son parti et en profita pour prendre le soleil.

Mais il était toujours devant la porte ou le soupirail quand l'Homme venait le chercher…

Le reste de la maison ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait été tenté de suive Snape quand celui-ci l'y avait invité, mais l'idée de quitter la protection du donjon lui déplaisait. Il se contentait de regarder s'éloigner l'homme d'un air inquiet, souhaitant qu'il reste avec lui au coin du feu…

Snape n'avait pas insisté. D'une certaine façon, le chat faisait maintenant partie du décor du laboratoire. Il le regardait préparer des potions pendant des heures, allongé sur son pull ou assis sur une chaise, sans se faire remarquer, présence amicale et… oui, réconfortante, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Les yeux verts clignaient chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, comme pour dire « Bien joué », et alors que le monde entier semblait lui reprocher son incompétence, ce regard approbateur avait une valeur toute particulière.

Et Snape s'habitua bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à la présence du chat.

Dehors, le monde des sorciers tremblait et rugissait. La disparition de Potter n'avait pas été rendue publique, mais la rumeur était allée bon train…

L'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts mettaient tout en œuvre pour être les premiers à retrouver le précieux gamin et au milieu d'eux, Snape faisait office d'arbitre. Chaque camp entendait bien le faire participer activement et lui faire extorquer le plus d'informations possible à l'autre.

Bien entendu, ni Voldemort ni l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait le plus petit début de piste et les deux étaient également mécontents de ses services.

Seuls Dumbledore et Molly Weasley se donnaient encore la peine de l'encourager, reconnaissant son rôle ingrat dans cette affaire mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la tension montait et les remarques se faisaient plus vives.

Les chances de retrouver Potter vivant s'amenuisaient. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'était désartibulé en essayant de transplaner seul, ou qu'il avait atterri au milieu de l'océan ou dans un autre endroit aussi stupide que dangereux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même commençait à y croire. Seule la crainte d'un piège le retenait encore de répandre la nouvelle de la mort de Potter. Rien ne pourrait mieux démoraliser le monde des sorciers que la perte de leur héros et espoir…

Snape lui-même était de plus en plus pessimiste. Si arrogant que soit Potter, il avait cette manie de vouloir sauver le monde qui le rendait presque crédible dans le rôle du champion de la lumière. Et maintenant, à cause de ce gamin dénué de talent et d'intérêt, le monde des sorciers s'apprêtait à basculer…

Le chat était pour l'instant le seul être vivant de son entourage qui ne soit pas bouleversé par l'affaire et qui le considère comme une personne tout à fait respectable et digne d'intérêt. Il lui en était très reconnaissant pour cela.

Quand une semaine se fut écoulée, Snape dut admettre que l'animal avait décidé d'établir domicile dans le laboratoire et pas seulement d'y faire un court séjour.

Il regarda le chat qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses gestes.

« Eh bien, le chat ? Tu te plais bien ici ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, dans ce cas. Ou plutôt, peut-être un mot. Si tu dois rester ici, il va falloir te trouver un nom plus intelligent que 'chat'. »

Le chat releva la tête en entendant le mot familier.

Severus réfléchit.

« Hum… chat semble te convenir… Charbon ? Charly ? Non, ridicule, il faut quelque chose qui convienne à un chat de laboratoire.»

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, que dirais-tu de Shadow ? »

Le chat pencha la tête et cligna des yeux.

« Bien, ce sera donc Shadow. »

Severus retourna à ses potions. Il s'était rarement senti aussi ridicule de sa vie ; parler à un chat et lui trouver un nom…

Mais la bête avait réussi à l'attendrir. Il pouvait accuser la tension des dernières semaines, le désespoir de la situation, l'hostilité et la nervosité générales à son égard, le résultat était le même. Il s'était pris d'affection pour ce chat noir qui ne ressemblait pas à un chat et avait des tendances Potterriennes.

Qu'on le fustige en place publique, il avait bien l'intention de garder ce chat aussi longtemps que celui-ci voudrait rester.

Le chat, lui, semblait vouloir prouver qu'il méritait son statut de Chat des Potions. Snape s'était assoupi plusieurs fois en sa présence, ou l'avait oublié celui-ci en partant précipitamment, et jamais l'animal n'avait refait de bêtise. Il restait sagement assis ou allongé là où il ne risquait pas de casser ou déranger quoique ce soit et ne se faisait pas remarquer.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange, songea Snape, plus d'une semaine après avoir recueillit Shadow. Il n'avait jamais entendu le chat miauler, ni pour demander à rentrer ou sortir, ni pour avoir à manger. Il se contentait de s'asseoir près de sa gamelle ou de la porte, avec un air d'excuse, en attendant qu'on le remarque.

Par bien des aspects, il ne se comportait pas comme ses congénères. Par exemple, il semblait extrêmement peu motivé à l'idée de faire sa toilette. Snape l'avait vu plusieurs fois tenter de donner quelques coups de langue sur son poil, avant de se mettre à tousser et à cracher avec un air de dégoût profond qui ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire malgré lui.

Quand le chat se posta devant la porte, un jour où la pluie tombait dru, le maître des potions se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il monta lui ouvrir et suivit l'animal des yeux : il le vit courir sous la pluie jusqu'à la tombée de la gouttière et se poster joyeusement sous l'eau qui tombait, avec l'air satisfait de celui qui prend une douche après une rude journée.

Snape n'avait jamais eu la prétention de s'y connaître en animaux, mais la mâchoire lui en était tombée.

Après quelques minutes à s'ébrouer sous l'eau, le chat avait paru satisfait et avait rejoint le maître des potions qui était resté le regarder sous la pluie, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du spectacle.

« Shadow ! Et pourquoi pas du savon, tant qu'on y est ! Es-tu seulement au courant que les chats sont censés détester l'eau et se laver eux-mêmes ? D'où peux-tu donc bien sortir ? »

Le chat le regarda avec la tête penchée, comme toujours quand il écoutait attentivement le maître des potions.

L'homme soupira.

« Et je suppose que je vais devoir te descendre comme ça, trempé ? C'est intelligent, vraiment, digne de votre double Mr Potter ! »

Le chat pencha un peu plus la tête. Il n'aimait pas ce nom.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras. Shadow montait les escaliers tout seul, mais semblait toujours craindre la descente et Snape avait pris l'habitude de le porter. Au début, le chat restait crispé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le repose, mais au fil du temps il s'était détendu et paraissait maintenant apprécier le transport.

Une fois par terre, le chat courut devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Le feu était faible et il devait presque de roussir le poil pour tenter de le sécher.

Snape hésita un instant. De toute évidence, le chat n'avait pas l'intention de se lécher.

Il secoua la tête et prit une serviette propre dans l'armoire. S'installant sur le fauteuil, il attrapa le chat et le déposa sur ses genoux, l'enveloppant dans le linge.

Shadow resta tétanisé. Que se passait-il ? Il se sentait prisonnier et des mains le frottaient avec cette espèce de couverture… Il se détendit un peu.

C'était l'Homme en Noir, qui ne lui faisait jamais de mal. Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable… pas désagréable du tout, en fait !

Le chat se laissa fondre dans la serviette, fermant les yeux.

Snape sourit malgré lui. Shadow ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'être touché, encore moins frictionné, mais à voir son expression il n'y voyait pas d'objection. Il malaxa doucement la tête du chat pour ne pas le blesser. Les coupures étaient bien refermées à présent, mais elles avaient été suffisamment profondes pour faire encore mal… Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas à voir l'air béat du chat.

Il manquait quelque chose pourtant… Oui, réalisa Snape, un chat normal aurait dû ronronner. Celui-ci ne ronronnait pas plus qu'il ne miaulait.

Quelque chose lui disait que l'animal n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de ronronner dans son existence…

Snape ne faisait pas partie des gens démonstratifs, ni avec les gens, ni avec les animaux, et il était reconnaissant que le chat ne soit pas du genre à se coller systématiquement à lui pour quémander des caresses. Toutefois, il aurait préféré que l'animal ne sursaute pas au moindre geste brusque et ne se crispe pas quand il cherchait à le toucher…

Une douleur subite dans l'avant-bras le fit sursauter. Le Seigneur des ténèbres le rappelait… Il se sentit soudain coupable. Il était là en train de s'occuper d'un chat alors qu'une guerre se préparait ! Merlin soit remercié, toutes ses potions étaient prêtes. Il regarda le chat qui s'était presque endormi dans la serviette. Il le souleva délicatement et le reposa sur le fauteuil. Qu'il reste là, au moins il ne risquerait pas de trébucher sur lui en rentrant…

Lançant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, l'espion prononça à contrecœur le nom du Manoir Malfoy et disparut.

Le chat ouvrit un œil. Où était passé l'Homme en Noir ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de le masser ? Il n'aimait pas quand l'homme s'en allait. Il revenait toujours nerveux et contrarié. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui…

Il était désolé de ne pouvoir comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. L'Homme en Noir parlait peu, et il ne comprenait pas toujours tout… Les mots avaient du sens individuellement, mais mis ensembles, ils étaient parfois un peu confus.

Mais il y en avait un qu'il avait bien compris : Shadow ! C'est par ce nom que l'homme s'adressait à lui et il l'aimait bien. Il lui donnait l'impression d'appartenir un peu à cet endroit et à l'homme, comme s'il lui offrait officiellement sa protection.

Seul l'Homme en Noir l'appelait comme cela, il en était sûr. Son Homme en Noir, qui lui donnait du poisson, qui le laissait rester près de lui, ici, en sécurité, et qui le portait pour descendre. Sa patte avant le faisait souffrir quand il descendait les escaliers, mais au fil du temps, il avait surtout appris à aimer être dans les bras de l'Homme qui le tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Oui, il s'appelait Shadow, il était sous la protection de l'Homme en Noir et il entendait bien le protéger lui aussi de son mieux. Il avait su instinctivement qu'il ne devait pas le déranger quand il travaillait avec toutes ses fioles. Il avait cet air concentré, le front plissé, le regard dur, que Shadow redoutait au fond de lui.

Alors quand le maître des potions tournait les yeux vers lui, il s'appliquait à mettre dans son regard toute sa confiance et son calme et il voyait l'homme se détendre légèrement en puisant dans son regard.

Cela rendait Shadow satisfait. Heureux, même.

En réalité, même si ses souvenirs avant son arrivée au manoir étaient vagues, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été aussi heureux, aussi paisible.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'aider l'Homme en Noir.

Quand celui-ci repassa par la cheminée, Shadow sauta du fauteuil. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir le droit d'être là…

L'homme le regarda d'un œil trouble avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil. Le chat le regarda respirer rapidement, corps tendu et agité un léger tremblement. Le maître des potions rentrait souvent fatigué et énervé, mais jamais encore à ce point…

Shadow hésita. Les yeux fermés, renversé dans son fauteuil, l'homme ne semblait pas parvenir à reprendre son souffle.

Rassemblant son courage, le chat sauta délicatement sur le bras du fauteuil et vint s'allonger contre l'épaule de l'homme, tentant de toutes ses forces de lui communiquer son calme et sa chaleur.

Snape sursauta et chercha du regard ce qui bougeait contre son bras. Shadow. Shadow qui levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts pleins d'inquiétude.

Il tenta de respirer plus profondément, focalisant son attention sur le chat contre lui, le calme qu'il dégageait et ses yeux qui ressemblaient plus que jamais à ceux de Lily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son corps se détendre et la douleur se dissiper peu à peu. Elle lui était familière, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait subi Endoloris si longtemps…

Les choses se dégradaient peu à peu, aussi bien chez l'Ordre du Phénix qu'au Manoir Malfoy.

Lentement, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Reconnaissant, il leva une main vers le chat et lui caressa la tête. Shadow parut aussi surpris que lui par le geste, mais il ne se déroba pas.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent, échange de gratitude et d'affection.

Alors que Snape se sentait glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, il entendit ce qu'il avait cru impossible.

Shadow ronronnait.

* * *

Après deux semaines au régime poisson et potions, le chat semblait moins désespérément maigre, mais ses côtes étaient toujours saillantes. 

Les potions semblaient parfaitement fonctionner sur lui, contrairement à ce que Snape avait craint, et il semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il ne se crispait plus autant quand il voulait le toucher et son regard perdu, craintif et résigné était devenu plus paisible et serein.

Snape avait finalement décidé de métamorphoser une chaise en fauteuil identique au sien, et y avait posé le pull du chat. Cela lui éviterait d'écraser l'animal chaque fois qu'il passait par la cheminée, ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent tandis que l'absence de Potter s'éternisait.

Il se surprenait à éprouver de l'impatience à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, non plus pour la tranquillité du donjon, mais pour la présence muette du chat. Pour la petite lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux quand il rentrait, pour sa chaleur contre son épaule quand il se reposait dans le fauteuil et surtout pour la confiance et l'apaisement dans le regard de Shadow.

Étrangement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche d'un être vivant depuis… il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pas ce soir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Shadow. Pas de bêtise. . »

Le chat cligna des yeux et sauta dans son fauteuil.

Shadow.

Il aimait son nom et le ton de la voix de l'Homme quand il le prononçait. Il aimait leur routine, les gamelles de poisson, le feu, les siestes sur le bras du fauteuil contre l'Homme en Noir.

Bien sûr, l'homme était nerveux et fatigué, plus encore chaque fois qu'il revenait. Mais c'était dehors, ici, ils étaient en sécurité, et Shadow aimait bien apporter son réconfort à l'homme.

Ce soir, il était parti par la porte du couloir, il ne serait donc pas parti longtemps et ne serait pas abîmé quand il reviendrait. C'était parfait.

Tout était parfait, se dit le chat. Le nuage noir qui avait pesé sur lui était loin. Pour la première fois, il songea que peut-être, cette trêve allait durer. Que l'ombre noire ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Et il s'endormit, roulé en boule, avec un sourire presque humain.

* * *

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, Severus Snape ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire et chercha le chat des yeux, il resta paralysé, bouche ouverte. 

Dans le fauteuil où dormait habituellement Shadow se trouvait à présent un adolescent recroquevillé sur lui-même et profondément endormi.

Et pas n'importe quel adolescent : ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ces traits, cette cicatrice… ça ne pouvait être que..

« Potter ! » Cria-t-il, d'une voix plus tonnante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de l'homme et sous les yeux de Snape, il se transforma en chat, ce même chat noir qui lui était devenu si familier, qui avait élu domicile chez lui depuis le jour de la disparition de Potter.

Shadow.

Harry Potter.

* * *

**°o00o°**

Nous y voila !

"tout ça pour ça" me direz vous, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de torturer un peu Harry et Severus : attendez un peu que ces deux là se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en pensant à la séance de séchage ! Qui a dit "sadique" ? ;-)

Pour ceux qui auraient repéré," l'Homme en Noir" est piqué à une saga de Stephen King que j'adore : La Tour Sombre ! qui commence par " L'Homme en Noir fuyait à travers le désert et le Pistolero le poursuivait " ! Ma série préférée, qu'Harry me pardonne ( Non Snape, on a dit pas de malédiction ! gardes-en pour les Dursleys !) !

Encore un grand merci à tous mes reviewers de choc, je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir... allez si : je vous aime autant que le chocolat ! Même que ouais !

Un merci spécial à yaoi gravi girl pour ses encouragements et m'avoir fait penser à passer les reviews en public ! ainsi qu'à grispoils et orel782 ( promis j'arrête de boire... les reviews ;-) ) qui suivent depuis le début, Vendetta ( héhé totalement, le chéri de ces dames, n'est ce pas ! ), GaBy27 qui me fait rire avec ses "sweet" ;-) ...

Et un gros bisous à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 : Potter !**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans le donjon. L'homme et le chat se regardaient, figés comme des statues.

« Potter ! » cria Snape

Le chat sursauta. Encore ce nom ? L'Homme en Noir semblait furieux, son regard plus sombre que jamais. Il y lisait de la colère et quelque chose comme… de la trahison ?

Il se fit plus petit sur le fauteuil. L'Homme ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais regardé ainsi…

Snape ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou furieux. Cet imbécile de gamin était là depuis deux semaines et il n'avait pas daigné se faire connaître ! Il avait profité de son apparence pour le tromper et s'était laissé apprivoiser comme un chat, riant sans doute sous cape de la naïveté de son professeur.

Il serra les dents en se remémorant les scènes des derniers jours… la façon dont il avait parlé au chat, l'avait soigné et réconforté… caressé même…

Pourtant, ce regard qu'avait le chat quand il le regardait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir sur le garçon. Un mélange d'estime et de confiance qui ne lui était pas familier.

Il grogna.

« Ca suffit Potter, votre déguisement a été percé à jour, faites moi le plaisir de reprendre votre forme ! Espèce d'inconscient, avez vous la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que vous avez causé au monde ? L'Ordre et Voldemort vous tiennent pour mort et vous recherchent nuit et jour depuis deux semaines ! »

Le chat le regardait d'un air perdu et effrayé. Snape s'aperçu qu'il tremblait légèrement. Toute l'angoisse accumulée depuis sa disparition se transformait lentement mais sûrement en colère et il résista difficilement à l'envie de lui jeter le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Ca suffit, espèce de lâche, je vous emmène chez Dumbledore, et certainement pas sous votre forme de chat. Cette comédie a assez duré ! »

Le chat écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

« Très bien. Si je dois vous amener par la peau du cou, je le ferai… » et il se dirigea à grands pas vers le chat.

La panique saisi Shadow. La petite voix qui lui murmurait que l'Homme lui voulait du mal était revenue en force dès qu'il avait posé ce regard sur lui. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant…

Ecoutant son instinct, le chat bondit à terre et fila se cacher sous l'armoire.

Snape serra les dents. Shadow n'avait jamais eu peur de lui auparavant… non, pas Shadow, Potter, ce fichu Potter qui s'était bien moqué de lui !

« Potter ! Cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages ! Vous êtes absolument pathétique ! » siffla t il

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Gryffondor soit parti se cacher sous une armoire. Où était donc passé le courage légendaire des lions ?

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin bien trop gâté, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne ! Avez vous songé un instant aux conséquences de vos actes, petit ingrat ? »

Shadow écoutait les mots, et ceux ci résonnaient de façon familière dans sa mémoire. Le ton de la voix, aussi…

l'Homme en Noir était très, très fâché. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le détestait. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir pour le découvrir ! Il se tapit le plus loin qu'il pu contre le mur.

« Très bien Potter. Si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là… »

A contrecœur, Snape se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter d'apercevoir le chat, jurant bien de le lui faire payer.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Le chat était caché le plus loin possible de lui, respirant fort, tremblant un peu, et le regardant de ses grands yeux terrorisés.

Rien qui ressemble à la couardise d'un gamin de seize ans trop gâté. C'était la terreur d'un chat battu qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait…

Severus s'assis un instant pour contempler l'idée.

Potter aurait préféré passer les vacances chez Voldemort plutôt que de venir chercher refuge chez lui. La manière dont le chat avait réagit, cherchant sa présence, ne redoutant pas sa voix… sa façon de le regarder et ses réactions… tout cela ne correspondait au garçon qu'il connaissait.

Etait-il possible que Potter ne sache pas qu'il était Potter ?

Comment pouvait-il se transformer en humain puis en chat s'il ignorait qu'il avait ce pouvoir ? S'il ignorait qui il était ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

Il se leva et alla couper un morceau de poisson qu'il mis dans la gamelle du chat.

« Shadow ! C'est l'heure de manger ! » fit il, se contraignant à utiliser le ton qu'il prenait habituellement avec le chat.

Il se baissa à nouveau et observa l'animal. Le chat semblait confus, son regard passant de la gamelle au maître des potions.

« Allez Shadow, viens par ici ! »

Le chat ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord l'Homme lui criait dessus et se comportait comme un ennemi, et maintenant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi à nouveau, il lui proposait à manger et lui parlait doucement.

Il hésita un long moment, regardant et écoutant l'Homme. Sa voix et son visage trahissaient un début de piège, mais… c'était l'Homme. Celui qui le protégeait. Il n'avait pas envie que tout cela soit fini, il voulait encore y croire.

Alors, lentement, sans quitter l'homme du regard, il sorti de son abri et se dirigea vers lui.

Snape le regarda faire, tentant de cacher le dilemme qui se jouait en lui. Potter ? Shadow ? Le gamin était il en train de se moquer de lui une fois de plus, ou se prenait-il vraiment pour un chat ?

Il observa l'animal s'approcher prudemment, puis s'asseoir devant sa gamelle sans y toucher, lui jetant un regard à la fois blessé et plein d'espoir.

Etrangement, Snape senti son cœur se serrer. Il s'était senti trahi lui même quelques minutes auparavant, mais il était certain à présent que le chat ressentait la même chose. Même Potter n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser le crâne de l'animal. Une dernière fois peut-être ? Tout cela allait devenir très embarrassant quand Potter aurait retrouvé la mémoire, mais pour l'instant, il avait devant lui un jeune chat malheureux et inquiet.

Il regarda le chat rassuré se jeter sur le poisson.

Non, de toute évidence Potter n'avait pas la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Il passa sa tête dans les flammes et rencontra le regard interrogatif du directeur.

« Albus. Convoquez tout l'Ordre à Grimmauld Place, immédiatement ! Il s'agit de Potter. Je vous rejoint là bas dans dix minutes, ramenez tous ceux que vous pourrez joindre ! »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogatif

« Severus ? »

Snape grimaça un sourire.

« Dans dix minutes, Albus. Prévenez tout le monde. »

Et il se retira dans son donjon.

Assez satisfait. Et plus que soulagé…

Après ces deux semaines de regards en coin remplis de reproches et de remarques acerbes, il allait leur apporter leur Précieux Potter sur un plateau d'argent ! Potter qui n'était pas mort, après tout. Il était là depuis le début, sous son nez, comme une évidence… mais qu'avait il bien pu arriver à ce gamin ?

Il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pu devenir un animagus à Poudlard, mais en un mois, sans assistance, chez les moldus ? Strictement impossible.

Il repensa aux blessures qui couvraient le chat à son arrivée. Etaient-elles arrivées avant ou après sa transformation en chat ?

Il soupira. Seul Potter pourrait leur fournir la réponse… encore fallait-il qu'il se rappelle qui il était.

« Shadow... » murmura t il au chat qui avait fini sa gamelle. « Viens ici » dit-il en tapota le bras du fauteuil.

Plus rassuré à présent, le chat sauta auprès de l'homme qui le saisi et le leva devant son visage.

« Ecoute moi bien, Shadow. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, comment tu as réussi à te trouver dans une situation pareille, et entre tous les endroits du monde, chez moi ; mais il va falloir que tu fasses travailler ta mémoire. Tu n'as rien d'un chat, ce qui d'ailleurs explique beaucoup de choses ! Tu es un garçon tout à fait humain, c'est du moins ce que tout le monde prétend… une véritable catastrophe, oui, un casse-pied, c'est certain, avec une énorme propension à se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis et à ne pas respecter les règles. Mais un adolescent, qui répond quand il le souhaite au nom d'Harry Potter. Un adolescent qui a de grosses responsabilité, un grand rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, et qui ne peut en aucun cas se permettre de rester au coin du feu les pattes en rond. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Il sentit le cœur du chat battre plus vite au fil de son discours, et une lueur étrange s'allumer au fond de son regard. De la défiance ? De la peur ? De la compréhension ? Quelque chose de léger, mais qui lui rappelait déjà plus le garçon qu'il avait connu.

Shadow avait bien écouté tous les mots. Et ces mots à la suite formaient des phrases qui, quelque part au fond de sa conscience, avaient du sens. Quelque chose semblait taper à la porte de sa mémoire, un petit bruit fragile et hésitant qui voulait se faire entendre et qui lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir, pas encore ! Il voulait rester là, dans le donjon, avec l'Homme en Noir…

Il regarda l'Homme, cherchant son regard. Il y trouva quelque chose comme de la pitié ou un reste d'affection, mais le regard était dur à présent.

L'homme l'avait appelé Shadow, puis Potter. Plus de Shadow… il le voyait bien dans les yeux de l'homme.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur du chat.

Très bien. Ca ne pouvait pas durer de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? Il y avait l'ombre noire quelque part, et il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il laissa ses muscles se relâcher. Advienne que pourra.

Snape regarda le chat, son regard soudain devenu inexpressif.

« Potter… il va bien falloir reprendre votre forme normale. Je vous emmène à Grimmauld Place où tout le monde vous attend. D'une façon où d'une autre, vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas y échapper. »

Le chat lui jeta un regard résigné, qui ne ressemblait que de loin à celui de Potter.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec ce chat.

Il se leva, l'animal dans les bras.

« Bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir vous emmener comme ça ? Pas besoin de panier à chat, non ? Alors accrochez vous. »

Jetant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, il fit le pas le cœur serré. Il n'avait plus envie d'être furieux contre Potter.

Et il n'avait pas envie de dire adieu à Shadow…

A Grimmauld Place, il trouva à nouveau le cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix attendant son arrivée avec impatience et une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Severus, j'ai réussi à contacter la plupart des membres. Qu'avez vous appris ? » demanda rapidement Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

« J'ai fait mieux que de vous rapporter une information. Je vous ai rapporter votre fameux déserteur, légèrement changé je vous l'accorde. »

Il posa le chat sur la table au milieu des exclamations.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter le Matou ! »

Plusieurs cris retentirent autour de la table, puis le silence. Tout le monde observait le chat sans savoir comment réagir.

« C'est une plaisanterie, Snape ? » aboya Moody

« Pas le moins du monde, » répondit il d'une voix suave. « Voilà quinze jours que j'héberge chez moi cet animal pouilleux. C'est la raison pour laquelle, Albus, je vous avais demandé si Potter était susceptible d'être un animagus »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu

« M'étant assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Ce chat n'avait rien de bien particulier, en dehors d'une notion de l'hygiène assez suspecte… Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un adolescent endormi à la place du chat et que ledit adolescent se transforme en félin sous mes yeux. Je vous laisse deviner l'identité du garçon en question » finit il avec un petit rire narquois avant de lâcher le chat.

Tous restèrent tétanisés pendant une seconde, avant que l'information ne soit complètement assimilée.

Tout alla alors très vite : Tonks se mit à rire hystériquement, mme Weasley à pleurer, Moody à crier sur le chat et mr Weasley à poser des questions sans queue ni tête tandis que Dumbledore tentait de calmer tout le monde.

Satisfait de son effet, Snape s'adossa au mur et contempla la scène en riant doucement.

Jusqu'à ce que le chat, apeuré, vienne se réfugier derrière ses jambes. Severus cessa de rire ; c'était une chose d'avoir recueilli un chat sans savoir qu'il n'était autre que le Précieux Potter, c'en était une autre de voir celui-ci lui se tourner vers lui pour cherche protection, et ce devant tout l'Ordre.

Evidement, le mouvement ne fut perdu pour personne.

« Eh bien Severus, on dirait que Potter vous a adopté » fit Kingsley en souriant.

« Ce chat a la reconnaissance du ventre » grogna Snape.

Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre. Autour de la table le soulagement était visible : Molly et Arthur se soutenaient mutuellement, comme s'ils venaient d'échapper à un naufrage, et les traits de Dumbledore s'était décontracté pour la première fois en deux semaines.

Tonks, à quatre pattes, tentait d'attirer le chat.

« Harry, eh, Harry, vient voir par ici ! kss kss ! »

« Inutile de vous fatiguer, miss Tonks. La deuxième information du jour, la voici : votre cher Potter n'a plus le moindre souvenir d'avoir été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. En ce qui le concerne, il est « le chat », il aime le poisson et dort sur un pull entre deux sortie dans mon parc. Autrement dit, vous avez devant vous un chat amnésique et récalcitrant. »

Un hoquet général lui répondit.

« Par ailleurs, il adore la sardine » conclu Snape d'un ton narquois et satisfait.

Un silence consterné suivi sa déclaration.

« Vous en êtes sûr, Severus ? » demanda Arthur Weasley d'une voix tremblante

« Quasiment certain. Le chat ne s'est en aucun cas comporté en ma présence comme Potter l'aurait fait. Le simple fait qu'il soit venu se réfugier chez moi va d'ailleurs dans ce sens… D'autre part, il ne semble pas comprendre la moitié de ce que je dis. Evidement, l'argument n'a pas grande valeur concernant Potter… »

Tous les yeux étaient fixé sur le chat, toujours caché derrière les jambes du professeur de potions.

« Bien sûr, il reste la possibilité que Potter ne soit qu'un gamin arrogant, prétentieux et totalement ingrat sans aucune reconnaissance pour les gens qui se préoccupent de son sort. Je n'exclue pas cette option. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Snape, on voit bien que ce chat est terrorisé, le pauvre Harry ne doit rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive ! » s'indigna Tonks

« Et j'avoue qu'il m'est difficile de le lui reprocher » fit Dumbledore. « J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Severus, vous dites que le chat est arrivé chez vous le jour de la disparition d'Harry ? »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai trouvé a quelques pas de ma porte le matin suivant la destruction des barrières. Il était couvert de blessures et visiblement perdu, mais il m'a laissé l'attraper sans chercher à s'enfuir ou à se débattre. J'ignore s'il se prenait déjà pour un chat à ce moment… »

« Des blessures ? »

Severus acquiesça de nouveau.

« Des coupures, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Plutôt difficile à estimer sur un chat noir, mais nombreuses et relativement profondes. J'ai pensé qu'il avait été battu ou qu'il s'était pris dans un piège. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles sont en grande partie guéries à présent. Ce que j'ignore, c'est s'il les a obtenues sous sa forme humaine ou animale… »

Mme Weasley laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Les Dursleys ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête en signe d'incertitude

« Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé… du moins pour autant que je le sache. »

« Le chat est craintif, Albus. » fit Snape après un instant de réflexion « Il redoute les gestes brusques et les cris. Je préfèrerai croire que ce comportement est celui d'un chat amnésique et effrayé, mais ces réflexes me semblent bien ancrés… je ne sais pas vraiment qu'en penser »

« Eh bien il n'y à qu'à lui demander ! » Rugit Moody « Pour l'amour du ciel, nous avons retrouvé le gamin ! Qu'Harry reprenne sa forme et nous lui poserons directement la question ! »

« Ne comptez pas sur lui pour coopérer » fit Snape. « Monsieur Potter se trouve très à l'aise dans sa nouvelle peau. Il va falloir utiliser la manière forte ! »

Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête. Mettant quelques pas de distances entre lui et le chat, il leva sa baguette :

« Animagus revelio ! »

Un éclair bleu vint frapper le chat, qui se transforma rapidement en adolescent aux cheveux bruns sous les yeux médusés des membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Le garçon avait perdu ses lunettes et ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang flottaient lamentablement sur son corps.

Il arborait un air totalement perdu et désemparé.

« Harry ! » s'écria Tonks, se précipitant vers lui

Le garçon l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière, les mains levées pour se protéger.

D'un seul mouvement, les Weasleys, Moody et Tonks s'avancèrent pour le réconforter.

Sans ses lunettes, Harry ne vit qu'une masse confuse de silhouettes s'avancer vers lui ; il tenta de battre en retraite mais tomba dos au mur. Il jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui et…

L'instant suivant, un chat noir se précipitait sous un fauteuil, à l'abri des regards.

« Potter dans toute sa splendeur » résuma Snape. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Le regard du garçon avait trop ressemblé à celui de Shadow, au delà de celui de Lily ; un regard d'animal pris au piège qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir sur le visage du célèbre et insupportable petit Potter.

Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu… pour devenir un chat. Il ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Potter ? Ce nouveau pouvoir, cette méfiance ? Dans quelle mesure était-il réellement amnésique ?

Sans un mot, les autres s'étaient rassis, dépités.

« Je ne comprend pas… Harry n'a jamais, jamais eu quoique ce soit à craindre de nous ! » renifla Molly Weasley.

« Molly, Harry a de toute évidence vécu un épisode traumatisant » la réconforta Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « De plus, il ne pouvait pas vous reconnaître sans ses lunettes à cette distance. »

« Mais où sont ces fameuses lunettes ? » grogna Moody

« Je l'ignore » répondit le directeur, « je n'en ai pas trouvé trace chez les Dursleys. Severus ? »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais le chat semblait voir correctement. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait, mais convenablement pour un humain. »

« Devrions-nous retenter l'expérience ? » demanda Arthur Weasley, regardant le fauteuil avec incertitude.

Silence. Chacun contemplait la nouvelle situation : Harry Potter retrouvé, mais fallait-il vraiment se réjouir ?

« Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur, Tonks… si vous vouliez bien sortir un instant de la pièce ? je souhaiterai qu'Harry aie le moins de raison possible de se sentir menacé quand nous le forcerons à nouveau dans sa forme humaine. » demanda Dumbledore

« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je quitte également les lieux. » dit Snape en esquissant un pas vers la sortie

« Sans vouloir vous contrarier, mon garçon… vous semblez être la seule personne à qui Harry fasse confiance à cet instant. Il serait préférable que vous restiez… »

Snape grimaça.

« Si Remus entendait ça… » railla Tonks

« Si Remus était là pour l'entendre, miss Tonks, la moitié de notre problème serait résolu. » répondit doucement Dumbledore.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Remus avait une longue expérience des animagus et d'Harry… oui, le loup-garou lui manquait plus que jamais. En mission parmi les siens, il ne pourrait pas être contacté avant un long moment.

Elle sorti derrière Kingsley, prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque.

Sous son fauteuil, le chat tentait de se faire oublier, conscient de l'agitation autour de lui.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait su qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il était sombre et empreint d'une présence qui le rendait triste sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Et ces gens tout autour… bien trop de monde ! Que lui voulait-ils ? L'Homme en Noir aussi était tendu, il le sentait ! Et puis, il lui avait jeté un sort qu'il l'avait fait grandir… tout à coup, plein d'images et de sensations avaient déferlé dans sa tête, et il avait eu mal. Il revoyait un homme lever la main pour le frapper, une silhouette familière, des barreaux…

Quand les silhouettes floues s'étaient soudain rapprochées de lui, il avait paniqué, sans savoir comment il avait était revenu dans forme de chat et à se mettre à l'abri.

Pour l'instant.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et su que plusieurs personnes avaient quitté la pièce. Pas assez cependant, il devait faire attention, tout cela sentait le piège à pleine truffe…

« Harry… Harry, mon petit ? »

Une voix de femme qu'il connaissait… elle était synonyme de réconfort, de tendresse et de nourriture… et elle semblait triste, inquiète peut-être.

Il aurait voulu sortir et la rassurer, mais il ne parvenait pas bouger. S'il voulait lui parler, il devrait utiliser sa voix… une autre voix… une autre façon… il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait été transformé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Mais il devait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose…

Il fait quelques pas hésitant, sortant la moitié de son corps de l'abri du fauteuil.

« Oh Harry, oui, c'est très bien ! approche encore un peu ! »

Il tenta de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais le son qui sorti de sa gueule, une sorte de miaulement étranglé, le surpris lui même.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, l'Homme en Noir l'observait d'un air imperturbable, un soupçon de surprise dans le regard. Il aurait voulu courir se cacher derrière ses jambes mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ignorait ce qui risquait de se passer s'il faisait un pas de plus… la femme, _Mme Weasley_ se rappela t il soudain, lui tendait la main et il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait ou non la craindre.

Une voix lui disait qu'elle était un refuge sûr, mais elle semblait immense et peu familière… L'Homme en Noir en revanche… semblait hostile et distant. Quant à l'homme aux longs cheveux gris qui se tenait à ses côtés, il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il était impressionnant ou rassurant.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était d'avoir un mal de crâne abominable.

Il entendit quelqu'un murmurer un sort et il se senti tiré en avant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était au milieu de la pièce.

« Animagus revelio ! »

Une fois de plus, il senti son corps se transformer contre son gré. L'instant d'après, il se tenait sur deux jambes et sa vue se brouillait.

« Harry ! N'aie pas peur, personne ici ne te veux de mal ! »

Il voulait bien croire la voix familière de Mme Weasley, mais les images se déversaient de sa mémoire, lui donnant envie de crier. Vernon le frappant. La mort de Sirius, le Ministère. Bellatrix. Voldemort…

Le nuage noir venait de le rattraper. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

**°0o0°**

Un chapitre presque un peu moins long que le précédent, j'ai hésité à le couper mais… sinon le prochain épisode risque de prendre du temps ;-)

Car ce week-end, c'est week-end en amoureux dans un royaume fort fort lointain ( à savoir chez mon n'ami qui n'a plus d'électricité depuis un mois, j'essaie de me convaincre que ça va être très romantique et que les douches froides c'est bon pour la peau ! )

Une autre petite précision… après moult réflexions et discussions, je renonce au slash dans cette histoire : je crois que Snape et Harry sont bien partis pour une relation affective, mais dans un sens plutôt parental !

Désolée les filles, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, promis ;-)

L'histoire n'avance pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, on dirait que je suis partie pour une longue série, si vous trouvez que je me perd trop dans des détails pas intéressants, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! J'adule toutes vos critiques, positives ou négatives ( « mon dieu, y'a des gens qui me lisent ! )

J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à Petite Emeraude qui elle aussi suit depuis le début, Kokoroyume : ahhh quel bon goût, quelqu'un qui connaît la Tour Sombre ;-) ( Roland a un petit côté Snape, non ? )

Vendetta : pas encore a pwal le chat ! héhé !

et bien sur GaBy27 qui me fait du chantage affectif ;-)

Que tous ceux que je ne cite pas me pardonnent, à chaque fois que je réfléchis à qui laisser un petit mot, je me sens obligée de relire TOUTES les reviews ( égocentrique, moi ? ) ! Y'a trop d'gens qui m'aiiiiiiment ! ( Non je plaisante hein n'arrêtez pas ! )

La suite est en route et bien sûr…

I solemly swear I am up to no good !


	8. Chapter 8

**/!\ Avertissement /!\**

**Ayant eu quelques jours pour réfléchir à l'histoire, je réalise que j'aurai du poster cet avertissement bien plus tôt... **

**Bien que Shadow diverge, dès les premières lignes, de l'histoire officielle de JK Rowling, il se trouve que**

**J'AI LU DEATHLY HALLOWS **

**( plusieurs fois ), je connais donc la fin, qui meurt et qui survit, la véritable loyauté de Snape, les plans secrets de Dumbledore et de Voldemort etc...**

**Cette histoire ne contiendra**

**PAS DE SPOILER **

**du tome 7, cependant, je ne peux qu'être influencée, même sans le vouloir, par l'histoire ( formidable ) originale. Je n'ai bien entendu aucune intention de vous donner des indices dans "Shadow" et je suis tout autant je pense influencée par les nombreuses fanfictions de qualité que j'ai lu. D'autre part, je raconte une histoire dans un « Univers Alternatif », absolument pas Canon, avec ma propre version des faits, et bien sur mes propres souhaits vis à vis des personnages... à vous donc de choisir de prendre ou non le risque de reconnaître certains détails en lisant le tome 7, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;-)**

****

****

**Chap 8 : Et maintenant ?**

Plus tard, quand il repensa à cette scène, Snape eut tout le loisir de maudire ses réflexes de professeur de potion habitué aux accidents.

A peine Potter eut-il retrouvé sa forme humaine qu'il commença à vaciller, comme s'il avait oublié comment se tenir sur deux jambes. Les pupilles dilatées, serrant les dents, il avait eu ce regard fou de douleur qui lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains et de s'écrouler par terre.

En un bond, Severus était à ces cotés, juste à temps pour empêcher son crâne de heurter le sol trop durement ; en croisant le regard de Dumbledore, il avait vu cette petite lueur satisfaite dans les yeux du directeur et il avait grincé des dents : pourquoi fallait-il que Potter le place systématiquement dans le rôle du sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

Pour l'heure, il fallait évaluer les dégâts. Il étendit le garçon sur le sol et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide : son cœur battait, et sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement.

Snape soupira de soulagement, s'il avait tué le garçon, personne ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Peut-être pas même lui, à y bien réfléchir.

Dumbledore relâcha Molly Weasley qui avait elle aussi tenté de voler au secours du garçon et s'avança vers le professeur de potions.

« Comment va t il ? »

« Il respire.»

Snape souleva délicatement Harry. Il ne semblait pas peser beaucoup plus lourd que le chat… quelque chose était allé de travers dans cette transformation.

Inquiet, il déposa le garçon inconscient sur le canapé. Peut-être valait-il mieux commencer par lui administrer une potion calmante ? Severus leva une main pour ouvrir son sac avant de sursauter : sa paume était couverte de sang !

Il reporta son regard vers l'adolescent : contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, tout le sang sur son t-shirt n'était pas ancien. Un peu partout, il pouvait voir des auréoles fraîches imbiber lentement le tissus.

Snape jura tout bas et, sortant sa baguette, il fit disparaître le vêtement.

Derrière-lui, il entendit Molly crier ; lui même eut peine à retenir un mouvement de recul : le torse du garçon était couvert de lacérations qui semblaient avoir été faites l'instant d'avant. Il pouvait presque les voir s'ouvrir sous ses yeux tandis qu'il en cherchait désespérément l'origine…

L'image de Shadow en sang se superposa rapidement à celle du garçon : oui, les marques correspondaient… mais elles étaient guéries, Merlin en soit témoin, soignées et fermées depuis longtemps ! Que se passait-il avec ce gamin ?

Il marmona rapidement un sort de soin et fut soulagé de voir le sang cesser de couler. Respirant, il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Albus, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui arrive. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux appeler mme Pomfrey ou un guérisseur… »

Mais le directeur secoua sa tête blanche.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Plus longtemps le cas d'Harry restera confidentiel, plus nous aurons de chances de faire face. Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Severus », conclut il

Snape grogna nerveusement.

Les coupures du garçon avaient cessé de saigner, mais devait-il les soigner comme des blessures normales ? Le traitement ne ferait qu'empirer les choses sur une blessure magique…

« Non. Ca ne serait pas prudent » décida t il finalement. « Je dois en savoir plus avant de tenter quoique ce soit. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça ! » s'alarma Mme Weasley

« Toute manipulation serait suicidaire tant que nous ignorons l'origine de ces plaies. Pour l'instant, je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil pour l'empêcher de se réveiller et d'aggraver ses blessures. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire en attendant est de nettoyer les coupures à l'eau claire. Rien de plus.»

Dumbledore soupira mais acquiesça.

« Molly, si vous voulez bien aller prévenir les autres ? »

Mme Weasley, blanche comme un linge, sorti sans dire un mot.

Resté seul avec le maître des potions, le directeur se rapprocha d'Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? »

« Ces blessures ressemblent fort à celles que j'ai déjà soigné sur le chat. Elles ne semblaient pas d'origine magique et ont guéri rapidement avec des soins… jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réouvrent ce soir, évidemment. »

« Leur aspect n'est pas celui de blessure infligée par des sorts, je vous l'accorde. Et le phénomène que nous avons observé peut être expliqué par les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry… » fit le directeur, songeur.

« Il faudrait faire parler Potter, mais dans son état, je doute que cela soit possible. Ce garçon a l'air aussi perturbé psychologiquement que physiquement, il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Dumbledore, vous avez vu sa famille, jusqu'où êtes vous allé dans votre interrogatoire ? »

« Je ne les ai pas soumis au _legilimens_, si c'est là votre question » répondit calmement le directeur. « Il était évident que l'oncle d'Harry disait la vérité en affirmant ignorer ce qui lui était arrivé et sa tante et son cousin ne l'ont pas seulement vu de la journée. Cependant, au vu des derniers évènements, je vous accorde qu'un éclairage supplémentaire est indispensable. »

« Que savez-vous d'eux, Albus ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à se débarrasser de Potter ? »

« Beaucoup d'incompréhension… Ce sont des moldus, Severus, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Vous avez vous-même bien connu Pétunia. »

« Bien est un grand mot » répondit le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai souvent vue avec Lily quand nous étions enfants, dans le quartier où nous avons grandi. Mais Pétunia détestait être différente de sa sœur, et tout ce qui lui rappelait le monde de la magie lui faisait horreur. Quand Lily et moi nous sommes liés d'amitié, elle m'en a terriblement voulu. Elle pensait que je l'éloignais d'elle… jusqu'à son départ à Poudlard, après quoi elle n'a plus voulu fréquenter sa sœur en dehors de la maison familiale. Quand je voyais Lily pendant les vacances, je ne croisais Petunia que de loin. Elle m'a toujours paru aigrie et vindicative, mais il était évident qu'elle aimait sa sœur… J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à la repousser. Lily en était très blessée. »

« Peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose que vous le découvriez. Cela et les informations dont nous avons besoin à présent pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Harry. »

Severus hésita. Aller chez ces moldus, revoir Petunia, la sœur de Lily, après toutes ces années ? Rencontrer la famille du Précieux Potter ? Il s'en serait volontiers passé. En revanche, il devait à tout prix comprendre l'origine des blessures et du comportement de Potter s'il voulait pouvoir le soigner, et il serait plus apte à le faire en se rendant sur place lui-même…

Dumbledore vit l'hésitation du professeur de potions et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Pour être honnête, Severus, je préfèrerais ne pas laisser Harry seul. Nous ignorons si Voldemort a pu percevoir son retour sous forme humaine, et bien que Grimmauld Place soit bien caché, les barrières de protection pourraient ne pas être suffisantes en cas d'attaque. »

Snape hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Très bien. J'irai leur rendre une visite demain, Potter pourrait avoir besoin de soins cette nuit. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les membres de l'Ordre firent leur apparition. De toute évidence, Molly Weasley avait fidèlement retranscrit la scène dramatique qui venait de se dérouler dans le salon car tous arboraient un air sombre en s'approchant du garçon.

« Que pouvons nous faire ? » demanda Kinglsey

« Asseyez-vous, nous allons étudier nos options » proposa Dumbledore.

Tandis que tous prenaient place autour de la table, Snape sorti de son sac une potion verte qu'il fit avaler au garçon avec précaution. Voilà qui allait le garder endormi pendant douze bonnes heures. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de l'examiner à nouveau.

Il avait déjà vu des marques similaires, mais elles n'avaient rien de magique… et comment imaginer Potter, le sauveur des sorciers, se faisant rosser à la mode moldue ? Et comment avait-il réussi à devenir aussi maigre… ce nouveau pouvoir ne lui valait rien.

Il appliqua rapidement un charme de réchauffement sur le garçon. Mieux valait ne pas poser de couverture sur ses blessures... Qu'avait-il pu laisser passer en soignant le chat ? Il boitait, se rappela t il... la patte avant gauche.

Il souleva doucement le bras de l'adolescent endormi et le palpa à la recherche d'une contusion. Près de l'épaule, l'os avait pris un angle bizarre...

_« Cassé et mal réparé »_ songea t il. Le chat avait supporté la douleur avec l'aide des potions, et sans doute Potter n'avait il pas réalisé, sous sa forme de chat, à quel point il était blessé.

Voilà qui expliquait le peu d'enthousiasme du chat pour les accrobaties.

Snape se sentit soudain désemparé. Il était passé à côté de cela aussi. Qu'avait-il raté d'autre ? Potter avait été sous sa garde pendant quinze jours sans qu'il le sache, le chat avait une patte cassée, et maintenant le garçon était inconscient, couvert de blessures dont il ignorait la nature et qu'il ne pouvait traiter.

Il était espion, professeur de potions et membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Il venait en somme de faillir à toutes ces missions. L'Ordre de Merlin ne lui avait jamais paru si loin. Quelque part en train de battre la campagne avec son amour-propre...

Un éclair argenté attira soudain son œil. Le bracelet de Potter… pourquoi lui était-il familier ?

Shadow ! Snape se redressa vivement et se tourna vers le petit groupe qui l'attendait :

« Potter a t il toujours eu ce bracelet ? »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le poignet du garçon.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, Harry ne porte pas de bijoux » répondit Mme Weasley ; Arthur hochât la tête en confirmation.

« Il ne me semble pas non plus l'avoir déjà vu» ajouta Dumbledore. « Un cadeau d'anniversaire, peut-être ? »

« Le chat le portait en collier. » dit Snape, en réponse au regard interrogateur du directeur. « Et il s'est débattu chaque fois que j'ai cherché à l'examiner. D'où qu'il provienne, il a de fortes chances d'être lié à cette histoire. Y a t-il un moyen d'obtenir une liste exhaustive des cadeaux qu'a reçu Potter durant son séjour chez les moldus ? »

« Ca ne devrait pas être long » fit Tonks. « Hermione, Ron, Fred et Georges, vous Molly, j'ai encore le cadeau de Rémus avec moi… je devais le lui donner le jour de son anniversaire, en main propre. »

Mme Weasley hocha la tête.

« Oui, je pense que la liste est complète. Je sais que les jumeaux lui ont envoyé des produits de leur magasin, que Merlin nous vienne en aide… Ron a été vague, mais il a probablement envoyé un cadeau du même goût. J'ignore quel a été le choix d'Hermione ; pour ma part je lui ai envoyé des vivres comme tous les ans, le pauvre garçon meurt de faim là-bas tous les étés ! »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Ce stupide enfant refusait-il de manger de la nourriture moldue ? Voilà qui expliquerait sa maigreur. C'était toujours préférable à un problème de métamorphose songea t-il, un peu rassuré.

« Dois-je aller chercher les enfants pour leur demander plus de précisions ? » demanda Mme Weasley

« Ce sera inutile. Leurs lettres étaient restées sur le lit d'Harry chez les Dursleys, je les ai mises dans sa malle après m'être assuré de leurs destinataires. Je ne les ai pas lues par discrétion, mais il n'est pas trop tard. »

Dumbledore se leva pour ouvrir le coffre en bois qui était posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il en sorti une liasse de feuilles qu'il posa sur la table. Il tendit celle de Ron à Mme Weasley, celle des jumeaux à son mari et entreprit lui-même de lire celle d'Hermione.

Kingsley, Tonks et Severus s'appliquèrent à lire leurs visages tandis qu'ils parcouraient rapidement les feuillets.

Mr et Mme Weasley secouèrent négativement la tête, mais le regard de Dumbledore s'éclairat d'une lueur joyeuse.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, impatients.

« Il semblerait que mademoiselle Granger vienne de prouver, une fois de plus, à quel point elle est indispensable. Le bracelet que vous avez remarqué, Severus, est bien son cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Et à votre air réjouis, j'en déduis que nous pouvons nous attendre au pire » ironisa Snape, conscient de l'étincelle enjouée dans le regard que le directeur lui jetait.

« Bien au contraire. L'idée de miss Granger est excellente et particulièrement bienvenue. Je pense pouvoir dire sans m'avancer qu'elle a sauvé la vie du jeune Harry. »

Tous les regards étaient empreints de curiosité à présent, celui de Snape y compris, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

« Ce bracelet est bien entendu enchanté. Il s'agit d'un porte-secours, un bijou qui permet à un sorcier blessé de trouver assistance. Voilà qui explique comment Harry a pu se retrouver devant votre porte, Severus. »

Un cri général lui répondit : d'admiration pour la jeune fille, mais aussi d'étonnement.

Snape s'adossa à sa chaise, légèrement plus pâle.

« Il y a toutefois une faille dans cette intéressante théorie » dit-il après un instant de réflexion. « Même si mon Manoir se trouve également dans le Surrey, quelques centaines de kilomètres le séparent de la résidence d'été de Mr Potter. J'imagine mal ce dernier, en particulier blessé, effectuant ce trajet, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou féline. Le porte-secours lévite légèrement un corps pour soulager le porteur, il ne s'agit pas d'un portoloin. »

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé ce jour là » répondit Dumbledore « je crois que de grandes forces, une magie puissante a été déployée. Nous ignorons encore de quoi il en retourne… mais si Harry a pu acquérir des compétences d'animagus en peu de temps, et probablement malgré lui, la magie en cause a pu décupler les pouvoir du bracelet. Et le mener à vous, professeur. » conclu le directeur d'une voix douce

Snape grimaça.

« Sainte Mangouste n'était il pas plus près ? » hasarda Kingsley

« Il l'est » Répondit calmement Dumbledore. « L'hôpital est en effet plus proche de Privet Drive que le Manoir Snape. Sans compter la présence de plusieurs médimages dans les environs de Londres qui auraient pu secourir Harry. Cependant, le bracelet a choisi de le porter vers Severus. Le bracelet, ou quoique ce soit qui l'aie dirigé. »

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Chacun tentait de digérer et assimiler l'information.

« Oh, ça va bien » grogna Moody « Harry déteste Snape, Snape manque de vomir chaque fois qu'il prononce le nom de Potter, pourquoi diable le garçon aurait-il été précisément se jeter sous ses pieds ? »

Un silence gêné suivi sa question, interrompu par quelques toussotements.

Severus, l'air impassible, ne fit rien pour le contredire. Moody venait de lui épargner une longue phrase pleine d'euphémismes.

« Les apparences cachent parfois des réalités insoupçonnées » répondit Dumbledore avec un demi sourire.

Snape plissa le front. Qu'il accepte de soigner le garçon ne signifiait pas qu'il se préoccupa de son sort. La conversation prenait un tour plutôt désagréable…

« Dans tous les cas, soyez bien certains que je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer cette situation » rétorqua le professeur de potions

« Personne n'en doute… » murmura Tonks

« Bien, bien » fit hâtivement Molly, « Cela n'explique pas le plus important. Comment Harry a t il pu prendre cette forme de chat ? Plusieurs fois ? Se peut-il réellement qu'il soit devenu un animagus ? »

« Aucun doute n'a été permis à ce sujet à partir du moment où Harry a répondu positivement à _Animagus Revelio_. » répondit Dumbledore. « Reste en effet la grande question : Comment ? »

« Et quand. Et où. Et pourquoi. » ajouta Tonks.

« Oui, miss Tonks » acquiesça poliment Dumbledore. « Cela aussi, bien sûr. Maintenant, voici ce que nous savons à ce sujet : Harry n'a pas fait de tentative pour le devenir, ses plus proches amis nous l'ont assuré et je les crois sur parole »

Snape hocha la tête.

« De plus, il lui a été impossible de pratiquer la magie dans sa famille sous peine d'enfreindre le décret du ministère sur la magie pratiquée par les sorciers mineurs. De quelque façon qu'Harry aie acquis cette compétence, cela a été très rapide. Au vu de son attitude, je tend à penser que cela a également été fait à son insu. »

« Je ne comprend pas, » interrompit Kingsley. « Le talent d'animagus s'apprend, comme toute compétence, elle n'est en aucun cas innée, et ne peut être transmise… par magie ! »

« En effet. » admit Dumbledore. « C'est un phénomène qui n'a jamais été observé jusqu'à présent. Bien entendu, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une explication certaine, tout cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse. Reste que Harry n'a disposé que d'un temps très court pour devenir animagus, puisqu'il a été surpris pour la première fois sous sa forme animale le lendemain de son anniversaire, et qu'il n'a semble t il jamais possédé ce talent avant l'été. Je n'ignore pas que tout ceci défie les lois de la magie, mais nous parlons d'Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu… la seule personne au monde a avoir survécu à avada kedavra. Il me semble difficile dans ces conditions de rejeter toute théorie, même absurde. »

A nouveau, le silence.

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de maudire intérieurement le garçon. Ce que venait de dire Dumbledore était parfaitement exact. On pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de Potter… même à des solutions parfaitement irrationnelles.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser le garçon à se retrouver sur son perron pour chercher de l'aide ? Qu'avait-il encore bien pu inventer pour se rendre intéressant ? Fallait-il donc qu'il copie son père en tous points ?

L'idée fit son chemin.

« Un autre point, Albus. Potter a un lourd passé familial en matière de métamorphose animale sauvage. Son père et son parrain, sans compter le rat… quoiqu'il en soit, Potter ne l'ignorait pas et n'a pu que bâtir lui même une légende autour de cette histoire. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« En effet, Severus, j'en suis conscient. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le fait que James et Sirius, ses principaux modèles de père, aient été des animagus ne peux pas être une coïncidence. J'ignore cependant de quel façon le relier à sa propre transformation… et si nous devons considérer cela comme un cadeau ou une tentative pour nuire à Harry. »

« Beaucoup de questions, peu de réponses… mais au moins nous avons retrouvé Harry » conclu Molly Weasley.

« C'est très juste, Molly, c'est un grand soulagement. Mais nous devons toutefois garder à l'esprit que plus aucune trace du sacrifice de Lily ne protège à présent Harry. De plus, nous ignorons à quel point sa santé mentale et physique ont été affectées… ni ce qui a réellement pu lui arriver. Tout cela, nous avons besoin de le savoir au plus vite. Beaucoup de choses reposent sur Harry. »

Le regard perçant du directeur chercha celui du maître des potions.

Snape le soutint sans ciller. Il pouvait presque entendre le familier _« Puis-je compter sur vous? »_

_Karma_, songea t il.

Sybille Trelawney ne l'aurait pas contredit.

* * *

De retour de l'âge de pierre !

Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre tardif ! Le week-end a été long et très fatigant ( parlez moi de 14 heures de route dont une bonne partie dans les embouteillages ) et je n'avais plus d'avance dans mes chapitres, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai eu longuement l'occasion de réfléchir à l'histoire et que je pense avoir trouvé quelques pistes sympathiques !

Le prochain chapitre devrait être déterminant, et je veux absolument bien l'écrire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas s'il prend quelques jours ! Je tacherai de le faire bien long, et bien soigné ! J'ai un peu bâclé celui-ci, je l'avoue…

Un grand merci à tous mes chéris pour vos supers reviews, je suis sur mon petit nuage quand je vous lis !

Un coucou spécial à koredik qui m'a fait rougir de plaisir, mes années de partiels n'étant pas si loin, je compatis pleinement ! Je croise les pattes ! heu, les doigts !

Un petit mot aussi pour les Yaoi Girls qui ont menacé de me pendre haut et court pour défaut de slash : j'ai peut-être une idée de compromi, que diriez vous de chapitres alternatifs par ci par là, avec du SS/HP inside, ou quelques OS sur le thème ? Sous un autre titre, « Shadow in the dark » par exemple ( ça fait « style » non ?)

Et puis pour répondre à une question plusieurs fois posée: oui, j'avoue, j'héberge bien chez moi une de ces créatures sournoise et fourbe dont le vétérinaire affirme qu'il s'agit d'un chat ! Elle ne s'appelle pas Shadow, je ne citerai pas son nom pour garder notre identité secrète ( elle a un nom totalement bizarre évidement ), mais elle a quand même quelques points communs avec lui : je l'ai moi aussi recueillie sur le seuil de ma maison alors qu'elle était affamée et abandonnée, elle a de toute évidence été maltraitée et a des attitudes complètement psychopathes ! Mais rassurez vous, nous vivons maintenant heureuses toutes les deux : on s'adore, on s'engueule, on voyage ensemble et on fiche le bazard dans l'appart avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9 : Orgueil et préjugés**

La matinée était belle, bien trop belle pour la perdre dans un endroit aussi déprimant que Little Whinging.

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas ferme à travers les rues désertes du quartier de banlieue, jetant au passage un regard écœuré aux petites maisons identiques et étriquées qui se succédaient.

C'était encore pire que la ville moldue ou Lily et lui avaient grandi… comment pouvait-on ne pas mourir d'ennui dans un endroit pareil ?

Il songea au garçon qu'il avait laissé à Grimmauld Place. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa cicatrice bien visible au milieu du front et ses airs de rebelle, il avait du étrangement détonner dans ce quartier si sage et tranquille…

Il avait espéré soutirer des informations à l'adolescent à son réveil et s'épargner ainsi une incursion dans la famille moldue du Précieux Potter, mais ses espoirs avaient vite été déçus.

La potion qu'il lui avait administré avait fonctionné à merveille, plongeant Potter dans un état de sommeil profond qui était de loin celui que Snape préférait chez le garçon.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, l'adolescent s'était finalement réveillé douze heures plus tard, ou plutôt avait émergé de cet état béni de sommeil profond.

Car il aurait été exagéré de prétendre que Potter avait repris connaissance…

A peine avait il ouvert les yeux, sous la surveillance de Dumbledore et du maître de potions, qu'il avait porté à nouveau les mains à son front et avait commencé à gémir. Pour une fois, Severus ne pouvait pas le soupçonner de simuler la douleur pour se faire remarquer, les grognements du garçon étaient trop pathétiques pour laisser place au doute.

Albus, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre une main vers le garçon pour le réconforter ; Severus aurait pu lui dire à l'avance ce qui allait arriver mais il n'en eu pas le temps : le garçon lui donna raison en se jetant littéralement en arrière pour échapper au contact et se retrouva dos au mur, les doigts noués dans ses cheveux et se balançant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Snape aurait volontiers fait remarquer au directeur que tenter de cajoler un adolescent traumatisé et en transe était peu judicieux, mais le visage empreint de douleur et de culpabilité de Dumbledore l'en dissuada.

Oui, Dumbledore aimait le garçon. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer un animal blessé…

Severus s'était approché du garçon sans faire de geste brusque. Il devait au moins essayer…

« Potter. »

Le garçon avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses genoux, basculant encore plus vite.

« Potter, écoutez moi. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Vous êtes à Grimmauld Place, en sécurité. Albus Dumbledore est à mes côtés. »

Mais l'adolescent était parti trop loin. En entendant son nom, il s'était mis à trembler.

« Je suis désolé… pardon… pardon… je ne voulais pas… je suis désolé… »

Après un Potter-chat particulièrement ridicule, un Potter débordant de culpabilité et implorant. Où allait le monde, et où était donc la dignité des Gryffondors ?

Snape songea qu'il venait de faire de sérieuses provisions de remarques acerbes pour les années à venir, mais l'idée ne parvint pas à le réjouir.

Pourquoi le garçon était il « désolé » ? Etait-il en pleine crise de culpabilité ou pensait-il supplier ses bourreaux ?

Pour un peu, il aurait eu pitié du lui. Mais cela non plus n'était pas approprié …

Il soupira. Entre deux maux, mieux valait choisir le moindre.

« Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls un instant, Albus ? »

Dumbledore sembla surpris mais ne posa pas de question et sorti, laissant le maître des potions et le garçon en tête à tête.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, Snape s'accroupi à un mètre du garçon.

« Shadow, calme toi. Ca va aller, tu n'as rien à craindre. » dit-il, de la voix qu'il prenait pour parler au chat

Le garçon se raidi et cessa de marmonner des excuses.

« Là, le chat. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Snape se dit que si quelqu'un devait un jour avoir vent de cette scène, il serait contraint de vérifier s'il était possible de s'infliger à soi-même un avada kedavra.

Mais il fut récompensé en voyant le garçon lever la tête, les pupilles dilatées.

« Shadow » fit doucement le professeur de potions « redevient Shadow… pour l'instant. »

Il vit une lueur de soulagement traverser le regard du garçon avant que celui-ci ne se transforme à nouveau en chat noir.

Snape ne pu retenir un léger soupir. La solution n'était pas idéale, mais les émotions de Potter étaient moins intenses sous sa forme de chat, qui semblait également mieux supporter les blessures.

Il cru un moment avoir fait une terrible erreur en voyant le regard vide du chat. N'avait-il fait que le rendre plus confus encore ?

Puis les yeux du chat se posèrent sur lui. Ni tout à fait Shadow, ni tout à fait Potter, un mélange des deux qui était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux.

« C'est bien. Je sais que tu ne comprend pas tout, et crois moi, tu es loin d'être le seul. Mais nous allons faire en sorte que cela change, le plus rapidement possible. Nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide, cependant… il va falloir que tu essaies de te rappeler ce qui t'es arrivé, depuis le début. Dans l'immédiat, tu dois te reposer et tenter de te calmer. Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre vont veiller sur toi, ici, à Grimmauld Place. »

Il n'était pas sûr que le chat aie tout compris, mais le son de sa voix semblait l'avoir calmé. Si Potter avait encore une petite conscience de lui même, peut-être pourrait-il commencer à se calmer et à se rendre utile.

Le chat tremblait mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. En fait, il regardait Severus avec un reste d'espoir, et quelque chose comme de la confiance…

Preuve, songea Snape, que Potter n'avait pas tous ses esprits. Il examina brièvement les blessures du chat. Oui, il les reconnaissait, c'était bien les mêmes qu'il avait déjà soignées… se réouvriraient elle quand Potter devrait se retransformer ? C'était à craindre. Tout cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

S'il trouvait celui qui avait blessé son chat…

Il se redressa vivement. Très bien. Très bien, il était fatigué et vraiment sous tension. _Potter_ allait rester bien sagement dans la chambre sous sa forme de chat, le diable l'emporte, il allait trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème et on n'en parlerait plus ! Et avec l'aide de Merlin, le gamin n'aurait aucun souvenir de son séjour au manoir, quitte à lui jeter un sort d'oubliette à la première occasion.

Potter, Shadow… bon sang, avec sa chance, l'animal avait sûrement des puces.

Snape sorti précipitamment de la pièce et rejoint Dumbledore dans la cuisine.

« Très bien. Potter a repris sa forme de chat. C'était préférable, à la fois pour sa santé mentale et physique. Nous verrons à le retransformer quand nous en saurons plus sur cette histoire et que nous pourrons le soigner. Pour l'heure, il est dans sa chambre et ne semble pas trop agité. Evitez de le perturber. Si y a quoique ce soit, je serai dans le Surrey, en train de légilimenser les moldus qui servent de famille à cette insupportable source de problèmes que vous appelez Potter. »

« Vous semblez nerveux Severus, tout va bien ? »

Snape grogna.

« Evidemment. Je n'ai pas dormi une heure en deux jours, j'ai la responsabilité de soigner un gamin censé sauver le monde et qui n'est pas seulement capable de se rappeler son nom, encore moins nous dire comment il a été blessé, le Seigneur des ténèbres est susceptible de m'appeler à tout moment et ses potions ne sont pas prêtes, et pour couronner le tout je m'apprête à passer la matinée dans la famille de moldus la plus antipathique que je connaisse. »

« Et vous n'en connaissez que la moitié » répondit Dumbledore qui ne pu cacher un sourire. « Severus, je ne saurai jamais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites… pour Harry, et pour nous tous » souligna t il

Snape se détendit légèrement.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Albus. Je suis le premier intéressé par la survie et la réussite de Potter. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'instant, c'est la façon qu'a eu le garçon de porter les mains à son front. Je soupçonne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aie perçu son retour à la conscience, même faible et troublé et ne tente de connecter leurs esprits… »

« Auquel cas, vous avez bien fait de le repousser dans sa forme d'animagus. Votre décision était la plus raisonnable quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il me coûte de voir Harry ainsi. »

Snape hocha la tête. Il comprenait le trouble du directeur, sa crainte de perturber encore plus Harry dans son identité… mais pour sa part, il devait avouer qu'il était bien plus à l'aise avec la version féline du garçon. Un peu trop, peut-être…

Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien fixée à sa ceinture et endossa sa cape.

« Vous voudrez peut-être un charme d'Illusion, Severus ? Les moldus, en particulier à Little Whinging, ne sont guère habitués à voir ce genre de tenues… »

« Inutile. Personne n'en mourra, et mon apparence pourrait provoquer des réactions intéressantes si d'autres sorciers ont rodé dans les alentours ces derniers temps. Les mangemorts se tiennent toujours invisibles… »

« Vous avez l'intention d'inspecter le quartier ? » demanda Dumbledore, surpris

Snape eut un sourire amer.

« Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Le temps est trop précieux… et quand j'aurai été rappelé au Manoir Malfoy, j'ignore quand je pourrais revenir. Il nous faut des réponses rapidement. »

Dumbledore leva une main pour serrer l'épaule de son professeur de potions mais retint son mouvement quand il le vit se raidir.

Il soupira. S'il avait douté un instant du bien fondé de la décision de Snape en poussant Harry à reprendre sa forme animale, tout doute aurait été dissipé à présent.

Chacun à leur façon, le professeur et l'élève avaient un sens de l'honneur et une certitude de ne pouvoir compter que sur eux-même qui les rapprochaient plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. C'était ce lien qui avait poussé Snape à prendre la bonne décision concernant Harry, et Dumbledore en aurait été heureux s'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour chacun d'entre eux.

Percevant son désarrois, Snape lui adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant, assorti d'une ombre de sourire.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Albus. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, mon garçon. » répondit le directeur d'une voix douce.

« Si jamais Potter… s'il y avait une urgence de quelque sorte que ce soit, prévenez moi. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et regarda le maître des potions se diriger vers la cheminée.

Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que les problèmes ne viendraient pas de Grimmauld Place, ce matin là…

* * *

« Manoir Snape ! » 

Quand Severus avait fait irruption dans son laboratoire, quelque chose lui avait paru anormal. Il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour la dernière fois, Shadow dans ses bras…

Shadow. Voilà ce qui était différent. Il regarda le pull du chat sur son fauteuil…

Il soupira, incapable de savoir s'il était agacé, frustré ou inquiet. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était encore une fois la faute de Potter.

Il jeta un dernier regard au pull. Le chat n'était resté que deux semaines, après tout, il n'aurait pas grand mal à se faire à son absence.

Le chat… Potter ! Il se maudit intérieurement. Le manque de sommeil ne lui valait vraiment rien. Il saisi une fiole dont il avala rapidement le contenu ; il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie et de sa lucidité pour rendre visite aux Dursleys.

L'idée le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cette histoire tout entière ne collait pas… Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en conjectures. Jetant quelques potions dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, il disparu de la pièce dans un grand « crac ».

Comme il s'y était attendu, sa présence dans les rues du lotissement n'amena aucune réaction de la part des habitants, en dehors de regards désapprobateurs. Les chances étaient minces, mais il avait surtout besoin de s'aérer les idées avant d'affronter les moldus, et l'excuse en valait bien une autre.

Le 4 Privet Drive. De l'autre côté de la rue, Snape contempla la maison. C'était donc là l'endroit où avait grandi le fameux Potter… On était bien loin de Godric's Hollow.

Tellement moldu que c'en était suspect, ricana le maître des potions.

Il traversa la rue et le jardin parfaitement entretenu pour venir frapper à la porte.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit, en revanche, ressemblait nettement moi au moldu moyen. Aussi large que haut, il occupait toute l'encadrement de la porte et vira au rouge cramoisi en découvrant son visiteur. Gonflant sa poitrine, il tenta d'interdire un peu plus l'accès à sa maison.

« Le garçon n'est pas revenu ! » aboya t il enfin quand il eut retrouvé assez de calme pour parler « Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui, et grand bien nous fasse ! S'il avait le culot de remettre un pied ici, je me chargerai moi-même de l'envoyer en enfer, maintenant fichez la paix à ma famille, avant que je n'appelle la police ! Les monstres dans votre genre n'ont-ils donc aucun respect pour les familles en deuil ? » finit-il en rugissant au sommet de sa voix.

_Voilà une tirade aussi explicite que riche en informations_ pensa Snape, songeur

Ainsi donc, quelqu'un était mort… et Potter y était vraisemblablement mêlé. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore n'avait il pas jugé utile de l'en informer ? Comment avait-il pu lui refuser une information aussi capitale en l'envoyant ici ? Avait-il craint qu'il refuse d'aider Potter en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait ?

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient rapidement en place… l'infernal gamin avait bien trouvé un moyen de se mettre à dos sa seule famille, et probablement par un horrible crime que même le directeur, avec toute la complaisance qu'il accordait à l'odieux garçon, ne pouvait excuser.

Il senti une rancune sourde monter en lui. Dumbledore et Potter. Une belle paire de fourbes…

« A moins que vous ne teniez à crier plus longtemps sur votre perron et alerter tout le voisinage, je crains que vous ne souhaitiez me laisser entrer ; j'ai certains détails à régler avec vous et je n'ai pas la moindre attention de m'en aller avant d'avoir toutes les réponses. » dit-il, le visage impénétrable.

Vernon Dursley le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de finalement lui laisser le passage avec un « groumpf » qui en disait long sur son désir l'offrir l'hospitalité à l'homme en noir.

Il fit un pas de côté et rabattit brutalement la porte derrière le maître des potions. Croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine, il le toisa d'un air buté.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi irrité, Snape aurait presque trouvé amusante l'attitude enfantine de l'homme.

« Votre femme et votre fils sont-ils là ? » demanda t il

« Non, bon sang, ils sont sortis acheter un nouvel ordinateur pour Dudley, lui changer un peu les idées. Depuis la mort de sa tante, il est… » Vernon eut un geste exaspéré. Il n'allait pas raconter sa vie à un _monstre_, n'est ce pas ?

Snape hocha la tête. Mieux valait qu'il soit seul avec Vernon dans un premier temps, si Pétunia le reconnaissait, les choses allaient devenir encore plus compliquées.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » fit il avec un air de circonstance. « Votre sœur, je présume ? »

« Vous présumez bien » grogna Vernon « et quoique vous ayez en tête, n'imaginez pas une seconde que je vais reprendre sous mon toit ce petit monstre que vous avez réussi à imposer à Petunia il y a quinze ans ! C'est fini, vous m'entendez ? Je me moque bien que toutes les légions de l'enfer soient après lui, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! et en ce qui me concerne, je leur souhaite bonne chance. Si ce Lord-je-ne-sais-quoi veut récupérer le garçon et lui tordre le cou, je le lui offre, laisse comprise ! »

Snape se raidit. Si profonde que soit la douleur de l'homme, ses paroles n'en restaient pas moins choquantes… avait-il réellement conscience du danger que courait son neveu ? Le mépris et la dureté dans l'expression du moldu quand il parlait de Potter étaient positivement dérangeants…

« Et puis-je vous demander les circonstances de son décès ? » demanda t il du ton le plus courtois qu'il pu

« Accident de voiture. Evidement, quoi d'autre ! » tonna Vernon, partagé entre la colère et l'émotion

Snape ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais il lui tardait de l'apprendre. Quel rapport avec Potter ? Le garçon n'était pas censé avoir quitté la maison de l'été.

« Et le rôle d'Harry dans cet accident ? »

« Son rôle ? » gronda Vernon, puis un ton plus haut : « Vous osez me demander son rôle ? » Son visage devint encore plus rouge tandis que ses mains volaient de façon menaçante dans les airs.

« Tout est de sa faute ! Tout ! Depuis le départ ! Les contrats, l'usine, mon pauvre Dudley si perturbé, l'accident de marge ! Il est mauvais, mauvais comme la peste, il attire le malheur sur tout ce qu'il approche ! »

Severus tenta de dissimuler son incrédulité.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais il me semble qu'Harry n'était pas autorisé à quitter les limites de la maison cet été. Dans ces conditions, comment a t il pu provoquer cet accident ? A t il eu lieu dans l'allée ? »

« Dans l'allée ! Quelle bonne blague, dans l'allée ! Sur une autoroute, Marge a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture sur une autoroute, en Ecosse ! En Ecosse, voyez-vous, quelle étrange coïncidence ! Là où se trouve cette école pour délinquants qui nous débarrasse de Potter la majeure partie de l'année, non ? »

_Ce type est complètement cinglé_ songea Snape. Ou peut-être juste aveuglé par la douleur, mais dans tous les cas complètement irrationnel… Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il venait d'appeler le garçon Harry tandis que son oncle avait fait référence à lui comme étant « Potter ».

Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette journée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter un instant le temps et récapituler toutes les informations contradictoires qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières heures… Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Vernon était lancé et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, Marge… comme si ça pouvait arriver… si vous l'aviez connue, vous auriez compris tout de suite que non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce sale petit gredin l'a ensorcelée et tuée ! Aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant ! »

« Pourquoi donc aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? » demanda Snape, mi-intrigué mi-agacé

« Ah ! Par vengeance, évidemment ! Mauvais comme la gale, ce garçon… mauvais, comme ses parents. Marge le savait bien, et elle a toujours veillé à le remettre à sa place. Comme nous tous, pas que ça aie suffit, n'est ce pas, quand on voit le résultat… Il avait déjà gonflé Marge comme un ballon, pour la simple raison qu'elle tentait de lui faire admettre la vérité au sujet de ses parents ! Et maintenant, ça, un accident de voiture… pour nous faire comprendre à quel point il est diabolique, évidemment ! Un accident de voiture ! »

« Je crains de ne toujours pas voir le rapport » relança Severus qui luttait contre un début de migraine

« L'accident de voiture. Les Potters. C'est ce que nous avions dit au gamin, pour ne pas avoir d'histoire avec ces… » Vernon jeta un regard à Snape et à la baguette avec laquelle il jouait machinalement et renonça à exprimer son opinion sur les sorciers.

« Vous avez raconté à Harry que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ? » demanda le professeur de potions, tentant de relier les bribes d'informations sans queue ni tête que le moldu lui jetait au visage.

« Au chômage, saouls comme des bourriques, l'accident… les deux cas sociaux tués, et leur erreur de la nature de fils confié à nos soins ! Ce fardeau pendant des années, et tout ça pour quoi ? Dudley traumatisé, Marge morte, toute notre famille bientôt à la rue… J'aurai du l'abandonner quelque part dès le premier soir, comme je l'ai dit à Pétunia, mais il fallait 'protéger' ce démon, alors nous l'avons gardé ! Et pour quel bien ? Hein, pour quel bien ? »

_Certainement pas le sien_, songea Snape. Ce n'était plus seulement une migraine mais la nausée qui le tenait à présent. Où était-il tombé ? Ou plus précisément, où Potter était-il tombé ?

Il pris une grande inspiration et tenta de passer outre la furieuse envie de lancer un _legilimens _sur l'homme pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Patience, il avait quelque chose à faire avant…

« Je souhaiterais voir la chambre du garçon » demanda t il abruptement.

L'homme grogna.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin dans ma maison ! Vous et votre espèce avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! Je vous ai dit que le garçon n'était pas ici, maintenant sortez ! »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas une option » répondit sèchement Snape. « La chambre. Tout de suite. » Il fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts, fixant Vernon d'un œil perçant.

Le moldu grogna quelques mots qui devaient être des insultes, mais se dirigea à contrecoeur vers l'escalier.

La maison était aussi méticuleusement entretenue et classique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. A l'exception toutefois de la porte devant laquelle l'homme s'arrêta: elle était bardée de solides verrous et semblait mal fixée sur ses gonds, comme si elle avait été régulièrement claquée ou enfoncée.

Snape eut un instant de doute : était-ce réellement la chambre de Potter ? Le prenaient ils donc pour un animal sauvage ? L'incompréhension dont avait parlé Dumbledore semblait avoir touché le fond...

Vernon ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe du menton qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Après vous » lui intima le sorcier

L'homme grogna, puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, franchi la porte, Snape lui emboîtant le pas.

La première chose que le maître des potions remarqua fut les barreaux à la fenêtre. Dumbledore y avait fait allusion, mais curieusement l'image n'avait pas réellement fait son chemin. A cette heure, le soleil entrait par la fenêtre en projetant leur ombre à travers toute la pièce et il était difficile de voir autre chose.

Les murs nus, le matelas défoncé, l'armoire vide, tout concordait à donner à la pièce un air de cellule. Et il n'y avait que deux semaines que le garçon était parti... voilà donc où avait grandi le fameux Harry Potter. Une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau puzzle se mettait lentement en place dans l'esprit du professeur...

Il allait en avoir le cœur net.

« Que s'est-il passé ici la dernière fois qu'Harry y a été? »

Vernon grogna quelques mots, puis, avisant le regard du maître des potions, éclairci sa voix.

« Je l'ai déjà raconté au vieux fou. J'ai dit au garçon de faire ses valises et de partir, qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. »

« En quels termes exactement ? »

Vernon s'agita, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'était le bon moment.

_« Legilimens! »_

Un instant plus tard, Snape se retrouva dans une version légèrement différente de la chambre. Quelques affaires traînaient par terre, l'armoire était fermée, et un adolescent à l'air fatigué regardait avec appréhension un Vernon Dursley plus rouge que jamais s'avancer vers lui.

Le garçon était maigre, remarqua t il, plus maigre encore que la version qui reposait à Grimmauld Place. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et il lui sembla distinguer l'ombre d'un bleu sur sa joue.

_« Elle est morte »_

Le garçon semblait aussi surpris que Snape l'avait été, mais il s'excusa sans chercher à comprendre.

_« Désolé ! » hurla finalement Vernon « Tu peux l'être ! C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! »_

Oui, de toute évidence Harry lui-même ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être impliqué. Snape ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

_« Toi, ton anormalité… ta faute… toujours ! Tu portes malheur ! Tu attires la mort ! »_

Tandis que Vernon s'acharnait à expliquer au garçon en quoi il était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, Snape pu voir le regard d'Harry devenir de plus en plus vide et douloureux. La culpabilité se lisait à présent sur son visage.

Severus grogna : le garçon mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais croire un mot de ce que les adultes lui disaient, mais il acceptait sans protester les accusation insensées de son oncle. Quelle logique se cachait donc là dessous ?

Son air coupable n'avait pas non plus échappé à son oncle. Il vit celui-ci déboucler lentement sa ceinture avec un sourire mauvais avant de l'enrouler autour de sa main, laissant pendre la boucle. Potter ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui l'attendait, mais Snape ne pu s'empêcher de frémir : les coupures du garçon ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas osé ?

Vernon confirma ses craintes en abattant de toutes ses forces la lanière sur la poitrine du garçon qui réagi à peine, perdu dans les brumes de la culpabilité. Un second coup sembla le tirer de sa torpeur et Snape cru un instant qu'il allait enfin riposter, mais il ne put qu'assister impuissant à la capitulation du garçon.

Sans plus chercher à se protéger, il acceptait la correction comme s'il l'avait méritée.

Le professeur de potions ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Potter… Potter qui affrontait Voldemort tous les troisièmes dimanches du mois, qui avait défié un dragon et les détraqueurs et ne supportait aucune autorité s'il avait décidé qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas…

Potter acceptait sans un mot d'être accusé de meurtre et battu sans pitié de la façon la plus humiliante pour un crime dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée !

La ceinture tombait et retombait, la boucle en fer déchirant sa peau, et le garçon ne faisait toujours rien pour se défendre. A bout de forces, il fini par s'écrouler par terre, semi- inconscient. Cela ne sembla pas calmer Vernon qui redoubla de fureur, une lueur de satisfaction perverse dans les yeux.

Finalement, lassé de devoir se courber pour frapper et lui même épuisé, il jeta quelques coups de pieds vicieux pour achever le garçon.

_« Et voilà l'origine du bras cassé » _songea Snape en voyant un coup pied particulièrement violent atterrir sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Puis dans ses côtes...

_« Encore une chose que je n'ai pas vérifié » _se dit il amèrement en entendement un craquement sourd.

_« Tu n'habites plus ici »_

Avec un dernier regard rempli de mépris et de haine, l'homme cracha sur le corps inerte du garçon et sorti sans se retourner.

Non, Potter n'habitait plus ici, la chose aurait été certaine quand bien même la brute ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

Lui, Severus, ne l'aurait jamais permis... Quant à Dumbledore, il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction quand il apprendrait les détails de l'expulsion de son protégé.

La vision devint floue. Snape se sentait passablement malade à présent, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Pourquoi le garçon ne s'était il pas défendu contre un simple moldu ? Il avait eu cet air craintif et résigné... refusant de rompre le lien de legilimens, il chercha la mémoire de Vernon à la recherche d'autres souvenirs du garçon.

Et il en trouva...

Potter cet été, criant dans son sommeil et recevant des coups en guise de consolation.

Potter un peu plus jeune, faisant la cuisine et nettoyant la maison jusqu'au milieu de la nuit

Potter affamé qui tentait de chaparder de la nourriture et finissait enfermé dans sa chambre.

Harry, définitivement plus petit, pleurant parce que son cousin, une espèce d'éléphanteau à l'air mauvais l'avais battu, et recevant une gifle pour l'avoir provoqué.

_Monstre. Bon à rien. Fils d'alcoolique. Délinquant. Erreur de la nature. Fardeau._

Et pour finir, l'image d'un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir 5 ans, recroquevillé au fond d'un placard, l'air terrorisé et la figure ruisselante de larmes, fermant les yeux tandis qu'une énorme main volait vers son visage.

Ca suffisait. Oh oui, ça suffisait largement comme cela. Snape venait de survoler 15 ans de la vie de Potter, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'approfondir la question.

Comment avait-il pu, ce moldu, cette contrefaçon d'humain ! Lui qui aurait du se sentir honoré au delà de toutes ses espérances d'avoir le privilège d'élever le garçon-qui-avait-survécu ! Survécu, c'était bien le mot, et plus d'une fois de toute évidence !

N'importe quelle famille de sorcier aurait élevé le garçon comme un fils, et ce moldu qui se prétendait son oncle... Savait-il seulement ce qu'il risquait si le monde des sorciers venait un jour à l'apprendre ?

Comment le garçon pouvait-il être aussi arrogant à Poudlard, et aussi soumis face à sa famille ? Certes, Snape avait pu observer dans les souvenirs de Vernon quelques tentatives bien senties de rébellion d'un Harry adolescent, mais rien qui ne fasse le poids face à la résignation et à la servitude angoissée dont il avait fait preuve toutes ces années.

A Poudlard, pourtant... Snape repassa en mémoire différentes scènes de Potter dans le château. Potter, oui, mais lequel ? Songea t il un instant. James et Harry, qui se ressemblaient tant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un... et pourtant.

Qu'aurait dit l'arrogant James Potter s'il avait pu voir son fils terrorisé au fond d'un placard, ou se faisant battre à coups de ceinture par celui qui était supposé l'élever comme son propre enfant ? Il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe... mais Severus était bien incapable de s'en réjouir.

Son vieil ennemi n'était plus en mesure de venger son fils, mais Snape, lui, était là. Et il n'avait jamais eu de si belle occasion de payer sa dette envers James.

Face à lui, Vernon Dursley transpirait abondamment, le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague. Conscient que le sorcier le regardait, il sursauta et se mit à bafouiller.

« Ce n'est pas… je n'ai pas… ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« Pas comme ça ? » répondit doucement Snape, en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » lança Vernon que la panique gagnait

« Ecoutez, ce gamin, Potter, il n'est pas normal ! »

« Non, en effet. C'est un sorcier, un héros dans notre monde, Merlin me pardonne, et dans tous les cas le seul à avoir survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres à plusieurs reprises. Celui dont le destin est de sauver notre monde… Un enfant. Un adolescent avec des responsabilités trop grandes pour lui, et bien plus de problèmes que la plupart des gens ne réalisent… »

« C'est un monstre ! » l'interrompit Vernon. « Il n'a fait qu'apporter le malheur depuis le jour où il est arrivé ! Il est mauvais, il a ça dans le sang, il… »

« J'en ai assez entendu » dit sèchement Snape. « Je suis suffisamment bien placé pour savoir qu'Harry n'a rien d'un adolescent modèle. Mais quand bien même il aurait été la réincarnation du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, je n'aurai réussi à trouver aucune excuse à votre abominable manière de traiter un enfant. Et je ne parle que de moi… je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, Vernon, quand Dumbledore et le reste du fan club de Mr Potter apprendront la façon dont vous avez systématiquement et méthodiquement ruiné son existence. Avez vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que représente cet enfant ? » siffla t il

« Nous avons toutefois quelque chose en commun, Mr Dursley » continua t il d'une voix plus calme.

Il cru voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de l'homme, mais celle ci fit place à la panique quand il se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

« Nous avons tous les deux certaines difficultés à maîtriser nos pulsions meurtrières. »

Les yeux de Vernon s'exorbitèrent littéralement de terreur quand il se vit projeté contre un mur. Puis l'autre. Puis un autre. Ou était-ce le plafond ?

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était affalé de tout son long sur le plancher, pantelant. Il jeta un regard hagard au professeur de potions qui le toisait, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Je serai bien resté discuter plus longtemps des bienfaits de l'éducation avec vous, Dursley, mais je crois que votre ceinture et vous même avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. » fit Snape, avait de murmurer un sort en direction de l'homme.

Vernon émit un petit croassement en sentant la lourde ceinture quitter sa taille pour venir flotter dans l'air.

« Je ne voudrais pas perturber votre tête à tête. D'autre part, je dois encore rencontrer votre charmante petite famille ; je m'en vais donc les attendre dans le salon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » ricana Snape en quittant la chambre avec un petit signe de tête.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il entendit le bruit familier d'une lanière en cuir cinglant violemment la peau. Le même bruit qu'il avait entendu, répété à n'en plus finir, dans les souvenirs de Vernon quelques minutes auparavant.

Il regarda la porte et avec une certaine satisfaction, ferma un à un tous les verrous, prenant soin de bien faire résonner leur gong impitoyable.

Une bonne chose de faite.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur mon chat » murmura t il.

Puis il descendit calmement les escaliers, au son des cris de Dursleys, et alla attendre le reste de la famille dans le salon.

* * *

Severus jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce trop soignée. Tout ici paraissait artificiel, jusqu'aux photos qui couvraient les murs et les guéridons. Un gros garçon blond entouré de ses parents souriants ; une parfaite petite famille aux sourires figés. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'Harry en avait fait partie, et sans doute n'était ce effectivement pas le cas. 

Snape songea un instant aux allusions incessantes aux manières d'enfant gâté d'Harry qu'il avait généreusement distribuées au long de toutes ces années. Si cela n'avait pas été si pathétique, il en aurait presque rit…

Lui qui pensait maîtriser l'art subtile de l'insulte bien placée, il allait une nouvelle fois devoir reconsidérer ses standards. De plus d'une façon…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Vernon ! Nous sommes rentrés ! Peux-tu venir nous aider ? »

Snape se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Dans l'entrée, Petunia et son fils se débattaient avec de gros cartons. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, songea Severus. Plus mince encore, son visage figé dans une expression déplaisante, ses gestes raides… comment cette femme pouvait elle avoir un lien de parenté avec Lily ?

Pétunia l'aperçu soudain et sursauta, laissant tomber un paquet.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous chez moi ? Où est Vernon ? »

Snape continua de la dévisager sans un mot. Pétunia fronça les sourcils, une petite lueur de compréhension au fond des yeux.

« Dudley, monte dans ta chambre mon chéri. »

« Mais, mon ordina… » L'énorme adolescent, qui disparaissait presque sous la graisse, aperçu l'intrus et se figea en voyant sa tenue et la baguette qu'il tenait à la main. Il poussa un couinement de goret et couru se réfugier à l'étage, laissant sa mère affronter seule le sorcier.

Bel exemple de piété filiale, songea Snape.

Petunia continuait de le dévisager, une expression de dégoût et de haine sur le visage.

« Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes cet horrible garçon qui a transformé Lily en monstre. »

« Est-ce une manie dans cette famille d'imputer des crimes imaginaires aux gens ? » fit sèchement Snape.

Petunia fit claquer sa langue.

« Où est Vernon ? »

« Il ne sera pas disponible avant un moment. Vous le trouverez dans la chambre de votre neveu, mais pas avant que nous ayons eu une petite conversation. »

Petunia eu un petit rire chevalin.

« Et à quel sujet ? Ce petit monstre que ma sœur nous a laissé, je présume ? Il n'est pas ici. Et il n'y reviendra plus, Vernon s'en est assuré. »

Snape senti la colère monter en lui. Petunia… la sœur de Lily, cette gamine dégingandée qui s'accrochait toujours au bras de sa petite sœur sans qu'on sache si c'était pour la protéger ou la retenir.

Que Vernon soit une brute, soit… mais le même sang que celui de Pétunia courait dans les veines d'Harry.

Une fois de plus, Snape revint à la même question : Comment avait-elle pu ?

« Oui, je suis au courant » Dit il enfin. « Votre mari et moi avons eu une petite conversation… à cœurs ouverts. »

La femme fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Mr Dursley m'a donné, bien involontairement je dois dire, l'occasion de voir quelques scènes particulièrement significatives de la vie d'Harry chez vous. »

Snape se tut, attendant une réaction. Petunia s'était figée.

« Nous l'avons pris sous notre toit. Nous l'avons nourri, blanchi, envoyé à l'école. Il a eu tout ce dont il avait besoin. » siffla t elle

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu » répondit doucement Severus. « Pourquoi, Petunia ? »

La visage de la femme se tordit de rage et de frustration

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à prendre ce fardeau ! S'il était si précieux pour vous, tous les fous de votre espèce, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé ? Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir ces abominations à la maison avec Lily et tout le monde qui la trouvait tellement formidable… si nos parents ne l'avaient pas vénérée, elle et son anormalité, peut-être serait elle restée normale ! Comme moi… mais ils s'en moquaient, de cela, pas vrai ? Alors le garçon… comme si nous avions besoin d'un monstre dans notre famille ! »

« Et vous vous êtes assuré qu'il ne soit jamais choyé comme l'avait été Lily… »

« Certainement » répondit Pétunia sèchement. « Je n'allais pas lui donner la moindre chance de finir comme ma sœur. »

« Prétendriez vous avoir maltraité le garçon pour lui sauver la vie ? » demanda Snape, avec un reste d'espoir

Mais Petunia eut à nouveau une moue de dégoût.

« Le sauver ? C'est déjà ce que nous avons fait en le prenant chez nous, ce petit serpent, n'est ce pas ? Qu'il se fasse tuer, pour ce que je m'en soucie, bon débarras. Peut être aurons nous enfin une chance de vivre tranquilles. »

Snape senti l'amertume le gagner. A regret, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

« C'est le fils de Lily, Petunia. Comment avez vous pu ne pas l'aimer ? »

Il se prit à espérer que la femme allait l'insulter, protester, lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela et que bien sûr, elle l'aimait, malgré tout…

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Petunia ruina tous ses espoirs.

« Et pourquoi aurais je du ? Dumbledore pouvait peut-être m'obliger à le prendre, à le garder sous mon toit, mais pas à l'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Surtout quand j'avais mon magnifique petit Dudley, si beau, si gentil, si _normal_. Quant à Lily… le garçon n'a rien de ma sœur. C'est le portrait tout craché de son bon à rien de père. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monstre. »

Snape resta sans voix.

Que lui trouve l'argument pertinent était une chose, mais Pétunia ? La sœur de Lily, qui avait élevé Harry ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec cette femme ?

Elle aimait sa sœur, il en était sûr… après sa mort, elle aurait du se sentir honorée et bouleversée de se voir confier son fils, et le chérir comme un trésor en mémoire de Lily…

Comme lui l'aurait fait.

Oh, Lily, songea t il… combien de fois auras-tu été trahie ?

Il regarda la femme au visage étroit avec un mélange de dégoût et de tristesse. Elle était si différente de sa sœur. Harry, bien qu'il n'aie pour ainsi dire pas connu sa mère et qu'il ressembla dangereusement à son père, était bien plus semblable à Lily que Pétunia ne l'avait jamais été.

En voyant le regard que lui jetait le professeur de potions, Petunia se renfrogna.

« Et vous, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas pris, si vous y teniez tant ? Après tout, ma sœur n'avait que votre nom à la bouche, chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Il aurait aussi bien pu être votre fils. »

« Il aurait pu, oui, à quelques années près. » répondit Snape flegmatique

_« Il aurait du » pensa t il_

« Et bien gardez le si vous le retrouvez. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour m'en occuper. J'ai suffisamment donné pour ce petit ingrat, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ici. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'Harry n'est pour rien dans cet accident. » dit Snape

« Peut-être. Mais Vernon, lui, ne le sait pas… Et Dudley non plus. »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée.

Severus était assez d'accord. Il se sentait plus épuisé et courbatu qu'après une séance d'endoloris aux mains de Voldemort.

Tout dans cette maison, dans cette famille était malsain…

Et Harry… Bon sang, Harry ne devait jamais, au grand jamais revenir ici.

Il y veillerait.

Car qui donc s'était réellement occupé de ce garçon ?

Certainement pas sa prétendue famille qui ne souhaitait rien de mieux que sa disparition. Et pas Dumbledore non plus, qui l'avait laissé y grandir et y retourner… En savait il seulement la moitié ? Il espérait de tout cœur que tel n'était pas le cas. Car alors… que devrait il penser ?

Dans tous les cas restait un fait. Potter pouvait avoir autant d'admirateurs et de prétendus gardes du corps qu'il le voulait, personne n'avait réellement pris soin du garçon.

Et il entendait bien changer cela.

Il ne permettrait pas que Lily soit morte pour rien. Pour tant de souffrances.

Il ne permettrait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son chat.

Et de toutes les façons, que le gamin le veuille ou non, il entendait bien veiller sur Harry de manière rapprochée, et pas seulement pendant les matchs de Quidditch.

Quand il sorti enfin dans la rue, le soleil brillait toujours et Snape trouva cela presque étrange. Dérangeant.

Le monde venait subitement de glisser, disons de 5 degrés sur la droite. Son monde, qui tournait autour de Potter depuis que celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt.

Potter qui n'était pas Potter, finalement.

Mais plutôt Harry. Ou s'il le fallait, Shadow.

Avec un dernier regard sur le 4 Privet Drive, Snape se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un mur pour transplaner.

Au moment où il disparaissait, une image vint soudain se fixer devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Pendant une seconde, il pu voir le visage de Lily qui lui souriait, ses lèvres formant le mot "merci".

Et derrière elle, celui familier et pourtant différent de James Potter qui lui adressait un regard rempli de gratitude.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous ai arnaqués sur la quantité ;-) Sur la qualité, j'avoue être partagée… je tenais beaucoup à ce chapitre, en particulier à l'intervention de Pétunia, et c'est une des scènes que l'on attend au tournant dans ce type de fiction, mais j'ai peur d'être tombée dans la piège du « trop » : pathétique, trop rapide ( pour Severus ), trop tout court. 

J'attend vos avis avec angoisse, en particulier celui de koredik qui m'a mis une méchante pression ! ;-) ( Au passage : mon chat serait plutôt Poufsouffle : excessivement loyale, pas courageuse pour deux sous et du genre à ne pas avoir inventé la poudre à couper le beurre !) !

Mais voilà « une bonne chose de faite » comme dirait le collègue Snape, ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, il n'a pas la moindre intention de gratouiller le crâne de Potter en lui roucoulant des mots doux ! Un peu de dignité, que diable !

Un petit coucou au passage à Gaby ( ça sweet tout plein ;-) ),

Ptite n'émeraude ( je vais tenter un chap alternatif ce week-end ! de la feesssse monseigneur ! ),

orel782 ma collège d'embouteillages ;-) ( ce week end je ne bouge pas mes fesses de la maison, na ! ),

Koredik ( Je me suis littéralement étouffée de rire en te lisant, y'a un bout de pomme qui a failli me laisser sur le carreau, pour un peu z'aviez jamais la suite de l'histoire ! Vive les pommes, y'en a qui digressent, moi je dégraisse ! ahah ! ok pas drôle… et heu sinon me parlez pas de cuisine, j'en suis encore à tenter de maîtriser le steack haché purée, après 5 ans à vivre toute seule, oui madame parfaitement… Picard est mon ami ! Ayé vacances alors ?),

Vendetta ( oui hein, que ferait-on sans Super Hermione ? C'est un plaidoyer pour le féminisme, cette série, si on réfléchi bien ),

Naelith ( merci ça me rassure, j'aurai détester lire DH et me rendre compte que gniiii tout a déjà été dit dans une fanfic ! ),

grispoils ( 4 shadows, tu arrives encore à avoir des vêtements sans poils dessus toi ? moi rien qu'avec une, j'ai du renoncer au noir ! ),

Yaoi Gravy girl ( alors en fait je suis pas une grande fan de Draco, cela dit depuis que j'ai lu A year Like None Other, je le supporte… je me tâte d'ailleurs pour savoir quelle place lui donner dans la suite, mais ça ne sera pas en slash, faut pas abuser, mon pauvre petit Harry chéri ! Cela dit je vais tenter un chapitre alternatif yaoi ce week end ;-) )

Et enfin Dalou28 qui a fait passer le cap des 100 reviews à Shadow ! Wow, toute fière je suis !

Par contre il y a un mystère de l'ouest que je ne m'explique pas : les stats. Le nombre de lectures va décroissant avec les chapitres, logique, SAUF pour le 7 qui a une centaine de hits de plus que le précédent ! Si quelqu'un a une explication ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 : Take it easy**

Quand Severus transplana dans son laboratoire, il lui sembla à nouveau que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Et pourtant, à nouveau, cela ne faisait que quelques heures…

Il repéra le pull et tenta de se rappeler Shadow dormant dessus, à travers la nouvelle vision qu'il venait d'acquérir de Potter.

Un chat craintif, qui n'aimait pas les gestes brusques, qui ne se faisait pas remarquer et ne miaulait jamais… qui avait adopté la première personne qui lui avait manifesté un semblant de gentillesse, offrant en échange sa loyauté.

Un chat qui ne se plaignait pas de ses blessures et qui dévorait la nourriture comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Potter. Son chat. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soudain très possessif envers l'animal… et l'adolescent. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il reprenne rapidement ses esprits, il s'agissait de Potter, Harry Potter, et pas une âme qui vive ne souhaitait le voir roder plus que nécessaire autour du garçon. A l'exception peut-être de Dumbledore, mais le vieux fou avait l'agaçante manie de vouloir forcer la nature en créant des liens improbables.

Et une autre exception, plus ennuyeuse encore, celle de Voldemort. Si celui-ci venait à soupçonner ses intentions envers Potter, ce dernier serait le premier à en pâtir… le Seigneur des Ténèbres se servirait de lui pour l'atteindre et sa position serait compromise. Il allait devoir exercer tous ses talents d'occlumens…

Il était un espion, et ce depuis des années. S'il avait réussi à tromper le Seigneur des ténèbres sur sa loyauté jusqu'ici, il pouvait continuer. Il saurait rester discret et tenir ses distances, à tous points de vue.

Mais il allait cependant avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Dumbledore sur sa façon d'assurer la sécurité du garçon…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce avant de lancer une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Oui, le monde avait bien tourné de 5 degrés… et il allait falloir apprendre à se réorienter.

Rapidement.

Quand il arriva à Grimmauld Place, l'endroit était vide. Il n'était pas loin de midi à présent, mais de toutes évidence les membres de l'Ordre ne mangeaient pas ici aujourd'hui. Sans doute Dumbledore était il resté seul avec Potter…

Il allait monter le rejoindre, mais il avait besoin d'un instant. Un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire au directeur… et comment il allait le lui dire.

A l'étage, une porte se referma doucement et il entendit le bruit de pas dans l'escalier. L'instant d'après Dumbledore entrait à son tour dans le salon des Blacks.

L'air inquisiteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il vint rejoindre le maître des potions près de la cheminée. Perdu dans ses pensées, celui-ci ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux.

« Severus ? »

Snape leva enfin la tête pour rencontrer le regard du directeur dont le sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il sembla subitement vieillir de quelques années et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il dévisageait le professeur.

« Peut-être devrions nous nous asseoir » suggéra t il

Snape hocha la tête et s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, jambes croisées et pris une profonde inspiration tandis que Dumbledore prenait place face à lui.

« C'est à ce point, Severus ? » dit il d'une voix douce

Snape ne put retenir une moue de dégoût.

« Combien de fois avez vous vérifié les conditions de vie de votre petit protégé, Albus ? »

« Cet été, où avant son arrivée à Poudlard ? » répondit le directeur

Un reniflement de mépris lui répondit.

Dumbledore soupira.

« A voir votre réaction, pas suffisamment. Harry a écrit régulièrement cet été et n'a pas donné l'impression d'être mal reçu dans sa famille. » dit-il

« Mal reçu ? » répondit le professeur de potions, incrédule

« Mal reçu, Albus ? Avez vous la moindre idée de la façon dont le garçon est traité chez lui ? De ce que sa supposée famille pense de lui, et lui fait penser de lui ? »

« Severus, il s'agit bien de sa famille ! Leur mode de vie est sans doute très différent du notre, et il ne fait aucun doute que la présence d'Harry ne les perturbe, mais il s'agit tout de même de leur neveu et ils l'ont protégé jusqu'à présent ! » protesta Dumbledore

Snape se raidi, les mains crispées sur les bras du fauteuil

« Le protéger ? En le mettant à la porte au premier prétexte ? »

Le sorcier aux cheveux gris ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps

« Je ne veux rien savoir de leurs raisons, Dumbledore ! La perte d'un être cher est toujours douloureux, mais faire endosser cette mort à un enfant déjà accablé par le deuil… oh oui ils se savaient, Albus ! Harry se réveille toutes les nuits en criant en rêvant de la mort de Black ! » rugit Snape en sautant sur ses pieds

Le directeur s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos, mais le professeur de potions ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une réponse

« Quant à ses blessures, j'en ai trouvé l'origine et je vais pouvoir les soigner » reprit il plus calmement.

« et vous aviez raison, ce ne sont pas des blessures magiques. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard presqu'implorant, mais il continua, les dents serrées

« Elles ont été infligées une à une, à coups de ceinture, par son oncle. »

Le directeur ferma entièrement les yeux cette fois, posant son front dans sa main. Mais Snape n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lui même legilimenser la brute épaisse qui servait d'oncle au garçon, mais il n'échapperait pas pour autant à un récit détaillé de ses méfaits.

« Il semblerait que Vernon Dursley se soit vraiment convaincu de la culpabilité de votre petit protégé, Albus. Petunia n'a rien fait pour le contredire, mais nous reviendront plus tard à cette charmante femme. Quoiqu'il en soit, Vernon est allé tout droit dire à son neveu ce qu'il pensait de lui et de sa façon de porter malheur aux gens. De provoquer leur mort. Et afin de bien faire comprendre son point de vue, il a fait rentrer la leçon dans la tête du garçon à coups de ceinture avant de lui briser quelques os à coups de pied. Que pensez vous donc de leur façon de le protéger, Albus ? De l'aimer ? »

A bout de souffle, Snape s'arrêta pour regarder le vieil homme qui lui faisait face. Pour l'heure, la tête entre les mains, il n'avait rien du puissant sorcier que Voldemort lui-même redoutait, du directeur respecté de la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Il ne voyait qu'un vieillard, rompu par ses erreurs, et qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un verre d'alcool fort.

Grognant, Severus ouvrit un bahut et en sorti une bouteille de whiskey dont il rempli un verre. Il n'avait pas voulu crier ainsi sur le directeur de ce ton accusateur… la façon naïve et désinvolte dont il avait considéré la sécurité d'Harry chez les moldus lui avait fait voir rouge. Comment avait il pu être si négligent envers un enfant auquel il semblait tant tenir ? Sur lequel reposait l'avenir de la magie ?

Il tendit le verre au directeur qui le pris, d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

Snape s'assit à nouveau à contrecœur dans son fauteuil, laissant un instant au vieil homme et à lui même pour retrouver leur calme.

« Jamais auparavant,» dit enfin Dumbledore d'une voix faible « je n'avais eu de raison de penser que Vernon pouvait être violent envers Harry. Avez vous fouillé sa mémoire, Severus ? Concernant Harry ? »

Snape hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-il tout lui dire ? L'homme semblait déjà accablé par les informations qu'il avait reçu. Il soupira… Il n'avait guère le choix, la sécurité d'Harry en dépendait.

« Oui. J'ai cherché dans ses souvenirs quelques scènes représentatives de ses relations avec le garçon. Depuis son arrivée chez eux jusqu'à cet été… »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, rassemblant à son tour ses souvenirs. Le célèbre Harry Potter, détesté et négligé durant toute son enfance… la Gazette des Sorciers en aurait fait des gorges chaudes. Dans tous les cas, Potter avait pris soin de ne pas en faire étalage et d'une certaine façon, il le comprenait parfaitement. Un certain sens du décorum que Snape ne reniait pas lui-même…

Il devait faire son rapport à Dumbledore, mais rien ne l'obligeait à rentrer dans les détails. Si l'homme tenait absolument à avoir son lot d'anecdotes sordides, qu'il aille lui même faire sa moisson chez les Dursleys, il était bien certain qu'il n'en avait vu qu'un échantillon !

Rencontrant à nouveau le regard du directeur, il y vit son attente et son appréhension. Non, décidément, il n'était pas utile d'être plus précis que nécessaire.

« De toute évidence, Vernon Dursley a monté d'un cran en violence cette année au retour d'Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aie battu aussi sévèrement jusque là, bien qu'il n'aie jamais semblé avoir de scrupule à appliquer une gifle bien ajustée. En revanche, le fait de priver le garçon de nourriture et de le surcharger de corvées… cela semble faire partie des habitudes bien ancrées de la maison. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela, Albus… ils détestent réellement cet enfant. Tous. Aucun d'entre eux n'a réellement songé à le protéger, ils l'ont tout juste toléré… son sort ne les préoccupe aucunement. Il ne peut pas retourner là-bas, en aucune façon. »

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Petunia est la tante d'Harry, ils partagent le même sang. Je n'ignore pas que Vernon Dursley aie une vision du monde de la magie très négative, mais Pétunia a grandit avec Lily, et vous savez bien à quel point elle lui était attachée. Elle parviendra à faire entendre raison à son mari une fois les esprits apaisés, j'en suis certain… toutefois, il semble évident qu'Harry ne pourra pas y retourner. La protection s'est avérée bien trop faible… et après ce que vous venez de me dire, Severus… »

Snape l'interrompit, la voix dangereusement calme.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Albus. Ou plutôt, vous ne voulez pas l'entendre… Oui, Pétunia aimait Lily. Mais elle n'a jamais rien reporté de cet amour sur Harry. Pour la citer : « vous ne pouviez pas l'obliger à l'aimer » . Entendez moi bien cette fois : cette femme n'a jamais considéré son neveu comme autre chose qu'un fardeau et une nuisance. Elle s'est appliqué, comme son mari, à rendre son existence misérable de toutes les façon possibles. D'un commun accord ils l'ont maltraité, privé de nourriture, traité comme un monstre, et je n'en sais probablement que la moitié. Pétunia n'a aucune intention de faire entendre raison à qui que ce soit : elle veut être débarrassée de Potter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et encourage son mari en ce sens.

Elle était présente quand Vernon a littéralement massacré le garçon, et elle n'est pas intervenue. Après quoi, elle a jeté les lunettes du garçon pour ne pas que vous les trouviez, et en déduisiez que le garçon n'était pas parti de son plein gré. Cette femme est un monstre… cette famille entière est monstrueuse. Je ne permettrais en aucune façon que le garçon remette un pied dans cette maison, quand bien même les barrières seraient rétablies dans leur meilleure forme ! » conclut il, sifflant presque la dernière phrase entre ses dents.

Il pouvait lire une petite lueur d'amusement dans le regard du directeur, noyée dans le choc que ses paroles avaient provoqué.

« Eh bien, Severus, voilà un plaidoyer passionné… et ce n'est pas moi qui vous en blâmerait » ajouta t il en voyant le regard du professeur de potions se durcir.

« Mes erreurs envers ce garçon sont si nombreuses que sa simple vue suffira bientôt à me faire rougir de honte. Je vous ai envoyé chez les Dursleys sans vous donner toutes les informations en ma possession et ne m'en excuse, professeur. Il m'a semblé que votre vision des choses serait plus complète et plus objective si vous les découvriez sans a priori. J'ignorais cependant à quel point ces révélations seraient brutales et… je le regrette. »

Il soupira. Snape se renfrogna, se préparant à écouter l'histoire du directeur.

« J'ai toujours su que la famille d'Harry n'était pas idéale de nombreux points de vue. Mme Figg, une voisine squib, était chargée de garder un œil sur lui. Ses rapports indiquaient que le garçon ne semblait pas être traité comme un égal avec son cousin, et que les soins qui lui étaient prodigués laissaient à désirer. Cependant, il n'a jamais été question de maltraitance à proprement parler… considérant le pouvoir des barrières qui le protégeaient, cela semblait un petit prix à payer. »

Snape serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. A quoi pensait donc le vieux fou ?

« D'autre part je partageais vos craintes, bien que pour d'autres raisons, qu'Harry ne devienne arrogant et faible s'il était élevé par des gens de notre monde qui n'auraient que trop conscience de sa valeur. Une famille de sorciers l'aurait élevé comme Harry Potter, célèbre héros malgré lui… et digne successeur de ses parents. En restant dans sa famille moldue, Harry a eu une chance de grandir comme un enfant normal. »

Dumbledore vit le maître des potions se figer à nouveau dans son fauteuil, prêt à bondir

« Mais je me rend compte à présent qu'il n'a jamais eu cette chance, pas dans le sens ou je l'entendais » ajouta t il. « Dès la rentrée à Poudlard, quand Harry sera à nouveau en sécurité, je rendrais moi-même visite à la famille Dursley. Après quoi, les services sociaux sorciers auront la tache de leur retirer la garde d'Harry… de toute évidence, cela ne devrait poser de problème à aucune des parties » conclu t il dans un soupir.

Snape acquiesça, plus calme à présent.

« A qui pensez vous confier le garçon ? » demanda t il

« La question mérite réflexion, mais je crois que la famille Weasley s'impose comme un premier choix. Ils ont régulièrement soulevé la question avant ces derniers évènements et considèrent déjà Harry comme un fils. Je pense que celui-ci n'y verra aucun inconvénient… »

« Non » approuva le professeur de potions « il y verra même sans doute son véritable cadeau d'anniversaire »

Les deux hommes se sourirent légèrement. L'orage était passé… à présent, il allait falloir s'occuper d'Harry, et les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

« Comment Harry s'est il comporté en mon absence ? » demanda Snape, plus détendu à présent

Il cru voir un léger éclair de malice passer dans les yeux du directeur.

« De toute évidence, Harry-chat ne fait confiance qu'à vous, Severus. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher… je n'ai pas non plus essayé trop longtemps. Ma présence a semblé le perturber, mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul dans la chambre. J'ai suivi vos recommandations, mais il n'a pas voulu toucher au poisson que je lui ai proposé. Quand je l'ai quitté, il était caché sous une commode et me fixait eux yeux comme si j'étais le cousin de Crocdur. »

Snape soupira.

« Il doit pourtant avoir faim… Je vais monter le voir. Les blessures étant finalement bien ce qu'elles semblaient être, il ne sera pas difficile de les soigner mais il faudra toutefois régler ce problème de transformation. Si elles doivent se réouvrirent à chaque fois qu'Harry reprend forme humaine, elles pourraient rapidement empirer. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail avec ce jeune homme avant la rentrée. N'avez vous rien vu dans la mémoire des Dursleys qui pourrait expliquer ce nouveau pouvoir ? »

Snape réfléchi un instant, songeur.

« Pas dans ses souvenirs, non, mais il y a autre chose… Dans la chambre du garçon, j'ai senti les traces d'une magie qui ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Quelque chose de puissant, d'ancien, et de pourtant récent. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'identifier, mais je pense que les deux pourraient être liés. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient à présent.

« Votre extraordinaire sensibilité à la magie n'est pas la moindre de vos qualités, Severus… je ne l'avais moi même pas détectée lors de mon passage. Sans doute votre don s'est il largement développé dans le contexte moldu où vous avez grandi… »

Snape releva le sous entendu et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que grandir parmi les moldus était une malédiction, Albus. Mais la façon dont Potter a été élevé, en revanche, en était certainement une. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et leva une main en signe d'apaisement. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour faire remarquer au professeur les nombreux points qui le rapprochaient du garçon.

Mais en avait il vraiment besoin ? A voir la façon dont il avait pris la défense d'Harry et la rage qui le tenait quand il avait raconté les mauvais traitements que celui-ci avait subit aux mains de sa famille, l'opinion du professeur venait de prendre un tour radicalement différent.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

S'il avait si longtemps failli à Harry, il n'avait guère mieux réussi à veiller sur Severus, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en tant que simple élève. Il entendait bien à présent remédier à cela et il lui semblait de plus en plus évident que la solution se trouvait dans ce regard possessif qu'avait soudain le professeur quand il parlait du garçon, et dans la confiance aveugle du chat envers ce même professeur…

Il suivit le maître des potions dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent le chat tapi sous la commode, à l'endroit où le directeur l'avait laissé. Severus pris la coupelle de poisson et la senti.

« Il est frais... monsieur Potter joue les paranoïaques. »

Il s'accroupit.

« Allons, ne soyez pas stupide, ce poisson est très bon. » Il reposa la gamelle devant la commode cette fois.

Le chat gardait les yeux fixés sur le professeur d'un air hésitant.

Snape savait ce qui le contrariait, mais il n'était pas décidé à changer de ton en présence du directeur. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était suffisamment laissé aller pour aujourd'hui au cours de son rapport dans le salon.

Ce fut Dumbledore, cependant, qui souleva le problème:

« Je crois qu'Harry n'est plus habitué à votre façon de parler sous sa forme actuelle. Sans doute ne vous adressez vous pas au chat comme à l'élève... » suggéra t il d'une voix douce

Snape grogna mais fini par se résigner. Autant en finir vite, et que cela reste strictement entre le directeur et lui...

« Allez le chat. Par ici. C'est l'heure de manger » fit il de sa voix shadowienne. En voyant le chat faire un pas craintif vers lui, sensible à son changement de ton, il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était une façon de parler qu'il n'avait réellement utilisé que pour Shadow. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal domestique auparavant, et encore moins de raison de s'adresser d'une voix apaisante à qui que ce fut.

Il regarda le chat s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour venir dévorer le poisson à ses pieds. Il du se retenir de caresser machinalement l'animal... Il n'avait déjà pas la moindre envie de se retourner pour voir le regard que Dumbledore lui adressait à cet instant, que Merlin lui épargne ce comble du ridicule.

Quand le chat eut fini sa gamelle, il se décida enfin à se relever. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, c'était Shadow que le directeur fixait du regard d'un air... nostalgique ? Regrettait il que Potter aie attendu son autorisation pour manger, refusant la nourriture que lui offrait le vieil homme qui s'était voulu son protecteur?

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de triomphe et de satisfaction qu'il tenta vite de dissiper.

Il allait bien falloir que Potter reprenne sa forme, et l'idée n'aurait plus rien d'amusante. Vraiment pas.

« Qu'en pensez vous, Albus ? Il semble calme, nous ne sommes pas nombreux et la chambre lui est familière... pouvons nous le retransformer ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Avez vous vos potions ? Je crains que la même scène ne se reproduise, quelques soient nos précautions. »

Snape hocha la tête. Oui, tout était prêt, il n'avait aucune raison de reculer.

« Potter. Le chat. Ecoute moi bien... je sais que la dernière transformation ne t'a pas laissé un bon souvenir, mais nous allons faire en sorte que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci. Personne ici ne te fera de mal, tu es en sécurité. Fais nous confiance. »

Il pris un pas de recul et chercha du regard Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de commencer.

_« Animagus revelio! »_

L'instant d'après, un Potter chancelant et à l'air perdu se tenait devant eux dans ses vêtements déchirés, ses blessures toujours présentes mais ne saignant pas, remarqua Snape avec soulagement.

Il s'adossa maladroitement à la commode, cherchant son équilibre et ses esprits. Les yeux froncés, il semblait lutter pour retrouver sa conscience.

De toute évidence, le monde venait aussi de tourner pour lui, et de plus de 5 degrés, songea Severus.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à Harry, mais Snape le retint d'un geste de la main. Mieux valait laisser le temps au garçon de résoudre lui-même son dilemme avant d'interférer.

Il fut récompensé quelques instants plus tard en entendant une voix faible marmonner :

« Où... » le garçon se tenait le front d'une main, les yeux mi clos, comme si un début de migraine l'assaillait.

Snape ouvrit une potion qu'il pressa dans les mains du garçon.

« Buvez ça Potter »

En entendant son nom, le garçon repoussa la fiole et en tenta de reculer.

Snape grogna.

« Harry. Prend la, elle devrait te soulager »

Profitant de l'hésitation du garçon, il lui fourra la potion dans les mains et les leva doucement vers sa bouche.

Sans plus chercher à se débattre, le garçon l'avala. Il avait mal, il n'était plus sûr de savoir qui il était, mais la voix était rassurante...

L'instant d'après, il senti son mal de crane se dissiper et se détendit légèrement.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, nous nous trouvons au 12, Grimmauld Place, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. » poursuivi la voix du même ton égal et apaisant

« Sirius... » murmura t il

« Oui » répondit une autre voix qui le fit sursauter « La maison de Sirius... la tienne à présent, Harry. »

La silhouette floue qui avait parlé se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce. La voix... il la connaissait, elle était synonyme de sécurité, d'autorité aussi... de Poudlard. La voix représentait Poudlard. Un vieil homme. Dumbledore, oui, c'était Dumbledore, le directeur... celui qui avait veillé sur lui depuis son arrivée.

Mais alors, l'autre voix ? Il l'aimait bien et la redoutait en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle lui était antipathique ou réconfortante...

Plus réconfortante dans un sens que celle du directeur, car... car ? Des images se précipitaient dans sa tête, trop vite, trop nombreuses...

Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore appeler son nom.

« Harry, veux tu t'asseoir sur le lit quelques instants ? »

Effectivement, la suggestion était bonne. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à bonne distance des deux silhouettes. Il avait mal partout malgré la potion... rien d'insupportable, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un hippogriffe.

Il sursauta quand la voix du vieil homme l'appela à nouveau.

« Harry, comment te sens tu ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Ou plutôt, comment

« Je... bien. Plutôt. » s'entendit il répondre. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait parlé ? Oui, sûrement...

« Pourriez vous nous rappeler votre nom? » demanda l'autre voix, celle de l'homme en noir près de la commode. L'homme en noir... les donjons... Snape ! Il s'appelait Snape et il était... oh Merlin. Snape... comment pouvait il... comment se faisait il...

Ses souvenirs se mélangèrent à nouveau.

« Harry James Potter » répondit il machinalement

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit les deux hommes échanger un regard satisfait.

« Chat... » rajouta t il, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait voulu dire un autre nom mais c'était retenu au dernier moment. Ce nom là, il ne voulait pas le dire. C'était le sien, et c'était celui de ... Snape?

Il fixa son regard sur le professeur, tentant de se faire une image moins floue de la silhouette. Etait ce bien la même personne dont il avait souvenir ?

Il vit l'homme tressaillir quand il donna son autre nom. Il avait senti confusément que lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'il dévoile le nom qu'il lui avait donné... Avait il craint d'être ridicule ? Certainement... les souvenirs commençaient à prendre place dans sa tête. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Snape ces dernières semaines, et celui-ci ne s'était pas comporté de sa manière habituelle...

« Harry, te rappelles tu qui nous sommes ? » demanda le voix de l'homme à la longue barbe. Celui qui lui avait proposé du poisson tout à l'heure... Oh, bon sang. Que s'était il passé ?

« Vous... vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore et... » il hésita. Comment devait il dire cela ?

« le professeur Snape. Je crois » conclu t il misérablement.

« C'est très bien, Harry » le rassura Dumbledore. « Tu nous as fait très peur. Nous avions perdu ta trace pendant un long moment et nous craignions qu'il te soit arrivé malheur. »

Peur ? Oui, sans doute... les deux hommes semblaient tendus. Il y avait eu cette scène dans le salon... dans le donjon... et avant ?

« Te souviens-tu de quelque chose, mon garçon? » demanda la voix

« Oui... » répondit Harry sans s'avancer. « Mais c'est flou... comme si je voyais à travers d'autres yeux. »

« Des yeux de chat, peut-être ? » suggéra Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit. Le mot résonnait familièrement dans sa tête. oui, cela avait du sens... il avait pensé que les chats étaient doués en saut, mais qu'il était dur de se lécher pour se laver...

Oh, Merlin.

L'adolescent vira soudain au rouge tandis que les souvenirs revenaient en masse dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qui cette fois avaient un sens bien précis.

« Tout va bien, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous ignorons encore ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais tu es sauf à présent et nous allons nous occuper de cela. » tenta de l'apaiser Dumbledore.

Il sembla subitement à Harry qu'il n'oserait plus jamais regarder le professeur de potions en face. Il avait... oh bon sang, il avait élu domicile dans le laboratoire du professeur pendant... combien de temps ? Deux bonnes semaines, si l'on en croyait les cris de l'homme quand il avait découvert son identité...

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. De toutes les situations gênantes qu'il avait pu vivre, celle la remportait de loin le trophée, même l'apparition de Mimi Geignarde dans la salle de bain des préfets n'avait pas réussi à le mettre aussi mal à l'aise.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à regretter tout à fait ces deux semaines d'amnésie. Pour la première fois peut être de sa vie, il s'était senti en sécurité. Protégé. Il l'était à Hogwart, bien sur, mais c'était différent... il pouvait toujours arriver quelque chose dans les couloirs, un basilic ou un prisonnier échappé... et dans le donjon, il s'était senti... oh, très bien, il s'était senti chez lui.

Près du feu, dans son fauteuil, sur son pull, avec son homme en noir pour le protéger. C'était totalement pathétique... et pourtant, il le regrettait déjà.

Comment il avait pu en venir à considérer Snape comme un symbole de sécurité, il l'ignorait. L'amnésie avait sûrement du bon...

A y bien réfléchir, le professeur avait bien contribué à cette situation. Il l'avait recueilli, soigné... il avait eu cette façon de parler, de faire attention à lui, de chercher sa présence, même.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Non seulement la situation le rendait malade de honte, mais de plus... c'était fini, n'est ce pas ? Snape allait être furieux contre lui. Vraiment furieux... l'affaire de la pensine n'avait été qu'un pale avant goût de ce qui l'attendait à présent.

Du moins était il a peu près sur que le professeur n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper. Il avait largement eu l'occasion de le faire, et même de lui tordre le cou... mais il l'avait ramené ici, et l'avait soigné.

« Harry ? » l'interpella Dumbledore

Le garçon sursauta.

« Harry, nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour reconstituer ces dernières semaines. Nous savons à présent où tu te trouvais pendant que nous te cherchions et les raisons de ton départ, mais il nous manque beaucoup d'éléments. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, chercher dans ta mémoire tous les souvenirs depuis disons... le moment où tu es arrivé à Privet Drive ? »

un claquement de langue agacé répondit au directeur, et la voix, plus froide cette fois de Snape l'interrompit :

« Potter, comment vous sentez vous ? Avez vous besoin d'une potion ? »

Snape s'inquiétait de sa santé ? Première nouvelle... non, pas première rectifia t il, l'homme s'était plus préoccupé de son bien être ces deux dernières semaines que tout le reste du monde durant, quoi ? toute sa vie?

« Je crois que ça ira, merci. C'est juste que tout est un peu... flou. »

« Essayez de vous concentrer sur des souvenirs qui ne posent pas de problème. Votre arrivée dans votre famille par exemple. » recommanda Snape

Harry hocha la tête.

« En fait, tout est assez clair jusqu'à, je crois... mon anniversaire. Jusque là, tout s'était passé normalement. »

Snape grogna à ces paroles. Normalement ? Qu'est ce que le garçon entendait par ' normalement', au juste?

« Potter, avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je me dois de vous informer que j'ai rendu une petite visite à votre famille. Plus précisément, j'ai soumis votre oncle au legilimens. Comprenez par là que le professeur Dumbledore et moi même n'ignorons rien de la façon dont votre famille se conduit... ' normalement' avec vous » fit il d'un ton sec

Harry se senti rougir violemment. Très bien, après tout, il s'était trompé, les choses pouvaient encore être plus gênantes.

« Ils ne sont pas... enfin... les choses étaient compliquées cet été avec l'accident de Marge, les ennuis de Dudley. Et oncle Vernon avait des problèmes de santé lui aussi... »

« Ce qui n'a pas semblé le gêner quand il a été question de vous infliger une correction digne d'un championnat de lutte, me semble t il » ironisa Snape.

Il regretta aussitôt ses sarcasmes en voyant le visage du garçon se décomposer. S'il devait veiller sur Harry, il allait devoir commencer par ne pas le blesser chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Potter » fit il plus doucement « nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, concentrez vous sur vos souvenirs. »

Harry haussa les épaules et continua, évitant le regard des deux hommes.

« Peu importe… il ne s'est rien passé de spécial avant la… mort de Marge. Oncle Vernon était furieux, il pensait que j'avais… oui, enfin… que c'était de ma faute. Et il… »

Le garçon dégluti difficilement. Snape fut tenté de lui dire qu'ils le savaient déjà, qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il le raconte, mais le garçon en avait besoin… même si c'était difficile.

« Il s'est énervé, il m'a frappé. Fort. Longtemps. Après, je ne me souviens plus très bien… je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit de partir, que je n'habitait plus ici. J'ai pensé aux barrières… mais, je ne sais pas, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment. C'était… flou. »

Il jeta un regard d'excuse aux deux hommes avant de fixer à nouveau le plancher.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu as de bonnes excuses pour ne pas te souvenir précisément de cette soirée… mais continue, je t'en prie. C'est très important. »

L'adolescent pris une grande inspiration.

« Après, je me souviens juste d'avoir regardé la fenêtre, d'avoir souhaité pouvoir m'échapper par là. Il y a des barreaux, vous voyez, alors… oh. Oui, vous savez déjà. Quoiqu'il en soit… je crois que je suis vraiment sorti par là… je sais que c'est incroyable, mais je crois vraiment que je me suis transformé en, hum, chat. »

Il se sentait encore plus stupide de le dire que de s'en souvenir, mais le regard de Dumbledore le rassura.

« Nous te croyons, Harry. Ce que nous cherchons à savoir, c'est comment cela a pu arriver. En as tu la moindre idée ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non… je n'ai pas cherché à le faire, pas vraiment, c'était juste… ce qu'il fallait faire, et je _pouvais_ le faire. Ensuite, je ne me rappelle pas… Juste que quelque chose voulait vraiment m'emmener quelque part, c'était comme si je flottais. Pour finir, j'ai vu une sorte de grande maison au loin, et je me suis rendu compte que je marchais. A quatre pattes, je veux dire, enfin comme un chat. J'avais vraiment mal à une des… pattes avant, j'avais du mal à marcher, mais je me sentais léger et j'ai fini par y arriver. Après ça, j'ai vu le professeur Snape sortir de la maison, mais je ne le reconnaissais pas vraiment. Et heu… »

Harry se senti rougir à nouveau. Et quoi ? Snape l'avait pris dans ses bras ?

Dumbledore le sauva en déviant le sujet avec tact.

« Est-ce toi qui a cherché à rejoindre le professeur Snape, Harry ? »

« Non ! » s'écria celui ci, avant de se reprendre avec un regard d'excuse pour le professeur « C'est à dire, je ne savais même pas où vous habitiez, professeur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, vraiment. Je crois que je ne pensais plus vraiment à rien à ce moment là, juste à me sauver… »

Il fut étonné quand le maître des potions ne lui rétorqua pas qu'il ne pensait _jamais_ à rien de toute façon, mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher de la tête d'un air songeur

Evidement, il avait cru entendre une voix dans sa tête, lui demander de rejoindre cet endroit. Mais cela ressemblait plus à une voix intérieure, rien comme les visions que Voldemort lui communiquaient ou un imperio. Pourtant… ses yeux cherchèrent son poignet. Oui, il était bien là, si étrange et déjà si familier.

« Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier, ce soir là ! J'avais mis le bracelet qu'Hermione m'avait envoyé ! » dit il en brandissant l'objet. « D'après sa lettre, il était censé me conduire vers quelqu'un qui pourrait me porter secours ! »

« Ce qu'il a fait, mon enfant, avec plus d'efficacité que quiconque l'aurait cru ! Il ne faudra pas oublier de remercier cette remarquable jeune fille, Harry. Elle t'a probablement sauvé la vie. »

Abasourdi, Harry regarda le bracelet. Il était donc vraiment en réel danger ce soir là. Son oncle, bien sur, mais il avait aussi eu conscience de cette autre présence, sombre et menaçante…

Il se senti soudain très fatigué.

« Harry ? » appela une voix grave. Inquiète, lui sembla t il. Lointaine. « Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Il senti que la silhouette de l'homme en noir s'était rapprochée rapidement, mais sa vue était soudain devenue plus floue. Ses idées aussi…

Brutalement, la douleur revint, bien plus intense. Dans un cri il porta les mains à sa cicatrice, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Une voix… des yeux rouges… Voldemort était content. Non, excité.

« Potter ! » les yeux le fixaient intensément, perçant son crâne, exultant « Oh, Potter, comme tu m'as manqué ! » il pouvait sentir le rire dément et la haine le traverser en ondes de souffrance pure, tandis qu'il tentait d'arracher la cicatrice d'où elles émergeaient.

Pendant un temps qui paru infini, il n'y eu que les yeux et le rire, la cicatrice… il avait conscience de voix au loin, mais elle ne faisaient pas partie de ce monde.

Puis soudain, un mot, une voix ressorti et il l'entendit.

« Shadow ! Redeviens Shadow ! Maintenant ! »

Il senti une main ferme sur sa nuque et il su qu'il devait l'écouter. Même si les mots ne voulaient rien dire, elle signifiait la sécurité, la fin de la douleur…

L'instant d'après, les yeux disparurent et le monde réapparu. Pas tout à fait le même monde cependant, c'était bien la chambre, et il savait que deux autres personnes s'y trouvaient, mais rien n'était pareil.

Il tenta de bouger et senti la chaleur d'un corps contre lui. Une odeur familière… du tissus noir, une étreinte qui le protégeait du monde.

Shadow… il était à nouveau un chat et il était dans les bras de Snape qui le serrait fermement contre lui tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

S'il avait eu sa forme humaine, il aurait sans aucun doute rougi jusqu'aux orteils. Mais il était Shadow…

Sans plus réfléchir, il plongea son museau dans le creux du bras de l'homme et, enfin en sécurité, succomba au sommeil.

Lentement, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et regagnèrent le salon.

Le chat fermement calé dans ses bras, Snape s'installa près de la cheminée. Shadow aimait la chaleur…

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir le chat souffrir, mais Potter… non, Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu au pincement dans sa poitrine quand le garçon avait crié en portant les mains à son front, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

Il avait cru un moment que rien ne marcherait, qu'il n'allait pas réussir à entendre leurs appels, et puis le nom lui avait échappé… et Potter, car il s'agissait bien d'Harry cette fois, conscient de l'être, avait répondu. Il s'était transformé, rompant ainsi la connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait saisi le chat, au risque de se faire griffer, mais il était quasiment certain de ce qu'il avait vu quand celui-ci avait enfin repris conscience… C'était bien Harry qui avait eu cet éclair dans les yeux avant de finalement perdre connaissance.

Il soupira. Au moins il dormait calmement à présent. La journée avait été suffisamment riche en émotions, et dieu merci il avait pu faire manger le chat avant que Voldemort ne décide de rendre une visite de courtoisie.

« Nous sommes au moins fixés sur un point, » dit il d'une voix calme « .le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant qu'Harry est vivant »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Ce qui est une bonne chose dans la mesure où il ne cherchera pas à répandre la rumeur de sa mort parmi la population… mais voilà qui rend la situation d'Harry très périlleuse. »

Snape réfléchit. Oui, elle l'était… les barrières étaient définitivement abolies et Voldemort le savait. Il allait falloir redoubler de prudence… Il ne doutait pas que la marque des mangemort se rappellerait à lui avant la fin de la journée, et il faudrait alors trouver un bon scénario à offrir au seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien qui le satisfasse réellement, bien sur... S'il apprenait qu'il savait où se trouvait Potter, les choses se compliqueraient sérieusement.

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher d'être ému en observant le professeur et le chat. Severus avait saisi Harry dès qu'il s'était transformé et l'avait maintenu dans une étreinte ferme, comme pour le protéger de toute atteinte extérieure… ce qui était probablement le cas.

A présent, le chat dormait contre sa poitrine, le nez enfoui dans ses robes, tous ses muscles au repos, et le professeur caressait machinalement sa fourrure, son regard soucieux perdu dans les flammes. Il avait oublié la présence du directeur, toutes ses pensées occupées par le chat qu'il avait nommé Shadow.

Le chat qu'il avait sauvé et auquel il s'était attaché, le garçon dont il avait subitement appris la vie familiale désastreuse ce jour-même…

« M'en voulez vous, Severus ? » demanda subitement Dumbledore

Le professeur releva la tête, surpris.

« Vous en vouloir ? Pour Potter ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Snape n'était pas certain de comprendre la question, mais il fut soudain sur de la réponse.

Oui, il lui en voulait. Beaucoup.

Mais à cet instant son avant bras se mit à brûler, et sa réponse se perdit dans un grognement.

* * *

Et voila, enfin le chapitre suivant ! Il a pris un peu de temps aussi, mais en contrepartie il fait son poids ;-)

Et pour ceux qui l'auraient raté, j'ai publié un petit chapitre alternatif slash ce week end, sous le nom de " Shadow In the Dark", ca vaut ce que ca vaut mais une promesse tenue ;-)

Un gros bisou à tous les reviewers qui m'ont rassurée sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Moi qui me disais toujours quand je lisais des fanfics : bon sang, ces auteurs qui courent après les reviews, c'est pathétique ! Eh ben non, en fait, quand on se retrouve de l'autre côté de la barrière on trouve subitement ça très très sympathique et très motivant !

Alors un gros gros merci à tous !

Les choses semblent bien avancer, mais comme nous le savons tous, nous ne sommes pas dans un monde idéal et ça serait trop simple de laisser Severus et Harry vivre heureux pour toujours si facilement, non ?

gnak gnak gnak

Je file prendreune petite douche pour fêter ça et j'y retourne ! Depuis que j'ai décidé de couper la télé, c'est fou comme j'ai du temps moi ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 : Quelle âme, Severus ?**

« Prenez-le » Avait il dit à Dumbledore en lui tendant le chat endormi

Mais Shadow s'était accroché à lui dans son sommeil et il avait du retirer doucement les griffes du tissus une à une… après quoi, le chat avait vaguement pris conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose, et avait raidi tous ses muscles en sentant qu'il changeait de mains.

Severus avait renoncé. Reprenant le chat, il avait murmuré quelques mots d'une voix calme et l'avait posé sur le fauteuil, regrettant de ne pas avoir le pull. Le chat épuisé s'était aussitôt rendormi.

Dumbledore avait eu un air étrange, mi-blessé, mi-ému, et n'avait pas tenté de le reprendre.

« Soyez prudent, Severus »

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seul ici avec Potter. Appelez quelqu'un de l'Ordre, Moody et Kingsley pour commencer. » avait il répondu, un peu nerveux à présent que le moment était arrivé

Dumbledore avait hoché la tête, mais il avait eu ce regard confiant qu'il lui adressait parfois et qui ne manquait jamais de l'exaspérer et de le réconforter à la fois. Il devait reconnaître que ces regards et les quelques mots qui les accompagnaient étaient la seule reconnaissance à laquelle il aspirait encore à présent… la seule récompense aussi.

Mais quand donc le vieil homme cesserait-il d'être aussi désespérément naïf et sur de lui ?

« Je vous fais confiance, mon garçon »

Severus lui-même ne partageait pas vraiment son assurance, mais il n'avait ni le cœur ni le temps d'en discuter.

Saisissant son sac de potions, il lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et refusa de penser à quel point la sacoche était légère…

« Manoir Malfoy »

L'ambiance au manoir était bien différente des dernières fois.

Les visages sur son passage étaient fermés, laissant percer une pointe de curiosité, et l'excitation avait remplacé la nervosité.

A vrai dire, l'atmosphère du manoir était électrique et semblait aller en s'intensifiant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il senti un calme familier l'envahir. Il avait s'était déjà trouvé dans cette situation et il avait survécu. Il l'affronterait comme toujours tête haute, et toutes ses barrières mentales levées. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Arrivé devant le maître des mangemorts, il s'inclina profondément Les premières minutes allaient rapidement lui donner le ton de l'entrevue…

« Severus… » siffla la voix du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Maitre… » murmura Snape

Le sorcier mort vivant observait son espion en tapotant son fauteuil du bout des doigts, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

« Je suis déçu, Severus. Tes services laissent à désirer. » fit il d'une voix traînante

Voilà qui commençait mal, songea Snape. A quoi s'était-il attendu ?

« Maître, soyez assuré que j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais Dumbledore et l'Ordre se méfient de moi. » se défendit il de sa voix la plus humble

« L'incompétence n'est pas une excuse. Le vieux fou est d'une naïveté sans borne, qu'il ne t'accorde aucune confiance ne fait que me conforter dans mon opinion. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte… »

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de frémir.

« Quand j'ai généreusement accepter de t'accorder mon pardon et de te reprendre à mon service, mangemort, ce n'était qu'au titre de tes compétences de Maître des Potions et d'espion. Certainement pas au compte de ta loyauté chancelante… » Voldemort s'était levé pour s'approcher de l'espion qui tomba à genoux

« Mon seigneur, ma loyauté n'appartient qu'à vous. Ma seule ambition est de vous servir de mon mieux, mais Dumbledore est devenu particulièrement méfiant depuis la disparition de Potter… » s'empressa t il de plaider

Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas l'écouter.

« Tes compétences, donc. Ton intelligence. Ta ruse. Ta duplicité. Toutes les qualités qui font un bon serpentard… »

« Merci, maître… » murmura le maître des potions, pas assez dupe cependant pour y voir un espoir…

« Les dernières potions que tu m'as livrées, Severus, se sont révélées particulièrement faibles. Comment explique-tu cela ? » demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sur, mon seigneur. Je les pensais aussi puissantes que possible, mais la fatigue a pu me faire commettre de légères erreurs de dosage, leur fabrication est particulièrement complexe… » répondit Snape

« Et je présume que c'est la recherche du jeune Harry qui a à ce point épuisé tes forces… »

Snape entendit des ricanements dans son dos. Les mangemorts étaient donc au courant de la réapparition de Potter…

« Oui, maître » osa le professeur de potions. « Il m'a semblé que cette mission était prioritaire… »

« Et assez accaparante pour pousser le Maître des Potions le plus recherché du royaume à produire des potions de piètre qualité ? » Voldemort émit un petit « tss tss » de mauvaise augure.

« Pardonnez moi, maître. Je ne vous décevrai plus. »

Snape s'appliqua à consolider toutes ses barrières mentales. La situation était critique, Voldemort pouvait d'un instant à l'autre lui annoncer qu'il se passerait dorénavant de ses services et prononcer le sortilège impardonnable qui ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance d'espionner… ni de protéger Harry.

Doser délibérément les potions du seigneur des ténèbres pour les rendre inefficaces au possible avait été une grave erreur stratégique…

« Vraiment, Severus ? Et bien, voyons voir la nouvelle livraison. » fit le sorcier d'une voix grinçante

Snape se figea. Ca allait de mal en pis.

« Maître, j'implore votre pardon, je suis inexcusable… je n'ai pu réussir à préparer les potions que vous m'aviez demandé. En revanche, j'ai pu obtenir des informations sur Potter, au prix de mon temps. » Cela n'irait pas et il le savait, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à offrir.

« Quelque chose que j'ignore, Severus ? J'en doute fort. Un maître des potions sans potion… un espion sans information… dis moi, mangemort, quel intérêt ais je à te garder à mon service ? Donne moi une bonne raison pour te laisser vivre. »

« Potter est vivant » s'empressa d'avouer Snape. « Dumbledore l'a annoncé à l'Ordre ce matin. J'ignore dans quelles circonstances il a été retrouvé et l'endroit où il se trouve à présent, mais il est de toute évidence en mauvais état. Le directeur m'a demandé de nombreuses potions pour le remettre sur pied, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles aient eu l'effet escompté, sans doute leur dosage était il aussi trop faible, mon seigneur »

« Continue » fit sèchement le sorcier dont le visage cadavérique ne quittait pas Snape des yeux, fouillant son regard.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé d'interroger la famille moldue de Potter, de les soumettre au legilimens. J'ai pu ainsi apprendre que son oncle l'avait violemment battu, le laissant inconscient dans sa chambre le soir de sa disparition. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Potter doit souffrir de nombreuses blessures ainsi que de plusieurs fractures. Il semblait très faible et abattu, avant même que son oncle le corrige.

A mon retour, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'autres potions, plus précises cette fois, afin de soigner le garçon. Il ignorait l'origine de ses blessures avant mon intervention. Il a refusé de me laisser voir le garçon, mais je sais qu'aucun médimage n'a été autorisé à son chevet… D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, seul Dumbledore s'occupe du garçon et connaît sa cachette. Il m'a cependant demandé de ne pas quitter la maison et de préparer des potions sur place pour Potter. Je doute cependant qu'il soit sur place, le vieux fou transplane chaque fois qu'il doit le rejoindre. Seule la vue de ma marque, de votre appel, maître, a pu le convaincre de me laisser sortir. »

Ayant fini son récit, il baissa à nouveau la tête en signe de soumission, attendant le verdict. Son histoire était crédible, ses défenses avaient tenu, du moins l'espérait il. Mais il doutait que cela suffise à apaiser le mécontentement du maître des mangemorts.

Le silence épais qui suivi son rapport sembla durer des heures. Puis la voix de Voldemort mis fin à son attente :

« _Crucio_. »

Tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en tentant de contenir ses cris de douleur, Snape entendit la voix poursuivre calmement :

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu me caches quelque chose »

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Voldemort maintint le sort jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions perde finalement connaissance.

« _Enervate_ »

Severus se redressa sur ses coudes, chacun de ses nerfs en feu. Sa vision était floue et il n'était pas sur d'arriver à parler, mais après plusieurs tentatives, il réussi à articuler :

« Pour vous… mon seigneur… toujours fidèle… je le jure… sur mon âme… » haleta t il

« Quelle âme, Severus ? » répondit d'une voix douce le seigneur des ténèbres. « Il me semble qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu l'as vendue… »

Snape n'en pensait pas moins. C'était bien là un serment qui ne l'engageait à rien… sur quoi d'autre aurait il pu jurer ? Que lui restait il ? Personne, rien. Exactement ce qu'il avait à perdre.

« Vous servir… est ma seule raison de vivre. Ma vie vous appartient…»

« C'est un fait » répondit Voldemort. « Mais c'est insuffisant. _Crucio_ »

Quelques instants plus tard, un voile noir bienfaiteur envahi l'esprit du professeur tandis qu'il sombrait à nouveaux dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Aidez le ! Aidez le, faites quelque chose ! » cria le garçon

Dumbledore saisi son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Harry, je t'en prie, calme toi. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

« Mais il est en train de le torturer ! Snape ! Il est vraiment mal en point, je l'ai vu, il ne va pas tenir longtemps ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! » s'indigna Harry, sa main droite griffant presque son front

Sans que le directeur ne sache comment, le garçon s'était finalement réveillé dans sa forme humaine, avant de se mettre à crier sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vision. Voldemort… et Severus. Son cœur s'était serré.

« Harry, le professeur Snape sait ce qu'il fait. Il y est allé de son plein gré, en toute connaissance des risques» répondit le directeur d'une voix ferme. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt de retour, en meilleur état que tu ne peux le penser. Le professeur a de grandes capacités à surmonter les… sautes d'humeurs de son maître. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Voldemort pense qu'il l'a trahi, il croit qu'il a fabriqué des potions trop faibles et qu'il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il sait à mon sujet, il est en train de le tuer ! » s'écria le garçon fébrile, encore tremblant de la connexion qui venait de le lier au seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je l'ai vu ! »

Dumbledore se figea douloureusement à ces mots.

Il savait… Merlin les protège. Et Severus était là-bas…

« Harry, écoute moi bien, es-tu sûr que Voldemort est convaincu de la trahison du professeur Snape ? L'a t il accusé d'être un espion ? »

Le garçon hésita

« Non, pas de cette façon, il a dit qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité si ses potions n'étaient pas assez fortes et s'il n'avait pas d'information intéressante. Il lui a demandé de lui donner une bonne excuse pour le laisser vivre. »

Dumbledore soupira. C'était mauvais, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait craint. Sans doute Tom Jedusor était il trop orgueilleux pour imaginer un instant s'être fait doubler par son espion… il l'accusait d'incompétence et de couardise, mais pas encore de trahison. Severus pouvait encore s'en sortir.

« Vous allez envoyer quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry, les yeux plein d'espoir

« Non. » répondit calmement Dumbledore

A ce mot, Harry bondit du fauteuil, saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! » cria t il « Il… il… »

« Harry » fit doucement le vieux sorcier « Tu dois comprendre… il serait trop dangereux pour l'instant d'envoyer des renforts. Voldemort aurait déjà tué le professeur Snape s'il pensait réellement qu'il était un espion, ce qu'il ne manquera pas de le faire en voyant l'Ordre arriver pour le secourir. »

Le garçon serrait les dents, pâle de rage

« Il ne veut pas le tuer comme ça… il veut le faire souffrir, qu'il dise tout ce qu'il sait… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Crois moi, Harry, Voldemort l'aurais tué sur le champ, informations ou pas. Ne serait-ce que pour une question d'honneur, mais plus probablement par rage. Le professeur Snape est le meilleur occlumens qu'ils m'aie été donné de rencontrer, et un excellent espion. Il saura se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Je t'en prie, mon garçon, fais moi confiance. »

Harry sonda longuement son regard et à contrecœur, fini par hocher la tête.

« Il m'a, vous savez, il m'a… » le garçon pris une longue inspiration. « Il m'a soigné. Quand j'étais un chat, que je ne savais pas, il a vraiment été incroyable. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était là… et maintenant… c'est à cause de moi. Ca sera ma faute s'il meurt. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas pensé être capable de dire tout cela. Mais Dumbledore était Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? Il devait comprendre, il devait faire quelque chose.

« Oh, Harry… » fit le directeur avec un soupir. « Je suis vraiment désolé. De n'avoir pas pu empêcher tout cela, et également de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre à présent que de te demander de me faire confiance. Crois moi Harry quand je te dis que le professeur Snape se sentirait profondément mortifié s'il devait penser que tu considères qu'il n'a pas pris sa décision de son plein gré et en toute connaissance des risques. Ne le sous estime pas, Harry, ce ne serait pas lui rendre honneur…»

Harry aurait voulu expliquer que Snape, entre toutes les personnes, ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, et certainement pas comme ça. Mais il ne trouvait ni la force ni les mots et l'instant d'après il courait à travers la pièce subitement devenue plus grande…

non, il était devenu plus petit. Il sauta sur la table, la queue fouettant l'air. Sous cette forme, il se sentait plus vif, plus souple… il bondit sur le buffet puis sur un fauteuil, lacérant le tissus de ses griffes au passage.

Quand il eut effectué quelques tours de la salle au grand galop, il se senti mieux. Son homme en noir reviendrait, il le fallait. Il lui faisait confiance. Et il pourrait à nouveau se pelotonner contre son épaule tandis qu'il se remettrait de ses blessures…

Pour l'heure, ses propres blessures le faisaient souffrir, mais c'était bon de les sentir. Il se sentait plus proche du professeur et d'une certaine façon, c'était presque un talisman, n'est ce pas ? Snape devrait bien revenir pour les soigner.

Oui, il reviendrait. Et il ne le laisserait plus repartir s'il pouvait l'empêcher…

* * *

« Je suis déçu, Severus. Terriblement déçu. »

Snape laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi fallait il que ses deux prétendus maîtres s'obstinent à l'appeler par son prénom, et avec un résultat si différent ?

Il courba un peu plus le dos. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Deux jours de torture et d'interrogatoire sans trêve avaient achevé de le vider de toute énergie. Mieux valait de toute façon attendre le verdict, il avait fait de son mieux, il n'avait rien laissé filtré… il n'aurait pas de regret, si ce n'est… non, pas de regret.

« Je commence finalement à croire que tu es vraiment aussi stupide et inefficace que tu le prétend. » la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait en effet désappointée.

« Avec le temps, le courage semble te faire défaut… quel âge as tu, mangemort ? Trente sept ans ? N'est ce pas un peu jeune pour être déjà lâche ? »

Snape tressailli. S'il était une insulte qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien celle la ! Quelle importance, après tout. Tant mieux s'il le croyait, la lâcheté était moins dangereuse que la trahison face au seigneur des ténèbres. Queudver n'en était il pas le meilleur exemple ?

« Je ferai mieux maître… pour vous servir… » parvint il à croasser. Il aurait volontiers donné dix ans de sa vie pour un verre d'eau. Evidement, il était peu probable qu'il dispose de ce crédit de toute façon…

« Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, Severus. Infiniment mieux. Tu ne souhaites pas voir ces petites séances se répéter, n'est ce pas ? Ou pire encore, me décevoir de manière définitive… »

Au delà de la menace, le maître des potions repris espoir.

« Non, maître. Jamais. »

« Tu vas retourner là bas. Refaire des potions, et des bonnes, cette fois. Tu vas rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore, quoiqu'il en coûte, et m'apporter les informations que je t'ai demandées. Où cache t il l'enfant, pourquoi j'ai perdu son contact pendant plusieurs semaines. Je n'accepterai plus aucune défaillance, Severus. Est ce bien clair ? » siffla Voldemort

« Oui, maître… merci… » murmura le professeur.

Il tressailli en sentant une main passer familièrement dans ses cheveux. Le contact était répugnant et il dut s'armer de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'y dérober. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher…

« Oui, tu peux me remercier. Je suis bien trop faible avec toi, Severus… c'est pourquoi je vais garder un œil sur toi. Un œil attentif… Le moindre faux pas sera le dernier. Tu en as bien conscience, n'est ce pas, fidèle mangemort ? » susurra le seigneur des ténèbres

A bout de forces, Snape ne pu qu'émettre un son inarticulé en réponse.

« Mieux vaudrait pour toi que ta loyauté ne soit plus jamais sujet à discussion. Nous y veillerons tous. Notre grande famille. »

Quelques ricanements répondirent à cette déclaration. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la plupart des mangemorts seraient ravis de surveiller le maître des potions qui avait longtemps bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur…

Snape senti enfin la présence du mage noir s'éloigner.

« Rentre chez toi. Quand je te rappellerais, Severus, tes potions seront prêtes et tu auras les réponses à toutes mes questions. Si ce n'est pas le cas… »

Severus leva les yeux pour voir le visage reptilien se fendre en un sourire plein de menace.

Il senti des mains le soulever et le porter vers la cheminée. Quelqu'un cria pour lui le nom de son manoir et l'instant d'après il gisait sur le sol du laboratoire. Les dalles ne lui avaient jamais parues si confortables…

Merlin soit remercié, enfin chez lui… la cheminée était protégée, ce qui signifiait que nul en dehors de lui-même et de Dumbledore ne pourraient la franchir, et il pensait les barrières autour du Manoir suffisamment puissantes pour résister à toute intrusion pendant un bon moment.

Il était en sécurité.

Il n'avait laissé échapper aucune information, Potter n'était pas en danger.

Il avait réussi. Il s'en était sorti.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours que Severus avait répondu à l'appel de la marque et n'était pas revenu. Deux jours qu'Harry se réveillait périodiquement sous sa forme humaine avec des cauchemars de torture.

Le garçon avait perdu quelque contrôle qu'il aie pu avoir sur ses transformations. Dumbledore avait tenté de soigner ses blessures avec le baume que le professeur de potions avait laissé, mais l'adolescent supportait mal son contact et avait décrété qu'il pouvait se soigner seul.

Au vu du nombre des coupures dans son dos, le directeur en doutait, mais il n'avait pas le courage de contrarier le garçon.

Celui-ci avait été littéralement hors de lui depuis le départ de son professeur.

Passant de sa forme animale à sa forme humaine généralement pendant son sommeil, il était nerveux et irritable, incapable de comprendre la léthargie de l'Ordre. Quand les visions de Voldemort l'assaillaient, il refusait de s'y soustraire en se transformant ; mais celles ci le mettaient dans un état de rage et de frustration qui entraînaient involontairement son retour dans sa forme de chat.

De toute évidence, sa colère n'en était que décuplée, et le salon de Grimmauld Place ressemblait maintenant à un vaste champ de batailles : objets précieux et tableaux gisaient sur le sol, les meubles portaient des traces de griffures et la tapisserie pendait en lambeaux.

Au soir du deuxième jour, Dumbledore pris sa décision. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre… de toute évidence, les choses avaient vraiment mal tourné au Manoir Malfoy, et Severus n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul cette fois.

Il avait dans l'idée que si quelque chose de définitif arrivait au professeur de potions, Harry ne le lui pardonnerait jamais… et lui même aurait du mal à retrouver le sommeil s'il commettait une erreur de jugement de plus concernant le maître des potions.

Severus avait depuis longtemps expié ses fautes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité grandissante à l'idée d'avoir risqué sa vie une fois de plus.

Alastor et Kingsley s'étaient succédés pour assurer la garde de Grimmauld Place en sa compagnie, tandis que Tonks avait élu domicile chez les Weasleys. Si Voldemort décidait de rechercher activement Harry, il commencerait sans nul doute par le Terrier…

Mais rien n'étais venu menacer les deux maisons, et il était temps à présent de changer de tactique.

« Albus, tout le monde est arrivé. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et rejoint les membres de l'Ordre dans le salon, laissant le chat endormi dans la chambre qui avait été celle de Sirius.

Dans le salon, le noyau dur de l'Ordre du Phénix l'attendait. L'ambiance était tendue, la nervosité se faisait sentir autour de la table.

« Snape s'est fait avoir, hein ? » lança Maugrey

Quelques grognements répondirent autour de la table, et les yeux se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. Voilés de culpabilité, réalisa t il.

« J'ai bien peur que la dernière réunion de Mangemorts n'aie effectivement mal tourné. De toute évidence, Voldemort a de forts soupçons sur la loyauté de son espion et l'accuse tout au moins de lui dissimuler des informations. Les visions d'Harry ont pu nous permettre d'établir qu'il était toujours en vie, mais soumis à la torture et mal en point. J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus permis d'espérer que Severus puisse revenir sain et sauf. »

Les visages se crispèrent, mais les regards s'évitaient. Après avoir remis tant de fois en cause la loyauté du professeur de potions et le lui avoir fait savoir ouvertement, la situation était pour le moins embarrassante.

« Sait-on où il se trouve ? » demanda doucement Tonks

« Au Manoir Malfoy, là où Voldemort a établi son quartier général. »

Un ensemble de moues contrariées lui répondirent. Voilà qui ne facilitait pas les choses…

« Autrement dit, si nous voulons récupérer Snape, il va falloir passer devant le cinglé de service » résuma Maugrey

« En effet, Voldemort y réside en ce moment et les protections sont optimales. Il s'agit de considérer nos options, il est évident qu'une attaque frontale serait trop risquée. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement risqué, Albus, c'est suicidaire, nous n'avons aucune chance de réussir à le sortir de là vivant, pour peu qu'il le soit encore… » fit Kingsley

« Il l'est » répondit une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tous sursautèrent. Pris par la conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu Harry se faufiler discrètement par la porte entrouverte.

« Je l'ai vu il y a une heure. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas… il est vraiment faible et Voldemort ne lui laisse aucune chance de se soigner. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, vous ne pouvez pas juste décider que c'est trop risqué et le laisser mourir là-bas ! Ca voudrait dire qu'on ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux ! » cria presque le garçon.

Il tremblait légèrement en observant les visages autour de la table. Il y vit de la culpabilité, de la pitié aussi, et un dilemme.

Sauver Snape, risquer le tout pour le tout… il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'espion, ils le savaient tous. Il s'agissait avant tout d'eux, et de la façon dont ils entendaient mener la guerre…

« Snape savait ce qu'il risquait. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous et nous saurons nous en souvenir, mais il n'aurait pas voulu que nous risquions plus de vies pour le sauver, j'en suis sur. » fit Moody, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Mais ce ne fut pas le garçon qui lui répondit, ce fut l'ensemble de ses voisins de table.

« Il n'est pas question de laisser Severus là bas ! » s'indigna Molly Weasley

« Je ne dormirai plus jamais la conscience tranquille si nous ne tentions pas de le sauver » renchérit Tonks

« Il n'a jamais hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu, et bien plus que sa vie pour sauver Harry. Nous avons une dette envers lui » ajouta Arthur Weasley

Le brouhaha de protestations se poursuivi, libérant enfin la tension dans le petit groupe. Levant les yeux de la table, Dumbledore rencontra le regard d'Harry, calme et assuré à présent. L'espace de quelques secondes ils se sourirent, et il sembla au directeur que l'espoir et la confiance était finalement la plus belle chose qu'il puisse apporter au garçon.

Si Severus mourait aujourd'hui, Harry serait dévasté. Mais il continuerait à avoir la foi…

« Il faut réfléchir, Albus » fit Maugrey, sa voix supplantant les autres. « On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée dans le tas et espérer s'en tirer. Une idée de plan ? »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais quelque chose attira son attention et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise sous les regards interrogatifs du l'Ordre.

« Albus ? »

« Il semblerait que nous n'ayons finalement pas besoin de partir à la rescousse de notre maître des potions. Les alarmes viennent à l'instant de m'informer qu'il était de retour au manoir Snape. »

Des cris de soulagement et de surprise lui répondirent et Harry fut à ses cotés en un bond

« Professeur ! Il faut y aller ! Vite ! »

« Oui, Harry, j'en ai conscience. Je vous demande à tous de rester ici en mon absence pour veiller sur Harry. Je reviendrais dès que possible avec Severus, si sa condition le permet. » fit Dumbledore en saisissant quelques potions dans un sac.

« Albus, est ce bien raisonnable ? Il pourrait ne pas être seul ! » grogna Maugrey

« Tout ira bien, le Manoir est gardé contre toute intrusion autre que la mienne et celle de son propriétaire. Harry, promet moi de rester ici jusqu'à mon retour et de ne rien faire de dangereux ! » pressa Dumbledore, son regard perçant cherchant celui du garçon

« Emmenez moi » répondit celui-ci d'un voix à la fois calme et ferme qui surpris le sorcier

« C'est impossible, mon garçon, le professeur Snape va avoir besoin de soins et je risque de ne pas être en mesure de veiller sur vous deux si quelque chose devait… »

« Emmenez moi, ils ne sauront rien. Faites moi confiance. Je vous en prie. » Ses yeux verts suppliants rivés à ceux du directeur, Harry se transforma en chat avant qu'il aie pu répondre.

Un hoquet de surprise générale accueilli la performance, mais Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps. Le garçon avait raison, sa forme de chat le dissimulait…

Cette journée était vraiment particulière, songea t il. Chacun se révélait à sa façon… et beaucoup se jouait dans les réponses que les uns apportaient aux autres. S'il devait demander au garçon de lui faire confiance aveuglément, il se devait également de lui rendre la pareille quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Et le regard du garçon lui avait fait comprendre que c'était un de ces moments.

Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

Des voix s'élevèrent, mais à nouveau il les ignora.

« Je vous demanderais tout de même de rester ici. » fit il en s'adressant aux membres de l'Ordre qui le regardaient, fébriles. « Il se pourrait que nous ayons besoin de vous rapidement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je tacherai d'être de retour avec Severus… et Harry le plus rapidement possible. Je doute cependant que Severus soit transportable pour le moment. »

Avec un signe de tête à Harry, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et annonça sa destination. Le chat sauta dans les flammes vertes, soulagé, aussitôt suivi par le directeur.

Merlin fasse qu'il aie pris la bonne décision, songea t il alors qu'il traversait à son tour l'âtre. Car c'était un de ces choix qui pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences.

Un instant plus tard, il manqua de trébucher sur le corps du l'espion.

Severus n'avait jamais eu l'air particulièrement bien portant, aucun Maître des Potions ne l'avait, mais le visage torturé et livide de l'homme était positivement effrayant.

Il se pencha rapidement pour prendre son pouls : il battait, faiblement, mais il battait. Sa respiration en revanche était bien trop fragile ; il saisit rapidement une potion dans sa poche qu'il força entre les lèvres du professeur.

Celui ci émit un gémissement presque inaudible tandis que le directeur massait sa gorge pour tenter de faire passer le liquide.

« Severus, m'entendez vous ? » tenta t il

Mais aucun signe ne lui laissa penser que l'homme l'avait entendu.

Dumbledore transfigura rapidement le fauteuil en lit et y déposa délicatement le corps inerte de son professeur de potions.

Il fouilla rapidement le laboratoire des yeux et repéra un ensemble de fioles sur la table. Il hocha la tête après les avoir rapidement senties ; c'était bien ce qu'il fallait. De toute évidence, le professeur avait prévu que son retour serait douloureux…

Dumbledore soupira. Cette prévoyance avait quelque chose de fataliste qui le rendait soudain infiniment triste.

Il se retourna vers le lit où gisait Snape et resta figé devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Harry, sous sa forme de chat, avait sauté sur le lit et s'était blotti contre l'épaule du maître des potions.

Le visage de celui-ci reflétait toujours une intense souffrance, mais ses traits s'étaient détendus et son visage était légèrement tourné vers l'animal qui ronronnait contre lui, tentant de lui apporter toute sa chaleur et son réconfort.

A cet instant, Dumbledore su qu'il allait survivre.

Qu'ils allaient tous survivre.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster, vous m'en excuserez : je suis moooorte de fatigue, j'ai fait une sieste de trois heures cette aprem, et si mes charmants voisins n'avaient pas décidé d'entamer la scène de ménage hebdomadaire avec quelques heures d'avance, je serais encore en train de roupiller joyeusement !

Encore un chapitre bien noir me direz vous, eh oui… j'en suis la première étonnée, je ne suis pas spécialement du style sadique avec mes personnages en général, et croyez moi bien loin de moi l'idée d'être méchante avec mon Severus adoré, mais je crois que pour que des liens extraordinaires se nouent, il faut aussi des situation extraordinairement dramatiques…

Un autre personnage va donc vivre des moments pas très rigolos dans quelques chapitres, après quoi j'ai l'intention de leur ficher un peu la paix! Non mais ! Enfin s'ils ont leur compte, bien sur !

Un petit mot aussi sur Dumbledore : je passe peut être un peu trop de temps sur lui, en fait j'avoue être un peu agacée par certaines fics qui par choix mettent Dumbledore dans le rôle du méchant manipulateur : Albus est pour moi un adorable vieillard avec des responsabilités énormes et vraiment pas doué pour prendre les bonnes décisions … mais qui dans tous les cas ne veut de mal à personne s'il peut l'éviter.

Ceux qui ont lu le tome 7 comprendront de quoi je parle, et en quoi peut être je diverge légèrement du personnage original… ou pas !

Mais rassurez vous, le vieux pépère ne va pas nous tenir la jambe éternellement, et notre Severus adoré restera bien notre figure paternelle de sagesse numéro une !

Quant à petit Potter chéri… je me suis appliquée à lui rendre ses caractéristiques d'ado insupportable du tome 5 ( bon dieu que j'ai eu envie de lui dévisser la tete dans celui la ), en espérant être restée fidèle.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment il a pu pénétrer au manoir Snape malgré les barrières : tout simplement parce que c'est Dumbledore qui a ouvert la « porte ».

Et puis, qui refuserait de laisser rentrer un si adorable petit matou ronron choupinou ? hin hin

Coucou à mes reviewers adorés :

Yaoi Gravy Girl : Tu auras donc la réponse dans le tome 7 ;-p et j'ai juré sur mon ame, moi aussi, de ne rien en révéler !

Koredik : ah bah moi la quiche lorraine c'est ZE spécialité : quand j'ai du monde à la maison, on peut etre sur que ca sera spaghettis bolos ou quiche ( rouleau de pate toute faite, lardons pré découpés, deux oeufs et quelques brins de ciboulette mourrante sur mon blacon, et hop, ze cuistot! hum...) et gateau au yaourt ! En fait mes amies ont instauré le " pacte de non agression" : quand on va manger les unes chez les autres, en général, on commande une pizza... et les lunettes : moi je suis aux lentilles ! et alors imagine quand ta lentille t'échappe soudain dans une salle de bain carrellée blanche! OUAIS ça c'est ce qui s'appelle être in the merde ! "Bon heu tout le monde... venez m'aider, mais heu faites gaffe ou vous marchez !" ( temps moyen de retrouvage de lentille à trois : 20 mn )

lilywen : je crois que je viens encore de verser dans mon penchant 'angoissant' ;-)

koko: heu ben je crois que la réponse pour sevy est claire maintenant : non

gros gros bisous à tous, je m'en vais de ce pas affronter les embouteillages pour acheter des étagères: le coté positif c'est que les embouteillages, ça m'inspire !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 : Chacun cherche son chat / Of cats and men**

****

Il fallu une journée à Snape pour reprendre entièrement connaissance et trouver assez d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux. A l'abri des donjons et sous la garde de Dumbledore, il avait enfin pu baisser totalement sa garde et se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur. Si réparateur et bienfaiteur qu'il fut, le réveil n'en fut pas moins difficile...

La première chose qu'il vit quand il réussi à dissiper le brouillard qui l'entourait fut un chat roulé en boule contre son épaule. Non, pas un chat, LE chat.

Shadow-Potter, installé là comme un vieux greffier de salon qui aurait fait ça toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en ricaner ou se sentir agacé par cette intrusion dans sa vie et, bon sang, dans son lit, mais il devait reconnaître que la sensation n'était pas totalement désagréable.

Il tenta de se redresser et laissa échapper un grognement. La pièce tournait autour de lui… depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi mal en point ? Les images des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Voldemort, cruciatus, l'interrogatoire… très bien, il avait le droit d'être patraque. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Patraque, bel euphémisme, songea t il alors qu'il sentait tous ses muscles se réveiller, et une douleur aiguë avec eux. Il n'allait pas réussir à rester conscient bien longtemps si tout son corps avait décidé de lui rappeler à quel point il était allergique au cruciatus… Si seulement il pouvait…

« Severus ? »

La voix calme le fit sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage de Dumbledore penché sur lui. L'inquiétude et le soulagement se mêlaient dans son regard… Snape s'en senti étrangement reconnaissant.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda le vieil homme

« Tout va bien. Il n'est pas au courant. » parvint à articuler le maître des potions. Ses cordes vocales protestèrent vivement ; il avait dans l'idée qu'il avait du les solliciter plus que de raisons ces jours derniers…

« Je sais, mon enfant, je n'en ai jamais douté. Comment allez vous ? » demanda à nouveau le sorcier

Snape eut un geste d'agacement. Avait-il l'air prêt à danser le grand bal de noël ? Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire, mais il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu.

« Albus… cheminée… placard… » tenta t il d'expliquer au directeur avec un regard vers la porte en bois qu'il souhaitait ouvrir

Sans un mot, le directeur se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit, avant de se retourner vers le maître des potions.

« En haut… coffret… »

Sans hésitation, Dumbledore saisit un coffret en fer qui semblait attendre là depuis des années. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sorti un assortiment de potions multicolores qu'il reconnu aussitôt. C'était bien là le même ensemble de fioles que Severus lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt, dans un coffret identique…

Il revint rapidement vers le maître des potions qui luttait contre le sommeil. Sans attendre, il déboucha la première fiole et la pressa contre les lèvres du professeur qui l'avala sans un mot.

Toussant, luttant pour ne pas s'étouffer, Severus laissa la potion couler dans sa gorge et envahir son sang… Merlin soit remercié, il avait gardé ce coffret intact pendant toutes ces années, redoutant le jour où il aurait à s'en servir. Quatre potions infiniment longues et compliquées à préparer, dont la recette était quasiment inconnue… et qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De quoi faire ressusciter un mort vivant, et c'était bien là ce qu'on attendait de lui, n'est ce pas ?

Il saisit la seconde potion. La première lui avait redonné de l'énergie, celle-ci allait calmer la douleur.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il senti ses muscles et nerfs se détendre. Enfin ! Il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il avait senti son corps libre de toute douleur.

Sans attendre, il ouvrit le troisième flacon. Une potion de soin celle-ci, de loin plus efficace que celles dont Pomfrey abreuvait ses patients, et que lui même fournissait au seigneur des ténèbres.

Sans toucher à la quatrième fiole, il referma le coffret et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Merci ». Il se sentait vraiment mieux à présent ; assez en tout cas pour faire un rapport détaillé au directeur.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« C'était très prévoyant de votre part, mon garçon. J'ai utilisé les potions que vous aviez laissé sur la table, mais leur efficacité s'est révélée limitée face à l'étendue de vos blessures. »

Snape grimaça. Peu de blessures apparentes, mais l'effet de cruciatus et de quelques malédictions combinées avec un sévère empoisonnement… les potions qu'il avait préparé pour son retour avaient probablement été à peine plus efficaces qu'un verre de lait.

« La dernière réunion des mangemorts a été plus … mouvementée que prévu. » répondit il sobrement.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est en effet le moins que l'on puisse dire … Harry nous a rapporté plusieurs épisodes de ces derniers jours à travers ses visions. » dit Dumbledore

Le maître des potions chercha du regard le chat qui se tenait assis à l'autre bout du lit, l'air incertain. Il aurait du s'en douter… si Potter avait repris sa forme humaine, il n'avait pu manquer d'être connecté au seigneur des ténèbres, sa colère avait été particulièrement intense et longue…

Il se surpris à éprouver de la sollicitude pour le garçon, avait il réellement besoin de voir et de ressentir tout cela à son âge ?

« Potter, avez vous besoin d'une potion ? » demanda t il abruptement

Le chat pencha la tête mais ne répondit pas, son regard toujours troublé.

« Harry a reçu les soins nécessaires. Sa forme d'animagus lui permet d'échapper à la connexion mentale, mais il éprouve toujours certaines difficultés à maîtriser ses transformations. C'est un problème dont nous devrons nous occuper rapidement. »

Snape hocha la tête, songeur. Où en était le garçon ? A quel point avait il assimilé ses deux formes, et les souvenirs qui allaient avec ? Et pourquoi diable se trouvait il sur son lit en ce moment ?

Oui, il allait rapidement falloir s'occuper du problème, mais pour l'instant il devait faire savoir à Dumbledore la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il se leva avec précautions et retransfigura le lit en fauteuil, avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Le simple fait de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes et d'avaler quelque chose lui semblait le comble du bien-être ; il lui semblait certains jours que sa vocation de maître des potions avait un côté opportuniste et terriblement réaliste…

« Il va rapidement falloir trouver un endroit sûr pour abriter Mr Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres est conscient de son retour et il est bien décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver avant la rentrée à Poudlard. » annonça t il calmement. « De plus, ma position en tant que mangemort disposant d'une certaine liberté est compromise. Mon efficacité et ma loyauté ont été largement soumises à discussion, et je suis sommé d'apporter rapidement des preuves concrètes de ma bonne volonté. Ainsi que des potions adéquates, cela s'entend… »

« Severus » fit le directeur, d'une voix qui appelait le regard du professeur à rencontrer le sien.

« Vous n'y retournerez pas. »

Le visage de l'espion se crispa tandis qu'il serrait son verre au point de presque le briser entre ses doigts

« Bien sur que si. » répondit il fermement

« C'est trop risqué. Cette dernière réunion a montré les limites de notre stratagème. Vous nous êtes plus utile vivant, Severus… »

« Avec les derniers évènements, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer ce qu'il se trame dans le camp adverse. Je n'ai pas joué les mangemorts repentant pendant ces deux jours pour renoncer maintenant, Albus, ça n'a aucun sens. La prochaine fois que le seigneur des ténèbres m'appellera, ses potions seront prêtes et j'aurai des informations suffisantes à lui servir. Entre temps, je dois contrôler chacun de mes gestes en dehors du manoir. Les mangemorts ont pour consigne de me surveiller de près, et c'est précisément le type de consigne que tout bon mangemort attend avec impatience… l'occasion de faire tomber un traître et de monter en grade. » Snape grimaça un sourire.

« Ca ira, Albus » se surprit il à affirmer en réponse au regard du directeur « Je ne commettrais plus les mêmes erreurs… »

« Ces erreurs étaient inévitables dans les circonstances et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elles pourront l'être dans le futur. Nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard… pour l'heure, vous devez vous reposer, Severus » fit Dumbledore

« Avec ce que je viens d'avaler ? Quand bien même je le voudrais, je serais incapable de dormir avant une bonne dizaine d'heures. Nous avons certaines choses à discuter en privé, mais Potter ne devrait pas rester ici, ce n'est pas sûr. » dit le maître des potions

« Harry a tenu a me suivre quand j'ai appris votre retour au Manoir. Sous sa forme de chat bien entendu… qu'il a maîtrisé à merveille je dois dire depuis notre arrivée. Il s'est installé ma foi fort familièrement à vos côtés, Severus, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le déloger. Sa présence a d'une certaine façon semblé vous apaiser. » expliqua Dumbledore

Snape jeta un long regard pensif au chat. Vraiment ? Il secoua la tête. Shadow avait déjà fait cela auparavant, mais c'était Shadow… que cherchait donc Potter ?

« Vous avez bien fait » fit il sèchement. « Je souhaiterai cependant vous parler en privé ; peut-être vaudrait il mieux que Mr Potter rentre à Grimmauld Place. »

« J'ai promis à l'Ordre de vous ramener tous les deux là bas dès que vous seriez en état de voyager » répondit Dumbledore « Si vous vous sentez suffisamment remis, peut-être pourrions nous transplaner ? »

Snape grogna. Une réunion avec l'Ordre, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper ? »

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Après vous ! » dit il

Snape leva les yeux au ciel

« Potter ? » le chat le regarda en penchant la tête mais ne bougea pas.

« Très bien » fit Severus en grinçant des dents. « Harry, viens ici. »

Le chat trottina joyeusement vers le maître des potions qui le pris dans ses bras avant de transplaner dans un « crac ».

Resté seul dans le donjon, Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu plus fort qu'il ne se le serait permis devant le professeur.

Snape n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'Harry pouvait voyager seul par la cheminée ou transplaner avec le directeur…

* * *

L'arrivée à Grimmauld Place frôla de peu l'incident diplomatique.

A peine Severus eut il transplané dans le salon que cinq personnes se levèrent d'un bond en criant, leurs regards braqué sur le professeur de potions et le chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

La réaction immédiate de l'espion fut de dégainer sa baguette et de protéger de son corps le chat qui s'était recroquevillé contre lui, tout aussi alarmé par le soudain mouvement autour de lui. L'instant d'après, un « protego » protégeait un Snape accroupi pour parer des sorts éventuels et un chat noir fermement abrité contre sa poitrine.

Un silence choqué accueilli la performance. Tous regardaient le duo, bouche bée, tandis que le maître des potions tentait de reprendre une contenance.

« Splendide » grogna Snape en se relevant et en lâchant le chat.

« La prochaine fois que vous attendrez de la visite, vous serez assez aimable pour éviter un simulacre d'attaque de diligence. »

« Un peu nerveux, Snape ? » ricana Moody

« Guère plus que tout porteur du Chat Sacré, je présume » rétorqua Snape. « A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez que je ne considère la sécurité de votre Précieux Potter qu'après les présentations d'usage ? »

« Ca suffit, Moody » réprimanda Tonks. « Moi je suis plutôt impressionnée, vous avez de sacrés réflexes Severus ! »

« Le métier, peut-être ? » ironisa Snape, guère d'humeur aux compliments

« De professeur de potions ou d'espion ? Oh, je suppose que dans les deux cas, il vaut mieux être rapide à réagir… » considéra la jeune femme.

« Brillante conclusion. Harry ? » demanda le professeur avec un regard interrogatif pour le chat

Un clignement d'yeux lui répondit que tout allait bien.

L'instant d'après, Dumbledore arriva a son tour dans la pièce, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

« Eh bien eh bien » fit il, « je vois que tout le monde est arrivé à bon port. »

Un grognement du professeur de potions lui répondit.

« Attendiez vous l'arrivée imminente de mangemorts ? A en juger par la réaction de votre glorieux Ordre, le lieu n'est pas sécurisé ! »

« Une réaction ? Que dois-je comprendre au juste ? » demanda Dumbledore, son regard perçant cherchant ceux des membres de l'ordre.

Un silence gêné lui répondit, tandis que le maitre des potions croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Le chat, nota le directeur, se tenait assis à ses pieds, un regard également accusateur vers le reste de l'Ordre.

Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui pris finalement la parole.

« Nous avons été un peu… surpris, nous attendions depuis une journée entière et nous ne savions pas au juste à quoi nous attendre quand vous reviendriez tous les trois. »

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh, c'est assez » fit Molly Weasley avec un soupir, « nous étions vraiment inquiets, Severus ! »

« Vraiment ? » répondit celui-ci d'un air sarcastique. « Il me semble pourtant que Potter n'a pas quitté la garde d'Albus. Le Manoir n'est pas à ce point exposé, Molly, je ne suis pas fou au point de laisser la porte ouverte aux mangemorts ou à leur maitre. »

« Nous étions inquiets pour vous, Severus. » repris doucement Molly. « Harry a eut des visions très effrayantes vous concernant. Nous craignions de ne plus vous revoir… en fait, nous nous préparions à aller vous chercher, ou du moins à tenter de le faire, quand Albus nous a informé de votre retour. Nous ignorions dans quel état nous vous reverrions… »

Snape avait sensiblement pâli et toute trace d'agacement avait disparu de son visage, au profit d'une expression d'incrédulité.

« Albus ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour confirmer le discours de Molly.

« C'est exact. Nous n'avions pas encore pu parvenir à un plan concret pour vous secourir, mais nous nous apprêtions à étudier les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous. »

« Au Manoir Malfoy ? Réalisez vous seulement à quel point l'idée peut être ridicule ? » s'écria Snape, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la colère dans la voix « Quand bien même vous auriez réussi, ma couverture aurait été mise à jour et je n'aurai plus été d'aucune utilité par la suite, ce plan suicidaire n'avait absolument aucun intérêt ! Quand allez vous donc cesser de jouer les griffondors ? C'est une guerre, pas un concours d'honneur entre gentlemen ! »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » gronda triomphalement Maugrey

« Nous avons considéré, en particulier après l'intervention d'Harry, que nous ne pouvions à tous points de vue nous permettre de vous perdre, Severus. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

Snape plongea un instant son regard dubitatif dans celui du directeur avant de regarder le chat. Collé contre ses jambes, il semblait à la fois faire barrage entre lui et les autres et chercher sa protection.

« Et qui donc aurait protégé Potter pendant votre charge héroïque ? Vraiment, Albus, baser vos décisions sur les états d'âme d'un adolescent assez perturbé pour se prendre pour un chat me semble excessivement dangereux. » dit Snape

« Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'Harry pour décider que nous devions vous récupérer, Severus, » intervint la voix douce de Molly Weasley. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes vraiment soulagés de vous retrouver en aussi bonne forme ! »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge. La conversation prenait une tournure qui le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise…

« Merci Molly. Je crains malheureusement que cette… bonne forme ne soit que temporaire, aussi, Albus, si je pouvais m'entretenir avec vous en privé ? »

Mais ce fut à nouveau Molly qui prit la parole

« Y a t il quelque chose que nous puissions faire, Severus ? »

Snape réfléchit un instant.

« Non. Mais Potter doit conserver sa forme d'animagus le plus longtemps possible. Pourriez vous y veiller ? »

« C'est que… je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Harry maîtrise réellement ses transformations » hésitat Molly

« Parlez lui, tentez d'éviter qu'il ne perde le contrôle de ses émotions et qu'il ne s'endorme. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Harry, c'est entendu ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux d'un air un peu incertain.

« Albus » demanda Molly « Les enfants sont au Terrier, je préfèrerai les avoir ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ils pourraient également se charger de garder Harry éveillé et… sous sa bonne forme. »

« Excellente idée, Molly » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Je vous laisse aller les chercher. Nous serons dans le bureau au premier étage si vous avez besoin de nous. Y a t il d'autres questions ? »

En l'absence de réponse, le directeur précéda le maître des potions dans l'escalier. Snape eut un instant d'hésitation en croisant le regard inquiet du chat.

« Pas de bêtise, Potter. Je m'occuperai de vos blessures juste après ceci. Et que quelqu'un serve une gamelle à ce chat, pour l'amour du ciel, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à le gaver de potions nutritives ! » gronda t il en montant les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un chat contrarié.

Non, il ne faisait pas de bêtises, et il n'était pas un chat de gouttière affamé. Et il n'aimait pas que son homme en noir s'en aille, preuve était faite que cela n'apportait rien de bon. Snape, bon sang, Snape…

Il battit l'air de sa queue en signe de contrariété. Son Snape. Après tout ce que l'homme avait enduré pour le sauver, il avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Bon, peut-être pas devant lui, évidemment, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Mme Weasley jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de passer sa tête à travers les flammes vertes.

L'instant d'après, les silhouettes familières de Ron et Hermione apparaissaient dans le salon et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Ses amis étaient là, l'été allait enfin commencer !

Il entendit Mme Weasley murmurer quelques recommandations, et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

Les yeux ronds, ils restèrent un instant à le regarder, à mi chemin entre l'excitation et l'effarement.

Harry sauta gracieusement sur un fauteuil pour se retrouver à leur hauteur et fit un tour sur lui même avant de s'asseoir et de miauler d'un ton satisfait. Eh, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir, celle la !

« Harry, c'est génial ! » s'écria Ron

"Vraiment Harry tu devrais faire attention, il ne faut rien brusquer, ces transformations sont dangereuse, reste où tu es ! » s'inquiéta Hermione, un regard en coin pour Mme Weasley

« Fiche lui la paix, Hermione, il n'est pas handicapé ! Et en plus, tu as gardé ta cicatrice, c'est incroyable ! Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir la marque des lunettes, comme Mc Gonagall ? » demanda Ron

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne les avait pas au moment où… enfin… quand il s'est transformé. » répondit prudement la jeune fille

« Oh » fit Ron, un peu refroidit.

« Mais Harry, tu es blessé, est ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? tu as plusieurs coupures qui ont l'air assez graves, en particulier là, sur ton, hum… museau » conclu Hermione, subitement gênée

Harry s'ébroua pour leur montrer que tout allait bien, et se lança dans une série de bonds à travers la pièce en guise de démonstration de ses nouveaux talents.

Quand il revint vers eux, il pu constater que son numéro avait fait son petit effet. Ron le regardait d'un air admiratif et envieux, tandis qu'Hermione semblait inquiète et amusée à la fois.

« Bon sang, tu te rend compte de tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire à Poudlard ? Flinch va en faire une jaunisse, tu n'auras même plus besoin de la cape d'invisibilité ! » s'enthousiasma Ron

Hermione, évidemment, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Oh Harry vraiment, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Vraiment bien ? Nous étions terriblement inquiets pour toi… » gronda la jeune fille

Harry aurait voulu la rassurer, lui expliquer qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et à quel point son cadeau avait été précieux, mais il ne devait pas parler…

Il sauta d'un bond sur le fauteuil : il savait comment faire. Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, il avança la tête vers Hermione, miaulant légèrement pour l'appeler.

Comprenant le message, la jeune fille approcha, et tendit instinctivement la main, comme pour caresser un chat.

Avant qu'elle n'aie eut le temps de se raviser, celui-ci s'était presque jeté sur sa main, y frottant sa tête et son cou. Elle sentit un objet métallique glisser sous ses doigts…

« Le bracelet… » murmura t elle dans un éclair de compréhension « C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Le mouvement paraissait étrange sur un chat, mais il savait qu'elle le comprendrait.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse, tu sais ? » murmura t elle « Je n'avais jamais imaginé… je pensais qu'il pourrait être utile un jour ou l'autre, forcément, mais ni si rapidement ni de cette façon ! Quoiqu'il en soit… » elle jeta un regard vers les membres de l'Ordre qui s'étaient à présent réinstallés dans le salon et qui ne leur prêtait qu'une attention lointaine.

« Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il t'emmène chez le professeur Snape, tu me croies, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Jamais je n'ai voulu cela, je ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! » murmura t elle avec force, ses yeux inquiets rivés à ceux du chat

Non, cela n'allait pas, se dit Harry. Ils ne comprenaient pas… Snape avait pris soin de lui, le bracelet avait vraiment fait du bon travail ! Evidement, il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, mais c'était pourtant évident après ce qui venait d'arriver qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur le professeur, tout au moins en partie.

Le chat fit un tour sur lui même, contrarié, puis voyant le regard blessé d'Hermione, compris qu'elle l'avait mal interprété. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, il aurait l'occasion de leur expliquer, plus tard.

Il s'efforça de prendre son air le plus serein et donna un coup de tête amical dans le bras de la jeune fille qui s'était penchée vers lui. Un pale sourire le remercia.

« Bon sang, Harry, tu dois avoir tellement de choses à raconter ! » grogna Ron. « C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te voir en, hum, en vrai ! est-ce que tu vas bientôt pouvoir te changer ? »

Harry pencha la tête, espérant que le garçon comprendrait sa réponse : il l'ignorait, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire…

« Peu importe, tu nous raconteras à Poudlard, pas vrai ? On sera plus tranquilles de toute façon » fit Ron avec un regard pour Moody dont l'œil magique roulait régulièrement vers eux.

« En attendant, il faut absolument qu'on te raconte… Fred et Georges, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont inventé ? »

Harry aurait préféré connaître les dernière inventions de Ginny, mais quand bien même il aurait été sous sa forme humaine, il ne se serait pas permis la remarque.

Ils s'entassèrent tous les trois autour du fauteuil, et Harry se laissa aller à la sensation familière de bien être. Ses amis, réunis pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles de la famille Weasley et du monde des sorciers ; son monde.

Les pattes en rond, les oreilles dressées vers les voix familières il se laissa aller au bonheur d'être en vacances. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aurait pu jurer que les chats pouvaient sourire.

* * *

« Une pastille au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore

« Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous en avez toujours sur vous ? » grogna Snape

Après plus d'une heure de rapport concernant la dernière réunion des mangemorts, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, et les deux jours qu'il avait passé au Manoir Malfoy, Severus se sentait plus éreinté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé après avoir absorbé les potions. Et certainement pas d'humeur pour une pastille au citron…

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Voyons, Severus, quel bon sorcier se déplace sans bonbon ou potion ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. La comparaison était outrageante !

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Albus, cela ne règle pas le principal problème. Où comptez vous cacher Potter ? Mais peut-être ne vaut il mieux pas que je le sache, cela pourrait être trop risqué. » dit le maître des potions.

« Ne soyez pas stupide » répondit Dumbledore. « Personne n'a prouvé être plus digne de confiance que vous concernant Harry, Severus, sans compter votre immunité au veritaserum. »

« Une immunité payée au prix d'une splendide intoxication chaque fois que le Seigneur des ténèbres juge utile de m'en administrer. S'il ne persistait pas à coupler ses interrogatoires avec des séances de cruciatus, ma couverture serait éventée depuis longtemps, c'est un miracle que personne ne l'aie encore remarqué. » répliqua Snape

« Comme toujours, votre remarquable talent de dissimulateur nous sauve la vie »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, vieil homme » fit Snape avec un demi-sourire

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

« Severus, êtes vous réellement sûr de vouloir continuer cela ? » demanda t il. « Vous nous êtes bien trop précieux en tant que membre de l'Ordre et maître des potions, votre position d'espion n'est qu'une partie des immenses services que vous nous rendez et celle-ci est devenu récemment très délicate. »

Snape soupira.

« Il le faut. Nous en avons déjà discuté, personne d'autre n'est en position de rapporter ces informations et nous ne pouvons pas nous en passer, pas maintenant. Malgré ma récente disgrâce, je reste dans le cercle le plus proche du seigneur des ténèbres, dans la meilleure position, si cela devenait nécessaire, pour agir de l'intérieur. »

« Dois je vous répéter que vous avez toute ma confiance ? » fit Dumbledore de sa voix calme

Snape fronça les sourcils et balaya la déclaration de la main. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué à présent…

« Vous auriez du être leur gardien du secret, Severus. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé » fit le directeur à voix basse.

Le professeur de potions sursauta.

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien compris. Les Potters auraient du vous choisir pour les protéger, quand ils se sont cachés pour protéger Harry. Plus loyal que Pettigrew, bien évidemment, mais je soupçonne que vous auriez défendu leur secret bien plus férocement encore que Sirius. » répondit Dumbledore

Snape détourna le regard.

« C'est ridicule. Leur choix a été malheureux, mais Black n'aurait jamais donné les Potter, même sous la torture… ce maudit Gryffondor avait bien trop d'honneur pour cela » dit il, bien réveillé à présent

« Peut-être pas sous la torture, non. Ni sous veritaserum, de toute évidence. Mais sous la pression, le chantage affectif, des hallucinations ? Au bout de combien de temps aurait il fini par laisser filtrer son secret ? Mais cela n'aurait pas été votre cas, Severus, quand bien même la vie de Lily n'aurait pas été en jeu. Vous n'auriez cédé ni sous la torture ni sous aucun charme, comme vous nous l'avez prouvé ces derniers jours, et aucune illusion ou tentative d'extorsion sentimentale n'aurait pu vous atteindre. Votre esprit serpentard vous immunise contre ces manipulations où tout bon griffondor se jetterait la tête la première. »

Cette fois, le maître des potions ricana légèrement en repensant au plan d'évasion que l'Ordre avait fomenté pour lui. Stupide sentimentalisme et bravoure chevaleresques qui n'avaient pas leur place dans cette guerre…

« C'est pourquoi je ne vois personne de mieux placé que vous pour prendre soin d'Harry pour le reste des vacances. » conclu Dumbledore

Snape sauta littéralement sur son fauteuil.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Avez vous perdu la tête ? Il n'en est pas question, vous m'entendez ! C'est de la pure folie ! »

_« C'est », songea Dubledore, et non pas « ce serait »…_

«Voldemort n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller chercher Harry chez vous, professeur, il est trop convaincu de votre haine envers le garçon. De plus, votre manoir est solidement protégé par vos soins, et je serai bien entendu votre gardien du secret. Ces dispositions ne sont que temporaires, la rentrée à Poudlard aura lieu dans deux semaines à présent.

je regrette de vous imposer cette charge et cette pression particulière, Severus, en particulier dans votre état actuel. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi à la question, et je ne vois aucune solution a peu près aussi sûre pour mettre Harry en sécurité. Vous me feriez là une énorme faveur, mon enfant. De plus, je ne doute pas que si les choses venaient à tourner mal, vous seriez le plus apte à défendre Harry. Il vous fait entièrement confiance, il vous écoutera. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas » grogna Snape, troublé.

« Potter ne me fait confiance que parce qu'il se prend pour un chat, un chat que j'ai soigné et recueilli, mais cela ne durera pas. Quand il aura correctement assimilé les derniers évènements, Harry va se battre bec et ongles contre moi, mes règles et chaque mot que je lui adresserai. Et croyez moi, c'est un sujet pour lequel il est particulièrement doué. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry soit si confus que vous le pensez concernant ses différentes formes et… expériences avec vous. Harry est un garçon intelligent, et un gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, ou peut-être devrais-je dire des griffes…

Il sait ce qu'il vous doit mieux que personne après ses visions, et il a été le premier a réclamer que l'on monte une expédition pour vous délivrer. Son discours vous aurait très certainement donné une migraine, mon cher enfant, il nous a littéralement donné l'impression à tous d'être de dignes héritiers de serpentard ! »

Snape gémit

« Honnêtement, Albus, ne voyez vous pas que nous courrons au désastre ? Harry a besoin d'être dans un environnement familier, comme cette maison, et il aura besoin d'aide pour apprendre à maîtriser ses transformations » plaida t il

« Précisément » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Harry ne pourra jamais se sentir en confiance ici. Cet endroit lui rappelle trop Sirius et son absence. Quant à l'aide dont il aura besoin, je suis sûr que vous saurez amplement la lui apporter. »

« Si ce garçon écoutait mes conseils, cela se ressentirait dans ses notes de potions ! Je pensais à Minerva, Albus, qui est la mieux placée pour l'instruire en matière de transformations animagus ! » argumenta Snape, qui sentait le vent de la défaite

« Minerva aura tout le temps de s'occuper d'Harry à Poudlard » répondit fermement Dumbledore. « Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, Severus, une fois de plus… mais vous êtes le seul à qui je fais confiance pour assurer la garde d'Harry, et je crois ne pas être le seul à le penser »

Snape ricana à nouveau.

« Vraiment ? Je doute pourtant que votre cher Ordre accepte de bon cœur votre décision, Albus »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Détrompez vous, je pense que ces dispositions ne soulèveront aucune objection. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas à ces derniers que je pensais. »

Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je suis retourné chez les Dursleys ; je voulais sentir de moi même les restes de magie dont vous m'aviez parlé. Vous aviez raison, Severus, ils étaient bien là, encore bien présents … »

Snape se redressa dans son fauteuil, toute son attention dirigée vers le vieux sorcier

« Avez vous pu en tirer quelque chose ? » demanda t il

« Des impressions, tout au plus. Des déductions. Mais une chose de certaine tout au moins, j'ai identifié la signature magique d'où provenait cette magie. Vous l'auriez vous même reconnue, severus, si elle n'avait pas été si proche de celle d'Harry… »

Le maître des potions senti sa gorge se nouer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en voyant son expression.

« Oui, il s'agissait bien de celle de Lily. J'ai également pu y déceler, plus faibles, celles de James Potter et de Sirius. »

« C'est… c'est impossible ! » croassa Severus, plus pale que jamais

« Cela devrait l'être, en effet » répondit Dumbledore. « J'ai fait quelques recherches… le temps m'a manqué, évidemment, aussi mes idées sur la question ne sont elles que des suppositions. Bien que je doute de toute façon de trouver de plus amples documents sur le sujet… » devant l'air impatient du professeur, il continua :

« Je pense que l'origine des derniers événement se trouve dans la mort de Sirius, plus précisément, son passage à travers le voile. »

« Ce fameux voile… à quoi sert il, exactement ? » demanda le professeur de potions qui semblait soudain avoir pris plusieurs années

« C'est à la fois complexe et vaste, l'étendue de ses pouvoirs nous sont inconnus. Mais il permet très certainement un passage entre les deux mondes, lors de certaines circonstances… c'est pourquoi il est gardé en sécurité au Ministère de la Magie. Son utilisation est totalement incontrôlable, mais ses pouvoirs sont trop grands pour risquer d'être utilisé à mauvais escient… » répondit le directeur

« Mais Lily et James ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce voile.. » argua Snape

« En effet » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Mais Sirius, Lily et James avaient en commun leur lien affectif profond avec Harry. Nous entrons dans le royaume des hypothèses, mais sans doute des circonstances extraordinaires, des liens extraordinaires ont ils pu permettre aux seules personnes qui aient aimé Harry comme des parents de lui offrir ce qu'il n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de lui donner : son héritage. »

Severus resta longtemps silencieux, contemplant les révélations du directeur. Une image lui revint à l'esprit…

« Albus » fit il d'une voix blanche « le jour où j'ai moi même rendu visite aux Dursleys et après avoir… corrigé cet infâme porc qui se prétend l'oncle du garçon, j'ai eu une brève vision de Lily et James au moment de transplaner. J'ai cru l'avoir rêvé, mais autant Lily… non, je ne crois pas avoir pu imaginer l'image de James dans ces circonstances. Pensez vous que… ? » il ne pu finir sa phrase

Dumbledore hocha la tête, songeur.

« Mon enfant, une chose est certaine. Une magie très puissante et très ancienne a été déployé la nuit où Harry a atteint ses seize ans. De toute évidence, il a acquis à travers elle la capacité de se transformer en animal, comme son père et son parrain avant lui, grâce à la combinaison de leur magie et de leur amour. Ils voulaient protéger Harry, à tout prix… juste après cela, le bracelet de Miss Granger a transporté le garçon a des centaines de kilomètres de là, décuplant ses capacités normales. Je ne peux voir d'autre explication à ce phénomène que cette même magie.

Et cette magie était guidée par Lily, Severus. C'est sa puissance qui a catalysé la magie de James et Sirius. Ce bracelet n'a pas de volonté propre, et Harry ignorait le lieu de votre résidence.

C'est elle qui a voulu qu'Harry trouve refuge chez vous, mon enfant. Lily vous a fait confiance, avant même que vous ne vengiez son fils. »

Le maitre des potions resta sans voix.

Lily… si seulement il avait compris plus tôt… si seulement il avait été leur gardien du secret…

Si seulement il avait été le père d'Harry.

« Très bien. Potter viendra au Manoir. Mais il faudra bien trouver une solution de secours quand le seigneur des ténèbres me rappellera. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Il sera toujours temps de le faire venir à Grimmauld Place ou au Terrier en urgence. Ce n'est pas un problème, Severus. Vous me rendez un grand service. »

En d'autres temps, Snape aurait été tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'il faisait une énorme faveur au directeur. Mais à présent, il avait surtout l'impression d'être en train de protéger ses propres intérêt. Son chat, précisément.

Le fils de Lily, son chat. Il avait une promesse à tenir, et peu importe ce qui viendrait en travers du chemin.

« Vous avez apprivoisé le chat » conclu Dumbledore, « Il vous reste à présent à apprivoiser le garçon ! »

* * *

Youhou ! Il est plus long que je pensais, celui là... j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop ennuyeux ! Quelques petites explications donc, et vous l'aurez compris, une dernière étape avant le retour de Shadow " chez lui!"

Je vous rassure, Harry n'aura pas besoin de rester sous forme féline lors de son séjour au manoir ( sinon ça serait bien moins drole !)

J'avance un peu moins vite en ce moment, je suis cre-vée, mortibus ratibus, c'est une horreur ! des vitamines, du soleil, quelque chose!

Un gros merci à tous mes reviewers adorés: on a passé les 150 !vous êtes supers motivants, j'avoue que je guette ma boite aux lettres quand j'écris ! 150, vous vous rendez compte, c'est la gloire, la célébrité, Tahiti, les femmes à poil... heu qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

Oh et un détail que j'ai oublié dans mon " aparte" au chapitre précédent :

Breizh Power ! Eh ouaip, moi aussi ;-) Et côté chouchen, je m'y connais plutot bien, j'en descend une bouteille tous les ans pour mon anniversaire pendant le Festival interceltique ( du Chuffere, pour ne pas citer de marque !)

Quand au salidou... j'en ai toujours un bocal dans mon frigo, ça guérit tout cette connerie là ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 : Les chats noirs portent malheur**

Le directeur et le professeur de potions s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quand des cris provenant de l'étage d'en bas les firent sauter sur leurs pieds.

« Albus ! » rugit une voix qu'ils reconnurent être celle de Moody

Un concert de cris divers l'accompagnaient et les deux hommes se ruèrent dans le salon baguette à la main, prêts à faire face à une attaque de mangemorts en rêgle.

Mais arrivés en bas, ils ne trouvèrent que cinq adultes totalement hors d'eux vociférant dans tous les sens, tandis que les deux adolescents les regardaient d'un air effaré, entourant un chat noir aux yeux verts tout aussi inquiet et surpris par le comportement des membres de l'ordre.

« Que se passe t il donc ici ? » rugit à son tour Snape

« Bon sang, le culot de ces moldus ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » répondit Moody

« Albus » fit Kingsley « une lettre du Ministère vient d'arriver. Je crois que vous voudrez la lire rapidement… et en privé » ajouta t il avec un regard entendu vers les enfants

Le directeur saisi la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Le cachet du Ministère ne laissait aucun doute sur son expéditeur.

« Elle est arrivée par la cheminée » expliqua Kingsley. « Apparemment, elle a été envoyé à votre bureau et réexpédiée ici. Elle était adressée « à qui de droit », et étant donné la mention « urgent », nous avons préféré l'ouvrir sans vous attendre. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête tandis qu'il parcourait rapidement la lettre.

Quand il en détacha enfin son regard, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et le silence régnait dans la pièce.

« Qu'allez vous faire, Albus ? » demanda impatiemment Tonks

A ses côtés, Snape toussa pour rappeler au directeur que, contrairement aux autres, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait provoqué cette émeute…

Dumbledore se tourna vers les adolescents restés sur le fauteuil et chercha le regard du chat.

« Harry, de nouveaux problèmes semblent avoir émergé, et mieux vaut que tu en sois informé. Ces nouvelles risquent de te bouleverser et je souhaite que tu fasses tout ton possible pour garder ton calme et ne pas provoquer une nouvelle transformation. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »

Harry songea qu'il lui était difficile de répondre tant qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, de ce mouvement qui semblait si étrange dans ce corps.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape se rapprocher de lui. Bizarrement, le mouvement avait quelque chose de rassurant...

Hermione posa doucement une main sur ses épaules et il se sentit soudain près à affronter

sereinement toutes les mauvaises nouvelles du monde.

Il se trompait.

« Harry, le Ministère m'envoie cette missive suite à une plainte de ta famille. Ton oncle et ta tante ont déclaré que nous t'avions enlevé et veulent que tu leur sois rendu au plus vite. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave et posée.

Harry cru que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il entendit à peine les cris de Ron et Hermione dont la main s'était subitement crispée sur son dos, mais la voix de Snape en revanche, ne pouvait être ignorée.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas été plus chargée de menace et de colère si Neville avait fait exploser le donjon, et Harry s'attendit presque à entendre « 100 points de moins pour Griffondor ! ». Mais en fin de compte, l'idée était la même…

« Albus, je vous avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de cette famille de dégénérés ! »

Harry songea à protester ; c'était sa famille, après tout ! Mais à la réflexion, il devait reconnaître que l'insulte n'était pas imméritée. Pourquoi donc voulaient ils subitement le revoir ? certainement pas pour s'assurer son bien être.

« Je pensais avoir été moi-même suffisamment convaincant lors de ma dernière visite… mais je vois que quelqu'un a eu de meilleurs arguments que moi. » soupira Dumbledore avec un regard pour Snape

« Ca ne fait aucun doute… » murmura celui ci

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? » demanda nerveusement Molly

« Il semble évident que ces moldus qui n'ont de lien avec Harry que sur le papier ne veulent le récupérer que pour une seule raison : le donner, ou plus probablement le vendre au seigneur des ténèbres. » répondit sèchement le professeur de potions

Un murmure étouffé lui répondit.

Harry s'était figé. Il savait bien, évidemment, que les Dursleys ne voulaient pas _réellement _le revoir… mais de là à le remettre à Voldemort ?

« Personne ne te retrouvera ici, Harry » dit Arthur Weasley de sa voix rassurante. « Il est hors de question que ces moldus t'approchent de près ou de loin après ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon sang, Albus, c'est après eux que le Ministère devrait être ! Est-ce qu'ils se souviennent seulement qu'ils ont chassé Harry ? »

« Sans parler de le laisser quasiment pour mort. » répliqua Snape. « Ce qui est probablement l'idée, par ailleurs… cette contrefaçon d'être humain n'a pas eu de complexe à m'informer qu'il serait ravi de coopérer avec le seigneur des ténèbres si celui-ci voulais régler définitivement le cas d'Harry. Je suppose que Voldemort en a pris bonnes notes. »

« Je suis prête à parier que Voldemort a envoyé lui même la lettre pour le Ministère … » murmura Tonks.

« Plus probablement leur voisine cracmol» répondit le maître des potions. « Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne change pas grand chose au programme original. Harry doit être mis à l'abri pendant les deux semaines de vacances restantes, après quoi il retournera à Poudlard. D'ici là, les choses seront sûrement réglées. »

« Elle devront l'être » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Mais ce ne sera pas facile… Harry, je comptais bien de toute façon te retirer de la garde de ton oncle et de ta tante ; je peux te promettre que tu ne retourneras pas là bas. »

Harry senti une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Il avait soudain envie de dormir…

il n'allait jamais retourner à Privet Drive. Jamais. Il ne verrai plus le rictus de dégoût de Pétunia chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, Dudley ne le bousculerait plus jamais, et oncle Vernon… oncle Vernon ne lèverait plus la main sur lui. Jamais.

Il sentit ses pattes faiblir sous lui et il s'allongea prudemment sur le fauteuil, sonné.

C'était fini. Il n'était pas sauvé, mais ce cauchemar là au moins était bien terminé. Plus jamais de placard ni de barreaux…

Il vit quelqu'un poser une coupelle devant lui. Il la flaira : un liquide répugnant y nageait.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait déposée : Snape le regardait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Bois ça, Harry. Tu te sentiras mieux. Il ne faut pas risquer que tu changes de forme maintenant… »

Avec une courte hésitation, le chat lapa la potion. Infecte, bien sur, mais Snape avait eut raison : il se sentait plus maître de lui, le choc était passé.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et retourna près de Dumbledore.

A ses côtés, il entendit Ron grogner :

« Et depuis quand est ce qu'il l'appelle Harry ? »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » continua Dumbledore, « la situation est délicate. Pour faire retirer leur droit de garde aux Dursleys, il faudra apporter la preuve qu'Harry n'est pas bien traité chez eux, et bien sur son témoignage… ce qui implique qu'Harry se rende au Ministère. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Par ailleurs, le fait que la lettre soit arrivée dans mon bureau indique clairement que le Ministère se doute que nous savons où se trouve Harry… voire que nous le cachons nous même. Il faudra donc être particulièrement vigilants. Bien sûr, les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry nous donnent une confortable longueur d'avance.»

« J'espérais qu'Harry puisse venir au Terrier » soupira Molly Weasley, « mais je suppose que c'est le premier endroit où ils chercheront. »

« En effet » admis Dumbledore. « Ce problème est cependant déjà résolu puisque le professeur Snape a accepté de prendre Harry avec lui pour le reste des vacances. »

Si les visages des membres de l'Ordre ne laissèrent filtrer que de la surprise et une certaine compréhension, il n'en fut pas de même pour les deux adolescents.

« Non ! » cria Ron avant de rougir violemment.

Hermione n'avait rien dit, mais son expression indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Non » repris Ron plus calmement « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Harry ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces vacances ! Il y a sûrement une autre solution, Poudlard, je ne sais pas… »

« Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité avec le professeur Snape » répondit Dumbledore. « Il sera le plus à même de le soigner et de le protéger le cas échéant. Il est vrai que les vacances d'Harry ont été mouvementées, et c'est pourquoi il a à présent besoin de repos et de sécurité, ainsi que de quelques leçons de métamorphoses. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Pourrons nous le voir ? » demanda Hermione

« Son lieu de résidence sera protégé par un sort de Fidelitas » répondit Dumbledore. « Selon la façon dont les choses évolueront… nous verrons s'il est raisonnable d'autoriser Harry à en sortir exceptionnellement. »

Il s'adressa à Harry cette fois.

« Je regrette Harry, je sais que ce ne sont pas là les vacances que tu avais espérées, mais je suis sûre que tu comprends que ta sécurité doit passer avant tout ? »

Le chat miaula pour acquiescer.

Mais Ron n'avait pas fini. Avec une grande inspiration, il pris son courage à deux mains

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous voulez faire au mieux pour Harry, mais honnêtement… Harry déteste Snape et hum… je pense que tout le monde est au courant qu'Harry n'est pas vraiment l'élève préféré du hum professeur. Il doit y avoir une autre solution ! »

Il laissa ses poumons se vider, comme s'il venait de finir une course particulièrement longue et difficile. Il jeta un regard en coin à Hermione et vit que celle ci le regardait avec un sourire presque… fier ?

Il se senti rasséréné.

« Bref, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. » conclu t il, regonflant sa poitrine.

Molly Weasley semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. De manière générale, les adultes ne semblaient pas indignés mais plutôt amusés par son petit éclat, constata Ron, légèrement déçu.

Ce fut Snape qui lui répondit, d'un ton bien plus calme qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

« J'ai pu supporter la présence de Mr Potter dans mes quartiers pendant deux semaines. Je pense pouvoir renouveler cet exploit sans être tenté outre mesure de l'expédier au Seigneur des ténèbres ou de le contraindre à manger de la pâté pour chats. Bien que cela, bien sûr, soit à sa discrétion.»

A ces mots, Harry sauta du fauteuil et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le maître des potions. Il le regarda un instant avant de cligner des yeux et de s'asseoir à ses pieds, tourné vers ses deux amis.

Le visage de Ron et Hermione quand il poussa un miaulement déterminé devait le faire éclater de rire chaque fois qu'il y penserait pendant des mois.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, ils ne pouvaient de toute évidence pas en croire leurs yeux.

A ses côtés, Harry pu entendre Snape rire tout bas. De toute évidence, le spectacle mémorable allait lui aussi le poursuivre.

« Albus, » dit finalement le maître des potions, « étant donné les circonstances, je pense qu'il serait préférable de régler le problème du Fidelitas au plus vite afin de pouvoir mettre Potter en sécurité.

« C'est juste. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant. Molly, les affaires d'Harry sont dans sa chambre, pourriez vous les descendre pour qu'elles soient prêtes à mon retour ? »

Molly se précipita à l'étage tandis que Snape et Dumbledore transplanaient. Vers le Manoir, se dit Harry… il allait retourner chez Snape.

Deux autres semaines là-bas… les premières avaient été parfaites à son idée. Snape avait été agréable, gentil même, et il s'était bien occupé de lui. Mais il ignorait alors qui il était réellement et quand il l'avait su, sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus positives…

L'homme avait il vraiment accepté de le reprendre, ou Dumbledore l'avait il forcé ? Comment allait il se comporter avec lui à présent ? Il l'avait appelé Harry… mais cela ne signifiait rien, n'est ce pas ?

Il rejoint Ron et Hermione sur le fauteuil. C'était presque sûr cette fois, il n'allait pas les revoir de l'été… l'idée était un peu déprimante, il avait espéré rester au Terrier quelques temps et passer quelques vrais jours de vacances.

Mais Dumbledore avait raison, il serait en sécurité au Manoir Snape, et surtout… il voulait y retourner. Il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir le donjon, la cheminée et le fauteuil où il avait passé toutes ses nuits, écoutant le bruit de fioles entrechoquées, de mixtures en train de bouillir dans les chaudrons…

Il s'était senti pendant ces quelques jours plus en sécurité qu'à Hogwarts et plus chez lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été chez les Dursleys.

Qu'il aie pu considérer les quartiers de Snape comme « chez lui » était particulièrement troublant… mais Snape avait transfiguré un fauteuil pour lui, lui avait donné un nom, un pull… Il ne s'était pas contenté de le recueillir à contrecœur.

Il lui avait offert un endroit ou rester. Il l'avait adopté.

A bien réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vu le professeur avec un animal familier, l'idée du maître des potions caressant un animal était particulièrement étrange en elle-même. Et pourtant…

Il aurait bien voulu être Shadow. Juste Shadow… un chat sans prophétie, sans pouvoir, mais qui avait une maison, un maître et aucun souci à part celui de savoir quand serait servie la prochaine gamelle.

L'idée d'une gamelle fit grogner son estomac. Il avait faim, et les coupures tiraillaient sa peau… bien sûr Snape allait s'occuper de cela dans un instant, il l'avait promis.

Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Il tenta de chasser l'idée en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. La déception se lisait sur leur visage.

« Harry, on ne t'aura pas vu de l'été ! » se lamenta Hermione « La rentrée n'est que dans deux semaines, heureusement. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour tout ça, je suis sure que Dumbledore va trouver une solution »

« Et on va se rattraper à Poudlard » renchéri Ron. « J'ai déjà plein d'idées sur ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ta nouvelle forme… on en reparle à la rentrée, mais réfléchis y ! Pense au dortoir des serpentards ! »

Hermione secoua la tête mais ne protesta pas.

« Harry, s'il y a un problème avec, tu sais… le professeur Snape, ou n'importe quoi. N'oublie pas que nous sommes là. Si le bracelet a pu te faire transplaner une fois, peut-être pourra t il encore le faire ! »

Décidément, songea Harry, il aurait beaucoup de choses à leur raconter la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait sous sa forme humaine.

« Et surtout, ne fais rien qui pourrait le contrarier. Tache de rester… un bon chat ! » fit Hermione avec un sourire

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien tu sais, en tout cas sous cette forme. Mais… fais attention à toi, simplement » conclut elle

Harry était bien décidé à le faire. Il posa une patte noire sur le visage de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Ron pour miauler. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait voulu dire s'il l'avait pu, mais sa forme de chat réglait le problème.

Ses deux amis sourirent.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on va mettre un moment à s'y habiter » avoua Hermione

« Mais c'est génial ! » ajouta Ron avec enthousiasme

Mme Weasley était redescendue et déposa la malle d'Harry au milieu du salon.

« Harry, mon petit, j'ai mis toutes tes affaires là dedans et j'ai rajouté quelques provisions. Non pas que je doute des compétences du professeur Snape en matière de cuisine, mais le poisson ne peut tout de même pas constituer un régime à part entière, tu devras le lui rappeler ! Tu as besoin de prendre des forces… et du poids ! »

Harry sauta sur la malle et miaula doucement vers elle pour la remercier. Son visage s'adoucit.

« Oh Harry, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu puisses passer quelques temps au Terrier… tu seras bien sage avec le professeur, n'est ce pas ? » dit elle

Harry se senti vexé. Il n'était pas un enfant, et qu'avaient ils donc tous à lui dire cela ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait continuellement Snape, c'était plutôt au professeur qu'ils auraient du le dire.

« Il prend ta sécurité très à cœur, tu sais. » ajouta Molly Weasley.

Oui, il le savait. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre les choses difficiles, il pensait avoir rendu cela suffisamment clair en allant vers le professeur.

Mme Weasley lui adressa un sourire qui fit fondre son irritation ; oui, lui aussi aurait bien aimé passer quelques temps au Terrier et profiter des bons petits plats et de la gentillesse de Molly. Il avait presque l'impression parfois d'avoir une famille, entouré de Mr et Mme Weasley et de leurs enfants.

Hogwart était un peu sa maison, les Weasleys étaient un peu sa famille… Les Dursleys ne l'avaient jamais réellement été, mais il l'avait cru, quand il était plus jeune. Une famille qui venait très probablement de conclure un marché avec Voldemort pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il n'était plus très sûr de savoir où il en était. Sa véritable famille était morte et le seul endroit où il était chez lui à présent était, s'il l'avait bien compris, cette maison. Celle de Sirius, mort par sa faute et qui la détestait, où il avait été malheureux.

Il se sentit soudain soulagé à la perspective de passer les prochaines semaines chez Snape : le professeur lui accorderait sûrement une paix royale et il n'aurait plus à repenser à toutes ces questions. Il avait bien l'intention de dormir, dormir, et encore dormir, tant qu'on voudrait bien lui ficher la paix avec Voldemort, les Dursleys, et tout ce qui allait avec. Il allait se rouler en boule au coin du feu et ne plus en bouger pendant deux semaines.

Snape et Dumbledore furent de retour quelques instants plus tard, visiblement satisfaits. Le professeur de potions semblait plus fatigué à présent ; rien d'étonnant songea Harry quand on savait qu'il était inconscient et incapable d'articuler deux mots quelques heures seulement auparavant.

« Les formalités sont faites » annonça Dumbledore. « Harry, as tu quelque chose à dire avant de partir ? Je regrette de devoir écourter les retrouvailles avec tes amis, mais la situation est particulièrement délicate et nous serons tous plus rassurés de te savoir en sécurité. »

Harry songea qu'il aurait eu des centaines de choses à dire… mais les chats ne parlaient pas.

Sans hésitation, il sauta sur sa malle et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis. Ils semblaient déçus, mais ils lui adressèrent des signes d'aurevoir.

« A la rentrée, Harry, ou peut-être avant. Fais attention à toi ! »

A son tour, Snape adressa un signe de tête aux membres de l'Ordre en guise de salutation et se pencha pour saisir le chat dans un geste qui leur devenait familier à tous les deux., songèrent ils

L'instant d'après, la pièce disparu dans un tourbillon de noir et Harry reconnu l'odeur caractéristique des donjons, un mélange de feu de bois et de potions âcres.

Snape le reposa sur la malle qui avait transplané avec eux et s'étira, visiblement soulagé d'être de retour au Manoir. Harry se surpris a éprouver le même sentiment et le même besoin de détendre ses muscles contractés par la tension qui régnait à Grimmauld Place.

« Bien, monsieur Potter, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, mais tout d'abord nous allons régler le problème de vos blessures. Le dîner n'était que dans deux heures, je pense que vous pourrez également trouver l'usage d'une collation. »

Le professeur pris un pot de baume qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt : c'était celui qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur lui. Et dont lui même s'était servi ces derniers jours, à y bien réfléchir… Mais pourquoi donc devait il recommencer ? Comment ses blessures étaient elles réapparues ?

Snape sembla comprendre sa perplexité car il répondit aux questions qu'il n'avait pu formuler :

« Il semblerait que vos transformations posent certains problèmes. Peut-être ne vous en souvenez vous pas, mais quand nous vous avons obligé à reprendre votre forme humaine à Grimmauld Place, vos blessures sont réapparues sans que nous sachions pourquoi. Sans doute était ce lié à vos problèmes d'assimilation concernant vos deux formes… quoiqu'il en soit, nous devrons être prudents. Nous verrons à vous retransformer ce soir pour vérifier que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

Harry n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir envie de se retransformer mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça… oui, il avait réellement cru qu'il était un chat, et oui, il avait eu du mal à faire face à ses souvenirs d'adolescent.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'à présent, il allait aussi avoir du mal à affronter ses souvenirs de chat…

« Potter, montez sur la table et essayez de ne rien renverser. » demanda le professeur de potions.

Potter. Non, ça n'allait pas. S'il devait passer deux autres semaines ici, il refusait de se faire traiter comme à Hogwarts durant l'année scolaire ! Il ne bougea pas et regarda fixement le professeur d'un air de défi.

Celui-ci compris et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même… Harry, donc, sur la table, si tu veux que je m'occupe de ces blessures. »

Satisfait, le chat bondit souplement. Le maître des potions sembla cependant contrarié.

« Harry, quelqu'un t'a t il donné une potion contre la douleur ? » demanda t il

Le chat cligna des yeux en réponse. Oui, Moody lui avait fait boire une potion particulièrement forte et qui avait aussitôt fait disparaître toute douleur de son corps. Les coupures l'irritaient, mais elles ne le faisaient pas souffrir.

Snape soupira.

« Ecoute moi, Harry, les coupures ne sont pas le seul problème. Tu as également un bras et une côte cassés. La côte devrait être rapidement réparée, mais… malheureusement ton bras, ou plutôt ta patte en l'état actuel des choses, s'est mal ressoudée. Je vais devoir la recasser pour la remettre correctement. Après cela, tu devras la ménager quelques temps, c'est pourquoi il faudra que tu restes sous ta forme humaine afin de ne pas t'appuyer dessus. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne soit pas douloureux, mais il faudra vraiment faire attention. » dit il

Harry se senti subitement déprimé. Un bras et une cote cassés ? Comment ? Quand ça ? Il savait d'où venaient les coupures, mais… oh.

Oncle Vernon. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir glissé sur le sol, à moitié inconscient, et que Vernon aie continué à le frapper… il tressailli. A coups de pieds. Très bien, il supposait qu'il voyait « comment », maintenant.

Etrangement, ce souvenir le blessa plus encore que l'idée qu'ils souhaitaient le remettre à Voldemort. Son oncle le haïssait à tel point qu'il l'avait roué de coups de pieds alors qu'il était à terre, tout en continuant à l'insulter… et Pétunia était là, en bas, et n'avait rien dit. Ils n'avaient pas seulement cherché à le faire tuer par un autre sorcier, ils avaient quasiment fait le travail eux même.

Il se sentait légèrement malade à présent… il replia ses pattes sous lui et se laissa tomber sur la table.

Snape ne dit rien, mais les mains qui se mirent à appliquer le baume étaient particulièrement douce et légères tandis qu'elles massaient ses blessures, comme s'il avait voulu tenter de le réconforter.

Et d'une certaine façon, c'était efficace. Quelqu'un au moins se préoccupait de le soigner et de ne pas lui faire de mal…

Quand Snape eut enfin fini d'étaler la pommade, il alla sans un mot chercher la gamelle du chat qu'il rempli de poisson. Harry sauta à terre et se précipita dessus avec le maximum de dignité que son estomac lui permettait.

Il entendit le professeur rire doucement derrière lui.

« Je vois que personne n'a suivi mes recommandations à Grimmauld Place. Je te rassure, Molly Weasley m'a bien sermonné sur le fait qu'un adolescent ne doit pas se nourrir exclusivement de poisson. Un repas complet sera servi dans deux heures, mais dans l'immédiat je cède à ce penchant inavoué pour la sardine à l'huile. »

Snape se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sorti quelques flacons. La journée était encore loin d'être finie…

L'effet des potions qu'il avait ingérées plus tôt commençait à s'estomper ; il aurait du s'en douter, les potions en question faisaient des miracles, mais elles ne pouvaient exprimer toute leur efficacité sur quelqu'un qui en prenait et en manipulait aussi souvent.

Mieux vaudrait qu'Harry dorme d'un sommeil profond toute la nuit, car lui-même ne serait sans doute pas en état de le surveiller s'il lui prenait l'envie de vagabonder dans le manoir.

Il avala rapidement deux potions et se tourna vers le chat qui se léchait les babines.

« Bien. Je suppose qu'il est temps de te montrer tes quartiers et le reste du Manoir, pour autant que cela t'intéresse. Il est donc également temps de reprendre ta forme humaine, Harry. »

Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer au tutoiement, songea t il. Cela devrait cesser à la rentrée quoiqu'il en soit.

Le chat le regardait d'un air perdu et ennuyé. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de procéder.

« C'est une technique qui n'est pas compliquée à assimiler, mais il faut toutefois en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il est principalement basé sur la volonté. Nous aurons le temps d'approfondir cela pendant les deux semaines à venir, mais tu as déjà réussi à te transformer seul plusieurs fois. Voyons ce que tu peux faire. » dit le professeur de potions

Harry était conscient de l'avoir déjà fait … mais il n'avait pas réfléchi en le faisant et à cet instant précis, il n'avait ni l'envie ni la moindre idée de la façon de procéder. Il tenta de se visualiser en adolescent brun, ferma les yeux…

Rien.

Il lança un regard d'excuse au professeur.

Snape soupira.

« Très bien, nous aurons plus de temps demain pour cela. C'est votre… ton dernier mot, Harry ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux.

Snape braqua sa baguette sur lui :

« Animagus revelio »

L'instant d'après, Harry senti son corps se transformer rapidement. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder la métamorphose assez calmement pour y faire attention, et il devait reconnaître que la sensation était particulièrement étrange. Non seulement son corps changeait d'aspect, mais il sentait également son esprit se connecter sur une autre fréquence, avec plus de subtilités, plus de nuances…

Mais quand il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, il dut admettre que ce n'était plus si déstabilisant que les premières fois. Il avait tous ses souvenirs, chat et humain, et il savait qui il était et ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il réussi même à garder son équilibre tant bien que mal et offrit à Snape un sourire hésitant.

Il fut surpris de voir le professeur hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Son regard toutefois restait sombre…

Snape fut soulagé de voir que les blessures du garçon ne s'étaient pas remises à saigner. De toute évidence, c'était le choc de la première transformation qui avait causé leur réouverture… mais bon sang, le gamin était vraiment maigre, et ces vêtements plein de sang lui donnaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un donjon de mangemorts.

« Harry ? » demanda t il

« Oui ? Oh, hum, ça va. Je crois. » répondit le garçon. « C'est un peu étrange de changer de corps, je suppose que je devrais pourtant être habitué à celui-ci » fit il avec un petit rire forcé

« Les blessures superficielles semblent sous contrôle à présent. Nous verrons les autres plus tard, si elles ne te font pas souffrir ? »

« Non. Moody m'a donné quelque chose de vraiment fort, à en croire le goût… mais je crois qu'une douche me ferait du bien, si c'était possible. Et hum, je ferai mieux de me changer » ajouta t il en regardant ses vêtements.

Snape murmura rapidement un sort en direction de la malle qui disparu dans un « pop ».

« Oh, juste une chose. » ajouta le garçon « Je vous promet de bien écouter tout ce que vous me direz, mais… je n'ai plus mes lunettes, alors je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout saisir correctement. Ma vue est vraiment mauvaise » s'excusa t'il

Snape fronça les sourcils. Le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ses lunettes… cela valait mieux. Inutile de lui rappeler à quel point sa famille était monstrueusement indigne…

Il sorti un objet de sa poche et le tendit au garçon qui plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux le distinguer. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Vous les avez retrouvées ! » s'écria t il en posant les lunettes sur son nez, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était bon de voir à nouveau !

« En réalité, le directeur a pris la liberté de vous en faire commander de nouvelles. Les anciennes ont disparu, et celles ci d'adapteront automatiquement à votre vue »

Le garçon sourit en hochant la tête.

« Effectivement, je crois que je peux voir la différence. C'est étrange, quand je suis sous ma forme animagus, ma vue est bien meilleure, j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était mauvaise en réalité ! »

« Les chats voient beaucoup mieux que nous. Tu ne voies sans doute pas bien pour un chat, mais cela reste très convenable pour un humain. » expliqua le professeur. « Pouvons nous commencer ? »

Le garçon lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Bien. Inutile de présenter le laboratoire, je présume ? » fit Snape ironiquement tandis que le garçon regardait autour de lui, visiblement gêné. Oui, c'était inutile…

« En temps normal, j'en aurais interdit l'accès, mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu pourras donc y venir tant que tu ne touches à rien, comme tu en as je pense l'habitude… »

Harry s'éclaircit la voix mais ne répondit pas.

Snape ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et le garçon le suivit. Ils gravirent un escalier en pierre qui donnait directement sur un large couloir. Le maître des potions fit un geste vers la première porte :

« Ma chambre. En cas d'urgence, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me déranger, mais mes quartiers restent fermés le reste du temps, que cela soit clair. »

Harry hocha la tête. L'idée de rôder dans la chambre du tyrannique professeur de potions avait quelque chose d'à la fois terrifiant et grandiose…

Mais le maître des potions était déjà reparti, indiquant la porte qui faisait face à la dernière, de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Tu t'installeras ici. » Il ouvrit la porte.

Curieux, Harry fit quelques pas et se retrouva dans une chambre meublée sobrement, la fenêtre aux rideaux grands ouverts donnant sur le parc. Le lit était fait et sa malle l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce ; il pu également voir que du papier et quelques livres avaient été disposés sur le bureau. Snape avait il préparé la chambre pour lui ? L'idée était étrangement… réconfortante et embarrassante à la fois. Il nota une seconde porte au fond de la pièce. Le professeur répondit à sa question avant qu'il aie le temps de la formuler.

« Il y a une salle de bain attenante. En cas de besoin, la buanderie est la porte à côté. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, le professeur ressorti. Harry quitta a regret la chambre ; il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'occuper une pièce aussi spacieuse et confortable… et il lui tardait vraiment de pouvoir se laver.

Snape poursuivit la visite par le salon, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, pour finir par la porte d'entrée que, paradoxalement, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de franchir.

« Bien. Tu connais déjà le parc, je pense. Des questions ? » fit Snape

« hum, oui… si ce n'est pas indiscret, y a t il des elfes de maison au manoir ? »

Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent.

« Certainement pas. »

Harry se demanda un instant si Hermione n'avait pas trouvé un nouveau membre pour le S.A.L.E, mais Snape eut vite fait de lui ôter ses illusions.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, Potter, mais vous serez contraint de nettoyer votre chambre vous même et de subir ma cuisine. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » se défendit Harry « C'est juste… le Manoir m'a fait penser à Grimmauld Place ou, je ne sais pas, au Manoir Malfoy. J'imagine qu'il doit être difficile à entretenir… »

Le professeur de potions se détendit légèrement.

« L'exemple de Grimmauld Place et de votre ami Dobby devrait suffire à vous convaincre que ces créatures ne sont pas fiables. Un espion ne peut certainement pas se permettre de prendre ce genre de risque. » répondit il plus calmement

Le souvenir de Kreattur et de Sirius frappa Harry de plein fouet et il senti la colère monter en lui. Oh oui, il comprenait parfaitement le maître des potions…

« D'autre part, » poursuivit celui-ci, « le Manoir est une construction récente, contrairement à celles que tu as citées. Ce n'est pas une demeure familiale. »

Cette dernière remarque éveilla la curiosité d'Harry mais il n'osa pas poser de question. Il ne tenait pas à s'aliéner Snape en était indiscret…

« Autre chose ? » demanda le professeur

« Non, ça ira. Merci. » répondit le garçon.

« Bien. Le repas sera prêt dans deux heures, dans la salle à manger. En cas de besoin, je serais dans le laboratoire. » D'un geste de la main, il indiqua au garçon qu'il avait quartier libre, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'escalier en pierre.

Harry se sentit étrangement frustré en voyant le professeur se diriger vers le donjon. Oui, il avait envie d'une bonne douche et appréciait particulièrement la chambre… mais toute cette partie du manoir lui était inconnue et il s'y sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que ces pièces étaient rarement utilisées, et encore moins habitées. Il aurait préféré redescendre lui aussi au laboratoire...

A y bien réfléchir, il ne se souvenait quasiment pas d'avoir vu Snape quitter le donjon pendant les semaines qu'il avait passées ici. Il ne montait que pour dormir et mangeait rarement, toujours sur le pouce, dans le laboratoire.

Pourquoi donc Snape habitait il cet endroit s'il n'en avait pas hérité ? Car c'était bien ce qu'il avait semblé vouloir dire… le Manoir n'était pas si grand qu'il avait pensé en tant que chat, mais il était bien suffisant pour loger confortablement une famille nombreuse. Le maître des potions n'avait pas jugé utile de lui indiquer ce qu'il se cachait derrière certaines portes, et il ne doutait pas que beaucoup de pièces étaient en réalité vides.

Mais pour l'heure, il se sentait fourbu et vraiment sale ; il se glissa avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude dans la petite salle de bain.

Avec précaution, il tâta son bras à la recherche de la fracture. Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver : près de son épaule, l'os avait pris un angle bizarre…

Il grimaça. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt…

Peu importe. Snape allait s'en occuper.

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui relaxait ses muscles et le rendait étrangement somnolent… les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé, tout autant que les transformations. Même si elles lui paraissaient à présent moins éprouvantes, il lui semblait qu'elles le vidaient rapidement de son énergie, en particulier quand elles étaient provoquées par la magie.

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la sensation de chaleur. Il aurait voulu être sur le fauteuil, roulé en boule près du feu, en bas… avant qu'il aie eut le temps de réagir, il se senti subitement rétrécir et changer.

Oh non, non, il ne devait pas, pas maintenant ! Il ouvrit grand ses yeux dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter la transformation. En vain.

L'instant d'après, un chat noir passablement misérable s'échappait de la salle de bain, le poil trempé et la queue basse.

Bien, d'accord, il commençait à entrevoir le fonctionnement des transformations en animagus. Et maintenant, il souhaitait vraiment, vraiment se retransformer en humain avant que Snape ne s'en aperçoive et ne lui crie dessus ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas retirer des points à Gryffondor pendant les vacances, si ?

Il tenta de toutes sa volonté de se projeter dans sa forme originelle, mais dix minutes plus tard, c'était toujours un chat noir dégoulinant qui inondait le tapis de la chambre.

Et en plus, il commençait vraiment à avoir froid.

Il soupira. Mieux valait aller au devant de Snape que de lui laisser la surprise au moment du dîner…

Encore heureux, songea t il, que la porte du laboratoire soit située en bas de l'escalier. Mais bon sang, qu'il détestait descendre des marches !

Arrivé en bas, il entreprit de miauler faiblement… il ne s'agissait pas de faire sursauter le maître des potions en pleine préparation.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Snape au regard passablement résigné.

« Je suppose que j'aurai du m'en douter » dit il en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

« je ne peux donc pas vous laisser cinq minutes sans que vous trouviez le moyen de vous mettre dans une situation impossible ? »

Le chat le regarda avec un air mi-contrit mi-défiant. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était retrouvé prisonnier à une stupide réunion de mangemorts. En comparaison, se trouver momentanément piégé dans sa forme de chat ne lui semblait pas dramatique !

A moins que ? La douche. Il était sous la douche quand il s'était transformé. Et ses vêtements, eux, étaient définitivement restés sur le porte manteau...

Oh, Merlin.

Snape regarda le chat qui tremblait légèrement, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait épuisé et lui rappelait terriblement le Shadow des premiers jours…

Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait devant lui un adolescent, et un adolescent qui à en croire l'aspect du chat s'était subitement métamorphosé sous la douche. Secouant la tête, il jeta une serviette sur le deuxième fauteuil, saisi le chat et le déposa dessus sans autre forme de procès.

« Prêt, Shadow, stupide chat de gouttière ? »

Tous les deux sursautèrent. Non, le professeur n'avait pas voulu utiliser ce nom… il lui avait échappé, et il le regrettait déjà. Appeler le garçon par son prénom était une chose, mais revenir sur ce nom ridicule qu'il lui avait attribué…

Il grogna. Trêve de stupidités.

« Animagus révelio ! »

Au visage du garçon qui se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil et se saisi maladroitement de la serviette, il était clair que l'usage de son nom de chat l'avait également ébranlé. Il lui rappelait subitement pourquoi ce deuxième fauteuil se trouvait là, la façon dont il aimait se tenir contre l'épaule de Snape, et…

La serviette. Ils l'avaient déja utilisée auparavant... Il leva les yeux vers Snape et su immédiatement qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. La douche sous la gouttière, le séchage sur les genoux du professeur…

« Potter, si vous osez ne serait-ce que songer à dire un seul mot, je jure de vous jeter la tête la première dans la cheminée sans poudre de cheminette ! » glapi Snape

Harry émit un petit son étranglé, avant de se lever précipitamment du fauteuil.

« Et allez vous brosser les dents, votre haleine empeste la sardine ! »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sorti en trombe du laboratoire, grimpant les marches deux par deux, maintenant fermement la serviette sur ses hanches.

Oh, bon sang. Oh, Merlin. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir regarder le professeur en face. Se retrouver sur les genoux de Snape qui le frottait gentiment dans une serviette pour le sécher… et il s'était mis à ronronner, il en était presque sûr.

Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et faire mine de dormir quand Snape l'appellerait pour manger. S'il l'appelait un jour.

Evidement, il aurait pu en rire… mais d'une part, il était évidemment que le maître des potions ne trouvait pas l'épisode particulièrement comique, d'autre part…

il devait reconnaître que, sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, loin de là.

Des main qui le frictionnaient gentiment avec une serviette douce pour le sécher, il avait eu l'impression d'être… quoi, au juste ?

Un enfant qu'on sécherait gentiment à la sortie du bain. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Mais cela ne lui était jamais réellement arrivé, n'est ce pas ? pas avant Snape.

Merlin. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Il ouvrit sa malle et chercha fébrilement des vêtements propres. Il jeta rapidement les habits mouillés dans le panier de la salle de bain et se jeta sur le lit, épuisé. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître sous les couvertures et se faire oublier aux yeux du monde…

Si seulement il pouvait être juste un chat, qui se laisse sécher et porter…

Sur ces considérations, le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormi la tête enfouie dans les coussins.

Rêvant de chats et de potions…

Quelque part dans ce rêve, il entendit des coups sourds, et peut-être quelqu'un qui l'appelait par son prénom… ce n'était pas Ron, la voix était masculine mais plus grave… son père, peut-être… mais il ne connaissait pas sa voix, et celle-ci était familière… non, pas exactement familière…

Il senti une main sur son épaule le secouer doucement et il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Snape. Il fallu un instant au garçon pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait ici…

« Je suis désolé. » fit il automatiquement.

« Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller » expliqua le professeur. Il semblait inquiet … voilà ce qui n'était pas familier dans sa voix, se dit Harry.

« Je suis désolé » répéta t il, mais il le pensait cette fois. « Je me suis endormi, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment entendu quand vous m'avez appelé.»

Snape hocha la tête.

« La journée a été éprouvante. Si tu te sens prêt, le dîner est servi. »

Le maître des potions le regarda se mettre debout lentement, un reste d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Le garçon était faible, il ferait mieux d'attendre le lendemain pour s'occuper de son bras…

Lui-même aurait les idées plus claires pour pratiquer cette intervention délicate. C'était une bonne chose que le garçon soit fatigué, lui-même mourait d'envie de dormir et il se sentirait plus rassuré s'il savait le garçon profondément endormi.

Le dîner se passa en silence. A la surprise d'Harry, le repas était vraiment bon… évidemment, pour un maître des potions, cela n'aurait pas du le surprendre. Il ne l'avait cependant jamais vu cuisiner avant dans le donjon… sans doute par manque de temps. Il se sentit soudain légèrement coupable.

« Professeur… si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pourrais m'occuper des repas. Je sais cuisiner correctement » ajouta t il

Snape fronça les sourcils

« Ma cuisine ne vous convient pas, Potter ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si ! » s'empressa de répondre le garçon. « Je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé depuis le début des vacances, sincèrement ! C'est juste que… je pensais que vous aviez autre chose à faire. Et je ne me débrouille vraiment pas trop mal, vous savez. »

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous pourront prendre des tours. Il n'y aura pas de réveil demain matin, je pense que nous avons tous deux également besoin de dormir. Tu pourras te charger du petit déjeuner si tu es le premier réveillé. Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. »

Harry hocha la tête et replongea dans son assiette. Il n'aurait pas intérêt de rater son premier repas… question d'honneur !

Quand ils eurent fini leur dîner, Harry s'attendit à ce que Snape veuille s'occuper de la fracture comme il en avait parlé, mais l'homme ne semblait plus en avoir l'intention.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître la vaisselle et se leva.

« As tu besoin de quelque chose avant de dormir ? Une potion ? » demanda t il au garçon

« Non, merci. Hum, pour mon bras… ? »

Snape pencha la tête.

« C'est à toi de voir. J'ai pensé que nous étions tous les deux suffisamment fatigués après cette journée et qu'il valait mieux remettre cela à demain, mais si tu souhaites que nous réglions ce problème ce soir, nous pouvons nous en occuper tout de suite. »

« Non » s'empressa de répondre le garçon, « je préfère aussi la première solution. Il ne me fait pas mal pour l'instant et je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée. »

Il hésita un instant.

« Je… je voulais vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup et vraiment… enfin, je vous assure que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous déranger. Dites moi simplement ce que je dois faire. »

Snape le regarda d'un air étrange.

« Pour l'instant, dormir. Et dans un deuxième temps, apprendre à mieux maîtriser tes transformations et éviter les situations particulièrement dangereuses et stupides dans lesquelles tu te retrouves systématiquement. » répondit il « Que ce soit sous forme de chat ou humaine, je voudrais que tu te rappelles qu'il est hors de question de dépasser les limites du Manoir. Ce serait excessivement dangereux pour tout le monde. Le Manoir est surveillé de très près… »

« Je ne cherches pas les problèmes, ce sont eux qui me trouvent » se défendit le garçon. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter le Manoir, je… je suis bien ici. »

Harry se sentit rougir violemment.

Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Snape le fixait de ses yeux noirs, son visage indéchiffrable.

« Tant mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore tes nouvelles capacités d'animagus, et cela doit continuer aussi longtemps que possible. De toute façon, la pratique des transformations et la préparation pour la rentrée à Poudlard devraient je pense suffire à occuper largement le reste des vacances. »

Harry grimaça. Au temps pour les vacances calmes au coin du feu… il aurait du s'en douter.

Snape se leva de sa chaise et le garçon l'imita. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, leurs pas résonnant dans le grand couloir.

« Si tu n'as besoin de rien… tu trouveras dans la table de chevet des potions de Sommeil sans Rêve et d'autres contre la douleur. Leurs noms et usage sont marqués sur le flacon, n'hésite pas à t'en servir. Je serai dans ma chambre ou au laboratoire si tu as un problème. Un_ vrai_ problème. »conclu t il, fronçant les yeux pour le garçon.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être dérangé pour un verre d'eau ou une transformation intempestive, pas cette nuit.

Le garçon lui sourit, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Les yeux de Lily, doux et déterminés…

« Je pense que ça ira. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir pendant les deux semaines à venir… Merci beaucoup, professeur. Vraiment. » fit Harry, sans rougir cette fois. Il devait vraiment faire savoir à l'homme à quel point il appréciait de pouvoir dormir en sécurité ici…

Snape hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Les deux portent se refermèrent sur leurs occupants et le silence se fit dans le Manoir.

Une partie d'Harry aurait voulu s'effondrer sur le lit et s'endormir là, dans ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne veuille plus de lui.

Mais c'était sa première nuit au Manoir… officiellement. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour tirer les larges rideaux ; il ne voulait pas être réveillé par le soleil demain matin.

Il faisait nuit à présent, mais il pouvait discerner les silhouettes des arbres sous la lune.

Le parc… ce serait étrange de s'y promener sous sa forme normale.

Il tira les rideaux. Tout allait être étrange… et tant mieux si Snape l'était aussi. Cette première soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée, tout bien considéré, les échanges avaient été courtois dans l'ensemble. Et Snape l'avait appelé Shadow ! Il lui avait semblé que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

L'homme en noir pouvait il encore le considérer comme « son » chat ? Il ne semblait plus autant le détester… même si l'épisode de la serviette avait été particulièrement gênant.

Ils étaient rompus de fatigue ce soir. Demain les choses seraient encore différentes…

Harry fouilla la malle à la recherche de pyjamas. Sa main heurta un carton qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mis là : le coli des jumeaux… Il sourit : mieux valait attendre d'être à Poudlard pour ouvrir celui-ci ! Il doutait que le sens de l'humour de Snape aille jusqu'à apprécier ce genre de plaisanteries, il s'en fallait de beaucoup.

Avec un soupir d'aise, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Le lit était moelleux, confortable… définitivement une amélioration par rapport à sa chambre chez les Dursleys.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, il ne retournerai plus à Privet Drive.

Ils ne voulaient définitivement plus de lui… en réalité, ils souhaitaient clairement sa mort.

Tout ça à cause de Marge… vraiment ? Y était il pour quelque chose, avait il pu causer sa mort d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Et Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'air si positif concernant cette histoire avec le Ministère… peut-être devrait il revoir les Dursleys, après tout… mais Dumbledore ne les laisserait pas l'emmener et le donner à Voldemort, il en était sûr.

Mais s'il n'avait pas le choix ? Ce que le mage noir avait fait à Snape ne serait qu'une plaisanterie en comparaison de ce qu'il lui ferait s'il parvenait enfin à mettre la main sur lui. Il ne se contenterai sûrement pas de le tuer…

Snape… il avait l'avait rarement vu aussi fatigué que ce soir. Tous ses traits étaient tirés… et il avait remis la réparation de son bras à demain. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Il allait devoir recasser son bras. Ca n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir…

Le sommeil fini enfin par avoir raison de ses réflexion, et il sombra dans un rêve où Snape devait finalement lui recasser tous les os, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé, _c'était_ douloureux. Vernon le tenait fermement, riant de son rire gras, et assurant à Snape qu'il fallait également lui briser le crâne, démonstration à l'appui.

Ce fut Voldemort qui eut le dernier mot en assurant que _cruciatus _aurait un bien meilleur effet et en le prouvant.

Finalement, Snape n'était plus d'accord pour qu'ils abîment son chat ; il allait mettre des poils partout et ruiner ses potions.

Vernon lui conseilla de le noyer, mais Snape ne voulait pas. Voldemort voulait aussi l'avoir, mais Snape s'entêtait… Finalement, le mage noir furieux décida de briser les os du professeur à la place.

Si Severus avait compté sur une bonne nuit de sommeil, il fut vite déçu. Il lui sembla qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir quand des cris de l'autre côté du couloir le réveillèrent.

Il jura tout bas ; Harry…

Baguette à la main, il s'élança hors de son lit et fut dans la chambre du garçon en quelques enjambées, prêt à faire face aux mangemorts ou pire, Voldemort en personne…

D'un geste de sa baguette, il ouvrit grand les rideaux et la lumière de la lune envahit la pièce.

Mais Harry était seul dans la chambre, et rien ne bougeait en dehors du garçon lui-même qui se débattait violemment dans son lit en hurlant.

Snape soupira ; un cauchemar. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur après la journée qu'il avait passé ; il aurait du plus insister sur la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Quoiqu'il en soit, le cauchemar devait être effrayant car le garçon semblait réellement souffrir.

« Harry, réveille toi » fit il doucement.

Le garçon gémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Harry ! C'est un rêve, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ! »

A nouveau, pas de réaction. Le visage crispé, le garçon serra les dents dans son sommeil avant de pousser à nouveau un cri déchirant.

Cette fois Snape le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua aussi doucement qu'il pu. Bien lui en pris, car le garçon sursauta et se jeta littéralement hors de sa portée à l'autre bout du lit. Recroquevillé, les bras protégeant son visage, il ne regarda même pas l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Pardon ! Pardon oncle Vernon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne recommencerai pas, je suis désolé ! Pardon ! »

Snape secoua la tête… La voix pitoyable lui rappelait à quel point Harry était jeune. Après tout, il n'avait pas donné une leçon suffisante à ce maudit moldu…

« Harry, tout va bien, tu n'es plus à Privet Drive, tu es au Manoir Snape et tu ne risques rien. C'était un cauchemar. » fit il de la voix apaisante qu'il prenait pour Shadow

La respiration du garçon ne se calma pas, mais au moins cessa t il sa longue litanie d'excuse. Ou presque…

« Je suis désolé. » fit il d'une voix hésitante, a moitié consciente cette fois.

« Harry, s'il te plait, regarde moi. » fit le professeur de potions d'une voix ferme.

Lentement, le garçon baissa les bras et cligna des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal. Je suis là pour te protéger, et personne ne pourra t'atteindre ici. Tout va bien. » Severus se sentait passablement ridicule, mais le garçon était réellement en détresse. Ses cauchemars étaient ils toujours aussi violents ?

Le garçon sembla reprendre conscience peu à peu, mais ses yeux restaient brouillés.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

« Désolé ? et pour quoi donc, Harry ? » demanda Snape, intrigué.

« Pour tous les morts. Pour ce que Voldemort vous a fait. Tout. » Sa voix était hachée et rauque. Proche des larmes, songea le maître des potions…

« Tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de ta tante, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une excuse terriblement malsaine et cruelle que ta famille a trouvé pour t'exclure… »

« Il n'y a pas qu'elle. Sirius, et mes parents… Cédric »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable pour toutes les morts qui arrivent et arriveront encore autour de toi. Sirius et tes parents savaient ce qu'ils risquaient, ils ont tous faits des choix, tu ne peux pas leur faire l'affront de leur renier leur courage. Voldemort est la cause et l'origine de ces morts, et personne ne songerait jamais à te les reprocher. Il en va de même pour moi, j'ai choisi ma position et j'en ai accepté les risques. Tu n'es pour rien dans mes choix ni dans leurs conséquences. » dit calmement Snape

« Si je n'étais pas là… rien ne serait arrivé. »

« En effet. Il y aurait eu bien plus de morts, bien plus d'horreurs, et je serai probablement mort depuis bien longtemps en ce qui me concerne. Certaines choses étaient inévitables et horribles… mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'en valaient pas la peine, d'une certaine façon. »

Severus n'était pas sûr que le garçon comprenne, mais il devait essayer. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas vivre et se battre avec le poids d'une culpabilité aussi énorme.

« C'était ma faute quand même » fit le garçon dans un murmure. Sa respiration était plus calme à présent, mais il semblait à bout de forces.

« Et en quoi donc ? » interrogea Snape d'une voix douce

« Je porte malheur à ceux qui m'entourent. » répondit le garçon avec un sanglot dans la voix.

_On y était donc _songea le maître des potions. Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Il se rapprocha du garçon qui ne tenta pas de s'enfuir cette fois.

« c'est ridicule, Harry. » fit il « Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui arrive. »

Le garçon renifla.

« Les chats noirs portent malheur, tout le monde sait ça. » fit il d'une voix amère.

A la lumière de la lune, Snape pu voir les larmes couler sur les joues du garçon.

Le geste lui vint presque naturellement. La fatigue, songea t il plus tard…

Passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme il l'aurait fait avec Shadow.

« Je ne voudrais pas d'un chat d'une autre couleur » murmura t il

L'épuisement eut sans doute raison du garçon lui aussi, car l'instant d'après sa tête retombait sur la poitrine du professeur, et il sentit ses tremblements s'apaiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se fit régulière et Snape sut qu'il s'était rendormi.

Que le diable l'emporte, il n'allait encore probablement pas dormir dans son lit cette nuit là.

Mais étrangement, il se sentait plus calme et apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, la main caressant les cheveux bruns du garçon endormi contre lui.

* * *

PS

Suite à une review de Calynounette : edit u chapitre, j'avais effectivement oublié un élément fondamental dans mon histoire : le fait qu'Harry s'était transformé sous la douche et donc... sans ses vetements! Désolée aux Slah Girls pour la fausse alerte, j'ai récupéré le coup comme j'ai pu, ce n'était pas prévu au programme en réalité, mon esprit chaste et pur ( oh eh on arrete de rigoler là derrière! ) avait zappé ça !

Quoiqu'il en soit, non non cette fic ne vire pas au slash, c'est un malheureux et tragique accident que nous allons tenter de camouffler à coup de serviette ( je savais bien qu'elle avait une raison d'etre là celle la!)

Merci à Caly pour sa très juste remarque, mea maxima culpa !

* * *

Et voila, pour la quantité, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous ai rasqués sur ce coup là ;-) 

Pour la qualité, Grispoils m'a mis la pression, j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra...

Il aurait évidement pu être scindé en deux, mais vous l'aurez compris, je tenais à ce que le chapitre 13 se finisse sur la note du chat porte malheur ! en réalité l'idée m'est venu en voyant le numéro du chapitre... car oui j'avoue, si j'ai une idée générale de la suite de l'histoire, quelques passages déja ecrits par ci par la, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire ensuite depuis le chapitre 7.

Pas de panique hein, j'ai quand même un vague script et je sais où je vais !

Un gros merci à tous mes géniaux reviewers qui me donnent des idées au passage, et en particulier à Vendetta dont le commentaire sur Shadow in the Dark m'a fait mourir de rire ( et encore quand j'y repense !)

Un ptit ventilateur ?

Le prochain chapitre sera sur les rails ce soir, c'est promis, restez branchés ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14- In Control

Severus se réveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour, conscient d'un poids sur sa poitrine. Il leva doucement la tête.

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé.

Car oui, c'était bien un enfant, se dit il en regardant le visage endormi qui paraissait bien plus jeune sans le pli soucieux qui lui barrait habituellement le front. Bien trop léger pour l'adolescent d'à présent seize ans qu'il était…

Qu'allait il donc faire de lui ?

Après qu'Harry se soit finalement endormi, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'abandonner là, risquant de le réveiller ou de le laisser en proie à un autre cauchemar. Quand il s'était finalement résolu à s'installer plus confortablement en se laissant glisser contre les oreillers, le garçon s'était agrippé à son bras dans son sommeil, refusant de le laisser partir.

Le geste l'avait laissé étrangement troublé.

Avait il eut raison ? Quand un adulte avait il réconforté le garçon après un cauchemar pour la dernière fois ? Quelqu'un l'avait il seulement tenu ainsi depuis la mort de ses parents ?

Il en doutait.

Mais de toutes les personnes qui entouraient le garçon, pourquoi fallait il que lui, Severus, soit celui qui le fasse ? Il avait juré de protéger le garçon, évidemment, mais au delà de la promesse faite à Lily il devait reconnaître que le garçon lui même l'avait touché.

Quand il avait tourné le dos à ces deux gamins insolents pour venir vers lui, il s'était subitement senti fier du garçon. Il savait le courage qu'il fallait à un adolescent pour faire face à ses amis, plus particulièrement concernant un abominable professeur de potions !

Mais la loyauté d'Harry était à la fois touchante et inquiétante. Le garçon avait cette fâcheuse tendance à ressentir les choses de façon exacerbées, et cela risquait de poser un problème…

Bien sûr, il allait faire boire au garçon des potions lui permettant de bloquer plus facilement les intrusions de Voldemort .… mais cela ne pourrait suffire à dissimuler des émotions trop vives.

Si ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit était juste, les visions du garçon l'affectaient précisément quand Voldemort lui-même ressentait une forte joie ou colère… Harry n'avait pas cette haine ni cette violence, mais il n'était que trop sensible aux questions d'attachement et de confiance, de sécurité et de bienveillance, tout ce qui en somme lui avait fait défaut dans sa courte vie.

C'était là que le canal entre Voldemort et lui risquait de s'ouvrir, si Harry laissait ses nouvelles émotions le bouleverser. Le résultat ne pourrait être que catastrophique…

Oui, il devait veiller sur Harry, mais il devrait faire attention à ne pas encourager ce rapprochement. Il en allait de leur vie à tous les deux.

Et il allait certainement devoir reprendre les leçons d'occlumancie.

Il soupira. La journée allait être longue. Mais ne l'étaient elles pas toutes ?

Snape se surpris à passer une main dans les cheveux du garçon. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait réellement été un chat…

A regret, il réussi à s'extirper du lit sans réveiller l'enfant. Il ne pesait vraiment rien, il allait falloir solidement le nourrir…

Finalement, ce serait lui qui se chargerait du premier petit déjeuner de leur nouvelle cohabitation.

A en croire le profond sommeil dans lequel le garçon était plongé, il n'était pas près de toucher aux casseroles ce jour là.

Snape sourit à cette idée. Il était curieux de voir les compétences de l'adolescent en matière de cuisine… en espérant que son amour pour le poisson soit réservé exclusivement à sa forme de chat !

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se senti plus reposé et paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. En réalité, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi tout court.

Il s'étira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le lit était vraiment confortable…

Le lit ?

Quel lit ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons ; un mince rai de lumière filtrait à travers les épais rideaux et éclairait faiblement une vaste chambre.

Le Manoir Snape. Il était au Manoir, et…

Snape… il avait passé la nuit ici lui aussi.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis que la mémoire lui revenait. Snape l'avait consolé, l'avait tenu dans ses bras et réconforté comme un petit enfant… et il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Merlin.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait mourir de honte tout de suite ou attendre un peu pour profiter de ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait au souvenir de cette nuit.

Comme être Shadow, mais en mieux… en beaucoup mieux.

Mais tout de même… Snape ? Que lui arrivait il ? Sans doute l'épisode Shadow les avait il tous les deux un peu chamboulés…

Il n'était soudain plus très pressé de revoir l'homme. Qu'allait il penser de lui ? Lui en voulait il de l'avoir réveillé ? Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué la veille et lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas le déranger sans raison…

La culpabilité le gagna. Il était sans doute trop tard pour se faire pardonner en préparant le petit déjeuner… mieux valait se lever tout de suite. Inutile d'agacer plus le professeur en passant la journée au lit.

Il bondit hors des couvertures et enfila nerveusement les vêtements qui étaient restés sur une chaise. Il n'était que dix heures à sa montre… mais ils ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures quand il s'était couché la veille.

Cauchemar non compris, bien sûr.

Il tira rapidement les rideaux, avec un regard au passage pour le parc : sous le soleil, il paraissait encore plus vaste que dans ses souvenirs, le Manoir Snape était vraiment perdu en pleine campagne ! Une bonne chose sûrement pour un mangemort… ou un espion.

Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Comme il s'y attendait, celle ci était vide, sans doute le professeur avait il mangé depuis plusieurs heures…

Mais la table n'était pas pour autant desservie, et Harry pu voir une assiette remplie d'œufs et de bacon encore fumants, des pichets de lait et de jus de fruit lui faisant face, quelques toasts et ce qu'il pu identifier comme étant du yaourt.

De toute évidence, Snape n'avait pas pris de risque concernant ses goûts. Il béni la magie qui avait gardé son repas chaud tandis qu'il entamait ses œufs d'une fourchette enthousiaste ; le repas était peut-être là depuis des heures, mais il semblait sorti de la poêle.

L'estomac plein, il renonça au reste des victuailles et se préparait à débarrasser la table quand celle-ci se vida d'elle même… intrigué, il décida de jeter un œil à la cuisine : les fruits avaient regagné leur panier, l'assiette et le verre leur placard, et pas une miette ne traînait par terre…

Mme Weasley elle même connaissait elle de tels sorts de ménage ? se demanda le garçon. Décidément, le professeur de potions était plein de ressources insoupçonnées ! La formation de mangemort comprenait elle une partie « travaux ménagers pour sorciers maniaques ? »

Harry réprima un rire en imaginant un Snape et un Lucius Malfoy en tabliers, cuillère en bois à la main, écoutant attentivement les conseils d'un Voldemort muni d'une toque de cuisinier.

Si Snape devait un jour voir cette courte vision de lui-même, il serait inutile de songer à courir, sa mort serait sûrement instantanée !

Inutile par ailleurs de se demander où se trouvait le professeur à ce moment. Ce fut naturellement qu'Harry pris le chemin du donjon. Le cœur léger, il descendit l'escalier de pierre ; c'était sans aucun doute bien plus facile sous forme humaine ! Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, l'odeur âcre des potions en train de bouillir lui parvint. Il sourit ; si on lui avait dit qu'un jour cette odeur lui semblerait rassurante…

Ca, le bruit de flacons entrechoqués et du couteau qui coupait des racines. Autant de choses lui rappelait terriblement la douceur d'un pull… il n'avait qu'à frapper à la porte, et Snape lui ouvrirait.

Et cela aussi, c'était bon. Il parcouru le dernier mètre et leva la main pour taper, mais il lui sembla soudain que le court espace devant l'escalier s'agrandissait démesurément, que la porte devenait immense…

Non ! Non, pas encore, c'était ridicule ! Il ne s'était rien passé ! N'avait il donc aucun contrôle sur ses transformations ?

Il s'assit piteusement devant la porte. Devait il miauler pour appeler Snape ? La situation était terriblement frustrante… au moins cette fois-ci avait il ses vêtements sur le dos !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur un Snape au regard moqueur.

« Vous boudez, monsieur Potter ? »

Le chat miaula en signe de protestation. Ca n'avait rien de drôle !

« Si j'avais su, je me serai contenté d'ouvrir une boite de thon au lieu de cuisiner. Avez vous trouvé votre assiette, Potter ? Ou devrais-je dire votre gamelle ? »

Le chat refusa obstinément de répondre ou de le regarder et s'en fut, la queue raide, s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

Derrière lui, il entendit le professeur de potions rire tout bas…

« Très bien, Harry. Est-ce que tout va bien ? As tu mangé ? Besoin de potion ? »

Le chat tourna la tête et lui adressa un miaulement bref. Oui, tout allait bien, en dehors de la situation en elle même.

« Parfait. » repris le professeur d'un air railleur. « Nous savons donc par quoi commencer les leçons ce matin. »

Harry songea subitement que ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à cet instant était de sauter sur la table et de renverser quelques potions, juste pour le plaisir de voir le sourire narquois disparaître du visage de son professeur.

Mais son agacement fut de courte durée.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, autant profiter du parc, je pense qu'un peu de dépaysement pourrait être profitable. Nous resterons aux alentours du manoir, inutile de courir des risques inutiles. »

Sans attendre son reste, le chat grimpa les escaliers du donjon quatre à quatre.

« Harry ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ménager cette patte ! Nous nous occuperons de ton bras ensuite, mais je ne veux pas de jeu imbécile dehors ! Tu resteras à un mètre de distance de moi à tout instant. Pas de saut, pas de course. C'est bien compris ? » demanda Snape de sa meilleure voix de professeur de potions.

Le chat battit impatiemment de la queue et cligna des yeux en direction de l'homme en noir.

S'il le fallait… mais il n'était pas un toutou pour suivre son maître aux pieds !

Quand Snape ouvrit enfin la porte, laissant entrer le soleil, il du lutter contre une folle envie de partir au galop dans l'herbe.

De l'air ! Après l'atmosphère confinée du donjon et la pénombre de Grimmauld Place, il avait presque oublié à quel point il était bon de sentir le vent dans sa fourrure. Ou ses cheveux, peu importe.

Se contraignant à un petit trot, il suivi Snape tandis que celui ci contournait le manoir. Un petit chemin les mena rapidement sous le couvert des arbres, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de la bâtisse.

« Cela suffira » dit Snape en atteignant un espace dégagé.

« Bien. A présent, je veux que tu te concentre sur cette endroit. Les arbres, le vent, les bruits, les odeurs. Essaie de les appréhender avec tes sens de chat, tout en étant conscient des différences avec tes sens humain. Tu dois parfaitement dissocier tes deux formes. »

Harry avait compris. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de percevoir les odeurs autour de lui. Plus fortes, d'une part, mais également plus intenses, chacune ressortait au lieu de former un ensemble confus. La terre, l'humus, et même Snape à quelques pas de lui…

Le vent rebroussait son poil en agaçant sa peau, là où il était jadis passé en ébouriffant simplement ses cheveux et la terre semblait vivante sous ses pattes.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard calme du professeur. Il semblait plus grand, bien sûr, mais il pouvait également distinguer chaque petit détail de ses mains, de son visage, la façon donc sa jugulaire pulsait dans son cou… Oui, sa vue était bien plus affûtée que sous sa forme humaine.

Après quelques instants, Snape repris la parole.

« De même que tes sensations sont différentes, ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. C'est ce qui empêche le seigneur des ténèbres de pouvoir te retrouver. Mais malgré tout cela, sous tes différentes formes, tu n'en restes pas moins la même personne… »

Harry senti un poids le quitter. Oui, Shadow et lui ne faisaient qu'un, et Snape l'acceptait. Il l'acceptait, lui… c'est du moins ce qu'il semblait vouloir dire.

« N'étant pas moi même un animagus, je ne pourrais pas être très précis sur les façons de gérer ces transformations. Toutefois, pour ce que j'en sais, se concentrer sur une image précise, une pensée particulière peut aider à se concentrer et à canaliser sa volonté. Quelque chose de suffisamment motivant pour donner envie de changer de forme… pourquoi ne pas essayer de te concentrer sur une sensation particulière qui serait propre à votre forme humaine. » suggéra Snape

Ce n'était pas difficile. La meilleure sensation du monde ? Voler, bien sur ! Le quidditch lui manquait, et son Firebolt aussi… il aurait pu profiter du parc pour s'entraîner avant la rentrée. Là au dessus du manoir et frôler la cime des arbres, les mains serrées sur le balai et les cheveux au vent…

Il sorti de sa rêverie, conscient que Snape l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire satisfait.

Harry leva une main… oui, une main, pas une patte ! Il avait réussi !

« Mes félicitations, monsieur Potter, vous venez de réussir votre première métamorphose volontaire ! »

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire avec gratitude. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le hasard si Snape l'avait précisément emmené dehors pour cette séance…

« Maintenant, passons à la transformation inverse. Prend ton temps, réfléchis bien aux différences de sensations entre les deux corps et cherche une pensée pour canaliser la transition. » rappela le professeur. Mais pas de cette voix de professeur de potion qu'Harry avait redouté toutes ces années, c'était la voix calme du maître des potions quand il parlait au chat…

A Shadow. Qu'est ce qui pouvait représenter Shadow ? La cheminée, le pull, le confort, les potions… Snape. L'homme qui lui avait offert tout cela, et qui lui avait permis de se sentir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Même si ces moments ne devaient plus revenir, ils resteraient toujours attachés dans sa mémoire à sa forme de chat, à la sensation incroyablement douce d'avoir un foyer, d'avoir quelqu'un.

Oui, Snape représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de sa forme de chat.

L'instant d'après, un chat aux yeux verts fixait le professeur de potions songeur et satisfait.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je vois que tu as compris. C'est excellent, en tout cas pour cette séance. Je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude que tu pourras toujours contrôler ces transformations, ni pour les éviter, ni pour les provoquer, cela demande une expertise et un long apprentissage… que tu es le premier à avoir évité. Mais tout au moins as tu les bases pour t'entraîner, ce que tu ne manqueras pas de faire aussi souvent que possible. Il est important que ces transformations soient sous contrôle au plus vite. »

Le discours refroidit quelques peu le garçon. Evidement, c'était trop simple… Exactement comme cette cicatrice sur son front, arrivée là contre son gré, et qui lui donnait des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas demandé et qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Au moins savait il d'où lui venait la cicatrice… Quant à ses pouvoirs d'animagus, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et personne ne s'était donné la peine de le renseigner sur ce sujet.

Se concentrant sur l'idée de voler dans son corps d'adolescent, il tenta de se changer à nouveau. A sa surprise, il mit plus de temps et d'énergie cette fois… de toute évidence, la contrariété n'aidait pas. Sans doute devait il avoir l'esprit dégagé, comme pour l'occlumancie…

Snape lui adressa cependant un petit signe de tête approbateur.

« C'est bien Harry. Ne te décourage pas si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Dans quelques temps cela te paraîtra sûrement naturel, c'est une question de pratique… je suppose. »

« Professeur… il y a tout de même quelque chose que j'ignore à propos de ces transformations. Comment est-ce que tout cela a pu m'arriver ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais cherché à le devenir… j'ignorais que je pouvais le faire avant le soir où oncle Vernon… et… enfin… même après, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Est-ce que tout cela ne pourrait pas venir de Voldemort ? Une sorte de piège, ou une nouvelle tactique… »

Snape dévisagea intensément le garçon. L'angoisse se lisait sur son visage, le pli anxieux barrait à nouveau son front.

Depuis combien de temps y avait il songé ? Avait il tellement l'habitude de vivre dans l'inconnu que l'origine de ses pouvoirs ne le frappait que maintenant ?

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Snape ne savait que répondre.

Dire toute la vérité au garçon, tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait rapporté de ses investigations, et risquer de lui causer ce choc, d'ouvrir son esprit à Voldemort ? Pour un enfant qui n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents, apprendre qu'ils lui avaient finalement fait ce don, qu'ils avaient été là, eux et son parrain dont il pleurait encore la mort…

Non. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Pas encore, pas ici…

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dans l'ignorance, pas totalement, pas si cela devait le troubler à nouveau dans ses transformations… et sa tranquillité d'esprit, pour autant qu'elle existe.

« Non, » répondit il finalement, « il est exclu que Voldemort y soit pour quelque chose. Crois moi, il ignore tout de tes nouvelles capacités et il ne t'aurait jamais fait un tel cadeau. Car c'en est un, Harry, sois en sur. D'où qu'il vienne, c'est un don qui t'a servi et te servira à nouveau. Un atout extrêmement précieux… »

« Je serais tout de même plus rassuré de savoir d'où il vient » fit le garçon avec un soupir.

« Est il possible que j'aie toujours eu ce pouvoir, sans le savoir ? Comme… le fourchelangue. Après tout, Voldemort m'a bien fait ce cadeau, involontairement » demanda le garçon à contrecœur.

Snape acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tort.

« C'est juste, mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais été un animagus. Ton père et ton parrain, en revanche, l'ont été. Si tu l'as hérité, ce ne peut être que d'eux. »

_Et inutile de préciser de quelle façon,_ songea le maître des potions.

« Le professeur Dumbledore entend bien le découvrir et fait des recherches sur le sujet dès qu'il en a le temps. C'est effectivement une chose qu'il faudra découvrir, mais nous ne sommes pas inquiets à ce sujet, Harry. Tu ne dois pas l'être non plus. »

Le garçon sonda son regard et hocha la tête. La tension dans ses épaules sembla diminuer.

Il y a quelques semaines pourtant, le petit discours de son professeur de potions n'aurait fait qu'attiser sa méfiance.

Au temps pour les vertus du poisson et des soirées devant la cheminée…

Snape fit un geste vers le Manoir.

« Peut-être serait il temps de s'occuper de ce bras cassé. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je suppose. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit… ça n'était pas très agréable » admit il.

« Non, je suppose » fit Snape. « Avec une potion adéquate, cela ne devrait toutefois pas être douloureux. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à m'en demander si tu ressens la moindre souffrance, Harry, ton corps a été mis à rude épreuve et affaibli par tes transformations. Tu dois absolument retrouver des forces avant la rentrée. »

Il firent calmement leur chemin vers le Manoir, ou plus précisément vers le laboratoire… le professeur utilisait il parfois la véritable porte d'entrée ? Se demanda Harry. Il en doutait !

A nouveau, il fut sur le point de lui demander l'origine de ce Manoir, et pourquoi le maître des potions avait choisi une si grande bâtisse quand il n'en avait de toute évidence pas l'usage… simple orgueil ? Snape avait il eu l'intention de fonder une famille ?

Et à nouveau, il renonça à poser sa question. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse… et que son professeur n'aimerait pas la lui donner.

Ils descendirent l'escalier qui menait au donjon et Harry se surpris à se surveiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de forme maintenant, ce serait trop frustrant et Snape serait déçu…

Et alors ? Après tout il n'était pas là pour impressionner le professeur. Bon, peut-être juste un peu, après tout… Mais seulement par fierté.

Les vapeurs des potions lui parvinrent, et il s'accrocha à l'idée qu'il voulait rester sur deux jambes, ses lunettes bien accrochées sur son nez.

Ses lunettes…

« Professeur… quand je me transforme en chat, maintenant que je porte à nouveau des lunettes, est ce que cela fait une différence ? »

Snape le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Souhaitez vous ressembler à votre directrice de maison ? Non, Potter, votre forme s'est fixée la première fois que vous l'avez prise et elle ne changera plus. Pas de cercles autour des yeux pour vous, donc. »

Harry sourit. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu soulagé… non, il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement cumuler les ressemblances avec Mac Gonagall !

« Finalement, en tant que chat noir qui se plait dans un donjon entouré de potions… c'est plutôt à vous que je ressemble ! » plaisanta le garçon

La grimace de son professeur ne lui échappa pas. Touché !

« Gardez vous bien de tirer des conclusions hâtives si vous ne voulez pas finir vous-même en ingrédient, jeune homme. Les griffes et les yeux de chats sont les éléments essentiels de plusieurs potions de qualité, ce que vous ne pouvez manquer d'ignorer puisqu'il s'agissait du programme de quatrième année ! » répliqua le maître des potions

Harry grimaça en retour, les yeux rieurs

« Assieds toi ici » fit enfin Snape d'une voix plus douce en désignant un fauteuil.

Le garçon obéit avec appréhension et pris le flacon que le professeur lui tendait. Un anti douleur de plus… il l'avala sans réfléchir. L'idée de se faire recasser un bras ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? » demanda t il nerveusement

Snape leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Casser des os ? N'aie aucune crainte à ce sujet. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tout ira bien » le rassura le professeur de sa voix « shadowienne ». « Je ferai en sorte que ce soit rapide, et sans douleur. Tout l'inverse des cours de potions, en somme »

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux. C'est le genre de plaisanterie que LUI aurait pu faire ! Snape venait réellement à l'instant de faire de l'humour, et non seulement ça mais de l'autodérision !

Le professeur ricana doucement.

« Fermez votre bouche Potter, avant qu'il ne me vienne à l'idée de vous faire tester quelques unes de ces potions qui vous sont chères. Et enlevez votre t shirt. »

Le garçon fit claquer brutalement sa mâchoire et chercha désespérément une réplique. En vain. Il passa rapidement son t shirt par dessus sa tête, tentant de dissimuler sa gène. Battu par Snape à son propre jeu !

A ses côtés, le professeur murmurait des sorts à voix basse en direction de son épaule. Il posa enfin sa baguette et saisi son bras d'une main ferme.

« Prêt, Harry ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête en serrant les dents. Ce n'était plus le moment de plaisanter…

Son bras lui semblait mou, sans consistance, tandis que Snape tâtait des doigts l'endroit où l'os c'était mal ressoudé.

Sans effort apparent, il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair pour maintenir le bras avant de le casser dans un claquement sec.

En entendant le bruit, l'adolescent poussa un petit glapissement.

« Harry ? » demanda le professeur

« Tout va bien… j'ai… c'est le bruit, plutôt impressionnant. »

A peu près autant que celui qu'il avait fait en se cassant la première fois… il venait subitement de s'en rappeler.

Snape fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. A nouveau, il murmura quelques sorts en direction de l'épaule, puis tendit une potion au garçon qui l'avala d'une traite.

« Demain, tu pourras te servir facilement de ce bras. En attendant, je préfèrerai que tu évites de le faire. Les fractures mal réparées sont toujours délicates à remettre. »

Harry hochât la tête et enfila à nouveau son t shirt. Après la scène d'hier, il ne tenait guère à se retrouver torse nu sur ce même fauteuil plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais le professeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et s'assit lui-même dans son fauteuil, pour lui faire face.

Son air moqueur avait laissé place à un regard sombre et tout sourire avait disparu de son visage.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions. »

Le garçon se trémoussa sur son fauteuil et répondit d'un geste de la main.

« Que s'est il passé cet été dans ta famille ? » demanda le professeur de sa voix la plus neutre.

L'adolescent se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas important. Dumbledore a dit que je n'aurais pas à retourner là bas de toute façon. »

« Professeur Dumbledore. Non, tu n'auras pas à y retourner… mais tu es bien conscient que tu devras tout de même expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, n'est ce pas ? Pas seulement cet été… la façon dont ils t'ont traité depuis que tu es arrivé chez eux. » expliqua calmement Snape.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Ce n'est pas… ce que vous pensez. »

« Probablement, en effet. Et c'est pourquoi je souhaiterai que tu me l'explique. » répondit le professeur.

« Pourquoi ça ? En quoi est ce que ça vous intéresse, vous, particulièrement ? » Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Qu'allait faire Snape quand il serait de retour à Poudlard, qu'allait il leur raconter là bas, à Malfoy et aux autres ?

« Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois capable de le raconter aux gens du Ministère qui seront chargés de l'enquête, et il semblerait que cela pose un problème. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez légimensé oncle Vernon » répliqua Harry. « Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, et même plus si on me demande mon avis. »

« Je suis probablement loin de tout savoir, mais ce que j'ai vu a suffit à me convaincre que beaucoup de préjugés sur ton compte étaient terriblement erronés. Et pas uniquement les miens… je ne peux pas penser que Dumbledore aie eut connaissance de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant, Harry ? »

« A quoi bon ? Je devais rester chez eux à cause des barrières contre Voldemort. Peu importe qu'il me détestent, la protection tenait toujours… jusqu'à la mort de Marge, en tout cas. » fit le garçon à contrecoeur. La mort de marge, oui, de sa faute en somme…

« Et pourquoi te détestent il ? » repris calmement le professeur.

« Pour la même raison que vous, en somme » grogna le garçon. « Pour ce que je suis, ce que je représente, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi, ils ont été obligés de me prendre… J'ai essayé, longtemps, de faire ce que l'on attendait de moi, mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. Ca n'aurait sans doute rien changé de toute façon. Il me détestent trop. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'ont aucune excuse pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Harry. Aucune. » dit Snape de sa voix grave

« Ce n'était pas… ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Oncle Vernon était vraiment hors de lui à cause de la mort de Marge. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait vraiment… »

« Il avait assez de sang froid pour te frapper méthodiquement pendant de longues minutes, de façon bien trop brutale pour un enfant. C'était cruel, prémédité et injustifié. Ce n'était pas juste un incident excusable, Harry, c'était monstrueux, et il devra rendre des comptes pour cela. » tenta d'expliquer Snape. Le garçon ne semblait pas le moins du monde réaliser à quel point il avait été maltraité…

« Ce n'est pas la peine » répondit le garçon, nerveux à présent. « Ce n'est pas comme si, je ne sais pas, j'avais été son fils ou quelque chose… il m'a supporté pendant longtemps et il a vraiment pensé que j'avais tué Marge. »

Il se sentait frustré. Snape ne voulait pas comprendre… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait partie de leur famille, après tout !

« Il a presque battu à mort un enfant. Peux tu trouver une excuse à cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » protesta Harry « j'ai seize ans, et je n'ai jamais été un enfant… »

Il se senti rougir ; la phrase lui avait échappé… il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela.

Mais Snape ne rit pas, et il ne leva pas de sourcil ironique en le regardant.

« C'est exact, Harry, tu n'as jamais été traité comme un enfant, et c'est bien regrettable. Même si les mauvais traitements physiques n'ont commencé que plus tard, la façon dont ta tante et ton oncle t'ont élevé n'a rien à voir avec ce que l'on peut attendre d'une famille normale, à savoir de l'amour, de l'attention et de la protection. »

« Ils m'ont protégé… » murmura Harry.

« D'une certaine façon, oui, en te prenant chez eux. Mais quant au reste ? t'ont ils protégé contre leur petite brute de fils, t'ont ils traité avec équité, ont ils fait attention à toi ? T'ont ils jamais montré de l'affection ?»

La conversation était définitivement extrêmement étrange, songea Harry. Ces questions, de la part de Snape ?

Mais il savait que le professeur avait raison, il devait se préparer à cet interrogatoire. Et d'une certaine façon, ici, sur son fauteuil, avec Snape, les choses semblaient différentes. Les Dursleys ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Ni leur mépris, ni leur haine, pas quand le professeur de potions le regardait ainsi de son regard calme.

Ce même regard qu'il avait eu quand il était un chat, et qu'il prenait soin de lui.

Cela n'était pas si éloigné de ce q'il avait fait tout à l'heure, quand il avait du chercher les différences entre ses deux corps. Snape l'avait accueilli, les Dursleys l'avaient recueilli, et tout avait été différent…

« Non » répondit il enfin. « Non, ils ne m'ont jamais montré ni affection, ni attention. Et certainement pas de l'amour. Ils m'ont gardé dans un placard pendant onze ans… et non, ce n'est pas une métaphore » ajouta t il en voyant les yeux du professeur s'agrandir.

« Le placard sous l'escalier, c'est là que je dormais. Là qu'ils m'enfermaient quand ils ne voulaient pas me voir. Ce n'était pas si mal, la plupart du temps, mais quand j'étais malade ou quoi je voulais vraiment sortir… c'était étouffant. Et je ne pouvais rien faire là dedans, je n'avais pas de jouets ou de livres, à part les vieux de Dudley, ceux qu'il avait cassé, mais je devais faire attention, s'il me voyait jouer avec… eh bien, il les jetait. J'avais ses vieux vêtements, aussi. »

Il regarda le t shirt qu'il portait : trois fois trop grand pour lui, délavé, il avait appartenu à Dudley quelques années plus tôt. Il parti d'un petit rire amer.

« Certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Mais quand j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard… oncle Vernon m'a fait déménager dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Il avait peur d'avoir des ennuis, je pense. »

« Et ont ils commencé à te nourrir un peu mieux ? » demanda Snape

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier ça… mais à chaque vacances… ils ont plutôt tendance à oublier que j'ai aussi besoin de manger. »

Snape regarda le garçon. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, le menton posé sur ses genoux, et semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il soupira. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais il devait le faire…

« Concernant ton oncle, Harry. A t il toujours eu cette manie de calmer ses nerfs sur toi chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais arrive dans le monde ? »

Le garçon grimaça.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… s'il arrivait quelque chose à la maison, si Dudley faisait une bêtise, bien sûr c'était de ma faute » expliqua t il.

_Bien sur _

« Mais… il ne me frappait pas, pas comme ça. Il a la main assez leste, mais la plupart du temps j'arrive à l'éviter et c'est arrivé quelques fois qu'il… prenne plus de temps… avec sa ceinture ou quelque chose. Mais ça ne s'est presque jamais produit, et jamais comme ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. Vraiment. » Il lança à Snape un regard franc où celui-ci pouvait lire de la culpabilité.

Le maître des potions se pinça l'arrête du nez. Comment faire comprendre au garçon qu'il n'était pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, et encore moins de la plupart des siens ?

« Harry, as tu déjà songé à ce que tes parents auraient pensé de ces traitements ? »

Le garçon ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, alors c'est difficile à imaginer… »

« Penses tu qu'ils t'auraient traité de cette façon, et que ça aurait pu être juste ? » continua le professeur

« Non ! non, je ne crois pas, mais ce n'est pas… écoutez, Dudley étaient leur fils et ils s'en sont bien occupés, ils l'adorent, un peu trop sans doute… ce ne sont pas des gens méchants, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas voulu de moi. »

« Et c'est normal, n'est ce pas ? » fit doucement Snape

« Oui ! » cria t il

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, furieux. Il n'avait pas voulu répondre ça… Snape… qu'allait il faire de toutes ces informations ? Et il ne voulait pas non plus de sa pitié !

Mais le professeur gardait le silence, et quand le garçon se décida finalement à relever les yeux, il vit que celui-ci l'observait d'un air ou ni filtrait ni pitié, ni moquerie. Juste de la compréhension et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret…

Leurs regardes restèrent figés dans ce qui lui paru une éternité. Snape ne disait rien, mais il semblait à Harry que son regard parlait pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Oui, tu mérites une famille. Oui, TU es normal.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Harry qui baissa les yeux. Il se sentait plus fatigué encore que lorsqu'il s'était couché la veille… et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

« Beaucoup de gens ne voient et ne verront en toi que le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le sauveur de leur monde, ou le fils de tes parents… » dit finalement le professeur

« c'est un énorme bagage à porter, avec tout ce que cela implique. Mais ce qu'ils vont en penser, Harry, ne défini absolument pas ce que tu es ou ce que tu vaux. La plupart des malheurs qui te sont arrivés étaient totalement injustifiés. Et je dois reconnaître qu'à l'inverse… le mérite de tes victoires te revient amplement. »

Harry n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce que l'homme cherchait à lui dire. Mais cela sonnait bien, presque comme quelque chose qu'un père aurait pu dire à son fils. Ou Dumbledore.

L'idée fit presque rire le garçon.

Snape se donnait beaucoup de mal pour lui, et il l'appréciait. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour imaginer qu'il ne le faisait pas sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Il n'empêche, c'était bon de pouvoir en profiter.

Il releva les yeux vers le professeur qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Si seulement Sirius avait été là pour lui parler, pour le protéger…

La protection de sa mère était tombée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul… il aurait accueilli avec reconnaissance la protection, même morale, de n'importe qui. Même de Snape.

Surtout de Snape. Il était tellement fatigué… il voulait juste une trêve, une petite trêve dans sa vie avant de reprendre le combat, puisqu'il ne pouvait y échapper…

L'instant d'après, un chat noir sautait maladroitement du fauteuil pour bondir sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Dans son regard , l'homme en noir pu lire tout le désespoir et l'espoir qu'il était incapable de cacher à cet instant.

Le visage de l'homme se crispa et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant un instant, le chat cru qu'il allait le chasser ou pire, le frapper, mais la main qui se leva vint se poser légèrement sur son dos.

L'homme en noir avait réouvert les yeux, et il semblait aussi fatigué que lui-même.

Doucement, il souleva le chat qui ne pesait presque rien, et le déposa contre sa poitrine, à l'abri de ses bras.

Sans plus réfléchir, le chat enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et laissa échapper un soupir.

Et il s'endormit, sa dernière pensée tournant comme un écho dans sa tête

« Laissez moi y croire un moment… juste un moment… »

* * *

Finalement, ce n'était pas le chapitre 13 qui était maudit mais le 14 ! Ce chapitre a été une horreur a écrire, d'une part pour des raisons techniques ( on m'a obligée à bosser au boulot, vous croyez ca vous ? impossible d'écrire de la semaine !), et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas fande guimauve, mais qu'il fallait bie passer par là..; c'était laborieux, vous imaginez meme pas, j'espère que ce ne se ressentira pas trop trop dans l'écriture...

En fait, je pensais arriver bien plus loin pour finir ce chapitre, mais vu que je m'étale, ce que je pensais etre la fin de ce chapitre sera la fin du 16, c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve avec une fin un peu similaire à celle du 13... ahlala, aucune organisation je vous jure!

E't donc promis, ça bougera un peu plus au chapitre suivant !

Avec tout ça, un coucou tout particulier à Dalou28 qui a fait passer à Shadow la barre des 200 reviews ( et avec énergie ! ),

à Grispoils : s'ils y arrivent vivant un jour, au procès ;-)

Gaby27 : et ma sweet alors ? ;-)

Et un gros merci à Calynounette qui a eut l'oeil vif au chapitre précédent et m'a fait remarquer qu'Harry aurait du se trouver dans une situation bien plus compromettante qu'il ne l'était déja après sa douche ratée...

Autrement dit, si vous avez lu le chapitre juste après sa parution, sachez qu'il a été légèrement changé en panique, et qu'une serviette a prouvé toute son efficacité dans le donjon ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 : No Man's Land**

Le bruit familier des fioles entrechoquées, du feu qui crépitait, d'un chaudron déplacé... Harry su tout de suite où il se trouvait lorsqu'il repris conscience.

Il avait senti Snape le déposer doucement dans son fauteuil durant son sommeil, il avait senti la main réconfortante sur sa tête…

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Tout le temps où l'homme l'avait tenu contre lui, fermement serré sur sa poitrine, il était resté tendu. Comme s'il craignait à la fois de le laisser partir et de le garder là…

Harry remua un peu sur son pull. Il se sentait à l'étroit… rien d'étonnant à cela songea t il en s'apercevant qu'il avait changé de forme durant son sommeil et se tenait maintenant recroquevillé dans le fauteuil sous sa forme humaine.

Sans faire de bruit, il leva les yeux vers le maître des potions qui, fidèle à lui même, se tenait penché au dessus d'un chaudron, observant la mixture en train de bouillir.

Etaient-ce les vapeurs qui rendaient ses cheveux si huileux, se demanda le garçon ? Encore une question qu'il n'était pas prêt de poser au professeur…

A le regarder ainsi, passant calmement d'un chaudron à un livre ouvert sur la table, ses gestes précis et sûrs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vague sentiment de bien-être l'envahir.

Le silence de Snape lui était devenu plus précieux que les discours qui se voulaient rassurants de Dumbledore…

« Puisque vous êtes réveillé, Potter, venez m'aider. »

Le garçon sursauta. Potter ? Ce n'était pas bon… Avait il été trop loin tout à l'heure en cherchant une fois de plus le réconfort auprès du maître des potions ? A y bien réfléchir, sa réaction avait été particulièrement puérile et familière…

Il avala difficilement sa salive en se levant.

Snape lui tendit une longue cuillère en bois sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur le grimoire.

« Touillez le chaudron derrière vous dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, doucement. »

Le garçon s'exécuta sans un mot. De toute évidence, le maître des potions était contrarié et anxieux… et il n'arrêtait pas de porter la main à son bras.

La marque des mangemorts, se rappela soudain Harry… Voldemort l'avait il rappelé ?

« Professeur ? » risqua t il

Snape mit quelques instants avant de détacher à contrecœur son regard des pages. Seulement alors sembla t il réellement s'apercevoir de la présence du garçon.

« Harry. Comment va ton bras ? » demanda t il, tendant une main pour vérifier par lui même

« Hum… mieux, merci. La fracture me lance un peu, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal. »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« La potion n'a plus d'effet. J'aurai du te réveiller plus tôt, mais tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces, la potion que je t'ai donné pour ramollir puis faire repousser les os est particulièrement exténuante pour l'organisme. »

Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux…

« Tu dois avoir faim, tu as sauté le repas de midi… ton assiette est restée en haut, si tu le souhaites. Le dîner est dans trois heures mais il vaudrait mieux que tu reprennes des forces rapidement. » continua Snape tandis qu'il finissait d'examiner son bras.

« La fracture est correctement remise. Tiens, bois ça » fit il en donnant une potion au garçon. « Et, hum… celle ci devrait te redonner des forces. Mais rien ne vaut un bon repas… » il s'interrompit en voyant le regard du garçon

Harry souriait légèrement, mais plus que cela, c'étaient ses yeux qui souriaient.

Très bien, il l'avait cherché. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser l'adolescent le soupçonner de bienveillance, mais ne serait ce pas pire de le laisser affronter seul cet été et ses cauchemars ? Pourquoi donc personne ne s'était il jamais préoccupé de l'état d'esprit du garçon ?

Peut-être n'avait il pas pour autant besoin de le couver comme une seconde Molly Weasley.

Mais soyons honnêtes, Harry avait besoin de soins et de surveillance, sans parler d'une nourriture riche et équilibrée.

Oh très bien, très bien, il en faisait trop… bon sang, si le seigneur des ténèbres arrivait à percevoir un dixième de ce qui se passait ici, sa prochaine réunion de mangemort risquait bien d'être la dernière.

Et Merlin en soit témoin, il n'avait pas l'intention de revivre la précédente…

« Je me sens tout à fait capable de faire honneur aux deux repas, professeur. Est-ce que… » Harry s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer

« Oui, Potter ? Faites un effort, c'est votre bras qui est invalide, pas votre cerveau. »

« Est ce que cela vous ennuierait si je mangeais ici ? » lâchât il finalement.

« Je me sens plus à l'aise ici qu'en haut, peut-être parce que j'ai mangé la plupart de mes… gamelles en bas ! »

Snape fixa le garçon du regard. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle…

« Pour cette fois-ci. Mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude… »

D'une rapide incantation, il fit apparaître l'assiette sur la table du laboratoire et invita le garçon à s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué la préparation des deux premiers repas, professeur, vraiment… je m'occupe du dîner sans faute ! » fit Harry avec empressement. « S'il y a quoique ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire… »

« Mange » grogna le professeur. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ici pour reprendre des forces et apprendre à mieux maîtriser tes transformations. Nous verrons aussi à reprendre les leçons l'occlumancie… mais je suis un peu pressé par le temps aujourd'hui. »

Les leçons d'occlumancie… Le souvenir de leurs dernières leçons fit monter le rouge au front du garçon. Snape avait été furieux après lui et… oui, c'était forcément Dumbledore qui l'avait obligé à envisager de les reprendre.

« Professeur… vous n'êtes pas obligé.. je… »

« Bien sur que si. » répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Professeur… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. La pensine… je croyais… peu importe. Je regrette vraiment, je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

Snape laissa échapper un petit ricanement, la tête toujours penchée au dessus du chaudron.

« Gardez vos excuses pour vous, Potter. Ou réservez les pour vos échecs à venir. Vous reprendrez des leçons, soyez en sûr… et mieux vaudrait pour vous vous y préparer sérieusement cette fois. »

Le garçon soupira.

« Ce n'est pas cela… je le pense vraiment. Ce que mon père a fait, c'était… serpentard, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'avais moi aussi des préjugés et qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas grand chose à voir avec la réalité. »

Cette fois, Snape releva la tête, le regard soupçonneux.

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? »

« Je pensais que mon père… tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble, mais je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, c'est le genre de plaisanterie stupide que j'imagine bien Malfoy en train de faire, pas mon père, ni Sirius. Et Rémus ne disait rien… et ma mère semblait le détester… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Si on m'avait raconté cette histoire, j'aurai pensé que les rôles avaient été inversés, que vous étiez celui qui avait attaqué mon père, pas l'inverse. Je suis désolé… je veux dire, pour ça aussi. » s'excusa t il. C'était de pire en pire…

Mais quand l'homme en noir délaissa son chaudron et vint s'asseoir face à lui, il ne semblait plus en colère. Plutôt songeur et intrigué…

« Et qu'on pensé vos amis de cela ? » demanda t il négligemment

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui lui adressa un regard de reproche.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit ! A personne… je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, ni pour vous, ni pour mon père. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Sirius. J'avais besoin de savoir, vous comprenez… »

« Puis-je savoir ce que le cabot a répondu ? »

Harry soupira a nouveau.

« S'il vous plait… je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais il est mort à présent, alors… »

Snape eut un mouvement de la main qui ressemblait étrangement à un geste d'excuse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… il a dit qu'ils étaient des imbéciles, qu'ils avaient quinze ans et que tout le monde est stupide à quinze ans. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai… mais dans un sens, c'est difficile d'imaginer mes parents, et même Sirius et Rémus, à quinze ans. »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux,

« C'est exact » fit finalement Snape « il est difficile d'imaginer que nous avons tous eu quinze ans. Et plus encore que nous avons changé par la suite… »

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de laisser certaines choses là où elles se trouvent… à savoir vingt ans en arrière. » conclu le professeur.

Mais le garçon ne sembla qu'à moitié rasséréné.

Car cela ne changeait pas le principal, après tout… Son père n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il s'en était faite.

Mais oui, d'une certaine façon, Snape avait raison. Quelle importance à présent qu'il était mort et ne ferait de toute manière jamais partie de sa vie ?

Il finit son assiette en silence sous le regard du professeur.

« Prend un fruit » lui intima Snape en désignant la corbeille qui trônait au milieu de la table.

« Merci » murmura le garçon. « Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. »

Le maître des potions sembla prêt à répliquer, puis changea d'avis.

« Très bien. Plus de transformations animagus aujourd'hui, le temps que ton bras finisse de guérir. Tu pourrais peut-être t'avancer dans tes devoirs… ou m'aider » ajouta t il en voyant la grimace du garçon

Celui-ci sembla soudain étrangement enthousiaste à l'idée de préparer des potions. Une première…

« Lis moi ce paragraphe le temps que je finisse de découper cette racine. Ne saute pas de ligne, n'oublie pas un mot. »

A nouveau, il porta douloureusement la main à son bras. La marque le brûlait… non pas pour le rappeler auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, mais pour lui rappeler qu'il pouvait l'être à tout instant et que ses potions feraient mieux d'être prêtes.

Oh, elles se seraient. Plus jamais de négligence… plus jamais de torture. Pas ainsi. S'il devait subir ce traitement une deuxième fois, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à maintenir ses barrières mentales jusqu'au bout. Et s'il laissait ne serait-ce qu'une brèche, alors Harry serait en grave danger.

Et lui mourait, assurément. Non pas que cela lui importa beaucoup désormais… mais il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il écouta Harry lui lire le paragraphe d'une voix calme et claire. Le garçon était plein de bonne volonté… de volonté tout court. Assez pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa propre destinée si on lui en laissait l'occasion.

Mais il n'était plus si sûr désormais que Voldemort soit le principal problème du garçon. Si personne n'y prenait garde, il risquait bien de s'effondrer seul, victime de ses propres angoisses.

Il secoua la tête. Dumbledore était un vieux fou. Il était trop obnubilé par sa guerre pour voir que son héros était sur le point de perdre la sienne…

« Va me chercher deux plumes de griffon, dans l'armoire, troisième bocal , première étagère. A droite. C'est ça. Coupe les barbes et jette les dans le chaudron. Parfait.»

Parfait ? C'était bien la première fois que Snape admettait qu'un gryffondor puisse faire quelque chose correctement ! Quand Snape ne criait pas, préparer une potion était presque agréable. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer de points ni lui donner de retenue… ou le pouvait il ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le donjon du manoir était bien plus agréable que celui de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était plus si pressé de retourner au château. L'atmosphère paisible du laboratoire lui manquerait, et Snape aussi… son Snape.

Il appréhendait de voir le professeur reprendre son détestable rôle de tyran. Se faire à nouveau insulter et railler après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Il aurait tout loisir de se mordre les doigts pour son attitude plus tard.

« Professeur ? » demanda t il après deux heures de paisible touillage, lecture et découpage. « Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je pourrais commencer à préparer le dîner ?»

« Excellente idée. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine. Le menu est à ton initiative… »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un sourire réjoui. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'impressionner le professeur…

Il fouilla rapidement les placards à la recherche d'une idée. Quelque chose qu'il n'aie jamais mangé à Poudlard… que les Dursleys auraient servi à leurs invités… qu'avait il donc cuisiné la dernière fois qu'oncle Vernon avait donné une réception ?

Une stupide paella. Rien de bien transcendant… mais ça ferait l'affaire !

Le garçon se mit rapidement au travail, cherchant ustensiles et ingrédients. Rien ne manquait… en dehors du four. Comment diable était il…

Oh. La Cheminée. Très bien, il saurait s'en accommoder. Sans doute les sorciers utilisaient ils des sorts pour arranger le tout, mais la difficulté ne lui faisait pas peur. Il sortirait une paella de ce chaudron, dusse-t il lui jeter des sorts de pure magie noire.

Une heure plus tard, Harry songeait à vouer un culte aux cuisinières à gaz et au fours micro-onde, mais la table était dressée et un plat fumant et appétissant y trônait quand Snape apparu enfin, visiblement curieux du résultat.

« Eh bien, je vois que la cuisine sorcière n'a pas de secret pour toi. Doit on remercier Mme Weasley ? » demanda t il, un sourire en coin

« J'aurai bien aimé » grogna le garçon. « C'est un repas à la bonne vieille façon moldue. Et je regrette d'avouer que les fours électriques ont un intérêt que les sorciers feraient bien de découvrir rapidement. »

Snape rit doucement.

« _Victus_ _Cocere_ est un bon sort de cuisson de manière générale. A ajuster selon les plats… »

Harry soupira.

« Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. »

Tous deux s'installèrent à table et Harry fit les honneurs du service, appréhendant le verdict du professeur.

Quelque bouchées plus tard, son attente pris enfin fin.

« Je dois dire qu'au vu de vos notes en potion, je ne me serais jamais douté de vos qualités de cuisinier, Potter. Vous remontez dans mon estime. Je regrette presque la potion anti-poison que j'ai avalé avant de monter. »

Soulagé, le garçon sourit.

« Alors changez la contre une potion digestive. J'ai eu la main lourde sur les quantités… »

« Tant mieux. Je ne me ferais pas prier pour en reprendre demain midi. »

C'était sans doute le plus grand compliment que le professeur lui aie jamais fait et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

Snape du s'en apercevoir car son petit sourire en coin, qu'il n'avait jamais arboré que ces dernier jours, revint instantanément.

« Tu viens de gagner le droit de faire la cuisine plus souvent qu'à ton tour. Si ce coup d'essai n'était pas une heureuse coïncidence, je pourrais aller jusqu'à reconsidérer tes résultats aux derniers examens… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Etait-il sérieux ? Il avait vraiment besoin de continuer les potions s'il voulait devenir Auror…

« Oui monsieur ! » sans rien oser rajouter de peur de le faire changer d'avis, il replongea le nez dans son assiette. S'il avait su, il aurait fait aussi du dessert !

Snape sourit intérieurement en voyant l'éclair d'espoir dans les yeux d'Harry. Le garçon était un livre ouvert… et un excellent cuisinier, au passage. De toute évidence avec une longue pratique derrière lui. Certainement un autre héritage de son enfance chez les Dursleys…

Mais pour l'heure, il n'allait certainement pas les blâmer.

Si seulement sa marque avait pu cesser de l'élancer, la journée aurait presque été agréable…

Il soupira.

« Harry, je dois finir mes potions cette nuit. Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Tu as quartier libre pour ce soir, dans la mesure où tu restes dans le manoir et que tu ne sollicite pas ton bras. Il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque qui pourraient t'intéresser… Ton repas était excellent, je te remercie. »

Le garçon hésita un instant.

« Merci à vous… cela vous ennuierait il si je lisais en bas ? Je promets de ne pas vous déranger. Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez… »

Snape hésita un instant. Non, il ne devait pas laisser le garçon s'attacher… mais il préférait l'avoir sous les yeux. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

« Très bien. Va te trouver un livre et rejoins moi en bas. »

le garçon sourit avec gratitude.

« Merci ! » fit il en se dépêchant vers la bibliothèque.

Le maître des potions s'en retourna vers son laboratoire, légèrement perturbé. Cela n'allait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Le garçon avait tellement l'habitude d'être repoussé qu'il n'y prêtait guère attention, et considérait en revanche la moindre marque d'attention comme une faveur. Comment était il censé tenir son rôle de professeur froid et distant dans ces circonstances ? C'était pitoyable.

Et la douleur dans son bras le rendait nerveux. Le seigneur des ténèbres était contrarié et excité, il en était sûr. Avait-il sentit quelque chose ? Tentait il de percer l'esprit du garçon ? Les potions qu'il lui faisait avaler semblaient faire leur effet.

Il devait garder un œil sur le garçon, à tout instant… cet équilibre était bien trop fragile, Harry bien trop instable…

Il grinça des dents. Que Dumbledore se dépêche de trouver une solution. Et que ce fichu procès soit bâclé au plus tôt, qu'on en finisse…

Au soir d'une journée presque parfaite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les ombres entourer le manoir. Et elles n'étaient pas là pour les dissimuler aux yeux de Voldemort…

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il contrôlait les chaudrons, il entendit le garçon se glisser sans bruit dans le laboratoire, attentif à ne pas le déranger. Il se lova tranquillement dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le livre. Pour un peu, Snape se serait attendu à l'entendre ronronner…

Il s'habituait à la présence du garçon aussi vite qu'à celle du chat… mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur l'idée du chat. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne tarderait pas à le rappeler. La brûlure de la marque était allée en s'intensifiant dans la journée, il devrait en parler à Albus.

Mais Dumbledore lui-même avait il la moindre idée de la façon d'agir ? Il avait envoyé Harry au Manoir tout en sachant quel risque cela représentait pour le garçon comme pour lui…

Savait il ce qu'il faisait ? Se contentait il de lui faire confiance ? Réalisait il à quel point Harry était perturbé par tout cela ?

Mais pour l'heure, Harry somnolait devant la cheminée comme n'importe quel garçon en vacances, sans souci.

Oui, cette journée n'avait pas été mauvaise. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient bien fait d'en profiter… et son instinct d'espion le trompait rarement.

Il garda un œil sur le garçon tout en travaillant. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le livre ne retombe finalement sur ses genoux et sa tête sur le bras du fauteuil.

Le-chat-qui-n'en-était-pas-un s'était endormi paisiblement.

Comme il l'avait craint, ce sommeil tranquille fut de courte durée. Le garçon ne dormait pas depuis une demie heure qu'il l'entendit gémir dans ses rêves.

Inquiet, Snape s'approcha de lui : les traits du visage contractés, les poings serrés, il semblait souffrir, mais probablement pas physiquement. Le professeur hésita ; devait il le réveiller ?

« Sirius… non… »

Black. C'était donc cela…

Severus soupira. Le rêve n'était probablement pas envoyé par Voldemort… sans faire de bruit, l'homme s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Tu es en sécurité.»

C'était la vérité, après tout. A ce moment précis, tout allait encore bien…

Les gémissements cessèrent, mais le visage du garçon restait crispé.

« Là, Harry. Pour cette nuit tout ira bien. Rendors toi… »

Severus se surpris subitement à vérifier les barrières du manoir. Non, personne n'avait tenté de rentrer, et personne ne l'avait entendu… Merlin, avait-il quinze ans pour craindre que ses petits camarades ne se moquent de lui devant toute la classe ?

Qu'ils aillent au diable, il n'en avait cure. Que tout l'ordre du phénix arbore un petit sourire entendu s'ils le voulaient, du moment qu'Harry se calmait.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit le garçon se détendre peu à peu, et son propre corps se relaxer.

Si Lily avait vécu ? s'il n'avait pas dit ce mot… s'il n'avait pas rejoint les mangemorts…

Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs aurait été légèrement différent, mais peut-être pas tant que cela, après tout ?

Il se serait réveillé la nuit pour le bercer quand il aurait été bébé. Il aurait applaudit à ses premiers pas et il lui aurait appris à voler sur un balais.

Il n'aurait jamais permis qu'il manque de nourriture ni d'affection.

Lily ne l'aurait jamais laissé pleurer seul. Elle aurait rit de ses bêtises, et elle l'aurait bordé le soir.

Tous les deux, ils l'auraient accompagné sur le quai 9 ¾ et ils l'auraient regardé partir en lui faisant des signes et en prétendant qu'ils n'étaient pas tristes.

Il n'aurait jamais été question de coups de ceintures ni de placard, de menace de mort ou de basilic…

Il aurait été Harry Snape, et il aurait été heureux. Il s'en serait assuré.

Mais à présent, il ne restait qu'un Severus Snape et un Harry Potter dont l'espérance de vie était un sujet de pari à Diagon Alley, et dont l'existence se résumait à faire de leur mieux avec ce qu'ils avaient pour sauver leur monde.

Et Lily dormait dans sa tombe, à Godric's Hollow.

Lily qui en était pourtant sortie, semblait il, le temps d'offrir à son fils un nouveau pouvoir, et de le confier à son ancien ami d'enfance…

Ce n'était qu'un chaton. Ce n'était qu'un garçon.

Peut-être, s'ils survivaient à ces vacances, tout ne serait il pas perdu.

La respiration du garçon était régulière à présent, et son visage calme.

« Tache de faire de beaux rêves, Harry. Je suis là… »

Doucement, il s'éloigna du fauteuil, laissant le garçon dormir.

Les potions risquaient de le tenir éveillé toute la nuit… tant mieux. Il s'assurerait qu'Harry ne fasse pas d'autre cauchemar, ne reste pas une minute seul pour les affronter. A force, peut-être finirait il par ne plus en faire ? C'était encore sa meilleure protection contre Voldemort…

Quand le jour pointa au soupirail, il avait réconforté le garçon deux fois de plus, et les potions étaient prêtes. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir…

Mais avant, le lever de soleil.

Sans faire de bruit, il monta l'escalier qui l'avait conduit, quelques semaines auparavant, devant un chat noir qui tremblait devant sa porte.

Ce matin la lui semblait bien loin à présent… mais la matinée était également brumeuse, et la marque sur son bras n'avait cessé de brûler.

Le soleil se leva finalement, pâle et incertain.. décevant.

Très bien, songea t il… autant aller dormir. En bas, le garçon n'avait pas bougé et semblait à présent dormir profondément. D'un rapide charme, Severus s'assura qu'il ne se réveillerait pas et se pencha pour le soulever. Il aurait pu le pousser à se retransformer en chat… mais après tout, il n'était pas encore assez vieux ni le garçon assez lourd pour ne pas pouvoir le porter comme cela !

Sans doute Harry apprécierait il peu le procédé, mais ils n'étaient plus vraiment à ça près !

Le maître des potions déposa le garçon dans son lit, ajusta les couvertures et compléta par un charme qui l'avertirait si Harry avait un nouveau cauchemar.

A peu près rassuré, il vérifia une dernière fois que les barrières autour du manoir étaient solides et intactes et rejoint enfin sa propre chambre.

Tout irait bien. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui assure que tout irait bien.

Mais quelques soient les ombres qui pesaient sur le manoir, le maître des potions s'assoupit à peine sa tête eut elle touché l'oreiller.

Et pour la dernière fois avant bien longtemps, Severus Snape dormit du sommeil du juste, confiant d'avoir fait de son mieux.

* * *

La première question que se posa Harry se matin là ne fut pas de savoir où il était, mais comment il avait pu y arriver. 

Il se souvenait d'avoir été choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque de Snape, plutôt au hasard, vraiment, quelque chose sur l'histoire de la magie en Irlande… puis il était descendu au laboratoire, s'était installé devant la cheminée et probablement endormi. A quel moment était il remonté dans sa chambre, et comment, comment diable avait il pu se retrouver bordé dans son lit ?

Il écarta les rideaux qu'il n'avait pas tiré la veille.

Le soleil était déjà haut, ce devait être le milieu de la matinée… Snape était sûrement réveillé.

Snape.

Qui d'autre que le professeur aurait pu le remonter dans sa chambre ? Il lui semblait se souvenir d'avoir entendu sa voix à travers ses rêves, d'avoir senti sa présence…

Mais il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, pas réellement. Il avait rêvé de ses parents.

Il en était presque sûr…

Snape pouvait il avoir raison, avait il pu hériter son nouveau pouvoir d'eux ? Il avait clairement vu le visage de sa mère cette nuit, et elle était inquiète. Elle lui répétait sans arrêt d'être un bon chat… un chat. Son père n'avait cessé de se transformer en cerf, son regard rivé au sien, comme pour lui montrer comment faire.

Il avait voulu leur dire qu'il savait déjà, que Snape lui avait expliqué, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, la brume était trop épaisse et il ne pouvait articuler un mot…

Et Sirius… il l'avait vu aussi, plus tard. Ou plus tôt ? Sous sa forme de chien, il aboyait furieusement et refusait d'écouter les excuses d'Harry. Il voulait à tout prix lui montrer quelque chose, l'emmener quelque part… mais il ne comprenait pas.

Ces rêves étaient vraiment étrange, envahis par la brume, dans ce qui ressemblait au parc…

Harry frissonna.

Si Snape était réveillé, il le trouverait au donjon, et il pourrait lui parler de ces rêves. Peut-être avaient ils quelque chose à voir avec ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il chercha ses lunettes et sa main heurta deux flacons posés sur sa table de chevet. Les mêmes que Snape lui faisait boire trois fois par jour… Il les avala rapidement et senti son esprit s'éclaircir, les rêves s'éloigner.

Juste des rêves, après tout. Sûrement. Mais tout de même…

Il se glissa dans l'escalier, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les bruits familiers.

Mais tout était silencieux, et les coups légers qu'il frappa sur la porte en bois résonnèrent dans le vide. Pas de réponse…

Intrigué, il décida de ne pas insister. A quelle heure Snape s'était il couché ? Etait il resté endormi dans son fauteuil ?

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, guettant une respiration. Il n'entendit rien, mais il pressentait la présence de l'homme derrière la porte.

Inutile de le déranger à cause de rêves que Voldemort n'avait sûrement pas envoyé… c'était une bonne occasion pour préparer le déjeuner !

Harry eut à peine le temps de finir de dresser la table que le professeur de potions apparu, l'air aussi réveillé que s'il avait été debout depuis des heures. Le garçon sourit ; se pouvait il que Snape aie une tête épouvantable au réveil, ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes, les yeux dans le vague et les cheveux en désordre, sans son masque de professeur intraitable ?

Non, probablement pas. Snape était une sorte de robot qui dormait sûrement la baguette à la main, posé sur son lit droit comme un I!

« Bonjour professeur ! » fit il en lui tendant une assiette de pancakes chauds.

« Déjà aux fourneaux ? » répondit le professeur en s'emparant du plat. « As tu trouvé les potions que j'ai laissé sur ta table de chevet ? »

Harry hochât la tête.

« Oui, merci. Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis endormi, hum, en bas, hier soir… »

Snape fit un geste de la main en prenant une bouchée de pancake.

« Voyons plutôt ton programme de la journée. Tu dois travailler sur tes transformations, nous irons dans le parc pour commencer. Je veux aussi que tu prépares la rentrée, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine et demie. Si nous avons le temps, nous reprendrons les leçons d'occlumancie ce soir. Avant cela, je voudrais que tu pratiques quelques exercice de méditation. Des commentaires ? »

Harry grimaça en se servant du thé.

« Non monsieur. En dehors du fait que je n'ai jamais fait de méditation. »

« Ca ne sera pas un problème. Je te donnerais quelques indications et tu iras t'exercer dans le parc, au même endroit que l'autre jour. Tu peux considérer la clairière comme ton lieu d'entraînement de manière générale. »

Le garçon acquiesça, songeur.

Son lieu d'entraînement ? Snape l'avait il préparé pour lui ? Il le saurait sans doute bien assez tôt.

« Et Harry, si tu le souhaites, tu ne dois pas hésiter à prendre de la Potion sans Rêve. Cela ne pourra qu'aider à te concentrer dans la journée… »

Les rêves de cette nuit lui revinrent. Devait il en parler au professeur ? Ca avait été sa première idée, mais que lui dire… que sa mère voulait qu'il se transforme en chat, que son père ne cessait de se transformer lui-même et que Sirius aboyait dans le parc ? Non, c'était ridicule…

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se débarrasser de ces rêves. Ils avaient semblé si réels ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé de ses parents avec autant de précision avant. En général, ils n'étaient que de vagues silhouettes qui lui faisaient signe de loin…

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, merci. Je préfère… j'ai l'habitude. » conclu t il

Snape sembla contrarié mais ne répliqua pas.

« Très bien. Va prendre une douche et rejoins moi dans le laboratoire dans une demie heure. Brosse toi les dents. »

Harry grogna

« Oui, je sais, la sardine… »

Et tandis qu'il se levait pour rejoindre sa chambre, il se surpris à échanger un regard complice avec le professeur.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un chat noir miaula de contrariété ; non, vraiment, c'était agaçant de n'avoir pas plus de contrôle sur son propre corps ! Il devait rapidement y faire quelque chose, si jamais quelque chose comme cela devait arriver pendant un match de quidditch… Merlin, il en mourait de honte !

Il galopa vers sa chambre, défoulant sa contrariété en bonds félins. Arrivé devant sa porte, il se concentra : quidditch, voler… gagné !

Ce n'était pas si dur après tout, il devait juste éviter de penser à Snape comme à quelqu'un de… sympathique ? rassurant ? Si le professeur venait à le soupçonner de le trouver « sympathique », il pouvait être sûr de nettoyer des chaudrons pendant les deux années à venir…

Et pourtant. Snape l'avait il vraiment bordé ? Si Ron apprenait ça, il était bon pour ne plus jamais dormir tranquille dans la Tour de gryffondor…

Mais Ron n'apprendrait rien. C'était son Snape, et c'était bien comme ça. Le Snape de Poudlard… serait ce qu'il serait.

Tandis que la vapeur envahissait la salle de bain, Harry se reprit à songer à ses rêves. La brume qui les enveloppait rendait le paysage confus, mais il était persuadé en y repensant qu'il s'agissait de la clairière où Snape l'avait emmené.

Etait-ce son inconscient qui le travaillait ? Il en parlerait à Hermione, elle aurait sûrement une réponse.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas son bracelet qui l'avait amené ici ?

Il se sécha rapidement avant de rejoindre les donjons. Snape semblait avoir l'intention de le faire travailler dur… et il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il méritait une autre chance. Si jamais il pouvait faire remonter sa note de Potions, cela changerait tout !

Survivre à cet été serait déjà un bon début, à y bien réfléchir. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela aura sûrement été son été le plus étrange jusqu'à présent…

Les donjons étaient bien occupés cette fois, et l'activité habituelle y régnait. Harry sourit… il devait s'entraîner, n'est ce pas ?

Sans bruit, il se changea en chat et s'approcha doucement du maître des potions.

Profitant d'un instant où le professeur avait les mains vides, il sauta d'un bond souple sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Snape ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de le saisir par la peau du cou.

« De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un sac à puces pareil ! Vous vous trouvez amusant, Potter ? Si je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer, vous auriez déjà le cou cassé et vous seriez en train de rôtir gentiment dans la cheminée ! L'idée vous semble t elle toujours aussi divertissante ? »

Il reposa le chat par terre et Harry s'empressa de reprendre forme humaine, penaud.

« Désolé… c'était juste pour vous montrer… » bafouilla t il

« Que vous savez jouer les animaux de cirque ? Je n'en ai jamais douté, Potter ! Et je suis toujours bien convaincu que c'est dans une école de cirque et non à Poudlard que vous devriez être en pension. Vous devriez montrer ce petit tour à Dumbledore, vous me rendriez service… » répliqua le maître des potions d'une voix glaciale

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Au temps pour la plaisanterie. On n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Définitivement pas, à voir le regard irrité du professeur.

« Mais puisque vous êtes sur votre lancée, voyons voir combien de temps cela vous prendrait pour effectuer trois aller-retours. Maintenant ! »

Le garçon recula d'un pas et se concentra. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre… cinq…

Le chat se laissa tomber lourdement sur son postérieur, haletant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir joué un match de quidditch avec au moins quatre cognards en action…

« C'est tout ? » fit Snape qui l'observait, les bras croisés.

Le chat lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Que le professeur s'amuse à se transformer en chauve-souris une demi dizaine de fois et on en reparlerait… encore qu'il doutait que le changement lui demande beaucoup d'efforts !

« Très bien, il est donc peut-être temps de passer à une autre leçon. Dans le parc. »

Harry se leva, vacillant un peu sur ses pattes, et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Avant qu'il aie pu les atteindre, il sentit une main le soulever et il se retrouva dans les bras du professeur qui montait déjà les marches.

« Inutile de trop solliciter cette patte cassée. Rien de pire que les escaliers. » se justifia t il.

Le chat battit de l'oreille. Snape aurait il soudain des remords ?

Dehors, la brume résistait vaillamment à la matinée. Harry tressaillit ; de cette façon, l'endroit ressemblait terriblement à son rêve…

Il eut subitement l'impression que sa mère aurait été soulagée de le voir sous cette forme, et lui même se sentait étrangement plus rassuré : il était plus rapide, plus agile, plus petit…

Snape le posa par terre et lui intima d'un geste de la suivre.

« Nous allons profiter de ta forme de chat pour tester tes performances. Je souhaiterais que tu sautes sur le muret. »

Le mur en question était mince, et y tenir en équilibre n'était pas si aisé, mais le chat y parvint après une brève hésitation. Snape approuva de la tête.

« Sur la première branche de l'arbre, maintenant. »

Curieusement, Harry n'éprouva pas de difficulté à grimper à l'arbre à la façon d'un chat, toutes griffes dehors. Ses instincts l'étonnaient lui-même !

En revanche, la branche lui paraissait bien plus haute vu d'en haut…

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Snape.

« Descend de la même façon, par le tronc, ce sera plus sûr. »

Lui qui détestait déjà descendre les escaliers… A peine eut il mis la tête en bas et tendu une patte hésitante qu'il renonça. Mieux valait encore sauter, ça irait plus vite…

Snape le vit se replier pour bondir et l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Non ! Pas de saut avec ta patte cassée ! »

Harry détendit ses muscles et lui lança un regard goguenard. S'il devait passer la journée dans l'arbre, grand bien lui fasse !

« Dois-je appeler les secours, Harry ? »

Le regard moqueur du professeur lui donna une subite envie de choisir celui-ci comme point d'atterrissage… mais il devait se surveiller s'il voulait voir sa note de potions remonter. Sa performance précédente n'avait pas été appréciée outre mesure…

« Wingardium Leviosa »

Un instant plus tard, le chat toucha terre en douceur.

« Très bien, puisque tes réflexes ressemblent plus à ceux d'un chat de salon qu'à ceux d'un lion… voyons voir ce qu'il en est de tes instincts de chasseur. »

Murmurant un sort, le professeur fit apparaître une petite boule lumineuse et vive qui vint siffler rapidement sous le nez du chat. Sa patte vola dans les airs, manquant de peu la balle… toute son énergie subitement revenue, il se lança à sa poursuite, enchaînant les sauts et les vrilles, tapant régulièrement la balle sans parvenir à la capturer.

Finalement, l'attrapant de ses deux pattes, il parvint à la clouer au sol et la balle disparu.

« Cent cinquante points pour l'équipe de gryffondor. Parfait, je vois que cette partie ne posera pas de problème. » ironisa Snape

Le chat cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un chat qu'il allait laisser le vif d'or lui échapper !

Les exercices continuèrent, testant l'agilité et la rapidité du chat, l'obligeant à utiliser toutes les capacités de sa forme. Si souple et agile qu'il soit ainsi, il n'était pourtant pas toujours facile de coordonner pattes queue et tête…

La matinée passa rapidement, et le professeur sembla satisfait de ses progrès, distribuant conseils et parfois encouragements qui ne manquaient jamais de surprendre Harry.

« Très bien, il est temps de rentrer préparer le repas. » fit finalement le professeur « Tu peux reprendre ta forme normale. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; il avait besoin de parler.

« Professeur, combien de temps pensez vous que je puisse tenir mes nouveaux pouvoirs secrets ? »

« Pas plus tard que ces vacances, j'en ai peur. Je ne pense malheureusement pas que tu puisses entièrement contrôler ces transformations. Il arrivera un moment où quelque chose t'échappera et où tu te changera malgré toi. Dans un château rempli d'étudiants, je doute que cela passe inaperçu. »

« Mais n'y a t il pas un moyen de bloquer ces transformations ? Une potion, un sort… » demanda le garçon

« Ce ne serait pas souhaitable. Il y a effectivement une potion qui entrave les effets de l'animagus, mais elle n'est que temporaire et ne peux être prise en permanence. Tu seras sans doute amené à l'utiliser prochainement, au Ministère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pour les Dursleys. Vous… vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ont fait un pacte avec Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t il d'une voix hésitante

Snape se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. J'en suis certain. Que le seigneur des ténèbres leur ai proposé de l'argent ou autre chose, je crois en effet qu'il a fait une proposition à ta famille et que celle-ci a accepté. Ils ne semblaient pas très… pressés de te voir revenir quand je leur ai rendu visite. »

« Non, je m'en doute » murmura le garçon. « Je ne pensais quand même pas… peu importe. La protection de ma mère est définitivement tombée, n'est ce pas, elle ne reviendra pas, même s'ils voulaient me reprendre ?»

Severus serra les dents.

« Non, Harry. Leurs sentiments envers toi ont trahi le lien de sang. Il est définitivement tombé. »

« Je vois. Et est ce que je… je serai vraiment obligé de les revoir, au ministère ? » sa voix était presque suppliante

« J'en ai peur » répondit Snape d'une voix calme. « Le professeur Dumbledore fera tout pour éviter cette confrontation, mais il ne faut pas oublier que de nombreux membres du Ministère son contrôlés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Quoiqu'il en soit, soit bien persuadé qu'ils ne pourront te faire aucun mal. Albus ne le permettrait jamais. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

« Est ce que vous serrez là aussi ? » demanda t il finalement.

Le professeur mis un long moment à répondre.

« Si tu le souhaites, oui, je t'accompagnerai. »

Le garçon sentit un poids le quitter. Léger, mais significatif. Snape saurait quoi lui dire de faire quand le moment l'indiquerait. Il n'aurait pas à prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le courage…

« Merci. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Pensez vous que ma tante… » commença subitement le garçon, avant de soupirer. « non, oubliez. Ca n'a aucune importance. »

« Que votre tante ? » insista le professeur

« Qu'elle aussi soit dans le coup… ou que ce soit juste oncle Vernon » finit Harry a contrecœur.

Severus contempla un instant sa réponse.

« Harry… je ne crois pas que ta tante aie été entraînée malgré elle dans cette histoire. Elle ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être le genre de personne à obéir contre son gré. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est elle que le seigneur des ténèbres a contacté en premier. »

Harry leva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager. Pendant un instant, Snape cru qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais son menton retomba et il se mit à fixer ses pieds.

« Je suis désolé » fit le professeur

« Oncle Vernon me déteste, c'est normal. Mais je pensais que même si elle ne m'aimait pas, comme elle avait connu ma mère… je suppose que ça ne veut rien dire. La famille n'est que ce que l'on en fait, après tout. »

Son ton amer et résigné surpris Severus. Où était passé le garçon révolté qui n'acceptait aucune remarque ? Il avait eut tort sur un autre point. Ce procès ne devait être ni bâclé ni précipité. Le garçon ne réalisait encore qu'à moitié ce qui lui arrivait…

« La famille qu'ils t'ont offert n'en était pas une, Harry. Tu n'as qu'à voir la famille Weasley pour t'en rendre compte. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Que leur arrivera t il s'ils n'arrivent pas à obtenir ce que Voldemort leur demande ? Seront ils en danger ? »

Snape grogna

« Je ne vous pas pourquoi tu devrais t'en préoccuper. Mais pour te répondre, il est probable qu'il ne leur fera rien tant qu'ils seront une menace potentielle pour toi. »

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. A quel point sa vie était elle totalement malsaine ?

« Mais Harry, sois certain que nous ne laisseront rien t'arriver. En aucun cas. » La voix du professeur était douce et assurée tandis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux.

Le garçon soutint son regard pendant un long moment, et Snape pu y voir tout le doute, toute la douleur et l'insécurité que l'adolescent peinait à affronter. Et aussi un reste d'espoir, une envie de croire en quelque chose, quelqu'un…

Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ?

Harry rompit le contact avec un hochement de tête.

« Merci pour tout. Je sais que vous me détestez, vous aussi, et d'une certaine façon c'est rassurant de savoir que malgré cela vous n'avez pas l'intention de me livrer à voldemort. Ou de me tuer. Ou je ne sais pas, de m'enlever des points » fit Harry avec une grimace, tentant de rendre moins pathétique sa déclaration.

« Non » répondit le professeur.

« Eh bien, merci. » fit le garçon, un peu gêné à présent

« Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te livrer au seigneur des ténèbres, et non je ne te déteste pas. » dit il d'une voix plus dure. Comment était il censé tourner cela ?

« Je sais, je veux dire, vous ne m'appréciez pas, ou, je ne sais pas… peu importe. Merci dans tous les cas »

Snape grogna et s'agita un instant ; il devait le faire, il ne voulait pas que le garçon le considère comme un nouveau Vernon s'il devait lui faire confiance, et Merlin soit témoin, il aurait certainement besoin de lui faire confiance s'il voulait rester vivant avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser interrompre pendant ce petit discours.

Harry leva vers lui un regard surpris.

« Harry, écoute moi bien. Tu n'es pas ici parce que l'on m'y a obligé. Certaines de mes opinions te concernant depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard se sont révélée définitivement erronées, et de toute évidence très éloignées de la réalité. Parfois, certaines blessures du passé ne permettent pas de voir les choses telles qu'elles le sont… ou en tout cas de leur donner une chance. C'est une erreur que je regrette, et qui n'est plus à présent d'actualité. Tu n'es ni ton père, ni ta mère, ni ce petit garçon gâté et orgueilleux et insolent que tu aurais du être si tout avait été comme je l'imaginais. Toi, ce que tu es… il n'y a rien là que je puisse détester. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. »

L'expression du garçon, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts, valait finalement largement ce qu'il en avait coûté à sa fierté de faire son mea culpa devant le fils de James Potter.

Quand il pu enfin articuler un mot, le garçon ne trouva rien à dire qui puisse réellement exprimer ce qu'il pensait. A cet instant, il était absolument incapable de penser.

« M… merci… » parvint il à bafouiller

« Ton mot favori de toute évidence. Il n'y a pas de nécessité de me remercier. Plutôt le contraire, me semble t il… maintenant, à la cuisine. » conclu le maître des potions.

De toute évidence, le garçon avait été choqué de sa confession, et mieux valait lui occuper l'esprit avant qu'il ne se mette en tête de trop réfléchir à ses implications.

« Oh, et une dernière chose… si tu dois réellement sauter sur mes épaules sous ta forme de chat pour une raison ou une autre, pense à le faire du côté gauche. Je suis droitier » fit il négligemment en agitant sa baguette.

Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, l'idée fit éclater Harry de rire. Snape lui sourit, et le temps qui avait semblé s'arrêter se remit soudain à s'écouler.

Mais bizarrement, les secondes ne semblaient plus s'entrechoquer…

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé la parole et son entrain tandis que Snape lui faisait une démonstration de cuisine sorcière. Les sorts étaient vraiment incroyables, et il allait gagner un temps fou ! Il allait pouvoir se lancer dans des recettes plus compliquées et réellement impressionner le maître des potions…

Il avait bien l'intention de faire remonter sa note de potions et par la même occasion de faire prendre un peu de poids au professeur, il n'était pas le seul ici à avoir besoin de mieux manger !

Le repas fut apprécié des deux parties, et l'interrogatoire de Snape sur ses devoirs ne parvint pas à troubler la bonne humeur du garçon. Non seulement le professeur lui prépara t il un emploi du temps bien rempli pour l'après midi, mais sa connaissance des programmes lui permit également d'indiquer à Harry quels chapitres commencer à étudier pour mieux se préparer à la rentrée.

Enfin, repus, ils optèrent pour une pause digestive à l'abri des donjons avant de reprendre leur travail.

Assis chacun sur leur fauteuil, un livre à la main, tous deux semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Cette trêve des vacances allait elle durer ?

Le garçon parviendrait il à reprendre confiance en lui avant la rentrée ?

Comment se passerait la visite au ministère ?

Quelles étaient réellement les intentions de Voldemort avec ce plan ?

Les leçons d'occlumancie seraient elles efficaces cette fois ?

Une heure passa calmement. Avec un soupir, Snape referma son livre.

« Au travail. Va chercher tes livres et installe toi où tu veux. La bibliothèque est bien éclairée à cette heure de la journée. »

Mais comme il s'y attendait, le garçon leva vers lui un regard suppliant.

« Je peux rester ici ? »

« Puis-je rester ici. »

« Puis-je rester ici, s'il vous plait, professeur ? » demanda à nouveau Harry de son ton le plus poli

Snape hocha la tête, refusant de s'avouer satisfait.

« Très bien. Va chercher ce dont tu as besoin et tâche de te concentrer. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as des questions. »

Le garçon sourit et s'élança en courant dans les escaliers. Du moins jusqu'à la moitié des marches où il se re trouva subitement à quatre pattes, plus petit et la vue plus acérée…

D'accord, d'accord, Snape avait raison, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement et de concentration. Et de ne pas penser à Snape comme à un gentil oncle qui cèderait à tous ses caprices. Les oncles n'étaient pas gentils, c'était prouvé.

L'après midi passa calmement, et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il était vraiment plus facile de se concentrer ici, dans le donjon, que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas Ron à côté de lui avec qui parler de quiddtich ou Hermione pour le corriger à chaque phrase ?

Snape, lui, prenait le temps de lui expliquer les points sur lesquels il avait des doutes, mais refusait de lui donner les réponses.

Quand le soleil commença à décroître, Harry poussa un soupir satisfait. La moitié de ses devoirs de vacances étaient fait.

Snape, lui, n'avait pas quitté sa table de travail. Les potions qu'il préparait semblaient particulièrement compliquées au goût d'Harry, mais le professeur ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde. En dehors des quelques questions que le garçon lui avait posé, la seule chose qui semblait exister à cet instant étaient les potions en préparation et la marque sur son bras.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur la pressait de plus en plus souvent, sans sembler y faire attention. A en croire la tension de son visage et de sa main, elle devait pourtant lui faire mal…

« Terminé, Harry ? » demanda t il en voyant que le garçon avait refermé ses livres.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« J'ai avancé la moitié de mes devoirs. Ca sera bien la première fois que je les rendrais correctement finis… » il grimaça. Le professeur de potions était bien placé pour le savoir !

Mais Snape sourit légèrement.

« Laisse les sur la table, je les vérifierai plus tard. »

« Les vérifier ? » hoqueta Harry

« Certainement, monsieur Potter. Tous les membres de l'équipe éducative de Poudlard ne sauront que bien trop tôt que vous avez passé une partie de votre été ici. Il n'est pas question que vous rendiez de mauvais devoirs écrits sous ma garde. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Personne n'a jamais vérifié mes devoirs, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit s'imagine que vous allez corriger ce que j'ai écrit ! »

« Et bien ils se trompent. » conclu Snape d'une voix ferme et définitive. « A présent, je suggère que tu ailles faire un tour dans le parc. Reste en vue du manoir, sur le chemin qui fait le tour de la maison. Quand tu te sentiras plus reposé, tu pourras aller à la clairière où tu t'es entraîné ce matin pour pratiquer les exercices de relaxation dont je t'ai parlé.

« Bien » fit Harry en pensant que plusieurs tours de manoir seraient sans doute nécessaire après la révélation de Snape concernant ses devoirs. « En quoi est ce que cela consiste, au juste ? »

« rien de bien élaboré je te rassure. Pour cette fois-ci, contente toi de t'asseoir confortablement, de fermer les yeux et de prendre de grandes inspirations. Concentre toi sur ta respiration et tache de vider ton esprit, de détendre ton corps.»

« Hum. Si je ne m'endors pas avant, je pense que je devrais y arriver. »

« Très bien. Reviens d'ici une heure, deux s'il le faut. Prends ton temps, mais fais tout ton possible pour ne penser à rien. Je t'ai déjà vu le faire en cours de potions, cela ne devrait pas te poser de grosses difficultés. »

Sur cette dernière pique, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sorti, échangeant un sourire en coin avec Snape qui n'avait pas lâché ses flacons.

Si seulement le professeur pouvait avoir ce sourire rassurant en cours, ses sarcasmes ne seraient pas aussi pénibles…

Se détendre et laisser son esprit se vider ne fut pas si difficile qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Bien sur, il y avait Voldemort, les Dursleys, le ministère…

mais il y avait surtout le soleil, le parc, et les rêves qu'il avait fait cette nuit là. Sa mère et son père avaient semblés réels, proches de lui, et Sirius, même s'il aboyait, ne semblait pas fâché contre lui. C'était la première fois que Sirius ne venait pas lui reprocher sa mort.

Et puis il y avait son Snape, qui avait promis que rien ne lui arriverait… d'accord, c'était puéril de sa part, il savait bien que Snape n'était pas tout puissant.

Mais tout de même.

Finalement, satisfait de sa séance de relaxation, il décida de rejoindre le donjon plus tôt que prévu. Snape serait sans doute content de gagner du temps…

Prenant sa forme de chat, il fit chemin inverse vers le donjon. La porte était fermée, mais avant qu'il aie eu le temps de reprendre forme humaine, une voix familière s'échappa du soupirail entrouvert et le fit s'arrêter net.

Dumbledore était là, en bas, avec Snape, et la conversation semblait agitée.

« C'est hors de question ! Il n'est pas prêt ! » sifflait la voix de Snape

« Mon garçon, soyez raisonnable, il ne sera jamais prêt pour cela. » répondit celle, apaisante, de Dumbledore

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Harry doit affronter beaucoup de choses, son enfance, la trahison de sa famille, ses nouveaux pouvoirs… il est bouleversé et c'est bien compréhensible, il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre avant de faire face à tout cela ! »

« Dans l'idéal, ce serait le cas. Mais le plus tôt nous en finiront avec ce procès, le plus tôt Harry sera en relative sécurité. »

« Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, Albus ! Il refuse de le montrer, mais il est terrorisé à l'idée de revoir sa famille ! »

« Severus, votre inquiétude vous honore, mais les cauchemars d'Harry ne sont pas récents. Il en a fait régulièrement depuis des années. »

« Et cela ne vous a pas préoccupé outre mesure ? A quoi pensez vous donc, à jeter votre héros dans la fosse aux lions alors qu'il n'a pas la force de surmonter ses propres traumatismes ? Albus, cela ne vous ressemble pas ! »

La voix de Snape était fervente, et Harry resta figé.

De toute évidence, ce fut aussi l'avis de Dumbledore

« Je vois que le fait de côtoyer Harry a heureusement fait changer votre opinion à son sujet. » fit il doucement

Snape grogna

« Mon opinion n'a aucune importance, n'importe qui verrait que ce garçon a besoin de bien plus que de la sécurité minimum que vous lui offrez. Il a besoin de temps et de soutien pour se remettre. Je ne vous laisserais pas le jeter sans préparation dans un de ces guets-apens sous contrôle organisé par le seigneur des ténèbres ! C'est un garçon courageux et il fait tout son possible pour faire bonne figure et ne pas décevoir ceux qui croient en lui, mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent de seize ans qui n'a pas eu d'enfance, Albus… Vous m'avez confié sa garde pour le reste des vacances, faites moi confiance jusqu'au bout ! » fit Severus d'un ton presque suppliant

« Je n'ai pas le choix. L'audience est fixée à demain, et c'est la date limite avant que le Ministère n'emploie les grands moyens. Je viendrais chercher Harry demain matin. »

Harry entendit Snape faire les cent pas dans le laboratoire, visiblement furieux.

« Je viendrais avec lui. Il prendra une potion d'animagus-bane pour éviter qu'il ne se transforme durant la durée du procès. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, Albus, Harry rentrera avec moi au Manoir dès la fin de l'audience. Il est hors de question qu'il passe la nuit ou que ce soit d'autre, a fortiori dans cet endroit ! »

« Je vous trouve soudain très protecteur envers le garçon, severus. Non pas que je vous le reproche… » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Quelqu'un doit le protéger. » fit sèchement le professeur. « Vous vous acharnez à le considérer comme un adulte responsable et capable d'affronter seul sa destinée. Vous vous trompez. Et si personne n'est capable de le voir tel qu'il est réellement, à savoir un adolescent plein de doutes sur lui-même et qui cache difficilement un petit garçon traumatisé, alors oui, je le ferai. Quoiqu'il en coûte. »

« Je comprend » murmura Dumbledore. « sans doute pas aussi bien que, vous, j'en ai conscience… mais je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retirer Harry pour le reste de l'été, il semble en effet être tout à fait bien ici. Je vous fait entière confiance, Severus, comme toujours. »

« Et pourtant, vous ne voulez pas faire changer la date de l'audience » fit Snape entre ses dents.

« Non. J'ai mes raisons, mon enfant… et elles sont tout aussi valables que les votres. Je viendrai donc chercher Harry demain. Faites moi confiance… une fois de plus. » dit Dumbledore doucement.

Snape hocha la tête à contrecœur. L'instant d'après, Harry entendit Dumbledore annoncer l'adresse de son bureau à Pouldard et les voix se turent. Prudemment, il s'approcha du soupirail, et pu apercevoir Snape assis dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées, le menton reposant sur sa main et regardant sombrement dans les flammes, visiblement contrarié.

Harry recula.

Il savait, puisque Snape le lui avait dit, que le professeur ne le détestait plus. Il avait aussi compris que celui-ci semblait décidé à prendre soin de lui, puisqu'il était allé jusqu'à le border dans son lit, chose que personne n'avait jamais faite avant lui…

Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore… Le garçon décida qu'il avait finalement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour vider son esprit.

Il retourna sans bruit à la clairière où il repris sa forme humaine.

Snape… le professeur de potions qui avait toujours été le premier à le faire se sentir misérable, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui jeter son existence choyée à la figure…

Qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois à Poudlard.

Et qui maintenant accusait Dumbledore de ne pas le considérer comme ce qu'il était, et qui lui demandait de lui laisser plus de temps pour se remettre, qui parlait de lui comme d'un garçon courageux…

Qui affrontait Dumbledore pour lui. Qui voulait le protéger.

Et sans qu'on le lui ordonne…

Harry savait que Snape avait raison, qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter pour le procès du lendemain, mais il n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Quelqu'un voulait prendre soin de lui. Quelqu'un le défendait. Quelqu'un ne voyait pas en lui que son rôle dans la guerre.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentit soudain heureux. Vraiment heureux. Même si demain Voldemort devait finalement le capturer, si Vernon le frappait à nouveau, s'il se retrouvait enfermé dans un placard…

Et bien quelqu'un s'inquièterait pour lui. Lui. Pas la guerre, lui.

Une heure plus tard, il se dirigea finalement vers le donjon, l'esprit léger. Il y trouva Snape comme il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, penché sur un chaudron, comme si Dumbledore n'était jamais venu…

Allait il seulement lui en parler ? Probablement pas avant la séance d'occlumancie, il penserait sans doute que la nouvelle le bouleverserait trop. Il n'avait pas tort, sur le fond…

« Professeur ? »

« Harry. As tu réussi à faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? » sa voix était parfaitement calme et égale. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour le professeur… sans aucun doute, son rôle d'espion lui allait à merveille…

« Je pense que oui. »

« Très bien, va t'asseoir dans ton fauteuil. »

Un instant plus tard, Snape le rejoint et s'assit face à lui.

« Je veux que tu te concentre sur l'idée de vider ton esprit dès que j'accède à une de tes pensées. Tu dois la faire disparaître avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en emparer. Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Legilimens ! »

Un instant plus tard, Harry se retrouvait chez les Dursleys. Il avait huit ans, il venait de finir de laver le sol de la cuisine et Dudley et ses amis rentraient avec leurs chaussures pleines de terre… l'instant d'après Petunia lui criait dessus pour son travail bâclé. Il grogna… trop tard pour éviter celle la.

Snape passa au souvenir suivant. Dudley et les détraqueurs… rapidement, il s'imagina l'image en train de partir en fumée, et à sa grande surprise il sentit que la pensée échappait au professeur. C'était donc ça !

Il sentit immédiatement l'approbation du maître des potions.

Mais déjà, celui-ci cherchait sa mémoire à la recherche d'un autre souvenir… puis un autre… Harry réussi à contrer l'attaque deux fois, mais trois scènes lui échappèrent.

Snape ne lâchait pas prise, prenant des souvenirs au hasard, insensible à la fatigue croissante du garçon.

Harry tenta de renforcer ses défenses. Il était en sécurité, tout allait bien, c'était Snape, Snape qui avait dit qu'il le protègerait… au moment même où la pensée l'effleurait, il compris son erreur.

Snape s'empara du souvenir qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et Harry, pris de panique, ne pus le dissiper à temps.

Un souvenir bien récent, puisqu'il ne datait que de quelques heures…

_« Je vous trouve soudain très protecteur du garçon, severus. Non pas que je vous le reproche… » murmurait la voix douce de Dumbledore._

« Quelqu'un doit le protéger. » répondait celle, sèche, de Snape. « Vous vous acharnez à le considérer comme un adulte responsable et capable d'affronter seul sa destinée. Vous vous trompez. Et si personne n'est capable de le voir tel qu'il est réellement, à savoir un adolescent plein de doutes sur lui-même et qui cache difficilement un petit garçon traumatisé, alors oui, je le ferai. Quoiqu'il en coute. »

Et soudain, Snape fut hors de son esprit.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit rapetisser dans son fauteuil, mais pas à cause d'une transformation cette fois ci…

Devant lui, Snape s'était relevé et le fixait, les yeux pleins de colère. Harry cru voir le poing crispé qui tenait sa baguette trembler légèrement.

Le souvenir de la pensine et de la dernière leçon d'occlumancie lui revint brutalement…

« Je suis désolé… »

« Comment osez vous… Potter ! Vous vous permettez de m'espionner ici, chez moi ! Cela ne vous suffit il pas de fouiner dans mes souvenirs à Poudlard ? Vous êtes désolé, n'est ce pas ? » siffla Snape, la voix bouillonnant de rage.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il n'osait plus regarder le maître des potions. Car c'était bien lui à cet instant, et plus son Snape…

Bien sur qu'il avait espionné sans en avoir le droit, il le savait. Il n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher…

« Potter, j'attend vos explications ! Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense, insupportable petit fouineur ? »

Même lors de l'incident de la pensine, Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait non seulement trahi mais aussi déçu le professeur… Il sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux, mais il les ravala rapidement. Ce serait pire que tout, et cela n'arrangerait certainement pas l'humeur du maître des potions. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répéter à quel point il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'intention d'espionner, en particulier une conversation aussi personnelle, mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Avec un hoquet, il porta subitement la main à sa marque, ses yeux soudains plein d'appréhension.

Il grogna et d'un geste rapide lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Albus ! Venez chercher le garçon. Je dois partir. Tout de suite ! »

Puis un instant plus tard :

« Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez, mais faites vite ! »

Sans un regard pour Harry, Snape se dirigea vers les potions qui attendaient sur la table et les enfourna rapidement dans un grand sac en cuir.

Dumbledore franchit la cheminée un instant plus tard.

« Bonjour Harry… si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais rester ici avec toi le temps que le professeur Snape revienne. »

Incapable d'articuler un mot, Harry hocha la tête.

Snape se retourna enfin et jeta un regard inexpressif au directeur.

« J'ignore quand je serai de retour. Sans doute cette nuit. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Snape avait disparu dans un grand crac, sans un regard pour Harry.

* * *

Et voila, encor eune semaine où non seulement on m'a obligée à bosser, mais où en plus il y avait vraiment du travail ! Sérieusement, il faut qu'ils m'augmentent... La semaine prochaine devrait être encore pire, mais heureusement les vacances arrivent à la fin !

Je me rentre à la casa, BZH power ! Eh oui, moi aussi je suis une kreposuk ;-) tout ca pour dire que si je ne suis pas ent rain d'écumer les pubs, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire !

Concernant ce chapitre... un peu long, je sais ! Eh bien pour une fois, j'en suis contente, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! La fin aura surement besoin d'une relecture car elle a été écrite ce matin, mais je préférais poster un samedi soir.

**Enfin, et c'est important... concernant le slash**

Un reviewer m'a dit qu'il était dommage que les anti slash m'aient convaincus de ne pas en faire. je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai reçu strictement et absolument aucune critique concernant un éventuel slash ! Bien au contraire !

En réalité, j'hésitais un peu à le dire, mais il y a une raison très précise pour laquelle j'écris cette fiction en version "parentale" : il se trouve que j'ai moi même perdu mon papa que j'adorais il y a quelques temps. Ca me travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci, et meme si au départ je ne voyais aucun lien avec ma fic... je suppose qu'on peut appeller ca catharsis. Ne m'en voulez donc pas, je continuerai, c'est promis, à écrire des chapitres alternatifs !

Mais je jure que je n'ai subit aucune pression anti slash !

Enfin, un petit coucou à mes chéris z'adorés,

venice: comme tu peux le voir, tout cela ne va pas être simple, même pour Snape !

Dalou58 : merciiii je suis flattée ;-)

Kyu : rhooo arrêtez, j'ai explosé trois paires de chaussettes cette semaine tellement mes chevilles ont gonfflé ;-)

grispoils: et si, ils l'ont fait... bouhouhou, j'ai dormi 13 heures cette nuit pour m'en remettre, de cete semaine de boulot !

Yaoi Gravy Girl : j'ai déja le texte de mon prochain chapitre slash en texte, rest eplus qu'à l'écrire, hin hin ;-)

Un groooos merci à tous pour votre intéret et vos adorables reviews !!


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow 16 : A Matter Of Trust**

Parmi les choses que Severus détestait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste après cruciatus et le fait de craindre pour sa vie, venait celui de ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre quand il était convoqué.

Bien sûr, Voldemort était généralement égal à lui-même : froid et cynique, et en permanence à deux secondes près de vous clouer au sol d'un sort, allié ou ennemi.

Mais entre un Seigneur des ténèbres satisfait de sa journée et un Voldemort contrarié, il y avait une différence qui pouvait vous faire rapidement passer de vie à trépas.

Aujourd'hui, Snape avait ses potions, il avait ses renseignements. Mais rarement auparavant s'était il senti aussi nerveux en s'avançant vers son maître. Trop peu de temps depuis la dernière visite… trop peu de temps pour se remettre, pour que ses barrières mentales soient satisfaisantes.

Pas assez de temps pour préparer ses propres potions de soin. Sa colonne vertébrale l'élança douloureusement tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant le sorcier en noir.

« Maitre… »

« Severus. Je présume que mes potions sont prêtes, cette fois ? » fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix presque amusée.

« Oui, maître. »

« Bien. Je vois que ma leçon a porté ses fruits. Tous les enfants ont besoin qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre de temps en temps, n'est ce pas, _mon garçon_ ? »

Snape tressailli.

« Sans doute, maître. »

« Sans doute, Severus ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix pleine de menace

« Sans aucun doute, mon seigneur. Je vous remercie » répondit humblement le Mangemort.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Et maintenant, debout. Que m'as tu rapporté d'autre ? »

Snape se releva, sentant son genou manquer de le trahir. Droit, il devait rester droit, Voldemort ne devait pas voir sa faiblesse…

« Le garçon, Potter, il a été confié à un membre de l'Ordre. J'ignore encore lequel, mais je le pense bien protégé. »

« En effet » répondit calmement le seigneur des ténèbres ; « Il est bien protégé. »

Le maître des potions sentit un frisson le parcourir. Voldemort savait il ?

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le localiser, » reprit il en tentant de dissimuler son trouble, « mais j'ai de forts soupçons. »

« Des soupçons, Severus ? Des soupçons ne me suffisent pas ! » lança Voldemort, ses doigts tapotant le bras de son fauteuil

Snape ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il n'était pas en cause… pour l'instant.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que le garçon est sous la garde de Remus Lupin. » lâcha t il

« Lupin ? Le fameux loup-garou qui a tenté d'enseigner à Poudlard… et un ami de James Potter. Une de tes vieilles connaissance, Severus… » murmura Voldemort

Snape hocha la tête. Qu'il s'amuse à courir après le loup garou si cela pouvait l'occuper, si Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pu mettre la main sur lui alors qu'Harry avait désespérément besoin de ses compétences, personne n'y arriverait.

« Oui » fit finalement le seigneur des ténèbres, apparemment satisfait. « C'est probable… très probable. Le garçon le connaît, et il lui fait confiance. Bien trop confiance. »

A nouveau, Snape sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Que voulait il dire par là ?

Jedusor sembla deviner sa question car il reporta sur lui ses yeux brillants de satisfaction…

« Quoique ce cher Dumbledore fasse pour me couper de l'esprit de Potter, il ne pourra rien contre le lien qui nous relie. Pas totalement, et certainement pas quand ce cher garçon est à ce point perturbé. »

« Perturbé, maître ? » demanda doucement Snape

« Clairement bouleversé et déstabilisé. Dumbledore a réussi pour l'instant à m'empêcher d'accéder directement à l'esprit de Potter, mais ses émotions ces derniers jours ont été suffisamment fortes pour passer outre ces protections.

De toute évidence, Lupin prend plaisir à jouer au père de substitution avec le garçon. Potter se sent entouré, et cela le perturbe. Ajoutons à cela un sentiment de fausse sécurité qui lui est étranger… je peux le sentir presque à tout instant. Et il y a quelques heures, quelque chose l'a suffisamment bouleversé pour lui faire abattre toutes ses défenses.

C'est le paradoxe le plus hilarant que notre cher Dumbledore ne m'aie jamais fourni… l'amour, l'amour, l'amour, ce vieux fou n'a que ce mot à la bouche ! Mais ce sont précisément ces sentiments bons marché qui vont le perdre ; ne sera t il pas totalement délicieux de voir le stratagème de ce cher vieil Albus se retourner contre lui ? »

Snape se senti pâlir.

Il le savait. Il l'avait deviné dès le début, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser le garçon s'attacher, qu'il ne devait pas se montrer si protecteur ni simplement amical… c'était sa faute, il s'était complaisamment laissé allé à ses propres théories sur le fait de ne pas laisser le gamin avoir peur, et voilà où ils en étaient !

Quant à ces quelques heures auparavant, il était facile de les deviner, c'était le moment où Harry avait espionné la petite conversation entre lui et Dumbledore !

Que le diable l'emporte, s'il avait eu le moindre soupçon que le garçon pouvait entendre cela, si seulement il avait senti sa présence, si…

Il devait se ressaisir. Harry n'était pas en danger immédiat, il était encore temps de le mettre à l'abri s'il sortait d'ici.

« Maître, c'est une excellente nouvelle, voilà qui devrait vous aider lors du procès… » parvint il à dire d'une voix réjouie

« Ah, le procès. C'est exact, tu es naturellement au courant… »

« Oui, maître. Une idée de génie, Dumbledore tente de faire repousser l'audience au plus tard dans l'été, il craint cette entrevue. » dit Severus

« Il le peut. Les moldus de Potter ont été particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée d'être débarrassés définitivement du garçon contre une récompense. N'est ce pas ironique ? le fils prodigue du monde de la magie, le héros des sorciers, le précieux protégé de Dumbledore qui te laisse à peine le punir justement, Severus… comme sa propre famille le déteste ! Ils sont positivement étonnants… ils ne reculent devant rien pour rabaisser le garçon. En réalité, je devrais déjà les récompenser, ils ont largement contribué à ma cause en le rendant aussi instable et émotif. Ce sera un véritable jeu d'enfant que de le prendre en mon pouvoir le moment venu. » conclut Voldemort d'un ton satisfait

« Maître, » répondit Snape, « je vous conjure toutefois de prendre garde aux pouvoirs de Potter. Dumbledore n'a pas été explicite, mais je soupçonne qu'il cache soigneusement ce qui est réellement arrivé à Potter pendant son absence… probablement quelque chose de suffisamment dangereux pour pouvoir être considéré comme une arme à tenir secrète. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres tapota à nouveau son fauteuil du bout des doigts, regardant son mangemort d'un air songeur.

« Peut-être en effet y a t il quelque chose de plus derrière tout cela. Puis-je savoir, Severus, pourquoi tu ne m'en ramènes pas la preuve ? »

« Maître, je n'ai eu que trop peu de temps et Dumbledore ne m'a guère laissé l'approcher. J'ai pu m'assurer que Potter n'était pas auprès des Weasleys, ni sous la garde de Kingsley. Je tacherai d'en savoir plus dès que possible, mon seigneur. » plaida t il

« Je l'entend bien ainsi. Tu as fait du bon travail, Severus. » fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix douce qui ne réussi pas à détendre le mangemort.

« Pas suffisamment toutefois pour te faire pardonner. _Crucio_. »

L'ombre d'un instant, juste avant de renoncer à retenir ses cris, Severus songea que toutes choses considérées, il aurait finalement mieux fait de boire la quatrième et dernière potion de la boîte…

* * *

« Eh bien, Harry, comment se passent ton séjour au manoir ? »

La voix de Dumbledore était polie, mais Harry senti qu'il y avait plus là dessous qu'une simple question de routine.

« Bien. Vraiment bien. Du moins, je le crois… » il soupira malgré lui.

« Tu le crois ? » encouragea le directeur

« Professeur, j'ai… quand vous êtes venu discuter avec le professeur Snape tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris votre conversation. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, je le jure ! J'étais … sous mon autre forme, je rentrais simplement au Manoir, le soupirail était ouvert et j'ai entendu. Je veux dire, écouté. »

Il jeta un regard d'excuse au vieux sorcier qui hocha la tête.

« Et qu'as tu donc entendu au juste, Harry ? »

« Vous parliez du procès, au ministère. Les Dursleys. Et le professeur Snape ne voulait pas que j'y aille maintenant. Je… » il s'arrêta, frustré. Il y avait trop de choses à dire, et trop de choses qu'il ne voulait pas énoncer à voix haute…

Dumbledore sembla le comprendre.

« Harry, cette conversation a du te secouer, mais tu dois comprendre. Le professeur Snape et moi avons des avis différents sur la question, et nous te voyons aussi sans doute de façon différente. Je pense pour ma part que plus tôt tu auras affronté ta famille et cette audience, plus tôt tu pourras enfin te sentir libéré. N'est ce pas le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura le garçon. « je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer… »

« Précisément mon point. Le professeur Snape a également tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Il te connaît cependant depuis moins longtemps et sa vision récente des choses… le pousse à vouloir te protéger plus qu'il n'est sans doute bon pour toi. »

A ces mots, Harry serra les dents.

« Quelqu'un a t il songé à me demandé mon avis ? » demanda t il. « Vous ne pouvez pas sans arrêt décider à ma place, sans me consulter ! Ce n'est pas comme ça… vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Personne ne l'est, j'ai seize ans maintenant, je pense être capable de prendre des décisions pour moi-même ! »

« Je peux comprendre cela, mon garçon » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Dans ce cas, que souhaiterais-tu ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Je voudrais en parler avec Snape… je veux dire le professeur Snape quand il reviendra. S'il veut bien me parler. » soupira t il

« Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le directeur

« Tout à l'heure, pendant la séance d'occlumancie, le professeur s'est rendu compte que j'avais surpris votre conversation. Il était furieux… encore plus que pour la pensine, si c'est possible. » avoua Harry, de plus en plus troublé alors qu'il se remémorait la scène

« Sans doute cette vision a t elle en effet rappelé au professeur Snape de mauvais et récents souvenirs de votre histoire » suggéra Dumbledore

« Je suppose… mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, professeur, je vous le jure ! Je passais par là, j'ai entendu votre voix… Je ne sais pas. Tout se passait tellement bien, c'était presque comme si c'était un autre Snape, et tout à coup… tout est redevenu comme avant. » conclu le garçon, morose

« Dois-je comprendre que les relations entre le professeur Snape et toi se sont améliorées de manière générale ? »

« Je crois, oui. Enfin, vraiment. Il est différent, il ne me regarde plus de la même façon, comme si j'étais un scroutt à pétard en train de contaminer son espace vital, il est même gentil, la plupart du temps. » Il toussa, embarrassé.

Gentil, le professeur Snape ? Si le maître des potions entendait cela, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de l'incident de tout à l'heure, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire ses bagages. Pour un autre pays, de préférence.

Mais Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Encouragé, le garçon continua

« Il prend vraiment bien soin de moi. Mais je crois qu'après ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, je vais à nouveau avoir droit au professeur de potions… » grimaça t il

« Le professeur Snape a ses raisons, Harry. Toute cette situation n'est pas particulièrement aisée pour lui non plus, n'oublie pas qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, nous avons craint pour sa vie. Le professeur a toujours mis un point d'honneur à cacher ses faiblesses, mais il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'il n'est pas encore remis de son dernier passage chez Voldemort. »

« Et il est là bas à nouveau… » murmura Harry, un poids familier s'installant soudain dans sa poitrine. Il s'inquiétait de la colère de Snape alors que celui-ci risquait sa vie à cet instant même… pour lui.

« A ta place, Harry, je ne me ferais pas trop de souci à propos de cette histoire » fit Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante. « Le professeur a ta sécurité très a cœur, et je doute qu'il ne reste longtemps fâché contre toi. »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Harry. Il avait le fâcheux pressentiment que cette colère avait quelque chose de plus profond. « j'espère juste qu'il ne me détestera pas autant que la dernière fois. Je commençais à m'habituer… » finit il, sa voix devenue amère.

« Oh, Harry. » fit doucement le directeur. « Non, le professeur Snape ne te détestera pas. Crois moi, quelques que soient mes pouvoirs de persuasion, il n'aurait jamais accepté de te prendre ici, dans son manoir, si tel avait été le cas. Qui plus est, je ne t'aurais certainement pas laissé à sa garde si j'avais soupçonné que les fâcheux épisodes que vous avez vécu à Poudlard puissent se reproduire.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu rasséréné.

« Je voudrais juste qu'il rentre rapidement. »

Dumbledore sourit et, en guise de réponse, tendit un paquet de dragées surprise.

* * *

Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand la pièce retenti à nouveau du 'crac' familier.

Harry et Dumbledore sautèrent sur leurs pieds, se dirigeant instinctivement vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Snape paru sur le point de trébucher dans le vide, puis se repris et tourna vers eux un regard froid et hagard.

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Dumbledore visiblement inquiet à la vue du visage crispé du maître des potions

« Non. Potter, dans votre chambre, et ne vous avisez plus d'en sortir ce soir ! »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Professeur… »

« Maintenant ! »

Le ton n'admettait pas de réplique, et après avoir croisé le regard électrique du professeur, le garçon se dirigea vers les escaliers avec un regard d'excuse pour Dumbledore.

« Severus, sûrement Harry a t il le droit de savoir de quoi il en retourne… » plaida le directeur.

Mais pour l'heure, Snape ne semblait pas disposé à discuter.

« Certainement pas. Vous aurez mon rapport demain. Je présume que le garçon a mangé ? Parfait. Dans ce cas, extinction des feux et avisez vous seulement de mettre un pied hors de votre chambre, Potter, je vous assure que ce sera le dernier. Maintenant, vous voudrez bien m'excuser. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Que Snape se permette parfois des remarques acides teintées d'ironie envers le directeur était une chose. Mais ce petit discours était parfaitement irrespectueux et agressif…

Dumbledore, quoiqu'il en soit, ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Demain matin, Severus, je viendrais chercher Harry. »

« Parfait » répondit le maître des potions les dents serrées. D'un geste de la main, il salua le directeur et se dirigea lui même vers les escaliers.

Abasourdi, Harry parvint à détacher son regard des deux hommes et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. S'engouffrant dans sa chambre, il referma rapidement la porte.

Snape le suivait à quelques marches près et il l'entendit murmurer quelques sorts obscurs tandis qu'il passait devant la pièce.

Il claqua sa propre porte et le silence régna à nouveau dans le manoir.

Assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre lui, Harry tenta de réfléchir à la situation.

Que Snape soit furieux contre lui, il pouvait le comprendre, il avait l'habitude. Mais la façon dont il avait traité Dumbledore ?

Celui ci n'avait pourtant pas semblé mal le prendre. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de courant… Dumbledore avait toujours semblé être le seul être vivant pour qui Snape avait du respect.

Etait-ce à cause de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt ? Probablement pas.

La réunion des mangemorts ? Qu'était il arrivé là bas ? Snape avait refusé d'en faire un rapport immédiat au directeur, et il était de toute évidence ébranlé.

Et il était aller se coucher immédiatement… Harry était bien placé pour savoir que le professeur ne quittait son donjon que pour dormir. Pas de livre ou de potion dans la chambre…

Evidement, Voldemort s'était sûrement acharné sur lui.

A cause de lui. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Bien sûr que Snape lui en voulait… il venait sûrement de se faire torturer pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours par sa faute.

Très bien, Snape avait d'excellentes raisons de le détester, et il n'était pas du tout sûr de vouloir en connaître des détails.

S'il avait pu lui apporter quelque chose à manger… mais mieux valait s'en tenir aux consignes et ne pas sortir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de contrarier le professeur…

* * *

Severus se demandait par quel miracle il avait réussi à transplaner sans se désartibuler.

A peine était il parvenu à distinguer les contours familiers du laboratoire qu'il avait aperçu les deux silhouettes venir à sa rencontre.

Non, pas eux, pas maintenant. Chacun de ses nerfs lui criait de leur accorder la plus puissante potion de soin qui aie jamais été conçue, et il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes acceptent de le porter plus de quelques minutes.

Certes, son départ du Manoir Malfoy avait un peu manqué de dignité, transplaner pendant un moment d'inattention du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait rien de glorieux, mais il ne se préoccupait guère de l'opinion des mangemorts.

En revanche, il n'était absolument pas disposé à exposer sa faiblesse aux deux seules personnes qu'il lui importait encore d'impressionner.

Et bon sang, avaient ils besoin de le regarder avec cet air inquiet et compatissant ? Avait il l'air de mériter leur pitié ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était la paix, s'effondrer sans grâce sur son lit et avaler d'une traite le stock de potions de soins qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet. Et si possible, en mourir. Il chercha de la main les flacons et avala leur contenu l'un après l'autre.

Etait il possible que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'aie réellement laissé s'en tirer à si bon compte, avait il réellement vu ce qu'il avait vu ?

Impossible. Non, c'était impossible… et pourtant. Voldemort lui-même n'avait il pas réagi ? Et les mangemorts ?

Ce grand chien noir qui avait surgit de nulle part alors qu'il gisait au sol et qui s'était mis à aboyer comme un fou après Voldemort, interrompant son incantation… Ce chien qui n'en était pas un, simple ombre de ce qui avait été un animagus, de celui qui avait été l'un de ses pire cauchemar : Sirius Black.

Le chien noir avait foncé sur le seigneur des ténèbres, ses crocs découverts encore plus impressionnants sous cette forme fantomatique, et le sorcier avait reculé, lançant un sort inutile vers l'ombre.

Les mangemorts, d'abord frappés de stupeur, avaient finalement dégainé leurs baguettes et tentés d'atteindre la bête, sans plus de succès.

Et alors que toute l'attention était dirigée vers le chien fantôme, il l'avait vue.

Lily. Sa forme pâle et translucide s'était avancée vers lui et lui avait souri à nouveau, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés et de poser une main sur son épaule.

Severus avait subitement retrouvé la force et la volonté de se relever. Quand ils furent debout, face à face, elle avait planté son regard dans ses yeux hébétés et sa bouche avait formé un seul mot :

« Pars. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts étaient trop occupés à tenter de maîtriser l'apparition féroce du chien pour le remarquer. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il devait fuir maintenant… comme n'importe quel mangemort qui aurait l'occasion d'échapper à une punition de son maître. Lâchement et rapidement.

Mais laisser là Lily ?

Avant qu'il aie eut le temps de réfléchir, il se sentit transplaner malgré lui. Il failli paniquer ; il n'avait pas la force, pas encore… Mais il était déjà trop tard, et puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il visualisa le laboratoire où il avait laissé son autre maître et le garçon.

Là-bas, il serait en sécurité… et le garçon aussi. Le fils de Lily.

Pour elle, il était déjà trop tard.

Et maintenant ? Que devait il faire d'Harry, de Dumbledore, du procès, de Voldemort ?

Lily reviendrait elle ? Que voulait elle ? Black avait il réellement voulu le sauver ?

Il sentit son corps se détendre tandis que les potions commençaient à agir.

Quelques minutes de plus et ses barrières mentales n'auraient pas tenu. Oui, Black et Lily les avaient sauvés.

Demain, il réfléchirait mieux. Pour l'instant, il devait dormir, se reposer avant que le garçon ne s'endorme à son tour et que les alarmes ne sonnent pour le prévenir qu'il avait un nouveau cauchemar.

Si seulement Harry pouvait faire nuit blanche…

* * *

De l'autre côté du couloir, l'adolescent assis sur son lit n'était pas loin de partager l'avis de son professeur.

Demain, il devrait se rendre au ministère. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à mettre Snape hors de lui, à provoquer une dispute ou peu s'en fallait entre le professeur et le directeur, et ledit professeur avait du affronter Voldemort par sa faute.

Maintenant, il était endormit dans sa chambre de bonne heure, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et furieux après lui.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans la liste, mais il s'était rarement senti aussi dépité et déçu. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu'il fasse tourne systématiquement de travers ? A peine commençait il à apprécier le professeur de potions qu'il parvenait à se le mettre à dos, bien que vraiment, il ne l'aie pas cherché…

Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant qu'il se serait senti malheureux d'avoir déçu Snape, il aurait roulé à terre de rire.

A présent, cependant, l'idée ne l'amusait plus du tout. Si seulement il avait pu lui parler… demain, avant l'audience, il aurait un peu de temps. Snape avait dit qu'il viendrait s'il le souhaitait… et il le voulait. Il aurait besoin de sa présence s'il devait revoir les Dursleys.

Voir Dumbledore et Snape ensemble lui avait subitement fait réaliser à quel point les deux hommes étaient différents… il respectait Dumbledore et il savait pertinemment que le directeur ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Mais Snape… il saurait lui indiquer que faire, d'un geste ou d'un regard, et il soupçonnait que le professeur serait plus prompt encore à sortir sa baguette que Dumbledore si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Même fâché contre lui. Même blessé par sa faute.

Morose, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit à présent, et seule la lune éclairait le parc. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir la petite clairière où il s'était entraîné cet après-midi, calme… vraiment ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, un mouvement attira à nouveau son regard ; il en était sûr cette fois, quelque chose bougeait sous les arbres ! Il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à réveiller le maître des potions ; si les sorts qui protégeaient le Manoir n'avaient pas fonctionné, ils étaient tous les deux en danger !

Mais un second regard le dissuada. Cette forme qui courait et sautait sous la lune, il la connaissait… un grand chien noir, bientôt suivit pas un cerf qui jouaient ensemble dans la clairière. En les regardant mieux, Harry fut persuadé qu'il pouvait voir les arbres à travers eux…

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus, et le poids dans la poitrine du garçon s'était alourdi. Il rêvait éveillé… Si Sirius et son père avaient été vivant, l'audience du lendemain aurait été une formalité.

Il tira les rideaux et retourna vers le lit. Sans conviction, il sorti un livre de Quidditch de sa malle et se mit à le feuilleter, l'esprit ailleurs.

Voldemort… Snape… Sirius… Lily et James… Snape…

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il comptait boire avant de dormir, Harry succomba finalement au sommeil.

* * *

Severus entendit l'alarme magique résonner dans sa tête comme un carillon.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry avait omis de prendre sa potion. Que le diable l'emporte… il vérifia rapidement l'heure : il y avait cinq heures qu'il s'était endormi… une nuit convenable, en somme.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Même sans alarme magique, les cris du garçon n'auraient pas tardé à le réveiller…

Sans bruit, il pénétra dans la chambre d'en face et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. D'un rapide charme, il s'assura que l'adolescent ne se réveillerait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment…

il doucement posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Calme toi. Tout va bien. »

A sa surprise, le garçon se calma aussitôt. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit une main vers lui et s'empara de sa manche, les doigts crispés sur l'étoffe.

« Là. Je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, Snape regarda ses traits se détendre peu à peu.

Oui, Harry lui faisait confiance. Beaucoup trop. Là dessus au moins, le seigneur des ténèbres avait raison.

Mais il n'en continua pas moins à réconforter le garçon tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait lui faire de mal…

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec l'étrange impression d'avoir bien dormi. Ce n'était pas logique… quand il s'était endormi, il se sentait accablé et amer et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait jamais bien dans ces conditions.

Il secoua la tête. Peut-être le Manoir était il plus rassurant que la Tour de Gryffondor, après tout.

Même si cela n'expliquait pas comment son livre s'était retrouvé sur sa table de chevet…

Rassemblant ses esprit, Harry sentit un nœud s'installer dans son estomac.

L'audience au Ministère… c'était aujourd'hui.

Il vérifia rapidement l'heure d'un sort : il n'était encore que sept heures, il s'était couché tôt la veille… Autant préparer le déjeuner et mettre Snape dans de bonnes dispositions. L'interdiction de quitter la chambre ne valait que pour la veille au soir, après tout.

Mais en passant devant la porte fermée de la chambre du professeur, Harry fut quasiment certain de ce qu'il allait trouvé dans la salle à manger. Le déjeuner était déjà prêt, et Snape avait quitté sa chambre depuis déjà longtemps…

_Au temps pour le repas en famille _songea t il. Il se sentait encore moins d'appétit à présent et avala rapidement le contenu de son assiette.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea nerveusement vers le donjon. Le bruit familier des fioles ne parvint cependant pas à le rassurer… Comment serait Snape ce matin ? Remis ? Fidèle à son rôle de professeur tyrannique ?

Il frappa trois coups rapides et attendit la réponse.

« Entrez. »

_Entrez_. Ce n'était pas bon…

Harry ouvrit la porte à contrecœur et entra dans la pièce.

Snape était bien là, lui tournant le dos, encore plus affairé que d'habitude semblait il autour de ses potions.

« Professeur… » commença le garçon.

Snape se retourna, l'œil méfiant.

« Potter, êtes vous prêt ? »

Pris de cours, Harry bafouilla :

« Je, oui, je suppose… pour quoi donc ? »

Snape émit un grognement de mépris si familier à Harry.

« Pour votre audience, bien évidemment, certainement pas pour partir à la chasse au dragon ! »

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le ton du professeur était indéniablement celui des grands jours… celui des pires jours.

« Il faut vraiment que ce soit aujourd'hui ? » demanda t il finalement

« Si Dumbledore n'a pu faire changer la date de cette entrevue, je doute que même le Fameux Potter y arrive, même à grand renforts d'autographes. Maintenant, allez faire vos bagages et redescendez rapidement. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore que vous êtes prêt. »

Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Ses bagages ?

« Vous… pensez que je vais rester là bas longtemps ? »

« Cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je présume que non. » répondit sèchement le professeur

« Mais… pourquoi est ce que je dois prendre mes affaires, dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix qu'il aurait bien aimé cacher.

« Vous déménagez, Potter. Soulagé ? » ricana Snape

« Non ! Non, je ne veux… je suis bien ici, professeur, s'il vous plait, est ce que je dois vraiment partir ? »

« Certainement. J'aurai pensé que l'idée vous ferait sauter de joie. »

Le garçon secoua la tête en serrant les paupières. Non, tout cela n'allait pas… ce n'était pas possible. Snape n'avait pas pu changer d'attitude si rapidement, pour si peu de choses…

« Professeur, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation hier. Je n'avais aucune intention d'espionner, je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus. » tenta t il

« C'est certain » ricana à nouveau le maître des potions. « Vous n'êtes pas à moitié aussi désolé que vous le pensez, monsieur Potter… quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore vous trouvera un autre refuge pour la fin de l'été si cela s'avère nécessaire. Maintenant, montez faire vos bagages et soyez de retour dans dix minutes. »

* * *

Severus entendit les pas du garçon s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Irréguliers. Hésitants.

Il soupira. Que le diable l'emporte, depuis quand avait il des remords après avoir remis Potter à sa place ?

Probablement depuis que Potter n'était plus Potter. Le regard que le garçon lui avait lancé était positivement désarmant et il s'était surpris à prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas adoucir sa voix et son discours…

Il ne devait plus penser à Shadow. Il ne devait plus penser au garçon qui faisait des cauchemars. Il devait fournir à Harry les meilleures armes pour affronter ce qui l'attendait au ministère… il serait déçu, oui, furieux certainement contre son horrible tyran d'immonde professeur de potions, mais au moins son esprit serait il fermé à Voldemort.

Il devait absolument chasser la petite voix mièvre qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'Harry avait besoin de lui.

Et il devait surtout mettre de côté, quelques minutes encore, la douleur que la marque des mangemorts occasionnait à son bras.

Le seigneur des ténèbres le rappelait, et il ne serait pas content de son retard… Il était de toute évidence suffisamment excité ainsi, à en croire la brûlure sur son avant-bras.

Bien-sûr, puisqu'il pensait mettre la main sur le garçon ce matin même…

Pourvu que Dumbledore sache ce qu'il faisait.

Pourvu que le vieux fou ne commette pas une erreur de plus avec le garçon…

D'un geste rapide, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Sans hésitation, il passa sa tête dans les flammes.

« Il est prêt, Albus. »

Le vieil homme le regarda avec bienveillance.

« J'arrive, Severus. Tout ira bien, mon garçon. »

Snape grogna et recula dans le donjon.

Un instant plus tard, le directeur entrait à son tour.

« Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. » fit sèchement le professeur de potions

« Severus… avez vous bien réfléchi à tout cela ? Ne voulez vous pas reconsidérer votre position ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix presque suppliante

« Non, Albus ! » cracha presque le professeur « Tout cela était une erreur, une grave erreur depuis le début ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Le garçon… non. Je ne veux plus le voir. Emmenez-le, faites en ce que vous voulez. Qu'il ne remette plus les pieds ici. »

Soupirant, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Je comprend, Severus. Je comprend… j'espérais juste que… »

« Ca suffit. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Albus, je ferais de même. Vous n'imaginez même pas le danger… non. »

Le ton du maître des potions était tranchant et définitif.

Renonçant à argumenter, Dumbledore s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir et attendit, son regard peiné flottant sur le professeur qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à entasser des fioles dans le grand sac en cuir.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la lourde porte en bois du laboratoire, un chat était resté figé.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Il s'était transformé sans le vouloir, alors qu'il préparait ses affaires. Le cœur lourd, il repensait à Snape, à ces derniers jours, au donjon… et il était devenu Shadow à nouveau. Pire, il n'avait pas réussi à regagner sa forme humaine, aussi fort qu'il essaie, quand il repensait au quidditch, à son balai, tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était l'étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Snape quand il avait réussi sa première transformation.

Désespéré, il avait redescendu l'escalier pour chercher de l'aide. Et une fois de plus, les voix l'avaient arrêté…

Une grave erreur depuis le début. Je n'aurai jamais du accepter. Je ne veux plus le voir. Faites en ce que vous voulez.

Snape.

Snape le détestait. Il avait eu raison.

Comme un somnambule, il remonta les marches et vint s'allonger sur sa malle. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent… la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant ces quelques jours allait se refermer à tout jamais. Il ne reviendrait pas au Manoir. Snape ne serait plus jamais… quoi ?

Son Snape.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique là dedans. Snape n'était qu'un horrible professeur aux cheveux graisseux, acariâtre et cruel, ce qui s'était passé cet été n'avait été qu'une parenthèse… un plan. Dumbledore, quoiqu'il aie pu dire, avait obligé Snape à le prendre chez lui, et tout cela n'avait abouti qu'à faire torturer l'espion et mettre tout le monde en danger.

Très bien, il allait partir, il le devait. Au terrier, peut-être, avec un peu de chance… il en doutait cependant. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses marchaient, après tout, il n'allait pas risquer de mettre les Weasleys en danger, ou Rémus, ou qui que ce soit qui se préoccupe un tant soit peu de lui.

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers lui. Quand il leva enfin la tête, ce fut pour voir deux yeux bleus vifs le regarder avec gentillesse et amusement derrière des lunettes demi-lunes.

« Eh bien, Harry, aurais tu un problème ? »

Le chat miaula inconfortablement. Un problème ? Et pourquoi pas quelques centaines ?

« Puis-je t'aider ? » demanda le directeur

Un nouveau miaulement lui répondit.

« Animagus revelio. »

l'instant d'après, Harry se tenait assis sur sa malle, un peu assommé.

« Es tu prêt à partir, mon garçon ? »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Traînant sa malle, il descendit à nouveau les escaliers.

Quand il arriva enfin au donjon, il hésita un instant. Snape semblait affairé… il avait promis… il n'allait certainement pas changer d'avis maintenant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Professeur… vous venez avec nous ? » demanda t il d'une voix plus suppliante qu'il l'aurait voulu

« Avec vous, Potter ? »

« Au Ministère. Vous avez dit que vous viendriez si je le souhaitais. »

Snape serra les dents et lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient le mépris et l'agacement.

« Potter, vous pensez vraiment être le centre du monde, n'est ce pas ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait déjà l'honneur de vous accompagner. Que vous le croyiez ou non, certains sorciers ont d'autres occupations dans la vie que d'assurer votre escorte. Vous allez au Ministère, pas au Manoir Malfoy. Remettez vous. » grinça t il.

Ce fut comme si les derniers espoirs qu'Harry avait entretenu venaient de s'effondrer subitement. Une masse de plomb tomba dans son estomac, et il eut l'impression que Snape venait de lui asséner une solide gifle.

Il tenta de chercher le regard du professeur à la recherche de ce qu'il y avait lu ces derniers jours, mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné le dos.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta ; à ses côté, Dumbledore jetait sur lui son regard bienveillant et plein de compréhension.

« Harry, il est temps d'y aller. »

Le garçon se tourna une dernière fois vers le professeur de potions qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Ses épaules étaient étrangement tendues, lui sembla t il…

Il chercha un mot à dire, quelque chose qui aurait adouci le professeur, même une dernière fois…

Il haussa les épaules. Snape. Snape était Snape… quoi d'autre ?

Refusant de rester plus longtemps dans le donjon où il s'était un moment senti chez lui, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et hocha la tête.

Il ne dirait pas un mot. Sa voix tremblerait, et il refusait d'offrir ça au professeur.

Le directeur sembla comprendre, car le bras qui entoura ses épaules alors qu'ils passaient la cheminée lui apporta plus de réconfort que le voyage ne le nécessitait.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient du laboratoire, Harry cru voir dans les yeux du directeur, qui n'avaient pas lâché le dos du maître des potions, une étincelle de regret et de tristesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

* * *

L'arrivée au Ministère n'angoissa pas Harry autant qu'il l'avait pensé.

En réalité, la confrontation avec les Dursleys lui était presque indifférente à présent.

Il ne serait plus jamais Shadow. Après cette audience, il serait amené quelque part, dans une autre maison, sous la responsabilité d'une autre personne qu'il mettrait à nouveau en danger.

Quand il reverrait Snape, ce serait à Poudlard, et il serait définitivement le professeur de potions qu'il n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être.

Oh, et il supposait que sa note de potions resterait finalement la même… il ne pourrait jamais être Auror.

De quoi se plaignait il ? Il l'avait mérité, après tout. Il attirait le malheur et la mort sur les gens. Même sur les Dursleys qui ne l'aimaient pas, même sur Snape qui le détestait…

Lui, pourtant, ne parvenait pas à le détester. Si seulement il pouvait garder intact le souvenir de ces quelques jours en tant que chat et invité…

Dumbledore le poussa gentiment de la main.

Face à lui, Fudge parlait, mais il n'entendait pas ses paroles. En réalité, il voyait à peine Fudge lui-même… mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, et après quelques instants Dumbledore et lui s'éloignèrent.

La pièce semblait baigner dans la brume, et tout allait bien. Les yeux dans le vague, Harry fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vérifier ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte qui lui faisait face. Il était subitement certain que quelqu'un se tenait derrière, qui l'attendait…

Quelque chose… non, quelqu'un lui disait que ce serait lui. Lui ? Oui, lui… Sirius… ou James… ou Snape, son Snape… ce qu'il préférait. Lily, même, s'il le voulait.

Il s'avança comme dans un rêve. Oui, il allait ouvrir la porte et ils seraient de l'autre côté, et tout serait fini, tout serait paisible. Lentement, il tourna le bouton de la porte. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

De l'autre côté, ils l'attendaient, et il n'aurait plus jamais de peine, il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. Il y aurait quelqu'un. une famille.

Il franchit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Face à lui, se tenait une silhouette qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître, à travers la brume de son esprit.

Il cligna des yeux et la silhouette s'approcha de lui.

Un homme, grand, les cheveux longs et blonds…

Il ricana. Et la voix donna un nom à la silhouette : Malfoy.

« C'était trop facile, Potter, bien trop facile. »

Lucius Malfoy posa une main sur son épaule, et le « crac » qui suivit absorba le cri d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, une seconde trop tard.

Au Manoir Malfoy, un cri de triomphe retenti tandis que les deux silhouettes apparaissaient au milieu du salon…

* * *

Hum bon, inutile de vous dire que le chapitre suivant risque d'être un peu mouvementé…

Ahlala, je vous jure, entre Dumbledore et Snape, on n'a pas gagné la guerre les enfants !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos supers reviews qui m'ont fait 'hachement plaisir !

Ce chapitre ci a mis plus de temps : la faute à mes copains qui sont descendus avec moi en Bretagne, et évidement le temps de faire le tour des crêperies, d'ouvrir quelques bouteilles, tout ça tout çaaaaa !

Et oui oui, je sais, Harry n'a pas fait exprès, mais vous avez déjà vu un type avoir autant la poisse que ce garçon ? hein, franchement ? comment ça je ne l'aide pas ?

Oh, et je précise que Dumbledore ne s'était éloigné que de quelques pas… mais que voulez vous, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas !;-p


	17. Chapter 17

**\\\\\\\AVERTISSEMENT///////**

**Ce chapitre, destiné à être particulièrement noir, contient des scènes de torture, plus mentale que physique, mais tout de même. Rien de particulièrement agréable à lire, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

****

**Chap 17 : Three Times a Heartbreak**

Plissant les yeux, Severus tenta de se concentrer.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar absolu …

La marque des mangemorts qui l'avait brûlé toute la matinée s'était enfin apaisée.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres était satisfait. Il tenait Harry Potter.

Comment avait-il pu réussir à le faire enlever sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Rien, absolument rien n'avait tourné comme il l'avait prévu.

Une fois de plus, Severus Snape avait fait le mauvais choix.

Non pas _un_ mauvais choix, mais toute une série de jugements et d'erreurs qui les avaient conduits tout droit à la catastrophe.

Ne pas paniquer… il devait trouver un moyen. Il allait sortir Harry d'ici coûte que coûte et, Merlin en soit témoin, il ne lâcherait plus le garçon des yeux jusqu'à ce que le seigneur des ténèbres soit réduit à un petit tas d'os inoffensif.

Non, jusqu'à ce que le gamin lui-même aie les cheveux blancs et une barbe aussi longue que celle d'Albus.

Harry…

Si seulement il avait répondu immédiatement à l'appel de la marque.

Mais il avait attendu que le garçon se réveille de lui-même. Il s'était assuré qu'il mange, et surtout qu'il se débarrasse de toute notion de sympathie ou d'affection à son égard.

Bon sang, le gamin avait un don pour s'attacher aux êtres qui lui étaient le plus néfastes…

A peine Harry avait il disparu du donjon, sous la soi-disant bonne garde de Dumbledore, qu'il avait lui-même transplané, répondant enfin à l'appel du Seigneur des ténèbres qui le réclamait depuis des heures à présent.

Que pouvait il bien lui vouloir ? Certainement pas des potions, même Voldemort savait qu'il ne pouvait exiger qu'elles soient prêtes en si peu de temps…

Le punir de son départ précipité ? Possible, mais improbable. Tous les mangemorts doués de raison en faisaient autant.

Et en effet, si le mage noir avait été contrarié de son attitude et le lui avait bien fait sentir, cela n'avait pas suffit à obscurcir sa bonne humeur.

Mais son retard avait cependant suffit à ruiner toutes les chances de Snape de sauver le garçon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

« Severus. Enfin. » avait lancé le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton mécontent en le voyant apparaître.

« Pardonnez moi, maître, je tentais de réunir vos potions, et Dumbledore m'a fait demander… » tenta de se justifier le maître des potions.

« Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que les excuses ne m'intéressent pas, Severus ? » siffla Voldemort

Snape s'inclina en silence.

« J'avais l'intention de te confier une mission de la plus haute importance… mais tu viens de prouver que tu n'en es pas digne. Lucius ne vaut guère mieux, mais au moins a t il répondu à temps à mon appel. Puisque seul l'un d'entre vous pouvait faire l'affaire, il faudra bien m'en contenter. »

« Pardonnez moi, maître. Puis-je vous être utile à présent ? »

« Nous verrons cela dans quelques minutes. Dumbledore devrait normalement arriver d'un instant à l'autre au Ministère de la Magie. Lucius l'y attend, puisqu'il y a ses entrées… il aura l'honneur de me ramener le garçon. Cela aurait pu être toi, Severus… voilà qui t'apprendra la ponctualité. Si Lucius parvient à me ramener Harry Potter, il sera largement récompensé. »

Snape sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Lucius était là bas… et ça aurait pu être lui ! Ce plan là aurait pu être déjoué si facilement et il était passé à côté !

Mais Dumbledore était avec Harry, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait suffisamment bousculé le garçon pour qu'il ferme hermétiquement son esprit à Voldemort.

Celui-ci, cependant, ne semblait pas de son avis. Pour la première fois, Severus l'entendit rire tout bas, non pas de ce petit ricanement cynique ou cruel, mais de pur contentement.

« Et Harry… oh, Harry, comme il est faible ! Une poupée de chiffon, une marionnette entre mes mains. Dumbledore n'a pas la moindre idée à quel point son petit protégé est sans défense ! » gloussa t il

Snape avala difficilement sa salive.

« Maître, vous pouvez le percevoir ? » demanda t il

« Le percevoir ? seules les potions de Dumbledore m'empêchent de lire ses pensées à livre ouvert. C'est bien la seule chose qui me résiste, et quel intérêt… le canal entre nos deux esprit s'est entièrement réouvert ce matin. Toutes les défenses du garçon sont tombées sans que j'ai moi-même à y toucher. »

Il riait toujours tout bas, son visage fendu d'un sourire étrange et inquiétant

« Je ne comprend pas… maître » se reprit Snape « comment peut il se sentir en sécurité alors qu'il s'apprête à revoir sa famille ? Fait il à ce point confiance à Dumbledore ? »

« Finalement, ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être n'était pas la plus grande faiblesse de notre cher héros. Ou peut-être l'était il ? Quoiqu'il en soit, non, le garçon ne se sent pas en sécurité. Il se sent totalement vulnérable, abandonné et malheureux. De toute évidence, quelque chose a terriblement mal tourné avec ce cher Lupin ! »

Il riait ouvertement cette fois.

« Peux tu imaginer cela, Severus ? Même le loup-garou n'est pas parvenu à supporter Harry Potter plus de quelques jours ! Il lui a brisé le cœur, à ce pauvre garçon, pour un peu j'en aurais presque pitié ! »

Snape sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait le plus malade : le rire dément de Voldemort où l'idée qu'il venait peut-être de lui offrir Harry sur un plateau d'argent…

Lui qui se piquait d'être un fin stratège, il allait devoir reconsidérer ses tactiques.

Comment avait il pu sous estimer les capacités de Potter à prendre ses paroles à cœur ? Il avait suffisamment eu l'occasion ces derniers jours de voir à quel point le garçon était excessivement émotif et sensible… depuis quand échouait il aussi lamentablement à manipuler un adolescent… et Voldemort ?

Peut-être précisément depuis qu'il cherchait à les manipuler au lieu de suivre ses instincts…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question ; le Seigneur des ténèbres avait subitement cessé de rire et poussa un petit cri de triomphe.

L'instant d'après il entra en transe, ignorant Snape et murmurant tout bas

« Tout va bien, Harry… tout va très bien… écoute moi, n'entend que ma voix… c'est parfait, tout ira bien. Regarde la porte devant toi… Oui, celle la, va, mon garçon, va l'ouvrir. Derrière, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Celui que tu cherches. Tout ce que tu veux… une famille, n'est ce pas ? Là, derrière. Mais sois prudent, va doucement… oui, c'est très bien, juste derrière, quelqu'un t'attend, ouvre la. Bien, referme la à présent… c'est parfait. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, que faisait Dumbledore… il devait l'arrêter avant que…

Mais il était trop tard. Dans un crac retentissant, Lucius Malfoy apparu dans le salon du Manoir, tenant le garçon par l'épaule.

Celui-ci semblait hagard, les yeux embrumés, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve… ou plutôt d'un cauchemar.

« Non ! »

D'un bond en arrière, Harry se dégagea de la poigne de Lucius. Il n'alla guère plus loin cependant ; jetant un regard autour de lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent Snape et le mage noir qui se tenait à ses côtés et il s'immobilisa, tous ses muscles tendus.

« Ne restez pas ici, maître, je vous en conjure » s'écria Snape en s'interposant entre le garçon et le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit ! Ses pouvoirs ! Ne prenez pas de risque ! »

Snape sentit une vague de froid le parcourir, mais son argument sembla porter. Voldemort le saisit à son tour par l'épaule et ils disparurent, laissant le garçon aux mains du propriétaire des lieux.

_Un peu de temps de gagné_ songea le maître des potions… combien au juste avant que Voldemort ne décide que le garçon ne représentait pas de danger ?

Severus reconnu immédiatement leur lieu d'atterrissage : la maison de Nott, suffisamment isolée et protégée pour servir de lieu de repli au seigneur des ténèbres…

« Maître, laissez nous le temps de nous assurer que Potter n'est pas une menace pour vous ! Nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il… »

« Severus. » coupa calmement Voldemort. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont le garçon t'a regardé. Il espérait clairement une aide de ta part. Depuis quand Potter te considère t il comme un allié ? »

Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça. Etait il possible que les choses aillent à ce point de travers ?

Merlin soit remercié, aucun autre mangemort n'était suffisamment doué en légilimancie pour percer l'esprit du garçon.

« Maître, il est au courant que j'ai préparé les potions de soins qui l'ont remis sur pied et que je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a sûrement espéré que ma loyauté soit celle qui le sauverait… »

« Vraiment ? Son esprit indiquait plus que cela. Mieux vaudrait pour toi, Severus, que le garçon se fasse des illusions. »

« Donnez-moi l'occasion de vous le prouver, maître… »

« Tu l'auras. Mais pour l'instant… »

Le crac familier retenti et Nott apparu au milieu de la pièce où ils se tenaient à présent.

« Rapide, mon fidèle mangemort… c'est parfait. Prend exemple sur lui, Severus. » fit Voldemort d'un ton railleur

Snape s'inclina sans répondre.

« Nott, retourne au Manoir Malfoy. Que Lucius garde le garçon enfermé dans le donjon, et qu'il le surveille en compagnie de Bellatrix. Tu pourras également les aider… Je veux que Potter soit affaibli, de toutes les manières possibles. Employez tous les moyens que vous voudrez ; dans deux jours, je le veux brisé et suppliant. S'il a réellement un pouvoir quelconque, faites le moi savoir. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair, maître. » répondit Nott, empressé

« Parfait. Je veux tout de même que le garçon soit capable de parler à mon retour. Il pourrait avoir quelques révélations intéressantes à faire… en plus du plaisir de l'entendre me supplier de l'épargner. Amusez vous bien… c'est votre récompense, mangemorts. Profitez en! »

Nott ricana et s'inclina en remerciant son maître, avant de transplaner vers le manoir Malfoy.

Snape trépigna un instant.

« Maître, me permettrez vous… »

« Non. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Mes potions. Tu utiliseras le matériel de Nott, il est bien suffisant. Tu seras ma garde personnelle pendant ces deux jours. Un honneur qui compensera bien le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'amuser avec Potter, je l'espère ? »

« Bien sûr, maître. Si je pouvais seulement transplaner rapidement dans mon laboratoire pour ramener les ingrédients nécessaires… »

« Tu te contenteras de ce que tu trouveras ici. Au besoin, Nott ira lui-même chercher tes fournitures. Au travail. »

A nouveau, le maître des potions s'inclina et se dirigea vers les étagères de Nott. Oui, il aurait de quoi travailler… et aucune excuse pour retourner au Manoir Malfoy.

Il devait prévenir Dumbledore… le prévenir ? a quoi bon ? Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant !

Deux jours, c'était le temps qu'il avait pour sortir Harry de là. Inutile d'espérer que l'Ordre parvienne à percer les barrières du Manoir maintenant que le garçon y était détenu…

Parmi les potions qu'il lui avait fait boire ce matin là, l'anti-animagus devrait l'empêcher de se transformer pendant une journée entière. Après cela, il n'aurait plus qu'à prier pour que le garçon arrive à se servir de ses pouvoir au bon moment…

A moins d'un miracle, sa seule chance serait d'accompagner le seigneur des ténèbres quand il retournerait au Manoir, dans deux jours.

Le garçon survivrait, Lucius y veillerait… mais à quel prix…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Son regard croisa celui, rouge et perçant, du sorcier au visage de serpent…

Il était lui-même sur des charbons ardents. Deux jours… il ne devait faire aucun faux pas. Si l'Ordre ne parvenait à rien, il serait la dernière chance du garçon.

Que Lily lui pardonne… mais d'ici là, il devait le laisser aux mains des mangemorts.

* * *

Harry Potter n'avait pas particulièrement peur de l'obscurité, ni des espace confinés. Après dix années à dormir dans un placard, il se savait immunisé contre la claustrophobie. 

Aussi, quand Malfoy l'eut jeté en ricanant au fond d'un cachot sans fenêtre en lui disant de respirer profondément pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion, sa première pensée fut que Lucius le sous estimait largement.

Mais quand il vit les murs se rapprocher jusqu'à l'obliger à remonter ses genoux contre lui, Harry se sentit proche de réviser ses opinions. Les mains liées dans son dos, les murs de pierre l'enserrant de tous les côtés, il sentit une vague de panique le submerger…

Tentant de contrôler sa respiration, il posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il devait se calmer…

Que s'était il passé exactement ? Voldemort aurait pu le tuer sur place… mais Snape lui avait dit de se méfier de lui, de ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs ? En quoi se transformer en chat pouvait il l'aider à vaincre Voldemort ?

Peut-être, après tout… Dans tous les cas, il se sentirait moins à l'étroit dans sa cellule en tant que Shadow ; les chaînes autour de ses poignets tomberaient certainement et il pourrait filer entre les jambes de Malfoy quand il ouvrirait la porte.

Fermant les yeux, il rappela à lui l'image de Snape… et les rouvrit aussitôt.

Snape ? Que lui voulait Snape exactement ?

Voilà donc pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir avec lui au Ministère, il avait choisi de rejoindre Voldemort…

Le traître !

Ou pas ? Après tout, il avait fait en sorte d'éloigner Voldemort…

A ce souvenir, il frotta son front contre ses genoux. La présence du mage noir avait lancé des ondes de douleur à travers sa cicatrice… Maintenant encore, il pouvait sentir l'impatience et la haine du sorcier. Il n'était pas loin… et il jubilait.

Etait-ce à cause de cela que le professeur avait subitement changé d'humeur ces derniers jours ? savait il ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui ? Non, il avait cherché à lui éviter cette audience…

Non. Non, Snape l'avait mis en sécurité, il avait eu toutes les occasions de le livrer à Voldemort quand il était au Manoir.

Snape était de son côté, il en était sûr. Il le devait. Car sinon… il n'avait aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Et s'il s'était trompé sur le professeur, alors Shadow n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Bien qu'il aie dormi et mangé quelques heures seulement auparavant, Harry se sentait épuisé. Tout était devenu terriblement confus dès son arrivée au ministère, quand il avait vu cette porte, avec cette voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête…

Voldemort. Evidement. Comment avait il pu se laisser manipuler ainsi ? Oh, et pendant qu'on y était, comment Dumbledore avait il pu le laisser se faire enlever sous son nez ?

Dumbledore et Snape ! si ces deux là étaient censés le sauver, mieux valait commencer à réfléchir à un plan par lui-même !

Les pensées du garçon furent interrompues par des bruits de pas dans le couloir… Déjà ?

Ils étaient plusieurs… trois, compta t il. Il parlaient à voix basse, riaient…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière envahit la petite cellule. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de distinguer leurs visages…

Lucius, évidemment, et derrière son épaule le sourire dément qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Bellatrix.

La cousine de Sirius, qui l'avait tué quelques semaines seulement auparavant… il y a quelques heures encore, l'épisode du Ministère lui semblait à des siècles de distance.

Mais à présent, Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de rage, l'image de Sirius traversant le voile sous le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange plus vivace que jamais.

S'il avait une chance, la moindre chance… il se transformerait en Shadow et la défigurerait avant de lui arracher la gorge !

Ignorant son regard venimeux, Malfoy l'attrapa par le col et l'extirpa de sa cage.

« Alors, Potter, content de nous voir ? Ta nouvelle chambre te plait ? Tu auras tout le temps de la visiter en long en large et en travers, ne t'en fais pas… »

Derrière lui, le rire aigu de Bellatrix Lestrange retentit, ainsi que celui plus grave d'un mangemort qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

« Nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble, Potty ! Oh oui, tu vas voir, nous allons bien nous entendre… je suis sûre que tu vas avoir tellement de choses à nous raconter ! » gloussa Bellatrix, son visage tellement proche de celui d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle.

D'un geste brusque, Lucius le repoussa dans le cachot. Le garçon se prépara à heurter le mur, mais à sa surprise, il tomba de tout son long sur le sol.

Avec un regard pour la pièce, il comprit : les murs s'était repoussés, donnant place à une vaste salle sans fenêtre et à l'aspect lugubre.

Les trois mangemorts entrèrent et entourèrent le garçon, visiblement satisfaits de leur effet.

« J'ai oublié de te souhaiter la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, il me semble. » Fit Lucius, un petit sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Sois notre invité pour les jours à venir… tu vas avoir l'immense privilège d'être reçu par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. D'ici là… nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois prêt pour le rencontrer, n'est ce pas ? »

Bellatrix parti à nouveau de son rire hystérique.

« Quand vous voulez, » répondit calmement Harry.

« Oh vraiment, monsieur Potter ? » susurra Malfoy, visiblement amusé. « Vous êtes bien sûr de vous… Snape aurait il raison, auriez vous quelque chose à nous cacher ? »

Snape.

Le cerveau d'Harry réfléchit à toute allure : Snape leur avait fait croire qu'il avait un pouvoir caché susceptible de contrer Voldemort… il n'avait sûrement pas voulu parler de sa forme d'animagus, le maître des potions avait juste cherché à lui donner un avantage.

Il ne devait pas le perdre… et il ne devait pas non plus trahir Snape.

« Ce traître… » siffla t il entre ses dents, tentant de se rappeler toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'égard du professeur. Ce ne devrait pas être si dur, après tout…

Les trois mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh, Harry, tu es d'une charmante naïveté ! Tu me permets de t'appeler Harry, n'est ce pas ? Draco m'a si souvent parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de bien te connaître. Evidement, qui ne parle pas du Garçon-qui-a-survécu… »

Harry ne répondit rien. Moins il parlerait, moins il risquerait de se trahir…

« Le filleul de mon cousin, ce cher petit Harry Potter ! Ca nous rend presque parents, pas vrai, Har-reeeee ? » fit Bellatrix avec un large sourire

« Ne parlez pas de Sirius… » grogna le garçon, oubliant ses résolutions

« Oh, nous avons touché un point sensible ! Sirius, le brave Sirius Black qui aimait tellement les Gryffondors et les sang-de-bourbe ! Quelle grosse perte, n'est ce pas Bellatrix ? » plaisanta Malfoy, ravi

« NE PARLEZ PAS DE SIRIUS ! » gronda Harry. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes. Ce n'était plus la fatigue qui troublait sa vue à présent mais la colère.

« Ow, mais son parrain lui manque, le pauvre garçon… il ne faut pas, mon chou, tu ne vas pas tarder à la rejoindre, crois moi sur parole ! mais d'abord, il va falloir nous montrer tes nouveaux talents. Allons, une petite démonstration, Harry chéri, ton parrain aurait été si fier de toi ! »

Dans un grognement de rage, Harry parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Ce ne fut qu'en cherchant à attaquer Bellatrix que la révélation saisi Harry : non seulement ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos, mais sa baguette avait disparu.

Comment ? Quand ? Qui ?

Un instant plus tard, la question s'évanouit alors qu'il se trouvait projeté au sol d'un _electro_ généreusement servi par Malfoy.

« tss tss mon garçon, qui t'a autorisé à te lever ? Les moldus ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse ? Non, je suppose en effet qu'on ne peut pas attendre cela de moldus… peu importe. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Saisissant Harry par les cheveux, il le remit sur ses pieds, chancelant.

« Alors, Harry, quelque chose à nous dire ? »

Fixant Bellatrix d'un regard mauvais, le garçon ne répondit pas.

« Non ? _Crucio_ ».

A nouveau, Harry retomba sur le sol, toute colère oubliée… Crucio, Voldemort, le cimetière, Cedric…

Quand il pu à nouveau respirer, haletant, il n'était plus sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les trois silhouettes au dessus de lui riaient, il faisait sombre et chacun de ses nerfs était en feu…

Une main l'agrippa par les cheveux et il fut de nouveau debout, soutenu par des mains puissantes.

« Harry, Harry, cela pourrait être bien plus facile… veux tu quelque chose à boire ? » demanda la voix suave de Lucius Malfoy

Le garçon serra les dents et reporta son regard sur Bellatrix qui riait aux éclats à quelques pas de lui. S'il pouvait seulement se transformer maintenant… mais penser à Snape serait trop dangereux.

Une main lui saisi la mâchoire et le contraint à regarder Lucius.

« Regarde moi quand je te parle. Tu n'as de toute façon pas besoin de ces lunettes, n'est ce pas, pour prendre des airs insolents ? »

Les lunettes volèrent et vinrent se briser sous la semelle du mangemort inconnu.

« Merci. » fit Harry avec un sourire, regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux cette fois. « Je cherchais justement une bonne raison de les changer. La forme ne m'allait pas… »

Malfoy rit doucement, comme s'il trouvait la plaisanterie bonne.

Mais l'instant d'après, Harry sentit un _cruciatus_ le projeter de nouveau contre les pavés, et il entendit clairement ses propres cris résonner contre les murs du donjon.

Non, décidément, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas le sens de l'humour…

* * *

Le soir tombait, et le calme du cottage Nott menaçait de conduire Snape au bord de la crise de nerf. 

Personne n'avait transplané depuis le départ de Nott, et passer une journée entière à préparer des potions sous le regard constant du seigneur des ténèbres était une expérience inédite et qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas renouveler.

Non pas que le mage noir soit du genre envahissant. En réalité, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la journée, se contentant de le fixer de son œil rouge, tapotant son fauteuil des doigts, se levant parfois pour faire quelques pas.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant silencieux. La première fois qu'il avait entendu le petit rire dans son dos, Snape s'était retourné vivement, cherchant la cause de cette soudaine hilarité.

En voyant les yeux mi-clos et vagues du seigneur des ténèbres, le maître des potions s'était figé. Ce n'était pas lui, ni quoique ce soit dans le cottage qui faisait rire le mage noir.

C'était Potter, indéniablement. Et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose…

Les éclats de rire mauvais, mêlés à des phrases en fourchelangue, faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la nuque du professeur chaque fois qu'il les entendait.

Que faisaient ils au garçon ? A son chat ? Il avait juré de ne plus le permettre… si seulement il pouvait se rendre au Manoir Malfoy ! Mais quand bien même, il ne pourrait faire sortir le garçon si facilement.

Entre deux potions et deux rire sinistres du seigneur des ténèbres, Severus avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses options.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner, les barrières anti-intrusion avaient certainement été remises en place après l'arrivée de Nott. La poudre de cheminette n'était certainement pas un issue à considérer ; il ne restaient donc que deux solutions.

La première était certainement la plus fiable : la bonne vieille méthode à l'ancienne, la fuite à pied. Mais faire sortir Potter en courant sous le nez des mangemorts et de Voldemort ? C'était totalement suicidaire. Il aurait besoin de plus qu'une dose de Felix Felicis pour réussir cette opération-la…

Restait le portoloin. Le fameux cadeau de Dumbledore, son dernier recours…

Distraitement, il toucha le flacon à travers l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier. Quinze ans qu'il attendait là, soigneusement conservé dans une poche, qu'une situation désespérée se présente.

Mais fonctionnerait il encore après tout ce temps ? Parviendrait il vraiment, comme Dumbledore le lui avait affirmé, à outrepasser les barrières placées autour de lui ? Il en doutait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il restait un dernier problème… le portoloin avait été conçu pour n'emporter avec lui qu'une seule personne : lui. Pas de passager, et personne d'autre que Severus Snape.

Oui, Dumbledore avait tout prévu… sauf que la situation désespérée consisterait précisément à sauver son Précieux Potter.

Restait Shadow. Sous sa forme de chat, peut-être le portoloin accepterait il de prendre ce second passager, si lui-même le tenait fermement ?

C'était leur meilleure chance.

A priori, leur seule chance.

Derrière lui, le Seigneur des ténèbres éclata à nouveau d'un rire ravi qui le glaça.

« Oh oui, Harry, crie... rien ne m'est plus agréable... bientôt tu pourras me supplier de te laisser mourir, mais pour l'instant, montre nous ce dont tu es capable… »

Snape serra les dents, luttant contre une violente envie de jeter le flacon de bulbobulb qu'il tenait sur la silhouette derrière lui.

Lucius savait être créatif… Harry serait il seulement capable de se transformer quand le moment viendrait ?

La main tremblant légèrement de rage et de frustration, le maître des potions se pencha sur le chaudron pour y verser le liquide.

Patience. Il devait attendre son heure…

* * *

« Quel dommage que Severus ne soit pas autorisé à nous rejoindre, il aurait certainement adoré jouer avec Potter ! » fit la voix désolée de Bellatrix 

« C'est à voir » répondit Lucius, sceptique. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas si content de ses services, ces derniers temps… je me demande… peu importe, nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Pensez-vous qu'il soit prêt ? »

Harry sentit Bellatrix s'accroupir près de lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et tous les muscles endoloris du garçon se raidirent.

« Oui, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. » fit elle finalement.

Commencer ? Harry serra plus fort la mâchoire. Que voulait elle dire par là ?

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité… les donjons étaient noirs à présent, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une question d'heure. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de distinguer autre chose que de vagues silhouettes…

Combien de temps était passé depuis son arrivée au manoir ? des heures, certainement, peut-être des jours… les trois mangemorts se relayaient pour que, comme ils le disaient si bien, Harry ne s'ennuie pas. Il n'en avait guère eu l'occasion.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'incantations qui lui avaient été jetées, il n'en connaissait pas la plupart de toute façon. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il était persuadé d'avoir au moins un bras et une cheville hors d'usage, quelques côtes fracturées et du sang dans la bouche.

Il était aussi fort probable que le liquide qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts était son propre sang.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort parvenait à le capturer, et être pris pour cible par une joyeuse bande de sadiques n'était pas non plus une grande nouveauté pour Harry. Serrant les dents, il avait tenté de s'imaginer en train de voler sur son Eclair de Feu, loin, très loin de ce donjon…

Cela marchait parfois avec les Dursleys, et la vision pourrait également l'empêcher de se transformer en chat malgré lui.

Snape aurait été fier de son idée…

Non, il ne devait pas penser à Snape. Surtout pas à Snape.

Mais les mangemorts avaient beaucoup plus d'imagination que l'oncle Vernon. Cruciatus ne pouvant, d'après Malfoy, être une fin en soi, ils avaient déployé une large panoplie de sorts aux effets aussi divers que douloureux. Nott, sans surprise, fut à l'initiative du jeu « projeter Potter sur le mur opposé », mais la partie fut de courte durée : les murs gagnèrent rapidement par K.O.

Bellatrix trouva finalement un concours qui fit l'unanimité : arriver à faire crier Harry le plus fort, ou le plus souvent possible.

Harry mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas offrir à ses tortionnaires, quels qu'ils soient, cette satisfaction. Mais malgré ses efforts, ce concours là devenait de plus en plus facile à gagner…

Quand il avait commencé à sentir son esprit s'embrumer, assommé par la souffrance, il s'était efforcé de s'accrocher à quelques idées simples.

Tout d'abord, ne pas penser à Snape. S'il voulait sortir d'ici vivant, il était sa meilleure chance, et personne ne devait le savoir… si seulement il avait eu plus de temps pour pratiquer l'occlumancie…

La pensée suivante était qu'il avait deux avantages d'avance. D'accord, peut-être le mot avance était il un peu exagéré… mais Snape lui avait donné du temps, combien, il l'ignorait, mais un sursis tout de même. Enfin, il avait Shadow… le moment venu, l'effet de surprise pourrait être décisif… s'il arrivait à se transformer !

Et puis, il devait penser à Dumbledore. A l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne le laisseraient pas mourir ici, ils étaient sûrement déjà en route, il n'aurait probablement même pas à se transformer ou à s'évader de lui-même, cette option là étant plutôt compromise…

Enfin et surtout, il ne devait rien céder. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'ils fassent… ils ne plierait pas. Il ne les supplierait pas, il n'obéirait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger… s'il ne se trompait pas, les mangemorts avaient interdiction de le tuer, leur rôle était de briser sa résistance.

Eh bien, ils ne gagneraient pas.

Quand Bellatrix décida enfin qu'il était prêt, Harry n'était plus sûr de connaître son nom ni la moindre figure de quidditch.

Dumbledore était une ombre lointaine, et l'Ordre du Phénix une notion très vague.

Si quelqu'un était décidé à le sortir d'ici, il aurait nettement préféré qu'il le fasse avant que Bellatrix ne _commence_…

« Bois-ça, mon petit chéri, tu vas adorer… une potion de ton professeur préféré ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à lutter contre la fiole qu'il sentait pressée contre ses lèvres, mais la référence à Snape l'arrêta et il avala le liquide à contrecœur.

En quelques instants, la douleur paru refluer de son corps et sa vue redevint plus claire.

Fidèle à ses manies, ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui l'agrippa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se mettre debout ; à sa grande surprise, Harry parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

Il avait encore mal, bien sûr, il se sentait épuisé et sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop crié, mais il avait assez d'énergie pour se tenir droit et regarder le mangemort dans les yeux.

Dommage songea t il, pas assez de salive pour lui cracher au visage…

Mais en avait il besoin ? Un petit sourire lui vint tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur les coupures de ses lèvres.

Faisant de son mieux pour viser le mangemort qui n'avait pas lâché ses cheveux, il lui décocha un court jet de sang qui atteint son visage avec un « splash » tout à fait satisfaisant au goût d'Harry.

A nouveau, Lucius lui rendit un sourire cruel et Harry su que ce geste de défiance allait lui coûter cher.

Mais ça en valait la peine, décida t il, tandis que Lucius s'essuyait calmement la figure. Sans un mot, il délivra Harry de ses entraves.

Puis, se tournant vers Bellatrix :

« Il est prêt. »

Subitement, la pièce changea et la lumière refit son apparition, entrant à flots par une fenêtre. Une fenêtre ? Harry cligna des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à la luminosité. La pièce était richement décorée, remplie de meubles, de bibelots et de tableaux, et là, trônant au milieu de la pièce, le bureau qu'il connaissait si bien..

_« Un bonbon ? »_

Le Bureau de Dumbledore.

Comment ? Avait il réussi à le sortir de là ? Par quel miracle…

Apercevant deux formes dans un coin, Harry s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais il avait suffisamment vu les deux silhouettes ces dernières années pour les reconnaître de loin.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne comprend pas… »

Tous deux s'approchèrent silencieusement, calmement.

« Professeurs ? »

« Harry, je suis content de te voir. » fit la voix douce de Dumbledore.

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda fébrilement Harry. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait…

« Tu ne te souviens pas, mon garçon ? Nous sommes venus te délivrer, l'Ordre, tout le monde était là. »

« Tout le monde ? Vous voulez dire… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Dumbledore secoua lentement sa tête blanche, les yeux mi-clos.

« Rappelle toi. Fais un effort, Harry. Ils sont morts pour toi, après tout. A cause de toi. »

Harry chancela, sonné.

« Morts ? Mais qui ? »

« Tous, Harry. Mais tu es sauf, c'est ce qui compte, n'est ce pas, mon garçon ? » fit Dumbledore d'une voix presque rassurante

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas, je… »

Harry recula, cherchant désespérément une issue à la pièce, à cette scène. Mais Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et saisi sa mâchoire comme Malfoy l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Regarde moi, Harry. Ils sont morts par ta faute. Que vas tu faire pour mériter ta vie, maintenant ? »

Harry émit un son étranglé, couvert par le bruit du rire de Mc Gonagall derrière Dumbledore.

« Harry, Harry, je suis tellement déçue, tout cela pour ça ? Regarde toi, tu as à peine la force de tenir sur tes jambes… et c'est toi qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Merlin, autant dire que la guerre est perdue… » fit sa directrice de maison

« Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, Harry. » fit Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante, resserrant un peu plus l'étaux de sa main. « Avec tous ceux qui sont morts pour toi. Je suis terriblement déçu. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry ne pouvait détacher ton regard de celui du directeur. Il avait l'air si en colère, si dégoûté de le voir… et soudain, l'impossible se produisit.

Dumbledore lâcha enfin prise, et pendant une seconde Harry cru qu'il allait le laisser partir. Mais la main du vieux sorcier se serra en un poing qui s'abattit avec une force insoupçonnée sur son visage, l'envoyant brutalement rejoindre le sol.

Le garçon se retourna, la main sur la joue, le regard perdu. Et mc Gonagall qui riait hystériquement…

« Vous ne méritez pas d'être un Gryffondor, Potter. Non, en réalité, vous ne méritez même pas d'être un sorcier. Poudlard n'aurait jamais du vous accueillir comme élève… _Crucio_. »

Tandis qu'il s'agrippait au tapis, tentant désespérément de ne pas crier, Harry chercha ce qui n'allait pas dans cette scène… Dumbledore n'avait jamais eut le moindre geste violent envers qui que ce soit, pas de cette façon… il s'était battu contre Voldemort au Ministère, oui, mais par la magie ! Et Mc Gonagall…

Etait déçue. Juste déçue. Des gens étaient morts par sa faute, et il devait payer.

« Pardon… pardon… je suis désolé ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant. Levant les yeux, il cru voir un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Mc Gonagall… avait il bien fait ?

Mais Dumbledore, qui s'était avancé vers lui, ne lui laissa pas d'illusion. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il l'envoya rouler plus loin.

« Tu ne seras jamais assez désolé, Harry. Etre désolé ne ramène pas les morts. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu cela, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, donnez moi une chance ! »

« Une chance, Harry ? Est ce que Lupin, Tonks, est ce que les Weasleys ont eu une chance ? » fit la voix menaçante du vieux sorcier

« Les Wesaleys ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible ! Qui ? »

« Mais tous, Harry. Toute la famille, du père jusqu'à la fille cadette, en passant par ton cher ami gryffondor. Que reste t il maintenant, mon garçon ? Toi ? Regarde toi, tu es pitoyable… quel gâchis ! »

Harry ne trouva pas le rire aigü de Mc Gonagall étrange. En fait, il ne l'entendit pas.

A genoux sur le sol, il sanglotait misérablement, ne sentant même plus la douleur dans ses côtes. Ron… Ginny… Rémus… tous morts… que lui restait il ?

« Potter ! » coupa la voix sèche de Mc Gonagall après un temps. « Debout, Potter ! Cessez de vous traîner par terre, nous n'avons pas de temps pour vos jérémiades ! »

Comme un somnambule, Harry parvint à se relever, vacillant, les yeux brouillés.

« Nous n'avons que faire d'un petit garçon sanglotant, Potter, qu'est ce que vous vous imaginez, que les larmes vont sauver le monde ? Personne n'a l'intention de venir vous moucher, un peu de dignité ! »

Le garçon tenta de relever la tête, mais larmes continuaient de couler malgré lui.

« Pathétique, Potter. _Crucio_ »

Quand enfin Mc Gonagall arrêta son incantation, Harry le regretta presque. La douleur, tout au moins, l'empêchait de penser au reste…

« Je suis… désolé… » murmura t il au prix d'un immense effort

« Vraiment, monsieur Potter ? Alors répétez le. A genoux. Demandez pardon pour vos fautes… pour ce que vous êtes. »

Harry songea un instant à rassembler les forces qu'il lui restait, mais…

Non.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Il n'avait pas voulu cela, et Mc Gonagall… ne lui aurait jamais demandé une chose pareille. Demander pardon aux deux sorciers qui le regardaient d'un air cruel, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ne lui apporterait aucune rédemption.

Dumbledore du voir quelque chose dans son regard, car il le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à se tenir à genoux, son regard bleu à présent dur et méprisant.

« Eh bien, Harry ? Nous attendons. »

« Non » murmura le garçon.

« Non ? » répéta t il doucement

« Non. »

L'instant d'après, un nouveau sort l'atteignait, dirigé droit vers sa cicatrice, et il succomba enfin à une inconscience noire et bienfaitrice.

Tout était sombre… il flottait, enfin délivré de la douleur qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis… des heures ? Des jours ?

Il ne savait plus. Quelqu'un était mort… beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Dumbledore… il n'avait plus envie d'y retourner.

Il préférait le noir.

Mais le noir ne l'était pas tellement, en réalité… il y avait bien quelque chose qui brillait, au loin. Vaguement curieux, Harry dirigea son esprit sur la lumière.

Une pièce… une lampe. Il faisait presque nuit. Un homme… non, deux hommes, habillés de noir, qui s'affairaient en silence.

Mais l'un d'eux n'était pas réellement un homme, n'est ce pas ?

Harry s'approcha. Le plus grand, c'était celui-ci qui n'était pas humain. Pas tout à fait… il s'attarda sur son visage pale percé de deux yeux rouges, ses pupilles verticales… sa haine, son euphorie, sa cruauté.

Il flottait presque tandis qu'il marchait de long en large à travers la vaste pièce. Il connaissait cette présence, elle lui était tellement familière qu'elle faisait presque partie de lui…

Il le détestait ; sans doute pas autant que le sorcier à la tête de serpent le haïssait lui-même, il en était incapable, mais toute la rancœur accumulée refit surface tandis qu'il observait le sourire reptilien de la créature.

Trop de joie. Trop de triomphe. Trop de malveillance.

Harry recula et tourna son esprit vers l'autre sorcier.

Il pouvait le sentir, lui aussi… il n'aimait pas la créature qui rodait derrière lui. Il la craignait, mais plus encore, elle le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pourtant pas vers lui que les pensées de l'homme en noir étaient tournées.

Il était inquiet. Plus encore que cela, il tentait de dissimuler une angoisse profonde qui avait le même objet que la satisfaction de l'autre mage.

Quelqu'un. Un chat… non, un garçon. Harry se laissa bercer par le sentiment qu'il trouva là.

L'homme en noir était inquiet pour quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

Quelqu'un qui était à présent en danger…

Lui.

Harry sentit la scène se dissoudre ; Snape, Snape s'inquiétait pour lui, il était avec Voldemort et attendait son heure pour venir le sauver !

Alors que tout disparaissait dans un tunnel sombre, le garçon eut une dernière vision. Quelque chose avait attiré l'attention du maître des potions et il avait levé les yeux, troublé.

Pendant un court instant, Harry eut l'impression que leur regards se connectèrent, que Snape le voyait et le percevait réellement.

Ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir dans les yeux du professeur : de l'inquiétude, du soulagement… et la promesse que tout finirait bien.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette vision avait semblé terriblement plus réelle que son passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore… peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation que tout sonnait faux ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces considérations. Tout son corps se rappela soudain à lui tandis qu'il reprenait connaissance…

La pièce n'était plus la même, et cette fois il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, tentant de distinguer le décor. Une chambre, d'enfant probablement. Des jouets traînaient par terre et un berceau venait compléter le tableau de paix et de sérénité qu'inspirait l'endroit.

A nouveau, Harry vit deux silhouettes s'avancer vers lui. Elles avaient quelque chose de vaguement familières … où avait il pu les voir ? Si seulement il avait eu ses lunettes.

Comme s'ils avaient pu lire ses pensées, tous deux vinrent s'accroupir près de lui.

« Oh, Harry. » fit une voix douce et féminine…

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Des cheveux roux, des yeux verts semblables aux siens… il savait où il avait vu ce visage : sur les photos de l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait donné.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon petit. Ton père est là aussi… »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si bon… mais pourquoi se trouvait il ici, dans cette chambre ?

« Est ce que je suis mort ? » demanda t il faiblement. Son corps semblait pourtant douloureusement réel et en vie…

« Non. Nous, en revanche, nous le sommes. » répondit James

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit sursauter Harry. Du reproche…

« Je… je suis désolé. » offrit il

« Désolé pour quoi, mon chéri ? » fit la voix douce de sa mère

« Que vous soyez morts… j'aurai vraiment aimé vous connaître… »

« Nous aussi. Nous étions heureux, tu sais » fit doucement Lily

« Je sais… je regrette de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps. » murmura Harry.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de temps non plus, Harry. Nous avions vingt et un an quand il nous a tués. Nous voulions vivre, nous voulions avoir plein d'enfants. Nous nous aimions, mais tout s'est fini ce soir là… et tu as survécu. »

« Oui… » fit le garçon, incertain. « Je vous vengerais. Je le promet. »

« Qui a besoin de vengeance ? » fit James.

« Nous sommes morts. C'est trop tard pour changer ce qui est fait. »

« C'est ma faute, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le garçon dans un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, qu'en penses tu ? » fit doucement Lily

« Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne vous aurait pas attaqué. »

« C'est exact. Nous aurions pu vivre longtemps, avoir de nombreux enfants… des enfants normaux. »

La gorge d'Harry se serra.

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi donc ? D'exister ? Oui, tu aurais probablement mieux fait de mourir ce soir la. Mais tu es spécial, paraît-il… »

« Je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas spécial… »

« Non » fit James dubitatif. « Je n'en ai pas l'impression non plus. Tu ne me ressembles pas. »

« A moi non plus » rajouta Lily. « Tu es petit, ni courageux ni intelligent… cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. »

Une troisième ombre vint les rejoindre, et Harry pu reconnaître Sirius.

« Je croyais que tu étais différent, Harry. Je croyais que tu étais comme James… mais James ne m'aurait jamais laissé mourir. Je t'aimais, je te considérais comme mon fils, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi… et toi ? Tu m'as tué. Pourquoi ? » accusa t il, son regard vif et blessé plein de colère et de dégoût

« Sirius, non, je n'ai pas voulu ça! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois vivant, je le jure… »

« Des excuses, des serments… c'est donc tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Tu tues tous les gens qui t'entourent, Harry ! Tu les laisses mourir pour toi… et toi, que fais tu ? »

Les trois voix se mêlèrent pour l'accuser mais Harry ne les entendait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Pas Sirius, pas ses parents… pas eux, pas ça…

« Demande pardon, Harry. » exigea la voix de James.

« Lève toi et demande-nous pardon » répéta celle, implacable, de Sirius.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ses parents ainsi… jamais Sirius ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Il voulait que cela change… mais il n'avait plus la force.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les dévisagea tour à tour à la recherche d'un encouragement, d'un peu de réconfort… mais il ne rencontra que les visages fermés et les regards froids et déçus de ses parents.

Perdant patience, Sirius se leva avec une moue dégoûtée et lui décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes.

« Tu ne mérites pas que l'on s'attarde ici… »

« Non, s'il vous plait… ne me laissez pas ! »

« Tu ne peux même pas demander pardon ? » demanda Lily d'une voix sèche « Après tout ce que tu nous as fait ? »

Et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas de cette façon… quelque chose le retenait sans qu'il ne sache quoi.

Il ferma les yeux, et quand un cruciatus l'atteignit finalement, il trouva la réponse.

La vision d'yeux noirs le regardant, remplis d'inquiétude et cherchant pourtant à le rassurer… c'est cette expression qu'il aurait du voir dans les deux des trois personnes qui l'entouraient, et non pas cette froideur et ce mépris.

Et c'est à cette lueur qu'il s'accrocha quand le noir envahit à nouveau sa conscience.

Il n'y eut pas de lumière cette fois… il se sentait flotter, mais l'obscurité était totale. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre…

Mais l'attente ne fut pas longue. Il se sentit tiré de force dans son corps endolori, son esprit de plus en plus embrumé…

Il avait suffisamment de force toutefois pour relever la tête, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir envie de voir ce qui l'attendait…

Des barreaux. Ce fut la première chose que son regard rencontra, et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Le vieux lit si familier sur lequel il était allongé, l'armoire ouverte… il était dans sa chambre chez les Dursleys !

Non, pas encore. Il s'était échappé, on lui avait promis qu'il ne reviendrait plus !

Des pas retentirent et il sursauta. Le bruit de loquets que l'on ouvrait, lentement… Si seulement cela pouvait être… non, il ne devait pas penser à lui.

Snape n'était pas là, il ne serait plus jamais là.

Son Snape n'existait plus, il le détestait.

Il ne viendrait pas.

Il ne devait plus y penser, surtout pas…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la silhouette massive d'oncle Vernon s'approcha de lui comme une menace.

« De retour ici, hein ? » gronda t il

« Non… » répondit Harry « Non, je ne resterais pas. »

« Oh vraiment ? je voudrais bien voir ça » ricana Vernon

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi… je ne vous encombrerai pas… »

« Nous encombrer, vraiment ? Crois tu que j'aie lancé cette procédure pour te récupérer pour tes beaux yeux, mon garçon ? »

« La procédure… le procès ? Non, que s'est il… non, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis ! »

« Cette espèce de vieux cinglé n'en a rien à faire. Il était ravi d'être débarrassé de ta présence dans son école. Même chez les monstres, ils ne veulent pas de toi, hein ? Pas étonnant. Même à eux, tu portes malheur. »

Harry sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Il se rappelait bien d'une scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore où celui ci était tellement déçu, tellement furieux, dégouté… il l'avait même frappé.

Frappé ? Dumbledore ?

Oui. Au temps pour ceux qui le considéraient comme son chouchou…

Et Mc Gonagall… lui avait lancé un cruciatus.

Oh, Merlin, c'était donc vrai… ils avaient renoncé, même eux ne pensaient pas qu'il en valait la peine. Même Dumbledore pensait qu'il portait malheur…

Et ils l'avaient renvoyé chez les Dursleys.

« Pourquoi… ? » murmura Harry

« Pourquoi quoi, petit crétin ? Pourquoi on ne veut plus de toi là-bas ? Tu dois bien le savoir, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je t'ai fait revenir ici ? Pour plusieurs excellentes raisons, mon garçon. »

Le ricanement de Vernon envoya des frissons dans le dos du garçon. Vernon hurlait, braillait, riait fort, mais ricaner ? Ca ne lui disait rien de bon.

« La première est que je suis rémunéré pour cela. Quelqu'un qui veut que tu paie tes dettes, mon garçon… comme nous tous, n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui a pensé que tu serai traité à ta juste valeur avec moi. Et crois moi, après ce qui est arrivé à Dudley, je saurai comment t'accueillir. »

« Dudley ? »

« Mon Dudley. Mon fils. Un grand, beau garçon, plein de qualités… tout l'inverse de toi, petit rat ! Même tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi ! »

Ce qui n'était pas faux, songea Harry.

« Tes fameux détraqueurs… ils sont revenus. Ils te cherchaient. Mais c'est Dudley qu'ils ont trouvé à ta place. » fit doucement Vernon près de son oreille.

Puis il resta silencieux.

C'est à ce moment là, sembla t il à Harry, que quelque chose craqua définitivement dans sa poitrine.

Dudley.

L'insupportable, l'horrible Dudley qui avait été la hantise de son enfance… mort, ou peu s'en fallait, par sa faute. Encore une fois.

Que pouvait il répondre à cela ?

Rien, surtout quand il vit une ombre se rapprocher et rejoindre Vernon ; une silhouette qui lui ressemblait étonnamment…

Mais autant le regard de Vernon était plein de fureur et d'accusation, autant celui du nouvel arrivant était il désespérément vide et sans vie.

Dudley…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus les voir. Il ne pouvait plus tout court.

Il entendait des voix, mais il n'écoutait pas.

Une main le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveaux, mais ce ne fut que pour les refermer immédiatement ; le temps de voir le dégoût et la haine sur le visage de tante Petunia tandis qu'elle caressait le visage mort de son fils.

Il n'entendait plus rien à présent. Il ne voyait plus rien non plus. Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait son t shirt, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Quand la sensation presque familière d'une ceinture s'abattant sur son dos l'atteignit, ce fut pour être rejoint par un sentiment tout aussi familier.

Il l'avait bien mérité.

Il aurait pensé perdre connaissance bien plus tôt, mais il semblait que son corps refusait de le laisser sombrer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Vernon s'acharnait sur lui quand il décida finalement que cela suffisait.

Le saisissant par le bras, il le traîna dans le couloir sans ménagement avant de lui faire dévaler les escaliers de la même façon.

Harry aurait pu crier, mais aucun cri ne venait dans sa poitrine.

A travers son brouillard, il vit une petite porte s'ouvrir sur un placard minuscule. N'était il pas plus grand jadis ? Avait il simplement grandit ?

Vernon le jeta littéralement à l'intérieur, et lui adressa un dernier regard mauvais.

« Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici. Jamais. »

Là dessus, il claqua violemment la porte et Harry put entendre le bruit de verrous que l'on poussait.

Cette fois, il faisait noir, vraiment noir. Et Harry fut alors sûr d'une chose : quoiqu'il arrive à présent, la lumière ne reviendrait plus.

* * *

Dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, trois mangemorts particulièrement satisfaits se congratulaient autour d'une tasse de thé. 

« Je crois que nous pouvons estimer à présent que le garçon ne représente aucun danger. » fit Lucius Malfoy, en prenant une gorgée de la boisson

« Je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne journée depuis la dernière bataille au Ministère… » gloussa Bellatrix « Oh, non… je crois même que celle ci était bien meilleure ! Potter est un si adorable petit jouet ! »

« Grâce à la potion de Snape » acquiesça Lucius. « Du Crédulo ; rend toute situation vraisemblable pour celui qui y assiste… C'est la première fois que je voyais ces effets, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Le garçon n'a pas semblé avoir le moindre doute. »

« Tout le mérite revient à ton donjon, Malfoy » rectifia Nott. « Il est d'une efficacité incroyable ! »

« L'équivalent de la salle sur demande de Poudlard » expliqua le maître des lieux « Excepté qu'elle n'obéit qu'à son propriétaire… et dans une plus grande mesure encore. »

Bellatrix acquiesça.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé prendre la place de cette vieille pie de Mc gonagall. J'ai toujours pensé que le chignon m'irait bien. N'était-je pas parfaite dans mon rôle ? »

« Je pense que nous avons tous été convaincants » fit Lucius. « Les récits de ce moldu concernant Potter ont été particulièrement utiles. Un placard… le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Dans-Un-Placard, n'est ce pas à mourir de rire ! »

« Toutes les indications de notre Seigneur ont été précieuses » fit Bellatrix, fervente « Il sait tellement bien manœuvrer ce stupide garçon… c'était si facile que s'en était pathétique !»

« Il ne nous reste plus que deux choses à vérifier » conclu Lucius en prenant un biscuit

« Laissons le récupérer quelques heures… dès que le soleil se lèvera, nous en finirons avec cette petite comédie. Si tout va bien, demain à cette heure-ci, le précieux sauveur des sorciers sera devenu le-Garçon-Qui-A-Succombé-Lamentablement, et nous, mes chers amis, nous serons les rois. Et croyez-moi, nous le serons… »

Les trois mangemorts partirent d'un même éclat de rire confiant et satisfait.

Demain, le monde aurait changé…

Quelques étages plus bas, le garçon gisait sur le sol, inconscient.

Son esprit était loin, mais son corps, malgré lui, refusait d'abandonner.

Il n'avait pas senti les murs se resserrer sur lui, il savait juste qu'il était enfermé, et qu'il ne reverrait plus le jour.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Il n'y avait pas de temps, pas de gens, pas de souvenirs… juste de la résignation, de la peur un peu, et de la douleur.

Rien qui importe, à présent.

Rien qui importe.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les murs s'écartèrent, Harry songea confusément qu'il ne devait s'attendre à rien de bon. Mais même cela lui était indifférent à présent.

On força une potion dans sa gorge, et il entendit quelqu'un incanter un Enervate.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent malgré lui, et il se redressa machinalement.

Il faisait sombre. Il s'y était attendu… Mais il pouvait toutefois distinguer deux silhouettes dans un coin de la pièce, deux silhouettes noires et menaçantes…

La douleur dans sa cicatrice s'accentua subitement et il reconnu la présence.

Voldemort.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, suivi de près de la deuxième ombre.

Il la reconnaissait aussi, à présent, il l'avait suffisamment vu ces derniers temps… Snape, dont il ne pouvait distinguer le regard.

C'était aussi bien ainsi.

« Potter… nous voilà donc arrivés à la croisée des chemins. Ils étaient tous tellement confiants, tellement fiers de toi… et regarde toi, incapable de me faire face debout. »

Le ton doucereux et méprisant ressemblait presque à de la pitié…

En temps normal, sans doute Harry aurait il cherché une réplique cinglante. Mais cette époque là était passée.

Rassemblant ses forces, mouvement après mouvement, il parvint enfin à s'asseoir en tailleur, face au sorcier qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Oui, peut-être allait il mourir. Mais il pensait plutôt que non. Simplement mourir aurait été trop facile à présent…

« Eh bien, Harry ? C'est tout ? Tu vas me laisser te tuer sans un mot, un geste pour la postérité ? »

Le garçon tourna son regard vers Snape. Qu'était il censé penser du professeur de potions ? Allié ou traître ? Il n'était plus sûr. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne devait pas le trahir.

Sans un mot, il reporta son regard indifférent vers Voldemort.

« Attends tu de l'aide de Severus, mon garçon ? Il est un peu tard pour cela, ne trouves tu pas ? » siffla le mage noir dans un petit rire

Harry ne trouva pas la volonté de hausser les épaules. Son regard fixé aux yeux rouges, il était juste surpris que sa cicatrice ne le fasse pas plus souffrir, alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à le tuer.

« Très bien. Inutile de faire durer le grand final si le héros de Dumbledore ne daigne pas participer. Prêt, Harry ? Si tu as une dernière grande déclaration à faire au monde, c'est maintenant. »

Mais il n'en avait pas. Se contentant de maintenir son regard, il songea juste que tout au moins, il n'aurait supplié personne. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, ni se cacher, et les insultes qu'il aurait pu offrir ne seraient de toute façon pas restées dans l'histoire.

Qu'il essaie donc de le tuer, et que l'on en finisse.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, maître ? »

« Remet lui ses chaînes. Qu'il meure comme un prisonnier. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'empressa d'obéir.

Harry n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Quelle différence, n'était il pas prisonnier de toute façon ? La requête était étrange…

Et Snape également. Il serra autant qu'il le put les fers sur ses poignets, sans un regard pour le garçon, sans une hésitation

L'image du regard noir et inquiet qu'il avait entraperçu plus tôt vint frapper Harry.

Ce regard, c'était son Snape. Pas la personne qui était à côté de lui en ce moment.

De celle la, quelle qu'elle soit, il n'avait rien à attendre.

Quand il eut bien assuré les chaînes, Severus revint calmement aux côtés de son maître.

« Les derniers moments de ta courte et fâcheuse existence, Harry. Et si je puis me permettre, totalement inutile et désastreuse. » fit la voix amusée de Voldemort

Là dessus, Harry ne l'aurait pas contredit.

Le sorcier aux yeux de reptile leva enfin sa baguette.

« Finissons-en. Avada… »

Le regard d'Harry ne vacilla pas, ses épaules ne tremblèrent pas.

Mais les yeux rouges se teintèrent seulement d'une lueur de satisfaction tandis que la baguette se baissait, l'incantion en suspens.

L'instant d'après, la silhouette de Voldemort se transforma en celle, plus fine, du blond Lucius Malfoy, tandis que Snape à ses côtés prenait l'apparence de Nott.

« Je crois que nous savons tout ce que nous voulions savoir. » fit la voix satisfaite de Lucius.

« notre précieux invité n'a aucun pouvoir caché. Nous n'avons là qu'un pitoyable petit garçon sans défense… c'est parfait, Potter. Demain, tu rencontreras réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ta mort, par la même occasion… »

Là dessus, il quitta le donjon, Nott sur ses talons, et les murs reprirent leur forme de cage.

Harry resta un instant à contempler l'idée.

Ce n'avait donc été qu'une mise en scène… il y avait là quelque chose à creuser… mais il était trop épuisé. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi soif de sa vie… la potion de soin que quelqu'un lui avait fait boire un peu plus tôt commençait à perdre ses effets, et le garçon perdit en même temps le fil de ses pensées.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon.

Demain, Voldemort serait vraiment là. Il en finirait enfin avec lui, et il était peu probable que qui que ce soit vienne à sa rescousse.

Pendant un instant, Harry se sentit passablement déçu.

Demain seulement. Il allait encore falloir attendre jusque là…

Laissant l'obscurité s'emparer de son esprit, Harry s'accorda une dernière récompense.

Pour cette dernière nuit, il s'autorisait à s'accrocher à la seule pensée qui soit encore réconfortante, celle des yeux noirs qui l'appelaient à tenir bon.

Celle d'une voix douce qui l'appelait Shadow…

* * *

Pour ceux qui doutaient que les choses pouvaient encore empirer : moi aussi, je ne pensais pas, et en fait...

Le chapitre a été franchement super dur à écrire, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre, tout du long... mais voila qui est fait, et je pense pouvoir cette fois assurer que j'ai épuisé mon quota de sadisme pour l'année ! Je ne pensais même pas moi même en avoir autant !

Bon, j'espère que l'ensemble sera quand même lisible !

Je ne sais pas si tout est très clair, en particulier l'intervalle où Harry perd connaissance et se retrouve au cottage Nott avec Voldemort et Snape... cette aprtie là était réellement une vision d'un Harry en mauvais état, le reste n'était, bien sur, que des mises en scènes orchestrées par notre trio de mangemorts préféré, avec l'aide d'une potion made in Snape et d'un cachot particulièrement joueur. Hum.

Voilaaa, sinon les vacances se passent bien, j'ai du prendre au moins 5 kg entre les crepes, le nutella et le cidre, j'ai momentanément renoncé au port de la cape en raison d'Halloween ( ca devenait génant tout de meme ), et j'entend bien écrire la deuxième partie de ce qui aurait du être un seul chapitre rapidement ! Avec bien sur l'arrivée de la cavalerie !

Un gros smackouille à tous mes reviewers ! J'ai quand même remarqué un truc: le fait de laisser un gentil petit cliff a sérieusement fait monter mon quota de reviews... vais songer à recommencer moi ;-p

Mao-san : très flattée de t'avoir converti ;-)

kokoroyume : promis, sirius James et Lily que l'on voit dans ce chapitre n'ont rien à voir avec les vrais ;-)

yaoi gravi girl : maintenant, je pense qu'on peut vraiment dire que je suis un monstre sadique ;-)

grispoils : pas pleurer hein ? pas pleurer !

brigitte 26 : ah non pas tendre moa... euphémisme, hein ? mwaahahaha ! hum.

Vandetta : Oué, moi aussi je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire à la base, et pis heu en fait ...

Dalou28 : voui, auteur heureux ET sadique

yaone-kami : heu... tu me détestes, hein ?

Naelith : pas mordre, pas mordre ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 : Sound the buggle now**

Au cottage Nott, la nuit avait été longue et éprouvante. Le silence, les yeux rouges, le rire sinistre qui résonnait dans la salle…

Severus pouvait presque entendre les cris du garçon. En réalité, à un moment de la nuit, il était même persuadé d'avoir senti la présence d'Harry… il s'était retourné, cherchant fébrilement un indice, et il lui avait semblé pendant un instant apercevoir ce regard vert qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.

Il avait rêvé, évidement. L'angoisse, la fatigue de devoir en permanence occluder son esprit… Mais ces yeux pleins de désespoir étaient trop troublants pour pouvoir simplement les oublier.

Si Potter mourait là-bas, ce regard là le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… qui ne serait probablement pas suffisamment longue pour en faire une dépression, songea t il.

Si quelque chose n'arrivait pas rapidement…

Comme pour exaucer ses vœux, une vague de flammes vertes apparu à ce moment dans la cheminée et Lucius Malfoy fit son entrée dans le cottage, visiblement satisfait.

« Maître, nous avons fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé. » fit il en s'inclinant.

Les yeux rouges brillèrent furieusement.

« Approche toi, Lucius. »

L'homme releva la tête et s'approcha du Seigneurs des ténèbres, un rien de crainte dans la démarche.

Sans qu'il aie eut besoin d'entendre l'incantation, Severus sut immédiatement ce que le mage noir était en train de faire : un legilimens bien appliqué sur le mangemort.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne rompe enfin le contact. Puis, se tournant vers Snape :

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Severus. Le garçon n'attend rien de toi. »

Le maître des potions s'inclina profondément.

« Lucius, tu as parfaitement exécuté ta mission. Je suis très content de tes services… ton choix de méthode s'est avéré particulièrement judicieux. Laissez-le enfermé sans le déranger aujourd'hui. Je me charge de finir de briser sa résistance… ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, que tout soit prêt pour, comment l'as tu appelé, Lucius ? Ah, le grand final. Oui, ça sera effectivement grandiose... Prévenez tout le monde que la cérémonie aura lieu ce soir. Il nous faut un endroit particulièrement bien choisi, n'est ce pas ? Severus, une idée ? »

Snape sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« La Forêt Interdite serait idéale, maître. Sous les yeux de Dumbledore et de tous ces imbéciles qui ont défendu sa cause… »

Le maître des potions vit un éclair passer dans les yeux rouges du seigneur des ténèbres.

« L'idée est intéressante. Mais je préfèrerai quelque chose de plus symbolique… Godric's Hollow. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow sera parfait. A la tombée de la nuit, Lucius, que tout le monde soit réuni là-bas. Tu m'apporteras le garçon ; cette nuit, la boucle sera bouclée. »

Malfoy s'inclina, dégoulinant de satisfaction.

« Souhaitez vous que je prépare Potter, maître ? »

« Ce ne sera pas utile. Laissez le dans son cachot, je me charge de lui tenir compagnie… à ma manière. Assurez-vous simplement que personne ne s'approche du Manoir. »

Avec une dernière révérence, Lucius disparu dans une envolée de flammes vertes.

« Ne sois pas frustré, Severus » fit la voix doucereuse de Voldemort

« Toi aussi, tu auras l'occasion de t'amuser avec le garçon ce soir. »

Severus murmura quelques paroles non compromettantes avant de se remettre au travail.

Il avait tenté sa chance, sans grand espoir… Godric's Hollow ? C'était bien le dernier endroit auquel il s'était attendu.

Que pouvait bien faire Dumbledore et l'Ordre à cette heure ? Comptaient ils sur lui pour ramener Harry vivant ?Il devait vraiment, vraiment toucher un mot à Dumbledore à propos de l'efficacité et des priorités de l'Ordre.

Car si Voldemort semblait rassuré sur sa loyauté et le peu d'espoirs que Potter plaçait en lui, il ne lui laissa cependant pas l'occasion qu'il espérait pour aller contrôler l'état du garçon.

Non, Le seigneur des ténèbres ne craignait pas pour la vie du Garçon-Qui-Allait-De-Toute-Façon-Mourir. Le lien qui le liait à son esprit lui suffisait pour savoir que le garçon était à bout de forces, mais qu'il survivrait jusqu'à ce soir tout au moins.

Non, il était inutile de lui donner une potion énergisante pour être sur de la garder conscient pendant la cérémonie.

Ce dont Voldemort avait besoin, c'était d'une potion de Vol de Magie.

A ces mots, Severus s'était glacé. Oui, il connaissait cette formule, il en avait déjà préparé, le seigneur des ténèbres le savait puisqu'il gardait toujours sur lui un flacon de la potion … Mais il lui en fallait un frais, puissant, spécialement préparé pour ce soir, pour son meilleur ennemi.

Il n'allait pas se contenter de tuer le garçon, il voulait également récupérer son bien : les pouvoirs et la force que le garçon lui avait volé quinze ans plus tôt, grâce au sacrifice de sa mère.

Oui, ce soir, la boucle serait bouclée.

Et Snape sentait le poids de la fatalité s'abattre sur lui ; inutile de prétendre avoir manqué la potion, des réserves étaient de toute façon disponibles. Impossible également de l'affaiblir, il ne pouvait que réussir ou échouer, et sa couleur bleu encre caractéristique la rendait impossible à falsifier.

Dissimulant au mieux son désarrois, il se lança dans la fabrication de la potion. Et d'une autre également… une qu'il ne pouvait manquer, à aucun prix.

Celle qu'il devrait glisser dans la bouche du garçon le moment venu, avant d'activer le portoloin. Quelques gouttes suffiraient à faire prendre sa forme animagus à Harry, et alors… il ne lui resterait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'enfuir en échappant à Voldemort, aux mangemorts et aux barrières de protection. Une vraie promenade de santé.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Severus tenta d'imaginer un scénario plausible… et après tout… oui, cette potion de Vol pourrait bien se révéler utile pour ses plans.Car pour qu'elle s'active et que les pouvoirs soient transférés, le sang de la victime devait couler, de la main du voleur ou d'un fidèle…

Il devait être celui-la. Il devait réclamer cet honneur, au nom de sa loyauté, s'approcher d'Harry et lui faire boire discrètement l'autre potion.

Puis profiter de la confusion pour s'enfuir…

Il soupira. S'enfuir où, à quelle distance les barrières seraient elles suffisamment faibles, de combien de temps disposerait il ? De combien de chance disposeraient ils ?

Il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait…

Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha à nouveau sur les chaudrons, la fumée visqueuse glissant sur son visage. Il soupira. Il n'y échapperait pas : Qu'il meure ou qu'il rentre en héros à Poudlard ce soir, ce serait avec les cheveux gras !

* * *

Les portes du cachot ne s'étaient plus réouvertes depuis une éternité, et c'était bien ainsi.

Si c'était possible, Harry aurait largement préféré ne plus voir personne avant la fin. Les gens… n'étaient pas bons pour lui et il n'était pas bon pour eux. Les gens faisaient du mal.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas seul dans cette cellule… elle était trop petite pour qu'une autre personne s'y soit glissé, il le savait. Mais il entendait cette voix… ces bruits… ce rire…

Il préférait se concentrer sur les sensations, la soif, principalement, qui le tenait… la douleur dans son bras, sa cheville… oh, partout, en réalité.

Mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante, chuchotant des paroles qu'il comprenait sans vraiment les saisir. Une voix qui sifflait en fourchelangue, comme lui…

« Harry… regrettes tu ? As tu compris maintenant ? »

Harry se raidi. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, mais c'était inutile : la voix était dans sa tête, après tout…

« Comprendre quoi ? » répondit il

« Que tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Que tu n'as jamais eu le pouvoir de le faire. »

« Sans doute » répondit le garçon après un instant. « Mais j'aurai essayé. »

« A quoi jouer les héros t'aura t il donc servi ? Tu as tout perdu : ta famille, tes amis… tu es seul, et personne ne croit plus en toi. »

« Je ne leur ai jamais demandé de croire en moi. Je voulais juste que tout soit… normal. »

« Et est ce normal que tu sois ici, maintenant, seul et blessé au fond d'un cachot, sans personne pour te secourir ? Est ce normal que tu t'apprêtes à mourir pour eux, qui n'ont rien fait pour toi ? » susurra la voix

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, songea Harry. Mais il était trop fatigué pour penser clairement.

« Oui, c'est sans doute juste » fit il finalement.

Il sentit que Voldemort était surpris.

« Tu te trompes, Harry. Les choses auraient pu être différentes… si tu m'avais écouté, si tu étais venu vers moi. »

« Venir vers vous ? pour quoi donc ? Tuer et torturer les moldus et soumettre les sorciers ? »

Dans son esprit, il trouva presque la force d'en rire. Rejoindre Voldemort… l'idée avait quelque chose de particulièrement grotesque et comique.

« Nous ne formons qu'un, Harry. Et nous voulons tous les deux la même chose : que le monde soit enfin juste et normal. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même idée de la justice et de la normalité… » fit Harry à travers son brouillard.

« Peut-être as-tu un peu trop écouté les histoires de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… »rétorqua le seigneur des ténèbres

Mais Harry n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu. Il était fatigué, si fatigué…

« Peu importe. Laissez moi. Ou tuez moi, ce que vous voulez. » soupira t il

« Oui, je vais te tuer… sauf si tu veux qu'il en soit autrement. C'est ton choix, Harry »

« Et quel choix exactement ? Vous suivre, devenir comme vous ? très peu pour moi » grinça le garçon.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix… un peu de paix avant de mourir, était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours blanches et noires comme le présente Dumbledore. Tu as encore le choix, Harry. Soumet toi à moi, devient mon allié, et tu ne seras plus seul. Comment pourrais tu l'être avec le lien qui nous uni ? Tout peut encore être différent. Cela ne tient qu'à toi. » conclut la voix calme et apaisante de Voldemort.

Ne plus être seul… Mais il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être. Il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part… et ce n'était pas Voldemort.

Imaginait il vraiment qu'il allait considérer sa proposition ? C'était vraiment d'un ridicule… après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, à commencer par tuer ses parents ?

Les jumeaux Weasleys auraient sans doute déjà trouvé un demi-million de répliques cinglantes, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Il alla donc au plus simple :

« Allez vous faire voir. »

« Bien, Harry. Tu as fait ton choix. »

La présence sembla disparaître pendant un instant et Harry se sentit soulagé. Puis une grande sensation de froid l'envahit, et alors qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus pour se réchauffer, sa cicatrice sembla soudain s'ouvrir en deux sur son front, envoyant une explosion de douleur dans son crâne.

Sans qu'il sache comment, Harry trouva encore la force de crier et de porter les mains à sa cicatrice, dans un geste inutile pour calmer la douleur.

« Abandonne. Appelle moi ton maître et je cesserai de te faire souffrir. »

« Non. »

« Tu n'es pas un héros. Personne ne te regarde. Abandonne, maintenant ! »

« Jamais. » grogna mentalement le garçon

« Jamais est un bien grand mot pour les quelques heures qu'il te reste… cela pourrait presque devenir l'éternité. » ricana doucement la voix.

Harry attendit que le monde s'éteigne, de perdre conscience à nouveau.

Mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. La lumière s'en était allée, oui… mais à présent, même l'obscurité ne voulait plus de lui.

* * *

Contemplant les deux flacons qu'il tenait à la main, Severus Snape songeait que son métier avait rarement aussi bien reflété sa vie. 

Il tenait là de quoi sauver et perdre le héros du monde des sorciers, le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si l'on en croyait une obscure prophétie…

Un flacon pour le perdre, un flacon pour le sauver. Et il allait devoir utiliser les deux… Tour à tour Mangemort, professeur, espion, la dualité de son existence allait peut-être enfin toucher à sa fin avec ces deux potions.

Tuer ou protéger Harry Potter, son choix avait été fait il y a bien des années déjà, et il avait juré une fois de plus fidélité… avec conviction.

Parce qu'il devait bien réparer ses torts. Parce qu'il le devait à Lily. Parce que c'était la seule solution… et parce qu'il le pouvait.

Le soleil baissait dans le ciel, et le maître des potions savait que l'heure approchait. Avant qu'il ne fasse tout à fait sombre, leur sort serait sans doute réglé…

Mais l'angoisse n'arrivait pas à s'imposer ; il était pressé d'y être, pressé d'en finir. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une autre journée en compagnie de son Maître, renversé dans un fauteuil, ses yeux rouges brillants, murmurant des phrases en fourchelangue et riant tout seul.

Torturant Harry.

Plus le temps passait, plus Snape se demandait s'il allait réellement rester quelque chose à sauver ce soir là… après le passage de Lucius, que Voldemort avait qualifié de particulièrement efficace, le seigneur des ténèbres s'était lui même acharné tout au long de la journée à détruire l'esprit du garçon.

Serait il simplement capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passerait s'il parvenait à s'enfuir avec lui ce soir? Rien n'était moins sûr… dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas compter sur son aide.

Posant la potion couleur d'encre sur la table, il rangea soigneusement la seconde fiole près du portoloin de Dumbledore, dans la doublure de sa manche. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'était guère préoccupé de son travail, et il n'avait pas eu à justifier de la préparation de cette seconde potion. Non pas que cela aurait été un problème… il aurait de loin préféré que le sorcier détacha un instant son attention du garçon.

Severus failli sursauter en entendant son maître subitement se lever et venir vers lui.

« C'est prêt, Severus ? » demanda t il d'un ton léger en examinant la potion sur la table.

« Oui, maître. Elle sera parfaite pour ce soir. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Bien entendu, Lucius apportera quelques flacons en plus au cas où celle ci aurait un problème de conception… » fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un regard en coin pour son maître des potions

« Elle n'en aura pas, maître. Mais bien entendu, mieux vaut être prudent. »

Voldemort lui jeta un regard perçant, et fit finalement disparaître le flacon dans sa robe de sorcier.

« Il va être l'heure. Prends ce dont tu as besoin… »

Snape s'empara rapidement de sa besace en cuir. Le geste si familier lui apparu soudain presque étrange ; c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le faisait… ce sac tomberait sans doute avec lui quand…

non, il ne devait pas y penser. Même s'il occludait de toutes ses forces, il ne devait pas penser qu'il pouvait échouer ce soir.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit la sensation tout aussi familière du transplanage le saisir, tandis que Voldemort l'entraînait à ses côtés au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

L'endroit était étrangement calme, sans être serein. Comment aurait il pu l'être ? Il avait toutefois l'impression que le village, qui se dressait à quelques pas seulement du cimetière, avait été déserté. Pour cette nuit seulement ?

Lentement, presque religieusement, il vit Voldemort s'approcher d'une tombe. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner de laquelle il s'agissait : la tombe des Potter, où gisait Lily… Une violente vague de haine le traversa tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres lisait en souriant les noms gravés sur la tombe.

Oui, quelqu'un devait mourir ce soir… mais si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ce ne serait pas Harry !

Déjà, Voldemort avait fait volte face et, campé au milieu d'une allée, lançait l'appel silencieux pour ramener à lui ses mangemorts. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour voir apparaître la vingtaine de sorciers qui constituaient à présent le cercle intime du seigneur des ténèbres.

Rapidement, tous se positionnèrent en cercle, selon un schéma qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

Sans un mot, Severus vint se placer à droite de Voldemort, laissant entre eux la place pour un autre mangemort… le plus fidèle bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, l'un des plus redoutés aussi, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui attendait avec Lucius le moment de faire son apparition.

De l'autre côté du cercle, Snape distingua facilement l'animagus qui aurait pu lui servir de prétexte. Wormtail, dans toute sa splendeur, courbé et se trémoussant de plaisir, sa main argentée luisant dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

A quoi pouvait il bien songer, ici, à quelques pas de la tombe de ceux qu'il avait trahi ? songea Snape

Mais Pettigrew, lui, ne semblait pas rongé par le remord. Ses petits yeux de rat allaient avec impatience de son maître à la tombe qui était devenu le centre du cercle.

Quand tous eurent trouvé leur place et qu'à nouveau plus rien ne bougea dans le petit cimetière, la voix du seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva enfin

« Vous voilà donc réunis une fois encore, mangemorts… parmi les plus fidèles à notre cause, qui va enfin voir ce soir sa consécration. Ici, dans le cimetière qui abrite les corps de Lily et James Potter, je vais enfin mettre un terme à cette parenthèse, longue de quinze ans, qui a vu ma domination contestée. Ce soir, je vais mettre un terme à la vie de celui qui en est à l'origine… Harry Potter ! »

Un murmure incrédule et enthousiaste s'éleva dans le cercle et Voldemort sourit.

« A cet endroit même où le sacrifice de Lily Potter lui permit de me réduire à presque néant, je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit, et ainsi conclure ce quiproquo qui porta le nom du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et vous, mes fidèles mangemorts, vous allez être récompensés. » fit Voldemort d'une voix basse et assurée

A nouveau, un murmure parcouru l'assemblée.

« Aujourd'hui » conclu le seigneur des ténèbres « je reprend mes pouvoir. Et vous, vous aurez sa force. »

Levant la main, il prévint toute rumeur dans le cercle, désignant du doigt la tombe des Potter.

Un instant plus tard, deux silhouettes apparurent, tenant fermement une troisième à genoux par terre.

« Lucius, Bellatrix. Comment va notre invité ? »

A ces mots, Bellatrix éclata d'un rire de pur bonheur. Elle s'avança, les yeux brillants dirigés vers son maître, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon seigneur, nous n'avons pas pu lui arracher un mot. Mais il est vivant, et prêt pour vous recevoir ! »

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête et lui sourit.

Rayonnant de fierté et de sauvagerie, Bellatrix vint prendre sa place à droite de son maître, sans un regard pour Snape.

Au milieu du cercle, Lucius tenait fermement le garçon ; pas pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, constata Severus, mais bien pour le retenir de tomber.

« Avez vous bien suivi mes ordres ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres

« Tout à fait, Maître. Personne n'a ouvert la porte de sa cellule depuis la nuit dernière. Cependant… »

Saisissant le garçon par les cheveux, il redressa de force sa tête, révélant son visage aux spectateurs.

« Il semble avoir été en bonne compagnie. » conclut Lucius

A nouveau, un murmure parcouru l'assemblée, mais de choc cette fois-ci. Snape se retint de faire un pas vers le garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'épouvantait le plus…

De toute évidence, le garçon avait été plus que sévèrement malmené. Ses membres, à plusieurs endroits, avaient pris des angles bizarres, il ne semblait plus avoir la force de simplement tenir sur ses genoux, et sa respiration était saccadée et faible.

Mais le plus frappant était son visage .

Sans ses lunettes, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands… ou bien était ce simplement son regard qui les faisaient apparaître ainsi ? Car ces yeux étaient vide, désespérément éteints, sans une lueur d'espoir, de défi, de mépris, de haine, ou quoique ce soit qu'il se soit attendu à y trouver.

Combien de fois avait il serré les dents en voyant dans ce regard l'infernale lueur d'insolence ou de moquerie… il aurait donné cher à présent pour l'y trouver.

Le garçon semblait distinguer les ombres autour de lui, mais ne pas lui donner de sens à ce qu'il voyait, ses grands yeux verts ouverts sur le vide.

Et entre eux coulait librement un filet de sang, tombant tout droit de la cicatrice à présent réouverte qui ornait son front.

Snape frémit. Depuis quand les cicatrices saignaient elles ?

Sans doute depuis que Voldemort s'acharnait à affaiblir son esprit avec l'obstination et la délicatesse qui le caractérisaient si bien, songea t il.

Et à nouveau la question : que restait il réellement à sauver ? N'était il pas déjà trop tard ?

il sentit son espoir vaciller. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de pitié que devant ce regard perdu et résigné... que restait il derrière du sauveur des sorciers ?

Peu importe. Il irait jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le rire grave et saccadé de Voldemort à ses côtés le fit presque sursauter. Un coup d'œil au cercle des mangemorts lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être perdu dans spectacle qu'offrait Harry Potter à genoux sur la tombe de ses parents…

« Harry… reconnais tu cet endroit ? Y es tu seulement jamais venu ? » fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton ironique

Mais le garçon ne sembla pas seulement l'avoir entendu.

« Non ? Tu es de retour chez toi, mon garçon. N'est ce pas excessivement généreux de ma part d'avoir ramené un petit garçon perdu chez lui ? Je t'aurai bien fait visiter ta maison, mais je crains que ce ne soit plus à présent qu'un tas de pierres. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es plus à ta place à présent à l'endroit où tu te trouves. En famille. Tes chers parents ne sont quà quelques centimètres seulement de toi, Harry, là, sous tes pieds… »

A nouveau, il n'obtint aucune réaction, pas un éclair ne traversa le regard vide du garçon.

« Ce soir, » continua Voldemort, « je te rends à eux. C'est là que tu devrais être depuis bien longtemps, et les choses vont à présent rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu n'auras plus besoin de ta magie… ou plutôt devrais-je dire de la mienne. Je vais donc la reprendre… Wormtail ? »

Pettigrew s'avança, courbé et frétillant, et tendit un couteau argenté à son maître.

« Le même couteau qui a permit, il y a quelques années et dans un autre cimetière, d'en finir avec le sacrifice désespéré de Lily Potter. Il n'y aura aujourd'hui ni combat, ni aide d'un autre monde, ni évasion… cette époque là est définitivement révolue. »

Le soleil touchait presque la terre à présent. Levant le couteau dans la lumière, Voldemort fit jouer les rayon sur la lame.

Un peu de décorum, songea Snape, mais moins qu'il l'aurait cru. Evidement, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry rendait superflu tout commentaire… et toute tentative pour humilier ou soumettre le garçon.

Sortant de sa robe la fiole au liquide bleu encre, le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha sans hâte du garçon que Lucius tenait toujours fermement. Il n'eut aucun mal à forcer la potion dans la gorge du garçon, et d'un geste rapide, il traça du couteau une ligne sanglante sur le front du garçon, coupant la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé là quinze ans plus tôt. Aussitôt, une légère brume grise vint s'échapper de la blessure, pour venir s'enrouler autour de Voldemort. Souriant, il pris une grande inspiration, respirant l'afflux de magie et les forces qui quittaient le garçon…

Puis, tenant la fiole entre les yeux de l'adolescent toujours apathique, il recueilli quelques gouttes du sang ainsi versé, qui vinrent rejoindre le reste de la potion.

Le liquide vira instantanément au mauve, tourbillonnant furieusement dans le flacon.

Satisfait, Voldemort la reboucha et revint à sa place, entre Bellatrix et Wormtail, tous deux figés sur place.

Souriant, il s'adressa à nouveau aux mangemorts.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, chaque blessure infligée à Harry Potter me fera regagner sa magie. Quant à celui qui versera son sang, il s'appropriera la vie du garçon… ou ce qu'il en reste. Vous qui m'avez servi jusqu'ici, vous allez avoir le privilège de vous en emparer, et par ce geste, de conforter votre lien avec votre maître. Chacun votre tour, vous utiliserez ce couteau à cette fin. Quand il ne restera plus rien à prendre… »

D'un geste solennel, il souleva le reste de potion dans les rayons du soleil mourant.

« Alors, le monde nous appartiendra. » conclut il.

Un peu cérémonieux, songea Snape. Un peu grandiloquent. Mais dans une certaine mesure… eh bien, il ne tenait pas tellement à le vérifier.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit jouer le couteau entre ses mains, le saisissant par la lame, et le cœur de Severus bondit. Bellatrix ! Il devait commencer par Bellatrix ! Ainsi, il serait le deuxième à passer et il aurait encore une chance de ramener Potter vivant !

Il lui sembla que l'attente durait une éternité, mais quand enfin Voldemort tendit le poignard argenté, ce fut à Wormtail, à sa gauche, qu'il le donna.

Alors que le petit homme aux allures de rat se dirigeait en gloussant de rire vers le garçon, Snape sentit l'espoir s'éloigner encore un peu plus de lui.

Vingt trois blessures supplémentaires, c'est ce à quoi Potter devrait survivre avant qu'il aie une chance de l'approcher…

A nouveau, une petite nappe de fumée grise s'échappa de la coupure que Wormtail venait de créer sur l'épaule du garçon et vola vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis Pettigrew fit demi tour, visiblement rasséréné, et tendit le couteau à Nott. Qui lui même, quelques secondes plus tard, le donna à son voisin…

Etrangement, constata Snape, tous semblaient décidé à ne blesser que légèrement le garçon, ne faisant couler que quelques gouttes de sang sur des estafilades légères. Le regard d'Harry les avait il, eux aussi, frappé ?

Pourtant, quand le tour vint à une place laissée vacante, Severus cru que la cause était perdue.

Constatant l'absence du mangemort qui aurait du se trouver là, Voldemort se tourna nonchalamment vers Bellatrix.

« Eh bien, ce ne sera pas perdu pour tout le monde. Bella, tu as largement mérité d'avoir double ration. »

Et dans un sourire sinistre, il lui offrit le poignard.

En voyant l'expression de pure adulation qu'arborait Bellatrix, Snape sut que la sorcière allait mériter cet honneur… s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers Potter, elle posa une main sur son front, et sans une hésitation, laissa une large balaffre sur la gorge qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

Les yeuxbrillants, elle se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres en quête d'approbation. Un sourire reptilien et un hochement de tête la récompensèrent, et semblèrent lui donner plus d'énergie encore que celle qu'elle venait de voler à sa victime…

Le poignard repris son chemin, inéluctablement, mais malgré l'approbation de leur maître, aucun mangemort ne sembla tenté d'imiter Bellatrix.

Enfin, le poignard atteignit la place laissée vacante par Lucius, à la droite directe de Snape.

Sans un mot, le mangemort précédent vint lui apporter le couteau, et Malfoy afficha un petit sourire cruel et sardonique.

Lâchant les poignets de Potter, il se retourna pour lui faire face, et sans desserrer sa poigne sur ses cheveux, appuya le couteau à la commissure de ses lèvres et traça un demi-sourire grotesque sur la joue du garçon.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il lâcha enfin prise, et Harry laissa mollement retomber sa tête, seule une main posée par terre l'empêchant de s'effondrer tout à fait.

Visiblement enchanté, Lucius lui tourna le dos et vint rejoindre sa place dans le cercle, tendant à Snape le poignard avec un sourire complice.

Severus lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants, et s'empara du poignard.

Lucius était un sadique, mais il venait de lui offrir une occasion inespérée. Il attendait qu'il complète son œuvre ; il allait précisément le faire… et glisser au passage sa propre potion dans la bouche du garçon.

Pour la première fois en deux jours, la chance, même mince, semblait tourner en leur faveur.

Il lui sembla que des kilomètres le séparaient du garçon. Sans hâte, il s'accroupit devant lui et, saisissant son menton, releva sa tête. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sembla à Severus que quelque chose, tout au fond de la conscience d'Harry, venait de se réveiller… comme un éclair de reconnaissance, un infime soupçon d'espoir qui ne dura qu'une seconde.

Levant le couteau, il l'appuya à son tour sur la joue du garçon. Puis, avec une pratique longuement maîtrisée, il déboucha rapidement un petit flacon à l'intérieur de sa manche gauche, à l'abri des regards, et en fit couler le contenu à travers les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon.

Les dés étaient jetés.

En une seconde, le garçon qui se tenait au centre du cercle disparu, laissant place à un chat noir qui s'effondra dans l'herbe.

Autour d'eux, Severus entendit des hoquets de surprise et quelques cris, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à se retourner pour voir la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres : fermant les yeux, il adressa une rapide prière à quiconque pourrait l'entendre, et serrant le chat fermement contre lui, il déboucha le second flacon, activant le portoloin.

Puis attendit.

Et attendit.

Un cri de rage le força à rouvrir les yeux et à constater l'inévitable : le portoloin n'avait pas fonctionné. Les barrières posées par Voldemort étaient trop puissantes, le portoloin trop ancien…

Ils étaient perdus.

Severus Snape était peut-être un homme sans illusion et sans aucun doute n'attendait il plus rien de la vie. Mais il n'était pas pour autant sorcier à renoncer devant une situation désespérée.

Protégeant le chat de son mieux, il brandit sa baguette et se courbant pour éviter les attaques qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à fuser, il s'élança, décidé à au moins briser le cercle.

A peine eut il fait quelques foulées qu'un sifflement lui fit lever les yeux, et il aperçu sans surprise les yeux rouges brûlant de rage de Voldemort, levant sa baguette vers lui.

Les tous derniers rayons du soleil vinrent mourir sur le petit cimetiere, et tandis qu'il entendait le sorcier prononcer le sortilège de mort, Severus Snape songea que non, de quelque façon que l'on tourne cette histoire, ce n'avait décidément pas été un beau jour pour mourir…

Mais Avada ne fut jamais accompagné de Kedavra, et le temps sembla soudain ralentir au point de presque s'arrêter. Là où le dernier rayon s'était posé, dans le petit village, quelque chose avait brillé, attirant son regard. Quelqu'un lui faisait signe… Comment était il seulement possible qu'il le voie à cette distance ?

Mais il le voyait. Ou plutot, il la voyait… Lily. Là bas, dans les ruines d'une maison, Lily lui faisait signe de venir, de se dépêcher.

La révélation frappa subitement Severus : Si quelque part aux alentours un endroit était susceptible de contourner les barrières posées par Voldemort, c'était la maison des Potters, là où ils avaient donné leur vie pour sauver leur fils…

Il ne restait plus qu'à la rejoindre. Plus qu'à…

Et soudain le temps sembla reprendre son cours en accéléré.

Un regard vers Voldemort lui appris pourquoi la malédiction ne l'avait jamais atteinte : au milieu du cercle à présent dispersé, un énorme chien noir, sans plus de consistance qu'un fantôme, harcelait le seigneur des ténèbres, tous crocs dehors, bondissant, tandis qu'un cerf qui semblait fait de la même matière semait la panique parmi les mangemorts.

Sans perdre de temps, Snape lança un Protego de fortune avant de reprendre sa course, pointant désespérément là où les ruines de la maison lui étaient apparues.

Les éclairs de magie volaient autour d'eux, et il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les mangemorts et leur maître retrouvent leurs esprit.

« Le traître ! Tuez le traître ! Ramenez moi le garçon ! »

Sans se faire prier, la moitié des mangemorts qui avait surmonté leur peur se lança à ses trousses, et malgré ses protections, Severus sentit une douleur lancinante lui traverser l'épaule.

Serrant les dents, il se courba et accéléra un peu plus l'allure, jetant quelques sorts au hasard. Un rire aigu derrière lui lui appris l'auteur de l'attaque : Bellatrix Lestrange venait de trouver un nouveau moyen de prouver sa loyauté.

Mais les mauraudeurs semblaient eux aussi décidés à payer leurs dettes envers leur ancienne victime et à sauver la vie de leur protégé ; redoublant d'ardeurs, il parvinrent à redonner quelques précieuses secondes aux fuyards, semant la confusion parmi les mangemorts.

Le village lui semblait à des kilomètres, il sentait le cœur du chat battre faiblement entre ses bras…

La maison ! Il la voyait à présent ! Haletant, refusant de regarder en arrière, Severus courait de toutes ses forces vers la ruine qui se tenait devant lui, à portée, un refuge où il pourrait peut-être espérer les sortir de ce cauchemar…

Les yeux brouillés par le sang d'une blessure qu'il n'avait pas senti, il se reprit à espérer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas…

« Animagus revelio »

Le sort avait été lancé dans son dos, mais il n'en atteignit pas moins la bonne victime.

Avant qu'il aie eut le temps de réagir, Harry avait reprit sa forme humaine et s'effondrait par terre sans qu'il puisse le retenir, à quelques mètres du seuil de ce qui avait été sa maison.

Pris par son élan, Severus trébucha sur le corps inerte du garçon, évitant un sort qui effleura son bras. Retrouvant son équilibre, Severus s'appuya au mur de pierre… Le mur. La maison. Il venait sans s'en rendre compte d'en franchir le seuil…

« Enervate. Imperius »

Jetant un regard vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, il vit le garçon se redresser malgré lui, et se diriger vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Jurant tout bas, Snape leva sa baguette et, visant son ancien maître :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Mais un rire lui répondit quand son sort rebondit contre les barrières de protection, le manquant de peu.

Severus cligna des yeux et la révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Il était sorti du périmètre des barrières de protection de Voldemort en entrant dans la maison des Potter… et il ne pouvait plusrevenir maintenant que sa trahison était connue.

Et sous son regard impuissant, Potter marchait d'une démarche totalement improbable, chancelant sur sa cheville brisée, vers le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il avait perdu. Tout était perdu, le sacrifice de Lily, Shadow, Harry… il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant !

« Harry ! » cria t il, et il lui sembla que tout le désespoir accumulé ces quinze dernières années étaient contenu dans ce nom. « Harry ! »

Contre toute attente, luttant contre l'imperio et le lien de leur esprit, Potter parvint à tourner vers lui son regard perdu, teinté à présent d'une grande interrogation.

Rivant ses yeux aux siens, Severus tenta d'y faire passer tout ce qu'il avait caché à Voldemort. Son inquiétude, son espoir, ses regrets, tout ce qu'il voulait que le garçon sache, quoiqu'il arrive…

Quelque chose dans son expression du atteindre Harry, car son regard se fit moins flou, comme s'il venait subitement de le reconnaître. A deux pas du seigneur des ténèbres, il lui sembla que le garçon venait de reprendre espoir à sa vue.

Ils avaient perdus, pourtant. Ils étaient perdus.

Sans rompre leur contact, Severus cria à nouveau, le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment :

« Shadow ! »

Quelque part dans l'esprit d'Harry, ce fut comme si un interrupteur s'allumait. Les yeux noirs… il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait aperçu dans cette vision, cet homme qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui lui disait de tenir bon par un simple regard… c'était lui. C'était grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas été seul.

C'était son Snape. Il allait le sauver, et ils allaient rentrer à la maison… à la maison.

L'instant d'après, un chat noir s'effondrait dans l'herbe, incapable de tenir sur ses pattes, et tentait de ramper vers l'Homme en Noir, là bas, si loin…

Derrière lui, l'autre sorcier poussa un cri de fureur, et il sentit sa présence menaçante s'approcher de lui. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant d'avancer. Il devait se concentrer sur Snape. Là bas il serait sauf. Il le savait. C'est l'homme en noir qui le disait.

Mais sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, et il sombra dans l'herbe, sans entendre le rire qui accompagna sa chute.

Hors d'atteinte du mage noir, il se trouva que finalement, l'obscurité voulait bien l'accueillir…

* * *

Il y avait cru. Pendant un instant, il avait cru au miracle : Harry s'était transformé, sous ses yeux, quand il l'avait appelé Shadow. Rompant le lien qui le liait à Voldemort, il avait tenté de le rejoindre sous le regard stupéfait du seigneur des ténèbres. 

Il était tellement fier de lui…

Mais le chat, pas plus que le garçon, n'avait la force de parcourir la distance qui les séparait, et au moment où il s'effondra à nouveau, inconscient, Severus Snape cessa de croire aux miracles.

Il ferma simplement les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Mais curieusement, il ne se passa rien pendant la seconde qui suivi l'effondrement de Shadow et de ses espoirs, et il rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était, une fois de plus, trompé sur un point.

Il y avait bien des miracles, et celui-ci, pour une fois, lui était adressé.

Le vent qui soufflait quelques minutes auparavant s'était arrêté, et les feuilles des arbres se balançaient au ralenti. Bien trop au ralenti…

Devant lui se tenaient toujours Voldemort et Shadow, tous deux figés comme sur une photo moldue.

Le seul mouvement dans ce décors était la pâle silhouette de Lily.

Lentement, elle passa à côté de Voldemort sans lui jeter un regard.

Puis elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Shadow et doucement, avec toutes la tendresse et la délicatesse d'une mère, elle rassembla dans ses bras le corps inerte du chat noir. Elle resta un instant à le regarder, un air d'infinie douceur sur son visage, puis se releva et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été sa maison.

Son regard rivé à celui de Severus, elle marcha paisiblement vers lui, sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui autour d'elle s'était subitement arrêté. Berçant doucement le chat, elle souriait, un peu triste sans doute, mais décidée.

Quand elle s'immobilisa à un pas de lui, Snape se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis l'instant où elle était apparue.

« Lily… »

Mais d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme qui aurait éternellement vingt et un ans lui fit signe de se taire.

Puis, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un nouveau-né, elle s'avança et lui tendit le chat. Sans réfléchir, il le prit avec précautions et l'installa confortablement dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait si souvent au Manoir… Il respirait encore, constata t il, et son cœur battait faiblement.

Relevant les yeux, il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

Elle souriait vraiment à présent. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était contente.

Elle ne lui dit pas d'en prendre soin, elle ne leur souhaita pas bonne chance. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mais ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement et Severus cru y lire :

« Il est à toi, maintenant. »

Esquissant un pas en arrière, elle sorti de sa maison, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol.

Derrière elle, un chien et un cerf attendaient calmement au milieu des mangemorts figés dans le temps.

Avant que Severus aient eut le temps de réaliser, Lily lui adressait un petit geste d'adieu, et sa silhouette brumeuse s'évapora en même temps que disparaissaient ses compagnons.

Soudain, les feuilles bougèrent à nouveau.

Sursautant, Snape ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre ses esprit. Avec un dernier regard pour les yeux rouges fulminants qui cherchaient le chat là où il avait disparu, il saisit dans sa manche le portoloin et le décapsula à nouveau.

Cette fois, il sentit le crochet familier l'attraper au nombril et le tirer en arrière, et il raffermit sa prise sur le chat tandis qu'ils disparaissaient.

A ce moment, Snape sut qu'il venait de tenir sa promesse.

Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils rentraient à la maison.

* * *

Bon, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la guimauve, j'ai fait mon quota de l'année, non ? J'ai un mal de crane de folie, je crains donc que ma relecture du jour ne soit pas si efficace... mais bon, a dieu vat', demain sera un autre jour et je corrigerai ça, j'aime bien poster le week end !

Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, j'avoue avoir même été ravie qu'un lecteur me dise qu'il aimait moins ce chapitre que les autres, ça rend les autres encore plus flatteurs, et puis j'aime bien savoir ce qui plait ou pas ( même si le compteur aide bien, c'est marrant les chapitres 7 et 13 sont largement en tête, comme quoi il y a des chiffres comme ça hein !)

Un gros smackouille à mes reviewers adorés :

Morphyre : oui halloween ca a carrément été humiliant, franchement, si les gens s'imaginent qu'avec une cape faite sur mesure par le meilleur capier médiéval de France je suis en train de chercher des bonsbons... tsts ! je te jure, les gens n'ont aucune notion des choses ;-)

yaoi gravi girl : eh non, désolée, j'ai tué personne, mais ta review m'a fait super plaisir ( heu enfin désolée de t'avoir fait mal au coeur quand meme !), je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie marquée en tout cas ;-)

Meeria : J'ai failli m'étrangler avec la vierge en couleur... tu permets que je la ressorte ? avant je disais ' t'as vu le christ ?' mais la vierge en couleur, j'avoue, c'est nettement mieux !!

yaone-kami : voui voui, c'est t'horrible ! bon celui ci n'est pas bcp mieux, mais au moins ça fini bien, hein ?

celiawelling : merciiii promis je ne vais pas laisser Harry s'en sortir avec un aspirine

Dalou28 : merchiiii eh au fait, on a passé les 300 reviews, c'est pas beau ça ? petite larme

Vandetta : And now : free hugs for everyone ;-)

Touraz : sisi , un peu honte, mais heu, c'est bon la honte !

Kokoroyume : et voila, j'ai bien ramené la cavalerie maraudeuse ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19 : Cette nuit-là**

Le monde se resolidifia autour d'eux et Snape se baissa instinctivement avant de lancer un « protego », prêt à faire face à un nouvel assaut.

Merlin savait où ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait prévu de le faire atterrir quinze ans plus tôt…

Mais un regard autour de lui suffit à le rassurer.

Chancelant légèrement, il se redressa au milieu des portraits qui le regardaient d'un air intrigué. Dans la cheminée, un feu brûlait paisiblement, et Fumseck sur son perchoir les accueilli d'un battement d'ailes.

Le bureau de Dumbledore… quoi d'autre ?

Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur le chat toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

Il avait vu juste, le portoloin s'était laissé tromper par la forme d'animagus d'Harry.

Sans perdre de temps, il chercha son pouls… si Shadow supportait mieux les blessures superficielles que la forme humaine d'Harry, il n'en allait apparemment pas de même pour celles ci. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement et faiblement…

Severus n'hésita qu'un instant. La transformation épuiserait un peu plus le garçon, mais… il n'avait plus de temps.

« Animagus revelio ! »

Le corps dans ses bras se fit plus lourd, et il allongea prudemment le garçon sur le sol.

Grognant, il fit glisser la sacoche sur son épaule blessée… elle aussi avait survécu, finalement. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des potions qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur… la plupart avaient rendu l'âme sous les sorts des mangemorts, ou en se cognant contre les tombes tandis qu'il tentait de s'évader du cimetière.

Fébrile, Severus fouilla le sac à la recherche d'une potion intacte… Enfin !

Il examina le garçon qui gisait sur le tapis… son teint pâle était effrayant, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Son cœur semblait mieux résister sous cette forme, mais…

Un genoux en terre, il entreprit de le redresser légèrement. Massant sa gorge abîmée, il tenta de lui faire avaler une potion.

« Harry. Ecoute moi, un dernier effort, il faut que tu avales ça… Harry, essaie de rester éveillé un instant. Encore une minute. »

Mais cette cause là était perdue depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà.

Maudissant les fioles cassées, Snape s'apprêtait à en venir à ce qu'il considérait comme un pis aller en matière de soin : les sorts, quand le bruit d'une porte que l'on refermait le fit se retourner brusquement, baguette au poing.

« Protego ! »

« C'est inutile, Severus. Merlin merci, vous êtes là… comment va t il ? »

La voix familière résonna comme un gong dans l'esprit du maître des potions.

Dumbledore était là. Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment en sécurité…

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Harry, lui, n'était pas tiré d'affaire.

« Mal. Où est Pomfrey ? Il a besoin de soins, immédiatement, mes potions n'ont pas survécu au combat. » fit Severus qui n'avait pas lâché le garçon.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dumbledore murmura quelques incantations en direction d'Harry. Les blessures s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de saigner, et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée…

Sans perdre de temps, le directeur lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et plongea le buste dans les flammes.

« Poppy ! Nous avons besoin de vous immédiatement, prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin et rejoignez moi dans mon bureau ! Vite, Poppy, s'il vous plait !»

Le ton n'admettait pas de délai, et une poignée de secondes plus tard l'infirmière passait à son tour la cheminée pour faire surface dans le bureau du directeur.

« Vraiment, Albus, est ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de… Merlin ! » glapit elle en apercevant le forme sur le tapis.

« Je croyais que… que lui est il arrivé ? » demanda t elle en lançant un charme de diagnostique

« A peu près tout, je suppose. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer en tout cas… je lui ai fait boire une potion d'énergie, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et… »

« Et il n'est pas le seul. » conclu Poppy avec un regard sévère pour le professeur. « Plusieurs os cassés, déshydratation, contusions, épuisement et surtout, les effets de cruciatus… et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. faites lui boire ça » fit elle en tendant plusieurs fioles à Snape.

Tandis que l'infirmière se lançait dans une série de sort de premiers soins, Severus fit de son mieux pour faire avaler les potions au garçon.

« Son rythme cardiaque s'améliore, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir reprendre conscience. » fit il, sa voix plus angoissée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

« Il a épuisé ses forces. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, en plus de soins constants… » acquiesça Pomfrey

« Je suis désolé, Albus. » fit enfin le maître des potions, en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu agir avant le tout dernier moment. Il a passé deux jours en compagnie de Lucius, Bellatrix et du seigneur des ténèbres… le temps que je réussisse à nous sortir de là, il était trop tard pour limiter les dégâts. Je crains que sa condition physique ne soit rapidement le cadet de nos problèmes. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la sorcière fut plus rapide, et elle avait elle aussi des choses à dire.

« Severus Snape, vous êtes incorrigible ! Le garçon est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant je vous serais reconnaissante de remettre votre mea culpa à plus tard et d'aller occuper votre lit habituel à l'infirmerie au lieu d'éponger votre sang sur le tapis du directeur ! » aboya t elle, son regard démentant la rudesse de ses paroles

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir choqué ou vexé.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une blessure à l'épaule, courtoisie de Bellatrix… »

« Et une autre au crâne. Et une autre à la jambe. Et ce n'est que ce que votre robe laisse voir. Je vous soupçonne de porter du noir uniquement pour cacher l'étendue de vos blessures ! »

Snape grogna. C'était bien le moment de critiquer ses choix vestimentaires… avait il réellement été blessé plusieurs fois ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à retomber, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait épuisé et passablement endolori.

« Je pense que Poppy a assez bien résumé la situation. Il n'est pas question de vous reprocher quoique ce soit, mon garçon… vous avez accompli un exploit, et il ne restera pas dans l'ombre. Dois-je présumer que votre carrière d'espion a pris fin ? » demanda Dumbledore

Severus hocha la tête. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter… et il sentait la fatigue embrumer son esprit alors que la tension qui l'avait gardé alerte ces derniers jours retombait enfin.

Soutenant toujours la tête du garçon, il vérifia une nouvelle fois son pouls et sa respiration. Il semblait moins pâle à présent, ses traits moins tendus… la route allait être longue pour lui avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau se sentir normal… si cela arrivait un jour.

« Vous pouvez le laissez, Severus. » fit la voix plus douce de Poppy Pomfrey. « Il est transportable à présent… je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Non ! » cria Snape, une main posée sur le front du garçon, faisant sursauter l'infirmière

« Albus, la situation est compliquée, nous allons avons besoin de toutes les protections disponibles, personne ne doit savoir où Harry se trouve ! Ils ne tarderont pas à le savoir de toute façon, mais il faut gagner du temps.» fronçant les sourcils, il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Albus, auriez vous une pensine ? Je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à vous raconter fidèlement tout ce qui est arrivé ces deux derniers jours. Une potion de pepper-up ou deux ne seraient pas malvenues… Quoiqu'il en soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas contenté de torturer Potter. Il a cherché à le détruire par tous les moyens, et plus particulièrement en lui volant ses pouvoirs… Nous avons eu droit à une autre de ces petites cérémonies en plein cimetière que Voldemort semble affectionner… j'ai préparé une potion de Vol de Magie qu'il a utilisé sur le garçon.

Vous connaissez ces potions, Albus… elles transfèrent la magie et la force d'un sorcier à un autre… Voldemort l'a utilisé pour renforcer son lien avec les mangemorts. Il n'a pas pu tuer Harry et terminer ainsi le rituel. Il lui reste trois jours pour le faire. Inutile de vous dire ce que cela signifie… »

« Voldemort et ses sbires vont tenter par tous les moyens d'en finir avec Harry dans les trois prochains jours. » répondit calmement Dumbledore

Severus hochât la tête. Si Poppy pouvait juste aller chercher ces potions dans son bureau…

« Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, mon enfant. Reposez vous. Nous allons veiller sur vous deux. »

Le maître des potions grogna à nouveau. Avait il l'air d'un adolescent qui aurait besoin de protection ? Et d'autre part…

« Potter reste avec moi. » fit il, regardant le directeur dans les yeux et le mettant au défi de le contredire.

Un éclair traversa les yeux du directeur et il hochât la tête.

« Très bien Severus. Harry restera avec vous. »

Et il sembla au maître des potions que Dumbledore, comme à son habitude, avait compris plus qu'il ne le devait dans sa phrase…

* * *

Severus n'avait qu'un souvenir confus d'avoir traversé la cheminée pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ au début des vacances, pourtant il lui semblait que les pièces familières avaient quelque chose de différent… et c'était avant que Pomfrey ne décide de rajouter un lit dans sa chambre pour Potter.

A présent ils étaient là, dans le donjon, en sécurité sous la garde de Dumbledore, et il aurait du se dire que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas…

A côté de lui, il pouvait entendre la respiration d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Régulière, encore un peu sifflante… la blessure à la gorge que Bellatrix lui avait infligé suppurait toujours, même après les soins de Pomfrey, de même que le sourire grotesque que Lucius avait tenté de tracer…

Snape secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'être pressé que le garçon se réveille. Ce regard vide et sans espoir qu'il avait eu pendant toute la cérémonie… Qu'avaient ils bien pu lui faire ? Il connaissait l'imagination sans borne des mangemorts quand il s'agissait de torturer, et Voldemort avait semblé particulièrement satisfait de Bellatrix et Malfoy…

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours… Potter serait il en état, même physique, d'y assister ?

Encore fallait il qu'ils arrivent jusque là. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que si Voldemort devait tenter le tout pour le tout, ce serait dans les trois jours à venir, et les mangemorts n'auraient jamais été aussi motivés… Poudlard était bien protégé, Dumbledore y veillait, mais l'histoire avait prouvé que ces protections n'étaient pas infaillibles.

S'il pouvait trouver un antidote à cette potion alors peut-être…

Fronçant les sourcils il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa bibliothèque privée. Peut-être trouverait il quelque chose… au rayon des forces du mal, bien sur.

Derrière lui, des pas feutrés se firent entendre.

« Il me semblait avoir entendu Poppy vous dire de vous reposer pendant qu'elle allait chercher les potions dans votre bureau, Severus ? » fit Dumbledore

« Ce qui est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas moi-même en train de préparer des potions fraîches. » rétorqua le maître des potions. « Je soupçonne cette femme d'avoir des moyens de répression nettement supérieur à ceux des professeurs de cette école… »

« Vous êtes blessé et trop épuisé pour vous en rendre compte, mon enfant, je pense qu'il serait réellement plus sage de remettre vos lectures à plus tard. » Le ton était définitivement celui du directeur, cette fois

Severus grogna, sorti un livre des étagères et commença à le feuilleter. On n'était jamais trop fatigué pour préparer une potion, cela faisait des années qu'il essayait d'inculquer cette notion aux étudiants…

« C'est moi qui ai préparé cette potion, Albus. Je dois trouver un moyen d'annuler ses effets… ou tout au moins de raccourcir sa durée. Ce que j'aurai fait dès le départ si j'avais seulement eu l'occasion de… »

« Severus. » La voix tranchante lui fit lever les yeux.

« Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. A présent, si vous voulez aider Harry, j'ai besoin d'entendre votre histoire. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce portoloin aie fonctionné, après toutes ces années… Il semblerait… oui, j'ai été très négligent, envers vous deux. Je vous dois des excuses, et à vous doublement, Severus. » soupira Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

« Mieux vaut ne pas laisser Harry seul. » fit il avait un geste du menton vers la porte.

Dumbledore acquiesça et sans un mot, ils revinrent s'asseoir dans la chambre.

« J'avoue que quelques détails de cette histoire m'échappent » fit Snape « Comment Harry a t il pu se faire kidnapper par Lucius ? Au ministère, pas moins ? » _et sous votre garde_ énonçait clairement son regard

Le regard teinté de culpabilité que lui renvoya Dumbledore suffit à calmer sa colère naissante.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre explication que celle à laquelle vous pensez, Severus. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. » répondit le directeur. « Harry était à mes côtés pendant que je discutais des détails de l'entrevue avec Cornelius Fudge… je ne l'ai pas vu s'éloigner. J'ignore pourquoi il a cherché à sortir, il semblait très troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir juste avant notre départ… »

Severus passa une main sur son visage. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué à présent…

« Je sais. Tout est de ma faute. » soupira t il.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras

« Il semblerait qu'Harry déteigne sur vous, Severus. » fit la voix douce de Dumbledore.

Oui, songea Snape, c'était certain cette fois, Potter avait _vraiment_ une mauvaise influence sur lui.

« Il n'a pas réagit comme je l'espérais. » s'expliqua t il.

« Du moins, pas avec le résultat que j'attendais. Voldemort a profité de la faille que j'aie crée en fragilisant l'esprit de Potter pour le contrôler et le jeter dans les bras de Lucius… cela n'a pris que quelques secondes et il a fait en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention. J'ignore pourquoi cet insupportable gamin accorde soudain autant d'intérêt à mes paroles… » conclu t il avec un geste agacé qui réveilla sa blessure à l'épaule.

Que faisait donc Pomfrey, une inspection en règle de son bureau ?

« Voici donc le début de l'histoire » soupira Dumbledore. « Il semblerait qu'avec les meilleures intentions, nous aillons tous les deux failli à Harry. Il est clair à présent que je n'aurai jamais du accepter cette audience… Mais poursuivons. Etiez vous présent quand Harry a été ramené à Voldemort ? »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Au Manoir Malfoy. C'est moi qui aurait dû être au Ministère si j'avais répondu plus tôt à l'appel… » avec un nouveau geste d'agacement, il balaya l'idée. Toute cette histoire était un vaste fiasco d'un bout à l'autre. Ou presque.

« Quelque chose a éveillé les soupçons du seigneur des ténèbres quand Lucius a ramené Harry. J'ai pu gagner du temps, mais je n'ai pas été autorisé à rester avec le garçon. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire pendant ces deux jours… quand je l'ai revu la fois suivante, au cimetière, il était catatonique. Il n'avait aucune réaction, il ne semblait rien voir autour de lui… j'ai cru qu'il m'avait reconnu quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, mais j'ai pu me tromper. Il n'y a pas grand chose de ces deux jours dont je sois certain… » conclu t il

« Quoiqu'il en soit » fit Dumbledore « je suis soulagé que le portoloin aie fonctionné malgré les barrière. »

« Il n'a pas fonctionné » répondit sèchement Snape

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Il n'a pas fonctionné. Pas avant que nous ne soyons sorti du périmètre de protection. Et croyez moi, la route était longue… » ironisa t il

Dumbledore l'observa un instant, incrédule.

« Etes vous en train de me dire que vous vous êtes enfui avec Harry Potter, sous le nez de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts ? Seul ? »

« Un conte à faire pâlir d'envie Gilderoy Lockhart » ricana Snape. « Oui, j'ai enlevé Potter au beau milieu d'une réunion de mangemorts. Et non, je n'étais pas seul. Définitivement pas seul. »

Il joua un instant avec une longue mèche de cheveux, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire. Ou croire. En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de raconter cet épisode… Lily… ce moment là n'appartenait qu'à lui… et à Harry.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de place ici pour le sentimentalisme. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

« Le baroud d'honneur des Maraudeurs, je suppose qu'on pourrait l'appeler ainsi. » murmura Snape

Son regard rencontra celui, indéchiffrable, de Dumbledore.

« Vous aviez raison, Severus, peut-être une pensine serait elle utile. » fit il doucement

Snape s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au vieil homme de le trouver confus… lui-même n'était plus tout à fait certain de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Poppy Pomfrey entra en trombe, le souffle court, chargée de potions.

« Albus, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir » dit elle avec un regard appuyé pour le directeur

« Poppy ? » répondit il

« Vraiment. Professeur Snape, vous voudrez bien prendre ces potions, celle ci également, et faire avaler le reste à monsieur Potter. Maintenant, Albus, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Avec un dernier regard pour le professeur de potions, Dumbledore emboîta le pas à l'infirmière et sorti.

Enfin seul, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout d'abord, Harry…

Assis sur le lit, il redressa l'adolescent endormi en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Une par une, il vida les potions dans la gorge du garçon, murmurant des encouragements qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre…

Quand il le reposa délicatement sur son lit, l'adolescent semblait moins pâle, mais ses traits émaciés et les diverses marques qui parsemaient son corps ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état de santé.

Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était d'attendre… et préparer des potions.

Grimaçant, il se décida enfin à retirer les robes et la chemise qui lui collaient à la peau, imbibée de sang. Bellatrix avait définitivement eut le meilleur coup, mais Poppy avait raison, il pouvait sentir son corps le brûler à différents endroits… avalant les potions d'une traite, Severus sorti des vêtements propres et s'appliqua rapidement quelques charmes de rafraîchissement et de son.

Tout bien pesé, il s'en tirait à très bon compte. Un avada kedavra interrompu et aucun cruciatus… pour un peu la semaine aurait été calme.

Se rasseyant, il entrepris de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il venait d'absorber… Potion de régénération sanguine, de cicatrisation, potion contre la douleur… Cette vieille chouette avait oublié la pepper-up ! Fallait il donc qu'il fasse tout lui même ?

Et que faisait Dumbledore ? La fatigue commençait à avoir le dessus, et il ne voulait pas laisser Potter sans surveillance…

Avant qu'il n'aie eut le temps de partir à la recherche de nouvelles potions, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore fit son apparition. Un regard au visage du directeur suffit à Severus pour confirmer ce qu'il redoutait.

« La marque des ténèbres ? » demanda t il d'une voix plate

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

« Harry et vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, pas autant que je le souhaiterais… tout ira bien pour cette nuit, mais demain, il faudra vous cacher ailleurs. Lucius Malfoy a ses entrées à Poudlard, et avec l'appui du Ministère, je ne peux garantir qu'il ne parviendra pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à être une menace au sein même du château. »

Severus acquiesça. En danger à Poudlard… il n'avait encore jamais eu ce sentiment, et paradoxalement, la solution était simple.

« Le Manoir Snape est protégé par le sort de fidélitas. Nous serons hors d'atteinte là bas. » proposa t il

A nouveau, Dumbledore acquiesça.

« L'histoire se répète » murmura t il, son regard soudain vieilli de dix ans.

Ou rajeunit de quinze, songea Severus, ce qui, à y bien réfléchir, revenait au même…

« Je sais que vous devez être fatigué, et Poppy m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous buviez cette potion de sommeil sans rêve… » reprit il « mais avant cela, j'aurai aimé entendre la fin de votre histoire, Severus, si vous en avez la force. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai apporté une pensine. »

Mais le maître des potions s'était redressé, indigné.

« Cette femme n'a aucun sens commun si elle s'imagine que je vais dormir pendant que Poudlard est sous la menace des mangemorts ! J'ai une potion à préparer, et le plus tôt elle sera finie, le plus tôt Potter sera hors de danger. Autant qu'il puisse l'être, en tout cas. Ce garçon est un aimant à problèmes… »

« Severus, » répondit calmement le directement, « depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas dormi ? »

Snape balaya l'argument de la main

« C'est pour cela que les potions de pepper-up ont été inventées. A moins que vous ayez un autre maître des potions sous la main, Albus, je ne vois pas d'autre solution ; et quand bien même, c'est moi-même qui aie préparé celle-ci…. J'aurai pensé que la vie de votre protégé vous importait plus que cela » fit il amèrement

« Votre vie m'importe tout autant » répondit Dumbledore, faisant sursauter légèrement le professeur

« Ma vie n'est pas en danger » répliqua t il en évitant le regard du directeur

« Je sais que la santé d'Harry vous tient particulièrement à cœur, Severus, et plus particulièrement depuis cet été… mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous êtes à bout de force, que vous l'admettiez ou pas. Vous devez vous reposer, nous allons tous avoir besoin de vous, et Harry particulièrement. Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité dans cet état. »

Le ton de Dumbledore, plus encore que ses paroles, atteignirent le maître des potions.

Vidant ses poumons, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les mains sur les genoux.

« Elle me l'a confié, Albus. Lily. C'est elle qui nous a sauvés… Tout était fini, nous n'avions plus aucune chance, mais elle l'a fait, elle a réussi à geler le temps et à porter Shadow jusqu'à moi pour que je puisse utiliser le portoloin. Elle l'a porté jusqu'à Godric's Hollow pour le mettre entre mes bras. »

Quand il leva la tête, Dumbledore le regardait de nouveau de ce regard impénétrable.

« Severus… quoiqu'il soit arrivé ce soir… je ne doute pas de ce que vous avez cru voir, mais Lily est tout au plus un fantôme à présent, le pâle reflet de ce qu'elle a été… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler » grogna Snape

« Ce que je cherche à dire, mon enfant, c'est que si Lily était présente ce soir, et je veux bien croire qu'elle l'aie été, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle aie pu jouer avec le temps.

Mais porter Harry ? C'est impossible, vous le savez comme quoi, les fantômes n'ont pas de prise réelle sur notre monde. » conclut il

« Elle l'a pourtant fait » rétorqua Snape. « Je ne pouvais plus sortir de Godric's Hollow, les barrières m'en empêchaient, et Shadow était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Lily a figé le temps, a pris Harry dans ses bras et l'a porté jusqu'à moi… »

« Godric's Hollow, Severus ? » fit Dumbledore

Réalisant que le directeur ne devait pas comprendre un mot de ce dont il parlait, il fit un geste agacé vers la pensine.

« Donnez moi ça. » grogna t il « Que l'on en finisse, et que je puisse enfin commencer cette satanée potion… »

« Severus » répondit Dumbledore, son regard subitement durcit.

« Trouver un antidote à la potion de Vol de Magie vous prendra très certainement des mois de recherche, et les effets sur Harry seront dissipés bien avant. Maintenant, tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour Harry et moi-même est de me remettre l'intégralité de vos souvenirs dans cette pensine et de dormir ! Ais je été suffisamment clair ? »

Snape se raidit dans sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas quitté un maître tyrannique pour se retrouver avec un Dumbledore autoritaire…

Mais à y bien réfléchir, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas tort. Il se leurrait en espérant trouver un antidote ce soir… et le soigneur en lui savait qu'il avait plus besoin de repos que de potions.

Il y avait pourtant une bonne raison pour qu'il refuse de s'endormir maintenant.

« Je veux être présent quand Harry se réveillera. »

« Je resterais ici. » répondit Dumbledore radoucit « Je vous préviendrais. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux être là au moment où il ouvrira les yeux. C'est important. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais il ne put que hausser les épaules. S'il ne le comprenait pas, il n'allait pas lui expliquer.

« Soit. » capitula le vieux sorcier. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais avoir besoin d'étudier vos souvenirs… »

Snape hocha la tête. Prenant la pensine, il leva sa baguette et entreprit de rassembler tous ses souvenirs des deux derniers jours.

Quand il tendit enfin le récipient à Dumbledore, il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger et prêt à succomber au sommeil.

« Merci, Severus. Vous m'aidez beaucoup. Je suis sûr que Lily serait de mon avis. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le maître des potions reporta son regard sur le garçon qui dormait toujours profondément.

Il devait savoir. Il voulait voir les yeux du garçon à son réveil, être sur que ce regard perdu qu'il avait eu au cimetière n'était qu'une illusion passagère.

Et il voulait qu'Harry sache, dès qu'il reprendrait conscience, qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais.

Après, après seulement il pourrait dormir.

Tandis que Dumbledore se plongeait dans ses visions, il transforma sa chaise en fauteuil et s'installa aux côtés du garçon, repoussant une mèche de son front.

Au dehors, les mangemorts rodaient autour du château.

Les mangemorts, dont il ne ferait plus jamais partie…

* * *

Il avait fait tout son possible, jusqu'au bout, il avait donné toutes ses forces et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elles l'abandonnaient.

Il savait juste qu'il devait atteindre l'homme en noir, et que derrière lui une créature qui n'était pas un homme s'avançait, prête à le tuer.

Et puis le noir. Doucement, sans bruit, il avait glissé dans l'inconscience. Puis quelque chose avait brillé, et il s'était senti flotter, tout était blanc autour de lui… c'est alors qu'il l'avait vu.

Elle avait de longs cheveux, un visage lisse et son regard sur lui était à la fois doux et triste.

« Tout ira bien. »

Il voulait la croire… autour de lui, le monde avait éclaté comme un miroir brisé, il ne se rappelait plus au juste de quelle façon, mais il se savait plus seul que jamais.

« Il prendra soin de toi. » dit elle en lui désignant une silhouette au loin.

L'homme en noir.

Oui, son homme en noir était là… il était venu comme il l'avait promis. Il l'avait sauvé.

Quelque chose de chaud l'enveloppa et il vit le visage de la jeune femme s'éloigner.

« Tout ira bien maintenant, mon bébé. Tout ira bien. »

Puis le noir à nouveau.

Et les voix…

« Ils sont tous morts, Harry. Par ta faute. Tous morts. Tu ne seras jamais assez désolé… »

Les yeux bleus le poursuivaient même dans le noir.

« Pathétique, Potter. »

Dumbledore… il l'avait chassé. Frappé. Mc Gonagall aussi…

« Pourquoi, Harry ? »

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'y avait jamais nulle part où se cacher… où qu'il aille, ils le trouvaient. Vernon le jetait hors de son placard, ceinture à la main, Sirius le regardait de cet air méprisant, le chassait de Grimauld Square.

Le Terrier était détruit, et les cadavres n'avaient rien à dire, mais leur visages pâles et sans vie, au milieu des ruines fumantes, l'accusaient sans un mot…

Poudlard. Le château avait été sa maison depuis son arrivée… Mais Poudlard était l'école de Dumbledore, et à présent, le vieux sorcier ne cessait de le poursuivre de sa haine, refusant de l'avoir sous ses yeux.

Il les comprenait. Après tout, même ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui…

_Crucio_

Et Bellatrix riait, riait…

Et ce couteau qui ne cessait de lui entailler la peau…

* * *

Snape s'était laissé aller à un état de demi-sommeil, les yeux entrouverts, mais l'agitation du garçon le réveilla tout à fait.

Dans son sommeil, Harry gémissait, sa main agrippant faiblement le drap.

Il se pencha sur lui, une main sur son front. Le garçon avait de la fièvre… c'était à prévoir.

« Harry, est ce que tu m'entend ? Tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard. Calme toi, tu es en sécurité. »

Sa voix sembla apaiser un instant l'adolescent, sans pour autant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Sa peau était moite et sa respiration saccadée…

« Albus, pourriez vous rester avec lui un instant ? J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la pièce à côté. »

Le directeur acquiesça et s'approcha du lit, prenant la main du garçon dans la sienne.

« Là, mon garçon, tout ira bien… » murmura t il à son tour

Mais à l'inverse de Severus, ses paroles parurent alarmer encore plus l'adolescent qui se mit à ruer avec une énergie décuplée, cherchant désespérément à s'éloigner du directeur.

En un clin d'œil, Severus fut auprès de lui.

« Harry, tout va bien, ce n'est que le professeur Dumbledore… nous sommes là, personne ne te fera de mal » promit il, une main sur le front du garçon pour le maintenir en place et lui éviter d'agraver sa blessure à la gorge. L'adolescent tremblait, mais il ne chercha pas cette fois à s'échapper. Figé, il semblait en proie à un dilemme.

« Mon garçon, tu es à Poudlard, en sécurité » ajouta Dumbledore de sa voix calme, tapotant la main qu'il avait lâché.

Aussitôt, Harry se débattit à nouveau, fuyant le contact du directeur.

Voyant le sang imbiber le drap, Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux blessures du garçon : plusieurs s'étaient réouvertes dans son agitation et saignaient à nouveau. Sans hésiter, il entoura le garçon de ses bras, le plaquant contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

« Du calme. Du calme. Shadow, là… tout va bien, je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal, je suis là… » murmura t il près de son oreille

Le garçon gémit mais se détendit entre ses bras, laissant sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

Severus relâcha légèrement son étreinte et passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« Là. C'est très bien, tu es en sécurité, je te le promet… »

Sans cesser de caresser les cheveux d'Harry, il murmura un sort rapide pour nettoyer et refermer les blessures. Sa gorge, particulièrement, avait souffert des mouvements brusques… il allait avoir besoin de baume cicatrisant.

Relevant la tête, il se rappela soudain de la présence du directeur et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Mais un regard à Dumbledore suffit à le rassurer, loin de la lueur de moquerie qu'il s'attendait à y voir, c'est un éclair de tristesse qui traversa les yeux du vieil homme.

« Albus, pourriez vous aller dans mon bureau chercher du baume ? Un pot blanc, sur une étagère… et des potions pour la fièvre, et pour régénérer le sang. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à les reconnaître, je pense. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et sorti sans un mot.

Hors de sa présence, Harry sembla se détendre un peu plus… Se redressant sur le lit, Snape réfléchit.

A quel point le garçon était il inconscient ? Etait il réellement possible que…

Dumbledore franchit à nouveau le seuil de la chambre et il lui sembla sentir le garçon se crisper.

« La potion pour la fièvre, s'il vous plait. » demanda Snape

Le directeur lui tendit une fiole rouge orangée que Severus posa délicatement sur les lèvres du garçon, soutenant son menton de l'autre main.

« Harry, s'il te plait, fais le pour moi, tu dois avaler cela. »

Le garçon bougea légèrement la tête, mais ne réagit pas.

« Severus, voulez vous que je vous aide ? » proposa Dumbledore

Mais a peine avait il parlé que le garçon s'agita à nouveau, et le maître des potions du raffermir son étreinte pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

Grognant, Harry semblait vouloir à la fois fuir la voix du directeur et se réfugier contre Snape qui le tenait serré contre lui.

« Albus, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous éloigniez. » suggéra t il, caressant machinalement le bras du garçon pour le calmer.

A regret, Dumbledore recula à l'autre bout de la pièce, le pas lourd.

Severus songea qu'il était particulièrement ironique de voir le Précieux Potter se réfugier contre lui pour fuir le directeur, mais il n'arriva pas à en éprouver le triomphe qu'il aurait du.

Harry avait eu peur de Dumbledore… lui qui avait toujours semblé considérer le sorcier comme une sorte de grand-père un peu trop indulgent, n'acceptant que son autorité et celle de Mc Gonagall, voilà qu'à présent il redoutait sa présence…

Qu'avaient donc pu lui faire Malfoy et Lestrange ?

Secouant la tête, il reprit la potion qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Après tout, il lui serait plus facile de lui maintenir la tête ainsi…

« Bois, Harry, c'est pour la fièvre. très bien. Celle ci pour le sang, maintenant… c'est parfait. »

A y bien réfléchir, il n'avait jamais déversé autant de compliment sur le garçon en cinq années de cours.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. C'était son chat. Son garçon.

A son tour, il déglutit difficilement. Très bien, il l'avait dit, ou tout au moins pensé. Car oui, il le pensait… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait trouvé une réelle motivation pour se battre, et il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il le voulait, et Lily aussi.

Et en parlant de Lily…

« Albus, avez vous trouvé ce que vous vouliez voir dans la pensine ? » demanda t il au directeur

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Votre conduite a été absolument héroïque, mon enfant » répondit il.

Snape grogna. Que s'imaginait donc le vieux fou ? Il n'avait rien fait de plus que les fois précédentes… et il avait perdu deux jours pour sauver Potter.

« Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je vous dois des excuses. » reprit Dumbledore

« J'aurai du depuis bien longtemps vous donner un autre portoloin, plus puissant… et j'aurai du prévoir que les circonstances pourraient exiger que vous preniez un passager. J'ai failli causer votre perte à tous les deux, je suis impardonnable. »

Severus soupira ; si cette soirée devait tourner à la thérapie de groupe, ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout…

« Albus, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, moi le premier. L'important est qu'Harry soit en sécurité à présent. Avez vous vu… »

Mais le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge.

« Lily ? » compléta Dumbledore à sa place. « Oui, je l'ai vue. »

Sous le regard brûlant du professeur, il continua.

« Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Lily et les maraudeurs soient effectivement venus à votre rescousse, Severus. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre comment tout cela a pu commencer… mais dans plus d'un sens, je crois que la boucle est bouclée. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle ne reviendra plus ? » fit rapidement Snape

« Je pense que Lily a fini ce pour quoi elle était revenue » répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, mais se surpris à caresser à nouveau les cheveux du garçon.

« Vous aviez aussi raison sur le fait que Lily vous a apporté Shadow, comme vous l'appelez. » continua le directeur

Snape lui lança un regard mêlé d'exaspération et de satisfaction

« Toutefois, elle ne l'a pas porté au sens propre du terme. Un détail vous a échappé, et au vu des circonstances, il serait difficile de vous le reprocher… »

« Et puis je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda sèchement Snape

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, » fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire,

« les esprit, fantômes et autres apparitions n'ont pas de prise sur le monde concret. Figer le temps un instant, oui… porter un corps, même celui d'un chat, c'est malheureusement impossible. De la même manière, les maraudeurs ont pu effrayer les mangemorts, mais pas les blesser physiquement.

Lily a utilisé le même stratagème que la première fois qu'elle vous a confié Harry, il y a quelques semaines de cela. »

« Le bracelet… » murmura Severus

« Oui, le bracelet. » confirma Dumbledore. « Harry le portait toujours, et c'est une chance. Miss Granger mérite une médaille pour sa trouvaille. »

« Elle l'aura » affirma Snape, songeur. « J'ai toujours pensé que cette enfant était bien trop intelligente pour son bien… au moins autant que Lily. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Les femmes ont cette faculté de savoir ce qui est bon pour ceux qu'elles aiment… »

Et à voir Harry blottir son visage contre l'épaule de son professeur, Dumbledore n'en doutait pas un instant.

* * *

Il était venu… celui qui l'avait chassé, il était là à nouveau, près de lui…

Harry avait voulu fuir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme courir à travers une boue épaisse… il savait qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais que pouvait il faire ? Il ne voulait pas qu'on le blesse encore…

Et puis il avait entendu l'autre voix. Celle qu'il redoutait et recherchait à la fois… il avait éloigné la présence menaçante et lui avait parlé.

Qu'avait il dit au juste, il n'en était pas sûr… mais il était là. Il parlait doucement, comme un s'il ronronnait, et il était là, tout autour de lui, pour le protéger.

Le protéger ? Vraiment ?

Il connaissait cette voix, c'était celle de l'homme en noir. L'homme qui criait sur lui en cours, qui le détestait pour ce que son père avait fait… et ses yeux noirs brillants de mépris…

Les mêmes yeux qui avaient brûlé d'inquiétude quelques jours plus tôt. Jours ? Heures ? Semaines ? Peu importe.

Non, cela importait… était ce le même homme ? Que devait il penser ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami, ils étaient tous morts. Ils le détestaient, ils l'avaient chassé de partout…

De partout, sauf du donjon. Le coin du feu, les chaudrons en train de chauffer et l'homme en noir s'affairant autour des potions…

Le maître des potions. Snape. Snape le détestait, il le savait. Mais il avait sauvé sa vie plusieurs fois, et…

Il l'avait laissé rester au Manoir. Il ne l'avait pas chassé.

Sauf quand Dumbledore était venu le chercher. Alors il était redevenu le professeur de potions méprisant, il lui avait dit qu'il devrait partir…

Mais il l'avait vu, après cela, quand Lucius l'avait enlevé, il était là, quelque part, il veillait sur lui et attendait son heure pour le sauver.

C'était bien cela, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas le détester, pas son Snape, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, une comédie sinistre mais indispensable.

Il ne pouvait pas le chasser, lui aussi. Il était la seule chose qui l'avait retenu quand autour de lui le monde tombait en ruine, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de devenir vraiment fou, d'abandonner… il pouvait sentir son odeur, le confort de ses bras quand il le portait, et le ton de sa voix quand il lui parlait, celui qu'il lui réservait…

Il fallait que ce soit vrai.

Pour une fois, pour une seule fois, que quelque chose tourne bien… il ne demandait rien d'autre, il ne lui restait rien d'autre de toute façon…

Peu à peu, il se sentit tiré malgré lui hors de ce vide à la fois effrayant et confortable dans lequel il baignait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il pouvait entendre un feu, une respiration près de lui, et cette odeur qui lui était si familière…

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, clignant des paupières pour rendre le monde un peu moins flou.

Quand il pu enfin distinguer quelque chose, la première chose qu'il vit fit le visage aux traits tirés de Snape penché sur lui, et ces yeux noirs débordant d'inquiétude qui le regardaient, presque craintivement.

Puis il parla, juste un mot.

« Pardon. »

Et avec le plus léger des sourires aux lèvres, Harry Potter referma ses yeux.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit chapitre un peu pas trop top, mais je trouve toujours difficile de transitionner correctement !

je suis super en retard pour publier ; en réalité il était prêt dimanche, mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Je ne le suis toujours pas à vrai dire, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi en faire d'autre pour passer au chapitre suivant…

Bon, en tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous aie plu, j'avoue que c'était probablement le plus amusant à écrire, je me demandais si je n'en avais pas un peu trop fait avec mes rebondissement gogo, mais bon, eh, pour une fois que je les fait un peu bouger ces deux là !

Alors la bonne nouvelle, c'est que

je fais grève demain doooonc j'aurais du temps pour bosser

Le mal de crâne qui me tenait depuis un mois vient subitement de partir comme il était venu, ce qui va quand même me faciliter la vie, sisi, vraiment !

La mauvaise, si on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est que je me suis lancée dans la traduction de A year Like Non Other, qui compte quand même 91 chapitres bien blindés ! Bon, 10 sont déjà traduits, mais ça va quand même prendre du temps ce bazar là ! M'enfin bon, Shadow d'abord hein ?

En tout cas, vous m'avez comblée avec les supers reviews, je m'en suis roulée par terre de plaisir, certaines m'ont fait éclater de rire !

Oui, oui, vénérez moi, élevez moi un autel, sacrifiez des bébés animaux ! Heu non, j'en fais trop ? ;-)

( juste des bébés chats, quoi ?)

Coucou spécial à :

Naelith : mwaaahaha j'adore le concept ;-)

serenity444 : ah sisi, je te jure, même à 26 ans moi je rêverai d'avoir des parents ;-)

salma snape : merci tout plein cousine ;-)

yaoi gravi girl : oui oui, sadique dans l'âme, mais bon, qui aie bien chatie bien !

grispoils : oh, notre Severus nationale est omnipotent, on va bien lui trouver quelque chose à faire ;-)

Kokoroyume : merci tout plein, j'ai rajouté une dose de guimauve dans ce chapitre ci hein, vous m'excuserez mais il fallait que je meuble !

asuka snape : heu, je choisi la cuillère, mais pas trop chauffée sivouplééé !

Dalou28 : eh beh le voilà, le bracelet ;-)

Dyneen : merciiii j'adore stresser mes lecteurs ;-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20 : In the shadows**

_Il faisait chaud et étouffant… il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui rendait la nuit électrique. De l'orage ? Non… peut-être. Et cette lumière au loin, il la connaissait ; cette maison, il l'avait déjà vue… Mais il n'était pas seul à s'avancer vers la porte, devant lui, une ombre furtive l'ouvrait déjà… Une large silhouette noire, deux yeux rouges brillants… Non !_

_La chambre, il était encore temps, il ne le laisserait pas faire ; en bas James Potter criait à Lily de sauver Harry, et elle était là, avec le bébé, bien trop fragile et sans défense … _

_Non. _

_Déjà des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier et il brandit sa baguette, s'interposant entre Lily et le bébé et l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, ses yeux rouges brillant comme toujours quand il venait de tuer. Quand il allait tuer._

_Non ! _

_Mais la scène se figea et une main vint se poser sur la sienne, abaissant sa baguette._

_Il tourna la tête à contrecœur, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait voir… les rêves étaient toujours les mêmes, après tout…_

_Si pâle, Lily, elle qui était si vivante, et si paisible aussi alors qu'elle criait la seconde d'avant. _

_Elle lui souriait._

_« C'est trop tard. » _

_Non. _

_Il ne voulait pas que le rêve continue, pas encore, il ne voulait pas revoir les ruines fumantes, le corps sans vie de Lily, cette nuit-la… et les étoiles qui brillaient comme si l'univers pouvait encore continuer d'exister. _

_C'était toujours trop tard…_

_Il était là pourtant, dans les ruines à nouveau… Mais pas fumantes cette fois. Le lierre avait poussé dans les murs, et les meubles avaient disparu. Il y avait bien un corps cependant, un corps d'adolescent… et il vivait encore. Non, il ne ressemblait pas tellement à James, vu d'ici, pas tant qu'il l'avait toujours cru._

_Et il n'était pas trop tard._

_Levant sa baguette, il se retourna. Les yeux rouges le fixèrent, l'étudiant minutieusement… Et Voldemort à son tour leva la main._

_« Protego ! » cria Snape se postant au dessus du corps inanimé du garçon._

_La silhouette noire fut propulsée à travers le mur et se fondit dans la nuit avec un cri de rage. _

_Mais les yeux restaient là, rougeoyant dans l'obscurité de la maison en ruine, et les masques des mangemorts les entouraient, vides et menaçants. _

_« Toujours trop tard… » sifflait le vent… ou était ce une voix ?_

_Les masques se mirent à tourner lentement autour d'eux. _

_« Trop tard » scandaient ils « Bien trop tard »_

_« Non » répondit il calmement. « Vous ne l'aurez pas. »_

_A ces mots, les faces pâles devinrent transparentes, jusqu'à s'évaporer comme de la fumée. Les yeux rouges persistèrent un instant, puis s'évanouirent à leur tour._

_Les ruines n'en étaient plus réellement à présent, et de hauts murs d'enceinte les entouraient. Ici, ils ne craignaient rien, ils étaient sous la protection de Dumbledore… Pourtant, il pouvait toujours entendre le vent siffler et des coups contres les murs. Il se baissa pour mieux protéger le corps à ses pieds…_

_« Il faut y aller. »_

_Y aller ? Pourquoi ? Où ?_

_Le protéger._

_« Il faut y aller. »_

_Alors, il irait._

Le visage de Dumbledore se tenait juste au dessus du sien, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle.

Severus fit un bond en arrière, cherchant sa baguette de la main, avant de réaliser où il se trouvait.

« Severus, je suis désolé de devoir vous réveiller, mais il faut y aller. »

Oui, il avait bien compris cela… Quelle heure pouvait il bien être ?

« Il est presque midi » répondit Dumbledore à sa question muette. « J'aurai aimé vous laisser vous reposer plus longtemps, Merlin sait si vous en avez besoin… mais une délégation du Ministère doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne serait pas prudent que vous soyez encore là. »

Snape grogna et tenta de se relever, mais un poids sur sa poitrine le retint. D'un coup d'œil, il l'identifia : Harry. S'étaient ils endormis ainsi ?

« Harry ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que vous vous êtes vous-même endormi » poursuivi le directeur. « Je vous ai fait préparer quelques vivres et Poppy a tenu à vous laisser une réserve de potions ; elle a pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile dans un premier temps. »

« Elle a bien fait » reconnut Snape a contrecœur. Ses propres réserves avaient fâcheusement diminué ces derniers temps…

Déposant le garçon sur l'oreiller, il l'examina rapidement. Il était toujours pâle et sa respiration était gênée, mais il semblait tout au moins stabilisé. Il n'aurait pas de mal à le transporter, avec l'aide de quelques charmes pour le maintenir endormi…

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui n'allait pas avec l'adolescent. Réfléchissant un instant, Severus murmura une rapide incantation.

En réponse, Harry se mit à dégager une faible aura jaune pâle…

« Albus, venez voir par ici »

« Un problème, Severus ? »

« C'est Harry, sa magie est plus faible qu'elle ne l'était hier à notre retour. Il continue à lui voler ses pouvoirs… »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis à peu près certain que Voldemort s'est installé juste au dehors, dans la forêt interdite. J'ignore si cette proximité est nécessaire, cependant… nous avons peut-être omis un détail ; le lien qui existe entre leurs deux esprits. »

Snape pinça les lèvres.

« Nous partons. Plus loin il sera de cette chose, mieux cela vaudra… Albus, tenez moi au courant, et à l'occasion, envoyez nous des vivres. J'aurai de quoi faire des potions sur place… si Harry a besoin de quelque chose en particulier je vous le ferais savoir. »

« Inutile de vous rappeler à quel point il serait dangereux que vous quittiez le Manoir, Severus ? Votre vie est tout autant en danger que celle d'Harry à présent. »

Le maître des potions balaya l'argument de la main.

« Ils commenceront pas nous chercher ici… je vous serais reconnaissant de les empêcher de saccager mes appartements, et plus encore mon laboratoire. » demanda t il

« Je doute que même Voldemort ose pénétrer dans votre antre, Severus » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire « Les rumeurs qui courent concernant les sorts de protection dont bénéficie cet endroit donnent des cauchemars aux élèves de première année. »

« Uniquement ceux de Pouffsoufle, j'en ai peur. Cela n'a jamais arrêté certains gryffondors… » grogna Severus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il aurait presque été facile de croire que la rentrée n'était que dans une semaine, et qu'il s'agissait à présent de préparer le retour des élèves.

Presque.

A leurs côtés, Harry s'agita dans son sommeil et Snape se pencha pour poser une main sur son front. Sans un mot, Dumbledore lui tendit les sacs de provisions et de potions ; le maître des potions les pris et se baissa pour soulever le garçon.

Définitivement bien trop facilement…

Harry dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Soyez prudent, Albus. Nous ne tenons pas à voir l'histoire se répéter outre mesure… » fit Snape d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

« Je vous contacterai dès que possible. » le rassura Dumbledore. « En attendant, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous reposer. Profitez en, la rentrée n'est que dans une semaine ! »

Severus hocha la tête, songeant que cette semaine risquait fort d'être la plus longue de son existence. Entre les mangemorts et Harry … comment allait il réagir une fois qu'il serait à nouveau conscient ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait été au manoir, il ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver Harry très enthousiaste…

Sans compter sa réaction vis à vis d'Albus. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cela qui lui faisait présager des moments difficile…

Mais chaque problème en son temps. Il fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore qui lança pour lui une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et s'avança sans hésiter à travers la cheminée.

« Manoir Snape ! »

Il lui sembla que la garçon tressaillit en entendant ce nom ; raffermissant sa prise, il entra d'un pas décidé dans le laboratoire qu'il avait quitté quelques jours auparavant.

Contrairement à ses appartements à Poudlard, le donjon ne semblait pas avoir changé. Pas le moins du monde. En particulier maintenant qu'Harry était là…

Et pourtant.

D'un geste rapide, il transforma un fauteuil en lit et y déposa le garçon.

Voilà, ils y étaient… les provisions suffiraient pour les trois jours à venir, les potions ne devraient pas être un problème.

Fouillant dans le sac que Pomfrey avait fournit, il sorti plusieurs flacons. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il annula les sorts qui le gardaient endormi.

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Harry. » Il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule

Cette fois, les paupières s'ouvrirent péniblement. Il cligna des yeux, le regard embrumé, avant d'apercevoir le maître des potions à ses côtés.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

Snape. Cette odeur… le donjon. Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

Des mains le soulevèrent pour le redresser, et il ne tenta pas d'y échapper.

« Bois ça » fit le professeur en pressant un flacon contre ses lèvres.

Il obéit sans réfléchir.

« Très bien. Un autre. »

Trois flacons plus tard, il sentit le monde devenir flou à nouveau et perdit pied avec la réalité.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Dans ses rêves, il se trouvait au même endroit, après tout…

Severus regarda le garçon sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Mieux valait qu'il récupère pleinement ses forces avant d'affronter ses souvenirs. D'autre part… Snape aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Les choses n'avaient jamais été si compliquées auparavant : qu'il doive dissimuler des informations ou qu'il dise tout haut le fonds de sa pensée, le but était clair, et le moyen aussi.

L'espionnage et l'ironie n'avaient plus de secret pour lui.

La psychologie, en revanche, était une autre question.

S'il avait du manipuler Potter, cela n'aurait pas été un problème, mais il voulait autre chose. Il voulait que le garçon comprenne…

Pouvait il y avoir une potion pour cela ?

Peut-être. Forcément. Il y avait toujours une potion pour tout. Sauf, songea t il amèrement, pour les choses les plus importantes… Comme empêcher quelqu'un de mourir, ou de se faire voler ses pouvoirs.

Mais il y avait plus urgent, pour l'instant, il devait reconstituer un stock de potions de soins. Il hésita un instant : devait il monter le garçon dans sa chambre ?

Il ne pourrait pas le surveiller ainsi… et puis, Harry avait semblé apprécier l'atmosphère du laboratoire, se rappela t il avec un léger sourire.

Oui, le garçon n'était peut-être pas irrécupérable, après tout.

Remontant les couvertures sous son menton, il chassa une mèche de son front. La vie était vraiment ironique, n'est ce pas ?

Tout ça parce qu'il avait recueilli un chat…

Il ignorait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation, et mettre Harry hors de danger, mais il allait le faire.

Et tout de suite.

Comme toujours quand Voldemort n'était pas là pour l'observer, la préparation de potions le détendit considérablement, lui permettant de réfléchir à la situation.

Les potions de soin étaient les plus urgentes, mais il devrait rapidement contrôler le niveau de magie de Potter. S'il avait encore baissé malgré leur changement de domicile… alors, la situation serait grave.

Il n'avait pas voulu y penser plus tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais qu'adviendrait il si le lien entre leurs esprits permettait réellement à Voldemort de continuer à puiser dans les pouvoirs d'Harry ?

La réponse était simple ; à défaut de le tuer, il le transformerait en simple cracmol… et sans magie, le garçon n'avait aucune chance d'accomplir sa destinée.

Severus sentit son estomac se nouer. l'idée, dans le fond, n'était pas si déplaisante… Harry sans pouvoir, sans prophétie, c'était également un Harry sans risque de se faire tuer à tout instant, n'est ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête. C'était stupide et malavisé, évidemment. Et passablement égoïste…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus mis quelques instants à réaliser que la respiration du garçon avait changé.

Il failli sursauter en voyant les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient, sourcils froncés.

Délaissant le flacon qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir, il s'avança vers Harry qui sembla encore plus troublé.

ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager, le Maître des potions s'appliquant à afficher son expression la plus neutre

« Ce n'est pas réel, n'est ce pas ? » fit enfin le garçon.

« Tout ceci est très réel au contraire, monsieur Potter. Bienvenu parmi les vivants. » répondit calmement Snape.

« C'est forcément un rêve… » murmura Harry

« Je peux vous assurer que vous êtes bien réveillé. Peut-être pas tout à fait en possession de vos moyens, cependant. » fit le professeur

« Evidement, vous diriez ça même si vous étiez un rêve. » argumenta le garçon.

« C'est fort probable, en effet... Y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous convaincre que vous êtes éveillé, ou vous contenterez vous de boire les potions dont vous avez besoin ? »

« Vous êtes censé crier. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Snape avec un demi sourire

« Et je n'ai plus le droit d'être ici. Vous ne changez jamais d'avis. C'est encore ce rêve… j'aimerai bien rêver d'autre chose. Je crois. Sûrement. Du Terrier, par exemple… non, pas tout de suite, il y a trop de bruits là bas, j'ai mal à la tête… ou alors Poudlard. Non. Je ne sais pas. »

Harry soupira et enfouis la tête sous son bras.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Non, visiblement, le garçon ne savait plus, songea Severus. Et c'était une grosse partie du problème.

« Il y aura beaucoup de choses dont nous devrons parler quand vous serez en état, monsieur Potter. En attendant, sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu ici, et pas seulement dans vos rêves. En réalité, il vous est même pour l'instant fortement déconseillé de quitter le manoir… Quant à changer d'avis, cela fait partie des sujets dont nous aurons à discuter. Pour l'instant, reposez vous et essayez de ne pas vous torturer l'esprit avec… quoique ce soit »

Le garçon bougea suffisamment son bras pour pouvoir à nouveau regarder son professeur. Ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à focaliser, lui donnant ce regard indécis qu'il avait eu si souvent ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t il

« Pourquoi quoi, monsieur Potter ? » répondit Snape. Il y avait très certainement une foule de pourquoi auxquels il allait devoir répondre…

« je ne sais pas. »

Severus soupira.

« Essayez de vous redresser et de boire cela. » fit il en lui tendant une potion.

Le garçon tenta péniblement de se relever sur les coudes avant de retomber lourdement.

Sans un mot, Snape glissa un bras derrière ses épaules et le souleva, puis il lui tendit la potion.

Harry soupira.

« Pour quoi, celle la ? »

« Potion nutritive. Je doute que vous soyez en état de manger pour l'instant. » répondit le professeur.

Harry bu la potion sans protester. Puis, regardant à nouveau le maître des potions :

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira

« Pourquoi quoi, cette fois ci, monsieur Potter ? Ce petit jeu risque très rapidement d'être ennuyeux pour tout le monde, vous réalisez… »

Le silence.

Puis :

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Ah. Une question pertinente, je dois dire… Principalement pour te protéger, Harry et pour te permettre de récupérer de tes blessures. Cela répond il ta question ? » dit Snape sans grand espoir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Non. Pas vraiment. » fit le garçon.

« Toujours aussi éloquent, je vois… très bien, développez votre question. »

« Je… je ne devrais pas… je sais… » Harry s'interrompit.

« Que sais-tu, Harry ? » insista doucement Snape

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi ici. » lâcha Harry, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il guettait la réponse du professeur.

Snape soupira.

_Nous y voilà._

« Potter… Harry, certaines chose ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être… la situation a été particulièrement délicate ces derniers temps, nécessitant plus de… mise en scène que je ne l'aurais souhaité. »

« Je ne comprend pas. » répondit Harry.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant s'avoua Snape 

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je t'ai dit que je regrettais ce qui s'était passé, et je le pensais. Mon attitude envers toi, bien que partant de bonnes intentions, a été déplacée et inappropriée, comme les faits l'ont démontré. » dit il, hésitant entre la dignité et la dose de sincérité que la déclaration requérait.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait ouvertement et sincèrement délivré des excuses, et il n'avait pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience avant le plus long temps possible.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas » répondit Harry. La confusion la plus totale se lisait sur son visage.

« Je ne me souviens pas… ou alors… je croyais que… oh. » Il sembla se replier un instant en lui même, évaluant les dernières informations.

Snape attendit patiemment que le garçon émerge de ses réflexions et ne lui accorde à nouveau son attention.

« Je suis très sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Les circonstances de ta capture sont de fait en grande partie de ma responsabilité… en voulant te couper le lien qui permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir accès à ton esprit, je l'ai en fait renforcé. » expliqua t il.

« Oh. » fit Harry.

Snape leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« je… je suis désolé » dit à son tour le garçon.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Non, en fait, je suis a peu près sûr de ne pas comprendre. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est ce pas ? » finit il dans un souffle

« Pourquoi donc, monsieur Potter ? »

« Vous avez le droit de me détester. Comme les autres. Comme avant. Enfin, plus, je suppose… » Harry s'affaissa à nouveau sur le lit.

« De quels autres exactement parlez vous ? » demanda Snape. A cette allure, le dialogue de sourd pouvait durer des jours sans qu'ils n'arrivent à quoique ce soit …

« Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde. » soupira Harry en se recroquevillant sur le lit comme pour s'endormir.

« Puis je savoir ce qui vous donne l'impression que « tout le monde » vous déteste, Potter ? » insista Severus en haussant la voix. Il n'était pas question que la garçon s'endorme là dessus…

Mais Harry ne rouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de se pelotonner un peu plus dans les couvertures.

« Je le sais, c'est tout… vous aussi, malgré ce que vous dites… ce que je crois que vous dites… peu importe. »

« Potter » reprit Snape, sentant sa patience s'effriter. « Harry. A voir la réaction du directeur et de Mme Pomfrey quand vous êtes réapparu après votre petite escapade chez les mangemorts, je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout à fait établi que ces deux personnes tout au moins ne vous détestent pas. Et je peux vous assurer avec une certitude plus grande encore que je ne vous déteste pas non plus. » finit il plus doucement.

Mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi, son visage crispé.

Severus soupira à nouveau. Décidément, son explication n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'il espérait…

Quand le garçon commença à se débattre dans son sommeil, il décida que les potions devraient attendre. S'il devait un jour réussir à rassurer Harry, il allait probablement falloir commencer par son subconscient…

S'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, il attira l'adolescent contre lui et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Après tout, cela marchait bien avec Shadow…

Dumbledore devait avoir raison concernant son manque de sommeil, car le maître des potions se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sans se rappeler de s'être endormi.

Près de lui, quelque chose bougeait… Harry, évidemment, qui se battait contre ses rêves.

« Non… s'il vous plait… je n'ai pas voulu ça… »

_C'est certain_ songea Snape

Puis, le secouant doucement par l'épaule :

« Harry, réveille toi. Potter. C'est un rêve. »

Le garçon convulsa brusquement avant de se figer, les yeux à nouveau dans le vague.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui trouve de nouvelles lunettes…

« Potter ? Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse ?

« Potter ? »

« Non. »

Mais quelque chose dans ce non fit penser à Snape qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réponse à sa question…

« Harry ? » tenta t il

« Non. »

_Hum._

« Shadow ? » fit le maître des potions dans un murmure

Le garçon sembla se détendre, et appuya son front contre lui.

Oh, Merlin songea Snape… Ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela qu'il avait prévu d'aborder les choses… non, vraiment pas.

A y bien réfléchir, le plus étrange était encore que le garçon ne se soit pas transformé en chat…

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il lança un rapide charme de diagnostique. L'aura pale qui entoura le garçon le fit blêmir à son tour : le niveau de magie d'Harry avait encore baissé, le laissant avec une faible réserve.

Il réfréna une onde de panique ; il ne devait pas inquiéter Harry, mais il devait faire quelque chose…

« Harry ? Harry, réveille toi. »

Le garçon grogna et bougea légèrement.

Sans effort, Snape le souleva et l'installa en position assise, sa tête ballottant mollement.

« Je ne voulais pas. Désolé » grommela l'adolescent

« Vous ne vouliez pas quoi, Potter ? » demanda Snape tout en se lançant dans une série de sorts.

« Les tuer. Je regrette. »

« Et qui donc, cette fois ? » ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser Snape.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant Harry se refermer sur lui-même.

« Harry… » il soupira. « Tu n'as tué personne. J'ignore ce qui te fait penser le contraire, mais personne n'est mort dans les parages ces derniers temps, et certainement pas par ta faute. »

Ses premiers sorts commençaient à faire leur effet… il ne s'était pas trompé, le garçon continuait de perdre ses pouvoirs, petit à petit. Il pouvait distinctement voir le halo de brume légère quitter son corps par bribes, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur la fameuse cicatrice qui ornait le front du Garçon Qui N'arrivait Ni A Vivre Ni A Mourir.

Quant à arrêter ce flux…

« Il le sait. Ils le savent tous. » lança abruptement Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils

« Vous me permettrez d'être l'exception qui confirme la règle, monsieur Potter. Eclairez moi. »

Le garçon grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Au temps pour le style académique, réalisa Snape.

« Harry, explique moi. S'il te plait » ajouta t il. Au point où il en était, la politesse était un moindre mal.

« Je… ma faute. Tous morts. Dumbledore l'a dit. Je les ai vus. » articula enfin Harry d'une voix hachée.

Il s'était à nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. Ni vraiment réveillé, ni vraiment endormi, réalisa Snape…

Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'empêcher Voldemort de continuer à vampiriser les pouvoirs du garçon ; mais dans cet état, Harry était tout simplement une porte ouverte…

De quoi Dumbledore avait il bien pu vouloir parler ? Plus vraisemblablement, de rien, mais Harry lui pensait autrement…

« Que t'a dit Dumbledore, Harry ? » reprit patiemment Snape, luttant contre l'envie de tout bonnement légilimenser le garçon. Dans son état, cela ne pourrait probablement rien apporter de bon…

« Déçu. Tous morts. Ma faute. Pas pu demander pardon.. non. »

Sous le choc, Severus fixa le visage crispé du garçon. De quoi diable parlait il ? Il n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis leur retour et il était bien certain que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de tel…

A moins que…

« Qui est mort, Harry ? » demanda t il doucement.

« Les Weasleys… Ron… Ginny… Hermione… Rémus… tout le monde… »

« Et quand Dumbledore t'a t il dit cela ? » insista Snape, pris d'un mauvais sentiment

« Dans son bureau. Avec Mc Gonagall. Furieux... m'a frappé. »

Et voila qui expliquait la réaction d'Harry face au directeur. Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce que Lucius et Bellatrix avaient pu imaginer pour torturer le garçon…

« Harry » commença lentement Snape « te souviens tu quand tu t'es retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Après. »

« Après quoi, Harry ? Après avoir été enlevé par Lucius Malfoy ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Non, tu dois m'écouter à présent, cela n'est jamais arrivé… Harry, écoute moi bien. Après ton départ du Poudlard, tu as d'abord été dans ta famille, à Privet Drive, puis tu es arrivé au Manoir Snape. Te souviens tu de cela ? » demanda patiemment le professeur

A nouveau, un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Tu as été à Grimmauld Place également. Puis au Ministère. C'est là que Lucius t'as enlevé. »

Il laissa un instant à l'adolescent pour bien intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Ensuite, tu es resté au manoir Malfoy. Deux jours. Je t'ai retrouvé au cimetière et nous avons pu nous échappé. Nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur. »

Harry se contracta à nouveau sous l'effet des images qui s'imposaient à lui. Le bureau… Dumbledore…

« Nous étions plusieurs personnes dans ce bureau, mais tu n'étais pas conscient, Harry. Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et moi-même. Le directeur était très inquiet, nous l'étions tous… Poppy t'a soigné du mieux qu'elle a pu. Je t'ai fait boire des potions, et nous sommes rentrés dans mes appartements, dans le donjon. A aucun moment, Harry, le professeur Dumbledore n'a cherché à te blesser ni à t'accuser. Minerva Mc Gonagall n'était pas présente. La scène que tu as en tête n'a jamais existé. » conclut il

Mais l'adolescent ne se calma pas pour autant. Protégeant son visage de sa main, il se débattit contre un ennemi invisible, luttant pour rester conscient.

« C'était vrai » fit il enfin après un court dilemme

« Personne n'est mort » répondit calmement Severus. « Les Weasleys, Miss Granger, Remus Lupin et les autres membres de l'Ordre se portent bien. Tu les verras bientôt. La dernière personne à avoir succombé dans ton entourage, Harry, est Sirius Black. C'était avant l'été, au Ministère. Bien avant ton enlèvement. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène macabre pour te déstabiliser. »

Le garçon gémit doucement mais ne se détendit pas.

« Tu pourras les voir bientôt, je te le promet. » fit le professeur

« Vous mentez… » murmura Harry

Severus grinça des dents, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Non. Tu pourras leur écrire dès que tu le souhaiteras, et tu les reverras très bientôt. La rentrée n'est que dans une semaine. Tout ira bien maintenant… » fit il avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable

« C'est fini… » fit Harry. "Plus jamais..."

"Non," acquiesça Snape. « personne ne te fera plus de mal. Tu es en sécurité »

« C'est faux » fit la voix rauque du garçon. « Plus de magie. Plus personne. C'est fini. »

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit désemparé. Qu'était il censé faire pour rassurer le garçon qui n'était qu'à moitié conscient ? L'urgence de la situation le pressait d'agir vite, mais il ne devait pas non plus le brusquer encore plus…

« Harry, quoiqu'il arrive, je peux te promettre de ne plus te laisser seul et de te protéger de mon mieux. Mais à présent, tu dois me faire confiance… écoute moi, te sens tu capable d'occluder ? »

La magie continuait à s'échapper du garçon par bribes. Quoiqu'il fasse, il devait le faire vite…

Mais Harry ne semblait plus l'écouter. Pris dans ses cauchemars, il tressaillait et transpirait comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

Si seulement il avait eut de la potion d'animagus en réserve… Pomfrey n'avait pas pensé à cela. Laissant un instant le garçon, il se précipita vers un chaudron vide et prépara rapidement les ingrédients. Il faudrait des heures avant qu'elle ne soit prête, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer. Vérifiant rapidement les autres potions en cours, Severus revint vers Harry qui semblait en transe.

« Potter » Il prit le garçon par les épaules et le força à lui faire face. « Encore un effort. Ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer. Il faut fermer ton esprit, maintenant ! » 

Au son de sa voix, Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard confus et effrayé.

« C'est bien, regarde moi. Empêche le de te voler tes pouvoirs. Concentre toi, repousse le ! »

Harry sembla avoir un sursaut de volonté, mais sans doute n'avait il plus assez d'énergie : sa tête retomba aussitôt sur sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit à nouveau sifflante.

Serrant les dents, Severus le pris doucement par le menton et l'obligea à relever le visage.

« Ouvre les yeux. Là. Il faut que tu m'aides, Harry, redevient Shadow pour l'instant, je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est la seule solution ! »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent, une lueur d'espoir au fond du regard.

« Shadow » répéta Severus de la voix qu'il lui réservait. « Sois Shadow. »

Le garçon le regardait fixement, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose sur son visage.

« Harry… » insista Snape, "transforme toi, maintenant ! Rappelle toi, concentre toi sur l'image qui te permet de te changer en chat ! Tu y arrives très bien ! »

La tête de l'adolescent ballotta mollement entre ses mains.

« Le chat… essaie Harry… le fauteuil, la gamelle, le poisson, le feu… la serviette, rappelle toi de ce jour là, de la douche sous la gouttière, transforme toi Shadow, il le faut ! »

Mais son plaidoyer était sans espoir et il le savait. Quand bien même il l'aurait pu, les réserves de magie du garçon étaient tout simplement insuffisantes.

Rassemblant toute son énergie, il se concentra à bâtir autour du garçon les meilleures protections dont il était capable, faisant appel autant à la magie blanche que noire, murmurant des incantations apprises des années auparavant.

En vain. Ni les potions qu'il lui faisait ingurgiter de force, ni les sorts qu'il tissait autour du garçon ne parvenaient à arrêter le flot de magie qui continuait à s'échapper de sa cicatrice.

Le teint du garçon pâlissait en même temps que l'aura de magie autour de lui. Il ne s'agitait presque plus à présent, perdu dans les fièvres d'un sommeil troublé, tandis que Severus lui devenait de plus en plus fébrile.

Le soleil était presque couché quand la potion d'animagus tourna enfin au violet caractéristique. Sans perdre un instant, Snape en rempli une fiole et redressa Harry sur le lit. Voldemort ne pouvait accéder aux pouvoirs d'Harry sous sa forme de chat, s'il pouvait le garder ainsi pendant les trois jours fatidiques, ils seraient sauvés…

Renversant la tête du garçon, il fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge et attendit anxieusement. La potion n'avait mis que quelques secondes à agir la dernière fois, mais dans son état actuel, cela pourrait prendre plus de temps…

Une minute passa sans aucun changement. Puis une autre. Severus sentit sa poigne se raidir sur les épaules du garçon…

Quand cinq minutes furent écoulées sans aucune transformation, le maître des potions su qu'il avait échoué.

Il était trop tard. Les réserves de magie du garçon étaient trop basses pour permettre aux potions d'agir. Quelques heures plus tôt, peut-être…

La peau d'Harry était presque glaciale au touché. Les bribes de magie que Snape avaient rendu visibles continuaient à s'échapper, mais il ne s'agissait plus à présent que des derniers restes des pouvoirs du garçon ; avant minuit, il n'en resterait plus rien, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le soleil se couchait sur le Manoir, et Severus jeta un regard fatigué vers le soupirail où il avait jadis aperçu Shadow. Ce qu'il y vit cette fois le figea, et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'Harry dans une tentative vaine pour le protéger.

Dehors, au dessus du Manoir, la marque des mangemorts brillait dans le ciel, plus vive que jamais.

Il savait. Il était là, au dehors, aussi proche que les barrières le lui permettaient…

Un regard à Harry suffit à le calmer. Les yeux grands ouverts, le garçon fixait le même endroit dans le ciel d'un regard vitreux.

Il savait, lui aussi. Sa magie le quittait après ses forces, et sans doute ses derniers espoirs ; Severus ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu autant de résignation dans les yeux de qui que ce soit, et certainement pas dans ceux d'un enfant de seize ans.

Avec un soupir, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés du garçon.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura t il pour la seconde fois depuis leur retour.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Il ne pourra pas rentrer ici, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de te prendre tes pouvoirs. J'ai tout essayé. » s'excusa t il.

Harry ne détacha pas son regard du soupirail, mais bougea légèrement en direction du professeur, comme s'il cherchait sans l'oser tout à fait son réconfort.

Impuissant, Severus fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Sans quitter lui non plus le marque des ténèbres des yeux, il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, offrant la seule protection qu'il pouvait offrir.

Harry se laissa faire, peut-être trop faible pour protester, songea t il.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » murmura Severus, caressant les cheveux du garçon. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous trouverait ici si vite. Il ne pourra pas s'approcher du Manoir, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de voler tes pouvoirs. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne te laisserai pas. Avec ou sans pouvoirs, nous trouverons un moyen. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ca n'a pas réellement d'importance, d'accord ? »

Un léger gémissement lui répondit tandis que la tête du garçon roulait sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés pour ne plus rien voir.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, petit. Tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour être ce que tu es. Tu vas guérir. Tout ira bien. » Severus s'entendait parler, et une partie de lui se demandait où il pouvait trouver la force de prononcer des paroles aussi mièvres, et plus encore de les penser.

Mais il était fatigué. Bien trop fatigué et usé, et l'adolescent qu'il tenait contre lui comme un enfant en bas âge l'était encore plus que lui.

Il avait raison. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Posant une main sur le front du garçon, il le blotti un peu plus contre lui. S'il devait toucher le fond du désespoir, ça ne serait pas seul.

Harry tremblait légèrement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Les paupières résolument fermées, il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces restantes au robes de son professeur.

A son tour, Severus détacha son regard de la marque qui brillait dans le ciel et le reporta sur l'adolescent.

Puis il se mit à fredonner doucement, à voix basse, s'interrompant pour répéter les phrases qu'il voulait que le garçon comprenne. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il resterait toujours Harry Potter, même sans magie, et personne ne penserait moins de lui. Il aurait toujours sa place à Poudlard et au Manoir tant qu'il le souhaiterait. Personne n'était mort, personne ne lui en voulait. Ils trouveraient un moyen pour que tout aille bien.

Et tout irait bien, à la fin.

Il ne savait pas si le garçon finirait par le croire ou s'il pouvait simplement l'entendre, mais ses propres paroles avaient au moins le mérite de l'apaiser.

Car finalement, il était bien persuadé d'y croire…

Harry avait du finir par s'endormir, car la main qui tenait fermement ses robes s'était détendue, et le visage du garçon paraissait presque au repos à présent.

Quelque chose avait changé…

Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il écarta légèrement les doigts qui pressaient toujours le front du garçon, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

C'était bien cela. Le flot de magie avait cessé de s'échapper… mais plus surprenant encore, il pouvait voir qu'il restait une réserve, très faible bien sûr, mais toujours présente, d'énergie magique dans le garçon. Le halo était presque imperceptible, mais il était bien là…

Et Harry semblait avoir également repris des couleurs.

Snape bougea légèrement pour mieux observer le garçon qui ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

« Shhh. Tout va bien. » fit Severus sans retirer sa main de son front.

« Il fait nuit… » répondit doucement celui ci

« Oui. Le jour ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. »

« Non. Il ne se lèvera plus. Plus de lumière. » fit Harry en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine du professeur.

Severus retint un soupir. Il lui était déjà arrivé de penser cela, lui aussi… Mais plus maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait une véritable raison de se battre.

Quand bien même il devrait aller chercher ce fichu soleil en Chine, il se lèverait. Puisque Harry en avait besoin…

Décidément, les situations désespérées entraînaient vraiment des réactions désespérées songea t il. Sans doute les choses seraient elles différentes à la lumière du jour… quand il reviendrait.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Harry dormait à présent, et la légère brume qui matérialisait ses pouvoirs flottait autour de ses doigts, près de la cicatrice du garçon.

Elle ne cherchait plus à s'échapper, et il lui sembla même qu'elle s'attachait à présent à la peau d'Harry comme pour y refluer.

Tout cela n'aurait peut-être pas été en vain, finalement.

Après tout, les meilleures potions n'étaient jamais les plus simples à préparer.

* * *

Enfin, après presque trois semaines, j'arrive à poster ce chapitre... j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas y arriver ! Non non, ne vous inquietez pas, il n'est pas question d'arrêter l'histoire ni même de ralentir le rythme de publication de manière générale, j'ai juste eu de sérieux soucis à côté. Non seulement je ne peux plus écrire au boulot depuis un moment, mais en plus celui ci a commencé à empiéter sur mon temps libre... j'ai pu ainsi découvrir trois grandes vérités :

1- meme le boulot le moins potenciellement stressant peut le devenir si tout le monde s'acharne contre vous

2- le stress entraine des problemes intestinaux

3- les problemes intestinaux sont totalemen t incompatibles avec l'inspiration.

Pour finir, je suis tombée malade, et j'ai enfin pu finir ce chapitre grace à un arret, vous m'excuserez si ce chapitre est un peu en dessous, je suis totalement HS ! Oh, et non, je n'ai aucune intention de transformer Severus en gentil nounours, mais comme il le dit... des situations desespérées entrainent des reactions desespérées ! Bon je sais j'en fais un peu des tonnes là mais j'avais envie, na !

Un gros merci à tous les supers reviewers, j'ai eu des mails et reviews absolument ge-niales sur le dernier chap, je vous adore, smouch !

Un coucou à :

Isatis : merci merci, je rougis !

eptite grenouille: j'adore toutes les reviews, promis ;-)

Yuyake: bah si, faut oser hein, de quoi je me nourris moi sinon ? ;-) Pour AYLNO, comme je prend la suite d'une equipe de tra qui avait déja traduit 10 chapitres et que je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec leur trad, je me trouve un peu embetée... bon le chapitre 11 est en ligne, mais je crois que je vais quand meme retraduire les 10 premiers pour la forme !

Vif D'or : bon ben on peut ptete sacrifier des bébés chiens alors ? naaaaan ? hin hin

sevy-chan : hihi, faut que j'écrive plus vite alors ;-)

Naelith : là j'ai battu tous mes records de guimauve je crois... j'ai fait mon quota pour l'année, on va dire !

grispoils : voui, brulons des bébés chats, heu pardon des cierges !

Vandetta : va falloir le cloner le Severus, on veut toutes l'épouser ;-) Eh, mon surnom officiel est Lili et je suis rousse aux yeux vers, alors chuis prem's :-p

asuka snape: nooooon pas le hamster, pitié, tout mais pas çaaa !

Marie Missélia Black : hihi, vous devriez voir comme je me trémousse quand je lis des reviews comme ça, je vous jure, ça me fiche la pêche pour la journée ! Merci tout plein ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 : Dancing in the haze**

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, Severus fredonnait toujours le même refrain. Craignant de rompre le fragile équilibre qui avait permit à Harry de conserver sa magie, il n'avait pas osé bouger de la nuit.

Il ignorait si le garçon s'était finalement endormi, il n'avait plus bougé et sa respiration était devenue régulière, mais son corps semblait toujours aussi tendu.

A travers le soupirail, Snape regarda le ciel changer lentement de couleur.

Ils avaient passé la nuit. Son charme, toujours actif, lui indiquait qu'Harry n'avait pas perdu plus de magie… ses réserves étaient basses, mais pas épuisées.

Il était temps de lui faire boire quelques potions…

Severus se dégagea doucement, reposant le garçon sur le lit. Il vit ses paupières battre, mais il ne fit pas de mouvement pour se redresser.

Etirant ses muscles, Snape fit quelques pas dans le laboratoire, songeur. Que s'était il réellement passé cette nuit ? Il ne croyait pas un instant que Voldemort aie cessé de vampiriser les pouvoirs d'Harry. Quelque chose l'avait arrêté, vraisemblablement Harry lui même, mais comment ?

Autour de la cicatrice, un reste de brume de magie voletait toujours, hésitant. Prenant les potions nécessaires dans les réserves de Poppy, il revint vers le garçon.

« Harry… réveille toi. »

L'adolescent bougea lentement, avec précaution, un membre après l'autre. Relevant la tête, il s'arrêta un instant pour fixer le professeur.

Sans un mot, celui-ci lui tendit une potion, mais Harry ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre.

Soupirant, Snape pris une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Harry, sais tu où tu te trouves ? » demanda t il

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

« Tu es au Manoir Snape. Te rappelles tu ? »

Il cru que le garçon n'allait pas répondre, mais il fut finalement récompensé par un lent hochement de tête.

« Je suis le professeur Snape. » ajouta t il « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser de quelque façon que ce soit. Prend ces potions, elles t'aideront à te sentir mieux. »

A nouveau, il du attendre un long moment avant qu'Harry ne réagisse. Finalement, il leva la main pour prendre la potion que le professeur lui tendait et l'avala d'une traite, sans grimacer.

Severus approuva de la tête et lui tendit les suivantes qu'il bu sans protester.

« C'est parfait. Le jour se lève tout juste, veux tu sortir faire quelques pas dans le parc ? » suggéra t il

A ces mots, Harry sursauta et recula sur le lit.

« Non. Pas de lumière. »

« As tu mal à la tête ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils

La bouche de l'adolescent se tordit, mais il ne répondit pas.

C'était tout de même un progrès, en quelque sorte, songea le Maître des Potions.

« Harry, je suis conscient que tu dois souffrir, et je vais préparer des potions au plus vite. Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Cette nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de te voler tes pouvoirs, et il a bien failli réussir. Quelque chose l'en a finalement empêché, et j'aimerai savoir si c'est toi. Harry ? »

« Oui. Non. Un peu. »

« Comment ? »

Le garçon se décida enfin à rencontrer le regard de son professeur. Ce que Severus y vit le fit tressaillir ; à la place de cet air vide et confus qu'il arborait depuis son enlèvement, ses yeux exaltaient à présent un mélange de sentiments exacerbés qui semblaient jaillir directement de son âme ; de l'angoisse, de la peur, de l'incertitude, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, à une requête muette…

« Vous » vint enfin la réponse.

« Moi ? » répondit Snape, déconcerté. Il était bien persuadé de n'avoir rien pu faire contre l'attaque de Voldemort…

Harry hochât la tête

Sans quitter le garçon des yeux, Severus s'adossa à sa chaise. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un instant… Qu'avait il fait au juste ? Des potions ? Non… Il s'était contenté de tenir Harry dans ses bras. Geste totalement improductif et bêtement sentimental, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire sur le moment…

« Harry, explique moi, s'il te plait » fit il doucement.

Le garçon hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de lui. D'une main qui tremblait légèrement, il saisit celle du professeur et la posa sur son front. Ses yeux ressemblaient plus que jamais à ceux de Shadow, constata Severus, remplis de crainte et de doute. Si le garçon avait disposé d'assez de magie, il aurait sans aucun doute un chat devant lui à ce moment…

Harry pouvait il avoir raison ? Ce simple contact aurait suffit à repousser l'attaque de Voldemort ?

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas se transformer en chat… mais l'instant d'après, Severus eut presque l'impression que Shadow avait repris le dessus malgré lui ; tremblant de tout son corps à présent, le garçon s'allongea lentement pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur le soupirail.

Plus ému qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, le Maître des Potions se mit machinalement à caresser les cheveux du garçon.

« D'accord, Harry. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité pour l'instant. Je ne te laisserais pas. » tenta t il de le rassurer. Puis, d'une voix plus rauque :

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt au Manoir Malfoy… la situation était vraiment délicate. J'ai du attendre le dernier moment, je n'avais pas de moyen d'empêcher Lucius et Bellatrix de faire… ce qu'ils ont fait. Est ce que tu peux en parler, Harry ? »

Pas de réponse, mais il sentit le garçon se crisper.

Il continua un instant à masser la nuque et les épaules du garçon, le laissant se détendre petit à petit. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire cela si tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre… Voldemort était au dehors, et Harry devait reprendre pied au plus vite.

« Quand Lucius Malfoy t'as enlevé au Ministère, ou t'a t il amené, Harry ? » demanda t il de la voix la plus calme et neutre qu'il pu

Le garçon soupira, comme résigné.

« Au Manoir Malfoy. »

D'une pression sur la nuque, Severus marqua son encouragement à cette réponse.

« Que s'est il passé à ce moment ? »

« Voldemort. Vous étiez là. » fit remarquer le garçon.

« Oui, j'étais là. » répondit doucement Snape. « Ensuite, Harry ? »

« Vous l'avez fait partir. Vous êtes parti aussi. » Il y avait une once de reproche dans la voix de l'adolescent…

« C'est exact. Tu es resté avec Lucius et Bellatrix. »

« Et Nott. »

« Et Nott » acquiesça Snape.

« Ils m'ont mis dans un cachot. Dans le donjon. Les murs se rapprochaient pour… juste assez. Il me parlait vous savez. Voldemort. Dans ma tête. Au Ministère. » lâcha le garçon

« Oui, je sais. » soupira Snape « C'était principalement de ma faute… je regrette sincèrement, monsieur Potter. Ma stratégie s'est révélée parfaitement déplorable, une erreur que je n'aurais définitivement jamais du commettre. » admit il d'une voix rauque.

Il sentit les épaules du garçon se tendre à nouveau, mais pas de la même façon. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension cette fois, mais de l'attente. Et il sut qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire…

« Cette petite scène, ici même, avant votre départ pour le Ministère, n'avait d'autre but que de vous forcer à vous éloigner. A ne pas me considérer comme quelqu'un digne de votre confiance. La situation qui s'était installée… avait malheureusement eut des conséquences directes sur le lien entre vous et le Seigneur des ténèbres. » il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne manière…

« Harry. Voldemort a senti que tu abaissais tes défenses mentales depuis ton arrivée au Manoir. Que tu te sentais en sécurité. En t'ouvrant, tu as également permis à Voldemort d'accéder à ton esprit… Sachant cela, j'ai voulu à tout pris y mettre fin, de façon brutale, pour interrompre immédiatement et définitivement cette connexion. Il s'est avéré que ma décision a été totalement erronée, et les conséquences désastreuses. »

A ces mots, Harry se retourna, la tête toujours posé sur les genoux du professeur, pour le regarder en face, la question brûlante dans son regard.

Rivant son regard à celui du garçon, à la limite du legilimens, Snape s'appliqua à mettre toute la sincérité qu'il pu dans les paroles qu'ils prononça.

« Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit ce matin là dans le donjon. »

Harry ferma les paupières, et Severus pu voir son visage se détendre pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus que le bruit du feu dans la cheminée et cette sensation étrange de calme, une main caressant des cheveux en bataille.

Puis le garçon bougea légèrement pour enfouir le haut de son visage dans les robes du sorcier, et, enfin, il se mit à parler.

« Je pensais que je ne reviendrais jamais. » dit il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

« Quand je vous ai entendu dire au directeur que tout cela avait été une erreur, que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été aussi dur. Je croyais que vous me détestiez moins, à cause de Shadow. Je me sentais en sécurité ici. J'aurai du savoir que ça arriverait. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, jusqu'à ce que vous refusiez de m'accompagner… »

« Voldemort m'appelait depuis des heures déjà, Harry. » fit doucement Snape. « et je ne pouvais pas t'accompagner de crainte de te rendre encore plus vulnérable. »

« Mais c'était justement le contraire ! » protesta le garçon

« Je le sais à présent. Mon manque de jugement est impardonnable. »

Il senti Harry se détendre à nouveau, une main crispée sur un pan de ses robes.

« Peu importe… au Ministère, j'ai eu cette sensation, pas vraiment une voix, plutôt comme si quelqu'un prenait le contrôle de mon cerveau, en me disant que si j'ouvrais la porte, tout irait bien, je pourrais rentrer. Mais c'était Malfoy, derrière. Lucius Malfoy. »

Snape continua à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans un bruit. Mieux valait le laisser parler…

« Et puis Voldemort, au Manoir. Et vous. Quand vous êtes partis, ils m'ont laissé dans ce cachot, avec les murs qui, qui… avec les murs qui rétrécissaient. »

Severus se raidit. il connaissait cette pièce, la fierté de Lucius, un invention perverse qui semblait être le cœur de la vieille demeure. Une véritable fabrique à cauchemars…

« Quand vous avez dit à Voldemort de se méfier de moi, je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire. Ce que vous cherchiez à faire. Mais ça n'avait pas tellement de sens de penser que vous soyez en train de le protéger, alors j'ai préféré croire que c'était pour me protéger moi. »

« Evidement, stupide enfant, » murmura Snape. « Je voulais gagner du temps. J'espérais que l'Ordre pourrait retrouver ta trace, ou que j'aurai une opportunité pour agir avant que Voldemort le fasse. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, après. Je crois. Sur le moment, ce n'était pas facile, surtout quand ils ont commencé avec cruciatus, et tout le reste. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour y repenser. Oui, tout le reste…

« Malfoy était là, et Bellatrix et Nott. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Ils ont inventé des jeux… ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser » fit il amèrement.

« Ils n'arrêtaient jamais. A tour de rôle, ils trouvaient toujours de nouvelles idées, et Bellatrix riait tout le temps… et puis pour finir ils ont décidé que c'était assez. Qu'ils pouvaient commencer. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, et se rendit compte après un moment qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les doigts qui massaient légèrement sa nuque, détendant les muscles.

« Harry ? » demanda la voix au dessus de lui. Elle était réconfortante, finalement. Elle était là. Juste là.

Et le nœud dans sa gorge se dénoua.

« J'ai pensé à m'échapper, vous savez. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je pense à vous, au cas où Malfoy ou Voldemort l'aurait senti. »

Severus n'était pas certain de bien comprendre les implications de ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Il fut tenté de pousser le sujet un peu plus loin… mais mieux valait ne pas l'interrompre.

« Après cela, je ne suis plus très sûr. » fit finalement le garçon dans un soupir.

« Après quoi, Harry ? » demanda le professeur

« Bellatrix… ils ont décidé que j'étais prêt pour 'commencer'. Commencer. Comme s'ils pouvaient encore commencer quoique ce soit à ce moment là… Plutôt en finir, oui. »

C'était la première fois depuis son retour que Snape sentait de la colère chez le garçon. D'une certaine façon, il s'en trouva soulagé ; il lui restait encore assez de rage pour se battre. Comme pour sa magie, il faudrait juste du temps pour que ses forces se reconstituent.

« Et puis ils m'ont fait boire une de vos potions. »

Severus pris une brève inspiration. Oh oh… une de ses potions entre les mains de Bellatrix et Lucius ?

Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment s'attendre au pire.

« Après, je ne sais plus » fit Harry, « j'ai l'impression de voir des choses… mais ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Par exemple ? » demanda le maître des potions

« Je crois qu'à un moment mes parents sont revenus m'aider, sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait… et puis je me suis sauvé, ou quelqu'un m'a sauvé, mais ce n'est pas réellement possible puisque c'est vous qui… et oncle Vernon… je ne sais plus si c'était avant ou après… ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Peut-être que si. Te souviens tu des effets de cette potion que tu as bue ? »

« Dans le donjon de Malfoy ? Non. Tout était confus, mais ça ne l'était pas en même temps. Je ne sais plus. Est ce que je suis vraiment ici ? » demanda t il abruptement.

« Je peux vous certifier que vous êtes très certainement au Manoir Snape, monsieur Potter. » répondit Severus avec une pointe d'ironie

« C'est le seul endroit qui paraisse réel » murmura Harry « Même quand je rêve, ça semble vrai. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas de Poudlard ? » s'aventura Snape

La réponse mis un instant à venir, comme si Harry étudiait la question.

« Non. » dit il finalement d'une voix soudain fatiguée. « Plus Poudlard. »

« Que s'est il passé avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry ? »

« Je veux dormir, maintenant. » Le ton avait quelque chose de désespéré, une main toujours crispée sur le tissus de sa robe, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité du lieu.

« Je vais te donner une potion. Mais j'aimerai que tu me répondes avant ça, c'est important Harry. Quel est le problème avec le directeur ? »

« S'il vous plait, ne me renvoyez pas, d'accord ? Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait. » murmura le garçon d'une voix plaintive.

Peut-être en demandait il trop. Harry avait déjà beaucoup donné… mais Severus se sentait frustré de se sentir si près du but.

Quelle avait été la potion que Malfoy lui avait fait ingérer ? Qu'avaient ils bien pu faire pour provoquer cette réaction chez l'adolescent ?

Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Il trouverait un moyen.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Harry. Je ne te renverrai pas. Tu resteras ici tant que tu le voudras. Bois ça, et repose toi, je reste là. »

Harry but la potion avec reconnaissance, et sa main perdit aussitôt sa prise sur les robes du professeur. L'instant d'après, il dormait profondément.

Severus le recoucha délicatement sur le lit et se dirigea vers la cheminée, songeur.

Devait il prendre le risque de contacter Dumbledore ? La marque des ténèbres au dessus du Manoir laissait présager que Voldemort connaissait leur nouvelle retraite. D'un autre côté, ce pouvait être un coup de bluff des mangemorts… quoiqu'il en soit, le risque était trop grand, si quelqu'un du Ministère surveillerait le bureau du directeur au moment où il tenterait de le contacter, comme c'était sûrement le cas, ils seraient en sérieux danger.

Non, il devait attendre, en espérant que la situation d'Harry n'empire pas à nouveau.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il soupçonnait que seul le garçon connaisse les réponses qui lui permettraient de progresser.

Prenant un pot de baume des réserves de Pomfrey, il revint vers Harry. Il s'assura d'un rapide sort qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, et entreprit de soigner les coupure qui recouvraient son corps. Une nouvelle fois.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, Severus fit disparaître le haut de pyjama et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner : oui, décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude ! Combien de fois allait il devoir guérir ces blessures ? Car c'était les mêmes, de toute évidence. Ces longues marques rouges vif caractéristiques qui recouvraient le torse du garçon étaient semblables à celles que son oncle lui avaient infligées, seulement moins profondes et plus nombreuses.

Snape tapota le pot, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Malfoy d'employer des méthodes aussi moldues, indigne d'un sorcier et plus encore d'un mangemort… Qu'avait il cherché à faire en le torturant de cette façon ?

Il venait peut-être de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose… La potion, la salle sous contrôle de Lucius, la confusion d'Harry par rapport aux évènements, sa réaction vis à vis de Dumbledore… ils avaient essayé de le briser mentalement en utilisant ses peurs.

De le faire plier pour faire tomber les éventuelles protections, et pour marquer les esprits…

Dans un sens, ils avaient réussi, à voir à quel point Harry semblait perturbé. Et son regard au cimetière, c'était plus que du désespoir, c'était l'absence totale d'espoir et de lumière. Un parfait travail de détraqueur…

Mais Harry n'avait pas cédé. Il en était certain.

Il ne s'en serait pas relevé.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remettre le garçon sur ses pieds…

Avec un mouvement de tête désabusé, Severus entreprit de recouvrir les nouvelles lacérations de baume.

L'œuvre de Vernon, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Une version de Vernon plus perverse encore que l'originale, et qui arborait probablement le petit sourire pincé de Malfoy, la lueur d'amusement sadique qu'il avait toujours au fond des yeux lors des raids contre les moldus.

Dumbledore avait également été impliqué, ainsi que James et Lily à en croire les bribes de souvenirs d'Harry.

La parfaite torture, en somme. Lui-même n'y aurait pas pensé quelques semaines encore auparavant, mais rien ne pouvait plus atteindre le garçon que les personnes qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, représentaient sa famille.

Sans compter bien sûr les Weasleys qu'il croyait morts à présent… brillant. Vraiment brillant.

Et maintenant ? Se demanda t il en couvrant les dernière blessures du baume.

Voldemort était probablement là, dehors. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Harry s'échapper si près du but. Le fait qu'il aie pu continuer à voler ses pouvoirs pour seulement se voir fermer la porte au nez à la dernière minute, et à cause d'un ancien Mangemort…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi déterminer à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Bien entendu, il connaissait le Manoir. Il y était même venu en personne le jour où Severus avait emménagé dans le bâtiment fraîchement construit… Rien d'aussi grandiose que le Manoir Malfoy, il n'en avait pas besoin. En réalité, il n'utilisait pour ainsi dire que le donjon. C'était la seule partie du Manoir qu'il appréciait, la seule dans laquelle il ne se sente pas irrité et mal à l'aise.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, et tout ce qu'il représentait…

Il aimait le parc, les étendues de jardin et de foret qui entouraient la demeure, et pouvait rentrer dans le donjon sans ressentir ce nœud familier dans l'estomac qui ne manquait jamais de l'assaillir quand il passait la grand porte.

Quand il était suffisamment fatigué, il pouvait même monter dans sa chambre, à la sortie du laboratoire, et oublier où il se trouvait réellement.

Les meubles et les tableaux étaient les mêmes que le jour de son arrivée. Rien n'avait changé, en réalité, avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

Car il ne pouvait tout de même pas installer le garçon dans une chambre préparée par un Mangemort, n'est ce pas ?

L'idée même d'Harry dans ce manoir… il avait l'air de s'y trouver bien, pourtant, parcourant les pièces avec plus de légèreté que Severus n'en avait jamais éprouvé dans ce lieu…

Mais lui aussi préférait le donjon. C'était vraiment un bon chat… et un bon garçon !

Sans faire de bruit, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte sur le parc. Toute la propriété était protégée, bien sur, mais il n'aurait toutefois pas pris le risque de dépasser les limites du jardin…

Comme il s'y attendait, l'air était frais pour la saison, et la brume encore épaisse empêchait de voir plus loin qu'une dizaine de mètres… et soudain la marque sur son bras se mit à brûler intensément, avec une rage jamais égalée auparavant.

Un rugissement sourd et puissant fit vibrer le brouillard, semblant remplir l'air alentour ; la main crispée sur son avant bras, Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Deux immenses yeux rouges, amplifiés comme le grondement qui n'avait pas cessé, se découpaient à travers la brume, scrutant intensément le Manoir qu'ils ne pouvait voir.

Non, se répéta Snape, il ne pouvait rien voir, c'était impossible… mais il savait !

La brûlure sur son bras irradiait de douleur, pulsant furieusement ; était ce la fureur qui décuplait les pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres, ou ceux qu'il avait volés à Harry ?

Harry ! Il ne devait pas rester seul en bas ; tournant les talons, Severus descendit précipitamment les escaliers.

Toujours sous l'effet de la potion, le garçon dormait. Mais il se débattait dans son sommeil, ruant dans les couvertures, le visage protégé sous un bras. Sans hésiter, Snape rejoint l'adolescent sur le lit et l'enferma dans une étreinte solide ; pas question qu'il réouvre ses blessures maintenant…

« Harry. Calme toi. Tu ne crains rien ici, il ne peut pas entrer."

Mais bon sang, si la cicatrice du garçon lui faisait aussi mal que sa marque… Le sort qu'il avait lançé pour visualiser la magie d'Harry était toujours en place, et il pu voir le léger voilà bleu qui hésitait toujours devant le front du garçon s'éloigner soudain, comme attiré par une autre force.

Serrant les dents, il plaqua Harry contre lui, le maintenant d'un bras tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur son front, dans un geste qui commençait à devenir familier. Puéril, peut-être, il n'allait pas retenir sa magie avec ses doigts, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Harry, reprend le contrôle, réveille toi, Shadow, un effort ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! »

Le garçon s'était tordu dans un spasme quand il l'avait entouré de ses bras, mais au son de sa voix, il avait instantanément cessé de se battre et appuyait maintenant de tout son poids son front contre la main du Maître des Potions, grognant dans son sommeil.

Tant pis pour le repos, mieux valait qu'il soit conscient pour l'instant, décida Snape

« Accio sac à potions ! »

Fouillant rapidement le sac de Pomfrey, il sorti un flacon vert qu'il força entre les mâchoires serrées de l'adolescent.

Il sentit Harry tressaillir, puis reprendre soudain conscience.

« Ow ! »

« Harry ? Tu as mal ? »

« Je, oui, ma cicatrice, il essaie de rentrer dans ma tête, je ne sais pas … »

« Il essaie à nouveau de prendre tes pouvoirs. Tu dois l'en empêcher, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois. »

« Ne me lâchez pas, s'il vous plait ! » implora le garçon à travers ses dents

« Il n'en est pas question. » promis Snape. « Concentre toi ! »

Pendant un instant, il leur sembla que le monde cessait d'exister en dehors du petit lambeau de nuage bleuté qui s'étirait sans fin devant eux, pris entre deux force.

Sensiblement, comme hésitant, il se mit à faire demi-tour, revenant vers Harry avec une lenteur insupportable.

Soulagé, Snape pressa brièvement le bras du garçon de sa main libre pour l'encourager.

« Ce sont tes pouvoirs Harry. Ils veulent revenir vers toi. Reste bien concentré, ne le laisse pas avoir le dessus ! »

Il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur se former sur les tempes du garçon dans son effort pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Lâchant les couvertures qu'il tenait serrées dans ses poings, ses mains vinrent s'accrocher au bras qui le maintenaient, comme pour se raccrocher à une bouée de sauvetage.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand les doigts du garçon vinrent se crisper sur son avant bras, s'enfonçant dans la marque brûlante à travers sa manche.

Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Harry ; même avec toute sa concentration dirigée vers les pouvoirs qui tentaient de le quitter, il ne pouvait ignorer le réflexe si inhabituel chez le professeur.

La main sur son front bougea légèrement, comme pour tenter de dissiper la douleur de sa cicatrice, et il comprit.

Renforçant mentalement ses défenses, il lâcha des yeux le lambeau de magie qui restait toujours en suspens dans l'air et d'un geste rapide dénuda l'avant-bras du professeur.

Snape le vit venir trop tard. D'un geste vif, il tenta de dégager son bras, mais Harry l'agrippait avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ; un regard à sa marque lui en donna l'explication.

Il avait toujours détesté l'aspect de la cicatrice noirâtre sur son bras, depuis le premier jour. Sans doute avait-ce été là le premier signe évident de ce qu'il avait souhaité, obtenu, et finalement absolument pas voulu. L'horreur de la mutilation dans toute sa splendeur ; un tatouage pour marquer un esclave, absolument rien de glorieux ni de formidable là dedans…

Mais ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux à présent dépassait de loin le dégoût et la répulsion que la marque inspirait généralement.

Au lieu d'être uniformément noire, la cicatrice était à présent rouge vif sur les contours, lesquels étaient devenus gonflés et flous. La marque s'étendait en dévorant la chair autour d'elle, brûlant à la manière d'un acide.

Et l'odeur légère mais indéniable qui s'en échappait, celle de la peau brûlée, ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Très bien, songea Severus, une potion contre la douleur serait peut-être la bienvenue, après tout…

Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu fouiller le sac à la recherche de la précieuse fiole, Harry s'était brusquement retourné vers lui, ses yeux verts brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

« Il vous attaque » constata t il

« Il semblerait, oui. » répondit calmement le professeur. « C'était à prévoir. Rien de bien grave, dans tous les cas. Reste concentré, ce n'est pas le moment de le laisser reprendre le dessus. C'est une manœuvre destinée à détourner mon attention, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer »

« Mais votre bras… » murmura Harry « je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait… pas à ce point… »

« Moi non plus » répondit ironiquement Severus. « Maintenant, applique toi à fermer ton esprit, à maintenir toutes tes forces en ton pouvoir. »

« Il le fait parce que vous l'avez trahi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry

« Ca semble évident, oui » fit Snape, agacé. « Et si vous avez l'intention de vous adonner, là maintenant, à votre petite passion pour l'auto-culpabilisation, je vous préviens tout de suite que je me verrais contraint de vous redonner le sens des priorités à grand renfort de coups de pieds dans le derrière, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry resta un instant sans voix ; comment Snape pouvait il parler de façon aussi légère de ce qui lui arrivait, et le menacer de quoi ? De coups de pieds au derrière ? Ce n'était absolument pas Snapéen de sa part…

« Harry » fit enfin Severus d'une voix plus douce « Ta cicatrice et ma marque sont les seuls moyens qu'il aie de nous atteindre. Je me charge de ma marque, et toi, garde le hors de ta tête.

D'un geste souple, il pris une potion dans le sac au bas du lit et l'avala d'une traite. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il lui adressa un petit hochement de tête.

_C'est entendu, Potter ?_

Non, ce n'était pas entendu. Snape était en train de brûler, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Comment pouvait il rester là à lui dire de se concentrer et utiliser son bras comme si de rien n'était ?

La potion ne semblait en tout cas pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur la brûlure elle-même ; il pouvait toujours sentir l'horrible odeur de viande brûlée, et la main qui tenait la potion tremblait légèrement tandis que le professeur la buvait.

« C'est parce qu'il a mes pouvoirs… » réalisa t il soudain

« N'est ce pas ? Il est plus fort avec ma magie, c'est pour ça qu'il peut vous faire… ça ! »

Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent.

« C'est probable, en effet. Et la seule chose que tu puisses faire est de l'empêcher d'avoir accès à encore plus de pouvoirs… » répondit Snape

Harry hocha la tête, songeur. Sa propre magie contre Snape. Ses propres pouvoirs utilisés contre les siens, contre le professeur qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Après tout les malheurs dont il avait déjà été la cause… il n'en était pas question ! Ils n'auraient pas Snape en plus, pas s'il pouvait l'en empêcher !

S'adossant contre le professeur, il tenta à nouveau de se concentrer. Il se sentait faible, si faible… ce n'était pas seulement ses pouvoirs qui lui faisaient défaut, mais aussi les forces que les mangemorts lui avaient volé un à un.

Soupirant, il chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Pas le bras de Snape, non, il ne s'agissait pas de lui faire encore plus mal… Merlin, il aurait du crier quand il avait agrippé son bras précisément à l'endroit où la marque lui dévorait la chair !

Mais ce dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était autre chose…

D'une main hésitante, il pris le poignet droit de Snape qui ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Puis il déposa sa paume sur son front, par dessus sa propre cicatrice. Elle lui faisait mal, oui, mais curieusement, moins quand Snape avait sa main dessus. Il avait toujours détesté que qui que ce soit tente de toucher son front, et même de le regarder.

Mais Snape… ce n'était pas de la curiosité morbide ou cette espèce de fascination que les gens avaient pour lui dès qu'ils apprenaient qu'il était Harry Potter, le fameux Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Snape, lui, s'en moquait. Il essayait juste de le protéger. Lui, pas une prophétie. Il en était sûr. Après tout, il avait tenté de s'opposer à Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il se rende au Ministère…

Les choses étaient différentes à présent. C'était à son tour de l'aider… et il pouvait le faire. Si Snape restait à ses côtés, il pourrait y arriver. Il avait besoin de sa force…

Refusant l'accès à la moindre de ses pensées à Voldemort, Harry entreprit de fermer toutes les portes de son esprit.

Puis celles de sa magie.

C'était étrange comme il était presque facile de visualiser ces minuscules portes se fermant et se verrouillant, avec un bruit sourd qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les verrous de sa porte à Privet Drive.

Fermé, hermétique à toute intrusion, et lui à l'intérieur.

Quant il eut fini, il lui sembla que la légère aura qui l'entourait s'était mise à briller de manière plus intense, plus forte.

Se concentrant enfin sur les bribes de pouvoir qui étaient restés en suspens dans le donjon, il s'appliqua à les drainer à son tour vers lui. Avec conviction, cette fois … il pris à nouveau appuis contre la main qui pressait son front et rassembla toute sa volonté.

Il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Snape en avait besoin. S'il y arrivait, il pourrait rester ici, dans le donjon, avec l'Homme en noir.

Il senti le bras de l'ancien mangemort venir à nouveau encercler sa poitrine, laissant ses bras libres cette fois… c'était bien ainsi, il n'avait plus besoin de ses forces pour se tenir assis, et il pouvait tendre les mains vers le lambeau de magie.

Plus sensiblement encore qu'avant, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers Harry, pour finalement aller se reposer sur son front qu'il avait quitter un peu plus tôt.

Il virevolta un instant près de sa cicatrice, semblant hésiter, avant de se dissoudre contre son front.

Ce n'était qu'une petite bribe de pouvoir, mais Harry pu la sentir se réinstaller en lui, réchauffant ses muscles tandis qu'elle se diffusait.

Plus, il lui en fallait plus…

Quelque chose sembla un instant briller devant le soupirail, avant de pénétrer dans le laboratoire. Un mince filet distendu qui semblait être fait de cette même matière brumeuse s'étira lentement vers lui, voletant paresseusement.

Ses pouvoirs, il les sentait, ses pouvoirs qui revenaient vers lui parce qu'il les appelait, parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux…

Le filet opaque s'approcha lentement de lui, ignorant ses mains tendues pour aller s'échouer sur son front, à travers la main du Maître des Potions.

Harry se sentait drainé par l'effort que la manœuvre exigeait de lui, mais l'excitation l'emportait. Ses pouvoirs revenaient vers lui de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient quitté, et il se sentait plus entier de seconde en seconde.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de Snape qui se soulevait avec chaque respiration. Les doigts sur son front bougèrent légèrement, comme dans une caresse, et Harry su que le professeur l'encourageait. Qu'il était content de lui, qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Et contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait la marque malgré les épaisseurs de tissus qui les séparaient.

Redoublant d'effort, Harry tenta de se concentrer exclusivement sur le long fil bleuté qui traversait le laboratoire. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre, utiliser toutes ses ressources…

Dans le silence du donjon, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le lent ballet de magie, bercé seulement par les craquements du feu et le souffle des deux respirations.

Severus s'émerveillait de la volonté du garçon. Même à moitié brisé par la fatigué et les cauchemars qu'il avait du endurer, il trouvait encore assez de vaillance en lui pour se battre… et il le faisait pour lui, entre toutes les personnes, le professeur qui avait rendu sa vie à Poudlard inconfortable par tous les moyens dont il avait disposé. Qui n'avait cessé de l'insulter, de le rabaisser, et de le tourmenter au nom de vieille rancœur dont il n'avait pas même conscience…

Et maintenant, le garçon s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et cherchait à le sauver, lui.

Etait il à ce point désespéré ? Que pouvait il trouver en lui qui le pousse subitement à s'attacher à un ancien Mangemort, au professeur qu'il détestait entre tous ?

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait demander au garçon d'être rationnel. Il était là à se battre, de toutes ses forces et… des siennes.

La magie et la force, les deux choses que Voldemort lui avait volées et qu'il tentait à présent de reprendre. La magie ne connaissait pas les distances, bien sûr, mais l'énergie en revanche, avait besoin de proximité… Harry prenait ce qu'il pouvait, sans en distinguer la source, et c'était bien ainsi.

Il espérait juste que ses propres forces suffiraient à nourrir le garçon jusqu'au bout.

Pour cela, il avait les potions, évidemment. Il espérait juste que le stock de Poppy serait suffisant pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Il était vraiment fier d'Harry, oui, fier de le voir se battre ainsi si peu de temps après son enlèvement, de le voir mettre toute sa volonté sur le seul objectif qui comptait…

Le garçon était vraiment un héros, après tout. Mais ces imbéciles du Ministère et du Prophète ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

Après ce qui lui paru des heures, Harry senti les mains qui le tenaient depuis le début venir se poser sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se tourner.

Son regard interrogateur rencontra cela du professeur de potions. Il avait l'air bien plus fatigué que lorsqu'il avait pris cette potion plus tôt…

« Fais une pause Harry. Tu t'en sors très bien, quelques potions t'aideront à ne pas t'endormir. »

Harry pris les fioles que Snape lui tendait et les avala sans un mot. Il lui semblait loin le temps où il soupçonnait le professeur de vouloir l'empoisonner…

Snape aussi se servit en potions, ses mouvements plus raides et las à présent. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

« Penses-tu pouvoir maintenir un statu quo pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je vérifie les potions en préparation ? » demanda t il

Sa voix aussi était lente et fatiguée, constata Harry en hochant la tête.

« Je me sens mieux, professeur. J'ai l'impression que récupérer mes pouvoirs me fait le même effet qu'une potion, je me sens plus… plein. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Ton niveau de magie a déjà considérablement remonté. Tu peux le voir à la couleur de la magie qui passe dans ton corps, elle est verte à présent, presque jaune. »

Harry tourna son regard vers le courant de brume magique en suspens dans l'air.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte » murmura t il

« Le changement s'est fait de manière imperceptible » expliqua Snape. « Quand il deviendra orange, tu aura récupéré tous tes pouvoirs. Tu fais du très bon travail » conclu t il en regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit avait quelque chose de tellement léger et enfantin qu'il senti ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement dans une esquisse de sourire. Seize ans ou pas, le garçon avait certainement besoin, plus que jamais, de s'entendre dire qu'il avait bien fait !

Rapidement, Snape fit le tour des chaudrons, rajoutant quelques ingrédients, réduisant le feu sous certains, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Penses tu être capable de manger quelque chose ? »

Une grimace lui répondit.

« Merci, mais je crois que je préfèrerais m'en tenir aux potions pour l'instant. L'idée de manger est un peu… non, merci. »

Severus acquiesça et lui tendit une autre potion qu'il avala avec avidité.

Harry sentait ses forces lui revenir en même temps que ses pouvoirs, mais son corps lui réclamait quelque chose de plus substantiel pour faire face à cet afflux soudain.

Il observa un instant Snape s'affairer autour des chaudrons. Avec précision, comme toujours, mais également avec une sorte de lassitude qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

« Professeur, votre bras ? » demanda soudain Harry

Severus porta machinalement la main à son avant-bras.

« La douleur est moins forte. Il ne peut plus utiliser autant de pouvoir à présent. » fit il d'un ton désinvolte.

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du professeur auquel il n'était pas habitué. Une sorte de respect, avec peut-être quelque chose comme de l'affection…

Il se sentit soudain happé par une sensation familière, la pièce changea subitement de forme, sa vue s'aiguisa, mais quelque chose n'allait pas cependant, il se sentait tiraillé de partout, pris entre deux mondes…

« Harry ! » l'angoisse dans le cri du professeur ne fit que rajouter à sa propre confusion.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et il avait mal partout, comme si toute sa peau n'était soudain plus taillée pour son corps…

« Shadow, stupide chat, c'est bien le moment ! »

Shadow. Oh, Merlin ! Il s'était transformé ! Ou plutôt… vraiment ?

Il leva une main devant ses yeux, craignant la réponse. C'était bien un bras qu'il voyait, un bras humain, dans sa plus grande partie… la partie supérieure était recouverte d'une fourrure noire qu'il reconnaissait bien, pour avoir tenté de la nettoyer plusieurs fois à la langue, quant à la main, elle était à présent remplacée par une large patte aux doigts allongés, desquels sortaient de redoutables griffes.

Harry se jeta en arrière, et le cri qui sorti de sa gorge fût un parfait mélange entre miaulement et cri d'horreur.

Il tourna son regard paniqué vers Snape à temps pour le voir lever sa baguette :

« Animagus revelio ! »

Il y eut un « pop » et Harry sentit tout son corps s'étirer, tentant d'obéir au sort, mais en vain. En frottant son visage contre son épaule pour le débarrasser de l'horrible sensation de démangeaison, il sentit avec horreur des moustaches de chat lui chatouiller la peau.

Merlin, si Hermione pouvait voir cela, elle pourrait définitivement oublier son humiliant épisode avec le Polynectar, il devait être bien pire encore à présent !

Il entendit Snape jurer, et l'instant d'après, une main lui ouvrait la mâchoire de force pour y vider le contenu d'un flacon.

Enfin, son corps se décida à choisir : l'instant d'après il était à quatre pattes sur le lit, jetant un regard implorant à Snape.

Pendant un instant, il cru que l'homme allait lui servir une des fameuses tirades cinglantes qui faisaient sa réputation ; sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma brusquement, une fois, deux fois…

« Très bien, Mr Potter. Nous pouvons donc en conclure que vos pouvoir sont en partie revenus. En partie ; notez bien ce détail pour la prochaine fois. »

Le chat miaula faiblement, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser. C'était tout ? Pas de reproches ni de ricanement ?

Mais Snape continuait à l'observer, songeur.

« Peut être vaut-il mieux que tu reprennes des forces sous cette forme, maintenant que tu y es. Prends ton temps. Quand tu te sentiras prêt à reprendre, fais le moi savoir. »

Sur ces paroles, le Maître des potions retourna à son travail.

Mais ce n'était pas juste, songea Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser le professeur souffrir quand il pouvait y faire quelque chose…

Se laissant glisser au bas du lit, il s'approcha du professeur penché sur un chaudron et tendit délicatement une patte vers sa jambe.

Snape se retourna, et dans le regard qui vint trouver ses yeux verts, il fut presque certain de voir passer une lueur d'affection.

« Pas maintenant, Harry. Il faut que tu rcupères des forces. Sous cette forme, il ne peut pas t'atteindre. »

_Mais il peut vous atteindre, vous,_ songea le chat

Sans doute ses pensées se lisaient elles clairement sur son museau de chat, car Snape dévoila son avant-bras.

« Elle ne progresse plus. La brûlure a considérablement diminué. » fit il.

_Mais elle est toujours douloureuse_, comprit Harry, songeant à sa propre cicatrice. Les potions n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'effet pour l'apaiser, et sans doute était-ce la même chose pour Snape…

Il n'avait pas lâché le professeur du regard, et celui-ci soupira.

« C'est un faible prix à payer, Harry, vraiment. Les choix que nous faisons ont toujours des conséquences ; celle-ci en fait partie, et je n'ai pas le droit de m'en plaindre. Les choses pourraient être bien pires, et tu as fait un excellent travail aujourd'hui. En réalité, je n'en espérais pas autant, il s'en faut de beaucoup. Je suis très impressionné. » conclut il avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Shadow resta un instant interdit, déconcerté.

Y avait il encore une chance que tout ne soit pas perdu ?

Y avait une petite, une toute petite chance pour qu'il existe encore une lumière quelque part ?

Que lui, Harry, puisse réellement faire quelque chose qui ne finisse pas en parfait désastre ?

Snape avait en tout cas raison sur un point, il se sentait épuisé à présent. Un peu de sommeil ne pourrait lui faire que du bien s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout sans perdre à nouveau la main sur ses pouvoirs.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter à nouveau sur le lit quand deux mains le saisirent et le déposèrent délicatement sur les couvertures.

« Inutile de trop solliciter tes articulations tant qu'elles ne seront pas correctement guéries. » fit Snape.

Oui, Snape. Toujours Snape, n'est ce pas ? Qui d'autre ?

Pas Dumbledore qui l'avait frappé, pas Mc Gonagall qui lui avait lancé un _cruciatus_. Pas ses amis non plus qui étaient morts, et encore moins les Dursleys…

D'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait pas parvenir à réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans le placard. C'était là bas qu'il habitait, pas ici, dans le paisible donjon de Snape…

Il n'avait pas réellement le droit à ce confort, à l'attention du professeur, ce n'était pas logique, pas juste…

Mais pour l'instant, il était Shadow. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à autre chose, juste à dormir, manger, et observer l'Homme en Noir.

C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Se pelotonnant dans les couvertures, il s'endormit instantanément et ne rêva que du donjon.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait pu atterrir sur les genoux de Snape, également endormit dans son fauteuil. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être réveillé, mais pas plus d'avoir été déplacé dans son sommeil…

Mais il se sentait reposé, et s'il n'y avait pas eut la douleur sourde qui se réveilla dès qu'il bougea une patte, il se serait plutôt sentit bien. Ses os semblaient grincer comme une vieille porte, et ses muscles avaient l'air d'avoir été passés à la moulinette… sans compter cette sensation de brûlure… oh très bien, il avait mal partout.

Il se laissa doucement glisser à terre pour ne pas réveiller le Maître des potions, et se mit en quête d'une gamelle ; elles aidaient toujours à faire passer la douleur, avait il remarqué.

Rien ne traînait à terre là où l'homme en noir la laissait habituellement, cependant, mais il entendit Snape se réveiller et s'étirer lentement derrière lui.

Il avait mauvaise mince, constata Shadow. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, et les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi prononcés. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Non, se rappela t il, il avait tout fait pour l'aider, Snape avait été content de lui…

Il devait faire mieux aujourd'hui.

Déjà, l'homme en noir s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux en réponse.

« Hum. Je suppose que ça peut s'arranger. Je crains cependant que les potions soient plus efficaces sous ta forme humaine… souhaites tu manger avant ? Il me semble que les chats ont toujours plus d'appétit qu'il n'est raisonnablement possible… »

Un miaulement enthousiaste lui répondit, lui arrachant un demi sourire.

« Thon ? Sardine ? Maquereau ? Une chance pour toi que tant de potions demandent des extraits de poisson… et que les moldus soient passés maîtres dans l'art de les mettre en conserve. » grogna t il en vidant une boite de sardine dans la gamelle du chat qui se jeta avidement dessus, à peine l'eut il posée par terre.

« Un peu de tenue, monsieur Potter, votre absence totale de manières est consternante ! » grogna t il

Le chat l'ignora totalement et vida la coupelle en l'espace de quelques secondes avant de lui retourner un regard satisfait tout en se léchant ostensiblement les babines.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, pouvons nous procéder, Mr Potter, ou souhaitez vous d'abord effectuer votre toilette à la manière féline ? » railla t il

La grimace que fit le chat était tellement humaine qu'il du retenir un sourire. Sans lâcher le chat des yeux, il se contenta de lever un sourire interrogateur.

Un miaulement rauque et désapprobateur lui répondit. Oui, il était prêt…

« Pour cette fois ci, n'essaie pas de te changer toi même. Mieux vaudrait ne pas renouveler l'expérience de ce matin, il faudra attendre que tes pouvoirs soient entièrement revenus, ces transformation demandent une grande puissance et maîtrise de la magie. »

Le chat cligna des yeux pour faire savoir qu'il comprenait, et se leva sur ses quatre pattes pour se préparer.

« _Animagus revelio ! »_

La transformation était plus pénible qu'avant, mais tout de même moins que la dernière.

« Merci » fit il après avoir reprit son équilibre. « Au moins, je n'ai pas de moustache, cette fois. »

« Ne désespérez pas, Potter, » ironisa Snape, « ça viendra »

Avec une grimace, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pendant un court instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sembla au garçon que toute cette histoire d'enlèvement n'avait jamais eu lieu… Il n'avait jamais quitté le Manoir, Snape ne l'avait jamais rejeté, personne n'était mort…

Mais Snape n'avait il pas précisément dit que personne n'était mort ?

Tout était encore trop confus pour qu'il y pense maintenant… sous sa forme humaine, les choses étaient définitivement plus noires et compliquées.

Snape du le sentir, car l'instant d'après toute trace d'humour avait quitté son visage tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête. Il y avait bien trop de choses, et… il ne voulait pas en discuter, pas maintenant. Jamais, si c'était possible.

« Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que les potions ne font plus d'effet, professeur. »

« En effet, il est temps de prendre de nouvelles doses. Celle ci d'abord » fit il en lui tendant une fiole bleutée.

Son regard n'avait pas perdu sa note soucieux, constata Harry. Il s'attarda un instant sur la main qui tenait le second flacon ; elle ne tremblait pas, mais il pouvait voir à la façon dont les doigts étaient crispés sur la fiole que Snape souffrait toujours.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Professeur ? » fit il quand il eut avalé la dernière potion. « Je ne vois plus la magie dans l'air comme avant. »

« C'est normal » acquiesça Snape « Le sort a cessé d'agir quand tu t'es transformé. »

Levant sa baguette, le Maître des potions se lança dans une incantation qui se fondait en un long murmure. Presque une chanson, songea Harry.

Un instant plus tard, le mince filet de brume vert se matérialisait à nouveau, plus diffus, immobile à travers la pièce.

« Il n'a pas bougé » constata Harry, déconcerté

« Voldemort ne peut atteindre ni tes pensées, ni tes pouvoirs quand tu es sous ta forme d'animagus. En réalité, il ne peut même pas savoir si tu es vivant. J'ai essayé de te faire reprendre cette forme plus tôt, quand la situation semblait critique, mais tu n'avais plus assez de magie en toi pour répondre à la potion. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ca avait du sens. Maintenant qu'il était revenu sous sa forme normale, Voldemort n'allait pas mettre longtemps à reprendre la lutte pour ses pouvoirs…

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser mener la partie.

Snape, qui le fixait intensément des yeux, semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées.

« Prêt, Harry ? Si les choses tournent mal, que tu sens que tu dois te reposer, fais le moi savoir et je te donnerai une autre dose de potion Animagus. Tu sembles assez fort pour y réagir à présent. C'est bien compris ? »

« Entendu. Vous… vous resterez près de moi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Sans répondre, le professeur s'assis dos au mur sur le lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Harry obéit et vint s'installer contre lui, visage tourné vers le soupirail. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressentit une telle impression de sécurité auparavant. Quand Snape posa une main sur son front, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, Harry songea que c'était sûrement ainsi que James l'aurait porté quand il aurait été malade, s'il avait vécu.

L'image de James et Lily lui reprochant d'être vivant, si déçus par leur fils, revint aussitôt à sa mémoire et il se surpris à se blottir un peu plus contre Snape.

Comme Shadow le faisait, songea t il… Mais il n'était pas Shadow. Il était Harry et il avait un travail à finir.

Un travail largement facilité par la présence de Snape, cependant…Oui, le professeur était là et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Les choses évoluaient vraiment trop vite, cet été…

Mais certaines d'entre elles étaient définitivement pour le mieux.

Oui, vraiment pour le mieux.

Sans plus attendre, il s'appliqua à fermer à nouveau chaque porte de son esprit. Puis, se préparant mentalement à la bataille qui l'attendait, il rappela à lui le filet de brume qui s'était à nouveau distendu.

Et il l'absorba, lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que la tâche devenait plus facile.

Ses pouvoir revenaient et ses forces avec lui, ce n'était plus si pénible à présent, et presque exaltant de sentir les vagues de magie déferler sur lui, réchauffant chaque fibre de son être.

La brume devint jaune, puis, comme Snape l'avait prédit, orangée.

Mais elle ne semblait pas faiblir pour autant, bien au contraire. Quand l'orange vira soudain au mauve, Harry sentit que quelque chose venait de changer dans la nature même des pouvoirs qu'il absorbait.

C'était de la magie, certes, et une magie puissante. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne…

Derrière lui, il sentit Snape se crisper également. Ses doigts brossèrent un instant son front, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi décider.

Puis sa voix s'éleva, calme, mais Harry pouvait sentir la pointe de ferveur dans son ton.

« Harry, ce n'est plus ta magie que tu absorbes à présent. Ce sont les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

* * *

Un peu en retard comme d'hab ! Merci à tous pour vos voeux de rétablissement, hélas j'entre en 3eme semaine de maladie, et autant dire que je suis vi-dée, d'autant que ca a tendance à empirer depuis que j'ai du reprendre le boulot... j'en ai ma glorieuse claque !

Mais je continue à bosser sur Shadow comme vous pouvez le voir ;-)

Merci tout plein pour vos adorables reviews, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! Vous m'excuserez si je passe un peu vite aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je me précipite chez Ikea pour les cadeaux de noël ( ouais, à la dernière minute comme d'hab hein !)

gros poutoux à tous, à très bientôt, promis ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap 22 : Protego**

Le silence régnait dans le donjon du Manoir Snape, où le temps semblait subitement s'être subitement arrêté.

« Ses pouvoirs ? » murmura Harry avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Il sentit Snape hocher la tête derrière lui.

« Les miens sont revenus, n'est ce pas ? Je les ai tous repris ? »

« Oui. Ta magie est revenue à son niveau initial. » la voix de Snape était fatiguée et légèrement incertaine.

Devant eux, le flux de magie était resté en suspens. La brume dense et mauve tentait furieusement de repartir en arrière, mais les pouvoirs du garçon l'en empêchaient.

« Je peux prendre ses pouvoirs, comme il me les a pris. Professeur ? Est-ce que ça peut vraiment marcher ? Est ce que je peux vraiment lui voler sa magie ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Severus répondit :

« Il semblerait que oui. La potions ne devrait pas le permettre, mais elle n'aurait pas non plus du permettre qu'il continue à voler tes pouvoirs de cette façon. Le lien entre vous est un cas unique dans l'histoire de la magie, tu dois le comprendre… De toute évidence, le rapport de forces a été inversé, même si nous en ignorons la raison. Il est impossible de prévoir ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant… je peux juste assurer, sans trop m'avancer, que ce canal entre vos pouvoirs cessera quand les effets de la potion se dissiperons, dans deux jours. »

« Et d'ici là… » commença Harry

« D'ici là, tout est possible » conclu Severus.

« Je veux le faire. » fit le garçon d'une voix ferme.

Il sentit le Maître des potions se raidir derrière lui.

« Harry, tu dois bien comprendre ce que cela signifie. La magie de chaque sorcier est unique, et elle n'est absolument pas faite pour se mêler à une autre. Même si un lien magique vous uni, vos pouvoirs n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Ta magie se battra contre cette intrusion… »

« Mais il l'a bien fait, lui ! » répliqua Harry

« C'est différent. Voldemort n'est ni totalement vivant, ni vraiment mort. Ce n'est plus un sorcier comme toi et moi. Son usage de la magie est très différent, et il est suffisamment puissant et corrompu pour absorber des pouvoirs de nature différente et les assimiler sans dommage. Ce n'est pas ton cas, Harry. » expliqua Snape

« Mais je pourrais le priver de ses pouvoirs… » fit pensivement Harry. « L'affaiblir. Au moins pour un moment. Si j'arrive à lui voler toute sa magie, que se passera t il ? Je veux dire, pour lui ? »

« Il ne mourra pas. » répondit Snape.

« Si tu arrivais à absorber tous ses pouvoirs… alors peut-être pourrait il être définitivement privé de magie. Mais Harry, cela n'arrivera pas… voler les pouvoirs d'un autre sorcier, même de cette façon, est extrêmement épuisant, a fortiori pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Quant à vider totalement Voldemort de sa magie, cela demanderait un effort considérable pour rompre le dernier lien qui le relie à la magie. C'est impossible, Harry, même pour toi. Tu pourras tout au plus le priver d'une partie de ses pouvoirs pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il les régénère. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine… contente toi de l'empêcher de reprendre tes pouvoirs. Ce sera déjà suffisamment exténuant à maintenir pendant les deux jours qu'il reste à la potion. »

« Mais je dois essayer » murmura Harry. « Je ne peux pas ne pas le faire, c'est une chance qui ne se représentera pas… »

« Non, en effet, et c'est une bonne chose. » répliqua Snape.

« Je me sens vraiment mieux. S'il vous plait, laissez moi essayer ? »

Le professeur soupira

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher, stupide enfant. »

« Bien sûr que si. » fit le jeune sorcier. « J'ai besoin de vous… » Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

« Je ne peux pas le faire sans vous. Vraiment. Alors si vous êtes contre… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Aidez moi, s'il vous plait ? »

Severus resta un moment silencieux. Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu peux essayer. Mais si tu ressens le moindre trouble, la moindre difficulté, tu arrêteras. C'est clair ?»

Le garçon sourit. C'était bon, oui, de demander la permission… et de la voir presque refusée parce que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour content de voir Snape l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait !

« Oui, professeur. »

Il sentit la main de Snape se poser sur son épaule et le repousser gentiment. Le maître des potions se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers le sac qui avait contenu les potions de Pomfrey.

Il ne restait plus à présent que des potions contre la douleur, des potions de sommeil sans rêves et quelques autres destinées à Harry… mais rien pour rétablir ses forces.

Il se tourna vers les chaudrons en train de chauffer et fit lentement le tour des préparations. Chaque mouvement lui semblait demander un effort démesuré… Toute l'énergie que les mangemorts avaient pris à Harry lui avait été restituée, au prix de la sienne cette fois. C'était un faible prix à payer, toutefois, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens avant cela… sans le support de potions, il ne pourrait pas soutenir Harry dans sa bataille pour les pouvoirs de Voldemort.

Non pas qu'il soit certain d'approuver ce revirement de situation… les bénéfices de cette opération lui paraissaient plus qu'incertains, Harry pouvait tout aussi bien pâtir de cet afflux de magie étrangère qu'en tirer profit… mais si les choses tournaient trop mal, il pourrait obliger le garçon à se transformer en chat et faire cesser ainsi toute influence extérieure.

Le principal avantage que Severus voyait dans la manœuvre était le bénéfice psychologique. Harry avait besoin de se battre, de prendre le dessus, de lancer sa hargne et son envie de vaincre sur un but précis ! Un Harry prostré et terrorisé était la pire des situations.

Si le garçon rencontrait des problèmes… il les gèrerait en temps et en heure. Ces problèmes là seraient moins graves au final, c'est du moins ce dont il s'était convaincu à présent.

L'idée s'imposa soudain à lui que Dumbledore approuverait tout à fait sa décision de laisser Harry tenter de voler les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres… parce qu'il devait tout tenter, n'est ce pas, tout essayer, même au péril de sa vie.

Mais Harry n'était pas une arme, Albus avait tort. Il était une cible, et une victime pour l'instant… un adolescent blessé qui avait besoin de croire en lui-même, en quelqu'un, et en quelque chose.

Même si ce quelque chose devait être les convictions qu'un vieux sorcier usé par les guerres lui avait inculqué.

_Allez au diable, Albus, allez au diable !_

Mais il était injuste, il le savait, Dumbledore n'était pas ainsi… il avait plus d'affection pour le garçon que personne d'autre, en dehors probablement de ses amis.

Bon sang, de lui-même, peut-être ; sûrement…

Le garçon était sa responsabilité, à présent. Il ne laisserait personne, pas même le directeur, diriger sa vie au regard d'une prophétie énoncée par une hystérique évaporée, universellement reconnue pour ses prédictions catastrophiques et systématiquement erronées !

Cette prophétie qui avait déjà crée suffisamment de mal… et par sa faute.

Il secoua la tête. Il était bien trop épuisé pour réfléchir à cela maintenant… Mais il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi Albus s'était montré aussi indulgent avec le garçon pendant toutes ses années.

Merlin l'en préserve, il était en train de devenir comme Dumbledore…

Il se retourna vers Harry qui se reposait, allongé sur le lit.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? » demanda t il brusquement

Le garçon sursauta.

« Un peu. Mais je crois que les potions font toujours de l'effet. » répondit il après un instant

Severus hocha la tête. Sans doute les potions de Pomfrey n'étaient elles pas assez forte pour oblitérer totalement sa douleur.

Les siennes étaient prêtes à présent, ils n'en manqueraient pas dans l'immédiat.

Il s'était toujours plu à penser qu'il était capable de préparer n'importe quelle potion les yeux fermés, mais avait finalement été surpris de constater qu'il avait vu juste ; incapable de se concentrer sur les dosages et les gestes précis que requérait leur préparation, ses réflexes avaient pris le relais, et les potions étaient là, aussi puissantes et parfaites que toujours.

Après tout, s'il avait été capable de préparer la potion de Vol de Pouvoir sous le regard constant de Voldemort, cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner.

Oui, décidément, tout commençait avec des potions, tout finissait avec elles…

A pas raides, il revint vers le lit de fortune et tendit les fioles à Harry qui les avala sans un mot.

Les yeux verts fixés sur son visages semblaient le détailler intensément, inquisiteurs. Quelque chose le troublait…

« Professeur… votre marque ? »

Snape hocha la tête, sa main venant machinalement se poser sur son avant bras gauche.

« L'appel a beaucoup baissé en intensité. Rien d'insoutenable. Veux tu te reposer un peu avant de reprendre ? »

Mais les yeux du garçon s'étaient soudain mis à briller d'un éclat nouveau.

« Non. Je vais lui prendre ses pouvoirs, maintenant, et il ne pourra plus vous atteindre ! Plus jamais ! » siffla t il

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu… Que se passait il dans l'esprit d'Harry ? Pensait il réellement ce qu'il disait ? Voulait il se protéger lui-même d'une autre attaque comme celle qu'il avait subit ? Trop de rage, trop de hargne subite là dedans…

« Harry. Non. » fit il d'une voix ferme. De sa main valide, il prit le menton du garçon et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Ne te bats pas ainsi, jamais. »

Harry sera les dents, soutenant son regard, un peu décontenancé.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour te lancer dans une bataille, tu dois posséder plusieurs choses. La volonté, le courage, et la force, quelque soit ton arme. Tu dois savoir pourquoi tu te bats, et être convaincu que cela en vaut la peine. La rage peut être un atout, en particulier dans les situations désespérées… mais il y a une limite très fine entre la rage de vaincre et cette fièvre qui pousse à oublier pourquoi et comment. Le sang froid, Harry, et la lucidité, tu ne peux pas te permettre de les laisser de côté. »

« Mais je veux qu'il paie, je veux qu'il vous laisse ! Je sens que je peux le faire, je le sais ! » fit le garçon entre ses dents

« On peut gagner un combat et perdre son âme. Voldemort en est la meilleure preuve. »

Le regard d'Harry était presque douloureux à présent.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui… » murmura t il

« Non, certainement pas. Et tu ne le deviendras pas. Si cette idée d'absorber ses pouvoirs te tient à cœur, fais le ; mais que ce soit de manière réfléchie, et en toute conscience. Pas de rage là dedans. Tu n'es pas en état de soutenir ce genre d'affrontement. » fit Snape d'un ton définitif.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » capitula Harry

« Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à présent. Concentre toi, ne laisse pas les émotions prendre le dessus sur ta tache. »

Le garçon acquiesça, mais Severus le sentait incertain.

« Prépare toi pendant que je fini de mettre les potions en fioles. »

Harry s'adossa au mur, sans le quitter des yeux. Severus avait la désagréable impression d'être épié dans chacun de ses gestes, raides et économes.

Evidement, si Harry comprenait qu'il prenait ses propres forces dans le processus, il renoncerait à son projet…

Non. Il devait le laisser essayer. Depuis qu'il avait repris le dessus dans sa lutte pour ses pouvoirs, le garçon n'avait plus eu ce regard vague et perdu qui perturbait tant le Maître des potions.

Ca en valait la peine. Vraiment.

Il avait prévu des quantités de potions suffisantes pour tenir une semaine à ce rythme, et toutes les fioles disponibles furent rapidement utilisées.

Pepper-up, potion contre la douleur, sommeil et bien sûr soins… Oui, cela suffirait, inutile pour l'instant de mettre d'autres préparations en route. D'ici là, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard.

Prenant un ensemble de potions, il revint vers le lit et installa les réserves à portée de main en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

Les potions ne suffisaient pas toujours, il le savait, et peut-être ne serait il pas capable de se relever la prochaine fois qu'ils aurait besoin d'en prendre une. En réalité, il s'était rarement senti à ce point au bord de l'épuisement. Si seulement il pouvait dormir…

Il lui semblait que des années s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était réellement reposé. Espionner pour Dumbledore tout en jouant le rôle d'un Mangemort, préparer les potions, les cours, veiller sur les Serpentards…

Non, même avant cela, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir profondément.

L'inquiétude des journées à Poudlard, dans les traces des Maraudeurs, et l'angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il pénétrait dans la maison familiale ne lui avaient guère offert l'occasion de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur. Ni l'ombre de sa mère, ni plus tard la présence protectrice de Dumbledore n'étaient parvenus à le convaincre qu'il puisse être en sécurité pendant son sommeil, même au cœur des donjons de Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas besoin de passer une heure chaque soir à placer des sorts de protection comme Moody, non. Il attendait, simplement, la baguette à portée de main.

Et maintenant, il sentait plus que jamais le poids de sa défiance au sommeil ; il était si usé, si fatigué par les derniers évènements qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions.

Que Lily lui pardonne s'il se trompait, mais pour cette fois, il devait se fier à son instinct.

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit à côté d'Harry, forçant ses muscles à montrer plus de souplesse qu'il n'en étaient décemment capables. Le garçon ne sembla pas dupe cependant, ses yeux rivés sur lui dans une expression féroce.

« Professeur ? »

« Te sens-tu prêt ? » éluda Severus

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant à ajouter quelque chose… puis y renonçant.

« Mange un peu avant. » Fit il en lui tendant un bol de soupe.

Le garçon l'avala sans un mot, comme une potion, jetant des regards en coin au professeur.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda t il enfin

« Plus tard » répondit sèchement Severus. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à se faire surveiller par un adolescent de seize ans aux habitudes alimentaires plus que douteuses !

Harry n'insista pas, mais l'expression mutine de son regard ne s'était pas dissipée.

Il se pencha pour poser le bol par terre, et se tourna vers Snape d'un air décidé :

« Je suis prêt. »

Severus sonda un instant son expression. Ils allaient se battre sur tant d'incertitudes, tant de convictions erronées et pour un résultat dont ils ignoraient les conséquences…

« Harry, sais-tu pourquoi tu fais cela ? »

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation dans le regard du garçon, puis une calme assurance.

« Parce que c'est important. »

Snape n'aurait pas pu donner de meilleure raison. Il hocha la tête, et se positionnant de manière à pouvoir rester immobile un long moment, fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

Harry glissa sur le lit pour se rapprocher, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Professeur… Je voulais juste vous dire, merci, et… je sais que c'est stupide, mais si jamais quelque chose allait de travers, je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié tout ce que vous avait fait pour moi. Etre ici, ces quelques semaines, ça a probablement été les meilleures vacances d'été que j'aie jamais passé. C'était presque comme… »

Il secoua la tête de frustration.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je vous promet de tout faire pour l'arranger… merci pour tout. »

« Stupide enfant » murmura Severus « Ou plutôt stupide chat. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin d'arranger quoique ce soit, combien de fois devrais-je répéter que tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans tout ceci ? » grogna t il avant de soupirer.

« Harry, il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont encore très confuses dans ton esprit, et c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne sais pas comment… il n'y a pas de façon simple de prendre les choses. Fais ce qui te semble important pour toi, Harry, le plus urgent pour l'instant est que tu retrouves tes forces, que tu reprennes pied. Le reste n'a que peu d'importance, vraiment. »

Parler commençait à lui demander un effort considérable, et réfléchir plus encore.

« Je veux que ça cesse » fit le garçon d'une voix sourde. « Que plus personne ne soit blessé ou tué. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire… mais je ne sais pas comment. Je vais essayer, bien sûr, je le promets… » répéta t il

Snape secoua la tête et attira Harry contre lui.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, Shadow… je suis fier de toi. »

Les mots semblaient rauques dans sa bouche, et Severus fut presque surpris de les entendre. Puis soulagé. Il aurait du se sentir gêné ou mal à l'aise, mais il était trop fatigué pour cela.

Fermant les yeux, il posa une main sur le front d'Harry qui s'était crispé à ses mots. A ce contact, il le sentit se détendre, jusqu'à venir se fondre contre lui.

Severus sourit légèrement ; il aurait presque été facile de croire, ainsi, que c'était un garçon de dix ans qui se pelotonnait contre son épaule. Ou un chat. Non, un enfant, définitivement un enfant…

C'était une bien étrange journée. Une de plus. Mais où que cette histoire le mène, il ne la finirait pas seul, pour une fois… et cela aussi, quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Quoique tu fasses et quoiqu'il arrive, je suis avec toi. »

Et béni soit l'état d'épuisement qui lui permettait de laisser les mots couler si facilement.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Harry pris une grande inspiration, et se mit à fermer méthodiquement son esprit et à préparer ses défenses.

Et son attaque.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait prendre l'offensive ! Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà combattu un basilic, ou, voyons voir, Voldemort… mais cette fois-ci, il attaquait, en toute connaissance de cause, pas pour se défendre, pas réellement.

Il avait la volonté, il avait le courage, il avait la force, et il avait Snape. Oh oui, il avait Snape, et il n'avait aucune intention de le perdre… l'homme était positivement blême, toute son attitude raide et douloureuse ; Voldemort ne se contentait pas de le torturer à travers sa marque, il lui prenait aussi sa vie !

Eh bien, il ne l'emporterait pas. Parce que Snape avait tant fait pour lui, parce que Shadow ou Harry, il avait besoin du professeur, désespérément besoin de sa présence, de la sécurité et du réconfort qu'il lui apportait, et parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui.

Plus que lui.

Hogwarts n'était plus un refuge, sa vie était un cimetière, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Voldemort s'en prendre à la dernière chose qu'il lui restait.

Quoique ce soit. Même un immense manoir vide, même un professeur de potions cynique subitement devenu son dernier rempart contre la folie. Ou contre le vide, si cela faisait une différence.

Et le long fil de brume mauve commença lentement à s'approcher de lui…

Elle était fascinant à regarder, cette danse légère des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, luttant pour revenir vers leur maître, et pourtant incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'Harry exerçait sur eux.

Au début, il ne sentit qu'il léger fourmillement, comme une légère décharge électrique parcourant ses veines, mais rien de désagréable, vraiment… troublant, peut-être.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbait le flux de magie, il eût l'impression que le picotement se transformait en torrent, en tempête dans son corps… en réalité, il pouvait entendre le bruit du vent furieux fouettant tous les obstacles qu'il rencontrait ! Non, c'était impossible…

Il rouvrit les yeux ; la pièce était beaucoup plus sombre à présent, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que tant de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il avait commencé…

Quelle heure pouvait il être ?

Levant le regard vers le soupirail, il comprit. La tempête n'était pas seulement dans son corps ; c'était bien le bruit du vent qu'il avait entendu, soufflant furieusement autour du Manoir. Le ciel était obscurci par les nuages qui s'étaient accumulés, cachant le soleil de cette fin de soirée.

Harry se redressa pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. La main qui était resté sur son front tout du long le quitta, pour réapparaître l'instant d'après, lui tendant une potion.

Il la saisit sans réfléchir.

« C'est une vraie tempête ? » demanda t il.

« Si ta question est de savoir si le vent et la pluie au dehors sont réels, ils le sont. Concernant leur aspect naturel, en revanche, il semble évident que non. Voldemort tente de te déstabiliser. Ou de détruire le Manoir, je ne sais pas exactement. » ironisa Snape

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » s'inquiéta Harry

« Pour le Manoir ? Non. Une tempête ne peut rien conte ces murs et il le sait. C'est une démonstration de force, probablement soutenue par l'ensemble des Mangemorts réunis autour de la propriété. Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter. Bois.»

Sans quitter le soupirail des yeux, Harry avala la potion.

« Je n'aime pas cela… » murmura t il

« Ce n'est que du vent et de la pluie, Harry. Le Manoir est solide, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » fit Snape d'une voix rassurante

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça, j'ai l'impression que la tempête est aussi à l'intérieur de moi… »

« Tu as absorbé une grande quantité de pouvoirs, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Il vaudrait mieux arrêter là, tout au moins pour l'instant. »

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, il avait perdu la notion du temps…

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je fais ça ? » demanda t il

« Cinq heures. Il est temps de renouveler ton traitement. » répondit le professeur

Harry s'étira et se poussa pour laisser plus de place à Snape. Il se sentait vraiment mieux à présent, malgré ses blessures et la douleur dans ses muscles qui se réveillait. Il pouvait sentir les pouvoirs étrangers lutter pour trouver leur place, réveillant sa propre magie, aiguisant ses sens… tout au moins n'était il plus épuisé à présent.

Il se tourna vers Snape pour lui faire part de son enthousiasme, mais son sourire se figea aussitôt qu'il vit le visage du Maître des Potions.

Il était blême à présent, ses traits n'étaient plus seulement tirés mais défaits. Ce n'était pas seulement son visage, en réalité, tout son corps, que le maître des potions semblait toujours parfaitement contrôler, ressemblait à une marionnette abandonnée après la représentation.

Snape venait de prendre dix ans en quelques heures.

Mais à l'instar d'Harry, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal en point. En réalité, n'eût été le fait qu'il se sentait vulnérable et désagréablement peu maître de ses mouvements, il aurait plutôt été satisfait de la situation.

Les potions n'avaient pas suffit, pour finir. Il n'avait pas pensé devoir en utiliser autant… et en bon Maître des Potions, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elles ne soient plus aussi efficaces passés les trois premières fioles.

Il avait eu raison. Mais il y avait certainement une chose positive dans un épuisement total combiné à une prise excessive de potions ; ils avaient considérablement réduits son niveau de stress.

Oh, il était conscient que le Manoir était suffisamment protégé, que Voldemort ne pouvait les atteindre directement et qu'Harry était pour l'instant hors de danger immédiat.

Mais il y avait les risques, le danger non immédiat, les différents paramètres à prendre en compte et les différents niveaux d'analyse et de compréhension que la situation nécessitaient.

Eh bien, pour l'instant, que Merlin lui pardonne, mais un seul seuil de réflexion lui était accessible : celui de la situation présente, et il en était parfaitement satisfait.

Harry allait bien. Il allait le soigner, le faire manger, dormir, et tout irait bien. Jusqu'au lendemain matin tout au moins. Après quoi, il leur resterait une journée à survivre, mais cela pouvait attendre. Si Voldemort n'avait rien de mieux à proposer qu'une misérable tempête pour distraire Harry, qu'il continue à faire ses caprices.

Pour sa part, il en avait eu plus qu'assez ces dernières années.

Il tendit une main vers les potions et en saisit trois qu'il donna à Harry.

Il contempla un instant l'idée de prendre une dernière pepper-up pour être certain de rester éveillé le temps qu'Harry s'endorme… mais il savait qu'elle aurait été inutile.

« Te sens-tu capable de manger quelque chose de solide ? » demanda t il au garçon

Harry bondit sur ses pieds avec une énergie qui aurait fait sourire le professeur si les muscles de son visage n'avaient pas été totalement anesthésiés.

« Je m'occupe du repas, professeur ! » fit l'adolescent avec enthousiasme

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Hé, je me débrouilles bien, rappelez vous ! » protesta Harry

« Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences culinaires. En revanche, il se pourrait que la tempête aie fait des dégâts à l'étage ; rien de plus que du verre brisé probablement, mais inutile de prendre des risques. » expliqua Snape « Vois ce que tu peux faire avec les réserves dans le placard, au fond. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Une potion ? »

« Non. » fit sèchement Snape « Comment te sens tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un chaudron entier de Pepper-up ! Et je peux sentir ses pouvoirs… c'est plutôt étrange comme sensation, c'est comme si mes pouvoirs et les siens s'amplifiaient en s'affrontant. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire ! »

Severus hocha la tête. L'aura du garçon était d'un mauve foncé et électrique à présent, rien d'anormal à première vue.

Harry se dandina un instant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se lancer :

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, vous avez un vraiment air affreux. Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Snape grimaça.

« Encore plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? Non, Harry, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil, et toi aussi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Tu te sens sûrement en pleine forme, mais ton corps a besoin de repos pour se remettre, et assimiler correctement les pouvoirs. Tu prendras une potion s'il le faut. » trancha le professeur.

Le garçon acquiesça à contre cœur, et se dirigea vers le placard. Quelques conserves se disputaient les étagères avec divers ingrédients de potions à l'aspect douteux ; il en choisi deux et se mit en quête de casseroles.

D'une rapide incantation, Snape les fit apparaître sur la table. Le professeur avait l'air positivement livide, épuisé. Il aurait pourtant du se sentir mieux lui aussi, avec tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait pris à Voldemort ! Harry aperçu plusieurs fioles vides au bas du lit. Des potions d'énergie, d'après les restes.

Que se passait il donc avec le professeur ? Snape devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, cependant, c'était toujours le cas…

Harry vida nerveusement le contenu des boites dans la casserole et se lança dans une série d'incantations. Un peu de feu ne pouvait pas faire de mal, ce ne serait certes pas de la grande cuisine, mais ce serait suffisant pour le moment.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait la nourriture en train de cuire, il pris conscience qu'il avait réellement faim ; son estomac grognait son approbation.

Si seulement cette fichue tempête pouvait cesser, la soirée aurait été presque parfaite…

Satisfait du résultat, il tendit une assiette à Snape et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Le professeur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début, et ne fit pas un mouvement pour commencer à manger, les yeux fixés sur le soupirail.

Harry prit quelques bouchées, résistant à l'envie de dévorer son assiette, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Professeur ? Je vous assure que c'est comestible » fit il avec un geste vers l'assiette restée intouchée.

Snape hocha lentement la tête.

« Je n'en doute pas, merci. Je ferai sûrement honneur à ton repas plus tard, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant. »

Harry résista à l'impulsion de lui dire qu'envie ou pas, lui n'aurait certainement pas eu le choix… mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain, Snape ne semblait pas disposé à être patient avec lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein, il devait reconnaître que le professeur avait raison, il sentait son corps se détendre et s'engourdir, pressé de s'endormir…

Il sursauta presque quand Snape se leva enfin, lui indiquant le lit d'un geste.

« Une application de baume sur tes blessures et tu pourras dormir. Penses-tu avoir besoin d'une potion ? » demanda t il

Harry secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée du baume, mais il se rappelait que Shadow l'avait trouvé particulièrement efficace sur ses brûlures…

« Enlève ton t shirt et allonge toi » commanda Snape tandis qu'il ouvrait le pot. « Ce sera plus facile ainsi. »

Ce qui était plus difficile, en revanche, songea Harry, c'était de ne pas s'endormir…

Malgré les potions, les marques sur son dos le brûlaient toujours. Comme la dernière fois que Vernon… qu'il avait… il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Je n'aurai plus à retourner là bas, n'est ce pas ? » croassa t il dans un demi sommeil

« Retourner où, Harry ? » répondit la voix calme du Maître des potions.

« Chez les Dursleys. Vernon a dit que Dumbledore voulait que je reste chez eux pour me punir de… mais vous ne les laisserez pas, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez dit que je pourrais rester ici ! »

Il sentit les doigts sur son dos se crisper pendant un instant, avant de reprendre doucement leur mouvement.

« Non, Harry, tu n'iras nulle part. Dumbledore ne veut certainement pas te punir, et il n'est pas question que tu retournes dans cette famille de dégé…. Dans ta famille. »

« Vernon a dit qu'il avait gagné le procès. Pour ma garde. Que Dumbledore ne voulait plus que j'aille à Hogwarts. Il a le droit, je pense… » soupira le garçon

« Certainement pas. » soupira Snape. « Rien de tout ceci n'est arrivé, Harry, c'était… une mise en scène macabre. L'audience a été ajournée, évidemment, après que tu aie été enlevé. »

« Non, je les ai vus, j'ai… il m'a… vous savez bien, vous êtes en train de les soigner ! » fit Harry avec un cri de frustration

« C'était Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, sous l'apparence de ton oncle » fit Severus de la voix la plus claire qu'il pu.

« J'étais à Privet Drive. Dans ma chambre… et le placard. Et Petunia, et Dudley… » il serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait plus voir le regard vide de Dudley, son âme aspirée par les Détraqueurs, par sa faute, par…

Snape compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à régler ce problème si vite. Il aurait du s'y attendre, évidemment. Il y avait bien trop de choses à démêler, et Harry était encore trop confus malgré sa surprenante forme du soir. Il était réellement impressionné par les capacités du garçon à surmonter tout ce qu'il avait du subir ces derniers temps… Mais il ne devait pas chercher à avancer trop vite.

Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était de le rassurer.

« Harry, je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser, et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Tu es ici chez toi. Je ne laisserai personne t'emmener contre ton gré, et le mien. Est-ce clair ? » demanda t il

Il sentit les muscles du garçon se décontracter peu à peu tandis qu'il imprégnait son esprit de ses paroles.

« Tu es mon chat, après tout. » fit il dans une tentative d'humour.

Mais Harry ne rit pas. Il tourna lentement ses yeux verts vers lui et le fixa intensément pendant ce qui lui paru être une éternité.

Puis il lui sourit, et Severus sentit quelque chose s'installer dans sa poitrine, qui n'avait pas été là depuis très, très longtemps…

Les yeux se refermèrent, mais le sourire ne quitta pas le visage du garçon assoupi.

Il continua à masser la nuque et les épaules du garçon pendant un moment, tentant de dénouer les muscles crispés par la tension des derniers jours. Comment Harry pouvait encore trouver le courage de dormir aussi rapidement, c'était un mystère pour Severus…

Remontant les couvertures et bordant le garçon, il se laissa enfin retomber dans son fauteuil.

Harry. Son chat. Qu'avait pensé le garçon ? Quoique ce soit, c'était de toute évidence quelque chose de positif…

Merlin, qu'allait il faire de tout cela ?

Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Non, vraiment pas inquiet. Il savait qu'il avait eut raison, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pour une fois.

Voldemort pouvait bien faire souffler une tornade sur le Manoir et Albus lancer toutes les prophéties qu'il voudrait sur Harry, ils ne pourraient rien changer à ce qui le liait au garçon.

Ni à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Merlin, il était vraiment trop fatigué…

Il se leva pour se rapprocher à nouveau du garçon, et passant une main dans ses cheveux, murmura :

« Shadow, redeviens Shadow. »

Ses paroles durent toucher le subconscient d'Harry, car un instant plus tard le chat noir se roulait en boule sur l'oreiller.

Satisfait, Severus hésita à transfigurer son propre fauteuil en lit… non, ce ne serait pas utile. Il était trop fatigué pour cela de toute façon.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, vérifia une dernière fois que toutes les protections étaient en place, que le chat dormait paisiblement, et autorisa son propre à corps à succomber au sommeil.

Pas pour très longtemps toutefois, lui sembla t il quand il réouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La tempête au dehors semblait encore plus impressionnante maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire, des feuilles et des branches cassées venaient heurter la vitre du soupirail, et le vent entrait par la cheminée.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait réveillé… Il se leva d'un bond : Harry était au milieu de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, et se dirigeait résolument vers l'escalier qui menait au parc !

« Harry ! »

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Son visage était immobile, sans expression, son regard embrumé, absent…

« Harry, où vas tu ? » demanda Snape avec tout le calme dont il était capable

L'adolescent se retourna vers l'escalier, sans toutefois faire mine de bouger, en plein dilemme.

Il devait y aller. Il devait sortir. S'il restait là plus longtemps, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, à Snape, à lui, à tout le monde. Dehors tout irait bien, il le savait, la voix le lui disait, sans arrêt…

Snape se maudissait intérieurement.

Bon sang, comment avait il pu oublier qu'Harry se retransformait souvent pendant son sommeil ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude du garçon, on aurait dit un somnambule. Voldemort ? probablement.

« Harry, viens vers moi s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas sortir, il y a une tempête dehors. »

Bien sûr que si, il devait sortir. La tempête ne lui ferait rien, mais si Snape l'approchait, il allait souffrir par sa faute, s'il voulait l'aider, il devait sortir et empêcher Voldemort de continuer à le harceler.

« Harry, s'il te plait ? Shadow ? » fit Snape de cette voix douce qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant cet été.

Snape. Il voulait l'écouter, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Shadow ? » répéta t il

Harry senti la sensation familière de réconfort l'envahir tandis qu'il lançait ses pouvoirs à la recherche du chat en lui… mais une partie de ses pouvoirs ne le voulaient absolument pas, et se battaient férocement pour l'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas un manque de magie, cette fois, mais un excès, et un conflit de pouvoirs !

Il sentit la tension monter en lui, courant dans tout son corps comme de l'électricité, cherchant à sortir, à déborder, à lutter…

Voldemort, les yeux rouges, le cachot, Snape, le Manoir, Lucius, l'odeur des potions, et Bellatrix qui riait, riait, Snape qui le laissait s'endormir en sécurité contre lui, qui lui promettait d'être là, Snape si fatigué ; il devait se battre, il l'avait déjà fait, lui non plus ne laisserait pas tomber le professeur !

C'était SON Maître des Potions !

La main sur la baguette, Severus se contraignit à rester immobile. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait courir vers le garçon ou reculer devant le flot de magie qui envahissait la pièce en vagues furieuses, noires et mauves, rendant l'atmosphère électriques.

Ce n'était pas seulement Harry, non, même s'il pouvait voir les ondes irradier de tout son corps ; sous la porte, et à travers la vitre du soupirail, la brume entrait comme du sable porté par le vent, tourbillonnant de manière désordonnée à travers toute la pièce, luttant rageusement pour trouver un maître.

« Harry, regarde moi, écoute moi, tu dois reprendre le dessus, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

La réponse vint enfin, désespérée.

« Il faut que je sorte ! » cria Harry. « Il ne peut pas vous avoir ! Il faut que je sorte ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta décision, empêche-le d'accéder à ton esprit Harry, repousse le ! Tu ne dois pas l'écouter ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » gémit le garçon, tiraillé entre les deux voix

« Il est arrivé la même chose au Ministère, souviens-toi, il voulait que tu passes la porte et tout irait bien, mais c'était un mensonge, un piège ! Bats-toi, chasse le de ta tête ! Maintenant ! »

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi ! » cria Harry

« J'ai passé la journée à te répéter que je ne te laisserai pas, faut il que je fasse un Serment Inviolable ou que je signe un contrat en bonne et due forme ? » siffla le professeur

« Mais vous êtes en train de mourir ! Si je ne l'en empêche pas… »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, stupide enfant ! » cria à son tour Snape « Je suis simplement fatigué, un peu de sommeil suffira à me remettre d'aplomb et ma marque n'a presque plus d'effet depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres focalise ses pouvoirs sur la tempête ! Tu n'es pas obligé de sauver le monde, pour l'amour de Merlin, il n'arrivera rien à aucun d'entre nous tant que tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit ! Si tu passes cette porte, Harry, je serais obligé de te suivre, et nous risquons bien de mourir tous les deux ! »

« Non, vous devez rester ici ! » répondit Harry, luttant pour voir clair dans son esprit.

« Je t'ai laissé partir seul au Ministère, je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Pour la centième fois de la journée, je ne te laisserai pas. »

C'était peut-être la centième fois, mais pour Harry, elle fut décisive. Snape ne le laisserait pas, et il ne laisserait pas Snape, c'était aussi simple que cela. Restait à le faire comprendre à la voix.

Non, il devait la faire partir, la combattre…

Severus n'était pas au Ministère. Il ne sait pas. Oh, Harry, il n'a pas besoin de toi, il ne fait cela que parce qu'on l'y oblige… il te ment. Il te ment depuis le début.

Non…

L'espace d'un instant, deux yeux rouges brillèrent, et une scène s'imposa comme un flash à son esprit.

Poudlard, le bureau de Dumbledore, et Snape qui était là, faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce, furieux.

« Il n'est pas question que je m'occupe plus longtemps de ce sale petit monstre, Albus ! Je l'ai gardé chez moi parce que vous m'y avez obligé, mais c'est fini à présent, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! C'est bien assez de devoir jouer les espions auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faire semblant de supporter Potter par dessus le marché, vous m'en demandez trop ! Sauvez-le du guet-apens où il s'est fourré ou laissez le se débrouiller, ce n'est plus mon problème ! Bon débarras s'il se fait tuer, il ne sera jamais capable d'accomplir sa destinée de toute façon, il est bien trop stupide et incapable ! »

« Severus, il vous fait confiance, nous devons en profiter ! » répliquait Dumbledore

« Vous m'en demandez trop. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne sera d'aucune utilité de toute façon. Laissez le là où il est, nous avons déjà gâché bien trop de temps et d'énergie avec lui. Je ne supporterai pas ses jérémiades une minute de plus, je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant aussi odieux et antipathique que celui-ci ! »

La vision s'estompa, et le laboratoire repris forme autour de lui… plus ou moins. Les vagues de magie tourbillonnaient plus furieusement que jamais, s'écrasant sur les murs pour revenir vers lui, rendant l'air flou autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit, toutefois, fut le visage de Snape à quelques pas de lui, qui le regardait ses traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

Snape. Il aurait été tellement facile de croire à la vision il y a quelques semaines, quelques jours encore.

Mais la scène n'avait jamais eu lieu, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Comme Sirius torturé par Voldemort dans les sous-sols du Ministère, celle-ci avait été crée de toute pièce pour le tourmenter. Une fois de plus.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de s'en prendre au professeur, pas après Sirius, pas après tous les autres.

Non, il ne laisserait pas tomber Snape, et cela impliquait aussi cette vision…

Voldemort n'avait pas le droit de le salir. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui. A eux. Et il allait le lui faire savoir… plongeant son regard dans celui du professeur, il s'appliqua à faire remonter en lui tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et accueilli.

La peine, la peur, l'angoisse, la joie, l'affection, la confiance…

Et tout à coup ce fut trop. Pour Voldemort, pour lui… juste trop. La présence dans sa tête s'échappa brutalement avec un hurlement de rage, et l'air autour de lui se mit à vibrer.

Trop. Trop de choses, trop de temps, trop de douleur, trop d'émotions, trop…

Ce fut un léger bruit de cristal tout d'abord, puis un ensemble de bruit de verre cassé qui retentit tandis que toutes les fioles et les vitres explosaient, projetant des centaines de petits éclats de verre à travers la pièce.

Severus n'eut que peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'Harry livrait un combat à Voldemort pour ses pouvoirs, et maintenant pour le contrôle de son esprit… sans doute la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, accumulée dans le corps d'Harry, avait elle facilitée l'intrusion.

Quoiqu'il aie cherché à faire, le garçon avait eut le dessus, il le sentait à la tension de son visage. Il l'avait chassé, mais le délicat équilibre de son esprit et de ses pouvoirs s'était rompu, et Harry les avait libérés, brutalement, et toute cette puissance accumulée n'allait pas se contenter de détruire le verre…

Les sorts de protection. La magie d'Harry et de Voldemort cumulées, lâchés sauvagement contre ses barrières ? Il n'était pas sûr que même le sort de Fidélitas tienne encore après cela…

Et Voldemort était dehors, prêt à tuer le garçon, entouré de tous ses Mangemorts. Dans l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, il ne pourrait guère soutenir plus de quelques minutes d'assaut… en comptant sur le fait que Voldemort soit affaibli.

Avant même que les éclats de verre n'aient pu toucher le sol ou le garçon, il avait pris sa décision.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces, drainant toute son énergie au service de ses pouvoirs, et visant Harry, il lança la seule incantation qu'il avait le temps de prononcer :

« Protego ! »

Il eut le temps de voir un bouclier couleur émeraude se former autour du garçon, tandis que son propre corps tombait lentement, comme au ralenti, sur les pavés du donjon.

Eh bien oui, Lily, tu avais raison. Rien ne vaut un peu de magie sacrificielle pour résoudre un problème. Totalement Gryffondor, bien sûr…

Quand sa tête heurta le sol, il était déjà inconscient, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait instinctivement levé son bras pour protéger son visage quand il avait entendu le verre éclater à travers la pièce.

Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu l'atteindre, quelqu'un avait crié quelque chose et il s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'une boule verte iridescente qui avait repoussé les éclats de verre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape s'effondrer à terre et la réalité le frappa.

_Protego._ Il avait crié _Protego._

Merlin ! Que se passait il ? Protego n'était pas censé créer ce genre de phénomène, et celui qui le lançait n'était pas censé perdre connaissance ! A cet instant, le bouclier qui l'avait entouré se mit soudain à gonfler comme une bulle, jusqu'à atteindre les murs du donjon qu'ils tapissèrent entièrement. L'éclat vert dura un instant, avant de se fondre dans la pierre et de disparaître.

Sans se préoccuper des potions qui se répandaient autour de lui, Harry se précipita vers le Maître des Potions.

Son visage était parfaitement immobile, ses traits détendu pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas…

Sentant la panique l'envahir, il tenta de trouver son pouls. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il n'avait…

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur battait, et il était presque certain de voir la poitrine du professeur de soulever légèrement avec sa respiration.

Il hésita un instant… les potions étaient inutilisables à présent, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu arriver au professeur.

Posant une main sur son épaule, il prit le parti de le réveiller.

« Professeur Snape ? » tenta t il « S'il vous plait ? Professeur ? »

Pas le moindre signe de vie.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, cherchant avidement quoique ce soit qui puisse l'aider… à y bien réfléchir, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir que le professeur se réveille tout de suite. Le donjon était un désastre ; la table comme le sol étaient couverts de liquides et d'ingrédients divers, la plupart semblant ne pas apprécier la proximité des autres.

Quelques fumées à l'allure peu engageantes se dégageaient du sol, et le bois de la table semblait mal résister au contact des potions qui l'avaient recouverte.

Mieux valait mettre Snape en hauteur rapidement… Harry hésita un instant. Il aurait sans doute pu porter le professeur sur le lit, mais il risquait d'aggraver ses blessures ainsi.

« Désolé, vous n'approuveriez sûrement pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » murmura t il

Il saisit la baguette de Severus sur le sol et la pointa vers son propriétaire.

« Levicorpus. »

En une seconde, il avait déposé le corps inanimé du professeur sur le lit. Il hésita un instant à déposer la baguette près de lui, avant de finalement la glisser dans sa ceinture. S'il devait se défendre, mieux valait qu'il aie au moins une chance.

Une fois de plus, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Snape aurait approuvé de voir son élève emprunter sa baguette… mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'Harry avait retroussé sa manche une fois de plus pour voir à quel point sa marque était douloureuse.

Suffisamment, conclu le garçon à la vue de la cicatrice noire aux contours toujours rouges vifs. Voldemort n'avait pas déserté la place.

Un autre regard autour de lui lui appris plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, la tornade de magie qui avait sévit dans le laboratoire était à présent apaisée. Ensuite, la tempête qui avait soufflé dehors semblait également s'être calmée.

Oh, vraiment, calmée ? Voldemort s'était suffisamment exprimé pour l'instant, il ne voyait plus l'utilité de les menacer de cette façon ?

Harry senti une bouffée de colère lui monter au visage. Le donjon, son refuge, était dévasté, et Snape était là, inconscient et visiblement pour longtemps, à cause du sorcier mort-vivant qui tentait de voler ses pouvoirs !

S'il voulait jouer à cela, il n'allait pas être déçu… Harry n'était certainement pas d'humeur à le laisser reprendre des forces de son côté. Le charme de Snape n'était peut être plus actif, mais Harry pouvait sentir les vagues de pouvoirs courir dans son corps, et il se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens !

Snape ne serait plus là pour le soutenir cette fois, mais c'était à son tour de protéger le professeur.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry pris une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à assurer à nouveau ses défenses quand son regard tomba à nouveau sur le bras de l'ancien Mangemort.

Une erreur. L'homme en avait fait aussi, après tout. Pourtant, les conseils qu'il lui avaient donné semblaient plein de bon sens…

Pas de rage. Pas de fièvre. On peut gagner un combat et perdre son âme.

Harry senti sa gorge se nouer. Il avait la volonté, le courage et la force… mais il n'avait plus le sang-froid.

Snape en avait il aussi manqué, lui aussi, le jour où il avait choisi d'avoir cette marque posée sur lui ?

Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer ses avertissements, pas après qu'il venait de faire pour lui…

Pas de rage. Il pris une nouvelle inspiration, puis une autre… Il le faisait pour les sauver tous les deux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Parce qu'il avait une chance de gagner.

Il le faisait parce que c'était son devoir.

Fermant les verrous de son esprit un à un, il commença à attirer à nouveau à lui la magie qu'il sentait encore autour de lui. Lentement, sans précipitation… sans rage.

Je vous le promet, professeur, sans rage.

A travers le soupirail, il pouvait voir les étoiles glisser lentement dans le ciel tandis que la nuit s'écoulait. Il ne restait plus rien de la tempête, et il sentait les lambeaux de magie qu'il absorbait devenir de plus en plus récalcitrants et désespérés de retourner vers leur maître.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imprégnaient d'eux, la tâche lui demandait moins d'efforts. Snape avait raison cependant, il ne pourrait sans doute pas épuiser toute la magie du mage noir, il n'avait pas même l'intention d'essayer de briser la dernière barrière. Après la démonstration de la veille, il lui semblait trop risquer de tenter cela seul…

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ferait de son mieux pour le vider de ses ressources. C'était toujours cela de pris, n'est ce pas ?

Il aurait vraiment voulu que Snape se réveille, pourtant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui arriverait une fois les effets de la potion dissipés. Allaient ils se retrouver coupés d'un coup des pouvoirs l'un de l'autre ?

Pourquoi était ce tellement facile pour lui soudain de prendre les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le jour se levait tout juste quand un mouvement dans la cheminée fit sauter Harry sur ses pieds.

Le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de Cheminette retentit, et la baguette noire fut dans sa main avant qu'il n'aie eut le temps d'y penser.

L'intrus pénétra dans le donjon en toute confiance, cependant, et à peine sa robe verte fut elle visible qu'Harry compris pourquoi : Dumbledore n'avait il pas dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entrer au Manoir sans y être invité ?

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière, sans abaisser sa baguette. Le directeur s'immobilisa devant la cheminée, le regard à la fois peiné et compréhensif.

« Harry, mon garçon, je suis content de voir que tu es sain et sauf. Qu'est il arrivé à Severus ? » demanda t il en faisant un pas vers le lit

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.

« Restez où vous êtes ! Ne vous approchez pas de lui ou vous le regretterez ! Et ne vous imaginez pas que je ne le ferais pas, pas après… » Harry serra les dents, la main crispée sur la baguette, son regard planté dans les yeux bleus du directeur.

« C'est tout à fait inutile, Harry, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers toi ni le professeur Snape ; il semble cependant urgent qu'il soit examiné. »

« Pas par vous. Repartez d'où vous venez, je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher. » siffla le garçon

« Harry, c'est tout à fait irrationnel… »

« Vous ne l'approcherez pas. Laissez nous ! » fit Harry d'un ton définitif, son regard plus menaçant que jamais.

« C'est très regrettable, mon garçon, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » répondit Dumbledore, avant de tendre sa main vers lui

_De la magie sans baguette… et muette_ eut le temps de penser Harry, avant de voir le sort rebondir sur lui pour aller s'écraser sur les murs, qui virèrent immédiatement au vert.

« Magie sacrificielle » murmura Dumbledore, visiblement choqué. « Oh, Severus… »

Il lança un regard chargé de regret au Maître des Potions qui gisait sur le lit, avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent qui s'avançait vers lui, baguette à la main, les yeux pleins de fureur.

« Vous avez trois secondes » siffla t il « Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici, ou je vous jure que vous en paierez le prix fort ! »

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu penses, mon garçon, mais je crois qu'il est effectivement préférable que je rentre pour l'instant. Mme Pomfrey vous enverra des potions rapidement. Quand Severus se réveillera… pourrais tu lui dire de me contacter au plus vite ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, la mâchoire serrée et de toute évidence à deux doigts de lancer un sort au directeur.

Hochant la tête, celui-ci se décida finalement à jeter une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engagea dans la cheminée avec un dernier regard inquiet pour le professeur.

« Harry, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler au moindre problème. La situation a évolué positivement et… »

Mais Harry en avait eu assez. Murmurant un sort, il pointa la baguette sur la poitrine du directeur qui disparu dans les flammes, poussé par la force du choc.

Le garçon sourit. Il était à peu près persuadé cette fois que Snape n'aurait pas désapprouvé l'usage de sa baguette !

Soupirant, il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Dumbledore avait raison sur un point toutefois, le professeur avait besoin de soins. Il ne semblait blessé ni par sa chute ni par le verre, mais son état comateux ne pouvait être considéré comme un bon signe… lui même se sentait vraiment mal en point, réalisa t il.

Les potions avaient cessé de faire effet, et tout son corps se rappelait à lui de manière douloureuse ; il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à l'écouter cependant, les potions étaient toutes en train de ronger les pavés du donjon.

Si seulement Snape pouvait se réveiller… qui pouvait il appeler d'autre ? pas les Weasleys, tous morts, pas l'Ordre du Phénix pour la même raison, certainement pas Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall, et Remus était en mission au loin…

« Professeur ? Est ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ? Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez » tenta t il, se rappelant d'un vague cours de secourisme datant de l'école primaire.

Là encore, aucune réponse. Le professeur ne semblait même pas dormir en réalité, son visage était bien trop calme, son corps bien trop immobile et détendu, il semblait presque mort…

Il en était à considérer de fouiller la chambre de Snape à la recherche de potion quand les flammes vertes apparurent à nouveau dans la cheminée.

Sentant la colère le reprendre, Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'âtre, prêt à jeter un sort au premier qui oserait en franchir le seuil.

Mais contre toute attente, personne ne tenta de forcer le passage, et quand les flammes se dissipèrent, Harry put voir un large panier en osier rempli à ras-bord de potions diverses, toutes annotées.

Une note de Mme Pomfrey les accompagnaient.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Ne pouvant moi-même venir ausculter le professeur Snape, et dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas laissé le directeur le faire lui-même, vous allez devoir vous charger du travail._

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré que les fonctions vitales du patient étaient en ordre et qu'il ne présentait pas de blessure apparente ; aussi je vous recommanderai de faire boire au professeur une potion de stabilisation et de soin dans le doute._

_Vous jugerez peut être utile de lui administrer également une pepper-up ou une potion de sommeil sans rêve selon les besoins. Bon sang, Potter, faites de votre mieux et tenez moi au courant, Severus est suffisamment immunisé contre toutes sortes de poisons pour que vous ne risquiez pas de l'empoisonner ! _

_Si toutefois vous aviez des raisons de soupçonner quelque chose de grave, __cessez de faire l'enfant immédiatement__ et prévenez le directeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Est il utile de bien insister sur ce point ?_

_Faites bon usage des potions._

_Poppy Pomfrey_

Ainsi donc Dumbledore avait eut le temps de constater que Snape n'était pas en réel danger… cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, évidemment.

Mais Pomfrey avait raison, il ne devait pas risquer la vie du professeur… s'il ne voyait pas d'amélioration d'ici midi, il se ferait une raison et appellerait le directeur en renfort. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le tenir au bout de sa baguette…

Après tout, Dumbledore ne semblait pas pouvoir l'attaquer, le développement était intéressant ! Mais qu'avait il voulu dire par magie sacrificielle ? Qu'avait fait au juste Snape en lançant Protego ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait plus urgent, les potions… Il fouilla le large éventail de flacons, cherchant ce qui aurait pu être utile. Mme Pomfrey avait suggéré une potion de stabilisation et de soin, ce qui semblait tout à fait logique.

Restait à savoir comment les faire avaler au professeur…

Mal à l'aise, Harry vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Se rappelant de la façon dont Snape avait agit avec lui, il s'assit au niveau de sa tête et tenta maladroitement de le redresser. Le Maître des Potions n'opposa aucune résistance, évidemment… soutenant sa tête, il ouvrit délicatement la mâchoire et vida le contenu des fioles dans la gorge du professeur inconscient.

« Je soupçonne que vous allez me détester pour ça… » murmura le garçon.

Une potion de Pepper-up aurait sans doute été bienvenue, mais à voir les fioles vides qui gisaient au bas du lit, Snape en avait déjà largement abusé ; une intoxication était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il fallait quatre heures pour que cette potion cesse de faire de l'effet… L'utilité des devoirs de potion lui apparu soudain comme une révélation.

Non, les Potions n'étaient pas seulement un cours ennuyeux et sans intérêt, ils avaient réellement une utilité dans la vie de tous les jours… qui l'eut cru ! Une vague de regret le parcouru. Beaucoup de temps gâché à se plaindre après Snape plutôt que de s'intéresser à ses cours qui pouvaient sauver des vies… encore une chose qu'il devrait lui dire quand il se réveillerait.

Ca, et merci. Encore une fois.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Reposant délicatement la tête du professeur sur l'oreiller, il prit sa place dans le fauteuil et avala à son tour quelques potions. Une potion de soin et une autre contre la douleur ne pouvaient faire de mal, c'est ce que Snape lui avait donné, après tout…

Relativement satisfait du résultat, il se cala contre les coussins et se prépara à reprendre la lutte silencieuse qui l'opposait à Voldemort.

Calme et droit. Il pouvait le faire.

Et il le fit. Les heures passèrent, lentement, sans heurt, la magie glissant vers lui sans interruption. Il la sentait faiblir, et un sentiment de triomphe le gagnait : il allait peut-être le faire, après tout, ce ne serait peut-être pas plus dur que cela, rester assis dans un fauteuil, et transformer calmement Voldemort en cracmol ! Sans magie, ses mangemorts l'abandonneraient, et il serait rapidement capturé, tué sans doute…

Et si c'était si simple que cela ?

Midi approchait quand une brume dense commença à se former autour du soupirail. Il avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit un frisson le parcourir, l'obligeant à rompre sa concentration.

Il était temps de prendre de nouvelles potions, de toute façon… mais qu'est ce qui pouvait lui donner soudain cette impression de malaise, d'angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge ?

Il s'approcha de Snape qui n'avait pas bougé. Pas de changement apparent… le professeur ne semblait aller ni mieux, ni plus mal. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, et le sentiment allait en s'accentuant…

Tentant d'ignorer son anxiété, il entreprit de faire boire ses potions à Snape. Soins, stabilisation… Et deux pepper-up ne seraient pas de trop. Après tout, Pomfrey avait bien spécifié qu'il ne risquait pas de l'empoisonner !

Cette fois, il lui sembla que quelque chose agit. Le visage du sorcier se contracta légèrement, le faisant plus ressembler au professeur qu'il connaissait. Sa paupière tressailli, comme dans un rêve…

« Professeur ? » tenta Harry

Pas de réponse. Peut-être était-ce un peu tôt… Tout de même, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'avança vers le soupirail pour tenter de mieux apercevoir le brouillard qui entourait le Manoir. Il faisait vraiment froid tout à coup, ils étaient tout de même en plein été, à midi…

Et tout à coup Harry comprit. La révélation le laissa un instant sans souffle, et tout son corps se figea.

Les Détraqueurs. Voldemort appelait les Détraqueurs à la rescousse, et il se regroupaient autour du Manoir, probablement au plus près que les barrières le leur permettaient.

Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer, du moins il ne le pensait pas, mais tous réunis autour de la propriété, l'effet serait bien suffisant pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ! Il ne voulait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

Oh, Merlin, Snape ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

Un grognement interrompit ses pensées et il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions, plein d'espoir ; bien que toujours inconscient, le professeur semblait avoir émergé de l'état comateux dans lequel il était plongé depuis des heures. La tête penchée, il semblait en proie à un cauchemar pour lequel les Détraqueurs n'étaient sûrement pas innocents.

Harry s'approcha, tiraillé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Snape semblait murmurer quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots…

Il sentait une sueur glacée couler dans son dos tandis que l'écho d'un cri de femme résonnait du fond de sa mémoire. Et tandis qu'il se penchait pour entendre les mots que Snape prononçait, il sentit tout le reste de son corps se glacer de la même façon.

« Lily… non… pas Lily… je vous en supplie… »

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça, Snape ne pouvait pas être en train de rêver à la même chose que lui, n'est ce pas ?

Mais les images du rayon vert et d'une jeune femme nommée Lily suppliant qu'on lui laisse la vie passaient comme un flash dans son esprit, et Harry sentait le désespoir presque familier le gagner. Si seulement Snape se réveillait…

« Lily… Harry… laissez-le, vous n'avez pas le droit, pas le droit, pas Harry… »

Harry sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Snape rêvait de lui. Cauchemardait qu'on lui faisait du mal. Snape. Lui. Plus encore que la référence à sa mère, cette dernière phrase le laissa sans réaction.

Les Détraqueurs n'existaient plus, pas plus que le donjon ou Voldemort.

La main de Snape se ferma en un poing, et Harry se vit la prendre dans la sienne pour l'ouvrir et l'observer.

La même main qui était restée des heures contre son front, pendant qu'il luttait pour ses pouvoirs. La main qui l'avait soigné.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du désespoir que les Détraqueurs infiltraient dans son âme, ou d'un soulagement tellement immense qu'il supplantait tout le reste.

« S'il vous plait, professeur, réveillez vous… »

A nouveau, Snape grogna, mais ses paupières restèrent closes.

La brume dehors devenait de plus en plus dense et s'infiltrait à présent dans le laboratoire par le soupirail à la vitre brisée, léchant les murs en pierre du donjon.

Il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant.

Saisissant la baguette de Snape, il la pointa vers la brume.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Aussitôt, un cerf s'élança au galop vers la brume, la repoussant hors du donjon avant de s'échapper dans le parc à la poursuite des Détraqueurs.

Harry sentit le sentiment d'oppression qui le tenaillait reculer, mais l'impression ne dura pas. Il ignorait combien de Détraqueurs étaient réunis là, dehors, mais si Voldemort les avaient appelé en renfort, il pouvait s'attendre à ce que l'intégralité du personnel d'Azkaban soit en train de préparer son congrès annuel aux portes du Manoir ! Son Patronus, si réussi soit il, ne les garderait pas tous à l'écart bien longtemps.

Quelques minutes après en effet, la fine brume revint à la charge, et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. A ses côtés, Snape aussi s'agitait dans son sommeil.

« Expecto Patronum ! » lança à nouveau Harry, avec plus de conviction cette fois.

La trêve dura plus longtemps, mais inévitablement, le brouillard s'infiltra à nouveau dans leur retraite.

Une heure et de nombreux Patronus plus tard, Harry se sentait épuisé et proche du désespoir. Il n'allait pas y arriver, ils étaient trop nombreux, il était trop faible.

Mais il essayerait, tout au moins. Il leva une nouvelle fois la baguette noire d'une main qui tremblait légèrement, et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer l'incantation, mais ce fut un cri qui en sorti quand il senti quelque chose se refermer subitement autour de ses doigts.

Il se retourna vivement et resta figé, la bouche ouverte. Le propriétaire légitime de la baguette le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air plus harassé que jamais, mais bien réveillé cette fois.

« Professeur ! »

Snape hocha lentement la tête sans desserrer sa prise. Il leva les yeux vers le soupirail, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière.

« Quelle heure est il ? » demanda t il

Pris au dépourvu, Harry le dévisagea. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir l'heure ?

« C'est le début de l'après midi, il doit être deux heures, par là. » répondit il enfin.

A nouveau, Snape hocha la tête.

« Ca ira. »

« Pardon ? » balbutia le garçon

« Dans quelques heures la potion n'aura plus d'effet. Tout ira bien. » fit Snape d'une voix étrangement calme

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant le visage du professeur. Il ignorait exactement pourquoi, alors que la brume des Détraqueurs menaçait à nouveau de pénétrer dans le laboratoire, mais il le croyait. Oui, tout irait bien.

Pris de remord, il jeta un regard coupable autour de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé » dit il rapidement. « Votre laboratoire. Je crois que j'ai tout détruit. »

A sa grande surprise, Snape rit doucement, sans bruit, vraiment, mais un rire tout de même…

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Quand vous avez lancé ce sort, il y a eu comme… je ne sais pas, une bulle verte m'a entouré, avant de s'écraser contre les murs. Ils sont devenus verts un instant, mais ça n'a pas duré, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore m'attaque et que… »

« Dumbledore ? » demanda Snape, toute trace d'humour ayant déserté son visage.

« Il est venu un peu après que vous ayez perdu connaissance » expliqua Harry avec un regard d'excuse. « Quand je n'ai pas voulu qu'il vous approche, il m'a jeté un sort, mais bizarrement, il a rebondit sur moi pour aller s'écraser sur les murs, qui sont redevenus verts.»

Snape acquiesça, songeur.

« Après ça, » poursuivit Harry, « Mme Pomfrey a envoyé des potions par la cheminée. Tout un tas, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais vous donner… je heu, je vous ai fait boire une potion de soin, de stabilisation et deux Pepper-up »

« Parfait. Une de plus ne sera pas de trop, je pense, » fit Snape en se servant dans le panier.

« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda Harry, inquiet. « Je veux dire, vous en avez déjà pris beaucoup, avant… »

Snape lui jeta un regard ironique, un sourcil levé.

« Evidement vous savez mieux que moi » ajouta précipitamment Harry.

« Il semblerait. »

Le regard du professeur se dirigea vers le baguette que le garçon n'avait pas lâchée. Harry se sentit rougir et la lui tendit.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main » s'excusa t il

Snape s'empara de la baguette et l'observa un instant, songeur.

« Et tu as réussi à t'en servir ? »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Sans un mot, Snape plongea une main dans ses robes et en ressorti un objet qu'il tendit à son tour à Harry.

Sa baguette.

Le garçon la saisit avec un sourire

« Elle était là tout du long ? » demanda t il

Snape acquiesça.

« Dumbledore l'a trouvée au Ministère où elle était tombée et je l'ai gardée en attendant que tu sois en état de l'utiliser. »

« Merci » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Elle m'a manqué ! »

Il l'avait crue perdue, réellement. La baguette de Snape avait été efficace, mais ce n'était simplement pas la même chose.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'angoisse l'envahir.

« Professeur, je crois qu'il faudrait… » il fit un geste de la tête vers la brume qui envahissait progressivement le laboratoire.

Le professeur lui tendit une potion, et Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, évidemment, Snape n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de pepper-up…

Un instant plus tard, il se sentait rasséréné tandis qu'il faisait fasse au soupirail.

Sans un mot, Snape vint se tenir à ses côtés, et lui adressa un demi sourire qui redonna plus d'énergie encore à Harry que la potion ne l'avait fait.

Ensemble, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, et incantèrent d'un même cri.

Un instant plus tard, une biche et un cerf s'élançaient épaule contre épaule vers le parc, repoussant la brume et la sensation de froid qui les enveloppaient.

Harry se retourna vers Snape, et pu enfin poser la question qu'il avait tant souhaité posé ce jour là.

« Et maintenant ? »

Snape fit un signe de tête vers le lit.

« Maintenant, on attend. »

Confortablement installés sur le matelas, à l'abri des Détraqueurs, les deux sorciers restèrent un instant en silence, contemplant le laboratoire.

En quelques incantations, Snape eut nettoyé et réparé la plupart des dégâts, et le donjon ressemblait à nouveau à une pièce potentiellement habitable.

« Professeur » demanda finalement Harry « le sort d'aura de magie a disparu, et je me demande où en sont mes pouvoirs »

Pointant sa baguette sur lui, Severus murmura à nouveau l'incantation. Tous deux restèrent un instant muets devant la couleur qui émanait du jeune sorcier.

« Ce… c'est bon signe ? » fit Harry, hésitant

« C'est pour le moins impressionnant » répondit Snape. « Tu as probablement épuisé les principales réserves de magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa propre aura, à son plus fort potentiel, serait noire. Le mauve qui t'entoure en est très proche. »

« Vous croyez que je pourrais le finir avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet ? » demanda le garçon

« Probablement pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, arracher totalement les dernières bribes de magie à un sorcier demande une énergie considérable. Voldemort aurait pu, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour toi dans ton état. » expliqua Severus

« Mais ? » tenta Harry

« Mais tu as fait un excellent travail. Il mettra du temps avant de récupérer toutes ses forces. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il reste là au lieu de s'en aller » murmura le garçon. « Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de lui prendre ses pouvoirs s'il était loin. »

« Au début, sans doute parce qu'il pensait pouvoir les récupérer. Quand c'est ton Patronus qui est venu à la charge des Détraqueurs, il a sans doute compris que je n'étais pas en état de combattre et a pensé pouvoir renverser la situation. Une erreur, de toute évidence. » fit Snape d'un ton satisfait. « Et maintenant… »

Il désigna le soupirail d'un geste. Le brouillard semblait se dissiper, et l'on pouvait à présent voir clairement le parc.

« Vous pensez qu'il est parti ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. Il se sentait effectivement plus léger depuis quelques instants.

« Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient de toute façon pas pénétrer la propriété, et nos deux Patronus ont suffit à les écarter suffisamment pour éloigner leur influence. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à rester. En revanche, je suis prêt à parier que la moitié des mangemorts est en faction dans les environs… »

Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Car ils étaient en sécurité, n'est ce pas ? Ils l'avaient fait. Vraiment.

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula paisiblement, Snape semblant visiblement avoir du mal à récupérer ses forces et préféra rester assis dans son fauteuil, interrogeant Harry sur ses cours, le faisant ranger les fioles réparées.

La baguette à la main, le garçon obéit, évitant soigneusement de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, il avait presque oublié sa nervosité, et à quel point la journée avait été angoissante.

Il déposait une série de flacons dans l'armoire quand il sentit tous ses muscles se raidir subitement avant de se détendre, ses jambes soudain molles comme du cotton. Tombant sur le sol, il sentit chaque fibre de son corps irradier, comme chargées d'électricité, avant de s'apaiser, le laissant plus paisible et entier qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

La tempête qui n'avait jamais réellement cessé dans sa tête s'arrêta enfin, et tout son corps sembla se mettre en place comme un puzzle complété.

Snape s'avança vers lui, et Harry pris la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t il

« La potion a cessé de faire de l'effet. Tes pouvoirs sont revenus à leur place et n'en bougeront plus. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire tes nouveaux pouvoirs. » répondit Snape

Harry leva une main pour mieux voir la légère aura foncée qui l'entourait.

« Ils vont vraiment rester ? Je veux dire, ses pouvoirs ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Snape « Tu viens probablement de doubler ton propre niveau de magie. C'est une chose que tu mettras du temps à maîtriser, cependant. Tu viens de réussir un exploit unique, Harry, je crois que Voldemort réfléchira à deux fois avant de tenter une attaque de cette sorte sur toi à l'avenir ! »

« Mais ses pouvoirs ? » insista le garçon

« Son niveau de magie est bas à présent, mais ce n'est qu'une forme d'épuisement temporaire, il les retrouvera avec du temps et des soins. Le changement sur toi, en revanche, est définitif. Ce que j'ignore, ce sont les effets que ces nouveaux pouvoirs auront sur toi, il faudra surveiller cela prudemment. »

« Si seulement j'avais eu ces pouvoirs avant » murmura Harry « si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose. »

« Ce que tu es fait est déjà extraordinaire, Harry, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. » fit Snape, les sourcils froncés

« Mais c'est bien trop tard, maintenant qu'ils sont tous morts ; j'aurai pu les sauver, si seulement… »

Severus le saisit fermement par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder, tentant de mettre toute la conviction qu'il pouvait dans ses paroles.

« Harry, écoute moi bien cette fois, tout ce que tu as vu pendant ta captivité n'est jamais arrivé, personne ne veut se débarrasser de toi, personne n'est mort ! »

Mais alors que le garçon le fixait d'un regard troublé et douloureux, l'éclat des flammes vertes illumina le donjon et le buste de Dumbledore apparu dans la cheminée.

« Malheureusement, mon enfant, j'ai bien peur que si. »

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur, avec plein de Snape et de chats ( sauf pour ceux qui sont allergiques aux chats et aux potions, mais ça c'est vraiment dommage), et plein de poutoux !

Un chapitre king size pour bien commencer l'année, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, pour ma part, même si ça n'a pas été évident entre nowel, le nouvel an, toute la famille et les sorties ! Je me suis fait prendre à écrire à 4h du mat sur mon PC, et j'ai été la risée de la famille le jour suivant, groumpf !

En tout cas, ayant passé minuit 2008 à cheval, je suis en mesure de dire que cette année commence fort bien !

Concernant le petit cliff final… ah ! figurez vous que j'étais persuadée que j'allais tuer un certain personnage, et au dernier moment j'ai changé d'avis pour en tuer un ou plusieurs autres.

La suite au prochain épisode ;-)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chap 23 : Fiat Lux**

_« Harry, écoute moi bien cette fois, tout ce que tu as vu pendant ta captivité n'est jamais arrivé, personne ne veut se débarrasser de toi, personne n'est mort ! »_

_Mais alors que le garçon le fixait d'un regard troublé et douloureux, l'éclat des flammes vertes illumina le donjon et le buste de Dumbledore apparu dans la cheminée._

_« Malheureusement, mon enfant, j'ai bien peur que si. »_

La première pensée de Severus, tandis qu'il agrippait instinctivement l'épaule du garçon, fut

'Merlin, faites que ce ne soit ni les Weasleys, ni Lupin, ni qui que ce soit qu'Harry considère comme sa famille !'

Sa seconde pensée fut exprimée tout haut, et d'un ton plus accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Est-ce vraiment bien le moment, Albus ? »

Avec un soupir, le directeur fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans le donjon. Aussitôt, Harry bondit en arrière et sa baguette fut dans sa main en une seconde, pointée sur le vieux sorcier.

« Harry ! » gronda Snape, surpris par la réaction. Visiblement, le côté belliqueux du garçon avait repris le dessus…

« Je l'avais prévenu ne pas revenir ! » grogna Harry sans baisser sa garde

« Il y a une bonne raison pour que le directeur soit la seule personne à pouvoir pénétrer ici sans invitation, » fit Snape d'un ton sec, « je lui fais entièrement confiance et il est le bienvenu. Un peu de savoir vivre, Harry, range cette baguette immédiatement, je n'accepterai pas que mes invités soient traités de cette façon ! »

Harry rougit légèrement et baissa sa baguette, sans toutefois la lâcher.

Snape lui adressa un rapide signe de tête approbateur et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Je vous serai reconnaissant de vous tenir à distance. » dit il sèchement

Le directeur leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

« Harry, je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé hier. La situation et la condition du Professeur Snape m'ont poussé à précipiter les choses de manière fort peu appropriée et je crains d'avoir réagit de la plus mauvaise façon ; je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux, Severus »

Snape hocha la tête, surveillant Harry d'un œil

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre vous deux ? Je n'apprécie guère de devoir jouer les arbitres » fit froidement le maître des potions, avant de réaliser subitement ; c'était probablement ce que le directeur avait du ressentir pendant toutes ces années ou Potter et lui n'avaient cessé de s'affronter… Il fut pris d'un soudain élan de sympathie pour le vieil homme.

Peut-être, après tout, la patience et l'endurance du sorcier étaient ils à la hauteur de sa réputation.

« Peut être pourrions nous nous installer plus confortablement ? » suggéra Dumbledore « Il me semble que plusieurs choses doivent être discutées. »

« Au salon » fit Severus avec un geste vers l'escalier.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la lourde porte en bois, le directeur en tête. Snape s'intercala prudemment entre lui et Harry, lui jetant au passage un regard d'avertissement tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers. Harry grimaça, mais les suivi ; il allait montrer ses bonnes manières, oui, mais si Dumbledore s'avisait de tenter quoique ce soit… il allait aussi faire la démonstration de ses réflexes !

Apparemment, Severus ne s'était pas trompé ; à défaut de faire de sérieux dégâts, la tempête avait brisé plusieurs vitres et des débris de verre et d'objet cassés jonchaient le sol du salon.

Songeur, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'occuper cette pièce… tout tournait vraiment autour du donjon, évidemment. Le salon était meublé sobrement mais avec goût, de manière assez impersonnelle toutefois si on le comparait à celui des Dursley, ou de la plupart des familles.

Mais évidemment, Snape n'avait pas famille, pas vrai ? Pas qu'il sache en tout cas. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de mettre une photo au mur, et aucun bibelot inutile offert par un couple d'amis ou une vieille tante… en réalité, les meubles semblaient n'avoir presque jamais servi.

Sans doute était-ce le cas, à y bien réfléchir…

Le maître des lieux murmura quelques incantations, et le salon repris son apparence ordonnée. D'un geste, il indiqua un fauteuil au directeur, avant de tourner un regard apaisant vers Harry.

Après un instant d'hésitation, celui-ci s'assit nerveusement dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du directeur, sa baguette toujours à la main.

« Les nouvelles nécessitent elles que je sorte une bouteille de firewhiskey ? » demanda Snape, quand tout le monde fut installé.

« Ce ne serait guère raisonnable » soupira Dumbledore « Nous allons avoir besoin de toute notre lucidité pour cette conversation, j'en ai peur »

Sans un mot, Snape vint s'installer aux côtés d'Harry.

« Est il nécessaire de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, Albus ? » demanda Severus

« En réalité, un peu de contexte serait assez bénéfique. Peut-être pourrions nous revenir sur les évènements de ces trois derniers jours ? »

Snape grogna mais lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, posant sur lui son regard calme.

Comment ces yeux bleus pleins de bienveillance avaient ils pu montrer tant de mépris et de cruauté dans le bureau, ce jour là ? se demanda Harry, mal à l'aise. C'était presque fascinant…

Il cligna des yeux, soudain conscient d'avoir dévisagé le directeur pendant ce qui devait être une longue minute. Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé, continuant de le fixer de ce regard doux et rassurant qui avait si souvent apaisé Harry…

Pas aujourd'hui cependant. Il se tourna nerveusement vers Snape qui l'observait également, immobile, l'air pensif. Le hochement de tête qu'il lui adressa était presque imperceptible, mais il n'échappa pas à Harry. Pas plus que le fait que l'homme soit sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir à tout instant, que ce soit pour le protéger ou l'empêcher de commettre un geste qu'il regretterait.

Le garçon se détendit sensiblement et lui répondit d'un léger mouvement de menton avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

S'il avait pensé qu'un jour il compterait sur Snape pour le protéger du directeur…

L'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur était tout à fait familière cette fois, quelque chose comme de l'humour et une certaine satisfaction…

Une lueur qui acheva d'agacer Harry. Le directeur trouvait la situation amusante ? Pas lui. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Dumbledore dut percevoir quelque chose, car ce fut de son ton le plus sérieux qu'il repris :

« Harry, te souviens tu de ton retour à Poudlard ? »

Harry hésita un instant, pris de cours. Lequel ? Celui où Dumbledore et M Gonagall l'avaient attaqué, ou celui où Snape l'avait protégé ? Car c'était bien là toute la question.

Mais le professeur lui avait dit que rien de cela n'était réellement arrivé. Il s'en souvenait pourtant parfaitement… se recroquevillant légèrement dans son fauteuil, Harry émit un grognement non compromettant.

« Le professeur Snape t'a ramené au château, et Mme Promfrey a tenté de te soigner de son mieux. Malheureusement, la situation s'est compliquée quand Voldemort et les mangemorts ont encerclé le château. Des émissaires du Ministère étaient attendus le lendemain et il aurait été imprudent de te garder à Poudlard, aussi le professeur Snape a t il proposé de te ramener ici. Te rappelles tu de ton passage à Poudlard, Harry ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit le garçon. « Je me rappelle que vous étiez là, tous les deux, et de m'être réveillé un instant… hum. Je savais que ça n'était pas ici, mais je n'avais pas reconnu Poudlard. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Il est apparu que Voldemort continuait à voler tes pouvoirs. Il était à ce moment en faction dans la Forêt Interdite, et nous pensions que la distance pourrait l'empêcher de continuer. Cela a t il été le cas ? » demanda le directeur en se tournant vers Snape cette fois

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le découvrir. Riddle nous a rapidement suivi ici. » répondit le Maître des potions

« C'est effectivement ce que l'on m'a rapporté » murmura Dumbledore. « Ce que j'ignore, c'est comment Voldemort a pu vous localiser si rapidement. »

« Très probablement grâce au lien entre son esprit et celui d'Harry, renforcé par la potion de Vol de pouvoirs. Il a sentit qu'Harry était à Poudlard grâce à cela, et en aura déduit son absence de la même façon. Je présume qu'il a rapidement visité le Terrier et Privet Drive avant de venir ici. »

« Effectivement, » fit Dumbledore « des Mangemorts ont été aperçus près du Terrier. Ainsi donc Voldemort a t il pu vous percevoir malgré le sort de Fidelitas… je présume qu'il n'a pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Il a essayé. » répondit Snape, agacé. « Mais Harry a inversé la tendance et capturé les pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet. Voldemort s'en remettra, mais cela prendra un moment avant qu'il n'aie retrouvé son niveau de magie habituel. Harry quant à lui y a gagné en forces, bien évidemment. »

La petite nuance de fierté dans la voix du professeur n'échappa pas à Dumbledore qui resta un moment silencieux, étudiant la nouvelle. De toute évidence, c'était là un retournement de situation que le directeur n'avait pas prévu, et qui allait également devoir être débattu…

« Severus, quand je suis venu vous rendre visite hier soir, pour vous apporter les dernières nouvelles, vous étiez inconscient, bien que sous bonne garde, je dois l'admettre. Alastor m'a rapporté qu'un attroupement de Détraqueur s'était formé aux alentours de votre manoir. Y a t il une relation entre les deux ? »

« Difficilement. Les Détraqueurs étaient là pour soutenir l'effort de Voldemort à voler la magie de Mr. Potter, ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans la propriété mais leur magie était suffisamment puissante pour nous atteindre, étant donné leur nombre. Ma condition, cependant, relevait d'autre chose. Harry a inversé le processus de vol de pouvoir et récupéré à la fois les siens et ceux de Riddle, mais il a eu pour cela besoin de mes forces. » expliqua Snape.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry sursauter dans son fauteuil.

« Vos forces ? » demanda t il d'une voix étranglée

Snape soupira. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite avec cela.

« Harry, les pouvoirs que tu absorbaient étaient bien ceux de Voldemort. Mais il t'avait également volé des forces, et tu les as reprises où tu as pu en trouver. Comme j'étais la personne la plus proche de toi physiquement, ce sont dans les miennes que tu as puisées. »

Harry pâlit à ces mots.

« C'est pour cela que vous étiez si fatigué, je pensais que c'était Voldemort que vous attaquait grâce à la Maque… Je ne savais pas… vous n'auriez pas du me laisser… »

« C'était important. Et une bonne chose, dans tous les cas » fit Snape en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je l'ai fait volontairement, Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne t'ai pas même laissé le choix. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

« Voilà qui explique sans doute le phénomène qui s'est produit quand j'ai voulu désarmer Harry », reprit Dumbledore.

« C'est à dire ? » fit Snape en plissant les yeux.

« Je regrette de dire que j'ai eu un geste très malheureux envers Harry lorsque je suis arrivé au Manoir, hier soir. Harry, tu étais très hostile envers moi, et tu refusais de me laisser approcher Severus pour l'examiner. J'ai cru bon de forcer les choses en te lançant un _experlliamus_, une décision erronée à tous points de vue. Le sort a rebondit sur toi sans t'affecter et les murs ont répondu d'une manière caractéristique… pour de la magie sacrificielle. »

Un silence accueilli la déclaration.

« Vous n'auriez effectivement pas du attaquer Harry » répondit enfin Snape. « Mais il est bon de savoir que le sort réagit à la moindre menace. »

« Protego, » murmura Hary. "C'est ça que vous avez lancé. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? je veux dire, ce n'est pas censé… je ne comprend pas. »

Snape laissa échapper un grognement résigné.

« Quant tu t'es trouvé en danger après avoir fait exploser le verre dans le laboratoire, je n'avais plus assez de force pour te protéger efficacement. C'est pourquoi j'ai lancé cette incantation, de manière à ce qu'elle soit efficace par un autre moyen, celui du sacrifice de mes forces et de ma magie. C'est une magie ancienne, et qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Elle est à présent liée aux murs qui ont scellé le sacrifice, et à toi, quelque soit l'agression dont tu sois victime. »

« Vous auriez pu mourir » murmura Harry

« Inutile de devenir mélodramatique, Potter. Je suis là et bien vivant, comme vous pouvez le constater. Ce sort n'était qu'une faible réplique de celui qui t' a déjà sauvé la vie. »

« Mais c'était une possibilité, n'est ce pas ? » insista Harry

Snape haussa les épaules.

« C'est l'idée du sacrifice oui. Tout, jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive vraiment… »

Le garçon le regardait fixement, les yeux grands ouverts, et il s'aperçu que ses mains tremblaient sur les bras du fauteuil. Severus s'apprêtait à le rassurer une fois de plus quand Dumbledore s'éclairci la voix pour prendre la parole.

« Et c'est une chance, Severus. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre dévouement… je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais en aucun cas à cette possibilité. Malheureusement, cette nouvelle bataille aura bien fait des morts. »

_Comptez sur Albus pour remonter le moral des troupes !_ songea Severus. Avant de réaliser :

« _Des_ morts ? »

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, les Mangemorts se sont bien rendus au Terrier. La famille Weasleys s'y trouvait, ainsi que Miss Tonks et Alastor. Après un rapide affrontement, ils se sont repliés, sans faire de victime.

Ils se sont également attroupés autour de Poudlard, de Grimmauld Place, du Manoir Snape et de Privet Drive. Les Dursleys avaient refusé la protection du Ministère, se croyant protégé par leur nouvel allié, mais Kingsley était chargé de monter la garde en cas probable de retournement de situation. Quand l'ensemble des mangemorts s'est regroupé au Manoir, il a toutefois jugé qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de craindre pour leur sécurité. »

Harry avait pâli plus encore si c'était possible, et Snape se leva sans un bruit pour venir se poster derrière son fauteuil, les mains sur ses épaules. Le garçon ne sembla pas même s'en apercevoir, le regard figé sur le directeur.

« Il avait tort. » conclu Dumbledore dans un soupir. « Voldemort semble avoir considéré que les Dursleys n'ont pas rempli leur part du marché en te livrant à lui. Je suis désolé, Harry, ils sont morts tous les trois. »

Les mains de Snape se resserrèrent sur les épaules d'Harry tandis qu'un long gémissement s'échappait des lèvres du garçon.

'_Bien, une chose au moins que je n'aurai pas à faire'_ songea d'abord le Maître des potions. Mais bien sûr il avait tort ; la mort des Dursleys ne pouvait que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité d'Harry, et cela allait considérablement compliquer sa tache.

Pour une fois que Voldemort décidait de se rendre utile, c'était bien dommage, vraiment…

Sans un mot il vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, sans lâcher Harry, secoué de tremblements nerveux à présent.

« Comment ? » demanda enfin le garçon

« Avada Kedavra » répondit Dumbledore. « Ils n'ont pas souffert… »

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? » siffla Harry entre ses dents. « Il les a peut-être torturés avant ! »

« J'en doute… »

« Ils ne lui avaient rien fait ! Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça… ce… ce… »

Snape était plutôt de l'avis inverse, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

« J'en déduis que la question de l'enlèvement d'Harry avait été réglée ? » fit il

« En effet » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Le Ministère a conclu, dans l'urgence étant donné la situation, qu'Harry avait été recueilli après une fugue et non enlevé, et qu'il ne pouvait retourner dans sa famille cet été pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. »

« Vous avez donc encore assez d'appui au Ministère pour réaliser cela, Albus ? » demanda Snape, sceptique

« Cela et un peu plus, mon enfant. Car le décès des Dursley soulève un nouveau problème, celui de la garde d'Harry. »

Harry émit un petit hoquet.

« Pourquoi ? Non, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Non, Harry, tu n'y retourneras pas. C'est fini à présent, ils ne pourront plus rien te faire. »

« Mais vous voulez que j'y aille ! Je le sais, il me l'a dit, Vernon m'a dit que vous l'aviez demandé ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… » commença Dumbledore, avant d'être interrompu par Snape.

« Ils sont morts, Harry. » fit il calmement « Ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin. Tu ne les reverras plus. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre toi. Mais tu es encore mineur et tu dois être placé sous la garde de quelqu'un. C'est ce que le directeur essaie de te dire. »

Harry tourna vers lui un regard hébété.

Severus n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être un expert en psychologie, mais il avait espéré mieux du vieillard… évidemment, celui-ci devait être au moins aussi harassé que lui par les journées qu'il venait de traverser.

« L'enterrement ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Il a eut lieu hier. » répondit doucement Dumbledore.

« J'aurai du y être… »

« C'était impossible et tu le sais. » fit Snape, malaxant doucement son épaule. « Tu iras voir leur tombe dès que ce seras prudent, si tu le souhaites. »

A nouveau, le garçon poussa un long gémissement.

« Oui… mais avant… il faut que j'aille voir celle de… de… »

Snape soupira. Il s'y était attendu, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir remettre ça à plus tard…

« Albus, comment se portent les Weasleys ? »

Si le directeur fut surpris par la question, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Très bien, merci. Arthur et Molly sont au Terrier avec les enfants, et Mademoiselle Granger les a rejoint. Ils sont un peu secoués par les derniers évènements, mais pressés de te revoir, Harry. »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre, replié au fond de son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague.

« Ils se sont proposés pour reprendre ta garde, Harry… malheureusement, pour des raisons de sécurité, cela n'aurait pas été prudent. »

« Et qui est donc le nouveau responsable légal de Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape, agacé par le suspense.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une garde temporaire, en attendant que tout soit réglé et que les représentants du Ministère aient pu rencontrer Harry. Le Ministre souhaitait que le Ministère lui même soit responsable d'Harry, mais j'ai pu les convaincre de réviser leur opinion, et de me confier cette charge. »

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, tous ses muscles tendus, cherchant le regard du directeur.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis ton responsable légal, Harry ! » fit il d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Non ! » Harry avait bondit sur ses pieds cette fois. « Non, non, non ! »

« Harry, calme toi..." commença Snape

"Je veux redescendre, s'il vous plait, en bas ! » pressa le garçon, les yeux brillants

« Harry… »

« S'il vous plait, trop de lumière… »

Severus fit un signe de la tête, et le garçon s'enfuit en courant vers le couloir. Un instant plus tard, une porte claqua, et les deux sorciers se regardèrent.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction » commenta Dumbledore qui s'était levé à son tour. « Dois-je en conclue qu'Harry a effectivement des griefs contre moi ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que cela » répondit Snape « Harry est persuadé d'avoir vécu, vu et entendu certaines choses, et il est encore trop faible, trop perturbé pour accepter que ces épisodes n'étaient que des mises en scène destinées à le briser. »

« Lucius Malfoy, je présume ? » soupira Dumbledore.

Snape acquiesça lentement.

« En ce qui concerne Harry, vous le détestez. Vous l'avez frappé, vous lui avez lancé un _cruciatus_, et renvoyé chez les Dursleys, si j'ai bien compris le scénario que Lucius et ses acolytes ont concocté pour lui. Je n'en sais qu'une partie… mais Harry est persuadé d'avoir réellement vécu ces scènes. »

« Et je viens de lui annoncer que j'avais obtenu sa garde… » murmura le directeur

« Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'attendre à ce que la nouvelle le fasse bondir de joie. Oh, vous penserez à signaler à Minerva qu'elle était votre complice dans cette petite séance de torture qu'Harry a vécu à vos mains. »

Snape cru voir le directeur tressaillir. Ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'est que la figure du vieux sorcier paraissait plus pâle et âgée qu'à son habitude.

« Mieux vaut aller retrouver Harry et lui expliquer la situation plus clairement. » suggéra le Maître des potions. « Pour écarter un dernier doute… y a t il eu d'autres victimes au cours des derniers affrontements ? »

« Non, tout s'est concentré autour du Terrier de et Privet Drive, et bien sur du Manoir Snape. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé en dehors des Dursleys. »

« Parfait. Avant que nous ne descendions… Harry est convaincu que les Weasleys ont été tués, de même que Miss Tonks, Remus, et l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix. Par sa faute, bien entendu. » fit Snape d'un ton dégagé. « Par chance, il semblerait que l'imagination de Lucius et Bellatrix m'aient épargné. »

« Harry a semblé très possessif et protecteur à votre égard, Severus, quand je suis venu vous rendre visite hier soir » fit doucement Dumbledore.

Etait ce une pointe de regret, ou peut être d'envie, que le Maître des potions décelait dans la voix du directeur ?

« Il pense que je suis la seule personne qu'il lui reste » admit Snape. « Une erreur qu'il aura tôt fait de corriger. En attendant, je suppose qu'il reporte sur moi son besoin de sécurité. »

« Peut-être, peut-être » murmura le vieux sorcier.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre » grinça Snape avec un geste vers la porte.

Ils rejoignirent le donjon en silence, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant lourdement dans les escaliers.

Severus s'était attendu à trouver le garçon de retour sous sa forme de chat, ou peut-être en train de jeter des objets contre les murs comme il semblait en avoir l'habitude. Mais en apercevant Harry, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer péniblement.

L'adolescent s'était réfugié dans son fauteuil, recroquevillé les bras autour des genoux, et se balançait d'avant en arrière sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. Même de là où il se trouvait, Severus pouvait voir qu'il tremblait.

Sans bruit, il vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil et l'entoura délicatement de ses bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Harry. Ca va aller.»

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du professeur. Machinalement, Snape posa sa main sur le front du garçon et l'attira contre lui.

A son tour, Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée jusqu'à leur faire face, son attitude plus humble que jamais.

« Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir bouleversé ainsi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te retirer de la protection du Professeur Snape, pas même avant de savoir que la magie sacrificielle te protégeait ici. La garde que j'ai obtenu est uniquement administrative, il fallait que je fasse jouer mon influence pour ne pas soulever de question. La réputation de Mangemort du Professeur n'aurait malheureusement pas permit que cela se fasse directement. »

Harry tourna son regard à la fois confus et brûlant vers le directeur,

« Vous vouliez qu'il me fasse payer, pas vrai ? » fit il entre ses dents

« Harry ? » demanda le directeur

« Vous vouliez que je paie pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'est pas comme Oncle Vernon… »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, Harry, si je t'ai confié aux soins du Professeur Snape, c'est précisément parce qu'il semblait être la personne la plus apte à te protéger. Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de chercher ton malheur… même si j'avoue que être curieux de comprendre d'où te viens cette présomption ? »

"Je ne serais jamais assez désolé, n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui l'avez dit. Mais je le suis. Je regrette. Pour tout, mes parents, Sirius, les Weasley, les Dursley maintenant… je regrette vraiment, mais je ne peux pas demander pardon. Pas à vous. C'est à eux que je devrais… mais je ne peux pas… ils sont morts… » la voix du garçon se brisa tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les robes du professeur.

Les deux sorciers ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la silhouette tremblante de l'adolescent, encore sous le choc des paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Quand Snape eut réuni assez de courage pour poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le forcer à le regarder, il fut peu près certain que ses propres mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Harry, te souviens tu de ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ? Lucius Malfoy, sa salle sur demande dans le donjon ? Rien de tout cela n'est réel, Harry. Les Weasley sont vivants, tu pourras les voir dans quelques jours, à Poudlard. Et le directeur ne t'a jamais demandé de… t'excuser, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je suis resté tout le temps avec toi, tu t'en rappelles ? Peux tu réellement imaginer le professeur Dumbledore te lancer un Cruciatus ? »

Le garçon le fixait d'un air avide et confus. Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il avait devant lui un petit garçon de neuf ans…

« Allons, Harry, tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible. Si tu devais imaginer quelqu'un te traiter ainsi, ce serait moi, n'est ce pas ? Ton abominable professeur de potions. Pas le directeur qui n'a cessé de te protéger et de couvrir les catastrophes que tu provoques systématiquement depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. Quant à Mc Gonagall, elle serait prête à danser un tango avec Flint sur la table du Grand Hall pour faire diversion quand quelqu'un cherche à te punir, même à juste titre. Et crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Harry, rien n'a changé… rien de cela en tout cas. Je suis toujours là pour toi, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Personne ne t'a trahi, en dehors des Dursleys, et ils ont payé le prix fort pour leur trahison. »

Le garçon le regardait toujours, incertain.

« Maintenant, » fit Snape « je veux que tu regardes le directeur. »

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux d'Harry, mais une main familière vint se reposer sur son front et il senti tout son corps se détendre. Il pouvait le faire. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour faire face au Directeur qui s'était assis sur le lit, de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Il lui avait rarement paru si fragile, songea t il… presque vulnérable, et si vieux, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses rides autour des yeux… des yeux qui semblaient presque implorants à présent.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Harry » fit doucement le directeur.

« J'ai fait te concernant des choix déplorables, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai confié à ta famille, après la mort de tes parents. Je ne peux que comprendre que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne souhaites pas le moins du monde te retrouver sous ma garde.

Cependant Harry, je veux que tu sois bien convaincu d'une chose : je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal, de quelque façon que ce soit, toutes mes erreurs ont été commises en cherchant à faire ce qui me paraissait être le mieux pour toi. Il semblerait que je t'aie terriblement failli dans cette mission… et je ne peux que me réjouir que tu aies trouvé un protecteur plus fiable et efficace que j'aie pu l'être. » conclut il avec un regard pour Severus

« Bien que les décisions te concernant soient officiellement de mon ressort à présent, je te promet de n'en prendre aucune qui n'aura été approuvée par le Professeur Snape et toi même. Il semble évident que ta place est ici, en particulier maintenant que la magie sacrificielle s'est établie dans ces murs. La rentrée scolaire n'est que dans deux jours, mais je n'entends pas changer les choses à Poudlard, sois rassuré. Tu ne seras aucunement obligé de me traiter avec moi, le professeur Snape s'occupera des formalités si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. »

Snape pouvait sentir le ton du directeur devenir plus désespéré au fil de son discours, et face à l'absence de réaction d'Harry.

Le garçon ne tremblait plus à présent, mais la tension ne l'avait pas quitté. Discrètement, il passa une main dans le dos d'Harry qui se retourna vers lui, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qu'en penses tu ? » demanda t il au garçon

Un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit.

« Harry ? » insista t il.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura celui-ci. « Je vous crois… mais ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau… c'était tout aussi réel pour moi. Je ne sais plus. Je suis désolé. »

« Je comprend » acquiesça Dumbledore d'un air bienveillant. « Dis moi, as tu des raisons de penser que cette scène, ici, dans le laboratoire du Manoir Snape, puisse également être une illusion ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je sais que vous êtes vraiment là, que vous dites bien ce que vous êtes en train de dire, mais… » il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Ou penser. »

« Dans ce cas » repris le directeur, « je vois peut-être une solution. Severus, vous resterait il une dose de Veritaserum ? »

Harry sentit le Maître des potions se raidir, tandis que lui même se figeait, son esprit refusant soudain de fonctionner. Du Veritaserum ? Le directeur accepterait d'en prendre pour le rassurer sur ses intentions ? Il comprenait mieux à présent la question qu'il venait de lui poser, s'il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas à présent dans un rêve, alors il aurait toutes les preuves qu'il souhaitait…

La voix du professeur interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Non. Toutes les potions que je gardais ici ont été détruites la nuit dernières. »

Harry se sentit rougir. Probablement la plupart des potions qu'il avait détruites étaient elles précieuses, sans parler des ingrédients… Snape n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le lui reprocher, mais il n'y échapperait pas, tôt ou tard !

« Dans votre bureau à Poudlard, peut être ? » suggéra Dumbledore

Snape hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Cela vous ennuierait il de m'en ramener une dose ? » demanda poliment le directeur

Severus hésita un instant.

« Est ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Le directeur répondit d'un sourire confiant, et il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui se serrait toujours contre lui. Son visage s'était empourpré, mais il leva les yeux quand il sentit le regard de Severus sur lui, et le Maître des potions pu y lire la réponse aussi clairement que si elle avait été énoncée.

Oui.

Serrant la mâchoire, il se leva et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre.

« Je serai de retour dans un instant » fit il avec un regard rassurant pour Harry, et un autre plus appuyé pour Dumbledore.

Annonçant sa destination, il disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Au même instant, Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il était là, seul, avec Dumbledore… devait il vraiment lui faire confiance, allait il à nouveau chercher à l'attaquer ?

Mais non, se rappela t il soudain, il était protégé ici, personne ne pouvait l'attaquer… grâce à Snape, au sort qu'il avait jeté pour le protéger.

Une fois de plus, quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour lui… et si Snape n'avait pas survécu ? Harry frémit. Il voulait que Snape revienne, là, maintenant, il voulait être sûr qu'il allait bien… qu'est ce qui prouvait qu'il ne restait plus de mangemorts à Poudlard ? Ou n'importe quel autre guet-apens…

Harry sentait sa respiration s'affoler et il jeta un regard rapide au directeur. Non, il n'avait pas bougé, ni fait le moindre geste pour prendre sa baguette ou… mais s'il attendait d'être sûr que Snape, de l'autre côté, était bien mort, et que les barrières tombent ? Et si…

Les flammes vertes crépitèrent à nouveau dans la cheminée, et le Maître des potions pénétra dans le donjon, un flacon à la main.

Un regard à Harry lui suffit pour comprendre que ses craintes n'avaient pas été vaines. La respiration du garçon était saccadée et il était plus pâle que jamais, les doigts crispés sur les bras du fauteuil.

Il aurait du dire à Dumbledore d'aller chercher lui même sa maudite potion, se maudit il…

« Albus, pourriez vous nous laisser un instant ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit le directeur avec empressement, avant de monter les escalier qui menaient au parc.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Severus se pencha vers le garçon et le força à se lever, avant de l'attirer contre lui, refermant ses bras sur ses épaules. A situation désespérée, solution extrême. La potion ne faisait plus d'effet, bien sûr, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir lui transmettre ses forces, ou tout au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre…

A peine eut il enlacé le garçon que celui ci se remit à trembler, s'accrochant désespérément à ses robes.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez » fit il d'une voix rauque. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir. Pas maintenant… »

Oh, Merlin. Mourir ? Parce qu'il avait disparu quelques minutes à peine ?

« Harry, c'est complètement irrationnel. Tu m'as entendu donner l'adresse de mon bureau, j'étais à Poudlard, je n'ai été absent que quelques instants. Je n'étais pas en danger, et toi non plus ! »

« Mais vous avez failli mourir, en lançant ce sort, hier ! Tout le monde meurt, et je ne veux pas que… je vous connais à peine et… »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, Harry laissa tout son corps se détendre, son front appuyé sur la poitrine de professeur.

« Je n'en peux plus. S'il vous plait. »

A cet instant précis, il sembla à Severus que le monde venait à nouveau de tourner de quelques degrés. Toujours un peu plus sur la droite… Mais ce n'était pas une sombre révélation cette fois. La pièce paraissait soudain un peu plus grande, un peu plus claire, et le garçon qui **s'**abandonnait dans ses bras n'était ni le fils de James Potter, ni celui de Lily, mais juste un enfant à bout de forces et qui avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un. De lui.

C'était juste Harry. Pas Le garçon Qui Avait Survécu, pas Shadow, pas Potter… mais Harry.

Et il allait le faire. Oui, il allait accepter ce que l'adolescent lui offrait, son sort, sa responsabilité… et il n'allait pas le faire pour être pardonné ou pour qui que ce soit, ni pour une cause ni pour un souvenir, il le ferait pour Harry.

Son Harry.

Ce n'était plus seulement le monde qui venait de changer, réalisa t il soudain, mais lui-même. Après avoir été tour à tour Mangemort, espion, professeur et Directeur de Serpentard, Severus ne s'était plus attendu à se sentir un jour surpris par lui-même.

Il s'était trompé. Et pour une fois, ils soupçonnait que ce changement ne serait pas une cause d'amertume.

« Si tu souhaites te reposer, Harry, tu es libre de le faire. » dit il enfin d'une voix posée. « Mais si tu t'en sens capable, je crois qu'il serait bon d'accepter l'offre du Directeur. Je resterai avec toi tout le temps. Il faut en finir avec ce dilemme infernal, le plus vite tu auras une idée claire des choses, le plus vite tu pourras reprendre le dessus. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et se tourna vers le soupirail. D'un geste, Snape retransforma le lit en fauteuil, et sorti chercher le directeur qui observait calmement le parc.

« Vous êtes bien installé ici, Severus. Je comprends qu'Harry s'y sente à son aise. »

« Faites ce que vous avez en tête, vieil homme. Mais si vous avez le moindre doute sur le fait que vos révélations puisse blesser Harry… alors abstenez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de voir un de vos stratagème douteux ruiner une fois de plus son équilibre ! »

A nouveau cette petite étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du directeur, qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer le professeur.

« Soyez sans crainte, Severus. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance, cette fois encore. »

Avec un reniflement sceptique, Snape ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Dumbledore, et tous deux regagnèrent le donjon. Harry les attendait, visiblement nerveux tandis que le directeur s'installait dans un fauteuil.

« Harry, puis-je te demander de me promettre de ne poser aucune question en relation avec l'Ordre, ou autres que celles qui concernent notre sujet ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, sans le quitter du regard.

« Bien. Je te fais entièrement confiance, mon garçon. Severus, si vous voulez bien me donner la potion ? » demanda t il courtoisement

Snape lui tendit le flacon, et le directeur l'avala sans hésitation. Son regard se fit soudain vague, et le Maître des potions fit un signe de tête à Harry.

Le garçon hésita une seconde, pinçant les lèvres.

« Il ne se souviendra de rien, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus secoua la tête en dénégation.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se lança.

« M'avez vous déjà lancé un cruciatus ? »

« Jamais » répondit la voix calme et neutre du directeur.

Il sembla à Harry qu'un poids venait de quitter sa poitrine. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, vraiment, mais…

« M'avez vous frappé ? »

« Non. »

« Avez vous cherché à me faire retourner chez les Dursley, cet été ? »

« Je l'aurai fait, si Severus ne m'avait pas averti des mauvais traitements qu'ils te faisaient subir. Après cela, j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée. »

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit…

« Pourquoi m'avez vous laissé chez les Durlseys, pour commencer ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient ta famille, et parce que les barrières te protégeaient. »

« Vous ne saviez vraiment pas qu'ils me détestaient ? »

« Je savais qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ta présence, mais j'ignorais l'ampleur de leur animosité. »

Alors c'était juste cela ? songea Harry. A cause de préjugés stupides, son enfance avait été irrémédiablement gâchée… pour rien.

« Est ce que je vous ai déçu ? » demanda t il avant même d'avoir formulé la question dans son esprit

« Non, jamais » vint la réponse ferme.

Harry resta un instant silencieux. Sans doute aurait il du commencer par là… car le poids dans sa poitrine venait d'être remplacé par une douce chaleur.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous laissé avec Snape ? » reprit il, évitant soigneusement de regarder le professeur.

« Parce qu'il était le plus apte à te protéger, et que j'espérais voir votre relation évoluer dans le bon sens. »

« Allez vous réellement laisser le professeur prendre les décisions me concernant ? »

« Certainement. »

« Est ce que… » _est ce que vous me considérez comme une arme, ou est ce mon intérêt qui vous tient à cœur ?_ Aurait il voulu dire. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Pas ici, dans tous les cas, et pas maintenant.

Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers Snape.

« Vous avez des questions ? »

Severus paru un moment décontenancé, puis il fixa un instant le directeur, songeur.

« Avez vous l'intention de me laisser carte blanche avec Harry, ou comptez vous faire valoir votre droit si les choses ne tournent pas comme vous le souhaitez ? »

« Je ne le ferai qu'en dernier recours, mais je n'hésiterai pas si la situation l'impose. »

Snape rumina un instant la réponse, puise se tourna vers Harry :

« Pourrais tu sortir un instant, s'il te plait ? »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais se dirigea sans un mot vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Severus attendit quelques instant, puis s'avança face au directeur. Il ne lui restait plus que le temps d'une question, mais il allait le mettre à profit.

« Albus, m'appuieriez vous si je posais une demande d'adoption pour Harry Potter ? »

La réponse mit une seconde à venir.

« Oui. »

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Un petite chapitre un peu plus court que d'hab, il ne voulait pas etre plus long celui la, et je voulais m'arrêter là ( un petit killer final). Les lecteurs d'AYLNO veront peut etre une certaine similitude avec cette histoire... j'avoue que le parallèle m'a amusé, mais je vous demande de vous rappeler qu'Harry n'est pas présent lors de cette scène finale ! ce qui, croyez moi, change tout...

Mon retard de cette semaine à un nom : Cambiare Podentes ! Je lis des tonnes d'histoires avec Snape et Harry, mais celle ci m'a gardée eveillée jusqu'à 3 heures du mat plusieurs jours de suite tellement j'étais prise dedans, c'est un slash ( oui oui! ) en anglais, que je vous conseille vivement :

voici le lien, mais soyez prêts à devenir accro !

Autre chose, j'ai ouvert un Live Journal, pour m'amuser, soyons honnetes, et pour éventuellement proposer des liens, ou tenir ceux que ça interesse au courant de l'évolution des fics ( Shadow, The Last Gift, et la tradiction de AYLNO ). The Last Gift étant la traduction en anglais de Shadow, par moi meme ( aie ) et mon formidable beta reader anglais RaeWhit ( ouf )

Que voici que voila : http://keina-snape. au fait, c'était Rémus qui était sensé se faire tuer dans ce chapitre... mais les Dursleys étaient finalement plus interessant pour ce que je voulais faire. On va attendre un peu avant de le bouffer, le louveteau ( pas tapper, pas tapper, promis je n'ai pas de plan pour tuer Remus dans un avenir proche !)

Voila pour les nouvelles de ce début d'année !

Un gros smack pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, c'est fou comme ça booste, c'est simple, dès que j'en reçois une je me met à ecrire... c'est comme les jouets qu'on remonte avec une petite clé ! héhé

Et maintenant pour les mercis, à commencer par Dalou28 qui a accepté le job fort ingrat de beta-reader, et a corrigé les 10 premiers chapitres déja ! Je les mettrais en ligne (version corrigée donc) prochainement, avec peut etre quelques petites modifs mineures dedans. Mineures, vraiment. J'ai été trop rapide à poster ce chapitre pour qu'il soit corigé en live, mais le prochain, c'est promis passera à la moulinette avant de vous atteindre, chuis uns star maintenant, j'ai un beta ! Héhéhé ! se sert un cocktail!

Et grâce à Dalou également, 500 reviews passées ! Wow, la classe, moi j'dis...

Un petit mot également pour :

bybytte: bah si il est gentil Dumby;-) juste un peu fatigué sur les bords!

Asphodèle : houuu merci tout plein, j'ai du changer de chaussures tellement j'ai les chevilles qui ont enflé sur ce coup là ;-)

cindy : hihi, ma mère aussi était comme ça... et maintenant quand je rentre à la maison aux vacances, c'est moi qui doit lui dire d'aller se coucher et de mettre la musique moins fort ! Ah j'vous jure ! ;-)

TYPEX: promis, cette fic ne sera pas un slash !

morganne-bzh: tous noooon juste trois, pack familial ! héhé !

Leniel : merci tout plein, je crois que c'est une des reviews qui m'a le plus touchée ;-)

jenni944 : heu oui j'avoue que la bonne année juste apres les morts ça faisait un peu Haloween

titmo: j'espère que Dumby est remonté dans ton estime !

Kokoroyume : ah bah sur ce coup là Remus a eut chaud aux fesses quand meme ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

**

* * *

Chap 24 : Shadow and Light**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry observait les ombres qui jouaient sur le plafond de sa chambre. Cette journée avait été vraiment étrange… mais à y bien réfléchir, à quoi était censé ressembler une journée normale ?

Une attaque de Voldemort, Snape frôlant la mort, Dumbledore annonçant une nouvelle catastrophe ; et lui au milieu de tout cela, tentant de faire face.

Et le tout en l'espace de vingt quatre heures… A présent, Snape dormait dans sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, et Harry était à peu près certain qu'il devait être plongé dans un sommeil des plus profond, ne serait ce qu'à cause de la potion de sommeil que Dumbledore avait versé d'office dans la tasse du professeur.

Snape n'avait pas protesté, à la surprise d'Harry. Il lui avait jeté un long regard pensif, auquel le garçon avait répondu par un sourire, en affirmant qu'il avait pour sa part l'intention de dormir sans interruption pendant les deux derniers jours de vacances.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il avait eut la subite intuition que Snape n'accepterait pas de se reposer tant qu'Harry ne se sentirait pas en sécurité.

Ce qu'il était, il supposait. Il avait même réussi à ne pas grincer des dents quand Dumbledore s'était proposé pour monter la garde pendant qu'ils se reposaient.

D'accord, il voulait bien croire que le directeur ne lui veuille pas réellement de mal… mais s'endormir là, Snape hors de combat dans sa chambre, avec Dumbledore à quelques mètres à peine, en train de lire dans le salon ?

Aucune chance. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé ; une illusion certes, mais une illusion très réaliste et douloureuse… il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il avait pourtant réussi à faire bonne figure, assez tout au moins pour convaincre Snape d'avaler la potion d'une traite et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec la promesse d'être réveillé au moindre problème. A en croire le long regard appuyé qu'il lui avait adressé, le Maître des Potions songeait plus à une éventuelle crise Potterienne qu'à une attaque de mangemorts…

Mais non, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Snape veiller à cause de lui. Merlin, il suffisait d'un regard au professeur pour se rendre compte qu'il était à bout, non seulement physiquement mais mentalement. Ces cernes sous ses yeux…

Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité le gagner. Il en était le seul responsable… et pas seulement parce que Snape avait cherché à le défendre, il avait carrément vidé l'homme de ses forces, volontairement, sans scrupule, sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait…

Et malgré tout, Snape avait cherché à le protéger en se sacrifiant. Ses forces et sa magie… deux choses qui étaient sans doute aussi précieuses pour au professeur que sa propre vie.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer, mais d'une manière moins désagréable qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Un peu de culpabilité, oui, mais surtout… une indéniable et réconfortante chaleur qui lui donnait envie de se pelotonner dans la couette malgré la chaleur.

Il se sentait bien. Confortable. C'était totalement absurde, des gens étaient morts et… oh. Les Dursley.

Subitement nerveux, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le parc. Est ce qu'il finirait par s'imaginer les voir, eux aussi, dans la rue, quelque part, dans un magasin moldu peut-être ? Ou regardant la télévision…

La scène semblait juste, mais les visages étaient flous. Il les avait vus quelques jours auparavant, pourtant, mais il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis lors. Les oublier ? Etait-ce possible ? Il n'avait même pas de photo d'eux… pourquoi en aurait il voulu, de toute façon ?

Vernon était un horrible porc, oui, et il avait pris plaisir à remettre Harry à sa place, où plutôt à celle qu'il lui avait attribué… Quant à Pétunia, elle l'avait probablement vendu à Voldemort, indifférente à son sort, comme elle l'avait été lorsque Vernon s'était acharné sur lui.

Et Dudley… oh, Dudley était Dudley.

Mais ils n'avaient rien demandé, et certainement pas Harry dans leur vie, et maintenant ils étaient morts, à cause de lui. Et il n'arrivait même pas à être triste, pas vraiment, pas comme il aurait du… était-ce vraiment si horrible de sa part de se sentir soulagé ?

Plus de placard. Plus d'été Privet Drive. Plus de coups de ceinture, de reproches, de regards dégoûtés… pas venant d'eux, en tout cas. Sa famille. La seule qu'il aurait, s'il ne comptait pas les Weasleys … Ils avaient été là pour lui, bien sûr, et il s'était senti plus accepté parmi eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été chez les Dursley.

Mais ils formaient une famille unie, qui avait grandie et s'était construite au fil des années et des naissances, et malgré toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient lui porter, Harry resterait toujours une sorte de cousin d'adoption dans une famille déjà bien remplie.

Un jour, peut-être, il fonderait la sienne… mais pour l'instant, l'idée lui paraissait particulièrement effrayante et lointaine. Merlin, il n'arrivait déjà pas à assurer sa propre protection !

Dehors, le vent jouait dans les arbres, et Harry fut pris d'une subite envie de se transformer en chat et de grimper sur la plus haute branche, vers le ciel, vers le soleil…

Il tressaillit. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester dans le donjon, à l'abri de la lumière, là où rien ne pouvait lui arriver… rien de pire en tout cas.

Il était tellement fatigué… il aurait bien voulu être à la place de Snape, en train de ronfler paisiblement sur son lit.

Hum, était il réellement possible que Snape ronfle ? L'idée avait quelque chose de particulièrement bizarre, mais avec un nez pareil… oh très bien, c'était sans doute assez irrespectueux de sa part.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ronflements ou pas, il aurait été plus rassuré de dormir avec Snape à ses côtés. C'était sans doute puéril, mais l'idée que le professeur ne serait pas là pour le rassurer s'il faisait un cauchemar l'angoissait.

Ce n'était pas comme si Snape avait accouru systématiquement chaque fois qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, mais il avait toujours eu cette impression de présence protectrice et bienveillante qu'il associait depuis peu au professeur.

Et avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer… il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'affronter une nuit blanche ou agitée. Certes, il avait besoin de sommeil, et Snape également, mais il était à peu près sûr que le Maître des Potions ne lui en voudrait pas si… hum. Peut-être que si, à la réflexion. Mais il prenait le risque, il affronterait les conséquences reposé, et avec l'esprit clair pour trouver une excuse.

Sans bruit, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Personne en vue… Dumbledore devait monter la garde dans le salon, au bout du couloir. Parfait. Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et l'instant d'après un chat noir traversait le couloir pour sauter agilement sur la poignée de la porte d'en face. D'un coup de tête, il poussa la porte suffisamment pour se glisser dans la chambre, et s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le battant, la repoussa derrière lui.

La porte se referma dans un petit clic, et il retint sa respiration, attentif au moindre bruit. Rien ne vint… apparemment, la potion que Snape avait bu l'avait mis hors jeu ; en temps normal, il était a peu près sûr que l'espion aurait bondit, baguette au poing, à l'instant même où il aurait franchit le pas de la porte.

Il attendit un instant que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité et s'avança à pas feutrés. Non, Snape ne ronflait pas… il ne dormait pas non plus avec un bonnet de nuit ou une chemise de nuit brodée, ni rien qui puisse lui permettre de faire chanter le professeur à Poudlard ; en réalité la vision que le professeur offrait était plutôt effrayante. Evidemment, on pouvait compter sur Snape pour être impressionnant même pendant son sommeil…

Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si la potion avait agit trop vite, ou s'il était dans les habitudes de Snape de dormir tout habillé ; quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme était étendu de tout son long, portant encore sur lui les vêtements qu'il avait en montant dans sa chambre, ses robes étalées sur le lit, et la main encore crispée sur sa baguette. Il n'avait pas même pris le temps d'enlever ses bottes, réalisa Harry.

Son visage était pâle et figé, sa posture raide… le chat sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Et s'il était mort ? Si l'épuisement avait finalement eut raison du Maître des potions, si la potion de Dumbledore avait été empoisonnée ?

D'un bond, il sauta sur le lit et s'approcha à pas feutrés du professeur, jusqu'à presque toucher son visage de la truffe. Il attendit un instant, tous ses muscles crispés… avant de se détendre dans un soupir de soulagement : oui, Snape respirait, rien d'aussi évident que les ronflements qu'il avait espéré, mais sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, régulièrement, inspiration après inspiration.

Rassuré, Shadow s'assit pour regarder autour de lui. A quoi pouvait donc ressembler l'antre du terrible Maître des Potions ? Mais un rapide coup d'œil suffit à le décevoir. Contrairement au laboratoire qui croulait sous les étagères, livres, ingrédients divers, la chambre de Snape était quasiment vide, presque monacale. Un simple lit sans rideau posté face à la porte, une table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posés deux livres, une armoire, un coffre dans un coin, et… pas de fenêtre.

Plutôt sinistre, songea Harry… une autre porte, sur le côté, devait sûrement donner accès à une salle de bain, mais la seule lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce était celle qui filtrait du couloir, sous la porte d'entrée.

Snape aimait il à ce point les endroits confinés ? Aucune décoration n'ornait les murs de la chambre, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant au vu du reste du manoir. De toute évidence, le professeur n'était pas un homme d'intérieur…

Harry aurait sans doute médité un peu plus sur les implications de cette découverte, mais Shadow, lui, découvrit qu'il s'en moquait. Il avait retrouvé son Homme en Noir, sain et sauf, et la décoration du Manoir n'avait aucune importance. Il était là, lui, et la vague de tendresse qui le submergea alors qu'il posait une patte sur l'épaule de l'homme ne souleva aucune question ni protestation du fond de sa conscience.

L'Homme en Noir lui appartenait, comme il appartenait au sorcier. Rien de plus simple. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son humain, et il savait que l'homme le défendrait de la même façon.

Qu'avait il besoin de savoir d'autre ?

L'heure du prochain repas, peut-être…

Se pelotonnant contre l'épaule du sorcier, le chat s'endormit profondément, un léger ronronnement dans la gorge.

Ce ne fut pas la faim qui réveilla Shadow, mais un changement dans le rythme cardiaque de l'Homme en Noir. Il le sentit prendre une grande inspiration, ses muscles reprenant soudain le contrôle de son corps, et l'instant d'après le sorcier était assis sur le lit, baguette à la main.

Shadow s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, baillant largement.

Il avait vraiment bien dormi, il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être à présent, difficile de savoir, sans fenêtre…

Son regard croisa celui de l'Homme en Noir et le bâillement s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Hum, de toute évidence le sorcier n'avait pas apprécié son intrusion. Le regard noir qu'il posait sur le chat était lourd d'irritation et de menace.

« Je suppose qu'il serait excessif d'espérer garder un minimum d'intimité dans mon propre Manoir ? »

Shadow s'aplatit sur le matelas, le cœur battant.

« Ca suffit comme ça, Potter, dehors, maintenant ! »

Mais le chat ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, les pupilles dilatées.

Avec un sifflement de colère, Snape se leva d'un bond et ouvrit grand la porte.

« De-hors ! »

Sans plus attendre, le chat sauta du lit et détala dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

Avec un soupir de contrariété, Snape claqua la porte. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le gamin était rentré dans sa chambre… Merlin, allait il être obligé de fermer sa porte à clé ? Il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette potion, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi ! A quoi bon avoir fait condamner la fenêtre si la porte restait ouverte à tous vents… évidemment, son accès était habituellement restreint par des sorts de protection, mais il avait été vraiment trop épuisé la veille pour y songer.

Et Dumbledore était censé veiller. Merlin, il espérait que le directeur n'avait pas déserté pendant la nuit, était-ce pour cela qu'Harry était venu le rejoindre ?

Mais à y bien réfléchir, Severus soupçonnait plutôt l'inverse… Il soupira. Ils avaient gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, tant contre Voldemort que pour la guérison du garçon.

Tout au moins cette nuit de repos lui avait elle fait le plus grand bien ; il pouvait sentir les courbatures dans tous les muscles de son dos, et sa magie semblait toujours affaiblie, mais il se sentait capable de faire bonne figure.

Et d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Harry concernant les limites de son territoire. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Au moins, le garçon n'avait il pas été vérifier sa marque de shampoing. En tout cas, il l'espérait…

* * *

Quand il fit son entrée dans le salon, la scène qui l'attendait avec un petit air de déjà vu. Dumbledore, la mine légèrement dépité, tentait d'amadouer le chat noir réfugié sous un fauteuil, et qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention d'en sortir.

« Severus, je suis content que vous soyez réveillé ! Il semblerait qu'Harry aie quelques petits soucis de métamorphose ce matin. Avez vous bien dormi ? »

« Comme toujours avec une potion » répondit sèchement Snape. « Potter, sortez de là avant d'être totalement ridicule. Vous y arrivez déjà très bien en temps normal. »

Le chat bougea une oreille, mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour bouger.

« Potter, vous êtes conscient d'être caché sous un fauteuil, n'est ce pas ? »

L'absence totale de réaction du chat réveilla son inquiétude.

« Harry, sors. » reprit il d'une voix plus calme, qui eut pour seul effet de rendre le chat nerveux.

« Hum. Vous avez tenté de le nourrir, je présume ? » demanda t il au directeur. Avec un sourire contrit, celui ci lui tendit un bol remplit de poisson.

Grognant, Snape en fit disparaître la moitié avant de déposer le bol à ses pieds. Une seconde plus tard, le chat s'avançait prudemment vers lui. Avec une dernière hésitation, il se jeta sur la gamelle sans plus se préoccuper des deux sorciers qui le regardaient.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Cette façon de faire était typiquement Shadowienne… mais il n'y avait en revanche pas la moindre trace d'Harry dans la façon dont le chat se comportait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas…

« S'est il passé quelque chose cette nuit ? » demanda t il au directeur

« Absolument pas, tout a été très calme. Je suis resté ici toute la nuit, et Harry m'a rejoint il y a un quart d'heure à peine, sous sa forme actuelle. Il n'a pas semblé ravi de me voir » conclu t il

« Harry est sorti de sa chambre cette nuit. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Dumbledore d'une voix innocente où perçait un sourire

« Vous l'avez entendu, n'est ce pas ? » grogna Snape. « Et vous l'avez laissé faire, bien entendu… »

« Il m'avait semblé que la présence de… Shadow ne vous dérangeait pas » répondit Dumbledore

Severus grimaça en entendant le nom. De quel droit…

« Severus, ne le prenez pas mal, » continua Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. « il m'a semblé qu'Harry avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Je comprend que son intrusion vous dérange, mais considérez la comme ce qu'elle est : le geste d'un enfant qui ne se sent pas en sécurité, seul dans sa chambre, après ce qu'il a vécu. Cela lui passera dès qu'il aura repris pied, j'en suis certain. »

_et dès que vous serez parti,_ songea Snape.

Dumbledore avait il réalisé l'ampleur du problème ? Il l'ignorait, mais pour une fois, Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir le directeur s'en mêler. Reporter un problème, attendre que Dumbledore propose une solution et appliquer les ordres à la lettre pour le résoudre, il ne savait que trop bien le faire… Exécuter ses missions sans se préoccuper outre mesure des ficelles, jouer sa part sans questionner les motivations du directeur… et pourquoi pas ?

Il connaissait son rôle dans la guerre, et il n'était qu'un pion, pas une fin en soi ni un chevalier plein de fougue se battant pour une monde meilleur. Le mercenaire le plus loyal de l'Histoire, tout au plus.

Mais Harry ? C'était différent. Cette fois, c'était sa bataille, et personne ne la lui prendrait… personne ne le pouvait, en réalité.

« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort tentera d'attaquer le Manoir de si tôt. Merci pour votre veille, cependant. » fit Snape avec un hochement de tête pour le vieux sorcier.

Saisissant l'allusion, Dumbledore rassembla ses robes et jeta un dernier regard au chat.

« Aurez vous besoin de potions ? Poppy vous en a fait parvenir un sac cette nuit, je l'ai posé sur la table de votre laboratoire. »

« Rien que je ne puisse faire moi-même. Je vous contacterai, si cela s'averrai nécessaire. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, et Snape à ses côtés, se dirigea vers le donjon.

« Vous me tiendrez au courant, Severus ? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, décida le Maître des Potions, mais cela ne le préoccupa guère. Albus avait compris.

« Je doute qu'il y aie grand chose à dire. Harry a besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces, et il va s'y appliquer. Il l'a plus que mérité. »

« Certainement, certainement… et si je puis me permettre, mon enfant, il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. » répondit Dumbledore

Severus fut un instant tenté de rétorquer sèchement, mais la petite étincelle enjouée dans le regard du directeur l'en empêcha.

« Je vous tiendrai informé de l'évolution des choses. » fit il finalement, quand ils furent arrivés devant la cheminée. « Faites moi savoir si Voldemort fait parler de lui, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Non pas que je puisse y faire grand chose… »

« Reposez-vous, Severus » répondit le directeur d'une voix ferme, une main sur le bras du professeur. « Vous avez accompli votre mission, et bien au delà. Je ne sais exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour vos exploits, sans vous, Harry serait probablement mort depuis longtemps… et nos espoirs avec lui. »

Snape ne pu retenir une reniflement de mépris. Leurs espoirs, oui… il aurait nettement préféré que le directeur voie un peu moins d'espoir et plus de l'adolescent dans Harry ; mais il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Le seul sorcier véritablement capable de contrer Voldemort, le seul possédant le courage de mener la guerre. A quoi devait il s'attendre ?

Albus tenait énormément à Harry, probablement plus que le directeur ne l'aurait lui-même souhaité. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la guerre, ni au destin du garçon.

Et cela, même Severus devait bien l'admettre.

« Je prendrai soin de lui. » dit t il finalement.

« Je n'en doute pas » acquiesça Dumbledore. « A dans deux jours, dans ce cas. »

« Peut-être. » fit Snape songeur. « Sans doute. »

Avec un dernier signe de tête et un sourire entendu, le directeur disparu dans les flammes de la poudre de cheminette.

Severus chassa l'agacement qui le gagnait si fréquemment ces derniers temps en présence du directeur et focalisa ses pensées sur Harry. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, mais il soupçonnait fortement qu'un nouveau problème se profilait à l'horizon. Et en parlant du chat…

Snape se retourna et, sans surprise, aperçu l'animal qui hésitait à l'entrée du laboratoire.

« Entre. »

Le chat trotta joyeusement jusqu'à lui, le regard un peu incertain.

« Harry ? » demanda t il quand le chat se fut assis devant lui. « Si tu me comprends, j'aimerai que tu reprennes ta forme humaine. »

Pendant de longues secondes, sorcier et chat restèrent à se regarder sans que rien ne se passe. Snape laissa échapper un long soupir contrarié.

« Harry ? Est ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le chat agita une oreille interrogative, mais les yeux du chats ne reflétaient que son incompréhension.

« Animagus revelio. »

Un instant plus tard, un adolescent désorienté se tenait devant lui, cherchant son équilibre. Harry jeta un regard à la pièce et retourna son attention vers Snape, visiblement troublé.

« Hum… Dumbledore est parti ? » demanda t il.

« Professeur Dumbledore. Il est rentré à Poudlard, oui. »

« Oh. Bien. »

Sous le regard acéré de Snape, Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Evidemment, cela aurait peut-être aidé s'il avait pu se rappeler comment il était arrivé là… sous sa forme de chat, lui semblait il, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

« Puis je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, il y a un instant ? » demanda Snape

Harry avait beau se creuser la mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler que le professeur lui ait seulement adressé la parole depuis… depuis…

« Je suis désolé. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » répondit il finalement

« Oui, savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Harry, y a t il un problème avec tes transformations ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda le garçon, abasourdit. Quelle transformation ? « Oh, je vous ai dérangé, peut-être ? » réalisa t il soudain, son dernier souvenir lui revenant en mémoire. Il faisait tout juste nuit quand il s'était glissé hors de sa chambre… quelle heure pouvait il être à présent ? Il faisait tout à fait jour, dans tous les cas.

« C'est une discussion que nous aurons plus tard, mais en effet, je n'apprécie guère l'invasion de mes appartements. Pour cette fois, cependant, je pense pouvoir comprendre… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? »

« hum… d'être sorti de ma chambre dans l'idée de rentrer dans la votre » avoua Harry, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. Il devait vraiment grandir… à quoi pensait il ?

« Et après ? » demanda Snape, indifférent à son trouble

« J'ai changé de forme, mais la suite est assez floue. Je crois que je, hum, suis monté sur votre lit… je suis vraiment désolé, professeur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais peur de… enfin… »

« C'est sans importance » interrompit Snape agacé « Concentre toi. De quoi te rappelles tu sous ta forme de chat ? »

« Pas grand chose, en fait » répondit Harry. « De vous avoir rejoint. D'avoir vu Dumbledore… le professeur Dumbledore plus tard, et de vous avoir suivis ici. C'est assez confus » s'excusa t il en secouant la tête

« En effet. » fit Snape. « Est ce ainsi d'habitude ? Il me semblait que tu avais parfaitement conscience de tout, quelque soit ta forme, jusqu'à présent. »

« Hum » acquiesça Harry, songeur.

A dire vrai, les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa dernière période Shadowienne étaient plus que confus. C'était comme s'il avait à nouveau oublié qu'il n'était pas réellement un chat, et que Shadow aie eut une vision des choses tout à fait personnelle. Les quelques impressions qu'il arrivait à recapturer étaient un sentiment intense de sécurité, d'appartenance, d'affection profonde… et une absence totale d'angoisse.

Il s'était senti bien, tout simplement. Et maintenant, de retour sous sa véritable apparence, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire.

« Harry ? » insista Snape

Le garçon hésita, mais les sourcils froncés et la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du professeur eurent raison de ses réticences.

« En effet, je n'avais pas ce problème avant, pas depuis Grimmauld Place. Cette fois, c'est comme si j'avais oublié que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre que Shadow… »

« Harry, en dépit de ce nom ridicule que je t'ai attribué… »

« Il n'est pas ridicule ! » protesta le garçon

« Peu importe » fit Snape, agacé « en dépit de ce surnom, tu n'es qu'une seule et même personne, quelque soit ta forme. Il n'y a aucune raison de les dissocier. »

« Je sais » répondit Harry, pensif « mais je ne l'ignorais au début, quand je suis arrivé ici, et la façon dont les choses se sont passées, tout ce qui est arrivé pendant que je ne me rappelais plus du reste… ça a tout changé, vous comprenez. Quand je prend ma forme de chat, je ressens les choses différemment, et forcément, je me sens aussi différent. Et… bien. » lâcha t il dans un souffle.

« Bien ? » repris Snape

« En tout cas, mieux » soupira Harry. « Cette nuit, je ne pensais plus à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout ce qui va encore arriver ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était le moment présent. De ça au moins, je me souviens. Et c'était agréable, vraiment, et reposant. »

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, hier soir ? » demanda le professeur

« Non. Trop de choses à penser. »

« Tu aurais pu prendre une potion. Celles que j'ai laissées dans ta chambre sont intactes. »

« Avec Dumbledore à côté ? Je ne crois pas, non. » répliqua Harry. Puis, regrettant ses paroles : « écoutez, je sais que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne m'a pas réellement fait tout ça. Mais pour l'instant c'est juste trop… récent, concret. C'est difficile de faire la part des choses alors que j'ai encore mal partout. »

L'air légèrement coupable, Severus se dirigea vers la table et ouvrit le sac de potions que Pomfrey leur avait fait parvenir.

« Il est inutile de souffrir en silence, Harry, il y a des potions pour cela. Bois. » fit il en lui tendant plusieurs fioles.

Le garçon pris les potions et les avala sans un mot pendant que Snape se servait à son tour. Il n'avait pas si mal, vraiment, il avait connu pire. La situation le perturbait bien plus que la douleur diffuse dans ses muscles…

« Harry, il est normal que tu aies du mal à avoir les idées claires après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. » fit Snape comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Je ne vais certainement pas te reprocher d'avoir parfaitement réagit à une potion que j'ai moi même fabriquée… il faudra du temps avant que tu puisses prendre du recul sur tout cela et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Tu as ce temps. A présent, la seule chose dont tu dois te préoccuper est de te sentir le mieux possible, dans ta tête et dans tes métamorphoses, ainsi qu'avec tes pouvoirs. Le reste n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. »

« Mais Voldemort… » commença Harry

« Est mis hors de combat par tes soins. Pas définitivement, je te l'accorde, mais assez pour t'accorder un sérieux répit. Je ne prétend pas que tu sois hors de danger, ni que rien ne peux plus arriver ; mais les risques sont limités pour l'instant, et je te demande de m'en laisser la responsabilité. Penses tu pouvoir faire cela ? »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard perplexe

« Me protéger ? Je pense que vous avez déjà fait cela… et même plus. »

« Ce que j'ai fait est une chose. Ce que je souhaiterai savoir, Harry, c'est si j'ai ta confiance pour assurer ta sécurité ? » demanda calmement le Maître des potions.

« Ca me semble évident » rétorqua le garçon. Comme Snape continuait de le fixer, il se mit à réfléchir un instant. Peut-être le professeur avait il raison, après tout. Peut être ne lui faisait il pas totalement confiance.

« Ecoutez… ce n'est pas comme ça. » Il soupira. « Je vous fait confiance, d'accord ? Vraiment. Vous êtes venu me sauver, plusieurs fois, vous m'avez défendu, et ce que vous avez fait hier c'était… personne n'a jamais rien fait de tel pour moi. A part ma mère, évidemment, mais… c'est le problème, vous comprenez ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Les gens avec qui j'ai grandi ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de ma sécurité … »

Il sentit une nouvelle vague d'amertume le gagner. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire du mal des Dursleys, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient morts …

« Et ceux qui voulaient me protéger en sont morts. Ma mère, mon père, Sirius… Alors je suppose qu'au final, je préfère me débrouiller seul » fit il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Compréhensible » acquiesça Snape.

« Mais je vous fais confiance » ajoua Harry. « C'est évident. Shadow ne me laisserait pas penser autrement » offrit il avec un sourire

Mais Snape fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration.

« Harry, j'insiste pour que tu ne différencies pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà tes deux formes. Je comprend que tu puisses en ressentir le besoin, mais ce serait une fuite, et une faiblesse. Tu comprends ? »

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! » s'exclama Harry « Je n'ai pas cherché à le faire, c'est arrivé comme ça ! Et plutôt une bonne chose, finalement, je ne serais jamais venu ici si je m'étais rappelé… »

Il se tut, évitant le regard du professeur. Depuis quand avait il peur de blesser Snape ? Et depuis quand avait il honte d'avouer qu'il l'avait détesté ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été responsable de leur haine réciproque avant cet été…

« Loin de moi l'idée de te traiter de lâche. » répondit Severus d'une voix calme. « Je réalise parfaitement que tu n'as pas de contrôle direct sur ta forme d'animagus et la façon dont tu la ressens, ma remarque n'était qu'une mise en garde. Je peux te protéger des mangemorts, Harry, mais pas de toi même. »

Harry hocha la tête, troublé. le professeur n'avait pas tort, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à rencontrer son regard pour l'instant.

« Par ailleurs, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour toi cette nuit. » reprit Snape de ce qu'Harry reconnu être sa voix Shadowienne. « Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec les dispositions que le directeur et moi avions pris, mais j'étais trop exténué pour assurer convenablement la surveillance du Manoir. Prendre cette potion a en revanche été une erreur et je le regrette. »

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder le professeur dans les yeux. Snape qui s'excusait ? Pour lui ?

« Bien sûr que non » fit il en secouant la tête. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour être rentré dans votre chambre, professeur, je suis désolé. J'appréhendais de dormir après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, et … je suppose que vous avez là la preuve que je vous fait confiance. Je savais que je me sentirais plus en sécurité si vous étiez dans les parages. »

Il crut voir une petite lueur de satisfaction dans le regard de Snape alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Bien, il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux désolés. Une façon comme une autre de partir d'un bon pied, je présume. » fit le professeur avec un demi sourire.

Oui, songea Harry avec amertume, une façon comme une autre. Il avait été presque facile de se réfugier dans les bras de Snape et de le supplier de ne pas partir quand il avait été épuisé et désespéré. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient là, dans le donjon, à parler de prendre son temps et à s'excuser… tout semblait plus difficile.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Shadow, bien sûr… et Shadow n'était jamais très loin. Il rendit son sourire au Maître des potions.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Snape

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre que non quand son estomac parla pour lui.

« Apparemment oui » fit il avec un petit rire contraint « Vous voulez que je prépare quelque chose ? »

« Ca ira plus vite à deux » dit Snape en se dirigeant vers le couloir. « Je crois que nous avons bien mérité le plus gros déjeuner de l'histoire de la sorcellerie… et la sieste qui va avec. »

« Vous êtes toujours fatigué ? » s'inquiéta Harry, les sourcils froncés

« Rien que de très normal » répondit calmement le professeur. « Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de te regarder dans un miroir ce matin ? »

« Un miroir ? » demanda Harry « J'ai une tête si horrible que ça ? »

« Rien d'anormal là non plus. »

« Oh, merci » grimaça le garçon.

Il voulait bien croire Snape ; malgré la bonne nuit qu'il avait passée, il se sentait courbaturé et fourbu. Et s'il se sentait ainsi après avoir absorbé énergie et pouvoirs, le professeur devait très certainement être épuisé.

Mais ça allait changer, décida Harry. A partir de maintenant, il allait s'assurer que Snape se rétablisse au plus vite, et à commencer par un bon repas préparé par ses soins !

La cuisine, toujours bien remplie, résonna rapidement des bruits de casseroles enthousiastes. Cuisiner était définitivement plus agréable avec quelqu'un pour discuter… et à impressionner !

Affamé et impatient, Harry avait fait main basse sur le bacon, et le ventre grognant par anticipation, le disposa dans la poêle.

Se retenant de justesse de se lécher les babines à la façon de Shadow, il leva sa baguette, et se concentrant :

« Victus Coccere ! »

Avant qu'il aie eut le temps de réagir, un nuage noir s'échappa de la poêle dans un grésillement menaçant, envahissant la pièce ; toussant, Harry jeta l'instrument loin de lui, la main contre sa poitrine.

« Ow ! » glapit il

Au même instant, il entendit Snape lancer un _Aguamenti_, et la fumée âcre commença à s'évaporer.

« Tu t'es brûlé ? » demanda le sorcier

« Oui, je ne comprend pas ! Je n'ai fait que lancer le sort que vous m'avez appris ! » fit Harry, contrarié, regardant la poêle qui gisait par terre. Le fond semblait avoir été passé à l'acide, gondolé, presque rongé.

« Le même sort, mais avec des pouvoirs différents » expliqua Snape. « J'aurai du te mettre en garde. Il te faudra sans doute du temps pour les maîtriser. »

« En attendant, le bacon est fichu, et je ne parle même pas de la poêle. » fit Harry qui s'était accroupi pour l'observer.

« C'est plutôt effrayant… ce n'était qu'un simple sort de cuisine, qu'est ce que ça aurait été si j'avais essayé quelque chose de plus puissant ? »

« C'est pour cela que nous commencerons à travailler sur tes pouvoirs après manger. » répondit Snape.

« Et après la sieste » ajouta le garçon.

« votre sens des priorité m'étonnera toujours, Potter… » dit Snape en lui tendant un pot de baume pour les brûlures

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça » grinça Harry. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous pourriez au moins m'appeler par mon prénom, même quand je vous agace. »

« Si cette règle était inscrite dans le règlement de Poudlard, j'aurai du t'appeler par ton prénom depuis la première année. » fit Snape avec désinvolture

Harry serra un peu plus la mâchoire, appliquant le baume sur sa main.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce que vous avez fait hier… c'était différent. »

« Ca a l'air de te perturber. » remarqua le professeur

« Oui. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez juste sauvé la vie… vous avez fait la même chose que ma mère… et vous auriez pu mourir. »

Snape l'observa un long moment, les bras croisés.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre maintenant. » lâcha t il finalement.

« Moi ? » demanda Harry brusquement. « Ou la guerre ? »

La question qui avait paru si difficile à poser à Dumbledore était venue toute seule avec le professeur de potions…

« Ce n'est pas seulement une guerre, Harry, il s'agit du destin de milliers de personnes. De la liberté et toutes les autres valeurs pour lesquelles il est juste de se battre. »

Il vit les épaules du garçon s'affaisser à ses mots.

« Mais parfois, » reprit il doucement, « on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que le sort d'une personne a plus importance que celle de milliers d'autres. Le sort d'hier n'aurait eut aucun effet si j'avais pensé à ton utilité pour la guerre à ce moment. »

Il savait que le garçon n'était pas en train de se changer en chat, mais il pouvait voir tout son corps changer d'attitude au point d'en être méconnaissable. Une simple phrase pouvait elle réellement avoir autant d'effet ?

Les émotions qui le traversaient étaient visibles sur le visage du garçon : De la gratitude. Du soulagement. De la joie. Et quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à identifier… Harry cligna des yeux à la façon de Shadow, et l'instant d'après, c'était finalement bien un chat noir qui le regardait, l'air totalement confiant et apaisé.

Les mêmes yeux, mais un regard tellement différent. Bien trop différent…

« Harry ? »

Le chat pencha la tête, intrigué.

Snape secoua la tête. Qu'était il censé faire de cette situation ? Mais quoiqu'il décide, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. S'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il devait régler ce problème seul, et ce qui était plus difficile, sans blesser Harry.

« Animagus revelio ! »

L'adolescent chancela un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Oh. »

« Oui, 'oh'. Quel est le problème, Harry ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette transformation était volontaire. » fit Snape

« Non… je suppose que j'aurai besoin de plus m'entraîner. Je n'ai rien vu venir… »

« Une fois de plus, ce pourrait être un effet de tes nouveaux pouvoir. Plus de puissance, moins de maîtrise… » avança le professeur. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y croire, pas tout à fait. Et il était persuadé que le garçon pensait la même chose que lui…

« Mangeons. » décida t il finalement. Sortant une nouvelle poêle et des tranches de bacon, il pratiqua lui même le sort de cuisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table débordait de victuailles, et les deux sorciers semblaient décidés à en venir à bout.

Le ventre plein, les choses étaient définitivement moins dramatiques, songea Harry. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause des potions que Snape lui avait fait avaler… il était à peut prêt certain que la potion violette avait été un remède contre l'anxiété. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre… s'il devait tester ses pouvoirs cet après midi là, il allait lui falloir une bonne dose de sang-froid. Merlin, ce qu'il avait fait à cette poêle… et il avait juste tenté de faire frire le bacon doucement !

« Prêt, Harry ? » demanda Snape qui semblait plus alerte après avoir avalé un stock de potions qui aurait fait passer n'importe quel sorcier moyen de vie à trépas.

Définitivement un maître des Potions, songea le garçon.

« Prêt. Mais il vaudrait mieux que je sorte si je dois tester mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas envie que le manoir ressemble à cette poêle… »

« J'en avais bien l'intention » fit Snape

« Vous ne pensez pas que ça puisse être dangereux ? »

« Plus maintenant, non. Le parc est aussi protégé que le Manoir. Sans le lien crée par la potion, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher d'aussi près. »

« Bonne chose. » acquiesça Harry. « Je pourrais peut-être voler un peu, si tout se passe bien ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard torve.

« Et risquer de quitter accidentellement les limites du domaine ? Brillante idée. »

« je pourrais rester juste autour du Manoir… » protesta Harry. Puis sous le regard noir du professeur : « …ou pas. »

« Ou pas. » conclu Snape. « une chose à la fois, Harry. Tu as ta baguette ? Bien. Ne t'en sépares jamais, ce serait une grave erreur. »

« Hum. Même dans le Manoir ? Ca ne me semble pas indispensable… je veux dire, personne ne va m'attaquer ici, pas avec le sort de Fidelitas. »

« C'est exactement la réflexion que ton père s'est faite. » répondit sèchement le professeur. « Avec le résultat qu'on connaît. »

Harry se figea sur place.

« Mon père n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui ? »

« Pas le soir où Voldemort est venu te chercher, non. » confirma Snape d'une voix posée.

C'était peut-être la méthode dure, mais il était hors de question que le garçon devienne insouciant à ce sujet. Moody était peut être un vieux fou paranoïaque, mais il avait tout au moins raison sur une chose : une vigilance constante s'imposait.

« Mais il s'est battu contre lui ! Je le sait, je l'entend quand les Détraqueurs sont prêts de moi, j'entend mon père dire à ma mère qu'il va le retenir, juste avant que… » il avala difficilement sa salive. « Juste avant que ma mère ne meurt. »

« Il a essayé de gagner du temps, Harry. Pour ta mère et pour toi. Mais il n'a pas pu se battre ni même se défendre. Sa baguette était restée dans une autre pièce. »

« Comment savez vous cela ? » fit Harry d'une voix sourde

« je le sais. » répondit simplement Snape. Et d'un geste, il lui indiqua le couloir.

Ruminant ce que le Maître des Potions venait de lui apprendre, le garçon se dirigea vers l'escalier du donjon. James s'était cru en sécurité dans sa maison, et il avait eut tort. Il avait tout fait pour protéger sa famille, pour finalement mourir sans défense, et sans y parvenir…

Snape n'aurait jamais commis une erreur pareille. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il l'avait protégé sans faille et jusqu'au delà de ses limites.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Snape avait commis une erreur en le repoussant avant e Ministère. Et il n'était probablement pas juste non plus de dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas… car c'est bien ce que signifiait ce qu'il avait dit juste avant le repas, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas seulement pour la guerre… C'était lui. il avait commis cette erreur en voulant le protéger, et il voulait le protéger pour lui-même, pas pour ce qu'il représentait.

Subitement, Harry eut envie d'être au soleil, là, dehors, en train de voler peut-être, ou simplement de sentir le vent et la chaleur sur sa peau…

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier, Harry se tourna vers Snape, un petite sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous n'utilisez jamais la porte d'entrée, pas vrai ? Ca aurait été plus court. »

Snape leva un sourcil.

« En réalité, je comptais mettre quelques potions en route. Mais tu es libre de passer par la porte principale, évidemment, je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Je préfère passer par en bas aussi… c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que si je passais par la porte d'entrée, ce ne serait plus le même endroit. »

Le professeur lui jeta un regard étrange, mais ne répondit pas.

Quelques broyages d'ingrédients plus tard, les deux sorciers quittèrent le donjon, laissant les chaudrons sur le feu. Le soleil était à son zénith, et il était difficile de croire que quelques heures seulement auparavant, une brume glaciale envahissait le parc.

« On dirait que rien ne s'est passé » Murmura Harry pour lui-même

« C'est toujours ainsi » répondit Snape. « Le monde continue toujours à tourner, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le ton était neutre, mais Harry ne doutait pas que le professeur aie une idée très précise en disant ces mots.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Snape depuis le début des vacances, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il connaissait à peine l'homme… et plus il le côtoyait, plus il avait envie d'en savoir. Lui poser des questions sur sa vie aurait sans doute été prématuré, cependant…

« Pourquoi ne commencerais tu pas par un sort facile ? » suggéra Snape, interrompant sa méditation.

Harry hocha la tête. Enlevant ses lunettes, il les jeta dans l'herbe, à quelques pas de lui, puis levant sa baguette :

« _Accio lunettes_ ! »

L'objet vint se loger dans sa main, avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

« Tu as lancé le sort plus légèrement que d'habitude ? » demanda Snape

« Oui. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à réduire l'intensité de mes incantations, mais ça n'a quand même rien de comparable avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine. »

Severus hocha la tête, songeur.

« Un _Diffindo_ à présent, sur cet arbre » fit il en désignant un large chêne devant eux « En restant prudent, bien sûr. »

Visant l'arbre, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. Pendant une seconde, il sentit sa main le picoter furieusement, comme sous l'effet d'une légère charge électrique, avant de reculer d'un pas, tenant sa baguette à deux mains sous l'effet du recul. Devant lui, l'arbre s'abattit dans un fracas de branches.

Mais pas seulement coupé en deux, comme il s'y était attendu. Non, l'arbre était littéralement découpé en morceaux, d'une manière bizarre et désordonnée qui lui donna le frisson.

« Voilà qui pourrait s'avérer pratique pour l'hivers prochain. » constata Snape. « As tu modéré ton sort comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

« Oui » murmura Harry. « Il aurait seulement du lacérer l'écorce, de la façon dont je le voyais… »

« Plutôt impressionnant. As tu ressenti quelque chose de particulier ? »

« hum, oui, c'était comme si ma main était devenue engourdie, au moment où j'ai lancé le sort. Vous pensez que ça vient des nouveaux pouvoirs ? »

« Très probablement » acquiesça Snape. « Ou plutôt du conflit entre tes pouvoirs et ceux que tu viens d'acquérir. Ceux-ci n'ont pas eu de réaction particulière sur un sort aussi neutre qu_'accio_, mais _diffindo_ est différent, il peut être considéré comme un sort offensif, et c'est là que les pouvoirs de Voldemort interviennent. Non seulement dans leur puissance, mais également dans la façon dont le sort est réalisé… Tu as l'habitude d'utiliser une magie aussi blanche et légère que possible, mais ce n'est pas le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a toujours exploité ses pouvoirs de la façon la plus destructrice possible, en les teintant de son âme et de sa volonté de dominer. C'est cela qui se réveille quand tu lances un sort qui pourrait être offensif… »

Harry avait pâli à ces mots.

« Mais ce n'est pas _ma_ façon d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça malgré moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Dans un premier temps, j'ai bien peur que si. Mais tes propres pouvoirs contribuent à neutraliser cette agressivité, et bien entendu cela ne durera pas éternellement. Un temps d'adaptation sera cependant nécessaire… »

« Pas seulement de la puissance… » murmura Harry, digérant l'information

« Non. Tu n'ignores pas que chaque sorcier a une signature magique. Elle permet d'identifier l'auteur d'un sort, et également un sorcier. La magie n'est pas qu'une simple énergie neutre, elle se transforme en fonction de celui qui l'utilise. Si tu avais absorbé tous les pouvoirs de Voldemort, l'assimilation aurait été encore plus difficile… »

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je le fasse ? » demanda le garçon.

« Entre autres. Ma première raison était également valable. »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça pourrait donner lors d'un combat ? il va falloir que je fasse vraiment attention à chaque sort que je jette, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que _Diffindo_ puisse produire ce genre de résultat ! »

« En effet » fit Snape. Pendant un instant, il sembla réfléchir intensément, son index venant tapoter sa joue dans un geste familier.

« J'aimerai que tu essaies un autre sort sur l'arbre d'à côté. Sectum Sempra » dit il en en faisant le démonstration dans l'air

« Sectum Sempra ? je ne le connais pas… »

« Non, j'espère bien… » murmura le professeur

Puis sous le regard perplexe du garçon :

« C'est un sort d'attaque. Un sort assez destructeur… en temps normal, il devrait réaliser une version réduite de ce que tu as obtenu avec Diffindo. »

Visant l'arbre voisin, Harry imita de son mieux le geste du professeur

« Sectum Sempra ! »

Le même picotement vint fourmiller dans sa main, plus vif cette fois. Un éclair vint frapper l'arbre, qui alla rejoindre le précédent sur le sol.

En comparaison, songea Harry, le premier arbre devait s'estimer heureux. Celui-ci semblait avoir été la proie d'un tueur fou à la hache qui aurait avalé une pepper-up de trop…

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers Snape. Celui-ci semblait plus que jamais perdu dans ses pensées.

« Professeur ? »

Le sorcier le regarda, visiblement troublé.

« Ce sort n'était pas censé avoir un effet sur les plantes ou les objets inanimés. Tes nouveaux pouvoirs sont plus qu'impressionnants. Il faudra être vraiment prudent, Harry… et t'entraîner. »

Le garçon grimaça.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire. Inutile d'espérer reprendre les duels ou même les cours de Défense pour l'instant… Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout… il n'est pas question que je mette qui que ce soit en danger ! »

« Il te serait en effet sans doute très facile de tuer et de torturer, Harry, c'est ce à quoi les pouvoirs que tu as acquis sont habitués, et ce qu'ils vont chercher à faire. Mais tu es celui qui les contrôle, et celui qui lance les sorts. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tout ira très bien. »

« Je ne sais pas » fit le garçon. « C'est assez effrayant, je n'ai pas tellement l'impression de les contrôler, quand je vois le résultat… »

« Ne sois pas impatient. Ces pouvoirs s'habitueront à toi, je te le garanti. Tu as acquis une puissance considérable, vois cela comme un avantage, et non un handicap ! Le jour où tu devras affronter Voldemort, ils pourraient faire toute la différence. »

« A condition qu'ils ne se retournent pas contre moi. » fit Harry, sombre

« C'est hors de question. Les pouvoirs n'ont pas de conscience propre… ils sont juste influencés par leur sorcier. Ils se sont battus, comme les tiens, pour revenir vers leur propriétaire légitime tant que le sort n'en avait pas décidé. A présent, ils te reconnaissent comme leur propriétaire. Ce n'est qu'une simple question d'influence magique. Fais moi confiance. »

Harry regarda longuement le professeur dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

« Je serai quand même plus rassuré si je n'avais pas à me battre avant un moment » fit il

« Ce serait préférable dans tous les cas. Mais ici aussi, mieux vaut savoir à quoi s'en tenir. »

Levant sa baguette, il se mit à murmurer un ensemble de sorts à voix basses, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Essaie de me désarmer. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit Harry, nerveux

« Ce n'est pas un sort véritablement offensif. Mes défenses sont à leur maximum. Un effort, monsieur Potter, je sais que vous en avez envie ! »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça » grinça le garçon

« Si les Griffondors passaient moins de temps à récriminer et à se trouver des raisons de ne pas se battre, cette guerre pourrait être finie depuis longtemps… je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Potter ! »

Serrant la mâchoire, le garçon leva sa baguette à contrecœur.

« Experliamus ! »

Il n'y eut pas réellement de décharge électrique dans sa main cette fois, mais il pouvait sentir la puissance du sort tandis que sa baguette vibrait sous l'incantation.

Le sort atteint Snape, et malgré ses boucliers, Harry pu voir que le professeur devait serrer sa baguette de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être désarmé. Il vacilla un instant sous la force du choc.

« Parfait. » approuva t il « Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu te concentres pour bloquer mes attaques. »

Il laissa un instant au garçon pour préparer ses défenses, avant de s'avancer vers lui

« _Experliamus_. »

Harry sentit la baguette trembler dans sa main, mais rien de plus

« _Rictusempra_ »

Là encore, rien de plus qu'une lointaine sensation de chatouille.

« _tarentallegra_ »

Cette fois, absolument rien ne se passa.

Snape baissa sa baguette et hocha la tête.

« Peut-être devriez vous essayer quelque chose de plus… agressif ? » suggéra Harry « Je n'ai senti aucun effet sur ceux là. »

« Tant mieux » répondit le professeur, sa voix étrangement neutre. « Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. »

Intrigué, Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Depuis le début des vacances, Snape avait semblé assouplir son masque habituel d'impassibilité, laissant ses émotions filtrer sensiblement sur son visage. Mais à présent, son expression était totalement indéchiffrable, et le garçon sentit qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? » insista t il. « J'y arrivais très bien, je crois vraiment que mes défenses ont aussi gagné en puissance ! Je ne vous demande pas un _avada kedavra_, mais quelque chose d'un peu plus puissant, juste pour tester ? Je vous fait confiance pour recoller les morceaux si je n'arrive pas à le bloquer » fit il avec un sourire

Le visage du professeur resta figé, mais Harry put voir un éclair passer dans ses yeux.

« Ca suffira pour l'instant. Je suggère que tu travailles sur autre chose, tes transformations, peut-être. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » protesta Harry.

Snape se tourna pour lui faire face, et il cru un instant que le sorcier allait répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma…

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

Mais avant qu'il aie eut le temps de se retourner, Snape sentit un impression familière l'envahir… quelqu'un fouillait ses pensées, cherchait sa mémoire à la recherche de… Non !

Harry était en train de le légilimenser, sans même avoir levé sa baguette ni prononcé un mot ! Bon sang, il n'avait même pas appris le sort au gamin… Sans plus attendre, il leva brutalement toutes ses défenses, s'efforçant de rendre son esprit vide et de repousser le garçon…

C'était sans espoir, toutefois. Les pouvoirs d'Harry était bien trop puissants pour être contrés. Il avait pu tenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à distance, au prix de toute sa volonté, mais sa puissance combinée à celle du garçon étaient tout simplement impossible à combattre.

Il ne pouvait guère que tenter de résister de son mieux en espérant qu'Harry n'irait pas fouiller dans les recoins les plus obscurs de sa mémoire…

Harry voulait savoir. Snape n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher des informations, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Il n'avait jamais tenté de lancer un legilimens, mais il reconnu immédiatement le sort quand il se retrouva dans les pensées du Maître des Potions. Ainsi les rôles étaient ils inversés à présent… Eh bien, c'était le moment où jamais ! Pourquoi donc avait il voulu arrêter la séance de test ?

Les images défilèrent devant lui, avant de s'arrêter. Snape qui lui lançait un sort de première année et devait pour cela y mettre toute son énergie. Son deuxième sort, plus faible encore, qui entamait à peine le bouclier du garçon, et le troisième totalement inefficace.

Snape n'avait tout simplement plus de magie à sa disposition.

Pris de remords, Harry voulu sortir de l'esprit du professeur et s'excuser, si cela était possible, mais déjà les images avaient changé. Snape, assis sur le lit, le tenant dans ses bras, et sentant ses forces le quitter inexorablement. Tentant de dissimuler sa faiblesse pour ne pas l'alarmer, et buvant potion après potion pour qu'il puisse continuer à le vampiriser. Lançant un Protego de toute son âme, drainant sa magie et ce qu'il restait de ses forces.

Alarmé, Harry tendit les bras pour l'en empêcher ; mais c'était inutile, évidemment, juste un souvenir pour lequel il ne pouvait plus rien… à nouveau, la scène changea.

Godric's Hollow… il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de l'endroit. Il avait été trop faible à ce moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le village de ses parents, à l'endroit même où ils reposaient… Mais Snape était là, qui s'avançait vers lui, un couteau à la main. Harry se souvenait de ne pas avoir eut peur, mais il pouvait sentir l'appréhension du professeur tandis qu'il s'avançait, en habits de Mangemort, pour lui verser discrètement une potion dans la gorge. Qu'il tentait, contre tout espoir, de briser le cercle des mangemorts pour sortir de l'influence des barrières de protection anti-transplanage.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il n'en était pas moins déterminé, et courait de toutes ses forces en le tenant contre lui. Et derrière… derrière eux, Harry pu voir la silhouette argentée d'un immense chien et d'un cerf se jeter sur les mangemorts, semant la panique ans leurs rangs.

Le film sembla s'accélérer, et l'instant d'après, Snape se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, incapable d'en sortir, l'appelant par le nom qu'il lui avait donné, le désespoir de son cri donnant la chair de poule à Harry. Et puis une silhouette féminine se penchant sur Shadow, le prenant dans ses bras, le cœur de Snape battant si fort qu'il semblait prêt à exploser…

Lily.

Sa mère ! Sa mère était venue l'aider ? Et il ne lui avait rien dit ? Sa mère qui tendait le chat inconscient au professeur, qui lui murmurait un mot…

Que s'était il passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher cela, et derrière eux, Cornedrue et Patmol les regardaient, l'air satisfaits… Non, c'était impossible !

Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir le soulagement intense du professeur, mêlé de regret, de tristesse, de souffrance, de joie aussi, et un profond sentiment de reconnaissance… Comment pouvait on ressentir autant de choses à la fois ? Il avait toujours considéré Snape comme un être froid et relativement indifférent… son opinion avait évolué cet été, bien sur, mais ce qu'il venait de sentir dans les souvenirs du professeur était tellement intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lame acérée lui labourait la poitrine.

le visage du professeur, pourtant, ne montrait guère plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'avait pas ces derniers jours, ses yeux seuls parlants pour lui…

Avant qu'il aie eut le temps de se remettre, les images changèrent à nouveau. Snape, en train de préparer une potion dans une vaste salle, fatigué, tendu, mais ses geste précis. Quelqu'un riait derrière lui, d'un long rire satisfait… Voldemort. Le visage pâle était encore plus hideux fendu d'un sourire malsain… Le professeur n'en pensait pas moins, à voir la tension de ses épaules, mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention, et il leva nerveusement les yeux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant ce que Snape regardait… un visage, au loin, confus, où perçaient deux yeux verts débordant de douleur et de crainte.

Les siens… et Snape, fou d'inquiétude et de rage, impuissant à l'aider, contraint d'attendre le bon moment, se jurant de le sortir de là…

Snape. Depuis quand avait il commencé à être aussi protecteur envers lui ? se demanda Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement réconforté en y pensant.

A peine eut il posé la question que le film des pensées de Snape reparti en accéléré.

Privet Drive. Il tressailli… Snape, à Privet Drive ?

Vernon ouvrit la porte et Harry se sentit reculer à la vue de l'homme… mais Snape, lui, n'était pas impressionné, et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Et Vernon d'expliquer la situation… Harry pouvait sentir l'amertume du professeur tandis que Vernon l'accusait de meurtre. Snape y croyait, comprit Harry, et la pensée le remplit d'angoisse. Snape pouvait le voir comme un meurtrier, l'idée ne l'étonnait même pas…

Mais tout ne se passait pas comme Vernon l'aurait voulu. Au fil des questions, Harry sentait l'esprit du professeur tenter de réunir les pièces du puzzle…

Et puis ils étaient là, dans sa chambre. Snape interrogeait Vernon, et soudain…

_« Legilimens ! »_

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva dans l'esprit de Vernon, celui de Snape se tenant toujours au premier plan.

Harry et Vernon, dans la petite chambre… les insultes, les coups. La satisfaction perverse de Vernon, la fureur de Snape. La haine des deux hommes. Et lui, par terre, se laissant frapper sans protester…

_« C'est un monstre ! »_

C'était hier. Il pouvait encore sentir la trace de la ceinture. Et il avait eut raison… Mais perversité des sentiments de Vernon, la colère dévastatrice de Snape, c'était trop, bien trop…

A présent, c'était Vernon qui criait sous les coups de la ceinture enchantée par Snape, et le professeur l'enfermait là, rabattant les verrous, avec un sourire satisfait.

_« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur mon chat »_

Son chat. Harry cru se sentir sourire faiblement. Oui, c'était bien Son Snape. Il en était sûr à présent. Qui d'autre l'aurait vengé de cette façon ?

La scène changea, Petunia à présent, dans le salon bien ordonné… et qui accusait Snape d'avoir corrompu Lily. Comment Pétunia pouvait elle connaître le professeur ? Mais au sentiment de dégoût qu'il sentait chez le professeur, il semblait évident qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur première rencontre.

_« Comment avez vous pu ne pas l'aimer ? »_

Harry se raidit à la question.

_«Ne pouvait pas m'obliger à l'aimer. Portrait de son père. Monstre. »_

Le garçon sentit la même amertume qu'il percevait chez le professeur l'envahir. Snape, toutefois, semblait plus secoué que lui. Bouleversé, en réalité.

_« Il aurait aussi bien pu être votre fils. »_

_« A quelques années près, oui. »_

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Snape ? Sa mère ? Son fils ?

Et le regret, la trahison qu'il sentait chez le Maître des Potions alors qu'il disait ces mots…

N'en pouvant plus, Harry ferma les yeux et se rejeta de toutes ses forces de l'esprit du professeur.

Vernon. Voldemort. Les mangemorts. Lily. Snape…

Il allait exploser. Il devait exploser, faire quelque chose… mais avant qu'il aie eut le temps de rouvrir les yeux, il sentit son esprit se connecter à nouveau à un autre, et les images s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Une pièce sombre, où flottait une forte odeur de sang. Un lit, une silhouette… et le feu. La haine.

« Potter ! »

_Voldemort. _

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme cela ! Nous n'en avons pas fini ! Oh, non, nous n'en avons pas fini ! »

Mais il pouvait sentir que le corps du sorcier, comme sa magie, étaient brisés, et seule la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait encore la force d'envoyer les ondes de haine pure qui venaient se déverser douloureusement dans son esprit.

« Je les tuerai tous, tous ceux que tu aimes, ceux qui t'ont protégé, ceux qui t'ont aidé… et toi à la fin, oui, quand tu les auras tous vu mourir… et c'est toi qui viendra me supplier de prendre ta vie ! Je sais déjà par qui commencer, Harry… »

Mais la connexion fut brusquement coupée et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, haletant. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, les mains crispées sur une touffe d'herbe, et il pouvait entre la voix de Snape derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Harry, repousse le, sors, écoute moi ! »

Mais il l'avait déjà fait… il aurait voulu rassurer Snape, mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Trop de choses, trop de visions, trop d'émotions… renonçant à réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un long hurlement, de toute la force de ses poumons.

Pour tout. Pour sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connue et qui l'avait sauvé, pour les Dursleys qui l'avaient détestés et en étaient morts, pour Snape, pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu…

Quand il n'eut plus de voix pour crier, la pierre sur sa poitrine était toujours aussi lourde. Il haleta un instant, cherchant son souffle, et un bras vint doucement l'entourer.

Avant qu'il aie eut le temps de réfléchir, il sentit ses muscles se relâcher tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre Snape. L'instant d'après, quelque chose de mouillé vint atterrir sur sa main, et Harry réalisa qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, tandis que le professeur le tenait serré contre lui.

Quand la main familière vint se poser sur son front, la pierre qui l'empêchait de respirer sembla éclater en millier de morceaux, et Harry se retrouva à sangloter désespérément contre la poitrine de Snape qui le pressait contre lui, murmurant à voix basse des paroles de réconfort.

Une part de lui était horrifiée à l'idée de pleurer ainsi, comme un enfant, devant le Maître des Potions qu'il avait tant voulu impressionner… mais il ne pouvait trouver aucun moyen d'arrêter les hoquets qui le secouait et les larmes qui venaient inonder la chemise du sorcier. Mais plus encore, une autre partie de lui lui criait de profiter de ce moment, de la chaleur et du réconfort que lui offrait Snape, du soleil, de sa propre faiblesse… d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir alors qu'il pleurait, juste une fois. Laisser la douleur, le désespoir et l'angoisse sortir, juste une fois.

Renonçant à reprendre une contenance, il se laissa aller au doux ronron des paroles que lui prodiguait le professeur, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots qui refusaient de s'apaiser.

« Là, ça va aller. Ce ne sera pas facile, Harry, mais tu n'es plus seul, je ne te laisserais pas. Ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux, et au final tout ira bien. Cela au moins, je te le promets. »

Harry n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que tout cela finirait bien. Mais s'il suffisait de faire de son mieux, et si Snape promettait d'être là, alors…

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler, mais il était à peu près sur que la moitié d'entre elle, maintenant, étaient des larmes de soulagement…

* * *

bon, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. j'ai l'impression de m'étaler pour rien, je devrais déja en etre à ce qui sera sans doute la fin du chapitre suivant... c'est super agaçant mais une fois que c'st écrit je n'arrive plus à réduire. bref je suis très insatisfaite, mais j'espère que ca ira mieux au suivant, qui devrait logiquement voir le retour à Poudlard. Si Snape et Harry arrêtent de me casser les pieds avec leurs états d'âme.

Ensuiiiite la nouvelle du jour est que je suis marraine ! Ouais, moa, marraine la bonne fée ! D'un maaagnifique petit Maxence de 3kg, elle est pas belle la vie ? Il est trop choupi-trognon, c'est incroyable... voila, je tenais à le dire ;-)

J'ai également vu que le lien vers mon livejournal n'était pas passé la dernière fois, ni celui de Cambiare, alors je recommence:

http://

keina-snape.

livejournal.

com/

Vous y trouverez les chapitres corrigés par notre héroïne à tous, Dalou ! de Shadow et The Last Gift, l'avancement des chapitres en cours, et des liens vers mes fanfics favorites, slash et non slash, toujours avec Harry et Snape. C'est y pas beau ça ? On dit merci mamie nova !

**Enfin, une annonce désespérée : je recherche un aide-traducteur, de langue maternelle anglaise, pour m'aider avec ma fichue traduction... je n'en peux plus, et mon correcteur non plus ! Les chapitres devenant de plus en plus long, je galère à mort, et je veux absolument continuer la trad... beh oui, les bretons, c'est têtu, hein !**

L'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais ptete pouvoir, d'ici quelques semaines, me remettre à écrire au travail ! Yeaha ! En revanche il faut que je repasse tous mes chapitres en revue pour prendre des notes, parce que je fini par m'empatouiller avec certains trucs...

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui suivent les aventures de Shadow et m'envoient de si adorables reviews !

Emélie : il est là, il est là ;-)

DiagonAlley : merci tout plein ! Je connais bien Whelp, étant une lectrice assidue de Potions and Snitches, mais je préfère "Walk the Shadow" de cet auteur ! En français malheureusement, non, je suis incapable de lire, ça ne sonne pas bien à mon gout :-s

Kokoroyume : Remus te doit sn salut, il t'en remercie et te fait une grosse lichouille ;-)

bybytte: m'enfin, suis je du genre à compliquer la vie de mes personnages ?... ok j'ai rien dit

Tigrou19 : ah voui moi des reviews comme ça je rougis pendant une semaine, apres mes collegues pensent que j'ai passé une semaine au ski et tout, bien joué !

grispoils: comme promis, le bulletin de santé de voly ;-)

Quidam : j'aime rendre les gens parano, héhéhé ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Une photo en noir et blanc**

Le soleil était presque couché quand les sanglots du garçon s'éteignirent enfin, dans un dernier hoquet. Severus interrompit un instant les cercles apaisant qu'il décrivait dans le dos de l'adolescent depuis des heures à présent, et se pencha pour mieux voir son visage.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil ; Harry s'était endormi, épuisé par les larmes et les émotions. Severus resta un instant immobile, berçant machinalement le garçon.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry finisse par exploser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de l'été. Le garçon était peut-être solide, mais aucun adolescent de seize ans ne pouvait rester éternellement stoïque face à un tel déluge de calamités.

Mais ce qui était arrivé… Snape ignorait ce qu'il devait en penser. Il avait pu sentir les émotions d'Harry tandis qu'il parcourait ses souvenirs, qu'il voyait le monde à travers les yeux du Maître des Potions. La confusion, bien sûr, l'incompréhension, la peur, de la honte aussi… et par dessus tout cela, de l'espoir. De l'espoir qu'il plaçait en lui, Severus Snape.

Si seulement les choses avaient pu être si simples… mais il allait devoir répondre aux questions, bien sûr. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper cette fois, pas après qu'Harry aie vu Lily et Pétunia, James et Black…

Ni après qu'il aie pu ressentir la façon dont Severus avait vécu les choses.

Avec un soupir, il entreprit de se relever, Harry dans les bras. Même affaibli, il n'avait aucune difficulté à le porter… il devrait veiller à ce qu'il mange plus, même à Poudlard, il se rappelait d'avoir fréquemment vu le garçon abandonner une assiette quasiment pleine. Chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ou bouleversé, en réalité.

Snape secoua la tête. Harry avait besoin d'être surveillé. Il était temps que quelqu'un se décide une bonne fois pour toute à prendre soin du garçon, à commencer par ses habitudes alimentaires, ses vêtements et Merlin, ses heures de coucher, si l'on en croyait le nombre de fois où il l'avait trouvé divagant dans les couloirs !

Il fit lentement son chemin vers le donjon, regrettant de ne pouvoir jeter un sort de sommeil pour maintenir Harry endormi. Mais celui ci semblait bien trop épuisé pour se réveiller de toute façon…

Serrant la mâchoire, Severus le déposa délicatement sur le fauteuil avant d'avaler une potion de pepper-up.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il retransforma le fauteuil en lit, allongea correctement le garçon et le couvrit d'une couverture. Posant ses lunettes sur la petite table à côté de lui, Severus se retourna vers ses chaudrons.

Il aurait besoin d'une autre potion s'il voulait retrouver assez de magie pour finir son travail… incapable de lancer le moindre sort sans une batterie de potions pour le soutenir. Dans cet état il était presque un cracmol, en réalité…

Refusant de se laisser décourager, le professeur avala rapidement le contenu de plusieurs fioles et se remit au travail, avec un dernier regard pour le garçon endormi.

Il avait vraiment l'air plus jeune, ainsi, les traces des larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

Et dire que ce petit démon avait réussi à le Légilimenser sans baguette ni incantation… à nouveau, Severus sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir. Il devrait lui apprendre à se contrôler, toutefois, cette scène ne devait jamais se reproduire, ni avec lui ni avec personne d'autre… Lui-même avait mis longtemps à accepter que ce pouvoir pouvait être un fléau, utilisé à tort et à travers. Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à savoir, et la Légilimancie était tout sauf un art gratuit.

A ce souvenir, Severus se frotta machinalement les tempes. Oui, il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer au garçon… beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Et si Harry décidait, après cela, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance au Maître des Potions ? Ou simplement lui parler, le côtoyer ?

Un pincement au cœur totalement inhabituel fit frissonner le sorcier. Peu importait, il avait une promesse à tenir. Même si le garçon ne voulait plus de lui, il en prendrait soin à sa façon.

Comme avant, en somme, ce ne serait qu'une année de plus à Poudlard…

Snape secoua la tête, frustré.

Non. Certainement pas. Lily n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, et lui de son côté n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui parler, pas comme il aurait du le faire ; mais il n'avait plus dix sept ans à présent, et il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Cela prendrait le temps et l'énergie qu'il faudrait, mais il en viendrait à bout, et il ne laisserait pas Harry s'éloigner comme Lily.

Merlin, pas maintenant. Machinalement, Severus se mit à la recherche d'une potion calmante, avant de suspendre son geste. Il n'avait mal nulle part pour l'instant, et ses mains ne tremblaient d'aucun effet secondaire de cruciatus, pourquoi diable aurait il eut besoin d'une potion ?

Parce qu'il était nerveux, réalisa t il. Anxieux. Troublé. Severus Snape, angoissé… la pensée glissa lentement dans son esprit.

En acceptant d'enterrer certaines choses là où elles auraient du rester, quinze ans en arrière, il en avait également fais resurgir d'autres. Une certaine façon de voir les choses, peut-être. Une certaine façon de vivre. Ou bien était-ce vivre tout court ?

Snape se surprit à rire doucement, déconcerté. Presque plus de pouvoirs, et une nouvelle vision du monde sentimentaliste. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de chercher à le tuer, après tout… il allait très bien y arriver tout seul.

Un sourire amer aux lèvres, il se leva, regrettant presque le temps où il pouvait crier sur le garçon sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Les choses allaient être bien plus compliquées à partir de maintenant…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il touillait une potion dans un chaudron, Severus sentit sa nuque le picoter de manière caractéristique. Il se retourna vers le lit et aperçu sans surprise deux yeux verts qui le fixaient.

« Comment te sens tu ? » demanda t il calmement

Les yeux ne clignèrent pas, et le visage du garçon resta immobile.

Severus prit trois potions sur la table et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Bois ça. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, sans le quitter un instant du regard.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Un rapide clignement des yeux lui répondit. Les deux sorciers restèrent un long moment impassibles, le visage immobile, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Puis, sans hâte, Severus se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le même petit placard, près de la cheminée, où il avait demandé à Dumbledore d'aller chercher ses potions. Manipulant une pierre, murmurant une rapide incantation, il souleva la planche qui faisait office de fond et sorti de dessous un coffret en bois incrustée de cuivre, qu'il caressa de la paume de la main.

La boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient les potions n'avait pas surpris Harry ; un coffret fonctionnel, en bois brut, sans fioriture. Mais celle-ci était différente… le bois d'acajou jetait des reflets dorés à la lueur des flammes, et les formes rondes de la boite, ses incrustations délicates, contrastaient avec l'homme anguleux qui la tenait.

Portant le coffret comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un objet fragile et précieux, Snape revint prendre place aux côtés d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses gestes étaient neutres, sa position délibérément détendue, mais Harry pouvait sentir que le moment était solennel.

Le professeur ouvrit la boite posée sur ses genoux, et Harry du lutter contre l'envie d'étirer le cou pour apercevoir son contenu.

S'appliquant à maintenir une expression indéchiffrable, Snape sorti un bout de papier du coffret et le tendit au garçon.

Pendant une seconde, Harry cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une photo, c'était une vieille photo moldue en noir et blanc… et malgré l'absence de couleurs, il ne mit qu'un instant à reconnaître les deux enfants qui se tenaient là, perchés sur une barrière, l'un riant et l'autre souriant, le regard incertain. Lily et Snape. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans et posaient comme deux enfants moldus par une journée d'été.

Sans réfléchir, Harry prit la photo que le professeur lui tendait et se redressa pour mieux la regarder.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, même si une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées entre cette photo et celles qu'il avait dans son album, il pouvait aisément reconnaître sa mère, ses longs cheveux roux volant dans le vent, son visage doux et souriant éclairé par l'éclat de rire. Et Snape… comment pouvait il être à la fois si semblable et si différent de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, observant ses réactions ?

Le petit garçon qui regardait Lily semblait partagé entre la joie de sa compagne, et le malaise visible que lui inspirait l'objectif. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'à présent, et entouraient son visage en lui donnant un air renfermé qui contrastait avec l'expression ouverte de la petite fille à ses côtés. Mais on pouvait voir dans le regard qu'il lui jetait toute l'affection et l'admiration que le garçon vouait à Lily.

Snape et Lily enfants. C'était surréaliste.

D'un geste de la main, Severus désigna la photo.

« Elle a été prise l'été avant notre départ pour Poudlard. » expliqua t il d'une voix posée. « C'est ton grand-père qui avait tenu à la prendre, pour que nous ayons un souvenir de la maison quand nous serions loin. Je crois que c'est la seule photo moldue que j'aie jamais possédé. »

« Vous avez connu mon grand-père ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi

Snape hocha la tête.

« C'était un homme bon. Ta grand-mère également, je restais parfois manger chez eux quand nous rentrions tard, avec Lily. Ils n'ignoraient pas que ma situation familiale était quelque peu… pesante. Ils ont toujours été très généreux envers moi, leur mort m'a probablement autant affecté que celle de mes propres parents. Ils ont été tués le même jour, évidemment, et pour la même raison. Lily était effondrée… »

Harry se contenta de le fixer, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.

« Nous habitions dans le même quartier, enfants. Ta mère ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je le lui apprenne. Je dois dire que la révélation n'a pas eut l'effet que j'avais escompté » fit il avec un demi sourire

« Mais avec le temps, nous sommes devenus amis. De très bons amis. Nous sommes partis ensemble à Poudlard, où nous avons continué à nous fréquenter. Notre amitié était mal vue, bien sûr… elle à Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard. Cela ne nous a pas empêché d'étudier ensemble et de rester amis, du moins au début. Au fil du temps, les choses ont changé. Nous avons grandi, changé, et nous avons liés d'autres amitiés, chacun de notre côté. Elle avec ton père et sa bande, et moi… avec d'autres serpentards. » dit il simplement.

« Ce que tu as vu dans la pensine, » reprit il après un instant, « C'était je crois le début de la fin. Elle m'a pardonné, cette fois. Mais elle avait compris… quand je lui ai demandé pardon, elle m'a écouté, et m'a supplié de couper tout contact avec les partisans de Voldemort. Pendant quelques temps, tout s'est bien passé… nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre, plus que nous ne l'avions jamais été avant cela. Jusqu'au jour où les Mangemorts ont décidé qu'il était temps de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin… Quand j'ai refusé de les suivre, ils ont pris des mesures drastiques. C'est ce jour là que tes grands parents et mes parents ont été tués, dans une même attaque. »

Sous le choc, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet. Les yeux exorbités, il était incapable de prononcer un mot, incapable de seulement faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Snape hocha la tête. Dans son regard sombre, Harry cru voir une nuance de crainte tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Eh oui… c'est à cause de moi que tes grands-parents sont morts, Harry. Ils t'auraient sans doute pris, à la mort de tes parents… également morts par ma faute, par ailleurs. »

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Après cela, j'ai compris que Lily n'était plus en sécurité. Je me suis éloigné brusquement. Quand elle a voulu venir vers moi, je l'ai repoussée. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… je lui ai rit au visage. Je lui ait dit que je n'aurais jamais rien à voir avec une sang-de-bourbe, et je l'ai laissée partir en pleurant.

Et puis quand ma position auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres s'est affirmée, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de revenir la chercher. Qu'elle ne risquait plus rien et qu'elle serait fière de moi. Oui, fière de moi… Cette fois, c'est elle qui a rit. Elle n'a pas cherché à m'écouter, et je ne peux certainement pas l'en blâmer. Si j'avais eu le courage de le lui dire, peut-être… mais je ne l'ai pas eu, et elle est partie avec James. Nous avons quittés Poudlard, elle au bras de ton père, moi avec la Marque sur le mien. Nous avions tous les deux choisi notre destin. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai scellé le leur et le tien, sans le savoir… après cela… »

Il balaya l'air de sa main.

« Plus rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. »

Severus se renversa dans sa chaise, plus vidé encore qu'il ne s'était senti après avoir lancé son dernier protego. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas évoqué tout cela ? Non, rectifia t il. Il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais fait. Il avait rapporté les faits essentiels à Dumbledore, mais jamais encore il n'avait parlé ainsi de Lily…

Et à présent son fils le regardait, bouché bée, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux.

Snape soutint son regard, résigné. Il attendit que la colère apparaisse, puis la haine, la tristesse peut-être, la douleur, la trahison…

Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien.

Puis Harry ferma brusquement sa bouche, pour aussitôt la rouvrir :

« Et elle est revenue, n'est ce pas ? »

« Revenue ? » demanda Snape, incertain

« C'est elle que j'ai vu… dans vos souvenirs… au cimetière, elle est venue m'aider. Nous aider. »

Severus ne sut pas exactement si c'était la mention du fantôme de Lily ou le 'nous' qu'Harry venait d'employer, mais il dut avaler difficilement sa salive avant de pouvoir reprendre.

« Oui. Elle est revenue pour toi… ainsi que ton père et Black. Ce sont probablement eux qui t'ont fait don de ton nouveau pouvoir d'animagus. »

« Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Ca semble logique… » murmura le garçon.

« Il n'y a rien de certain, mais le directeur partage cet avis. »

« Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'eux… juste ce que j'entend quand les Détraqueurs sont dans les parages. Ma mère qui crie. Qui tente de me sauver. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas si cela pourra t'aider… mais mes souvenirs sont à ta disposition. »

Sur ces mots, il tendit la boite de bois ouverte au garçon qui s'en empara d'une main tremblante, avec la même déférence que le professeur avait eut en la manipulant.

Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le coffret.

Des photos, vit il immédiatement, des lettres aussi… et quelques objets qui gisaient au fond de la boite comme des trésors oubliés.

« C'était à ma mère ? » demanda t il dans un souffle

« Le coffret l'était. Je l'avais fait pour elle, un été… elle me l'a rendu juste avant son mariage. »

Son regard était lointain à présent, perdu dans les souvenirs, Harry n'en doutait pas.

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

Le ton était trop neutre, trop innocent. Mais Severus répondit tout de même.

« Plus que tout. »

« Et vous ne le lui avez jamais dit, n'est ce pas ? »

Snape eut un demi-sourire amer.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Parce que les mangemorts ne disent jamais ces choses là ? » demanda Harry d'un ton de défi

« Pas à une sang-de-bourbe, non. » répondit Snape

« N'appelez pas ma mère comme ça » gronda Harry

A nouveau, ce petit sourire douloureux.

Serrant les dents, le garçon prit une photo au hasard. Une photo sorcière, cette fois, et dessus l'on pouvait voir les mêmes enfants, un peu plus âgés à présent, près du lac de Poudlard. Tous deux riaient cette fois, et Harry se prit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur la version adulte de Snape.

Sur la photo, il semblait avoir treize ans, et il se tenait dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, trempé des pieds à la tête, et éclaboussait une Lily prise de fou rire et qui tentait de se protéger. Tous deux étaient en chemise et en pantalon, les couleurs de leurs maisons respectives bien en évidence sur la photo couleur.

Il faisait beau, et ils semblaient heureux. Il était presque facile d'imaginer la scène ; un samedi après midi de printemps, ils avaient du s'approcher du lac en discutant, et tout à coup, Lily avait eut cette petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard et avait poussé Severus dans l'eau, éclatant de rire en le voyant se relever trempé. Il lui avait tendu la main pour qu'elle l'aide à sortir, mais au lieu de la saisir, il avait riposté en l'éclaboussant à son tour, tandis que Lily redoublait de rire.

Qui donc avait pu prendre la photo ?

« McGonagall. » répondit Severus à sa question muette, le faisant sursauter.

« Dumbledore venait de lui offrir un appareil photo, et elle passait son temps à prendre des photos de tout ce qui bougeait… ou pas. Une vraie malédiction pour beaucoup de couples de Poudlard cette année là… mais elle avait le tact de remettre toutes les photos qu'elle prenait à ses victimes. »

« Vous… vous sortiez ensemble ? » demanda Harry

« Pas à cette époque, non. Nous étions juste amis… ce n'est qu'après l'épisode que tu as vu dans la pensine que les choses ont changé. »

A son tour, Harry déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il reposait la photo dans la boîte.

Pendant un long moment, tous deux restèrent silencieux, leur regard perdu dans la contemplation du bout de ciel que le soupirail laissait entrevoir.

« Je suis désolé » fit finalement Severus d'un ton las

Harry se força à rencontrer son regard.

« Je les ai vus, vous savez. Mes parents et Sirius, pendant que j'étais prisonnier au Manoir Malfoy. »

Snape lui rendit son regard, imperturbable.

« Ils… m'ont dit que je les avait déçus. Qu'ils étaient morts par ma faute, que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'ils regrettaient de s'être… » il secoua la tête, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Harry, ils sont revenus pour toi. Sans leur intervention, je n'aurais pas pu nous sortir du cimetière, encore moins te reprendre à Voldemort. Ils t'aiment, Harry, bien plus que tu ne le penses… »

« Ils l'ont fait pour que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire, ce que l'on attend de moi. Mais ils m'en veulent, je le sais, ils me l'ont dit… »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de secouer la tête de frustration.

« Harry, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser ... Pour accomplir ce qu'ils ont fait, tes parents et Black ont mis en œuvre tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour toi, tout leur désir de te protéger, de te sauver. Il n'y a rien de calculateur là dedans, ils l'ont fait pour toi, juste pour toi. Cette scène que tu as vu, ce qu'ils t'ont dit… je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant qu'il s'agit certainement d'une mise en scène de plus de la part de Lucius et Bellatrix. Lily n'aurait jamais dit cela, et encore moins pensé… et ton père… aurait été très fier de toi, Harry. Vraiment très fier. »

Etait ce une idée qu'il se faisait, ou la voix de Snape était elle devenue rauque alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots ? Se demanda Harry. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire avait du sens… si l'épisode dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait jamais existé, ni celui des Dursleys… alors certainement, celui-ci pouvait également avoir été une macabre mise en scène de plus.

Et pourtant…

« Je vous ai vu, vous aussi. Juste avant eux… vous étiez avec Voldemort. Et c'est vraiment arrivé, je l'ai vu dans vos souvenirs… »

Snape acquiesça.

« Il m'avait semblé te voir, c'est exact. Ou plutôt, tes yeux, ceux de Lily. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de te sortir de là, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre… »

« Je sais » fit doucement Harry.

Severus émit un léger grognement. Evidemment, il savait. Il avait vu la scène à travers ces yeux quelques heures seulement auparavant…

« Vous m'en voulez ? » demanda le garçon.

Décontenancé, Snape soupira.

« Par où commencer ? Non, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas… je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as pas chercher à pénétrer dans ma mémoire ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, penaud.

« Je voulais comprendre… mais pas de cette façon. J'ignore comment j'ai pu faire ça. »

« Voldemort est un expert en légilimancie. Tu viens sans doute d'acquérir toi même une toute nouvelle maîtrise de ce pouvoir. Il est parfois difficile à contrôler, nous travaillerons là-dessus ; en attendant, j'apprécierais que tu fasses ton possible pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. »

Harry hocha la tête, abasourdi. Après la réaction de Snape quand il avait regardé le contenu de sa pensine, il s'était attendu à une explosion pour cette nouvelle transgression… mais était-ce si étonnant ? Car les choses avaient changées entre eux également, il avait été aux premières loges pour le voir dans l'esprit du professeur. Le sorcier s'était attaché à lui, à Shadow, et par ailleurs…

« Quand ma mère m'a porté jusqu'à vous, à Godric's Hollow, après le cimetière, elle vous a dit quelque chose… »

Snape acquiesça lentement.

« Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. »

_Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact,_ songea le Maître des Potions. Mais pas tout à fait faux non plus. Même si Harry avait besoin d'entendre certaines choses, il était bien trop tôt pour lui dire que Lily voulait qu'il soit _à lui_. Le garçon était encore bien trop perturbé pour savoir que faire de ce genre de révélation…

« Je suis désolé » lâcha subitement Harry.

« Harry, » soupira Snape, « il me semble plutôt que c'est moi qui te dois des excuses… mais soit, éclaire moi, à quel sujet es tu désolé ? »

« Vous n'avez vraiment plus de pouvoir, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Bien sûr que si. Ma magie est simplement affaiblie pour l'instant, et je vais devoir compter sur les potions pour en conserver un niveau suffisant, mais mes pouvoirs reviendront peu à peu, avec le temps. »

« Comme pour Voldemort » murmura le garçon.

« Oui. Comme pour Voldemort. » confirma Snape.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Au fond de la pièce, un chaudron bouillait, le bruit apaisant dans le calme du donjon.

« Vous trouvez que je ressemble à ma mère ? » demanda brusquement Harry.

« Certainement » répondit Snape

« Et à mon père ? »

« Egalement »

« Auquel est ce que je ressemble le plus ? » insista le garçon

« A aucun particulièrement, tu es une personne à part entière, et il est difficile de te voir autrement… passé les premiers préjugés. » fit Snape

« Les premiers… » murmura Harry

« Les premières années, devrais je peut être dire » répondit le professeur d'une voix douce

« Vous me détestiez à cause de mon père, pas vrai ? Et maintenant vous m'acceptez grâce à ma mère… »

« Harry, ce n'est pas si simple. » fit Snape en se redressant. « Il est vrai que ta ressemblance avec ton père, ce que tu représentais, a obscurci mon jugement jusqu'à cet été. Je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse, si ce n'est que je ne souhaitais plus repenser au passé et que ton arrivée m'y a d'une certaine façon obligé. Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait changer d'avis, pas Lily… »

« Moi, ou Shadow ? » demanda Harry avec une nuance de défi dans la voix

« Shadow pour commencer, je présume. » admit Snape « Mais étrangement, je me rappelle d'avoir souvent pensé que Shadow te ressemblait énormément, avant même de savoir… »

« Vous êtes un espion, je suppose que vous avez l'habitude de tout remarquer. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est de toi que je me préoccupe à présent. Et je répète ce que je t'ai déjà dit, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, Harry. »

« Toujours ? » demanda le garçon.

« Tant que tu en auras besoin. » promis Snape.

« C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? Tout ça… vous, être ici… je ne sais pas si je réalise vraiment. »

« Je ne pense pas, non » fit le Maître des Potions. « Mais j'espère que cela viendra avec le temps. »

« Le temps ? La rentrée à Poudlard est demain. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois vraiment pressé d'être en cours de Potions… » murmura Harry

« Harry, je ne vais pas prétendre que mon attitude a été entièrement dictée par mon rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort… mais une bonne partie de mes attaques envers toi étaient une mise en scène pour les enfants de mangemorts présents. Je n'ai plus à m'en préoccuper à présent, et j'en suis le premier soulagé. » fit Snape

« C'est un peu facile… » lâcha Harry, avant de brusquement détourner le regard.

Severus se surprit à se sentir plus blessé par la remarque qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle était totalement méritée, pourtant…

« Je te demande pardon pour cela, aussi. »

Les mots étaient sortis presque naturellement, et il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir prévu de les dire. Etonnement simples, et étonnement faciles à dire…

De toute évidence, Harry était aussi choqué que lui même de les entendre, et il le fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds.

« Non, je… vous n'avez pas… » le garçon s'interrompit. « Si, » reprit il lentement, « je suppose que vous pouvez le dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais je me sens mal de vous dire cela après ce que vous avez fait pour moi… je veux dire… les choses ont changé. »

« Certainement, » répondit Snape, « mais cela n'excuse en rien les erreurs du passé. J'espère simplement qu'elles ne t'empêcheront pas d'accepter mon aide. »

« Non. » fit Harry. « Après tout, vous êtes… »

_Mon humain. Mon Snape. _

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je vous fait confiance. »

Snape lui sourit légèrement.

A contrecœur, Harry lui tendit le coffret en bois.

« Est ce que je pourrais le voir à nouveau plus tard ? J'aimerai bien voir les autres photos, mais… pas tout à la fois. Si vous voulez bien ? » demanda t il, plein d'espoir

Mais Snape repoussa la boite.

« Il est à toi, garde le. Tache d'en prendre soin. »

Harry resta un instant muet de stupeur.

« Je ne peux pas accepter… c'est à vous, ce sont vos souvenirs ! »

« La plupart de ces objets ont appartenus à ta mère. Ils te reviennent de droit. » répondit doucement Snape

« Mais vous n'aurez plus rien d'elle… »

« Tu es là, c'est encore le meilleur souvenir de Lily que je puisse avoir. Je connais ces photos et ces lettres par cœur, Harry, elles ne me manqueront pas. » fit le professeur

Harry ne sut que répondre, mais la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler de toute façon.

Snape, qui s'excusait et lui donnait ses photos de Lily. Qui lui parlait comme si… comme s'il…

Les mains tremblantes, il posa le coffret à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, lui expliquer, mais lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait peur aussi, que ses pouvoirs l'effrayaient, qu'il se sentait comme un funambule sur une corde raide…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et pas seulement à cause de la boule dans sa gorge, c'était tout simplement trop, trop pour lui, trop pour le moment…

Tout se mélangea dans sa tête jusqu'à devenir une masse noire indistincte, et quand il réouvrit les yeux l'instant d'après, la pièce baignait dans une douce lumière et les choses étaient soudain bien plus simple et claires.

L'Homme en Noir était là, devant lui, le feu chauffait agréablement sa fourrure et la journée était belle. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, frottant son poil contre la couverture pour y laisser sa marque.

Il était chez lui.

* * *

Severus Snape regarda le chat qui se roulait sur la couverture, visiblement satisfait, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel chat de salon. Le contraste avec l'expression douloureuse du garçon quelques secondes auparavant étant troublant.

« Harry ? » tenta t il

Le chat n'eut pas de réaction.

« Harry Potter ? »

Le chat leva la tête à sa voix, mais il était clair qu'il ne se sentait guère concerné.

« Harry, si tu me comprends, j'aimerai que tu te retransforme. »

Le chat frotta sa tête contre sa patte sans lui prêter attention.

« Shadow ? » dit il en soupirant

Cette fois, les yeux verts vinrent chercher les siens, interrogatifs.

Severus se renversa dans sa chaise. Cette fois, on y était. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, et leur conversation n'y avait rien changé…

Il s'y était attendu, évidemment. Cela aurait été trop simple…

Le Maître des Potions se leva et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard. »

Passant le buste dans les flammes, il jeta un regard au bureau familier. Le directeur était là, la plume à la main, levant vers lui un regard plein de bienveillance.

« Severus, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt ! Entrez, entrez ! »

« Merci Albus, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je voulais juste vous informer que Potter et moi même serons en retard pour la rentrée à Poudlard. »

Un long silence accueilli sa déclaration.

« Et de combien de temps pensez vous être en retard ? » demanda enfin Dumbledore

« Tout au moins deux jours. Je regrette, Albus, mais Harry est encore trop fragile, et je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Je ferai mon possible pour rencontrer les Serpentards demain soir après la cérémonie de répartition, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. »

« Vous prenez votre rôle de protecteur très à cœur, mon enfant… » commença Albus

« Je prend également mon rôle de directeur de maison très au sérieux, mais Harry a plus besoin de moi que mes élèves pour l'instant. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le comprendre. » rétorqua Snape

« Ma remarque n'était certainement pas une critique » fit Dumbledore avec un geste apaisant. « Vous avez tous les deux besoin de temps pour vous remettre, et je le comprends parfaitement. Je m'occuperais de vos Serpentards, Severus, soyez sans crainte. J'espère cependant que votre absence ne sera pas trop longue… nous avons besoin de vous, et je suis sûr qu'Harry apprécierait de voir ses amis. »

« C'est une partie du problème, Albus. » expliqua Snape « Il n'est toujours pas convaincu qu'ils sont vivants, il a toujours du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'est passé… et ce qui ne s'est pas réellement passé. Mieux vaut prendre les choses dans l'ordre… je suggère que Weasley et Granger viennent d'abord au Manoir rencontrer Harry, quand il se sera un peu remis. »

« Remis ? j'avais pourtant l'impression que notre jeune ami progressait positivement sous votre influence, Severus. » s'étonna Dumbledore.

« Albus, il y a quelques jours encore, il était aux mains de Voldemort. Ne lui en demandez pas trop. Même les héros doivent s'effondrer de temps à autres, et le votre n'est qu'un adolescent… »

La petite étincelle dans les yeux du directeur s'était rallumée au mot 'héros', mais Severus ne broncha pas.

« Et qu'est devenu le symbole, Severus, l'arme que vous ne vouliez pas abandonner ? »

« Un chat » répondit laconiquement le Maître des Potions. « Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire… ? »

« Rien d'autre, Severus » fit le directeur d'un ton enjoué. « Sinon vous remercier, et vous dire de prendre soin de vous… et de votre chat. »

Avec un grognement, Snape se dégagea de la cheminée. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que Dumbledore aie le dernier mot ?

« Très bien, Potter, à nous deux ! » fit il en se tournant vers le chat.

« Shadow-Harry, regarde moi bien. Je veux que tu m'accordes toute ton attention… tu-n'es-pas-un-chat. » martela t il « Tu es un animagus ; incontrôlé, illégal, sorti d'on ne sait où, mais un animagus tout de même. »

Le chat l'écoutait attentivement, ses grands yeux verts pleins de curiosité.

« Potter… » commença Snape « Harry. » il soupira. « Pourquoi ais je l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette expression sur ton visage humain ? Et plus précisément, pendant les cours de potions, quand tu prétends te passionner pour la leçon tout en préparant la stratégie du prochain match de quidditch ? »

Le chat pencha la tête, l'air concentré.

« Exactement comme ça, oui… » murmura Snape. Le quidditch. C'était la pensée à laquelle s'accrochait Harry pour reprendre forme humaine… il devait s'en servir.

« Tu te rappelles, Harry, le quidditch ? Voler dans les airs, éviter les cognards, attraper le vif d'or ? »

Severus grogna à son propre manque d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était sans doute pas la bonne façon de faire remonter les souvenirs…

Une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Dumbledore lui avait laissé les affaires qu'il avait récupéré chez la famille moldue d'Harry, ses affaires de cours, quelques vêtements… et les cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il venait juste de recevoir !

Avec un sourire en coin, Severus fit apparaître la malle du garçon devant lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : d'un geste vif, il jeta en l'air le balai miniature, cadeau du cadet des Weasley.

Le petit balai se mit à tourner autour d'eux, cherchant visiblement vers qui aller.

Shadow, remarqua Snape, suivait intensément ses allers et venues, comme hypnotisé. Un bon début songea il, ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile, après tout… il suffisait de trouver les bons boutons.

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand le chat se leva pour se diriger vers le balai volant.

« C'est bien, Harry, regarde le, tu te rappelles ? » l'encouragea t il

Le chat lui adressa un bref regard avant de retourner son attention vers le balai… puis, se ramassant sur lui-même, il se jeta sur l'objet qu'il attrapa agilement entre ses pattes, avant de le plaquer au sol et de le mordiller, les yeux brillants de satisfaction. Il relâcha un instant son attention en entendant le grognement qu'avait poussé le Maître des Potions, et le petit balai en profita pour filer à nouveau dans les airs, virevoltant autour du matou.

Ignorant l'homme en noir, le chat se lança à travers la pièce dans une course poursuite effrénée, sous le regard consterné de Snape.

Ca n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu… Il aurait voulu croire que c'était là les réflexes d'attrapeur d'Harry qui jouaient, mais à voir les bonds totalement félins du chat, il en doutait.

Un jeune chat en train de jouer, tout simplement…

Et pouvait il en vouloir à Harry ? Shadow semblait ne se soucier de rien d'autre que de sa vie de chat, il était de toute évidence heureux et sans souci, alors qu'Harry bataillait pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre après les épreuves qu'il venait de vivre.

Si lui même avait pu se transformer un chat… Se ressaisissant, Severus leva sa baguette :

« Accio balai miniature »

Le balai traversa la pièce pour venir se loger dans sa main. Peu rancunier, le chat vint trotter vers lui, et sauta à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

« Bien, au temps pour le Quidditch. Evidemment, il aurait peut-être fallu… » l'image terriblement nette de lui-même juché sur son balai avec un chat noir sur l'épaule s'imposa à son esprit, et il secoua la tête avec une moue écœurée ; ce n'était pas Salem, par Merlin, et il doutait fort que ce genre d'expérience les aide beaucoup !

Il ouvrit la malle d'Harry, sans conviction. Il répugnait à fouiller dans les affaires du garçon, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doutait que la solution soit là.

Ce n'était pas les côtés positifs de sa vie qui feraient revenir Harry à lui même… mais c'était ses aspects sombres qui allait l'en empêcher.

Severus tapota sa joue de son index. Il savait qu'il devrait finir par en arriver là. La solution était vraiment extrême, et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'éviter, mais il ne ferait que perdre du temps en hésitant.

Serrant la mâchoire, il jeta à nouveau une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, et passa la tête dans les flammes.

* * *

Shadow ne cessait d'être étonné par les facultés de l'Homme en Noir. Il pouvait capturer le petit balai volant d'un seul geste à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il traversait les flammes comme si elle n'existaient même pas !

Son admiration pour le sorcier était sans borne. Un léger ronron à la gorge, il se laissa tomber sur le pull. S'il pouvait juste lui donner à manger, il serait tout à fait comblé !

L'Homme en Noir sorti sa tête des flammes et ses yeux noirs vinrent chercher les siens. Ils semblaient plus sombres à présent, son expression résignée, la mâchoire crispée.

« Ecoute moi bien, Harry… j'espérais pouvoir remettre cet épisode à plus tard, mais ce serait une erreur de laisser cette situation perdurer… tu ne vais sans doute pas aimer ce qui va arriver, du moins dans l'immédiat, et crois moi, tu ne seras certainement pas le seul. Tache de ne pas t'éloigner, de ne pas faire de bêtise… Ah. Je ne sais pas. Tache… d'être toi-même. »

Légèrement inquiet, Shadow le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le ton de l'Homme en Noir lui indiquait clairement que l'heure était grave…

D'un pas déterminé, Snape s'avança vers le chat et le pris dans ses bras. Tout était arrangé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il annonça à nouveau : « Le Terrier ! » et s'élança dans les flammes, le chat serré contre sa poitrine.

Une expédition chez les Weasley. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide…

La petite cuisine du Terrier l'avait toujours frappé comme l'endroit le plus abominablement convivial et désordonné qu'il aie jamais connu. Chaque fois qu'une réunion d'urgence s'était tenue ici, il s'était senti plus mal à l'aise dans le décor familial que dans les donjons des Malfoy.

La sensation le repris dès qu'il vit Molly Weasley trottiner vers eux, à peine eurent ils fait un pas dans la pièce.

« Severus, Harry, entrez, je suis si heureuse ! »

Le Maître des Potions sentit Shadow se crisper contre lui, et il se força à adopter une attitude plus détendue. Il était là pour rassurer Harry, inutile de rajouter à son malaise…

Mme Weasley s'avançait déjà pour caresser le chat, et il vit la panique gagner l'animal.

« Molly, il serait préférable de ne pas brusquer les choses. Harry n'est plus tout à fait lui-même pour l'instant. » fit il à la petite femme qui recula, déçue.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… par quoi voudriez vous commencer ? Un tour de la maison, peut-être ? J'ai demandé aux enfants et à Arthur de rester dehors pour l'instant, ils étaient un peu contrariés, évidemment… » elle tordit nerveusement le torchon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Oh, c'est tellement frustrant… nous avions espéré pouvoir prendre Harry une partie de l'été, mais bien entendu, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est une excellente chose qu'il aie pu rester avec vous, Severus… nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants pour… »

« Molly » interrompit Snape, « Pourriez vous essayer d'avoir l'air naturel ? Le but de cette visite est de convaincre Harry que personne n'est mort, et croyez moi, à vous entendre, cela n'a rien d'évident ! »

Mme Weasley sembla un instant partagée entre l'indignation et la culpabilité, avant de se retrancher sur un terrain plus familier :

« Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ? Du lait pour Harry ? »

« Il ne digère pas le lait, mais une tasse de thé sera la bienvenue. » acquiesça Severus du ton le plus neutre qu'il pu.

Laissant Molly s'affairer aux fourneaux, il tenta de déposer Shadow par terre ; mais celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre intention de quitter son Homme en Noir.

Le cœur battant, il s'accrochait désespérément à la robe noire du sorcier. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et la femme qui n'arrêtait pas de parler semblait particulièrement nerveuse…

Des doigts habiles décrochèrent ses griffes du tissus, et il se retrouva debout sur le sol pavé de la cuisine, examinant la pièce avec attention à la recherche de menaces potentielles.

L'endroit avait pourtant quelque chose de familier… une odeur, peut-être, un certain je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui donnait une impression de confort et de bien être malgré la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Mais quelque chose clochait là-dedans, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le décor…

Frissonnant, il vint s'abriter contre les jambes de l'Homme en Noir. Quoiqu'il se passe, il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver… mais l'angoisse qui l'envahissait ne venait pas d'une menace extérieure, il le savait.

Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent, venus d'un autre temps.

_« Passe moi le beurre… »_

_« Tu reveux un toast, Harry ? »_

_« Fred, arrête d'embêter ton frère. »_

_« Maman, moi c'est Georges, tu pourrais faire un effort ! »_

Le chat secoua la tête. Le seul bruit qui emplissait la pièce à présent était celui de la discussion entre son Homme en Noir et la femme aux gestes vifs. Pourtant, il pouvait presque voir les ombres de silhouettes autour de la table, pâles fantômes qui lui laissèrent l'estomac noué et la bouche sèche sans qu'il pu savoir pourquoi.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur les genoux d' l'Homme en Noir.

« Eh bien, Severus » fit Molly Weasley médusée, « on dirait qu'Harry s'est vraiment habitué à vous ! »

« Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de sa personnalité de chat. Il est bien plus expansif sous cette forme, même si nos relations ont effectivement évolué ces dernières semaines. » répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'en doute pas… croyez vous qu'il reconnaisse la maison ? »

« C'est probable. Mais il ne le réalise certainement pas entièrement… » fit Snape

« Dois-je faire rentrer les enfants ? » demanda Molly, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Severus hésita un instant. Shadow tremblait légèrement, sans doute les souvenirs tentaient ils de refaire surface… à contrecœur, il acquiesça. Aussi douloureux que cela soit, ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout.

« Votre cadet et Miss Granger seulement, dans un premier temps. Les avez-vous mis au courant de la situation ? »

Molly hocha la tête tristement.

« Ils savent qu'Harry ne les reconnaîtra pas tout de suite, et qu'ils devront faire attention à ne pas le brusquer. Pour tout dire, je compte sur Hermione pour empêcher Ron d'être trop exubérant ! »

« Ce serait plus raisonnable en effet. Votre cuisine pourra t elle résister à une tentative d'évasion féline ? »

« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. » fit Mme Weasley « Dois-je appeler les enfants ? »

« S'il vous plait. » Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, Snape se leva de sa chaise et déposa à nouveau le chat sur le sol.

« Garde ton sang froid. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, je veux juste que tu fasses de ton mieux pour te rappeler qui tu es ; laisse tes souvenirs te guider. » murmura t il.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux adolescents entrèrent en silence dans la cuisine. Molly avait vraiment du les sermonner avant leur arrivée, car ils semblaient nerveux et incertains, n'osant pas faire un geste.

Et pour une fois, Snape doutait que ce soit à cause de lui…

Le chat, quant à lui, se tenait contre sa jambe, observant les nouveaux venus avec méfiance.

« Bonjour, Harry ! » lança enfin Hermione en mettant un genou en terre pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, vieux » enchaîna Ron d'un ton hésitant.

Shadow remua les oreilles, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il les ait reconnus. Il ne semblait pas aussi inquiet qu'il l'avait craint cependant, et Severus fit un pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Molly, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sorte. » fit il d'un ton égal

« Bien-sûr. Je vous accompagne au salon » fit Mme Weasley. Avec un regard d'avertissement pour les deux adolescents, elle ouvrit la porte et sorti à la suite de Snape, laissant les trois amis seuls dans la cuisine.

A peine la porte se fut elle refermée que Ron poussa un grognement de soulagement.

« Vraiment, Harry, je ne sais pas comment… est ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Snape, je veux dire, est ce qu'il te traite bien ? »

Le chat se ramassa sur lui-même, les oreilles en arrière. Son Homme en Noir l'avait laissé seul, cela voulait il dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ces deux humains ? Il n'aimait pas cela.

« Ron, ça suffit ! Tu sais très bien que le professeur Snape a sauvé Harry ! »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est correct avec lui pour autant, il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie en première année, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être odieux après ça ! » rétorqua le garçon

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Shadow tandis que la dispute continuait. D'un côté, il était à peu près persuadé que les deux humains étaient en train de dire du mal de son Homme en Noir, et cela le rendait furieux. De l'autre côté… ces voix et cette conversation avaient un petit air familier qu'il n'arriver pas à replacer, et qui lui faisaient vaguement penser à un autre endroit, à de longs couloirs, un feu, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, aux couleurs rouge et or.

Au fur et à mesure que les sensations se bousculaient dans sa tête, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration s'emballer. Où était l'Homme en Noir ? Il avait besoin de lui, il voulait rentrer… il n'aurait pas du être ici, les deux humains n'auraient pas du se trouver là… ce n'était pas normal…

« Il ne m'a pas l'air si en forme que ça, à moi » continuait le garçon

« Evidemment, Ron, tu le fais exprès, par Merlin ! Harry était avec Voldemort il y a quelques jours à peine ! » répondit la jeune fille ulcérée

Harry… l'Homme en Noir l'avait appelé comme ça, lui aussi, comme s'il avait attendu quelque chose de lui en disant ce nom…

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout ! Regarde Harry, il ne nous reconnaît même pas ! »

« C'est précisément pour là que nous sommes là, et tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup ! »

« Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas le même chat ! »

« Oh, ça suffit » grogna la jeune fille. « Harry, je suis désolée, tout cela est ridicule… nous nous sommes terriblement inquiétés, ton enlèvement juste après ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'est vraiment horrible ! Y a t il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour toi ? »

Sa voix tremblait à présent, et de nouvelles images vinrent défiler dans la tête du chat. Elle pleurait souvent, n'est ce pas ? Cette humaine était assez émotive… le garçon, en revanche…

« Hermione, il ne peut pas te comprendre » fit Ron en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

… le garçon était amoureux d'elle. Amusant.

« Il nous comprenait bien, à Grimmauld Place » renifla t elle

« C'était différent, 'Mione. » tenta de la consoler le garçon.

« Oh, tu as toujours ton collier, Harry ! » remarqua Hermione

Le collier. Il connaissait bien ce mot, ils parlaient de la chose argentée autour de son cou… il le grattait parfois, mais il aimait sentir sa présence, elle était réconfortante…

Une image bien plus nette que les autres cette fois vint s'imposer à son esprit, et Shadow du s'asseoir sous la force du choc.

Le collier. La jeune fille. Il était perché sur un fauteuil, dans une autre pièce, et l'humaine, les yeux humides, lui disait combien elle était heureuse que le collier l'aie aidé. Et il n'avait pas eut peur d'elle, au contraire, il s'était avancé pour poser une patte sur son visage, s'était frottée contre elle…

Le collier. Le bracelet… une lettre, une enveloppe, une chouette, une fenêtre ; il connaissait cette fenêtre, il s'était enfui à travers ses barreaux ; c'était elle, la jeune fille, qui avait envoyé… le bracelet… il l'avait passé à son poignet… son quoi ?

Pris d'une subite panique, le chat recula vivement, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Devant lui, les deux adolescents le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, muets de stupeur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Shadow leur rendit leur regard effaré. Ils n'auraient pas du être là… ils étaient… ils…

Tout cet endroit n'aurait pas du exister ! Les images se bousculèrent dans sa tête ; une ruine fumante, des corps éparpillés, ces mêmes visages qui le regardaient couverts de sang, les yeux éteints fixant le vide, et le désespoir, le désespoir insupportable qui l'envahissait…

Affolé, il sauta d'un bond sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se jetant contre le carreau pour le briser, laissant échapper un miaulement de détresse. Il devait sortir d'ici immédiatement !

Il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte et l'humaine se mit à crier :

« Professeur ! Professeur Snape ! Venez vite ! »

Un bruit de course s'ensuivit, et un instant plus tard l'Homme en Noir faisait son apparition dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sans hésiter, Shadow se précipita vers lui, sautant d'un bond dans ses bras qui le cueillirent en plein vol, avant de le serrer contre ses robes noires.

En sécurité… enfin.

« Ca va aller, Harry, calme toi… tout va bien. Regarde autour de toi, tout ceci est réel, tu comprends ? Laisse tes souvenirs remonter… »

Malgré lui, Shadow rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux des deux adolescents qui le regardaient, bouché bée. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur ces mêmes visages… et dans les mêmes circonstances : quand ils avaient été surpris de le voir aller vers l'Homme en Noir. Mais à l'époque, les choses étaient différentes.

Et maintenant, elles étaient erronées, terriblement irréelles… parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dus être là, à le regarder, ils étaient morts et cette maison avait été détruite !

Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là, voilà ce qui clochait ! Mais son sorcier était là lui aussi, et il était bien réel…

Il sentit des mains le saisir délicatement et le déposer sur le table. Il se retourna pour regarder l'Homme en Noir, et lu dans ces yeux sa calme détermination. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir, et le sorcier serait à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

Les deux jeunes humains se rapprochèrent à pas feutrés de la table et restèrent là, immobiles, le visage plein d'espoir et de doute.

Rassemblant son courage, Shadow traversa la table et s'avança vers eux jusqu'à presque les toucher, tous ses muscles crispés, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre geste menaçant.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas ; en réalité, ils semblaient à peine respirer. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort encore… ils étaient bien vivant, pourtant ? Ils devaient l'être ! Il l'avait promis…

Qui ? L'Homme en Noir, sûrement, et un autre aussi. Il fallait qu'il soient réels, que ce soit vrai, tant de choses en dépendaient… et ces gens étaient… importants. Très importants.

Avec un dernier pas, il fut à portée du garçon roux. Il avança sa truffe jusqu'à sentir son bras… son odeur était familière, et surtout, vivante ! Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, entendre les pulsation de son cœur… il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon et sentit quelque chose en lui fondre sous son expression de paisible amitié.

D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Comme il l'avait fait dans ses souvenirs, il posa une patte sur son bras, et quand elle se pencha vers lui, au lieu de s'enfuir, il posa une autre patte noire sur son visage. Le bracelet. Hermione. Vivante… Dumbledore avait raison, alors…

Il aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras, leur expliquer, mais il ne pouvait pas, les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête de chat l'en empêchaient.

Sautant à terre, il se tourna pour faire face à Snape et miaula doucement. Il vit le sorcier sourire, avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la fierté, et il leva sa baguette :

« Animagus Revelio »

L'instant d'après une tornade brune lui sautait au cou, tandis que Ron lui assenait une claque énergique sur l'épaule.

« Pas trop tôt vieux ! Un peu plus et on allait te sortir des croquettes ! »

Harry leur sourit, ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire.

« Je… merci. Hermione, le bracelet… je t'expliquerai plus tard. Vous êtes vraiment là, n'est ce pas ? Et c'est vraiment le Terrier… oh, Merlin. J'ai été stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Bien au contraire, Harry » fit la voix grave de Snape. « Tu viens faire preuve de remarquables capacités d'analyse… pour un chat, certes, mais le mérite n'en est pas moindre. C'est un excellent travail. Mes félicitations Monsieur Potter. »

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire. Snape sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce visage rayonnant ; ils y étaient, cette fois. Harry allait guérir, il allait retrouver ses amis, et reprendre sa vie. Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui et s'éloignerait progressivement tandis qu'il reprendrait confiance en lui, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Harry avait besoin que l'on veille sur lui, oui. Mais il n'avait plus besoin d'un adulte dans sa vie ; il arrivait bien trop tard pour cela.

Il semblait pourtant tellement fragile, là, le regard brillant et un peu perdu, plaisantant avec animation avec ses amis…

« Severus » fit une voix douce à ses côtés « Vous reprendrez bien du thé ? »

Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour se tourner vers Molly Weasley, qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant.

« Volontier, merci. »

Après tout, Harry avait du temps à rattraper avec ses amis… mais il semblait toujours un peu incertain, une étincelle douloureuse s'allumant dans son regard de temps à autres. Inutile de faire durer cette séance trop longtemps, Harry avait déjà fait des progrès considérables, il ne devait pas trop pousser les choses.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Severus » fit doucement Molly alors qu'elle lui servait une nouvelle tasse de thé et s'installait à ses côtés.

« Il ne sera pas prêt pour la rentrée. » répondit Snape. « Nous arriverons dans quelques jours, si tout va bien. Il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour se remettre. »

« Après tout ce qui est arrivé, personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit tout à fait le même, c'est évident. » acquiesça Molly. « Mais étant donné les circonstances… je le trouve remarquablement serein. Vous y êtes pour beaucoup, Severus, il est évident qu'Harry vous fait confiance, chat ou humain. »

Snape hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de thé. Bien qu'il apprécia que Molly l'aie remarqué, il se sentait subitement très protecteur de sa relation avec Harry. Cela ne regardait que lui, vraiment, et le garçon bien entendu. Mais celui-ci semblait discuter de tout autres sujets, riant avec ses amis de Merlin savait quelle plaisanterie.

Visiblement soulagé, le cadet des Weasley s'avança vers eux :

« 'Man, je peux dire à Fred et Georges de venir ? Ils avaient des choses à montrer à Harry ! »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Snape l'interrompit.

« Je regrette, Mr Weasley, mais nous allons devoir y aller. »

« Oh » fit Ron, déçu.

Mais à voir l'éclair de soulagement qui passa dans les yeux d'Harry, Severus sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Harry avait eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Le garçon salua ses amis avec un sourire contrit.

« A demain, Harry ! » fit Hermione. « Je suppose qu'on te retrouvera directement à Poudlard ? »

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûr… » répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers Snape, hésitant.

« Nous aurons quelques jours de retard. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, miss Granger, vous retrouverez rapidement Harry. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête à regret.

« A bientôt, alors. Prend soin de toi, vieux. » fit Ron avec un regard en coin pour Snape

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Là dessus, Harry vint rejoindre Snape près de la cheminée d'un pas confiant, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et Severus ne pu retenir le geste qui lui vint spontanément.

Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, il posa un bras sur les épaules du garçon tandis qu'ils s'avançaient paisiblement vers l'âtre.

Et si le concert de glapissement effarés derrière eux ne lui échappa pas, Harry, en revanche, se laissa aller contre lui le plus naturellement du monde.

* * *

A la maison. Ils étaient à la maison… songea Harry en pénétrant dans le laboratoire. Il aimait le Terrier, et il était plus que soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas réellement été détruit, mais cet endroit… c'était différent.

Il leva les yeux vers le professeur qui avait à contrecœur retiré son bras de ses épaules.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

La question revenait souvent, ces temps-ci…

« Bien. Mieux. Merci… je veux dire, pour tout. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, mais le fait d'avoir pu les voir, de savoir qu'ils sont vivant… c'est vraiment un soulagement. Je crois que j'appréhendais beaucoup de les revoir. » avoua t il.

« Rien d'étonnant à cela » acquiesça Snape. « Cette confrontation était nécessairement douloureuse, en particulier dans ces circonstances. Tu t'en es vraiment très bien sorti, Harry. »

Puis, après un instant, il ajouta :

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Dire les mots à haute voix lui avait coûté, mais il fut récompensé en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. De la surprise d'abord, puis un mélange de joie enfantine et de soulagement intense qui éclairèrent les traits du garçon.

Un long silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

« Je suis content de ne pas avoir à partir demain… » murmura finalement Harry

Snape hocha la tête.

« Tu auras besoin d'un peu de temps pour être sûr de maîtriser tes transformations, et d'être prêt à y aller, tout simplement. »

« Vous restez aussi ? » demanda Harry avec empressement

« Quelques jours de repos ne me feront pas de mal… j'irai tout de même rentre visite aux serpentards après la cérémonie de répartition pour les passer en revue. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, tu pourras m'attendre dans mon bureau, à Poudlard. »

Harry hésita un instant.

« Est ce que Ron et Hermione pourraient rester avec moi ? »

Snape plissa les yeux, inquisiteur.

« Pour ne pas être seul, ou pour mettre mon bureau à sac ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et c'était bon, vraiment bon, songea t il

« Juste pour pouvoir discuter avec eux, professeur, vraiment ! Pour savoir comment s'est passé la rentrée, et… ce que les gens disent. »

« A ton sujet ? » demanda Snape

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Tout le monde sera au courant, bien évidemment. Je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà… » fit Severus. « Les journaux en ont fait leurs gros titres depuis ta disparition, le jour de ton anniversaire. Harry Potter a disparu, Harry Potter a été enlevé par Voldemort… tout a été dit, et bien plus, comme d'habitude. Tu entendras plus de fausses rumeurs que de faits réels, Harry, n'oublie pas cela. Les gens aiment parler… »

« C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je retourne à Poudlard immédiatement ? »

« En partie, » admit Snape. « Cela crée autant de problèmes que ça en résout, cependant. Tes amis et les professeurs auront le temps de rétablir certains faits et de dissiper quelques rumeurs, mais ton absence en engendrera d'autres. Rien de très réjouissant, dans tous les cas. »

« Et vous ? Qu'ont il dit à votre sujet ? »

Snape eut un petit rire sombre.

« 'Le mangemort n'en était finalement pas un… ou peut être que si.' La moitié des gens restent convaincus que j'ai travaillé à ta perte. Seuls les fils de mangemorts seront tout à fait convaincus de mon innocence, ou de ma culpabilité, en l'occurrence. »

« Et ce sont vos élèves… » murmura Harry

« Pire que cela, ce sont mes protégés. Cette année sera probablement plus difficile à gérer que les autres, oui. Mais c'est sans importance, vraiment. Ne plus avoir à espionner compenser largement. »

« Est ce qu'ils savent que… que vous m'hébergez ? » demanda Harry, les implications de ce que Snape venait de dire lui apparaissant de plus en plus clairement.

« Pas pour l'instant, non. » répondit Snape, tout en le dévisageant d'un regard perçant. « Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » protesta le garçon. « Je ne veux pas… je veux dire, je voudrais rester en contact avec vous à Poudlard, si vous le voulez bien, et je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. »

Il lui sembla que le regard du Maître des Potions s'était considérablement réchauffé à ses mots.

« Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte, ici comme à Poudlard » fit il d'un ton calme et assuré

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais… cela devrait suffire.

« Je ne veux pas non plus vous attirer d'ennui » dit il finalement

« Les seuls ennuis que tu vas très certainement m'attirer, sont les regards entendus que Dumbledore a déjà commencé à m'adresser et qui risquent rapidement de s'étendre au reste du personnel enseignant. Je pense pouvoir faire avec, cependant. » conclu Snape avec un petit sourire rusé.

« Vous… oh. Oui, je suppose que je n'y échapperai pas non plus. Après cinq années passées à s'insulter, ça doit paraître un peu bizarre de nous voir nous parler normalement. » fit Harry avec un rire contraint. « Mais je regretterai cet endroit… le Manoir, le laboratoire surtout. On se sent vraiment bien, ici. »

Il sentit Snape se crisper à ses mot.

« Tu aimes le Manoir ? » demanda t il comme si l'idée était inconcevable.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Bien sûr. C'est calme, du moins quand Voldemort ne tente pas de voler mes pouvoirs ; le parc est immense, j'aime bien la vue de ma fenêtre et… je ne sais pas. C'est surtout le donjon que j'aime. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est le premier endroit où je me sois jamais senti chez moi, même si c'était en tant que chat. Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de marquer mon territoire ! »

Snape sourit à la plaisanterie, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il se forçait. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il avait dit venait de le perturber…

« Ta chambre, Harry, elle restera la tienne. Fais en ce que tu veux, change la décoration, laisses y des affaires, je n'irai pas fouiller. Considère toi comme chez toi. »

Le garçon resta muet de stupeur.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, je veux dire, c'est chez vous, je sais bien que je ne suis pas un chat, je voulais simplement dire… »

Snape l'arrêta d'un geste.

« En réalité, Harry, cet endroit t'appartient autant qu'à moi. Je sais que tu possèdes déjà Grimmauld Place… Albus n'a peut être pas encore eut l'occasion de te le dire, mais tu as hérité de toutes les possession de Black. Quoiqu'il en soit, que tu l'utilises ou pas, cette chambre restera la tienne. J'ai bien assez de pièces vides ici, elle ne me fera pas défaut, crois moi. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre au début de l'été pour le prévenir qu'il était en effet le légitime propriétaire de Grimmauld Place, mais l'endroit ne refermait que de mauvais souvenirs et l'ombre d'un Sirius amer et usé, il n'avait jamais pensé à retourner.

Il n'avait jamais pensé retourner au Manoir non plus après ces vacances, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

« Cela ne vous dérangerait pas ? Je peux faire la cuisine, vous savez, et tout ce que vous voulez… »

« Je serai ravi de goûter à ta cuisine, mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Tu n'as pas à gagner le droit de venir ici. Comme je te l'ai dit, cet endroit t'appartient autant qu'à moi. Plus, certainement… » murmura Snape

Harry secoua la tête, médusé.

« je ne comprends pas… »

« Non, certainement » répondit Snape. « Mais il commence vraiment à se faire tard ; un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil semblent tout indiqués. »

« Et une douche » ajouta Harry en voyant l'état de ses vêtements.

Severus acquiesça.

« Ta liste de fournitures scolaires est dans mon bureau, nous profiterons d'aller les chercher à Diagon Alley pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. »

« C'est parfait pour les robes de sorcier, mais je n'ai jamais pu y trouver un seul malheureux jean… » se lamenta Harry

« Un tour à Londres également, dans ce cas » fit Snape

« Vous m'accompagneriez ? » demanda Harry avec un large sourire

Snape leva les yeux au ciel

« Oui, Potter, si je suis allé vous chercher dans le repaire de Voldemort, je peux bien vous escorter dans quelques magasins de vêtements à la mode chez les adolescents moldus, Merlin me vienne en aide ! »

Malgré les souvenirs, le garçon ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Attendez d'y être pour dire ça ! »

Puis, se reprenant :

« Merci, professeur. Vraiment. »

« Severus. »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry, décontenancé.

« Si tu dois venir occuper ta chambre régulièrement, autant te rappeler que j'ai un prénom. Une offre valable uniquement sur ce territoire, Potter ! » fit le professeur avec un regard noir

« Je, heu… oui, bien sûr, professeur ! … Severus ! »

Le Maître des Potions eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas si évident, n'est ce pas ? Fais comme tu le sens. Vraiment, Harry, comme tu te sentiras le plus à l'aise. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, visiblement sous le choc.

Une chambre. Severus. Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment chez lui ? Pas seulement dans ces murs, mais aux côtés de Snape, et ce même après qu'il soit retourné à Poudlard ?

Tandis que le professeur préparait un repas en quelques incantations rapides, Harry se laissa bercer par l'idée. Une maison. Une famille. Non, juste quelqu'un, se corrigea t il, mais quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui et qui voulait qu'il soit là… pas parce qu'il avait pitié, ou pour ce qu'il représentait, mais pour lui, se rappela t il en se remémorant les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Snape.

Il sentit un sourire lui venir aux lèvres ; mais pas seulement aux lèvres, en réalité. Tout son visage était soudain plus détendu, et ses yeux souriaient également. Il devait être contagieux, car quand Snape… Severus se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre une assiette, il se mit également à sourire, son expression presque sereine.

Ils mangèrent face au feu, sans un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, songea Harry avec un bâillement, ils étaient confortablement installés dans leurs fauteuils, au chaud, et après cette longue journée, ils dégustaient le plaisir de se sentir tout simplement bien.

Bien, et en bonne compagnie. Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Les craquements et la chaleur du feu l'engourdirent peu à peu, et il ne sentit pas son menton retomber sur sa poitrine, ni l'assiette qu'on lui enlevait délicatement des mains.

Il avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres quand Severus lui ôta ses lunettes, et il ne se réveilla pas même quand le Maître des Potions le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et le porta dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre, oui, songea Severus en tirant les rideaux. En espérant qu'elle ne resterait pas une coquille vide, vague souvenir de son passage, après que le garçon soit retourné à Poudlard.

Remontant les couvertures, Snape rangea machinalement une mèche sur le front du garçon. Il lui sembla un instant que celui ci avait pressé un peu plus son front dans sa main ; mais lui-même était épuisé à présent… déposant quelques potions sur la table de chevet, il sorti à pas légers.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » murmura t il.

Et il referma doucement la porte sur le garçon qui souriait toujours.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 25, qui bien entendu ne finit absolument pas là où je l'aurai souhaité ! Mais promis, le prochain se passera en grande partie à Poudlard ! Shadow avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps… c'est fou comme on se rend compte que ses personnages n'en font régulièrement qu'à leur tête !

J'ai été trèèès productive ces dernières semaines, avec la traduction des trois premiers chapitres d'une fiction anglaise nommée ' Reading the Signs', vous trouverez la trad faite par bibi sur mon livejournal et sur hpfanfiction , sous le titre de ' déchiffrer les signes'. Une petite fic Harry/snape de type relations parentales, très très tendre et mignone, je l'adore ! ( sinon je ne la traduirai pas, hein !)

Et également la trad du 5eme chapitre de Shadow en anglais… et je devrais publier demain celle du 12eme chapitre d'AYLNO !

Au passage, pour ceux qui lisent Déchiffrer les signes, petit jeu de piste : j'ai piqué une phrase à cette fic dans ce chapitre, saurez vous dire laquelle ? Le gagnant gagne une moustache de Shadow ! ;-)

Un gros smouch pour vos adorables reviews qui me font carburer jusqu'à 1h du mat à écrire sur mon portable ;-)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chap 26 : Songe d'une fin d'été**

_Le soleil brillait, et un éclat doré dans le ciel attira subitement son attention. Le vif d'or ! Penché sur le manche de son balai, il accéléra de toute la vitesse de l'Eclair de Feu ; il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et le grondement dans les gradins tandis que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse tentait de le rattraper. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui ; déjà Harry tendait la main pour attraper le vif d'or, et ses doigts se refermait sur le précieux objet. Poussant un cri de triomphe, Harry leva le poing vers le ciel, avant d'être rejoint par le reste de l'équipe, euphorique._

_Ron riait, sa figure rouge à force de crier, et Ginny lui sautait au cou, manquant de le faire tomber de son balai. Les jumeaux étaient là également, lui assenant de grandes claques dans le dos, et il pouvait apercevoir Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall dans la tribune, en train d'applaudir à tout rompre. Ils venaient de remporter la coupe de quidditch !_

_Les Griffondors exultaient… mais pas seulement eux, dans la tribune d'honneur des professeurs, Harry put voir Snape qui s'était également levé pour saluer sa victoire, et applaudissait, avec certes plus de retenue, mais avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres, son regard cherchant celui d'Harry._

'_Bien joué', y lut-il. Jamais victoire n'avait été aussi belle ; quand avait il eut un de ses parents pour le féliciter après un match ? Il rendit son sourire au professeur et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il vit le visage de Snape se crisper avec effroi. Sa main vint se plaquer sur son avant bras gauche, juste au dessus de la Marque des ténèbres … et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry, il commença à s'effacer lentement, ses traits se tordant, son cri étouffé par ceux de la foule. _

_Harry voulu filer vers lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la masse compacte que formaient ses coéquipiers ; et personne ne semblait remarquer que Snape venait de disparaître ! Mais tout était soudain devenu très calme, remarqua t il, ou plutôt très silencieux… le ciel avait subitement viré à l'orage, et les gens dans les tribunes étaient immobiles. Il se tourna pour chercher Ron, et rencontra le regard vide de celui ci, son visage bien trop pâle, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient… non, ils n'étaient pas pâles, ils étaient morts, réalisa t il avec horreur en saisissant la tête sans vie de Ginny qui avait roulé sur son épaule. Leurs regards hantés étaient tournés vers lui, mais leurs yeux s'enfonçaient lentement dans leurs orbites tandis que leurs joues se creusaient, leurs corps affaissés comme des poupées de chiffons._

_Snape, il devait retrouver Snape, il saurait quoi faire ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir ! Il était à Poudlard, bon sang ! Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai constata t- il, il était simplement au milieu d'un champ de ruine fumantes qui avait été Poudlard… et les corps, partout… _

_Snape, Severus, il fallait qu'il revienne, il saurait… devant lui, derrière un rideau de fumée, une silhouette s'avançait doucement. Il la connaissait bien, il l'avait si souvent vue en rêve…_

_« Papa, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'aide, aide moi à le retrouver ! »_

_« Ca va aller, Harry »_

_Il avait du mal à avancer, comme s'il marchait à travers une boue épaisse… _

_« Papa, aide moi ! »_

_Il n'arrivait pas bien à discerner les traits, mais la silhouette était si réconfortante qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité._

« Harry, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

La voix douce ne manquait jamais de l'apaiser, et il sentit son corps se détendre. La main qui s'était posée sur son front était tout aussi familière, et Harry sentit le cauchemar perdre son emprise sur lui. Avec une grande inspiration, il entrouvrit les yeux.

Snape. Il était au manoir. En sécurité, oui. Et pas tout seul…

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de remercier le sorcier, il s'était rendormi, un sourire aux lèvres, son front appuyé contre une épaule accueillante.

* * *

La première sensation qui l'assaillit à son réveil fut l'odeur familière, mélange d'épices, de toile de drap et de transpiration légère. Une odeur réconfortante qui était associée sans aucun doute possible au Maître des Potions… 

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et oublia soudain de respirer : Merlin, il s'était endormi dans les bras de Snape !

Une fois de plus, il ne se souvenait pas d'être monté se coucher, et bon sang c'était déjà assez embarrassant de savoir que le professeur l'avait porté jusqu'ici…

Une seconde. Embarrassant ? En cherchant bien, oui, un peu. Il avait tout de même seize ans, il avait passé l'âge d'être porté au lit d'une bonne dizaine d'année ! Non pas que quelqu'un l'ait déjà porté au lit, évidemment, mais à y bien réfléchir, se faire porter dans un placard n'avait de toute façon rien de bien attrayant…

Mais l'idée que Snape l'ait fait, en revanche… c'était bon. Agréable, comme une tasse de chocolat au coin du feu en hivers.

Quant à s'endormir avec Snape à ses côtés, à moitié assis sur le lit, un bras passé autour de ses épaules comme s'il l'avait réconforté au milieu d'un cauchemar ?…

…oh. Le cauchemar. Severus était sans doute venu à ce moment là, comme il l'avait probablement fait toutes les autres nuits. Il n'était encore jamais resté là jusqu'au matin, cependant…

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, il se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir tenter d'apercevoir le visage du Maître des Potions sans le réveiller. Un regard à ses traits tirés lui suffit pour comprendre ; Snape s'était tout simplement endormit, épuisé, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de regagner sa chambre.

Il paraissait presque vulnérable, ainsi, sans son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Moins espion, plus sorcier… mais l'espion ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus ; se sentant observer, Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour rencontrer aussitôt le regard vert qui l'obsédait jusque dans ses rêves.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda t il avec toute la nonchalance le naturel qu'il pu réunir. Que diable faisait il dans la chambre d'Harry ? Merlin, il s'était sûrement endormi en venant réconforter le garçon au milieu de la nuit… une nuit de sommeil à moitié assis sur un lit en tenant un adolescent dans ses bras était probablement la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, mais tout au moins Harry semblait il reposé. En espérant que l'adolescent ne soit pas trop embarrassé par la situation…

« Je… je crois, oui » répondit le garçon, sans faire un geste pour bouger. Severus retint un sourire, non, Harry ne semblait pas avoir d'objection à être réconforté. Après tout, il avait passé plus d'une nuit à dormir sur ses genoux en tant que chat, sans compter toutes les fois où il l'avait porté dans ses bras. Mais tout de même…

« Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit » se sentit il obligé d'expliquer. « Je crains de m'être légèrement assoupi après t'avoir réveillé… »

« Légèrement assoupi ? » fit Harry, levant un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation du maître des potions.

« Lamentablement effondré » concéda Snape avec un sourire en coin

Le garçon rit silencieusement mais leva vers lui un regard coupable.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. J'ai oublié de mettre un silencio sur ma chambre hier soir… »

Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Harry… tu n'as pas à faire ça. C'est déplacé et inutile, j'ai mes propres alarmes sur cette pièce qui me réveillent chaque fois que ton sommeil devient agité. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Snape baissa sur lui un regard indulgent.

« Pour ne pas que tu affrontes seul tes cauchemars. » répondit il

« Pour quoi faire ? » répéta le garçon, visiblement ahuri

_Parce que c'est ce que font les parents_ aurait voulu répondre Snape… mais non, ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore.

« Pour qu'ils finissent par passer. Je voudrais que tu te sentes en sécurité ici ; je suis là pour veiller sur toi Harry, de jour comme de nuit. »

« Mais je ne suis pas réellement en danger » protesta le garçon. « Vous n'avez pas besoin… vous devez vous reposer, c'est vraiment plus important, professeur. J'ai toujours fait des cauchemars, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ca en a énormément au contraire » fit Snape en s'étirant légèrement.

Réalisant qu'il était toujours allongé contre le professeur, Harry s'assit vivement en rougissant.

« Il est important que tu dormes bien pour reprendre des forces. Un bon déjeuner ne fera pas de mal non plus, si tu te sens d'attaque. » suggéra Snape

Harry bondit du lit :

« Je m'en occupe ! Prenez votre temps, je me charge de tout ! »

Severus grimaça en se levant à son tour. Une longue douche chaude ne lui ferait certainement aucun mal…

« Parfait, rien de tel que de se faire servir pour bien commencer une journée. Tu peux aller vérifier au laboratoire au cas où Albus aurait envoyé des vivres, et commence par prendre tes potions » fit il avec un geste vers la table de chevet.

Le garçon s'exécuta, ses mouvements lestes et rapides. Au moins, il avait pu passer une bonne nuit de sommeil songea Severus. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant ; ses muscles raides grinçaient comme une vieille porte, et il avait l'impression de sentir ses vertèbres s'entrechoquer à chaque pas.

Merlin, et il n'avait même pas quarante ans… Masquant de son mieux sa démarche raide, il fit une sortie aussi digne que possible.

« Tâche de ne rien brûler. Je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure. »

Le garçon lui sourit joyeusement, et Severus se surprit à se sentir plus léger. Harry avait vraiment une capacité effrayante à le faire sourire et à rendre des situations dramatiques presque normales…

Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention après leur retour à Poudlard, il en allait de sa réputation…

Une douche et une dizaine de potions plus tard, Severus se sentait moins courbatu et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Harry s'agitait dans la salle à manger, visiblement déterminé à l'impressionner quand il fit son apparition.

« Une salade de fruits ? » fit Severus en levant un sourcil interrogateur

« C'est plein de vitamines » expliqua le garçon avec enthousiasme « Dumbledore a envoyé un panier plein de fruits et légumes, il y a bien de quoi tenir une semaine ! »

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de tant de temps » dit Snape en s'asseyant.

« Oh. »

Le garçon semblait presque déçu.

« Nous travaillerons tout à l'heure sur tes transformations. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Ca m'a fait du bien de dormir, même si le cauchemar était vraiment effrayant. »

« De quoi as-tu rêvé, Harry, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda Snape

Le garçon hésita un instant.

« Est-ce que Voldemort peut vous rappeler ? Je veux dire, avec la marque, il ne peut pas vous forcer à y répondre ? »

« Non, » confirma Severus « Il ne peut qu'envoyer un signal. Je dois poser ma main sur la marque et souhaiter y répondre pour que cela marche, de la même façon qu'un portoloin. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Mais les rêves ne sont pas toujours très logiques… »

« C'est de cela que tu as rêvé, Harry ? » demanda doucement Severus. « De Voldemort me rappelant ? »

« Plus ou moins. Au début, c'était un simple match de quidditch, je venais d'attraper le vif d'or, Griffondor avait gagné la coupe, et tout était vraiment parfait ; mais quand j'ai regardé dans votre direction, j'ai vu que vous teniez votre bras, et vous avez disparu. »

Il frissonna.

« Et après ? »

« Après… tout a changé. Ce n'était plus le même endroit, tout était en ruine, et tout le monde était mort… je voulais les sauver, mais je ne savais pas comment. J'espérais que vous pourriez faire quelque chose, je vous cherchais… »

…et son père était venu à son secours. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'il avait envie de raconter à Snape… pas maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, le souvenir de James ne pourrait que venir se mettre entre eux. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé. »

« Je vois » fit pensivement Snape. « De toute évidence, tu es encore très anxieux après tout ce qui est arrivé. C'est tout à fait normal, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu jettes de Silencio sur ta chambre Harry, les cauchemars prendront fin beaucoup plus vite si tu ne les laisses pas aller trop loin. »

« Et si je me sens rassuré au réveil » acquiesça le garçon. « Merci, professeur. Vraiment. »

Snape songea à lui rappeler de l'appeler par son prénom, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment.

« Personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant, en tout cas pas que je m'en souvienne. » continua Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, même si ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Severus n'en apprécia que plus l'effort. « C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai toujours fait… »

Le professeur hocha gravement la tête.

« Les cauchemars sont plus destructeurs qu'ils ne paraissent. C'est important que tu puisses les affronter aussi sereinement que possible. N'hésite jamais à venir m'en parler, et de mon côté je te promets d'être là à ton réveil chaque fois que ce sera possible. »

Au regard troublé que le garçon posait sur lui, Severus savait que ses paroles l'avaient perturbé, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus.

« Excellent repas » commença t il. « Ce qui nous ramène à une suggestion que j'avais faite il y a quelques semaines concernant tes résultats en potions. »

Il pu presque voir les oreilles de Shadow se dresser à ses paroles.

« Que penserais-tu de m'aider ce matin avec les potions ? Cela pourrait me servir à évaluer tes compétences, et revoir ta note. »

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, mais c'est encore possible ? » demanda Harry, avide

« Excellente question, Potter, réfléchissons. Dumbledore accepterait il de me laisser revoir la note du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à la hausse au dernier moment ? Hum, cela mériterait sûrement réflexion. Au moins dix secondes, en tout cas, le temps de me proposer un bonbon au citron. » ironisa le professeur

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Comment la vie pouvait elle être totalement dramatique un jour, et si légère le lendemain ?

Snape, décida t il. Ou plutôt Severus, s'il devait s'y habituer… ou était-ce juste le fait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, non seulement de sa santé et de son bien-être, mais aussi de son avenir ?

Dans tous les cas, c'était définitivement grâce au Maître des Potions qu'il suivit vers le laboratoire, après avoir nettoyé et rangé les couverts d'un geste de baguette expert.

Préparer une potion était décidément bien plus facile quand on n'était pas sans arrêt sur ses gardes, décida Harry après quelques heures de travail. L'atmosphère apaisante du donjon l'aidait à se concentrer, et les instructions de Snape, débarrassées de leur sarcasme et de son ton menaçant, étaient tout à fait claires et compréhensibles.

Quand finalement Severus se pencha sur son chaudron et hocha la tête en disant « Bon travail », il sentit un poids plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait pensé quitter ses épaules.

« Suffisant pour remonter ma note ? » demanda t il avec empressement

Snape leva un sourcil ironique.

« Effort Exceptionnel, dirons nous ? »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

« Merci, professeur. Severus. »

A ces mots, il vit le coin des lèvres de Snape se relever légèrement.

« Cette potion est correcte, mais je n'en attends pas moins lors de mes cours de cette année, c'est entendu ? »

« Compris. Et en cuisine également » ajouta Harry

« Tu réalises que cela s'apparente à de la corruption de professeur ? » grogna Snape en versant la potion dans une fiole.

« Et c'est avant que vous ayez goûté à mon soufflé au chocolat ! » renchérit le garçon.

« Mauvaise pioche, Potter, je n'ai jamais été amateur de sucré. »

« Oh… je suppose que j'aurai du deviner. Laissez moi deviner, les liqueurs ? »

« Je n'approuve la consommation de boissons fortes, ni leur utilisation en cuisine. » répondit Snape

« Vous avez forcément une faiblesse ! » protesta Harry, qui aurait donné cher pour quelques chocogrenouilles. « Les glaces ? Non, c'est sucré… les épices ? Les plats asiatiques ? »

« J'ai un faible pour le café » avoua finalement Severus a contrecœur.

« Le café ? A boire ? »

« Sous toutes ses formes, en réalité » grogna Snape en rangeant les dernière fioles.

« Ca laisse pas mal de possibilités » fit Harry, songeur « glace au café… café crème… crème au café… pudding au café… »

« Intoxication au café ? » suggéra le Maître des Potions « Bien, ça suffira pour ce matin. J'aimerai faire un tour de reconnaissance dans le parc avant de commencer les exercices d'entraînement. Peut-être pourrais-tu en profiter pour te changer et aller chercher ton balai. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

« Je vais voler ? » demanda Harry enthousiaste en se précipitant vers l'escalier « Oh, est-ce que j'ai besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Peut-être d'une bonne douche » fit Snape, amusé. « Tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte sous ta forme humaine, mais les vapeurs de potion collent à la peau et aux cheveux, et un simple tergeo ne suffit pas à les faire disparaître. Tu risques d'y être plus sensible sous ta forme de chat. »

« Oh » fit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Ca explique pourquoi… »

Il s'interrompit, rougissant violemment. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de faire allusion aux cheveux de Snape alors qu'il était dans de si bonnes dispositions…

Mais le Maître des potions rit silencieusement.

« Dépêche toi de monter, avant que je ne décide d'expérimenter une nouvelle formule de shampoing plutôt que de sortir promener le chat. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Voler ! Il allait voler ! Comme dans son rêve, réalisa t il. L'idée le refroidit légèrement. Etait-ce pour cela que Snape lui avait demandé de le prendre ? Le professeur voulait l'aider, bien sur, mais ses méthodes étaient parfois un peu rudes…

Fouillant dans sa malle, il en ressortit le balai qui avait été rétréci pour les besoins du voyage. Qu'importait, il faisait confiance à Snape et la perspective de voler effaçait toutes ses craintes.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la malle quand il aperçut le coffret sur la table. Sans doute Snape l'avait-il déposé là hier soir… il caressa le bois de la paume de la main, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Non, pas maintenant, il le regarderait ce soir, quand il aurait tout son temps. Mais s'il devait retourner à Poudlard dans deux jours…

Il pouvait prendre la boite avec lui, bien sûr, Severus avait été clair sur le fait qu'elle était à lui, mais il lui semblait que le coffret appartenait à cet endroit. Et elle semblait particulièrement à sa place dans cette chambre… sa chambre.

Car c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Snape, n'est ce pas ? Sa chambre. Sa Chambre. Il jeta un regard à la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas immense, mais certainement de taille convenable, meublée sobrement mais bien suffisamment. Et il pourrait la décorer comme il le voulait s'il décidait de revenir…

Sa première chambre, songea t il, car celle que lui avaient finalement attribué les Dursleys n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être celle de Dudley. Et quand bien même, les barreaux aux fenêtres manquaient un peu de convivialité…

Il n'avait jamais rien laissé là-bas, les Dursleys l'auraient brûlé, mais ici ? Il pouvait non seulement laisser la boîte et être sûr de la retrouver, mais aussi tout ce dont il n'aurait pas besoin pendant l'année ! Sa malle était tellement encombrée de vieilles choses qu'elle fermait à peine.

Mais quand ? Harry se rembrunit. Reviendrait il vraiment ici ? Snape semblait vraiment le souhaiter, mais rien ne lui disait qu'il ne changerait pas encore d'avis à son sujet. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait. Il y a quelques semaines seulement, le professeur l'aurait sans doute expulsé du Manoir la tête la première…

Non, mieux valait profiter du moment présent et ne pas compter là-dessus. Il ne ferait que tomber de plus haut, et Snape avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. Il n'aurait certainement pas le droit de lui en vouloir quand il se détournerait…

Harry s'avança vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau. A la lisière du bois, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette noire du Maître des Potions, baguette à la main, en train de quadriller méthodiquement le parc.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il allait profiter de ces journées tant qu'il le pouvait, et faire tout son possible pour ne pas s'aliéner Snape à leur retour à Poudlard.

Soudain pressé de retrouver le professeur, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa glisser à l'extérieur, le balai à la main.

C'était bon de courir, et c'était encore meilleur de voir Snape tourner vers lui son regard calme.

« Tu te sens d'attaque pour une séance d'entraînement ? Pas de courbature, de douleur dans les os, de sensation de vertige ? » demanda t il en l'examinant d'un œil expert.

« En pleine forme » confirma Harry, un peu essoufflé par sa course. Il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre une activité physique avant les matchs de quidditch …

« Le parc semble sûr, les barrières de protection sont bien en place. Je préfèrerai tout de même que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop, en particulier en hauteur. Ne vole pas plus haut que le toit du Manoir. Contente toi également de rester au dessus de la pelouse, ne t'aventure pas dans les bois. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, maman » fit le garçon avec une grimace. Un léger silence passa entre eux, rapidement brisé.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vole ? Oh, je n'ai pas rechangé mon balai de taille, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne fasse pas plus de magie que nécessaire, au cas où, vous savez, le décret du Ministère… »

« …Ne s'applique plus à toi. » répondit Snape. « Après tout ce qui est arrivé cet été, il était impossible de l'appliquer. Chacune de tes transformations en animagus est un acte de magie, tu réalises. »

Harry pâlit sensiblement.

« Je vais avoir des problèmes ? »

Snape soupira.

« Non, pas cette fois. Il semblerait que le Ministère accepte de fermer les yeux sur ce décret te concernant les années paires. »

Harry le regarda d'un air vide.

« Dumbledore a fait en sorte qu'ils t'oublient pour cet été, en raison de circonstances exceptionnelles. » traduisit il. « Mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée et le décret ne s'applique donc plus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. »

« Mais je ne suis pas rentré à Poudlard » objecta le garçon. « Est-ce que le Ministère sait cela aussi ? »

« N'oublie pas que Dumbledore est à présent ton tuteur légal » fit doucement Snape.

Harry frissonna à l'idée.

« Cela te pose t il un problème ? » s'empressa de demander le professeur

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Harry. « C'est assez ingrat de ma part, je suppose… mais je n'aime pas l'idée. Je sais que Dumbledore a cherché à me protéger depuis le départ, mais… je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suppose que ça me met mal à l'aise. »

« Rien d'étonnant à cela » acquiesça Snape. « Tu n'as pas eut ton mot à dire dans ce changement de garde, et après ce qui est arrivé cet été, ta réaction est très compréhensible. Garde à l'esprit que le directeur a promit de ne pas abuser de son nouveau rôle pour s'immiscer dans ta vie plus que tu ne le souhaites, Harry. J'espère que tu ne lui tiens pas rancune pour ce que tu as subit aux mains de Malfoy ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais dans un sens, c'est ce qui rend les choses aussi désagréables. D'un côté, Dumbledore gardera ses distances, et c'est aussi bien comme ça. De l'autre… ça ne me donne pas plus de chance d'avoir une famille que d'être sous la garde des Dursleys. »

La dernière phrase avait glissé de ses lèvres si vite qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûre de l'avoir dite. Mais à voir le regard troublé que Snape portait sur lui, il n'y avait aucun doute… Le maître des potions ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer, puis de l'ouvrir à nouveau…

De toute évidence, la déclaration d'Harry l'avait déstabilisé.

« Est ce que c'est important pour toi, Harry ? » demanda t il soudain.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'avait plus six ans, et avec la guerre qui se préparait, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de jouer les orphelins malheureux…

« Pas vraiment. Je n'en ai jamais eut de toute façon. Est ce que je peux aller voler, professeur ? »

Snape le regarda longuement d'un air songeur, avant hocher la tête.

« Reste dans les limites que je t'ai fixées. Prends l'air, dépense toi tant que tu en as besoin. Change toi les idées. Après cela, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelques exercices de relaxation, et nous commencerons. Je resterai ici pour surveiller, essaie de rester dans mon champ de vision. »

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il redonna sa taille originale au balai et fit un signe de tête au garçon qui décolla précipitamment.

Un peu trop au goût de Snape… ce n'était pas le moment qu'il aille se rompre le cou, par Merlin, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré de ses récentes blessures et voilà qu'il était en train d'enchaîner des figures acrobatiques ! La baguette au poing, Severus observait nerveusement le garçon, prêt à le récupérer en pleine chute. Il pouvait bien l'accuser de se comporter comme… comme une _maman_. Oh, bon sang.

L'aveu du garçon sur son désir de famille l'avait laissé sans voix. Il s'était trompé sur un point, après tout, Harry avait bien besoin de quelqu'un. Mais plus que juste quelqu'un, il désirait ce dont tout enfant a besoin, une famille… et que pouvait il lui apporter en la matière ? Sûrement pas sa piètre expérience, ni ses qualités de père qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Il pouvait prendre soin de lui, oui, mais Harry avait besoin de bien plus que cela. Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir… A nouveau, ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Du regret ? De l'amertume ? Probablement un de ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à expérimenter et qui venaient l'assaillir depuis qu'il avait laissé un chat et un garçon s'immiscer dans sa vie.

Il devrait faire avec. Oui, il affronterait ce qui viendrait en temps et en heure. Et quoiqu'il arrive, il ferait au mieux pour Harry, et qu'importe le reste. Il l'avait bien fait pour Lily, après tout…

Quand Harry atterrit enfin, il était rouge et essoufflé mais arborait un large sourire.

« Ca m'a vraiment manqué ! » fit il en s'étirant « Je suis pressé de pouvoir reprendre les matchs, si Dumbledore lève mon bannissement, évidemment. »

« Je doute que ce soit un problème » répondit Snape. « Te sens tu prêt pour un peu de méditation ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et ils se mirent en marche vers la clairière où il avait déjà pratiqué les exercices.

« Professeur, je repensais à la maison de Sirius. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a écrit que j'en avais hérité, mais j'ignore ce que je dois en faire. Est ce que cela pose un problème pour le Fidelitas ? »

« Non, aucun. Albus est le gardien du secret, les membres de l'ordre pourront toujours s'y rendre. En revanche, les sorts et les elfes de la maison te reconnaîtront comme leur nouveau propriétaire. »

« Kreattur ? Certainement pas ! A moins que… est-ce que ça me donne le droit de lui couper la tête pour la mettre sur le mur ? » gronda le garçon.

« Certainement » fit calmement Severus. « De même que de le torturer à mort ou de lui ordonner de se suicider. »

Il vit Harry frissonner malgré la chaleur.

« Mais je te conseillerais plutôt de l'envoyer à Poudlard, servir aux cuisines. »

« Je suppose, oui » murmura le garçon. « Je ne veux pas non plus de la maison… je pourrais peut-être la donner à Dumbledore, ce serait aussi simple. »

« C'était la maison de ton parrain, Harry, il me semble que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce

« Sirius détestait cet endroit. Il y a toujours été malheureux, vous le savez bien… »

Un moment de silence passa entre eux au souvenir des nombreuses disputes que les deux sorciers avaient eues au quartier général de l'Ordre.

« Attends un peu avant de prendre une décision » conseilla finalement Snape. « Rien ne t'oblige à t'y rendre, et tu seras peut-être content de l'avoir plus tard. Laisse cela de côté, concentre toi sur ce qui est important maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était vrai, la maison pouvait attendre, mais Sirius… Sirius était important. Et il avait beaucoup trop de questions à résoudre le concernant… rien qu'il puisse demander à Snape, cependant.

A commencer par ce que Sirius aurait pensé de sa nouvelle relation avec son pire ennemi. Oh, Merlin… Il ne lui aurait probablement jamais pardonné.

Il leva machinalement les yeux vers professeur qui marchait à ses côtés et rencontra son regard noir et paisible.

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, Harry. Surtout s'il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. »

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tandis qu'il acquiesçait, Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait le faire. Il faisait beau, Snape était à ses côtés et il venait de voler… il aurait le temps de penser à tout cela plus tard. Ou si possible, de ne pas y penser…

Vider son esprit fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les exercices de transformation, en revanche…

« Prêt, Harry ? » demanda Snape quand il se releva.

« J'espère. Shadow, donc ? » répondit le garçon, nerveux

« Oui. Mais essaie cette fois de garder à l'esprit quelque chose qui ne fait pas partie de ta vie de chat. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

Penser à Snape, mais un Snape différent… celui qui lui criait dessus à Poudlard, peut-être. Non, ça ne marcherait pas. Peut-être simplement celui qui venait le rassurer au milieu de la nuit…

Se concentrant sur l'image de la chambre, Harry mit toute sa volonté à prendre sa forme de chat. L'instant d'après il se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, face à Snape, légèrement confus.

Snape. Le cauchemar. La chambre. Des images de pull et de cheminée vinrent s'intercaler, mais il les repoussa ; pas question de se prendre à nouveau pour un chat !

Quand il releva les yeux vers Snape, il était à peu près certain de maîtriser sa forme et sa personnalité, mais il n'en fut pas moins reconnaissant au professeur pour son regard neutre et attentif.

Le chat poussa un bref miaulement en s'asseyant.

« Harry ? » tenta le Maître des Potions

Un autre miaulement lui répondit, et il sentit le soulagement le gagner. La cause n'était pas totalement perdue, après tout.

« Peux-tu te retransformer ? » demanda t il au chat.

Pendant un long moment, celui-ci resta à le regarder, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens. Il pouvait presque voir les pensées se bousculer dans la tête du félin. Enfin, il fit place à un adolescent qui fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

« Le retour a semblé plus long, cette fois. » commenta Snape

« Oui » admit le garçon. « C'était plus difficile de retrouver les mécanismes dans ce sens. Ce n'était pas trop dur, mais j'ai peur que ça soit plus compliqué si je me transforme involontairement. J'ai mit un moment à me préparer et à mettre mes idées à l'endroit après le changement de forme. »

« C'est ennuyeux, mais tout de même encourageant. Prends un peu de temps pour te détendre et nous recommencerons, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Etais-tu totalement conscient de qui tu étais ? » demanda le professeur

« A la fin oui. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que Shadow ne demande qu'à reprendre le dessus si je lui en laisse l'occasion. »

« Pas de poisson au repas, donc » fit Severus pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. « Et cesse de toi même dissocier tes deux formes, Harry. La façon dont tu vois les choses en tant que chat n'en fait pas moins partie de toi. Tes attentes, les désirs, les peurs que tu éprouves quand tu es Shadow sont bien les tiens. Accepte-le. »

Mais que voulait réellement Shadow ? se demanda le garçon. Du poisson, en effet. La tranquillité des donjons, la chaleur du feu, la présence de Severus. Une maison, quelqu'un, la paix.

Mais ce que Shadow obtenait si facilement, lui ne pouvait le prendre, ou du moins se résoudre à le faire. Snape lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là, mais jusqu'à quand ? Il lui avait offert un endroit ou rester, mais il pouvait aussi l'en déloger à tout moment, quoiqu'il en dise.

Quant à la paix… comme tout le reste, il devrait la gagner.

Oui, il voulait la même chose que Shadow. Mais le chat n'avait pas à se battre pour l'avoir, et cela faisait toute la différence.

Il sentit confusément son corps glisser dans une peau plus confortable, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu achever la transformation, un cri attira son attention.

« Harry ! »

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers le Maître des potions, chancelant sur ses deux jambes.

« Harry, est ce que tout va bien ? »

Le regard vague, il détailla le visage tendu du professeur.

« Je crois. Juste un moment de… flou. » répondit il finalement.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… y a t il quelque chose dont tu souhaites discuter ? »

La voix de Snape était sincère, ses yeux teintés d'inquiétude. Et rien que pour cela… oui, ça valait la peine d'être Harry, et non Shadow.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas, c'est… encore un peu confus par moments, j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner je pense. »

« Va te promener un peu. Je reste ici » répondit Snape. « Ma proposition reste valable à tout instant, Harry, tu as besoin de parler. C'est important. »

Et alors que le garçon s'éloignait, Severus, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait ni prévu, ni calculé, et encore moins anticipé.

« Harry ? » appela t il. Le garçon se retourna, l'air interrogatif.

« Tu es important. » lâcha t il, son ton neutre, mais le regard intense.

Pendant un instant, il vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux du garçon, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur… depuis quand la spontanéité était elle une solution, par Merlin ?

Puis Harry sourit faiblement, mais quelque chose dans son expression le fit paraître plus jeune, et Severus en fût confusément heureux. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui fit signe de continuer et le garçon repartit, sa démarche un peu incertaine.

L'après-midi passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé…

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry se sentait épuisé et légèrement anxieux. Ses transformations s'étaient bien effectuées dans l'ensemble, et les exercices de Snape avaient été utiles… mais la même chose dans des circonstances différentes ? Il n'était pas certain du résultat.

« Vous êtes sûr que Ron et Hermione pourront venir ? » demanda t il alors qu'ils entamaient le rôti soigneusement préparé par ses soins.

« Tout est arrangé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ils t'attendront dans mon bureau, je ne serais pas long, s'il y a le moindre problème… »

« …Je rentre directement au Manoir, je sais. » fit Harry. « Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, mais l'idée de retourner à Poudlard a quelque chose de… bizarre. »

« Tout ira bien. Tu as juste besoin de reprendre tes marques » le rassura Snape. « Et dans tous les cas, ce n'est que l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, et nous serons de retour au Manoir. Tu n'es pas encore en état de reprendre les cours et j'en suis conscient. »

« Honnêtement, professeur… je me sens bien » avoua le garçon. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais je suis prêt à retourner à Poudlard, c'est juste de la lâcheté. »

« As-tu déjà ressenti de l'appréhension à l'idée de retourner à l'école avant ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Alors tu n'es pas prêt. » conclu Snape. « Le fait que tu tiennes debout et que tu parviennes à gérer tes transformations ne veut pas dire que tout va bien. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, personne n'aurait l'idée de te traiter de lâche, Harry. »

« Mais ils ne le savent pas, pas vrai ? »

« Depuis quand ce que les autres pensent de toi a t il de l'importance à tes yeux ? » rétorqua le Maître des Potions

« Mais ça en a toujours eut ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de les décevoir, depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard… vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Je déteste ça… mais je ne peux pas les ignorer. »

Snape resta un instant songeur.

« Dans un sens, je comprends cela, et je peux le respecter… je suppose qu'on est loin de l'arrogance que je t'ai longtemps attribuée. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je suppose qu'il faut savoir reconnaître ses erreurs de temps à autres… et celle-ci en était une, grossière qui plus est. J'ai laisser mon jugement être obscurci par des préjugés qui ne te concernaient pas… pour un espion, c'est une faute grave. »

Harry détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous êtes déjà excusé, c'est inutile. Tout le monde fait la même chose, de toute façon. »

Snape pinça les lèvres.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas prêter attention au regard des autres, Harry. C'est le meilleur moyen de te laisser déstabiliser. »

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas comme si le garçon avait jamais eut une vie stable, ou une opinion positive de lui-même. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui en donner une, et au vu du comportement de sa famille, cette fragilité face au regard des autres était somme toute naturelle…

Severus soupira. Il allait avoir un long chemin à parcourir s'il voulait aider le garçon efficacement…

« C'est facile à dire pour vous, tout le monde vous respecte. » lâcha finalement Harry

« Me respecter ? L'infâme professeur, l'ancien mangemort, le maître des potions aux cheveux graisseux ? Ils respectent mes talents, tout au plus. Mais plus généralement, ils me craignent, ce qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le respect. » répliqua Snape

« C'est faux ! Les serpentards vous considèrent comme un dieu vivant… »

Un ricanement amer lui répondit.

« Je serai curieux de voir comment mes chers serpentards vont accueillir leur dieu après sa chute des ténèbres. Leur respect, tel qu'il est, n'est que le reflet de ma position auprès de Voldemort. Bon nombre de mes élèves sont des enfants de mangemorts, ou de sympathisants, Harry. Je pense que tu trouveras leur notion de respect envers moi singulièrement changée cette année. »

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé… Ca risque d'être plutôt dur, hum ? »

Snape eut un petit sourire rusé.

« Sans doute. Mais après avoir passé l'été avec un griffondor, je suppose que je suis prêt à tout affronter. »

« Même les regards des autres. » fit Harry.

« Ne te méprends pas. Je n'aurai jamais été attiré par les mangemorts si l'oinion des gens ne m'avait pas importé. Je ne m'en serais jamais éloigné si celui de ta mère ne m'y avait pas poussé. »

« Mais vous les avez quittés, finalement. » fit remarquer le garçon.

Severus failli sourire. Voilà qu'Harry Potter tentait de lui redonner une bonne estime de lui-même… Merlin, le monde tournait complètement à l'envers.

« Ce que les autres pensent de toi t'influence forcément, Harry. Mais ce sont tes choix qui restent. As-tu assez mangé ? »

Le garçon regarda son assiette d'un air vide, comme s'il avait du mal à émerger de ses pensées.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon… vous croyez que la cérémonie de répartition est terminée ? »

« Probablement » acquiesça Severus. « Prêt pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions ? »

Harry sourit.

« La fosse aux serpents, plutôt. »

« Hum. A partir du moment où nous partirons, plus de transformation jusqu'à notre retour, c'est comprit ? Quoique tu aie à dire à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, cela devra attendre. » reprit Snape

« Un chat et rien qu'un chat. Entendu. Et si j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à leur faire savoir, j'attendrais votre retour. »

« Tu attendras de toute façon le retour au Manoir, Harry, il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un déguisement, je préfèrerai que tu n'aie pas à tester tes capacités d'occlumens tout de suite. »

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive.

« Vous pensez que Voldemort pourrait tenter de m'attaquer à Poudlard ? »

« Voldemort, sans doute pas, il est probablement encore trop faible. Mais il n'est pas le seul à savoir se servir de légilimancie, et beaucoup de mangemorts donneraient cher pour pouvoir te soutirer des informations. »

« Mais à Poudlard ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils pourraient me retrouver là bas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » fit Snape avec une dose certaine d'agacement. « Il est simplement inutile de prendre de risque. C'est la rentrée, le meilleur jour qu'il soit pour tenter quelque chose. »

« Personne ne saura que je suis là. » rétorqua le garçon

« Personne ne saura que _tu n'es pas là_ ! Ton absence n'a pas été publiée dans la Gazette des Sorciers, Harry ! Pour autant que tout le monde sache, tu es en ce moment même quelque part à Poudlard, bien caché. Si tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir te maîtriser, peut-être vaut il mieux que tu restes ici. »

« Non » capitula Harry, refroidi. « Je suis sûr de vouloir me maîtriser, j'ai juste peur de ne pas y arriver si… mais ça ira. Et si je perds le contrôle, je n'aurai qu'à immédiatement rentrer au Manoir. »

Snape le regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Harry ne se déroba pas. Finalement, le professeur hocha la tête et lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée :

« Bureau de Severus Snape, Poudlard »

Sa tête disparu dans les flammes, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard.

« Tout semble normal. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley t'attendent de l'autre côté, ainsi que le directeur. Te sens tu prêt ? » demanda t il pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la journée.

Le garçon lui sourit, et l'instant d'après il faisait face à un chat noir au poil luisant, ses yeux verts pétillants tandis qu'il le regardait.

Cette fois, ils y étaient.

D'un geste de la tête, il fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre, et le chat se ramassa pour bondir d'un saut précis sur son épaule gauche.

Snape se surprit à trouver la situation terriblement naturelle, et tandis qu'il annonçait sa destination et s'avançait dans la cheminée, il songea qu'il n'allait probablement pas tarder à être connu sous le nom du « professeur au chat ».

* * *

Harry avait toujours détesté voyager par poudre de cheminette et Shadow n'en pensait pas moins ; mais arriver à Poudlard sur l'épaule de Snape valait largement le sacrifice, ne serait ce que pour l'expression choquée que Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore affichèrent quand ils firent leur apparition. 

Hermione poussa un hoquet de surprise, les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent, et Dumbledore battit rapidement des paupières deux fois avant de retrouver sa façade imperturbable.

A la tension des épaules du Maître des potions, Shadow pouvait dire que celui-ci était au moins aussi satisfait que lui du petit effet de leur entrée.

« Mr Weasley, miss Granger. » fit il avec un bref hochement de tête.

Reprenant leurs esprits, les deux adolescents parvinrent à articuler :

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

« Puis-je vous confier mon chat pour le temps de mon absence ? » demanda le professeur d'un ton courtois.

Si Harry n'avait pas été sous sa forme d'animagus, il aurait éclaté de rire à la vue de ses deux amies, la mâchoire tombante, regardant Snape comme si une nouvelle tête venait subitement de lui pousser.

Hermione fut la première à se remettre :

« Bien sûr, professeur. Nous prendrons bien soin de… »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif et amusé.

A son tour Snape se tourna vers le chat toujours perché sur son épaule, et qui le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Shadow. Il s'appelle Shadow. » répondit il.

Shadow sauta enfin à terre, et vint rejoindre les deux adolescents qui semblaient lutter pour trouver une contenance.

« Albus, je présume que les serpentards m'attendent ? » demanda le Maître des Potions

« Dans votre salle commune, Severus. Souhaitez vous que je vous accompagne ? »

Snape ricana.

« Ce ne sera pas utile. Shadow ? »

Le chat lui répondit d'un clignement des yeux. Oui, tout irait bien. Toute nervosité l'avait quitté en retrouvant ses deux amis, et même la présence du directeur ne parvenait pas à troubler la joie d'être à nouveau ici, à Poudlard, avec eux.

Avec un dernier regard pour le chat, le directeur de serpentard sortit du bureau d'un pas décidé.

A peine la porte se fut elle refermée derrière lui que Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, se penchant pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu vas bien… Shadow ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'étions pas surs de te voir aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que… »

Se rappelant soudain de la présence discrète du directeur, Hermione s'interrompit, gênée.

« Eh bien » fit joyeusement Dumbledore « Je crois que vous avez les choses bien en main. N'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé, et veillez à ne rien déplacer ni briser dans le bureau du professeur. Je peux me tromper, mais je doute qu'il n'accuse son chat ! »

Tous sourirent en regardant Shadow qui se lécha le museau d'un air désinvolte.

Puis, s'adressant directement au chat :

« C'est un soulagement et un plaisir de te retrouver ici et en bonne santé, Shadow. » fit le directeur d'un air plus grave. « Je suis heureux de voir que ton nouveau maître et toi vous entendez bien. »

La petite étincelle de malice dans ses yeux était impossible à manquer, mais Harry apprécia toute de même l'attention. Le directeur essayait il de lui dire qu'il comptait bien tenir son engagement et de respecter l'autorité de Snape sur Harry Potter ?

Mais la reconnaissait-il, lui même ?

Shadow secoua la tête et poussa un bref miaulement à l'intention du vieux sorcier.

Celui ci lui sourit avec bienveillance, avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents qui trépignaient à ses côtés.

« Je vous laisse. Tachez de ne pas… oh, eh bien, dépasser les limites. Je vous fait confiance, n'est ce pas ! Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Shadow, bon retour à Poudlard. »

Les deux jeunes gens le saluèrent, et attendirent en silence que la porte se referme à nouveau, les laissant seuls avec un chat noir visiblement très enthousiaste.

D'un bond, il sauta sur une chaise et se lança dans une série de brefs miaulements qui arrachèrent un sourire à Ron et Hermione.

« Désolé que tu ne puisses pas parler, vieux. » fit le rouquin. « Mais bon sang, avec tout ce que tu dois avoir à raconter, crois-moi, tu n'es pas le plus frustré ! »

« Ha… Shadow, est ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione, se reprenant de justesse.

Merlin, tout le monde se sentait il obligé de lui poser la question ? Avait il l'air d'être à l'agonie ? Il poussa un miaulement impératif, et la jeune fille sourit.

« Oui, le professeur Snape semble bien prendre soin de toi… »

« Eh… Shadow, hein ? » fit Ron, hilare « Je me serais plutôt attendu à quelque chose comme Veritaserum, Belzebuth, ou tiens, au hasard, Salazard ! »

Le chat lui jeta un regard dédaigneux

« Oh mais rassure toi, Shadow est tout à fait… mignon, oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais ! »

Le garçon parti d'un fou rire, sous les yeux d'une Hermione mi attendrie, mi agacée.

« Excuse-le, Shadow » fit elle au chat. « Il ne sait pas se tenir… les garçons, tu sais. »

Ron redoubla de rire, manquant de renverser un bocal sur une étagère dans son dos.

« Ca suffit, Ron ! » se décida enfin à gronder hermione. « Ce n'est certainement pas amusant pour… heu… Shadow. » finit elle avec un air piteux

« Oh, il faut nous excuser ! » reprit elle, confuse « Nous avons été vraiment inquiets pour toi, toutes ces histoires, nous n'arrivions pas à savoir ce qu'il fallait croire ou pas… ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent, c'est tellement bon de te voir sain et sauf, et… en bonne compagnie. »

Le chat cligna des yeux pour lui dire qu'il comprenait, et fit un tour sur lui-même. Allaient ils se décider à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence ?

Ron, qui avait enfin regagné un peu de contrôle, essuya une larme et s'avança à son tour.

« En très… bonne compagnie. » fit il avec un dernier hoquet. « Oh, Merlin, je ne peux pas attendre d'avoir les détails de l'histoire… oh, bon sang, je sais que je ne devrais pas rire vieux, je suis désolé, ne le prend pas mal, Hermione a raison, on a été un peu tendus ces derniers temps… hum… » il lui jeta un regard penaud. « Il y aurait plein de choses à raconter, mais dans la mesure où tu ne peux pas répondre… je crois que tu préfèrerais vraiment qu'on attende. Et crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine ! »

Shadow cracha, exaspéré. Essayaient ils de le tuer avec le suspense ? Du neuf, il voulait du neuf, des histoires sans Voldemort, sans vol de pouvoir, sans sacrifice… juste des pétards de Fred et Georges et les dernières nouvelles de Ginny. Etait ce trop demander ?

« Ca ne sera pas long, tu sais » fit Hermione avec un geste d'apaisement. « Je suppose que tu vas revenir bientôt à Poudlard… avec le professeur Snape ? »

Shadow acquiesça.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son absence au repas a été remarquée. » fit Ron « Les serpentards n'ont quasiment rien écouté ni au discours du Choixpeau, ni à celui de Dumbledore. Trop occupés à chuchoter entre eux après avoir vu que Snape n'était pas présent pour la cérémonie. Une première ! »

« L'absence d'Harry a aussi été remarquée » lui répondit négligemment Hermione. « Et pas que par les serpentards. Dumbledore a expliqué que le professeur Snape serait bientôt de retour, mais il n'a pas dit un mot sur Harry. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils se cachent ensemble. »

Harry comprenait la nécessité de ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa véritable identité, vraiment. Mais cette mise en scène imposée par Dumbledore et Snape était elle vraiment utile ? merlin, n'importe qui aurait comprit tout de suite en les voyant…

Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son agacement et continua de les écouter discuter de lui à la troisième personne.

« On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé au juste cet été, mais plein de rumeurs courent… Voldemort aurait été sévèrement blessé et se cacherait, les mangemorts seraient en fuite… »

« Mais le plus intéressant » renchérit Ron « C'est qu'il y a plein de chaises vides à la table des serpentards. Apparemment, certaines familles auraient subitement décidé d'envoyer leurs enfants à Durmstang ! »

« Et cela aurait un rapport avec le fait que le professeur Snape ait trahit Voldemort. » conclut Hermione.

Shadow sursauta.

« Oui, ça, tout le monde est au courant » fit simplement Ron. « Ce qui n'est pas certain pour tout le monde, c'est son rôle avant ça… enfin, les serpentards semblent plutôt unanimes sur la question » ajouta t il. « Et honnêtement, à la place de Snape, je n'aurais pas été pressé de me jeter dans la fosse aux serpents. »

« Beaucoup semblaient penser qu'il n'oserait pas revenir » expliqua Hermione. « Quant aux griffondors… certains croient qu'il a enlevé ou tué Harry Potter, ou les deux. Personne n'a vraiment l'air de croire qu'il aie pu le sauver comme les journaux l'ont prétendu. Certains pensent qu'Harry est mort et que Dumbledore cherche à retarder la nouvelle ou a couvrir Snape… je pense qu'ils seront plus rassurés en le voyant revenir sain et sauf. »

Ron étouffa difficilement un éclat de rire, et Harry sut qu'il venait d'échapper à une nouvelle plaisanterie sur son statut de chat…

Mais avant qu'il aie pu rétorquer d'un miaulement, un bruit attira leur attention dans le couloir, et les deux adolescents brandirent instinctivement leurs baguettes. Des bruits de course, une course effrénée et paniquée, plusieurs personnes cherchant à s'enfuir tandis que des cris retentissaient dans les donjons. De la terreur pure et simple, reconnu Harry, sentant son poil s'hérisser sur son échine.

Les bruits leur parvenaient assourdis, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque chose se passait à quelques dizaines de mètres du bureau. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, hésitants ; quelqu'un était visiblement en danger…

C'est alors que les cris commencèrent réellement, et il ne fut plus question pour personne de sortir à la rescousse ; ces hurlements là n'était définitivement pas humains, et leur nombre comme leur férocité ne laissait aucune place au doute : quelles que soient les créatures qui couraient en ce moment même dans les couloirs, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient rien contre elles.

Tous trois échangèrent des regards paniqués, la baguette toujours levée face à la porte. Une attaque, le jour de la rentrée ? C'était impossible… mais Snape l'avait redouté, se souvint Harry. Sa paranoïa n'était donc pas infondée, pour finir.

« Shadow, rentre au Manoir, c'est trop risqué ! » fit Hermione sans détacher son regard de la porte.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un autre cri, plus proche cette fois là, et définitivement humain. Terriblement humain, et terriblement jeune… Un cri de douleur aiguë, couvert par un grognement de triomphe, tandis que les hurlements de toutes sortes semblaient emplir l'atmosphère… Les adolescents se regardèrent nerveusement ;combien pouvaient ils être ? Et surtout, quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, et avant qu'ils aient pu réfléchir, Ron et Hermione avaient tous eux lancés un « Petrificus » qui rebondit sur un bouclier jeté à la hâte. Snape, haletant, ses robes noires en désordre, chercha Shadow du regard avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. D'un geste de baguette, la lourde porte en bois fut refermée violemment, et le propriétaire des lieux se retourna pour lancer rapidement des sorts de protection.

Pour, se tournant vers les deux adolescents et le chat sous le choc :

« Cinquante points à griffondors pour excellents réflexes. Granger, Weasley, lisez cela ! » fit il sèchement en leur tendant un morceau de papier sur lequel Ron et Hermione purent lire « Manoir Snape », de l'écriture fine et élégante de Dumbledore.

« Dépêchez vous » fit il en les poussant urgemment vers la cheminée.

Les hurlements à glacer le sang s'étaient encore rapprochés, et un choc sourd résonna contre la porte. Le bruit d'un corps utilisé comme un bélier…

Snape jura tout bas, et projeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

Puis, saisissant Shadow dans ses bras :

« Manoir Snape ! Vous deux, en avant ! Merlin, qu'attendez vous, une invitation écrite ? »

Sursautant, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent dans les flammes vertes, aussitôt suivis par le professeur qui tenait le chat comme si sa vie en dépendant.

Et sans doute était-ce le cas, songea se dernier, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le paisible laboratoire du Manoir Snape.

Ron et Hermione au Manoir… il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Mais ces hurlements de bête furieuse dans les couloirs du donjon de Poudlard ?

Sans plus attendre, il se reprit forme humaine.

« Professeur, qu'est ce que c'était ? » pressa t il.

« Une attaque. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais vous êtes hors de danger ici. C'était une grossière erreur de te faire venir le jour de la rentrée… mais je n'ai pas de temps. Ne bougez pas d'ici, aucun de vous trois, promettez le ! »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête d'un air absent, mais Harry prit soin de regarder le professeur dans les yeux.

« Nous n'irons nulle part, je vous le promets. Mais s'il vous plait… vous êtes obligé d'y aller ? »

Pendant un bref moment, le regard de Snape s'adoucit, et il hocha la tête.

« Je ne serais pas long. Harry, les murs te protègeront en cas d'attaque, ne sort d'ici sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ? Dumbledore ou moi-même viendront vous chercher. Si personne n'est venu d'ici douze heures… » Il hésita. « Envoie quelqu'un » fit il avec un geste vers Ron et Hermione qui attendaient derrière Harry.

Le garçon secoua férocement la tête.

« Harry, il est possible que ce soit toi qu'ils cherchent. Ne sors en aucun cas, tu m'as bien compris ? Ou cette protection aura été placée en vain. »

Le regard intense du professeur en dit plus à Harry que ses paroles._ 'J'aurais fait tout cela pour rien.'_

Et cela, non, il ne pouvait le permettre… hochant la tête, il capitula.

« Nous attendrons. Mais je n'enverrai personne… Revenez vite. »

Et une fois de plus, son regard en dit plus long au professeur que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il lutta un instant contre une subite envie de poser une main sur le front du garçon pour apaiser l'étincelle d'inquiétude douloureuse qui s'était allumé dans les yeux verts. Harry aurait comprit… mais se rappelant de la présence des deux autres adolescents, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tout ira bien. » fit il de son air le plus apaisant.

Puis, dans un grand crac, il disparut.

* * *

Promesse tenue, le chapitre est publié comme prévu ce mercredi! et je peux vous dire que ce fut héroique vu les circonstances... mais un défi est un défi !

Ce chapitre marque la fin de ce qui pourrait etre la première partie de Shadow, et commence la deuxième. Comme vous avez pu le constater, de nouveaux problemes en vue, et un nouveau décors... le scénario est encore assez vaste mais certainement ficelé, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Je ne saurai pas vous dire à quel point les reviews m'ont fait plaisir, c'est une très grosse motivation pour écrire vite et, je l'espère, bien, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

Un gros merci à Dalou28 qui a entrerit la tache ingrate de corriger tous les chapitres ! Un travail de titan !

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mon livejournal

http://

keina-snape.livejournal

. com

pour avoir les divers avancements de Shadow, ainsi que des fics que je traduit, Déchiffrer les signes et, une mention particulière pour A year Like Non Other, dont le chapitre 12 en francais est publié, et visible sur :

http://

archive.

skyehawke .

com

/story.php?no8292

LA fiction de référence en la matière, et ma grande préférée, ma bible de chevet, un vrai chef d'oeuvre !

Le prochain chaitre de Reading sera publié demain, sur le livejournal comme d'hab ;-)

A bientot pour de nouvelles z'aventures !


	27. Chapter 27

**Chap 27 : Sang et Or**

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était, la fin du monde ? »

Abasourdis, les trois adolescents fixaient l'endroit où le professeur s'était tenu, dix secondes plus tôt.

« Je n'en sais rien… » Fit Harry en secouant la tête. Tout était allé bien trop vite… « Severus avait parlé d'une attaque, mais il était convaincu que Voldemort ne pourrait rien tenter directement aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, » rétorqua Ron. « Bon sang, il a donné _cinquante points_ à Gryffondor ! Cinquante ! Depuis quand est-ce que Snape donne des points à une autre maison que la sienne, hein ? Une minute… _Severus_ ? »

« Ron, vraiment ! S'indigna Hermione. Poudlard est en train d'être attaqué, nous sommes peut-être en sécurité mais ce n'est pas le cas du reste des élèves, ni des professeurs ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard compatissant pour Harry. Il y a des choses plus grave que les points et les prénoms.»

« Je voudrais bien savoir où Snape est allé » Fit Harry, tordant nerveusement le bord de son t-shirt. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il détacha à regret son regard du point d'où le professeur avait disparu.

« Pas à Poudlard, en tout cas, » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton apaisant, en poussant doucement Harry vers un fauteuil. Il s'y laissa tomber lourdement, pendant que ses compagnons s'installaient avec plus de précautions sur les bras de l'autre fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard » répondit-elle simplement. « Mais je suis sûre que le professeur sait ce qu'il fait, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il a promis de revenir rapidement. »

« Il y a des promesses qu'on ne peut pas toujours tenir, » grogna Harry. « Bon sang, et il n'a même pas pris… il ne pourra pas… » Il se tut, gêné. C'était le secret de Snape, et il doutait que le professeur approuve qu'il le partage avec ses amis… mais il savait parfaitement que le maître des potions avait besoin de reprendre des potions régulièrement pour avoir accès à ses pouvoirs. Que comptait-il faire ainsi ?

Il leva les yeux et aperçut ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air troublé.

« Harry, ça va aller. Le professeur Snape sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Je suppose. Je, heu… Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Du thé ? je ne crois pas qu'il nous reste de biéraubeurre… »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, encore plus déconcertés.

« Merci, non. » fit finalement Ron. « Tu, hum… sembles très à l'aise ici, on dirait. »

« Oh. » fit Harry, réalisant. « Je suppose, oui. C'est… un bon endroit, vraiment. »

« C'est sans doute une question stupide, mais juste pour être sûr… est-ce qu'on est bien là où je pense qu'on est ? »

« Ron… _Manoir Snape_ » fit Hermione, agacée. « Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, que nous sommes chez Honeydukes ? »

« Oui, Snape nous a amené chez lui. » confirma Harry avant que Ron ait pu répondre. « Il y a des protections particulières ici, personne ne peut nous attaquer. »

« Et c'est ici que tu as passé l'été ? Je veux dire, après que… » Fit le rouquin avec un geste gêné

Harry hocha la tête.

« En matière de manoir, ça ressemble plutôt à un cachot de première classe. Tout à fait ce qu'on attend de Snape » ricana Ron

« C'est le laboratoire » fit Harry, agacé. « Le sous-sol. Le reste du manoir est au dessus, mais je préfèrerai rester ici pour l'instant. C'est plus sûr. »

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu ces hurlements, tout à l'heure ? » intervint rapidement Hermione. « Je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu de pareil… Je me demande quel genre de créature a pu les produire. »

« Pas des Mangemorts, en tout cas » fit Harry. « Ca ressemblait plutôt à des animaux, quelque chose de gros !»

« Et ils n'étaient pas tous seuls, au bruit qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient au moins une dizaine ! Je me demande s'ils s'en sont pris uniquement aux Serpentards, ou s'ils ont attaqué tout Poudlard… »

« Ils n'ont pas pu arriver aux donjons sans traverser une bonne partie du château » fit remarquer Hermione. « Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ils ont pu rentrer et arriver aussi loin sans être arrêtés. »

Tous restèrent un instant silencieux, repassant les images dans leurs têtes.

« Peut-être qu'ils me cherchaient… » fit enfin Harry d'une voix grave. « C'est ce que Snape avait prévu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a emmené, dans ce cas ? » Demanda Ron, sceptique

« Pour que je m'habitue, je crois… je… je ne suis pas très pressé de retourner à Poudlard, ça devait être une entrée en matière plus calme que de faire une rentrée normale. Il ne pensait sûrement pas à ça. »

« Pour le calme, c'est plutôt raté… »

« Et le pire, c'est que maintenant j'ai envie d'y retourner, je déteste être là à ne rien faire. » grogna Harry. « Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de blessé… »

« Il y en a au moins un, d'après les cris qu'on a entendus dans le couloir… » Hermione frissonna. « Mais tu as promis au professeur Snape, Harry, il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais peut-être que je devrais tenter d'appeler Dumbledore par la cheminée… »

« Harry, je doute sincèrement que le directeur soit dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est. Il est certainement en train de repousser les assaillants, quels qu'ils soient, et je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de l'interrompre. »

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement aider » soupira Harry. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir attendre ici. »

« Wow. Juste wow. » fit Ron avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ce n'est pas que je sois fou des balades sur des chevaux ailés squelettes, en particulier quand je ne peux même pas les voir ; ni des escapades dans les donjons de Poudlard avec un chien à trois têtes à mes trousses, mais tu es bien en train de parler de ne rien faire ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou se fâcher.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Snape t'a fait pendant ces vacances, mais ça me plait. Plus d'araignées géantes, de voyages dans le temps et cinquante points pour Gryffondor. Je crois que je vais aimer cette année. » continua Ron avec un large sourire cette fois.

« … et une horde de monstres en train d'envahir Poudlard. Et Snape qui est parti Merlin sait où. Oui, fantastique, merci. » fit sèchement Harry.

« Oh, il va revenir » fit Ron d'un ton assuré. « Ce bon vieux Snape est increvable, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… »

« Il a tellement bien essayé qu'il a failli mourir il y a quelques jours seulement ! » s'écria Harry. « Et pour me sauver, pour changer ! Sans compter tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière, quand Voldemort a essayé de me sacrifier pour son espèce de rite vaudou ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pendant toutes ces vacances, mais Severus lui a passé son temps à me sauver et à risquer sa vie pour moi ! Alors ne vous avisez pas de dire un seul mot sur lui devant moi… il vient de vous sauver aussi, après tout ! »

« Harry » fit Hermione, les yeux ronds « Nous n'avions aucune intention de dire du mal de Snape, Ron plaisantait… Bien sûr que nous espérons qu'il va revenir sain et sauf. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces vacances, nous n'avions aucun moyen de te joindre. Nous avons demandé à Dumbledore de participer aux recherches, mais il a refusé. En fait, il nous a bien demandé si nous pensions que tu puisses être un animagus, mais nous lui avons dit que non. Je suis désolée, Harry, vraiment, ça a dû être très dur pour toi… »

Le garçon l'interrompit d'un geste, se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil, sa colère épuisée.

« Je sais, 'Mione, ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça… Je suis juste… un peu sous tension, ces temps-ci. » fit-il en fixant la cheminée, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un entrer à tout moment. « L'été a été horrible, et d'un autre côté, c'est tout de même le meilleur que j'aie passé… Grâce à Snape. C'est… » il soupira. « J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter. »

Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent, sans un mot, tandis qu'Harry tentait de résumer son été, évitant les épisodes et les détails qui auraient pu en dire trop long… ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Quand il se tût enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Gryffondors avaient au moins autant de questions à poser que quand il avait commencé.

« Alors c'est grâce au bracelet que tu as pu t'échapper, les deux fois ? » Fit Hermione, visiblement émue.

Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Hermione. Pas question que je m'en sépare, en tout cas. Même sous ma forme de chat, il reste là, mais bizarrement en tant que collier… je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se fait ! »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas conduit au Terrier » Intervint Ron. « J'aurai pensé que c'était le premier endroit où tu aurais cherché à aller ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ce que moi j'ai voulu » expliqua Harry. « Ça a un rapport avec ma mère… Elle voulait que ce soit Snape. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais tu es sûr de vouloir croire à ces histoires ? Je veux dire, je sais que les fantômes existent, mais… Snape ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère voudrait que tu te retrouves chez lui. Ce n'est pas précisément le type le plus agréable du monde… » Fit Ron

« C'est une longue histoire. Ma mère et Snape se connaissaient à Poudlard et même avant… Ils étaient amis. Et Snape s'est vraiment bien occupé de moi, je ne peux pas tout vous dire, je ne pense pas qu'il serait d'accord… mais il n'est pas comme vous pensez. »

« D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, je ne doute pas que ce soit le meilleur choix possible » Fit doucement Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, l'un avec soulagement, l'autre avec surprise.

« Tout de même… » dit Ron « Snape ? Après la façon dont il t'a traité depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il aie totalement changé. »

« Moi aussi » admit Harry à contre-cœur. « Mais je n'ai pas le droit de douter de lui. Et… j'ai envie d'y croire, je suppose. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je persiste à dire que tu as un grain, vieux » Fit Ron amicalement. « Mais si ça lui donne envie de donner des points à Gryffondor… ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irais me plaindre ! »

« Et il pense vraiment que Voldemort est affaibli ? » Demanda Hermione

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai vu, lors d'une vision… je ne pense pas qu'il posera de problème pendant quelques temps. Mais il reste les Mangemorts et les autres. Les Détraqueurs… vous croyez que ça pouvait être eux, à Poudlard ? »

« J'en doute. Je n'ai pas eut l'impression qu'un blizzard venait de se lever ou que le dernier clown était mort » fit Ron. « Je parierai plutôt sur des animaux, des ours peut-être ? »

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas le moment que tu rentres à Poudlard » fit Hermione d'un ton ferme. « Le professeur Snape a raison, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème » fit Harry. « Je n'ai pas peur de revenir, pas comme ça… mais j'aurai aimé avoir un peu de temps pour me reposer avant de reprendre les cours. Vraiment me reposer, sans attaque de Mangemort, Voldemort, ou des ours ou quoique ce soit ! Apparemment, c'est trop demander... »

« Juste rester les pattes en rond autour du feu, hein ? » Fit Ron compatissant. « Mais imagine comme ça va être génial de se balader à Poudlard sous forme de chat ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de Shadow ? »

Harry sourit.

« C'est le nom que Snape m'a donné avant de savoir qui j'étais… mais je préfèrerai que vous ne le répétiez pas, d'accord ? C'est juste quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

« Et nous maintenant » Renchérit le rouquin. « Shadow… pas mal, je crois que ça fera un excellent surnom. »

« Honnêtement, j'aimerais autant que vous évitiez » avoua Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais au regard que lui lança Hermione, Harry sut qu'elle comprenait.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on est censé t'appeler, alors ? Minou, Blacky ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« J'aime assez Blacky » fit Hermione avec un sourire. « En tout cas, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Snape vivait dans un manoir. C'est comment, en haut ? »

« Grand » fit Harry « Et le parc autour est immense. C'est assez éloigné de tout, mais j'aime beaucoup. C'est vraiment calme. Ça va sans doute vous paraître bizarre… » fit-il. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation. « Snape a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais. Que la chambre que j'occupe restera la mienne. Et je crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'accepter… »

« Snape t'a offert une chambre chez lui ? » fit Ron estomaqué. « Bon sang vieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas… je veux dire… tu sais ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas » fit Harry, à peu près sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimé la suite

« Intéressé ? Je veux dire, par toi ? »

« Pardon ? » Suffoqua Harry

« Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire… il n'a pas essayé de… flirter ou quelque chose ? »

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione

Harry, le souffle coupé, le regardait fixement, livide.

« Comment oses-tu… »

« Ecoute vieux, je dis ça pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans son lit sans avoir rien vu venir ! » Protesta le rouquin

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Harry eut une brève vision de ce soir, où il avait été ouvrir la porte de la chambre du professeur pour s'y glisser, cherchant la sécurité et le réconfort que l'homme lui procurait. Et les fois où Snape s'était levé en pleine nuit pour le réconforter après un cauchemar, le prenant dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant, veillant sur lui nuit après nuit… Comment Ron pouvait-il avoir seulement l'idée d'y voir quelque chose de malsain ?

Une fureur telle qu'il en avait rarement connue s'empara de lui et l'instant d'après un chat noir, le poil hérissé, se jetait sur le garçon toutes griffes dehors.

Les hurlements emplirent la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs de pierres ; Ron criant de douleur tandis que des griffes acérées lui lacérait la peau, Hermione affolée tentant d'attraper la masse de poils et de rage qui s'acharnait sur le garçon, et un jeune chat feulant sa colère alors qu'il s'acharnait sur son meilleur ami.

Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits

« Animagus revelio ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

L'instant d'après, les deux adolescents roulaient au sol avant de s'immobiliser, Harry plaquant fermement Ron au sol, le poing crispé sur sa chemise.

Il était plus pâle encore qu'avant de se transformer et l'éclat meurtrier de son regard ne laissait aucun doute concernant ses sentiments.

« Ne. Dis. Plus. Jamais. Un. Mot. Sur. Snape. » Articula-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

Une main légère mais ferme se posa sur son épaule et il recula rapidement, sans quitter Ron du regard.

Avec un regard inquiet pour le garçon étendu sur le sol et qui les regardait, muet de stupeur, Hermione écarta doucement Harry.

« Ça suffit, Harry, tout va bien. Ron a dit quelque chose de stupide, mais il ne le pensait certainement pas, » fit-elle de sa voix la plus apaisante. « Calme-toi, s'il te plait, j'ai horreur de te voir comme ça… la situation est déjà assez préoccupante, tu ne crois pas ? S'il te plait, Harry.

Le regard soudain flou, le garçon recula de deux pas, tremblant légèrement.

« Je… suis désolé, je… »

Décidant que le pire était passé, Hermione vint s'agenouiller près de Ron qui n'avait pas osé bouger.

« Rien de grave ? »

« Non. » fit Ron, sans quitter son ami des yeux. « Mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié de me faire attaquer par une espèce de puma enragé. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me sautes à nouveau à la gorge, Harry, mais à voir ta réaction, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » murmura le garçon, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la cheminée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, tout tourne mal ? C'était cela qui allait se passer, alors ? S'il continuait à rechercher la présence et la protection de Snape, les gens allaient penser qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse.

Evidemment, il n'était plus un gamin de dix ans pour chercher un parent, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Et s'il revenait au Manoir sans raison, tout le monde penserait qu'il couchait avec Snape. Avec Snape… D'accord, il n'était plus un enfant, mais de là à imaginer que… Merlin, Snape aurait pu être son père ! A quel point sa vie était-elle malsaine ?

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de sentir la chaleur du feu sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était que Snape revienne. Que Ron et Hermione s'en aillent et qu'ils soient enfin seuls, en sécurité, sans personne pour décider de ce qui était bien ou mauvais pour lui.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures de la conversation entre ses amis. Hermione semblait irritée, songea Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas contredit Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute pensait elle la même chose que lui sans oser l'avouer.

Il l'entendit faire un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui, sans doute pour lui parler, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion : des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et il fut sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde, le cœur battant.

Un instant plus tard, il recula d'un pas à regret pour laisser place à un Dumbledore aux robes en désordre et aux cheveux en bataille.

« Merlin soit remercié, vous êtes ici. » fit-il d'une voix empreinte de soulagement

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, que se passe-t-il ? » Pressa Hermione qui s'était rapprochée aussi vite qu'Harry avait reculé.

« Mes enfants, je crains que Poudlard n'ait subit une attaque d'un nouveau genre. Le professeur Snape est il avec vous ? »

« Non » répondit Harry. « Il est reparti aussitôt en transplanant. Il ne nous a pas dit où il comptait aller. »

« Bien, bien » fit le directeur, qui ne semblait pas en penser un mot.

« Ce n'est pas _bien_ du tout » protesta Harry. « Il ne peut pas… vous savez… Il n'aurait pas dû repartir ! »

Dumbledore posa son éternel regard bienveillant sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, les yeux noyés d'inquiétude. Comment ce garçon, qui il y a deux mois seulement refusait de boire une potion du professeur sans qu'il ne l'y oblige pouvait être là devant lui, à se préoccuper du même professeur comme si sa propre vie en dépendait ?

Oh, Harry avait une énorme capacité à aimer, c'était certain… et Severus était vraiment chanceux. Non, rectifia-t-il, le mot chanceux ne s'appliquait définitivement pas au maître des potions… Severus avait simplement gagné le droit à un peu de paix et il l'avait payé le prix fort. En espérant que rien ne viendrait une fois de plus tout gâcher…

« Le professeur Snape sait ce qu'il fait, Harry » Répondit finalement Dumbledore de sa voix la plus assurée. « Je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Mais il n'a pas l'habitude » rétorqua le garçon. « Il n'a rien pris avant de partir ! Merlin… est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il joue les héros ? »

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, décidément, Severus et Harry avaient toutes les raisons de s'entendre…

« Harry, le professeur Snape est un adulte, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et un excellent combattant, entre autres choses. Je suis convaincu qu'il sait parfaitement quelles sont ses limites et ce que cela implique. »

Son regard ferme mit fin aux protestations du garçon. Mais pas à son inquiétude, constata t il en le voyant tourner son regard buté vers ses amis.

Quelque chose n'allait pas là aussi, déduit le directeur devant l'air gêné des deux adolescents.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait des problèmes plus urgents…

« Harry, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, je n'aime pas avoir à vous laisser seuls ici… »

« Nous ne craignons rien avec les protections » l'interrompit Harry

« Tu ne crains rien » rectifia le directeur, « mais les barrières ne répondent qu'à ta seule présence. Puis-je compter sur toi pour ne pas quitter le manoir et mettre tes amis en danger ? »

« Evidemment » grogna le garçon.

« Il semble plus sûr de vous laisser ici pour l'instant, mais vous ne devez pas hésiter à me contacter dans mon bureau au moindre problème. Fawkes viendra me trouver aussitôt si je n'y suis pas. Pourriez-vous dire au professeur Snape de me contacter dès son retour ? »

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Professeur » fit Hermione d'une voix pressante « Que se passe-t-il au juste à Poudlard ? Nous avons entendu des cris… Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? »

Un instant de silence, puis un soupir.

« En effet, miss Granger, il y a eu des blessés. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous le cacher plus longtemps ; Poudlard a été attaqué par une horde de loups et de loups-garous mêlés, menés par Fenrir Greyback. »

« Des loups-garous ? » hoqueta Ron « Ginny, est-ce que Ginny va bien ? »

« Votre sœur est saine et sauve, Monsieur Weasley, elle est en sécurité dans la tour de Griffondor à l'heure qu'il est, sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall. »

« Nous avons entendu quelqu'un se faire attaquer, juste devant le bureau du professeur Snape, professeur » expliqua calmement Hermione. « Y a-t-il beaucoup de blessés ? »

« Il y en a, oui. L'attaque a été très soudaine et très dispersée, c'est pourquoi nous devons nous assurer que les attaquants ont bien quitté le château. Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse rester plus longtemps, je reviendrais vérifier que tout va bien dès que les choses se seront un peu calmées. Vous devriez rapidement pouvoir regagner la Tour, soyez rassurés. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne parte ? » demanda le directeur d'un ton courtois

« Où est Remus ? » demanda Harry d'une voix lente et glaciale.

Le directeur parut se raidir.

« Je l'ignore, Harry. »

« Vous mentez. Il était en mission auprès des loups-garous, il vous a forcément dit quelque chose ! Où est-il ? » Le ton était presque menaçant à présent.

« Harry ! » Fit Hermione derrière lui, son ton désespéré ; mais le garçon ne bougea pas.

« J'aurai effectivement souhaité que le professeur Lupin nous informe de cette attaque avant qu'elle n'ait lieu ; mais ce n'a de toute évidence pas été le cas. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il est advenu de Remus Lupin, Harry, tu dois me croire. Nous cherchons actuellement à interroger les loups garous que nous avons capturés, mais étant donné leur état, il est difficile de communiquer avec eux. »

« Et si Remus était l'un d'eux ? »

« Non, sa signature magique aurait été reconnue. Il ne faisait pas partie des assaillants ce soir. » conclut le directeur d'un ton égal.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il a des ennuis… » Murmura Harry

« Il est inutile de tirer des conclusions hâtives … »

« Si Remus ne vous a pas prévenu et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'attaque, c'est qu'il a été repéré et peut-être tué, vous le savez très bien ! » S'écria le garçon « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous jouiez avec la vie des gens qui comptent pour moi ? Pourquoi Remus ? Pourquoi Snape ? »

Il se savait au bord des larmes et plus proche encore de la crise de nerfs, mais il était totalement incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. » fit la voix douce du directeur.

« J'ai de nombreux torts envers toi, plus que je ne pourrais jamais m'en rendre compte sans doute… mais je te prie de considérer ceci, mon garçon. Remus était un ami de tes parents, mais sans le poste qui lui a été offert à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de t'approcher, et de se lier d'amitié avec toi. De même, le professeur Snape et toi n'auriez sans doute jamais eu l'opportunité de vous rapprocher, et crois bien que je suis le premier à m'en réjouir. Mais ce sont des sorciers adultes et aguerris, Harry, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et cela depuis avant ta naissance. Nous sommes en temps de guerre… et aussi fort que je le souhaite, il m'est impossible de les tenir à l'écart du combat. Ce serait pourtant mon vœu le plus cher, mon garçon, pour eux comme pour toi… »

« Je ne vous crois pas » répondit faiblement Harry, fermant les yeux « Vous voulez juste gagner la guerre. Gagner tout court. Vous vous fichez bien de moi, de Remus ou de Severus… vous voulez juste qu'on se batte pour vous. Et qu'on meurt, s'il le faut. Oh, pas moi, bien sûr, puisque je suis censé tuer Voldemort avant, pas vrai ? Mais Remus ou Snape, quelle importance ? Remus parce qu'il vous est utile pour gagner le soutien des loups garous, mais ça a l'air mal parti, pas vrai ? Et Severus pour ses potions. Comme Voldemort, exactement comme Voldemort… »

Un silence de mort lui répondit et, au bout d'un instant Harry décida à regret de faire la seule chose qui restait possible : ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était attendu à plonger dans le regard bleu et blessé, ou peut être accusateur du directeur, mais ce fut un regard noir et familier qui lui répondit, le faisant sursauter.

« Severus ! »

Le soulagement l'emporta sur toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se précipita vers le maître des potions avant de s'arrêter, hésitant, à un pas de l'homme. Très bien, il pouvait difficilement se jeter dans ses bras, en particulier étant donné les circonstances.

« Vous êtes là. » Constata-t-il d'une voix plate.

Les lèvres du maître des potions se pincèrent, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

« De toute évidence. Et nous allons devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation à mon retour... mais je n'ai pas de temps pour cela maintenant. Albus, je dois vous parler immédiatement, dans votre bureau, si c'est possible ? »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers les deux Gryffondors qui étaient restés immobiles et muets depuis le début de l'esclandre.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, le professeur Snape vous raccompagnera dès que tout danger sera écarté. »

Avec un rapide salut de la tête, il lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et disparut, laissant deux adolescents toujours sous le choc, un Harry rouge de confusion et un professeur de potions au visage impénétrable.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, plus lourd encore que l'instant d'avant. Harry pouvait sentir le sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il fixait ses pieds et à un pas de là, le bout des bottes noires maculées de boue du professeur.

Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir transplaner, de préférence à l'autre bout du pays, ou sur une île déserte, mais il n'était plus question de cela à présent. Rassemblant tout le courage typiquement Gryffondor qu'il put réunir, il se décida enfin à lever les yeux et à rencontrer le regard noir et neutre du Maître des potions.

Pendant un instant il resta là, tentant d'y lire quelque chose ; de la déception peut-être ou bien de la colère, du dégoût… Au moment où il pensait être sur le point de se liquéfier en une petite flaque de honte sur les pavés du laboratoire, une main se leva lentement pour venir s'approcher de son visage.

Ce fut plus fort que lui ; avant qu'il ait pu retenir ses réflexes, il avait sursauté, esquissant un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée… puis il se ravisa, son visage plus rouge encore et vint reprendre sa place, laissant son regard glisser vers le sol à nouveau. Pas assez vite toutefois pour que la moue du professeur ne lui échappe ; légère, vraiment, juste un léger tic de la joue, ses lèvres se tordant comme s'il venait, lui, de recevoir une gifle…

Puis la paume calleuse vint se poser doucement sur le front du garçon qui leva les yeux, confus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix du professeur était posée et calme. Pas de colère, pas de mépris, rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu…

Sentant ses épaules s'affaisser comme si un poids de les quitter, Harry acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot. Les doigts sur son front jouèrent un instant avec les mèches rebelles qui recouvraient sa cicatrice et il ferma les yeux, laissant le soulagement l'envahir. Il était là. Snape était rentré, sain et sauf, et il n'allait pas le jeter dehors, ni lui crier après. Il allait certainement avoir droit à une bonne leçon de morale, cependant, et peut-être même une punition, mais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Un peu. Autant que possible.

« Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Monte préparer quelque chose à manger pour toi et tes invités, je serais de retour d'ici quelques heures tout au plus. »

Humectant ses lèvres, le garçon retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole.

« Je vous mettrai une assiette de côté. Revenez, d'accord ? »

Le ton était bien plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il s'en moquait. Ron et Hermione pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, à l'heure qu'il était, cela lui était parfaitement égal.

A son tour, le professeur hocha la tête.

« Pas de bêtises. Et Harry… merci de ne pas avoir tenté de partir. »

Sans un regard pour les deux autres Gryffondors, il franchit à son tour la cheminée.

Harry fixa un instant les flammes qui avaient repris leur couleur normale, inspirant et expirant profondément.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était là ? » Demanda t-il finalement en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Il a transplané au milieu du petit discours de Dumbledore sur la guerre et les professeurs » répondit Ron. « Plutôt discrètement, mais je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le rater. »

« Splendide » soupira Harry. « Je suis bon pour la leçon de morale complète sur le respect dû aux aînés et la façon de se comporter en situation de crise. Juste ce qu'il me manquait. »

Ron ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quelque chose dans on regard attira l'attention d'Harry. Quelque chose comme de l'hésitation, et un certain amusement… Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il se décida enfin :

« Ecoute vieux, ça va peut-être paraître bizarre alors qu'on était en train de s'arracher les yeux il y a deux minutes mais… j'ai peut-être dit une bêtise tout à l'heure. »

Haussant un sourcil Harry lui fit face, les bras croisés,

« Peut-être ? »

Les épaules secouées d'un petit rire gêné, Ron se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Avoue que ce n'est pas franchement facile de s'imaginer ce que toi et Snape pouvez vous trouver tout à coup … je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Quand tu es sous ta forme de chat, c'est moins bizarre… mais à voir la façon dont Snape t'a regardé, à l'instant, ce qu'il a dit… je suppose que je comprend, d'accord ? Un peu » offrit-il avec un sourire et un regard d'excuse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comprends, au juste ? » demanda Harry, à moitié convaincu

A nouveau, Ron eut cette petite une étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Disons que s'il a envie de jouer au papa poule avec toi et que ça te convient… je suppose que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Eh, cinquante points pour Gryffondor, après tout ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry « Mais qu'est ce que… c'est ridicule ! »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, sans chercher à dissimuler un sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! » protesta Harry « Il est simplement… il a pris soin de moi cet été et vraiment, on s'entend plutôt bien quand personne ne vient se mêler de nos affaires ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec… vous avez encore beaucoup d'idées stupides comme ça ? »

Il pouvait sentir que son visage avait viré au pourpre, mais de toute évidence battre des mains en l'air n'améliorait rien à sa crédibilité. Prenant une grande inspiration, il mit un point d'honneur à afficher une attitude dégagée, les bras croisés, le regard aussi neutre que possible.

« Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à cela » Fit la voix douce d'Hermione. « C'est même une bonne nouvelle si tu… »

« Ca suffit » interrompit le garçon. « Vous êtes mes amis tous les deux et je vous adore, mais si cette conversation va plus loin on va vraiment finir par se fâcher. S'il vous plait ? »

« D'accord » abdiqua Hermione « Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment de toute façon… le professeur Snape a parlé de manger ; j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais s'il était possible d'avoir du thé, je ne dirais pas non. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« On a mangé juste avant de partir, nous aussi. Je suppose qu'il voulait juste m'occuper. Je vais quand même préparer quelque chose au cas où…»

Cette fois, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de cacher leurs regards entendus, mais ils n'échappèrent pas pour autant à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, venez. Je vous fait la visite complète. » fit-il avec un geste vers l'escalier.

Vaguement soulagés, ils montèrent au manoir d'un pas plus léger. C'était presque comme remonter à la tour de Gryffondor après un cours de potions, songea Harry… sauf qu'il regrettait déjà le donjon.

« Ma chambre est ici » fit-il en désignant sa porte sur le palier, « celle de Snape est en face. » La salle à manger est tout au bout. »

Ron eut un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Plutôt impressionnant, c'est vraiment grand et bien tenu ! Je suppose qu'il y a des elfes de maison. »

« Non, ça ne serait pas vraiment utile de toute façon. Je ne crois pas que Snape utilise beaucoup ces pièces quand je ne suis pas là. Et même quand j'y suis… on reste plutôt en bas. »

« C'est étrange » fit Hermione pensive, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. « Ca ne ressemble pas aux vieux Manoir familiaux qu'on voit dans les revues… »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

« Oh, ça va, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à lire 'Mon Sorcier Ma Maison' ou 'Magic Deco' ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses déjà à ta future maison ? » gémit Ron « C'est le genre de revue que ma mère lit ! »

« Elle me les prête dès qu'elle les a finies » confirma Hermione. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a des photos magnifiques de vieilles demeures familiales de sorciers, mais rien qui ressemble à cet endroit. C'est comme s'il sortait directement d'un catalogue ! »

« Ce n'est pas un héritage familial » acquiesça Harry. « Snape a dit des choses plutôt étranges au sujet du Manoir, je ne sais pas exactement comment il l'a eu, mais il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Je me demande pourquoi il le garde, c'est beaucoup trop grand pour une personne seule. »

« Peut-être » fit Ron « mais ça a de la classe. Manoir Snape… ça sonne plutôt bien comme adresse, et c'est assez le genre de Snape de… enfin tu sais. » conclut-il, gêné.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Il faudra que j'essaie d'en savoir plus si j'ai le temps… qui veut du thé ? »

Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, il sortit quelques casseroles et se lança rapidement dans la préparation d'un goûter nocturne.

Optant pour la chaleur de la salle à manger où brûlait encore un feu de cheminée, ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

« Je ne me plains pas d'être ici, en sécurité à siroter du thé à la menthe, mais je donnerai quand même cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard » admit Ron « des loups garous… si des élèves ont été mordus, les parents vont vouloir rapatrier tous leurs enfants chez eux au plus vite. »

« Et ils pourraient vouloir faire fermer Poudlard… » ajouta Harry. « Bon sang, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Remus, je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas donné l'alerte avant ! Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas, quoique Dumbledore en dise ! »

« C'est la pleine lune, Harry, il n'est peut-être plus vraiment conscient… »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, je connais Remus, s'il avait su que j'avais des ennuis, il serait venu aussitôt. Ca fait un mois que cette histoire a commencé, ça veut bien dire que Dumbledore n'a pas pu le contacter, pas vrai ? »

Hermione se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis sûre qu'il serait venu s'il l'avait pu… mais apparemment, la situation chez les loups-garous était plutôt compliquée. Ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer le pire, Harry, mieux vaut attendre d'en savoir plus. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Au moins, s'ils ferment Poudlard, j'aurai un endroit où aller. »

« Ici, tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron. Puis, quand Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête : « Tu sais, mes parents voulaient que tu viennes à la maison quand ils sont su pour les mol… ta famille. La porte est toujours ouverte, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. »

Avant qu'Harry ait eut le temps de répondre, Hermione était montée au front :

« Harry, quand ton oncle et ta tante sont morts, les Weasley se sont proposés pour reprendre ta garde, mais Dumbledore a déclaré que c'était impossible, que tu ne le voudrais pas… »

Le garçon resta un long moment silencieux, fixant le mur devant lui. Dumbledore…

« Il a eu raison » admit-il enfin.

« Mais alors qui ? Ce n'est pas le Ministère, n'est -ce pas ? » pressa Hermione. Puis, voyant le visage de son ami pâlir : « Oh, je suis désolée, c'est vraiment maladroit de ma part, je n'aurais pas du te demander ça… »

« Non » l'interrompit Harry. « Ca va. C'est juste… n'en parlez à personne, d'accord ? Si ça se savait, ça rendrait les choses plus difficile… bon sang, je me demande comment les Serpentards prendraient ça. »

Hermione eut un hoquet.

« Ce n'est quand même pas le professeur Snape ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry. Puis, avec un soupir : « C'est Dumbledore. Il a obtenu ma garde temporaire, le temps que les choses se calment et que je puisse revenir à Poudlard. Je suppose que ça durera jusqu'à mon prochain anniversaire… »

« Wahou, mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Ron « Tu es officiellement le chouchou du directeur ! Mais tu as raison, je ne crois pas que les Serpentards apprécieront la nouvelle ! » fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Harry resta figé, le regard obstinément plongé dans sa tasse.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda doucement Hermione. « Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… compliqué. Et dans un sens, tu avais raison, c'est Snape qui prendra les décisions me concernant, s'il y en a. Dumbledore l'a promis. C'est juste des papiers, rien de plus. »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Harry » fit finalement Hermione. « Je sais que ça à l'air confus maintenant, mais je suis persuadée qu'ils font au mieux pour toi. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sure. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Une fois que je serais à Poudlard, ça sera juste une année comme une autre. Avec des loups-garous en plus, apparemment. A propos, vous ne m'avez pas parlé du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » fit-il dans un effort pour changer la conversation

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas » répondit Ron « C'était totalement bizarre. Snape absent, et un professeur en moins, la table sur l'estrade était plutôt vide… Dumbledore a dit qu'il assurerait les cours jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne la relève. Il n'a rien dit de plus, mais les autres professeurs n'avaient pas l'air ravis. McGonagall était livide… »

« Avec la malédiction, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Mais ça n'a pas tellement de sens, il ne restera pas une année complète de toute façon. Personne ne doit plus vouloir du poste, après ce qui est arrivé aux autres ! »

« Je ne sais pas » fit Hermione « j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. » Elle secoua la tête. « Un professeur de Défense n'aurait pas été de trop ce soir, en tout cas. Oh, as-tu eu les résultats de tes BUSES, Harry ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air avide.

« Pas vraiment, en dehors de ma note en potions, mais je suppose que je peux deviner les tiennes ! Laisse moi voir… Optimal dans toutes les matières ? »

Hermione eut le bon goût de rougir, tout en secouant la tête, frustrée.

« Pas en Défense, non »

« Je me demande combien j'ai eu » murmura Harry « Je n'ai pas reçu mes notes, mais je suppose que Snape doit les avoir. »

« Tu crois que les hiboux perdent ta trace quand tu es sous ta forme de chat ? » demanda Ron, intéressé

« Aucune idée » fit Harry en riant. « Hedwige est toujours à Poudlard, mais avec le sort de Fidelitas sur le Manoir, aucun hibou ne peut délivrer de courrier. Snape doit savoir pour mes notes, je suppose, je me demande pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé…»

« Peut-être parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé ? » suggéra Hermione

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, quand il entendit une porte se refermer dans le couloir. En un instant, il fut sur ses pieds.

« Harry, attend » s'écria Hermione en le retenant par la manche. Ron et elle avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes, les pointant sur la porte

« C'est ridicule » protesta le garçon « C'est… »

« Inutile, en effet » l'interrompit la voix calme de Snape, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la salle. « Mais j'apprécie votre prudence, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes, Harry ne craint rien ici. »

Tous deux rangèrent rapidement leur baguettes, légèrement confus malgré l'approbation du professeur. Le souvenir du soir où ils avaient attaqué Snape dans la Cabane Hurlante, en troisième année, sembla flotter un instant entre eux.

« Rien de particulier en mon absence ? » Lança finalement le professeur d'un ton nonchalant

« Non » répondit Harry « Comment est la situation à Poudlard ? »

« Les assaillants ont été repoussés et les blessés conduits à Sainte Mangouste. La plupart, tout au moins. »

« La plupart ? » fit Harry, soupçonneux

Snape l'observa longuement .

« Nous allons avoir certaines choses à discuter. Mais pour l'instant, je souhaiterai raccompagner les deux préfets de Griffondor ici présents dans leur tour, afin qu'ils puissent remplir leurs devoirs et discipliner leurs petits camarades. »

Hermione fit aussitôt un bond en avant, frénétique.

« J'avais presque oublié… Merlin, c'est notre premier jour en tant que préfets et nous sommes là à boire tranquillement du thé pendant que… »

« Miss Granger » interrompit Snape « le professeur McGonagall contrôle la situation, votre rôle sera principalement de dissiper les rumeurs concernant votre mort et celle d'Harry. »

Les trois adolescents se figèrent à ces mots.

« Et à ce sujet » reprit le professeur, avec un regard appuyé pour le garçon brun qui tressaillit. « J'apprécierai que ce qu'Harry vous a raconté, quoiqu'il ait pu vous dire, ne sorte pas de ces murs. En dehors du fait qu'il est vivant et en bonne santé, toutes les informations le concernant doivent rester du domaine du secret absolu jusqu'à son retour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent frénétiquement, peu enclins à défier le professeur.

« Mr Weasley, vos parents ont été prévenus, et à moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas en sécurité à Poudlard, ils souhaitent vous voir rester au château pour l'instant. »

« C'est parfait pour moi » bredouilla le garçon

« Quant à vous miss Granger, vos parents n'ont pas encore pu être joints, mais si vous souhaitiez retourner chez vous, le nécessaire sera évidemment fait. »

« Merci, professeur, mais je préfère rester à Poudlard. » répondit fermement Hermione.

« Gryffondor » murmura Snape. « Très bien. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

« Une minute » interrompit Harry. Puis se tournant vers ses amis : « Ecoutez, je sais qu'Hedwige ne peut pas me joindre, mais si vous avez quelque chose à me transmettre, demandez à Dumbledore, d'accord ? Et passez voir si Hedwige va bien, si vous pouvez, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un mois… »

Snape soupira, mais pas d'agacement, sentit Harry. Quelque chose le contrariait …

« Mr Potter ne va en effet pas reprendre les cours immédiatement. Je ne pense cependant pas me tromper en affirmant que vous le verrez très prochainement à Poudlard. »

Harry lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Je croyais que ça dépendait de moi. » objecta t-il

« Tout à fait » confirma Snape. « C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie dans le cas présent… »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler le professeur avait levé une main pour imposer le silence.

« Plus tard. »

A contrecœur, Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers ses amis.

« A bientôt, alors » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les deux autres le saluèrent, les yeux brillants et légèrement teintés de reproche tandis qu'ils suivaient le Maître des potions dans le laboratoire. Il réapparu un instant plus tard, seul, et s'empressa de regagner la salle à manger où il avait laissé Harry.

Celui-ci s'était rassis à sa place, et semblait perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Fatigué, songea Severus en rencontrant son regard. Il pouvait facilement le comprendre… s'asseyant face à l'adolescent, il se servit une tasse de thé à son tour.

« Je suppose que cette rentrée en douceur était moins calme que je l'avais prévu. » dit il enfin.

« Vous saviez qu'il se passerait quelque chose » fit doucement Harry

« Je pensais qu'il _pourrait_ y avoir une tentative ce soir » corrigea Snape « Mais je pensais qu'elle aurait lieu pendant le banquet si c'était le cas, et certainement pas qu'elle réussirait. Je ne t'aurai jamais emmené si j'avais prévu cela, Harry. » dit il, son regard noir planté dans celui du garçon.

« Je sais » répondit Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher malgré de ressentir un certain soulagement. Ce n'était donc pas une épreuve de plus…

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentré au Manoir dès que tu as compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau les loups étaient déjà dans le couloir, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu ne les as pas entendus ! »

« Si » admit le garçon. « Ron et Hermione m'ont dit de rentrer, mais je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là alors que quelqu'un se faisait attaquer juste dehors ! »

Snape grogna.

« Evidemment. Je suppose que j'aurais dû prévoir cela. Mais nous avions un accord, Harry, et je n'apprécie pas de voir que tu le remets en cause aussi négligemment. »

Jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse, le garçon lui jeta un regard à la fois coupable et implorant.

« S'il vous plait… dites moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Qui a été blessé ? Où est Remus ? Où êtes vous parti ? »

Severus crut déceler une légère note de reproche dans cette dernière question.

« Très bien » dit-il finalement. « Le récit complet d'abord, le leçon de morale ensuite, je présume. »

Harry eut un faible sourire.

« Je regrette pour la scène avec Dumbledore, vraiment, j'étais… s'il vous plait, professeur ? »

Snape hocha la tête.

« L'attaque a eu lieu juste après notre arrivée. Autrement dit, une fois les élèves répartis dans leurs différentes salles communes, et les professeur dispersés. Il semblerait que les loups aient réussi à pénétrer dans le château par plusieurs entrées… la plupart venaient du parc, d'autres de souterrains divers. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont attaqués plusieurs parties du château au même instant, rendant la défense plus difficile, en particulier étant donné leur nombre. »

« Il n'y avait pas que des loups, n'est-ce pas ? » interrompit Harry « Dumbledore a parlé de loups-garous »

Severus lui jeta un regard irrité.

« Des loups garous et des loups, en effet. Puis-je continuer ? »

« Désolé » offrit Harry.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il a été difficile de repousser l'attaque. Heureusement, la meute qui a pris d'assaut les donjons de Serpentard n'a pas cherché à s'en prendre aux élèves. »

« Une seconde, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » intervint Harry. « Comment les loups, ou les loups garous, pendant qu'on y est, ont ils pu pénétrer dans les salles communes ? Il faut un mot de passe ! »

« Ils les avaient. » répondit calmement Snape

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Ils ne peuvent même pas parler, ils ne sont pas vraiment conscients de ce qu'ils font ! »

« Crois-moi, ceux là l'étaient. Et ils pouvaient également articuler, tout au moins assez pour dire les mots de passe. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi non plus » admit le professeur. « Le fait est que les loups-garous présents étaient aussi conscients que n'importe quel humain. Peut-être pas aussi intelligent, mais tout à fait maîtres de leur volonté. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, cela signifie qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen d'utiliser leurs forces de manière réfléchie… et plus destructrice encore. »

« Remus sait forcément quelque chose, il a du essayer de prévenir l'Ordre et se faire prendre, il était en mission parmi eux ! »

Snape soupira.

« Ce qui nous amène à ton autre question, les blessés. »

Harry sentit une masse de plomb tomber sur son estomac.

« Lupin faisait partie de l'attaque » continua le professeur. « Quand les loups garous sont sortis de la Forêt Interdite, ils ont filé droit vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Lupin, en bon griffondor, a cherché à le protéger. »

« Hagrid ? » murmura Harry. « Non ! Ils n'ont pas… Remus… »

« Avant que tu ne te tordes le cerveau en deux , Lupin est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sous les soins de Mme Pomfrey. » fit Severus « Il n'est pas en très bon état pour l'instant, il est inconscient, mais il devrait s'en remettre. Tu pourras le voir dès qu'il aura repri connaissance »

« Et Hagrid ? » murmura Harry

Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent.

« Hagrid n'était plus là quand je suis arrivé.»

« Plus là ? Comment ça, plus là ? »

« Il y avait des traces de lutte, et… le chien d'Hagrid a été tué. »

« Crokdur ? » s'étrangla Harry « Mais il fait la taille d'une vache ! »

« Harry, il a été attaqué par une meute de loups et de loups garous… il n'avait aucune chance. »

« Mais Hagrid… il s'est peut-être enfui dans la Forêt, d'autres créatures ont pu venir à son secours ! Les centaures, par exemple… »

« Les centaures ne se mêlent pas de ces histoires. » interrompit Snape d'une voix calme. « Je peux me tromper, mais je pense qu'Hagrid a été enlevé. »

« Enlevé ? » hoqueta Harry. « Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! »

« Ca en a, s'il savait quelque chose qui pouvaient les trahir. Hagrid est la première personne a laquelle j'ai pensé pour savoir comment cette bande de sac à puces dégénérés a pu pénétrer dans Poudlard. »

« C'est là que vous avez transplané, alors… »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Dans la Fôret Interdite, oui, à une centaine de mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid. »

« En plein dans la gueule du loup. » fit remarquer Harry.

« C'était plus ou moins l'idée, en effet. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. »

« Oh vraiment » siffla Harry. « Vous auriez été brillant au milieu d'une meute de loups, sans magie. Parfaitement brillant. »

« Les loups-garous étaient tous à Poudlard » répondit sèchement Snape « il ne restait plus personne autour de la cabane, et quand bien même, je n'aurais certainement pas eu de difficultés à m'en défaire ! Ta confiance en mes capacités est vraiment flatteuse » ironisa t-il.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Vous n'avez pas pris de potion avant de partir, vous auriez très bien pu y rester s'ils vous avaient attaqué ! » s'écria Harry. La tasse qu'il tenait semblait prête se briser, mais il ne parvenait pas à desserrer son étreinte. Pas question que Snape voit ses doigts trembler… que ce soit de frustration ou de crainte a posteriori.

« Peu probable. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette petite expédition m'a permis de ramener Remus Lupin à Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suppose que le jeu en valait la chandelle. » fit Snape d'un ton désinvolte.

Pendant un long moment, élève et professeur restèrent immobiles, Harry cherchant dans le regard de Severus tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, tentant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait. » finit-il par lâcher

« Pardon ? » fit Snape en levant un sourcil.

« Ne me demandez pas de choisir entre Remus et vous, d'accord ? Parce que je ne peux pas vous perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Le professeur resta un instant silencieux, songeur.

« Etait-ce le sujet de cette petite crise de nerf, tout à l'heure, dans le laboratoire ? »

Harry détourna le regard.

« Peu importe. Vous avez promis d'être là. Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de tenir cette promesse, ou est ce que vous comptez foncer tête baissée dans tous les traquenards jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez tuer ? »

« Harry, ça n'avait rien de si dramatique que tu as l'air de le penser… »

« Si, ça l'était » répondit le garçon, l'air buté. « Vous et Remus, vous êtes bien pareils… »

« Une comparaison que je ne suis définitivement pas certain d'apprécier. » rétorqua Snape « Maintenant, pourrais-tu me rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas rentré directement au Manoir quand la situation a dégénéré ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas laisser… » commença Harry avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Snape leva un sourcil ironique.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » bredouilla le garçon.

« Non, en effet, je ne verse pas dans l'héroïsme inutile. » répondit le professeur.

« Ce n'était pas… »

« Peu importe. Nous rediscuterons de ta notion personnelle des règles de sécurité et de ce petit éclat face au directeur demain. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop pour calmer les esprits, il me semble. »

Un en particulier, comprit Harry. Peut-être, oui, peut-être était il légèrement émotif et susceptible ces derniers temps… Merlin, la vie de chat était bien moins compliquée !

« Mais avant, je souhaiterai que tu me promettes quelque chose. » reprit Snape

Harry tourna vers lui son regard interrogatif.

« Cesse de te mettre délibérément en danger. Je ne peux pas me battre efficacement si je dois penser que tu es peut-être en train de risquer ta vie pour jouer les héros. Tu as seize ans, Harry… n'en fais pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, et fais le avec prudence. Promets moi de réfléchir avant d'agir, de réfléchir à la façon de rester sain et sauf avant tout. »

Le garçon resta à le regarder, bouchée bée. A peu de choses près, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire promettre à Snape… l'idée frappa son esprit rudement, et pendant un instant, il fut simplement incapable de répondre.

Puis la voix du professeur s'éleva à nouveau, plus douce et basse qu'il ne l'avait entendue depuis longtemps.

« Je peux promettre de revenir, Harry. Mais ça ne servira à rien s'il n'y a personne qui m'attend. »

Et là dessus, les pièces du puzzle semblèrent enfin s'emboîter dans l'esprit du garçon qui sentit un sourire le gagner.

« Rentrer sain et sauf. Je peux faire ça, si vous le faites. »

Severus hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter du regard.

« A la maison » murmura Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut Snape qui sourit.

« Oui, à la maison. »

Et pendant quelques instants, il fût presque facile de le croire…

* * *

Voici donc le début de la deuxième partie de Shadow ! Ce qu'est devenu Hagrid, ce qui est arrivé à Lupin, pourquoi n'y a t il pas de professeur de Défense, comment Snape est devenu propriétaire du Manoir, comment va t il gérer un adolescent excessivement émotif et aux pouvoirs instables, comment Harry va t il réussir à concilier ses 'deux mondes', que se passe t il avec les loups, Snape et son manque de pouvoirs... voici quelques enjeux de cette nouvelle année ! Félicitation à la personne qui avait bien deviné pour les loups garous ;-)

Seule la moitié de ce nouveau chapitre a été betatesté, en fait j'attendais la réponse de Dalou pour la fin mais j'apprend que je pars demain en vacances pour plusieurs jours, donc je préfère publier avant, sinon ça va m'agacer, me connaissant !

Je suis preneuse de toutes vos critiques, suggestions, idées, théories... je ne suis pas tres contente de ce chapitre, et j'hésite sur pas mal de choses pour la suite. Sachez aussi que vos idées et questions me donnent souvent de bonnes idées à moi pour la suite, alors n'hésitez pas ! Si certaines choses sont déja fixés, il reste pas mal de points à explorer ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à vous zexprimer, ici ou sur le livejournal ( que je remplis régulièrement, je le rappelle ! )!

Et si vous vous ennuyez pendant les vacances, n'hésitez pas à aller lire Une Annnée Sans Pareille, que je suis en train de traduire, j'ai du donner l'adresse dans le chapitre précédent, et Déchiffrer les Signes, traduit par myself egalement( "mais elle sait tout faire!" "oui enfin, sauf la cuisine... et la vaisselle... et le ménage...")

Un gros merci pour toutes les supers reviews qui me boostent bien à chaque fois, c'est simple, je me mets à écrire quasiment dès que j'en reçois une !

Un merci particulier à:

Vodkacocadrasnarrypeuwahx : rha oui, j'avoue, c'est ma faiblesse, j'adore les complimets, merciiii, très heureuse que Shadow te plaise autant !

Vif D'or : Severus a ses raisons pour attendre, tu sauras bientot pourquoi ;-)

Kokoroyume : Le pauvre Severus a bien des raisons de s'en faire concernant sa réputation, crois moi ;-)

Leniewolf : Merci tout plein, je me dis toujurs que j'en fais trop, mais bon... j'assume ;-)

morganne-bzh : Huhu Ron est tout à fait d'accord avec toi ;-)

yaone-kami : hin hin hin, mon côté sadique, les fins de chapitres... bon ça va là j'ai pas poussé !

Bliblou : voui, flattez moi, c'est bon pour mon ego, huhu ! enfin là c'est quand meme le plus gros compliment qu'on m'ait fait je crois... AYLNO c'est ma bible à moi !

potterstoriz : Oué, ça me fait penser à une histoire que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps "l'histoire qui n'existait pas". je POURRAIS laisser Harry avoir une vie tranquile, techniquement, mais... on s'ennuierait, non ? ;-)

asuka snape: alors en fait j'ai sérieusement songé à le faire rentrer un peu abimé, le Sev, mais bon, quand meme, ça va ptete suffir pour l'instant, il est déja plus trop vaillant le pauvre ! On va laisser Remus ramasser à sa place ! Et tu vois, tu n'as pas été la seule choquée par les points, Ron aussi a failli s'étrangler ;-)

Quidam : Ah voui les idées ça manque pas, c'est plus le temps pour écrire ;-) mais bon, je fais un petit 1000 mots/heure, c'est un bon rendement parait il !

celiawelling : me voila toute rouge de confusion ;-) comme j'ai sans doute déja répondu directement, il y a des fictions qui ont eut beaucoup d'impact sur moi et je suis très flattée que Shadow te touche autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme je le disais, je prend toutes les suggestions ! Et tu as un point, la question de la jalousie va jouer un rôle... comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre ;-)

grispoils : Oui, le pauvre Severus n'a pas fini d'être frustré avec la perte de ses forces... mais ça en valait la peine, après tout !

Pacha8 : voui alors c'est tout le problème, Severus pouvait avoir ou ne pas avoir de bonnes raisons d'emmener Harry pour la rentrée, mais la vraie raison, c'est que MOI je voulais qu'il y soit hin hin ( comment ça, sadique?)

Mounette : apu suspence, apu ;-)

Anthales : Court ?! non mais oh, y'a du 10 000 mots là dedans tout de même se prend la tête entre les mains m'enfin !


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: Ceux auxquels on tient**

Les ombres se dessinaient à peine derrière les épais rideaux, mais Harry ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Rien que des formes indistinctes, projetées par la pleine lune, mais il était facile d'y voir des loups, ou peut-être des silhouettes d'hommes, ou de cerfs…

Soupirant, il rejeta les couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Snape et lui avaient regagné leurs chambres, et il s'était senti épuisé à ce moment-là. Assez pour s'endormir à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, croyait-il… mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Les images de la journée tournaient dans sa tête, encore et encore, sans être moins angoissantes pour autant. Les cris dans le couloir. Ron et Hermione. Snape disparaissant. Les insinuations de Ron. Rémus blessé… Hagrid disparu… Comment aurait-il pu dormir?

Tirant les rideaux, il s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers le parc. La chambre était située au rez-de-chaussée, mais le terrain descendait en pente jusqu'au parc, donnant une large vue dégagée sur les alentours.

Oui, il aurait presque pu imaginer les ombres d'un cerf et d'un chien, là-bas, sous les arbres… et Remus avec eux, bien-sûr. Peu-être même Lily les regardant, amusée… Qu'aurait pensé sa mère de tout cela? Remus et Severus risquant leurs vies, Poudlard assiégé, sa propre vie soudain si compliquée… à quoi servait-il d'avoir les pouvoirs de Voldemort s'il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser la plupart du temps? Et si…

De légers coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

«Entrez.»

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans bruit, laissant le passage à un sorcier aux traits tirés. Sans un mot, Snape vint le rejoindre et s'installa sur le rebord, face à lui. Harry cru voir une once d'inquiétude dans le regard qui fouillait son visage.

«Je n'arrivais pas à dormir» S'excusa-t-il.

Snape hocha la tête.

«La journée a été plutôt longue.»

«J'étais fatigué tout à l'heure… Je suppose que j'aurai dû prendre une potion de sommeil.»

«Les potions ne sont pas le remède à tout» Répondit calmement Severus.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Maître des Potions disait cela… Et curieusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain réconfort en l'entendant.

«C'est juste trop difficile de dormir alors que Remus est à l'infirmerie et qu'Hagrid est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose… Je ne peux même plus sentir les pensées de Voldemort.»

«Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose» fit Snape. «Cela signifie qu'il est soit trop faible pour l'instant pour tenter quoique ce soit, soit que tes nouveaux pouvoirs ont pris le dessus sur ses intrusions. Tu ne peux pas toujours sauver tout le monde, Harry. Personne n'attend cela de toi.»

«Vraiment?» Fit Harry avec un petit sourire amer. «Je croyais pourtant que c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Je sauve le monde et vous me sauvez.»

«Harry» fit Snape dans un souffle «Arrivé ici, je pensais que tu avais compris.»

«Compris quoi, au juste?» fit Harry, soupçonneux. Il pensait bien connaître la réponse, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

«Il n'y a pas que la guerre, stupide enfant. Je ne suis pas là pour gagner un stupide combat. Je suis là pour toi.»

Le garçon laissa échapper un long soupir.

«Oui, c'est aussi ce que Ron semble penser.»

«Ron?» Fit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

«Tout à l'heure, après votre départ, il a dit quelque chose de vraiment stupide.» Harry s'interrompit, hésitant. Il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir envie de connaître la réaction de Snape aux accusations de Ron.

«Et à quel point Mr Weasley a-t-il jugé utile de se ridiculiser?» Demanda Severus

A contrecœur, Harry reprit.

«En gros… Il a voulu savoir s'il y avait, vous savez, quelque chose entre vous et moi. Comme une relation amoureuse. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Snape se raidir.

«Et j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs» Acheva Harry, défait.

«C'est à dire?»

«Je me suis transformé et je lui ai sauté dessus. Je veux dire, vraiment, je l'ai griffé et mordu comme… Qu'est ce qu'il a dit déjà? Ah oui, un puma enragé.»

A la lueur de la pleine lune, il vit un demi-sourire étirer les lèvres du professeur.

«Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi» continua Harry. «J'étais juste fou de rage et c'est arrivé comme ça… Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai pu me retransformer. C'est Hermione qui s'en est chargée pour… heu… me calmer..»

«Je vois» fit lentement le professeur, avant de soupirer. «Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe le plus, Harry, tes pouvoirs, où les insinuations obscènes de Mr Weasley?»

«Je ne sais pas.Ron, je crois,» Avoua t-il finalement, sans oser rencontrer le regard du professeur.

Severus hocha solennellement la tête. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux, rassemblant ses pensées. Quand il prit enfin la parole, ce fut d'une voix calme et posée, empreinte de regret.

«C'est assez étrange de penser que la personne que j'ai réellement aimée, Harry, ait été ta mère.»

Harry retint son souffle.

«La seule?»

Snape acquiesça.

«Ta mère et moi nous sommes connus quand nous étions enfants. Elle était ma seule véritable amie et en grandissant, mes sentiments ont naturellement évolué. Elle était… tout pour moi. D'une certaine façon, c'est la seule personne qui ait réellement compté pendant toutes ces années. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes auxquelles il était facile de s'attacher, et pour autant que je sache, ils n'en pensaient pas moins de moi.»

«Je vois ce que vous voulez dire» murmura Harry, des images de Vernon et Pétunia s'imposant à son esprit.

«Je n'en doute pas.» répondit Snape d'une voix douce. «Comme ton oncle et ta tante, mes parents n'avaient jamais souhaité ma présence. En réalité, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient jamais souhaité former une famille…» Il se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre. «Lily, elle, était toujours là pour moi. Quand plus tard il a fallu choisir entre elle et ce que je pensais être la seule façon d'avoir un destin glorieux… je n'aurai jamais pu choisir autre chose qu'elle, Harry, tu dois me croire. Mais tout a mal tourné.»

Il secoua la tête.

«La perdre a été la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Même si elle a finalement choisi ton père, même si ses sentiments envers moi se sont éteints, je n'ai jamais pu en faire autant. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.» Il grimaça;

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a longuement insisté pour me faire rencontrer d'autres sorcières, des Sang-Pur… mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que mon travail de Maître des Potions ne pourrait que s'en ressentir et il a fini par abandonner l'idée. Un soulagement, tu peux me croire…»

Puis, cherchant le regard d'Harry pour s'y planter:

«Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi que ta mère, Harry. Assez pathétique, je sais. Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique, vraiment… Aimer une fois m'a suffi, je suppose.»

Soutenant son regard, Harry répondit d'une voix douce:

«Elle vous aimait aussi, j'en suis certain.»

Snape eut un petit sourire amer.

«Elle aimait ton père, Harry, n'en doute pas. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu m'aimer. Ils formaient un couple très uni et heureux, vraiment. En y repensant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Sans le destin tragique qu'ont connu tes parents…» 

Il secoua la tête. 

«Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, Harry. Tu en es la meilleure preuve.»

Harry déglutit difficilement.

«Je suis désolé…»

«Tu n'as pas à l'être» répondit Severus. «Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie de moi est morte avec Lily. Les craintes de M. Weasley à ce sujet sont tout à fait déplacées et inutiles.»

Harry hocha la tête. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu en parler à Severus, mais le récit du professeur lui avait laissé un poids sur la poitrine.

«En réalité,» reprit le professeur d'une voix un peu rauque «le simple fait de m'attacher à quelqu'un m'est devenu impossible après sa disparition. Non pas que j'aie jamais été particulièrement sociable, évidemment» ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

«Prendre le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un, de le perdre… ça n'en valait pas la peine.»

Oui, Harry pouvait presque sentir la douleur dans le ton du professeur. Mais c'était ses propres craintes qui nouaient sa gorge à présent.

«Et puis tu es arrivé» ajouta Snape. «Shadow. Toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu si longtemps refuser de voir autre chose que James en toi… James qui aurait volé les yeux de Lily. Mais tu n'es rien de cela, après tout. Et ce que tu es, Harry, ce qui nous a rapproché ces dernières semaines, je sais que je ne veux pas le perdre.»

Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre brusquement tandis qu'il rencontrait le regard du professeur.

«Je comprends, vous savez. Que vous m'ayez détesté dès le départ, je veux dire. Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à James… à votre place, je me serais détesté aussi.»

Snape secoua la tête.

«C'était irrationnel et mesquin. Un comportement tout à fait inapproprié pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Albus me l'a suffisamment répété… Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance, j'espère que tu peux le croire.»

«Je sais, fit doucement Harry.Votre chat, n'est-ce pas?»

Severus se crispa.

«J'espère que cette plaisanterie ne t'a pas offensé.» fit-il d'un ton raide

«Au contraire. J'aimais ça. Etre votre chat, je veux dire. C'était presque comme avoir une famille.» 

Il hésita un moment.

«Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il soit possible que…

«Oui?» Encouragea Severus quand il s'interrompit.

«Vous savez, quand j'ai vu vos souvenirs l'autre jour, sans le faire exprès, quand je vous ai, hum… legilimensé?»

«Je m'en souviens très bien» grogna le professeur

«Hum, oui, eh bien… vous avez dit à Pétunia… ah, non, oubliez.» Avez un grognement de frustration, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Qu'il aurait été bon d'être là, dehors, en train de voler…

«Continue, Harry. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère.»

«Ce n'est pas cela. C'est…» il prit une grande inspiration, et rassemblant son courage, il se lança: «Tante Pétunia a dit que j'aurai pu être votre fils, et vous avez répondu que oui, à quelques années près. Est-ce que c'est vraiment impossible? Que je sois votre fils, je veux dire?»

Le long regard que lui jeta Snape ne fit que redoubler son angoisse. Quelque chose tordit sa lèvre, et le professeur ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre.

«Non, Harry, tu n'es pas mon fils. Il suffit de te regarder pour le voir, tu es le portrait craché de James. En plus agréable, si je puis me permettre. Les traits de Lily ont adouci les siens… Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais eu de… relation physique avec ta mère, Harry. Merlin, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais, comment aurait-elle pu?» Grogna-t-il, sentant son estomac se nouer à ces souvenirs.

Devant lui, il vit le visage d'Harry tomber légèrement. Merlin, le garçon pouvait parfois avoir l'air tellement pathétique… Comment pouvait-il seulement souhaiter être le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, celui qui avait causé la perte de ses parents, rien de moins? Et pourtant… Il éclaircit sa voix.

«Harry, écoute-moi. Non, tu n'es certainement pas mon fils biologique. Mais les liens du sang ne sont pas tout, en tout cas quand il s'agit de famille… Lily a été plus une famille pour moi que mes parents n'ont jamais pu l'être. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…» Il prit une grande inspiration «Je ne verrai certainement pas d'objection à entretenir ce type de relations entre nous.»

«Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça» répondit aussitôt le garçon.

«Non, en effet» répondit Snape. «C'est une suggestion totalement égoïste et intéressée de ma part.»

«Intéressée?» S'étonna Harry, décontenancé «Je ne comprends pas.»

«Le laboratoire est envahit de souris, j'ai désespérément besoin d'un chat pour les chasser.» Fit Snape de son ton le plus sérieux.

Harry lui sourit, la tension qu'il n'avait pas sentie venir quittant soudain ses épaules.

«Je pensais ce que je disais, professeur,» reprit-il. «Vous ne devez rien à ma mère… Même si elle m'a amené ici, vous avez déjà fait énormément pour moi. C'est moi qui ai une dette envers vous, vraiment.»

«Et je pensais également ce que je disais, Potter. Une dette… T'imagines-tu que ma vie n'est régie que par des obligations et des dettes?» Fit il sèchement

«Je… non, c'est n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!» S'exclama Harry précipitamment. 

«Je ne suis probablement pas le meilleur modèle de père de famille qu'on puisse imaginer. En réalité, je n'ai pas la plus petite expérience en la matière et mes connaissances en théorie familiale sont pour le moins sommaires. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je suis prêt à essayer. Tu n'as pas non plus d'obligation, Harry, que cela soit clair. Sache juste que les portes sont ouvertes.»

Harry resta à le regarder, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

«Vous êtes sérieux?»

«Aussi sérieux qu'il soit possible de l'être. Je sais que nos relations ont beaucoup fluctué ces derniers temps et que tu as toutes les raisons de te méfier de moi et de ma constance, mais je peux t'assurer que mes intentions te concernant sont tout à fait fermes. Quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin.»

Le garçon resta un long moment muet, et Severus pouvait presque voir les pensées se bousculer dans son cerveau. Quand il prit enfin la parole, sa voix était lente et grave.

«Quand Voldemort a cherché à m'atteindre, l'autre jour, dans le donjon, pour me faire sortir, il s'est servi de vous.»

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

«Il m'a envoyé des visions. Un peu comme dans une pensine… et un peu comme Malfoy et Bellatrix l'ont fait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était vous, vous étiez avec Dumbledore et vous lui disiez que vous ne me supportiez pas, que j'étais odieux et que vous en aviez assez de jouer la comédie…»

Il planta son regard dans celui de Snape pour être sûr qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne pouvais pas…»

Il soupira.

«Je vous fais confiance, d'accord? Je vous fais confiance.»

Dans les yeux du professeur, il lut clairement une nouvelle forme de respect, et quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la gratitude. 

«Merci, Harry» fit-il dans un souffle.

«C'est moi qui vous remercie. Et si vous êtes sûr de vouloir de moi… Je sais que je suis complètement détraqué et je ne suis pas sûr d'en savoir plus que vous mais… Oui, j'aimerais bien essayer aussi.»

Un ange passa tandis que les deux sorciers se regardaient, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, Snape fit apparaître deux bouteilles de biéraubeurre et en tendit une à Harry.

«Je suppose que c'est un événement à célébrer.» Dit il en décapsulant la sienne.

Souriant largement à présent, Harry tendit le bras pour choquer les bouteilles.

«Au futur !»

«Au futur!» Répéta Snape.

Et tournant leurs regards vers le parc, ils burent leurs biéraubeurre à longs traits.

Harry songea un instant que c'était sans doute là le moment le plus heureux du monde. Juste la paix, se dit-il. Juste de la paix, après une journée horrible. Les souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire et il s'assombrit.

«Professeur… Severus. Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas peur de vous.»

Snape le regarda, un sourcil ironique levé.

«Il va falloir être plus précis si tu veux que je comprenne de quoi tu parles. La journée a été plutôt longue et bien remplie.»

«Tout à l'heure, dans le laboratoire, quand vous êtes revenu» expliqua Harry. «Quand vous avez voulu me toucher et que j'ai reculé. Ce n'était pas vous… C'était juste un réflexe. Je sais bien que vous ne me feriez pas de mal.» Affirma t il de sa voix la plus ferme.

Mais Snape, entraîné à tout percevoir, sentit la question dans sa déclaration. Il secoua la tête.

«Merlin, Harry. Non, je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi, pas de cette façon. Quoique j'ai pu faire dans ma carrière de Mangemort, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre impulsion pour frapper un enfant… pas même toi, malgré notre passif.»

«Je sais, professeur.» Répéta Harry.

«Je n'en suis pas si sûr.» Fit Snape. 

Il y eut un silence, puis:

«Je ne suis pas vraiment un enfant, vous savez. Vous pourriez… je ne sais pas. On dirait que j'arrive toujours à treouver la chose précise qui va vous mettre hors de vous. Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je vous le jure!»

«Harry…» Severus tendit une main pour atteindre les épaules du garçon et l'attirer vers lui. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry céda et se laissa glisser contre le professeur qui l'entoura de ses bras. 

Oh, Merlin. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à la sensation de protection que la position lui inspirait.

«Harry» reprit Severus d'une voix douce «Tu es un enfant. Evidemment, que tu l'es. Tu es peut-être passé à côté de ton enfance, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'es encore qu'un jeune garçon qui a le droit d'être protégé, et de vouloir l'être. Tu parais peut-être plus que ton âge, mais il me semble que c'était hier que tu avais onze ans et que tu manquais de tomber de ce fichu balai en plein match. Quoique tu fasses, Harry, tu ne pourras jamais me pousser à te faire du mal. L'idée de te frapper ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, pas même après cette épisode de la pensine…»

Harry enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans les robes du sorcier à ces mots. S'il pouvait seulement oublier cet incident…

«D'autre part… tu as vu mes souvenirs, l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas?»

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Snape avait raison, il avait onze ans et il voulait juste rester là à écouter le professeur le réconforter sans avoir à se préoccuper du reste.

«Alors, tu sais ce que je pense du traitement que t'as infligé ton oncle.»

Harry tressaillit et releva la tête, trouvant finalement la volonté de parler.

«Merci» Murmura-t-il. «¨Pour ce que vous avez fait… me venger pour ce qu'il m'a fait… merci.»

Le professeur passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, tentant d'apaiser la tension qui l'avait gagné à ce souvenir.

«Ce n'était que justice» dit-il. « Après tout, il a fait du mal à mon chat, n'est-ce pas?»

Harry sourit, fermant les yeux. 

«Ne t'en fais pas, Harry» reprit Severus. « Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi et je ne permettrais à personne de le faire. Si je peux l'éviter, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal tout court. C'est une promesse.»

Qu'Harry ait entendu ou pas cette dernière tirade, l'effet avait été le même. La tête échouée sur sa poitrine, le garçon s'était endormi, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, et il ne se réveilla pas même quand il le souleva doucement dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se rendre compte que le soleil était déjà haut quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Les images de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt en tête en masse. Poudlard. L'attaque. Ron. Remus. Hagrid. Snape… 

Est-ce que tout cela était réellement arrivé? L'inquiétude lui noua l'estomac à la pensée de Remus et d'Hagrid, mais ce furent les paroles de Snape qui prirent le dessus sur le reste.

C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part mais… Avait-il réellement dit ce qu'il avait dit? Avait-il proposé de former une _famille_ avec lui? Snape… entre toutes les personnes… mais c'était précisément celle qu'il recherchait, bien sûr. Son Snape. 

Il enfouit un instant sa tête contre l'oreiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oui, Remus était mal en point et Hagrid avait disparu. Non, les problèmes n'allaient pas disparaître comme par enchantement. Mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et ses cauchemars, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un adulte qui était là pour veiller sur lui et prendre soin de lui. Le protéger. 

Il resta une minute de plus à se bercer de ce sentiment nouveau et réconfortant, avant de finalement se résoudre à se lever. 

Une douche plus tard, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine où il trouva le déjeuner déjà prêt, l'attendant. Il sourit; Snape commençait à connaître ses goûts, de toute évidence. Impatient, il avala rapidement son repas et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au donjon. 

Il ne pouvait nier une certaine appréhension; comment cela allait-il être de se trouver en présence de Severus après la scène d'hier soir?

Mais le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua quand le sorcier se retourna pour le saluer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait vraiment connaître Snape pour savoir qu'il était en train de sourire, songea-t-il, tant la mimique était minimale.

Mais il le savait. Ou plutôt, il le sentait.

«Tu as bien dormi?»

«Oui, merci, et vous?»

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

«Y a-t-il des nouvelles de Remus?» Demanda avidement Harry

«J'ai parlé avec Albus ce matin et Lupin n'est pas encore réveillé. Il a promis de nous contacter dès que ce serait le cas.»

«Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille le voir tant qu'il est inconscient» Soupira Harry. «Et Hagrid?»

Severue secoua la tête.

«Rien de neuf à ce sujet. Sans doute Lupin pourra-t-il nous en apprendre plus à son réveil.»

«Est-ce que je pourrais passer voir Remus aujourd'hui, même s'il ne se réveille pas? je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.» Expliqua Harry.

«Nous irons de toute façon à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je dois passer voir mes Serpentards, et tu as des excuses à faire au directeur.»

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage. La leçon de morale, on y était…

«Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier…»

«Harry, je croyais que tu avais finalement admis que les visions de Lucius n'étaient rien de plus que cela?» Commença Severus

«Je le sais! Vraiment! J'ai juste mal réagi quand j'ai cru que Remus… Et vous… Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire, c'est Dumbledore qui dirige tout le monde, ici…»

«De là à le traiter de Voldemort, Harry…»

«Je sais, je sais» soupira-t-il. «J'étais sur les nerfs, je crois.»

«Au moins, tu n'as pas jugé utile de détruire mon laboratoire comme le bureau du directeur.»

«Je… non.» fit-il piteusement

«Cette fois-là, Black venait de mourir et ta réaction a semblé compréhensible au vu du drame que tu venais de subir. Je sais que tu viens de traverser des épreuves plus que pénibles, Harry, mais tu dois bien réaliser que ce genre de comportement n'a pas sa place à notre époque. Nous sommes en guerre et le monde est dangereux. Il ne sert à rien d'accabler Dumbledore; je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix moi non plus, mais il fait de son mieux, cela au moins est certain.»

«Tout de même» murmura le garçon. «Je préfèrerai qu'il envoie des gens que je ne connais pas au front.»

Severus s'approcha et mit une main sous son menton pour lui faire lever les yeux.

«Je préfèrerai également que tu n'aies pas à affronter Voldemort. Mais certaines choses sont inévitables. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous y préparer au mieux, et c'est ce que fait le directeur.»

Harry hocha la tête. 

«Je m'excuserai. Je ne suis pas sûr de le penser, mais je m'excuserai.»

Snape soupira.

«C'est un début. Mais je ne t'ai pas toujours connu si… émotif, Harry. Est-ce que ce sont les évènements récents qui te mettent dans cet état?»

«Je ne sais pas» Fit nerveusement le garçon. «Il y a trop de choses qui bougent, je ne sais plus toujours quoi penser. C'est assez récent pour moi que vous soyez le gentil de l'histoire et Dumbledore le méchant, vous savez.»

«Les choses ne sont pas noires et blanches. Albus est toujours le même personne que tu as connue et respectée. Le comparer avec Voldemort était une chose assez terrible à dire.»

Harry frissonna.

«C'était injuste de ma part. J'ai juste eu tellement peur de… perdre ce que j'avais. Ce qu'il me restait. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que j'ai à perdre, vraiment, mais…»

Une vague de flammes vertes s'éleva dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter Harry. Un instant plus tard, la tête de Dumbledore apparut, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Severus, Harry, juste les personnes que je voulais voir!»

«Probablement, oui» Fit sèchement Snape «Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous vous êtes trompé de cheminée.»

«Ah, très juste, évidemment! Remus Lupin a repris connaissance à l'infirmerie il y a quelques minutes, j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez le savoir. Il a réclamé Harry, bien entendu.» Fit le professeur avec un regard bienveillant pour le garçon

Aussitôt, Harry se précipita vers la cheminée. 

«Attends!» 

La voix de Severus derrière lui semblait contrariée. Il se retourna, le regard implorant.

«Nous allons y aller,» Fit le professeur d'une voix apaisante. «Mais je préfèrerai que tu te transformes, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé .»

Harry grimaça. 

«Faites-moi signe quand je pourrais me retransformer, d'accord? Je veux parler à Remus… si c'est possible.»

Severus hocha la tête et une seconde plus tard un chat noir lui sautait sur l'épaule, visiblement satisfait.

«C'est en train de devenir une nouvelle manie, n'est-ce pas?» Fit il en regardant le chat, un sourcil levé.

L'animal cligna des yeux.

«Je suppose que je devrais m'y faire. Infirmerie de Poudlard!» Annonça-t-il en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

L'infirmerie était déserte, en dehors d'un lit entouré de rideaux blancs. Précédés du directeur, ils se glissèrent silencieusement derrière les panneaux.

De toute évidence, Mme Pomfrey avait eu fort à faire avec son patient: le visage et toutes les parties visibles du corps de Remus étaient entourés de bandages, laissant entrevoir une paire d'yeux embrumés et un léger sourire quand Snape fit son apparition, le chat sur l'épaule.

«Harry, je présume?» Fit faiblement le loup-garou.

«Non, Lupin, je me promène toujours avec un chat noir sur l'épaule.» Grogna le Maître des Potions. Un rapide coup d'œil autour à Dumbledore lui confirma que tout était calme et il fit descendre le chat d'un léger mouvement d'épaule.

Comprenant le signal, Harry reprit forme humaine et se précipita vers le lit de Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial, Remus? Tu as vu?»

L'ancien professeur sourit un peu plus.

«Tu sembles très doué, Harry. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir bien saisi comment tu as acquis ce nouveau pouvoir? C'est un processus terriblement long…»

Le garçon chercha aussitôt le regard de Snape. Ce qu'il y lu confirma ses doutes: inutile de donner trop d'émotions à Remus pour l'instant.

«C'est une longue histoire,» fit-il simplement. «Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais… Tu as un air épouvantable !» Avoua-t-il, son sourire s'évanouissant. 

«Une bonne chose si tu peux distinguer mon air derrière tous les pansements de Poppy» plaisanta Remus. «Ca ira, Harry. J'ai vu mieux, mais je serai bientôt sûr pieds, Mme Pomfrey me l'a assuré.»

«Mais qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil? C'est… c'était les autres loups garous, n'est-ce pas?»

«Plus ou moins, oui» soupira Remus. «Il y a eu un léger malentendu quand nous sommes arrivés à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce que tu dois absolument savoir, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas en sécurité à Poudlard, tout du moins pas autant que tu le devrais. Je veux que tu restes sur tes gardes à tout moment, ne quitte jamais ta baguette et ne te déplace jamais sans au moins une personne à tes côtés!»

«Alors c'est vrai, ils étaient venus pour moi ?» Fit sombrement Harry.

Remus hésita un instant.

«Ils étaient venus pour te chercher, oui. Et pour donner un avertissement.»

«Voldemort ?» Demanda Harry

Remus hocha la tête.

«Je suis désolé, Harry. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as fait du très bon travail avec lui.J'ai été un peu coupé des nouvelles, là-bas, on se méfiait de moi, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était pour l'instant hors d'état de nuire… de lui même.»

«Donc il a envoyé quelqu'un à sa place.» Compléta le garçon.

«Une démonstration de force le jour de la rentrée, te ramener si possible…Je regrette, professeur» Fit il en s'adressant à Dumbledore. «Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir avant. J'étais surveillé de près.»

«Je m'en suis douté, mon enfant. Nous aurions voulu vous contacter plus tôt cet été, mais il nous a été impossible de vous localiser. Harry a eu un été plutôt difficile, et votre aide aurait été la bienvenue.»

Remus retourna son regard inquiet vers le garçon.

«Harry?»

«Oh, tout va bien maintenant. Et le professeur Snape était là.» Le regard sceptique de Remus le fit sourire. «J'aurai plein de choses à te raconter dès que tu iras mieux, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vraiment.»

Remus leva son regard vers Snape, avant de fermer les yeux un instant.

«Je suis pressé de l'entendre, Harry. Mais je crains que les potions de Mme Pomfrey ne fassent plus effet très longtemps, j'espère te revoir bientôt, tu seras au château de toute façon…»

«Eh bien, en réalité, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore repris les cours… je reste au Manoir Snape pour l'instant.»

«Au…? Harry?» Remus luttait visiblement contre le sommeil, tentant de trouver une explication à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

«Oh, pour l'amour du ciel» Grogna Severus en sortant une potion de ses robes et en la tendant à Remus.

«Buvez.»

Sans un mot, le loup garou s'exécuta et sembla regagner des couleurs.

«Merci, Severus» fit-il doucement. Un soupir impatient lui répondit.

«Professeur Lupin,» interrompit finalement Dumbledore « Severus vous a retrouvé inconscient devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Il semblerait que celui-ci ait disparu… Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver?»

«Oui. Hagrid a été enlevé. Ce n'était pas prévu, du moins à ma connaissance, quand nous sommes arrivées sur place il a essayé d'arrêter les loups avant qu'ils ne pénètrent à Poudlard. Ilsl'ont attaqué, bien sûr. J'ai tenté de m'opposer, mais ils se sont retournés contre moi… J'ai vu quelqu'un utiliser un portoloin sur Hagrid, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agissait, bien que j'en aie une petite idée.» Puis il ajouta, se tournant vers Snape «Merci, Severus. J'ignorais à qui je devais ce secours rapide. D'après Poppy, mon état était critique…»

Le Maître des Potions haussa les épaules.

«Et à qui devons-nous cette attaque? Des loups et des loups-garous ensemble, c'est une nouveauté. Je doute que Voldemort soit en état d'avoir organisé cette charmante surprise.»

Remus se rembrunit. 

«Fenrir Greyback faisait partie des meneurs. Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul?»

«Bien sûr, mon enfant» Répondit celui-ci. «Mais ne soyez pas inquiet de parler devant Severus, ses jours d'espionnage ont pris fin et il ne court désormais plus le risque de se voir soutirer des informations confidentielles.»

A nouveau, Remus leva un regard troublé vers Snape.

«Félicitations, Severus. C'est un soulagement.» puis, après une hésitation, il continua. «Très bien. Voldemort s'est trouvé un nouveau bras droit, un peu avant d'être mis à mal par Harry. Quelqu'un chargé de coordonner les attaques et… de profiter de ses talents pour concevoir de nouvelles tactiques.»

«Je vois» fit Dumbledore. «S'agit-il d'une figure connue?»

Le visage de Remus se tordit d'une grimace.

«Loki.»

Intrigué, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux professeurs présents. Seule une petite lueur de curiosité s'était allumée dans le regard de Snape qui fixait Remus, pensif, mais Dumbledore lui semblait avoir pâli sensiblement, ses épaules soudain un peu plus raides.

«Remus, mon enfant…» Puis, se reprenant. «Severus, je crois que le professeur Slughorn souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous au sujet des Serpentards. Il doit être dans sa salle de cours à cette heure-ci, je présume.»

L'insinuation était flagrante, mais Snape ne s'appesantit pas dessus.

«En effet. Harry, si tu veux bien te retransformer, il est temps d'y aller.»

«Remus…» fit le garçon, tentant de saisir ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. «Je reviendrais.» fit il finalement. «J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, vraiment, dès que tu iras mieux!»

«Je suis pressé de l'entendre» répondit le loup garou avec un sourire. «Prends soin de toi, Harry. Reviens vite.»

Avec un dernier sourire, l'adolescent se transforma à contrecœur pour sauter sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Quelque chose venait définitivement de lui échapper dans le dernier échange, mais il sentait que sa présence était de trop. 

Snape aussi, de toute évidence, qui salua les deux hommes d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

«Nous descendons aux donjons» murmura-t-il. «Tiens-toi tranquille et ne te retransforme sous aucun prétexte.»

Le chat plongea un peu plus ses griffes dans l'épaisse robe du sorcier. Il n'était pas stupide au point de parader sous son apparence réelle dans les donjons de Serpentard! Et d'abord, qui était ce professeur dont Dumbledore avait parlé? Probablement le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, songea-t-il. Il était curieux de voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. 

Le chemin vers les donjons lui parut long et fastidieux, mais ils ne croisèrent aucun élève dans les couloirs. A cette heure, tous étaient sans doute en cours, songea Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Ron et Hermione étaient probablement quelque part par là, avec les autres Gryffondors… 

Mais tandis qu'ils s'avançaient un peu plus dans les donjons, il ne pu que reconnaître le chemin qu'ils empruntaient: celui de la salle de potions. Que faisait ce Slughorn dans la salle tant redoutée?

Il s'accrocha un peu plus à la robe noire du professeur tandis qu'ils passaient la porte et pénétraient dans la classe de potions. Devant eux se tenait un petit homme grassouillet et chauve qui s'avança aussitôt d'un air jovial.

«Severus! Quelle bonne surprise, je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de nos Serpentards! Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous, vous êtes chez vous, après tout» fit-il en partant d'un petit rire.

«Il semblerait, oui» fit Snape d'un ton glacial.

«Vous savez que j'ai longuement hésité à prendre ce poste en intérim… C'était un peu vexant, n'est ce pas, après m'être vu proposer le poste à plein temps? Mais je comprends que les circonstances… Oh, mais serait-ce notre jeune ami sur votre épaule?»

A la tension du professeur, Shadow comprit que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de confirmer les soupçons du petit homme au regard avide.

«Peut-être» répondit-il prudemment. «Dois-je en conclure que vous avez définitivement refusé le poste de professeur de Défense?»

«Oh, je n'ai pas votre courage» répondit Slughorn. «Je tiens à vivre une retraite longue et heureuse, qui reprendra son cours dès que vous aurez repris vos fonctions de professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. A ce sujet, je suis au regret de vous dire que notre maison connaît quelques troubles, après les évènements d'hier. Sans doute serait-il d'ailleurs bon que vous fassiez une apparition afin de confirmer que vous êtes toujours bien en vie !»

«Probablement judicieux» Admit Snape. «Bien que je doute que la nouvelle de ma mort ait provoqué un deuil profond parmi les élèves.»

«C'est assez sérieux, Severus.» Reprit le petit homme. «Je soupçonne qu'ils complotent contre vous, en attendant votre retour. Votre… défection n'a pas été très populaire chez les enfants de Mangemorts.»

«Quelle surprise» Ironisa Snape. «Eh bien, ils devront faire avec. Et ils vont également devoir apprendre ce qui est hors limite, que ce soit avec moi ou avec mon chat. Autant commencer immédiatement. L'heure est bientôt finie, sonnez un rappel des troupes dans la salle commune, voulez-vous?»

«Certainement» Fit Slughorn en agitant sa baguette. Puis, d'un même mouvement, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la salle des Serpentards.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa dernière visite, constata Harry, mais alors qu'elle se remplissait d'élèves habillés de vert aux visages hostiles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Snape savait-il bien ce qu'il faisait? Un faux pas, et ils allaient tous les deux se retrouver à hanter Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours! Un regard gris familier le fit sursauter: Draco! Il était donc bien toujours là, et à voir l'air meurtrier qu'il arborait, il comptait définitivement parmi les élèves qui ne voulaient pas de bien à Snape.

Quand la salle fut pleine à craquer, le professeur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la baguette à la main et le silence se fit, tous les yeux braqués sur eux. Perché sur son épaule, Shadow se sentit soudain terriblement vulnérable.

Mais quand Snape prit enfin la parole, les ondes de dangerosité et de fierté qu'il semblait émettre dissipèrent momentanément les craintes du chat.

«Je vois que vous êtes tous présents. Il semblerait, d'après ce que Mme Pomfrey m'a appris, qu'il n'y ait eu aucun blessé parmi vous hier soir lors de l'attaque. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprenne, mais j'en suis toutefois soulagé. Vous serez certainement heureux d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter s'est également sorti indemne de cette invasion.»

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Shadow sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sorcier se mettre à sourire légèrement.

«Je ne doute pas que la nouvelle vous réjouisse. En réalité, cela vaudrait mieux. Parmi les petits détails qui changeront cette année, dès mon retour en tant que directeur de cette maison, vous voudrez bien noter que j'exige, et retenez bien ce mot, j'exige de chacun d'entre vous respect et protection pour M. Potter.»

Un hoquet de surprise générale accueillit sa déclaration.

«Nous sommes engagés dans une guerre» reprit il. «Le temps des plaisanteries et des rivalités entre maisons est fini. Que l'un d'entre vous prétende simplement vouloir être une menace envers Harry Potter et je me ferais un plaisir de le faire expulser de cette école avant la fin de la journée. Ceux à qui ces règles ne conviendraient pas sont libres de quitter le château immédiatement.»

Un long silence suivit ses paroles.

«D'autre part… qu'il soit clair que quelques soient vos ambitions et vos sentiments à mon égard, le moindre manque de respect ou la moindre tentative de malfaisance envers ce chat seront sévèrement sanctionnés. Et je n'entends par là aucune punition inscrite dans le règlement de Poudlard… Vous aurez affaire à moi et à moi seul. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?»

Le ton traînant et menaçant du professeur sembla mener son discours droit au cœur de ses élèves, qui ne pipèrent mot.

«Je reprendrais prochainement mes fonctions.» reprit il. «En tant que professeur et directeur de maison. Je continuerai à vous guider, à vous protéger, à vous défendre s'il le faut. Rien de cela n'a changé. Vous me trouverez disponible comme je l'ai toujours été, et tant que votre volonté sera d'apprendre et de progresser, vous aurez tout mon soutien. Et quelque soit les pressions que vous pouvez rencontrer…» Son regard balaya la foule des élèves, s'arrêtant un instant sur le visage pâle de Draco. «Sachez que seule votre motivation m'intéresse. Sachez qu'il y a toujours un moyen d'y échapper. Toujours.»

Sur cette dernière phrase, qui laissa plus d'un élève perplexe dans la salle, Snape se retira aussi dignement que toujours, ses robes virevoltant dangereusement autour de ses bottes tandis que Slughorn trottinait pour suivre son allure.

«Eh bien eh bien» fit-il quand ils furent dans le couloir. «Voilà qui s'est plutôt bien passé, je pense. Le message a certainement été délivré, dans tous les cas!»

«J'ose l'espérer» fit Snape, songeur. «Je vous suis reconnaissant de bien vouloir vous occuper de mes élèves pendant mon absence, professeur. N'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de problème.»

«Quand comptez-vous, revenir, Severus?» 

«Bientôt. Bientôt. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur, je dois m'entretenir avec le directeur avant de rentrer. Surveillez les Serpentards de près, et n'hésitez pas à utiliser ma réserve personnelle d'ingrédients si nécessaire. L'armoire du fond, la clé se trouve sous le premier tiroir de mon bureau.»

«Ah, j'avoue avoir songé à vous en demander l'accès! Merci, Severus, et… prenez bien soin de notre jeune héros!» fit Slughorn avec un clin d'œil pour le chat.

«Je n'y manquerais pas.» 

Tournant les talons, le Maître des potions se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du directeur, le chat solidement cramponné à son épaule.

«Croquette !» annonça t il à la gargouille à l'entrée des escaliers. Shadow manqua de s'étrangler; décidément, le rire lui manquait sous sa forme de chat!

La vue du bureau du directeur suffit toutefois à lui couper toute envie de rire. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici… Mais il n'y était pas réellement venu, bien sûr. Une illusion, une mise en scène… Snape dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car une main légère vint se poser sur son poil. Le chat se tourna pour rencontrer le regard du sorcier. Il cligna des yeux: oui, tout irait bien… Il devait le croire. 

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, mais au lieu du directeur, ce fût la silhouette familière de McGonagall qui pénétra dans le bureau.

«Severus, comment s'est passée votre entrevue avec les Serpentards?» Demanda t elle poliment.

«Aussi bien que possible» Répondit laconiquement Snape.

«Tendue, je présume» Fit la sorcière, compatissante. «Cela passera, j'en suis certaine, mais il faudra du temps… et de la prudence.Severus, ce chat…?»

Son regard s'était mis à briller d'un nouvel éclat. 

Retenant un grognement, Snape fit un mouvement de l'épaule pour signaler à Shadow qu'il pouvait se retransformer. Mais le chat, au lieu de sauter à terre, ne fit que se blottir un peu plus sur son perchoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

McGonagall. Ici, à nouveau… il savait… mais il avait beau savoir… Tout était si semblable et si…

«Ce chat a besoin de calme et de repos» Interrompit Snape. «Albus est-il disponible, Minerva?»

«Je crains que non, il s'est retiré dans ses quartiers dès son retour de l'infirmerie et m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il vous recontacterait plus tard dans la journée.»

«Je vois. Dans ce cas, je me permettrais d'utiliser la cheminée du bureau pour rentrer chez moi, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient.»

«Attendez, Severus!» Fit la directrice de Gryffondor alors que le professeur s'avançait vers l'âtre. «Est-ce bien Harry? Serait-il possible de…»

«Je regrette, Minerva, nous devons y aller. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez rapidement l'occasion de voir Harry. Bonne journée, dites à Albus de ne pas manquer de me contacter au plus vite.»

«Bien entendu» fit la sorcière à regret. «Prenez soin de vous, Severus. Et…»

«Et de Potter, je sais. Au revoir, Minerva.»

Et dans un jet de flammes vertes, il disparut du bureau, le chat sur son épaule.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le laboratoire du Manoir Snape que Shadow sauta à terre, pour aussitôt laisser place à un adolescent fébrile qui se laissa tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil.

«Harry,» commença Snape «Que nous vaut cet élan de panique?»

«Je suis désolé» dit il mécaniquement. «C'était… trop.»

«Hum» Fit le professeur, songeur. «Peut-être en effet avons nous poussé les choses un peu trop loin. Est-ce la vue du professeur McGonagall qui a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs?»

«Pas vraiment des souvenirs… Vous savez. Mais c'était… le même endroit, la même personne. J'ai paniqué.»

«Compréhensible» Soupira Snape. Il prit une fiole sur la table et la tendit au garçon. «Bois. Ca te fera du bien.»

Harry obéit sans rechigner. 

«Pour quoifaire ?» demanda t il 

«Tu as de la fièvre» constata simplement Snape.

«Oh.» Il prit une grande inspiration. «C'était… éprouvant, je crois. Vous croyez que Remus va se remettre?»

«Sans aucun doute. Il m'a paru plutôt en forme, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait attaqué hier soir seulement par une meute de loups.»

«Est-ce que vous connaissez ce Loki dont il a parlé?» Demanda Harry 

Snape le regarda pendant une seconde, hésitant, avant de répondre.

«Non. Mais j'espère qu'Albus m'en dira plus ce soir.»

«Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas,» continua Harry. «Dumbledore a eu cet air bizarre quand Remus a parlé de Loki, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler devant vous.»

Snape se rembrunit légèrement.

«En effet. Ce qui signifie que tu n'es sans doute pas censé investiguer plus loin toi non plus.»

«Hum» Fit Harry, repassant les images dans sa tête. «C'est bizarre comme je suis plus attentif aux mouvements et aux expressions quand je suis sous mon autre forme… Au fait, qui était ce professeur? Stuborn, ou quelque chose?»

«Slughorn» corrigea Snape. «Horace Slughorn. Ancien professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard, j'ai pris sa succession quand il est parti à la retraite. Il me remplace pendant mon absence.»

«Mais il a parlé d'un emploi à l'année qu'il n'avait pas eu? De professeur de potions?»

Harry vit Snape se tendre subitement. De toute évidence, il venait de toucher un point sensible…

«Slughorn était en effet sensé prendre le poste de professeur de potions cette année, mais Dumbledore a annulé son offre quand il s'est avéré que je continuerais finalement à l'occuper.»

Harry resta bouche bée.

«Je ne comprends pas… Vous comptiez démissionner?»

«De ce poste uniquement, et seulement pour un an.» lâcha le professeur, refusant de rencontrer son regard.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que vous comptiez faire à la place?» 

«Eh bien, Mr Potter, considérez-vous que ma seule aptitude dans la vie soit la maîtrise des potions? Une fois de plus, votre confiance me flatte!» Ricana Snape

«Arrêtez avec ça!» S'écria Harry en bondissant de son fauteuil

«Vous êtes à nouveau en train de céder à votre déplorable tendance à l'émotivité et à l'emportement, Potter.»

«Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Et répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous étiez censé faire au lieu d'enseigner les potions?»

«Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton, _Harry_, et je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir laissé entendre que j'avais des comptes à te rendre concernant mes activités professionnelles.»

«D'accord» soupira le garçon. «Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Mais s'il vous plait, répondez-moi?»

Snape sembla hésiter un instant, avant de finalement céder.

«Je devais occuper le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.»

«Devais? Pourquoi plus? vous avez toujours voulu cette place!»

Harry vit Snape serrer la mâchoire, son regard fuyant toujours le sien.

«Mes… capacités ne sont plus pour l'instant à la hauteur des exigences de ce poste. J'ai du y renoncer, mais Slughorn n'a pas souhaité échanger, il a préféré renoncer à enseigner.»

«Vos capacités…» Murmura Harry «Vous voulez dire vos pouvoirs?»

A nouveau, il vit la mâchoire de Snape se crisper.

«Oui, je veux dire mes pouvoirs.»

«Merlin» Fit le garçon, réalisant. «C'est à cause de moi, vous n'avez pas pu prendre le poste à cause de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.»

«Et voilà exactement ce que je voulais éviter» grogna le professeur. «Harry, quand vas-tu cesser de vouloir porter la responsabilité de tous les malheurs du monde? Non pas que celui-ci en soit un bien grand, en toute honnêteté. C'est tout au plus un léger inconvénient, passager de surcroît. Rien ne m'empêchera de postuler à nouveau l'an prochain si je le souhaite.»

Mais le garçon le fixait des yeux avec un regard si rempli de culpabilité que le professeur en soupira d'exaspération.

«Harry, ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance.»

«Ca en a,» murmura le garçon. «Mais dans un sens… je suis content que vous ne puissiez pas le faire. Vous oubliez la malédiction sur ce poste.»

«Je ne l'oublie pas» répliqua Snape. «Albus et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que je reprendrai mon poste de Maître des Potions à l'issue de cette année.»

«Et vous étiez quand même prêt à prendre le risque. A vous faire tuer.» répondit le garçon d'un air obstiné.

«Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation» Soupira Severus.

«Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais. Vous avez dit ça de moi un jour, que je me jetais la tête la première dans tous les problèmes; mais vous faites exactement la même chose! Comment est-ce que je peux compter sur vous si vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous mettre en danger?»

«C'est une question de façon de voir les choses. Je pourrais être tué ce soir par une branche cassée, comme je pourrais vivre assez longtemps pour supplanter Albus et sa damnée barbe blanche. Harry, je ne peux pas et n'ai pas l'intention de vivre enfermé dans les donjons pour éviter tout danger, de même que je ne compte pas t'enfermer ici, même si l'idée est tentante. Tu as vu la réaction des Serpentards tout à l'heure; vivre à Poudlard sera en soi une épreuve de vigilance constante, pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je prends le risque, Harry, et il m'en coûte plus de te laisser y aller que d'y retourner moi-même. C'est simplement une question de priorité, je suppose. Laisser vivre ceux auxquels on tient… de la même façon que passer à côté de ce poste était un bien petit prix à payer pour ce que la perte de mes pouvoirs m'a apporté.»

Si Harry pensait avoir été surpris auparavant, cette dernière tirade le laissa littéralement sans voix. _Laisser vivre ceux auxquels on tient_… était-ce Snape qui venait de dire cela? Devant lui? En… parlant de lui? Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû être aussi abasourdi après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours, mais…

«Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?» Lâcha t il soudain.

«Je pense toujours ce que je dis, Potter» fit calmement Snape

«Ne m'appelez pas… les Serpentards, tout à l'heure… Ils savaient qui j'étais? »

«Sans aucun doute. Et, oui, je me suis affiché avec Harry Potter, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et devant l'ensemble de ma maison.»

«Et vous les avez menacés de les faire renvoyer s'ils s'en prenaient à moi.» ajouta Harry.

«Je doute que ce genre de déclaration grandiose arrête quelqu'un de réellement motivé, mais espérons que cela donnera à penser à ceux qui croient avoir des choses à prouver…»

«Merci.»

«A votre service, Mr. Potter» répondit Snape avec un sourire en coin. 

Harry sourit faiblement.

«Il n'est pas encore midi et je suis déjà mort de fatigue. Il faut vraiment que je reprenne les exercices avant le début des matchs de Quidditch.»

«Ce n'est pas de la fatigue physique» Fit remarquer Snape. «D'autre part, tu as réellement de la fièvre, inutile de te pousser aujourd'hui. Manger te ferais le plus grand bien, en revanche.»

«Je m'occupe du repas» soupira Harry en se levant. «Ca me changera les idées. Vous croyez que…» il secoua la tête. «Une pizza, ça vous irait?Maison, évidemment.»

«Hum» répondit le professeur d'un ton peu convaincu. «Sans anchois, dans ce cas.»

«Sans anchois» Répéta le garçon avec un léger sourire. «Une pizza royale pour la 3, une!»

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un Maître des Potions qui secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Voilà ce qu'on obtenait en prenant en charge un adolescent élevé par des moldus, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Mais si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, alors, il supposait qu'une pizza ferait l'affaire…

Il avait à peine eu le temps de relancer ses chaudrons que le bruit caractéristiques d'une cheminée qu'on active le fit se retourner.

«Severus, Harry est-il avec vous?» demanda Dumbledore, son regard fouillant la pièce

«Il est monté préparer à manger. Dois-je le rappeler?»

«En aucun cas.»

Le directeur fit un pas en avant et entra dans la pièce.

«Lupin a-t-il finalement réussi à se rendre utile?» Demanda Snape d'un ton sec

«Severus, il serait plus que temps de mettre vos rivalités de côté» Réprimanda Dumbledore, d'un ton plus vif que celui auquel le Maître des Potions était habitué.

Il plissa les yeux.

«Que Lupin se soit fait à moitié tuer par les siens ne va certainement rien faire pour attirer ma sympathie. Le sentiment m'a semblé tout à fait réciproque, par ailleurs.»

«Severus» reprit le directeur d'un ton las «Ce n'est pas de vous que Remus souhaitait cacher certains éléments concernant son retour. Les choses sont plus inquiétantes qu'elles ne le paraissent.»

«Ce fameux Loki, je présume.» fit Snape d'un ton traînant. «Lupin aurait-il quelque chose à cacher à son cher Harry?»

Il vit les yeux du directeur briller.

«Je suppose que la présence d'Harry ne va rien faire pour apaiser vos rivalités. Mais vous avez raison, Remus ne souhaite pas qu'Harry ait vent de certaines informations. Promettez-moi que cette conversation et les informations que je vais vous confier ne parviendrons pas à ses oreilles.»

Snape étudia un long moment le vieil homme avant d'acquiescer.

«Elles resteront confidentielles dans la mesure du possible, je ne peux rien vous promettre de plus. Cacher des informations au garçon n'a fait que compliquer les choses au lieu de les simplifier dans le passé, je ne cautionne pas ce stratagème, Albus.»

«Les choses sont différentes cette fois. Il s'agit de Loki... et de Rémus.»

«Je m'en serai douté. J'ai entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononcer ce nom quelques fois, mais j'avoue ne pas en savoir plus. Il ne m'avait pas semblé très intéressant d'un point de vue stratégique.»

«Les données ont changé» Soupira le directeur. «Et la première chose que vous devez savoir, Severus, est que j'ai effectivement réussi à contacter Remus Lupin après que vous ayez découvert l'identité de Shadow, il y a un mois. Je lui ai demandé de revenir aussitôt pour aider Harry… Mais il a refusé.»

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du Maître des Potions tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans un des fauteuils, un sourire infime aux lèvres.

«Vous avez toute mon attention.»

* * *

Ceci est un essai de publication à partir du boulot, j'espère que le formatage aura été correct...

Alors, par où commencer ? Désolée pour l'attente d'abord, j'ai été assez occupée à beta-er une fiction qui a demandé bcp de réécriture, avec les trads aussi ( un chapitre de Déchiffrer demain, et un d'AYLNO dès retour de ma beta!), et j'ai trainé à prendre des notes sur les anciens chapitres ! Bon, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme mais je ne garanti rien pour le prochain, j'avoue ne pas avoir de plan bien défini sur le 29, il risque de me donner du mal ! 

Concernant celui -ci: je déteste toujours quand un auteur de fanfic introduit un caractère non canon... et voila, je le fais. Pour ma défense, il s'agit, vous l'aurez comprit, d'un méchant, qui aura donc un role 'mineur' de méchant. Mineur mais important tout de meme à sa façon. L'idée vient toutefois d'une interview dans laquelle JK Rowling parlait d'un personnage qu'elle comptait mettre comme bras droit de Voldemort ( cherchez Pyrites ), et qui m'a plus où moins inspiré celui -ci ( mais rien à voir avec sa courte description du personnage). Je n'ai pas non plus choisi son nom au hasard, et le personnage qui sera Loki a été crée pour une autre fic, personelle celle la, dont j'avais dressé le plan avec lui comme personnage principal. Un méchant également. Bref, vous en saurez plus bientot... peut etre ;-)

Un gros merci à ma super béta Dalou qui a corrigé tout ce bazard ! Et à mes adorables lecteurs que je vous adore très fort et que vous me remontez le moral très fort aussi ! Bon, j'avais dit que je ne cèderai pas au fluffy, mais je crois qu'avec ce chapitre je peux abandonner cette prétention, vous me pardonnerez ( j'espère), j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus faire de scène de ce genre avant un bon moment. 

**Autre chose : je me suis l'autre jour levée en pleine nuit pour écrire un passage sur un bout de papier ( la tete un peu dans le derrière), et j'ai oublié de le jeter. Du coup je me suis dit qu'il pourrait servir de prétexte pour un petit concours : si vous savez dessiner, ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un de motivé, j'adorerai avoir un petit fanart de Shadow pour mettre sur le livejournal ! Je ne veux pas faire de banière, je n'aime pas trop ça, mais ça mettrais un peu de couleur !**

**Alors si vous êtes motivé : envoyez moi vos oeuvres par mail ( je le donnerai par MP ), et le plus sympa, ou le seul s'il n'y en a qu'un aura droit à une carte postale avec un bout de texte de Shadow écrit en pleine nuit, à la plume d'oie grasse du Périgord ! Oui enfin presque quoi...**

Pour le reste... suivez sur mon livejournal pour les infos diverses, ça va plus vite ;-) Il me semble que j'avais d'autres choses à dire, mais comme mes mails sont à la maison...

gros smoutch à tous !

Keina


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Chap 29 : Don't Tell

Quand Harry réapparut une demie-heure plus tard, la mine passablement dépitée et portant une pizza à moitié calcinée, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'air absent du professeur.

« Désolé, je crois que je l'ai un peu trop cuite » Fit-il, avec un sourire contraint.

Snape leva un sourcil ironique, attendant la suite.

« …Mais moins que les trois premières, » avoua finalement le garçon. « Je suis désolé, mais jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de contrôler la puissance de mes sorts, il va falloir se contenter de salade composées. Je suis devenu le pire cuisinier d'Angleterre ! »

Il jeta la pizza sur la table, contrarié.

« Si celle-ci est un amélioration, c'est que tu commences à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Peu importe le nombre d'essais que cela te prendra, entraîne-toi autant que tu le souhaites, mais ne reste pas sur un échec. Nous verrons tout à l'heure si tu te sens assez bien pour quelques exercices. » dit Snape d'une voix apaisante.

Puis, levant sa baguette sur la pizza, il murmura quelques incantations, rendant à leur repas un aspect plus appétissant.

« Oh » fit Harry, légèrement déçu. « Si j'avais su ça plus tôt… vous pourriez me l'apprendre ? »

« D'abord, un bon repas. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour ne manger ici qu'en des cas exceptionnels ? » fit Snape d'un ton sévère

« Vous ne montiez pas, alors j'ai pensé que vous vouliez que je descende le repas, » fit Harry, intrigué.

Hum. Peut-être la discussion avec Dumbledore avait-elle duré plus longtemps que prévu… à moins qu'il ne se soit perdu dans les réflexions après les révélations que lui avait assené le vieil homme. Probablement la dernière suggestion, oui… Il secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. Découpe donc cette chose, que je puisse enfin critiquer ta cuisine en toute objectivité. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de goûter à ça ? » grogna Harry. « Je veux dire… avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort… je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Tes pouvoirs ne vont pas empoisonner la nourriture, Harry, c'est ridicule. Ta façon de t'en servir, ce n'est pas impossible, mais pas tes sorts. » Et pour prouver son point, il mordit avec conviction dans sa part, mastiquant délibérément avant d'avaler.

« Hum. Vous permettez que j'attende de voir si vous ne vous effondrez pas raide mort dans les cinq minutes avant d'essayer ? »

« Je te sens passablement sarcastique » fit le professeur en reposant la pizza dans l'assiette.

« Je me demande bien où j'aurai appris ça, » murmura Harry.

A nouveau, Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Oh, très bien, je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites. » grogna le garçon en attaquant la pizza.

« En effet ».

Mais peut-être plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait souhaité.

La pizza n'était pas réellement mauvaise, mais manger avec les mains ne faisait pas partie des habitudes favorites de Snape. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas même avoir réalisé qu'il était possible de manger la chose avec des couverts et avait omis d'en apporter.

Il devenait vraiment trop indulgent avec le garçon, songea Severus, mais il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir en en faisant apparaître. Harry était déjà assez dépité par ses nouvelles difficultés…

Et après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le maître des potions était bien convaincu qu'il allait falloir au plus vite commencer les entraînements pour maîtriser ces pouvoirs. Impossible de faire revenir Harry à Poudlard dans ces conditions, il serait un danger pour lui et les autres élèves, en particulier en cours de potions. Albus était d'accord avec lui pour tenter de garder ces nouvelles facultés secrètes le plus longtemps possible ; avec un peu de la chance qui leur avait fait défaut jusqu'à présent, Voldemort n'aurait pas saisi l'ampleur de son erreur.

Mais à en croire ses nouvelles manœuvres, Loki en première ligne, Severus en doutait.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Snape leva les yeux, réalisant qu'il fixait le vide depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Mange » ordonna-t-il en guise de réponse. « As-tu pris tes potions ? »

« Oui, et vous ? » rétorqua le garçon.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne pense pas que cela-te regarde. »

« Et moi, je pense que si. » riposta Harry.

« Laisse moi reformuler : Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. » fit Snape d'une voix sèche.

Harry soupira, agacé.

« Vous avez le droit de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais pas l'inverse ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. En tout cas, pas d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Le mot 'famille' ne franchit pas ses lèvres, mais son regard accusateur fut suffisant. Les traits de Snape se détendirent sensiblement.

« Je suis un adulte, Harry, qui plus est un Maître des Potions. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je le fais. »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de demander. »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de soupirer.

« Très bien. Oui, je les ai prises. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le moindre risque. Est-ce suffisant ? »

« Merci. » répondit le garçon en baissant le regard. Il joua un instant avec sa part de pizza, cherchant désespérément à écarter le sujet.

« Vous pensez que je pourrai voler un peu, cet après-midi ? »

Snape l'observa un instant.

« Si tu t'en sens la force, pourquoi pas. »

« Je sais qu'il y a plus urgent » fit Harry d'un air d'excuse, « mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. »

« C'est un excellent moyen de vider ton esprit, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Dans tous les cas, tu as bien mérité un peu de loisirs… fais moi penser à te montrer la salle de jeu, tout à l'heure. »

« Une salle de jeu ? » fit Harry, intéressé. « Ici ? »

« Oui » confirma Snape. « A l'étage. Tu trouveras un billard, un jeu d'échec, ce genre de choses. »

« J'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait un étage » murmura le garçon. « Vous l'utilisez, parfois ? »

Snape grimaça.

« Non. »

Sentant que le temps des questions était passé, Harry retourna à sa pizza. Non, vraiment, de quelque façon qu'il la regarde, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance… et froide, elle était encore moins appétissante.

Snape surprit son regard et se lança dans une série d'incantations. Quelques instants plus tard, un poulet parfaitement rôti atterrissait sur la-table, entouré de pommes de terre et exhalant une odeur irrésistible.

Harry sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche tandis que le professeur découpait calmement la viande, après avoir fait apparaître deux assiettes et les couverts assortis.

Mais une seconde plus tard, ce fut un chat noir affamé qui bondit sur la-table pour saisir une cuisse de poulet et s'enfuir sous une armoire dans un tourbillon de poils.

Snape resta bouche bée, le couteau en l'air.

« Harry ? »

Pendant une seconde, il crut que rien n'allait se passer. Puis il vit une tête de chat noire sortir de sa cachette, la cuisse de poulet toujours entre les dents, pour revenir vers la-table d'un air penaud.

Lâchant l'os à regret, le chat se retransforma en un adolescent à la mine déconfite.

« Eclaire-moi, » commença le professeur, « Dois-je considérer cela comme un retour d'instinct, ou un nouvel exemple de tes déplorables manières à table ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça. » gémit Harry en s'asseyant, atterré.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Une légère analyse ne serait peut être pas de trop ; qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette transformation, Harry? »

« Je... l'odeur, je crois. La viande. Ca m'a donné faim, et je ne sais pas... je n'avais jamais fait cela avant ! »

« En effet, mais cette réaction me semble comparable à celle qui t'a poussé à agresser M. Weasley hier sous ta forme de chat. » fit remarquer Snape

« Là non plus, je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est juste venu comme ça... vous croyez que c'est un problème ? Sérieux, je veux dire ? »

Seveverus réfléchit un instant.

« Le manque de contrôle est toujours un problème. J'ose espérer que celui-ci n'est que temporaire, cependant. »

« Il faut que je fasse des essais. Il faut que je me mette dans des situations où je pourrais être surpris et où... »

« Commence par travailler sur tes transformations. » le coupa Snape « Il me semble que c'est encore le meilleur moyen de maîtriser tes formes, nous avons un peu trop mit cela de côté ces derniers temps. »

« Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, et Remus... Remus ! Il faut que je lui en parle, il saura certainement quoi faire ! » s'exclama Harry. Il lui sembla que le maître des potions s'était soudain rembruni, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Commence par manger ton repas. Dans un assiette, si possible. »

« Désolé pour ça. Je tacherai de, hum, refréner mes instincts à l'avenir. » bafouilla le garçon.

« Je note que la pizza ne t'a pas mis en transe. Je saurai comment faire la prochaine fois que je devrais te transformer en chat malgré toi. »

« Oui, » fit Harry, « toujours avoir un poulet sur soi face à Voldemort. Une bonne chose à savoir. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, d'un air de défi qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu prendre pour de la complicité.

Sentant son appétit revenir, Harry entama le poulet d'une fourchette enthousiaste. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose dans le fait de déchiqueter la viande avec de petits crocs pointus qui rendaient le fait d'être un chat excitant. Il se demanda brièvement si Sirius avait ressenti la même chose sous sa forme de chien… et perdit aussitôt l'appétit.

Severus observa le jeune homme reposer subitement sa fourchette, son expression contrastant avec l'avidité de la seconde d'avant.

« Le poulet n'est pas à ton goût ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire. C'est juste… désolé, professeur, je crois que je n'ai pas très faim, finalement. Ca vous ennuie si je vais faire un tour dans le parc ? »

Snape fronça les sourcil.

« J'insiste pour que tu finisses au moins ton assiette. Je me moques de tes manières à table tant que nous sommes ici, mais tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et un repas complet est nécessaire pour cela. Mange. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et chipota un instant avec son assiette, cherchant le courage de prendre une bouchée. Sans succès. Son estomac s'était noué au souvenir de Sirius et ne semblait pas prêt à laisser passer quoique ce soit.

« Honnêtement, professeur, si je mange quelque chose je ne le garderais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très utile… »

Severus posa sa fourchette, visiblement contrarié.

« Il y a quelques minutes, tu avais suffisamment faim pour te transformer en chat et voler une cuisse de poulet sur la-table. Une explication à ce soudain revirement d'appétit ? »

Harry regarda un instant l'homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et qui attendait sa réponse d'un air passablement inquiet. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer… mais raconter à Severus à quel point son ennemi d'enfance lui manquait ? Que repenser à Sirius le bouleversait assez pour lui couper l'appétit, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que les deux sorciers se détestaient ?

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Au mieux, Severus aurait eu quelques mots maladroits et hypocrites, au pire il se serait fâché.

C'était bien la dernière chose dont-il avait besoin maintenant. Il secoua donc la tête, refusant de rencontrer le regard du professeur.

« Est-ce qu'une potion ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire ? »

« Sur un estomac vide, non. » Snape réfléchit un instant. « Retransforme-toi, Harry. Quoique ce soit qui te préoccupe, cela te bouleversera moins sous ta forme animale. Prends donc cette fichue cuisse de poulet et va la manger dehors, comme le chat de gouttière que tu es. »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il offrit un pâle sourire au professeur avant de se changer en chat et de saisir l'os resté par terre. La porte menant au parc s'ouvrit et le chat fila à travers les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Le vent ! Enfin ! Grisé par la sensation de la brise dans ses poils, Shadow s'élança de toute la vitesse de ses muscles à travers l'herbe haute, évitant les souches et les pierres, pour finalement grimper d'une traite sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre, la cuisse de poulet toujours entre les crocs.

Ah, satisfaction ! La vue était imprenable, le soleil chaud sur son poil et le poulet n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Et Sirius… était une ombre lointaine. Il sentit confusément son cœur se serrer, mais refusa de s'attarder sur l'idée. Il avait des choses à accomplir. Des pouvoirs à maîtriser. Des gens à sauver. Et peut-être même une famille à construire à présent…

Vaguement mal à l'aise, Shadow dirigea son regard vers le Manoir. D'ici, il pouvait clairement voir le premier étage… il n'y avait pas fait attention l'autre jour quand il avait volé, mais la plupart des volets étaient fermés, et visiblement depuis longtemps ; du lierre avait poussé sur les battants en bois. A l'exception toutefois de deux fenêtres poussiéreuses qui semblaient appartenir à la même pièce. Des rideaux verts cachaient l'intérieur, mais le chat cru distinguer l'ombre d'une armoire et d'un lit. Rien de surprenant, vraiment, mais pourquoi cette chambre était-elle la seule dont les volets soient ouverts ? Snape l'utilisait-il, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Snape ne semblait pourtant pas très enclin à recevoir des invités…

Intrigué, le chat fini de dévorer son trophée tout en observant le bâtiment. Il semblait assez austère dans ses formes, assez majestueux aussi… Severus avait-il lui même dressé les plans ? L'avait-il acheté pour son côté imposant et son isolement ? Avait-il voulu impressionner les autres Mangemorts ? Le Manoir ne cessait de l'intriguer… mais curieusement, Harry redoutait de poser ses questions au maître des potions. Un jour… plus tard.

Enfin rassasié, Shadow se décida enfin à redescendre de son perchoir. S'exercer, avait dit Snape… dès qu'il fut arrivé en bas de l'arbre, il reprit forme humaine et jeta un œil autour de lui. Hum, la façon dont il voyait les choses était vraiment différente quand il changeait de forme, un temps d'adaptation n'était pas de trop. Mais ce temps là, il ne l'aurait pas quand il serait en danger, et c'était une chose qu'il devait envisager dès maintenant.

Il se mit à courir rapidement sur la pelouse, concentré, avant de se transformer en chat au milieu d'une foulée.

Bien, il n'avait pas eut besoin de réfléchir cette fois. Un peu plus difficile peut être… il reprit sa forme habituelle, avant de s'élancer en courant vers l'arbre. Il attendit la toute dernière seconde avant de se jeter sur le tronc, toutes griffes dehors, le cœur battant… oui, ça marchait même très bien ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement contrôler ses changements à tout instant ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grandi avec cette forme, par Merlin, pourquoi y retournait-il aussi souvent ?

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement près du manoir. Snape était apparemment sorti pour l'observer ; sautant de sa branche, Harry reprit forme humaine pour le rejoindre.

« J'ai fait quelques essais. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à me changer à volonté, mais c'est un peu bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ce n'était pas si facile avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer… »

Severus le regarda un instant, songeur.

« Pourrais-tu essayer de passer d'une forme à l'autre le plus rapidement et longtemps possible ? Jusqu'à ce que tu ne te sentes plus à l'aise, ou fatigué, si possible. »

Harry acquiesça et se lança dans une série de métamorphoses rapides. Il avait déjà fait cet exercice-la une fois dans le donjon et s'attendait à être vite à bout de forces… mais cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut Snape qui l'arrêta.

« Ca suffit. »

Il se fixa dans sa forme humaine, l'air interrogateur.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. Par contre, j'ai perdu le compte en cours de route… c'était assez rapide, n'est ce pas ? »

« Plutôt, oui. Tu en étais à trente quatre passes. »

« Oh. Une bonne moyenne, je pense. La dernière fois je n'avais fait que… » Il s'arrêta. « Est-ce que je suis vraiment sensé progresser aussi vite ? »

Severus secoua lentement la tête.

« Ton niveau de magie a augmenté considérablement et ton endurance avec. C'est une bonne chose, mais je soupçonne que tes transformations inopinées soient liées à cette trop grande fluidité… »

« S'il vous plait, vous pourriez essayer de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas Hermione ? Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire que les pouvoirs de Voldemort jouent aussi sur Shadow ? » demanda Harry, perturbé

« Sur tes transformations. » corrigea Snape. « Toute ta magie en est affectée, Harry, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas d'un côté les pouvoirs de Voldemort, de l'autre les tiens… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cela, » avoua le garçon. « Vous pensez que c'est juste une question d'entraînement ? »

« En grande partie. » Puis devant l'air inquiet du garçon : « Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà volé les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant toi, Harry. Il faudra étudier la question, et rester prudent. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais commencer maintenant ? Pour l'entraînement ? Je me sens en pleine forme ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas voler un peu avant ? » demanda Snape

Harry balaya l'air de la main.

« Pas maintenant. Courir dans la peau de Shadow, c'est presque la même chose. Par quoi est ce que vous voulez que je commence ? »

Severus lui fit signe du menton de se diriger vers la clairière.

« Cite-moi quelques sorts que tu pourrais utiliser. »

« Hum… des sorts simples, peut-être, pour commencer, comme _accio_ ou l_umos_… ou quelque chose de plus offensif, comme un _stupefix_, mais il me faudrait une cible qui bouge. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être un problème. Autre chose ? »

« _Incendio_ ? _Confringo_ ? »

« J'aimerai autant que tu attendes d'être plus sûr de tes capacités pour le dernier. _Accio_ me semble effectivement être un bon point de départ. »

« Et un _impedimenta_ ? » demanda Harry

Severus hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté. Il avait réussi la première partie de l'examen !

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans leur lieu d'entraînement habituel, Harry se sentait plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Levant sa baguette, il pointa dans le vide ; mais une main vint aussitôt se poser sur la sienne pour lui faire baisser le bras.

« Avant tout, » commença Snape, « pense à ce que tu veux obtenir. Visualise l'effet et la puissance que tu souhaites donner à ton sort. Sens ta magie et dirige-la »

Harry hocha la tête.

« _Lumos_ »

Severus ouvrit la bouche lui faire remarquer au garçon qu'un_ lumos_ en plein jour ne semblait guère utile, mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par la lumière éblouissante qui s'échappait de sa baguette.

« Wah, » fit Harry « je suppose que ça serait plus spectaculaire de nuit, mais vous avez vu ça ? »

Oui, il avait vu. Même au plus haut du soleil de l'été, la différence de luminosité n'était pas difficile à percevoir. Celle qui illuminait à présent la clairière avait quelque chose de surnaturel qui rendait l'herbe et les feuilles presque transparents.

« As-tu commencé par un sort modéré ? » demanda-t-il finalement

« Oui. Vous voulez que je réessaie plus fort ? »

« Concentre-toi avant. Reste en contrôle de tes pouvoirs. »

Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Faire de la magie avait toujours été excitant, mais cette espèce d'électricité qui parcourait son corps pour venir se loger dans son bras, qui voulait sortir de lui, ce sentiment de puissance… c'était grisant, vraiment grisant.

Resserrant ses doigts sur la baguette, il augmenta le flux de magie.

« _Lumos_ ! »

Pendant une seconde, il dut fermer les yeux, un bras devant son visage. Quand il les rouvrit, il crut un instant que sa vue était troublée par la lumière éblouissante qui les entourait… est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment voir _à travers_ cet arbre ? Il écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

Derrière lui, Snape se reprit plus vite.

« Harry, arrête le sort ! »

Se secouant de sa torpeur, légèrement effrayé, il s'écria :

« _Nox_ ! »

La lumière cessa et une fois de plus Harry crut que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. La lumière du soleil aurait du être plus forte, n'est-ce pas ? Un regard à Snape lui confirma que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Severus ? »

Le professeur tourna la tête vers lui.

« Regarde vers le Manoir. »

Harry obéit. Au delà de la clairière, le soleil de midi semblait toujours aussi fort. Autour d'eux, en revanche…

« On dirait qu'il fait presque nuit » s'étrangla Harry. « J'ai juste lancé _nox_, pour éteindre ma baguette, je ne comprends pas ! »

« _Finite incantatem _» répondit simplement Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, levant à nouveau sa baguette.

« _Finite incantatem_ ! »

A son grand soulagement, la lumière redevint aussitôt normale, comme elle l'était autour de la clairière. La simple lumière du soleil. Baissant sa baguette, il regarda Snape se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose. Intrigué, il s'approcha ; mais ce n'était qu'un simple brin d'herbe que le professeur examinait comme s'il s'était agit d'une nouvelle espèce.

Quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près… il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la plante, dans sa couleur peut-être ou bien…

« Merlin, ce n'est pas… ? »

Snape se tourna vers lui et leva le brin d'herbe vers le ciel. C'était léger, certainement, mais indéniable : il avait pris une texture translucide, laissant passer les rayons du soleil. Harry pouvait presque voir la magie s'activer dans ses cellules…

« Il semblerait que j'ai sous estimé le pouvoir de tes sorts les plus simples » constata simplement Severus. « Il va falloir penser à toutes les éventualités. Ton niveau de pouvoir semble donner une nouvelle dimension aux incantations… »

« Est-ce qu'il va rester comme ça ? » demanda Harry, incapable de détacher son regard du brin d'herbe

« Non, il commence déjà à reprendre sa couleur normale. C'est… pour le moins impressionnant. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou mal à l'aise.

« Vous voulez que j'essaie quelque chose de plus… offensif ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca dépend de toi. T'en sens-tu capable ? »

Il hocha la tête. C'était bien le but, après tout… tester ses limites.

« Un _stupefix_ ne devrait pas faire trop de dégâts, je suppose… reste à savoir sur quoi. »

« Ca ne sera pas un problème » affirma Snape. « Prépare toi. _Cave Canem_ ! »

Un large chien à l'allure féroce et fantomatique apparut au bout de sa baguette à la façon d'un Patronus et se mit à décrire des cercles autour d'eux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à attaquer.

Harry eut une brève vision de Patmol… mais non, ce chien là n'avait rien de sympathique ni de réel ; avec un bref coup d'œil à Snape, il leva sa baguette.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Le molosse se figea instantanément en plein galop, mais ne retomba pas au sol comme il s'y était attendu. Il semblait presque… statufié, songea Harry en s'approchant pour le voir de plus près. Snape y fut avant lui, tâtant l'animal du bout des doigts. Son poil semblait étrangement dur et… brillant.

« Gelé. » fit laconiquement Snape.

Harry avança a son tour la main, refusant d'y croire. Il gratta la fourrure, ôtant des écailles de givre. Le chien était bel et bien pris dans une chape de glace.

« Depuis quand est-ce que s_tupefix_ gèle la cible ? » fit-il, incrédule

« A ma connaissance, c'est une première. » répondit Snape « Redoutablement efficace, sans aucun doute, bien que potentiellement très dangereux sur un être vivant. Je me demande ce qu'un _petrificare_… » il fut interrompu par un léger tintement qui emplit l'air de la carrière.

Harry se mit aussitôt en garde, prêt à faire fasse d'éventuels assaillants, mais Snape ne sembla pas autrement perturbé.

« Cette vieille pie » grommela-t-il. « Je ne l'attendais pas si tôt. Elle n'aura pas pu résister, évidemment… »

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda vivement Harry.

« Nous avons des invités. » expliqua Snape. « Mais avant de rentrer au Manoir, j'aimerai que tu fasses disparaître le spectre. »

« Un… spectre ? » fit Harry en regardant le chien d'un œil troublé

« C'est une façon de parler. C'est assez proche d'un_ patronus_, en réalité… nous en reparlerons plus tard. Sache seulement qu'il est bien plus difficile, voire impossible de lancer des sorts efficaces sur ce type de créatures. Ta performance est admirable, Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien… »

Le garçon leva sa baguette, vaguement gêné. Il ne méritait pas vraiment ces compliments… et il n'avait certainement pas cherché ce résultat. Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées.

« _Evanesco_ »

Sans doute aurait-il dû prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il faisait ; car si le chien disparut bien, il en fût de même pour une bonne partie de la forêt derrière lui, creusant un peu plus la clairière. Il resta un instant bouche bée.

« Je… je suis désolé, je visais le chien… je crois ! » bafouilla-t-il.

A ses côtés, un Snape un peu blême observait la trouée sans un mot.

« As-tu contrôlé ta puissance ? » demanda-t-il

« Pas vraiment » avoua Harry « j'ai juste voulu me débarrasser du chien. Vous voulez que je réessaie ? »

Mais Snape secoua la tête.

« Pas pour l'instant. Mais nous y reviendrons… il y aura beaucoup de travail à faire pour que tu puisses utiliser tes pouvoirs sans danger. Cette séance aura toutefois été des plus instructive. » D'un geste, il fit signe à Harry de se diriger vers le manoir, et les deux sorciers se mirent en route en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« D'où venait ce bruit ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« C'est une alarme qui me prévient quand un visiteur arrive par la voie de Cheminette. »

« Oh… vous attendez quelqu'un ? » fit Harry, surpris

« Effectivement. » répondit Snape. « Mais c'est une visite pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Honnêtement, professeur, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir de la visite pour l'instant… »

« Fais-moi plaisir pour celle-ci, accorde lui un accueil cordial, dans la mesure du possible. » fit Snape d'une voix douce.

Harry se tourna vers lui, cherchant dans son regard une trace de duplicité ou de manipulation. Mais il ne rencontra que le regard noir et, oui, bienveillant du professeur. C'était bien une demande et non un ordre ou un moyen de le manœuvrer.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi étaient-ce ces petits détails qui le touchaient toujours le plus ?

« D'accord. »

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Snape dont les yeux brillèrent rapidement en entendant sa réponse.

Severus dût sentir ses pensées, car l'instant d'après, il avait négligemment posé un bras sur ses épaules, comme ce jour-la chez les Weasley. Et oh, Merlin, que c'était bon…

Juste un après midi d'été, juste quelqu'un qui était fier de lui et qui l'appréciait assez pour faire ce simple geste. C'est probablement ce que James aurait fait, s'il avait vécu… mais il n'avait pas connu James, pas vrai ? Et que ce soit Severus qui soit là pour lui, Severus qu'il connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas adepte des démonstrations d'affection, Severus qu'il en était venu à respecter et admirer…

Oui, c'était décidément un de ces moments de gloire qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre en bouteille et revivre encore et encore.

Il était tellement pris par le moment qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui les observait devant le manoir, à l'entrée du laboratoire. Une petite silhouette, vraiment, mais dès qu'il l'eut identifiée, Harry sentit Shadow en lui cracher dans sa direction. Un chat ! Un chat sur son territoire !

Mais Snape ne semblait pas étonné par l'invasion et pressa brièvement son épaule avant de le libérer. A quelques mètres de l'animal, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le dessin de son poil …

« Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, Minerva. » fit Snape.

Harry se raidit. McGonagall ? Evidemment, il aurait du reconnaître les cercles autour des yeux… mais que faisait la directrice de Gryffondor ici, au Manoir Snape ?

Le chat cligna des yeux vers le maître des potions, avant de reporter son regard doré vers Harry.

Mal à l'aise, le garçon se tourna vers Severus.

« Professeur ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Le professeur McGonagall est venue ici pour te donner quelques leçons de… eh bien, de maîtrise de la forme de chat, je présume ? Si tu as des questions à poser concernant tes transformations, Harry, elle sera probablement la personne la plus à même de te répondre. Malgré sa ressemblance certaine avec un vieux tapis miteux, le professeur McGonagall n'en reste pas moins le seul animagus enregistré vivant.»

Le chat devant eux émit un feulement furieux vers le maître des potions, avant de s'avancer vers Harry, la queue haute et l'air hautain.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement McGonagall… oui, tellement McGonagall. Son sourire s'évanouit. Severus savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir… Mais quand il se tourna vers lui, le professeur se contenta de lui adresser un regard confiant, la tête légèrement penchée et haussa les épaules en désignant le chat du menton.

'_Ce n'est qu'un vieux chat. Un vieux tapis. Elle ne peut rien te faire.'_

Harry comprit le message et acquiesça. C'était vrai, sous cette forme, la sorcière était nettement moins impressionnante… et il était vraiment curieux de voir comment ce serait de se retrouver face à un autre animagus sous sa forme de chat.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Severus.

'_Ne me laissez pas, d'accord ?'_

Le sorcier plissa imperceptiblement les yeux et Harry prit une grande inspiration. Une seconde plus tard, Shadow se tenait face à l'autre chat, le cœur battant.

Et maintenant ?

« Parfait. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais vous laisser à vos activités félines et m'occuper de mes herbes. Au fait, Minerva, Potter n'a pas fini son traitement anti-puces. Vous êtes prévenue. »

Et tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers le carré de terrain où il prétendait, deux mois par an, faire pousser quelques plantes médicinales. Une tentative totalement vaine et qui ne trompait pas même lui, mais il était hors de question qu'on le prenne à faire du cat-sitting, en particulier pour Potter et Minerva McGonagall.

Potter… Harry se reprit-il. Que la vieille harpie soit là n'y changerait rien. Le garçon était peut-être un Gryffondor et un animagus, mais qu'elle ne s'imagine pas un instant qu'elle allait avoir la main haute sur lui dès leur retour à Poudlard… après tout, elle avait prouvé en cinq années de présence de Potter dans sa maison qu'elle était totalement incompétente pour veiller sur lui.

Et ce n'était pas comme si le garçon lui faisait confiance… il réprima un sourire en coin. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi… c'était son idée que Minerva vienne au Manoir sous sa forme de chat pour rencontrer Harry sur son territoire. Il n'était pas question que le garçon laisse les tortures de Lucius empiéter sur ses relation avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait ; et qu'il l'apprécie ou pas, Harry tenait à McGonagall. C'était assez logique, après tout, Minerva avait toujours favorisé et couvé ses chers Gryffondors… il secoua la tête.

Peut-être. Mais elle était passé à côté d'Harry. Lui ne ferait pas cette erreur…

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Les deux chats semblaient avoir sympathisé… il haussa les épaules, comme pour nier le léger pincement au cœur qui l'avait pris à cette vue. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à être jaloux d'une vieille chatte pelée qui avait probablement encore plus de puces que son chat.

Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de pulvériser le produit sur McGonagall au lieu de lui dire de prendre garde à Shadow…

Cette fois, il s'autorisa un léger sourire. Oui, l'idée avait quelque chose de définitivement réjouissante… un jour, peut-être…

La première chose dont Harry fut conscient en prenant sa forme animagus fut que McGonagall avait la même odeur en tant que chat qu'en tant que sorcière. Un léger arôme de craie, de parfum à la violette, et de poil de chat bien propre. L'odeur était plus évidente avec l'odorat de Shadow et elle avait quelque chose de définitivement rassurante…

La McGonagall qui l'avait attaqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas sentit comme cela. C'était probablement le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment là, et elle était restée trop loin de lui de toute façon, mais il le savait confusément. Et ce vieux chat devant lui n'allait ni l'attaquer ni lui voler son territoire…

Les yeux dorés clignèrent.

'Jolie marque, Harry.'

'Shadow.'

'Shadow.' Acquiesça l'autre chat.

'Je peux vous comprendre ?'

'Un peu. Pas autant que sous forme humaine, mais ce sera suffisant.'

Shadow agita les oreilles, troublé. Il pouvait communiquer avec McGonagall… mais les pensées qu'il déchiffrait semblaient plus vagues et moins faciles à comprendre que si elle avait parlé. C'était tout de même bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait exprimer à Severus sous cette forme !

L'autre chat parti en trottinant dans les herbes et Shadow le suivit aussitôt.

'Où allez-vous ?'

'Je visite.' Répondit la chatte tigrée.

'C'est chez moi ici !' protesta Shadow, sentant son instinct reprendre le dessus. McGonagall tourna la tête pour le regarder d'un œil brillant d'humour.

'Ton territoire ?'

'Oui. Avec Severus.'

Ce fut à la chatte cette fois d'être décontenancée. Mais seulement un moment :

'Alors montre moi ce que tu sais faire.'

Piqué au vif, Shadow parti au galop à travers la pelouse, _sa_ pelouse, avant de filer en une seconde au sommet d'un arbre et d'en redescendre presque aussi vite. Que la vieille sorcière essaie d'en faire autant ! Mais McGonagall l'attendait au bas de l'arbre, guère impressionnée.

'C'est tout ?'

'Quoi d'autre ?'

Il lui sembla que l'animagus avait sourit. Battant de la queue, le chat tigré se tapit dans l'herbe, aux aguets. Shadow le suivit des yeux, médusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ce qui avait capté l'attention de McGonagall… En un bond, le chat avait sauté sur une souris des champs et l'avait attrapée entre ses dents pour la déposer triomphalement entre les pattes de Shadow.

Le rongeur s'enfuit en couinant de terreur sous les yeux du chat noir effaré.

'Eh bien ?' fit McGonagall, impatiente.

'Je n'ai jamais essayé ça… mais je peux attraper des choses qui volent. Severus m'a entraîné.'

Le chat tigré battit de la queue, visiblement agacé.

'Severus ne connaît rien aux chats. Trouve une autre proie. Sens. Ecoute.'

Cela ressemblait pourtant à ce que Snape lui avait dit de faire… Shadow se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, l'oreille et la-truffe tendue. Là, juste là, quelque chose bougeait… il s'aplatit dans l'herbe comme il avait vu McGonagall le faire l'instant d'avant et s'avança sans bruit vers sa proie. Un pas, deux, trois… il bondit, toutes griffes dehors, et saisit fièrement sa proie avant de la relâcher.

'Un scarabée, Shadow ?' Il sentit le rire derrière les pensées de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Vexé, il leva négligemment la-truffe. Qu'il trouve seulement un oiseau et il allait lui montrer, à cette vieille pie !

Mais ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention. Au dessus d'eux, les nuages avaient commencé à s'amonceler, dans ce qui s'apprêtait à être un bel orage d'été.

'De l'eau' fit McGonagall en suivant son regard. 'Ce n'est pas bon. Mieux vaudrait ne pas tarder.'

Shadow battit de la queue. L'électricité dont l'air se chargeait petit à petit le rendait nerveux... mais il devait d'abord prouver à McGonagall qu'il n'était pas un chat de salon. Juste de donjon... prenant son élan, il grimpa dans l'arbre sans un bruit. Se faufilant de branche en branche, dissimulé par le feuillage et son poil noir, il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait... ce moineau là était trop jeune ou trop vieux, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Eh bien, tant pis pour lui ! D'un bond, il sauta sur le volatile qui s'envola au dernier moment, laissant Shadow atterrir les pattes vides sur l'extrémité fragile de la branche qui plia sous son poids.

Déstabilisé, le chat se retrouva l'arrière train dans le vide, accroché par la seule force de ses griffes à la branche qui se balançait. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers l'endroit où se tenait Severus : le sorcier avait accouru aussitôt, cessant de prétendre de ne pas s'occuper de leurs jeux.

Shadow le vit lever sa baguette et murmurer un sort, et il sentit son arrière train se soulever doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en équilibre sur la branche, le cœur battant. C'était juste… Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était monté si haut ? S'il était tombé... Merlin, comment était-il sensé redescendre de ce perchoir ? Si seulement il avait eu son Eclair de Feu ! Tétanisé, il jeta un regard suppliant au maître des potions.

Le sorcier eut un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il levait à nouveau sa baguette et déposait le chat sur la pelouse, sous l'air désapprobateur de McGonagall.

'Tu aurais très bien pu y arriver tout seul!' protesta-t elle.

'J'ai cru que j'allais tomber' avoua piteusement Shadow

'Tu t'en sortais très bien avant. Mais tu dois faire plus attention à tes points d'atterrissage : cette branche était trop fragile, même pour un chat léger comme toi. Recommence.'

Shadow crut sentir les premières gouttes de pluie mais se garda bien de protester. Il n'allait pas passer pour un chat frileux par dessus le marché ! Tandis que Snape s'éloignait à nouveau, il reprit son élan et grimpa sur l'arbre, un peu moins haut cette fois. Passablement vexé dans son orgueil de chat, il se mit en quête d'un nouvel oiseau à attraper. Ce n'était tout de même pas tellement plus compliquer que d'attraper un vif d'or, que s'imaginait cette vieille chatte de gouttière, qu'il venait de naître ?

Ce n'était plus une goutte à présent que le chat sentait sur lui, mais bien le début d'une averse. S'avançant sur une branche, il jeta un oeil au ciel noir à présent.

Il songeait confusément que rester sur un arbre n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée pendant un orage quand un cri étouffé, un peu plus loin, attira son attention : Severus, qui s'était à nouveau éloigné, se tenait courbé sous la pluie, agrippant férocement son avant-bras gauche. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux, mais Shadow devinait qu'il était crispé par la douleur... et en effet, un instant plus tard, le maître des potions releva la tête sous la pluie, laissant échapper un nouveau cri avant de tomber à genoux. Un cri de rage, cette fois, reconnu le chat... et d'impuissance.

Sans perdre un instant, il sauta au bas de l'arbre et couru de toutes ses forces vers Severus, flanqué de McGonagall.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux côtés du sorcier, il s'était relevé, mais sa main crispée sur son bras et ses traits tirés en disaient suffisamment long.

McGonagall se transforma immédiatement.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de reprendre forme humaine.

« C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Potter. » grogna le maître des potions. « C'est le ministre qui m'invite à venir prendre le thé. Evidement, que c'est Voldemort ! »

Harry vit McGonagall tressaillir en entendant l'ancien Mangemort prononcer ce nom. Elle s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« Severus, laissez-nous vous aider à rentrer... »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, un nouvel éclair de douleur le fit retomber à genoux avec un grognement.

Il faisait presque nuit à présent sous le couvert des nuages et la soudaine obscurité acheva d'angoisser Harry. Sans réfléchir, il poussa brutalement sa directrice de maison pour l'éloigner de Severus. McGonagall, Bellatrix... et cette même douleur qui trouvait maintenant un léger écho dans sa cicatrice; c'en était trop : mécaniquement, il leva sa baguette sur la sorcière qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry! »

« Eloignez-vous de lui ! Tout de suite! »

« M. Potter, cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages, nous devons ramener le professeur Snape à l'intérieur, une attaque pourrait être... »

« ELOIGNEZ-VOUS ! Je ne vous laisserais pas... partez ! Tout de suite! » cria Harry

« C'est totalement ridicule ! Harry, regarde moi, reprends tes esprit, je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Severus ni à toi, je veux simplement vous aider! »

Mais quand elle fit mine de s'approcher du sorcier à terre, le garçon brandit résolument sa baguette et siffla comme un chat... ou un serpent, songea la directrice de Gryffondor.

Il n'incanta pas, et ce fut pourtant bien un sort qui atteignit Minerva McGonagall en pleine poitrine et la propulsa au loin avec une force inattendue. En dépit de sa surprise, la sorcière parvint à se transformer en plein vol et atterrit sur ses quatre pattes une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sans dommage, avant de s'enfuir prestement dans un buisson.

Quel sort avait bien pu lui jeter le garçon ? Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine la brûler et l'élancer, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de masse qui se réverbérait dans tout son corps... Merlin, il n'avait même pas incanté, en dehors de ce sifflement... à moins que... Harry savait-il lancer des sorts en fourchelang ?

Elle s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer du garçon, mais elle était de toute évidence la dernière de ses préoccupations. Snape, à présent courbé par la douleur qui avait visiblement prit de nouvelles proportions, ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Toutes ses forces mobilisées pour ne pas crier, le visage livide et les yeux fermés, il ne réalisait pas l'état d'Harry qui le regardait, impuissant, paniqué et plus agité de seconde en seconde.

Cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui, la baguette levée, le garçon tenta de localiser la source de l'attaque. Mais le rideau de pluie et la pénombre rendaient sa tache impossible et serrant les dents, il se mit à siffler une incantation.

Minerva sentit son poil se hérisser. C'était bien en fourchelang qu'Harry s'exprimait... en avait-il seulement conscience ? Et Merlin, qu'essayait-il donc de faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait de toute évidence pas obtenu le résultat espéré car il regardait à présent sa baguette d'un air hébété, sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas obéit.

Mais un cri étranglé le sorti de sa torpeur; à ses pieds, l'ancien Mangemort qui agrippait toujours férocement sa marque avait du poser une main à terre pour ne pas s'effondrer, ses épaules tremblantes.

McGonagall sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Severus souffrait quand ils étaient arrivés, mais il avait gardé assez de lucidité pour leur parler, sa douleur avait semblé augmenter au fur et à mesure et... une idée traversa brusquement l'esprit du chat.

Harry !

La directrice de Griffondor reprit aussitôt forme humaine, sans prendre la peine de se dissimuler plus longtemps alors que le garçon lançait une nouvelle incantation en fourchelang. Autour de lui, l'air semblait grésiller, comme une aura de magie puissante et néfaste…

« Harry, non ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses! »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air hagard, mais à son grand soulagement, sans agressivité. Il semblait totalement perdu et désemparé face à la situation, au point d'en oublier son ressentiment.

« Je... je ne comprend pas, mes sorts ne marchent pas... aidez moi professeur ! S'il vous plait ! »

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un soudain coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Etait-il possible que la lumière ait encore baissé ? Et pourquoi avait elle cette brusque impression qu'ils étaient en très, très mauvaise posture... il faisait bien trop froid pour un jour d'été...

Mais le froid qui leur glaçait la peau n'avait rien de naturel, pas plus que les ombres qui flottaient au dessus du parc.

McGonagall sentit la sensation vaguement familière de désespoir l'envahir et un coup d'œil à Harry lui suffit pour savoir qu'il avait également compris.

« Les Détraqueurs ! » fit-il dans un souffle.

« Severus » fit McGonagall, « Il faut rentrer au Manoir, à l'intérieur des murs, laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Dans un sursaut de volonté qui surpris la sorcière, Snape s'efforça de hocher la tête à travers son brouillard, la mâchoire toujours crispée à s'en rompre les os. Il tenta maladroitement de se relever avant de retomber au sol, terrassé.

De plus en plus nerveuse, Minerva saisit son collègue par le bras avant de lever la tête vers Harry pour lui demander son aide.

Mais elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'offrait le garçon, son visage de marbre tourné vers le ciel. Les yeux dans le vague, lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait écouter attentivement quelque chose et… était-ce seulement le vent, ou Harry était-il vraiment en train de siffler ?

« Harry ! » s'écria McGonagall, désespérée d'attirer son attention ; mais le garçon ne tressaillit même pas en entendant son nom.

Pendant une brève seconde, Minerva se demanda ce que Dumbledore aurait fait dans cette situation ; mais l'instant d'après, ce fut celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un traître et un lâche qui prit la situation en main.

Rassemblant ses forces, Snape avait relevé la tête et cherchait Harry du regard.

« Shadow ! » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette fois, le garçon sursauta et tourna son regard confus vers le maître des potions.

« Regarde… moi. »

Harry fit un pas hésitant vers lui et plongea les yeux dans ceux noirs et brillants de Severus.

« Pense… quelque chose… positif. » haleta Snape. « Harry… tu peux… _patronus_… »

« Je n'y arrives pas, Severus. » gémit le garçon. « J'ai déjà essayé, trois fois, ça ne marche pas et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Je… je peux les sentir, mais pas comme d'habitude, c'est comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de moi ! Comme si je les appelais au lieu de les faire partir ! » avoua-t-il finalement.

Severus resta un instant muet, la respiration saccadée. Puis, d'un geste raide, il saisit sa baguette et la tendit à Harry.

« Essaie encore. Pense… positif… tu peux le faire, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ignorant le hoquet de surprise de Minerva, Harry saisit la baguette. C'était la même baguette noire qu'il avait utilisé ce jour là dans le donjon pour tenter de repousser les Détraqueurs. La baguette de Severus, qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Et à présent, c'était à lui de protéger son professeur… non, pas son professeur rectifia-t-il. Il n'autorisa pas le mot à se former dans sa-tête, mais la pensée n'en était pas moins là.

Levant bien haut la baguette noire, il rassembla toute la magie qui courait dans ses veines comme une charge électrique et la dirigea vers son bras. Severus, il devait penser à Severus, au Manoir, à Shadow même…

« _Expecto Patronus_ ! »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il venait à nouveau de lancer un « _lumos_ » malgré lui, et il du lever un bras pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière éblouissante. Mais quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir un immense cerf blanc filer tête haute au galop vers le parc, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une brume dense et brillante.

Elle entoura les trois sorciers dans un nuage protecteur, et la sensation de désespoir et de froid glacial reflua aussitôt, les laissant à la fois soulagés et stupéfaits. Le cerf traçait de larges cercles autour d'eux, infatigable et bien que la pluie continua de tomber, les ombres commencèrent à se dissiper peu à peu, ne laissant que les nuages noirs qui plombaient toujours le ciel.

A terre, Snape semblait avoir retrouvé un début de contenance et tenta de se redresser, sa main toujours crispée sur son bras. Minerva s'avança aussitôt pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa avec agacement.

« Rentrons » fit-il avec un signe de tête vers le Manoir.

Puis, surprenant le regard inquiet d'Harry, il parvint à esquisser un sourire.

« Je vais reprendre ma baguette. C'était très bien joué, Harry. »

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant la baguette.

« Merci. » Il hésita un instant ; des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres… mais les traits tirés et la main qui agrippait toujours la Marque le dissuadèrent de les poser maintenant. Il fallait tout d'abord regagner le Manoir ; avec quelques potions, Severus se sentirait sans doute mieux.

Ils firent route en silence, lentement, péniblement, Snape peinant visiblement à recouvrer ses forces. Quand ils furent enfin à l'abri du donjon, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Minerva regarda d'un air incrédule le garçon se précipiter vers la table en bois où il choisit deux potions qu'il amena aussitôt à Severus. Le professeur les avala sans se faire prier, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil avec toute la dignité que la situation et ses forces lui permettaient.

« Severus, comment allez-vous ? »

Le maître des potions serra les dents, retenant la réponse sarcastique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Avait-il l'air de nager dans le bonheur ? Merlin, il devait être couvert de boue, fallait-il que McGonall soit là précisément le jour où cela devait arriver ?

« Mieux. L'attaque diminue en intensité. » répondit-il finalement.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » pressa Minerva

« Non. Vous pouvez rentrer. Votre séance devra être reportée de toute façon, l'orage ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter. »

« Severus, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état ! » protesta la sorcière « Laissez-moi appeler Poppy ou Albus, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire ! »

« Cela n'a jamais semblé vous déranger auparavant » cingla le maître des potions. Puis, se reprenant. « C'est inutile, Minerva, Voldemort n'a pas la force de soutenir ce type d'attaque bien longtemps, ce n'est déjà presque plus douloureux. Ni Pomfrey ni Dumbledore n'y pourront quelque chose. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait attaquer le manoir ? » demanda Harry, nerveux

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il n'y avait personne ici en dehors des Détraqueurs, les alarmes m'auraient averti dans le cas contraire. »

« Severus, je n'en suis pas certain, mais… j'ai vraiment l'impression que les Détraqueurs sont venus parce que je les ai appelés. Je ne les ai pas vraiment _appelés_, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, « C'est quand j'ai voulu lancer un patronus, juste au cas où, je les ai sentis répondre… je ne comprends pas ! »

Snape se redressa pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

« Comment, exactement ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer, » fit Harry, tentant d'organiser ses pensées. « Comme un écho. Une présence, mais pas une personne, quelque chose de plus… général ? »

« Une conscience collective ? » tenta Severus qui massait toujours son avant-bras.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de mots, du moins, je ne crois pas… peut-être que si, après tout. Quelque chose comme 'On arrive', mais plus comme une question, comme si je devais leur indiquer quelque chose… je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit réellement arrivé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon _patronus_ n'a pas marché avec ma propre baguette… » conclut-il, une boule dans la gorge.

« Harry, » fit doucement McGonagall, « Tu n'as pas prononcé de sort quand tu l'as fait, les premières fois. Du moins, pas en anglais… tu as incanté, mais en fourchelang. »

Harry tressaillit et le maître des potions plissa les yeux.

« C'était toi ? »

« Je… » Harry avala sa salive. « Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ? C'est la première fois… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Tu étais paniqué et Voldemort avait activé ma Marque… as-tu senti une connexion en même temps que moi ? » demanda Snape

« Ma cicatrice me brûlait un peu, mais c'était vraiment très léger. Mais mes pouvoirs… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi rien ne se passait alors que j'avais l'impression de si bien les maîtriser. Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai attiré les Détraqueurs en voulant les repousser ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai entendu parler fourchelang, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une répercussion de l'attaque… tout s'explique. » Frottant une dernière fois son avant bras, il le lâcha finalement, avant de poser un regard dégoûté sur la cicatrice, noire à présent, gravée dans sa chair.

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment empiré les choses ? » demanda Harry, les yeux fixés lui aussi sur la marque.

Snape hésita une demi-seconde.

« C'est difficile à dire. »

« Harry a pu agir comme un catalyseur, » avança McGonagall, songeuse. Sa suggestion lui valut un regard meurtrier de Severus.

« Gardez vos hypothèses pour vous, Minerva, et rentrez donc informer Albus que Voldemort a-tenté une première attaque. Je passerais plus tard lui faire un rapport. »

« Severus, vous devriez vous reposer, » fit la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton apaisant. « Vous avez un air horrible. »

« Merci, » rétorqua Snape. « J'en ai bien l'intention. Harry, sèche tes vêtements ou change toi, mais ne reste pas comme ça. Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir sous vos yeux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cette fichue Marque décidait de m'attaquer ! »

« Elle… c'est toujours à ce point ? » demanda faiblement Harry, incapable d'abandonner le sujet.

Snape l'observa un instant. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine, il le savait, Harry avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait… et il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne semblait pas judicieux de lui en dire plus que nécessaire.

« Non, c'est rarement aussi violent. Mais je suppose que Voldemort voulait lancer un message clair et qu'il y a mit toutes ses forces. Heureusement, elles ne sont guères plus élevées que les miennes en ce moment… »

Le garçon le fixait toujours d'un air angoissé. Probablement sentait-il qu'il y avait plus derrière cela qu'il voulait bien en laisser paraître…

« J'ai réellement besoin de me reposer, Harry » reprit-il finalement. « Fais ce que tu veux en attendant, mais je préfèrerais que tu évites de sortir pour l'instant. Je serais de retour dans une heure ou deux et nous irons à Poudlard voir le directeur… et ton cher loup-garou, si tu le souhaites. »

Harry détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

« Je vais me changer. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir leur odeur sur mes vêtements… je sais qu'ils n'ont pas d'odeur, mais… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

Severus secoua la tête et le garçon se dirigea vers les escaliers avec un dernier regard pour McGonagall.

« Aurevoir, professeur. Et merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, M. Potter. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais rester vous tenir compagnie pendant que le professeur Snape se repose, et monter la garde au cas où une autre attaque se produirait. »

Severus sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, fixant les flammes dans la cheminée.

Harry les regarda, hésitant.

« Comme vous voulez, professeur. » Puis, se tournant vers Snape : « Je reviens. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et l'écho de ses pas s'éloigna rapidement. Restés seuls, les deux directeurs de maison restèrent un instant silencieux.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas, Severus ? » demanda finalement Minerva

« Que vous restiez tenir compagnie à Harry, non. Quant à repousser une attaque, en revanche… Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas vous même lancé de _patronus_, Minerva ? »

La sorcière tressaillit et détourna le regard.

« Je… je suis désolée, Severus. J'aurai donné cher pour pouvoir le faire, soyez en certain. J'en suis tout simplement incapable. » avoua-t-elle.

« Incapable ? » fit Snape, incrédule. « Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais su produire de _patronus_, encore moins de la force de celui d'Harry. Etes-vous satisfait ? » fit elle d'une voix sèche.

« Pas vraiment, non. Comme une sorcière comme vous, membre de l'Ordre, peut-elle se révéler incapable de produire un patronus ? Que se passerait-il si vous étiez attaqués par des Détraqueurs au cours d'une bataille ? »

« Je me transformerai en chat et je fuirai. Est-cela que vous voulez entendre ? Oui, ce serait ma seule chance de survie, je le reconnais. Comme un parfait Mangemort, incapable de produire un patronus. C'est probablement la tactique que choisirais également Peter Pettigrew, puisque nous y sommes, » fit-elle avec un air de profond dégoût.

Snape la regarda un instant, songeur.

« Ne pas pouvoir produire de Patronus ne fait pas de vous un Mangemort, Minerva. »

« Mais le fait que vous en soyez capable indique clairement que vous n'en êtes pas un. » soupira la sorcière. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté votre chance, tout à l'heure, au lieu de donner votre baguette à Harry ? Je sais de source sure que vous en êtes capable. »

« Je n'en avais plus la force, stupide chouette » gronda le maître des potions. « Albus n'a-t-il pas jugé utile de vous dire que je suis à peu près aussi efficace qu'un cracmol, ces temps-ci ? L'attaque a épuisé mes réserves. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurai été incapable de produire le plus petit début de _patronus_. »

« Je suis désolée, Severus, » fit Mc Gonagall d'une voix douce. « Albus m'a en effet raconté ce qui vous est arrivé et je dois dire que j'ai été particulièrement impressionnée. Je… »

« Un mot de plus, Minerva, et je vous jure que je trouverais assez de force pour vous expédier la tête la première dans cette cheminée. » prévint Snape d'une voix grave.

McGonagall hocha la tête, son regard adouci. Puis, vérifiant rapidement qu'Harry n'était pas à portée d'oreille :

« Cette attaque, tout à l'heure, Harry y a participé malgré lui, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t elle.

Snape serra les dents.

« Probablement. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'en dire un mot devant lui, ou bien je… »

« Oh, assez avec les menaces, Severus, » fit Minerva, agacée. « J'ai bien compris que vous vouliez laisser Harry en dehors de cela, bien que je ne saisisse pas vos motivations ; le garçon a le droit de savoir qu'il peut être un danger pour vous ! »

« Il n'en est pas un » riposta Snape. « Harry culpabilise déjà suffisamment à propos de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, et, Merlin, a propos de tout ce qui peut arriver de mal dans le monde. Il est hors de question que je lui inflige cela tant que je n'en saurais pas plus. »

« Merlin, Severus, » fit McGonagall en le regardant d'un air étrange. « Albus m'avait prévenue que les choses entre vous avait considérablement évolué ces dernières semaines, mais je ne pensais pas… j'en suis très heureuse, n'en doutez pas, simplement étonnée étant donné votre histoire commune. » ajouta précipitamment la sorcière en voyant le regard de son interlocuteur s'obscurcir.

« Vous devrez vous y faire, que vous l'approuviez ou non. » fit-il sèchement.

« Il est tout à fait inutile de devenir hostile, Severus. Il est clair qu'Harry s'est énormément attaché à vous, il suffit de voir ses yeux quand il vous regarde et, Merlin en soit témoin, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous protéger tout à l'heure. »

Les traits de Snape se détendirent.

« Harry est toujours excessif dans ce genre de situation. Son état émotionnel pour l'instant est pour le moins précaire… il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre, mais il est sur la bonne voie. Il lui reste à comprendre qu'il ne doit en aucun cas se mettre en danger pour moi ou qui que ce soit, et cette partie là risque d'être plus compliquée… »

« Après ce que vous avez fait pour lui, c'est fort compréhensible » répondit Minerva. « Harry a besoin de vous, c'est évident, et il est grand temps que quelqu'un se décide à remplir ce rôle pour lui. »

« Pardon ? » fit sèchement Snape.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire » répliqua Minerva. « Je vous ai observé avec le garçon, vous êtes aussi protecteur et attentionné qu'une poule avec sa couvée. Inutile de le nier ! »

Choqué, le maître des potions manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive ; il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée à l'espèce de vieille harpie qui faisait office de directeur pour Gryffondor, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Harry est dans les escaliers. Gardez vos véhémentes protestations pour une autre fois, Severus, et allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je vous promets de vous laisser m'insulter tout votre saoul dès que vous serez de retour à Poudlard. »

Snape la fusilla des yeux alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil, raide, et se dirigea vers Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, merci. Juste un peu secoué. » fit Harry

« As-tu besoin d'une potion calmante, ou de force ? Tu as dépensé une énergie considérable avec ce patronus… »

« En fait, je me sens plutôt moins 'électrique', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'utiliser ma magie et de lâcher un peu de lest. Donc non, ce sera inutile, merci pr… Severus. »

Snape lui rendit son fin sourire.

« C'est une bonne chose à savoir, il ne faudra pas l'oublier à l'avenir. » Puis, plissant les yeux, il eut un imperceptible signe de tête vers la sorcière qui se tenait près de la cheminée. Harry haussa légèrement les épaules en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Peu lui importait de rester avec McGonagall. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'en avait plus peur…

Le regard de Snape se fit plus appuyé tandis qu'il hochait légèrement la tête.

'_Alors, fais de ton mieux.'_

Harry sourit. Finalement, il s'était trompé ; il pouvait facilement communiquer sans mot avec Snape, même sans l'aide de télépathie animagus !

« Tu sais où se trouve le thé et le reste. Je te laisse t'occuper de ton invitée. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je serais dans ma chambre. » fit-il enfin, avec un regard entendu.

« N'importe quoi, Harry, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se transformer en chat et suivre le professeur dans sa chambre, être sûr que tout irait bien… mais il doutait que Snape eut apprécié.

Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte à son tour, avant de se tourner vers la directrice de Gryffondor qui avait soigneusement observé l'échange.

« Quant à vous, Minerva, avisez-vous ne serait-ce que de mettre mon chat mal à l'aise, et vous vous retrouverez de retour à Poudlard sous une forme que vous pourriez ne pas apprécier avant d'avoir eu le temps de battre de la queue… »

Là dessus, il referma la porte sur lui et monta les escaliers aussi dignement et rapidement que ses muscles le lui permettaient.

McGonagall et Harry attendirent quelques instants avant de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils, laissant échapper un soupir.

« Désolé, professeur, il est toujours un peu grincheux quand il ne va pas bien. Il ne veut pas qu'on pense qu'il est faible, je suppose. » offrit Harry.

Minerva partit d'un petit rire.

« Oh, sur certains points, Severus ne changera jamais, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas m'en offenser. A ce sujet, Harry… 'Severus' ? » fit elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Oui, eh bien, il m'a proposé de l'appeler comme ça après que… » il secoua la tête. « C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'essaie. Il a bien réussi à m'appeler Harry, après tout. »

Minerva hocha la tête avec un regard attendri.

« Il est évident qu'il est fou de toi, Harry. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Severus si protecteur envers qui que ce soit ; en tout cas pas depuis… » elle s'interrompit. « J'en suis très heureuse pour toi, même si je regrette qu'il ait fallu des évènements aussi tragiques pour vous rapprocher. »

Harry se tortilla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« C'est compliqué. Mais oui, Severus a été formidable pour moi… je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille, mais je vais essayer. J'espère juste que les choses ne changeront pas trop à Poudlard. »

« Ca sera un nouveau défi, je suppose » acquiesça McGonagall. « Mais vous semblez bien gérer la situation, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. »

« Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas sûr d'être pressé de rentrer à Poudlard. » avoua Harry. « Je me sens plutôt bien, ici. »

« Oui, » fit Minerva avec un regard pour la pièce. « Je peux certainement comprendre cela. Je ne me serais jamais doutée que Severus vivait dans un manoir de ce genre, je dois dire, je suis plutôt impressionnée. »

« Vous n'étiez jamais venue ? » s'étonna Harry

« Je doute que qui que ce soit de Pouldard soit déjà venu ici, en dehors du professeur Dumbledore. Severus est très jaloux de sa vie privée… » elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

« Je suis désolé pour ma réaction tout à l'heure » avança Harry, sincèrement contrit. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… ou plutôt, je le sais et ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessée ? »

« Rien de grave, non, je te remercie. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué la situation, et je suppose que je peux comprendre ta réaction. L'idée de Severus de prendre mon autre forme était vraiment excellente, toutefois. »

« C'était son idée ? » s'exclama Harry, incrédule. Snape n'avait pourtant pas sembler particulièrement apprécier la présence de sa collègue.

« En effet, et j'ai été plutôt surprise qu'il me propose de venir ici, dans un endroit où tu te sentirais plus à l'aise pour cette confrontation. Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un jour l'occasion de mettre les pattes sur le territoire de Severus Snape. » conclut-elle en riant.

Mais Harry ne rit pas.

« Vous… ne vous entendez pas très bien, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que vous soyez la directrice de Gryffondor et lui de Serpentard ? »

La gaieté de Minerva s'envola aussitôt.

« Oh, Harry. C'est… assez compliqué, en réalité. »

« J'aimerai bien comprendre, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. » fit doucement Harry. « Je ne connais pas le professeur depuis longtemps, pas vraiment… et il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. »

Minerva soupira, cherchant ses mots.

« Très bien. Severus et moi avons une longue histoire. Je l'ai d'abord eu comme élève pendant ses sept années à Poudlard, et avec le recul, je dois avouer que j'ai sans doute été particulièrement injuste envers lui. Le fait qu'il soit sans arrêt en conflit avec ton père, Sirius et Remus… j'avais un petit faible pour eux, et Severus ne tenait que trop bien le rôle du méchant. Le fait qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort, la mort de tes parents, Harry… tout cela n'a servi qu'à renforcer les préjugés que j'avais à son encontre et je crains de ne pas lui avoir fait bon accueil lors de son arrivée en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Albus l'avait imposé comme professeur de potions, et la plupart des professeurs étaient assez réticents à son égard, malgré la confiance que le directeur lui témoignait. Severus n'a jamais été le genre de personne à vouloir se faire aimer, il est tellement fier… quand j'ai fini par admettre qu'il y avait autre chose en lui que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître, les années avaient passées, et je suppose qu'il y avait trop d'eau sous les ponts pour que nous soyons véritablement amis. Nous avons fini par entretenir des relations courtoises, cependant, si tant est que le sarcasme permanent de Severus puisse être considéré comme tel. »

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, comme s'il tentait de retracer l'histoire dans sa-tête.

« Il n'est pas comme ça, vous savez. » dit-il finalement. « Sa façon de parler, d'être, c'est juste… je suppose qu'il se fiche de ce que les gens pensent de lui. Mais il est vraiment intelligent, et gentil. Oh, Merlin, ne lui dites jamais que je vous ai dit ça, il m'étranglerait sur place ! »

Minerva partit d'un petit rire.

« Oh, j'en doute, il se couperait le bras avant de faire du mal à son précieux chat ! » puis, plus sérieusement. « Je le sais, Harry. Personne n'a jamais douté que Severus Snape soit un des sorciers les plus intelligents de sa génération. Il est très certainement orgueilleux, mais souvent à juste titre ; savais-tu qu'il était le plus jeune maître des potions en plus de trois siècles ? Il était au service de Voldemort à cette époque et je doute que son maître ait prit la peine de le féliciter à ce sujet, mais c'est réellement un exploit. Et je ne doute pas non plus qu'il soit… gentil, » fit elle dans un gloussement. « Certainement pas après cette après-midi ; et même sans cela, il est indéniable que je l'ai longtemps mal jugé. J'ai certainement plus de torts envers lui que je ne veux bien l'admettre, mais Severus n'est certainement pas un homme facile à aborder quand il s'agit d'excuses… »

« Il m'a bien pardonné, à moi » fit Harry.

Minerva sourit.

« Dans ce cas précis, je doute que cela ait été une grave entorse à sa dignité. Severus a probablement du faire face à plus d'une révélation au courant de cet été, à commencer par le fait que tu n'étais pas James. »

« C'est ce qu'il dit, oui. D'une certaine façon, je crois qu'il a aussi fait la paix avec lui, » fit Harry en repensant à l'apparition des Maraudeurs au cimetière. « mais… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant. Mon père a vraiment été horrible avec Severus, vous savez. »

Il vit la directrice de Gryffondor pâlir.

« Je ne l'ignore pas, et ma manière de gérer James et Sirius et leurs mauvais coups ont très certainement contribuer à rendre Severus plus amer encore. J'ignorais à cette époque… » elle secoua la tête. « Peu importe. J'espère pouvoir voir dans cette invitation une sorte de cessez le feu… bien que je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'ait fait uniquement dans ton intérêt. » conclut Minerva avec un petit sourire ; « Et je dois dire que cela me le rends éminemment sympathique. »

« Evitez de lui dire cela aussi, » fit Harry, « Je doute qu'il apprécie le terme 'sympathique'. »

Minerva se remit à rire.

« Attendrissant, peut-être ? »

« Vous cherchez à le tuer d'une crise cardiaque ! » fit Harry en riant à son tour

« Oh, Harry, c'est vraiment bon de te voir à nouveau en bonne santé. » fit finalement McGonagall quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux. « Nous avons été si inquiets pour toi cet été… »

« C'est grâce à Snape » insista Harry, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer une occasion. « Il a été extraordinaire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Harry » fit McGonagall. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà tout expliqué. Si j'avais su que ta famille te traitait de cette façon… » elle soupira. « Il semble que nous soyons destinés à faire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Harry, je veux que tu sois bien sûr que si tu as besoin de quoique que ce soit, tu peux venir me trouver à tout moment. Je sais que le professeur Snape s'occupe bien de toi à présent, mais tu ne dois pas hésiter une seconde si la nécessité se faisait sentir. Etre un animagus peut parfois se révéler fort utile. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer ces séances à Poudlard ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'aimerai beaucoup. Et oui, je sais que je peux venir vous trouver, professeur. Ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir Malfoy… c'est encore présent dans ma-tête, mais je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il faut juste du temps pour… que tout reprenne sa place, j'imagine. Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venue, c'était bien de vous voir ici. Et je vais peut-être faire des progrès en cours de métamorphoses, maintenant que je peux me changer en chat ! »

« Je n'en espère pas moins, en particulier au vu de tes résultats aux BUSEs. » répondit le professeur.

« Mes résultats ! Je ne les ai pas encore eus, la lettre n'a pas du me parvenir ! »

« Oh, je sais de source sûr que le professeur Dumbledore a donné tes lettres à Severus après qu'il ait changé ta note en potions… une manœuvre assez peu régulière, je dois dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'approuver. »

« J'ai repris des cours cet été, » se justifia le garçon « Je vous assure, professeur, j'ai fait des efforts. Je demanderai ma lettre à Severus ce soir, je n'y avais pas pensé jusque là, j'avais l'esprit un peu occupé… »

« Sans aucun doute » fit McGonagall, adoucie.

« Savez vous qui sera le professeur de Défense, cette année ? » demanda Harry pour changer de sujet

« Il a été nommé aujourd'hui même et je peux dire sans me tromper que tu le connais aussi. Je pense que tu apprécieras les cours cette année, en particulier après les performances du dernier professeur… »

Mais son air réjouit n'enthousiasma pas Harry.

« Non, pas Snape ! Il ne peut pas prendre ce poste, il n'a pas accepté, n'est ce pas ? Il ne peut pas, avec ses pouvoirs ! »

« Merlin, Harry, non ! » s'exclama Minerva, « J'ignorais que tu étais au courant… mieux vaut peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore t'en informe en temps et en heure. »

« Je déteste qu'on me cache des choses… » grogna Harry.

« Il ne s'agit pas de te cacher quoique ce soit, mais de t'expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe, et je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour cela. » répondit fermement McGonagall.

Harry se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Sa directrice de maison savait être parfaitement butée, et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher leur nouvelle entente. S'il voulait qu'elle et Snape finissent par s'entendre, ce genre de sujet risquait un peu trop facilement d'enrayer ces efforts…

« Vous voulez du thé ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Avec un nuage de lait, si possible. » acquiesça McGonagall.

Harry se mit au travail, préférant chauffer l'eau directement sur le feu. Inutile de solliciter ses pouvoirs plus que nécessaire, en particulier après cette après-midi…

Ils burent leur thé confortablement installés devant la cheminée, Minerva renseignant Harry sur les derniers cours et la santé de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Le temps passa rapidement, et ils furent tous les deux surpris en entendant les pas de Snape dans les escaliers.

Harry se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre, mais McGonagall le retint par le bras.

« Harry, une dernière chose… » elle lui tendit une enveloppe, et le pressa de la ranger dans ses robes. « Ouvre-la quand tu seras au calme. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry, intrigué, hocha la tête en rangeant l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

« Severus, comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda Minerva la première.

« Mieux, merci. Harry, te sens-tu prêt à aller à Poudlard ? Ce ne sera que l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, je présume. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le professeur avaler nonchalamment deux potions, mais il acquiesça. Ses traits étaient plus détendus et il ne souffrait visiblement plus.

« Vous voulez que je me change ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce serait préférable. »

Le chat noir sauta aussitôt sur son épaule sous les yeux effarés de McGonagall qui avait elle aussi reprit sa forme animagus.

« N'y songez même pas, Minerva, » ricana Snape. « Vous êtes bien trop lourde et âgée pour ce petit numéro. »

Le chat feula dans sa direction, clairement scandalisé, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention. Lançant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, il annonça sa destination :

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Tous trois se lancèrent à travers les flammes et se retrouvèrent un instant plus tard dans le décor familier du bureau.

Le chat tigré fila aussitôt, sans s'embarrasser de formalités. Clairement vexé, songea Snape avec un petit sourire. Cette situation allait lui fournir une nouvelle réserve de sarcasme pour la vieille Gryffondor et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance !

« Eh bien, eh bien » fit une voix derrière eux, « Je vois que vous avez réussi à ramener les deux chats en une seule pièce, Severus, la séance s'est elle bien passée ? »

Snape se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore, contrarié.

« Minerva ne vous a-t-elle donc pas prévenu ? La séance, comme vous dites, a été interrompue par une attaque de Voldemort. »

Le directeur se figea à ses mots et lui fit signe de prendre un fauteuil alors qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? »

« Non. » répondit Snape. A ce mot, Shadow sauta à terre et se retransforma :

« C'est faux ! Professeur, Voldemort a attaqué Severus par sa marque, et c'était plutôt impressionnant ! Il a fallu que je repousse les Détraqueurs avant que… »

« Harry, doucement, j'aimerai bien entendre cette histoire depuis le début, si c'était possible. » fit Dumbledore en levant une main.

Harry tourna le regard vers Snape qui l'observait d'un air profondément ennuyé.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna-t-il. « Albus, ce n'était rien de si dramatique, de près ou de loin. Voldemort a-testé ses forces à travers la marque et certaines circonstances ont fait que sa-tentative a eu des conséquences inattendues. »

« Pas si dramatique ? Vous ne pouviez même pas tenir debout ! » protesta Harry avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard noir du professeur.

« Très bien, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante, « Severus, peut-être pourriez-vous commencer ? »

« C'est arrivé juste après l'arrivée de Minerva. » commença le maître des potions. « J'ai laissé les deux chats faire leurs exercices dans leur coin tout en m'occupant de mes plantes, et un orage a commencé à se former. »

« Un orage naturel ? » questionna le directeur.

« Selon toute probabilité, oui. L'air était lourd depuis plusieurs heures. Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort m'a effectivement attaqué via la Marque au moment où l'orage a éclaté. Je pense qu'il s'agissait plus d'une tentative pour tester les barrières… et l'effectivité de la marque. »

« J'en déduis qu'elle est toujours active, » soupira Dumbledore.

Snape hocha la tête.

« J'ai été pris par surprise. Mais je n'avais plus assez de magie à ce moment là pour contrer les effets et l'intensité de l'attaque n'a fait qu'augmenter. Après quoi… » il fit une courte pause. « Harry et Minerva sont arrivés. L'orage avait éclaté et nous aurions du rentrer, mais j'étais incapable de me déplacer. La douleur a oblitéré mes forces pendant un moment et je suis devenu assez hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. »

Il tourna son regard neutre vers Harry, lui faisant signe de continuer.

Le garçon avala sa salive et poursuivit pour lui.

« J'ai… j'ai un peu paniqué, je crois. Quand le professeur McGonagall a voulu aider Severus, j'ai cru qu'elle cherchait à lui faire du mal, que c'était peut-être de sa faute… je lui ai jeté un sort pour la faire reculer. »

Les deux sorciers le fixaient, le visage impassible.

« Le professeur s'est transformé en chat et s'est cachée, je crois, pendant un moment… je cherchais partout d'où pouvait venir l'attaque, vous savez, si Voldemort était dans les parages comme la dernière fois. Mais avec la pluie et les nuages, c'était plutôt difficile de voir. Dans le doute j'ai voulu lancer un patronus, mais ça n'a pas marché… j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin… je crois. »

Il resta un instant silencieux, cherchant les mots pour poursuivre. Ce fut finalement Snape qui le fit pour lui :

« Il semblerait qu'Harry ait en réalité incanté en fourchelang, et il est possible qu'en cherchant à éloigner les Détraqueurs, il les ai au contraire appelé. » expliqua-t-il.

« De la même manière que Voldemort… » murmura Dumbledore.

Harry s'affaissa légèrement, et Severus plissa les yeux.

« Avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort, oui. » corrigea-t-il. « C'est ce qui semble le plus probable. »

C'était à peine mieux, songea Harry, mais tout de même un peu plus rassurant.

« Ils sont venus, en tout cas » continua Harry « Tout autour du Manoir, au dessus, il faisait encore plus sombre et ils étaient nombreux… et je pouvais communiquer avec eux. Un peu en tout cas. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour attaquer. Je crois qu'ils attendaient juste que je leur dise quoi faire. »

« Tout ceci a du être plutôt impressionnant pour toi, mon garçon, » compatit Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête… Je crois que McGonagall me parlait, mais je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais ailleurs. Je voulais comprendre. Et puis j'ai entendu mon nom et je me suis retourné, et j'ai vu que le professeur Snape m'avait appelé. Il m'a demandé de lancer un patronus, mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas… alors il m'a donné sa baguette. »

« Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

Snape acquiesça.

« Harry avait déjà utilisé ma baguette pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Il avait juste besoin de penser à quelque chose de positif… et de ne pas lancer le sort en fourchelang. D'une distraction, en somme. »

« Et ça a marché. » fit Harry. « J'ai pu lancé un patronus, comme d'habitude… sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus gros et puissant, et que cette espèce de brume argentée s'est mise tout autour de nous. Après cela, les Détraqueurs sont partis et nous avons pu rentrer. »

« Combien de temps a duré l'attaque de Voldemort, Severus ? »

« En tout, sans doute une dizaine de minutes. Elle a progressivement diminué en intensité et j'ai pu mieux la gérer après le départ des Détraqueurs, et avec quelques potions. J'ai l'intuition que cette courte attaque a largement épuisé les ressources de Voldemort. » répondit Snape.

Dumbledore le regarda un long moment, et il sembla à Harry que plus de choses passaient dans les regards des deux hommes que ce qui avait été dit.

« Il faudra étudier cette question de près » annonça finalement le directeur. « Il est à espérer que ces attaques ne se renouvèleront pas. Savez-vous s'il y a quelque chose à faire pour les contrer, Severus ? »

« Rien de bien efficace à ma connaissance. Quelques sorts pour atténuer les effets, des potions contre la douleur… Je suppose cependant que Voldemort ne peut pas soutenir ce niveau d'intensité éternellement, même en temps normal. Pour l'instant, il est faible, et maintenant que je suis prévenu je ferais en sorte de ne plus être surpris sans potions à portée de main. »

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête.

« Nous ferons des recherches, mon enfant. Nous trouverons une solution. »

Snape acquiesça rapidement, visiblement guère convaincu.

« Quant à toi, Harry, tu as fais preuve d'un grand sang-froid et je t'en félicite. Maîtriser tes pouvoirs est une priorité, mais tu dois également faire attention à garder ton humeur sous contrôle. Le professeur McGonagall aurait pu être sérieusement blessé, tu le réalises ? »

Harry se redressa, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais, professeur, je suis désolé. Et pas seulement pour ça, pour ce que je vous ai dit hier… je sais que vous ne n'êtes pas comme Voldemort. J'ai… un peu perdu mon sang-froid, je crois. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, je regrette. »

Son ton était plus sincère qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais après tout, il savait bien au fond de lui que Dumbledore méritait ces excuses ; Severus avait raison, il faisait de son mieux, même si ce mieux n'était pas toujours du goût d'Harry.

Il tourna le regard vers Severus qui lui répondit d'un bref plissement des yeux.

'_C'est bien.'_

« Excuses acceptées, mon garçon. » fit enfin la voix du directeur. « Je peux comprendre tes inquiétudes, Harry, et l'acuité de tes émotions après tout ce que tu as traversé. Mais tu dois prendre en compte tes nouveaux pouvoir, et les risques qu'ils comprennent si tu devais perdre le contrôle. Fies-toi à ton jugement, ne laisse pas chaque petite chose te bouleverser. »

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Le directeur lui sourit d'un air bienveillant, avant de se lever.

« Severus, nous devrons reparler de tout cela plus tard. Je m'apprêtais à aller rendre visite à Remus Lupin, peut-être voudrez vous m'accompagner ? »

« Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, je souhaiterais tout d'abord récupérer quelques ingrédients dans mon laboratoire. Harry, je te retrouve là-bas, si tu le souhaites. » fit le maître des potions en se levant à son tour.

En guise de réponse, Harry reprit sa forme de chat et sauta à sa place habituelle, sur l'épaule gauche de Snape.

« Je crois que votre chat préfère vous accompagner, Severus. » fit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants d'humour.

Snape grogna, mais ne fit rien pour faire descendre Shadow.

« Nous vous retrouverons dans quelques minutes, ce ne sera pas long. »

« A tout de suite, dans ce cas. Remus Lupin se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie, vous n'aurez pas de mal à le retrouver. »

Le chemin vers les donjons fut silencieux ; les élèves étaient sans doute en cours et Severus semblait connaître les passages les moins fréquentés pour se déplacer dans le château. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau familier du professeur, Shadow sauta à terre sans pour autant se retransformer. Le bureau semblait plus grand ainsi, et plein d'odeurs étranges…

« Ne mets pas ta truffe dans les tiroirs, tu pourrais le regretter. » l'avertit Snape.

Fouillant dans les armoires et les divers commodes qui encombraient la pièce, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il aperçut une enveloppe en évidence sur la table.

'_S. Snape.' _

Il reconnut l'écriture au premier coup d'œil ; Draco Malfoy et sa calligraphie prétentieuse et parfaite était inimitable… Severus leva sa baguette et vérifia rapidement que l'objet n'était pas ensorcelé. Rassuré sur ce point, il prit l'enveloppe et la glissa dans ses robes. Ce soir, il la lirait ce soir, à l'abri des regards… il serait bien assez tôt pour savoir ce que l'héritier des Malfoy avait à lui dire.

« Shadow, si tu es prêt… »

Sans se faire prier, le chat sauta sur son épaule. Severus jeta un dernier regard au bureau ; il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ici s'il voulait garder un certain contrôle sur ses élèves. Son absence passait certainement pour de la lâcheté, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Refermant la porte à regret, il se dirigea à travers les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce chemin là, à l'écart des grands couloirs, était certainement un de ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux… l'entrée donnant sur le côté de l'infirmerie était quasiment inconnue et il pénétra furtivement dans le vaste dortoir où il avait lui-même passé tant de nuits.

Un peu trop furtivement, peut-être, songea-t-il un instant plus tard alors que des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient. Ses réflexes d'espions avaient la vie dure… mais il devrait y prendre plus garde quand il était en compagnie de Shadow à l'oreille fine.

« … mais ne me demandez pas de faire de mal à Loki, Albus. Ne me demandez pas cela. » suppliait calmement la voix de Remus.

« Je n'exigerais jamais cela de vous, mon enfant. » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais vous savez dans quelle situation nous sommes… »

Snape racla délibérément le plancher de la semelle de sa botte tandis qu'il approchait et les voix se turent. Sur son épaule, Shadow enfonça légèrement ses griffes dans sa cape, visiblement frustré. _C'est la curiosité qui a tué le chat, _songea Severus. De cela aussi, il devrait parler à Harry, quand le moment serait opportun.

Le panneau qui leur cachait la vue du lit coulissa, laissant place à un Remus au regard soucieux et à un Dumbledore au visage soigneusement composé.

« Vous avez fait vite, Severus. » fit-il d'un ton où l'on pouvait sentir une once de reproche.

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser le chat par terre d'un haussement d'épaule. Harry reprit aussitôt sa forme :

« Remus, tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il, mi-inquiet mi-soulagé de voir son ami assis sur le lit.

« Oui, Harry, merci. » répondit Lupin. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté que tu avais eu de nouvelles aventures cet après-midi ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Rien de grave, au final. Mais j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle… j'ai attaqué McGonagall. »

« Le professeur McGongall, Harry » corrigea Remus. « Il y a des situations où rester maître de soi est presque impossible, je suis bien placé pour le savoir… »

Oui, songea Harry, soudain frappé par le parallèle. Remus n'avait pas non plus de contrôle sur ses réactions, quand il était sous forme de loup garou…

« … mais tu as des moyens de contrôler cette puissance et d'en faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ne passe pas à côté, Harry. » continua Remus.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je m'entraînerai, Remus, c'est promis. »

Lupin sourit.

« Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de reprendre nos leçons. Bien qu'après tes exploits de l'an dernier, je doute que tu aies besoin de mes conseils… j'espère que tu voudras bien m'assister en cours, Harry ? Ca serait un excellent moyen de stimuler les élèves. »

« En cours ? » bafouilla Harry. « Commença, en cours ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a convaincu de revenir cette année en tant que professeur de Défense, puisqu'il semblerait que le poste soit vacant. »

« Professeur ? Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus… maintenant que tout le monde sait… » Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus dont le visage,toujours impassible, ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. C'était pourtant bien à cause de lui que Remus avait dû partir en premier lieu…

« Le professeur Dumbledore a pu convaincre le Conseil qu'avoir un loup-garou allié dans la place serait une bonne chose, après l'attaque d'hier soir. Il reste à savoir si les parents l'accepteront également, bien entendu, mais cela peut attendre que j'ai récupéré assez de forces pour prendre mes fonctions. » expliqua Remus.

Décidément, songea Harry, tout le monde semblait avoir du mal à récupérer ses forces ces temps-ci… sauf lui. Il doutait que la nouvelle fasse plaisir à Severus, cependant. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui plaise non plus…

« Le poste est maudit, Remus, tu le sais bien ! »

« Ce n'est que pour une année, » fit Lupin d'une voix apaisante. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester éternellement. Et je pourrais enfin profiter un peu de toi, je sais que j'ai été bien plus absent que présent ces derniers temps… ce c'était pas une volonté de ma part, j'espère que tu le sais, Harry. Je vais enfin pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu ! »

Il le savait… mais il n'empêchait pas que Remus n'avait pas été là. Et quelque chose d'autre le perturbait, quelque chose qui ne venait définitivement pas de lui… un sentiment confus d'hostilité profonde qui lui était étranger. Un mouvement derrière lui suffit à lui faire réaliser l'origine de ces ondes de colère : Severus, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas que quelqu'un s'approche de trop près de son chat.

Où était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination ? De ses propres désirs ? Severus jaloux pour lui ?

Dans tous les cas, c'était à lui de jouer. Il aimait Remus, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait… mais il devait tout de suite mettre les choses au point avant que les Severus ne trouve une nouvelle raison de détester son ancien ennemi.

« Merci, Remus, je sais. » répondit-il en faisant un pas en arrière, pour se positionner à côté de Severus. « Je suis sûr que ce sera formidable de t'avoir en cours. Et de se voir, de temps en temps. » précisa-t-il.

Comme s'il avait compris son intention, Snape posa un bras en travers de ses épaules, comme il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Le geste avait peut-être quelque chose de subtilement plus possessif, songea Harry, mais il ne l'en appréciait pas moins.

« Peut-être serait-il temps de rentrer. » suggéra Severus, devant la mine légèrement défaite de Remus. Puis, se tournant vers le garçon : « Veux-tu que je reviennes te chercher plus tard ? »

Harry hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Je commence à être un peu fatigué, après tout… je crois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais tendu. Je suis plutôt pressé d'être à la maison. » avoua t-il.

Snape lui sourit, un sourire sincère qui le toucha au moins autant que son étreinte.

« A la maison, dans ce cas. »

Remus sembla avoir les pires difficultés à cacher son effarement tandis que le garçon lui disait au revoir. Harry n'était pas certain de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour faire accepter la situation à Remus, si c'était seulement possible, mais il avait dans l'idée que le loup-garou serait moins susceptible à ce sujet que Severus. Ou peut-être simplement différent. Il ignorait que Lily, James et Sirius avaient voulu cela… et il s'imaginait mal pouvoir le lui raconter. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

Il sentit quelqu'un le pousser doucement par les épaules, et l'instant d'après il marchait dans le couloir, Severus toujours à ses côtés.

« Aurez-vous besoin de potions fraîches, Albus ? »

« Si vous en avez l'occasion, ce serait effectivement une bonne chose. » répondit Dumbledore qui était sorti avec eux. « Les potions efficaces sur les loups garous sont assez difficiles à trouver. »

« Je n'en ai pas en réserve, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour en préparer rapidement. Je vous les enverrai cette nuit. »

Dumbledore hocha solennellement la tête alors qu'ils passaient devant l'escalier menant à son bureau.

« Severus, serait-il possible de vous parler en privé quelques instants ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

« Il n'est pas question de laisser Harry ici, si c'est ce que vous entendez. »

« Dans votre bureau, peut-être ? » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Seul, certainement pas. »

« Eh, » interrompit Harry. « _IL_ se trouve être sous votre nez. Si vous tenez absolument à raconter vos petits secrets, je peux tout aussi bien retourner avec Remus ! »

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent, l'air impénétrable.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » avança finalement Dumbledore. « Peut-être pourrais tu partir en avance au Manoir, si cela ne t'ennuies pas ? »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Severus avait prit la parole.

« Je ne préfères pas, après les évènements de cette après-midi. Où est passée McGonagall ? Qu'elle se décide enfin à remplir son rôle de Directrice de Gryffondor, ce ne sera pas trop tôt ! » gronda-t-il.

« Il me semble que Minerva est en cours, mais je pourrais toujours demander… »

« Demandez à Dobby » interrompit Harry. « Ca ne le dérangera pas. Il peut rester avec moi dans le bureau et s'il y a quoique ce soit il me fera apparaître dans les cuisines, ou bien je rentrerai directement au Manoir… honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si un loup-garou allait me sauter dessus à l'instant où je serai seul, il faudra bien que je revienne à Poudlard à un moment donné, vous réalisez… »

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent à nouveau, songeurs.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » admit finalement Snape. « Attends-moi dans mon bureau jusqu'à mon retour, je ne serais pas long. Dobby ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de l'elfe de maison que celui-ci apparu, tout excité à la vue du garçon qui lui souriait.

« Harry Potter monsieur ! Dobby est si content de vous voir après ces horribles attaques ! Dobby était très inquiet de ne pas voir Harry Potter revenir ! »

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété, Dobby, » fit sincèrement le garçon. « J'étais en sécurité et tout va bien à présent… du moins je suppose. » fit-il avec un regard accusateur pour Snape et Dumbledore.

« Dobby, » fit le directeur de sa voix la plus aimable, « cela t'ennuierait-il de veiller à la sécurité de M. Potter quelques minutes, le temps que le professeur Snape et moi aillons une petite discussion ? »

« Dobby donnera sa vie pour Harry Potter ! Dobby ne laissera jamais personne faire de mal à Harry Potter ! Non, non, Dobby vivant, personne ne… »

« Ca ne sera pas utile, Dobby, » l'interrompit Harry. « Pourrais-tu juste nous faire apparaître dans le bureau du professeur Snape ? C'est possible, n'est ce pas, je veux dire avec les sorts anti-apparition… »

« Bien-sûr Harry Potter, monsieur, les elfes de maison peuvent… Dobby va emmener Harry Potter tout de suite ! Tout de suite ! »

« Très bien, » fit Harry en riant « A tout de suite alors je suppose. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Essaie de ne pas mettre ton nez partout. Ce serait imprudent. »

« Je crois que vous m'avez déjà dit cela aujourd'hui, professeur, vous radotez ! » fit Harry en riant.

« Gamin insolent. » gronda le maître des potions. « Fiche-moi le camp avant que je ne décide d'enlever des points à Gryffondor alors même que tu n'as pas reprit les cours ! »

« En route, Dobby ! » fit Harry en prenant l'elfe par l'épaule, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tous deux disparurent dans un « pop », laissant les deux hommes sur place.

« Eh bien, Severus, Harry semble décidément très à l'aise avec vous, ces jours-ci. » fit remarquer Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelant plus que jamais.

« Ce gamin a besoin d'une bonne leçon de respect. » grommela le professeur tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant au bureau. »

« Oh, je doute qu'il la reçoive, » gloussa le directeur. « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour, Severus, mais je vous soupçonne d'être totalement incapable de sévérité avec le garçon. »

Snape grogna en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Il ne m'a guère donné de raison de l'être jusque là. Il est… terriblement émotif, en réalité. »

« Et attachant. » ajouta Dumbledore qui retenait visiblement un petit rire dans sa barbe.

« Très bien, vieil homme, vous marquez un point. Quel est votre prochain plan d'attaque, me faire signer une reconnaissance d'indulgence excessive et l'encadrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ? » grinça le professeur.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, non, je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que ce soit très utile, la rumeur m'aura devancé depuis longtemps ! » dit le directeur en riant doucement.

« Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes et venez-en aux faits. » fit sèchement Snape.

« Oh, admettez que c'est un juste retour des choses, Severus ! Bien, bien, les faits, donc… » Dumbledore s'assit, et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre une contenance. « Je dois avouer que les évènements de cet après-midi m'ont interpellés, voire même inquiétés. Votre baguette, Severus, je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant qu'elle possède les mêmes protections que jadis ? »

Snape hocha la tête lentement.

« Je l'ai revérifiée après qu'Harry s'en soit servit la première fois. Les protections sont toujours en place. »

« Et votre Marque s'est réveillée quand Harry a incanté en fourchelang, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus soupira.

« Elle était déjà active à ce moment. Mais oui, je pense que c'est son action qui a donné autant de puissance à l'attaque. En voulant la repousser, il y a participé contre son gré. » expliqua Snape comme à contre cœur. « Il apprendra à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. En attendant, il est hors de question de lui en parler, Albus. »

« Je comprends votre point de vue et je respecterai votre choix. Les miens se sont avérés suffisamment désastreux cet été… mais Severus, vous savez ce que tout cela peut vouloir dire, et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. »

Severus se raidit.

« J'y ai pensé. Mais ce n'est qu'une possibilité. »

« Severus, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton conciliant. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous restiez éloigné d'Harry, tout au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez regagné vos forces. Ce serait plus prudent, étant donné les circonstances. »

« Prudent ? » explosa Snape. « Avec Loki en mission autour de Poudlard, et l'instabilité émotionnelle d'Harry ? Il doit rester au Manoir et il doit se reposer, reprendre confiance en lui. Ce qui arrivera… nous le gèrerons au fur et à mesure. »

« Vous vous rendez compte du danger que cela peut représenter pour vous deux, Severus ? »

Mais Snape secoua la tête.

« Ce serait pire s'il était ailleurs. Il pourrait appeler les Détraqueurs… ou pire encore, et rien ne pourrait le protéger. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Mais vous devrez être prudent, extrêmement prudent… et n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant de la moindre évolution, ce pourrait être vital. Quelle qu'elle soit, Severus. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. Je compte sur vous pour les recherches, Albus. Harry et les potions m'occupent à temps complet, et je ne suis pas si efficace ces jours-ci… je vous ferais savoir dès qu'il me sera possible de reprendre mon poste. » assura-t-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Severus. Votre travail actuel est bien plus important. » le rassura Dumbledore.

Mais Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas un travail, Albus. Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté à ce sujet, l'intérêt d'Harry passera avant tout. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, severus. Et dans cet optique, nous travaillons ensemble… »

Snape se leva, aussitôt suivi par Dumbledore.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous souhaitiez me dire, Albus… »

Le directeur sourit.

« Pour l'instant, oui. Je vous laisse rejoindre notre jeune ami. Je crains toutefois qu'il n'ait perçu un peu plus de ma conversation avec Remus qu'il n'aurait été souhaitable… »

« Je tacherai de garder son esprit éloigné de Loki autant que possible. Même si connaissant Harry, ce sera précisément le sujet qu'il choisira de reprendre encore et encore. » grinça Snape.

« Oui, Harry a une certaine intuition concernant les sujets sensibles… et malheureusement une fâcheuse tendance à imaginer le pire. Je vous laisser gérer cela à votre guise, Severus, mais tachez de vous rappeler que c'est le souhait de Remus qu'Harry ne soit pas mis au courant, aussi longtemps que ce sera possible. »

« Remus Lupin n'a jamais été qu'un monumental problème et il le restera. Mais il a raison sur ce point, Harry serait trop influencé s'il l'apprenait, cela n'apporterait rien de bon. Tenez moi au courant si le loup-garou a besoin de potions, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le perdre… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai ramener Harry au Manoir rapidement. »

« Faites, mon garçon, faites. » répondit Dumbledore tandis que le maître des potions s'engageait dans les escaliers.. « Et prenez soin de vous, Severus. »

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée.

S'il avait trouvé les déplacements par voie de cheminette désagréables avant, Harry réalisa rapidement que transplaner aux côtés d'un elfe était une expérience bien plus pénible encore.

Se retenant de justesse au bureau, il ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de convaincre son estomac de ne pas remonter plus haut que sa gorge. Quelque secondes plus tard, il pu à nouveau se redresser et manqua de renverser deux bocaux au contenu douteux en se retrouvant face à face avec deux yeux globuleux qui le fixaient, plein d'inquiétude.

« Harry Potter est malade ? Dobby connaît le moyen de guérir Harry Potter, il suffit juste de mâcher un ongle de harpie et de… »

« Merci, Dobby, je vais bien. » l'interrompit Harry en sentant son estomac se révolter à nouveau. « Ca passera tout seul, vraiment. Merci d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner, j'ai eu assez de discussions et de messes basses pour la journée… » puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Dobby : « Est-ce que tu savais que je pouvais me changer en chat, maintenant ? »

« Dobby sait, » répondit l'elfe d'une petite voix admirative. « Les elfes ont beaucoup parlé, cet été… Harry Potter a été en grand danger. Mais il est très, très puissant, maintenant, Dobby peut le voir… »

« Le voir ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Oui Harry Potter, monsieur, » renchérit Dobby, « Les elfes ont les moyens de sentir la magie des sorciers. Et la magie d'Harry Potter est bien plus puissante qu'avant, bien plus puissante que celle des autres sorciers… même celle du directeur, Harry Potter. » chuchota-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés, comme s'il s'attendait à être puni pour son offense.

« Plus… plus de magie que Dumbledore ? Dobby, tu en es sûr ? » fit Harry, abasourdi.

« Beaucoup plus » acquiesça frénétiquement Dobby. « Une magie qui bouge, qui bouge beaucoup. Le professeur Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant avant, Harry Potter, mais il est loin derrière à présent. Et le professeur Snape aussi… »

« Peux-tu sentir sa magie, Dobby ? Celle du professeur ? Lui en reste t-il assez ? » demanda avidement Harry.

Dobby hésita un instant.

« Le professeur Snape a beaucoup de magie, Harry Potter. Mais elle ne peut plus lui répondre pour l'instant. »

Harry secoua la tête. Dobby ne lui apprenait rien. Ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, en revanche… un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Dobby, dis moi, quel est le sorcier le plus puissant que tu connaisses ? Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur ! » répondit Dobby en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. « Mais Harry Potter a plus de magie, maintenant ! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! »

« Et après le directeur, Dobby ? Qui vient après lui ? »

Dobby frissonna.

« C'est le sorcier-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Harry Potter. Mauvaise magie, noire, très noire… »

Harry resta un instant muet, considérant ce que Dobby venait de lui dire.

« Alors cela signifie que… je suis plus puissant que Voldemort ? »

« Harry Potter a plus de magie, » confirma l'elfe. « Mais le sorcier noir… il connaît de puissants sorts, Harry Potter, monsieur. Il sait appeler des choses qui ne devraient pas l'être pour l'aider. C'est de la mauvaise, mauvaise magie ! »

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, de la très mauvaise magie en réalité…

« Et après lui, Dobby ? Qui a le plus de magie ? »

A nouveau, Dobby hésita.

« Dobby connaît beaucoup de sorcier, mais il ne les connaît pas tous. Le sorcier le plus puissant que Dobby connaisse après le sorcier-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est le professeur Snape, Harry Potter, mais il ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs à présent. »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à la poitrine.

« Snape ? Snape, après Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de cela ? » s'étrangla-t-il

« Non, Harry Potter, seuls les elfes peuvent voir la magie des sorciers ; mais très peu de sorciers le savent. Ils ne seraient pas content s'ils savaient, pas contents que les elfes sachent. »

« C'est certain… » murmura Harry. « Je n'en dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demande si Snape est au courant… »

« Le Professeur Snape connaît bien les elfes, Harry Potter. Il sait ce dont les elfes sont capables… »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna à nouveau Harry. Severus n'avait-il pourtant pas dit qu'il ne faisait pas confiances aux elfes de maison ?

« Oui, Harry Potter, le Professeur Snape venait très souvent aux cuisines voir les elfes quand il était élève. Et quand il est revenu comme professeur, il n'a pas oublié les elfes qu'il avait connu, non, non, il est venu les voir dès le premier jour. Le premier jour, Harry Potter ! Les vieux elfes ici ont bien connu Severus Snape, et tous se feraient tuer pour lui, Harry Potter ! Oui, tous ! Severus Snape est un grand sorcier ! »

Harry décida de s'asseoir un moment, contemplant ce que l'elfe venait de lui dire. Il en avait appris plus aujourd'hui sur Severus qu'en six années à Poudlard… Ainsi le jeune Severus était venu se réfugier dans les cuisines pour trouver refuge avec les elfes de maison, tandis que le professeur McGonagall avait avoué s'être montrée injuste avec lui durant sa scolarité… Elle avait raison sur un point, dans tous les cas, il y avait certainement plus à voir dans Severus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond en reconnaissant la démarche familière. Snape pénétra dans le bureau et il sembla à Harry qu'un bref éclair de soulagement traversa les yeux noirs quand il le vit, installé dans le fauteuil.

Ce fut vers Dobby qu'il se tourna, toutefois.

« Merci, Dobby. Tout s'est bien passé, je pense ? » demanda-t-il

« Très bien, Professeur Snape, monsieur ! Harry Potter a été malade en transplanant, mais il va mieux maintenant ! » couina l'elfe en se répandant en petites courbettes auxquelles Harry était familier.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Merci de tes service. Tu peux retourner à ta tache. »

Avec une dernière révérence, Dobby se tourna vers Harry.

« A bientôt Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby est toujours là pour rendre service ! Toujours ! »

« Merci, Dobby, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Pour tout. »

Clignant des yeux, l'elfe disparut dans un léger « pop ».

« Cet elfe est de loin le plus bavard que j'aie jamais rencontré, » commenta Snape alors qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Severus n'avait pas idée à quel point…

Ce soir là, épuisés par leur journée, les deux sorciers montèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Après une longue douche relaxante, Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir douze heures d'affilée, sans cauchemar si possible, et oublier les évènements de la journée. Tout du moins, certains. En particulier le fait d'avoir appelé les Détraqueurs, et la vision de Severus terrassé par la douleur, cramponné à sa marque et luttant pour ne pas crier.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, en revanche, c'était ce sentiment de paix profonde qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là à plusieurs reprises. Ses pensées furent toutefois interrompues par un bruissement de papier alors qu'il déposait ses robes sur une chaise. Intrigué, il fouilla la poche et trouva là l'enveloppe que McGonagall lui avait remis un peu plus tôt.

Plus curieux que jamais, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour l'ouvrir. L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un bout de papier glacé, mais l'image qu'il avait fixé pétrifia Harry. Ce ne pouvait pas être… comment avait-elle pu…

Le polaroïd, se souvint-il. Le même avec lequel la directrice de Gryffondor avait pris Lily et Severus en photo. Il n'avait pas remarqué Minerva prendre celle-ci, mais il pouvait parfaitement deviner quand elle avait été prise, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retransforme en chat, quand ils étaient revenus de la clairière.

Sur la photo, un Snape souriant, l'air étrangement détendu et satisfait, marchait aux côtés d'un Harry tout aussi radieux, un bras sur son épaule. La photo était tellement naturelle et dégageait une telle impression de paix et de sérénité qu'Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mettre l'instant en bouteille. C'était possible, après tout ; McGonagall l'avait fait.

Une vague de gratitude profonde submergea Harry alors qu'il posait la photo sur la table de chevet, bien en vue, laissant la lumière allumée.

Pour McGonagall, pour Severus, pour ce moment, pour le destin peut-être… Pour lui avoir donné ce petit moment, même s'il ne devait jamais se reproduire.

Mais il avait la forte intuition qu'il se reproduirait. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'image de la photo gravée dans ses yeux à présent fermés, Harry s'endormit d'un paisible sommeil.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Severus Snape avait suivit un scénario très similaire à celui du jeune Gryffondor, avec un résultat bien différent.

Douche chaude ou pas, Severus ne parvenait jamais à se détendre à l'idée de devoir dormir. Apprécier une telle position de faiblesse lui était tout simplement inconcevable… mais ce fut également le bruit du papier froissé qui lui rappela la présence de la lettre de Draco Malfoy dans sa poche.

Grognant, il se décida enfin à la décacheter et en sortit un morceau de parchemin soigneusement calligraphié.

'_Snape'_ commençait la lettre.

Un début somme toute habituel ; mais en lisant la phrase suivante, Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Non, cette lettre n'avait rien d'habituelle, même pour un élève comme Draco Malfoy… Il avait eu tort d'attendre pour la lire, après tout. Il savait déjà que le sommeil le fuirait cette nuit-la.

Booon je crois que je viens de battre un record de longueur de chapitre, 19300 mots et des brouettes, c'est pas beau ça ?

Je réalise juste que ma beta doit etre en vacances en fait, donc ce chapitre n'est pas passé à la moulinette… ça attendra un peu !

Que vous dire, sinon d'aller jeter un œil sur le livejournal pour voir le superbe fanart d'Emilie ( je suis fan du fanart ), qui va se transformer en bannière ! C'pas beau, ça ? ;-)

Ce chapitre a pris tant de temps parce que je me suis retrouver à beta une histoire, de force, qui m'a pris bcp de temps et d'énergie, et qui m'a surtout emmenée très loin de l'ambiance de Shadow. Enfin libérée de mes services, je me suis retrouvée plein de motivation et d'amour pour mon petit chat, d'où ce chapitre king size !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, beaucoup de choses se mettent en place, meme si je e sais pas si c'est évident… ce chapitre a failli s'appeler 'Out Of Control', puis 'Secrets', mais finalement c'est ce titre qui a gagné. On en pensera ce qu'on en pensera.

Vos adorables reviews me sont toujours aussi précieuses, vous me pardonnerez si je ne fais pas de réponse ici, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde individuellement ! Et bien sûr, je vous adore, et si vous savez dessiner n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit Shadow, j'adore ;-)

Smouch tout plein !

Keina

PS: j'ai fait un petit OS sur Shadow, appelé 'Le piège', n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil !


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

Chap 30 _'Si vous ne voulez pas mourir'_

La nuit s'avançait et Severus ne pouvait parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Trahir Voldemort ne lui avait causé aucun cas de conscience et il n'avait certainement pas regretté ses anciennes relations. Aucune d'entre elle, pas même Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait fréquenté depuis Poudlard et qui l'avait initié au cercle des Mangemorts.

Draco, en revanche… Draco était une autre histoire. Snape ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en rependant au petit garçon blond qui accourait toujours vers lui quand il était invité au Manoir Malfoy. Pas de grandes démonstrations d'affection, non, Lucius ne l'aurait pas permis. Mais le garçon s'était certainement attaché à Severus au fil de ses visites et plus tard de ses leçons privées de Potions. Il en savait plus sur le sujet qu'aucun autre élève quand il était enfin entré à Poudlard et Snape s'était senti fier de lui.

Une situation qui n'avait malheureusement pas durée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il favorisait outrageusement les élèves de sa maison et tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus partial encore envers Draco. Il ne les avait pas déçus, mais ce favoritisme lui avait coûté…

Non, Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement modeste ni raisonnable, Lucius l'avait trop bien endoctriné pour qu'il soit autre chose qu'un insupportable gamin supérieur et méprisant. Un peu de discipline et un traitement d'égal à égal avec les autres élèves ne lui aurait fait aucun mal… Mais c'était impossible, bien sûr. Draco avait joué de son influence tout au long de sa scolarité, si sûr de lui et de l'appui de son protecteur. Et Snape ne lui avait pas fait défaut… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Froissant le parchemin entre ses doigts, il relut la lettre pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ce soir-la.

_'Si vous ne voulez pas mourir'_

Ce n'était pas tant la phrase qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Après tout, il avait reçu plus d'une menace de mort dans sa vie... Non, ce qui l'avait poussé à relire encore et encore la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, c'étaient les questions qu'elle soulevait.

_'Snape._

_Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, ne remettez pas les pieds à Poudlard, ni vous ni votre 'chat'. Vous êtes un traître. Si vous ne voulez pas être un traître mort, restez à distance des Serpentards. Vous n'aurez pas deux fois la même chance. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, faites vous oublier.'_

Beaucoup de si dans une missive somme toute assez courte. Et ce n'était pas non plus le style habituel de Draco... Pas assez de grandes phrases, d'expressions grandiloquentes, une écriture nerveuse... Que devait-il faire de cela ? De quoi Draco essayait-il précisément de le mettre en garde, et pourquoi ? Cette lettre n'avait pas de sens et cela perturbait Severus. Rester à distance des Serpentards…

Les menaces n'étaient pas une surprise. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les sentiments des enfants de Mangemorts à son égard. Lucius ne pouvait qu'avoir une bonne raison de laisser son précieux héritier à Poudlard alors que la plupart de ses camarades s'étaient exilés à Durmstang. Et Draco devait être plus avide de vengeance que jamais après sa trahison… Lucius le destinait très certainement à une carrière de Mangemort. Mais n'avait-il pas encore compris que son fils n'avait pas le minimum de courage et de loyauté nécessaire pour rester vivant longtemps face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Merlin, cette lettre le prouvait ! Draco n'était qu'un petit imbécile, mais un petit imbécile dont il allait devoir se méfier, et cela ne plaisait pas à Snape.

Soupirant, Snape lança un rapide Tempus. Il n'était pas encore minuit et il avait promis des potions à Albus... Il avait espéré pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait plus à présent. Autant préparer des potions, c'était encore ce qui le détendait le mieux, après tout…

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Severus s'attarda un instant devant celle d'Harry. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de chances pour que le garçon passe une nuit sans cauchemar après leur journée... Légèrement inquiet, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Pendant un instant, il crût qu'Harry non plus n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. La lumière était restée allumée, le garçon tournant le dos à la porte. Mais non, Harry dormait à poings fermés... Severus s'approcha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et aperçut la photo posée bien en vue sur la petite table.

Il resta figé, le souffle coupé. Quand ? Qui ? Il réprima un grognement. McGonagall bien sûr, cet après-midi même... La vieille pie n'avait donc jamais abandonné son fameux appareil. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas été la victime, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Cette photo avait quelque chose de... spécial. Il n'aurait jamais pu se figurer lui-même ainsi, aussi détendu et visiblement satisfait avec le garçon... les mots de McGonagall lui revinrent à la mémoire : _Comme une poule avec sa couvée_... était-il à ce point transparent ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de contrôler soigneusement ses émotions et ses réactions... Mais Harry changeait la donne, sans aucun doute.

Et Harry, sur la photo, semblait particulièrement heureux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir souvent vu cet air sur son visage... Ces temps-ci, un peu plus, peut-être. Merlin... Dans quoi s'était-il lancé ? Le gamin avait laissé la photo là, bien en évidence, et s'était visiblement endormi en la regardant.  
Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Depuis quand quelqu'un ne s'était il pas attaché à lui de cette façon ? Oh, inutile de chercher, en dehors de Lily, personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui au point de garder une photo le représentant. Certainement pas sa famille et encore moins ses prétendus amis. Et voilà que le garçon, qui le détestait encore il y a quelques semaines, l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie au point de... Quoi ? Sauter sur son épaule ? Garder une photo d'eux ? Ecouter ses conseils ? Tout ça, oui, et un peu plus encore...

Avec un soupir, Snape éteignit la lampe, balayant au passage une mèche de cheveux du front d'Harry.

« Dors bien. »

Vérifiant une dernière fois les sorts d'alarme, il quitta la chambre avec un dernier regard pour la photo. N'eût été sa fierté, il aurait volontiers demandé un double à McGonagall...

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut plutôt surpris d'avoir passé une nuit entière sans cauchemar. Il avait fait des rêves bizarres, cela dit... Quelque chose à propos de Remus et de loups, d'un gros loup noir... de Snape aussi, qui semblait furieux après Remus sans qu'Harry puisse savoir pourquoi et qui cherchait à l'éloigner du loup-garou. Et McGonagall qui persistait à dire à Severus de ne pas lui donner de lait ni de croquettes car ce n'était pas bon pour son régime... Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas aussi été question de souris, à un moment ? Secouant la tête, Harry jeta un Tempus. Six heures... Il était tôt ce matin. Peut-être même assez pour devancer Severus à la cuisine.

Une rapide douche plus tard, le garçon fila vers la salle à manger qu'il trouva, à sa grande satisfaction, encore vide. Il songea un instant à reprendre les bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues, mais Snape avait raison, il devait s'entraîner... Soupirant, il s'empara de la miche de pain et en découpa un morceau.

« _Victus Coccere_. »

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du toast, qui en ressortit aussi noir que du charbon. Grognant, Harry coupa une autre tranche de pain :

« _Victus Coccere._ » Fit-il avec aussi peu de conviction qu'il était possible.

Ce n'était pas idéal, mais le toast était à peu près comestible cette fois. Trois autres le rejoignirent avant que Severus ne fasse son entrée, alerté par l'odeur.

« Est-ce que c'est une tentative pour mettre le feu au Manoir ? Il y a des moyens nettement plus efficaces pour cela… »

« C'était une tentative de petit déjeuner, » protesta le garçon. « Vous avez déjà songé à acheter un grille-pain ? »

« Brillante idée. Si on excepte le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de ligne électrique à trente kilomètres à la ronde, bien sûr. »

« Un détail… » Murmura Harry en brûlant un nouveau toast sous le regard attentif du professeur.

« Mets moins d'ampleur dans ton geste, » indiqua-t-il. « Desserres tes doigts, ta baguette ne va pas s'envoler. C'est mieux. Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, pas de cauchemar, je présume ? »

« Non, mais j'ai fait des rêves plutôt bizarres. Vous étiez dedans et vous étiez plutôt de mauvaise humeur ! » Répondit Harry en lui tendant les toasts.

« Quelle surprise, » ironisa Snape. En quelques gestes, il fit apparaître un petit déjeuner complet et poussa Harry vers la salle à manger.

« C'est tout de même un peu agaçant, » soupira Harry. « C'est moi qui suis sensé avoir le plus de pouvoirs et je suis incapable de faire cuire trois toasts alors que vous faites apparaître un repas entier en deux secondes ! »

« Mange, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'empoisonnes avec ta propre nourriture pour l'instant, » répondit Severus. « Tu manques juste de pratique. Ou d'elfe de maison. »

« Oh, pour ça, j'en ai plutôt un de trop, » grogna le garçon, s'assombrissant aussitôt.

Snape cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Kreattur. C'est exact… Il est toujours à Grimmauld Place, je présume. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il a été se réfugier chez les Malfoy. Ca vaudrait mieux pour lui… si je remets la main sur ce sale petit rat, sa tête ira rejoindre celles de ses ancêtres sur les murs avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire 'sang-de-bourbe.' Ca serait une bonne occasion pour essayer ce sort que vous m'avez montré, _sectumsepra_… Il avait l'air intéressant. »

Severus sentit les cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque à la vue du petit sourire qu'arborait Harry en prononçant ces mots. Et ce regard… Il était bien sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

« Harry, ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison, » fit-il remarquer calmement.

« Non, c'est un traître et un meurtrier. Mais je suppose qu'il m'appartient, à présent que j'ai hérité de la maison de Sirius. Dommage pour lui, vraiment… »

Non, décidément, Severus n'aimait pas cet air. Ce changement soudain d'humeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Etait-ce juste une impression, ou les tableaux sur les murs étaient-ils bien en train de trembler ?

« Kreattur a agi de manière totalement vicieuse et indigne pour sa race, mais il y a été poussé, Harry. Par son long isolement et par la manière dont Sirius l'a traité après son arrivée à Grimmauld Place. »

« C'est bien à vous de dire ça ! » grinça Harry, le regard brûlant. « Et la façon dont vous avez traité Sirius ? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien, alors qu'il détestait être coincé là dans cette maison horrible avec cet elfe insupportable ! Il ne serait jamais allé au Ministère si vous ne l'aviez pas sans arrêt relancé avec ça ! »

« Je croyais que c'était de la faute de Kreattur, » ironisa Snape, tentant de dissimuler la soudaine crispation de ses mains. La magie dans la pièce était palpable à présent, et ce n'était rien de léger. Un saladier vint brutalement atterrir sur le sol, éclatant en morceaux, sans que le garçon ne s'en aperçoive. Les yeux rétrécis, il semblait ne plus rien voir d'autre que sa colère. De la magie accidentelle, conclut Snape, et teintée de celle de Voldemort… Ces sautes d'humeur et cette colère violente étaient inhabituels chez Harry, mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses et laisser le garçon se calmer… Si c'était possible.

« Oh, ça vous fait plaisir, n'est ce pas, » renchérit Harry, incapable de s'arrêter. « Vous le détestiez. C'est une bonne vengeance, pas vrai : tué pour rien, par Bellatrix… Je la hais. » Gronda-t-il, frappant la table de ses poings serrés. « Quand j'aurai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs, j'irai la chercher, et je la trouverai et alors… Elle regrettera d'avoir jamais levé sa baguette sur qui que ce soit. »

« Cela te fait beaucoup de gens à tuer, » constata Severus d'un ton léger. « Kreattur, Bellatrix, moi… »

Harry sembla soudain émerger de sa transe et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Snape.

« Vous savez bien que non ! » riposta le garçon. Sur les murs, les tableaux tremblèrent à nouveau.

« Accrocher la tête de quelqu'un au mur, même celle d'un elfe, implique pourtant une mort certaine. »

« Oui, je veux dire, pas vous… Oh, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« En effet. » Severus se leva, raide. « Rejoins-moi en bas quand tu auras fini de manger, nous avons certaines choses à discuter. »

Et laissant là son déjeuner à peine entamé, il quitta la pièce d'un pas ferme. Il ne voulait pas risquer de libérer les pouvoirs d'Harry sur un coup de colère, mais il n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans ce jeu. Le garçon avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et il allait lui en laisser.

S'il devait attaquer la discussion suivante avec un Harry sur la défensive et prêt à bondir à chaque mot, le Manoir risquait bien de ne pas survivre… sans un regard en arrière, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul dans la salle à manger, Harry fixait sa tasse de thé, frustré et mécontent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé de tuer Snape, bon sang, bien sûr que non. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était énervé pour commencer. Ah, oui, Kreattur… eh bien, Kreattur méritait la mort et Snape le savait !

Oh, mais Severus aimait bien les elfes, d'après Dobby. Et celui-ci avait fait tuer Sirius, il ne pouvait lui être que sympathique.

Non, non, se reprit-il, Snape n'était pas comme ça… Ou bien si ? Dans tous les cas, l'accuser d'avoir causé la mort de Sirius était injuste et Harry sentit une bouffée de remord l'envahir.

Il avait le droit d'en vouloir à Bellatrix et à Kreattur, mais pas à Snape, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Même s'il avait souhaité la mort de Sirius, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès du professeur.

Soupirant, il repoussa les restes de son déjeuner. Il n'avait vraiment plus faim. Autant rejoindre Snape dans le laboratoire et en finir tout de suite avec ça, il n'aimait pas cette sensation de poids sur la poitrine qui l'avait assailli depuis le départ du professeur. Il fit rapidement disparaître les assiettes et la nourriture de la table et se dirigea vers les donjons d'un pas lourd.

Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps, constata-t-il. Plusieurs chaudrons étaient en train de bouillir, et le professeur semblait plongé dans la lecture d'une recette dont il suivait soigneusement les instructions.

Harry hésita un instant sur le seuil avant de s'avancer.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé. » offrit-il.

Mais Severus resta silencieux.

« Je n'aurai pas du vous parler comme ça, je regrette, vraiment. Vos relations avec Sirius ne me regardent pas. »

A nouveau, un long silence. Encore un peu agacé, Harry s'adossa au mur, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce que Snape attendait de lui ? Qu'il lui donne une punition, si ça pouvait le soulager… Enfin, Severus se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage impénétrable.

« Et Kreattur, Harry ? Ses relations avec ton parrain te regardaient-elles ? »

« Vous savez très bien ce que Kreattur a fait, vous l'avez dit vous même tout à l'heure, c'est impardonnable ! » S'écria le garçon.

« J'ai dit que c'était vicieux, » rectifia Snape. « Et traître. Et lâche. Ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable, mais pas incompréhensible. Tu as le droit d'être furieux contre lui, Harry, il t'a blessé en trahissant quelqu'un que tu aimais. Mais à présent, tu tiens sa vie entre tes mains, et le tuer n'en feras pas moins de toi un meurtrier. »

« Je ne veux pas le tuer » admit Harry à contrecœur. « Mais il mériterait de mourir. Je l'enverrais à Poudlard comme vous me l'avez dit, j'espère juste que les autres elfes le traiteront comme il le mérite ! »

« C'est à dire comme Sirius l'a traité ? » Continua Severus.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Sirius n'était pas si mauvais avec lui ! Il détestait simplement être là et Kreattur n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter et de lui dire qu'il aurait préféré que sa mère soit là… »

« Kreattur est un esclave, un être lié corps et âme à une famille, une maison. Il n'a pas le choix de ses actes, ou si peu ; sa seule raison d'être est de servir quelqu'un, et quelqu'un qui ne le respectait pas et ne l'appréciait pas. Trouves-tu cela juste ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je… ne sais pas. » répondit-il. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme cela… du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur porter machinalement la main à son avant-bras. Sa Marque… _ne pas avoir le choix de ses actes… Servir quelqu'un qui ne vous respectait pas_… C'était un bon résumé de la vie de Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Celle de Snape en particulier… Mais Sirius n'était pas comme Voldemort et lui non plus !

Severus sembla avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées, car il l'interrompit d'une voix presque douce.

« Kreattur n'a eu aucun choix, à aucun moment, dans ce qu'a été sa vie et ses allégeances. En dehors de ce qui a conduit ton parrain à la mort, évidemment… Ne sois pas trop prompt à le juger, Harry. Tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de compassion. »

« Même Bellatrix ? » Demanda Harry, les dents serrées, refusant toujours de rencontrer le regard du professeur.

« C'est différent, » soupira Snape. S'avançant vers Harry, il posa une main sur son épaule et le guida vers son fauteuil, avant de s'installer dans celui d'en face. « Bellatrix a eu le choix, et elle a choisi de devenir une meurtrière et bien pire encore. Cette femme n'a probablement plus toute sa raison… Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle est fondamentalement mauvaise et perverse. Elle mérite d'être punie. »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux du garçon.

« Cela ne signifie pas que ça soit à toi de te poser en juge et bourreau. » fit enfin Snape en détachant bien chaque mot.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est Bellatrix ! Est-ce que vous ne le feriez pas, vous si vous en aviez l'occasion ? Un Avada, et tout serait fini ? Osez me dire que vous ne le feriez pas ! »

Severus prit une grande inspiration.

« Cela, et probablement un Cruciatus avant si j'en avais le temps, pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. » répondit-il enfin.

Le regard d'Harry était à la fois défiant et incertain à présent, mais tout au moins le regardait-il dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante. « Devenir comme moi ? Ressembler à un Mangemort qui n'a plus rien à perdre, même son âme ? Si je veux m'occuper de toi, ce n'est pas pour que tu suives mes pas, mais exactement l'opposé. Tu es quelqu'un de droit, mais tu ne réfléchis souvent pas assez et tu dois apprendre que tes actions ont des conséquences. Mais cette leçon là, je crois, commence à rentrer… quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas laisser la colère et la haine obscurcir ton jugement. Bellatrix mérite la mort et elle l'aura certainement, mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger. »

« Non, mon travail à moi, c'est de tuer Voldemort. » fit le garçon, abattu. « Ce qui fera de toute façon de moi un meurtrier. »

« Oui, tu devras le faire, » acquiesça Snape sombrement. « Mais le jour où cela arrivera… Pourquoi le feras-tu ? »

« Pour l'arrêter, bien sûr. » répondit Harry en frissonnant. « Il est monstrueux et s'il devait prendre le pouvoir… Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, il faut que je le fasse. Il a déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Et puis il doit payer… Pour mes parents, pour Sirius, pour les Longdubat… »

« La liste est longue, » l'interrompit Severus. « Mais ta première raison était parfaitement valable. Il est particulièrement injuste que ce soit à toi de le faire, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas le choix. Tu ne peux que choisir la façon dont tu accompliras cette tache… et ce ne doit pas être avec de la haine et de la rancœur, Harry. Sois un héros, pas un justicier. »

Le garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux verts si expressifs, qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily… mais Lily n'avait jamais eu cette souffrance et ce fatalisme dans le regard. Harry non plus n'aurait jamais du l'avoir…

« C'est ce que vous voulez que je sois ? Un héro ? » Demanda le garçon dans un souffle.

« Je veux que tu sois fier de toi. Je veux que quand tout sera fini, tu puisses te regarder dans un miroir et te dire que tu as fait de ton mieux, quelque soit le résultat. Je veux que tu restes fidèle à toi même. » Répondit Severus d'une voix ferme. « Mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais avec toi. »

« Même si… » Fit Harry d'une voix étranglée. « Même si je devenais comme lui, comme Voldemort ? »

« Tu ne deviendras pas comme lui. » Répondit Snape. « Vous n'avez rien en commun. »

« Mais si ça arrivait ? » Insista Harry « Il y a des fois où je me sens tellement en colère que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire aux gens que je connais, à personne… je crois que je pourrais facilement tuer dans ces moments là. Et vous avez raison, ça ferais de moi un meurtrier. »

« Je suis là pour empêcher que ça arrive, » fit doucement Severus. « Et je suis convaincu que tu sauras faire les bons choix quand ce sera le moment. Mais même si ça devait arriver, Harry, même si tu devais devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors oui, je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et parce que je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Il lui sembla que les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent un peu plus si c'était possible. Et qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu plus humides aussi que l'instant d'avant… bien, le message était passé. En partie, en tout cas.

« Je… oui. Merci. Vraiment, je veux dire. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour Sirius. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si je n'avais pas été si stupide pour commencer… »

« Harry, ça suffit. Tu n'y es pour rien dans sa mort, pas plus que mes attaques. Oui, j'ai certainement eu tort de chercher Black comme je l'ai fait. C'était de la vengeance pure et simple et c'était tout à fait déplacé. Cela ne m'a certainement pas fait me sentir mieux, et ça ne m'a rien apporté non plus. Mais non, je ne pense pas que cela ait joué un véritable rôle dans sa mort. Il voulait te sauver et rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader. Il t'était profondément attaché, et pour cette raison en particulier… » Il prit une inspiration. « Pour cette raison, je dois dire que Sirius Black m'est finalement devenu sympathique. Je regrette qu'il ait fallu attendre sa mort pour cela. »

L'expression ébahie du garçon valait largement cette petite confession.

« Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez pardonné ? » Demanda Harry

« Comme il te l'a dit lui-même, il était jeune et assez stupide. Il est toujours resté assez impulsif et je pense que nous ne nous serions jamais entendus s'il avait vécu, mais oui, je lui ai pardonné. Comme à James et pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne peux pas leur garder rancune alors qu'ils tenaient autant à toi, je suppose… Et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'à leur façon, ils ne me tiennent pas rancune non plus. »

Harry resta un instant songeur.

« Le cimetière, vous voulez dire ? Ils vous ont aidé… »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Ils m'ont aidé à te sauver et ce n'était pas la première fois que Black venait à ma rescousse sous cette forme. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'ai été sauvé de la colère de Voldemort par un spectre de chien noir et ta mère. Je n'étais pas tout à faire sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé sur le moment, mais je crois que c'est clair à présent. Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce satané cabot ne voudrait pas non plus que tu te reproches sa mort, ni que tu deviennes aigri par sa faute. Black tenait à toi, Harry. Vraiment. »

« Je sais, » fit Harry, la gorge nouée. « Il voulait que je vienne habiter avec lui, vous savez. Il m'avait donné… » Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Pas s'il voulait garder un minimum de dignité. Snape sembla le comprendre, cependant, car il se leva sans un mot pour venir s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil d'Harry et l'attira contre lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le garçon avait enfoui son visage dans le tissu noir à l'odeur familière et fermé les yeux, à peine conscient de la main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque dans un geste apaisant.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'aperçut que les doigts fins balayaient quelque chose d'humide de ses joues… mais Harry n'eut pas le courage de se sentir honteux. Si Snape ne disait rien, s'il pouvait accepter qu'il soit triste pour Sirius, alors… Il sentit un grand poids quitter sa poitrine. Snape ne lui en voulait pas et Sirius non plus. Il avait aidé Severus, il avait été avec eux ce soir là au cimetière…

Etait-il possible que pour une fois dans sa vie, quelque chose n'aille pas de travers ? Ses parents et Sirius approuvaient sa relation avec Severus, et Severus ne détestait plus les maraudeurs… Il sourit malgré lui. Oui, les choses pouvaient en tout cas être moins compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient, parfois. Les petits miracles existaient.

Il s'autorisa un instant de plus le confort d'être ainsi réconforté avant de se redresser et d'essuyer son visage de sa manche.

« Désolé, » fit il machinalement

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, » répondit calmement Severus. « Va prendre l'air. Reviens quand tu te sentiras mieux, il faudra que nous parlions. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Harry, décontenancé. Encore plus de discussion ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer à déverser ses sentiments sur les pavés du laboratoire, cette petite séance l'avait vidé…

« Des formalités à régler. Sors te changer les idées, prends ton balai si tu veux, j'ai quelques potions à finir. Va t'amuser, Harry, tu n'en as pas vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent… Mais rappelle-toi de ne pas trop t'éloigner et reste à une hauteur raisonnable. Pas de figure stupide non plus, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller te rompre le cou. »

Encore un peu sonné, le garçon hocha la tête. Tandis qu'il remontait vers sa chambre, il se demanda de quelles formalités le professeur avait voulues parler… Son retour à Poudlard ? Sa garde ? Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy ?

Secouant la tête, Harry saisit le balai et ouvrit la fenêtre, filant aussi haut que Severus le lui avait autorisé. Il aurait la réponse bien assez tôt et Snape avait raison, il avait besoin de se changer les idées… Volant doucement, il jeta un regard curieux au manoir. De ce côté-ci, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées… Il n'y avait donc bien que la pièce aux rideaux verts qui était ouverte.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il accéléra pour faire le tour du bâtiment et se retrouver au niveau de la fameuse chambre. Un regard vers le sol lui apprit que Severus n'était pas en vue… Il y avait peu de chances pour que le professeur apprécie de le voir fouiner ainsi, mais n'avait il pas dit de faire comme chez lui ? Ou quelque chose comme ça…

Les vitres étaient aussi poussiéreuses qu'elles lui avaient paru de loin. Harry frotta le carreau de sa manche et se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir ce qui se cachait derrière les rideaux verts… Ce qu'il vit le fit reculer brutalement, manquant de le déséquilibrer.

Une chambre, une simple chambre… de femme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute là dessus, les meubles étaient finement décorés, les draps aux teintes pastelles et la coiffeuse dans un coin indiquaient clairement une influence féminine.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour détailler l'intérieur. Les tableaux aux murs, les petits objets qui traînaient un peu partout, les livres, le vase sans fleurs… Quelqu'un avait vécu là, avait utilisé ces meubles et ces objets, une femme de toute évidence, mais qui ? Pas sa mère, c'était certain… Snape avait-il eu une autre compagne dont il n'aurait pas souhaité lui parler ? Il avait prétendu n'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, mais le soin tout particulier apporté à cette pièce racontait une autre histoire. Qui avait bien pu vivre là ?

Encore une question qu'il n'oserait pas poser à Severus. Pourtant, si une femme avait vécu ici avec lui, cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses, à commencer par la taille du Manoir. Peut-être Snape avait-il voulu une grande famille, après tout. Peut-être même avait-il eu des enfants qui seraient morts par la suite ? Ou partis avec leur mère ? Si celle-ci avait été une Mangemort, les choses seraient encore plus claires… et Severus n'aurait certainement pas envie de lui en parler.

S'éloignant à regret de la chambre verte, Harry entreprit de tester quelques figures de Quidditch. Mieux valait oublier ce qu'il avait vu pour l'instant… Quand il se décida enfin à atterrir, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait quasiment oublié ses émotions du déjeuner et la femme de la chambre verte. Il venait de faire une découverte bien plus intéressante.

Sautant de son balai, il dévala les escaliers du laboratoire.

« Severus ! Il y a du neuf avec mes pouvoirs ! » S'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air curieux du professeur. « Mon balai ! Je le maîtrise beaucoup mieux, c'est incroyable ! Je peux faire des figures bien plus compliquées qu'avant, on dirait qu'il réagit dix fois mieux à mes ordres ! »

Snape s'autorisa un petit sourire. Le garçon s'était bien amusé, après tout, son air réjoui faisait plaisir à voir. Une chance qu'Harry ne soit pas prêt à revenir à Poudlard, cependant, ces nouveaux pouvoirs n'auguraient rien de bon pour l'équipe des Serpentards…

« Mieux qu'en cuisine, je présume ? » Ironisa-t-il. A nouveau, le garçon éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« En tout cas, je n'ai rien brûlé ! Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait un problème si je volais plus haut ? J'aimerais pouvoir m'entraîner sur les descentes en piqué, et c'est un peu court… »

« Il n'en est pas question, » fit sèchement Snape. « Tu ne monteras pas plus haut que le toit et les descentes se feront en douceur ou pas du tout ! Ne me donne pas des raisons de confisquer ce balai ! »

« Et voilà, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel « Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire ! »

« Un concept tout à fait intéressant, M. Potter, » répliqua Snape, « Mais totalement irréaliste. »

Harry grimaça, admettant sa défaite.

« Tout de même, vous auriez dû voir ça ! »

« Je viendrais, » fit Severus plus doucement. « La prochaine fois que tu iras t'entraîner. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enthousiasma le garçon.

« Certainement. Après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser voler en liberté ? »

Harry gémit, mais Severus ne fut pas dupe.

« Je _savais_ que je n'aurais rien dû dire… »

« Range cet engin et installe-toi », fit finalement Snape en lui indiquant un fauteuil. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses… Il alla chercher une liasse de papiers sur une table et vint rejoindre le garçon dont le visage s'était aussitôt assombri.

« Ce n'est rien de dramatique, » le rassura-t-il. « Des formalités… mais rien de très agréable non plus. »

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

« Il s'agit des Dursley, » continua Snape. « Le notaire Moldu a bien étudié les différents papiers et nous avons également fait nos recherches de notre côté. Il se trouve que tu es leur seul parent direct vivant, Harry. Et de ce fait, leur seul héritier. »

Le garçon se raidit, les mains crispées sur son T-shirt. Il avait pensé à tout, sauf à cela… Les Dursley ? Lui, hériter de leurs affaires ? C'est vrai, Marge était morte et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'autre famille… Merlin, s'ils en avaient eu, ils se seraient sûrement empressés de l'envoyer chez eux. Mais hériter ? D'eux ? C'était le monde à l'envers, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, Vernon et Pétunia en auraient fait une crise cardiaque.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Non. C'est plus compliqué que dans le monde magique, d'autant plus que tu es mineur, mais les règles de succession sont très claires, tout te reviens. »

« Ils auraient détesté ça, » murmura Harry. « Ils auraient préféré tout brûler plutôt que de me voir propriétaire de leurs affaires. »

Non seulement ils étaient morts à cause de lui, mais en plus il allait devenir le propriétaire légal de… quoi ? De tout ce qu'ils lui avaient toujours refusé, en somme. Dans un sens terriblement tordu, il y avait une justice.

Snape semblait penser de même.

« En l'occurrence, Harry, ils ne verront rien. Ils sont morts, et cela ne peut plus rien leur faire. Et si tu me demandes mon avis, ce n'est qu'une juste réparation après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Ils auraient de toute façon dû te verser une compensation si le procès avait eu lieu. »

Le procès. Harry l'avait presque oublié… quelle compensation aurait-il pu recevoir pour quelques gifles et coups de poings, pour la correction que Vernon lui avait infligée, pour lui avoir refusé une nourriture suffisante, pour ces années dans un placard… pour ne jamais l'avoir aimé ?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps. De l'air, il avait besoin d'air, il devait sortir d'ici et vite … D'un bond, il fila dans les escaliers, directement dans le parc qu'il venait de quitter. Il eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte derrière lui qu'il s'effondra dans l'herbe, le souffle coupé. Respirer, respirer…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et un sort murmuré le libéra de la sensation d'oppression qui plombait sa poitrine.

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû te proposer ça avant, » soupira Snape en lui tendant une potion.

« Quoi ? » Croassa Harry.

« Une potion calmante. Ca te fera le plus grand bien. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et vider d'une traite la fiole. Severus allait certainement penser qu'il était bien trop sensible, mais tant pis. Pour l'instant il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour chasser cette sensation de vertige s'il voulait songer à se relever un jour…

Mais un instant plus tard, ce fut Severus qui s'assit près de lui, dans l'herbe, l'air contrit.

« Je regrette d'avoir dû amener ça si tôt, mais Dumbledore m'a contacté cette nuit et le temps presse. Mieux vaudrait s'occuper de cela avant ton retour à Poudlard, pour diverses raisons. Il faudrait que nous allions régler les détails à Londres aujourd'hui. »

« A Londres ? » Demanda Harry « Au Ministère ? »

« Non, dans l'Allée de Traverse. Dumbledore a refusé que tu retournes au Ministère, et Scrimgeour n'a pas vraiment pu refuser après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ton dernier passage. Les formalités auront lieu dans l'arrière boutique d'Ollivander. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« C'est quelqu'un de sûr. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Et il est plus difficile d'envisager une attaquer dans une pièce remplie de baguettes magiques. »

« Oh. Je suppose qu'un _experlliamus_ n'aurait pas grand intérêt … »

« Ta signature, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus. « Tu devrais songer à choisir un sort plus offensif. Désarmer ton adversaire ne suffira pas s'ils sont plusieurs à t'attaquer. »

« Y-a-t-il des sorts qui marchent sur plusieurs personnes à la fois ? »

Snape médita un instant sa réponse.

« Peut-être. Nous verrons cela plus tard. »

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître un verre de citronnade qu'il tendit au garçon.

« Harry, je regrette de devoir te pousser, mais te sentirais-tu capable de régler ces affaires ce matin ? »

L'adolescent se crispa visiblement en dépit de la potion.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? Signer des papiers ? »

« C'est à peu près cela. Il s'agit d'une procédure Moldue, contrairement à la succession de Black qui s'est faite automatiquement. As-tu déjà un compte dans une banque Moldue ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis mineur de toute façon. »

« Eh bien, Dumbledore m'a signé une procuration pour régler ce problème. Tu en auras un à partir de maintenant. »

« Je n'en veux pas, » répondit Harry. « C'est leur argent, de toute façon, je ferais aussi bien de le donner à une association ou quelque chose… »

« N'écarte jamais aucune option, » fit sérieusement Snape. « Tu pourrais un jour avoir besoin d'argent Moldu, et pourquoi pas d'une maison dans un quartier de banlieue paisible. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Je ne veux jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Je préfèrerais encore habiter à Grimmauld Place… » Il frissonna. « Je me fiche que la maison soit vendue ou démolie, mais je ne retournerai pas à Privet Drive. »

« Il le faudra pourtant bien, » répondit le professeur. « Au moins une fois, pour chercher tes affaires et vérifier la façon dont la maison réagit à ta présence. »

« Je n'ai plus rien là-bas et les barrières n'existent plus. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller. » Rétorqua le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, » expliqua Snape. « La magie qui a imprégné cet endroit pendant quinze ans était très puissante et pourrait avoir réagi au décès de ta tante… il faut en être sûr avant de prendre une décision. Et il y aura peut-être des choses que tu voudras garder, des photos, des souvenirs de tes grands parents… »

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, » fit Snape, conciliant. « Pour l'instant, l'important est de signer ces papiers. Nous en profiterons pour aller acheter ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Je n'ai pas reçu ma liste pour cette année… mais vous devez l'avoir. » réalisa Harry. « Oh, et mes résultats de BUSE ! »

Snape sourit.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais les demander. »

« J'y ai pensé, mais jamais au bon moment… est-ce que c'est mauvais ? »

« Vois toi-même. » répondit Severus en faisant apparaître l'enveloppe.

Fébrile, Harry en sortit les feuillets.

« Voyons voir… Astronomie : A… je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux je suppose, avec ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'examen. Soins aux créatures magiques : E… Hagrid va être content ! Oh, Merlin… il n'y a pas de nouvelles d'Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape secoua la tête. Il avait espéré repousser le sujet le plus longtemps possible.

« Vous ne pensez pas… » Commença Harry, hésitant à formuler sa question. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auraient déjà dû le relâcher ? Vivant, je veux dire… je ne vois pas quel intérêt ils auraient à garder un demi-géant… »

Severus n'était pas loin de penser que le garde-forestier était en effet mort depuis un moment, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

« Les Mangemorts ne relâchent jamais quelqu'un gratuitement. Ils cherchent peut-être à lui soutirer des informations, ou à se servir de lui comme monnaie d'échange. Mais étant donné sa carrure, je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à entendre parler de lui. »

_Mort ou vif_, songea-t-il.

Harry reprit sa lecture, sombrement.

« Sortilèges : E, c'est plutôt plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Défense : O ! »

Il sourit vraiment cette fois.

« O ! J'ai eu O en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! » Annonça t-il au professeur qui l'observait avec un léger sourire.

« Rien de bien surprenant, après tes prouesses de l'an dernier avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

« Oui, c'était un bon entraînement, s'il avait fallu compter sur Ombrage… à part Rémus, nous n'avons vraiment jamais eu de bon professeur de Défense, sans compter qu'ils changent tous les ans. » A nouveau, Harry s'assombrit en se rappelant du professeur qu'ils auraient dû avoir cette année. « Je suis désolé, » fit-il. « Je suis sûr que vous seriez excellent à ce poste. »

« Sans aucun doute » ricana Snape. « Continue. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

« Divination : P. Formidable. Comme si j'avais l'intention de continuer… c'est bien la matière la plus inutile que j'aie jamais connue… Botanique : E. Hé, ça aussi c'est plutôt mieux que je le pensais ! Histoire de la magie : D. Oh. Pas vraiment une surprise. Potions : E. »

Il leva les yeux pour sourire à Snape.

« Merci. »

« C'était mérité, » répondit le professeur.

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais… j'essaierais de le prouver. »

« Et je m'efforcerais de ne plus te pousser à échouer, » fit calmement Snape.

Harry resta un instant interdit, avant d'acquiescer. Si Severus lui même l'admettait… il n'allait pas s'étendre sur la question.

« Métamorphose : E. McGonagall n'avait pas voulu me le dire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… ça me fait sept BUSEs sur neuf ! »

« Félicitations, M. Potter. » fit calmement Snape. « Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, mais c'est une belle performance. Je suis à peu près du même avis que toi concernant la divination ; en revanche un effort en Histoire de la magie semble s'imposer. Nous travaillerons là-dessus. »

« J'essaierais, mais je préfèrerais vraiment me concentrer sur la Défense. Je ne veux pas continuer la Divination ni l'Astrologie, ni les Soins aux créatures magiques, même si ça va faire de la peine à Hagrid… est-ce qu'il a déjà été remplacé ? »

« Le professeur Gobe-Planche a pris ses cours en son absence, mais ce n'est pas définitif. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, Hagrid ne ferait jamais de mal à personne et tout le monde semble toujours s'acharner contre lui ! Je me demande si les centaures sauraient quelque chose ? Ou peut-être des serpents, je pourrais essayer d'en trouver près de sa maison et de leur poser des questions ? »

« Ils ne sauront rien de plus que Lupin, » répondit Snape. « La seule chose que l'on puisse faire pour l'instant est d'attendre. Loki devait avoir ses propres raisons d'agir ainsi. Mais connaissant l'aptitude d'Hagrid pour s'entendre avec les pires bêtes de la création… je dirais que les chances sont de son côté. »

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. Distrait par ses pensées, il sortit sans presque la voir une autre feuille de l'enveloppe et la lut machinalement. Un hoquet de surprise le saisit :

« Capitaine de l'équipe ! Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ! Oh, Merlin, Ron va être fou ! Quand il va voir mes nouveaux pouvoirs… »

Mais il se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Oh. Mais je suppose que je ne pourrais pas participer aux premiers matchs de toute façon. Je ferais aussi bien de leur dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Au contraire, » répondit Snape. « Tu participeras à toutes les séances d'entraînement et aux matchs. Il faut bien commencer quelque part et tu as des responsabilités à présent. Tu devrais t'exercer dans le parc pour être sûr de maîtriser ton balai, mais tu iras à ces maudits matchs. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda Harry, décontenancé. « Vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop dangereux ? »

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude de surveiller les matchs de Quidditch » grogna Severus. « Et des Aurors seront présents, discrètement. Dans un sens, il est plus facile de surveiller à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur des murs. »

« Wow, c'est vraiment la meilleure façon de commencer l'année, pas de cours mais du Quidditch ! »

« Ne soyez pas si enthousiaste, M. Potter, vous allez choisir vos matières aujourd'hui même et vous devrez suivre les cours d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« J'aurai dû m'en douter, » grimaça le garçon. « Je prendrais les matières nécessaires pour devenir Auror. Je pense que Ron a choisi les mêmes, il pourra me prêter ses notes… »

« Merlin nous en préserve, » murmura Snape. « Il ne reste qu'à espérer que miss Granger aura suffisamment de cours en commun avec toi. »

« A mon avis, elle les aura tous pris, » fit Harry, désabusé. « Et certainement ceux où Ron va, dans tous les cas… Quand pensez-vous que je devrais retourner en cours ? »

« Nous travaillerons sur tes pouvoirs pour que ce soit le plus rapide possible. Tu reprendras les cours progressivement, en fonction de tes capacités. As-tu la liste des fournitures ? »

Harry sortit un troisième feuillet de l'enveloppe.

« Hum, beaucoup de livres, des ingrédients pour les potions… »

« Je te fournirais ça. »

« … et des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes, comme d'habitude. Il faudrait aussi que je prenne des friandises pour Hedwige, elle va m'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonnée si longtemps. »

« Fais-la venir ici si tu le souhaites, mais je pense qu'elle comprendra. C'est une chouette intelligente. »

« C'est Hagrid qui me l'a offerte, » fit Harry songeur. « Il faut vraiment qu'il revienne, il serait tellement content de savoir que je peux me transformer en chat ! C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré du monde des sorciers. C'est lui qui m'a emmené sur l'Allée de Traverse pour la première fois… »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ces dernier temps, il avait le plus grand mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle… Il avait sans arrêt l'impression de passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Plutôt étrange, avec Snape comme seule compagnie.

« Dumbledore fait son possible pour le retrouver, » le rassura Severus. « C'est un peu plus compliqué maintenant que nous n'avons plus d'espion dans la place, mais les choses pourraient rapidement changer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Un autre espion chez Voldemort ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

Snape hocha la tête.

« C'est possible. Tout n'est pas encore fait, et ce ne sera certainement pas simple après ma trahison. Je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a redoublé de paranoïa. »

Harry frissonna.

« Je suis content que vous n'y soyez plus. Comment va votre Marque ? »

« Calme pour l'instant, » fit le professeur en se frottant le bras. « Va finir ton déjeuner, Harry, et prépare toi pour partir. Je vais dire à Albus de préparer le rendez-vous pour huit heures ce matin. »

Harry faillit protester, mais se ravisa. Il n'allait pas laisser penser à Snape qu'il n'avait pas le courage. Certainement pas. En revanche…

« Si tôt ? »

« Plus court sera le délai, moins l'information aura le temps de circuler au Ministère, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, Voldemort a plus d'un homme dans la place. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était logique. Mais cela lui rappelait un peu trop la dernière convocation…

« Vous serez avec moi, cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait le reproche.

« Evidemment, stupide enfant. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Mais si tu préfères que quelqu'un d'autre t'accompagne… »

« Non. Mais ne me laissez pas, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au Manoir Malfoy… vraiment pas. »

Snape soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je me suis déjà excusé, Harry, mais j'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis que je regrette ma décision de ce jour là. A plus d'un titre… »

« Vous m'aviez promis de venir, » insista Harry.

« Et je n'ai pas tenu parole. Je pensais que ma présence ne ferait que compliquer les choses. »

« Je n'aurais pas écouté ce que Voldemort me disait si vous aviez été là. »

« Non, tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin car c'est moi qui aurait été chargé de t'enlever, » avoua Severus. « Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Harry. Je ferais certainement encore d'autres erreurs avec toi, mais je peux te jurer que je ne recommencerais pas celle-là. »

Harry acquiesça, vaguement frustré. Ou rassuré ? Il n'arrivait pas à décider. Toujours un peu surpris de voir le professeur assis dans l'herbe, il se releva.

« Je vais me préparer. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à manger, de toute façon. Autant faire vite. »

Severus se releva à son tour, époussetant ses robes.

« Je préviens Albus. Retrouve-moi en bas quand tu auras fini. »

Et une demi-heure plus tard, le garçon redescendait les marches du donjon, sa sacoche à l'épaule et sa cape de voyage sur le dos.

« Nous allons directement nous rendre chez Ollivanders » annonça Snape. « Nous verrons ensuite pour tes fournitures. Tu auras aussi probablement besoin de nouvelles robes, celles-ci sont trop petites pour toi. »

« Je n'avais pas tellement l'impression d'avoir grandi, pourtant, » fit Harry en inspectant ses robes. « Il me faudra aussi une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, autant passer directement chez Gringotts de toute façon. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, » répondit Severus. « Mais pense à prendre des protections. »

Harry grimaça.

« Après le balai enchanté et le cognard assassin… Oui, ça n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Bien. Avant de partir, voici les consignes : tu dois rester en permanence à mes côtés, en particulier dans la rue, ne t'éloignes jamais hors de ma vue. S'il y a le moindre problème, transforme-toi et saute sur mon épaule. Si nous sommes séparés… »

Il tendit un briquet à Harry.

« Tu n'auras qu'à activer ceci pour revenir aussitôt au Manoir. C'est un Portoloin que Dumbledore a mis en place spécialement pour toi. Il est à usage unique, ne l'active que si tu es réellement en danger, c'est entendu ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Garde ta baguette à la main, mais évite de t'en servir. Les Aurors patrouilleront dans l'Allée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Des questions ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne pourrais pas rester sous ma forme de chat tout de long ? Je veux dire, dans la rue ? »

« C'est inutile, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu passes ta vie à te dissimuler. Prêt ? »

« Je suppose. » fit Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette expédition… Mais sans doute était-ce seulement de l'appréhension. Repoussant ces pensées, il suivit Snape dans la cheminée.

La boutique d'Ollivander ne changeait décidément pas avec les années, et son propriétaire non plus.

« M. Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. J'ai entendu dire que votre baguette avait fait des prouesses lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! » S'exclama celui-ci.

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'on puisse appeler cela un exploit, mais il hocha la tête.

« Merci de nous accueillir, M. Ollivander. C'est vraiment un soulagement de ne pas devoir aller à nouveau au Ministère. »

Le commerçant rit doucement.

« Sans aucun doute. Le secrétaire Fudge vous attend dans l'arrière boutique ! » Fit-il avec un regard appuyé pour Snape.

Severus le remercia d'un signe de tête et précéda Harry dans la petite pièce sombre. Le garçon comprit aussitôt l'intérêt de l'endroit : les sorts anti-magie irradiaient littéralement des murs, gardant les centaines de baguettes à l'abri des influences extérieures.

« Ah, Professeur Snape, M. Potter, pile à l'heure, bien sûr ! » Fit l'ancien ministre en serrant vivement la main des deux sorciers. « Je regrette que ce soit à nouveau pour de mauvaises nouvelles et je ne peux que renouveler mes plus totales excuses pour l'incident de la dernière fois… »

Incident ? Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Severus l'avait devancé, exhalant un long sifflement assez semblable à celui d'un serpent.

« Mieux vaudrait pour vous qu'il n'y ait pas _d'incident_ aujourd'hui, M. Fudge, ou vous risqueriez bien cette fois d'en être la première victime ! »

« Allons allons, les menaces sont tout à fait inutiles, nous sommes tous du même côté ici, n'est ce pas… »

« Ca reste encore à prouver, » fit Harry, méfiant.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, mais Fudge se contenta de soupirer et de tirer une liasse de papier de ses robes.

« Vraiment, M. Potter, après tout ce que le Ministère a fait pour vous… »

« Encore un mot sur le sujet, Fudge, et je suggèrerais à Harry Potter ici présent de se rendre dans les bureaux de la Gazette pour une petite interview sur sa vision du Ministère et de la façon dont il gère la guerre… je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient très intéressés, » siffla-t-il d'un ton qui rappela subitement à Harry à quel point Snape pouvait être impressionnant

Le petit homme étala nerveusement les papiers sur la table et les poussa sous le nez d'Harry.

« Voilà la liste des biens dont vous êtes l'héritier. Il s'agit d'argent moldus, d'une maison, et de meubles divers, comme vous pouvez le constater. Tout cela restera bien sûr sous la tutelle de votre tuteur légal, Albus Dumbledore, jusqu'à votre majorité. »

Harry jeta un rapide regard au compte rendu. La maison, la voiture, l'argent… Oh. La somme était plutôt élevée. Il savait que les Dursley étaient à l'aise, mais à ce point… ils avaient dû hériter de Marge, bien-sûr. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de sentir une vague rancœur le prendre. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais été pauvres, non… Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de traiter leur neveu comme le dernier des mendiants, pas vrai ?

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda-t-il

« Signez ici et là. Et vous aussi, professeur Snape. » Répondit Fudge « Ce n'est pas tout à fait la procédure classique, mais je suppose que ce devra suffire… »

« En effet, » fit sèchement Snape.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Harry en reposant le stylo avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

« Pour l'instant, oui. Les certificats de propriété vous seront envoyés par voie de Cheminette quand tout sera réglé. Vous avez très certainement élargi votre patrimoine cet été, M. Potter. » Fit Fudge d'un ton qui se voulait courtois. « Voilà un bon départ pour cette nouvelle année ! »

Harry sentit la colère sourde jusque là monter en lui comme un jet d'eau ; comment osait-il parler d'un bon départ alors que Sirius et ce qui restait de sa famille étaient morts ? Sa vision se brouilla rapidement de rouge, et il sentit l'air autour de lui se mettre à trembler.

« Harry. » Une voix douce mais ferme le fit sursauter et il réalisa que Severus avait posé une main sur son épaule. Devant lui, les yeux exorbités, Fudge semblait lutter pour reprendre son souffle, son visage mortellement pâle et parsemé de plaques écarlates.

« Reprends-toi, » continua Snape, sa main resserrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, cherchant délibérément à libérer la tension qui ne semblait pas vouloir descendre. Il devait se calmer. Il devait arrêter de penser à Fudge. Au Ministère. A Sirius. Aux Dursley.

Un instant plus tard, ce fût sans complexe qu'un chat noir au poil hérissé sauta sur l'épaule du Maître des potions, qui dardait toujours son regard noir sur l'ancien ministre.

« Je… je… je… » Commença Fudge, les mains sur la gorge.

« Vous êtes désolé ? » Suggéra Snape. « Peut-être réfléchirez-vous à deux fois avant de débiter vos inanités la prochaine fois. Je pense que cet entretien est terminé ? »

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Fudge se précipita hors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Severus laissa un instant à Shadow pour se remettre avant de le déposer par terre.

« Retransforme-toi, Harry. »

Le garçon s'exécuta à contrecœur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, » répondit Snape. « N'as-tu pas senti tes pouvoirs se mettre en action ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'étais juste en colère, et je voulais qu'il se taise… »

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est réussi. »

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai… » Harry prit une inspiration. « Etranglé ? »

« Ta magie, en effet. » Répondit Snape

« Mais je croyais qu'il y avait des sorts dans cette pièce pour la contenir ? »

« Pas assez pour tes nouveaux pouvoirs, de toute évidence. » Dit simplement le professeur.

« Je… » Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Il s'en remettra ? »

« Certainement. » Mais le regard de Snape ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, » se justifia Harry. « Je ne savais même pas que j'avais fait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas touché à ma baguette. »

« Harry, tu te rends compte que tes pouvoirs actuels sont bien plus dangereux et délicats à manipuler qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu te décider à comprendre ce que j'entends par contrôler tes pouvoirs ? » Puis, avec un claquement de langue agacé : « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mieux vaut se dépêcher d'en finir, avant que les Aurors ne décident de te mettre en garde à vue. »

Harry pâlit.

« J'ai agressé l'ancien ministre… »

« Précisément, » répondit Severus. « Et tu es sous la garde de Dumbledore, qui a assuré à Scrimgeour que tu n'avais pas besoin de tutelle du Ministère. Ce petit spectacle ne va certainement pas arranger nos affaires. »

Poussant Harry hors de la pièce, il se tourna vers Ollivander.

« Fudge est déjà reparti ? »

« Oui, directement au Ministère, et il avait l'air plutôt… pressé, » confirma le fabriquant de baguettes.

Snape grogna.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Rien d'anormal dehors ? »

« D'après les Aurors, tout est tranquille. »

« Parfait. Merci de votre accueil. En avant, Harry, » fit Severus.

« A votre service, » conclut Ollivander avec un sourire en coin. « Au plaisir de vous revoir, M. Potter. »

Avec un sourire pour le vieil homme, Harry sortit du magasin, suivi par un Snape visiblement tendu.

« Commençons par tes vêtements. Madame Guipure sera ouverte à cette heure. »

« L'animalerie est sur le chemin, je n'en ai que pour une minute, »

« Dépêche toi, » fit Snape en le suivant.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche, Harry sortit les derniers gallions qu'il lui restait de sa bourse. Juste assez pour payer ce dont il avait besoin pour Hedwige…

« Je dois passer à Gringotts, » annonça-t-il à la sortie du magasin. « J'ai ma clé sur moi. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, » répondit Snape. « J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Harry hésita un instant. De toute évidence, Severus voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Je vous rembourserais à la maison, » offrit-il, « je suppose que Gringotts peut m'envoyer un peu d'argent par hibou. »

« C'est inutile, » fit sèchement le professeur. Puis, adoucissant son ton. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour cela, de toute évidence, mais laisse-moi m'en occuper, Harry. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Tu n'as pas à payer pour tes fournitures et des choses aussi simples que des vêtements. Je sais que tu l'as toujours fait et que tes parents t'ont laissé de quoi subvenir à tes besoins, mais ce n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Permets-moi de me substituer à eux pour cela, veux-tu ? »

Harry resta sans voix. Snape, payer pour lui ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce geste semblait plus personnel que de lui sauver la vie, mais dans un sens, c'était le cas. Oh, le professeur n'était certainement pas pauvre, ce n'était pas la question, mais… il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. Les Dursley n'avaient certainement jamais dépensé un centime pour lui, et dès qu'il avait eu accès à son coffre, il s'était occupé de ses propres finances et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Son indépendance était-elle le prix à payer pour avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment cela… Plutôt comme accepter de rendre les choses plus officielles qu'elles ne l'étaient entre eux. Et était-ce un problème ? Laisser Snape prendre ça aussi en main ? Peut-être oui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi très certainement réconfortant…

Repousser son offre serait repousser Snape, il le sentait bien. Le Maitre des Potions était peut-être très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour distinguer une petite lueur d'incertitude derrière ce regard noir qui attendait une réponse.

Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait ce que Severus lui avait offert, et si cela impliquait de le laisser payer pour ses fournitures, alors…

« D'accord. »

Il put sentir le soulagement dans la tension des épaules du professeur et sût qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était même plutôt satisfaisant, en réalité. Gênant, peut-être, mais réconfortant quelque part, là, dans sa poitrine...

Et Snape, de toute évidence, avait des idées assez précises sur ce dont il avait besoin.

« Tu ne peux pas passer une année scolaire avec deux uniformes en tout et pour tout ! » Gronda-t-il après qu'Harry ait passé commande.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent et ça n'a pas posé de problèmes ! » Rétorqua le garçon.

« Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses… vous en mettrez cinq, » ordonna-t-il à Mme Guipure qui observait le débat avec intérêt.

« Cinq de Gryffondor, donc ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Non, de Serpentard ! » Siffla Snape. « Evidemment, de Gryffondor. M. Potter n'a pas changé de maison pendant l'été. »

La sorcière lui jeta un regard mi-incrédule mi-amusé.

« Et des vêtements corrects pour aller avec. Cinq chemises rouges, autant de blanches… et une verte, pour faire bonne mesure, » ajouta Snape avec un sourire en coin.

« Hé, n'exagérez pas, je ne vais certainement pas porter de vert à Poudlard ! » S'exclama Harry, paniqué.

« Sait-on jamais, un gage est si vite arrivé… vous mettrez autant de T-shirts, de pantalons… et des jeans, je présume ? » Fit-il en levant un sourcil vers Harry. « Je te laisse choisir les couleurs. »

« Merlin, merci, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous occuper de mes sous-vêtements, tant que vous y êtes ? » S'exclama l'adolescent.

« Coton ou soie ? » Répondit Snape sans se démonter.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse… qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Le regard au ras du sol, il se tourna vers elle pour grommeler quelques mots.

« Coton, donc, » nota la sorcière tandis que Harry cherchait le meilleur moyen de disparaître sous terre. Snape, pour sa part, se contenta de scruter la rue, cet insupportable petit sourire en coin vissé aux lèvres.

« Et en chaussures, » demanda Mme Guipure, « deux paires pour le collège, une pour les sorties, une paire de tennis ? »

« Ajoutez des bottes et des chaussures de randonnées, » fit Snape. « Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur le déroulement de cette année. Et deux capes de voyage, deux pour l'hiver et deux classiques. »

« Je ne vais jamais utiliser tout ça ! » Protesta Harry. « Honnêtement, professeur, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tant de choses avant ! »

Snape le toisa d'un air critique.

« Il y a un début à tout. Et tu es encore loin du compte si tu veux rivaliser avec la garde robe d'un élève de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy utilise à lui tout seul une penderie destinée à un dortoir. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de ressembler à Draco ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répliqua Severus. « Mais tu vas tout de même me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à t'habiller correctement. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche avec la façon dont je m'habille. Je mets un uniforme, comme tout le monde ! » Se défendit le garçon.

« Oui, avec une chemise de travers, une cravate mal nouée et un pantalon deux fois trop grand. Il y a un gouffre entre porter un uniforme et être habillé de manière appropriée, M. Potter. »

« A ce sujet, professeur, » intervint Mme Guipure, « Vos nouvelles robes sont arrivées, ainsi que vos chaussettes. J'espère que la couleur vous conviendra cette fois-ci. »

« La couleur ? » Fit Harry, intéressé. « Laquelle ? »

« Un mot de plus, » gronda Snape, « et je me charge de te trouver un collier pour chat avec muselière assortie ! »

« Bien sûr, » continua la sorcière en ignorant totalement les regards menaçants du professeur, « si vous deviez avoir les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Il est tout à fait possible que… »

« Très bien, » l'interrompit Severus, « vous en mettrez aussi pour le garçon. Rouge, vert, noir. »

« Encore du vert, » s'exclama Harry, « C'est une obsession ! »

« Absolument pas, c'est une question pratique. La laine utilisée pour les chaussettes vertes est bien plus résistante que les autres. » Sur ces mots, Snape déposa une pile de gallions sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Finis de choisir ce dont tu as besoin et rejoins moi dehors. »

Effaré, Harry se tourna vers Mme Guipure.

« Il… il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? »

La sorcière éclata de rire.

« Je crains que oui, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître ! »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, confus.

« Bon sang, c'était la séance de shopping la plus embarrassante de ma vie. »

« Oh, croyez-moi, certains de vos camarades en ont vécu de bien pires, vous devriez voir la tête de M. Longdubat quand sa grand-mère le traîne dans ma boutique deux fois par an. On dirait que le pauvre garçon va à l'abattoir ! Notez qu'il n'en est pas si loin… le professeur Snape vous aura épargné les commentaires sur vos pyjamas, estimez-vous heureux ! »

Harry partit d'un petit rire contraint. Il doutait que Snape connaisse l'usage des pyjamas, pour commencer…

Bon gré mal gré, Harry sortit du magasin de Madame Guipure avec plus de vêtements neufs qu'il n'en avait possédé de sa vie. Tout cumulé. Encore une nouveauté avec laquelle il allait devoir se faire… Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa tenue jusqu'à présent, encore moins les Dursley, mais de toute évidence Snape prenait l'affaire au sérieux.

« Merci, » fit-il en rejoignant le professeur. « Vraiment. Et je mets du vert, vous savez, ça m'arrive, même à Poudlard ! »

« Je sais, » répondit Snape. « Je l'avais déjà remarqué. »

_Tiens donc._

« Et ces chaussettes, alors ? Quelle couleur ? » Demanda innocemment le garçon.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour passer à l'animalerie, » gronda Snape. « Collier pour chat, antipuces et je suis sûr qu'ils font de splendides muselières. J'ai aussi entendu dire que les moldus faisaient tatouer leurs animaux… dans l'oreille, je crois ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, je me rends, » fit Harry en riant. « J'ai déjà un collier de toute façon, et il m'a plutôt porté chance jusqu'à présent. »

Le professeur se retourna pour lui adresser un de ces sourires sincères qui le faisaient paraître dix ans de moins, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Oui, vraiment beaucoup de chance…

Comme d'habitude, le libraire avait préparé les livres de cours et les instruments à l'avance, et ils furent rapidement réglés. Alors qu'ils sortaient à nouveau dans la rue, les affaires expédiées par cheminette au Manoir, Harry crut apercevoir une silhouette familière au loin… Tonks ! La jeune femme, moins détendue qu'à l'ordinaire, semblait scruter la rue avec attention, la baguette à la main, dissimulée discrètement dans l'ombre. Il fut tenter de l'appeler, mais ce détail l'en dissuada. Quand elle tourna enfin son attention vers lui et capta son regard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit geste amical, l'air interrogatif. L'Auror lui répondit d'un rapide signe de la main, mimiquant les mots :

_« En service ! »_

Harry hocha la tête. Snape l'avait prévenu que les Aurors seraient de sortie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de Quidditch, il remarqua une autre silhouette massive qui ne lui était pas inconnue : Mad-Eye aussi était de service, apparemment… Snape le vit également, et les deux hommes échangèrent de rapides coups d'œil qui rendirent Harry passablement nerveux.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui, » répondit Severus en le poussant dans le magasin. « Mais nous ne devrons pas tarder. Je regrette, j'espérais pouvoir t'emmener déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci. As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut en dehors de tes affaires de Quidditch ? »

« Je pense, oui. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. » Même s'il aurait volontiers passé un peu plus de temps à observer ce nouveau balai dans la vitrine, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui…

La boutique était aussi remplie et terriblement tentante que toujours, et il était vraiment difficile de ne pas s'attarder.

« Ah, M. Potter, de nouvelles robes de Quidditch, je présume ? Votre balai est tout récent, il me semble… »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'aurais besoin de robes d'entraînement et de compétition. Les miennes sont finalement devenues trop petites. »

« Aux couleurs de Gryffondor, bien sûr. »

Le garçon grimaça, mais Snape ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, son attention tournée vers la rue. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

« Et des protections, les meilleures que vous ayez. Pour le balai comme pour lui. »

« Ah, certainement, » commença le commerçant. « Nous avons en particulier certains charmes qui… »

« Parfait, parfait, mettez tout ça, » s'impatienta Snape en lançant une pile de gallions sur le comptoir.

Le vendeur s'empressa de prendre les mesures d'Harry, sentant l'impatience de son client.

« Tout sera prêt dans la soirée, » dit il enfin. « Où dois-je les faire envoyer ? »

« Au Manoir Snape. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Ajouta Severus en se tournant vers le garçon. Puis, quand il acquiesça : « Parfait, en route. »

Il était presque soulagé. La tournée d'achat s'était passée sans incident, les seules âmes vivantes qu'ils avaient croisées étaient celles des commerçants et des Aurors qui patrouillaient dans l'Allée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux… l'entrevue avec Fudge avait trop mal tourné, le Ministère ne tarderait pas à réagir et mieux valait qu'ils soient au Manoir à ce moment-la.

Il ne leur restait plus à présent qu'à se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer par voie de Cheminette et ils seraient enfin en sécurité. A en croire Mad-Eye, la voie était libre et rien de suspect n'avait troublé leur visite… Mais il sentait que le vieil Auror n'en pensait pas moins que lui. Tant pis pour les ingrédients de potion qui lui manquaient, il les commanderait par hibou. Précédant le garçon dans la rue, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux.

« C'est vraiment vide à cette heure-ci, je n'ai jamais vu l'Allée de Traverse aussi calme, » commenta Harry.

« Sans doute parce que tu y vas toujours au moment de la rentrée. L'Allée est surtout animée l'après-midi et le soir, quand les cafés sont tous ouverts. L'été en particulier quand… »

Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alors qu'ils tournaient dans la rue, un craquement sourd retentit et une large forme se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de s'élancer dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Quelque chose allait vraiment de travers, Severus eut-il le temps de songer avant de lancer un _stupefix_ vers leur attaquant. L'instant d'après, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas : ce n'était pas un sorcier qui venait de transplaner devant eux, mais un loup à l'aspect surnaturel et bien trop intelligent pour son bien… et le leur.

L'animal esquiva le sort d'un bon souple avant de reprendre sa course et de se jeter toutes dents dehors vers Harry qui n'avait pas dégainé.

Severus jura. Où étaient les Aurors quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Il n'allait pas avoir assez de magie pour retenir le loup bien longtemps, sans compter que celui-ci faisait la taille d'un petit veau… Il y avait au moins un sort qu'il ne risquait pas de rater.

« _Protego_ ! »

A nouveau, un large bouclier vers enveloppa Harry, tétanisé à la vue de l'animal qui s'avançait toujours vers lui, cherchant une faille dans le bouclier.

Un loup, un énorme loup blanc qui grognait en relevant les babines dans un rictus qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Un sourire très humain et particulièrement mauvais. C'était totalement surréaliste, songea-t-il brièvement. Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'Allée de Traverse et l'animal était bien trop gros, bien trop blanc, il bougeait de manière bien trop réfléchie… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus longtemps.

Changeant de tactique, le loup s'était tourné vers Snape, une lueur presque amusée dans le regard avant de bondir vers lui, visant la main qui tenait sa baguette.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps : esquivant d'un rapide pas de côté, il braqua sa baguette sur la bête. Il allait lui falloir quelques secondes s'il voulait pouvoir lui jeter le sort qu'il avait en tête, mais il doutait qu'un de ses _stupefix_ ne suffise à arrêter ce loup-la… Harry aurait sûrement pu, mais il n'était pas question que le garçon utilise ses pouvoirs, pas maintenant. Voyant que l'animal se préparait à nouveau à bondir, il s'empressa de s'interposer entre lui et le garçon et trouva aussitôt la solution à son problème… Le Protego qu'il avait lancé semblait étonnamment solide, assez pour lui donner les deux secondes de délai que son sort requérait.

Harry vit le professeur faire un pas en arrière et comprit aussitôt quand la lueur verte du bouclier l'engloba, hors d'atteinte de l'énorme loup qui s'était élancé à nouveau. L'animal prit son élan et bondit, visant Snape qui se mit à siffler plus qu'à prononcer une longue incantation qui donna la chair de poule à Harry. Quelque chose dans le sifflement, dans les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, sonnait de manière terriblement lugubre… sombre.

Mais le sort atteint sa cible cette fois et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : le loup resta comme figé dans l'espace, avant de se mettre à se tordre, grognant et hurlant sous l'effet d'une intense douleur. Un instant plus tard, il sembla comme aspiré de l'endroit d'où il était apparu et disparut dans un craquement sinistre et la rue redevint calme.

Le bouclier cessa de briller avant de disparaître et un bruit de course précipitée remplaça les grognements sourds de l'animal.

« Snape ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Cria Tonks en les rejoignant, la baguette levée, talonnée par Mad-Eye.

« Votre incompétence en action, de toute évidence, » siffla Snape, visiblement épuisé par le rapide combat. « Je dois ramener Harry à Poudlard, et vite ! »

« Plus vite que tu ne le penses, » grogna Maugrey. « Nous venons de recevoir l'ordre de ramener Harry au Ministère immédiatement. »

Snape jeta un regard méfiant à l'Auror. Puis, sans crier gare, il combla le pas qui le séparait du garçon et transplana avec lui avant que les deux membres de l'Ordre n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

Le laboratoire du Manoir se re-solidifia autour d'eux et Severus s'adossa au fauteuil le plus proche avec un grognement de frustration.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se précipita vers la table où se trouvaient en permanence les potions du professeur. Force, magie… quand Snape pourrait-il donc enfin s'en passer ? Le rapide combat et le transplanage avaient suffit à le vider de ses réserves et Harry détestait cela au moins autant que lui.

Il tendit les potions au professeur qui les vida rapidement.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies obéi, Harry. Que tu n'aies pas cherché à te battre. Ca n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. »

Le garçon rougit.

« Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, ou… Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Au contraire, c'était parfait, » fit le professeur en passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. Il était probablement trop drainé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, songea Harry abasourdi, mais il n'en apprécia pas moins le geste.

« Il faut retourner à Poudlard. Je dois parler à Dumbledore… et à ce crétin de Lupin immédiatement. »

« Severus, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda enfin Harry, à peine remis de la scène. Un énorme loup blanc en pleine Allée de Traverse, à cette heure… Ce pouvait difficilement être une coïncidence.

« Ca, » fit le professeur en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « C'était Loki. »

* * *

* * *

Et voila, le chapitre 30 enfin sur pieds et... pas corrigé, Dalou va a juste raison me tapper dessus quand elle va voir ça,d'autant que je viens de me rendre compte que mon update de sa version corrigée du dernier chapitre n'a pas marché... donc je suis bonne pour relire le mode d'emploi. Il se trouve qu'en fait je dois partir demain matin pour 3 jours, t que je risque fort de ne pas etre opérationelle avant mercredi prochain.

Donc toute mes plus humbles excuses pour ce chapitre non corrigé ;-)

Note importante : c'est Pacha qui a largement contribué à faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de satisfaisant en me faisant réécrire tout ce qui n'allait pas et en me faisant rajouter une scène ( celle du magasin), et croyez moi on lui doit un groooos merci (smouch sur la truffe !)

Elle est donc embauchée à plein temps comme beta plot ;-)

Autre chose ! le chapitre 13 de A year Like Non Other en français est traduis ET publié, mais alors je sais que l'adresse ne passera pas ici… donc allez ( par pitié ) trouver le lien sur mon livejournal, ou cherchez 'une année sans pareille' d'aspen sur google ! Je vous jure que ça vaut le coup, et l'auteur adorerait avoir des reviews de français, elle comprend assez bien le français ! Petite lettre de sa part aux lecteurs francophones sur mon livejournal !

Oh, et ne ratez pas le splendide fanart d'Emilie avec Shadow, il est troooop beau !

Oui, bon, je suis en mode excstatique, et alors ;-)

Sur ce, je m'en vais préparer la cargaison de bière, demain ça va pas rigoler… didjou !

Un gros merci pour toutes les supers reviews que j'adoooooore ;-)


	31. Chapter 31

Chap 31

Remus et le directeur, par chance, se trouvaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Snape plus ombrageux que jamais.

Talonné par un Harry passablement inquiet, il pénétra dans le dortoir où logeait Remus, ses robes virevoltant dangereusement autour de lui.

« Severus, » l'accueillit Dumbledore « J'espérais votre visite. J'ai cru comprendre que l'entrevue ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que nous l'espérions. »

« Cette excursion a bien failli tourner à la catastrophe, » gronda Snape « Et pas seulement à cause de Fudge. »

Puis, se tournant vers Rémus :

« Votre cher Loki nous a attaqué, en plein Chemin de Traverse, pas moins ! »

Le visage de Remus se décomposa à ces mots.

« Loki ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de loups capables de transplaner ? » Ironisa Snape.

« Il n'est pas blessé ? » Demanda fébrilement le loup-garou.

« Qui ça, Harry ? » Demanda Severus, la menace visible sous le sarcasme de son ton.

« Je… » Remus pâlit à nouveau. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Tu m'as l'air en forme. »

« Severus m'a défendu, » acquiesça le garçon. « Le loup n'a pas pu me blesser. »

Dépité mais incapable de se retenir, Lupin se tourna à nouveau vers Snape :

« Et Loki ? »

Ce fût au tour de Snape de découvrir ses dents dans un rictus presque plus menaçant que le loup ne l'avait été.

« Je l'ai renvoyé d'où il venait. Je doute qu'il ait apprécié le traitement, mais je ne l'ai pas blessé, ni tué. Et croyez bien que je le regrette… »

« Merci, Severus, je sais que ce n'est pas très évident pour l'instant, mais je vous suis réellement reconnaissant… Merlin, je suis vraiment désolé… » Fit Remus d'un ton pitoyable.

« Oh, ne vous faites aucune illusion, Lupin. » gronda le professeur. « Si cet animal croise à nouveau mon chemin, je ne perdrai pas une seconde pour le mettre en cage. Je le tuerai sur place et sans hésitation. »

Remus laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé mais hocha la tête, refusant de rencontrer le regard d'Harry comme celui de Snape.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa la tension en levant une main apaisante.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mon enfant, vous avez parfaitement réagi aujourd'hui. Puis-je vous demander où se trouvaient les Aurors lors de l'attaque ? »

« Un peu plus loin dans la rue ; Loki nous a attaqué dans un tournant, peu avant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils sont arrivés presque immédiatement. Avez-vous déjà eu de leurs nouvelles, Albus ? Il voulaient emmener Harry avec eux, j'ai dû transplaner rapidement pour ne pas que leur allégeance soit questionnée en haut lieu. »

« En effet, » soupira le directeur. « Harry, verrais-tu un inconvénient à tenir compagnie à Remus pendant que le professeur Snape et moi discutons de quelques formalités dans mon bureau ? »

« Pardon ? » rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras. « Si je vois un inconvénient à rester sagement à l'écart pendant que vous discuter de mon sort ? Oui, j'en vois un, et même plus d'un ! J'ai bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je ne vais pas vous laisser décider pour moi sans rien savoir ! »

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent, mais ce fut Snape qui prit la parole, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Nous avons réellement des choses à discuter, Harry, et certaines ne te concernent pas. D'autres oui et je te promets de te tenir au courant dans la mesure du possible. Nous n'essayons pas de te cacher quoique ce soit mais de te protéger. Peux-tu accepter cela ? »

Harry songea que c'était finalement très proche du chantage affectif… mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« Ne prenez pas de décision sans moi, d'accord ? Je suis assez grand pour avoir mon mot à dire là dessus. »

Snape hocha solennellement la tête et Harry fit de même, à contrecœur.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce sans un mot et le garçon se laissa tomber lourdement dans une chaise près du lit de Remus.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça. » Grogna-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Lupin. « Te demander d'être raisonnable ? »

« Non, me prendre par les sentiments ! » S'énerva Harry. « C'est vraiment agaçant, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas dire non. »

« Ne pas savoir dire non à Snape parce qu'il te parle gentiment ? Les choses ont vraiment changé par ici. » Fit Remus en se laissant aller contre les coussins, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Soupira le garçon.

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté. »

« Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que j'en ai assez de ne pouvoir jamais décider de rien… Cette histoire avec le Ministère, je sais que ça va encore mal tourner, c'est Dumbledore qui a ma garde pour l'instant mais ce n'était que temporaire. D'après Severus, Scrimgeour rêverait de m'avoir sous sa coupe sous la tutelle du Ministère. Et ce n'est pas seulement ça, je ne peux même pas aller acheter mes affaires au Chemin de Traverse sans que ça tourne à la catastrophe ! J'ai failli tuer Fudge et ce Loki a failli me tuer ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry plongea son regard dans celui du professeur. « Qui est-ce, Remus ? Loki ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que Severus lui fasse de mal ? »

À nouveau, Lupin sembla avoir les pires difficultés à soutenir son regard.

« C'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps et que j'avais perdu de vue jusqu'à récemment. » Répondit-il.

« Un sorcier, alors ? Un animagus, comme moi ? »

Rémus hésita un instant.

« Plus ou moins. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Harry, pardonne moi… c'est une autre de ces occasions où savoir ce qu'il en est te ferait plus de mal que de l'ignorer. »

Harry secoua la tête, frustré.

« Vous dites tous ça et ça n'est jamais vrai. Severus semble commencer à le comprendre, au moins… »

Remus sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il au juste avec le professeur Snape ? Le directeur m'a raconté certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu vis chez lui, maintenant ? »

« Pour l'instant, oui. Et peut-être après aussi. » Il prit un instant pour mettre ses pensées en ordre. « Je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui, tu sais. Tout a vraiment changé cet été, Remus, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, même pour moi parfois, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses… »

« Trop, peut-être… » Suggéra Lupin.

« Sans doute, » soupira Harry. « Il vient encore de me sauver la vie, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça tous les jours. »

« C'est là où je voulais en venir, Harry, tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, ces horreurs que tu as vécu… Tu te sens une dette envers Severus, et c'est tout à fait noble de ta part. Mais peut-être prends-tu les choses un peu trop à cœur ? »

« Écoute, ce n'est pas comme ça, » fit Harry. « Il me protège et il est là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est pas simplement à cause de Voldemort, ni de ce que je suis sensé faire, tu comprends… Quand Voldemort a essayé de me voler mes pouvoirs, il a failli réussir et Severus était avec moi tout du long pour me soutenir, et il me disait… que ce ne serait pas grave si je n'avais plus de pouvoirs. Qu'il serait toujours là pour moi quand même. Et ça, ça veut dire beaucoup… Tout le monde semble compter sur le fait que je dois battre Voldemort. Severus veut juste que je sois moi-même, je crois. »

« Harry, je ne sais pas quoi penser, » fit doucement Rémus, « Tu ne dois pas oublier que Snape est un espion accompli, il sait parfaitement manipuler les gens et prétendre certaines choses… ce que tu veux entendre. Il a fait cela toute sa vie, c'est un Serpentard, le directeur de Serpentard et malgré tout… un ancien Mangemort. Je ne veux pas dire que c'est son intention, mais il en a certainement les capacités. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Protesta Harry. « Il s'est passé trop de choses, je le connais maintenant, sans compter… » Il songea à ce jour où il avait pénétré l'esprit du professeur et parcouru ses souvenirs, ressenti ses émotions… mais Severus n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'il raconte cela à Remus. « Je le sais, d'accord ? Et maman le sait aussi. Et James, et Sirius. Ils sont venus nous aider, aider Severus… Est-ce que tu savais que maman et lui étaient sortis ensemble quelque temps quand ils étaient à Poudlard ? »

Lupin hocha lentement la tête, grave.

« Dumbledore m'a aussi expliqué cet épisode. Harry, est-ce à cause de cela ? Parce que Lily t'a conduit à lui quand tu étais blessé ? Je sais que ta mère aimait profondément Severus, bien plus que James et Sirius ne l'ont jamais su… et Snape non plus, probablement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit la bonne personne pour prendre soin de toi, Harry. Severus est devenu quelqu'un de profondément ambitieux et amer... Il a changé depuis l'époque où Lily l'a connu, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit en bien. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas ses mérites ni ses qualités, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer dans le rôle que tu veux absolument lui donner, Harry. J'ai du mal à penser qu'il n'a pas d'arrière pensée. »

Il y avait plus de mépris dans ces mots que Remus ne l'avait souhaité et il le regretta en voyant le garçon se lever et faire un pas en arrière, le visage pâle.

« Severus n'a jamais rien dit contre toi, Remus. Il ne m'a jamais interdit de te voir, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça après… après… est-ce que Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne peut pas être professeur de Défense parce qu'il n'a plus assez de pouvoirs, parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pour me protéger, il aurait pu mourir ! »

« Mais il n'est pas mort, et tu lui es éternellement reconnaissant… » Fit remarquer Remus. Puis, se radoucissant : « Harry, excuse moi, je suis fatigué et mes paroles dépassent ma pensée. Je ne veux pas que nous nous fâchions à cause de Severus. »

« Si nous nous fâchons, ce sera a cause de toi, » fit sèchement Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je n'accepterais pas que tu parles comme ça de Severus, Remus. Il fait partie de ma vie et je veux que ça continue. Je préfèrerais même… » Il secoua la tête. « Je comprends que tu sois fatigué et tu reviens juste de mission, ça doit être difficile pour toi. Mais il faudra t'y faire, parce que Snape est mon gardien maintenant et je ne veux pas que ça change. »

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Harry, » dit calmement le loup-garou, ses yeux dorés brillant doucement.

« Je suis heureux au Manoir,» répondit le garçon. « Je sais que je devrais être trop vieux pour ça… pour vouloir que quelqu'un soit là quand je fais un cauchemar, ou me porte au lit, ou même me surveille ou m'achète des robes et des parchemins pour la rentrée, mais… » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas le cas et Severus est là pour ça. Et il le fait bien… vraiment bien. »

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, Snape jouait vraiment bien son rôle, même quand il s'agissait de se tenir à l'écart pour son bien. Et il lui obéissait, sans protester, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et que dans le fond… C'était bon, aussi. C'était ce qu'un père faisait, après tout. Ou aurait fait.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et tourna son regard vers Remus qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, l'air songeur à présent.

« C'est vraiment important pour toi, n'est-ce pas… » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé, Harry, je suppose que je peux le comprendre. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Dursley et Sirius… Tu n'as pas de souvenirs de Lily et James et tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je regrette tant que tu n'aies pas eu une chance de grandir avec eux. »

« Si, je comprends… » Protesta Harry.

« Pas comme je l'entends, » insista Lupin. « Mais si tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse t'apporter ce que tu souhaites, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour toi, Harry. Qui que ce soit. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Alors essaie de t'entendre avec lui, s'il te plait. Au moins de ne pas te disputer, encore moins à mon sujet. Parce que je ne veux pas choisir entre vous, d'accord ? »

« J'ai bien compris, oui. » Remus eut un petit sourire un peu triste. « Je doute que Severus soit prêt à m'accueillir à bras ouverts, cela dit. »

« Il fera un effort si je le lui demande. »

Rémus rit doucement cette fois.

« Tu le mènes par le bout du nez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« Je ne pense pas… peut-être juste un peu ? Ne le répète pas, d'accord ? »

« Non, » répondit Lupin. « Je ne voudrais pas ternir la réputation de notre cher Maître des Potions. Mais promets-moi une chose, Harry… Fais attention à toi. Je ne dis pas que Severus fait semblant d'être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas, mais essaie de ne pas oublier qu'il n'a pas toujours été cette personne, en particulier avec toi. »

Harry s'assombrit à ces mots. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier et Remus ne faisait que mettre des mots sur ses craintes… Si Severus changeait à nouveau d'avis et redevenait… Snape ? Mais il n'en était pas question pour l'instant, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, même si ça ne devait durer qu'un court moment.

Parce que ces moments-là, songeait-il, seraient peut-être les seuls de son enfance qui pourraient ressembler à une vie de famille…

« Albus, vous avez perdu la raison ! »

« Inutile de vous emporter, Severus, écoutez d'abord ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

« Il n'est pas question que je laisse cet animal s'en prendre à nouveau à Harry sans réagir ! » S'indigna le Maître des Potions, qui faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du directeur.

« Je ne vous demande pas de ne rien faire, votre réaction aujourd'hui a été particulièrement adéquate, à tous points de vue. Mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie de Loki, pas maintenant qu'il représente un tel potentiel. »

« Tout cela ne tient qu'à Lupin, et je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance ! »

« Vous avez tort, » répliqua Dumbledore. « Remus peut-être très fin et diplomate. »

« Mais de là à jouer les agents doubles ? Je n'y crois pas. Lupin est naïf et sentimental, il ne pensera qu'à Loki et à réparer ses erreurs. »

« L'un n'empêchera pas l'autre, si tout se passe bien. Ce serait même la solution idéale. »

« C'est bien trop risqué, Albus, » plaida Snape. « Loki est incontrôlable, même Lupin est d'accord sur ce point. Et profondément mauvais, de surcroît… »

« Je persiste à penser qu'aucune créature n'est irrécupérable, ni totalement corrompue, » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Même Tom Riddle, Albus ? » Siffla Snape. « Même Voldemort ? Vous persistez à donner encore et encore des chances à des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine… »

« Voldemort a franchi une frontière d'où l'on ne revient pas en divisant son âme. Ce n'est pas le cas de Loki. Et encore moins de Remus, Severus, lui aussi a le droit à une chance… »

Mais Snape secoua la tête.

« Pas aux dépends d'Harry. »

Le directeur soupira.

« Au sujet d'Harry… les choses se sont compliquées après l'incident de ce matin. Le Ministre n'a pas perdu une minute, il veut revoir la garde d'Harry et le retirer de Poudlard pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres élèves. »

« Je m'en doutais, » grogna Snape. « Le prétexte était trop bon. »

« Aucune chance qu'ils ne pensent que l'attaque venait de vous, je présume ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Severus secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait cesser. Les rôles étaient malheureusement très clairs. »

« Alors, je vais devoir trouver une solution pour gagner du temps. Harry devra rester au Manoir pour l'instant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Gagner du temps jusqu'à la majorité d'Harry n'est pas une solution. Il faut trouver un moyen définitif pour mettre Potter hors d'atteinte du Ministère et qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale au plus vite. Il doit apprendre à se maîtriser, c'est indéniable, mais il doit retourner à Poudlard s'il veut retrouver l'équilibre nécessaire pour affronter Voldemort. »

« Vos idées sont aussi bonnes que les miennes, Severus. Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un moyen d'y parvenir, et il ne fonctionnera pas. Harry ne me fait pas assez confiance pour que sa garde définitive me soit accordée. Même avec toute mon influence, je ne pourrais pas faire pencher suffisamment le Ministère. »

« En effet, mais c'est à autre chose que je pensais. Arrangez-vous pour gagner du temps, Albus, quelques semaines. Qu'Harry puisse revenir à Poudlard, reprendre une vie normale. Trouvez toutes les excuses que vous voulez… et appuyez ma demande d'adoption. »

« Severus ? » Le directeur s'était figé sur place. « Vous parlez sérieusement ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieusement. Jouez sur tous les points, y comprit sur les sorts de protection liés au Manoir s'il le faut. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à tirer de cette histoire d'animagus… »

« Harry serait plus que volontaire pour cette adoption, Severus, il sera le meilleur argument. » avança Dumbledore.

« Précisément ; je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit mis au courant tout de suite. Gagnez du temps, Albus. Laissez-lui en. Qu'il fasse son choix en toute connaissance de cause… » Fit Snape.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore sûr de ses sentiments sur la question ? »

« Il n'est pas encore remis de tout ce qui lui est arrivé cet été. Il s'accroche à quelque chose dont il ne voudra peut-être plus dans quelques temps. Ni ses amis ni ses ennemis ne lui pardonneront facilement ce choix… »

« Et vous lui avez promis de le laisser décider, » conclut Dumbledore. « C'est très noble de votre part, mon enfant, mais où est passé votre sens de la stratégie ? »

« C'est vous qui me parlez de manipulation ? » Grogna Snape. « Allez vous me soutenir, oui ou non ? »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le directeur sembla jauger le Maître des potions. Les bras croisés, Severus soutint son regard.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » Fit doucement le directeur.

« C'est mon chat. » Répondit Snape sans ciller.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, » insista Dumbledore. « Vous aimez le garçon, à présent, je me trompe ? »

« Comme mon fils. »

Le ton rauque ne laissait pas de place au doute et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, mon garçon, je n'ai aucun droit de m'interposer. Je vous aiderai, tous les deux. »

Snape le remercia d'un bref mouvement du menton.

« M'aiderez vous également, Severus ? Vous pourriez apprendre ce que vous savez à Remus, l'instruire sur les subtilités de l'espionnage… Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible s'il veut avoir une chance de mener à bien la mission qu'il a entreprise. »

« Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je l'aide à prendre son poste ou à s'occuper d'Harry ? » Demanda ironiquement Snape. « Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour cela, évidemment… »

« Severus, Remus n'est pas là pour prendre votre place, pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de vous, Harry en particulier, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

« Je ne peux plus espionner, mes pouvoirs sont plus que limités et Harry voudra probablement bientôt reprendre son indépendance. Je ne suis pas stupide, Albus, mon temps est passé. Mais je verrai ce que je peux faire pour Lupin, grand bien lui fasse. »

Le vieux sorcier soupira.

« Vos pouvoirs reviendront, ce n'est que temporaire. Et je crains que vous ne sous-estimiez Harry… ce garçon a une extraordinaire capacité à aimer les gens, et il semble très attaché à vous. »

Appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, Snape ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Mieux vaudrait rentrer, le Ministère ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

« À ce sujet, il serait préférable que vous restiez tous les deux ici ce soir. Je dois pouvoir présenter Harry au Ministre si celui-ci le souhaite, mais je vous promets qu'il ne sortira pas de Poudlard. Peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs judicieux qu'il reste sous sa forme animagus durant l'entrevue. »

« Hum, » fit Severus, songeur. « Je suppose qu'Harry devrai tôt ou tard s'enregistrer comme Animagus. »

« Pour l'instant, j'ai repoussé la question en expliquant au ministre Scrimgeour que la situation d'Harry était très précaire et que ses nouveaux pouvoirs pouvaient tout aussi bien disparaître du jour au lendemain, » explique Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Fort peu probable, » fit Snape.

« Totalement impossible, bien sûr, » approuva le directeur. « Mais l'argument a été suffisant pour gagner un peu de temps. »

« Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à jouer, dans ce cas… » Murmura Severus. « Je n'étais pas sensé savoir que Shadow était en réalité un sorcier quand je l'ai pris chez moi. J'aurai très bien pu le faire enregistrer à mon nom au Bureau des Créatures magiques, et ainsi il m'appartiendrait légalement. »

« Ce qui n'aurait bien sûr aucune valeur juridique dans la mesure ou Harry est un sorcier, mais qui compliquerait singulièrement les procédures pour le mettre sous tutelle du Ministère, » conclut Dumbledore. « C'est tout à fait brillant. »

« Mais il aurait fallu que je le fasse à l'époque où j'ignorais l'identité de Shadow, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Un document anti-daté est il hors de votre portée, Albus ? »

« Certainement pas, » fit le directeur, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. « Je connais bien la directrice du Bureau des Créatures Magiques et elle me doit un petit service… en tout discrétion, bien entendu ! » Fit-il en riant doucement.

« Je me demande qui, dans le monde sorcier, ne vous doit pas de service, » fit Severus d'un ton amer.

« Oh, bien peu de gens hélas sont capables de se souvenir de ces petits détails, mais Mélinda Pikax fait certainement partie de ces personnes. C'est une excellente amie d'Hagrid… »

« À ce sujet, pas de nouvelles ? » Demanda Snape en se tournant vers le directeur.

« Hélas non, je crains que nous ne devions attendre que Remus entre à nouveau en contact avec Loki. »

Severus hocha la tête. Compter sur Remus… C'était bien l'idée la plus détestable qu'il eut entendu depuis longtemps. Mais évidemment, il n'était pas très opérationnel lui même ces derniers temps.

Un rapide mouvement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention ; D'un coup de coude maladroit, Dumbledore venait de cogner la fameuse bonbonnière de cristal qui trônait sur son bureau, et qui glissait à présent dangereusement vers le sol. Avec des réflexes aiguisés par des années de pratique, Snape dégaina sa baguette et visa l'objet, avant de se raviser au milieu de l'incantation.

Le bout de bois ne vibrait pas entre ses doigts tremblant et aucune magie ne se dégageait de son mouvement.

Abaissant le bras, il regarda la bonbonnière éclater en millier de petits morceaux sur le sol, les pastilles au citron s'éparpillant à travers la pièce.

Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard clair et perçant de Dumbledore. Sans un mot, celui-ci agita sa baguette et les miettes de cristal vinrent se reformer sur le bureau, les rainures toujours visibles malgré la réparation. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être tout à fait réparées… Snape retint sa respiration. Le directeur n'avait pas été maladroit, il avait volontairement fait tomber la bonbonnière. Était-ce là le message qu'il voulait faire passer ? Que Severus lui-même ne serait plus jamais le même, même s'il retrouvait ses pouvoirs ?

Rangeant sa baguette dans ses robes, Snape soutint le regard de Dumbledore. Était-ce de la pitié dans ces yeux, ou du mépris ? Il ne voulait d'aucun des deux.

« Severus, vos devez à tout prix vous reposer. Vos pouvoirs ne reviendront pas si vous ne leur laisser pas le temps de se régénérer. »

« Je ne les sollicite pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, mais le petit incident de ce matin a clairement épuisé mes réserves. Loki, vous vous rappelez ? » Grinça-t-il. « J'ai dû utiliser un puissant sort de magie noire pour m'en débarrasser sans lui faire de mal ou devoir le livrer aux Aurors. Un Avada aurait été bien plus simple à mon goût. »

« Severus, n'essayez pas de changer de sujet. Vous devez rester au repos complet si vous voulez vous remettre, à défaut de quoi vous risquez de ne pas retrouver toutes vos capacités, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, » répliqua sèchement Snape.

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je vais prévenir Harry que nous restons ici ce soir, » fit finalement Severus en détournant le regard. « Mieux vaut qu'il reste dans mes quartiers pour cette fois, s'il doit garder sa forme de chat, mais il voudra sûrement monter voir ses amis. Puis-je l'assurer qu'il y sera en sécurité ? »

« Bien entendu, mon enfant, » fit le directeur. « Minerva s'assurera que tout est en ordre. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je vous ferai savoir quand le ministre sera arrivé. »

Hochant la tête, Severus se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… »

Dumbledore signifia son autorisation, avec un geste qui ressemblait fort à une défaite.

Traverser Poudlard aux heures de pointe avec un chat sur l'épaule fut une expérience particulièrement instructive. Comme il l'avait prédit, sa réputation de 'professeur au chat' semblait définitivement acquise, Shadow solidement cramponné à ses robes et jetant un œil curieux sur les élèves autour d'eux.

Les Poufsouffles, sans surprise, trouvèrent son équipage particulièrement « adorable », ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grincer des dents du professeur. Les sourires attendris, en particulier ceux des jeunes filles pouffant ou soupirant derrière leurs mains, furent accueillis par un regard noir qui coupa court aux minauderies.

Les Serdaigles, en retrait, observèrent le professeur et son chat ainsi que les autres élèves d'un regard neutre mais perçant.

Les Gryffondors semblaient hésiter entre l'amusement, l'indignation et une forte envie de bondir pour enlever Harry de son perchoir, mais aucun ne bougea, se contentant d'échanger quelques murmures sur leur passage.

Et les Serpentards… les Serpentards, bien entendu, affichaient une hostilité sans faille, se murant dans le silence et laissant leurs regards sombres et méprisant exprimer leurs sentiments.

Mais Snape découvrit rapidement que, pour les uns comme pour les autres, ces réactions le laissaient indifférent. Pas une attaque sournoise ne vint les frapper, et la foule se fendait sur son passage comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sans doute son air plus menaçant que jamais n'y était-il pas pour rien…

Il n'en fut pas moins soulagé de refermer la porte de ses appartements derrière lui, laissant le chat bondir à terre pour se retransformer.

« J'aurai voulu pouvoir prendre une photo de leur tête sur le chemin, c'était vraiment impayable ! » Fit Harry en éclatant de rire. « Je suis un peu surpris qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait tenté de m'attaquer, cela dit. Il y en a plusieurs qui en mouraient clairement d'envie. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment pour eux de risquer l'expulsion ou la pendaison, » répondit calmement Snape.

« La pendaison ? » S'étonna Harry. « Vous plaisantez, ça se fait vraiment ? »

« C'est une figure de style. Dans tous les cas, mieux vaudrait que tu évites de te déplacer seul dans le château pour l'instant, quelle que soit ta forme, ce n'est pas le moment de risquer un duel. Si tu souhaites rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor, utilise la poudre de cheminette dans le salon. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui. L'appartement de Snape ne ressemblait en rien au Manoir, et étrangement, il correspondait mieux au professeur. Le salon où ils se trouvaient était pourvu de meubles visiblement anciens et patinés par le temps, finement sculptés. La décoration était sobre, sinon austère, mais l'ensemble donnait une impression de calme et de chaleur qu'Harry apprécia aussitôt. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, et quelques chandeliers en cuivre éclairaient doucement la pièce. Une large bibliothèque en bois semblait être l'élément central de la pièce, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Quelques manuscrits traînaient sur les guéridons et la table, au milieu de parchemins et d'objets divers.

Contrairement au Manoir, l'endroit semblait clairement habité et Harry en fût étrangement rassuré. Même les tableaux, sombres et classiques, ressemblaient plus à Snape… Ils semblaient aussi vieux et vénérables que les meubles du salon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer, tandis que Snape parcourait un parchemin du regard.

« C'est vraiment différent du Manoir ici. Pas du tout le même style. »

Snape leva les yeux, visiblement peu intéressé par le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de meubler le Manoir. Ceux-ci sont des meubles de famille. »

« Ils ont l'air anciens, » tenta le garçon.

« Assez, oui. » Posant le parchemin, Snape lui indiqua une porte. « Ma chambre se trouve là. Tu prendras celle d'à côté le temps que tout soit réglé, après quoi tu pourras retourner dans la Tour. Il faudra un peu d'aménagement, mais elle devrait être rapidement habitable. »

« Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille chercher mes affaires au Manoir, » suggéra Harry.

« Prends ce dont tu as besoin pour plusieurs jours. » conseilla Snape. « Nous devrions être de retour demain, mais les choses ont tendance à changer rapidement ces temps-ci… »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » Demanda le garçon, méfiant

« Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Scrimgeour pourrait créer des problèmes, mais Albus veillera à ce que ça n'aille pas trop loin. »

« Tant que je n'ai qu'à jouer au chat et ne rien dire, ça me va très bien. Et tant qu'ils ne m'envoient pas à la fourrière… »

« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Albus et moi avons eu une idée qui pourrait permettre de repousser toute tentative du ministère pour t'emmener avec eux, mais l'idée est un peu tordue et assez dégradante. Garde à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour contrer le ministère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Un stratagème ? Lequel ? »

Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, Severus appela le bureau du directeur.

« Albus, avez vous pu régler la question dont nous avons parlé ? »

« Tout à fait, mon garçon, je m'apprêtais à venir vous trouver. Si vous me permettez ? »

Snape recula, et Dumbledore fit son entrée dans le salon. Il tendit aussitôt un parchemin à Snape qui le parcourut en hochant la tête.

« Parfait. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. »

« Techniquement, ils n'auront aucun droit de vous enlever Shadow, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

Harry poussa un grognement impatient, et Severus lui tendit le parchemin.

« Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est qu'une sécurité. Le document n'a bien sûr aucune valeur dans la mesure où tu n'es pas réellement un chat, mais il devrait suffire à retarder toutes les procédures. »

Le garçon parcourut rapidement le contenu du parchemin.

'Certificat de propriété de l'animal dénommé _Shadow_, race : _félin_, robe : _noire_, _éclair sur le front_, âge : _inconnu_. Détenteur de l'animal concerné : _Severus Snape._'

Harry resta un instant muet de stupeur, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est tout à fait génial ! Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête de Scrimgeour quand il lira ça ! »

Snape se détendit sensiblement.

« Bien sûr, le document sera invalidé quand tu seras enregistré comme animagus. Mais là encore, étant donné les circonstances, cela peut-attendre. »

Riant toujours, Harry lui rendit le certificat.

« Il m'en faudra une copie, je veux absolument montrer ça à Ron et Hermione ! Ils vont être fous ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, » grogna Snape.

« À ce sujet, je me suis permis une petite fantaisie, » fit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse. Les yeux brillants de malice, il tendit un petit objet rond à Harry.

Curieux, le garçon le saisit et l'observa, avant de redoubler de rire.

« C'est parfait ! Merci, professeur, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! » Il le tendit à Snape avec un sourire.

Un médaillon, réalisa le professeur… le même type de médaille que l'on retrouvait sur la plupart des colliers de chats. Et sur celui-ci était gravé _'Shadow Snape'_. Il secoua la tête, hésitant entre l'amusement et un vague sentiment de malaise.

Il la rendit à Harry qui s'empressa d'accrocher la médaille au bracelet qu'il portait toujours. D'un léger coup de baguette, Dumbledore tapota le bracelet qui incorpora aussitôt l'objet dans ses maillons.

« Tu pourras bien entendu utiliser un sort d'invisibilité sous forme humaine, mais il sera visible sous ta forme de chat. » indiqua le professeur.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'inscription soit cachée. Elle me plait, » dit fermement Harry avec un sourire pour Snape, laissant le professeur songeur.

« Le Ministre m'a prévenu de son arrivée d'ici une demie-heure. Je présume que le professeur Snape t'a déjà mis au courant de la conduite à tenir durant l'entrevue, Harry ? »

« Rester sous ma forme de chat, ne pas quitter Severus et paraître effrayé si quelqu'un s'approche de moi pour me prendre, ne me transformer sous aucun prétexte, » récita le garçon.

« C'est parfait. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal, mais si c'était le cas, tu pourras toujours t'échapper par la porte de mon bureau qui mène à mes appartements, Harry. Fawkes se chargera de te mettre en sécurité. »

« Tant qu'il ne me prend pas pour une souris… Est-ce que je pourrais faire un tour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce soir ? J'ai vraiment envie de voir Ron, Hermione et les autres, j'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis des années ! »

« Ce soir si tout va bien, » acquiesça Snape. « Mais je préfèrerais que tu dormes ici, juste au cas où. »

« Moi aussi, » avoua Harry. « J'irai aussi voir Hedwige et… oh, il faut que je voie le planning des entraînements ! »

« Eh bien, il me semble que ce sera à toi de le fixer, Harry… » Fit remarquer Dumbledore en riant doucement.

« C'est vrai ! » Se rappela-t-il subitement « Merci pour ça, professeur, je ferais de mon mieux ! Il va falloir que je monte rapidement une équipe, les Serpentards doivent déjà avoir commencé les entraînements. »

« Je pense que l'équipe des Serpentards va également devoir reconstituer une équipe, avec ces récents départs. »

Dumbledore et Snape échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Quant à toi, » fit Severus en se tournant vers Harry d'un air menaçant, « avise-toi de battre mon équipe et tu pourras dire adieu aux boites de thon. Il n'est pas question que mes Serpentards se fassent battre par un vulgaire chat de gouttière ! »

« Eh, » protesta le garçon, « je n'y peux rien s'ils sont incapable de tenir sur un balai ! Et puis Malfoy comme attrapeur, c'est vraiment une plaisanterie… de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas des intérêts chez les Gryffondors, maintenant. » Fit-il en montrant fièrement son bracelet. « Je pourrais bien prendre ça comme nom de joueur officiel, vous savez. 'Shadow Snape fait remporter la coupe aux Gryffondors', ça sonnerait bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Petit serpent, » siffla Snape, horrifié « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Harry Goddric Potter soit en train de s'adonner à un chantage aussi bas et totalement indigne d'un Gryffondor ! Très bien, petite crapule, mais fais ton choix : gagne avec mon nom ou perds contre mon équipe, et dans tous les cas ne t'avise plus de tomber de ce fichu balai si tu ne veux pas le voir confisquer pour l'année ! »

« Je fais vraiment réfléchir à cette histoire de nom, vous savez, » répondit Harry en riant. « Ça serait un bon moyen de faire accepter les choses aux autres de Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air ravis tout à l'heure, quand on a traverser le château. Enfin, plus que les Serpentards, je suppose… »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant de tomber dans le silence, conscient de la présence du directeur à leurs côtés.

Se sentant subitement de trop, Dumbledore toussa dans sa main avant de faire un pas vers la cheminée.

« Très bien, très bien, Harry, tiens moi au courant de tes arrangements. Severus, je vous appellerai quand le Ministre sera arrivé. Tenez-vous prêts tous les deux. »

Et sur ces mots, il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et quitta le salon.

« Bien, » fit Snape quand il fut parti, « Allons préparer ta chambre et nous irons chercher tes affaires quand tout sera réglé. »

Harry le suivit dans la pièce qu'il avait désignée et qui servait de toute évidence de bureau au professeur. Il vit Snape sortir et boire discrètement deux fioles de ses robes et en reconnut aussitôt la couleur : Potion d'Energie, Potion de Magie…

« Professeur, je peux le faire, si vous voulez… » Proposa le garçon. Severus le regarda d'un air sceptique, haussant un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Tu saurais transformer un fauteuil en lit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Harry, « mais je peux essayer, si vous me montrez. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Concentre-toi. Transformer de gros objets demande plus de pouvoirs, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème dans ton cas. Rappelle-toi des conseils du Professeur MacGonnagal, visualise précisément la forme que tu veux donner à ce fauteuil. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se concentra, baguette pointée sur le fauteuil. Un lit, un grand lit avec un matelas et des draps rouges, un oreiller… le fauteuil vert à l'autre bout de la pièce se tordit un moment, avant de s'allonger dans une forme plutôt prometteuse. Le garçon fit un pas pour admirer son œuvre : la chose ressemblait bien à un lit… de loin. Le sommier était tordu, il manquait un pied et l'ensemble était somme toute assez déséquilibré… mais l'idée était là.

Sans un mot, Snape vint se placer dernière lui et prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

« Concentre-toi. Tu vas y arriver. » Et imprimant un mouvement précis à son poignet, il fit virevolter la baguette du garçon dans les airs. Le lit avait cette fois un air tout à fait présentable, décida Harry, satisfait.

« Ce n'est pas mal, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est assez bien. Tu pourras tenter de l'améliorer plus tard si tu en as besoin. » En quelques mouvements de baguette, Snape transforma un tabouret en commode et rangea les quelques objets qui traînaient sur le bureau.

« Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu ne devrais pas être ici pour longtemps, mais arrange la pièce comme tu le souhaites. »

« Vous pensez que je pourrais bientôt retourner dans la Tour ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de retrouver tes camarades, mais je préfèrerais m'assurer que cela soit sans risque… pour tout le monde, » répondit-il.

« Et… nous retournerons quand même au Manoir ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Ce sera nécessaire pour t'entraîner en toute discrétion. Tu es bien entendu libre de t'y rendre à tout moment, les barrières sont réglées pour te laisser entrer. Mais il est inutile de ramener toutes tes affaires dès à présent, je soupçonne que nous ne serons pas installés de façon permanente à Poudlard avant une bonne semaine. »

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait penser. Il était à peu près certain que Snape voulait vraiment de lui au Manoir, mais…

« Je suis désolé pour les Serpentards, professeur. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose qu'on nous voie trop souvent ensemble, quelque soit ma forme. »

« Devrais-je aussi m'excuser pour les réactions des Gryffondors ? » Ricana Snape. « Fais comme tu le sens, Harry, je conçois très bien qu'à ton âge l'avis de tes camarades soit important. Cela ne me préoccupe guère en revanche, les Serpentards devront s'y faire, que cela leur plaise ou non. »

« Je ne crois pas que les Gryffondors seront fâchés très longtemps. Ils savent que vous m'avez sauvé et… »

« …Et ce sont des Gryffondors. Mais Harry, n'oublie pas que Peter Pettigrew aussi en était un, la loyauté est une chose, mais ne mise pas tout sur le sens de la noblesse de tes camarades. »

« Au moins, les Serpentards n'ont pas caché leurs sentiments… » Murmura Harry, refroidi.

« Il faudra prendre les choses comme elles viendront. Le problème immédiat est Scrimgeour. Dans le cas où il te retransformerait de force sans que nous puissions l'en empêcher, reste à mes côtés, exprime tes regrets concernant l'incident avec Fudge et insiste sur le fait que je sois le seul à pouvoir te contrôler. C'est un tant soit peu exagéré, mais nous allons devoir mettre tous nos œufs dans le même panier pour cette fois-ci. C'est bien compris ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, et sans plus attendre, se transforma en chat. En réalité, il se sentait presque impatient de cette entrevue… jouer au chat de Snape ? Cela lui avait manqué ! Oh, il allait être le plus parfait matou apprivoisé que le Ministre ait jamais vu…

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Albus Dumbledore pour apparaître dans la cheminée du salon.

« Severus, Shadow, le ministre vous attend. »

Un bref échange de regard et le chat sauta d'un bond souple sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Ensemble, ils franchirent les flammes vertes d'un pas décidé, Shadow solidement agrippé à l'épaule du professeur.

Le nouveau Ministre était décidément bien plus imposant que l'ancien, décida Harry en l'apercevant pour la première fois, debout devant le bureau du directeur, fixant les nouveaux arrivants de ses yeux perçants. Et il avait un côté noble et félin, renforcé par sa crinière broussailleuse, qui impressionna aussitôt le chat.

Assez en tout cas pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air de jouer un rôle quand il se recroquevilla légèrement sur l'épaule de Snape, fixant le ministre de ses yeux verts.

« Professeur Snape, Mr. Potter. » Salua le Ministre avec un hochement de tête digne.

« Monsieur le Ministre, » répondit Snape d'un ton courtois. Shadow resta immobile, les moustaches vibrantes d'attention.

« Voici donc Harry Potter, je présume, » commença Scrimgeour. « Serait-il possible de lui parler sous sa forme humaine ? »

« Je crains hélas que non, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable mais ferme. « Mr. Potter rencontre certaines difficultés lors de ses transformations, et elles ne peuvent être entreprises sans certaines précautions. »

« C'est regrettable, » murmura le Ministre. « La signature magique est toutefois bien identique à celle indiquée sur la fiche d'Etat Magique de Mr. Potter, j'en déduis donc que j'ai bien devant moi le coupable de l'agression perpétrée ce matin même contre Cornelius Fudge, lors d'une mission officielle. »

« Innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prouvé coupable, Rufus, » fit doucement Dumbledore. « De plus, Mr. Potter n'a fait que répondre, de manière assez brève bien qu'intense, à une provocation très nette de la part de votre officier. Il me semble que cela mérite considération. »

« Et ce sera le cas, » répliqua Scrimgeour. « Harry Potter sera traité comme tout mineur coupable d'agression magique sur un autre sorcier. »

« De magie accidentelle, » interrompit Snape. « M. Potter n'a eu aucun désir de blesser Cornelius Fudge, il s'agit d'un simple épisode de magie accidentelle incitée par des paroles très inconsidérées de la part de votre prédécesseur. »

« Vous prétendez qu'il s'agit de magie accidentelle, à seize ans ? Potter a passé depuis bien longtemps l'âge pour pouvoir utiliser cette excuse ! »

« Nous parlons du même garçon qui a été enlevé au Ministère, monsieur le Ministre, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait la menace. « Enlevé par un Mangemort et torturé pendant plusieurs jours par Voldemort. Ne pensez vous pas que certains évènements peuvent engendrer des réponses… exceptionnelles ? »

« Il s'agit de magie sans baguette, Albus, et dans un local où toute magie offensive aurait dû être impossible ! » Rugit le Ministre. « Le garçon est bien trop instable et incontrôlable, sa nouvelle puissance le rend dangereux pour tous ceux qui le côtoie, en particulier les élèves de cette école ! Il doit être mis sous protection et tutelle du Ministère au plus vite. »

Le chat frissonna et se cala un peu plus contre le Maître des Potions. Une main fine vint se poser sur sa nuque tandis que les deux sorciers continuaient de débattre de son sort.

« Il y a une personne en particulier qui est tout à fait à même de contrôler Mr. Potter, et qui l'a prouvé aujourd'hui même. Harry a besoin d'un soutient et d'un guide permanent, et il l'a trouvé, » continua Dumbledore.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Snape et son chat.

« Un ancien Mangemort ? » Demande Scrimgeour d'un ton ironique. « Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Vous perdez la tête, Dumbledore, et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser ! »

« Un ancien Mangemort qui nous a apporté de précieuses informations au péril de sa vie pendant des années et qui a sauvé une nouvelle fois Harry Potter il y a quelques jours à peine, » fit remarquer le directeur.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, son influence n'est clairement pas positive sur le garçon ! Vous étiez censé veiller sur lui, Albus, et au lieu de cela vous le confiez à une personne connue pour détester votre protégé ! »

« J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui, » trancha Dumbledore. « De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Harry a fait son choix. »

Scrimgeour secoua sa crinière, fixant le directeur d'un air dégoûté.

« Vous êtes fou à lier. Fou à lier. Mais cette situation grotesque va prendre fin immédiatement, j'ai ici un mandat vous retirant la garde de Potter prenant effet sur le champ. Chat ou humain, il va devoir me suivre au Ministère et loin de votre influence, vieil homme. Ne m'obligez pas à faire intervenir les Aurors pour ceci, il me semble que ce jeune homme a vécu suffisamment de drames ces derniers temps. »

Shadow sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre quand Dumbledore tendit un parchemin au Ministre avec un petit sourire.

« Je crains que la situation ne soit pas si simple, Rufus. »

Le Ministre parcourut rapidement le document du regard ; son visage prit aussitôt une teinte écarlate.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! Ce document n'est absolument aucune valeur ! » Rugit-il.

« Bien entendu, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant, « mais Harry n'étant pas reconnu comme animagus, il faut bien considérer que Shadow est une créature magique… qui appartient au professeur Snape. »

Shadow cligna les yeux avec malice. Cet entretient commençait vraiment à devenir amusant ! Décidant d'ajouter sa touche au petit numéro, il se laissa glisser vers la poitrine de Snape qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses bras, où le chat se lova.

« Harry est très attentif aux conseils du professeur Snape et lui est entièrement dévoué… et la chose est réciproque, » expliqua-t-il calmement au ministre. « C'est la meilleure solution pour Harry, faites moi confiance. L'isoler reviendrait à le fragiliser encore plus. Il a besoin de soutient et d'un mentor qui puisse le cadrer dans ses excès, et cette personne se trouve être Severus Snape. Acceptez-le, Rufus. »

L'homme scruta d'un œil calculateur le professeur, qui tenait dans chat dans une position à la fois défensive et défiante. Le chat, quant à lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise dans les bras du redoutable professeur et Mangemort… ancien Mangemort.

Il ne gagnerait pas cette partie-la, pas maintenant, comprit-il. Les risques seraient trop grands s'il forçait les choses et Snape était en passe de devenir très populaire dans le monde des sorciers après son exploit à Godirc's Hollow. L'homme avait toujours couru après la reconnaissance, et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser enlever Potter sans rien dire, encore moins avec l'appui du directeur.

« Très bien. »

Il put voir le soulagement gagner les trois autres occupants de la pièce.

« M. Potter restera ici pour l'instant. J'entends qu'il reste sous contrôle, visible par le Ministère et par le reste du monde… dans la mesure où sa sécurité le permet. La question de la garde devra toutefois être réglée, cette situation ne peut durer. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'agression, et je veux des rapports réguliers. Et l'enregistrement de M. Potter comme animagus. »

« Ce dernier point n'est toujours pas résolu, Rufus. Harry pourrait très bien perdre à nouveau ses capacités d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Balivernes, » grogna le Ministre. « Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année au plus tard pour vous faire enregistrer, M. Potter. Faute de quoi, vous serez poursuivi pas le Maggenmagot. »

Les yeux du chat brillèrent et le pouce de Snape vint caresser légèrement ses flancs, comme pour le rassurer.

Il y avait là quelque chose d'intéressant, songea Scrimgeour alors qu'il franchissait la cheminée pour rejoindre le Ministère. Et certainement quelque chose à tirer de ces nouvelles informations…

Dans le bureau, les trois sorciers laissèrent échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Eh bien eh bien, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé, » commenta Dumbledore

« C'était presque trop facile, » fit Snape, songeur. Mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte sur le chat.

« Nous ne devons pas nous attendre à une victoire définitive ce soir, mais tout au moins le Ministre semble-t-il prêt à nous donner du temps. »

« À condition qu'Harry reste visible, autrement dit à Poudlard, » répondit Snape.

« C'était prévisible, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Scrimgeour compte très probablement sur un incident, qu'il soit provoqué par Harry ou qu'il le concerne. N'importe quelle bonne raison pour le retirer définitivement de ma garde, pour son bien ou celui des autres élèves, avec l'appui des parents. »

Le chat se raidit dans les bras de professeur.

« Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, » constata simplement Severus.

Le chat sauta à terre et se transforma aussitôt.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que nous restons à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons guère le choix, » répondit Snape. « Bien sûr, si quelque chose venait te menacer, nous rentrerions immédiatement au Manoir. Inutile de tenter le diable, même Scrimgeour peut comprendre cela. »

« Et rentrer au Manoir pour le week-end ? Je sais que ça ne se fait pas vraiment, mais… » Il haussa les épaules. À ses côtés, Snape adoucit son expression.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de règle contre cela. Et quand bien même, depuis quand les règles s'appliquent elles au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? » Grogna le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais le ton n'y était pas, et Harry sentit qu'il était tout aussi satisfait que lui à cette perspective.

« Ta place dans le dortoir des Gryffondors est bien entendu toujours libre, Harry, » fit Dumbledore. « Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour l'instant que tu t'installes dans les appartements du professeur Snape, tout au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que tu ne risques rien. Cette attaque de loups le jour de la rentrée n'a toujours pas été entièrement résolue. »

« Ça me va très bien. Désolé de vous envahir, professeur, » offrit Harry avec un regard hésitant pour Severus.

« Hum, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, » fit le Maître des Potions avec un léger sourire. « Je suis supposé subvenir à tes besoin, ici comme au Manoir. »

« Je n'oublie pas, » répondit Harry en exhibant le bracelet, la médaille bien en évidence.

« Dans ce cas, il est temps d'aller chercher ton panier et tes gamelles, » plaisanta légèrement Severus. « Laisse ce dont tu ne penses pas avoir besoin dans l'immédiat au Manoir, et prends le reste avec toi. Inutile de t'encombrer. »

Jetant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, il annonça sa destination. Avec un signe pour indiquer à Harry de rester en arrière, il passa le buste dans les flammes.

Tout semblait calme au Manoir, les sorts de protection n'indiquaient aucune intrusion… C'était peu probable, vraiment, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Ou de Shadow Snape…

Merlin, le garçon cesserait-il jamais de l'étonner ? Il avait craint la réaction d'Harry au stupide cadeau de Dumbledore, mais il avait été enchanté. Comment pouvait-il s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de porter ce nom honnis, même par jeu ? Lui-même pouvait difficilement en supporter les implications… Le seul souvenir tangible qu'il lui restait de son moldu de père, cet homme odieux qui avait rendu son enfance invivable. Un nom que lui-même avait allègrement contribué à déshonorer. ..

Mais évidemment, le garçon y avait vu autre chose. Son désir d'appartenir à quelqu'un, d'avoir une famille, quelqu'un sur qui compter… au point d'en oublier à quel point il avait lui même détesté ce nom pendant les dernières années. Harry s'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Probablement pas. Mais le retour à la routine de Poudlard et ses amis ne tarderaient pas à le sortir de sa transe. Et Remus était là, à présent… Il secoua la tête. Toutes les implications de ces dernières semaines se mélangeaient dans sa tête en une bouillie confuse d'émotions. Des émotions que Severus avait consciencieusement gardé loin de lui depuis cette nuit où Lily était morte pour protéger son fils…

Il aurait voulu réfléchir, prendre le temps de démêler soigneusement les fils de l'histoire pour en tirer un scénario clair et finalement analysé, mais il en était incapable.

Il n'était plus capable de grand chose, ces temps-ci, songea-t-il avec amertume… Il fût tenté de faire un pas de plus et de pénétrer dans le laboratoire pour absorber quelques unes de ces potions qui traînaient sur la table. Mais il en avait pris quelques heures auparavant et il était trop tôt pour redonner un semblant d'efficacité à ses pouvoirs.

Fermant les yeux une seconde pour s'assurer que son masque impassible était bien en place, il recula dans le bureau.

« Tout va bien. Tu peux y aller, » indiqua-t-il au garçon. Quand il fit mine de le suivre, Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Severus, pourrais-je vous parler une minute en privé ? »

Le Maître des Potions lui adressa un regard lassé et passablement contrarié. Harry attendit, hésitant visiblement sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Prends ton temps et rejoins-moi dans mes quartiers, » lui indiqua Severus. « Tu n'auras qu'à annoncer 'appartements du professeur Snape, Poudlard'. Le mot de passe est Sombral. »

Hochant la tête, Harry s'avança dans les flammes et pénétra dans le laboratoire.

Sombral. Snape avait-il choisi ce nom au hasard, ou pensait-il à leur équipée au Ministère de la Magie quelques mois auparavant ?

Secouant la tête, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas été seul au Manoir depuis… depuis l'époque où il était Shadow, et uniquement Shadow, songea-t-il. L'époque où Snape ne voyait en lui qu'un chat perdu, où il tentait de réconforter le Maître des Potions quand il revenait rompu de ses missions.

Les choses avaient changé depuis lors, et il ne voyait plus le Manoir de la même façon… Pourtant, il avait toujours cette impression d'être rentré à la maison.

Un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout, il sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Qu'était-il sensé emporter au juste ? Severus lui avait dit de ne pas s'encombrer…

Il ouvrit sa malle et entreprit d'en sortir ce qui lui semblait indispensable pour les quelques jours qui les séparaient du week-end. Des pantalons, des chemises, deux robes… Celle-ci allait être trop petite, songea-t-il en en la remettant dans la malle. Peut-être Hermione pourrait elle l'agrandir légèrement…

La vision du magasin de Mme Guipure l'assaillit aussitôt. Oh. Severus lui avait acheté assez de vêtements pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à se préoccuper d'un sort d'agrandissement ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en revoyant la scène. Severus avait été vraiment généreux… et agréable, malgré sa nervosité.

Harry hésita un instant avant de reposer la vieille robe dans la malle. En dépit des quantités de robes qui l'attendaient, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter un vêtement. Les Dursleys l'auraient certainement tué s'il avait osé y songer…

Il sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Les Dursley n'avaient plus rien à y dire, quand bien même ils auraient été vivants. Et il aurait vraiment voulu qu'ils soient vivants à cet instant… Pour aller les trouver et leur montrer la médaille sur laquelle était gravé son autre nom, pour leur montrer les montagnes de vêtements neufs que Severus lui avait acheté. Pour lui, rien que pour lui, à sa taille et à ses goûts.

Il chassa la pensée en mettant de côté les quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin dans l'immédiat. Ses affaires de toilette… son balai… l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert…

Son regard glissa vers la photo qui trônait toujours sur la table de chevet. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il ne risquait pas de laisser celle-ci derrière lui.

Fouillant dans la malle, il en sortit un vieux sac en toile dans lequel il fourra l'ensemble de ses possessions. Pas grand chose, vraiment… mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans cette histoire était finalement de pouvoir laisser le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Sa. Chambre.

Avec un sourire, il referma la porte derrière lui. Peut-être pourrait il rapporter quelques posters de Quidditch la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait ? Ron en avait toujours des tas qu'il passait son temps à afficher dans sa chambre pour les remplacer aussitôt, faute de place sur les murs.

Harry hésita un instant devant les escaliers. Severus lui avait dit de prendre son temps… En avait-il suffisamment pour monter au premier étage et jeter un œil à cette fameuse chambre ?

Non, se reprit-il, ce serait déloyal. Même si Severus avait dit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui… Grognant, il descendit au laboratoire, vaguement frustré.

Ce week-end, se promit-il, il demanderait à Snape…

Avec un dernier regard pour le donjon, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança dans le salon des appartements de Snape.

Avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

De toute évidence, Snape l'avait devancé… et il n'était pas seul. L'air plus que légèrement coupable, Dumbledore tourna le regard vers lui, sa baguette pointée sur le corps de Snape qui flottait dans les airs. Il eut tout juste le temps de le déposer délicatement sur le canapé avant qu'un chat noir furieux ne bondisse entre lui et le professeur, crachant, les yeux brûlant de fureur.

La pièce sembla soudain vibrer, et il se sentit poussé en arrière par une force invisible.

« Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Le chat se transforma aussitôt en adolescent, la baguette braquée sur sa poitrine.

« Comment osez-vous ! Éloignez vous de lui ! » Siffla-t-il. « Je vous faisais confiance ! »

« Harry, » soupira le directeur, « j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà vécu cette scène, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tenter de te désarmer cette fois, tu peux me croire. »

La force qui tentait de le repousser était bien plus puissante à présent qu'Harry s'était retransformé, et il se surprit à lutter pour maintenir ses boucliers en place.

Les yeux étincelants toujours de colère, Harry fit prudemment un pas en arrière pour poser une main sur la carotide du professeur, sans pour autant quitter sa cible des yeux.

La sensation sourde mais distincte d'un battement de cœur le rassura légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Gronda-t-il.

À nouveau, le directeur eut ce regard coupable tandis qu'il regardait le professeur inconscient sur le canapé. L'intensité de la magie qui l'entourait avait diminué, mais il pouvait sentir virevolter autour de lui dans une hostilité électrique. Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais Dumbledore pouvait à présent clairement voir ce qui avait effrayé à ce point l'ancien ministre.

« Je l'ai endormi, Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté de réellement se reposer, et sa santé risquait d'en pâtir dangereusement. Poppy Pomfrey m'a averti ce matin qu'elle avait effectué un rapide charme de diagnostique à l'insu du professeur Snape, et découvert qu'il n'avait aucunement commencé à récupérer ses forces. En réalité, Severus se serait probablement effondré de lui-même avant peu. »

Comme le garçon fixait toujours sur lui son regard méfiant et accusateur, le directeur se résolut à prendre un siège, et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant.

« Baisse ta baguette, Harry, nous devons parler. »

À contrecœur, Harry s'exécuta avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus, toujours inconscient.

« Vous l'avez pris par surprise, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » soupira Dumbledore. « J'aurais préféré t'expliquer tout ceci dans des circonstances moins… dramatiques, tu es arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'avais anticipé. Harry, je regrette d'avoir dû tendre ce piège à Severus, et je suis bien sûr qu'il se chargera lui-même de me le faire regretter quand il se réveillera. Mais le fait est que le professeur Snape n'est pour l'instant plus à même de juger de ce qui est bon pour lui. »

« Vous exagérez, » avança Harry, qui commençait à en douter. Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu bonne mine ces temps-ci, pas vrai ? Et il ne semblait certainement pas reprendre des forces. Il avait passé son temps à avaler potion sur potion… « C'est un Maître des Potions, » continua-t-il. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« En réalité, Severus s'est un peu trop appuyé sur ses chères potions ces derniers temps. La fatigue et l'excès de substances magiques ont très certainement contribué à lui donner un sentiment erroné concernant son état de santé, » expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

« Mais… il va se remettre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry, toute méfiance oubliée. Dumbledore sentit la magie offensive qui emplissait la pièce se dissiper peu à peu.

« Bien entendu, mon enfant, » le rassura aussitôt le directeur. « Le professeur Snape n'a vraiment besoin que de sommeil, d'un long repos sans la pression d'avoir à te protéger. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis que je suis là, je suppose, » murmura le garçon en se rappelant toutes les nuits où Snape était venu le réconforter après un cauchemar.

« Severus avait déjà bien besoin de repos avant ton arrivée, mais les évènements de cette été ont sans aucun doute épuisé ses réserves. En particulier cet épisode de magie sacrificielle… »

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. On y était, c'était bien de sa faute.

« Severus est bien trop fier pour l'admettre, mais il n'est plus capable pour l'instant de veiller correctement sur toi, » continua Dumbledore.

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je vous interdit de dire cela ! » Rugit-il, le poing crispé sur sa baguette. À nouveau, les murs vibrèrent sous l'effet d'une magie incontrôlée.

« Harry, Harry, je me suis mal exprimé, » se hâta de reprendre le directeur. « Je voulais simplement dire que le professeur Snape n'a plus les capacités physiques et magiques de te défendre en cas d'attaque, pas sans se mettre lui-même en grave danger. »

« Il l'a fait ce matin même, » contra le garçon avec défi.

« Au prix de ses dernières ressources, j'en ai peur, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Harry, le sort qu'il a perpétré lors de l'attaque de Voldemort va bien au delà d'un simple sort de défense. Il s'agit d'une magie ancienne et complexe qui ne va pas sans conséquences. » Il s'enfonça légèrement dans son fauteuil, son regard intense.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur Snape souhaiterait que j'approfondisse la question, et il me semble que j'ai déjà suffisamment trahi sa confiance aujourd'hui… » Fit-il d'un ton songeur. « Mais Severus a fait le choix de veiller sur toi, et tu es à mon sens en droit d'être tenu au courant de ce que cela implique. »

Harry plissa les yeux, se préparant au pire.

« Tu n'ignores pas qu'en parvenant à lancer ce sort pour te protéger, le professeur Snape a accepté le risque de mourir, » commença Dumbledore. Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Ce n'a pas été le cas, Merlin en soit remercié. Mais l'ensemble de ses forces, magiques et physiques, ont été drainées par ce sort et mises au service de la magie sacrificielle. Severus récupèrera ses capacités, avec beaucoup de repos. Mais sa magie en a été définitivement affectée, et c'est une chose qui ne peut être changée. Même quand le professeur Snape aura retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, il sera malgré tout limité en énergie pour en faire usage. »

Harry hoqueta de surprise.

« Vous voulez dire… comme une batterie ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Les sorciers ont accès à leur magie tout naturellement et sans effort. Elle n'est habituellement pas limitée pour quiconque est doué de ce talent. Ce ne sera malheureusement plus le cas pour Severus Snape. »

Harry resta bouche bée, son regard dirigé mécaniquement vers le visage du professeur endormi.

« Ce n'est pas possible… il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ? » Demanda-t-il, frénétique.

« J'ai bien peur que non, » fit Dumbledore en secouant tristement la tête. « Mais je ne m'inquièterais pas trop, Harry. Le professeur Snape est un sorcier très puissant. Une fois qu'il aura retrouvé ses forces, il faudra des évènements extraordinaires pour parvenir à le vider de sa magie. Cela ne devrait en aucun cas affecter sa vie courante ni sa façon si… personnelle de gérer ses cours, quels qu'ils soient. Tu dois juste savoir que Severus ne doit en aucun cas dépasser ses limites, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été contraint de faire ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'adresser un regard d'excuse au directeur.

« Je regrette d'avoir été si agressif, professeur. J'ai vraiment cru… je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci, je crois. »

« Tout à fait compréhensible, mon garçon. J'espère seulement que tu comprendras mes motivations… Je doute que ce soit le cas de Severus, cependant, » fit Dumbledore à regret.

« Je sais que vous avez eu raison de le faire, » fit Harry d'une voix rassurante. « Mais vous lui avez tendu un piège, et ce n'était vraiment pas loyal. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait d'autres moyens. »

« En aurais-tu voulu à Severus s'il t'avait fait la même chose, Harry ? » Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« Non, » fit le garçon après une seconde de réflexion, « mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'il est… c'est mon… c'est différent, » protesta-t-il.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, mais Harry vit l'étincelle dans les yeux bleus qui fixaient le Maître des Potions inconscient et il comprit. Sans un mot, le vieil homme se leva et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

« Severus sera mieux dans son lit pour se reposer, en particulier pour un long sommeil, » fit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il va dormir ? » Demanda Harry nerveusement.

« Le plus longtemps possible. Plusieurs jours, idéalement, pour que ses forces se reconstituent. »

_Plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours sans Severus_. Harry sentit la nervosité le gagner, et un étrange sentiment de vide. Dumbledore dut le sentir, car il reprit d'une vois rassurante :

« Severus a pris ta protection très à cœur, Harry, mais sois assuré que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver en son absence. Tu resteras ici comme prévu, quelqu'un t'accompagnera quand tu voudras sortir. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras prendre tes repas dans le Grand Hall. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Snape est au courant pour ses pouvoirs ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il craignait que le professeur ne l'entende.

« Bien entendu. Il ne souhaitait pas t'en faire part pour ne pas, je cite, 'alimenter ton don fâcheux pour la culpabilité'. Je soupçonne également qu'il ait craint que tu ne le voies différemment si tu venais à apprendre que ses pouvoirs étaient devenus instables… Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que Severus se préoccupe enfin de l'opinion de quelqu'un, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'est ridicule, » protesta Harry, « c'est l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais connu ! Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que ses pouvoirs… » Il s'arrêta un instant, un souvenir venant subitement ricocher dans sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, dans le laboratoire, quand Voldemort avait failli voler ses propres pouvoirs, Snape l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela ne changerait rien. Et c'était finalement lui qui se retrouvait dans cette situation délicate… La vie était vraiment ironique.

Mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait certainement pas penser moins de Severus pour une question de pouvoirs.

« Et de toute façon, » continua-t-il à voix haute, « même avec des pouvoirs limités, il sera sûrement plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers. »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Sans aucun doute, mon enfant, » fit-il avec une voix teintée de fierté.

Puis, levant sa baguette vers le professeur inanimé, il incanta :

« _Levicorpus._ »

Harry frissonna.

« Je ne crois pas que Severus approuverait… »

« Eh bien, ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Dumbledore. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et un instant plus tard Snape reposait sur son lit. Son visage semblait tout sauf détendu, remarque Harry. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air aussi sévère même pendant son sommeil ? C'était physiquement impossible !

S'étant assuré du confort de son professeur, le directeur lança un « _Accio _pyjamas de Severus ! », sans succès.

Il regarda la commode d'un air déconcerté.

« Je suppose que Severus a emporté la plupart de ses vêtements au Manoir. Bien, ce n'est pas un problème. »

D'une rapide incantation, il changea les robes du professeur en large pyjama noir sous le regard dubitatif d'Harry.

« Hum, professeur… je doute que Snape apprécie vraiment l'intention. Pour autant que je sache, il dort tout habillé, et la baguette à la main. »

Il lui sembla voir un éclair de douleur traverser le regard de Dumbledore, qui se reprit aussitôt.

« Eh bien, Severus n'a plus à s'inquiéter d'être appelé ou attaqué pendant son sommeil à présent. »

S'étant assuré que le Maître des Potions était bien installé, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte. Un regard en arrière le fit sursauter : Harry avait disparu ! Mais une petite silhouette noire le détrompa aussitôt.

D'un bond, Shadow avait sauté sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule contre le professeur. Il leva la tête vers le directeur et cligna des yeux.

_Je reste._

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Si tu n'apparais pas au Grand Hall pour le repas, je demanderai à Dobby de t'apporter ton repas ici. Reposez-vous bien, »

Le chat cligna des yeux et s'enroula sur lui-même.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte sur ses deux enfants, Dumbledore crût entendre le bruit léger d'un ronronnement, et sa poitrine se serra.

Tant de temps perdu…

-0°0-

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 'reinstallation à Poudlard !' Au prochain épisode, Snape jouera la belle au bois dormant, et Shadow devra retrouver ses marques seul dans le château !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit message de ' mais pourquoi vous m'aimez plus ?' , ça m'a fait super plaisir ( faudra que je recommence plus souvent, hin hin ), et un gros merci en particulier à Dalou et Pacha qui m'ont corrigée et coachée sur ce chapitre !

Gardez un œil sur Loki et la chambre verte, moi je vous dit, y'a quelque chose de louche là dessous… ;-)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chap 32- Alone in the Dark**

Inspiration, expiration. Haut, bas. Shadow se laissait porter par le rythme lent de la respiration du professeur, blotti sur sa poitrine. Il s'était tout d'abord contenté de s'installer contre lui, roulé en boule, mais il avait surpris plusieurs fois le souffle inégal de Snape s'arrêter avant de reprendre…

À quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Avec un peu de malchance, ce sort pouvait être totalement incompatible avec son Homme en Noir, avait-il seulement pris la peine de se renseigner avant ? Shadow n'aimait pas la façon dont les paupières de l'homme tressaillaient nerveusement, et encore moins ces moments où sa respiration s'arrêtait.

Maudissant le directeur, il s'était installé sur la poitrine du sorcier, fixant son visage de ses yeux verts. Snape était-il en train de rêver ? À quoi pouvait-il bien penser, d'ailleurs ? À Lily ? À Voldemort ?

L'heure du repas dans le Grand Hall était passée, mais Shadow n'avait pas voulu quitter son poste. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir Dumbledore ou Rémus maintenant. Ces deux-là étaient sans doute très satisfaits de leur coup, avec Severus hors jeu pour plusieurs jours… Un petit 'pop' de l'autre côté de la porte attira son attention. Battant rapidement de l'oreille, il entendit une petite voix aiguë l'appeler :

« Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

Dobby. Il lui apportait sûrement son repas. D'un bond léger, il sauta du lit du professeur et vient rejoindre l'elfe dans la salle à manger. Il se transforma aussitôt en voyant la petite silhouette familière.

« Dobby, tu m'as apporté à manger ? »

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous préparer un plateau, Harry Potter ! Il dit que Harry Potter doit demander s'il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, Dobby, ça ira très bien, merci. » Puis, après un instant de réflexion : « Mais j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent, plein d'espoir.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby ferait n'importe quoi pour.. »

« Oui, oui, » coupa Harry en souriant. « Dobby, j'aimerai que tu ailles jeter un œil au professeur Snape, dans sa chambre. Je voudrais que tu me dises si sa magie… si elle est abîmée, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

L'elfe de maison le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Harry Potter, la magie du professeur Snape est abîmée, Dobby l'a déjà vu. Mais Dobby va voir… »

Le petite créature s'infiltra doucement dans la pièce et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air troublé.

« Alors ? » demanda fébrilement Harry.

« La magie du professeur Snape revient doucement… mais elle restera toujours abîmée. » Fit l'elfe.

Déçu, Harry soupira.

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby, je te remercie. »

« Mais il y a autre chose, » continua l'elfe. « La magie du professeur Snape a changé, et elle change encore. »

« Changé ? » demanda Harry, intrigué. « Comment cela ? »

« Elle est moins noire, Harry Potter, » murmura Dobby. « Moins sombre, comme le mauvais sorcier… »

« Comme Voldemort ? C'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'il s'éloigne de lui ? »

« La Marque a changé, Harry Potter.» répondit-il simplement

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

« Et moi, Dobby, comment sens-tu ma magie ? »

L'elfe s'agita nerveusement.

« Harry Potter a aussi changé de magie. Mais elle est juste teintée… Elle n'est pas enchaînée. Elle deviendra blanche à nouveau, comme Harry Potter ! »

Le garçon se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

« Oui, Dobby, » fit-il finalement. « Elle changera, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Oh, Dobby ne s'inquiète pas ! » Répondit l'elfe, enthousiaste. « Dobby sait ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui. S'il ne devait rester qu'une personne à croire en lui, ce serait définitivement Dobby !

« Dis-moi, » fit-il prit d'une soudaine inspiration. « Est-ce que tu sais où se trouvent Ron et Hermione ? »

« Dobby ne sait pas, mais il peut trouver, » répondit l'elfe.

« S'il te plait, » acquiesça Harry.

Dobby disparut aussitôt, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

« Les amis de Harry Potter sont dans la Tour de Gryffondor ! » Dit-il fièrement.

« Très bien. Pourrais-tu m'y amener ? Mais… » Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. « Dobby, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, si tu n'es pas trop occupé. »

« Harry Potter n'a qu'à demander ! » Couina l'elfe, extatique.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes vérifier régulièrement que le professeur Snape va bien. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce sort. » Expliqua-t-il.

Dobby hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Dobby viendra voir le professeur tous les quarts d'heure et préviendra Harry Potter s'il ne va pas bien ! »

« C'est parfait, » sourit Harry. « J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème, » fit-il en se transformant en chat noir sous les yeux ébahis de l'elfe.

« Ohhh Harry Potter est vraiment très puissant ! Très puissant ! » Couina-t-il. puis, tendant la main pour la poser sur le dos du chat, il disparut des donjons dans un 'crac'.

Comme Dobby l'avait annoncé, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune, l'une révisant dans un fauteuil et l'autre jouant seul aux échecs. Tous deux tournèrent machinalement la tête en entendant le bruit du transplanage, et bondirent sur leurs pieds en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Harry ! »

Le chat cligna des yeux pour Dobby qui disparut aussitôt, intimidé par les deux sorciers qui se précipitaient vers lui. Shadow s'avança en trottinant à la rencontre de ses amis et sauta agilement sur le dos d'un fauteuil pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? On a entendu des histoires horribles et il paraît que le Ministre en personne est venu ici ce matin, c'est vrai ? »

Shadow battit de la queue de frustration. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient vite… surtout les mauvaises. Mais Snape lui avait demandé d'être prudent et il devait admettre que la salle commune de Gryffondor ne lui semblait pas être l'endroit idéal pour parler de ce genre de choses. Ni même pour se transformer, en réalité.

Il se contenta donc de miauler en penchant la tête. Ses deux amis semblèrent comprendre, car leurs visages s'assombrirent aussitôt, inquiets.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry s'ébroua pour prouver qu'il était en parfaite santé, et Hermione sourit.

« Non, tu sembles même avoir le poil brillant ! »

« Et la truffe fraîche, » ajouta Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire tout bas, en particulier après que le chat ait levé les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement si totalement… Snapien.

« Harry, est-ce que Snape va bien ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune fille. « D'après ce que les gens racontent, vous auriez été attaqués par un énorme loup au milieu du Chemin de traverse ! »

Le poil du chat se hérissa sur son dos, et il fit deux tours sur lui-même dans une tentative pour exprimer sa contrariété.

« Hum, je crois qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, » fit Ron, perspicace. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas te transformer, vieux ? Ça serait tout de même plus simple pour parler, on est en sécurité, ici ! »

Mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Non, il a raison, on ne sait jamais. Il faudrait trouver un endroit… La Salle sur Demande ? »

Shadow miaula et sauta vers la jeune fille, enthousiaste. Elle sourit et tendit une main pour caresser la tête du chat, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Ron. Leurs regards se connectèrent et pendant une seconde, Hermione vit une lueur insistante dans les yeux verts qui la poussèrent instinctivement à baisser le regard sur le collier que le chat exhibait, le cou tendu. Une plaque, remarqua-t-elle… Elle n'était pas là avant. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement les deux mots : Shadow Snape. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard tandis qu'elle échangeait un nouveau regard avec le chat. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait souri…

Évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Ron, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, l'air songeur.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une demie heure avant que les cours reprennent, » fit remarquer Ron « On a Potions juste après… je suppose que tu ne viens pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry

Le chat secoua la tête en dénégation. Quand Snape serait de retour, peut-être… Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de voir ce qui arriverait s'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs au milieu des autres élèves. Et avec les Serpentards, il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps avant que cela arrive…

Tous trois se dirigeaient vers la porte, le chat trottinant entre les deux adolescents, quand le portrait bascula pour laisser entrer des élèves qui riaient aux éclats.

Ils firent un pas de côté pour les laisser passer, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer subitement. Ginny et Dean, main dans la main.

Avant qu'il ait pu entendre ce dont les deux amoureux parlaient, Shadow avait bondi à travers l'entrée et filait dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons lui criant de ralentir. Arrivé au bout du couloir il s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ginny pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne le regardait pas. Même avec Dean. Surtout avec Dean. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu cette furieuse envie de se jeter sur le garçon pour lui lacérer le visage de ses griffes ?

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent enfin, essoufflés.

« Harry, pas si vite ! Ne t'éloigne pas de nous, c'est dangereux pour toi d'être seul ! » Protesta Hermione, échevelée.

« Ce n'était que Ginny et Dean, bon sang, pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux ! » S'exclama Ron. Hermione cacha un petit sourire entendu et Shadow se retint de grogner. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Il avait le droit d'être paranoïaque si cela lui plaisait, bon sang, il avait été attaqué par un loup le matin même !

« Tu veux grimper sur mes épaules ? » Demanda Ron, que l'idée attirait visiblement.

Mais le chat repartit d'un pas plus calme, la queue raide. Il ne montait que sur l'épaule de son Homme en Noir, c'était un numéro qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de développer avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, il y avait une certaine classe à être perché sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions qui ne risquait pas de se retrouver sur celle de Ron… avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Quand ils atteignirent la Salle sur Demande, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à Ron et Hermione avant le début des cours.

« Mais ce n'est quand même pas aussi horrible que si c'était Snape, » admit Ron quand ils furent au calme. « Slughorn fait des cours vraiment passionnants, je ne pensais pas que les potions pouvaient être aussi intéressantes. Et il n'est pas trop mal, pour un Serpentard. Il aime beaucoup Hermione, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire affectueux pour la jeune fille.

Hermione rougit et s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Oui, le professeur Slughorn n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes préjugés que les autres Serpentards concernant les sorciers nés de parents Moldus. Il a été directeur de Serpentard avant Snape, pourtant… pour être honnête, » fit-elle avec un air d'excuse, « personne ici n'est pressé de voir revenir le professeur Snape. Les Serpentards ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais ils parlent quand même, et ce qu'ils en disent… à la place de Snape, je me méfierais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent pour son retour, mais ce n'est rien de bon. »

« Eh bien, ils feraient mieux de faire attention à eux, » fit Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Snape n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il n'a plus besoin de favoriser les enfants de Mangemorts, maintenant, il les a déjà prévenus qu'ils pourraient se faire renvoyer s'ils causaient des problèmes. »

« La plupart des enfants de Mangemorts sont partis, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Mais ça n'empêche que ses élèves le considèrent comme un traître, et ce qui est pire, un traître à sa maison. »

« Je suis déjà au courant et lui aussi, merci, » balaya Harry d'un geste de la main.

« D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? » demanda Ron

Harry hésita un instant… mais il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

« Il est chez lui, inconscient. Ne le répétez à personne, d'accord ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Inconscient ? » hoqueta Hermione. « Est-ce que Mme Pomfrey est au courant ? Oui, bien sûr… que lui est-il arrivé ? C'est l'attaque de ce matin, c'est ça ? Pourtant… »

« Hermione, stop, » dit Harry. « Oui, c'est l'attaque de ce matin, indirectement. C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, mais il risque de rester hors service pour plusieurs jours. L'autre nouvelle… c'est que je suis de retour à Poudlard. Définitivement. Enfin, je crois… »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Ron « On va pouvoir monter des expéditions de nuit avec ta forme de chat ! »

« Pas si vite, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Harry est toujours en danger à Poudlard. Pas question de te promener seul, tu m'entends ? »

« J'ai déjà eu droit à cette leçon-là, merci, » grimaça Harry. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Je resterai sous mon autre forme le reste du temps et je n'irai pas en cours tout de suite. Oh, et je dors aussi dans les quartiers de Snape jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Ça n'ira pas, » grommela Ron. « Il faut que tu montes l'équipe de Quidditch ! On a déjà pris du retard sur les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, tu dois absolument t'en occuper ! Oh, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant… McGonagall nous a dit que c'était toi le capitaine, cette année ! Félicitation, vieux ! »

« Je sais, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Je vais m'en occuper dès que possible, vraiment. Je suppose que McGonagall pourrait rester dans les parages pendant l'entraînement, pour que ça ne soit pas trop risqué… Severus devait venir, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite. »

« Snape aux entraînements ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Il va tout raconter à son équipe ! » S'indigna Ron

« Non, il n'est pas comme ça… mais la question ne se pose pas pour l'instant. Vous devriez peut-être y aller, vous allez être en retard. »

« Oui, » admit Hermione à regret. « Retrouve-nous après les cours dans la salle commune, Harry, je te donnerai mes cours. Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne quelque part ? »

Harry hésita un instant.

« Oui, à l'infirmerie. Je vais aller voir Rémus, après tout ; je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a prévu pour les cours de Défense cette année. »

« Tu comptes continuer le club de Défense ? » Demanda Ron, intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout est allé très vite, cet été. » Avoua harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un signe imperceptible du menton vers le bracelet du garçon.

« Oui, très vite. Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, Harry. Inutile de te précipiter. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. C'était juste une plaque, bon sang… Préférant ne pas répondre, il reprit sa forme de chat et se dirigea vers la porte.

Les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves à cette heure, et Shadow se sentit plus nerveux en les traversant qu'il ne l'avait été en compagnie de Snape. Ses amis l'entouraient de près, mais il les sentait tout aussi crispés que lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.

Quelques personnes le montrèrent du doigt en chuchotant, d'autres, des Serpentards, froncèrent les sourcils sur son passage. Mais aucun n'osa lever sa baguette et ils atteignirent finalement la porte de l'infirmerie sans encombre.

« Ça ira, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, soulagée.

Il miaula doucement et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte.

« On te retrouve plus tard, vieux, » fit Ron tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. « Ne te déplace pas seul, surtout ! Je ne sais pas pour les Serpentards, mais j'ai vu plusieurs filles te regarder, et elles avaient cet air dans les yeux… si tu ne veux pas te faire câliner à mort, suis mon conseil ! Un ruban rose est vite arrivé ! »

Le chat fut secoué d'une petite toux qui ressemblait fort à un rire et les deux adolescents le quittèrent avec un dernier signe de la main. Détendu, le chat pénétra sans bruit dans l'infirmerie. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque, il se glissa sous les lits pour progresser à couvert vers le lit de Rémus. Mais il s'arrêta net en atteignant le lit : il était vide, les rideaux grands ouverts, le lit fait. Le professeur était parti…

Battant de la queue, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour appeler Dobby quand il entendit une voix familière un peu plus loin. Curieux, il s'avança jusqu'à un autre lit dont les rideaux avaient été tirés.

« Enlevez votre chemise, M. Malfoy. Je ne peux pas vous soigner si je ne vois pas vos blessures ! »

« Contentez vous de me donner une potion de soin, » grogna le garçon.

Les oreilles en alerte, Shadow se glissa subrepticement vers le lit, passant une tête sous le rideau. Draco ! Draco qui semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise, légèrement courbé tandis qu'il fixait l'infirmière, la mâchoire serrée.

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, jeune homme, et vous allez faire ce que je vous dis ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonna Pomfrey.

Draco hésita un moment, mais la douleur sembla avoir raison de lui. Il ouvrit la chemise aux couleurs de Serpentard, dévoilant une large brûlure à l'épaule dont les cloques à vif semblaient littéralement bouillir.

Pomfrey fronça les sourcils et entreprit de lancer des sorts de soin.

« Vous avez été attaqué, M. Malfoy. Qui était-ce ? »

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, » siffla le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

« Oh, mais ça me regarde, jeune homme ! La personne qui vous a fait cela est dangereuse, et j'entends bien qu'elle soit sévèrement punie ! Ce sort est définitivement un sort de magie noire, et sans aucun conteste offensif. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ou d'une plaisanterie. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Il ne s'en prendra à personne d'autre, si c'est-ce qui vous préoccupe. Restez en dehors de ça et donnez-moi de quoi dormir cette nuit, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, » grogna Malfoy

« Vous verrez cela avec le directeur. Je ne ferais rien de plus tant que vous refuserez de parler. » Fit la sorcière d'un air buté. « D'autres blessures ? »

Draco poussa un grognement furieux et reboutonna sa chemise et sa robe avant de sortir de l'infirmerie à grands pas.

Shadow attendit que l'infirmière se soit éloignée pour se diriger vers la porte à son tour ; décidément, cette petite visite n'avait pas été inutile… Qui avait bien pu attaquer Malfoy, et pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi refusait-il de dire qui ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas… Après ce qu'il avait fait à Buck en troisième année et ses jérémiades permanentes auprès de Snape… Un vague sentiment de fierté et de triomphe envahit le chat. Maintenant, ce serait à son tour d'aller voir Snape quand il aurait des problèmes !

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il atteignit la porte d'entrée et hésita un instant. Que faire maintenant que Rémus n'était pas là ? Peut-être devrait-il monter voir Dumbledore et lui parler de ce qui était arrivé ce matin-la… Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était totalement hors de contrôle, et il y avait quelque chose dans l'idée de retourner dans le bureau, seul avec le directeur, qui lui hérissait étrangement le poil.

Il voulait le faire. Il voulait être capable de le faire, même sans Snape. Affronter ses récents cauchemars tout seul, et savoir. Il voulait que Severus soit fier de lui et il voulait aussi être fier de lui-même…

D'un pas décidé, il sortit dans le couloir avant de se raviser. Il ne devait pas se promener seul. D'un autre côté, le bureau de Dumbledore n'était qu'à un étage et quelques couloirs près, et ils étaient vides à cette heure-ci. Inutile de déranger Dobby pour si peu, décida-t-il. Sans plus attendre, il partit au galop en direction de l'escalier.

Rasant les murs, il frôla les armures qui cliquetèrent sur son passage, visiblement surprises. Le manche d'une hache manqua de le cogner et il accéléra l'allure, vaguement mal à l'aise si près du sol, dans le château qui paraissait soudain si grand…

Derrière lui, un bruit régulier accéléra avec lui. Une armure, s'efforça-t-il de se convaincre, c'était juste une armure… des armures… Est-ce que les armures respiraient ? Est-ce que c'était bien une respiration qu'il entendait, là, à quelques mètres de lui ? Le cœur battant, il força encore l'allure, la sensation de présence derrière lui de plus en plus oppressante.

Dans un tourbillon de poils, il passa en trombe devant les gargouilles qui ouvrirent la porte du bureau sans poser de question. À peine sa queue était elle passée qu'elle se referma sèchement, et il sembla à Shadow que _quelque chose_ derrière lui venait de pousser un grognement de frustration.

Haletant, il s'assit pour reprendre sa respiration, la langue pendante. Les chats étaient-ils vraiment sensés sortir leur langue ? Oh, peu importe, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, personne ne lui demandait d'être un parfait félin ! Tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, il s'apprêtait à avancer dans le bureau quand des bruits de voix le figèrent sur place.

Quelqu'un venait de l'autre entrée du bureau… Dumbledore, reconnut-il, et une autre personne.

« Peut-être devriez vous lui en parler, professeur » disait calmement le directeur.

« Non, non... il ne comprendrait pas... »

Shadow sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Rémus ! C'était donc ici qu'il était ! Sans réfléchir, il se dissimula derrière une tapisserie.

« Harry est un garçon particulièrement intelligent, » argua Dumbledore.

Le chat se figea à nouveau. Ils parlaient de lui… Il tombait au bon moment. Intéressant, comme les gens semblaient toujours vouloir parler de choses importantes le concernant quand il n'était pas là…

Mais quand Rémus répondit, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté.

« Je ne peux pas, Albus ! C'est mon fils ! Je ne peux pas lui annoncer cela, pas maintenant

alors qu'il... que Severus... Il ne comprendrait pas que je l'ai abandonné tout ce temps aux mains de ces monstres. »

« Il finira forcément par l'apprendre. Et ce sera pire si ce n'est pas par vous. »

« Si seulement j'avais pu... si j'avais su... » Les mots semblaient rester bloqués dans sa gorge.

Shadow sentit sa tête tourner. Rémus. Son fils. Il était le… fils de Rémus… Il l'avait abandonné chez les Dursley, alors qu'il était son fils ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas Rémus !

« Il est trop tard pour changer le passé. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme qui parut lointaine à Shadow. « La seule chose que vous puissiez faire à présent, c'est de tenter de réparer le mal qui a été fait et de vous rapprocher de lui. »

« Ce ne sera pas facile. Après ce qu'a fait Severus... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, mon enfant. Mais c'est nécessaire. Si personne ne l'arrête, il sera irrémédiablement attiré vers Voldemort et ses pouvoirs. Il a déjà fait plus d'un pas de ce sens, vous n'ignorez pas ce qui est arrivé ce matin... »

Shadow dut s'allonger cette fois, ses pattes cédant sous lui. C'était donc cela que Dumbledore avait voulu dire par hors de contrôle ? Ses nouveaux pouvoirs le rendaient semblables à Voldemort ? Dobby et Severus s'étaient trompés… ce qu'il avait fait à Fudge ce matin en était la preuve. Il sentit son cœur échouer au fond de son estomac. Les choses semblaient juste vouloir s'arranger… et voilà que tout se compliquait à nouveau.

« Je sais, » fit Remus d'une voix lasse. « Une fois de plus, j'ai une dette envers Severus. Il a sauvé mon fils... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est pas une bonne chose pour

Harry. »

Le garçon ne put empêcher une vague de colère brûlante de l'envahir. Comment osait-il, après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ? Et Rémus reconnaissait lui même que Severus l'avait sauvé !

« Ne vous occupez pas de Severus, Rémus. » répondit Dumbledore « Harry et lui partagent beaucoup de choses, et en dépit de leur ancienne animosité, ils sont à présent liés par une grande affection mutuelle. »

« Je n'aime pas cela, » grogna le loup garou.

« Seriez vous jaloux ? » fit Dumbledore. « Vous ne devriez pas le prendre de cette façon. Severus fait au mieux pour Harry, et je dois dire qu'il y réussi magnifiquement. J'ai récemment découvert une toute nouvelle facette de notre professeur de potions, et je dois dire que j'en suis particulièrement touché. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui, Rémus. Observez-le avec Harry. Vous y puiserez de précieux enseignements. »

Shadow fut pris d'une bouffée d'affection pour le vieux sorcier. Une affection qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop longtemps oubliée… Non, Dumbledore n'était pas un mauvais homme, et il n'était pas stupide non plus. Il comprenait à quel point il avait besoin de Severus, de ce qu'il lui apportait…

Rémus grogna.

« C'est tellement ironique. Severus et Harry... »

« Ironique peut-être, mais guère surprenant. J'espère juste que les derniers retournements de situation n'affecteront pas leur nouvelle entente. »

« J'en doute. Harry a l'air particulièrement protecteur de cette relation… » Grogna Rémus.

« Allons, mon enfant, une tasse de thé vous fera le plus grand bien, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée.

« Ajoutez-y une bonne dose de potion calmante, » grogna le loup garou. « Je vais en avoir besoin si je dois voir Harry. »

C'en était trop pour Shadow. Rémus n'était certainement pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une potion… Comment pouvait-il ? Sans plus de bruit qu'en entrant, il se glissa vers la porte qui s'entrouvrit obligeamment.

Elle se referma sur lui, un instant trop tôt pour qu'il puisse entendre Dumbledore rassurer Rémus, tapotant son épaule :

« Harry comprendra, mon enfant. Il ne sait que trop bien que l'on ne choisit pas toujours, même en ce qui concerne ses propres enfants. Vous n'avez pas cherché à abandonner Loki parmi les loups, pas plus que Lily et James n'ont choisi de laisser Harry chez les Dursley. Vous avez une nouvelle chance à présent, et je suis persuadé qu'il pourra parfaitement comprendre ce que cela représente à vos yeux… »

Rémus tourna son regard vers sa tasse de thé. Finalement, la présence de Severus dans la vie d'Harry allait peut-être lui faciliter les choses…

Le chat s'assit devant la porte, sonné.

Rémus. Il était le fils de Rémus. Son père était vivant… Il était vivant tout ce temps… Il ne ressemblait guère à Lupin, pourtant. Harry Lupin, c'était donc son vrai nom ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas… La culpabilité l'envahit. Rémus ne l'avait pas voulu ainsi, c'est-ce qu'il avait semblé vouloir dire. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas plus heureux ? Il avait un père, bien vivant, et Rémus ! S'il avait dû choisir, c'est sûrement la personne qu'il aurait désignée en premier !

Ou presque, rectifia-t-il. Presque. Shadow secoua la tête ; les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui devenaient trop complexes pour sa peau de chat. Il devait partir d'ici, et vite, rentrer à la maison et reprendre sa forme humaine ! Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui et fila à travers les couloirs, sans plus penser à la créature qu'il avait crue entendre plus tôt.

Il ne l'entendit pas cette fois, trop confus pour penser à autre chose qu'à la scène qu'il venait de surprendre… Perdu dans ses pensées, il galopait sans réfléchir et resta totalement abasourdi quand il réalisa qu'il venait de franchir la porte des toilettes des filles… du deuxième étage. Ce détail-là était totalement impossible à manquer, dans la mesure où Mimi Geignarde se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui, penchée sur un étudiant qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à tenir debout.

S'il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus surpris aujourd'hui, il se trompait. Pendant l'instant de flottement qui précéda les cris de Mimi Geignarde, Harry eut le temps de réaliser deux choses.

Premièrement, l'élève appuyé sur le lavabo était Draco Malfoy.

Deuxièmement, il était en train de pleurer.

Shadow fut trop saisi pour trouver l'énergie de réagir ; il resta figé devant la scène, au beau milieu de la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, le tableau fut brisé par les hurlements suraigus de Mimi qui venait de l'apercevoir.

« Sale bête ! Sors d'ici ! Va-t-en, espèce de chat galeux ! Horrible petit rat ! »

Le fantôme se précipita sur lui dans un souffle glacé et Shadow dut faire un bond pour l'éviter, sans quitter Draco du regard.

Le garçon s'était retourné, plus pâle que jamais, et le fixait d'un air meurtrier, la mâchoire crispée.

« Potter… »

C'était presque amusant, la façon dont Draco avait réussi à essuyer ses larmes de sa manche dans un geste aristocratique. Lui aurait eu l'air d'un parfait paysan s'il avait essayé le même geste.

Mais Draco, lui, ne semblait voir aucun humour à la situation. Il fit un pas vers lui et Shadow sentit le poil de son dos se hérisser.

« On s'amuse à jouer les chats de gouttière dans le château, Potter ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents « Et sans garde du corps, qui plus est… »

Le ton était clairement menaçant, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon n'avait pas sorti sa baguette.

« Alors, Potter, où as tu laissé ton précieux maître ? Il t'a autorisé à te balader sans laisse ? C'est très imprudent… » Fit-il d'une voix traînante, encore rauque d'avoir pleuré. « Mais notre cher directeur de maison nous a bien dit de veiller sur toi, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Viens voir par ici, joli minou… »

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha vers le chat, main tendue, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Shadow fut tenté de reculer, mais il n'en fit rien. Là, dans le couloir, un mouvement venait d'attirer son attention. Quelqu'un les observait ! Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit à identifier leur spectateur : Luna Lovegood ! Mais au lieu de s'interposer, la jeune fille se contenta d'adresser un sourire d'encouragement à Shadow, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

À quoi pensait-elle ? Se demanda Harry, sidéré. Il était coincé par Draco, bon sang ! Draco qui s'avançait toujours vers lui… Il se reprit.

Pas question de céder, Mafloy n'avait même pas sa baguette à la main et il n'était pas précisément un petit chaton sans défense. Au moment où la main allait toucher son crâne, le chat poussa un feulement sauvage et Draco hésita un instant. Juste un instant, avant de reprendre son mouvement… C'était tout ce qu'il attendait : sans plus attendre, Shadow lança une patte hérissée de griffes vers la main qu'il lacéra.

Draco cria de surprise et de douleur, et sa main gauche vint aussitôt voler vers le chat pour lui rendre la pareille. Un peu trop mécaniquement, songea Harry, sans doute Mafloy avait-il l'habitude de se faire obéir de ses animaux et autres créatures inférieures de la manière forte…

Mais les réflexes de Shadow n'étaient pas moins bons, et les petites dents acérées vinrent rejoindre les deux pattes griffues tandis qu'il lacérait allègrement le bras gauche du garçon. Ses pattes arrières vinrent labourer la chemise, retroussant la manche, et ce que le chat aperçut lui fit lâcher prise.

La Marque. Draco l'avait, là, à son avant bras, bien nette et régulière… Le garçon recula, remontant rapidement sa manche sur son bras ensanglanté.

Son regard gris semblait vouloir foudroyer le chat sur place.

« Satisfait, Potter ? Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? » Il ricana. « Même dans la peau d'un chat, tu es incapable de cacher ce que tu penses. Tu te crois toujours mieux que tout le monde… mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu ne l'es pas. Ton nouveau pouvoir n'est rien, rien face à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préparé pour toi. Si j'étais toi, Potter, je partirais très loin d'ici… suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais, si c'est possible. Au fond de la dernière petite niche à chien miteuse. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce qui t'attend quand il t'aura repris… » Sans précipitation, Draco brandit sa baguette.

Les yeux du chat étincelèrent. Avait-il décidé de passer outre les menaces de Snape ? Une fois de plus, Malfoy sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Oh, ton cher maître ne peut rien pour te défendre maintenant. En réalité, Potter, il ne pourra jamais rien pour toi, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? » D'un geste délibéré, il dénuda sa manche, un sourire grimaçant aux lèvres. « Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est Mangemort. Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça ne changera jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? On ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il viendra le chercher, Potter, et il lui fera regretter… Il le suppliera de lui pardonner et de le reprendre. Il se traînera à genoux pour avoir l'honneur de mourir dans les bonnes grâces de son Maître ! »

Shadow n'avait pas senti son poil se hérisser à nouveau sur son dos, mais ce fut tout à fait consciemment qu'il se jeta sur Malfoy, faisant fi de la baguette pointée sur lui. Draco ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lancer un sort, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une voix provenant de l'entrée s'éleva, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Slughorn, l'air particulièrement irrité et confus.

Draco rangea immédiatement sa baguette, tentant de prendre un air aussi innocent que possible.

« Rien du tout, professeur. Le chat du professeur Snape et moi même étions simplement en train de nous amuser un peu. Ces petites bêtes sont tellement joueuses, vous savez… » Fit-il en passant une main de ses cheveux, avec un regard moqueur pour le chat.

Les narines du professeur se gonflèrent, et ses doigts boudinés tapotèrent nerveusement ses bras croisés.

« M. Malfoy, il me semble que vous aviez demandé à être excusé pour vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Si vous vous sentez mieux, regagnez votre salle commune. Je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans les couloirs. »

Avec un bref hochement de tête, Draco se dirigea vers la porte, mais pas sans s'être tourné une dernière fois pour faire face au chat.

« Fuis aussi loin que tu peux, Potter. » Siffla-t-il tout bas. « Loki est à tes trousses et s'il te trouve, il n'y aura pas d'arbre assez haut pour aller te cacher… » Faisant volte face, il sortit, la tête haute.

Soupirant, Slughorn se tourna vers Shadow.

« M. Potter, le professeur Snape a dû vous recommander expressément de ne pas vagabonder seul dans le château. Estimez vous heureux que cette charmante jeune fille soit venue me trouver, après avoir été prévenue par notre fantôme préféré, » fit-il avec un geste pour Mimi Geignarde qui se trémoussait dans un coin de la pièce. Les fantômes étaient-ils capables de rougir ? Shadow aurait pu en jurer.

« À présent, suivez-moi. Puisque vous semblez décidé à ne pas rester dans vos appartements, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. »

Harry suivit le professeur en trottinant, vaguement rassuré, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de divaguer. Malfoy avait-il réellement voulu s'en prendre à lui ? Comment pouvait-il avoir la marque si jeune… Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti à Durmstang comme les autres ? Comment Dumbledore… Dumbledore. Rémus. Il sentit un souffle froid le parcourir. Cette petite aventure lui en avait presque fait oublier la scène qu'il avait surprise quelques instants plus tôt. Cette journée était complètement ahurissante… Qu'allait-il découvrir ensuite ? Si seulement il avait pu en parler à quelqu'un…

Hermione et Ron, songea-t-il. Mais que pourraient-ils y faire ? Non, il devait parler à Dumbledore… mais Dumbledore lui avait caché ce qu'il savait au sujet de Remus. Et Dumbledore ne réglait jamais les problèmes, il en créait… Il voulait parler à Severus. Il avait besoin de lui parler, Snape saurait quoi répondre pour lui faire voir les choses de telle façon qu'elles paraissent à la fois simples et compliquées, mais en tout cas moins embrouillées… et il saurait quoi lui dire. En fait, il ne dirait sans doute rien de précis, mais il serait là, et Harry le savait.

Par dessus tout, il voulait l'avis de Severus.

Un petit pincement dans la poitrine le ramena à la réalité… Le professeur était endormi, et sans doute pour un bon moment. Il allait devoir se débrouiller… Que lui aurait dit Severus s'il avait été là ?

De rester calme et de se maîtriser, certainement. De vider son esprit et de ne rien faire de stupide. Pour cela, c'était déjà trop tard… De ne pas céder à la colère. Mais il n'était pas en colère, il était juste trop secoué pour savoir quoi penser…

Alors, autant ne pas penser. Vider son esprit valait mieux pour l'instant, pousser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans un coin de son esprit et y repenser quand il serait au calme. Après tout, aucune de ces informations n'était urgente… mais oublier que Remus était son père ?

… Oui, réalisa-t-il. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste oublier cela. Quelques heures. Le temps de se trouver dans un endroit où il pourrait crier et jeter des objets contre les murs.

Tentant de son mieux de se rappeler des techniques que Severus lui avait apprises, il suivit le professeur Slughorn dans une salle remplie d'élèves.

Oh, la salle de Potions… Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il trouva rapidement les visages de ses deux amis à leurs places habituelles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Slughorn, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un bon sourire.

« Bien, bien, » commença-t-il, le chat assis à quelques pas de lui, un air de défi dans les yeux. « Il semblerait que nous ayons un invité surprise pour notre leçon d'aujourd'hui. Le chat du professeur Snape ayant rencontré quelques petits ennuis en rodant dans les couloirs, il restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de cette séance ainsi que mademoiselle Lovegood. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il est totalement interdit de tenter de lui tirer la queue ou autre petite farce stupide. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Un murmure parcourut la salle, et le professeur sembla le prendre comme un acquiescement.

La queue haute, le chat se dirigea en trottinant vers sa place habituelle sous les yeux écarquillés des élèves, avant de sauter sur le bureau entre ses deux amis. Hermione eut un petit rire étranglé et Ron afficha un large sourire dès qu'il se fut remis de sa surprise.

"Harry, tu n'étais pas sensé te promener seul!" Chuchota furieusement la jeune fille. "Snape sera furieux quand il l'apprendra !"

"Oh, ça, tu vas prendre," renchérit Ron. "Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mais ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'on t'a quitté ! Il faudra vérifier auprès des jumeaux, mais ça doit être un record..."

Le chat battit de la queue, vexé. Il avait de sérieuses raisons de s'être attiré des ennuis... des raisons auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de penser maintenant. Il y avait suffisamment de choses ici pour le distraire de toute façon... Le cours de Slughorn avait repris et les élèves s'étaient à nouveau penchés sur leurs chaudrons, concentrés. Intrigué, Shadow fit un pas sur la table pour jeter un oeil dans le chaudron d'Hermione. La potion bleutée frémissait doucement, et Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était parfaite.

À sa gauche, il entendit Ron murmurer:

"Je ne sais pas ce que Snape penserait d'un chat sur une table de potions, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit d'accord."

Shadow aurait voulu rire ; si Ron savait le nombre de fois où il était monté sur la table du laboratoire pour observer le Maître des Potions... assez en tout cas pour savoir que le garçon n'avait pas du tout la bonne technique pour couper ses racines. Slughorn avait dit de les émincer, pas d'en faire des dés !

D'un coup de patte bien ajusté, il envoya voler le morceau de racine que Ron tentait de couper.

"Eh ! Ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Ah ah," fit Slughorn d'un air réjoui du haut de son estrade. Il avait sans aucun doute l'air moins impressionnant que Snape, mais il n'était pas moins vigilant pour autant.

"On dirait que nous avons là un chat spécialisé dans les potions ! Rien d'étonnant, bien sûr..."

Il s'approcha d'un petit pas vif du bureau de Ron.

"Ces racines sont bien trop épaisses, jeune homme ! Votre ami félin a peut-être sauvé votre potion !" puis, avec un air critique pour le chaudron: " ou peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous feriez mieux de suivre ses indications. Ce félin a été à bonne école !"

Tapotant son ventre d'un air satisfait, il se dirigea vers le chaudron d'Hermione.

"Très bien, mademoiselle Granger, rajoutez un peu de poudre de corne. Juste un peu. Voila, c'est parfait !"

Satisfait, le professeur partit inspecter les tables suivantes.

"Espèce de traître," siffla Ron pour le chat. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais en potions, toi ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des croquettes en remerciement!"

Le chat renifla d'un air critique, et se pencha prudemment sur le chaudron du garçon. Ouch, on était loin de la potion d'Hermione... Une fumée verte toxique émanait du chaudron et vint irriter les narines du chat qui éternua bruyamment dans la potion.

Pendant un instant, il crut que l'éternuement lui avait fait tourner la tête... Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir le visage sidéré de Ron à travers un nuage de fumée opaque. Oh oh... quelque chose avait mal tourné... Quelqu'un lança un sort, et le brouillard vert se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à une vision d'apocalypse. Le chaudron avait littéralement explosé, pulvérisant avec lui la table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Shadow chercha fébrilement Ron, soufflé dans l'allée par l'explosion. Leurs yeux se connectèrent, et Shadow sut que le pire était à venir.

Verts. Les cheveux de Ron étaient verts. Vert serpentard, en réalité... Oh, Merlin, Ron n'allait jamais lui pardonner cela !

"Très intéressant," fit le professeur Slughorn d'une voix enchantée tandis qu'il s'approchait du bureau, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Voila donc ce qui arrive quand on mêle du poil de chat avec de l'extrait de salive de loup-garou de Hollande; vous noterez au passage que si la potion avait été correctement préparée, nos deux artistes auraient actuellement les cheveux bleus."

Deux ? Shadow sursauta. Comment ça, deux ?

"En l'occurrence," poursuivit le petit homme bedonnant,"nous avons à présent deux nouveaux candidats pour porter les couleurs de Serpentard. Je suis sûr que le professeur Snape n'y verra aucun inconvénient !"

À ces mots, la salle entière éclata de rire, Gryffondors compris.

Lentement, priant toutes les divinités qui voulaient bien l'écouter que Slughorn n'ait pas vraiment voulu dire ça, Shadow baissa les yeux sur ses pattes.

Vertes. Du plus beau vert Serpentard, le professeur avait raison. Un hoquet étranglé le fit se retourner... Derrière lui, Hermione, enfin remise du choc, venait de partir d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Vexé, le chat se retourna pour jeter son regard le plus menaçant à la jeune fille. Visiblement, il devait encore manquer d'entraînement... Quand il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Ron, Hermione essuyait des larmes de rire sur ses joues, incapable de se reprendre, tandis que la classe entière semblait peiner à retrouver son sérieux.

Shadow songea avec une certaine amertume que c'était probablement là un des premiers cas de l'histoire de Poudlard où les élèves des quatre maisons avaient pu se mettre d'accord pour rire de la même chose. Tous, sauf un, rectifia-t-il en évitant d'un bond un Ron furieux.

"Espèce de... de... attend un peu, sale petit rat!"

Sans attendre son reste, Shadow fila au fond de la salle. Qu'avaient-ils tous à le traiter de rat, aujourd'hui ?

"Oh, il est tellement mignon!" gloussa une élève sur son passage, lui hérissant le poil. Il dut contenir son humeur, toutefois, en entendant les rires redoubler. Faire le gros dos avec les poils verts n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée...

Derrière lui, Ron ne semblait pas avoir abandonné l'idée d'une vengeance rapide et radicale et il dût plonger sous un bureau, priant pour que celui-ci n'appartienne pas à un Serpentard...

Une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait soulevé de terre et protégé par des bras protecteur, et de toute évidence féminins. Il leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui, ravi et éthéré, de Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, c'est incroyable," s'extasia celle-ci. "Tu ressembles tout à fait à un Bazul des marais! J'aimerais tellement que papa sois là pour voir ça ! Il faudra que tu me laisses te prendre en photo, tu pourrais faire la une du journal, tu sais!"

Parfait, juste ce qu'il lui fallait..; Shadow se débattit vaillamment, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le visage triomphant de Ron, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Ce fut Luna qui sauva la situation :

"Ron, tu n'oserais pas, enfin, tu sais bien que les chats verts portent bonheur !"

"Les chats verts?" S'exclama le jeune homme. "Parce que tu en connais beaucoup, des chats verts ?"

"Eh bien, il est bien connu que les chartreux de Tanzanie muent au printemps pour devenir vert, mais un peu plus pâle qu'Harry, bien entendu."

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant depuis son arrivée à Poudlard que le chat de Snape n'était autre que le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu... mais le tabou

qui semblait planer sur le sujet n'avait encore jamais été transgressé, encore moins au milieu d'un cours.

"Merci, Luna", siffla Ron en abaissant sa baguette. "Je suis sûre que tout le monde est absolument ravi de ces précieuses informations."

"Oh, tu sais, tu devrais essayer de jouer à la loterie, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour tester ta chance. Puisque tu as reçu de la potion contenant du poil de chat vert... À moins bien sûr que le poil ne soit devenu vert qu'après. C'est difficile de savoir, mais ça vaut sûrement le coup d'essayer ! Je tenterai, si 'jetais toi!" conseilla amicalement la jeune fille.

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Eh bien, sur ces précieux enseignements," annonça Slughorn, "la classe d'aujourd'hui est terminée. M. Weasley et... le chat, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la coloration de vos cheveux et poils sont irréversibles. Du moins, jusqu'à leur repousse, bien entendu. Mais je pense qu'avec l'ingénuité de vos frères, M. Weasley, vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver de quoi dissimuler vos nouvelles couleurs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

Et laissant les deux sorciers sidérés, Slughorn quitta la salle d'un petit pas rapide.

À nouveau, Ron tourna son regard vers Shadow.

"Espèce de... comment... bon sang, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès!"

Shadow miaula en protestation, mais sa réplique resta vaine.

"Tu es content, hein, un vrai chat serpentard ! Tu peux être fier de toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ÇA!" fit-il avec un geste véhément vers ses cheveux.

Contrit, le chat fit de son mieux pour agrandir ses yeux, dans la plus parfaite imitation qu'il put réussir du chaton plein de regret. Peine perdue.

"Arrête ça ! Tu me prends pour Hermione ?" S'indigna Ron "Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que les yeux de cocker marchent avec Snape, non ?"

Hum… En réalité, ils étaient plutôt efficace, surtout quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Mais ce n'était probablement pas le genre d'argument pour apaiser Ron à cet instant.

Frottant une patte sur son nez, il contrefit un petit éternuement, le regard plein d'excuse.

"Pas fait exprès, pas fait exprès", grommela Ron. "Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas Snape le professeur. Ça, je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné!"

Le chat leva la tête, souriant. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

"Tu ne peux pas remonter seul," fit Ron. "Je te raccompagne à la salle commune, Hermione doit te donner ses cours. Encore que je doute que tu en aies besoin, monsieur l'apprenti maître des potions..."

Soulagé, le chat se dirigea vers la porte suivi de son ami.

"Oh, Merlin," soupira Ron. " Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'y couper. Il faut vraiment que j'envoie un hibou à Fred et George dès ce soir pour qu'ils m'envoient de la teinture. N'importe quoi, mais pas ce vert Serpentard..."

Shadow miaula en donnant un coup de patte à la robe de Ron qui hocha la tête.

"Oui, rouge Gryffondor, pourquoi pas... Ça pourrait être amusant. Je serais quand même curieux de voir la tête de Snape quand il te verra comme ça, vieux !" Fit-il en riant doucement

Mais le chat perdit de son entrain. Oh, il était sûr que la situation amuserait beaucoup Severus... quand il serait réveillé. S'il avait été là aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais laissé aller si près d'un chaudron, ni même si près des autres élèves. Un peu de paranoïa, sans doute, mais au moins, il serait toujours noir... Il fut pris d'une bouffée de reconnaissance à cette pensée.

Oui, Snape aurait certainement voulu en faire trop. Mais quand avait-il été surprotégé par le passé ? Il n'allait certainement pas le lui reprocher. Même s'il avait sa forme de chat, cette journée avait été tellement typique de sa vie habituelle... des accidents, des incidents, des pièges...

Si Snape avait été là, ils auraient probablement eu une discussion sur sa façon d'espionner, même malgré lui, les conversations des gens ; et il aurait très certainement pris le temps de discuter avec Harry de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il aurait fait en sorte que les nouvelles paraissent moins graves, moins choquantes... et il aurait été à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ron et Hermione étaient là, bien sûr, mais c'était exactement comme de parcourir les couloirs avec eux ou avec Snape. Avec Severus, il se sentait protégé de manière différente... comme si le _Protego_ qu'il avait lancé dans le donjon n'était jamais parti. Comme si une bulle magique l'entourait toujours et le protégeait du monde extérieur. Il faisait une bonne équipe avec Ron et Hermione, mais Severus était là pour lui... à la façon d'un adulte. L'idée était vraiment déconcertante, mais réconfortante aussi.

Que penserait Snape du fait que son père soit vivant, et soit Rémus ? Sans doute n'apprécierait-il pas la nouvelle… Allait-il regretter son offre de former une famille ? Regretter de s'être rapproché de lui ? Et Rémus ne semblait pas apprécier la présence de Severus à ses côtés… Puisqu'il était là, sans doute allait-il régler le problème de sa garde. Peut-être même finirait-il par lui interdire de voir Severus… Mais il n'accepterait pas cela.

Non, certainement pas… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de Rémus après ces révélations, mais une chose était sûre : il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Snape, et il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne cela, même pour un vrai père. C'était Severus qui avait veillé sur lui, depuis le début, qui était venu le sauver au cimetière, qui avait lancé le _Protego_ ! Et ce n'était pas que cela… Il pouvait communiquer avec Snape d'une façon différente des autres adultes. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa forme de chat, mais il captait les petits signaux de son corps, la tension de ses épaules, ses sourires imperceptibles… C'était Son Snape.

À son cou, le collier tinta. Oui, il était Shadow Snape. Et Severus avait son titre de propriété, quoique Rémus ait à dire là dessus. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait besoin de l'Homme en Noir, et celui-ci avait aussi besoin de lui.

Déterminé, il repartit en trottinant, Ron à ses côté, et atteignit enfin la salle commune de Gryffondor.

S'il avait été plus attentif, sans doute aurait-il été alerté par le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la salle quand il ouvrit la porte.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi plongé dans ses réflexions, sans doute aurait-il prévu et évité ce qui arriva lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la salle…

À peine avaient-ils faits un pas dans la pièce que des dizaines de 'clic' se firent entendre, aussitôt suivis d'une nuée de flashs.

Cette fois, on y était songea dramatiquement Shadow. Il avait toujours redouté ce moment tout en sachant qu'il arriverait inéluctablement.

Le jour où il allait devoir écrire à Voldemort pour lui demander de venir finir son travail ou de lui fournir un masque et une nouvelle identité.

De préférence rapidement, avant que Snape ne se réveille.

* * *

J'espère que ce chat pitre vous aura plu ! Un grand merci à Dalou et Pacha sans qui il ne serait qu'un infame gribouilli !

Plusieurs d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, Loki est donc bien le fils de Remus ! L'histoire de sa naissance est par ailleurs assez intéressante, mais ceci est pour plus tard… je pensais que Snape se réveillerai au chapitre suivant, mais je n'ai pas avancé aussi bien que prévu, il se peut donc que Shadow reste encore seul un chapitre de plus ! il a certaines choses à faire, voyez vous !

Que dire de plus ? j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, The Strange Journey, si vous n'avez pas vu. C'est sans prétention. Le meme thème, mais un tant soi peu inversé !

Sinon, un gros merci à tous les reviewers, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais des fois je les lis au boulot sans pouvoir répondre tout de suite, du coup je me demande si je n'ai pas oublié de smoucher des gens ?

Bon enfin vous savez que je vous aime hein ;-)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chap 33 : You Just Can't Get Enough**

Il était tard ce soir-là quand Dobby raccompagna Harry dans les appartements de Snape. Après la débandade de la salle commune, les trois amis s'étaient à nouveau réfugiés dans la salle sur demande, à l'abri des regards.

Harry s'était aussitôt transformé, et le résultat fit bondir Ron.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! » S'était il écrié. « Tes cheveux sont redevenus normaux ! »

Harry tendit une main pour tirer sur une mèche.

« Hum. On dirait que la transformation leur a rendu leur couleur normale. »

« Heureusement qu'on a prit des photos, » fit Hermione en riant. « Mais j'aurai donné cher pour l'avoir en cours de potions quand Luna t'a pris dans ses bras ! Un Bazul des marais, c'était vraiment impayable ! »

« Oui, c'était très drôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce mon nom, » soupira Harry.

L'irritation de Ron retomba aussitôt.

« Honnêtement, à quoi pense cette fille ? Elle sait pourtant bien que la situation est délicate, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! »

« Oh, ça n'avait plus grande importance, en réalité. Tout le monde est au courant depuis le premier jour. Je ne pense pas que Luna aurait pris le risque autrement... » Argua Hermione, avant de poursuivre d'un ton menaçant. « Et toi, Harry, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Il me semble qu'on en avait parlé, tu étais d'accord pour ne pas te promener seul ! »

« Je n'étais pas vraiment seul, en réalité » contra le garçon. « Plutôt tout l'inverse, en fait. Malfoy était là avant moi. »

« Draco ? » S'exclama Ron. « Je croyais qu'il était à l'infirmerie ? »

« Il l'était, je l'y ai vu juste avant, et il était blessé. Assez gravement, apparemment, mais il n'a pas voulu dire qui l'avait attaqué. Plutôt bizarre non? »

« De la part de Malfoy, certainement, » fit Hermione songeuse.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. Il n'a pas vraiment essayé de m'attaquer dans les toilettes de Mimi, mais il a essayé de m'attraper et je l'ai griffé... et j'ai eu la confirmation que je voulais. Draco Malfoy est bien un Mangemort. »

Les deux adolescents hoquetèrent, bouche bée.

« Merlin, mais il est bien top jeune ! » fit finalement Ron « Tu as vraiment vu sa... son bras ? »

« J'ai surtout vu sa marque, oui, » confirma harry. « Pas de doute possible. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand bien... Quand je suis arrivé, il était en train de pleurer en se faisant consoler par Mimi Geignarde. Vous imaginez ça ? »

« Wow, » fit Ron. « Ça devait vraiment être une vue terrifiante. »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire. »

« Mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu t'es retrouvé là pour commencer, » reprit Hermione après un instant de réflexion. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es précipité pour humilier Draco en l'entendant pleurer ? »

« Non, je suis resté plutôt stupide quand je l'ai vu comme ça... Je cherchais juste... peu importe. »

Hermione le fixa de ce petit air perçant et entendu qu'elle avait si souvent, et Harry se surprit à caresser nerveusement le bracelet du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Pas de Rémus et de ce qu'il avait appris. Il voulait d'abord y réfléchir et en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre... dès qu'il serait réveillé. La révélation concernant Malfoy était une chose dont il pouvait leur parler, mais l'autre... C'était différent. Il avait besoin de Severus pour y voir clair. Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'un adulte semblait disposé à lui prodiguer des conseils, et que ces conseils allaient dans son seul intérêt, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux appeler Dobby n'importe quand, Harry, » fit Ron d'un ton désapprobateur. « Il n'est que trop content d'aider Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

« Je sais, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Le fait d'être un chat... ça rend les choses différentes. »

« Surtout un chat vert, je présume, » ricana Ron.

« En tout cas, il va falloir vraiment surveiller Malfoy de près, » continua Harry, pressé de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer où les photos allaient finir... « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'ait pas cherché à m'attaquer directement. Peut-être a-t-il vraiment pris les menaces de Severus au sérieux... Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me prévenir que Loki était à mes trousses. Je crois même qu'on peut appeler ça une menace, venant de Draco, »

« Loki ? » Demanda Hermione, « de qui s'agit-il ? »

« Qui ou quoi, je ne sais pas au juste. C'est le loup qui m'a attaqué ce matin. »

« Oh, Harry ! Tu as raison, ce n'était sûrement pas un loup normal, comment a-t-il pu arriver là, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ? »

« En transplanant, » répondit simplement Harry. « Et il est nettement plus gros qu'un loup normal. Un genre d'animagus, à mon avis... »

« Et il ressemblait à quoi ? » demanda Ron, avide

« À un très gros loup blanc. Ou gris, je ne sais plus au juste... clair en tout cas, et visiblement plus malin qu'un loup normal. »

« C'est bien lui qui était à Poudlard le jour de l'attaque, » confirma Hermione. « Plusieurs personnes l'ont vu. Mais il n'est pas sorti des donjons, il a laissé faire les loups garous et les loups. Peut-être qu'il te cherchait, Harry... »

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, oui, » grogna le garçon. « Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, je préfèrerai commencer à m'occuper de l'équipe de Quidditch... mais ça devra attendre demain, je ne veux pas laisser Snape seul trop longtemps. Je n'aime pas ce que Dumbledore lui a fait, quelque chose me dit que ça va mal tourner... »

« Oh, ça, quand il va se réveiller, tu peux être sûr que ça va effectivement mal se passer... directeur ou pas, je crois que Dumbledore ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! » fit Ron en riant.

« C'est certain, » murmura Harry. L'idée de Severus et Dumbledore fâchés ne lui plaisait guère... « Ça a déjà été assez difficile comme ça entre eux ces derniers temps à cause de moi. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je calme un peu les choses. »

« Je crois qu'on a vraiment raté quelques épisodes intéressants, » fit Ron en se penchant sur son fauteuil. « Je sais que tu dois avoir vraiment envie de penser à autre chose, mais... ça t'ennuierait de nous raconter ? »

À ses côtés, Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Un feu brillait dans la cheminée, recréant le décor de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et Harry se sentit soudain pris d'un étrange sentiment de réconfort... Oui, il était à la maison, son autre maison. Et Ron et Hermione étaient un peu sa famille aussi, et ils avaient le droit de savoir. Tout, ou presque...

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et remonta le cours du temps dans ses pensées. Avec une grande inspiration, il se lança.

« Ça a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire... »

Les appartements de Snape parurent étrangement calmes et paisibles quand il y descendit enfin, accompagné par Dobby. La nuit était déjà avancée et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir laissé le professeur si longtemps... et d'ailleurs, comment était il sensé se nourrir ? Dumbledore y aurait sûrement pensé, évidemment.

« Tout s'est bien passé, Dobby ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, oui, Harry Potter. Le professeur Snape a dormi et Dobby lui a donné une potion nutritive. Mais... » L'elfe sembla hésiter.

« Oui ? » pressa Harry

« La magie du professeur est très agitée. Et son sommeil aussi, Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas un bon sommeil ! Non, pas un bon sommeil... »

« Merci, Dobby, » murmura le garçon. « Je vais rester là cette nuit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Merci pour tout. »

« À votre service, Harry Potter! » Couina l'elfe, avant de disparaître.

Se transformant à nouveau, il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce suffit à ses yeux de chat pour voir que Severus ne paraissait en effet pas plus reposé ni détendu que quand il l'avait quitté. Plutôt le contraire, en fait...

Inquiet, il bondit sur le lit et vint s'installer contre lui. La respiration était irrégulière... saccadée par moments. Il resterait là ce soir, décida-t-il, mais il devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation demain avec Dumbledore.

Reparler de l'été et de Severus avec Ron et Hermione avait été étrange... comme raconter une histoire, l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait vécu tout ça... et aurait survécu. Changé, peut-être ? C'est du moins ce qu'avaient eu l'air de penser Ron et Hermione au fil de son récit, les yeux grands ouverts par moments, un sourire à d'autres, et bien sûr plein de questions aux lèvres. Ils l'avaient toutefois laissé terminer son récit avant de les formuler, conscients de son besoin d'aller au bout.

Les choses avaient l'air à la fois simples et dramatiques, vu d'ici. Il ne leur avait pas tout dit, bien sur, certaines choses devaient rester entre lui et Severus... mais cela n'avait pas empêché ses deux amis de comprendre son soudain attachement au professeur, en particulier après l'épisode du Protego.

« Il doit vraiment tenir à toi, Harry, » avait simplement constaté Hermione. « Ce genre de magie est très puissante et demande un réel attachement... plus que ça en réalité. Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer. »

Harry avait sursauté.

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! » Avait-il.

« Non, non, pas comme ça, » se défendit la jeune fille. « Tu dis qu'il est là quand tu fais des cauchemars, il te laisse avoir une chambre à toi chez lui, il s'occupe d'acheter tes fournitures et tes vêtements... Il doit te considérer un peu comme un fils, Harry. Plus qu'un peu, probablement, pour avoir réussi à activer ce sort. »

Harry avait difficilement avalé sa salive, mais cette phrase, sortant de la bouche d'Hermione... C'était ça, n'est ce pas ? Quand ils avaient parlé de famille... il avait eu envie d'y croire, tout en craignant que le retour à Poudlard ne change tout. Bien sûr, ils venaient juste d'arriver, mais à peine retrouvait-il un semblant de vie habituelle que Severus lui manquait. Il n'avait pas envie que ce soit déjà fini. Snape avait été là dans les moments difficiles, mais il voulait aussi pouvoir le connaître ici, dans sa vie de tous les jours...

Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer à lui même; c'était un peu comme quand il arrivait chez les Weasley au milieu de l'été et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez manger pour compenser tout les repas qu'il avait manqué chez les Dursley. C'était pareil avec Severus ; il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de temps, assez d'occasions pour profiter de ce qu'il avait manqué auparavant...

Mais d'une certaine façon, ses amis avaient semblé comprendre, en particulier Hermione et son éternel regard perçant.

Il aurait juste aimé que Severus comprenne aussi, aurait aimé pouvoir dire des mots plus importants.

Être là, allongé sur la poitrine du professeur, à guetter sa respiration, c'était une façon de le dire, songea-t-il. Si seulement il avait pu se réveiller, là, maintenant… au lieu de cela, ses paupière tressautaient, les muscles de ses bras secoués de brefs petits spasmes de temps à autres. Dumbledore… si quoique ce soit arrivait à son homme en noir, le directeur allait le payer cher. Oh, oui, très cher…

La fatigue finit par avoir raison du félin qui s'endormit, bercé par la respiration irrégulière de Snape. Et il rêva…

Une tempête rugissait, tourbillonnant autour de lui dans un vent glacé, menaçant de l'emporter à tout moment. Il pouvait entendre des cris quelques parts, portés par les bourrasques, mais il n'arrivait pas à les localiser… Il tenta d'avancer malgré tout, de trouver un abri. Le vent était si fort, il avait l'impression de marcher dans une épaisse mélasse… et il faisait si sombre !

Alors qu'il avançait, Harry sentit un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahir. Plus que cela en fait, de l'horreur, de la peur, du désespoir… quelque chose de si profond et puissant que rien ne pouvait l'effacer. Comme si un détraqueur venait de le frôler, songea-t-il confusément… mais c'était plus que cela en réalité. Le dégoût, la culpabilité, la honte, la haine… Il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon d'horreurs.

Et nulle part le moindre abri… Incapable de rester sans bouger, le chat se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le cœur de la tempête, le cœur battant. Là-bas, peut-être, il trouverait quelque chose, un moyen de fuir. Les voix et les cris semblèrent devenir plus proches, rendant l'atmosphère du rêve plus oppressante encore.

Mais la mélasse aussi parût épaissir, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin. On aurait presque dit un mur… Harry leva les yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose à travers l'obscurité et la brume. Ce qu'il vit le figea instantanément : deux yeux noirs fiévreux, puis un visage aux contours flous qui se dessinait à travers le brouillard. Un visage aux traits familiers…

Snape !

Ce fût un miaulement qui sortit de sa gorge, mais cela n'empêcha pas Severus de tourner le regard vers lui, comme au ralenti. La lueur de crainte dans ses yeux vira à la panique et il se mit à parler ; mais Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il fallut qu'il ajoute les gestes à la parole pour que le sens lui parvienne.

_Va-t-en. Pars. Ne reste pas ici. Va-t-en !_

Shadow se recroquevilla, surpris. Severus ne voulait pas qu'il reste ? Pourquoi ? L'homme en noir semblait fébrile à présent, son regard cherchant les ombres autour de lui tandis que ses traits semblaient se déformer, comme si son visage était fait de brume lui aussi.

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, décida Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Snape seul dans cet endroit… Incapable d'avancer plus, il se coucha par terre, le regard planté dans les yeux de Severus. Puis, tentant de repousser le plus loin possible le désespoir, la peur, le dégoût qui tentait de le submerger, il alla chercher le ronronnement le plus doux qu'il put trouver au fond de sa gorge. Les yeux mi-clos, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il était là, dans le laboratoire, couché contre l'épaule de Snape tandis qu'il tentait de l'apaiser après une de ses missions.

Peu à peu, la tempête sembla s'écarter, les enveloppant tous les deux sans les toucher, rugissant férocement mais sans pouvoir les atteindre. La silhouette de Severus sembla se solidifier légèrement, et le soulagement envahit son regard las. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, avant qu'il ne se sente brusquement comme aspiré hors du rêve. Il se débattit un instant pour ne pas être arraché au calme petit refuge, mais c'était sans espoir. Il n'eut que le temps de distinguer une lueur de panique dans les yeux noirs avant de sentir la brume du sommeil le quitter.

Il secoua la tête, plus groggy qu'il ne l'était habituellement en se réveillant. Bon sang, il devait se rendormir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus… Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sursauter, et il bondit sur ses quatre pattes pour se trouver face à un Dobby à l'air dépité.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore a dit de vous réveiller pour aller manger ! Harry Potter veut manger chez le professeur Snape ? »

Shadow retint un grognement. Il sauta par terre et fila aussitôt dans la salle à manger, suivit de l'elfe de maison. Refermant la porte, il se transforma.

« Je vais manger ici, Dobby. Est-ce que le directeur est disponible ? »

« Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment, Harry Potter, mais Dobby peut aller le chercher… » Répondit l'elfe.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'éclaircir son esprit. Le rêve avait paru si réel… Severus était-il réellement enfermé là-bas, dans cet endroit horrible ? Avait-il besoin de lui ? Ou était-ce juste un rêve vraiment bizarre ?

« J'irais le voir après avoir mangé, » décida-t-il finalement. « Merci Dobby. »

L'elfe de maison sembla hésiter un instant, puis disparut en battant des oreilles. Un plateau remplit de nourriture apparut aussitôt sur la table, et Harry s'assit devant son repas.

Bon sang, ce rêve avait vraiment été… dérangeant. Pas comme un rêve habituel, plutôt comme une des visions que Voldemort aimait lui envoyer. Terriblement réaliste et effrayant. Évidemment, étant donné l'état d'esprit dans lequel il s'était couché la veille, ce n'était pas forcément surprenant…

Pris d'une subite intuition, il se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre. Allongé sur le lit, Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Et Dumbledore avait raison, il avait l'air plus reposé… Il avait besoin de ce repos forcé, c'était évident. Severus ne s'arrêtait jamais…

À contrecœur, Harry revint s'asseoir à table. Il devait arrêter de se prendre pour le sauveur de l'humanité une fois pour toute. Ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour Snape était de le laisser dormir tranquille, sans avoir à se préoccuper d'un adolescent à problèmes. Il finit rapidement son repas et jeta un rapide Tempus : il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre les autres en cours, ou peut-être retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en les attendant…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et des voix résonner dans le couloir. Sans perdre de temps, il reprit sa forme de chat et se dissimula sous le canapé, d'où il put voir deux sorciers faire leur entrée.

Dumbledore et Rémus ! Soulagé, il sortit de sa cachette.

« Harry, nous espérions bien te trouver ici ! As-tu bien dormi ? »

Harry hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler avec les deux hommes maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait appris hier… mais il devait leur parler de Severus.

Affichant une expression aussi neutre que possible, il se changea à nouveau.

« Plutôt, oui, » répondit il aussitôt, « Mais je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec le professeur. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre… C'était plus qu'un rêve, en fait, plutôt comme, je ne sais pas… ça avait l'air terriblement vrai, et c'était un cauchemar. » Il hésita un instant. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus dorme vraiment, en tout cas pas qu'il se repose comme il devrait. Dobby pense comme moi, » ajouta-t-il.

Il vit Dumbledore froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Et à quoi ressemblait ce rêve, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Eh bien, il y avait une sorte de tempête, très forte, et nulle part où se cacher, mais ce n'était pas le pire. J'avais cette impression, comme quand les Détraqueurs sont là, vous savez ? » Il frissonna. « C'était horrible. Angoissant. Je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvé avec Severus dans un endroit où la tempête ne pouvait pas nous atteindre, et nous sommes restés là jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je sais que ça paraît idiot, » s'excusa-t-il, trouvant ses propres mots puérils et peu impressionnants au regard du véritable rêve. « Mais c'était vraiment différent d'un cauchemar habituel. »

« Je te crois, Harry, » fit doucement le directeur. « Je suis venu m'assurer que le professeur Snape se portait bien et je n'oublierais pas ce que tu viens de nous dire. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu aies remarqué ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Il avait l'air plus reposé ce matin. Mais de temps en temps son cœur se met à battre très vite et sa respiration est irrégulière… » Notant les regards de Rémus et Dumbledore sur lui, il se mit à rugir. « Je prends ma forme de chat le soir pour rester avec lui. Je suis plus rassuré comme ça. »

Dumbledore eut cette petite lueur infernale de malice dans les yeux, et Rémus pencha la tête, visiblement intrigué.

« Harry, c'est un peu indélicat… » Commença-t-il. Mais le garçon ne le laissa pas finir.

« Severus n'a rien contre. Je l'ai déjà fait à la maison. » Fit-il d'un ton sec. De quel droit Rémus le jugeait-il ? Il sentit une colère sourde le gagner. Lupin n'appréciait pas qu'il soit proche de Snape, de toute évidence, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre entre eux, non, il ne le permettrait pas. Peu importe quel genre de père était Rémus, il devrait faire avec Severus.

De toute évidence, il avait touché juste, songea-t-il en voyant le bref éclat de peine dans les yeux de Rémus. Ce fut Dumbledore qui mit fin au moment d'embarras :

« Je présume que Dobby t'a bien apporté ton repas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, j'ai dormi plus longtemps que je n'avais prévu. »

« Tu avais besoin de sommeil, mon garçon, » approuva le directeur. « Si tu as fini, que dirais-tu de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor pour l'instant ? Tes amis ne devraient pas tarder à avoir fini leurs cours de la matinée à présent, et d'après les rumeurs de couloirs, il semblerait que les candidats pour l'équipe de Quidditch soient plus nombreux que jamais cette année ! » Fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Ron. Je vais appeler Dobby. »

« Ce ne sera pas utile, le professeur Lupin se proposait justement de t'accompagner, » répondit Dumbledore.

Le garçon se tourna vers Rémus, qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à avoir l'air aussi normal et décontracté que possible. Harry serra les dents. Une autre de ces petites manipulations que Dumbledore aimait tant… mais il avait un avantage ici, et c'était le moment d'en profiter. Avec un geste d'acquiescement, il se changea aussi en chat noir, un lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment utile, Harry, je pourrais très bien te protéger sous ton apparence habituelle, » protesta Rémus. Mais Shadow ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Très bien, » soupira le professeur. « En route, dans ce cas. »

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Shadow se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir Dumbledore pénétrer silencieusement dans la chambre de Severus. Il faillit faire demi tour, mais se retint, à regret. L'homme en noir n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé qu'il soit présent pendant que le directeur l'examinait…

Trottant, la queue raide, il rejoint Rémus dans le couloir.

Les couloirs étaient vides, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Shadow pouvait sentir la nervosité de l'homme à ses côtés tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de lancer une conversation… ou ce qui pouvait y ressembler.

« Harry, tu pourrais vraiment te transformer, tu sais, » fit finalement le professeur, « je suis tout à fait à même de te protéger. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense, tu te rappelles ? » Fit-il avec un petit rire crispé.

Mais Shadow ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner.

Rémus soupira.

« J'aurai voulu parler avec toi de certaines choses… Tu as passé un été très éprouvant, tu as sûrement plein de choses à me raconter. » Insista-t-il. Mais à nouveau, pas de réponse. Ils atteignirent enfin la tour de Gryffondor, et Rémus semblait de plus en plus agité. Il suivit le chat dans la salle, attendant visiblement qu'il se retransforme ; mais Shadow se contenta de s'installer sur un fauteuil, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Harry, il faut que je te parle, » souffla enfin Lupin. Le chat se mit à battre de la queue en signe de mécontentement, et son regard vert se durcit.

Rémus vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide que la salle était vide.

« Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il.

Shadow hocha la tête, incapable de retenir un grognement sourd. Rémus fit un demi pas en arrière, avant de s'avancer d'un pas mal assuré.

« Harry, il faut que l'on parle… seuls. »

Le chat sentit son poil se hérisser. Non, ils n'allaient pas parler. Pas avant qu'il ait pu parler à Severus, et pas avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à tout ça…

« Tu dois comprendre, je n'avais pas le choix, » plaida Lupin « tout cela est arrivé malgré moi, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de… je connaissais trop bien les risques ! »

Malgré tout, Harry sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui. Rémus n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Non seulement sa mère était morte, non seulement son père l'avait abandonné… mais pire encore, il n'avait jamais voulu de lui. À quoi avait-il joué tout ce temps ? Incapable de rester là plus longtemps, le chat sauta à terre et fila vers les dortoirs.

« Harry, attend ! » Cria Rémus derrière lui, « Je suis désolé, je regrette vraiment, est-ce que… »

Mais le reste se perdit dans un bruit confus, couvert par celui des battements de son cœur. Ça n'arrêtait donc jamais ? Est-ce que les choses cessaient à un moment d'être pires, d'être douloureuses, d'être… changeantes ? Il souhaitait désespérément être de retour au Manoir, Snape s'occupant de ses potions dans un coin du laboratoire, et rien d'autre à penser…

Shadow sauta sur le lit inoccupé qui aurait dû être le sien et se mit à lacérer le couvre-lit de ses griffes. C'était tellement plus facile d'exprimer sa frustration sous cette forme ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir griffer le visage de Rémus à la place, mais c'était impossible, bien sûr… C'était son père, après tout.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et s'étendit sur le lit. Son père. Il en avait si longtemps voulu un, et maintenant… une impression tenace de trahison lui serrait la gorge. Celle de Rémus, la sienne… mais pour quoi, pour qui ? Pour James ? Car si Rémus était son père, qui était sa mère ? Et pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à James ? Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela… Ce n'était pas Lupin qui l'avait sauvé, qui était resté avec lui quand il faisait des cauchemars, ce n'était pas lui qui, que… ce n'était pas lui.

Ce n'était juste pas lui. Toute cette histoire sonnait terriblement faux…

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, et Ron et Hermione entrèrent en courant, lui laissant à peine le temps de sursauter.

« Vieux, tu es là ! Tu as réfléchi pour l'équipe ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, ils disent que tu vas faire des essais cet après midi, c'est vrai ? »

« Vraiment, Ron, il y a des jours où je me demande où tu as été élevé, » gronda Hermione, d'un ton qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Mme Weasley. « Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ? » fit elle en se tournant vers Harry, l'air passablement inquiet.

« Bien, merci, » répondit rapidement le garçon. « Et pour le Quidditch, je n'ai encore rien prévu. Mais si tout le monde est prêt, pourquoi pas ; je suppose qu'il faut commencer au plus vite si on veut rattraper notre retard. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais il faudra voir sur le terrain. »

« Parfait, » annonça Ron, « en tant que meilleur ami du capitaine, j'exige de passer en premier. »

« Oh, » fit Harry, surpris. « Tu veux jouer dans l'équipe ? Évidemment, pourquoi pas, tu postules pour quel poste ? »

« Gardien, » répondit Ron d'un ton sûr. « Je suis excellent comme gardien. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser percer le doute dans sa voix, « et il faudra aussi remplacer Fred et George. Et trouver de nouveaux poursuiveurs. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde à vouloir se présenter, ça va prendre un temps fou ! »

« Je ne compterais pas là dessus si j'étais toi, » dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Toutes les filles semblent décidées à venir passer le test et tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Prépare-toi à une longue cession ! »

Harry sourit. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute été agacé… mais c'était l'occasion idéale pour se changer les idées.

« Cet après midi sera parfait. Après les cours, je suppose… Hermione, tu pourrais nous faire quelque chose comme une pancarte, une banderole, pour accrocher en salle commune ? »

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête.

« Et c'est ce que tu appelles avoir l'esprit pratique ? Harry, tu te rappelles que tu es un sorcier, pas vrai ? »

Levant sa baguette, elle murmura un sort qui parut incompréhensible aux deux garçons. Un instant plus tard, les mots 'Essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cet après-midi au stade' flottaient dans l'air, au dessus de la cheminée.

« Hermione, tu es géniale, » fit Harry en souriant. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de postuler, pas vrai ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un rien d'inquiétude.

« Oh, non, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu auras déjà suffisamment de catastrophes à gérer sur le terrain, crois-moi. »

La remarque fit grogner Harry.

« Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour superviser les essais. Severus est hors compétition… J'espère que McGonagall sera disponible. »

« À ce sujet, comment va le professeur Snape ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry hésita.

« Je ne sais pas. Il dort toujours, mais… je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. J'ai fait ce rêve bizarre, cette nuit, c'était vraiment effrayant. Si quoique ce soit dans ce cauchemar était vrai, alors Dumbledore a fait une grave erreur… mais je crois de toute façon qu'il en a fait une. Prendre Snape par surprise ? Il ne va jamais le lui pardonner… »

« Si ça avait été un élève, il n'aurait jamais été exclu pour ça, » fit Ron d'un ton lugubre. « Non, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie pendu par les pieds dans le laboratoire comme sujet d'expérience. Et ni Dumbledore ni le Ministère n'aurait rien pu y faire. Alors quitte à ce que ça arrive, j'aime autant que ce soit Dumbledore… S'il a de la chance et que Snape est de bonne humeur, il se contentera peut-être de le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, et Harry sentit la tension de la matinée s'évaporer légèrement. Voilà ce qui lui avait tant manqué ; les plaisanteries stupides avec ses amis, rire des choses graves… Ça aidait. Vraiment.

« Vous allez manger dans le grand hall ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est ce qui était prévu, mais on peut toujours demander à Dobby de nous apporter à manger, » suggéra Ron.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Oui, ce serait bon de manger ici, paisiblement, à l'abri des regards… mais il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se cacher.

« Non, je vais vous accompagner. Je dois voir McGonagall et prévenir les autres pour les essais, de toute façon. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Harry, » commença Hermione. « Tu n'es pas sensé t'exposer tant que le château n'aura pas été sécurisé, et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas pour l'instant. »

« Eh bien, Dumbledore me le fera savoir à l'instant où je franchirais le Grand Hall, pas vrai ? » Répondit négligemment Harry. « Et puis je suis avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? »

Ron et Hermione lui sourirent. Le rouquin lui assena une claque dans le dos avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'était nécessaire, et Hermione se leva d'un air résolu.

« Au moins, Harry, reste sous ton autre forme jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés en vue du Grand Hall, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. « Pas de risque inutile. »

« Entendu, » promit Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je meurs de faim alors que je viens juste de déjeuner, mais… je meurs de faim alors que je viens juste de déjeuner ! On y va ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit son identité de chat et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas souple. Réalisant que personne ne lui avait emboîté le pas, il se retourna pour apercevoir Hermione et Ron qui le fixaient du regard, l'une masquant un sourire effaré derrière sa main, l'autre souriant de toutes ses dents, satisfait.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait une justice, finalement ! » Lança triomphalement Ron en passant une main dans sa tignasse verte.

Shadow baissa le regard vers ses pattes, incrédules. Noires… Que pouvaient-ils bien… ? Le chat se contorsionna pour voir le reste de son corps, et manqua de tomber par terre en voyant ce qui avait retenu l'attention de ses deux amis… Sa queue. Son magnifique balancier, qui pouvait servir à montrer son humeur d'un coup de fouet dans l'air, ou se lover délicatement autour de ses pattes pour lui donner un air mystérieux… Le précieux appendice était maintenant vert. La seule partie de son corps qui le soit resté…

Bon sang. Une preuve de plus s'il le fallait que le ridicule n'avait aucune limite…

Rassemblant sa dignité, il se dirigea à nouveau vert la porte, queue haute et raide… avant de la rabattre rapidement. Inutile de porter haut l'étendard aujourd'hui… Oui, vraiment inutile !

Le trajet jusqu'au grand hall se fit sans encombre, Ron et Hermione escortant de près le chat, la queue entre les jambes. Ils se dissimulèrent discrètement dans une alcôve avant d'atteindre la salle et Harry se changea à nouveau, étirant anxieusement une mèche.

« Ça va, vieux, tout est normal de ce côté-là… » Lui fit Ron en s'étranglant de rire. « Si j'étais toi, je chercherais plus bas… »

Tournant le dos, Harry étouffa un grognement et tenta de faire une entrée aussi digne que possible dans le hall ; tache rendue compliquée par les rires à peine dissimulés de Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut le vide inhabituel à la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre des professeurs ne manque à l'appel, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu le siège occupé par Dumbledore vide sans raison majeure. Un rapide calcul lui serra la gorge : deux autres sièges étaient inoccupés, celui de Snape… et celui de Mme Pomfrey. L'addition était rapide…

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour sur ses talons quand il capta le regard de McGonagall, et son léger signe de tête. Il s'avança vers elle, plein d'appréhension. Autour de lui, les discussions s'étaient tues, remplacées par un bourdonnement de murmures. À nouveau. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ? Faudrait-il qu'il y ait toujours une raison pour que les gens le considèrent comme une sorte de bête de foire ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

« Mr Potter, » l'accueillit le professeur quand il eut atteint la table, « j'ai cru comprendre selon les rumeurs que vous entendiez faire passer des essais pour le Quidditch cet après-midi. »

Harry resta un moment abasourdi. N'avait-elle rien de plus grave à lui dire ? Mais le regard perçant de sa directrice de maison le poussa à répondre.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, professeur, » commença-t-il. « À ce sujet… Le professeur Snape devait superviser mes déplacements sur le terrain pour éviter des… incidents, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas disponible en ce moment. » Fit-il négligemment.

Le regard mêlé d'indignation et d'inquiétude de McGonagall valait définitivement le déplacement, décida-t-il.

« Éclairez moi, M. Potter, » fit-elle d'un ton traînant, « vous entendez faire superviser les essais pour l'équipe de Gryffondor par le directeur de Serpentard ? »

Vu comme ça…

« Je pourrais demander à R… au professeur Lupin. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » fit sèchement McGonagall. « Vous pourrez commencer à partir de quinze heures. Ne vous avisez pas de mettre un pied hors du château hors de ma présence, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui, madame, mais… » Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry se pencha vers la table et demanda plus bas : « Comment va le professeur ? »

McGonagall s'adoucit.

« Rien de grave, Harry, le directeur est avec lui en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant, cependant ; si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens me le demander, c'est entendu ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, mais la lueur inquiète de son regard ne passa pas inaperçue. La sorcière lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Allez manger, M. Potter. Vous en avez bien besoin. » Puis, elle ajouta : « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et regagna sa place habituelle, sentant sur lui le poids des regards qui le surveillaient. Ce serait étrange de revoir Snape à cette table, songea-t-il alors qu'il remplissait son assiette. Continuerait-il à lui jeter des regards noirs, ou l'ignorerait-il ? Aurait-il ce sourire imperceptible qu'il avait appris à déceler ces derniers mois ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps ; deux élèves de cinquième année s'étaient approchés timidement de lui, cherchant visiblement à attirer son attention. Pas déjà, songea-t-il, pas encore… Devait-il faire une annonce publique pour proclamer que oui, une fois de plus, il avait affronté Voldemort, que oui, il s'en était sorti vivant, et que non, il ne signerait pas d'autographe…

« Excuse moi… il paraît que tu fais passer des tests pour l'équipe de Quidditch cet après midi ? » S'aventura l'un des deux garçons.

Oh. Le Quidditch.

« À partir de quinze heures, sur le terrain, » annonça Harry. « Soyez équipés et échauffés. Et tachez d'être bons. »

Les deux élèves lui sourirent franchement avant de retourner à leurs places, chuchotant frénétiquement entre eux. De Quidditch, se répété Harry, seulement de Quidditch… Il soupira. Il avait mangé trop vite, évidemment…

« Je crois que je vais remonter, » dit-il à ses amis. « Je n'ai plus très faim. Il faut que je commence à préparer les exercices pour les essais, de toute façon. »

« Je t'accompagne. » Proposa aussitôt Ron en se levant, la bouche pleine.

« Je viens aussi. » Ajouta Hermione. « La salle sur demande ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se laissaient tous trois tomber dans de confortables fauteuils avec un soupir de soulagement.

« J'espère qu'ils trouveront vite comment les loups ont pu rentrer, » commença Ron. « Je commence à devenir paranoïaque. J'ai bien cru que cette armure essayait de t'attaquer dans le couloir. »

Harry tressaillit. Lui aussi avait eu cette impression…

« Toute cette histoire me rend nerveux aussi. Si seulement Hagrid était là, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose. » Puis, après un instant de réflexion : « Vous croyez que les jumeaux pourraient avoir des idées ? Vous savez, à propos des souterrains… »

« En fait, » fit Hermione, « Dumbledore les a déjà interrogés, en tant qu'experts. Les souterrains expliquent certaines choses, mais pas tout. »

« Je suppose qu'il faudra être prudent encore un moment, » soupira Harry. Songeur, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le feu de cheminée. Il faisait chaud, réalisa-t-il, trop chaud… La salle sur Demande avait un peu exagéré les choses. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette chaleur… Inconsciemment, il porta la main au front. Brûlant. Il était brûlant. La cicatrice…

Sa vue se brouilla, et la brume dans lequel il avait baigné toute la nuit flotta à nouveau autour de lui, dense et mouvante. Et ce sentiment d'oppression, cette angoisse…

_Il est à moi._

Les yeux noirs. Un éclair rouge. Et soudain, tout avait à nouveau disparu…

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? » La voix d'Hermione lui parvint de ce qui lui sembla être des kilomètres. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de là, penchée sur lui, visiblement inquiète.

« Je… oui. » Répondit-il. « Vous avez vu ça ? »

Des regards inquiets et interrogatifs lui répondirent.

« Le brouillard, » insista-t-il. « Et cette voix ! »

« Harry, il n'y a pas eu de brouillard et personne n'a parlé, » fit calmement Ron. « Peut-être qu'on devrait aller trouver Dumbledore, ou Mme Pomfrey. Tu vas bien, vieux ? »

Le garçon porta une main à son front, incertain.

« Oui. Ce n'était rien. Rien d'important, en tout cas. » _Juste Voldemort qui voulait dire bonjour, rien de grave._

Merlin, il fallait que Severus se réveille… Tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours le perturbait trop pour que ses boucliers d'occlumancie soient efficaces. Visiblement, il n'avait pas non plus convaincu Ron et Hermione. Il était temps de changer de tactique.

« Au fait, tu as une idée de qui se présentera pour le poste de gardien ? » Demanda-t-il négligemment à l'autre garçon. Ron eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de céder à la tentation, et de se lancer dans une discussion enflammée sur les mérites des divers prétendants au poste, sous le regard amusé et exaspéré d'Hermione.

Harry sourit en coin. La journée pouvait encore être belle, après tout…

Et somme toute, il ne se trompait pas. La séance d'essais fut éreintante, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait : jeter toute son énergie dans les airs, entouré des Gryffondors. Un peu trop nombreux peut-être… Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, la moitié de Gryffondor semblait décidé à entrer dans l'équipe sous l'égide d'Harry, même ceux d'entre eux qui tenaient à peine sur un balai.

Le nouveau capitaine dut commencer sa carrière en renvoyant fermement tous les candidats qui n'étaient venus que pour s'amuser et voir le garçon-qui-avait-encore-survécu, avant de finalement pouvoir se mettre au travail sous l'œil attentif de McGonagall.

Quand le soleil se coucha sur le terrain, ils étaient tous fourbus mais aucun n'incident n'avait troublé les essais, et l'équipe était au complet.

Suivi d'un Ron délirant de joie, d'une Ginny très satisfaite d'elle-même et d'une Hermione aux airs de conspiratrice, Harry regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor pour fêter la création de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor, et décider, enfin, des premières dates d'entraînements.

Ce ne fut que juste avant le couvre-feu que McGonagall se décida à mettre fin à la petite fête, et à raccompagner Harry dans ses quartiers souterrains.

Ce fut avec un soulagement qui le surprit que Shadow prit sa forme et suivit la directrice de Gryffondor sur le chemin des donjons, avec l'intuition très nette que cette journée allait se finir mal.

À chaque pas qui le rapprochait du Maître des Potions, il pouvait sentir l'angoisse sourde peser un peu plus sur lui, le poussant à accélérer l'allure. Severus, il devait rejoindre Severus, et vite ! Il galopait presque, McGonagall sur les talons, quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte des appartements du professeur.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt pour les laisser passer, et Shadow se précipita vers la chambre de l'Homme en Noir. Il ne s'était pas trompé, réalisa-t-il aussitôt. Autour du lit se tenaient Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. L'éclair de culpabilité qui traversa les yeux bleus du directeur en voyant le chat n'échappa pas à Harry qui se changea aussitôt pour s'approcher de la silhouette étendue sur le lit.

Snape était toujours endormi, dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté ce matin-là, à une différence près toutefois. Le visage de Severus était déformé par une expression de crispation intense, et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur moite qui rendait son teint plus cireux encore.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Harry se tourna lentement pour faire face au directeur qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, comme s'il craignait un nouvel éclat. D'une voix si fatiguée et brisée que le garçon eut presque pitié de lui, il annonça le verdict :

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné correctement… Nous avons tout essayé. Il est impossible de réveiller Severus. »

-- 0°oOo°0--

Et voilà enfin la suite ! Les vacances arrivant demain, je compte bien dormir un bon coup et reprendre un rythme shadowien plus normal dès que je serais arrivée à destination en Bretagne ! Un grand merci à Dalou qui a tout corrigé, et un gros bisou à Pacha qui est malade tout plein, j'espère que ça va mieux !

Le chapitre suivant sera assez sombre… mais avec le « retour » de Severus, enfin !

Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, j'ai commencé depuis quelques temps une autre fic, The Strange Journey, avec un Severus de retour à l'âge de sept ans et coincé avec un gardien nommé Harry qui a quelques soucis à comprendre le garçon.

Et toujours deux traductions en cours : Déchiffrer les signes et Une Année Sans Pareille, à voir sur mon livejournal !

A bientôt pour la suite, un gris smouch à tous les gentils reviewers, ze vous zaime !


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 – Never Look Back**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » murmura Harry, le regard fixé sur le visage crispé de Severus. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Il ne s'agit pas du sort que j'ai jeté, Harry. Il a été exécuté correctement. Quelque chose interfère avec le sommeil dans lequel le professeur Snape a été plongé, et je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle, » fit-il d'un ton lugubre.

Harry tressaillit. _Il est à moi_. Les yeux rouges. Voldemort…

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers le lit et saisit le bras gauche de Snape, dénudant l'avant-bras. La Marque était plus horrible que jamais, confuse, floue, torturée, mais surtout rouge et palpitante.

Il porta une main à la cicatrice qui ornait son front… oui, Voldemort tentait de récupérer son Mangemort, ou tout au moins de le punir et de l'éloigner d'Harry. Eh bien, ça n'allait pas arriver, ce psychopathe se trompait cruellement, Severus était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Il posa la main sur la Marque et la recouvrit de sa paume. Puis, tournant la tête vers Dumbledore :

« Je m'en occupe. Laissez nous. »

Le ton froid et distant figea un instant les trois adultes. Poppy fût la première à réagir.

« Vous occuper de quoi, M. Potter ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Je peux retourner là-bas le chercher. Voldemort ne l'aura pas. »

Cette fois, il vit clairement Mme Pomfrey et McGonagall sursauter.

« Dans les rêves, c'est ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je doute que ce soit très prudent, » continua le directeur.

« Je doute que vous ayez le choix, » rétorqua Harry. « A moins que vous ayez l'intention de laisser Voldemort le tuer ? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas là, M. Potter, » protesta l'infirmière. « Il s'agit pour l'instant d'un état de sommeil agité dont il est impossible de sortir le professeur Snape. Rien d'aussi dramatique. »

« Un sommeil agité par Voldemort, vous ne trouvez pas ça dramatique ? » Harry sentait la colère monter lentement en lui. Quand allaient ils tous arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Ils n'auraient pas été dans cette situation si Dumbledore n'avait pas jeté ce sort stupide pour commencer !

« Il y a d'autres moyens, Harry, je vais faire des recherches, » tenta de l'apaiser Dumbledore. « Nous n'abandonnerons pas Severus. »

« C'est ça, » fit Harry d'un ton méprisant qu'il ne se connaissait pas. « Faites vos recherches. Moi, je vais le chercher. »

« M. Potter, » intervint la voix sèche de McGonagall, « vous devez faire quelque chose pour cette obsession de sauver le monde qui semble ancrée en vous. Vous devez apprendre à laisser les adultes s'occuper des problèmes importants, à commencer par celui-ci. Personne ne te demande de sauver tout le monde, Harry, » finit elle d'une voix plus douce.

Lentement, Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Je regrette, professeur, mais si vous me demandez de vaincre Voldemort, alors vous me demandez de sauver tout le monde. Quoique vous en pensiez, Severus a besoin de moi maintenant. De moi et de personne d'autre. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait peut-être pu le faire avant, je ne sais pas… » il hésita, « mais c'est trop tard à présent. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il se tourna vers le directeur cette fois :

« Je sais ce que je fais, professeur. Je dois juste m'endormir ici. Pourriez-vous me jeter un sort plus léger que celui que vous avez jeté à Snape ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit grave.

« Que penses-tu pouvoir faire, Harry ? »

« Ce que j'ai déjà fait cette nuit, » répondit le garçon. « Retrouver Severus dans le rêve et le mettre hors de danger. Sauf que cette fois… je ferais en sorte de le tirer de là. Vous devrez m'aider, je suppose, en inversant le sort, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous le savez. »

Un éclair bleu passa dans les yeux du directeur et il hocha lentement la tête.

« Très bien. »

Derrière lui, deux cris d'indignations retentirent.

« Albus ! »

« Minerva, je crains qu'Harry n'aie raison. Un lien particulier le relie à Severus… et à Voldemort. »

« Nous ne savons même pas si Vous-Savez-Qui est à l'origine du problème ! » protesta Mme Pomfrey.

« Il l'est, » assura Harry. « Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, cette nuit. Il veut faire payer le professeur Snape pour sa trahison. »

« M. Potter, » fit McGonagall d'une voix vibrante d'indignation, « je répète que vous n'avez pas à sauver le monde, le professeur Dumbledore peut très bien… »

« Minerva, » interrompit le directeur en levant une main, « Harry a marqué un point. Severus ne me fait plus assez confiance pour m'autoriser à l'aider et je n'ai pas la connexion qu'Harry partage avec Voldemort. Il faudra être très prudents, mais c'est la meilleure chance qu'ait le professeur Snape. »

« Albus, c'est un enfant ! » protesta Minerva

« Celui de Severus, » fit Harry à voix basse. Un silence s'ensuivit, seul les battements de son cœur résonant dans ses oreilles. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Devant tout le monde ? Oh, Merlin.

« Minerva, Poppy, pourriez-vous attendre dans le salon ? Je vous préviendrais si j'ai besoin de vous. »

Après un instant d'incertitude, Harry entendit les pas des deux sorcières s'éloigner. La porte se referma, et il resta seul avec Dumbledore… et Severus.

« Pensez-vous que je doive me transformer en chat ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux. « C'est comme ça que je l'ai retrouvé, cette nuit. »

« Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, mon garçon, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. « Mais ne prend pas de risque inconsidéré. Je suis persuadé que le professeur Snape trouvera un moyen de se sortir de là tout seul, dans tous les cas. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Vous allez m'aider ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Dumbledore acquiescer et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, il avait bondit sur le lit sous sa forme de chat. A peine fut il installé à sa place sur la poitrine du professeur qu'il entendit le sort murmuré et sentit tout son corps se détendre.

Et il tomba, lentement, dans le rêve… ou plutôt le cauchemar.

La tempête, à nouveau. Des tourbillons de vent sale et violent qui l'entouraient, le repoussaient, hurlaient à en percer les tympans. Rabattant ses oreilles sur son crâne, il se mit à avancer, cherchant l'œil du cyclone, rampant plus qu'il ne marchait.

Severus. Severus. Homme en Noir. Professeur Snape. Où êtes-vous ?

Une vague réponse, au loin, comme un gémissement.

Avancer, il devait avancer. Le vent semblait s'acharner sur lui, cinglant ses flancs, et il lui sembla entendre une voix dans le sifflement incessant.

Il est à moi. Tu payeras. Mes pouvoirs. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je les tuerais tous…

Eperonné par la colère Shadow redoubla d'efforts. Les yeux rouges ne le quittaient pas à travers le brouillard, mais il sentait qu'il approchait de son but… là, devant lui, il pouvait distinguer une vague silhouette, la tête rejetée en arrière, cheveux noirs flottant au vent. Le chat chercha à distinguer le visage, mais il semblait trop lisse, trop figé, comme… un masque ! Un horrible masque blanc qui couvrait les traits du professeur, un masque de Mangemort, réalisa Harry… ne perçaient que les deux trous noirs des yeux, fiévreux, embrumés, aveugles.

Réunissant ses forces, il parvint jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme dont la forme semblait se désagréger dans le vent. Et soudain, il n'était plus sur quatre pattes mais bien sur deux pieds, son visage juste sous celui masqué de Snape. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main ; sa baguette n'était pas là… mais il n'en avait pas besoin, pas dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Levant les mains, il saisit le masque et tenta de l'écarter ; sans succès. Le masque froid et lisse semblait soudé à la tête du sorcier, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un… Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Snape, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop loin dans sa transe.

Ecarter le vent, il fallait d'abord écarter le vent… mais comment, si Severus ne le regardait pas ? Et la voix qui ne cessait de siffler autour d'eux, murmurant des menaces, des sentences de morts, aiguisant le sentiment déjà intense de désespoir qui l'envahissait.

Cédant à un instant de découragement, Harry se laissa aller contre la forme diffuse du professeur, le front posé sur sa poitrine.

Pendant un instant, il eu l'impression de sentir l'odeur du professeur, ce mélange de potion et d'épices… puis il se sentit subitement aspiré dans le noir, et quand les couleurs revinrent, le paysage autour de lui avait changé.

Une pensine, songea-t-il d'abord… mais non, c'était différent. Trop mouvant, trop réaliste… C'étaient bien des souvenirs, pourtant. Ceux du professeur. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas du être là, pensa-t-il avec une once de culpabilité, mais il était trop tard à présent. Un claquement sec le fit sursauter… une porte, une porte claquée et une nouvelle présence dans le souvenir de Severus.

Une paire d'yeux noirs, haineux, observaient un petit garçon dans un lit d'enfant. Des yeux de femme…

« Si seulement tu n'existais pas. C'est de ta faute… tout est de ta faute ! »

Le garçon, à peine plus qu'un bébé, vraiment, recula dans le lit, mi-blessé, mi-effrayé. La mâchoire serrée, la femme s'avança vers l'enfant d'un pas raide avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour pour disparaître à nouveau, laissant un petit Severus profondément abattu et désemparé.

C'était plutôt une mauvaise entrée en matière, songea Harry… Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'analyser la scène, l'obscurité avait à nouveau envahit son champ de vision.

« Crucio ! »

« Maître ! Je n'ai pas menti ! Je suis à votre service, toujours ! »

« Pas assez ! Ce n'était pas assez ! _Crucio_ ! »

La douleur était si intense qu'Harry aurait voulu pouvoir se rouler par terre… mais il n'avait pas même de corps dans cette vision ; c'était celui de Severus, bien plus jeune, qui se tordait sous la douleur, un mélange d'amertume, de résignation, de révolte au fond de la gorge.

Et à nouveau, le noir laissa place à une nouvelle vision, plus ancienne celle-ci. Severus, sous la forme d'un petit garçon… de sept ans, ou peu s'en fallait, pensa Harry. La vision aurait pu être amusante si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiante. Blotti dans le coin d'une pièce, les joues marbrées de larmes, le garçon fixait une silhouette massive rendue plus gigantesque encore par ses yeux d'enfant terrifié.

Un homme qui n'aurait sans doute pas été si impressionnant, décida Harry, s'il n'avait pas été saoul, visiblement fou de colère et armé d'un fouet en cuir qu'il brandissait au dessus de sa tête en hurlant.

« Je vais t'apprendre qui commande ici ! Je vais t'apprendre à obéir ! »

L'homme était trop ivre pour viser juste, mais cela n'empêchait pas la lanière du fouet d'atteindre sa cible régulièrement avec un claquement sec, arrachant un glapissement à l'enfant.

Horrifié, Harry chercha à se rapprocher du garçon qui cherchait visiblement à se faire le plus petit possible, aussi terrorisé que crispé par la douleur. Il devait faire quelque chose pour le protéger avant que l'adulte, son père sûrement, ne recommence à s'en prendre à lui.

« Et arrête de pleurer ! Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien ! » brailla l'homme en titubant, le regard trouble. « Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à ne pas te mettre dans mon chemin, hein ? Tu crois que ta magie va te sauver ? Tu te crois meilleur que moi, espèce de petit rat ? »

Le gamin secoua la tête avec véhémence, mais visiblement sans espoir.

« Tu vois ça ? » fit-il en brandissant le fouet, « Ca, ça vaut toutes les magies du monde pour se faire respecter ! »

Il vacilla à nouveau, avant de s'avancer vers le garçon, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Severus se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son coin, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Harry pouvait sentir sa terreur, suintant de chaque pore de sa peau, quand la silhouette massive se pencha sur lui, dans un mouvement presque trop souple et retenu. Lentement, l'homme leva le fouet de cuir à la hauteur du visage de l'enfant, lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage.

« Montre moi que tu as compris, Severus. Montre moi que tu as retenu la leçon. Embrasse-le. Fais-le. »

Pendant un instant, les yeux noirs du petit garçon s'agrandirent, se connectant avec ceux de la brute qui lui servait de père. Harry put voir l'éclat malsain dans le regard aviné, la cruauté et le désir de dominer de l'homme… et l'instant d'après, il sentit les sentiments du garçon se bousculer avec une violence bien trop aiguë pour son âge ; il sentit la peur et la crainte se changer en une boule de fureur et de révolte face à cette nouvelle humiliation ; il ne se soumettrait pas, non, pas comme ça, pas à cet homme !

L'instant d'après, Tobias Snape et son fouet volaient à travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser violemment contre un mur sous le regard brûlant du garçon. Le père n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard aussi surpris qu'haineux à son fils avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et Severus se releva, titubant à son tour, déchiré par cette petite victoire et plus désespéré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sans qu'il puisse parvenir à comprendre pourquoi…

Et à nouveau le noir…

« Où est-il ? Où est-il, Severus ? »

« Je l'ignore, maître, mais je suis en bonne voie pour… »

« _Crucio_ ! »

A nouveau, la douleur insoutenable.

« Où est Potter, Severus ? »

Potter ? Harry tressaillit. Parlait-il de lui ? Mais Severus semblait bien plus jeune dans cette vision… L'espion était-il en train de protéger son père ? Il fixa Voldemort du regard, cherchant leur connexion à travers le temps. Mais c'était un Tom Jedusor bien différent qu'il avait devant les yeux, et aucune connexion n'existait entre eux… aucun moyen de le distraire de quelque chose qui était arrivé il y avait déjà bien longtemps.

« Dumbledore le cache, » haleta Snape, à genoux sur le sol, « il ne me fait pas assez confiance… mais je saurais… je trouverais, maître. »

« Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi. Et rapidement. »

« Oui, Maître. Pardon, Maître. »

La rancune, l'amertume. Et la soumission, cette fois, envers et contre tout… une boule de feu au creux de l'estomac, mais à genoux, toujours…

A nouveau, la scène changea, emportant un Harry désemparé avec elle. Par quel bout était il sensé prendre tout cela ? Ce n'étaient pas des rêves mais des souvenirs, il ne pouvait rien y changer…

Un parc, cette fois, et deux petites filles, l'une rousse, sur une balançoire, et une autre avec elle qui devait être sa sœur. Elles avaient un air vaguement familier, sans qu'Harry puisse les reconnaître.

Severus, à peine plus âgé que dans la dernière vision, discutait avec animation avec deux petites filles qui semblaient être sœur. Elles avaient quelque chose de familier, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à décider quoi…

Visiblement, la plus âgée ne semblait guère apprécier Severus. Furieuse, les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna son visage rouge vers lui :

« Tu t'es habillé avec les vêtements de ta mère, aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fût au tour du garçon de voir rouge. Son regard se posa sur la branche qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la gamine, et un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage. Toute sa rage contenue se libéra dans un grand 'crac'.

La petite fille cria quand la branche s'abattit sur elle, mais ce fût sa sœur, celle aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, qui se tourna vers Severus.

« Sev ! C'est méchant ! »

Severus prit un air piteux, sa colère soudain retombée. Il ne voulait pas que Lily pense ça de lui…

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » mentit-il. Mais Lily ne fut pas dupe.

« Viens, Tuney, on rentre à la maison. »

Les deux sœurs lui tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul et désemparé. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il s'était juste défendu, Petunia était toujours après lui, jalouse, et ce n'était qu'une moldue, comme Tobias…

Il ne voulait pas que Lily se fâche avec lui à cause de ça ! Elle était la seule sorcière du voisinage, sa seule amie aussi… il ferait attention, si elle y tenait. N'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre son estime et son amitié…

Lily, sourit Harry. Evidemment. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait sa mère petite… et tante Pétunia ! Elle avait déjà cet air pincé qu'il avait toujours connu… mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir plus à la question, le flot des souvenirs l'avait emporté à nouveau.

« Tu m'appartiens, Severus, l'aurais-tu oublié ? » susurra une voix sombre, la haute silhouette noire surplombant cette de Snape, à genoux une nouvelle fois.

« Non, maître, » murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. « Je vous appartiens, corps et âme. »

« Et un peu plus que cela, même, » répondit Voldemort. « Aurais tu oublié qui tu sers, Mangemort ? Ta loyauté serait elle vacillante ? »

« Jamais, maître, » répondit Severus d'un ton las, comme s'il avait déjà vécu trop de fois cette même scène et en connaissait déjà le dénouement inéluctable.

« Alors prouve le. Apporte moi cette potion, demain, à la première heure. »

Severus faillit protester ; c'était impossible, il n'aurait pas le temps, la potion prenait une semaine à préparer… il courba la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait trouver un moyen, ou en subir les conséquences. Probablement la deuxième option.

« Oui, maître. »

« Brave petit, » fit Voldemort en riant tout bas, tapotant la tête du Maître des Potions. « Ne me fais pas douter à nouveau, Severus. Ne m'oblige pas à te punir. »

« Non, maître, » répondit Snape en s'efforçant de ne pas crisper sa mâchoire, l'écœurement menaçant de l'emporter sur la résignation.

« Mais juste au cas où… _Crucio_. »

Severus s'effondra dans la poussière, et ce fut l'obscurité à nouveau. Harry se sentait trembler malgré son absence de corps… à quoi pensait donc tous les sorciers qui voulaient devenir Mangemorts ? Réalisaient-ils ce qui les attendaient ? L'esclavage, la torture… et Snape n'était même pas réellement l'un d'entre eux, plus depuis longtemps, comment avait-il pu… mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser ce genre de question, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir Severus de là avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit par les images et sensations qui se précipitaient sans trêve dans sa tête, sans doute bien plus douloureux pour lui que pour Harry. Il devait trouver un moyen d'entre en scène… dans le prochain souvenir, il tenterait quelque chose. Réunissant ses esprits, il se prépara à intervenir pour sortir Snape de ses souvenirs.

L'obscurité laissa place à une faible lumière et Harry s'avança pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, redoutant ce qui allait arriver cette fois. Des bruits de pas, une porte entrouverte… Severus s'avançait à pas de velours pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon d'où provenait la lumière verdâtre.

La poudre de cheminette, les flammes vertes, la cheminée surmontée de la petite bergère en porcelaine, seul souvenir qu'Eileen ait gardé de sa famille… Mère parlait aux Prince, à nouveau. Le cœur du garçon se mit à battre plus fort.

« Père, j'ai commis une erreur, » fit la voix suppliante d'Eileen Snape, penchée sur la cheminée. « J'aurais dû vous écouter, je n'aurais pas du épouser un moldu. Je regrette… »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, » répondit la voix profonde de l'homme dans la cheminée. « Mais c'est trop tard, Eileen. »

« Non, laissez-moi revenir, Père ; j'ai compris mes erreurs, je veux revenir au Manoir et faire partie de notre famille ! » continua Eileen, visiblement désespérée. « Je ne vous décevrai plus, Père ! »

« Un mariage avec un moldu est toujours possible à défaire, bien que cette trahison ne soit pas possible à effacer, » fit le grand-mère de Severus, « mais avec cet enfant, ce sang-mêlé ? Il est trop tard, Eileen. Aucun bâtard ne rentrera dans la famille Prince. »

« Je peux le laisser, » fit fébrilement la jeune femme, « je le laisserai ici avec Tobias, personne n'en saura rien, Père ! »

Le cœur de Severus se tordit péniblement, mais il ne recula pas. Il voulait entendre la suite. Il voulait savoir.

« C'est un sorcier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est là et il ne peut-être ignoré. C'est fini, Eileen, tu as choisi ta vie et ton mariage. Tache d'en tirer le meilleur bénéfice. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille. »

Là dessus, le buste de l'homme barbu disparut et la jeune femme tenta de se jeter à sa suite dans les flammes vertes.

« Père, non, attendez ! »

Mais les protections qui gardaient la cheminée du côté Prince rejetèrent la fille bannie, et Eileen fut repoussée dans le petit salon de Spinner's End avec un cri de désespoir. Il lui fallut une minute pour se relever, tremblante, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la porte derrière laquelle Severus se cachait. Le garçon recula aussitôt, effrayé, et fila s'asseoir sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus, tous les traits de son visage figés dans un masque de fureur. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de son fils et Harry remarqua la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Si tu n'étais pas là… si seulement tu n'existait pas… » siffla t elle, la mâchoire serrée.

Le garçon sembla rapetisser sur place, son visage défait. Il ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux, pas même quand celle-ci leva sa baguette vers lui.

« Sans toi, ils me laisseraient rentrer. »

Severus ne répondit rien, les entrailles gelées par quelque chose qui semblait en même temps le consumer de l'intérieur… le désespoir, peut-être. Sans le quitter du regard, la sorcière eut un léger mouvement du poignet.

« Avada… »

Harry voulut bondir, mais son absence de corps le cantonna au rôle de spectateur. Mais Snape avait survécu, se rappela-t-il, il avait grandi pour devenir le professeur, Eileen n'avait pas tué son fils… mais Merlin, que pouvait-il faire pour tirer Snape de là ?

Une lueur verte s'alluma au bout de la baguette. Severus ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas, ne semblait pas même respirer… lentement, au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, le bras qui tenait la baguette s'abaissa, laissant le sort en suspens. En suspens pour l'éternité, songea Harry, tandis qu'Eileen Snape, jadis Prince, quittait la pièce sans un mot.

La porte se referma et Severus ferma enfin les yeux, plus épuisé que jamais. Plus seul aussi. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, bien sûr… il aurait voulu croire, même une seconde, qu'elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas le faire. Mais ce n'était pas cela, bien entendu. Il l'avait vu, avait lu ses pensées alors qu'elle le tenait au bout de sa baguette, perçant son esprit… Elle avait eu peur. Peur d'horrifier ses parents. Peur qu'ils ne l'envoient à Azkaban au lieu de l'accueillir. Peur de devoir payer pour le meurtre de son fils.

Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux. Plus jamais. Il n'était pas en colère, pas même triste ; non, il se sentait juste vide, plus vide qu'il n'aurait pensé possible… lentement il se laissa tomber sur le lit et chercha désespérément quelque chose pour combler ce vide qui semblait prendre plus de place que le reste du monde. Il y avait bien un rire, une silhouette, une petite fille… Lily. Oui, il y avait toujours Lily. Même quand il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre.

Figé, Harry regarda sans l'enregistrer la scène tourner au noir. Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment cette femme pouvait elle faire cela ? A son fils ? Merlin, et il pensait que Pétunia était horrible… il pensait savoir ce que c'était que d'être rejeté par sa famille ! Visiblement, Severus le battait de plusieurs longueurs ; de plusieurs kilomètres, en réalité…

Harry sursauta quand la voix de Voldemort perça à nouveau l'obscurité. Il avait raté le coche. Le schéma semblait bien rôdé… les scènes étaient précises, douloureuses, mais pas simplement physiquement, c'était plus que cela… c'étaient des moments-clé, réalisa-t-il, ceux qui avaient fait de Severus ce qu'il était. Ses choix, ses décisions, tout ce qui avait changé sa vision des choses pour en faire le professeur amer qu'il connaissait. Restait à savoir jusqu'où ce film était sensé continuer, et comment sortir Severus de ce cercle infernal de souvenirs ? C'était proche de ce qu'il avait vécu au Manoir Malfoy… sauf que ces souvenirs-ci étaient bien réels. Trop réels.

« … une grossière erreur, Severus ! Bien trop pour être excusable ! »

« Maître, j'ai cru bien faire… »

« En tuant un autre Mangemort ? » fit Voldemort d'une voix froide.

« Il risquait de compromettre toute l'opération ! Il ne suivait pas vos ordres, Maître, c'était inévitable ! » protesta Severus

« Aussi inévitable que ta punition, je présume, » fit lentement le seigneur des ténèbres. Severus prit une grande inspiration, sentant visiblement qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

« Oui, maître. »

« Lucius, quel sort a-t-il utilisé sur Trevis ? »

« Sectumsempra, Maître, » répondit Malfoy d'une voix sirupeuse. Harry sentit son esprit s'activer… Sectumsempra, le sort que Severus lui avait appris ? Vu ce que le sort avait fait à l'arbre, il ne tenait pas vraiment à voir son effet sur un être humain…

« Très bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Vous tous, » fit Voldemort à l'intention du cercle de Mangemorts présents, « occupez-vous de lui. Qu'il retienne la leçon… mais laissez le suffisamment valide pour qu'il puisse m'apporter ses potions demain soir. C'est entendu ? »

« Avec plaisir, maître, » répondirent les Mangemorts. Et à voir leurs regards concupiscents se diriger vers Snape, c'était réellement le cas, songea Harry. Malfoy fut le premier à dégainer sa baguette, son sectumsempra aussitôt suivi par celui des autres. En quelques minutes, Severus fut réduit à l'état de masse sanguinolente, les lacérations semblant ne pas avoir épargné un centimètre de sa peau.

Il n'allait pas mourir, Severus savait que Voldemort ne le permettrait pas, ses talents de Maître des Potions étaient trop précieux… mais oh, Merlin, comme ça aurait été plus facile…

Au bord de la nausée, Harry n'était pas loin de penser de même. Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela, et vite… avant qu'il ne perde la raison, et Severus avec.

S'il seulement il pouvait trouver un fil, un moyen de faire sortir Snape de sa transe…

Mais déjà, une nouvelle scène se reformait. Cette fois, Harry reconnut la maison de la famille Snape, le décors étriqué, l'impression de froideur et d'abandon… Severus était plus âgé à présent, sans doute à peu près le même âge que lui, songea harry. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la baguette à la main, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Et non sans raison, constata Harry.

Là, dans le petit salon qui avait été le témoin de tant de petits drames familiaux, deux corps gisaient, éloignés dans la mort comme dans la vie. Severus s'approcha d'abord de celui de Tobias, près de la bibliothèque. La vieille brute avait tenté d'atteindre son revolver dans le tiroir… trop tard. Ses yeux grands ouverts et sans expression fixaient maintenant le plafond, un reste de la colère que Severus lui avait toujours connu sur le visage.

Trop tard, père. Toujours, toujours trop tard.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'autre cadavre qui gisait sur le tapis, une baguette blanche à ses côtés. Trop tard aussi, Mère, songea l'adolescent. Les yeux noirs insondables d'Eileen Snape n'exprimaient plus rien à présent, ni le regret, ni l'amertume qui y avaient toujours été.

Elle avait raison, finalement, songea Severus. Tout avait été sa faute, pour finir. Il poussa la baguette du pied… une autre occasion manquée, Mère. Un autre mauvais choix. Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas être désolé.

Sans doute aurait-il du leur fermer les yeux, ou les transporter sur leur lit, les rendre présentables… à quoi bon ? Il en avait fini avec eux. Fini avec cet endroit. Avec cette vie. Avec Lily, aussi, bien sûr… il n'avait plus le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelques minutes Lily passerait la porte des Evans et rencontrerait la même scène de chaos. Deux Avada Kedavra, deux cadavres, deux avertissements. Mais pas pour elle, bien sûr…

Avec un dernier regard pour le petit salon – bon sang, il lui avait paru si grand autrefois - Severus se dirigea vers la porte, laissant là les corps de ses parents. Après un instant d'hésitation, il fit toutefois un détour vers la cheminée pour saisir la petite bergère de porcelaine, seul objet précieux de la maison qui ait résisté à Tobias Snape, le seul objet magique, également. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais vu Eileen Snape, née Prince, chérir.

Sans un regard en arrière, Severus glissa la bergère dans sa poche et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Pour toujours.

Une fois sur le perron, il prit une grande inspiration, le regard fixé sur le bout de l'impasse. La vie n'était qu'une vaste impasse, songea-t-il… quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y avait toujours qu'un chemin : celui qu'on l'obligeait à prendre. Tobias et Eileen étaient morts à présent et il ne perdrait pas de temps à les regretter. A quelques rues de là, les seuls adultes qui se soient montrés bienveillants envers lui pendant son enfance gisaient morts également, et tous les quatre traçaient inexorablement son chemin.

Demain ou dans une semaine, il romprait avec Lily. Il devait la protéger à tout prix de lui et de Voldemort. Et quand l'année serait finie à Poudlard, il prendrait la Marque des Ténèbres et suivrait la voie qui lui était destinée.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance, s'efforça-t-il de croire. Et c'était pour le mieux. Pour le moins mauvais, en tout cas. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

Le noir, à nouveau. Hébété par la scène qu'il venait de vivre, Harry resta un instant incapable de réfléchir. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de fatalisme ? De désespoir ? Non, pas de désespoir, rectifia-t-il… l'absence totale d'espoir, le vide absolu.

Il sursauta en entendant des cris percer l'obscurité, des incantations mêlées d'insultes, le bruit caractéristique d'une bagarre… non, d'une bataille rectifia-t-il. Des silhouettes noires masquées qui luttaient contre d'autres sorciers, pour lesquels la bataille semblait perdue d'avance.

« Tuez-les, » lança la voix implacable de Voldemort. Autour d'eux, les rayons verts fusèrent et plusieurs corps tombèrent à terre, ne laissant qu'une poignée de sorciers sans baguette pour faire face aux Mangemorts.

« Tous des sang-de-bourbe, » siffla la voix impérieuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tous indignes de leur magie. Amusez-vous, Mangemorts, faites leur payer leur traîtrise… »

Sans se faire prier, la plupart des sorciers masqués visèrent leurs cibles désarmées pour lancer un concours de malédictions, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Seul Severus restait en arrière, observant le spectacle sans y participer… ce que Voldemort ne tarda pas à remarquer également.

« Severus, qu'attends-tu ? Cette femme est seule, personne pour s'occuper convenablement d'elle… tu ne voudrais pas la laisser attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais mieux que personne ton inventivité pour les sorts, » susurra-t-il.

« Merci, maître, mais je crains que ces activités ne compromettent certaines potions qui requièrent que celui qui les prépare n'ait pas de sang sur les mains, » contra Snape.

« Balivernes. Tu n'auras pas de sang sur les mains. Ce n'est qu'un peu de divertissement… tu laisseras la touche finale à Lucius, il en est particulièrement friand. » puis, d'une voix lente : « Allons, Severus. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir ? »

Harry sentit Snape serrer les dents sous son masque. La feinte avait manqué.

« Non, maître, bien sur que non. _Crucio _! »

La sorcière qu'il avait visé s'écroula au sol, criant de douleur, tandis que Severus s'efforçait de mettre en place tous les boucliers d'occlumancie dont il était capable. Prétendre. Ne pas se dévoiler. Rester derrière le masque, et complaire à Voldemort…

La femme perdit connaissance, et une main osseuse vint serrer l'épaule de Snape.

« Je savais que tu avais un don pour ces sorts, Severus. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de t'emmener au prochain raid contre les moldus… ton aide est inestimable. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Voldemort tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le reste des Mangemorts, occupés à démontrer leur valeur.

Le rire résonnait toujours alors que l'obscurité reprit sa place, Severus s'accrochant désespérément au vide, aux boucliers pour ne pas vomir sur ses bottes noires, là, devant le corps inanimé de sa victime…

Réagir, il devait réagir, s'intima Harry. Là, maintenant, avant qu'un autre souvenir n'arrive, trouver un moyen… insérer l'un de ses propres souvenir dans ceux de Severus, trouver une faille, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Mais c'était trop tard ; déjà une nouvelle scène s'enchaînait. Mais pas si différente, celle-ci…

Un cercle de Mangemorts, à nouveau. Et en son centre, Severus, le bras gauche dénudé tandis que Voldemort s'avançait vers lui d'un pas solennel.

« Severus Snape, » commença-t-il d'une voix puissante, « aujourd'hui, tu as tué et torturé en mon nom. Es-tu prêt à rejoindre mes rangs, à t'allier à ma puissance ? »

Harry frémit, mais pas Severus.

« Je le suis, » répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Et il l'était, réalisa Harry. Rien dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions ne semblait hésiter ni bouger. Il n'était qu'un bloc de glace, retranché au plus profond de lui même, derrière ses boucliers, refoulant tous sentiments quels qu'ils soient.

« Par cette Marque, deviens mon serviteur, pour toujours et en tout. Qu'elle soit le symbole de ton appartenance, de tes convictions. Qu'elle soit le gardien de ta loyauté envers moi, de ta fidélité envers tes engagements. Qu'elle soit la clé de ton lien envers ton maître et les Mangemorts, l'instrument de ta gloire comme de tes châtiments, que rien ne pourra effacer. Aujourd'hui, tu entre à mon service et abandonne toutes autres attaches, loyautés, servitudes autres que les miennes. »

Sans un mot, Severus courba la tête et tendit le bras. Lentement, avec tout le decorum requit par la cérémonie, Voldemort le saisit et applique sa paume à l'intérieur de l'avant bras qui se mit aussitôt à exhaler une fumée noirâtre.

Harry put sentir la douleur fulgurante, la brûlure intense qui saisit le jeune homme qui se tenait là, raide mais immobile et silencieux, ne laissant que la crispation de son visage et la sueur qui coulait sur son front trahir sa souffrance. La torture sembla se prolonger, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Snape s'effondre finalement à genoux, à bout de force.

Visiblement satisfait, Voldemort lâcha enfin son bras, laissant voir une large empreinte rouge si caractéristique. Harry frémit. Un crâne, un serpent… la Marque des ténèbres était à présent imprimée dans le bras de Severus.

« Mangemort, » poursuivit Voldemort, « que ton obéissance sois sans faille, que ta loyauté ne vacille jamais. Tout ce que tu as m'appartient et tout ce que tu as à perdre sera détruit si tu me déçois. Contente moi et tu seras récompensé au delà de tous tes espoirs. Suis moi sans hésitation jusqu'à la victoire et tu seras enfin reconnu à ta juste valeur. Lève-toi, Severus. Prends place dans ta nouvelle famille. »

Réunissant ses forces, Snape parvint à se relever, chancelant, résistant au désir de plaquer une main sur l'horrible cicatrice pour atténuer la douleur.

Les boucliers étaient toujours en place, constata Harry, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir les émotions de Severus. Voldemort avait soigneusement choisi ses paroles… la gloire, la reconnaissance, une famille qui le soutienne… tout ce que l'adolescent avait toujours désiré. Mais alors même qu'il reculait pour prendre place dans le cercle des Mangemorts, il pouvait sentir ses derniers espoirs s'envoler. Il ne voulait pas appartenir à ce maniaque qui avait tué ses parents et les Evans. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu pour ses méfaits de Mangemort. Il ne voulait pas de cette gloire. Il ne voulait pas de cette famille.

Il voulait Lily, il voulait à nouveau courir avec elle dans le champ de Magnus, il voulait construire une maison et rire avec elle, se reposer, simplement être heureux, peut-être…

Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Il avait fait son choix, il avait prit l'impasse, avait fait résonner ses bottes contre ses pavés et il y était à présent, piégé…

Fini.

Incapable d'échapper aux émotions de Severus, Harry tentait de regagner ses esprits, éparpillés à travers l'espace. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de choses à la fois ? Merlin, comment pouvait-on simplement supporter un tel poids sans s'effondrer et hurler, sans se révolter et détruire tout autour de soi ? Pourquoi Snape n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt, ne s'était pas sorti plus tôt de cette mascarade lugubre ? Ce fatalisme implacable… Harry aurait explosé, ou fait explosé quelque chose, le bureau de Dumbledore, par exemple… Dumbledore, pourquoi Severus ne s'était-il pas tourné vers Dumbledore ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le noir fit place à une nouvelle scène… Albus ! Une falaise, Dumbledore, et Severus qui venait se jeter à ses pieds, visiblement affolé. Le regard que lui jeta le directeur fit froid dans le dos à Harry.

« Ne me tuez pas ! »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Severus ne semblait guère plus rassuré qu'Harry, et à plus d'un titre… il venait pour trahir son maître, comprit-il. Il venait pour se rendre à Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci ne semblait guère prêt à accueillir son futur maître des potions à bras ouverts…

« Vous me dégouttez. »

La phrase, autant que le ton d'Albus tranchèrent à vif dans la poitrine de Snape. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Le mépris le suivait où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse. Quoiqu'il choisisse. C'était toujours trop tard…

Mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de ruminer son amertume ni sa panique. En quelques minutes, il lui avait soutiré toutes les informations nécessaires et offert l'assurance que Lily serait protégée. En quelques minutes, il lui avait également procuré un semblant de refuge, et l'avait inexorablement renvoyé vers son maître.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Espionner, au compte de Dumbledore. Espionner Voldemort, le plus grand psychopathe que la terre ait jamais porté. Risquer sa vie, et bien plus encore, à chaque instant. Pour Lily. Et pour sa rédemption, si elle était encore possible…

Ce fut le regard glacé et dépourvu de toute compassion d'Albus Dumbledore qui clôtura le souvenir, avant de retourner à nouveau à une obscurité bénie…

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait vu cette expression dans les yeux du directeur. De la sévérité, oui, de la peine, parfois, mais cette dureté ? Il n'ignorait pourtant pas l'amitié profonde qui liait à présent le directeur et le Maître des Potions… qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant toutes ces années ? Mais Severus n'avait que vingt ans quand cette scène s'était produite, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts… et pourtant. Après avoir vécu en relief les sentiments si aiguisés de Severus lors de cette entrevue, il était difficile de comprendre que le professeur soit aussi proche de Dumbledore… Harry, lui, aurait eu du mal à oublier ce regard. Et ce renvoi vers une mort quasi-certaine.

Son esprit s'était égaré, constata-t-il, car il avait à peine eu conscience de la nouvelle scène qui se formait devant ses yeux. Une bataille, à nouveau. Mais pas contre des sorciers ordinaires, cette fois… visiblement, les souvenirs de Severus semblaient suivre ses questions, car il assistait à présent à un affrontement entre Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pouvait sans peine en reconnaître certains, mais il ne vit toutefois pas les visages de ses parents dans la foule, et il en fut aussi soulagé que Severus.

Bien sûr, l'Ordre était au courant de son double jeu ; beaucoup n'y croyaient guère, mais la parole de Dumbledore avait dû leur suffire. Mais les ordres n'en étaient pas moins les mêmes ; ne pas épargner Snape, s'assurer simplement qu'il reste en vie… si possible.

Ni ami ni ennemi, pour aucun des deux camps. Les Mangemorts se méfiaient de lui depuis son entrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions, et aucun membre de l'Ordre ne semblait prêt à accepter si facilement son changement de camp. Voldemort tenait sa laisse courte, Dumbledore le surveillait de prêt.

Une fois de plus, Severus Snape ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Seule la pensée d'avoir sauvé Lily lui permettait d'arborer ce petit sourire en coin si calculé et supérieur, celui qui avait le don d'irriter Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre, et de faire automatiquement se recroqueviller tout élève quelque soit son âge.

Mais qui ne suffisait toutefois pas à lui éviter les blessures de guerre, constata-t-il alors qu'il sort lui transperçait l'épaule. Jeté par un Mangemort, il aurait pu le jurer. Quelle importance ? Songea-t-il tandis qu'il continuait le combat avec lassitude, feignant de redoubler d'ardeur contre l'Ordre.

Demain, il devrait faire cours et préparer les potions de son Maître. De ses maîtres, plus exactement. Et certainement aucun des deux n'accepterait une blessure comme excuse. Il était maître des potions, après tout, comme Mc Gonagall le lui avait sèchement fait remarqué la dernière fois qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, ses robes vertes détrempées de sang.

C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, il ne porterait que du noir. Cela lui éviterait au moins cette petite humiliation supplémentaire.

Impitoyable, songea Harry, c'était le mot qu'il cherchait. La vie s'était montrée absolument impitoyable avec Snape. Personne ne lui avait-il donc jamais laissé de chance ?

Et à nouveau, la vision changea sans transition, comme pour répondre aux impulsions d'Harry. Mais le garçon sentit son cœur échouer lentement à la vue qui s'afficha devant ses yeux, et pas seulement pour le compte de Snape.

Maman. Lily. Si belle… et qui riait, une main sur l'épaule d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes carrées, qui semblait la dévorer des yeux. La jalousie saisit Severus, le brûlant aussi sûrement que la Marque.

« Lily ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, et un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux quand elle aperçut son interlocuteur.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda Severus de la voix la plus maîtrisée qu'il pu. Un Severus plus jeune, réalisa Harry… ils venaient de revenir en arrière dans le temps.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Lily se tourna vers James pour lui murmurer quelque chose et le garçon s'éloigna, renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit-elle froidement à Severus qui frémit sous son regard glacé.

« Te parler, » répondit-il doucement.

« Eh bien, je suis là. »

« Vraiment ? » fit-il doucement

« Que veux-tu ? » fit Lily impatiemment « James m'attend. »

Ca faisait mal, songea Harry. Vraiment mal. Plus que Severus ne le laissa paraître.

« Lily, les choses ont changé… »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Ma position a changé, je n'ai plus à craindre… ce qui est arrivé, » fit-il avec une grimace. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trop besoin de moi, et… »

Lily éclata d'un petit rire forcé.

« Besoin de toi, Sev ? Voldemort ? Peux-tu vraiment croire à ces bêtises ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » s'impatienta Severus, les joues soudain rouges, « je suis en passe de devenir le plus jeune Maître des Potions de Grande Bretagne, il sait que mes compétences sont précieuses, il ne tentera rien contre moi ou mes proches à présent… je peux… nous pouvons… » il se tu, embarrassé.

Lily secoua la tête, visiblement effarée.

« Severus Snape, es-tu en train de suggérer que nous reprenions notre relation ? » demanda-t elle

« Je… oui, Lily, je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles, mais je tiens à toi, tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Comment oses tu ! » rugit la jeune fille, rouge à son tour, mais d'indignation cette fois. « Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Après la façon dont tu m'as quittée ? Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que j'ai vécu, est-ce que tu réalises un instant le mal que tu m'as fait ? »

Severus avait pâli.

« Lily, je suis désolé… je devais le faire, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« On a toujours le choix, » fit sèchement Lily en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois en sécurité, » insista Severus, renfrogné à présent. « Je l'ai fait pour toi ! »

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, réalisa Harry en même temps que Severus. La mâchoire serrée, Lily avait fait un pas en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner, avant d'avancer à nouveau vers le garçon pour saisir son bras gauche. Avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle avait dénudé son avant bras, exposant la Marque. Puis, dans un geste de dégoût, elle le repoussa, le mépris et la douleur visible dans ses yeux.

« Ne m'accuse pas de cela, Severus Snape, » fit-elle d'une voix calme. Trop calme. « Ne t'avise jamais d'excuser tes actes en mon nom. Tu as fait tes choix… tu as choisi le camp de ceux qui ont tué mes parents, et les tiens, je ne comprends même pas comment… mais c'est ce que tu veux. Et je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, pas vrai ? »

« Lily, non, » murmura Severus. Mais pour une fois, se dit Harry, il avait raison. Il était trop tard.

« Ca suffit, » fit Lily d'une voix ferme, peut-être juste un peu trop aiguë. « Je ne veux plus jamais te parler. Ne m'approche plus. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus rien en commun. »

Severus serra les dents, incapable cette fois de dissimuler totalement la douleur qui lui lacérait les entrailles. Sectumsempra… en pire.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Potter ? »

Le regard vert émeraude de Lily se durcit.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Mais oui. Reste à distance de nous, Severus, c'est le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner… reste avec les tiens. »

Et là dessus, Lily Evans tourna les talons et s'enfuit d'un pas pressé vers la silhouette qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, la silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés de James Potter, dans les bras duquel la jeune fille se jeta, visiblement au bord des larmes, si ce n'était plus loin. Avec un regard meurtrier pour Severus, James entraîna Lily sur le chemin, derrières un arbre, derrière les murs de Poudlard… et ils disparurent à la vue de Severus qui resta seul, le vent rabattant ses cheveux sur son visage.

Seul. Seul avec ses derniers espoirs, ses dernières illusions piétinées sous les talons de Lily et de James Potter, envolés avec les feuilles mortes emportées par le vent.

Et dans chaque bourrasque il lui semblait entendre la même rengaine, celle qui avait bercé son enfance, encore et encore. De ta faute. Mauvais choix. Tout est de ta faute… Sang-mêlé, éternel bâtard, n'appartenant ni à l'un ni à l'autre, n'appartenant à personne.

Seul, envers et contre tous.

Et sans doute n'avait-il jamais eu l'occasion de se réconcilier avec Lily, songea amèrement Harry. Pas assez en tout cas pour effacer cet abîme de misère dans lequel la jeune fille l'avait plongé.

Lentement, comme dans un film qui aurait trop tourné, un film au ralentit, la scène changea à nouveau, si teintée de douleur et de désespoir, d'agonie, qu'Harry tenta de toutes ses forces de la repousser. Il voulait maîtriser le flux des souvenirs, oui, mais pas comme ça !

« Vous deviez la protéger ! » criait Severus à Dumbledore, la rage et la souffrance déformant ses traits. « Vous l'aviez promis ! »

« Ils ont été trahis, » fit calmement Albus, apparemment insensible à la douleur du jeune homme. « Mais Harry a survécu, et Voldemort est vaincu. »

« Peu m'importe, » gémit le maître des potions, la tête entre les mains. « Je voudrais être mort… »

Et il disait la vérité, Harry pouvait le sentir. Lui aussi aurait voulu être mort, à cet instant, submergé par les émotions du professeur… et les siennes, ce regret sans fond de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, comme Severus, ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, comme Severus, ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, changer, réparer…

Mais il était trop tard, murmura l'écho, du fond de la mémoire de Snape.

Il avait toujours été trop tard, avant même qu'il soit né.

Pendant un instant, Harry se laissa flotter dans ce sentiment d'abattement dans lequel il baignait, avant de se secouer mentalement. Non. Non, il n'était pas trop tard, pas pour tout, pas pour ce qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir… la connexion qu'ils partageaient à cet instant et qui était peut-être la clé.

« Severus ? » murmura Harry. Il sentit la conscience de Snape sursauter.

« Harry… » répondit le professeur, du fond de sa transe. « J'ai tenu parole. Je t'ai protégé. Pour elle, toutes ces années… »

« Mais pas que pour elle, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. Il devait lui rappeler. Il devait ramener les souvenirs heureux de ces derniers mois à la surface. Ses propres souvenirs, s'il le fallait. S'efforçant d'émerger des émotions et des souvenirs de Snape, Harry poussa en avant le premier souvenir qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Le fauteuil, Severus, Shadow qui ronronnait. Le sentiment formidable d'avoir une maison, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller et qui veillait sur lui.

Lentement, difficilement, la scène se matérialisa devant ses yeux et Harry retint un cri de triomphe : il y était ! Il pouvait y arriver !

Il pouvait sentir la présence de Snape, comme hébété, qui observait la scène à ses côtés. Oui, les bons moments dans le laboratoire… mais pas que ceux là. Les bons moments sous sa forme humaine, aussi. Cette fois où Severus avait passé son bras sur ses épaules, dans le parc, la fierté qu'il avait ressenti, la chaleur aussi de ce contact, l'impression de ne plus être seul… et la discussion au bord de la fenêtre, ce soir là, quand Snape lui avait proposer de former une famille, d'être là pour lui.

Tout cela, c'était réel… et ce l'était pour Severus aussi, sentit-il. Le Maître des Potions se débattait pour faire surface, échapper au tourbillon infernal des souvenirs imposés par Voldemort. Encouragé, Harry puisa à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Dans ses sensations, plus exactement…

Une main sur son front, cette impression de douceur, savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui… ce furent les souvenirs de Snape qui reprirent le dessus, mais des souvenirs différents cette fois. Ceux de ces nuits où Harry avait fait des cauchemars et où Severus était venu le rassurer sans qu'il le sache, caressant doucement ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui. C'était donc cela… cette impression de protection dans son sommeil… et ce n'était pas tout.

_Protego_. Severus se sacrifiant pour lui, pour le protéger. Savoir que Snape, l'Homme en Noir, de toutes les personnes, tenait à ce point à lui… la réponse de Severus ne tarda pas, dans l'écho de son propre souvenir. Protéger Harry, oui, à tout prix, parce qu'il était important et pas seulement pour la cause… parce qu'il tenait à lui, plus qu'à sa propre vie. Le mélange d'affection, d'appréhension, le désir de protéger, de rendre heureux… et oui, l'amour paternel qu'il lui portait, sentit Harry, envahit le garçon et l'enveloppa d'une chaleur protectrice, à l'abri du vent qu'il pouvait sentir tourbillonner autour d'eux.

Comme quand il était Shadow et que Snape le prenait dans ses bras. Quand il se baladait sur son épaule, fier comme un roi lion. Et Severus aussi, constata Harry en sentant sa vision des choses, amusé et fier d'avoir un chat sur l'épaule, ce chat. Son chat. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque là à quel point le Maître des potions pouvait se sentir possessif envers lui… et à quel point il craignait de le perdre.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas, assura Harry. Il avait besoin de Severus. Sentant quelque chose de chaud battre contre lui, le garçon ouvrit les yeux… il était là, devant lui, le front toujours posé contre la poitrine du professeur, sa silhouette plus nette à présent. Le masque était toujours là, constata-t-il, mais les yeux le voyaient à présent, et les mains de Severus étaient posées sur ses épaules.

Je ne vous laisserais pas. S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous… vous avez promis !

Lentement, Snape hocha la tête, les yeux plein de regret. Il luttait, constata Harry, il luttait pour lui… mais il était piégé, prisonnier de Voldemort. A nouveau, il leva les mains vers le sinistre masque blanc. Il devait le faire, maintenant, les sortir tous les deux de cet enfer…

Severus baissa la tête, le regard plongé dans celui d'Harry. Il aurait tant voulu… mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas le suivre, Voldemort le tenait et il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il avait juré fidélité il y a longtemps de cela…

_Pars, Harry. Ne reste pas ici, c'est dangereux._

_Pas sans vous. Il faut vous réveiller, s'il vous plait… _

_C'est impossible. Il ne me laissera pas. Rentre, Harry, dépêche toi, Voldemort ne doit pas te sentir._

Il sait que je suis là, et il sait que je ne le laisserais pas vous avoir. S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous… laissez-moi essayer !

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Severus acquiescer, et il entreprit mécaniquement de soulever le masque. Sans succès, il refusait de lâcher son emprise sur Snape… des souvenirs, il fallait plus de souvenirs !

Non, rectifia-t-il, pas des souvenirs. Ce n'était pas de cela qu'ils avaient besoin… se concentrant, il alla puiser des images du Manoir. De l'hivers qui viendrait, d'un feu de cheminée, un chat… une longue marche dans la neige avec Severus, des rires, la certitude d'avoir quelque part où aller, quelqu'un vers qui se réfugier.

Aider Snape avec les potions, tranquillement, dans le laboratoire. Venir le trouver en cachette à Poudlard grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, parce qu'il aurait besoin d'un conseil, tard dans la nuit.

J'ai besoin de vous. S'il vous plait.

Lentement, centimètre après centimètre, il pouvait sentir le masque se décoller, libérant le visage de Severus. Concentrant tous ses pouvoirs et toutes ses forces, Harry continua.

Se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard sur l'épaule du professeur. Griffer la tapisserie devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard et voir les élèves venir se plaindre à leur directeur de maison parce que _son chat_ tentait de marquer son territoire dans les donjons. Et peut-être même, qui sait, faire pipi dans les précieuses chaussures de Malfoy.

_S'il vous plait,_ murmura-t-il dans son esprit. _Vous êtes mon Homme en Noir. Ne me laissez pas, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pas maintenant ! _

Et soudain il y était, il tenait l'horrible masque en forme de tête de mort glacé entre ses doigts, rigide, vide. Sans attendre, Harry le jeta au loin avant de tourner son regard anxieux vers Severus. Le sorcier n'avait pas bougé, sa silhouette parfaitement distincte à présent, son visage pâle et fatigué tourné vers Harry.

Lentement, il leva les mains pour les poser sur les épaules du garçon qui s'y agrippa frénétiquement. Voldemort ne gagnerait pas cette fois, il n'emporterait pas une personne de plus à laquelle il tenait !

_Non, il ne gagnera pas. Je ne te laisserais pas_, répondit simplement Severus, enveloppant Harry d'une aura protectrice qui repoussa à nouveau le vent, les laissant au cœur de la tempête faiblissante. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le garçon qui était venu le chercher tenait à lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ces cinq années, Harry était venu le chercher pour le ramener à ses côtés…

C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un venait à sa rescousse. Et c'était également la première fois que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. De lui, Severus Snape, et pas seulement du Maître des Potions ou de l'espion… le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider à grandir et à simplement survivre dans ce monde où il avait été jeté, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et de qui dépendre. Quelqu'un pour lui tout seul.

Severus n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour… après avoir vécu son enfance sous la férule de Tobias Snape, pour tomber presque aussitôt sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir servi deux maître et détesté la sensation d'appartenir à une autre personne… après avoir renié famille et amis, refusé de laissé quiconque s'approcher de lui pendant presque deux décennies, oui, malgré tout cela, Severus Snape se sentait prêt à laisser entrer Harry Potter dans sa vie, pour de bon. A être l'adulte responsable que le garçon recherchait désespérément, à se dédier à son bonheur, quoiqu'il advienne.

A se lier à son destin, corps et âme.

Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux du garçon pour qu'il puisse y lire sa résolution, il lui sembla qu'une lumière opaque et verte les enveloppait, repoussant les restes de la tempête. L'instant d'après, un éclair aveuglant vint le frapper et Severus fût brutalement rejeté en arrière, la douleur intense malgré le rêve. Alors qu'il sombrait dans une nouvelle forme d'inconscience, sa dernière pensée fût pour Harry… et pourvu que l'éclair, cette fois-ci, l'ait épargné. L'orage, soit disant, ne tombait jamais deux fois au même endroit…

Ce qui lui sembla une seconde plus tard ( ou peut-être une semaine, il n'était pas tout à fait certain ), Severus ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Ses vraies paupières, cette fois, réalisa-t-il en sentant tous ses muscles endoloris se rappeler à lui. Merlin, il ne faisait vraiment pas bon vieillir… il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour retracer le fil des évènements.

Le bureau du directeur. Le sort. Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, ce traître… la rage le saisit. Comment avait-il pu ? Après tout ce temps…

Ses yeux se décidèrent enfin à focaliser, et la première chose qu'il aperçut fut l'éclat vert et inquiet du regard d'Harry, accroupi à ses côtés. Ce gamin passait-il donc son temps sur son lit ? Mais Severus ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, Merlin ! Combien de temps était-il resté prisonnier de cet enfer sur mesure ?

Une bouffée de rage lui tordit l'estomac et il s'empressa de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait. Poudlard. Sa chambre. Mais il n'était pas seul, et s'il n'avait pas d'objection à la présence du garçon, en revanche… que faisait Mc Gonagall dans ses appartements, dans sa chambre, et avec cet air inquiet et vaguement ému sur le visage ? C'était totalement ulcérant ! Il plissa les yeux pour identifier l'autre silhouette. Poppy Pomfrey. L'infirmière l'avait soigné trop souvent pour qu'il puisse lui tenir rigueur de cette invasion…

La dernière présence, en revanche… la haute taille, le chapeau, les robes violettes, la longue barbe blanche et cet aura de puissance qui n'appartenait qu'à une personne, la dernière qu'il souhaitait voir à cet instant précis.

Tous les muscles crispés par une rage qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, Severus se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'homme, les poings serrés.

« Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Sa voix était rauque, mais c'était aussi bien. C'était ainsi que ces mots devaient sortir… Derrière lui, les deux sorcières glapirent, mais il ne les entendit pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Harry se transformer en chat sur le lit et s'approcher de lui. Avec un geste discret de la baguette, McGonagall murmura une incantation et les pyjamas noirs de Severus se changèrent à nouveau en robes de sorciers. De cela non plus, il ne parut pas s'apercevoir…

« Severus, mon garçon, » murmura Dumbledore… le ton était à la fois apaisant et vaguement plaintif ; rien qui puisse tempérer la colère qui agitait à cet instant le Maître des Potions.

« Non. » la voix de Snape était vibrante cette fois, mais elle avait quelque chose de définitif qui glaça l'assemblée. « Après toutes ces années, Albus ? Je n'avais pas mérité cela. Non, je ne l'avais pas mérité. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Severus fit un pas en arrière.

« Severus… »

« Ne vous aviez plus de vous approcher de moi… » le regard noir dévia un instant pour se poser sur le chat qui le regardait, fasciné. Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa. « Aurevoir, Albus. »

Tournant les talons, le Maître des Potions se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon et la cheminée, ses robes virevoltant dangereusement derrière lui.

Un instant frappé de stupeur devant le drame qui se jouait devant lui, Shadow mit un instant à réaliser. Snape s'en allait. Et à en croire ce qu'il venait de dire, définitivement. Dans une seconde, il passerait la cheminée et disparaîtrait de sa vue, happé par les flammes vertes…

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Poppy Pomfrey, la bouche ouverte, regardait son patient s'en aller, incapable de le retenir. McGonagall, qui semblait avoir prit vingt ans, observait dans une même ligne le chat et le Maître des Potions, semblant calculer la situation. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait posé sur lui son éternel regard bienveillant, noyé à cet instant dans une bonne dose de tristesse. Sans un mot, il inclina légèrement le menton en direction de Shadow.

Mais c'était inutile ; sans attendre, le chat avait bondi en direction de l'Homme en Noir et sauté sur son épaule alors qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

Snape ne sursauta pas et n'eut pas le moindre regard en arrière alors qu'il annonçait « Manoir Snape » et s'engouffrait dans la cheminée, laissant derrière lui Poudlard et les trois sorciers impuissants.

Shadow, lui, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner ; et ce qu'il vit sur le visage des professeurs et de l'infirmière lui fit penser que Severus avait eu tort. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Severus Snape aurait du regarder en arrière.

_Et voila un chapitre un peu en retard, la faute à ma beta adorée Pacha qui était en vacances ;-p _

_Un gros merci à tous les revieweurs, vous êtes mon Nutella littéraire, c'est pas beau ça ? ;-)_

_J'en profite pour passer deux annonces : ma traductrice anglaise est un peu débordée et ne rechignerait pas à avoir un peu d'aide, si une persone anglophone d'origine souhaitait l'aider !_

_Et en second : je recherche des fictions de type... comment dire... dont l'auteur se prendrai un minimum au sérieux tout en attribuant aux personnages des surnoms de type 'Voldychou', 'Ryry', etc, si vous voyez le genre ! le plus ridicule étant le mieux ( dans l'involontaire evidemment), n'hésitez pas à balancer vos petits camarades, c'est pour un projet international ! Merci par avance ;-)_


	35. Chapter 35

** Shadow 35 : Where your heart lay**

L'espace d'une seconde, Shadow tenta de graver dans sa mémoire la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : le visage peiné et résigné de Dumbledore qui paraissait soudain avoir pris dix ans, celui anxieux et coupable de McGonagall qui semblait hésiter à retenir le Maître des Potions, et Poppy Pomfrey, l'air à la fois indignée et désespérée alors qu'elle regardait son patient s'en aller. Tous trois semblaient si désemparés et tristes qu'Harry aurait voulu pouvoir les réconforter… mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. L'instant d'après, l'éclat de flammes vertes brouilla sa vision, et le décor familier du laboratoire du Manoir remplaça celui de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas pensé être de retour si tôt… mais c'était bon, songea-t-il, comme de rentrer à la maison. Si les circonstances de ce retour avaient été moins dramatiques, il en aurait été parfaitement heureux.

Ce qui fut inhabituel, en revanche, fut la manière dont Snape trébucha sur les pierres du donjon, manquant de faire tomber son passager. Le chat sauta prudemment à terre ; la poudre de cheminette avait l'habitude de l'expédier plutôt brutalement, mais Severus ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le sorcier faire une entrée aussi peu digne.

Les traits crispés, Snape se rétablit de justesse et leva aussitôt une main tremblante vers la cheminée, agitant sa baguette dans une série de gestes qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, mais dont il devina aussitôt la signification : le Maître des potions réajustait les protections de la cheminette pour que personne ne puisse plus pénétrer au Manoir, et Dumbledore le premier, probablement. C'était plutôt de mauvaise augure… Cette fois, Snape était vraiment furieux. Et épuisé, constata-t-il en voyant le professeur se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers son fauteuil, où il se laissa tomber lourdement. La respiration rauque, la tête rejetée en arrière, le professeur semblait peiner à retrouver son calme et sa dignité. Visiblement, la sortie spectaculaire qu'il avait effectuée à Poudlard et sa petite performance avaient eu raison de ses forces… Seule la rage qui le consumait l'avait sans doute porté jusque-là.

Inquiet, Shadow s'approcha à pas de velours. Ètait-ce le moment de réconforter l'homme en noir ? Ou bien… Le regard hanté de Severus se posa sur lui, le transperçant sans sembler le voir. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Harry se transforma.

« Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? »

Ce fût un grognement qui lui répondit alors que Snape saisissait sa tête à deux mains, comme assaillit par un violent mal de tête. C'était un mauvais rêve… Il n'était pas réellement réveillé…

Shadow. Harry. Potter. Il l'avait suivi, bien sûr. Shadow. Harry. Toujours là où il y avait des ennuis, toujours prêt à se jeter dans les problèmes la tête la première. Et il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher… Il n'avait rien pu empêcher, une fois de plus. Et maintenant il était là, devant lui, à lui demander…

« Potter ! » Siffla-t-il avant de se reprendre devant l'air blessé du garçon. « Harry. Il faut toujours que ce soit toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il vit le garçon tressaillir, ne sachant visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre. Il continua, incapable d'ôter tout venin de ses mots. Malgré leur récente complicité, l'épisode de la pensine restait un épisode encore frais et douloureux entre eux… mais il ne pouvait rien contre cela, ni contre la rage qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant.

« Toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, » grinça-t-il. « Et de préférence dans mes souvenirs. Y a-t-il une raison rationnelle pour cela, monsieur Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, » protesta le garçon, « j'étais venu pour vous sortir de là, vous n'arriviez pas à vous réveiller, Voldemort… »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient du rôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette histoire, merci, » fit sèchement Snape. « Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'as pris de le défier à nouveau ? Tu t'imagines réellement être plus puissant que lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry tressaillit sous l'attaque. Ce ton, ces mots… C'était à nouveau le professeur Snape. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas être revenus en arrière à ce point ?

« Mais je le suis, je veux dire, pour l'instant… Vous l'avez dit vous-même : il est affaibli, j'ai pris ses pouvoirs ! »

« Des pouvoirs plus puissants ne signifient rien tant qu'on ne sait pas les utiliser ! » Rugit Severus. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que Voldemort est prêt à faire, de la magie noire qu'il est prêt à utiliser sans le moindre scrupule pour arriver à ses fins ? Il n'est même pas réellement vivant ! Que penses-tu qu'il ait encore à perdre ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait, comment peux-tu encore prétendre que tout ceci n'est qu'une amusante plaisanterie ? »

« Je ne le pense pas ! » Protesta aussitôt Harry. « Je n'ai pas fait ça pour m'amuser, je ne l'ai jamais fait pour m'amuser ! Je voulais juste vous aider, Dumbledore était d'accord pour dire que c'était la seule solution… »

« Dumbledore, » gronda Snape, « qui d'autre. La personne sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Celle qui a envoyé un garçon de onze ans se battre contre un basilic dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Une belle référence, vraiment. Je voudrais bien savoir comment je suis sensé te protéger si ce vieux fou persiste encore et encore à te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

« C'était pour vous aider ! Je ne voulais pas… » Il hésita. Comment était-il sensé formuler cela ?

« Violer ma vie privée ? » Suggéra Severus d'un ton acide. « Piller une fois de plus mes souvenirs ? »

« C'était pour vous sauver, » reprit Harry, décontenancé par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus soit ravi qu'il ait assisté à ces scènes sorties des marécages de sa mémoire, mais qu'il soit aussi furieux… « Quand j'ai dormi à côté de vous sous ma forme de chat, j'ai rêvé de cet endroit, de la tempête, de vous, » expliqua-t-il. Le regard que lui jeta Snape à ces mots lui fit froid dans le dos, mais il continua.

« Ça a marché, la première fois, j'ai pu écarter le vent, je veux dire, Voldemort. Alors j'ai pensé que si j'essayais vraiment, je pourrais vous sortir de là, je ne savais pas que c'était… vos souvenirs. »

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur le sol. Il pouvait sentir les ondes de colère de Snape à quelques mètres de lui.

« Et à aucun moment tu n'as songé à faire demi-tour, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Je… non. » répondit Harry. « Je voulais finir ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que les souvenirs se sont mis à suivre… hum… mes pensées… »

Vu comme ça, il devait reconnaître que la situation n'était pas bonne. En tout cas pas du point de vue de quelqu'un d'aussi jaloux de sa vie privée que Severus.

« Il me semble que vous aviez fait une promesse, monsieur Potter, » réprit Snape. « Une promesse concernant justement ce genre d'intrusion dans mes pensées. »

« Professeur, je regrette, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

« Pas eu le choix ! » Éclata à nouveau Severus, « Pas eu le choix de te mettre délibérément en danger, d'entrer consciemment dans ma mémoire, d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois de plus sans aucune protection ? »

Le professeur bondit de son fauteuil et vint saisir le garçon par les épaules, le secouant violemment.

« Tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger de cette façon, est-ce clair ? Que dois je faire pour faire rentrer cette notion dans ton crâne épais ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs et qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il affronte ! Tu ne cesses de te précipiter dans des situations plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres sans réfléchir un seul instant ! »

« Mais j'ai réfléchi ! » Protesta Harry en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte du professeur. « Je savais ce que je faisais, je devais le faire, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ! Et je n'étais pas seul, Dumbledore McGonagall et madame Pomfrey étaient là ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un inconscient ! » Rugit Severus, « Avais-tu la moindre idée de la façon dont tu allais t'y prendre ? Dont tu allais battre en retraite si les choses tournaient mal ? »

« Je… non, » admit le garçon, un peu honteux à présent, « je voulais juste vous ramener. »

Il avait l'air si pitoyable à cet instant, son regard si suppliant, que Snape sentit sa rage s'évaporer, le laissant à nouveau sans force pour le soutenir. Réunissant toute la dignité qu'il put trouver, il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil. Merlin, il était si fatigué… mais le garçon… il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

« Va t'en, Harry. Laisse-moi. »

Le jeune homme le regarda, défait. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, pas maintenant, il voulait rester avec lui, avec l'Homme en Noir, s'assurer qu'il irait bien… Autour de lui, le laboratoire se mit à tourner. Le Manoir. Il avait presque fini par le considérer comme sa maison, vraiment, mais il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par pousser Severus trop loin, que le Maître des Potions finirait par se rendre compte qu'il ne méritait pas de rester ici, qu'il le renverrait… Il leva un regard lugubre vers la cheminée, qui avait à cet instant un air de sinistre condamnation. Une fois sorti, il ne pourrait sûrement jamais plus revenir…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, la voix éreintée du professeur résonna à nouveau.

« Monte dans ta chambre, ou plutôt va te faire à manger ; tu as dû sauter au moins un repas… Fais ce que tu veux, Harry, mais laisse-moi pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de rester seul. »

Le soulagement envahit le garçon. Il n'était pas exilé, Severus voulait juste être un peu tranquille pour se reprendre et se reposer ; cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Si seulement il avait pu faire comprendre au maître des potions…

« Professeur, je suis désolé pour… Enfin, je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans vos souvenirs, j'essayais juste de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Voldemort de vous garder prisonnier. Je regrette pour… » Il fit un vague geste de la main.

« Harry, nous en parlerons plus tard, » fit Severus, visiblement à bout de forces. « Fais ce que je te demande. Et pour une fois, pour l'amour de Merlin, tiens-toi y ! »

Vaincu, Harry capitula et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Doucement, il referma la lourde porte de bois derrière lui et se rendit en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine. Il n'avait guère faim, mais à défaut d'autre chose, préparer à manger lui occuperait l'esprit. Il ignorait ce qui arriverait une fois que Severus aurait réfléchi… Tout était arrivé si vite, la décision de suivre le professeur avait été évidente; et à présent Snape lui-même ne semblait plus si désireux de l'avoir à ses côtés… Peut-être que s'il restait sous sa forme de chat ?

Il soupira. Penser à Shadow lui avait donné envie de poisson.

Le Maître des Potions écouta les pas du garçon s'éloigner lentement. Harry. Merlin, qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Le gamin l'avait une fois de plus arraché à l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait pour cela risqué sa vie. Il avait littéralement traversé les cinq cercles de l'enfer pour venir le chercher. Et à cet instant, la loyauté du garçon le terrifiait.

Quoiqu'il imagine, quoiqu'il anticipe, la réalité parvenait toujours à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas prévu le pire. Harry avait mis sa vie et son âme en jeu pour le sauver alors que c'était lui, le professeur, le mentor, qui était sensé veillé sur lui. Il s'était trompé, il n'était pas une protection entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le garçon, il était au contraire un danger supplémentaire, une cible… Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Harry s'attacher à lui, c'était une aberration et une grave erreur stratégique dès le départ.

Mais dès que le gamin était concerné, son jugement était sévèrement affecté… et la stratégie n'avait pas eu sa place. Il avait eu tort. Il devait s'éloigner d'Harry. Il devait arrêter cette adoption. Il ne pouvait lui apporter que plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà, c'était si évident qu'il aurait dû le voir immédiatement… s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son propre sentimentalisme.

Sans compter ce que le garçon avait vu… Merlin. Severus se sentit pâlir au souvenir des scènes qui avaient défilé dans sa mémoire et auxquelles le garçon avait assisté. Ses pires souvenirs, ses mauvais choix, ses moments les plus glauques… des horreurs tout droit sorties des heures les plus noires de sa vie et qu'il espérait bien qu'Harry n'apprendrait jamais. Eileen et Tobias… C'était pitoyable, et Severus refusait d'être pitoyable. Mais il y avait pire, bien pire, comme les exactions qu'il avait commises au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce jour où il avait de son plein gré pris la Marque, accepté de tuer et de torturer pour la personne même qu'Harry combattait à présent…

Comment le garçon pouvait-il encore tolérer sa présence ? Vouloir le sauver et le suivre jusqu'ici, dans ce Manoir maudit ? Comment pourrait-il encore le respecter, et comment lui, Severus, pourrait-il encore le regarder en face… La scène à laquelle Harry avait assisté dans la pensine était humiliante, mais tout ce qu'il venait de voir… Il grinça des dents. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter de voir le mépris, ou pire, la pitié dans les yeux du garçon. Le voir dans les yeux de Lily avait suffi à le blesser durablement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Harry quelques minutes auparavant, étonnamment, mais peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt. Merlin, il n'y avait pas dix minutes qu'ils avaient quitté cet enfer… Demain, le garçon aurait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu et sans doute ne voudrait-il même plus lui parler.

Une fois de plus, tout avait été gâché. Et une fois de plus, par Dumbledore. Une violente bouffée de haine le prit à la gorge ; il avait toujours respecté le vieil homme, même après la mort de Lily, et même s'il avait désapprouvé sa façon d'encourager le jeune Potter à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Il savait ce qu'il devait à Albus… Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait supporter la simple idée du vieux sorcier et de ses manigances. Toujours si persuadé d'avoir raison… de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde… Non, Albus n'était pas omniscient, et il était temps qu'il le comprenne. Il avait laissé sa vie entre les mains du vieil homme suffisamment longtemps. Maintenant, il n'était plus seul, et il devait penser à…

Harry. Il avait promis. Et il souhaitait sincèrement la présence du garçon dans sa vie. Mais c'était trop tard… Et il était fatigué, si fatigué… Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, pénibles et douloureuses, et il ne pouvait y trouver aucune solution logique.

Non, pour l'heure, la seule solution était une potion… Une potion de sommeil sans rêve, la plus fortement dosée qu'il puisse supporter, et un long repos à l'abri de ses deux maîtres.

Avec une lenteur insupportable, il se leva de son fauteuil et monta à son tour les escaliers. Au loin, il pouvait entendre Harry s'affairer dans la cuisine. Son cœur se serra. Bientôt, le manoir retrouverait son calme et la chambre en face de la sienne serait à nouveau vide.

Comme lui.

Refusant de pousser plus loin le sentimentalisme, il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'étendit sur le lit comme il l'avait toujours fait, baguette à la main. Puis, mettant en place ses barrières mentales, il saisit la fiole qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et en avala le contenu.

Avant que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller, le Maître des potions avait sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

À quelques mètres de là, Harry s'activait autour des fourneaux, l'esprit ailleurs. Severus était monté dans sa chambre et il n'était pas passé le voir. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son estomac de se tordre malgré lui…

Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Si Snape estimait qu'il avait été trop loin en assistant à tous ces souvenirs, s'il décidait de revenir sur sa promesse d'être là pour lui, de le laisser venir au manoir, d'être quelque chose qui ressemblait à une famille ?

Une famille. Mais d'une certaine façon, il en avait une en la personne de Rémus… Alors pourquoi était-il si désespéré à l'idée d'être rejeté par le professeur de potions ? Parce que ce n'était pas juste, bon sang, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient être… À une époque, découvrir qu'il était le fils de Rémus, ou même de n'importe qui de vivant l'aurait rendu fou de joie, mais les choses étaient différentes à présent… Severus le comprenait. Et pour cause, songea-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs du professeur. Snape savait lui aussi ce que c'était que d'être rejeté par sa famille, de ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même.

Rémus, avec tout son calme et sa douceur, ne lui ressemblait en rien. Que tenait-il de lui ? Son obstination, peut-être. Le loup-garou avait sûrement du faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour se faire accepter tout au long de sa vie. Quoi d'autre ? Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout physiquement, musarda Harry. Il était le portrait craché de James Potter, tout le monde le lui avait dit. Un sort, peut-être, jeté par sa mère ?

Oui, Rémus était courageux. Et gentil. Et loyal. Mais en dépit de tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître en lui, et encore moins à accepter ce nouveau lien… Tout cela sonnait tellement… faux.

Severus, en revanche… Malgré leurs années d'animosité, se retrouver aux côtés de l'austère professeur de potions avait quelque chose de naturel. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'avait pensé Lily ; sa mère l'avait mené vers Severus, pas Rémus !

Il soupira profondément. Il devait en parler à Snape le plus vite possible. Si Snape voulait bien. Oh Merlin… et s'il n'était pas au courant ? Et s'il décidait qu'il devait aller avec son père, si Severus décidait de ne plus s'occuper de lui à cause de cela ? Et si…

Un grésillement et une odeur de brûlé le tirèrent de ses réflexions, le cœur battant. Le repas venait de brûler… Comme d'habitude. Comment avait dit Snape, déjà ? Ah oui, plus doucement… Non, aujourd'hui il préférait la cuisine façon moldue, et tant pis si c'était plus long. Et après cela, il irait dormir lui aussi, il en avait bien besoin.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas dormir maintenant, il ferait des cauchemars… Et il ne voulait pas que Severus se réveille. Mais à qui parler ? Il ne voyait qu'une personne, vraiment, même s'il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Cependant, malgré les derniers évènements, il devait bien admettre que Dumbledore avait toujours été une source de conseils et de réconfort dans le passé. Il l'avait soutenu, même contre Snape, même quand il avait eu tort. Et avec ses airs de grand-père indulgent, il avait été une des premières personnes sur laquelle Harry avait pu compter… et il appréciait Severus, il saurait quoi penser de la situation. Lui dire si le professeur avait besoin d'aide. Visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter ce soir…

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait disponible…Snape était remonté dans sa chambre, le laboratoire était libre et donc la poudre de cheminette aussi…

Retirant le plat du feu, il se servit une assiette et laissa le reste sous un sort de réchauffement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait avalé sa portion et se dirigeait à grands pas vers le sous-sol de la maison. Sur la pointe des pieds, il passa devant la porte de Severus… Il n'aimait pas devoir se cacher, mais Snape serait furieux s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La porte ne grinça même pas derrière lui, et il se retrouva devant la grande cheminée de pierre, vaguement coupable et déçu que Snape ne soit pas venu après lui. Saisissant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il la lança dans l'âtre.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard. »

Les flammes vertes brillèrent intensément et il passa le buste dans la cheminée, incertain de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

« Harry ! » Le soulagement était visible dans la voix du directeur, et il se détendit légèrement. « Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, mon garçon. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, » grogna Harry, avant de regretter aussitôt son irritation. Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de commencer… « Écoutez, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec vous, et je ne vais pas revenir non plus, pas pour l'instant. »

« Ah, je dois dire que je m'y attendais, » commença Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait une once d'amertume. « Je suis content que tu aies appelé, Harry, il est important que nous parlions. »

« Et de quoi ? » Demanda le garçon d'un air méfiant.

« Harry, je pense que tu n'as pas oublié ce qui est arrivé dans le magasin de M. Ollivanders, ni la visite du Ministre ? »

Harry fit la grimace ; comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

« Je croyais que c'était réglé pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant, oui, » confirma Dumbledore. « Mais tu te rappelles sans doute de la condition que le ministre a imposé. »

« Que je reste à Poudlard, » murmura Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas, professeur, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas le laisser seul. »

Même si Severus, lui, ne demandait que cela…

« Je comprends que ta position soit difficile, mais elle le deviendra plus encore si tu ne rentres pas, » fit le directeur. « Et celle du professeur Snape également. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. C'était du chantage, du chantage pur et simple !

« Laissez Severus en dehors de ça ! C'est de votre faute, pour commencer, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait avec ce sort, mais rien ne serait arrivé sans cela ! »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Je crains que tu n'aies raison, évidemment. Mais cela ne change rien au reste. Le professeur Snape risque d'être accusé d'enlèvement si le ministère apprend que tu l'as suivi hors des limites de Poudlard. »

« Et le papier certifiant que je lui appartiens ? »

« C'était un leurre, Harry, rien qui ne puisse tenir fasse à ta disparition. »

Il le savait, bien sûr… Mais il ne pouvait pas affronter cela, pas maintenant.

« Il a besoin de moi. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber comme vous l'avez fait, » fit Harry d'une voix implacable.

Cette fois, il fut bien sûr d'avoir vu un éclair de douleur passer dans ses yeux bleus. Décidément, le directeur devenait curieusement émotif, ces derniers temps…

« Est-ce ce que Severus pense ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dégagée.

« Il pense que vous l'avez trahi, et je suis d'accord avec lui, » lança Harry

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu comprenais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à… »

« Je ne parle pas du sort, » l'interrompit il, agacé, « ça, c'était déloyal. Et stupide. » Il s'arrêta un instant, brusquement conscient d'être en train de parler au directeur. Mais il était trop tard pour s'arrêter, et vraiment, il n'en avait pas envie. « J'ai vu ses souvenirs, Voldemort l'avait… Je ne sais pas, emprisonné dans sa mémoire et faisait défiler ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Et vous y étiez, » fit il d'un ton accusateur. « Vous n'étiez pas le pire, mais vous y étiez. »

« Je reconnais avoir une large part de torts concernant le professeur Snape, » admit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. « Mais Harry, comme tu viens de le dire toi-même, tu as vu ses pires souvenirs… Severus et moi avons une longue histoire qui dépasse les mauvais moments que tu as pu voir. »

« … et il n'est pas tout blanc non plus, je le sais, » ajouta Harry. « Mais vous avez tout de même trahi sa confiance, et je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Je veux… » Il s'interrompit. Il voulait pouvoir rester et que Snape le garde auprès de lui, mais il n'était pas venu pour parler de cela. « Au fait, n'essayez pas de revenir au Manoir, Severus a changé les protections pour la cheminée. Vous ne passerez pas. »

« C'est pour le moins ennuyeux, » murmura Dumbledore. « Je suppose qu'il est furieux à mon égard à l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Eh bien, à l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'il dort comme une pierre, » répondit Harry, « mais oui, il était furieux contre vous. Oh, et contre moi aussi. »

« Puis-je te demander ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu te sois endormis ? Ta mission a visiblement été un succès… »

« Oui, j'ai réussi à le rejoindre, » commença Harry en frissonnant à ce souvenir. « C'était bien Voldemort, j'ignore comment il a fait cela, mais il a réussi à contrôler l'esprit de Severus pour lui faire revivre ses pires moments, et plein de choses concernant les Mangemorts, Voldemort lui-même… C'était horrible, à la fois les souvenirs et la présence de Tom, il ne voulait pas laisser Snape et il voulait lui faire payer… »

« La Marque, » acquiesça Dumbledore, « même si Voldemort est faible pour l'instant, elle n'en reste pas moins active. Je soupçonne que mon sort a déstabilisé Severus et permis à son ancien maître de prendre le contrôle sur ses rêves. Ce que j'ignore, cependant, c'est comment tu as pu lui permettre d'en réchapper ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » avoua Harry. « Au bout d'un moment, les souvenirs ont fini par, hum, m'obéir, d'une certaine façon. Ils suivaient le cours de mes pensées. Et j'ai pu l'amener à sortir des visions, et ensuite… » Il s'interrompit. « C'est encore un peu confus. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, songeur.

« Je présume que Severus est très fatigué malgré son sommeil mouvementé ? »

« Je crois que oui, » répondit Harry. « Il avait du mal à se tenir debout… Il est parti se coucher immédiatement. Et il semblait… à bout de nerfs. »

« Harry, » reprit le directeur d'une voix inquiète, « tu ne dois pas te sentir blessé par ce que Severus a pu dire après votre retour ; il est clair que le professeur Snape était sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver et hors de lui-même, il ne pensait certainement pas ce qu'il a dit. »

« Que savez vous de ce qu'il a pu dire ? » Rétorqua Harry, mi-rassuré mi-agacé

« Oh, disons simplement que je connais bien Severus… et que vous avez tous les deux de nombreux points communs, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry se sentit aussitôt rougir. Lui-même venait de passer les dernières minutes à pratiquement crier sur le directeur…

« Je suis désolé, » offrit il, « je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif. Vous avez raison, Severus a été un peu… Snape. Mais il n'a pas crié trop longtemps, il a dit qu'on parlerait demain, mais il sera reposé, je pense. »

« Une sage décision, » fit Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait. « Et toi Harry, comment te sens-tu, après toutes ces émotions ? »

La voix était douce et inquiète, et Harry se détendit un peu plus. Il avait fait le bon choix en venant parler au directeur…

« Un peu sonné, je suppose, » répondit il. « Tout a été très vite, et tous ces cauchemars envoyés par Voldemort… »

« Oui, je présume en effet que visiter les souvenirs de Severus ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Peut-être devrais-tu également te reposer, si tu penses que tu ne risques rien au Manoir ? Bien entendu, tu es libre de revenir à Poudlard à tout moment. »

« Je ne voulais pas dormir avant d'avoir parlé… de vous avoir parlé… » Fit Harry.

Le directeur hocha doucement la tête, son regard adouci.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier dont tu souhaitais discuter ? »

« Oui… peut-être… mais je ne sais pas… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « C'est au sujet de Rémus. »

Il y eut un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce, et Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. De sa place dans la cheminée, la vue était réduite et il n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il semblait que Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Une voix calme et familière s'éleva :

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je vous laisse… à moins que tu souhaites me parler, Harry ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le grincement de la porte du bureau se fit entendre; il se jeta instinctivement en arrière avant d'entendre la voix familière de McGonagall :

« Albus, avez-vous… »

La sorcière s'arrêta net en apercevant le visage d'Harry dans les flammes.

« M. Potter ! Vous arrivez juste à temps. Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'apporter ceci au professeur Snape ? Il semblerait que Poppy Pomfrey n'ait pas réussi à vous joindre au Manoir. »

« Les protections sur la cheminée ont été changées, » acquiesça Harry en prenant les potions que McGonagall lui tendait. « Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que plus personne ne peut entrer maintenant. »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, à la fois inquiète et contrariée.

« Harry… Comment va Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se repose. C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant. Mais je suis sûr que les potions aideront, merci professeur. »

McGongall balaya le remerciement de la main.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, » murmura-t-elle, « je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas, mais… Harry, pourrais-tu lui demander de régler la cheminée pour qu'elle me laisse passer ? »

Harry eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, je ne suis pas certain que Severus m'écoutera, et, sans vouloir vous vexer… » Il fit une petite grimace. « Je ne sais pas s'il serait tellement ravi de vous voir. Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas sa personne favorite à Poudlard… »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, jeune homme, » fit sévèrement McGonagall, avant de jeter un bref regard d'excuse à Dumbledore. « Severus sait que je ne suis pas toujours enclin à penser de la même façon que le directeur et à suivre ses directives. Ou tout au moins, je me plais à espérer qu'il s'en souviendra… et je tiens à ce qu'il sache que je n'approuve en aucun cas ce qui a été fait. »

Son air digne et raide contrastait avec l'émotion qui se lisait sur son visage. À nouveau, elle se tourna vers le directeur.

« C'était totalement Serpentard, Albus, » fit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

« Eh bien, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix contrite, visiblement sensible au reproche, « j'espérais que Severus serait à même d'apprécier ce tour à sa juste valeur et me pardonnerait mon audace, mais les choses ont tourné de façon bien plus dramatiques que je ne l'avais anticipé, évidemment. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » reprit McGonagall, « le professeur Snape a ma parole de Gryffondor que je ne tenterai rien de cet ordre. Je souhaiterais simplement pouvoir lui parler. »

« Je lui en parlerai, » fit Harry. « Mais je ne vous promets rien. Merci pour les potions, professeur, et remerciez Mme Pomfrey de ma part. »

« Harry, tout va bien ? » Demanda doucement la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Je pense… » Répondit-il. « Le pire est passé, pas vrai ? »

Mais dans les yeux des trois sorciers présents, il put lire le doute sur cette déclaration.

« Professeur, » dit il pour Dumbledore, « je vous ferai savoir demain ce que j'aurai décidé. Vous pensez que ça ira ? »

« Je doute que tu changes d'avis de toute façon, je me trompe ? » Fit le directeur, les yeux pétillants.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

« À demain, dans ce cas. Et n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

« Je le ferai, » assura le garçon. « Merci, professeur. Et toi aussi, Rémus, et vous, professeur, » fit-il à l'intention de McGonagall.

« File, Harry, » fit la sorcière. « Et prends soin de ton nouveau maître. »

Et alors qu'il reculait à nouveau dans les flammes, Harry aurait pu jurer que McGonagall venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le laboratoire était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, éclairé seulement par quelques torches. Aucune potion sur le feu, tout paraissait si calme… Les braises dans la cheminée dégageaient une douce chaleur, et avant qu'Harry ait pu réfléchir, il se retrouva confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, roulé en boule sous sa forme de chat.

Il aurait sûrement dû remonter pour dormir dans sa chambre, mais il n'en avait ni l'envie ni le courage. Ce soir, il voulait juste être un chat sans souci, devant son feu de cheminée, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur d'être là dans sa maison, l'Homme en Noir dormant juste à côté.

Et malgré sa longue et rude journée, Shadow s'endormit en ronronnant.

Severus se réveilla avec la vague impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes. Son corps semblait à la fois engourdi, courbatu et… étrangement reposé. Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir ? Un rapide _Tempus_ l'informa que plus de douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait pris la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Un record. Ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il ait rêvé sur la fin, et qu'il se sente plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… Oh, depuis fort longtemps, dans tous les cas. Évidemment, ces douze heures venaient s'ajouter à deux journées pendant lesquelles sont corps avait été au repos, à défaut de son esprit.

Grognant, il s'assit. Merlin, avait-il rêvé de tout cela où était-ce réellement arrivé ? Son esprit embrumé semblait rechigner à se mettre en marche ce matin…

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé décida-t-il, il avait véritablement été enfermé dans sa mémoire par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait réellement été secouru par Harry, et le garçon avait bel et bien assisté à ce défilé d'horreurs.

Fermant les yeux, Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle si lourde ce matin ? Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour décider de la conduite à tenir… Retenir Harry, lui jurer qu'il avait changé, que sa loyauté était inébranlable… ou le rejeter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en sécurité à ses côtés et qu'il veillerait sur lui de loin, que tout cela avait été une grave erreur…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Harry… Il avait besoin de lui. Et il lui avait promis qu'il serait là, la veille même, dans ce rêve, il avait accepté de laisser le garçon entrer dans sa vie, avait accepté de prendre cette responsabilité. De le suivre.

C'était peut-être la première fois de son existence qu'il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix, celui qui s'imposait vraiment. Restait à savoir comment l'assumer… le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter là. L'attaque de l'autre nuit avait été dirigée contre lui et lui seul, mais Harry avait malgré tout réussi à se mettre en danger. Que se passerait-il quand il aurait repris des forces et retrouvé ses pouvoirs ?

Machinalement, sa main se porta à son avant-bras. La marque était curieusement calme, aujourd'hui… Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était attendu à un regain de douleur. Les traits crispés par anticipation, Severus retroussa sa manche. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter la vue de cette cicatrice, en tout cas pas depuis la mort de Lily… Elle, la preuve flagrante de sa culpabilité, si immuable et nette…

Nette ? Non, pas aujourd'hui. Snape sentit son souffle se couper sous le choc. La cicatrice qu'il connaissait par coeur, celle qui avait régi sa vie depuis tant d'années, venait subitement de changer d'aspect. La marque du crâne et du serpent étaient encore visible, en réalité, si on savait qu'elle avait été là autrefois. Mais elle était à présent déformée, tordant les chairs pour imprimer un motif flou… flou pour l'instant, songea-t-il, mais il pouvait voir dans le dessin un autre symbole tout aussi reconnaissable.

La chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui. Non, c'était impossible… Il n'avait pas pu… Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête avec la rapidité de vifs d'or, s'entrechoquant et se repoussant mutuellement. Oui, il y avait une possibilité, une des seules qu'il pensait plausible, qui pourrait signifier à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. La liberté et une condamnation.

Qui pourrait tout changer.

Il se leva, légèrement chancelant. Lentement, presque avec crainte, il traça du bout des doigts la marque difforme sur son avant-bras. S'il avait raison… Mais comment en être sûr ? Il ne voyait qu'une personne qui aurait pu le renseigner, et il était hors de question qu'il aille gentiment sonner à la porte du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui demander ce qu'il en était.

Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était jamais à son maître qu'il était allé demander conseil, pas à celui-ci en tout cas… Dumbledore. Il devait lui parler. Lui seul saurait quoi faire de ce nouveau tour des évènements…

Il serra la mâchoire. Il n'y avait pas vingt quatre heures qu'il avait claqué la porte au nez du directeur qu'il revenait déjà vers lui, comme un enfant effrayé. Mais au diable son orgueil, c'était bien trop important.

Décidant que l'hygiène attendrait, Snape s'empressa de changer de vêtements, usant de quelques sorts de rafraîchissement.

Merlin, il pouvait sentir sa magie peiner rien qu'à ces sorts… Il secoua la tête, une boule dans l'estomac. Inutile de pleurer sur les pots cassés. Et ce matin, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Justement, en parlant de chat…

Fermant sa porte derrière lui, Severus frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Pas de réponse, visiblement le garçon était déjà levé… Ce qui vu l'heure n'avait rien de surprenant. D'un pas plus pressé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Merlin, lui qui n'avait jamais faim, il aurait donné cher pour un bon déjeuner gras et nourrissant ce matin ; il aurait même donné cher pour l'un des fameux gâteaux d'Hagrid, en réalité. Mais Harry n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine. Fidèle à sa parole, le garçon avait cependant laissé le repas sur la table… Snape s'approcha, suspicieux.

Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être ce qu'il pensait ? Mais les effluves du dîner maintenu chaud lui apportèrent confirmation. Du thon. Harry avait cuisiné du thon. C'était totalement… Shadowien.

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, Severus pris la direction du laboratoire, vaguement nerveux à l'idée de faire face au garçon. Ses craintes étaient cependant inutiles ; ce fut bel et bien un chat noir qu'il trouva roulé en boule dans le fauteuil, profondément endormi.

Le Maître des Potions s'approcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et frôla la fourrure de l'animal du bout des doigts. Tous les chats étaient-ils aussi irrésistibles quand ils dormaient, ou était-ce seulement le sien ? Shadow leva la tête et cligna des yeux, le regard flou. Severus s'autorisa à caresser doucement la tête du chat, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits… ce qu'il fit rapidement en se frottant à la manche de son Homme en noir en ronronnant.

Snape n'avait pas anticipé le geste qui suivit ; il ignorait si c'était la gratitude, l'impulsion du moment, l'habitude ou la simple tendresse qui l'avait poussé, mais il prit délicatement le chat dans ses bras et le tint contre lui, une main fourrageant dans son poil.

S'il fut surpris, le chat n'en laissa rien paraître et se lova avec bonheur dans les robes noires du Maître des Potions, fermant les yeux pour mieux respirer son odeur. La sécurité, il sentait la sécurité… et le feu de bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus reposait le chat sur le fauteuil, soudain trop conscient de son élan d'affection. Merlin, pourquoi était-ce aussi facile avec un chat, et si compliqué avec les humains ? D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il ôta les poils de sa robe et s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

« Je dois parler à Dumbledore, » annonça-t-il. « J'en aurais peut-être pour un moment. Reste au Manoir, ne sors pas, fais ce que tu veux pour le reste. »

Surpris, Shadow se transforma aussitôt en adolescent inquisiteur.

« Dumbledore ? Mais je croyais que… »

« Harry, » l'interrompit Snape, « garde tes questions pour plus tard. Je te promets que nous parlerons, juste… pas maintenant. »

« Oh, » fit le garçon, vaguement déçu. « Il sera content. Dumbledore, je veux dire, j'ai, hum, j'ai été lui parler pendant que vous dormiez, avec la poudre de cheminette. McGonagall a laissé ces potions pour vous, au fait. »

Severus acquiesça et s'empara des potions en question. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait… Il les avala d'une traite.

« Tu as tout à fait le droit de parler à qui tu le souhaites, Harry, » fit-il. « Je préfèrerais juste que tu évites les Mangemorts, mais il me semble que ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Harry rit doucement.

« Non, probablement pas. » Il aurait voulu demander au professeur comment il se sentait, mais son intuition féline lui chuchotait que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment… Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Snape disparaisse tout de suite. « Quand vous dites le Manoir, vous voulez dire tout le Manoir ? Je peux aller où je veux ? » demanda-t-il, l'image de la chambre verte en tête.

Un haussement de sourcil ironique lui répondit.

« J'aimerai autant que tu évites ma chambre, mais elle ne semble plus avoir de secret pour toi. Alors oui, va où tu veux, la majeure partie du Manoir n'est jamais utilisée, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu trouveras une salle de jeu à l'étage. »

« Aucune pièce interdite, donc ? » Insista Harry. Snape parut surpris, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu es chez toi, Harry, et non il n'y a pas de pièce interdite. Autre chose avant que je ne m'en aille ? »

« Non. Oui. Vous… allez bien ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Aussi bien que possible, » répondit le professeur. « Et même si je suppose que mon timing laisse à désirer… Je te remercie, Harry. Il est effectivement probable que personne d'autre que toi n'aurais pu me sortir de cette situation. Mon éclat d'hier… » Il eut un geste vague de la main. « était probablement déplacé. Et regrettable. »

« Je comprends, » fit Harry en évitant le regard du professeur. Le sujet des scènes auxquelles il avait assisté ne reviendrait sur le tapis que bien trop tôt…

Il entendit Severus soupirer à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis pas une personne agréable, et j'ai tendance à laisser mon tempérament s'enflammer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire ; mais c'est une chose à laquelle tu es déjà familier, je pense. »

Harry eut un petit rire contraint. Oh, oui, il connaissait bien cet aspect du caractère de Snape... un peu trop, même. Après toutes ces années à en être la cible, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu l'oublier.

« Je ne vais pas changer en un jour, Harry, je m'en excuse à l'avance. Certaines circonstances… font que j'ai moins de contrôle sur moi-même et mes paroles. Cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi, ni… au reste. »

Harry avait une vague idée de ce que 'le reste' pouvait vouloir signifier, et il releva la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Severus avait peut-être des difficultés à brider sa colère, mais il en avait certainement tout autant à parler de ce genre de choses.

« Je sais. Enfin je crois. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira. Simplement… revenez, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Souhaites-tu que je te ramène quelque chose de Poudlard ? Je pourrais demande un déjeuner aux elfes, je suppose que ce fameux Dobby connaît tes préférences… J'ai vu que tu avais cédé à tes instincts premier hier soir, » fit Severus avec un léger sourire, « est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? »

Le thon. Il voulait parler du thon. Oh, Merlin… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Vous, hum, vous n'aimez pas le poisson ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? »

« Je vais bien, » fit Harry en se trémoussant légèrement.

« Une potion, peut-être ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Non, le garçon n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Vous vous rappelez ce que vous avez dit, professeur, » répondit Harry, « tout ne se règle pas avec des potions. »

Le regard hésitant et blessé qu'il lui jeta fit intérieurement tressaillir Snape. Harry avait cessé de l'appeler 'professeur' depuis un moment maintenant… Il y avait quelque chose de plus important derrière tout cela qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps ce matin, la cicatrice qui commençait doucement à l'élancer se chargeait de le lui rappeler. Sans répondre, il choisit quelques potions sur les étagères.

« Prends-les, » fit il en les tendant à Harry qui lui jeta un regard accusateur. « Je sais qu'elles ne règleront pas tout, mais tu te sentiras mieux. Je serais de retour rapidement, Harry, et je te promets que nous parlerons autant que tu le souhaiteras. As-tu mal quelque part ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur les pavés de la salle.

« Penses-tu pouvoir te faire à manger et parvenir à ne pas te mettre en danger le temps de mon absence ? »

« Et je ne ferais pas non plus pipi sur les tapis… Oui, vous pouvez me laisser seul deux minutes, professeur ! »

Severus faillit répliquer, mais se retint à la dernière minute et se contenta d'un fin sourire.

« Sois sage. »

Et sur ces mots, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes.

Si le directeur fut surpris de son apparition, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le visage calme, il l'accueillit d'un sourire et d'un coup d'oeil qui aurait pu passer pour un regard d'excuse.

« Severus, je suis content de vous revoir. »

Snape grogna, peu disposé aux politesses. Dans une seconde, le vieil homme allait certainement lui proposer un bonbon au citron comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Une pastille au citron ? »

Et voilà. Sans desserrer la mâchoire, Severus vint prendre place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du directeur, résistant difficilement à l'envie de masser son bras pourtant indolore.

« Je présume que non, » fit doucement Dumbledore. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Severus ? En plus de vous offrir mes plus plates excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je vous faisais confiance, » fit Snape d'une voix sourde.

« Et j'ai trahi cette confiance, pour votre propre bien, du moins le croyais-je… »

« Vous ne savez rien ! » éclata Severus, subitement inquiet de se comporter comme Harry avait tendance à le faire dans ce bureau. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… Vous auriez dû me parler, Albus, me demander, vous n'avez aucun droit de disposer de moi de cette façon ! »

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, mon enfant, » répondit le directeur, « mais vous devez admettre que vous ne m'auriez pas écouté. Vos nouvelles responsabilités vous rendent fort peu raisonnable du point de vue de votre propre santé. Vous ne serez plus d'aucune utilité au jeune Harry si vous dépassez vos limites. »

« Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vous m'avez tendu un piège ! Vous ne valez vraiment pas mieux que lui… » Severus s'interrompit pour prendre une grande inspiration. Oui, décidément, son petit éclat avait des relents de crise d'adolescent qui ne lui convenaient guère.

« Je suppose que vous parlez de Voldemort, » soupira Dumbledore. « Severus, que s'est-il passé ? je n'ai en aucune façon souhaité cela, j'espère que vous le savez… »

« Que croyez-vous, vieil homme ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôle ses Mangemorts de toutes les façons possibles, cette Marque… » Il tressaillit, « elle ne sert pas qu'à rappeler les troupes. J'ai la chance d'être un bon occlumens… Je protège systématiquement mon esprit en renforçant mes barrières mentales avant de m'endormir. Ceux qui ne le font pas doivent s'attendre à voir leurs rêves et leur sommeil inspectés et contrôlés, ou dans le cas qui nous concerne, manipulés. »

Il lui sembla que le directeur venait de pâlir légèrement.

« Severus, je suis désolé… »

« Si vous m'aviez laissé quelque minutes ou secondes avant de m'imposer ce repos forcé, j'aurai pu nous épargner ce petit mélodrame et la mise en danger de votre précieux sauveur. »

Le souvenir de l'implication d'Harry lui fit soudain voir rouge, et toute pensée de retenue fut oubliée.

« À quoi pensiez-vous, pour l'amour de Merlin ? Il aurait pu être tué ! »

« Severus, il ne s'agissait que de visions, son corps était bien présent à nos côtés, en sécurité… »

« Des visions envoyées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il aurait pu être piégé lui aussi et son esprit aurait été détruit aussi sûrement que s'il avait été là en personne ! Qu'auriez vous fait de son corps après cela ? Vous êtes absolument inconscient ! » Rugit-il, incapable de croire que Dumbledore puisse être aussi désinvolte.

« Je savais que vous ne laisseriez rien lui arriver, » répondit calmement celui-ci.

Severus resta bouche bée. Il avait déjà soupçonné le directeur d'être candide, mais jamais naïf. En tout cas pas à ce point.

« Albus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait mon esprit, je n'ai rien pu faire pour Harry, en réalité c'est lui qui est venu me sauver ! S'il lui était arrivé quoique ce soit, s'il n'avait pas eu le dessus… » Sa gorge se serra. « Je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« Et je savais également qu'Harry ne laisserait pas Voldemort vous avoir et que vous n'écouteriez personne d'autre que lui. J'ai pris un risque, Severus, j'en suis conscient, mais il était nécessaire. »

« Il ne l'était pas ! » Fit sèchement le Maître des Potions. « Vous n'avez aucune excuse pour avoir risqué sa vie. »

« Ah, j'en ai une en réalité, même s'il est probable que de nombreuses personnes ne soient pas de mon avis… Vous y compris. »

« Et laquelle ? » Demanda Snape, soupçonneux.

« Je ne pouvais pas risquer de vous perdre, » fit simplement Dumbledore, une note d'émotion dans la voix.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet immédiat de rendre Severus muet. Les yeux noirs scannèrent un moment le visage du directeur, et il se détendit sensiblement.

« Mon utilité ne vaut pas que vous risquiez la vie d'Harry, Albus. »

« L'utilité est certainement une chose intéressante, » fit Dumbledore, « mais il est difficile de s'arrêter là quand il s'agit de personnes auxquelles l'on tient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, le professeur détourna le regard.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ce type de réflexions, Albus. Vous le savez mieux que moi. »

« Severus, je regrette profondément d'avoir trahi votre confiance. Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours été clair sur l'importance que vous… »

« Pitié, épargnez-moi ces mièvreries, » siffla Snape. Mais Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de noter une petite pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de stratégie, Albus, ne vous avisez plus de mettre la vie ou la santé mentale d'Harry en jeu pour des raisons aussi futiles. Et pendant que nous y sommes, l'avertissement vaut pour moi aussi ; je ferai ce que vous me demandez, dans la mesure du possible, mais cessez de me traiter comme un enfant ou comme votre Mangemort personnel. »

Les yeux du directeur se plissèrent douloureusement.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, Severus… en aucune façon. Vous avez toutes mes excuses. »

Le Maître des Potions eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Malgré tout, » reprit le directeur, « puis-je vous demandez comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ? »

Snape eut une grimace. Ils y étaient. Il était venu pour ça, évidemment, mais l'impatience et l'appréhension se disputaient à parts égales. La cicatrice…

« Bien, » répondit il. « Mais… Il est arrivé quelque chose. »

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le professeur des potions réapparaisse si vite pour simplement exiger des explications.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si. Non. Je l'ignore. Rien de… Oh, Merlin, ça ne sert à rien, » grogna Snape. Puis, d'un geste vif, il dénuda son avant bras, exposant la Marque au regard du directeur.

Cette petite scène en valait peut-être la peine, décida Severus en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore. Les yeux écarquillés, les épaules soudain raides, le directeur semblait retenir sa respiration, toute son attention concentrée sur la Marque… ou ce qu'il en restait. Albus Dumbledore surpris et muet, c'était sûrement une première, musarda Snape alors que le sorcier se penchait sur son bras pour mieux l'observer.

Une minute passa avant que le directeur ne se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées. Severus en fit de même, recouvrant la marque de sa manche.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, à bout de patience.

Il fallut un moment au directeur pour répondre.

« C'est… je ne suis pas certain de savoir quoi vous répondre, Severus. Je pense que vous avez bien une idée sur la question vous-même. »

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça.

« Harry. » Répondit-il simplement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en confirmation.

« C'est également ce qu'il me semble. Quand le changement a-t-il eu lieu ? »

« Probablement pendant que j'étais inconscient, » répondit Snape, le coin de ses lèvres se tordant. « Je m'en suis aperçu en me réveillant ce matin. »

« Avez-vous senti une différence ? »

« Elle n'est plus douloureuse, » dit il simplement.

« Severus, c'est… bien évidemment, cela paraît impossible, mais étant donné les circonstances, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, » fit doucement le directeur.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions, nerveux. « Pensez-vous que la même chose soit arrivé à tous les Mangemorts ? »

« Non, certainement pas, » répondit Dumbledore. « Il s'agit d'un changement d'allégeance personnel. Vous êtes à ma connaissance le seul Mangemort dont la loyauté aille à Harry Potter. »

« Ma loyauté a toujours été la même depuis la mort de ses parents, Albus, il n'y a là rien de nouveau, alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je regrette de devoir revenir là dessus, mais pourriez-vous me décrire ce qui est arrivé quand Harry est allé vous secourir, dans votre sommeil ? Les circonstances qui ont fait que notre jeune ami a pu vous soustraire à l'influence de Voldemort ? »

Et bien sûr, la question en elle-même éclairait tout, songea Severus. La façon dont il avait poussé ses souvenirs à répondre aux questions du garçon. Dont Harry avait réclamé qu'il le fasse, sans en être conscient. Sa décision profonde et irrévocable de suivre Harry, quoiqu'il arrive, de lier son destin au sien. Le masque qu'Harry avait ôté de son visage. Et l'éclair de douleur qui l'avait frappé avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance, cette soudaine rupture…

Il grogna. Devant lui, Dumbledore le regardait d'un air patient et compatissant.

« Vous avez choisi votre propre destin, Severus. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, » admit le professeur, vaincu. « Mais cela n'explique pas comment le transfert a pu se produire. Harry a acquis une somme considérable de pouvoirs, mais il ignore encore comment les maîtriser… Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu… qu'il ait pu… » Il déglutit difficilement. La pensée avait quelque chose de véritablement horrible, et Harry paraissait si innocent…

« Non, Severus, je doute que M. Potter ait cherché à vous asservir. » Affirma le directeur. « Qu'il ait souhaité vous arracher à Voldemort, cela ne fait pas de doute en revanche, et très certainement vous lier à lui… mais en aucune façon comme votre ancien maître. Je le connais suffisamment pour en être certain. »

Snape s'agita sur son siège.

« Il me coûte de vous le demander, mais que savez-vous sur cette Marque ? Je me rappelle que vous aviez fait des recherches pour tenter d'en venir à bout à une époque, je me trompe ? Qu'aviez-vous découvert ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« C'est une magie très ancienne, et très noire. Elle est plus puissante que les artefacts utilisés pour réduire des sorciers en esclavage, du fait que son porteur choisit de la prendre de son plein gré. Sa première utilisation connue remonte aux temps de Rome… Mais ceci ne nous avancera guère. Il s'agit d'une marque de pouvoir absolue, un sorcier choisissant de lier son âme à celle d'un autre. Cela demande dévouement, loyauté, et bien entendu abnégation de sa propre volonté, au service d'une autre plus puissante. Lanature même de cette marque, son enracinement fait qu'elle ne peut être dissoute sans la mort d'une des deux parties… »

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort, » objecta Severus.

« Il ne l'est pas, non. Pas réellement, du moins. Mais son âme a été divisée, de multiples fois. »

« Les horcruxes, » murmura Snape. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela à a voir avec le problème qui nous préoccupe ? »

Dumbledore lui jeta un long regard à la fois fatigué et sans concession. D'abord perplexe, le Maître des Potions se mit soudain à blanchir.

« Albus, non… »

« C'est la seule explication possible, mon enfant, je le regrette. »

« Vous le saviez, » souffla-t-il, « vous l'avez toujours su… »

« Je le soupçonnais depuis un moment, oui, et ceci en est la confirmation. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort est venue se loger dans celle d'Harry lorsqu'il a tenté de le tuer, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'est ce qui lui a permis de prendre le contrôle de votre marque, de rompre les chaînes qui vous reliait à votre ancien maître pour vous attacher à lui. Un fragment d'âme, les pouvoirs de Voldemort, et le lien puissant qui vous unissait. Sans compter, bien entendu, vos doubles volontés. »

« Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, cela implique bien plus que cette maudite marque ! Son âme… s'il est relié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pourra pas mourir sans emporter Harry avec lui ! »

Lentement, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes… » fou de rage, Snape avait agrippé les bras de son fauteuil si fort que ses phalanges en étaient devenu blanches. « Vous vous servez d'Harry, vous l'avez protégé dans le seul but de le laisser mourir au bon moment, vous l'avez fait élever comme un cochon pour l'abattoir ! »

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'idée vous aurait semblé judicieuse, » murmura le directeur.

« Comment osez-vous ! » Rugit Severus. « Le fils de Lily ! Jamais je n'aurai accepté que vous le sacrifiiez de cette façon Je n'aurai jamais dû vous écouter… »

« Severus, calmez-vous, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. « Vous êtes un homme trop intelligent pour ne pas envisager qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres alternatives. Et vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'Harry représente pour moi. » Il y avait une note de supplication dans sa voix, et ce détail plus que ses paroles firent retomber la plus grande partie de la colère de Snape.

« Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, » fit il. « Si ce psychopate mort-vivant doit rester vivant pour cela, soit, mais je ne laisserai pas Harry être sacrifié pour la cause. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela, Albus. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon enfant, il y aura d'autres alternatives. J'ignore encore lesquelles, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir cette Marque que vous portez comme un signe du destin. »

Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête, perplexe.

« Pensez-vous que cela l'affecte ? Harry, je veux dire. »

« Je pense que tous les deux sont affectés de cette connexion involontaire, » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais cela ne change rien à ce qu'est Harry. Ni à ce qu'est Voldemort, j'en ai peur. Elle a permis l'échange de visions, de pouvoirs, et ce transfert de Marque… Mais la personnalité d'Harry n'appartient qu'à lui et à lui seul. Son cœur également. »

La tête entre les mains, Snape gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, Albus ? Que puis-je faire pour lui ? »

« Ce que vous faites déjà, mon enfant, » répondit doucement le directeur. « Être là pour lui. Ne pas le laisser seul face à ce qu'il doit vivre, et ce qu'il devra affronter. »

Snape massa machinalement son avant-bras.

« Mais cela change tout, Albus. Absolument tout. »

« Non, mon enfant, cela ne change pas le principal… Ce qu'il y a entre Harry et vous reste le même, » le rassura Dumbledore.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » murmura le professeur, « cette marque est bien plus qu'un signe d'appartenance… celui qui la contrôle peut diriger son porteur de bien des façons, et aucune d'elle n'est très agréable, croyez-moi. »

« Severus, vous n'avez connu cet instrument qu'aux mains de Voldemort. Faites confiance à Harry pour ne pas abuser de ses pouvoirs, et qui sait… Peut-être, cela pourrait-il même tourner à votre avantage, » fit Dumbledore.

Mais l'ancien Mangemort ne s'apaisa pas pour autant.

« Albus, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple tatouage ni d'un portoloin intégré ! C'est une marque d'esclavage, et Potter est mon nouveau maître ! »

« C'est une marque que vous avez pris de votre plein gré, » fit doucement remarquer le directeur, « à une époque lointaine j'en conviens… mais ce changement de maître ne peut à ce point vous horrifier, pas après ce que Voldemort vous a fait subir. C'est, il me semble, la meilleure clé vers la liberté dont vous pouviez rêver. »

Secouant la tête, Severus dévisagea Dumbledore comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

« Avez vous oublié les démarches que je comptais entreprendre, vieil homme ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'en suis venu à considérer Harry comme mon fils… et j'avais bien l'intention de poursuivre dans cette voie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi les choses devraient changer, » fit le vieux sorcier. « Harry a prouvé à quel point il était attaché à vous et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour vous garder à ses côtés… Le transfert d'allégeance n'aurait pu se faire sans son entier consentement, même inconscient. »

« Qu'avez-vous manqué dans mon explication de texte sur la marque ? » Gronda Severus. « Harry Potter est mon nouveau maître, il peut à volonté me punir, me sommer de le rejoindre, tenter de s'infiltrer dans mon esprit… et ce n'est que le début, que suis-je sensé faire face à cela, Albus ? Lui dire d'aller au coin ? »

« Je doute qu'Harry voit les choses de cette façon, » répondit le directeur. « Il sera probablement encore plus horrifié que vous à cette idée. »

« Il ne doit pas savoir, » fit Severus en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil, défait. « Il culpabiliserait encore plus. Il prendrait peur. Il ne doit pas savoir. »

« Ce sera pourtant nécessaire, » soupira le directeur, « mais pas avant que vous-même ayez accepté la situation. Je ne prétends pas que ce sera simple, mais je persiste à penser que c'est une excellente chose, bien meilleure que vous ne le pensez. Cependant… »

« Oui ? » Grogna le professeur.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux s'assurer avant tout que nous ne nous trompons pas. Je doute que la marge d'erreur soit vaste, mais il me suffirait d'un simple sort pour m'en assurer. Si vous me permettez ? »

À nouveau, Snape retroussa la longue manche noire et présenta son bras au directeur. Un léger mouvement de baguette, une incantation murmurée, et les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

« C'est bien la signature magique d'Harry qui se dégage de la Marque. Aucun doute n'est possible. »

Incapable de dire un mot, Severus acquiesça, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur la cicatrice qui, tordue et étirée, tentait de changer le symbole à tête de mort en celui, bien reconnaissable, d'un éclair.

Les jeux étaient faits. Il appartenait à Harry Potter. Et pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il était bien décidé à accomplir la mission qu'il s'était donné jusqu'au bout : qu'il soit son maître, son chat ou son fils, Harry survivrait et il aurait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir.

Une famille, la liberté, et une vie bien à lui.

_Un grand merci à Pacha et Dalou sans qui ce chapitre ne serait jamais sorti sur vos écrans ( j'en reviens pas du nombre de fautes qu'il y avait dans celui-ci… je comprend mieux pourquoi pacha m'a rappelé de l'envoyer à Dalou !)_

_Un grand merci aussi à tous les reviewers, c'est vraiment l'essence qui me fait rouler, c'est le cas de le dire, dès que je reçois une review je me remets à ecrire !_

_Et puis, nouveau chapitre de la traduction d'AYLNO à aller voir d'urgence ( un monument, cette fic !), soit sur mon livejournal, soit en cherchant « une année sans pareille » d'aspen sur google ! Vous ne regretterez pas ;-)_

_Oh, et pendant qu'on y est, 40 au magasin des frères Weasleys aux cent premiers revieweurs !_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre36- A long, long, time ago**

Seul. Il était seul au Manoir. Et il avait carte blanche pour fouiner comme bon lui semblait… Un petit sourire sournois gagna le visage d'Harry et l'instant d'après, un chat noir se glissait sans bruit dans les escaliers du laboratoire.

Pas de pièce secrète, pas d'endroit interdit. Il avait bien insisté, Severus ne pourrait rien lui reprocher ! Au pire, il jouerait la carte de la naïveté, prétendant qu'il avait voulu visiter comme le professeur le lui avait suggéré. Et si la porte était fermée, eh bien… Il n'aurait qu'à l'ouvrir, pas vrai ? Et pourquoi pas, si Snape n'avait rien à cacher !

Éperonné par la curiosité, le chat grimpa les escaliers sans un bruit. Il devenait vraiment bon à ça, songea-t-il ; pattes de velours et coussinets amortissant, bonds souples, avoir le corps d'un félin avait vraiment des avantages !

L'escalier était imposant, et le couloir devant lequel il se retrouva en arrivant à l'étage ne l'était pas moins. Tout ici sentait le neuf, l'inutilisé. Pour la centième fois peut-être, la question revint tourner dans son esprit : quelles avaient été les ambitions de Snape en achetant ce manoir ? Tout était si démesuré et si désert ! Devant lui, de nombreuses portes se présentaient, fermées pour la plupart.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, la chambre verte devrait se trouver à sa gauche… La première porte, à sa surprise, était ouverte, et il n'eut pas besoin de se transformer pour y pénétrer.

Les volets de la pièce étaient ouverts, laissant filtrer la lumière entre les lourds rideaux verts. Un plancher de bois sombre, des murs couverts de tentures, la pièce avait un étrange petit air de gaieté. Une gaieté un peu forcée, peut-être… Au milieu de la pièce trônait un large billard sur lequel Shadow sauta lestement.

La salle de jeu ! C'était donc cela ! Près de la fenêtre se trouvait l'échiquier dont Severus avait parlé, les pions disposés sur les cases comme s'ils attendaient des joueurs… Sans doute attendaient-ils depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait aussi un jeu de fléchettes, et des boîtes en bois à l'aspect précieux rangées soigneusement sur les étagères, comme neuves, aux côtés de divers objets qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Rien de très excitant, mais le billard était sûrement amusant ! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Severus de lui apprendre, il aurait de meilleures chances de gagner à ce jeu qu'aux échecs, s'ils en venaient là.

Et, oui, Harry aurait bien aimé qu'ils en viennent là… Les entraînements, les préparations de potions, tout cela était bien beau mais il aurait aimé partager autre chose avec le professeur. Juste comme ça, pour passer du temps. Ensemble.

Mais avant cela, il y aurait la Discussion… Shadow se secoua. Oui, la Discussion, et avant tout, l'exploration ! Il en avait suffisamment vu de cette pièce, il était temps de passer à la suivante.

Reprenant à contrecœur forme humaine, Harry ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Un petit salon, constata-t-il, avec une bibliothèque et des fauteuils qui paraissaient confortables… Il était plus petit que l'impressionnant salon du rez-de-chaussée et il fit une note mentale pour y revenir plus tard. L'endroit paraissait agréable et accueillant.

La seconde porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être un petit débarras et Harry poursuivit, soudain légèrement nerveux. Si ses calculs étaient bons… La poignée suivante plia sous sa main, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Le garçon sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il y était !

Il chercha sa baguette dans ses robes et la pointa sur la serrure, murmura dans un souffle :

« Alohomora ! »

Il y eut un petit clic. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être si facile ? Hésitant, il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans plus de protestations. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry fit un pas, et cligna des yeux.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et il se dirigea aussitôt vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit d'un grand geste. Il se retourna pour observer la lumière à présent inondée de lumière et resta un instant sans voix.

La chambre verte… Tout ici était radicalement différent du reste du manoir. Les meubles qui remplissaient la pièce étaient de toute évidence anciens, tout au moins assez pour avoir servi pendant de nombreuses années. Quelqu'un avait vécu ici… et il eut aussi la confirmation de ses soupçons : ce quelqu'un était une quelqu'une, c'était bien une femme qui avait occupé cette chambre. Restait à savoir qui…

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le lit. Vert, comme la moquette et les rideaux aux fenêtres. Il toucha du bout des doigts le patchwork usé qui recouvrait les couvertures. C'était si… personnel, si différent de l'anonymat glacé qui semblait dominer le manoir. Et le lit n'était même pas de très bonne qualité. Simplement… Confortable et familier.

Fasciné, il poursuivit sa visite. La coiffeuse, celle qu'il avait vue derrière les vitres ! C'était un beau meuble, cette fois, dépareillé avec le reste de la pièce, mais à l'aspect tout aussi harmonieux. Une brosse traînait encore sur la table, ainsi qu'un ruban pour cheveux, vert une fois de plus. Quelques objets éparpillés… Il semblait que l'occupante de la pièce n'était sortie qu'un instant, qu'elle allait revenir à tout moment chercher sa brosse, douce, souriante… Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Harry se l'imaginait.

Et pourquoi pas ? Il y avait même un livre sur la table de chevet. Harry s'approcha pour en lire le titre : '_Amours magiques_.' Il sourit. Romantique, alors… Avait-elle été amoureuse de Snape ? Certainement. Sinon, qu'aurait-elle fait ici ?

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit grand les portes. Ce fut le parfum qui l'assaillit ; un parfum léger, quelque chose qui rappelait la campagne, les fleurs… L'odeur était ténue, mais si douce qu'il eut envie de plonger son visage dans les robes qui pendaient là. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Que faisait-il là, dans la penderie d'une femme sans doute morte ? Le parfum avait une odeur de passé envolé qui lui donnait envie de pleurer… et les robes, simples et colorées, semblaient parler d'un bonheur perdu mais jamais oublié.

Les yeux soudain embués, il fit un pas en arrière et referma l'armoire. Merlin, il devenait fou… Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer ici. Cette chambre si simple avait un parfum si triste, si triste…

Il aurait dû partir immédiatement, mais il en était incapable. Au lieu de cela, il passa en revue les livres de la petite bibliothèque, effleurant la tranche de l'index. Shakespeare. Milton. Des romans d'amour, aussi, et des traités de magie. De potions, même. Il sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever malgré lui ; ainsi Severus avait trouvé une femme qui aimait les potions autant que lui ? Et là, sur une étagère, est-ce que ce n'était pas… Il s'approcha. Oui, c'était bien cela, la petite bergère de porcelaine qu'il avait vue dans les souvenirs de Snape, le seul objet qu'il ait emporté en quittant sa maison.

Merlin, c'était si infiniment triste ! Et ces tableaux sur les murs, des couleurs pastelles, des paysages ; Monet reconnut-il … et des dessins crayonnés, des photos de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient cet air familier que tout avait dans la pièce.

Et un vieux tourne-disques, une pile de vinyles posés à côté de lui sur la table. Une fois de plus, il ne put résister et en inspecta les pochettes d'une main tremblante. Genesis. Led Zeppelin. Neil Young. Supertramp.

Supertramp. Lui aussi aimait bien Supertramp. Le poids sur sa poitrine doubla soudain de volume et les disques lui échappèrent, allant s'éparpiller sur le bureau. D'accord, il devait se reprendre, c'était totalement stupide, cette femme écoutait les mêmes chanteurs que lui, et alors ? Cet endroit était émouvant, mais ce n'était qu'une question d'atmosphère. Il s'était posé tellement de questions sur cet endroit que tout lui apparaissait de manière exagérée. La femme qui avait habité cette pièce n'était sans doute même pas morte, c'était peut-être simplement la petite amie de Snape qui n'était pas venu lui rendre visite depuis qu'un certain Harry Potter occupait son emploi du temps.

Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer ici et encore moins fouiller, c'était impoli et malsain. Ses mains rassemblèrent nerveusement les disques pour les remettre à leur place avant de quitter la pièce une bonne fois pour toute, et ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de rugueux sur le bois du bureau. Non, pas exactement rugueux, rectifia-t-il, creux, en réalité.

Il se pencha légèrement pour observer le bureau de plus près et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle que soit l'occupante de la pièce, elle était très jeune… et très amoureuse. Dans le bois du bureau, une main malhabile mais déterminée avait gravé un cœur, entourant les initiales chéries. Deux paires d'initiales, en fait. L'une n'était pas dure à deviner : S.S pour Severus Snape, mais l'autre ?

Et soudain, la réalisation le frappa avec le force d'un éclair. Le souffle coupé, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, incapable de détacher son regard de l'inscription sur le bureau.

L.E.

C'était si évident, si évident depuis le départ, comment avait-il pu passer à côté ?

Lily Evans. Cette chambre était celle de sa mère. Avait été…

Merlin, c'était impossible, totalement impossible, Severus lui avait dit… chancelant sur ses jambes, il s'approcha à nouveau de la coiffeuse et saisit une brosse, remarquant ce qu'il avait omis de voir la première fois : les cheveux roux entremêlés aux poils de la brosse.

Les rubans verts, comme le lit, la couleur des yeux de Lily…

Ses disques. Ses livres. Ses vêtements. Son parfum. Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait à nouveau ouvert les portes de l'armoire et enfoui son visage dans la robe la plus proche, respirant à plein poumons le parfum oublié depuis longtemps. En quelques secondes, il se mit à suffoquer, incapable de savoir s'il cherchait à retenir ses larmes ou s'il s'étranglait déjà avec.

Ce fut un craquement du plancher derrière lui qui l'interrompit, et il fut sur ses pieds en un instant, promenant un regard désespéré à travers là pièce.

« Maman ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se sentit soudain plus ridicule que jamais, là, seul, au milieu d'une pièce vide et étrangement hantée. Mais pas par un spectre, non, par des souvenirs et une nostalgie insupportable… Snape venait-il ici, se plongeait-il lui aussi dans le parfum enivrant des écharpes de Lily, parcourait-il ses livres, écoutait-il ses disques ? L'appelait-il, lui aussi ?

Incapable de rester là un instant de plus, Harry s'enfuit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il fut pris d'une violente envie de la rouvrir, de rentrer dans la chambre à nouveau, de s'allonger sur ce lit, de tenter de retrouver… Quoi ? ou plutôt, qui ? Il s'éloigna, refusant de regarder en arrière. Lily était morte, morte depuis quinze ans et rien ne la ramènerait, ni cet endroit, ni Severus.

Snape… Une bouffée de rage le prit alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché cela ? De quel droit gardait-il cela pour lui seul ? Tout cela appartenait à sa mère, lui revenait de droit ! Croyait-il être quitte en lui donnant la boîte en bois ?

Eh bien il s'était trompé, trompé lourdement !

Oh, ils allaient parler, oui, il pouvait en être sûr,

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, hésitant entre la colère et l'émotion. Quand Lily avait-elle habité ici ? Et pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison Snape lui avait-il menti à ce sujet ? Le cœur gros, il saisit la petite boîte en bois qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, à côté de la photo que lui avait offert McGonagall.

Cette vue suffit à faire retomber sa colère. Il devrait faire plus confiance à Severus… Il avait sûrement ses raisons. Sans doute pensait-il lui en parler quand le moment serait opportun… Mais lui parler de quoi ?

Il grogna. Il voulait parler à Snape maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit allé voir Albus si tôt ? Il devait retenir, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant !

Le son d'une porte refermée brutalement le fit sursauter. Était-ce possible ? Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Harry se redressa, le cœur battant, la baguette à la main. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, bien sûr, alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain aussi nerveux ? Comme si de l'électricité le parcourait… Des coups sourds furent frapper à la porte et Harry tenta de se détendre.

« Entrez ? »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Severus apparut.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la question et resta un instant la bouche ouverte, incapable de formuler une réponse. Ce fût visiblement suffisant pour Snape qui s'avança et prit place sur le fauteuil du bureau.

Il semblait étrangement tendu lui-même, remarqua Harry. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, cela n'avait pas dû plaire au professeur. Ou bien était-ce lui ? Severus était-il au courant de ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Harry, respire, » fit doucement Snape.

Ce ne fut qu'en prenant une grande inspiration qu'Harry réalisa qu'il l'avait retenu depuis que le professeur était entré dans la pièce. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était Severus, juste Severus… Il vit le sorcier ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, il avait pris les devants.

« Alors, vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Dumbledore ? »

C'était la question la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais posée, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de couper la parole à Snape qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je suppose que l'on peut dire ça, oui, » répondit-il.

« Il ne voulait vraiment pas vous faire de mal, vous savez. Mais il est toujours tellement persuadé de tout savoir, et il veut tellement tout diriger, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il dépasse les bornes des fois. Et il est tellement vieux… »

Harry s'interrompit, conscient d'être en train de babiller. Devant lui, Severus lui jetait un regard à la fois soucieux et amusé.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Nous rentrerons à Poudlard dès demain, ou ce soir-même si tu le souhaites. Albus et moi nous sommes expliqués, même si je suis loin d'être ravi de sa petite intervention. »

« C'est… une bonne chose, » fit Harry, désarçonné. Alors, c'était tout ? « Vous n'êtes pas plus fâché que ça ? Je veux dire… Vous étiez plutôt furieux, hier soir. »

Son regard vint s'échouer sur ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard perçant du professeur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape ajuster sa position sur le fauteuil, comme s'il se préparait à une longue discussion.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai dites hier soir et qui auraient clairement bénéficié d'un peu de recul de ma part… Mais certaines n'en restent pas moins vraies. »

Le garçon se raidit à ces mots. Peut-être Severus allait-il le jeter dehors, finalement ?

« Tu es un jeune sorcier promis à un avenir exceptionnel, Harry, » reprit-il. « Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de ton avenir… Ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à présent suffit largement à te distinguer des jeunes gens de ton age. À présent, tu es également l'un des sorciers possédant le plus de pouvoir dans ce pays, peut-être même, qui sait, le premier d'entre eux. Mais malgré tout cela, et malgré toute ta bonne volonté et ta bravoure… »

Un picotement dans la nuque d'Harry le poussa à relever les yeux. Quoique Severus ait à lui dire, il lui devait de le regarder en face. Visiblement satisfait, le professeur continua.

« Malgré tout ce que les gens attendent de toi et la prophétie qui pèse sur tes épaules, tu n'en restes pas moins un garçon de seize ans, inexpérimenté, impulsif, qui ne maîtrise pas encore ses pouvoirs. Tu ne peux pas, et j'insiste sur ce point, tu ne _peux pas_ te jeter dans chaque situation dangereuse pour sauver le monde. Ce n'est tout simplement pas réaliste. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant au fait que j'ai longtemps pensé que tu avais un problème d'ego… Je te connais assez à présent pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas, mais cette tendance à négliger ta propre sécurité doit s'arrêter maintenant. »

« Je… j'avais bien compris hier, professeur, » fit Harry. « Ça semblait juste être la bonne chose à faire, cette fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

« Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, en particulier par ma faute ! Je suis l'adulte ici, Harry, peux-tu comprendre cela ? » Demanda Snape avec tout le calme possible.

« Je comprends, vraiment, » répondit le garçon, la gorge serrée. « C'est juste que… Je l'aurai sûrement déjà fait avant cet été, bien sûr, mais maintenant… Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez, c'est idiot, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de ça, besoin de vous… Si vous croyez que vous pouvez me pardonner pour… vous savez. »

« Stupide enfant, » fit doucement Severus. « Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de 'disparaître', comme tu le dis… Quant à te pardonner, en dehors de cette fâcheuse tendance à mettre ta vie et ma raison en danger, je crains de ne pas saisir. »

« Vous savez, ce que vous avez dit hier, » insista Harry, mal à l'aise. « Le fait que… que j'ai vu, enfin, vos souvenirs. »

Le visage de Snape se figea tandis qu'il tentait de prendre une posture décontractée.

« Ce n'était guère fameux, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il. « Je sais que cette fois tu n'as pas cherché à être indiscret, Harry. Pour tout dire, je suis plutôt surpris qu'avec le recul, tu ne sois pas le premier à m'adresser des reproches. »

Confus, Harry le dévisagea un instant. L'expression de Severus ne laissait rien transparaître, mais le garçon se doutait que le moment était critique.

« Des reproches ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Pour avoir suivi Voldemort, pour commencer. Pour avoir pris la Marque. Et tout ce qui s'ensuit… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je le savais déjà. Vous avez changé, vous n'êtes plus de son côté. Je suis juste… désolé pour vous, » conclut-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, figeant le temps. Si longtemps, en fait, qu'Harry commença à se demander si Snape n'avait pas été stupéfixé… Il s'agita inconfortablement sur son lit, et le geste sembla faire réagir le professeur qui passa une main sur son visage, fermant brièvement ses yeux noirs.

« Je suppose que la pitié n'est pas le premier sentiment que l'on souhaite inspirer à ses enfants, » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Harry le fixa du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait bien de dire… ? Mais… Non, il ne devait pas penser cela, pas du tout, c'était terriblement faux !

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » fit-il précipitamment. « Je vous respecte, vraiment, vous êtes un type… Je veux dire, un professeur formidable et je, hum… »

Oh, Merlin, ça ne commençait pas très bien. Les joues rouges, il s'interrompit sous le regard sardonique de Snape, un sourcil levé.

« Un professeur formidable ? Je n'espérais pas tant d'hypocrisie de votre part, M. Potter. »

Harry se sentit rougir plus violemment encore.

« D'accord, comme professeur, vous êtes nul. » Admit-il sans oser le regarder. « Mais pour le reste… Je ne plaisante pas, je vous respecte vraiment. Et pas juste cela, c'est… je voulais vous en parler mais… Pendant que vous dormiez, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ou plutôt, j'ai appris quelque chose. »

Grognant, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Par où commencer ? Il voulait parler de Rémus, mais il ne voulait pas que Severus le rejette maintenant, et il voulait parler de la chambre verte et de Lily, il devait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas que Snape pense qu'il doutait de lui ou… La pression d'une main sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux. Devant lui, Severus lui tendait un flacon de potion, son regard apaisant.

« Bois. »

Ce qu'il fit sans protester.

« Une potion calmante, » précisa Snape, « as-tu besoin d'autre chose, pendant que nous y sommes ? Tu as bien déjeuné ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est juste que… il s'est passé plein de choses en votre absence. »

« C'est ce que je constate, » répliqua amèrement Severus. « Je t'écoute. »

Mais les mots, étrangement, ne voulaient pas sortir.

« Vous êtes au courant, pour Rémus ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Plus précisément ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Il a un fils, » fit-il.

Cette fois, le professeur laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Harry, puis-je savoir comment tu as appris cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, j'ai espionné, » répondit négligemment le garçon.

Snape resta un instant silencieux.

« Évidemment. Encore une leçon qu'il te reste à apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est à dire, » fit Harry, gêné, « c'est tellement facile quand on est un chat… »

Severus secoua la tête, comme pour balayer l'idée.

« Peu importe. Et pour te répondre, oui, je suis au courant. »

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Snape était au courant. Il savait que Rémus était son père, et malgré tout il ne l'avait pas repoussé… Devait-il être soulagé ou inquiet ?

« Et… ça vous est égal ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne dirais pas cela, non » répondit le professeur. « Cela va très certainement compliquer les choses. Pour Rémus et pour toi en particulier, je présume. »

« C'est certain, » murmura Harry. « Mais ça ne change rien à… au reste. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Même si Rémus est… enfin, techniquement… »

_Techniquement, il a couché avec ma mère_, songea Harry, avant de réaliser. _Oh Merlin. Il a couché avec ma mère._ Il leva les yeux vers Snape, sous le choc.

« Vous devez vraiment le détester, » fit-il dans un souffle.

Le professeur fit une grimace.

« Détester est un mot un peu fort. Et en réalité, la réciproque serait plus juste… Il se trouve que j'ai joué un certain rôle dans sa paternité. Un rôle plutôt malheureux, pour tout dire. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu les retenir, les mots avaient franchi sa bouche.

« La chambre verte… »

Il observa Snape avec appréhension, mais celui ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

À regret, Harry répéta.

« La chambre verte. Il y a un rapport, n'est-ce pas ? » Ça n'avait pas de sens, et pourtant… Ça devait en avoir, tenta de se persuader Harry. Il fallait que toutes les pièces s'emboîtent, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Je crains de ne pas saisir, » fit Severus. « De quelle chambre es tu en train de parler ? »

Le garçon hésita un instant. À quel jeu Snape jouait-il ?

« Je parle de la chambre du haut, la chambre avec les rideaux et le lit vert, et le reste. Vous savez bien… »

Mais le professeur continuait de le fixer d'un air perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une des chambres soit meublée en vert, mais quand bien même, quel serait le rapport ? »

« Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, » s'énerva Harry que la tension rendait nerveux. « La vieille chambre. Celle de ma mère. »

Cette fois, Snape sembla littéralement estomaqué.

« De quoi… » le regard soudain dans le vague, il se leva. « Montre-moi, » fit-il d'un ton sec.

Sans demander son reste, Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre, Severus sur les talons. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi faisait-il sembler d'ignorer de quoi il parlait ? Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte, et Snape avait toujours ce regard vide d'expression.

« Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû entrer, » tenta de s'excuser Harry, « mais vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais aller où je voulais… »

Sans un mot, Severus poussa la porte et entra. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et Harry le suivit, à contrecœur. Que se passait-il ? Snape était en train d'observer la pièce avec le même air de surprise que lui-même avait probablement eu en entrant. Mais non, en réalité Severus avait l'air positivement choqué. Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse, tendant une main puis la retirant avant d'avoir pu la toucher. Incapable de résister, Harry posa sa question :

« C'est bien la chambre de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regretta toutefois quand Snape se tourna vers lui, l'air halluciné.

« C'est impossible, » fit-il d'une voix étranglée, « je n'aurai pas… »

Puis, d'un mouvement raide, il se tourna vers la bibliothèque, fébrile. Il la fouilla rapidement du regard avant de saisir une rangée de livres et de les jeter par terre, visiblement oublieux de la présence d'Harry derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, il poussa un petit grognement et extirpa un objet ovale du fond de la bibliothèque.

Une pensine, constata Harry, de plus en plus intrigué. Sans faire attention à lui, Severus pointa sa baguette vers la coupelle et guida les longs filaments argentés vers sa tempe.

L'instant d'après, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Un mélange de fatigue et de résignation s'imprima sur ses traits tandis qu'il balayait à nouveau la pièce du regard, sans surprise cette fois.

« Professeur ? » Demanda Harry, hésitant.

Snape sembla se rappeler seulement alors de sa présence et lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le lit, tapotant la couverture. Le garçon s'assit à ses côtés, incapable de décider s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé.

Le silence avait vraiment une autre dimension dans cette pièce, songea-t-il. Quelque chose d'à la fois paisible et oppressant. Il ignorait combien de minutes avaient passées quand Severus pris enfin la parole.

« Tu avais raison, Harry, cette chambre était celle de ta mère, » fit-il d'une voix dégagée. « Tout ce que tu vois ici lui as appartenu. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit doucement le jeune homme, « vous m'aviez dit qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit une telle chose, mais c'est exact, Lily n'a jamais mis les pieds au manoir. Pas une seule fois. »

« Mais alors comment… »

« Ce sont ses meubles, Harry, » interrompit Snape. « Seulement ses meubles. Ceux qu'elle avait chez ses parents, quand elle habitait encore chez eux. »

« Mais que font-ils ici ? » Insista le garçon.

Severus mit à instant à répondre, comme s'il se remémorait ces souvenirs.

« Elle m'a demandé de les garder pour elle. C'était après la mort de ses parents… Petunia s'apprêtait à se marier et elle avait besoin d'argent, elle a donc souhaité vendre la maison. Lily a accepté à contrecœur… Elle n'avait nulle part où laisser ses affaires et elle m'a demandé de les garder pour elle, sachant que je ne comptais pas vendre la maison de mes parents dans l'immédiat. Nous étions très proches à l'époque… Mais plus pour longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'a jamais voulu les reprendre. Ou plus exactement, nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé. »

« Pourtant… » Harry désigna la pièce de la main, « tout paraît si… réel. Vivant. On dirait vraiment qu'elle a vécu ici. »

À ses côtés, Snape grogna doucement.

« Je suppose que j'ai été… légèrement trop enthousiaste en amenant ces meubles ici. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve ce qu'elle avait quitté si jamais elle décidait de… mais c'était stupide, bien sûr. »

_De venir vivre au manoir_. C'était ce qu'avait voulu dire Severus, Harry en était certain. Il avait espéré, mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Au lieu de cela, elle avait épousé James et, de toute évidence, couché avec Rémus. Et la chambre était restée au Manoir Snape, inchangée.

Il avait eu raison quand il avait visité cette chambre plus tôt, il y avait ici quelque chose de terriblement doux et nostalgique qui donnait envie pleurer. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr, mais au lieu de cela se pencha pour s'allonger, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Severus.

Il comprenait, et il savait que Snape le comprenait. Et il avait eu raison sur ce point également ; il avait besoin de lui. Une main vint se poser sur son crâne, caressant légèrement les cheveux.

« Tout ce qui est ici est à toi, Harry. Tu peux en faire ce que tu souhaites. Je te l'aurais montré plus tôt si je m'en étais souvenu, » fit Severus doucement.

« Comment avez vous pu oublier cela ? » Murmura Harry. Mais bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Parce que j'ai souhaité l'oublier, » répondit Snape. « En mettant ce souvenir dans une pensine, le souvenir entier et pas uniquement son côté affectif. Après la mort de Lily… j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. »

Harry pouvait l'imaginer. Son regard se posa sur le vieux tourne disque.

« Vous aimiez bien ces chanteurs ? »

« J'aimais bien les écouter avec elle, » répondit Snape. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Lily dansant le rock… Oh, ils avaient dansé, et combien d'après-midi et de nuits ? « Mais après un moment, » continua-t-il, « cette pièce était devenu comme un poison. J'ai préféré oublier jusqu'à son existence. »

S'il avait dû écouter une millième fois Stairway to Heaven, il serait devenu fou, il en était sûr. Le disque était rayé d'avoir tant joué après la mort de Lily, et lui-même se sentait aussi éreinté et abîme que le disque noir en entendant ces notes.

« Je comprends, » murmura Harry. « Elle me manque aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas connue. Je me souvenais de son odeur, vous savez ? Quand j'ai ouvert le placard, ses robes. »

Oh, oui, il savait. Le parfum de Lily était ce qui l'avait le plus hanté dans cet endroit. C'était si difficile d'imaginer qu'elle était partie quand son odeur imprégnait encore l'atmosphère…

« Je ne pensais pas avoir de souvenirs d'elle, » continua Harry. « À part, vous savez, quand je l'entends crier. »

La main de Severus se crispa sur la nuque du garçon.

« Quand tu l'entends crier ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui, quand les Détraqueurs approchent… Je l'entends, le soir où elle a été tuée. C'est plutôt ironique que les Détraqueurs aient réussi à faire remonter le seul souvenir que j'aie de ma mère, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, à part cette odeur, maintenant… »

« Harry, je suis désolé, » murmura Snape.

« Moi aussi, » offrit le garçon. « je ne voulais pas voir vos souvenirs, vous savez, mais je suis content que ça soit arrivé. Parce que, » et il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, « c'est beaucoup plus facile de comprendre comme ça. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Severus hocha la tête, à la fois réticent et compréhensif. Posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, il entreprit de se relever.

« Je crois qu'un bon verre de firewhiskey ne me ferait pas de mal. Peut-être même deux. Que dirais-tu d'une bièraubeurre ? »

Harry se redressa, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Deux aussi, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Et un bras passé sur les épaules du garçon, dans un geste qui devenait curieusement familier, Snape sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Repose en paix, Lily,_ fit-il dans une prière muette. _Et si possible pas dans cette chambre. Ce manoir n'a pas besoin de plus de fantômes…_

Quitter l'étage et laisser la chambre verte derrière eux fut un vrai soulagement. Les fauteuils du salon n'avaient jamais été aussi confortables et accueillants, et Harry s'y laissa tomber avec reconnaissance.

Merlin, il se sentait littéralement vidé ! Et ce feu de cheminée était parfait malgré la saison, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ronronner tranquillement et… Oh, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour se transformer en chat. Mais après tout…

D'un bond, il sauta sur les genoux de Snape et se laissa mollement glisser contre les robes du sorcier. Voilà, c'était parfait, juste comme avant quand il n'était que Shadow et qu'il n'avait pas un souci au monde…

« Sale bête, » murmura Severus ; mais son ton démentait ses paroles et ses doigts vinrent caresser le poil noir.

Oui, tout semblait toujours plus facile sous cette forme, songea Shadow.

« Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter tout le temps, Shadow Snape. Le monde ne va pas s'effondrer si tu te reposes un instant. Apprends à faire confiance aux adultes. »

Fermant les yeux, le chat étira une patte. À cet instant, il aurait été si facile d'être d'accord…

« Albus a raison sur un point, » continua Snape, « tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester trop longtemps hors de Poudlard en ce moment, pas avec ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. Ce serait trop risqué. Nous rentrerons ce soir. »

Ces paroles réveillèrent tout à fait Shadow qui regagna son fauteuil pour reprendre forme humaine.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je lui donnerai ma réponse demain soir. »

« Il serait imprudent d'attendre. Si un Auror vient vérifier que tu te trouves bien à Poudlard et ne t'y trouve pas, ta garde temporaire pourrait revenir au Ministère. Par ailleurs… j'avoue que la perspective de rester au Manoir ce soir ne m'enchante guère. »

Sur ce point, Harry était d'accord. La découverte de la chambre l'avait suffisamment secoué, changer de décors lui convenait parfaitement.

« Ça ne vous ennuiera pas si j'y retourne… plus tard ? Dans la chambre, je veux dire, » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je serais mal placé pour te le reprocher… À ce sujet, n'avions-nous pas parlé de firewhiskey et de bièraubeurre ? » Demanda Severus en se levant pour chercher les bouteilles. Et vraiment, décida Harry, la biéraubeurre était la solution parfaite à une journée mouvementée.

« Merci, professeur, » fit-il en reposant la canette. « Vous n'aviez pas parlé de deux bièraubeurres ? »

Snape rit doucement en lui tendant une deuxième bouteille.

« 'Professeur' ? Nous en sommes revenus là ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, surpris. « Je n'avais pas fait attention. Par contre… » Il s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire, » grogna Severus

« Eh bien, vous avez recommencé à l'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous disiez plutôt Voldemort, ces temps-ci. »

Snape tapota son verre du bout des doigts, songeur.

« C'est probable, en effet. J'y ferai attention à l'avenir. »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas de dire son nom ? Vous détestiez cela, avant… » Fit Harry.

« Prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres… de Voldemort quand on est sous sa coupe est une très mauvaise idée. Un manque de respect flagrant et rapidement sanctionné. »

« Il a… il a des moyens de savoir ce genre de choses ? »

« Certainement, » fit amèrement Severus.

« Mais ça ne vous a pas posé problème depuis que vous avez cessé d'espionner, alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« La force de l'habitude, je suppose. Cet homme n'est certainement pas mon seigneur, ténèbres ou pas. Ce détestable surnom est aussi usurpé que pathétique. Mais ce petit séjour en enfer a remis certaines choses en perspective, bien évidemment. »

« Il est toujours votre maître malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? À cause de la Marque ? » Demanda Harry. Il vit Snape se raidir sensiblement.

« Ce n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te préoccuper. Ces regrettables erreurs de langage de ma part n'ont plus lieu d'être. J'espère juste que tu pourras également reconsidérer la question de mon prénom. »

« Désolé, Severus, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Je suppose que c'est aussi la force de l'habitude. » Il finit sa deuxième bouteille d'une traite. « Et peut-être aussi un peu la peur que vous me mettiez dehors, » avoua-t-il rapidement.

« Harry ! » s'écria Snape, soudain inquiet. « Il n'en est pas question ! Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, mais je peux t'assurer que… » _que je n'ai à aucun moment eu l'intention de te mettre à la porte ? _Inexact. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. « que je n'ai aucune intention de revenir sur ma parole. Tant que tu le souhaiteras, tu seras chez toi ici. »

« Même si mon père… » Le garçon ne put retenir une grimace. Parler de Rémus n'allait pas être si évident. Merlin, tout cela sonnait tellement faux…

« La question n'est ni ton père, ni ta mère, ni ce que pourront penser les gens de notre arrangement, » fit sèchement Severus. « Tu es mon chat, un point c'est tout. Est-ce clair dans votre tête, jeune homme ? »

« Je suppose, oui, » répondit Harry avec un large sourire. « Et vous êtes mon Homme en Noir. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Snape en levant un sourcil. Le garçon rit, un peu jaune.

« C'est comme ça que je vous appelais quand, enfin, quand j'étais juste un chat. Ça semblait plutôt approprié. »

« Assez approprié, en effet, » murmura Severus.

« Et vous savez, le vert vous allait plutôt bien. Dans vos souvenirs, je veux dire. Enfin c'est dommage que… que… » Le regard du professeur s'était assombri et Harry sentit qu'il venait de s'engager sur un terrain glissant.

« Un deuxième verre de whisky pur feu sera peut-être utile, après tout, » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Je, hum, je peux en avoir aussi ? »

« À ton âge ? » demanda Severus, suspicieux.

« J'en ai déjà goûté, vous savez. Et je crois que c'est juste ce qu'il me faut, là, maintenant. »

« Ce qu'il te faut pour rouler par terre ? Va pour cette fois, » fit-il en lui tendant un verre, « mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

« Non, il y a peu de chances, » marmonna Harry. « J'ai toujours détesté les gens saouls. »

« Mauvais souvenirs ? » demanda Snape.

« Plutôt, oui, » fit-il, réticent.

« Ton oncle, je présume ? »

« Hum-hum, » répondit vaguement le jeune homme. Les Dursleys n'avaient jamais été son sujet de conversation favori et Vernon était décidément en queue de liste ; juste après les articles de la Gazette des Sorciers et les dernières conquêtes amoureuses de Draco Malfoy. Mais il capta le regard de Severus posé sur lui, sombre et songeur, et sut aussitôt à quoi il pensait. Il frémit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu de l'enfance du Maître des Potions… et après cela, il n'était vraiment ni juste ni utile de se taire. Avalant une gorgée de bieraubeurre, il se lança.

« Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il était violent, » expliqua-t-il, « Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais pas comme… hum. De toute façon il n'arrivait jamais à m'attraper quand il avait bu. Mais il avait cette façon de cogner dans les murs et de crier après tout le monde... en disant des choses assez, enfin… assez horribles. Vous savez, à propos de mes parents, du fait que je ne valais rien, ce genre de choses, » conclut-il. « C'était surtout sa voix, et il me paraissait tellement énorme, à l'époque… non, en réalité il était vraiment énorme, mais dans ces moments là j'avais l'impression qu'il était un de ces monstres qui sont sensés vivre dans les placards et dévorer les enfants. Sauf que c'était moi qui vivait dans le placard et que c'était moi le monstre, pour eux, » dit-il avec un petit rire forcé.

Snape secoua la tête.

« Et un placard ne devait certainement pas représenter un grand refuge face à ce type d'ogre. »

« Pas vraiment, non », murmura Harry. « Mais la plupart du temps il m'oubliait quand il ne me voyait pas. C'est juste que Dudley… quand il avait peur, il lui rappelait d'aller s'occuper de moi. »

« Vernon s'en prenait aussi à son fils ? » demanda Snape, surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il cassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en beuglant. Il a cassé la télévision de Dudley, une fois ; un drame terrible… » il grimaça. « Quand j'étais petit, ça me terrorisait. C'était idiot, parce que c'était quand il était à jeun qu'il était le plus dangereux. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Il est mort, inutile de dire du mal de lui… »

« La mort n'absout pas tout, » répliqua Severus, « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a disparu que ces épisodes de ta vie en ont fait de même. Tes souvenirs seront juste moins douloureux avec le temps… mais tes raisons pour te méfier de l'alcool n'en sont pas moins justifiées. »

Harry médita un instant la question.

« Vous savez, c'est plutôt bizarre de penser que c'est à vous que je fais confiance, alors que c'est vous qui m'avez le plus crié dessus depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Vous croyez que j'essaie de reproduire la même chose ? »

Il vit le professeur tressaillir.

« J'espère bien que non, » fit-il d'une voix sourde. « Harry, j'espère que tu as bien conscience que je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal, que ce soit en acte ou en paroles. Il est hors de question que je lève la main sur toi ! Quant à crier… ce n'est pas une chose que je peux promettre, connaissant mon tempérament et le tien, mais je souhaite bien limiter cela aussi au strict nécessaire. Ma vision de l'éducation d'un enfant n'a rien en commun avec celle de ton oncle et de ta tante, ou de mes propres parents, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » protesta Harry. « Je sais tout cela. Si vous avez réussi à ne pas me disséquer ou m'écarteler contre un mur à l'époque ou vous me détestiez, je sais que vous n'allez pas le faire maintenant. Et vous m'avez protégé… »

« J'ai essayé, tout au moins. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te donner des corvées supplémentaires ou de te sermonner à ma façon si cela s'avère nécessaire. C'est une part du travail de parent, et j'entends la remplir également. C'est bien clair entre nous ? »

« Tant que vous n'argumentez pas à coup de ceinture, tout me va, » murmura le garçon.

À ces mots, Severus se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« Viens ici, » fit-il d'une voix douce.

Sans réfléchir, Harry vint se blottir contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le drap noir. Ah, c'était bon, oui… encore mieux que d'être Shadow. Et comment cela pouvait-il sembler si naturel alors que vraiment… Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir été réconforté de cette façon étant enfant.

« je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, vous savez, » fit-il contre l'épaule du professeur. « Sinon, je ne serais jamais venu ici. Et vous n'auriez pas… changé d'avis. »

« Stupide enfant, » murmura le professeur. « Je suis également heureux de l'issue de cette tragique histoire, mais quant à ce que ce moldu t'a fait subir… Je ne regretterais jamais assez de ne pas m'être occupé de son cas quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. »

« Pas moi, » répondit Harry. « Je préfère que vous n'ayez rien à voir avec ça. Le ministère n'aurait peut-être pas accepté que je reste avec vous, sinon. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'encore plus de morts. C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne voulait plus que je reste, vous savez. À cause de Marge. »

À ces mots, Snape saisit l'adolescent par les épaules et le repoussa doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu réalises que tu n'y es pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… je suppose. »

« Harry. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est possible vous savez, je la détestais. Et il se passe toujours des choses que je, que je ne contrôle pas, comme Shadow… »

« C'est absurde, » fit doucement Severus. « Cette femme a eu un accident de voiture. Ton oncle avait juste besoin d'un exutoire pour sa colère, aussi improbable soit-il. »

« Il n'avait pas bu, ce soir là, » pointa Harry. « D'habitude, il ne dit ce genre de choses que quand il est saoul. »

« Était-il ivre quand il t'a fait croire que tes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, que tu étais anormal, et toutes ces stupidités qu'il t'a mises dans la tête ? »

« Non, mais c'était logique, vous savez… de leur point de vue. C'est juste que quand il buvait, eh bien, il disait beaucoup plus de choses blessantes, mais quand il se mettait en colère sans avoir bu… C'était pire, et s'il me corrigeait c'était pour des choses qui étaient réellement arrivées. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Je sais que c'était injuste ; je n'y pouvais rien, mais pour lui c'était logique. Alors Marge… »

« La mort de Marge est due à un banal accident de la route, Harry. » fit Snape. « Dumbledore s'en est assuré. Ce n'était ni l'œuvre de voldemort, ni la tienne. Juste un accident. »

« C'est… vraiment ? »

Le soulagement était visible dans les yeux du garçon et Severus se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à lui dire plus tôt.

« Vraiment, » fit Snape en hochant la tête. « Et si cela peut te rassurer, je bois extrêmement rarement. Et comme la plupart des Maîtres des Potions, je suis immunisé contre les effets de l'alcool à haute dose. »

« Eh bien pas moi, et c'est tant mieux pour ce soir, » grommela Harry. « J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur… ou une horde d'hippogriffes, si vous préférez. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un rouleau compresseur, » précisa Snape. « As-tu pensé à faire tes bagages pour Poudlard pendant que tu étais ici ? Nous rentrerons pour dîner, si cela te convient. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à cuisiner et je présume qu'il en est de même pour toi. »

« J'aime bien cuisiner ici, » fit le garçon « mais un dîner préparé par les elfes m'ira très bien pour ce soir. J'aurai juste quelques affaires à prendre, je ferais aussi bien de le faire maintenant. »

« Fais cela, » acquiesça Severus, « et nous rentrerons directement à Poudlard. Je pense que tes amis seront rassurés de te savoir revenu. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas ravis d'avoir à nouveau perdu leur capitaine de Quidditch… et Albus a également parlé d'un accident en cours de potions ? »

_Oh, Merlin._

« C'est… je… en fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, il se trouve simplement… »

« Oui ? » fit Severus, une once d'amusement dans la voix.

« Eh bien, visiblement, le poil de chat ne rentre pas dans la composition de toutes les potions. En tout cas, pas dans celle que Ron était en train de préparer. »

« Je vois, » soupira le professeur. « Et les conséquences de cette petite manipulation ? »

« Rien de grave, en fait, » s'empressa de répondre Harry, « et rien de permanent. Vraiment, ce n'était pas si dramatique. »

« Rien qui ne t'aurait valu une retenue si j'avais été là ? » Demanda sournoisement Snape.

« Ça ne compte pas, vous me donnez toujours des retenues… »

« Une autre chose qu'il va falloir changer, je suppose, » fit le professeur. « Mais inutile d'espérer un traitement de faveur en classe, monsieur Potter. J'attends de vous une véritable assiduité en cours et je ne pardonnerai pas plus les erreurs que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'ici. »

« Oh, je n'en attendais pas tant, » grimaça Harry en vidant d'une traite son verre de whiskey pur feu. Merlin, mais c'était vraiment fort… « tant que vous me traitez comme n'importe quel serpentard. »

Il crut entendre Severus rire doucement alors qu'il se mettait à tousser, incapable de résister à la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

« Va préparer tes bagages, Salazar, et rejoins-moi dans le laboratoire. Je vais prévenir Albus de notre arrivée. »

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de trouver une réplique indignée, le professeur avait quitté la pièce, le laissant seul et suffoquant au milieu du salon. Merlin, c'était humiliant, il avait pourtant déjà bu du whisky pur feu avant ça… Il jeta un regard noir à la bouteille. C'était juste une question d'habitude, après tout. D'un geste leste, il se resservit un verre et le but lentement.

Voilà, c'était juste un coup à prendre, siroter doucement son whisky… Et maintenant, il se sentait tout à fait d'attaque pour rentrer à Poudlard. Avec son Homme en noir. Et que personne ne s'avise de dire quoique ce soit, parce que Snape était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et le seul à pouvoir lui donner cette impression d'être à la fois vulnérable et en sécurité.

Tiens… était-ce une idée, ou est-ce qu'il était en train de ronronner sous sa forme humaine ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait les donjons avec les quelques objets qu'il avait omis d'emporter la fois précédente. Quelques affaires de toilette, un livre, et… la photo prise par McGonagall, soigneusement rangée dans la poche de ses robes. Il était prêt, tout à fait prêt.

Severus l'attendait devant la cheminée, les flammes vertes attendant leur départ.

« Ça ira ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le garçon s'avancer.

« La poudre de cheminette ne m'aime pas trop, mais je devrais y arriver, » répondit Harry.

Snape l'observa d'un air suspicieux et ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. Une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il s'avança à ses côtés dans la cheminée.

La voie de cheminette semblait décidément bien plus coopérative en présence d'un Maître des Potions, et Harry pénétra dans le bureau du directeur sur ses deux pieds, trébuchant à peine.

Hum, la tête lui tournait malgré tout, cette fichue cheminette avait vraiment une dent contre lui… et Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud dans le bureau. Mais c'était bon de revenir ici aux côtés de Severus, si peu de temps après leur sortie dramatique. Comme il s'y était attendu, Dumbledore était là pour les accueillir, son éternel petit sourire irritant aux lèvres. Mais il n'était pas seul, constata-t-il… McGonagall était là elle aussi, et Harry fut pris d'une brusque bouffée d'affection pour la sorcière qui lui avait offert sa photo. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il raconte à Severus ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir… Il lui offrit un large sourire tandis que Snape reculait légèrement, époussetant ses robes.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mes enfants, » fit le directeur d'une voix enthousiaste.

« La maison, c'est le Manoir, » répliqua Harry de son ton le plus sérieux ; mais sa voix sonna d'une façon bien moins digne qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Quelqu'un toussa dans un coin de la pièce et il plissa les yeux pour tenter de le distinguer. Sa vue semblait étrangement floue ce soir ; il leva une main pour vérifier que ses lunettes étaient bien en place, mais c'était un détail qu'il pouvait difficilement oublier. La silhouette qui avait toussé s'avança de quelque pas et Harry reconnut Rémus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, vous êtes là, » grommela-t-il.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Je souhaitais parler au professeur Snape, » fit Lupin d'une voix douce.

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! » s'écria Harry. Derrière lui, il sentit Snape se rapprocher d'un pas et en fut secrètement rassuré. Severus n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, je crains de ne pas comprendre ? » Fit le loup-garou.

« Vous allez encore discuter de moi dans mon dos, et je ne suis pas d'accord. De toute façon, tout est réglé. J'ai parlé avec Severus, et il est de mon côté, alors ce n'est pas la peine ! » fit le garçon d'un air déterminé. Devant lui, les visages semblaient de plus en plus confus, à commencer par celui de son père…

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles, Harry, mais je comptais simplement discuter avec le professeur Snape de la nouvelle formule de potion Tue-Loup… »

« Elle a bon dos, la potion ! » S'exclama le garçon, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. « Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? »

« M. Potter, » fit une voix froide derrière lui, « je me dois une fois de plus de vous rappeler que le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne. »

« Vous, vous êtes de mon côté, vous vous rappelez ? » cingla Harry sans se retourner. Il avait l'intuition très nette qu'un demi-tour sur les talons à cet instant précis serait une très mauvaise idée pour son équilibre. « Et de toute façon, Rémus ne s'occupe jamais de moi ! »

Le ton boudeur arracha un sourire à la directrice des Gryffondors, mais n'en fit pas moins pâlir le nouveau professeur.

« Harry, je regrette vraiment si tu penses que je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, comme je te l'ai dit brièvement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ; mais à présent que je suis revenu… »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. C'est quand j'étais petit qu'il fallait être là. Vous êtes vraiment minable, » éructa-t-il, avant de se reprendre. C'était vraiment lui qui venait de dire ça ? Mais après tout, c'était bien mérité ! « Vous aviez quoi, comme raison, pour m'abandonner quand j'étais enfant ? Une potion, encore ? »

À y bien réfléchir, sa phrase n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réfléchir. Toute la colère et toute la frustration accumulées contre Rémus voulaient sortir maintenant, et il n'avait aucune envie de la retenir.

« Bon sang, Harry, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre occasion d'obtenir ta garde, je pensais que tu le savais… Les loup-garous n'ont aucun statut légal, et pense au danger que j'aurai représenté pour toi… » Tenta de se défendre le professeur, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

« Mais je m'en fiche ! » brailla Harry, « vous n'aviez pas à me laisser chez des gens horribles ! Vous auriez dû vérifier ! Vous auriez dû trouver un moyen ! Severus aurait trouvé, lui ! »

Était-ce son imagination ou Snape venait-il de ricaner ?

« Harry, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en discutions à tête reposée, mais sois bien sûr que je suis désolé, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Si tu voulais bien me laisser une seconde chance de… »

« Non, » fit le garçon d'une voix sourde, « c'est trop tard, vous n'êtes plus mon père. »

Le silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce lui parut aussi épais et glacial qu'un brouillard givrant.

« Je… non, en effet, » fit finalement Rémus. « Je crains même de ne l'avoir jamais été. »

« Exactement, » renchérit Harry, « et Severus a été là pour moi, et il m'a protégé, et il me chante des berceuses, et il est venu me chercher, et c'est lui que je choisis. »

Il y eut un son étranglé derrière lui, quelque chose comme un gloussement horrifié qui serait resté coincé dans la gorge.

« Le whisky pur feu n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, tout bien pesé, » murmura Snape qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et l'horreur.

« Vous l'avez fait boire ? » S'indigna McGonagall

« Un moment d'égarement après une longue journée, mais je soupçonne que notre cher Gryffondor se soit resservi une rasade pour le courage après mon départ, » répondit dignement Severus.

« Harry, » interrompit Rémus, « est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux, » fit le garçon, « je suis désolé si je te fais de la peine, mais il fallait bien qu'on parle. Pas vrai ? »

« Très vrai, très vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir… » Continua le professeur.

« Mais moi, je saisis bien tout, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! Il a fallu que j'espionne ! Mais en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, » fit-il avec un regard d'excuse en direction de Snape. « Je me promenais dans les couloirs, sous ma forme de chat, et il y avait quelque chose qui me poursuivait… et je suis rentrée dans le bureau du… eh bien ce bureau, justement. Là. Et je me suis caché et je vous ai écouté parler. Et c'est là que vous avez parlé de moi, comme d'habitude, et de la façon dont vous alliez m'expliquer que j'étais votre fils. Et ça, c'était franchement nul, » fit-il avec un regard lourd de reproche pour Rémus.

Il y eu un petit cri du côté de l'endroit où se trouvait McGonagall, un grognement dans son dos et le directeur fit aussitôt apparaître des chaises justement disposées derrière Harry et Lupin qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

Une seconde plus tard, le professeur s'asseyait lourdement tandis qu'Harry, que son équilibre trahissait de plus en plus, profitait lui aussi des nouvelles commodités. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Severus venir se placer à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, et pourtant, il aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir les émotions du professeur… Un mélange d'amusement, de colère, mais pas dirigée contre lui… Le tout baignant dans un vague malaise qui intrigua Harry. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, bon sang…

« Severus est d'accord pour que je reste avec lui, » annonça-t-il, « et je ne veux pas aller autre part. Je sais que je suis un peu vieux pour vouloir des parents, mais Snape est vraiment bon à ça… C'est bizarre, hein ? Je n'aurai pas cru, moi non plus. Mais il ne me déteste plus, du moins la plupart du temps, et je suis son chat et c'est mon Homme en noir, alors c'est plus simple. C'est mon père et je l'aime vraiment. »

Une fois de plus, il sentit sans la voir la vague d'émotions balayer le Maître des Potions. Une main vint brièvement serrer son épaule et il sourit. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que ce simple mot était si difficile à dire ? Il suffisait juste de penser très fort à ce qu'on ressentait, et c'était simple comme bonjour !

« Harry, je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu, » fit faiblement Rémus, interrompant ses pensées.

« Pas moi, » répondit le garçon, peu décidé à se laisser interrompre. « D'ailleurs, il a un certificat de, hum, je ne sais plus, mais pour Shadow. Et j'ai même la médaille pour aller avec, regardez ! » fit-il en exhibant fièrement le bracelet, avec un large sourire pour Dumbledore. Le directeur lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, son air profondément amusé contrastant avec le visage consterné de McGonagall à ses côtés.

« Harry, » interrompit à nouveau Rémus, d'une voix plus forte cette fois, « je ne suis pas ton père, par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! »

« Vous… quoi ? » répondit le garçon. Lupin était vraiment trop compliqué, il n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

« Je ne suis pas ton père, Harry. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui a pu te donner une idée pareille ? Tu es le portrait craché de James ! » S'écria le professeur.

« Mais c'est faux, je ressemble aussi à ma mère, et elle a très bien pu, je ne sais pas, jeter un sort… et c'est très mal d'avoir couché avec elle, Rémus ! Franchement, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Merlin, mais vas-tu m'écouter ? » Glapit le loup-garou, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. « Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-père, je ne l'ai jamais été, ton père biologique est James Potter, sans aucun doute possible, et quoique je pense de Severus en tant que père adoptif, je suis bien conscient de n'avoir moi-même jamais représenté une figure paternelle crédible ! »

Trop de mots. Beaucoup trop de mots. Mais tout de même…

« Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que… ? » Bredouilla-t-il en direction de Severus qui s'avança pour s'accroupir à ses côtés, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

« Non, Harry, tu n'es pas le fils de Rémus Lupin, » confirma-t-il d'une voix douce. « Stupide enfant, où as tu été chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Mais… mais… vous même vous m'avez dit, tout à l'heure… » Sa tête semblait tout à coup penser une tonne et il la laissa retomber entre ses mains, faisant glisser ses lunettes au passage. Severus les ôta délicatement et les rangea dans une poche. « Je ne comprends plus rien, » avoua-t-il finalement.

« Voilà ce qui arrive aux chats trop curieux, » répondit Snape de sa même voix basse, « et aux jeunes hommes égocentriques. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer dans nos quartiers et de manger un bon repas. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard. »

« Rémus n'est pas mon père, mais vous si ? » Fit pitoyablement Harry.

« Tu as saisi l'idée générale, » acquiesça Severus avec un demi-sourire.

« Merlin, mais que lui avez vous fait boire ? » S'exclama McGonagall à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Deux biéraubeurres et un demi-verre de whisky pur feu, qui n'ont sûrement pas fait bon ménage avec la potion calmante. En particulier s'il s'est resservi avant de venir ici, » répondit le Maître des Potions

« Juste un verre pour vérifier, » bredouilla Harry. Au loin, il entendit le rire familier du directeur.

« Peut-être qu'un potion de sobriété serait de mise, Severus, » suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas, non, » répliqua le professeur avec une pointe d'ironie. « Quelqu'un ici a une leçon à apprendre au sujet de l'alcool. »

« Je soupçonne que notre jeune ami appréciera celle-ci à sa juste valeur quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits, » gloussa Dumbledore.

« Oh, je pense qu'elle sera mémorable, » murmura Snape en se redressant. « Lupin, une dernière parole pour la postérité ? »

« Je… » prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas en direction du garçon toujours affalé. « Harry, quoique tu penses de moi, sache que j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux et que je continuerais de le faire. Nous en reparlerons quand tu te sentiras mieux… et je tiens à ce que nous en parlions, n'oublie pas cela, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me voir. C'est entendu ? »

Renonçant à mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle, Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire réconfortant.

« D'accord, Rémus. Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. J'ai Severus. »

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui, » gronda le loup-garou. Mais cette fois-ci il ne sentit pas d'hostilité dans sa voix.

« Très bien, jeune homme, » fit Snape en posant une main sur son épaule. « En route pour les donjons. »

« Je… je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit un bonne idée. On ne pourrait pas plutôt retourner au Manoir ? » Articula péniblement Harry.

« Ah, les donjons, terre lointaine et hostile… » Musarda Snape. « Change-toi, lion de gouttière, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exhiber dans cet état dans tout le château. Merlin, quelle splendide entrée en matière… »

Reconnaissant, l'adolescent reprit aussitôt se forme féline et laissa son maître le soulever, avant de se blottir confortablement dans ses robes. Décidément, Snape était le moyen de transport le plus agréable qu'il ait jamais connu ! Il se laissa aller au bercement qui accompagnait la démarche souple du professeur, enfonçant voluptueusement ses griffes dans le tissu noir.

Alors qu'il succombait au brouillard cotonneux qui menaçait de l'envahir depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il lui sembla entendre une voix féminine au loin :

« Severus, pincez-moi… Je rêve, où il est en train de téter votre robe ? »

« Je serais personnellement plus curieux de savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa queue… Albus, une idée sur la question ? »

_Oh, Merlin_. Encore des ennuis.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est officiel, Shadow fête aujourd'hui ses 1 an ! Pfiou, ça fait bizarre, hein… je n'aurai quand pensé quand j'ai commencé à cette date l'an dernier que le chat irait si loin, en temps et en volume ( non, Shadow, je n'insinue pas que tu es gros, je parle de la quantité de pages ! )_

_Je sais que nous avons perdu pas mal de monde en route : déçus de l'absence de slash, histoire qui se fait trop longue, longueurs, changement d'orientation peut-être… mais il reste les fidèles de la première heure, parmi lesquels je remercie très vivement Kokoryume, Mounette, Grispoil, Dalou qui corrige Shadow depuis, pfiou, oui, tout ça ! Et je peux vous dire qu'elle en a mis du rouge sur ma copie ;-)_

_Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et soutenu Shadow ; comme je l'écrivais récemment sur un forum, cette histoire n'existe que parce que des gens la lisent et le font savoir, et ce sont vos remarques, questions, espoirs, qui ont orienté l'histoire dans tel ou tel sens à certains moments. Rémus, par exemple, était sensé mourir… finalement, il a survécu et aura un gros rôle dans la partie qui est commencée._

_J'ai toujours la grosse angoisse que Shadow cesse vraiment de plaire et se perde dans des scenarios stupides et inutiles… sachez quand même que pas mal de choses sont prévus, ce n'est pas QUE de l'improvisation brillante, et que quoiqu'il en soit j'ai l'intention de mener l'histoire à son terme. Je pense que le plus raisonnable serait de conclure décemment le 'Tome 1' pour en faire une histoire complète qui ne serait pas de la taille d'un dictionnaire et continuer sur un deuxième morceau si les idées sont là ( elles sont là, reste à savoir si elles sont pertinentes ! )_

_Et puis un énorme merci à ma wonderful beta Pacha, qui a totalement saisi l'esprit de Shadow et qui remet tout en ordre pour que ce soit agréable à lire ! Sans elle, soyons honnête, Shadow aurait connu un sort tragique et pathétique par désespoir de son auteur. Bref, soyez rassurés, si je meurs demain écrasée par un hippogriffe schizophrène, il vous restera un auteur bis ! _

_Un gros gros merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires qui me rendent toujours délirante de joie ( crise d'hystérie en vue ), en espérant que l'histoire continue longtemps de vous plaire !_

_Pour plus de renseignements/commentaires sur Shadow, n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur mon Livejournal ! _

_Concernant ce chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il est à la hauteur de l'événement ! J'avoue que je me suis régalée à écrire la scène de la confrontation ; je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène du réveil… et vous ? ;-)_

_Un grand merci à tous, et à bientôt !_

_Keina_


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapitre 37 : « Curiosity Killed The Cat »_

« Non. »

« Harry… »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Je compte jusqu'à trois. »

« Vous pouvez bien compter jusqu'à cent mille si ça vous amuse, je ne bougerai pas ! »

« Trèves d'enfantillages, tu ne peux pas rester caché ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu as cinq secondes pour sortir ! »

« Je croyais que c'était trois ? »

Avec un grognement exaspéré, Snape ouvrit la porte de la chambre à toute volée avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle qu'offrait le garçon, ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir, roulé en une boule serré dans sa couverture, caché derrière le lit.

« Ca suffit, Potter, debout, cette comédie a assez duré. Il est largement temps de montrer votre glorieuse personne à la face du monde. »

« Dites moi que j'ai rêvé, » gémit le garçon sous sa couverture « que c'était juste un abominable cauchemar ! »

« Si tu te sens suffisamment bien pour prétendre que c'est le cas, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Lupin, en revanche… » un grognement horrifié l'interrompit alors que l'amas de couverture tentait de se dissimuler sous le lit. A bout de patience, Snape leva sa baguette et visa la couverture qui s'éleva dans les airs, rapidement rattrapées par deux mains qui s'y cramponnèrent de toutes leurs forces.

« Non ! Fichez moi la paix ! »

Snape observa un moment le combat entre le morceau de tissus et l'adolescent avant de secouer la tête, amusé.

« Et si je te proposais une potion contre le mal de crâne ? »

Cette fois, une touffe de cheveux noirs émergea de l'amas de tissus, suivie d'une paire d'yeux verts rougis et cernés de noir.

« Vous feriez ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée.

« Après que nous ayons eu une petite discussion, certainement, » répondit Snape d'un air suave. La tête disparut à nouveau.

« Je savais que c'était un piège. Vous tendez toujours des pièges. Et criez moins fort, Merlin, ma tête va exploser… »

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé à lever la voix, Potter, mais ça pourrait bien arriver si tu ne te décides pas à adopter rapidement un comportement civilisé, » répliqua Severus d'un ton chargé de menace.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? » gémit le garçon sans bouger d'un pouce. « C'est encore de votre faute, tout ça ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » ricana Snape. « Et puis je savoir en quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, » grinça Harry, « mais c'est toujours de votre faute, ce genre d'histoire. Est-ce qu'un _oubliette_ serait envisageable ? » demanda-t-il soudain avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Aucune chance. Et maintenant, debout, c'est mon dernier avertissement. »

« Aucune chance non plus, » répondit Harry en s'enfouissant à nouveau sous la couverture.

La réponse fut aussi rapide que laconique ; levant sa baguette, Snape prononça l'incantation d'un ton égal :

« _Aguamenti._ »

Une trombe d'eau glacée se déversa sur le tas de couvertures et son occupant qui poussa un cri rauque. L'instant d'après, un chat noir trempé s'enfuit à toute allure, sifflant et crachant, et s'échappa par la porte laissée de la chambre restée ouverte, laissant un maître des potions au petit sourire satisfait. Qui avait dit que se faire obéir d'un adolescent était compliqué ? Restait maintenant à convaincre le chat de sortir de sous l'armoire, ou quelque autre endroit qu'il aurait choisi pour se cacher et exprimer son mécontentement. Mais pour cela, il avait le remède.

« Shadow, une boite de thon ? » lança-t-il à l'intention de la paire d'yeux verts furibonds qui lançaient des éclairs de sous le canapé. Un feulement mécontent lui répondit.

« Ca suffit, Harry, sors de là. Il faudra bien affronter la réalité à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est pas le genre de réaction auxquelles tu m'as habitué. »

La remarque sembla piquer à vif, et les yeux verts du chat disparurent, avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard sur le visage du garçon, derrière le canapé. Le visage crispé, luttant visiblement contre un sérieux mal de crâne, il se laissa tomber sur les coussins.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être courageux ce matin, mais je suppose que vous avez raison, il n'y a pas moyen d'y couper, » soupira-t-il. « Merlin, mais c'est de votre faute, pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez laissé boire comme ça ? Vous faites un fameux gardien, félicitations ! »

« Je croirais entendre Minerva, » s'indigna Snape en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « est-ce une manie féline de reporter sa faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, ou juste une tendance Gryffondor ? »

« Probablement une manie féline, » admit Harry en enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. « Mais vous n'aviez pas dit quelque chose a propos d'une potion, et d'un mauvais mélange avec l'alcool ? »

« Je dois admettre que l'effet était plutôt inattendu, » fit Severus. « Mais je doute que la dose d'alcool que tu as ingurgité en ma présence ait suffit à le produire. »

« Non, évidemment, » murmura le garçon. « J'ai peut-être un peu… enfin, il est possible que j'aie repris un autre verre après votre départ. Oh, Merlin, je suis désolé, c'était stupide mais j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de courage pour revenir et… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Du courage ? Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te laisser croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'on pouvait trouver du courage dans l'alcool ? » s'enquit Snape.

« C'est connu, c'est un déshi… deshini… oh, je réfléchirai à ce mot quand mon cerveau sera revenu à sa place. Je voulais juste être moins angoissé. Et oui, je sais, c'était stupide et je le regrette, vous êtes content ? »

« Pas tout à fait, non, » répondit le professeur. « Mais tout d'abord, un petit déjeuner. »

« Pitié, vous êtes maître des potions, vous avez sûrement une meilleure idée que ça ? »

Les yeux verts implorants ressemblaient tellement à ceux du chat à cet instant que Snape faillit laisser échapper un sourire. Mais non, ce n'était pas le moment.

« On est d'humeur effrontée ce matin, je vois, » fit-il lentement sans bouger d'un pouce. « Un déjeuner d'abord, une potion ensuite, sur une estomac plein. La soirée d'hier a suffisamment prouvé à quel point tu était sensible aux potions. Prends une douche, habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la salle à manger. Et sans grogner, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, maître, » grommela l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Snape ne put s'empêcher de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel, sans chercher cette fois à dissimuler un léger sourire quand le garçon fut hors de vue.

La journée allait être longue, très longue… mais il était à peu près certain que son futur fils adoptif ne chercherait plus à trouver du courage dans le whiskey. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui, et il allait avoir besoin d'une sérieuse dose de bravoure pour affronter ce qui l'attendait.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait légèrement plus détendu et réveillé, mais son regard évitait soigneusement celui du maître des potions. Sans un mot, il s'assit devant son assiette.

« Désolé, je suis sensé m'occuper du petit déjeuner… » grommela-t-il entre deux tartines.

« Je préfère mon pain non carbonisé et mon café comestible, mais j'apprécie la pensée, » répondit le professeur.

« Eh, je me suis beaucoup amélioré avec les sorts de cuisson ces derniers temps ! » protesta le garçon.

« Je n'en doute pas. Ce matin, cependant… »

Harry plongea à nouveau dans son bol. Inutile de nier que ses dons de cuisinier auraient sans doute été sensiblement affecté par ce bourdonnement dans sa tête… et d'ailleurs…

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il en constatant que le professeur se contentait d'une tasse de café.

« Onze heures passées, » répondit calmement Snape sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Quoi ? Et vous m'avez laissé dormir tout ce temps ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Après la journée, disons, émotionnellement chargée d'hier et les évènements de la fin de soirée, j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas un mal de te laisser dormir. Et j'avoue ne m'être moi-même pas levé tôt ce matin. »

« Oh. Mais vous aviez une meilleure excuse que moi… » commença Harry avant de reposer son bol. « Dites, vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une potion ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Une potions, vraiment ? Et pour quoi donc ? »

« Très drôle, » grogna Harry. « Pour mon horrible mal de crâne, mon cerveau qui semble avoir gonflé et vouloir faire imploser mon crâne, et ces coups de marteau contre mes tempes, ce serait parfait pour commencer. »

Severus rit doucement.

« Rien que cela ? Et comment diable pourrais tu avoir acquis tous ces symptômes à la fois ? »

« En buvant beaucoup trop d'alcool et une stupide potion qui n'allait pas avec, si vous voulez savoir, » brailla Harry à bout de patience. « Est-ce que je peux avoir ma potion, maintenant ? »

« Tss tss, quelle irascibilité si tôt le matin… de l'alcool, disions-nous. Quel âge au juste avez vous, M. Potter ? » s'enquit Snape sans faire un mouvement pour trouver une potion.

« Seize ans, » grommela Harry en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, son mal de crâne empiré par son petit éclat.

« Seize ans, » répété Severus d'une voix lente. « Suffisamment âgé, donc, pour boire du whiskey pur feu ? »

« C'est ce que je croyais, » gémit le garçon, « et je me trompais, d'accord ? je vous jure que je ne toucherai plus à cette chose immonde avant au moins ma majorité ! »

« Au moins ? Je suppose effectivement qu'un événement tel qu'un dix-septième anniversaire mériterait une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu. Cul sec, de préférence. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit son estomac chavirer.

« Vous êtes un sadique, » répondit-il en retenant un hoquet, « je suppose que je prendrai un verre à l'occasion, pendant une soirée entre amis ou une stupide réception, mais ce ne sera pas plus d'un verre et pas avant… eh bien, le plus longtemps possible, je vous le promets ! »

Le teint légèrement vert du garçon suffit à convaincre Snape.

« Quant à un cocktail pimenté, comme les jumeaux Weasley semblent affectionner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pitié, pitié, ne me parlez plus d'alcool pour aujourd'hui ! » fit Harry en repoussant son bol, les yeux fermés. « Je regrette, d'accord, j'ai été vraiment stupide… je ne pensais pas que ce truc était aussi fort. J'aime bien la biéraubeurre, mais ça ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là… je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, vraiment. C'était ridicule. Oh, Merlin, j'ai été ridicule, » fit-il en posant son front sur la table.

« Et c'est encore très en dessous de la réalité, » répondit Snape en posant une potion devant lui. Harry la prit avec gratitude et l'avala d'une traite, sans grimacer.

Soulagé, il reposa le flacon et soupira.

« Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Merci, Severus, » fit-il avec un regard reconnaissant. Mais le professeur continua de le fixer de son regard impénétrable, sans faire un geste. « Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, sentant une boule se former dans son estomac. Avait-il réellement espéré s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Avec Snape ? Grossière erreur…

« Non, ce n'est pas tout, » répondit enfin le professeur. « Je pense que plusieurs points doivent encore être discutés. Le premier étant, Harry, que je dois pouvoir te faire confiance quand je te laisse seul au Manoir. Hier, c'était un simple verre de whisky pur feu… mais qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où tu penseras avoir besoin d'une potion ? »

« Je vous la demanderai, » répondit honnêtement l'adolescent.

« Et s'il s'agit d'une potion dont tu sais pertinemment que je désapprouve l'usage ? »

« Je… » Harry s'interrompit. La question n'était pas stupide. « Le nom des potions ne sont pas indiquées sur les flacons, je ne pense pas que je m'y risquerai, » répondit-il.

« Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour tu parviennes à reconnaître une potion à son aspect et son odeur, » rétorqua Snape d'un ton sarcastique. « Et qu'arrivera-t-il ce jour la si tu trouves la potion dont tu as besoin ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, » fit Harry en secouant la tête. « La simple idée de fouiller dans vos potions est assez effrayante, en fait. Mais vraiment… je ne peux pas m'imaginer faire ça dans votre dos, surtout si je sais que vous le désapprouvez. Je ne suis pas stupide, d'accord, je sais que vous faites ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et je sais que vous me faites confiance. J'espère juste que je ne serai jamais assez désespéré pour faire ce genre de chose… parce que pour l'instant, l'idée me paraît juste horrible. »

A nouveau, Snape hocha la tête.

« C'était ce que j'espérais entendre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'interdire l'accès du laboratoire ni de mes réserves, c'est bien entendu. Et je prendrai soin à l'avenir d'étiqueter correctement les potions dont tu pourrais avoir besoin en mon absence. Cependant, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que celles qui ne le sont pas ne te sont pas destinées, et que les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses… et qu'une potion a l'aspect tout à fait banal peut être très dangereuse. C'est entendu ? »

Harry se trémoussa inconfortablement sur son siège.

« Professeur… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ce genre de chose. Je regrette que vous le pensiez, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, je veux dire… je voulais juste m'assurer que j'arrivais à boire du whisky sans m'étrangler. C'est stupide, je sais, mais je ne pensais même pas que j'étais en train de le faire en cachette quand je l'ai fait, » expliqua-t-il piteusement.

« Je l'espère, Harry, » répondit doucement Snape. « La petite scène d'hier soir a été particulièrement navrante, mais j'avoue être plus inquiet de perdre ta confiance, ou de devoir douter de toi. »

« Non, non, » fit précipitamment Harry, « il n'en est pas question, je vous le promet, je vous fait confiance et… vraiment, vous êtes la première personne à qui je viendrai parler si j'avais un problème. Ne le prenez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait… »

Snape acquiesça, visiblement satisfait.

« Entendu. Je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me demander quoique ce soit, Harry. Même si ce n'est pas réalisable, je souhaite que nous puissions en parler. »

« Merci, » répondit le garçon, « vraiment. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. Et, heu, je ne toucherai plus au whisky, c'est certain. »

« Une bonne chose de faite, » répondit Severus avec un léger sourire. « Passons à la situation embarrassante suivante. »

« Oh Merlin, » fit Harry en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Non, décidément, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Avoir un gardien avait certains inconvénients, après tout, il y a quelques mois seulement, il en aurait été quitte pour des plaisanteries amicales de la part des Gryffondor, et un éventuel sermon de McGonagall. Mais certainement pas un tête à tête qui lui donnait envie de rétrécir sur sa chaise et de disparaître dans le sol.

« Que te rappelles-tu au juste de la petite scène d'hier soir dans le bureau du directeur ? » demanda Snape, inflexible.

« Beaucoup trop, » bougonna Harry. « Rémus, principalement, et cette histoire de… hum. Bref. »

« Justement, » pointa Severus. « Aucune question à ce sujet ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête, songeur. Des questions ? Il s'était ridiculisé en prétendant être le fils de Rémus et en lui jetant toutes sortes de reproches horribles au visage. Il avait été si sûr de lui… si sûr…

« Une seconde, » fit-il en plissant le front. « Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'ai bien entendu Rémus parler à Dumbledore de son fils, dans ce bureau, et vous même avez admit qu'il en avait un ! »

« Précisément, » fit Snape.

« Mais si ce n'est pas moi, alors qui ? »

Severus resta quelques secondes à l'observer d'un air narquois.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Cherche un peu, » suggéra-t-il. « Qui Lupin a-t-il cherché à protéger depuis le début ? »

« Protéger ? Je ne vois pas… à part peut-être… non ! » lâcha Harry, le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités. « Ca ne peut pas être ça ? »

« 'Ca', ou plus précisément lui, Loki, » répondit calmement le maître des potions. « Le nouveau problème favori de Lupin. »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire… Merlin, mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que Loki était du côté de Voldemort ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Il l'est, » admit sombrement Severus. « Mais tu dois tout d'abord comprendre que Loki n'est pas vraiment un sorcier ordinaire… et qu'il n'a pas grandi avec son père. En réalité, il a été élevé dans des circonstances très particulières, et Lupin et lui n'ont fait connaissance que très récemment. »

« Mais je ne comprend pas, » objecta le garçon, « comment Rémus a-t-il pu abandonner son fils ? Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas ! »

« Harry, lupin ignorait qu'il avait un fils jusqu'il y a peu de temps, » répondit doucement Snape. « Il a encore beaucoup de mal à affronter la situation. »

« Et qui est sa mère ? » demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc. Devant lui, il vit Severus se crisper imperceptiblement.

« Pour cela, tu devras demander à ton ami Lupin. Il ne m'appartient pas de parler de ses affaires. »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire, » fit remarquer le garçon.

« Après la débâcle d'hier soir, Lupin a émit le souhait que je sois le premier a te parler de cette information particulière, » réplique Severus. « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit la honte qui l'avait brièvement quitté sous le coup de l'étonnement revenir charger ses épaules.

« Oh, Merlin », fit-il en s'affaissant sur sa chaise. « C'est tout simplement horrible. J'ai été horrible. Et tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de… oh, Merlin. »

« Tu t'en souviens un peu mieux à présent ? » demanda Snape d'une voix dangereuse.

« Un peu. Je ne tiens pas franchement à creuser la question, pour tout dire, » répondit Harry.

« C'est vraiment dommage, » reprit le professeur d'une voix ferme, « car c'est pourtant ce qui va arriver. »

Harry se redressa, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Que je ne vais pas te laisser mettre tout ceci de côté et prétendre que rien n'est arrivé ou te cacher la tête dans le sable. Tu as pris une décision hier soir, tu vas devoir en assumer les conséquences. »

La voix dangereuse du professeur le fit tressaillir.

« Et comment, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

Lentement, Snape se leva et traversa la salle à manger pour prendre une bassine posée sur un buffet. La tenant fermement entre ses mains, il revint vers Harry et la posa sur le table, devant lui.

« De cette façon, » répondit-il calmement.

Harry sentit ses os se glacer. Non, il ne voulait pas vraiment que…

« Je dois regarder dans la pensine ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sans un mot, Severus acquiesça.

« Mais je… je me souviens assez bien, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, » se défendit-il. Sans succès.

« Je pense que si, » fit le professeur d'un ton grinçant. « Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, et en gardant à l'esprit ce que tu viens d'apprendre. »

Oh, Merlin.

« Et si je ne suis jamais prêt ? » tenta-t-il sans espoir.

« Je serai extrêmement déçu, » répondit Snape en le fixant de son regard noir et dur.

Un regard qu'Harry n'aimait pas voir sur ce visage. C'était vraiment du chantage affectif, songea-t-il. Mais cela ne lui laissait guère le choix. Soupirant, il se pencha sur la pensine et regarda avec appréhension le bureau du directeur se reformer autour de lui.

Son entrée fracassante… la façon dont il avait agressé Rémus et le visage confus de celui-ci…

« Vous allez encore discuter de moi dans mon dos, et je ne suis pas d'accord. De toute façon, tout est réglé. J'ai parlé avec Severus, et il est de mon côté, alors ce n'est pas la peine ! »

Oh-oh.

_« Vous, vous êtes de mon côté, vous vous rappelez ? »_

Non, il n'avait pas réellement parlé à Snape de cette façon ? Avec cet air autoritaire et sûr de lui ? Et Snape n'avait rien répondu ? et l'expression de son visage… un mélange de surprise, d'amusement, et une note certaine d'irritation.

Et tous les reproches dont il accablait Rémus qui semblait de plus en plus abattu à chaque phrase, tout en tentant de se faire entendre… et dire que pendant tout ce temps, il pensait à Loki ! Et lui qui l'accusait d'être un mauvais père, de l'avoir abandonné, de n'avoir rien fait…

« Severus est d'accord pour que je reste avec lui, » babillait-il dans la pensine, « et je ne veux pas aller autre part. Je sais que je suis un peu vieux pour vouloir des parents, mais Snape est vraiment bon à ça… C'est bizarre, hein ? Je n'aurai pas cru, moi non plus. Mais il ne me déteste plus, du moins la plupart du temps, et je suis son chat et c'est mon Homme en noir, alors c'est plus simple. C'est mon père et je l'aime vraiment. »

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Il sentit son esprit se débattre contre la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ; il n'avait pas vraiment fait ce genre de déclaration, là, au milieu du bureau du directeur, devant tout le monde ? Il n'avait pas dit ça à Severus, lui qui était si pudique avec tout ce qui concernait les sentiments ? Il n'avait pas pu… oh, non !

Et l'air absolument outré de McGongall, l'amusement du directeur, le désarroi de Rémus et la gène visible de Snape malgré ses mots… non, non, non, c'était trop, trop pathétique, trop humiliant, trop tout ! Et pourtant, il s'était senti si bien à cet instant, réconforté par les mots apaisants de Snape qui l'avait pris dans ses bras sous sa forme de chat…

Oh. Oh non. Il n'avait pas réellement… oh, si. Il avait tété les robes de Snape. De Snape. Et sa queue était subitement redevenue verte, et Severus l'avait vu… et McGonagall, et Dumbledore, et Rémus…

Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait mourir de honte. Il pouvait se rappeler que Snape l'avait porté jusqu'aux donjons, nourri, re-transformé, avait changé ses habits en pyjamas et l'avait guidé jusqu'à son lit, où il s'était effondré lamentablement. Le professeur avait même probablement dû ajuster lui même ses couvertures, car il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait… oh, Merlin.

La vision de la pensine était depuis longtemps terminé, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se convaincre d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud poussé entre ses mains, et l'arôme puissant du café monta jusqu'à lui.

« Prends ça, et je te donnerai une autre potion, » fit Snape d'une voix douce.

Péniblement, Harry se décida à ouvrir les paupières, son regard soigneusement rivé sur la tasse. Pas question, au grand jamais, de regarder Severus en face.

« Ta journée d'aujourd'hui est libre, » continua le professeur, « mais je pense qu'il serait appréciable que tu rendes une visite à Lupin. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

« Je doute que la question se pose, » répliqua sèchement Snape. « Même si tes paroles étaient dirigées par l'alcool, tu n'en dois pas moins des excuses à Lupin. » Doucement mais fermement, il prit le menton d'Harry dans sa main pour le forcer à lever le regard. « Tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je peux comprendre tes débordements d'hier soir. Lupin, en revanche, n'a pas à tolérer ton manque de respect et de tact. »

_Parce que tu es mon fils et pas le sien_, lu Harry dans le regard noir du professeur. Et étrangement, cela semblait logique. Il sourit faiblement.

« J'essayerai. »

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant, » répondit Severus.

« Je… »

« Harry. Je peux accepter de ramener un adolescent ivre dans mes quartiers, mais pas que tu ne prennes pas tes responsabilités. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Lupin, et je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Par ailleurs, Lupin attends ta visite aujourd'hui. »

« Vous… vous êtes excusé ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, effaré.

« Pour la mauvaise conduite et les paroles déplacées de mon fils, » répondit Severus en détachant chaque mot.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Il ne méritait pas cela, pas après ce qu'il avait fait hier soir… incapable de soutenir le regard de Severus plus longtemps, il recula, et la main qui tenait sa mâchoire en fit de même, comme à regret.

« Je le ferai, » fit Harry en se levant. « Je… voudrais voir Ron et Hermione d'abord. Vous pensez que je peux monter à la Tour Gryffondor ? »

« J'imagine qu'ils sont dans le Grand Hall à l'heure qu'il est. Je dois moi-même y descendre… passe par la voie de cheminette pour te rendre dans votre salle commune, je préviendrai Minerva et tes amis que tu te trouves sur le territoire des lions, » dit Snape d'un ton dégagé.

« Très bien. A plus tard, dans ce cas, » répondit Harry. Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cheminée, ne s'arrêtant que quand il fut à portée d'un des confortables fauteuils pourpre de Gryffondor pour s'y effondrer.

Jamais dans sa vie ne s'était-il senti aussi profondément honteux… il s'était déjà mis dans des situations particulièrement embarrassantes auparavant, mais jamais encore à ce point, et jamais en présence de personnes qui lui voulaient autant de bien… Il avait blessé Rémus et porté atteinte à la fierté de Snape, juste quand celui-ci décidait de l'accepter comme un fils… il avait tout gâché, une fois de plus. Il faudrait bien qu'il fasse ses excuses à Rémus, et vraiment il lui tardait de le faire… mais après cela, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir s'enfouir au plus profond de son lit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor et ne jamais plus en émerger.

Harry broyait du noir depuis quelques minutes seulement quand le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux visages familiers : avec un cri de joie, Hermione lui sauta au cou, suivie de Ron qui vint s'asseoir à ses côté sur un bras du fauteuil.

« Déjà de retour ? Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent, on ne pensait pas te revoir de sitôt ! » plaisanta Ron.

« Des rumeurs ? Encore ? Comme si j'en avais besoin, » grommela Harry

« Harry, est-ce que Snape t'a vraiment enlevé pour t'emmener dans un refuge gardé par des dragons en Albanie ? » demanda Hermione de son ton le plus sérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, j'étais juste au manoir, et de mon plein gré ! Qui a inventé ces histoires ridicules ? »

« Inventé, je ne sais pas, mais je peux te dire qui les a répandues ! Malfoy a l'air d'avoir une sérieuse dent contre Snape, ces temps-ci, » répondit Ron. « Mais le principal, c'est que tu sois revenu, on a entraînement demain soir, tu te rappelles ? Les Serpentards ont monté leur équipe, et honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'ils seront difficiles à battre, mais les Serdaigle en ravanche… »

« Ron, vraiment, il y a plus important que le quidditch, » le rabroua Hermione. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Je croyais que tu étais sensé rester à Poudlard sous injonction du Ministère jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Il y a eu un petit incident avec Snape et nous avons préféré rentrer quelques temps, » tenta prudemment d'expliquer Harry. « Mais nous sommes de retour pour de bon, du moins je l'espère. »

« Rien de grave ? » demanda sérieusement Hermione.

« Rien dont je ne puisse parler, non. Sauf que… » Harry soupira. S'il y avait bien deux personnes à qui il pouvait parler de sa mésaventure d'hier soir, c'était bien Ron et Hermione. « j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, hier. Et maintenant, je dois m'excuser auprès de Rémus et probablement de Severus aussi, quand j'en aurai fini. Croyez moi, le whisky pur feu est bien moins amusant quand on en boit seul, » fit-il amèrement.

Ron, comme il s'y attendait, éclata de rire.

« Oh, Merlin, il faut que tu me racontes ça ! Mais pas avant que j'aie appelé Fred et Georges, ils voudront tout savoir ! »

« Non, certainement pas ! Je ne sais même pas si je devrais vous raconter ça, mais… promettez moi de garder le secret, d'accord ? C'est vraiment important ! »

« Harry, si tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'en parler, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux t'abstenir, » suggéra Hermione.

« Tu es folle ? » s'exclama Ron, « Si Harry veut en discuter avec nous, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons ! Et il sait très bien qu'on ne dira rien, de toute façon. On t'écoute, vieux. »

Harry soupira.

« Ce n'est pas seulement que j'ai envie d'en parler, ça pourrait être important… ça concerne Loki, et Rémus. Et le whisky, oui, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour résumer la petite scène qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du directeur, laissant une Hermione épouvantée et un Ron hilare.

« Oh Merlin, j'aurai voulu voir la tête de Snape quand tu lui as dit de se taire et de se contenter d'être d'accord avec toi ! » fit-il en riant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit, » protesta Harry, « et ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. »

« Non, le plus important, c'est Loki, » acquiesça Hermione. « Harry, c'est horrible… et tu es sûr que Loki est du côté de Voldemort ? »

« En dehors du fait qu'il a essayé de me tuer ? » demanda le jeune homme, « Oui, Hermione, j'en suis certain, et Severus aussi. Même Rémus… il était livide quand il a su que Loki nous avait attaqué et que Snape m'avait défendu. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils, pas pour moi… c'est pour cela qu'il a remercié Severus, » réalisa-t-il soudain, « parce qu'il n'a pas tué Loki quand il en avait l'occasion ! Snape était furieux ! »

« Il y a de quoi, » renchérit Ron, « tu imagines un peu ? Le fils d'un professeur de Poudlard essaie de te tuer ! J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme Rémus ait pu laissé un de ses enfants tourner aussi mal. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé, apparemment Rémus vient juste d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils. Et Severus a dit quelque chose d'étrange à ce sujet… » Qu'il avait joué un rôle dans sa conception, se souvint Harry. Mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait partager avec ses amis. C'était entre lui et Severus. « Peu importe, » enchaîna-t-il. « Dans tous les cas, je dois me méfier doublement de ce type, cet animagus, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Parce que Rémus ne va sûrement pas me défendre contre lui. »

« Ca doit être un dilemme horrible pour lui, » acquiesça Hermione. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir, il tiens beaucoup à toi Harry… et tes accusations d'hier ont du énormément le blesser, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Comme s'il avait besoin de cela…

« Je sais, Hermione, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller lui parler. Vous avez cours avec lui, juste après, non ? Comment se passent ses cours, au fait ? »

« Plutôt bien, mais Rémus semble beaucoup moins présent qu'il ne l'était en troisième année. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant, » fit Hermione.

« Décidément, rien n'est jamais simple quand il s'agit de famille, » soupira Harry

« Oh, je trouve ça plutôt simple, moi, » répondit Ron. « Une mère trop protectrice, un père qui collectionne les objets moldus, trop de frères pour se rappeler les prénoms de tout le monde, quelques crétins prétentieux, une petite sœur incapable de décider avec quel garçon elle sort et des pull-overs hideux. Oui, plutôt simple, » fit-il avec un large sourire, faisant éclater de rire ses deux amis.

« Chez moi, ce serait plutôt des brosses à dent, des cousins horribles et des parents maniaques ! » renchérir Hermione.

« Et pour moi, un professeur de potion Serpentard et des boites de thon, mais je ne me plains pas, » fit Harry avec un sourire. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec intensité avec de hocher la tête de concert, comme si l'idée leur paraissait soudain concevable. La conversation reprit naturellement son cours, et Harry sentit le poids de la culpabilité et de la honte s'envoler doucement au fil des plaisanteries.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, » lança finalement Hermione en jetant un œil à la grosse horloge qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. « Veux-tu que l'on laisse un message de ta part au professeur Lupin ? »

Harry grogna doucement.

« Oui, dites lui que je viendrai le voir après le cours, dans son bureau. Autant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, je présume. »

« Sage décision. Les excuses, c'est comme les beuglantes : plus tu attends, plus ça fait mal, » énonça sagement Ron. « Oh, et tu as un paquet de chocogrenouilles qui t'attends sur ton lit. Une des filles de l'équipe qui voulait te remercier, McGonagall a vérifié, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées. »

« Formidable, » grommela Harry. « Maintenant je vais devoir faire vérifier tout ce que j'avale si ça ne vient pas des cuisines… comme si j'avais besoin d'encore plus de paranoïa. »

« Désolé, mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu reçois des chocogrenouilles ! » Avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule de la part de Ron et une dernière recommandation de prudence d'Hermione, ses deux amis quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor, laissant Harry seul.

Un peu trop seul, songea-t-il après quelques minutes à ruminer ses pensées. Bon sang, quand allait-il être autorisé à reprendre les cours ? Il y avait la question de ses pouvoirs, bien sûr, mais… il devrait en parler avec Severus. Sauf que pour l'instant, il souhaitait plutôt éviter le professeur… le temps que l'affaire se tasse, le temps d'y voir plus clair. Qu'il trouve un moyen de faire que Snape soit fier de lui. Evidemment, compenser la soirée d'hier n'allait pas être facile…

Tout d'abord, il devait commencer par Rémus. Mais le cours ne se finissait pas avant deux bonnes heures, et qu'était-il sensé faire en attendant ? Réviser aurait été idéal, mais toutes ses affaires et les notes d'Hermiones étaient restées en bas, avec sa malle, dans la chambre que Severus lui avait attribué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge ; il n'était pas encore très tard et Snape avait déclaré devoir discuter avec McGonagall, peut-être ne serait-il pas encore rentré ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer, décida-t-il.

Utilisant à nouveau la poudre de cheminette, il annonça sa destination. A peine les flammes vertes furent-elles apparues qu'il sentit la confirmation de ses soupçons. Severus n'était pas là ; il aurait été incapable de dire comment il le savait, mais il ne sentait pas sa présence dans les lieux. Instinct félin, supposa-t-il en passant à travers les flammes, pour être aussitôt rejeté sur le tapis du salon. Décidément, même sur les courtes distances, la voie de cheminette le détestait…

Sans prendre la peine de s'épousseter, Harry fila vers sa chambre. Et en voyant les meubles qu'il avait lui même transformé avec l'aide de Severus, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait passé qu'une nuit pour l'instant, mais il avait déjà des souvenirs mémorables… grognant, il se précipita vers sa malle qui trônait dans coin. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient là, bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse tous les emporter. Severus n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte… mais deux uniformes, quelques chemises, pulls, pantalons et sous vêtements suffiraient ; il les fourra dans un sac avec ses affaires de cours et avec un dernier regard pour la chambre, s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir… quelque chose se rapprochait, ou plutôt quelqu'un ; Severus ! Il était là, juste dehors, il en était sûr ! Pris d'une subite panique, Harry parti en courant vers la cheminée, son sac sur l'épaule. La porte s'ouvrait dans quand il lança une poignée de poudre, et il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter dans les flammes, mais non sans avoir eu le temps d'entendre le professeur l'appeler.

Le cœur battant, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Merlin, il était stupide… fuir devant Snape, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plus en tout cas. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, évidemment, mais l'idée d'affronter si tôt son nouveau gardien avait quelque chose d'insupportable ; un sentiment qui n'avait rien de confortable de quelque façon qu'il le prenne. Mais le pire, réalisa-t-il, était que Severus venait de le voir s'enfuir sous son nez… en matière de courage, on avait certainement déjà vu mieux.

Vaguement frustré et écœuré, Harry posa son sac près de son lit et s'y étendit, tentant vainement de penser à autre chose. Positif, il fallait penser positif… Hedwige ! Il pourrait retourner la voir dès ce soir si Ron et Hermione l'accompagnaient ! La présence de la chouette lui avait manqué au Manoir, s'il promettait à Severus de ne pas l'utiliser pour envoyer du courrier, peut-être lui permettrait-il de l'emporter la prochaine fois ?

A condition bien sûr qu'il arrive à faire face à Severus à nouveau un jour… _« C'est mon père et je l'aime vraiment. »_ La phrase continuait de lui faire monter le rouge au front, bien qu'il ait déjà repassé la scène une dizaine de fois dans sa tête. Plus jamais, jamais de whisky pur feu…

Harry saisit un journal de quidditch qui traînait sur la table de chevet de Ron et entreprit de s'informer des dernières nouvelles des équipes. Il doutait que gagner la coupe de quidditch le fasse terriblement remonter dans l'estime de Snape, mais à cet instant, il ne rêvait de rien de mieux que de pouvoir voler pendant des heures sur son Eclair de Feu, cheveux au vent. Et surtout, le plus loin possible.

Le temps passa trop lentement, les minutes s'étirant en longueur dans le silence du dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin deux adolescents essoufflés ne pénètrent dans la chambre en courant.

« Harry, le professeur Lupin a dit qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau si tu souhaites le voir. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Très. Je vais aller le trouver maintenant, merci Hermione, » répondit le garçon.

« Eh, vieux, tu ré-emménage ici ? » fit Ron en apercevant son sac près du lit.

« Si Snape est d'accord, oui, » répondit Harry, vaguement gêné.

« Oh, Harry… » commença Hermione. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, non seulement pour ta sécurité mais aussi après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Précisément, » fit le jeune homme d'un ton ferme, « il est temps que prenne un peu d'air. Ca commence à devenir… je ne sais pas. »

« Trop de pression ? » suggéra Hermione, compatissante .

« Peut-être, oui, » admit Harry.

Ron, lui, semblait vaguement soulagé… et satisfait.

« C'est parfait, on va pouvoir mettre au point une sortie avec… » il s'interrompit sous le regard assassin d'Hermione.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Et quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps d'y aller, on va rater le cours de potions… Harry, je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas faire de bêtise ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sévère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais descendre voir Rémus, c'est tout. »

« Dans ce cas là, nous t'accompagnons. Pas question de te promener seul, tu te rappelles ? »

« Très bien, alors en route, ce n'est pas le moment de vous attirer les foudres de Slughorn. Pour une fois qu'un professeur de potions nous a à la bonne… » soupira Harry.

« J'ai comme l'impression que l'ancien n'a pas grand chose contre toi ces temps-ci, pourtant, je me trompe ? » demanda Ron en riant, tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

« Jusqu'à présent, non, » acquiesça Harry, « mais après hier soir, je ne sais pas trop. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, Harry, » s'étonna Hermione. « De toute évidence, le professeur Snape ne t'en veux pas. Il t'a soutenu et t'a fait la morale ce matin, c'est plutôt normal… pour un parent. »

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir ce genre de chose ? » grogna Harry. « Hermione, laisse tomber, tu veux ? c'est… compliqué. »

« Je vois ça, oui, » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce, serrant brièvement son bras avant de continuer sa route vers le bureau de Rémus.

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, les trois amis se regardèrent un instant, gênés.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Ron.

« Evidemment, » soupira Harry, agacé. Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait-il obligé de lui poser la question tous les trois pas ? « Allez-y, merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je vous vois après les cours, je suppose. »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête.

« Courage, » fit Hermione d'un ton plein de compassion en se mettant en route. Avec un dernier signe de la main, ils disparurent au bout du couloir. Harry hésita un instant, le regard fixé sur la lourde porte en bois. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru si impressionnante, avant… prenant une grande inspiration, il rassembla son courage et frappa.

« Entrez, » répondit la voix familière. Le nœud de son estomac soudain plus serré, Harry obéit.

« Ah, Harry, » fit le professeur d'une voix soulagée en le voyant entrer. Soulagée, mais néanmoins tendue, constata le garçon.

« Professeur… » commença-t-il

« Rémus, s'il te plait, » l'interrompit Lupin. « Ce formalisme n'est pas nécessaire, Harry. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

« Non, je… ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. » Merlin, non, certainement pas. A cet instant, il pouvait comprendre le besoin qu'il avait ressenti d'une dose de courage supplémentaire. Certainement pas du whisky, en revanche.

« Tu ne me déranges pas, voyons. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu souhaitais me parler ? » l'encouragea le loup garou.

« Rémus, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour hier soir, pour tout, » commença Harry, peinant pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux. La lueur de souffrance qu'il y vit ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Si seulement Severus avait été là pour le soutenir, comme hier…

« Je comprends, Harry, et j'apprécie tes excuses. La situation était pour le moins particulière, » fit doucement Rémus.

« Je n'aurais pas du boire, » continua Harry, de plus en plus désespéré, « et j'aurai du venir te parler de cela a un autre moment. Pas comme ça, devant tout le monde… et tout ce que je t'ai dit… c'était horrible. »

Rémus soupira.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement après la conversation que tu avais surprise, Harry. Et je peux aussi comprendre que tu te sois senti trahi par ma désertion. »

Harry sentit son cœur battre péniblement dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'avais aucun droit de t'accuser, c'était stupide et méchant, » offrit-il. « Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'y ai vraiment cru… c'était totalement ridicule. Et déplacé. »

« N'en parlons plus, » balaya Rémus. « Est-ce que Severus a eu le temps de te parler ce matin ? »

« Hum… oui. Il m'a dit pour Loki. Je suis désolé pour cela aussi, Rémus, ce doit être horrible pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une situation évidente, certainement, » soupira le professeur. La défaite et la fatigue étaient si évidentes sur son visage et dans la courbe de ses épaules qu'Harry sentit un élan de pitié pour le sorcier.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit hier, tu sais, » s'empressa-t-il de dire. « Je suis sûr que tu es un père formidable. Pour Loki, je veux dire. » Merlin, ça recommençait… Harry pouvait sentir son visage s'empourprer à nouveau. Pitié, n'importe quoi, un miracle, une attaque de Voldemort… mais que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici !

« Oh, j'en doute, » répondit Rémus d'un ton amer sans prêter attention à sa gène. « pour l'instant, il est plutôt difficile de communiquer. Il y a quelques mois encore, j'ignorais que j'avais un fils, et maintenant… je ne veux pas penser qu'il est trop tard, mais c'est très difficile. Loki n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi dans sa vie. »

« Il ne le sait peut-être simplement pas encore, » répondit Harry. Rémus sourit faiblement.

« C'est étrange, mais il est finalement assez encourageant de voir la relation que Severus et toi avez développée. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais plus que réticent au départ, mais à vous voir ensemble… je me dis que tout n'est peut-être pas impossible avec Loki. Mon propre fils me déteste, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… et si le professeur Snape et toi avez pu parvenir à ce niveau d'entente, il est permis de rêver, » fit-il d'un ton songeur.

Harry resta frappé de stupeur. Rémus faisait-il allusion à la scène d'hier ? Il avait parlé de manière plutôt insolente à Snape avant de faire en public une déclaration d'amour filial sous l'emprise de l'alcool… qu'est-ce que Rémus pouvait bien trouver à envier là dedans ? Mais il se surpris à souhaiter désespérément la présence du maître des potions pour le sortir d'embarras, et la réalisation le frappa.

« Je suis sûr que ça ira, Rémus, » fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant. « Vous avez besoin de temps, c'est tout. »

« Je te trouve bien positif, pour quelqu'un qui a failli être tué par Loki, » soupira Lupin. « Harry, je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour cela. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui, mais si je parvenais à lui faire entendre raison… »

« Je sais, je sais, c'est inutile, » protesta Harry. « Et en parlant de ça… je sais que Severus est venu te parler, et… ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? Il ne m'a pas fait boire, ni encouragé en quoique ce soit à dire tout ça. Il ne m'a rien dit sur toi ni rien. C'était moi, et rien que moi. »

Rémus hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelques temps encore, j'en aurai douté, mais j'en suis conscient à présent. Je ne doute pas que Severus n'ait rien à voir avec ta réaction, et sa visite m'a d'abord surpris, mais je peux comprendre… »

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, les faisant sursauter. Harry sentit son cœur bondir en voyant la silhouette noire s'avancer vers eux d'un pas urgent ; Snape ! Mais la boule de panique qui commençait juste à s'effacer revint aussitôt en force. Pas maintenant. Pas avec Rémus. Pas ici.

« Severus, je parlais justement avec Harry, » le salua Rémus. Snape s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, son regard fiévreux passant de l'un à l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient passablement en désordre, et il tenait sa baguette à la main, visiblement prêt à entrer en action, constata Harry. Mais pour quelle raison ?

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Severus en le regardant.

« Je… oui, merci. Je suis venu… oui, enfin. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'y aille, » fit-il précipitamment.

« Attends, » protesta Rémus, « c'est inutile… »

« Est-ce que cela vous ennuie si je dors dans la Tour ce soir ? » demanda Harry à Snape sans prêter attention au loup garou. Severus fronça les sourcils, mais fit un mouvement bref du menton.

« Je préviendrai Minerva. Je pense que tu as pris tes affaires avec toi ? »

Sans un mot, Harry acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, retrouve-moi demain matin à huit heures dans la troisième salle des donjons. Nous nous exercerons sur la maîtrise des pouvoirs, » fit Snape.

« A demain, dans ce cas, » bafouilla Harry avant de se faufiler vers la porte, le regard au ras du sol. « Aurevoir, Rémus, et encore désolé. »

Sans attendre la réponse, le jeune homme changea de forme pour filer à quatre pattes à travers les couloirs, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Et était-ce une idée, ou était-il encore une fois suivi alors qu'il se glissait le long du mur, derrière les armures, pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Une respiration, des frottements discrets, il n'était pas fou ! Accélérant, c'est à bout de souffle qu'il atteignit enfin le portrait. La grosse dame le dévisagea un instant, hésitant visiblement à lui ouvrir.

« Le mot de passe ? » demanda t elle

Un feulement et un coup de griffe à quelques centimètres de la toile suffirent à la convaincre.

« Très bien, très bien, inutile d'employer ce ton ! C'est toujours pareil, avec les animagus, incapables de se montrer civilisés dès que… » le reste de son discours fut perdu pour Shadow qui escalada les escaliers pour sauter d'un bond sur son matelas, s'enfouissant sous les couvertures. A l'abri, enfin ! Seul, passablement soulagé, et légèrement malheureux… mais les émotions étaient suffisamment atténuées sous sa forme de chat pour qu'il puisse plonger rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur, peuplé de boîtes de thon et de laboratoires de potion…

Ce fut à nouveau l'arrivée de ses deux amis qui le réveilla, quelques heures plus tard.

« Debout, sac à puces ! » brailla Ron en rabattant la couverture, récoltant un miaulement de protestation. Troubler le sommeil d'un chat, c'était vraiment un crime…

« Au fait, Harry, as-tu croisé Pattenrond ? Il faut absolument que vous fassiez connaissance ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Sous cette forme je veux dire. »

Ennuyé, le chat se transforma à nouveau en adolescent.

« Vous avez déjà fini les cours ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix sept heures, » répondit Ron, « l'heure du goûter ! »

« Ron Weasley, quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'es plus sensé prendre de goûter à ton âge, attends le dîner. »

« Et si j'ai faim ? » gémit le garçon. « Je n'ai vu marqué nulle part qu'il y avait une limite d'âge pour les quatre heures, en particulier après un cours aussi horrible ! »

« Horrible ? » demanda Harry avec intérêt. « Je croyais que Slughorn était génial ? »

« Slughorn, oui, » répondit Hermione. « mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas seul. »

« Snape l'a rejoint, » expliqua Ron. « Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, mais il était d'une humeur de chien. »

« Snape ? Il a donné un cours ? » s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

« Pas vraiment, en réalité il s'est contenté d'enlever des points à tout le monde et de reprendre tous ceux qui ne préparaient pas parfaitement la potion que Slughorn nous avait donné à faire. C'était un véritable enfer. Slughorn d'un côté en train de donner des instructions, et Snape de l'autre en train de surveiller tout le monde, sans répit. Même les Serpentard étaient nerveux. »

« Cela dit, les Serpentards ne sont pas très amicaux envers le professeur Snape ces temps-ci, » admit Hermione avec un regard d'excuse pour Harry. « Mais Ron a raison, c'était vraiment éprouvant. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec lui maintenant, Harry, mais il ne semble pas avoir changé en cours, et pour tout dire, je ne suis pas très pressée de le voir revenir. »

« Est-ce qu'il a fait de la magie ? » demanda Harry, songeur. Severus ne lui avait rien dit de son retour en cours… mais évidemment, il ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé le temps.

« Je ne pense pas, non, » répondit Ron. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de ne pas me faire assassiner en plein cours. »

« Merlin, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit, » fit Harry, soudain prit de culpabilité.

« Quoi, tu as menacé de faire exploser son laboratoire ? » demanda Ron, « Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur a part ça. »

« Non, je lui ai dit que je voulais revenir dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il a accepté, mais il l'a peut-être mal pris. Je veux dire, j'étais sensé rester avec lui pour l'instant… »

« C'était juste une mesure de sécurité, Harry, je doute que le professeur Snape t'en veuille pour ça, » tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué ces temps-ci. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû. »

« Ecoute, je t'assure que tu te fais du souci pour rien, » insista Hermione. « Je pense savoir ce qui contrariait le professeur, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry, vaguement agacé que la jeune fille prétende connaître mieux que lui son homme en noir.

« Je ne tenais pas à te le dire, » hésita-t-elle un instant, « mais… je l'ai vu plusieurs fois porter sa main à son avant bras, comme s'il lui faisait mal. Je pense que Voldemort essaie de l'appeler. »

« De l'appeler ? » fit Harry, soudain au bord de la nausée. « De le torturer, plutôt ! J'aurai du le savoir… Merlin, j'espérais qu'on aurait gagné un peu de temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il recommencerait si tôt. Il faut que j'en finisse avec ce psychopathe une bonne fois pour toute, » fit-il d'une voix sourde. Il sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu n'y peux rien pour l'instant, à part reprendre des forces et te préparer, » fit doucement Hermione.

« J'ai un entraînement de prévu avec Severus demain matin. Il a dit qu'on travaillerait sur ma maîtrise… je comprends pourquoi il était si pressé à présent. Je devrais aller lui parler, j'ai été vraiment ridicule avec toute cette histoire.. »

« Honnêtement, Harry, » intervint Ron, « à ta place je le laisserai tranquille. Il était d'une humeur exécrable et connaissant Snape, je pense qu'il préfèrera être seul. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à ce qu'il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur toi, bien-sûr. »

« Pas vraiment, non, » admit le jeune homme. « Je suppose que s'il a envie de me voir il viendra me trouver… » mais d'une certaine façon, cela semblait déloyal. Il secoua la tête. « Je verrai comment ça se passera demain. »

La tentation était forte de se transformer en Shadow et de courir rejoindre l'homme en noir, se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant pour le distraire, mais était-il vraiment le bienvenu pour l'instant ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

« Vous avez une minute ? Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, » lança-t-il à ses amis. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor où il fut accueilli par quelques salutations de ses camarades. Souriant et répondant rapidement aux questions et plaisanteries, Harry se rapprocha aussi vite que possible de la cheminée, jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Décidément, il avait bien fait de prendre une réserve avant de partir… il sentit avant de le voir que Severus n'était pas dans ses appartements. Déçu, Harry s'apprêtait à battre en retraite quand il vit la petite silhouette d'un elfe de maison trottiner dans sa direction.

« Dobby ! Tu as vu le professeur Snape ? »

« Le professeur Snape n'est pas là, Harry Potter, » couina l'elfe, « il est dans le bureau du directeur pour une réunion avec tous les professeurs ! »

Une réunion… c'était bien sa chance.

« Est-ce que tu sais quand la réunion doit se finir ? » demanda-t-il à Dobby.

« Oh, Dobby pense qu'elle ne durera pas plus d'une heure, Albus Dumbledore a demandé aux elfes de la cuisine de lui préparer un repas particulier pour ce soir, Harry Potter ! Pour lui et le professeur Snape ! »

« Snape et Dumbledore dînent ensemble ? » s'exclama Harry, que l'idée rendait mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Harry Potter, » acquiesça Dobby avec enthousiasme. « Dobby vient juste faire le ménage et préparer la chambre d'Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

« Ma chambre ? » demanda le garçon, intrigué. « Mais elle était déjà prête ! »

« Le professeur Snape a dit à Dobby qu'il fallait de nouvelles étagères, et des couvertures de Gryffondor, Harry Potter ! Au cas où Harry Potter changerait d'avis et voudrait dormir ici ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Des couvertures Gryffondor… c'était tout Severus de penser à ce genre de détail ; pour sa part, les couleurs de maison ne lui importaient guère, pas ici, mais le fait que Snape ait souhaité que la chambre soit prête pour lui, cela répondait à sa question. Il était le bienvenu, bien sûr. Même si ce soir, de toute évidence, sa présence n'était pas indispensable ; après tout Severus avait d'autres personnes sur qui se reposer, il avait tendance à l'oublier après les dernières passées en vase clos au Manoir.

Il offrit un large sourire à l'elfe qui l'observait de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Merci beaucoup, Dobby, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi de t'en occuper. Je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir, mais un autre jour, sûrement. »

« Harry Potter peut demander tout ce qu'il veut, Dobby fait ! » couina l'elfe en battant les oreilles de plaisir.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire.

« Merci, Dobby, ça ira. Evite juste de laisser le professeur Snape s'occuper de la décoration de ma chambre, d'accord ? Je doute qu'on ait les mêmes goûts sur la question. »

« C'est promis, Harry Potter, » répondit Dobby avec le plus grand sérieux.

« A bientôt alors. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai à Gryffondor, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur ! » fit l'elfe, les yeux débordants de larmes de gratitude.

Sans plus attendre, Harry recula dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ce fût le cœur plus léger qu'il entama une partie de bataille explosive avec Ron, Seamus et Neville, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas ne sonne enfin. Pris par la discussion avec ses amis et la joie de retrouver la confortable ambiance de Gryffondor, entouré de près par ses camarades, le trajet vers le Grand Hall parut moins long et angoissant à Harry. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant la table des professeurs et les sièges vides de Dumbledore et Severus qu'il sentit à nouveau un poids retomber sur ses épaules.

De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? De lui, il y avait fort à parier… et comme d'habitude, il était tenu à l'écart. Mais non, décida-t-il en balayant l'idée, Snape et Dumbledore avaient probablement juste des choses à se dire. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Severus, il n'était pas le centre du monde, après tout.

Il ne fut néanmoins pas mécontent de quitter la salle, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons, après avoir avalé son repas aussi vite que son estomac le lui permettait. Il sentit Ron vaguement frustré de devoir abandonner sa deuxième part de gâteau à la citrouille et le regard entendu d'Hermione pesa sur lui tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais l'absence de Severus lui pesait décidément plus encore quand elle était si évidente.

De retour dans la tour, ses amis ne lui laissèrent cependant pas l'occasion de ruminer ses pensées : Hermione insista pour lui donner un cours privé de métamorphoses ( « Très importantes si tu veux devenir auror, Harry, sans compter que c'est la matière de McGonagall… ») jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose, après quoi Ron prit le relais avec une partie d'échec que, bien sûr, il perdit. Ainsi que les cinq suivantes. Décidément, retour triomphal ou pas, Ron n'avait pas la moindre compassion pour ses piètres talents...

La soirée se prolongea autour du feu, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se décide finalement à renvoyer tous les élèves vers leurs dortoirs et à sonner le couvre-feu.

« Hermione, il est encore tôt, » gémit Ron, plongé dans magazine de quidditch.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras demain quand je devrai te tirer du lit, » riposta la jeune fille en poussant des élèves de première année récalcitrants. « Et Harry a besoin de se reposer lui aussi. »

« Eh, je ne suis pas un bébé, ça suffit ! » protesta Harry, que l'inactivité de la journée n'avait pas épuisé.

« Peut-être, mais tu as un entraînement demain matin à huit heures, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Je ne sais pas en quoi il consistera au juste, mais si j'étais toi, je ne prendrai pas le risque d'arriver avec une nuit trop courte derrière moi. »

La remarque n'était pas stupide et Harry se rendit à contrecœur à l'argument. Suivi de Ron qui baillait malgré ses protestation, il regagna son lit, un livre à la main.

« Vieux, » demanda Ron quand il furent couchés, « si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ou que tu as un cauchemar, ou n'importe quoi… tu n'hésites pas à me réveiller, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas Snape, mais ça n'empêche que je te connais depuis un paquet d'années maintenant, alors ne fais pas de manière. C'est compris ? »

« Entendu, » grommela Harry, vaguement gêné. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de ce genre d'accord entre eux jusqu'à présent… mais peut-être après tout sa nouvelle loyauté était-elle évidente pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien que Ron.

Songeur, il éteignit la lumière et tira les rideau de son lit. Severus était-il rentré dans ses appartements ? L'attendait-il malgré ce qu'il avait dit ? Voldemort tentait-il de l'atteindre, comme Draco l'avait prévu ?

Hanté par des pensées plus sombres qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour son premier jour de retour à Gryffondor, il fallut plusieurs heures à Harry pour s'endormir, dans un sommeil agité.

Il n'entendit pas, cependant, les pas léger autour de son lit, ni les rideaux tirés, pas plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette mince et souple s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Une voix grave murmura un sort, et une main vint se poser sur son front.

« Dors, Harry. Ne laisse pas les ombres gâcher ton sommeil. Tu es de retour sur ton territoire, mon lion… »

Sans un bruit, Severus sorti deux fioles de ses robes et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître leur contenu dans l'estomac du garçon. Puis, tout aussi discrètement, il posa deux autres potions sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis là, Harry, à côté de toi. Dors paisiblement, maintenant. » Remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, Snape s'interrompit pour masser son avant bras douloureux.

Harry l'avait évité toute la journée, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la Marque de l'appeler, encore et encore, avec un peu plus d'intensité alors que les heures passaient. Le garçon pouvait le fuir, mais de toute évidence il souhaitait, consciemment ou pas, sa présence. Suffisamment pour l'appeler à travers le lien qui les unissait à présent, sans s'en rendre compte. Et toute la science et l'aide de Dumbledore n'avait pas été de trop pour garder l'appel de la marque à un niveau raisonnable.

Harry avait besoin de temps, il le savait… mais ils allaient devoir travailler sérieusement aux entraînements s'il voulait que le garçon maîtrise rapidement ses pouvoirs et puisse reprendre une vie normale. Une vie qui lui permettrait également d'entamer les procédures d'adoption… si tout se passait bien.

Une bouffée d'affection l'envahi alors qu'il regardait dormir Harry, apaisé par sa présence. Ces élans de tendresse ne manquaient jamais de le surprendre et de l'émerveiller ; il n'aurait jamais pensé, après la mort de Lily, pouvoir un jour ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Et ce besoin de protéger l'enfant… il secoua la tête, perplexe malgré lui. Décidément, la vie ne cessait jamais de vous jouer des tours…

Il était tard cette nuit là quand le maître des potions se faufila à nouveau dans les escaliers pour regagner son propre lit. Demain serait un nouveau jour, songea-t-il en s'étendant sur son lit. Il ignorait encore à quel point…

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé en voyant Severus à sa place, discutant avec le professeur Slughorn tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une seconde, et le jeune homme nota l'imperceptible hochement de tête que le professeur lui adressa. Il y répondit par un rapide sourire, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il fût moins soulagé, en revanche, par la vue de Rémus lui aussi installé à sa place et dont le regard cherchait fébrilement le sien. Il avait déjà bien remarqué le petit manège du professeur la veille, mais l'avait délibérément évité. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, Rémus ne semblait pas disposé à se laisser ignorer…

Voyant avec quel empressement le professeur semblait tenter de finir son déjeuner, Harry en fit autant, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ses craintes se trouvèrent confirmées quand il vit Rémus s'excuser auprès de McGonagall avec qui il discutait pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers la table des Gryffondors. Sans attendre, Harry se leva précipitamment, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, sous les regards interrogatifs de Ron et Hermione. Pas assez vite, cependant, pour éviter Rémus.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir, » commença le professeur d'une voix basse. « Tu sembles bien te porter. Pourrions-nous discuter un instant ? »

« Je suis désolé, » bafouilla Harry sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, « je suis pressé. Plus tard peut-être. »

La déception était claire sur le visage de Rémus, mais il acquiesça en reculant d'un pas, piteux.

« Tu as un entraînement à préparer. Je te verrais sûrement ce soir, » fit-il.

« Sûrement, » confirma Harry, gêné. S'il ne parvenait pas à l'esquiver, en tout cas. Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de répit, le temps que toute cette histoire paraisse un peu plus lointaine ?

Un regard vers l'estrade lui appris que Severus s'était levé lui aussi et s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte des professeurs. Sans plus attendre, Harry se précipita vers le couloir avec un vague mot d'au revoir pour Rémus.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Snape qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers et le regardait s'approcher, son expression neutre soigneusement contrôlée. Après ces semaines passées seul en compagnie de Severus, Harry avait presque fini par oublier cette façade pourtant si caractéristique. Oh, Snape savait se cacher… mais malgré tout, le garçon avait appris à le décrypter, et il savait sans aucun doute possible qu'à cet instant, l'homme était heureux de le voir.

« T'es-tu bien reposé ? » lui demanda-t-il en guise de bienvenue, tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers les cachots.

« Plutôt. C'était étrange de rentrer à Gryffondor, » répondit Harry. Comme il était étrange de se retrouver aux côtés de Severus, le souvenir de la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore encore cuisant.

« Je peux l'imaginer, » acquiesça Snape. « Ce matin, nous commencerons par travailler sur l'occlumancie, avant de tester ta maîtrise sur tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Il est urgent que tu puisses les contrôler. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux d'en parler ici ? » demanda nerveusement Harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Les élèves ne sont pas sensés se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, » répondit froidement Severus. « Et bien entendu, nous sommes en ce moment même sous un sort de dissimulation. »

« Oh, » répondit Harry, refroidi. « et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que tu m'as rejoins en haut des escaliers. Tu dois apprendre à sentir la magie autour de toi, Harry. C'est une partie importante de la défense, et pas seulement contre les forces du mal. Reste toujours vigilant. »

« C'est ce que dis Moody, » murmura Harry. « J'avais senti quelque chose, en réalité, mais je n'avais pas compris. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. »

« C'est plus difficile dans un lieu comme celui-ci où la magie est omniprésente, » admit Snape. « Mais tout sort dirigé contre toi, quel qu'il soit, a une résonance particulière. Tente de la sentir, et de l'identifier. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait encore tant à apprendre… il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que Severus ne tenterait pas de lui inculquer toutes ces notions de la même manière qu'il lui avait enseigné l'occlumancie l'an dernier.

Mais ses craintes, réalisa-t-il rapidement, n'étaient pas fondées. Les leçons de l'été avaient porté et la confiance mutuelle qui s'était instauré entre eux aida grandement à la compréhension dont Harry avait besoin.

Quand Severus déclara que la séance suffirait pour la matinée, Harry se sentait épuisé et exalté ; à la fois par ses nouveaux pouvoirs et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La puissance, bien sûr, mais surtout la maîtrise maintenant qu'il saisissait un peu mieux comment les canaliser… et la présence de Snape, qui le poussait, le retenait, l'encourageait tour à tour tout en gardant une attitude neutre et professorale était particulièrement réconfortante.

Ce qui rendit la fin du cours d'autant plus embarrassante au goût d'Harry. La leçon finie, Severus n'aurait plus de raison de garder son ton neutre, et peut-être souhaiterait-il comme Rémus discuter un peu plus de ses dernières frasques et de son comportement… étrangement, l'idée ne révulsait pas Harry autant que celle d'affronter Rémus, mais elle ne le réjouissait pas pour autant. Il voulait parler avec Severus… mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il releva son regard chargé d'émotions contradictoires vers son gardien et rencontra les yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient. Toujours impénétrable, ce regard… mais avec cette note de chaleur et de calme assurance qui apaisèrent aussitôt les craintes d'Harry.

Severus, décidément, n'était pas Rémus, et une fois de plus il se surpris à penser à quel point il en était reconnaissant.

« Je te retrouves demain ici, à la même heure, » fit simplement Snape.

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry, souhaitant stupidement être déjà à demain. Ce sentiment de puissance… ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant, bien sûr, il la maîtrisait encore tellement peu ! Mais c'était grisant, un peu comme de voler sur un balai.

« Et Harry… tu sais que tu es le bienvenu quand tu le souhaites dans mes quartiers. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de potions, ses robes virevoltant autour de lui.

Ce jour là, Harry trouva que l'après-midi, passé à réviser et préparer l'entraînement de quidditch, passa bien plus rapidement et sereinement. Et si sa première séance de quidditch avec la nouvelle équipe en tant que capitaine fut un succès, ce fût sûrement aussi grâce à ce petit goût de liberté. Sans compter, bien sûr, l'enthousiasme sans faille de ses joueurs, et le plus non négligeable qui lui conférait la nouvelle magie qu'il sentait courir sous ses doigts, électrisant l'Eclair de Feu.

Et peut-être aussi était un peu grâce à la présence d'une silhouette sombre dans un recoin des gradins. Une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à un directeur de Serpentard dissimulé aux regards non avertis, mais qu'Harry avait aussitôt repérée. Snape avait raison sur un point, constata le garçon, la magie pouvait se sentir… et cette empreinte magique là lui était particulièrement familière.

Lorsque McGonagall fut lassée de surveiller ses élèves, bien après la tombée de la nuit, toute l'équipe se décida enfin à regagner les vestiaires, épuisés mais heureux.

« La coupe est pour nous cette année, aucun doute là dessus ! » exulta Ron en rangeant son balais dans l'établi. « J'avoue que j'avais quelques doutes sur ta sélection, mais je les retire, c'est probablement la meilleure équipe que Gryffondor ait eu depuis des siècles ! »

« Les jumeaux seront tout de même difficiles à remplacer, » admit Harry à regret. Leur décision de quitter Poudlard pour démarrer leurs activités 'extra-curriculum mais extrêmement rentables', comme ils la qualifiaient eux-même, avait contrarié Harry de plus d'un point de vue. Mais il ne comprenait que trop bien leur décision, et la perspective d'aller acheter leurs produits à la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard compensait en partie ces désagréments.

Pas quand il s'agissait de quidditch, en revanche…

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Dobby de nous ramener quelque chose des cuisines ? » demanda Ron avec espoir. « Je meurs de faim, cette petite séance était très intéressante, mais ça n'empêche qu'on a raté le repas ! »

« Et cela ne doit plus se reproduire, » fit une voix faussement sévère dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Oh, bonsoir, Rémus, » fit Harry, embarrassé.

« Mais je suis d'accord avec monsieur Weasley, cette nouvelle équipe est excellente, » continua le professeur avec un sourire. « Excellent jeu, Harry. »

« Merci, » répondit le garçon, cherchant désespérément une issue du regard.

« Puis-je t'inviter à dîner dans mes nouveaux appartements ? Je viens juste de m'installer, mais je dois dire qu'ils sont particulièrement confortables. Comme toujours, évidemment, » ajouta le professeur de Défense.

« Merci, » répéta Harry, « mais… l'équipe m'attend pour, enfin, fêter ce premier entraînement. Traîner un peu dans la salle commune, manger des sucreries, discuter des techniques, tout ça… je suis capitaine, maintenant, alors… »

« J'ai appris ça, oui, » fit Rémus d'une voix douce. « Je comprends, bien sûr. Une autre fois, peut-être ? »

Bon sang, se dit Harry, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'y échapper ?

« Bien-sûr, » confirma-t-il avec un sourire crispé. « A bientôt, Rémus. »

Et sans plus attendre, il fila vers la tour de Gryffondor, laissant Ron derrière lui.

Se sentant ridicule tout autant qu'agacé, Harry se sentit obligé d'organiser rapidement la fameuse petite fête de quidditch dont il avait pris le prétexte ; de cette façon, il n'aurait menti qu'à moitié, songea-t-il. Dobby se chargea de fournir suffisamment de victuailles pour apaiser les estomacs des joueurs, ravis de l'idée.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Hermione qui dût convaincre l'ensemble de l'équipe et les autres Gryffondors qui s'étaient joints à eux de rejoindre leurs lits, avec force protestations malgré les nombreux bâillements.

Cette fois, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour s'endormir, lové au creux de son lit, mais ses rêves n'en furent pas moins agités que la veille. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Rémus était furieux après lui et refusait de lui parler, un nuage noir d'hostilité l'entourant. Il avait beau tenter de s'excuser, d'expliquer au professeur qu'il s'agissait d'un horrible malentendu, Rémus se changeait en loup et grognait après lui avant de s'enfuir loin au loin. Et au dessus de lui, Severus, silhouette sombre et omniprésente, regardait le loup partir en hochant la tête.

_« Il a raison. Je ferais pareil si je le pouvais. »_

Le désespoir gagnait Harry, qui tentait vainement de s'approcher de Snape pour chercher le réconfort de sa présence ; mais le regard dur et déçu qu'il posait sur lui le tétanisait. Puis une large panthère noire surgit de l'ombre pour bondir vers lui, s'interposant entre eux en feulant et Harry se transforma chat pour mieux affronter l'animal. Mais il se sentait si petit, si ridicule face au félin…

Quelque chose, cependant, sembla soudain changer et les nuages qui étaient restés depuis le départ de Rémus se dissipèrent, et une douce chaleur envahit l'atmosphère, éloignant les ombres qui rodaient. La panthère s'approcha, ronronnant à présent et lécha son front de chat de sa langue chaude et rappeuse. C'était bon, songea Harry, comme se retrouver au coin du feu après une marche dans la neige… et les yeux noirs qui le fixaient n'était plus si durs à présent, juste fatigués.

Doucement, la chaleur eut raison de lui et il bascula dans un sommeil sans rêve, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sans un bruit, Severus Snape se leva et quitta une fois de plus le dortoir, espérant que le garçon parviendrait à passer le reste de la nuit sans cauchemar.

La première chose que vit Harry le lendemain matin fut la lettre qui l'attendait, accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige. La chouette avait semblé heureuse de le revoir quand Ron et Hermione l'avaient accompagné à la volière la veille, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui reprocher à sa façon sa longue absence. Ses doigts et oreilles en portaient encore les traces…

Cette fois, la chouette semblait de meilleure humeur et se contenta de venir se percher sur son épaule, hululant doucement dans son oreille. Mal réveillé, Harry se frotta les yeux et détacha l'enveloppe avec une caresse amicale. L'écriture était familière… fronçant les sourcils, il saisit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les posa sur son nez.

Rémus. Il aurait du s'en douter. Grognant, il hésita un instant… il pourrait perdre la lettre, ou juste la laisser de côté pour l'instant… pourquoi Lupin avait-il besoin d'être aussi insistant ? Soupirant, il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_« Harry, »_ commençait la lettre

'Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles dernièrement, et crois bien que je comprends tes sentiments. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas que je suis là pour toi et à Poudlard à présent, si tu souhaites me parler. Le mot de passe pour mes quartier est Pleine Lune. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser.

_Ton ami,_

_R.L'_

Non, décidément, Rémus n'abandonnait jamais, décida Harry. Mais tout au moins ne lui proposait-il pas un nouveau rendez-vous. Du temps, songea-t-il, juste du temps… était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Mais la séance d'entraînement de ce matin-la, malgré les remarques rassurantes de Snape, lui fit comprendre sévèrement à quel point le temps était précieux. Cette fois, Severus ne s'était pas contenté de le tester ; il l'avait poussé, encore et encore, dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs volent à travers la pièce, hors de contrôle, ricochant sur les murs protégés et manquant de les détruire. Quoiqu'il essaie, quelque soit le sort, sa volonté, il semblait que sa magie finissait toujours par prendre un tournant destructeur, jaillissant violemment de sa baguette pour envahir la pièce, poissant l'atmosphère d'une énergie sombre qui donnait la chair de poule à Harry.

Si Severus avait trouvé la matinée productive, Harry, lui, était atterré. Un simple _accio_ avait faillit arracher tout un pan de mur, et Merlin, il ne visait que la bougie sur le chandelier qui y était attaché… de toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt de retourner en cours, malgré l'optimisme de Snape. Le professeur, en réalité, avait semblé fier de lui… mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un petit côté malsain à cette admiration pour ses pouvoirs, compte tenu de leur provenances. Ce n'était pas sa maîtrise, pour l'instant, qui risquait de lui valoir des louanges…

Severus abandonna le garçon devant le Grand Hall, sans se départir de la neutralité bienveillante qu'il avait adopté avec son fils adoptif depuis son départ de ses quartiers. Harry, de toute évidence, souhaitait qu'on lui laisse de l'espace ; il aurait été le dernier à le lui reprocher. Lui-même avait passé son adolescence et sa vie adulte à instaurer autour de lui un cercle de vide salutaire. Personne ne s'était soucié de le respecter, bien évidemment, pas quand ils avaient eu besoin de lui.

Mais si Harry voulait s'isoler pour réfléchir, de quelque façon que ce soit, il entendait bien lui laisser l'espace et le temps dont il avait besoin. Une fois de plus, il offrirait au garçon ce que personne ne lui avait fait la grâce de lui accorder : une vie privée.

Cela n'empêcha pas sa nouvelle Marque de l'élancer douloureusement, comme chaque fois qu'Harry le quittait. Merlin, l'adolescent était une contradiction vivante… Il fût presque soulagé quand, quelques heures plus tard, il sentit l'appel faiblir subitement.

Presque, car ce changement ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Harry venait de prendre sa forme d'animagus et étant donné l'heure, ses camarades ne pouvaient se trouver avec lui.

Il ne restait qu'à espérer que le garçon s'était contenté de se pelotonner devant le feu, à l'abri dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…

A l'autre bout du château, Shadow bouillait. A quoi Draco jouait-il ? Et surtout, que faisait-il dans la salle sur demande ? Le Serpentard s'imaginait peut-être être discret, mais c'était sans compter sans la présence d'un chat noir aux sens aiguisés. Il n'avait prévu que de descendre jusqu'au passage menant aux cuisines, rendre visite aux elfes et peut-être déguster une bonne gamelle de thon, quand il avait aperçu la silhouette furtive de l'adolescent à travers la fenêtre de la tour. Dans le couloir de la salle sur demande… Shadow avait attendu avec intérêt de voir le garçon réapparaître à la fenêtre suivante, mais il n'avait plus refait surface. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Draco se trouvait dans la salle.

Et Draco Malfoy aux commandes de la salle sur Demande semblait une extrêmement mauvaise idée à Harry… il hésita un instant. Mieux aurait valu retourner rapidement dans la tour et parler à Snape, mais la perspective de découvrir ce que Malfoy mijotait était trop tentante. Et après tout, sous cette forme, il était quasiment invisible et inattrappable… et il n'aurait peut être pas d'autre chance

Rasant les murs, Shadow se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'escalier, se glissant silencieusement derrière les armures. D'ici, il ne pouvait plus observer le couloir et la route était encore longue… il accéléra l'allure, bien décidé à piéger le Serpentard en pleine action. Concentré sur son objectif, il faillit ne pas remarquer le son presque familier d'une respiration derrière lui, de foulées s'ajustant aux siennes… les armures se mirent à tinter dangereusement sur son passage et en dépit de son allure rapide, Shadow se sentit rapidement prit en chassé, suivi, traqué… incapable de résister, il s'élança au milieu du couloir avant de se transformer et de virer sur ses talons, baguette brandie en direction de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Rien… l'amure qui se tenait dignement contre le mur sembla lui jeter un regard dédaigneux à travers son casque, mais le couloir, lui, était désespérément vide.

Ou presque.

« Harry Potter… » fit une voix suave dans son dos.

Prit par surprise, le garçon se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Au premier regard, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'inquiétant et Harry se détendit sensiblement, abaissant sa baguette. Un second regard suffit à lui faire rectifier son jugement. Oh, certes, le sorcier lui faisait face avec toute la décontraction et le naturel du monde ; mais il semblait juste un peu trop âgé pour faire partie des élèves de Poudlard, et Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'avoir vu auparavant. Il ne portait pas non plus d'uniforme, vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier blanche.

Mais ce qui mis réellement le Gryffondor sur ses gardes fut le regard que le jeune homme lui adressait. Ses yeux noisettes avaient un éclat glacé et animal qui se retrouvait dans toute l'expression de son visage. Globalement, le garçon semblait… féroce. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autre mot, songea Harry. Féroce, et prêt à bondir.

Une pensée qui lui vint une seconde trop tard. Sans se départir de son calme, le jeune homme lui adressa un rapide sourire qui rappela à Harry le rictus d'un animal sauvage, avant de s'élancer vers lui dans un tourbillon de blanc.

Un pas plus loin, le sorcier laissa place à un énorme loup gris semblant sorti tout droit des bouches de l'enfer et qui fonçait sur sa proie, toutes dents dehors.

_Loki,_ réalisa Harry en une fraction de seconde, _c'est Loki et il est là pour moi !_

Les réflexes jouant, il pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur l'animal avant de se raviser : il ne pouvait pas faire cela, Loki, le fils de Rémus, ses pouvoirs ; il risquait de le tuer !

L'instant d'hésitation profita au loup qui bondit de toute sa puissance, visant le sorcier à la gorge. Ses pattes avant touchèrent les épaules du garçon qui bascula en arrière sous le choc, et Loki gronda de triomphe, ses crocs acérés cherchant leur cible.

Mais les mâchoires du loup ne rencontrèrent que le vide, de même que ses pattes tandis qu'il touchait enfin le sol sans sa proie, subitement envolée.

Les yeux brillants de surprise et de fureur, Loki se redressa sur ses pattes. Devant lui, deux yeux verts bien trop intelligents pour être ceux d'un chats l'affrontèrent, le temps d'une seconde.

Le loup retroussa ses babines dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, avant de bondir à nouveau sur le chat noir qui le défiait, à quelques pas de là.

Le félin ne perdit rien pour attendre : prenant ses pattes à son cou, Shadow fila dans la seule direction qui lui était possible, sans se préoccuper de sa destination. Fuir, il devait fuir, se mettre en sécurité et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait neutraliser Loki sans danger ! Si seulement Rémus avait été là, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi stupide…

Derrière lui le loup, bien plus grand et puissant que lui, gagnait à chaque seconde du terrain, profitant de la large piste que lui offrait le couloir. Désespéré, Shadow chercha du regard un moyen de gagner du temps… les armures ! Il pouvait se faufiler contre les murs, mais Loki, lui, serait trop gros !

Bifurquant brusquement, le chat se jeta littéralement derrière les armures, filant à fond de train en rasant le mur. Comme il s'y était attendu, Loki, obsédé par sa proie, se heurta aux amures de fer, mais sans pour autant perdre de terrain. Il courrait aux côtés du chat, lançant à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité un coup de dent en direction du félin.

Personne ne semblait se décider à venir à son secours, et Shadow se sentait de plus en plus désespéré alors que les dents du loup frôlaient ses flancs, ne le manquant à chaque fois que de quelques millimètres. Il allait finir par l'atteindre, c'était inéluctable… concentré sur sa trajectoire, jetant toutes ses forces dans sa course, Harry faillit ne pas entendre la première armure tomber, obligeant Loki à s'écarter. Bénissant la relique qui venait de lui concéder une seconde d'avance, il redoubla d'effort, et entendit cette fois clairement le loup glapir quand une seconde armure s'abattit sur lui avec une précision infaillible, offrant à nouveau quelques foulées d'avance au Gryffondor.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, réalisa Shadow en atteignant un nouveau coude du couloir. Devant lui, les murs étaient nus, sans armure… sans protection pour un chat. Loki l'avait probablement aussi réalisé, car il entendit le loup pousser un grognement de triomphe dans son dos. Trop près, bien trop près !

Refusant de se juger perdu, le souffle court, Shadow tenta de rassembler ses forces. Ses dernières forces probablement, songeait-il en fouillant sans espoir du regard les portes fermées et le couloir qui n'en finissait pas de tourner.

« Par ici ! » souffla une voix.

La voix avait quelque chose de désagréablement familier, mais Harry ne perdit pas de temps à l'analyser ; il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, et quelqu'un qui voulait lui venir en aide !

Sans hésiter une seconde, il se précipita dans la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir sur sa gauche et entendit avec un soulagement délirant la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui. Sauvé ! il était sauvé !

Mais son exaltation fut de courte durée. A peine s'était-il arrêté au milieu de la petite pièce sans meuble qu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, l'entraînant dans une longue chute amortie, à sa fin, par un sort de rembourrage.

Et décidément, songea amèrement Harry, il y avait bien une chose de vraie concernant les chats : ils retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes. Et sains et saufs… du moins jusqu'ici.

Autour de lui, le fond du piège était rond et ne faisait guère plus d'un mètre de diamètre ; Shadow leva la tête pour constater qu'il venait de subir une chute d'un bonne dizaine de mètres, et fût surpris de ne pas se sentir plus endolori par la chute. Se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais, Harry reprit forme humaine et tâta la paroi des mains. Totalement lisse, et suintant de magie, sûrement destinée à empêcher toute évasion… il grogna. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi évident ?

En haut, il pouvait entendre deux personnes discuter à voix basse, visiblement contrariées. Au bout de quelques instants, le visage de Loki apparut, la frustration peinte sur ses traits fins. Car si Harry ne pouvait s'échapper, réalisa celui-ci, Loki ne pouvait pas plus l'atteindre… du moins pas s'il voulait pouvoir s'enfuir après avoir réglé son sort. Il sourit. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre ! les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent, dans un moment qui parut durer une éternité.

Les cheveux de Loki brillaient dans la lumière, tellement clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Ou gris, songea Harry. Il était difficile de croire que ce visage ferme et sans expression appartenait au fils de Rémus. Bien qu'en y faisant attention… c'était bien les yeux de Rémus, et son front, une certaine forme de visage, quelque chose de sa bouche… non, c'était autre chose, décida Harry. On aurait dit Rémus après le passage d'un détraqueur, et dont on aurait remplacé l'âme par celle d'un animal hostile. Il n'y avait là rien de la bonté ni de la calme sérénité du professeur. Rien que du calcul, et une froideur glacée qui fit frissonner Harry à dix mètres de distance.

Le visage recula et disparut de la vue d'Harry avec un dernier sourire inquiétant, et la porte se referma à nouveau, ne laissant que l'écho de pas de course au loin. Il fallut moins d'une minute, cependant, pour que la porte en bois ne se réouvre avec fracas et qu'un autre visage, bien différent celui la, n'apparaisse par le trou de la trappe .

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Severus, réalisa le garçon. Severus… relachant un souffle qui n'avait pas réalisé avoir tenu, il sourit. Cette fois, il était sauvé.

« Bien, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais en un seul morceau, » répondit-il.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement audible, avant que Snape ne se reprenne et ne se redresse, le toisant de toute sa hauteur et de celle du tunnel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Un seul morceau, vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant que quelqu'un a rapporté avoir retrouvé ton cerveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, » fit lentement le maître des potions.

« Ah, ah, très drôle, » répondit Harry, gêné et vaguement claustrophobe tout à coup. « Vous avez l'intention de m'aider à remonter ou vous comptez juste me faire la morale de là haut ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère vous prévenir qu'on a un loup-garou en liberté dans le collège ! »

« Je penchais pour la deuxième solution, en réalité, » fit Snape sans bouger d'un centimètre. « Quant au loup en question, il n'est plus dans le collège. Il a réussi à quitter les terres de Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Et comment est-ce que vous le savez ? » s'exclama Harry, soulagé malgré lui.

« Malheureusement, de source sûre, à savoir par monsieur Malfoy, » soupira Snape, avant de finalement se décider à lever sa baguette. Une échelle de corde apparut le long de la trappe et Harry s'empressa de grimper, soulagé de se retrouver dans un espace dont il ne pouvait pas faire le tour en un pas.

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en s'époussetant, tout en s'approchant aussi près que possible de Severus. « C'est après lui que j'étais, je l'ai vu rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande, ou presque… mais je n'ai pas pu arriver jusque là, j'ai rencontré Loki avant ça. »

« Oh, il est certain que tu lui as considérablement facilité la tache, » fit amèrement Severus. « Il me semblait pourtant que j'avais ta parole de ne pas te déplacer seul. »

« Je regrette, Severus, » répondit sincèrement Harry. « C'était vraiment un mauvais concours de circonstances, je n'aurai jamais imaginé… Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ait échappé, il m'a poursuivi dans les couloirs sous sa forme de loup, et moi sous celle de Shadow, je n'arrivais pas à le distancer, s'il n'y avait pas eu les armures je n'aurai jamais pu gagner les quelques mètres qui m'ont permis de rentrer dans la salle… ce qui n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas qui m'a dit d'y rentrer, j'étais trop préoccupé à sauver ma peau pour remercier mon 'sauveur'… d'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'il cherchait à me sauver ou à faciliter la tache de Loki, » fit Harry d'un ton songeur.

« Tu devras me répéter tout cela de façon plus détaillée et cohérente, mais quant à ta dernière question, je pense qu'il ne sera pas difficile d'avoir la réponse, » Une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, Snape sorti de la pièce où le chat avait trouvé refuge.

A peine avait-il franchit le seuil qu'Harry fit un bond en arrière, sa baguette à la main. Devant lui se tenait un autre sorcier, dont le visage, cette fois-ci, était loin de lui être inconnu. Mais pâle, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et passablement défait…

Sa présence ne sembla pas étonner Severus qui fit un pas vers lui, sans lâcher Harry.

« N'est ce pas, monsieur Malfoy ? »

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de Shadow ! Plus d'un mois après le dernier, j'ai honte, je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas… sachez quand même qu'une des raisons de ce retard est le fait que j'aie terminé mon autre fic, The Strange Journey, que vous trouverez aussi sur ou sur mon live journal !**

**Autre précision : J'ai traduis un nouveau chapitre d'Une année sans pareille d'Aspen in The Sunlight, il paraitra dans les prochains jours, je ne peux que vous conseiller cette excellente histoire qui a inspiré Shadow ! Tapez simplement le titre sur google, ou allez voir sur mon LJ pour trouver le lien !**

**Concernant Shadow à présent… un peu d'action, enfin me direz vous ;-) Vous retrouverez Draco dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi bien sûr que Rémus, et tous vos héros préférés !**

**Un gros merci à Pacha qui a betaé ce chapitre malgré tous les tourments du monde, et merci par avance à Dalou qui du coup corrigera si elle le veut bien après coup, vu que je suis déjà tellement en retard que je vais tenter la publication sans beta-fautes ;-) Pas bien, je sais ! Mais ce chapitre me brûle le clavier !**

**Voilou, comme toujours un gros merci pour vos reviews, qui me font bien avancer dans l'écriture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos théories, idées, etc, qui inspirent souvent certains aspects de Shadow ( à rebours, parfois ! ) ! **

**Et puis comme d'hab plus d'infos sur mon lj adoré dont l'adresse est, je pense, indiquée dans mon profil ;-)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chap 38 – Règlements de comptes**

« Severus, je... » commença Draco, son visage défait.

Des bruits de pas et de voix résonnèrent dans le couloir et Snape leva une main pour l'interrompre, contrarié.

« Pas maintenant. Vous allez venir avec moi, tous les deux. Tout de suite, » fit-il en poussant les deux garçons dans la direction opposée aux voix.

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et filèrent vers l'escalier, le Maître des potions sur les talons. Le soulagement le gagnant peu à peu, Harry se risqua à jeter un rapide regard à Draco.

Le Serpentard, lui, ne semblait pas du tout rassuré, et Harry crut voir que ses mains fines tremblaient légèrement. Un juste retour des choses, songea-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était le monde à l'envers : Snape qui le défendait, et Malfoy, le roi des Serpentards, qui craignait la colère de son directeur de maison ! Oh, oui, c'était parfaitement jouissif !

Ou du moins, cela l'aurait été s'il ne s'était pas lui-même mis dans ce pétrin en se promenant seul, désobéissant ainsi à Snape. Son sourire s'évanouit. La colère visible du professeur n'était peut-être pas seulement dirigée contre Draco, après tout...

Absorbé par ses pensées, il sursauta quand une silhouette apparut subitement devant eux, profitant d'une porte dérobée. L'instant d'après, il soupira : non, il n'avait rien à craindre de cette apparition là !

« Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous voir, » fit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. « Severus, je présume que tout va bien ? »

« J'emmène MM. Malfoy et Potter dans mes quartiers pour une petite discussion. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il.

« Certainement pas. Vous me tiendrez au courant de ce qui pourrait ressortir de cet entretien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. Des nouvelles de notre invité indésirable ? » demanda Snape

« J'ai bien peur que non, il a pu s'enfuir et transplaner rapidement sans que nous puissions retrouver sa trace, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton d'excuse.

« J'espère pouvoir vous fournir plus d'information dans quelques instants, » fit Severus avec un regard appuyé en direction de Draco, qui pâlit un peu plus encore si c'était possible.

« Bien, j'attendrai de vos nouvelles, » acquiesça Dumbledore en reculant pour leur laisser le passage. Le directeur de Serpentard hocha la tête, et prenant à nouveau les adolescents par l'épaule, il se remit en route.

Les donjons de Serpentard n'avaient jamais paru aussi rassurants à Harry, et il était clair que Draco, de son côté, appréhendait un peu plus à chaque pas l'arrivée dans les quartiers de Snape.

A voir sa réaction quand ils franchirent les portes des appartements du maître des potions, Malfoy était familier des lieux et Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie le tarauder. N'avait-il pas appelé Snape Severus, quelques minutes auparavant ?

Le professeur leur indiqua le salon, et les deux garçons prirent place dans les fauteuils les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, deux verres volèrent jusqu'à eux pour se poser sur la table basse et le silence se fit, pesant.

« M. Malfoy, » commença Snape d'un ton traînant, « expliquez moi donc quelle excellente raison vous aviez de vous trouver précisément à cet endroit, à cet instant, à savoir au beau milieu d'une attaque, alors que votre présence était requise en cours de Métamorphoses, à l'autre bout du château ? »

Draco s'agita nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Severus, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » commença-t-il.

_Tu ?_ songea Harry ? Malfoy se permettait de tutoyer son Homme en Noir ? Mais Snape allait certainement y remettre bon ordre...

« Pour l'instant, Draco, je crois que tu es coupable de tentative de meurtre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, pour le moins, » répondit Severus d'un ton glacé, annihilant les illusions d'Harry. Oui, Snape et Draco se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms... c'était absolument révoltant !

Mais sans doute n'était-ce pas le plus important à cet instant.

« Je... il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord, et j'ai sauvé Potter, ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'avais tenté de lui jeter un avada kedavra ! » se défendit le Serpentard.

« En effet, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ton courage te permette ce genre de fantaisie. Faire entrer un assassin dans Poudlard, en revanche... » fit Severus.

Draco se replia dignement sur lui-même et Harry sut que Snape avait vu juste.

« La Salle sur demande ! » s'écria-t-il. « Il était dans la salle sur demande, juste avant que Loki ne m'attaque ! »

« Est-ce vrai, M. Malfoy ? » demanda Severus, l'usage du nom de famille du garçon dessinant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je vois, » fit Snape d'une voix lente. « Ce sera donc le Veritaserum . Prends le verre devant toi, Draco. »

« Non ! » s'exclama le garçon. « C'est illégal ! »

« Illégal ? Pas dans le cadre d'une enquête menée par les Aurors, non. Et s'il faut en arriver là, alors autant appeler immédiatement le Ministère. Tentative de meurtre dans une école, sur la personne d'Harry Potter... ce ne sera même pas Azkaban. Je soupçonne que les Détraqueurs se déplaceront en personne jusqu'au Ministère pour appliquer la sentence sur place. »

Draco, face à lui, semblait prêt à vomir, le visage crispé.

« Severus, tu ne peux pas me faire ça... »

« Non, vraiment ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé dans une lettre récente que nos positions respectives étaient claires. »

« Je... tu n'aurais pas du revenir, je n'ai pas le choix, Severus, il ne me laisse pas le choix... »

Sans un mot, il dénuda son avant bras gauche, exposant la marque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir, mais Snape, lui, ne laissa pas paraître la moindre émotion. En réalité, il semblait plutôt s'ennuyer.

« Très joli tatouage, Draco. Je suis sûr que tu as été très fier de le recevoir. »

« Oh, inutile d'être aussi arrogant, tu as le même au même endroit, pour autant que je sache ! » siffla Malfoy entre ses dents. « Et tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie... je n'ai pas le choix ! » Le ton était presque suppliant cette fois.

« J'aimerais mieux comprendre, » fit Severus, impitoyable, « ce qui peut pousser un jeune homme de seize ans à souhaiter la mort d'un de ses camarades ? »

_Comme s'il ne le savait pas_, songea Harry avec un brin de rancœur. Comme s'il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de James au même âge...

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui, » répondit Draco d'un ton méprisant. « C'est ce qu'il représente. Il ne doit pas empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres... » il s'interrompit, déglutissant avec peine. Visiblement, le changement d'allégeance de son ancien mentor était une réalité difficile à accepter pour le jeune homme.

« Tu reconnais donc avoir tenté de tuer Harry, » reprit Snape de sa voix dure.

« Je... d'accord, d'accord, c'est moi qui ait fait rentrer Loki. Mais c'est moi aussi qui ait fait en sorte que Potter tombe dans cette trappe et que ce cinglé ne puisse pas l'avoir ! Il allait le tuer, Severus, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, Potter n'avait aucune chance et c'est moi qui lui ait sauvé la mise ! » s'exclama Draco avec véhémence.

Le dégoût qu'Harry lu sur le visage de Severus le rassura autant qu'il fit blêmir Malfoy. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son expression, comme un écho... Dumbledore, se rappela soudain Harry. C'était la même expression que Dumbledore avait eu quand Snape était venu se rendre à lui, le supplier de sauver Lily. L'histoire se répétait, songea Harry, mais Draco avait-il en lui la force et les convictions qui avaient permis à Snape de se racheter ? De plus d'une façon, il en doutait. Et de toute évidence, Severus aussi...

« Le sauver après l'avoir mis en danger de mort ? Bel effort, Draco... mais je doute que cela suffise devant un jury, » répondit le professeur.

A ces mots, Malfoy laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, le regard au ras du sol. A cet instant, il ne restait plus rien d'aristocratique dans son maintient…

« Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je ne veux pas... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Severus. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé mourir. »

Cette fois, le maître des potions sembla s'adoucir et décroisa les bras pour venir s'asseoir à son tour dans un fauteuil.

« Commençons par le commencement, » soupira-t-il. « Qui t'as ordonné de faire rentrer Loki à Poudlard ? »

« Mon père, » répondit Draco, vaincu. « Sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen de se racheter... »

« Se racheter ? » demanda Severus.

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, tous les mangemorts présents ont été... sévèrement punis, » expliqua-t-il. « Pour avoir manqué à leur devoir. Une douzaine de mangemorts, des barrières de protection, et il a suffit d'une seule personne pour tout faire rater, » fit-il avec dégoût, secouant la tête. « Il était fou, Severus, fou furieux. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je sais juste qu'il a disparu dans la nature, parti se replier quelque part, en sécurité. Mais la position de Père est difficile, à la fois au Ministère à cause de l'enlèvement, et auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de l'évasion. C'est un véritable désastre, » soupira le garçon.

Le petit discours plongea Harry dans ses pensées. Draco avait raison, Lucius l'avait enlevé en plein Ministère... comment se faisait-il que le sorcier ne soit pas encore en prison ?

« Lucius a prétendu avoir agi sous imperium », lui expliqua Snape sans qu'il ait eu à poser la question. « Mais étant donné les circonstances, même ses plus fidèles soutiens au Ministère ne peuvent le défendre sans passer pour de parfaits crétins. »

« Il n'y a pas une âme qui vive qui soit dupe, pas même le niffleur de service du gardien, » siffla Draco. « et maintenant, le seigneur des Ténèbres menace de détruire tout ce qu'il nous reste... et... Severus, je n'ai pas le choix, il nous tuera tous. »

Snape prit une grande inspiration, s'adossant confortablement à son fauteuil.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, mais tu as cependant sauvé Harry au dernier moment, comme tu l'as fait remarquer. Pourquoi ce changement? »

« Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier, » souffla Draco. « Et je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban, j'ai vu comment était Bellatrix à sa sortie et... je ne sais pas comment elle était avant, mais ce n'est certainement pas une bonne publicité. »

"Non, effet," fit Severus, songeur.

Harry pouvait sentir que le professeur était légèrement amusé, et particulièrement concentré. Le moment, de toute évidence, était grave. Draco lui faisait-il penser à lui même au même âge ? C'était probable, mais Harry espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le cas, car Snape se tromperait lourdement. Draco ne lui ressemblait en rien, il n'était qu'un petit aristocrate prétentieux et bien trop gâté, un adolescent qui n'avait jamais eu à affronter ses responsabilités et découvrait à présent la réalité des choses et de la cause qu'il défendait. Rien, là dedans, qui puisse faire de lui quelqu'un comme Snape...

« Draco, sais-tu où se trouve Voldemort en ce moment ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, » répondit rapidement le garçon, « et même si je le savais... » Il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son verre. « Notre famille n'est plus dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je doute que même Lucius le sache. »

« Draco, » fit Snape, visiblement ennuyé, « il va falloir à un moment ou un autre choisir tes allégeances. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer sur tous les tableaux. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis ? »

« Trop bien, » murmura Draco sans le regarder.

« Reprenons, » soupira Severus. « Comment as-tu fait rentrer Loki à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? »

« Comme Potter l'a dit, par la Salle sur Demande. Il y a un tunnel qui mène à Pré au lard. Nous avions rendez vous... »

« Et comment savais-tu qu'Harry serait là ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, » avoua Draco. « Je devais juste faire rentrer ce... Loki. Il devait se charger de Potter, ou... de ce qu'il trouverait. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Snape, sa voix glaciale.

« Je ne sais pas au juste, » fit Malfoy en évitant son regard.

« Draco, réponds moi. Qui d'autre ? » Le ton ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à la négociation et Draco prit une grande inspiration, levant enfin les yeux.

« Toi. Il devait tuer Potter en priorité, et toi ensuite. Dumbledore était aussi une option, ou a défaut n'importe quel Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, » avoua-t-il.

« Je vois, » fit Snape d'un air songeur. « J'ai donc pris une certaine valeur sur le marché des gens à abattre. Quoi d'autre, Draco ? »

« Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas assez ? » demanda amèrement le garçon.

Snape l'observa un instant, son regard fouillant le sien, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent baisse les yeux.

« Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? » demanda Snape d'une voix neutre.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, » grinça le garçon. « Tu comptes prévenir les Aurors ? »

« Cela dépendra de toi, je suppose, » répondit le maître des potions. « Tu as d'abord exécuté les ordres de Voldemort avant de changer d'avis et de sauver son pire ennemi. Ta loyauté semble pour le moins vacillante... c'est une chose que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Je suppose que la réalité des Mangemorts ne t'est jamais apparue aussi concrète, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire, » souffla Draco.

« Et le vent de la défaite souffle... un vrai Malfoy sait toujours de quel côté se placer, » continua Snape d'une voix suave.

« Il n'est pas question de défaite, Snape ! » s'exclama Draco. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, ce n'est pas un contretemps qui va y changer quelque chose ! Il finira par l'emporter... »

« En es-tu vraiment convaincu ? » demanda Severus.

« Bien-sûr, » répondit le garçon. Mais même Harry pouvait sentir le doute dans sa voix.

« Il n'est peut-être pas au courant ? » souffla-t-il à Severus, assez fort toutefois pour que Malfoy l'entende.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard agacé, avant de se retourner vers l'autre adolescent.

« Draco, que sais tu des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort se terre à présent ? »

« Se terrer ? » ricana le garçon. « C'est une plaisanterie. Il prépare simplement les prochains mouvements à l'écart des mangemorts habituels. Je te l'ai dit, il n'a vraiment pas apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière. »

« Vraiment ? » insista Severus. « Et l'as tu vu depuis ce fameux soir ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Non, comme quasiment tout le monde. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à cela ? » demanda Snape, ironique. Ce fut au tour de Draco de lui jeter un regard ennuyé.

« Un mangemort n'est pas censé se poser ce genre de question, » répondit-il.

« Et c'est ce que tu es ? Un mangemort ? » fit doucement Snape.

Harry retint sa respiration, et Draco bondit de son fauteuil.

« A quoi riment ces questions stupides ? Evidemment que j'en suis un, tu l'as vu toi même ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une fatalité, Draco, » répondit Severus sans se départir de son calme.

« Pas une fatalité ? Tu penses peut-être être libre parce que tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Personne ne lui échappe, Severus, il n'y a pas de porte de sortie ! »

« Et pourtant, te voilà en train de tout faire pour éviter d'obéir à ton maître et contrarier ses plans… la façon dont tu as sauvé Harry au dernier moment, Draco ? Que cherchais-tu, si ce n'est une porte de sortie ? »

« Je n'ai pas… arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est la seule véritable solution ! » reprit Malfoy, de plus en plus nerveux à chaque phrase.

« Je ne le sais pas, non, » répondit Snape. « Je suis même convaincu du contraire. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être un traître, » siffla le garçon.

Harry sentit Severus se crisper aussitôt. La remarque avait touché juste.

« Quoique j'ai fait, » fit-il finalement, « je l'ai toujours fait en fonction de mes convictions. Et quoique tu décides aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy, tu vas devoir réfléchir. Comment Loki a-t-il réagi quand il a vu Harry lui échapper ? »

« Mal, » répondit le garçon avec une grimace. « J'ai essayé de le convaincre que j'avais fait cela pour lui faciliter la tache. Soit il me prend pour un imbécile, soit pour un traître. Je crois qu'il penchait plutôt pour la première solution quand il est parti. »

« Parti ? » répéta Severus.

« Il est reparti par la Salle sur Demande, de la même façon qu'il était entré. Je ne l'ai pas accompagné, il avait pris son autre forme… trop rapide pour moi, » admit Draco.

« Et il a donc probablement filé tout droit vers celui à qui il doit rendre des comptes, si ce n'est pas Voldemort lui-même, » conclut Snape.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Draco, « Loki est peut-être le nouveau jouet favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je doute qu'il rende des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est… sauvage. »

Pendant un instant, Severus resta à fixer le vide, tapotant sa joue de son index. Spectateur muet mais attentif, Harry pouvait sentir la curiosité du professeur. Un instant plus tard, toutefois, il se secoua de sa transe pour se tourner à nouveau vers son élève de Serpentard.

« Est-il marqué ? » demanda-t-il. Draco hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, il est différent. Indépendant. Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, mais je ne trouve pas le mot juste. Tout semble le laisser indifférent, il a toujours cet espèce de sourire qui me donne froid dans le dos… ce n'est pas vraiment un Mangemort, plutôt un mercenaire, mais il fait beaucoup pour la cause. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Je l'ignore, » répondit Malfoy en secouant la tête. « Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai à peu près autant envie de l'avoir comme ennemi que Greyback. Il est… terrifiant. Et il n'a peur de rien, pas même du Maître. »

« Voilà bien l'énigme génétique la plus intéressante de ces dernières années, » murmura Snape comme pour lui-même. Puis, après un instant : « Alors, quel est ton plan, Draco ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix désinvolte.

Le Serpentard se redressa, défiant son directeur de maison du regard. Mais aucune réponse ne vint, et un petit sourire cynique gagna le visage de Severus.

« Eh bien, M. Malfoy, contemplons un instants vos choix de carrière possibles. Les options, en réalité, sont assez réduites… une première possibilité est bien sûr de retourner au Manoir Malfoy et d'annoncer à Lucius que la mission a échoué, et comment. Nul doute que Loki vous aura d'ailleurs devancé. Reste à savoir si Malfoy Senior sera aussi crédule que le loup des bois… et curieusement, j'en doute. »

Devant lui, Draco avala difficilement sa salive mais ne baissa pas le regard.

« Il restera alors à Lucius l'option d'appuyer son fils ou de le vendre à Voldemort, » poursuivi Snape sans pitié. « Hum. Une situation que je n'aimerai décidément pas avoir à affronter. Que penses-tu qu'il choisira, Draco ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » répondit le garçon entre ses dents. « Il ne me vendra pas. »

« Probablement pas, en effet, » acquiesça Severus. « Ce qui lui laisse l'option de la disgrâce auprès de son maître. Une option également fort peu enviable par les temps qui courent. »

« Il trouvera un moyen, » fit Draco. « Il en trouve toujours. »

« Peut-être, » répondit le professeur, « ou peut-être pas. Reste cependant une autre option, et j'ai l'impression très nette, Draco, que c'est celle que tu as déjà choisi. »

Cette fois, l'adolescent pâle ne put soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Tu pourrais te rendre au camp de la Lumière, et quitter les rangs des mangemorts, » fit doucement Snape. « Tu ne veux pas en faire partie, Draco, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les bribes de pouvoir que Voldemort leur accorde ne sont qu'une illusion, un appât, sans commune mesure avec ce que tu abandonnes. Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es qu'un esclave au service d'un fou, tu n'es même plus un membre de la lignée des Malfoy, tu es un pion. Une marchandise. »

A ces mots, le visage de Draco se contracta de fureur et il bondit sur ses pieds, baguette à la main, visant le maître des potions. Si celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher, il ne fallut en revanche qu'une seconde à Shadow pour bondir sur la table basse et s'interposer entre les deux sorciers, feulant en direction du garçon.

Surpris, celui-ci baissa sa garde, ses yeux rivés sur le chat.

Shadow sentit une main se poser sur son dos et son poil hérissé revint se plaquer sur son dos, apaisé.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » fit Snape d'une voix douce.

Avec un regard en arrière pour l'Homme en Noir, Shadow abandonna à contrecœur sa position et retourna sur le fauteuil où il se transforma sous le regard de Malfoy, les lèvres pincées.

« Draco, donne-moi ta baguette, » reprit Severus.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, mais ne fit pas un geste pour obéir.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, » continua le professeur. « Et tu sais qu'il ne gagnera pas cette guerre. »

« Depuis quand… » commença Draco d'une voix hésitante. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu as trahi notre camp ? »

« Depuis la mort des Potter, » répondit Snape calmement. Mais Harry pouvait sentir l'onde de tristesse qui parcourait le sorcier à cette évocation. La mort de Lily…

« Et depuis tout ce temps, tu espionnais pour Dumbledore ? Tu savais… tu savais… et tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher ? » fit le garçon, la mâchoire serrée.

Cette fois, Harry était sûr de voir sa main trembler. Et quand il se tourna vers Severus, il put voir le regret et la culpabilité dans son regard.

« C'était impossible, Draco, » fit-il. « Je savais que tu aurais immédiatement été reporter à ton père, et ma situation était trop délicate pour prendre ce risque. »

« Tu as préféré prendre le risque de me laisser devenir l'un d'entre eux… et ce que tu as dit, un esclave ! Cette Marque… il… je lui appartiens ! »

Severus soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu as fait tes choix, Draco. Mais aujourd'hui, tu en as un autre, tu peux tout changer. C'est le moment où jamais, et tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de renier ses choix… mais écoute ta conscience, Draco. Elle t'a déjà guidée dans la bonne direction. »

« Je ne veux pas devenir un espion, Severus, je ne suis pas comme toi… je n'y arriverai pas, » répondit nerveusement Malfoy en se rasseyant, « Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas un bon occlumens, mais il s'agit de mon père et de ma mère ! Et Dumbledore ne me croira jamais de toute façon. Il ne m'aurait déjà pas cru avant, mais avec cette marque sur mon bras… »

« Il se trouve que je porte la même, comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, » fit Snape. « Et il ne s'agit pas ici de convaincre le directeur. Après tout, c'est la vie d'Harry que tu as mis en danger aujourd'hui, c'est à lui de décider si tu mérites cette chance ou pas. »

Draco sursauta, comme s'il venait seulement de se rappeler la présence d'Harry. Les regards des deux Serpentards fixés sur lui, Harry se trémoussa inconfortablement. Son regard vint chercher celui de Malfoy, tentant d'y déchiffrer les résolutions du garçon.

Les yeux gris ne cherchèrent pas à le fuir, mais Harry n'y lut que de la résignation, un soupçon de peur et de désespoir, et l'impression très nette d'être piégé comme un rat.

Draco ne cherchait pas vraiment à faire avancer une cause, réalisa-t-il, il voulait se mettre à l'abri, hors de danger, loin des réalités qu'il venait de découvrir de la vie de mangemort.

Il n'était pas si difficile d'avoir pitié de Draco à cet instant, et il pouvait sentir que Severus ne tenait pas à le laisser retourner vers son maître… mais c'était Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, celui à qui tout souriait toujours et qui n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Harry si la situation avait été inversée. Et par ailleurs…

« Qu'y avait-il, dans cette lettre ? » demanda-t-il lentement. « Severus a parlé d'une lettre, tout à l'heure. »

Draco détourna vivement son regard paniqué vers le maître des potions.

« C'était un avertissement, Severus ! Pour vous ! Si Père avait su que je l'avais envoyé, j'aurais eu de sérieux problèmes ! » plaida-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque, Draco ? » demanda Snape.

« Pour ne pas que vous veniez ! Pour vous protéger ! »

« Et ? » insista Severus.

La garçon rougit et détourna le regard.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le professeur. « Nous devons tout savoir, Draco, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

« Si je vous le dis, je suis mort, » souffla Malfoy.

« Pas si nous te protégeons. C'est ta dernière chance, Draco, ta seule chance. Tu ne peux plus faire demi tour maintenant.. »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle Père ne m'a pas envoyé à Durmstang cette année, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix basse. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission à Poudlard. » Il s'interrompit, avant de reprendre, frénétique : « Vous devez me protéger ! Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas après avoir révélé tout cela ! »

« Finis d'abord ce que tu as à dire, » répondit Harry d'un ton menaçant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Je… je dois faire mes preuves. Espionner. Faciliter… tout ce que je peux. Mais surtout, je dois apporter la tête de quelqu'un… » fit nerveusement Draco.

« La mienne ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Non. Ce serait un plus, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que j'y parvienne. »

« Qui, alors ? » insista Harry.

Draco fixa soigneusement son regard sur la table basse.

« Severus. »

Le silence s'installa dans le salon, finalement rompu par le maître des potions.

« C'est assez logique, » fit-il d'une voix neutre, « un traître, depuis peu, proche d'Harry Potter et que tu connais depuis toujours. Un bon choix, à tous points de vue. »

« Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer qu'il te laisserait t'en tirer comme ça ? » explosa Draco, « Evidemment, il fallait que tu reviennes, et au milieu des Serpentards ! Et avec lui ! » fit-il avec un geste vers Harry.

« Et toi, » interrompit celui-ci d'une voix basse et chargée de fureur, « comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que tu pouvais venir ici, tenter de tuer Severus et espérer t'en tirer ? Comment ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard hésitant, avant de se reprendre.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, Potter ! On ne m'a pas donné le choix, c'était ça ou mourir, et regarder ma famille mourir ! J'ai essayé de le prévenir, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé cette lettre ! Tu n'imagines même pas les risques que j'ai pris en le faisant, sans parler de te sauver la peau tout à l'heure ! »

Harry serra les dents, tentant de contenir sa fureur. Le sale petit serpent… et dire qu'il était là, depuis tout ce temps, avec pour seul but de tuer Severus ! Et il était là maintenant, tentant de gagner son absolution, et Snape qui restait là sans rien dire, comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu d'importance… il lui sembla que l'atmosphère venait subitement de se charger d'électricité, et les verres sur la table se mirent à trembler, cliquetant en chœur avec le lustre et une carafe de cristal.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus se lever et s'approcher de lui, avant de poser une main sur son front, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Ca suffit, Harry, » fit la voix calme du maître des potions. « Ressaisi-toi. Tout va bien. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien ! » cria le garçon. « Il envoie des tueurs après vous ! Ici même, à Poudlard ! »

« En matière de tueur, » fit Snape d'une voix sarcastique, « Voldemort aurait certainement pu trouver plus redoutable que Draco Malfoy. Je doute qu'il s'attende à ce qu'il réussisse, il s'agit plus d'une mise à l'épreuve… et d'avoir un espion dans la place. »

« Vous persistez à considérer Malfoy comme un enfant de chœur ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Vous n'avez pas assez de preuves ? C'est un mangemort ! Et ce n'est pas non plus une lubie qui lui a pris, il l'a toujours voulu, c'est ce qu'il est ! »

« Je doute que M. Malfoy lui-même sache ce qu'il est, » répondit doucement Severus. « Mais je suis bien conscient des travers de Draco. Personne n'est parfait, Harry, mais tout le monde mérite une seconde chance un jour où l'autre. »

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de regarder le maître des potions dans les yeux. Ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence en s'avançant vers lui, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Si je retourne là-bas maintenant, ils me tueront, » fit-il d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce ce que tu souhaites, Potter ? »

« Tu trouveras un moyen de t'en sortir, comme toujours, » répondit Harry sans le regarder.

Draco siffla entre ses dents, et Severus le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Peut-être, oui, mais certainement pas sans une punition d'abord, » fit-il. « As-tu vraiment envie de vivre cette vision, Harry ? Et ce n'est même pas le plus important. Draco a fait le premier pas pour changer et se joindre à nous, pour quitter Voldemort. Que tu le croies ou non, cela demande beaucoup de courage. Désires-tu vraiment le renvoyer vers son Maître, faire de lui un mangemort à part entière, et peut-être le trouver un jour sur ton chemin ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne stratégie ? »

Présenté comme cela, Harry supposait que non. Et aussi fort qu'il puisse détester Draco, même lui ne méritait pas d'être renvoyé à Voldemort. Qu'il ait souhaité le devenir à une époque, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais les gens changeaient… il fixa un instant le visage calme de Severus. Oui, les gens changeaient.

Il se tourna vers Draco, tachant de garder son visage impénétrable lui aussi. Il avait certainement un long chemin avant d'arriver à imiter Snape sur ce point…

« L'autre jour, dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Severus les dévisagea d'un air inquisiteur, mais Harry n'en dit pas plus. Draco, en revanche, rougit violemment.

« Je venais de rencontrer Loki. Il y a eu un problème et il s'en est pris à moi. Quelqu'un l'a rappelé et il est reparti sans que j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire rentrer, » expliqua-t-il à contrecœur.

« Rappelé ? Comment ? » demanda Severus.

« Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, j'ignore qui. Probablement quelqu'un qui s'était caché près de la Cabane Hurlante, mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de rester en vie pour faire attention. »

« Et malgré tout, tu es retourné lui ouvrir, » fit lentement Snape.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Il tient mes parents. »

« Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de possibilités, » admit le professeur.

« Honnêtement, je me fiche pas mal de ce qui arrivera à Lucius, » grommela Harry en frissonnant. « Mais si on veut que Draco soit en sécurité, mieux vaudrait peut-être prétendre qu'il est prisonnier, qu'il s'est fait prendre à aider Loki. »

« C'est une idée raisonnable, » fit Snape en hochant la tête. Confusément, Harry sentit le soulagement du maître des potions et sût qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Celui que Severus espérait, en tout cas…

« Je ne peux pas rester éternellement prisonnier, » protesta Draco, qui s'était toutefois détendu. « Père tentera de me récupérer, de faire intervenir le Ministère… »

« Mais il n'a que peu de poids actuellement, et je présume qu'il comprendra rapidement ta position », acquiesça Severus. « Honnêtement, je doute qu'il mettra beaucoup de convictions à te ramener une fois qu'il aura compris. Ta vie serait trop en danger. »

Le jeune Serpentard avala difficilement sa salive.

« Il va probablement me renier. »

« Probablement, oui, » admit Severus. « Mais ce ne sera que pour la forme. Quoi que puisse être Lucius Malfoy… il t'aime profondément. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il reviendra vers toi. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je n'avais pas tellement eu l'impression que Lucius était du genre à faire des demies mesures, » protesta Harry, l'image du Manoir Malfoy et du cimetière encore trop présente dans sa mémoire. Snape hocha la tête.

« Lucius est un parfait Mangemort, mais sa famille passe avant tout, » expliqua-t-il. « Par ailleurs, je soupçonne qu'il ne sera pas tout à fait mécontent de ce petit revirement de situation. »

A quelques pas de là, Draco grogna.

« Une tactique comme une autre. Très Serpentard. Mais tu as probablement raison, Severus, » fit-il, son visage s'éclairant.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« En ayant leur fils unique de notre côté, la famille Malfoy place ses pions dans les deux camps. Quel que soit le vainqueur, ils auront des arguments pour plaider le retour en grâce de l'autre partie, » expliqua Snape.

« C'est écœurant, » fit lentement Harry, au bord de la nausée. « Parfaitement écœurant. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas exactement ce que ce petit serpent cherche ? Il se fiche de notre cause comme de son premier balai ! »

« Je doute que Draco ait eu assez de courage pour cette petite mise en scène, pour être honnête, » répondit Severus. Derrière lui, Draco renifla d'un air méprisant mais ne nia pas.

Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté.

« Je suppose que c'est la meilleure option pour le moment, » fit-il.

« Probablement. »

Refreinant une grimace, le Gryffondor se tourna vers son rival.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas un autre de tes plans, Malfoy. »

« Ce n'en est pas un. Je suis piégé, Potter, même toi tu devrais être capable de le voir. » grinça Draco.

« Cela suffira pour le moment. Nous allons régler cela dans le bureau du directeur. Harry, tu nous accompagnes, » lança Snape en désignant la porte d'entrée.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer par la cheminée ? » demanda nerveusement Draco.

« Non. Les élèves sont dans les couloirs à cette heure, cette promenade sera une excellente démonstration de la situation actuelle. »

« Oh, je vois. En tant que prisonnier, bien évidemment, » fit Malfoy entre ses dents.

« C'est l'idée générale, oui, » répliqua Severus. « Et maintenant, ta baguette. »

Draco sursauta, sa main venant automatiquement se poser sur sa baguette, mais sans la dégainer.

« Non, tu ne peux pas me demander cela ! »

« C'est la première condition, Draco. Donne-moi ta baguette immédiatement, » fit calmement Snape.

« Tu ne t'imaginais pas qu'on allait te laisser te balader dans Poudlard armé, alors que tu as avoué toi-même être là pour tuer Severus ? » siffla Harry, qui sentait la colère monter en lui à nouveau.

« Ca suffit, Harry, » fit sévèrement le professeur. « Draco, immédiatement. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle Harry se demanda si le Serpentard allait finalement changer d'avis et tenter de s'enfuir ; mais, lentement, Draco prit sa baguette et la tendit à Snape.

« C'est une sage décision, Draco, » fit celui-ci en la rangeant dans ses robes. Harry sentit son soulagement à ces mots.

Severus fit un pas en arrière pour les laisser passer et Draco s'avança, les traits tirés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu gagner l'entrée, toutefois, Harry le rejoignit et le tira par la manche.

« Avise-toi ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de regarder Severus de travers, Malfoy, et je te le ferai regretter, » siffla le Gryffondor. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Avant que l'autre garçon n'ait pu riposter, il s'était effacé pour le laisser passer et se dirigeait vers Snape. Une seconde plus tard, un chat noir au poil légèrement hérissé sautait sur l'épaule du maître des potions.

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard noir de reproche, mais ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir, Malfoy en tête, sous la menace de la baguette d'obsidienne de son directeur de maison.

Les couloirs étaient effectivement fréquentés à cette heure, et Harry décida rapidement que se faire poursuivre par un loup enragé était un faible prix à payer pour ce spectacle. Le front haut, Draco passa au milieu des Serpentards sans ciller ni se retourner une seule fois, sous les regards perçants et parfois moqueurs de ses camarades. Fidèles à leur réputation, ceux-ci ne firent guère grâce à leur icône déchue… quelques moqueries et sifflets fusèrent, et l'ouïe aiguisée de Shadow capta quelques petites remarques bien senties. « Bien mérité… pas trop tôt… traître… plus si fier… comme son père… imbécile… mangemort… »

Mais sa satisfaction retomba rapidement en constatant que la moitié des regards haineux n'étaient pas dirigés contre Malfoy, mais bien contre lui et Snape qui poursuivait son chemin, impassible.

La traversée des étages supérieurs, en revanche, fut plus tumultueuse. La rumeur semblait s'être rapidement propagée et les élèves de toutes les maisons s'étaient réunis pour assister au spectacle. Et décidément, Malfoy n'était guère plus populaire chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles que chez les Gryffondors, constata Harry. Les quolibets se faisaient plus bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et que la rumeur se propageait, et Snape fut bientôt obligé de lancer des regards menaçants de part et d'autre pour calmer l'excitation générale.

Shadow, sur son épaule, triomphait. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un sort ne jaillisse de la foule, manquant de peu d'atteindre Draco qui fit un bond sur le côté, sa main cherchant instinctivement sa baguette.

Snape jura et lança un protego sur lui-même et Malfoy qui s'était rapproché, tandis qu'autour d'eux les élèves cherchaient fébrilement le coupable. Sans attendre, Severus poussa Draco par l'épaule.

« Celui qui a tenté cela aura à en répondre, soyez-en certains », siffla-t-il en toisant le groupe d'élèves. « Et maintenant, dispersez vous ! Vous n'êtes pas au spectacle ! Les herzats de troll que je surprendrai encore à traîner dans les couloirs dans dix secondes en seront quittes pour une dissertation sur les propriétés des yeux de manticore dans la potion d'éviscération ! »

Il y eut un murmure sourd parmi les élèves, et tous se mirent à chercher l'issue la plus proche. Du moins, presque tous.

« Il n'y a pas d'œil de manticore dans la potion d'éviscération, professeur » fit une voix calme.

« Mlle granger, » grogna Snape, « vous vous portez volontaire ? »

« Il n'y a pas non plus de potion d'éviscération, » continua la jeune fille.

« Il pourrait bien y en avoir une très prochainement si vous ne disparaissez pas dans la seconde ! » répliqua Severus en se mettant en route. Sur son épaule, le chat lança un regard plein de sympathie à son amie.

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » se décida enfin à demander Hermione. « Vous voulez que j'emmène Harry ailleurs ? Ou que je vous escorte ? »

« Merlin, et puis-je savoir ce qui a pu vous laisser croire que j'avais besoin d'une escorte ? » demanda Snape, visiblement irrité.

« Je ne sais pas au juste, » répondit honnêtement Hermione, « mais un loup a été vu dans Poudlard il y a quelques minutes et j'ai croisé le professeur Lupin qui semblait hors de lui. Si Poudlard est à nouveau attaqué, je pense qu'Harry sera la première cible et vous semblez avoir déjà les mains pleines, sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur. »

« Je contrôle parfaitement la situation, Mlle Granger, et non, Poudlard n'est pas attaqué. Ou tout du moins, plus. Quant au professeur Lupin, je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez d'autre d'un loup-garou. Les sautes d'humeur font partie de sa personnalité. »

La jeune fille serra les dents, mais ne bougea pas.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, professeur, avec votre permission… »

« Avec ma permission vous allez rejoindre votre salle commune. » fit ironiquement Snape, ignorant les griffes pointus qui perçaient à travers ses robes. « Et sans attendre, si vous ne voulez pas que je retire des points à votre maison, »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent en une ligne blanche.

« Comme vous voudrez, professeur. J'espère seulement que le professeur Lupin ne trouvera pas Loki. Il est très occupé à le chercher, actuellement. »

Snape laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

« Très bien, Mlle Granger, rendez vous utile et allez trouver le loup-garou de service. Dites lui de monter dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi cet imbécile n'y est pas déjà… incapable de respecter les ordres, comme toujours. »

La jeune fille se raidit, mais hocha la tête.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

Le chat noir cligna des yeux, la tête sur le côté dans ce qui représentait son meilleur sourire. Hermione le lui rendit, avant de finalement se décider à se mettre en route. Elle disparut au bout du couloir sous le regard agacé des deux Serpentards.

« Cette fille doit vraiment apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires, » grommela Draco.

« C'est certain, » répondit Snape. « Mais ce n'était pas là le but de Mlle Granger. Peu importe, en avant, inutile de traîner dans les couloirs. Vos fans semblent de sortie, M. Malfoy. »

Le garçon se remis en route sans un mot, le dégoût clairement visible sur son visage, et Snape aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le chat sur son épaule pouffer de rire.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans embûche et les trois sorciers pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui les attendait, solennel, devant la cheminée.

« Eh bien eh bien » fit-il alors que Draco Malfoy s'avançait pour lui faire face traînant légèrement les pieds. « Nous avons donc là une affaire qui dépasse le cadre des Maisons, Severus ? »

« Si vous considérez qu'une tentative de meurtre en fait partie, alors oui » répondit le directeur de Serpentard.

« Oh, vraiment ? M. Malfoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, je n'ai cherché à tuer personne » protesta Draco. « Et j'aimerai que l'on se rappelle que j'ai sauvé Potter, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Voici qui promet d'être intéressant » répondit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. « Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, jeune homme ? »

Se composant une expression digne, Draco prit place dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec grâce. Snape, à ses côtés, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta debout, au grand plaisir de Shadow, au premières loges pour le spectacle.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Draco pour relater l'incident, et à Severus pour expliquer l'arrangement dont il avait été question. Mais à la surprise d'Harry, le directeur ne sembla pas particulièrement ravi de l'idée.

« Vraiment, Severus, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, » fit-il lentement.

« Raisonnable ? » répéta Snape, glacial. « Vous préféreriez renvoyer Draco au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, » dit Dumbledore avec un geste d'apaisement. « Mais votre idée de faire rester M. Malfoy à Poudlard me semble pour le moins risquée. Il vient après tout d'avouer avoir envoyé un loup tuer un de ses camarades. »

« Et que préconisez vous ? » grinça Snape.

« Le crime est grave, il me semble que l'exclusion serait la moindre des mesures à prendre, en ces circonstances, bien qu'il ne soit évidemment pas question de renvoyer le jeune Draco à son maître… ou en l'occurrence à ses parents. »

« Oh vraiment ? » fit Severus d'une voix soudain bien trop calme. Shadow sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. La colère subite qui avait envahi l'homme en noir avait quelque chose de terriblement amer, de terriblement rouge… « Eh bien, il me semble que le cas s'est déjà présenté dans les annales de Poudlard, et ce sous votre règne, directeur. Un élève envoyé par un autre à une mort certaine dans l'antre d'un loup, cela vous rappelle t-il quelque chose ? »

Il sembla à Shadow que le directeur avait sursauté, ses épaules soudain raides.

« Severus, il s'agit de tout à fait autre chose, et dans le cas dont vous parlez, le drame a été évité par un proche du fauteur de trouble… »

« Draco a également évité le drame en sauvant Harry au dernier moment » fit Snape d'une voix suave. « Je vois, pour ma part, beaucoup de ressemblances entre les deux affaires. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, aucun des coupables du cas précédent n'a été renvoyé de Poudlard. »

Shadow tressaillit. C'était donc cela… le regard malheureux de Dumbledore, l'étincelle de défi dans celui de Snape… Severus utilisait sa propre histoire pour sauver Draco.

« Il y avait toutefois une différence, » fit finalement le directeur. « La Marque, Severus. M. Malfoy, si j'ai bien compris, la porte. »

« Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas » rétorqua Snape. « Et une fois de plus, je crois qu'un rapprochement serait tout à fait intéressant. Où serait-ce juste une question de maison ? Qu'un directeur de maison favorise la sienne semble relativement justifié, mais qu'en est-il du directeur de l'école, Albus ? N'êtes-vous pas censé les représenter toutes de manière impartiale ? »

« Severus, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton d'avertissement, « vos insinuations sont déplacées et infondées. Tous les élèves de ce collège sont traités à égalité, quelque soit leur maison. Il s'agit ici d'une affaire grave, de la mise en danger d'un ou plusieurs élèves, d'une attaque délibérée et préméditée ! »

Snape ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer le directeur d'un air plein de défi, une ombre de sourire figé sur son visage. Quelques secondes passèrent, les deux professeurs se toisant tandis que les élèves retenaient leur souffle.

Ce fût Dumbledore qui baissa le regard le premier, soupirant.

« A quoi songez-vous au juste pour la suite, professeur ? Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que la faute de M. Malfoy ne peut toutefois pas rester impunie. »

« Pas plus qu'il ne peut retourner avec ses camarades à Serpentard, non, » admit Severus, clairement satisfait de sa petite victoire. Shadow pouvait sentir qu'il était apaisé à présent, et également plus serein. La victoire, après tout, n'était peut-être pas si petite que cela, songea-t-il…

« Je suggère que Draco reste pour l'instant dans les cachots, en tant que prisonnier, » continua Snape. « Et ce sous la bonne garde de M. Rusard, ainsi que des différents directeurs de maison. »

A ces mots Draco tressaillit et jeta un regard désespéré à Snape.

« Les cachots, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore, surpris. « Ils n'ont pas reçu de locataire permanent depuis bien longtemps ; ils sont certes habitables, mais je doute qu'ils constituent un environnement très sain à long terme. »

« Une semaine, » trancha Snape. « De cette façon, nous aurons le temps de gérer à la fois le Ministère et la famille Malfoy, et de décider de la suite des évènements. »

« Severus, c'est une plaisanterie, je ne vais pas rester une semaine dans cette espèce de cave insalubre ! » s'indigna Draco, qui s'était soigneusement tu pendant les délibérations.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, M. Malfoy, que vous avez tenté de faire tuer un élève ? » demanda Snape d'un ton glacial. « Auriez-vous oublié mon petit discours de bienvenue sur le sujet ? Non ? C'est ce que j'espérais. A présent vous allez affronter les conséquences, qu'elles vous plaisent ou non. Et quoique vous puissiez penser de la solidarité des Serpentards, n'oubliez jamais la règle de base : les intérêts des uns s'arrêtent là ou commencent les intérêts des autres. Une leçon précieuse, croyez-moi, et ce n'est que le début. »

Le regard de Draco navigua un instant entre les yeux noirs du professeur et ceux, verts et rieurs, du chat. La surprise et la trahison étaient claires sur son visage, et Shadow sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Severus avait défendu Draco, oui… mais il allait tout de même lui faire payer son attaque contre lui.

A leurs côtés, Dumbledore soupira.

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer un hibou à la famille Malfoy. Lucius voudra reprendre son fils, bien évidemment. »

« Et il faudra donc appeler le Ministère, » conclut Snape. « C'est inévitable, dans ce cas. Quant à… »

La porte du bureau fut ouverte à toute volée et les quatre sorciers se retournèrent pour voir entrer un professeur Lupin échevelé, à bout de souffle et visiblement fou d'inquiétude.

« Il est là ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux appeler Argus avant de continuer cette conversation, » suggéra Snape.

« Une sage idée, » acquiesça Dumbledore en faisant signe à Rémus de s'asseoir, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Un instant plus tard, Argus Rusard pénétrait dans le bureau, l'air satisfait.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Ahhhhh ! » apercevant Malfoy, il se frotta les mains. « Viens ici, toi ! Au cachot, mon garçon, tonton Rusard va bien veiller sur toi, oh que oui ! »

Draco se leva lentement, non sans un dernier regard désespéré pour son directeur de maison. Mais Snape resta inflexible et le garçon suivi le concierge vers la cheminée, semblant avoir soudain perdu dix bons centimètres.

Rusard le suivit en riant tout bas, visiblement satisfait, et les flammes vertes se refermèrent sur eux, laissant un grand silence dans le bureau.

Ce fut Rémus qui, de manière prévisible, le rompit :

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement, ses mains tordant nerveusement sa veste élimée.

Snape lui jeta un regard méprisant, mettant un pas de plus entre eux.

« Je regrette, Rémus, » fit doucement Dumbledore, « je crains que Loki n'ait quitté les lieux immédiatement après avoir été repéré. »

« Mais il est possible qu'il… enfin… j'ai suivi sa trace, à l'odeur, et elle était très présente à plusieurs endroits. »

« Draco Malfoy lui a permis de rentrer et de sortir grâce à la Salle sur demande, » expliqua le directeur, « mais cela fait bien une heure qu'il a pu s'enfuir. »

« Merlin, » soupira le loup-garou. Puis, tournant son regard vers Shadow : « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le grondement qui sortit de la gorge de Snape coupa court à toute réponse.

« Espèce de parfait petit imbécile ! Je croyais que vous étiez censé contrôler cet animal ? Je croyais que ce genre d'attaque ne devait plus se reproduire ? »

« Voyons, Severus, soyez raisonnable… » commença Dumbledore. Mais les deux professeurs l'ignorèrent, et Rémus bondit sur ses pieds, chancelant.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ignorais qu'il s'apprêtait encore à… Oh, Merlin, je te demande pardon Harry, je t'assure que je ferai tout ce qui est en moins pouvoir pour l'arrêter ! La prochaine fois qu'il sera là… »

« La prochaine fois ! » rugit Snape, la fureur dessinant des plaques rouges sur son visage. « Si jamais cette bête remet les pieds à Poudlard ou où que ce soit à moins de cent mètres d'Harry, je l'abattrai avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de dire bonjour ou merci ! »

A ces mots, Shadow sauta à terre et se retransforma.

« Non, Severus, s'il te plait ! » plaida-t-il. « J'aurai pu me défendre, tout à l'heure, quand il m'a sauté dessus, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le blesser, il faut laisser une chance à Rémus ! »

Mais le garçon réalisa aussitôt que ce n'avait pas été la bonne chose à dire. Si Snape avait été furieux avant, ce n'était rien en comparaison des vagues de rage qu'il sentait parcourir le maître des potions…

Severus tourna son regard noir vers Rémus qui semblait tétanisé.

« Vous avez entendu, sombre demeuré ? Voilà ce que vos beaux sentiments ont fait ! Splendide stratégie, sentimentalisme criminel qui a faillit coûter la vie à mon fils ! » cria-t-il.

Les quatre sorciers sursautèrent à ce mot, Snape y compris. Sa colère sembla retomber, mais seulement pour une seconde.

« Je ne le permettrai pas, Albus, » fit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Je me fiche de tous vos plans et de belles théories familiales, vous avez tous perdu la tête. Si je croise Loki, la dernière chose qu'il aura l'occasion de voir sera un éclair vert. »

« Severus, je t'en supplie, laisse lui une chance ! » implora Rémus « Je sais que je peux le faire changer ! »

« Une chance ? » gronda Snape. « Une chance de tuer Harry ? Cette comédie a assez duré, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur les loups et autres loup-garous depuis l'époque où j'étais élève dans ce collège ; Albus, vous m'avez confié la protection d'Harry, assumez-le ! » Puis, alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à répliquer, il leva son bras gauche et plaqua sa main sur son avant bras couvert. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je porte ce tatouage. Ne me prenez pas pour un chien de salon, directeur. Jamais. »

Les lèvres de Dumbledore se refermèrent et il hocha la tête, ses yeux étincelants.

« Rémus, mon garçon, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que nous parlions de cela plus tard. »

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ! » protesta le professeur.

« Non, c'est moi, » répliqua froidement Snape. « Pour éviter que vous ne continuiez à ameuter tout le collège sur le loup qui nous a attaqué, et votre relation avec lui. Mlle Granger a eu l'intelligence de venir me trouver pour me prévenir de votre comportement suspect. »

« C'est tout à fait déplacé ! » se défendit Rémus. Mais Dumbledore ne chercha pas à le défendre cette fois. De toute évidence, le maître de la scène à cet instant était Severus, et Harry s'en sentit subitement fier. Sans préavis, il se changea à nouveau en chat et sauta sur l'épaule de son Homme en noir.

Rémus s'avança maladroitement.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé… je voudrai vraiment te parler, quand tu auras le temps. N'hésite pas à venir me voir, je peux t'assurer que tu seras en sécurité. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu souhaites savoir. » Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Snape qui l'observait, les bras croisés, le regard plus froid que jamais. « Severus, je te présente toutes mes excuses pour ce qu'a fait Loki. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, de toutes mes forces. Harry est très important pour moi, j'espère que tu le sais… »

Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Rémus recula vers la porte.

« Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez des nouvelles. Je serai dans mes quartiers, à votre disposition. »

Le loup-garou avait l'air si malheureux à cet instant que Shadow fut tenté de bondir pour le réconforter. Mais la mauvaise humeur de Snape commençait tout juste à redevenir sous contrôle, et ce n'était probablement pas le moment de le provoquer de cette manière… Rémus sortit, accompagné par Dumbledore qui lui parlait tout bas, et Harry songea que c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une ressemblance entre le professeur et Draco Malfoy : leur air absolument piteux en sortant du bureau.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à revenir vers eux, seul, et Shadow crut voir une certaine appréhension sur les traits du directeur. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi quand Snape laissa à nouveau libre cours à sa colère.

« Albus, pouvez vous m'expliquer comment une brèche aussi énorme dans la sécurité de l'école a pu être laissée de côté ? » tonna-t-il.

« Severus, mon garçon, vous admettrez que cette entrée était un des secrets de Poudlard quasiment impossible à deviner, » tenta de l'apaiser le directeur.

« Mais en tant que directeur, vous en aviez connaissance ! »

« J'ai bien peur que non, » soupira Dumbledore. « Si vous prenez ma place un jour, vous verrez que le manuel du directeur de Poudlard est pour le moins succinct, et ne fait mention que des passages secrets découverts par les directeurs successifs. J'ai été le premier étonné en apprenant l'existence de ce tunnel et j'ignore comment M. Malfoy a pu en avoir connaissance. »

Severus se mit aussitôt à faire les cent pas, le chat perché sur son épaule dans un équilibre précaire.

« Hagrid, c'est forcément Hagrid. J'aurai volontiers accusé les Maraudeurs, mais je présume que même Lupin n'est pas assez stupide pour donner ce passeport pour tuer à son fils. »

« Severus, nous n'en savons rien, inutile de faire des hypothèses dans le vent, » fit Dumbledore. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer le professeur de potions.

« Inutile ? Ce collège est une passoire ! Comment suis-je censé laisser Harry et les autres élèves circuler librement si ce tueur peut entrer à tout moment ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Le tunnel sera fermé dès ce soir, j'y veillerai, les elfes sont d'ores et déjà en train de s'occuper du problème. L'école est bien surveillée, Severus, vous le savez, Harry doit rester sur ses gardes mais les risques restent minimes… en dehors bien-sûr des élèves du collège qui voudraient s'en prendre à lui. »

Et en particulier des Serpentards, songea Harry. Il pouvait sentir Snape bouillir de colère, mais il ne répliqua pas.

« Demain, je me chargerai de faire le tour de l'école en compagnie des autres directeurs de maison. Nous chercherons chaque faille, chaque petite menace potentielle, et nous tacherons d'y remédier, » décida-t-il d'un ton morose.

« Je suis certain que vos collègues seront ravis de vous accompagner, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Cependant, cela devra attendre un jour ou deux. Il y a une question qui a été longtemps repoussée et qu'il faut à présent examiner, j'en ai peur, concernant la succession des Dursley. Le Ministère m'a contacté aujourd'hui, l'affaire devient urgente. »

Shadow se raidit à ce nom. Les Dursley… la maison ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée !

La main rassurante de Snape vint frôler son flanc et il s'ébroua, attendant la suite.

« Harry devra se rendre demain si possible sur place pour décider de ce qu'il souhaite garder, et faire de la maison. Accompagné, bien entendu, d'une escorte, » fit Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, le chat leva une patte et tapota le crâne de Snape avec enthousiasme. Le directeur, qui affichait précédemment un air aussi sérieux et grave que les circonstances l'exigeaient, paru soudain avoir le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire.

« Je crois que tout le monde a compris, » fit Severus avec une grimace. « Ca suffira, Harry. Je viendrai. »

Satisfait, le chat se réinstalla.

« Demain matin, donc, si possible, » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. « Et Harry, peut-être devrais-tu rendre visite à Mme Pomfrey pour vérifier que tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Shadow répondit d'un miaulement grave en secoua énergiquement la tête. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas blessé, et il ne voulait pas quitter son homme en noir ! Dumbledore et les autres auraient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, la vision d'un énorme loup blanc le poursuivant dans les couloirs pour le réduire en charpie était encore trop fraîche.

« Harry va rentrer avec moi pour l'instant et nous verrons après cela si c'est nécessaire, » trancha Snape. Depuis quand était-il si autoritaire, se demanda Shadow ? Mais pour l'instant, il n'y voyait aucune objection. « Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles des papiers ? » demanda le professeur au directeur.

« Ils sont en bonne voie, mon garçon, » répondit Albus. « J'attendais votre feu vert. »

« Vous l'aurez ce soir, » fit Snape en hochant la tête, laissant un Shadow particulièrement frustré de ne pas comprendre. Un miaulement aigu à son oreille le rappela à l'ordre. « Ca suffit, sale bête. Tiens toi bien, nous redescendons et je ne veux pas de comédie dans les couloirs ! »

Décidément, songea le chat, Severus n'était pas de bonne humeur… pourtant, c'était bien lui qui venait de manquer de se faire dévorer !

« Me-o-ow ! »

« Je songe très sérieusement à acheter une muselière. »

« MEOOOOOW ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, très bien, tout ce que tu veux mais épargne mes tympans. Calme-toi, Harry, nous redescendons aux donjons pour discuter de notre excursion de demain et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu voudras. Albus, je vous demande juste de m'accorder cette fin de semaine pour m'occuper des affaires en cours, après quoi je reprendrai mon poste. »

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est bien raisonnable, mon enfant ? » demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

« Ma magie est revenue à un niveau suffisant, il n'y a aucun raison pour que je diffère mon retour plus longtemps. Je m'arrangerai pour entraîner Harry le soir et pendant les périodes libres. De plus… » il eut un fin sourire. « vous ne voudriez pas priver mes élèves de ma présence plus longtemps ? »

Dumbledore rit doucement et hocha la tête.

« Comme vous le préférez, Severus, bien évidemment. Mais si vous estimez que votre travail avec Harry est plus important, vous ne devez pas hésiter. »

« Harry gagnera plus à assister normalement aux cours, dans la mesure du possible, qu'à rester isolé. Rester seul ne lui vaut rien, comme l'a prouvé la mésaventure d'aujourd'hui, » répliqua Snape.

Shadow fit mine de s'intéresser subitement à Fawkes, sa queue battant négligemment la mesure. D'accord, il s'était peut-être un peu égaré hors des limites autorisées… mais quoi, il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester confiné dans la Tour toute sa vie !

« Dans ce cas, j'attends votre message ce soir, » fit Dumbledore. « Pour l'instant, je vais m'assurer que le calme est revenu et que la sécurité est optimale dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« Sage décision, » fit ironiquement Snape. Les yeux du directeur brillèrent de quelque chose qui n'était ni du plaisir ni de l'humour, mais Severus n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea vers la sortie, Shadow sur son épaule.

La porte se referma sèchement derrière eux et le sorcier descendit les escaliers d'un pas raide. S'il y avait une chose dont Shadow était sûr à cet instant, c'était que Snape était particulièrement satisfait, une satisfaction qui lui laissait un goût étrange dans la bouche… des images du bureau du directeur défilèrent dans sa tête ; un bureau légèrement différent, un Dumbledore un peu plus jeune et un Snape encore adolescent bouillant de rage et d'impuissance. Ce jour-là, Severus était sorti de la pièce avec un sentiment d'amère défaite et de profonde injustice ; une blessure qui venait seulement de se refermer, réalisa Harry. D'une certaine façon, l'homme venait de régler ses comptes, et Dumbledore l'avait sans doute bien compris.

Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir qu'ils croisèrent McGonagall, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau, l'air préoccupé. Son visage se détendit toutefois en apercevant le professeur et le chat toujours perché sur son épaule.

« Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, empressée.

« Personne n'est mort ni blessé, si c'est là votre question, » répondit le sorcier avec mauvaise humeur.

« Merlin soit remercié, » soupira McGonagall. « La cible était elle bien votre… chat ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » grinça Snape.

« Je ne comprends pas, nous avions pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles… »

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je suggère que nous fassions le tour des failles que peut présenter le château dès demain, après-demain au plus tard. Ce genre d'attaque n'est pas tolérable ! »

« Ais-je bien compris, un de vos élèves serait impliqué dans l'attaque d'aujourd'hui ? » poursuivi la sorcière.

« En effet, » admit Severus. « Il est sous bonne garde au fond des cachots à l'heure qu'il est. Et puisque nous en sommes au compte rendu des maisons, je vous serais reconnaissant de museler votre loup-garou de service ; il n'est plus question que ce genre d'attaque se reproduise ! »

« Severus, je sais que vous désapprouvez la présence de Rémus au château mais vous devez être raisonnable, nous avons besoin de lui, en particulier maintenant… il est temps de laisser ces rivalités de jeunesse de côté. »

« Désapprouver ? » rugit Snape, la colère le gagnant à nouveau. « Je ne la désapprouve pas, je la réprouve, et nous avons là une fois de plus la preuve qu'un loup-garou au collège n'est qu'une source d'ennui et de danger pour les élèves ! Mais puisque celui-ci semble avoir marqué son territoire chez vous, avisez-vous donc de le faire stériliser, voilà qui devrait résoudre la moitié du problème ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le professeur tourna les talons sous le regard indigné de McGonagall et se dirigea vers les donjons, ses robes noires virevoltants dangereusement autour de lui. Les rares élèves qui rodaient encore dans les couloirs ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'enfuir, ne connaissant que trop bien la menace que représentait un Snape furieux.

Mais l'aura menaçante du maître des potions, également connu sous le surnom de vampire des donjons, n'eut aucun effet sur Sybille Trelawney, qui courut à la rencontre du professeur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je l'avais vu ! Je l'avais vu ! Je vous avais prévenu, M. Potter, un grand malheur, le sinistros ! » s'exclama t-elle, en extase devant le chat.

« Sybille, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu une de vos boules de cristal vous réclamer, » fit sèchement Snape sans s'arrêter.

« Severus, vous ne comprenez pas, le Grand Chien est après lui ! Il faut absolument le protéger des ombres jaunes qui le guettent ! Une purification, immédiatement, avant que le grand malheur ne s'abatte ! Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu dans les feuilles de thé, le combat entre le loup et le chat, les frères ennemis, deux destins perdus et retrouvés qui… »

« Et cela vous aurai ennuyé de prévenir quelqu'un, à tout hasard le directeur, que vos précieux talents avaient trouvé une utilité pour la première fois en trente ans de service ? » cingla Snape, qui accéléra légèrement l'allure.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un hérétique inculte et totalement hermétique à l'art subtile de la divination ! » glapit Trelawney. « Ne voyez vous pas que ce garçon a un destin exceptionnel et tragique devant lui ? Je l'avais prédit, les ombres qui… »

« Sybille, » l'interrompit Severus en s'arrêtant net, « rendez-vous utile, et demandez donc à vos boules de cristal, feuilles de thé et autres sympathiques artefacts par quelle porte dérobée le Grand Sinistros va-t-il frapper la prochaine fois. Je veux une localisation précise, ainsi qu'une date et une heure. Et bien entendu, le moyen de contrer l'ombre en question. »

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible, » bafouilla la jeune femme en trébuchant sur ses robes. « La divination est un art de l'interprétation, pas un horaire de chemins de fer ! Je ne peux que supposer… prévoir… »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, commencez à fouiller méthodiquement votre fichue tour à la recherche de toutes les issues possibles, et tenez vous à distance de mon chat si vous ne voulez pas être vous-même victime d'un destin cruel à base de potions ! » aboya Snape en se remettant en route, laissant sa collègue bouche bée et pétrifiée.

Shadow, sur son épaule, jeta son meilleur regard félin-et-mystérieux, jubilant intérieurement. Les prédictions de Trelawney lors de sa troisième année avaient bien failli lui coûter sa relation avec Sirius, sinistros malgré lui, et son irritation à entendre à nouveau ces stupidités avait été proche de celle de Severus.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans leurs appartements, sans avoir croisé d'autre cible pour la colère de Snape.

Sans attendre, Shadow sauta à terre et se retransforma.

« Merlin, je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici, » soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Cette journée était totalement dingue. D'abord Loki et cette attaque, et puis Malfoy… vous croyez qu'il est sincère ? Qu'il veut vraiment changer de camp ? » demanda-t-il.

« Draco veut seulement sauver sa peau et son âme, » répondit Severus en posant deux verres sur la table basse. « Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un mangemort, contrairement à son père. Lucius aurait du le savoir depuis longtemps ; mais je suppose qu'il n'a guère eu le choix. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il épouse sincèrement notre cause à partir de maintenant. Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry, je suis fier de toi. Je me doute que ce n'a pas été une décision facile. »

Harry grimaça.

« Oui, eh bien, je n'avais pas tellement le choix non plus, pas vrai. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante, mais je n'allais pas le laisser retourner au camp d'entraînement des jeunesses Voldemoriennes… »

Severus hocha la tête en se détendant dans son fauteuil.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite ne sera pas facile pour Draco. Il faudra continuer à le surveiller de près, et à l'encourager. »

« Quand il sera sorti de son cachot, vous voulez dire, » fit Harry avec un large sourire.

Snape s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

« Je me doutais que cette option te plairait. Une fois de plus, c'était nécessaire. Serpentard ou pas, il n'est pas question que je laisse un de mes élèves s'en prendre à toi et s'en tirer à bon compte, Harry, mon discours de début d'année était tout à fait sincère, j'espère que tu le réalises. »

« Maintenant, oui, » répondit Harry, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. « J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur … vous savez, Malfoy, votre préféré… mais oui, je suppose que je suis rassuré maintenant. »

« Je connais Draco depuis sa naissance, » acquiesça Severus, « c'était un petit garçon très intelligent, mais il a toujours été capricieux et bien trop orgueilleux pour son bien. Les résultats de son éducation, évidemment. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu beaucoup d'influence sur lui, le faire obéir est souvent un véritable défi… »

A nouveau, Harry grimaça.

« A ce sujet, je suis désolé, Severus. Pour être sorti sans escorte, je veux dire. Je sais que tu me l'avais interdit, j'ai juste… » il haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais pas de raison valable, en fait. »

« Non, tu avais juste envie de te promener dans le château comme bon te semblait, » soupira Snape, « et je ne peux certainement pas te le reprocher. Je t'ai laissé plus d'une fois te promener seul quelques minutes ces derniers jours, Harry, je ne tenais pas à ce que tu te sentes en permanences en danger dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Une erreur, visiblement, mais que je compte rapidement réparer. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, reste toujours avec tes amis ou un adulte, même dans ta salle commune ou le dortoir. Sirius Black avait bien réussi à y pénétrer, après tout… »

« Vous voulez dire que… je peux continuer à dormir là bas si je veux ? » demanda Harry, qui n'en espérait pas tant.

« Je peux difficilement t'en empêcher, » répondit le professeur. « Et ce ne me semble pas déraisonnable, je présume que McGonagall montera bonne garde à partir de maintenant, dans tous les cas. »

« Sans doute, » admit Harry. « Mais… ça vous dérangerait si je dormais ici ce soir ? »

La petite étincelle de plaisir du professeur n'échappa pas au garçon, qui se sentit doublement heureux de l'avoir demandé.

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites, Harry, tu le sais bien. Le directeur n'y voit pas d'objection. »

« C'est peut-être idiot, mais je crois que je me sentirai plus en sécurité, » admit le garçon. « J'irai chercher mes affaires après le repas. Il faudra quand même que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Ron et Hermione, ils m'en voudraient à mort. Mais après… »

Il sourit.

« Je rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Un chapitre betaé en urgence et en pleine nuit ( payé double ) par QuidamSnape, qui a fait du super boulot ;-)

_J'espère que les amoureux de Draco seront contents, parce que je ne suis pas prete de le sortir de ses cachots celui la, je suis nuuulle en Draco ( et en Rémus et en Ron, je sais, mais Rémus je me soigne ) ! Et encore plus en Draco en mode SOS ! Bon, il reviendra tout de même, on a besoin de lui… plus ou moins !_

_Au passage, le nouveau chapitre que j'ai traduit de Une Année Sans Pareille, d'Aspen, est publié : faites une rapide recherche google c'est facile, et ça vaut le coup !_

_A voir aussi un magnifique Fanart de Dreyy sur mon LJ, une spleeendide aquarelle !_

_Et un gros merci comme toujours pour les super reviews que je continue à recevoir, ça me booste toujours autant pour écrire, et je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic pour remplacer Journey, qui sera probablement bientôt disponible sous le nom de All The Way From Hell ! Je sais, encore un titre en anglais, on dira que c'est une marque de fabrique ! ;-)_

_Oh, et pour une des questions qu'on m'a posée et qui me revient : je n'ai pas réussi à caser cet épisode ici, mais non, Snape n'a pas oublié l'affaire de la queue verte ! Malheureusement pour Harry…_

_Un gros, énorme merci à QuidamSnape et par avance à Dalou pour les fautes qu'on a du laisser, et Pacha, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu nous reviendra bientôt ! Chuis inquiète, moi !_

_Prochain épisode : un petit tour chez les Dursleys aux conséquences inattendues…_

_Restez en ligne !_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chap 39 – Shadows of the past**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_« Sans doute, » admit Harry. « Mais… ça vous dérangerait si je dormais ici ce soir ? »_

_La petite étincelle de plaisir du professeur n'échappa pas au garçon, qui se sentit doublement heureux de l'avoir demandé._

_« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites, Harry, tu le sais bien. Le directeur n'y voit pas d'objection. »_

_« C'est peut-être idiot, mais je crois que je me sentirai plus en sécurité, » admit le garçon. « J'irai chercher mes affaires après le repas. Il faudra quand même que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Ron et Hermione, ils m'en voudraient à mort. Mais après… »_

_Il sourit._

_« Je rentre à la maison. »_

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Ni au Manoir, ni chez les Dursley, ni dans la tour… Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui.

Snape ! Il était dans les quartiers de Snape ! Et plus précisément, dans sa chambre ! Son lit, son armoire, son bureau, ici, à Poudlard ! Il en ronronna presque. La vie avait parfois cette façon de vous offrir exactement ce que vous souhaitiez au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il tâtonna la table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes. Elles étaient bien là, mais elles n'étaient pas seules… Fronçant les sourcils, il posa les lunettes sur son nez et saisit l'autre objet. Une photo, constata-t-il… une photo de… oh, Merlin !

Là, dans le cadre blanc de la photo, un chat noir dormait en ronflant de manière assez peu digne. Un chat presque noir, pour être exact, car sa queue, elle, était d'un magnifique vert serpentard, comme l'avait fait remarquer Slughorn.

Harry soupira. La vie n'était peut être pas si parfaite que ça, après tout.

Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il trouva le Maître des Potions en train de parcourir une liasse de parchemins, les sourcils froncés. Il leva la tête en entendant les pas du garçon et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, merci. C'était bizarre de se réveiller ici. Agréable, » ajouta Harry.

« Tant mieux, » fit Snape en hochant la tête. « Le petit déjeuner est servi dans le grand Hall, si tu souhaites t'y rendre. J'ai quelques questions à régler avec Albus ce matin avant que nous ne partions pour le Surrey. Peut-être serait-il bon que tu en profites pour discuter avec Lupin. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de lui parler. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Snape, « mais je suis las de ses jérémiades continuelles. Il m'a encore envoyé un mot ce matin pour me demander de te presser d'aller lui parler. Je comprends que l'idée ne soit pas réjouissante, mais le plus tôt tu te seras débarrassé de cette corvée… »

« N'exagérez pas, » protesta Harry, « ce n'est quand même pas à ce point-là. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. J'irai le voir ce matin et j'essaierai d'être revenu à temps pour… à quelle heure doit-on se rendre chez les Dursleys ? »

Il lui sembla que Severus le dévisageait d'un air étrange, mais une seconde plus tard, le sorcier lui répondait :

« Quand nous aurons le feu vert du Ministère. Ils ont envoyé une délégation d'Aurors vérifier que tu ne risquais rien sur place. Cette fois, Scrimgeour semble déterminé à ce que ta vie ne soit pas mise à danger par sa faute. Un bel effort de la part de notre ministre, » ironisa Snape.

« Oh. Je suppose que c'est assez justifié. Ça vous ennuie si je prends mon déjeuner ici ? Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller parler à Rémus juste après, mais manger pendant qu'il me couve du regard, ça me rend nerveux. »

Le coin des lèvres de Severus se souleva.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton elfe préféré de t'apporter ce que tu souhaites. Utilise la cheminée pour te rendre chez Lupin, ce sera plus prudent. Autre chose avant que je m'en aille ? »

« Non… juste… » Harry s'éclaircit la voix. « J'ai trouvé la photo. De, heu, Shadow. Et c'était un accident, d'accord ? Pendant le cours de potions de Slughorn, je me suis un peu trop penché sur la potion de Ron et je ne comprends pas, ma couleur est redevenue normale ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir-là, précisément… »

« Probablement une réaction à l'alcool, » fit Snape. « Intéressant. Je serais tenté de faire quelques expériences… En tous les cas, je garde la photo de côté au cas où mes Serpentards me reprocheraient d'avoir fait entrer un Gryffondor dans les donjons. Une preuve de bonne volonté, si l'on veut… »

« C'est tout à fait déloyal ! » S'insurgea Harry.

« Mais la loyauté n'est-elle pas l'apanage des lions ? » Répliqua suavement Severus. J'irai te chercher chez Lupin quand ce sera l'heure. Fais attention à toi, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que Poudlard soit un endroit sûr en ce moment… et quoiqu'il en soit, si tu es attaqué, pour l'amour du ciel, défends-toi ! Je t'interdis de te laisser égorger sous prétexte que ton assaillant est le fils de Lupin ou de qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

« Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, » admit le garçon. « Mais il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute dessus. Et puis mes pouvoirs… Je ne sais jamais si je vais juste me défendre ou détruire le château, c'est vraiment frustrant ! »

« Nous y travaillerons ce soir, » le rassura Snape. « Mais le plus important est que tu ne sois pas blessé, Harry. Le château peut-être réparé et Loki ne mérite pas que tu l'épargnes. Défends-toi, sans même y réfléchir ! »

« J'essaierai, » fit Harry, guère convaincu. « A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

Severus émit un grognement désapprobateur, avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie, parchemins à la main. A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'Harry l'entendit crier sur des élèves de Serpentard qui, visiblement, avaient commis la tragique erreur de penser que leur directeur de maison était déjà monté dans le Grand Hall.

Harry sourit. Non, on ne changerait pas Snape… et c'était tant mieux.

Ce fût l'estomac plein et légèrement noué que le jeune homme lança une poignée de poudre de cheminée, une demie heure plus tard, en annonçant comme destination les quartiers de Rémus. Severus avait raison, après tout : il valait mieux se débarrasser de la corvée… Il se sermonna mentalement. Rémus n'était PAS une corvée ! C'était un ami, un ami qui avait besoin d'aide en ce moment, de toute évidence.

Passant la tête dans les flammes, il tenta de localiser le loup-garou. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, deux tasses de café à la main.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir ! Entre, je t'en prie ! »

Réprimant un soupir, le garçon s'exécuta.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda aussitôt Rémus, « un peu secoué, j'imagine, après les émotions d'hier. »

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, » le rassura Harry en s'asseyant dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. « Severus m'a donné quelques potions hier soir et j'ai dormi comme un loir. »

« Je vois, » fit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as dormi chez lui, je crois ? »

« Dans ma nouvelle chambre, oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Ça fait bizarre d'avoir sa propre chambre ici à Poudlard, plutôt dingue, non ? »

Rémus offrit un pâle sourire.

« Je suppose, oui. »

« Et Loki ? » Demanda à son tour le jeune homme. « Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

« Non, » répondit Rémus, les lèvres pincées. « Harry, je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis horrifié de ce qu'il s'est passé hier après-midi. J'ignorais tous des plans de Loki, bien que nous soyons en contact… plus ou moins irrégulier. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé faire une chose pareille ! Je dois… apprendre à mieux le connaître, je suppose, avant de pouvoir avoir une influence quelconque sur lui. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu lui reparles ? » Demanda Harry, intrigué.

« J'ai appris son existence il y a quelques mois seulement. Pendant mon séjour parmi les loups-garous… J'ignorais tout de son histoire et de celle Loba, sa mère. Quand j'ai su que j'avais un fils, j'ai tout fait pour le retrouver, mais cela n'a pas été chose facile. Au même moment, Loki a trouvé un camarade… » Il grimaça, « en la personne de Fenrir Greyback. Cette créature ne cessera décidément jamais de détruire ma vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand je suis parvenu à lui parler, Loki n'a pas été très impressionné. »

« Mais tu es son père, » fit Harry, surpris, « il a forcément dû être au moins, je ne sais pas, intéressé ? »

« Loki ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que nous, Harry, » dit Rémus, le regard perdu dans sa tasse. « Je ne peux pas dire qu'il a été totalement indifférent. Mais de manière générale… je suis loin de faire partie de ses priorités. »

« Il a grandi avec une autre famille, j'imagine, » avança le jeune homme.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » gronda le loup-garou, et Harry put voir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

« Et… tu as pu leur parler ? »

« Non. Ce serait inutile. Loba est morte récemment, quant au reste de… sa tribu, ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec les humains. »

« Les humains ? » Hoqueta Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et Loba, c'était bien une sorcière ? »

« Elle l'a été, oui, » gronda à nouveau Rémus, plus féroce encore cette fois-ci. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa tasse et Harry la sentait prête à se briser. « Il y a bien longtemps. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ? » Demanda-t-il enfin. Lupin posa sur lui son regard hésitant.

« J'en avais l'intention, mais j'ignore si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Vois-tu, il y a une raison pour laquelle tout cela est arrivé, à Loba, à Loki… à moi. Une personne qui est responsable de ce désastre. Et je ne suis pas convaincu que tu aies envie d'apprendre ce genre de choses au sujet de ton nouveau… père. »

Harry se redressa, le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je te préviens, Rémus, si c'est encore une histoire pour essayer de m'éloigner de Severus, c'est inutile ! »

« Oh, ce n'est certainement pas dans mes intentions, » fit le loup-garou, avant de grimacer. « D'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais cette histoire est réelle, et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la connaisses avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin. Je comprends que tu tiennes à Severus, Harry, et j'ai bien vu qu'il tenait également à toi. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien pour autant. Il l'a dit lui-même dans le bureau du directeur hier soir, il ne porte pas la Marque pour rien. C'est un sorcier versé dans la magie noire… »

« Rémus, ça suffit, » fit doucement Harry. « Laisse-moi décider de ce que je veux et de ce que je pense, d'accord ? J'ai envie de connaître l'histoire de Loki. Et si Severus a quelque chose à y voir… Je suis prêt à l'entendre, mais ne noircis pas le tableau pour moi, c'est inutile. »

« Je n'en aurai pas besoin, » grommela Rémus. « Crois-moi, Harry, c'est assez horrible comme ça. »

Le jeune homme se trémoussa dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Très bien, » commença le professeur. « Tout d'abord, un peu de contexte. Nous avions depuis peu fini nos études à Poudlard, tes parents, toute la bande des Maraudeurs et moi-même. Et bien entendu, Severus Snape. A cette époque, nous étions bien entendu tous pris par la guerre qui opposait Voldemort au reste du pays… chacun de notre côté. James, Lily et Sirius ont entamé leurs études pour devenir Aurors, Peter… peu importe, quant à moi, j'en étais réduit à un rôle de spectateur, trop occupé que j'étais à rester en vie et à ne tuer personne. »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour boire une gorgée de café. Harry, attentif, se garda bien de l'interrompre.

« Il faut que tu saches qu'à l'époque, la potion tue-loup n'avait pas encore été inventée. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen d'échapper à la transformation, et je devais rester enfermé à chaque pleine lune, et surtout en subir les effets. Je le supportais très mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'étais prêt à tout pour avoir une chance de mener une vie plus ou moins normale. Il se trouve qu'à la même époque, Severus poursuivait ses études pour devenir Maître des Potions. Il était talentueux, et reconnu… et il était partie prenante de toutes les expériences en cours, qu'il s'agisse de magie noire ou blanche. »

Sur son fauteuil, Harry se crispa sensiblement.

« C'est alors que j'ai entendu parler des premières tentatives de Damoclès pour créer une potion tue-loup. Je n'étais pas le seul à porter beaucoup d'espoir sur ce projet… Nous étions un groupe de loups-garous, une demi dizaine, tous mordus assez jeunes par Greyback, à vouloir échapper à notre condition. Nous étions prêts à nous soumettre à toutes les expériences pour cela.

Je ne crois pas que Severus était particulièrement intéressé par cette potion, et encore moins par notre cause. Mais le Ministère, lui, y tenait, et la médaille de Merlin avait été annoncée comme récompense à celui qui parviendrait à la mettre au point. Severus a toujours été avide de reconnaissance, et l'occasion était excellente. Je doute qu'à cette époque, sa loyauté ait vraiment été dans notre camp… Voldemort n'a cependant pas dû y voir d'objection, et Severus a mené ses propres études sur la potion en partenariat avec Damoclès. Il n'a fallu que peu de temps avant qu'un premier prototype soit prêt, puis un deuxième. Il ne restait plus qu'à expérimenter les potions sur des sujets volontaires. Mes amis et moi l'étions. »

Il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, et resservit une tasse de café à Harry et lui-même d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

« A cette époque, j'étais très amoureux d'une jeune fille, un peu plus âgée que moi, et atteinte du même mal. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas permis de se rendre à Poudlard, mais c'était une femme très intelligente et très sensible. Nous nous entendions très bien. »

« Vous sortiez ensemble ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

« On pourrait dire cela, oui, » fit Rémus en souriant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, notre groupe a été divisé en deux. Mes trois amis ont préféré tester la potion qu'avait produit Damoclès, l'inventeur du remède miracle. C'était bien compréhensible… Pour ma part, je dois admettre que je me sentais toujours coupable de la façon dont nous avions traité Severus pendant toute notre scolarité, et en particulier d'avoir failli le tuer par la faute de Sirius. Je trouvais d'autant plus généreux de sa part de s'intéresser à cette potion. »

A la façon amère dont Rémus prononça le mot 'généreux', Harry se douta que les raisons de Snape devaient être loin de ce qu'avait imaginé le loup-garou…

« Loba et moi avons donc décidé de nous porter volontaire pour tester sa potion. Une cruelle erreur, mais aujourd'hui encore, je crois que je la referais si cela pouvait permettre l'avancée des recherches… » Il soupira. « Pendant toute la semaine qui a précédé la pleine lune, nous avons pris la potion. Nous étions tous très excités… Quand est venu le grand jour, nous avons été réunis en deux lieux différents selon le Maître des Potions qui nous dirigeait, et nous avons attendu.

Nous étions sous bonne escorte, une escorte toutefois à l'abri d'un éventuel problème, et il avait été décidé que Loba et moi serions libres de nos mouvements. Ce fût une des erreurs de cette journée… Quoiqu'il en soit, quand la lune s'est levée, nous nous sommes tous deux transformés, mais pas en loup-garous cette fois. En simples loups, de la même façon que fonctionne la potion actuelle.

« Mais alors, quel était le problème ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Le problème… ah, sur le coup, aucun. Loba et moi nous sommes enfuis dans la forêt, nos instincts aussi puissants que ceux de loups normaux. Nous y avons passé la nuit et… Oui, eh bien, je suppose que tu es assez âgé maintenant pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, et sans que nous en soyons conscients, Loki a été conçu. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le subit embarras de Rémus ne fit rien pour l'aider à reprendre son sérieux. La suite de son récit, en revanche…

« Quand la lune a enfin disparu et que je suis revenu au camp de base, j'étais seul. Et pour tout dire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'étais retransformé, j'étais redevenu moi-même. »

« Et Loba ? » Demanda Harry, craignant la réponse.

« Loba ne s'est jamais retransformée, » répondit Rémus. « La potion a eu un effet différent sur elle. Elle n'était pas au point. Quand j'ai demandé à Severus ce qui avait pu se produire, il m'a répondu qu'il avait 'probablement mal calculé le dosage pour une femelle', ou que nous avions simplement réagi différemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais revu Loba. Et Severus n'a jamais vu sa médaille. »

« Mais… tu ne l'as pas cherchée ? Je veux dire, il aurait peut-être été possible… de la retransformer, ou quelque chose ? »

« Elle s'est enfuie, Harry, et elle ne portait plus aucune trace de magie. Elle a rejoint une meute de loups, s'y est intégrée, et d'après les éléments que j'ai réuni plus tard, il a fallu des années pour qu'elle reprenne peu à peu conscience de son ancienne vie et de ce qu'elle était, » répondit Rémus, les yeux fermés. « Quand elle a finalement retrouvé la raison… Elle a décidé de ne pas revenir. Elle préférait rester avec les loups, que son fils, notre fils, grandisse parmi eux, que de retourner dans la société des sorciers. »

« Ça a dû être terrible pour elle et pour Loki, » fit Harry en frémissant. « Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible, un bébé parmi les loups ? Je connais ces histoires d'enfants sauvages et tout ça, mais… toute son enfance ? »

« Et nous en arrivons au point suivant : Loki, » fit Rémus à voix basse. « Tu part d'une fausse présomption, Harry. Loki est né d'une louve et d'un loup… Il n'a jamais été un enfant. C'était un louveteau. Un loup avec des pouvoirs faramineux, oui, mais un loup néanmoins. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme resta sans voix.

« Mais… je l'ai vu, il était comme moi, je veux dire, humain ! Il s'est transformé, mais il était humain au départ ! »

Rémus hocha la tête, les mains crispées sur sa tasse.

« C'est un sorcier, un animagus, plus ou moins. Quelque chose dans ce genre, en tout cas, » murmura-t-il. « Mais il a grandi en tant que loup. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, une fois de plus, ce n'est que vers ses quinze ans qu'il s'est pour la première fois transformé en humain. J'imagine que le choc a dû être terrifiant. Et il n'avait pour l'aider que ses compagnons de meute et sa mère, elle même piégée sous cette forme. »

« Merlin, » murmura Harry. « Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit… différent. »

« Il pense comme un loup, il réagit comme un loup, » acquiesça Rémus. « Sa part d'humanité est faible. Il est très intelligent et rusé et il a appris à se comporter comme un sorcier, à marcher, à utiliser la magie, à parler… à penser humain. Mais sa nature est profondément animale, en dépit de tout. »

« C'est horrible, Rémus, » fit le jeune homme, atterré. « Je comprends mieux que tu aies des difficultés à communiquer avec lui c'est… horrible, » répéta-t-il, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

« Ce n'est pas si abominable, » le rassura Rémus, « en particulier pendant les nuits de pleine lune, il nous est facile d'être bons camarades. Mais je ne sais pas par quel bout prendre tout cela, et il est évident que Loki n'a pas besoin de moi… mais je veux le faire revenir du côté de la lumière, lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe et qu'il peut compter sur moi. Sur nous. Comme je te le disais, il n'est pas totalement réfractaire à ma présence, Loba a apparemment toujours gardé une certaine tendresse à mon égard, mais il ne me considère pas vraiment comme un père non plus. Pas comme je le souhaiterais. »

« Je suis désolé, Rémus, ça doit être très dur, » fit Harry, compatissant.

« Assez, » admis le professeur. « D'apprendre cela maintenant, alors que je pensais ne plus avoir de famille, et que tout soit si difficile… et tout ce qui t'arrive également, Harry. Que mon propre fils s'en prenne à toi… j'en suis absolument horrifié. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger, » fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « Je suis content de ne pas avoir attaqué Loki. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par le faire changer d'avis, et former une famille avec lui. Merlin, ce que je dis à l'air stupide, hein ? Mais c'est vrai. Personne n'aurait pensé il y a quelques mois que Snape m'offrirait une chambre dans ses quartiers, pas vrai ? »

« Non, certainement pas, » rumina Rémus. « Et c'est plutôt ironique que Severus se trouve une famille, et précisément avec toi, alors que tout cela est de sa faute. »

« Excuse moi, » fit Harry avec hésitation, « mais je ne comprends pas trop. C'était juste une expérience, non ? Je veux dire, vous saviez qu'il y aurait des risques… »

« Ce n'est pas que cela, » grinça Rémus. « Il n'a pas pris de précaution. C'est sa vanité qui l'a poussé et l'a aveuglé, il était si sûr de lui, si hautain… Il aurait dû faire en sorte de pouvoir contrôler Loba. Il aurait dû prévoir… et il n'a jamais rien regretté d'autre que la médaille. En fait, il était satisfait… pour lui, Loba était 'une perte acceptable' ! Et Loki… une erreur de parcours. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a appelé, une erreur de parcours. »

Evidemment, cela ressemblait assez à Snape, songea Harry. Les potions d'abord…

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Rémus, » offrit le garçon. « Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais il y a au moins un côté positif : la potion est au point maintenant, et il la fait pour toi. »

« Parce que Dumbledore le lui demande, » fit le loup-garou, défait. « Je sais ce que je lui dois, mais depuis que j'ai appris l'existence de Loki… d'une certaine façon, cela ne suffit pas à faire pencher la balance. »

« Alors, s'il te plait, pense à ce qu'il représente pour moi, » demanda doucement Harry. « Il m'a sauvé la vie, et de plus d'une façon. C'est la première fois que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui ressemble vaguement à un père, tu comprends ? Et… je ne veux pas que vous soyez fâchés, tous les deux. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir le bien qu'il te fait, Harry, » fit Rémus avec un pâle sourire. « Je ferai de mon mieux, je peux te promettre cela. Je tenais seulement à ce que tu te rappelles qu'il n'est pas parfait, et qu'il n'a pas toujours été… ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais ce qu'il est. Mieux que personne actuellement, je crois, » fit Harry. « Arrête ça, Rémus, s'il te plait. Arrête de vouloir m'éloigner de lui. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de Severus, d'accord ? »

« Parfois, je me demande qui de nous deux est l'adulte, » soupira Rémus. « Et comme me l'a fait remarque Dumbledore, j'ai des leçons à prendre de lui ces temps-ci. Tu as déjà mangé ? J'ai un excellent cake au chocolat qui m'a été servi ce matin par les elfes, je soupçonne qu'ils connaissent mes petites faiblesses ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire. Oui, un cake au chocolat était parfait ; le temps qu'il digère ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Quand Severus apparut dans la cheminée, une demie heure plus tard, Rémus et Harry étaient en pleine conversation sur les cours de Défense contre le Forces du Mal, et la meilleure façon de gérer les prochains sorts au programme. Toute gène était oubliée, et le jeune homme fut étonnée que le temps ait passé si vite.

« Il est l'heure, » fit simplement Snape avec un hochement de tête sec pour Rémus.

« Je suis prêt, » fit Harry en le rejoignant. « Je n'ai besoin de rien emporter ? »

« Ta cape de voyage suffira. »

« J'arrive. Rémus, merci pour le gâteau et le café, » fit-il pour le professeur. « On se reverra en cours, je suppose ? »

« Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu le souhaites, Harry, » répondit doucement Rémus. « Prends soin de toi. »

Avec un dernier signe d'adieu, Harry franchit les flammes vertes. Severus l'attendait dans ses quartiers, sa cape à la main, une expression d'indifférence calculée sur le visage. Malgré tout, Harry sentit aussitôt que cette façade cachait une intense nervosité.

« Merci, » fit-il en enfilant sa cape. « Je ne pensais pas que ça passerait si vite. Rémus m'a raconté l'histoire de Loki, vous savez ? Depuis le début. C'était fascinant et… terriblement triste à la fois. » Il secoua la tête. « J'espère qu'il réussira à vraiment lui parler. A avoir une vraie relation avec lui. Il le mérite, c'est un type bien, vous savez. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, » ricana Snape. « Sans aucun sens des priorités, mais probablement une âme pure typiquement gryffondore. »

« C'est quand même vous qu'il a choisi, pour les essais de potion, » fit remarquer Harry. L'éclair de colère dans les yeux de Severus ne lui échappa pas.

« Il t'a raconté cela, » fit le professeur d'une voix trop calme.

« Hum, oui, je crois qu'il vous en veut un peu pour tout ça, il voulait me mettre en garde, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir, mais c'était un essai… Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, » expliqua Harry pour l'apaiser.

« Et t'a-t-il aussi raconté ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il avait choisi de tester la potion de Damoclès ? » Demanda Snape.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Il serait mort, très probablement, comme deux des trois autres loups-garous. Ma formule, tout au moins, n'a tué personne. Quoiqu'en pense Lupin, je persiste à considérer cela comme une nette amélioration, » ironisa Severus.

« Ils sont morts ? » S'exclama Harry, horrifié.

« Deux des trois sujets de Damoclès, oui, » répondit le maître des potions.

« Comment… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Les dosages de son invention n'étaient pas justes, comme je l'avais supposé. Je l'avais corrigé sur la mienne, avec justesse, puisque c'est quasiment cette recette qui est devenue officielle, » expliqua Snape avec un brin de fierté.

« Mais Loba, elle n'a pas pu se retransformer, » fit remarquer Harry. Severus hocha la tête.

« A l'époque, j'ai pensé que j'avais mal calculé les dosages par rapport à son poids et à sa physionomie. Aujourd'hui, et à la lumière des récents évènements, je pense qu'ils étaient justes. Mon erreur a été de ne pas prévoir que ces deux crétins dégénérés seraient incapables de résister à leurs instincts primaires et s'en iraient copuler dans les bois ! »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler à ces mots, à moitié de surprise, à moitié d'horreur.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que… que le fait que Rémus et Loba aient… qu'ils… »

« Potter, remettez vous, » fit sévèrement Snape. « Je veux dire que le fait que Loba soit tombé enceinte l'a probablement empêché de se retransformer, tout simplement. Si j'avais eu la moindre once de regret concernant ces évènements, je me ferai un plaisir de le jeter dans la face de Lupin aujourd'hui. Erreur de dosage… je ne fais pas d'erreur de dosage ! »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Harry. « Je crois que je ne veux plus rien savoir de cette histoire. C'est totalement glauque, du début à la fin. Pitié, sujet clos ! »

« Mais avec le plus grand plaisir, » gronda le Maître des Potions. « que je n'entende plus jamais parler de Rémus Lupin et de sa progéniture et je serai le plus heureux des hommes ! »

« En attendant, » fit sombrement Harry, « il va falloir aller chez les Dursleys et personnellement, je connais de meilleures façons d'éclairer ma journée. »

Une main compatissante vint se poser sur son épaule et Harry sourit au professeur, se serrant dans la cape. Chaude, constata-t-il, et épaisse… d'une qualité qu'il n'avait pas connue jusqu'à présent.

« Merci, » fit-il avec reconnaissance. « Pour la cape, et les vêtements. Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Rien de moins que ce que tu mérites, » affirma Snape. « Et il n'est pas question que tu retournes là bas dans des vêtements qui ne mériteraient pas ce nom. Harry, je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi, mais sache avant tout que les Aurors ont vérifié chaque recoin de la maison, et qu'elle ne recèle pas de danger. Nous devons savoir comment elle réagira par rapport à ta présence, mais il n'y a rien de mauvais à attendre. Il s'agit juste d'une visite de routine, et nous serons protégés tout du long par les Aurors postés à l'extérieur. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » fit Harry, surpris. « C'est plus une question de mauvais souvenirs. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis le soir où… je suis arrivé chez vous. »

« Les choses ont bien changé, » acquiesça Severus. « Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je serai avec toi. »

« Ça serait peut-être plus simple que j'y aille sous mon autre forme ? » Suggéra le garçon.

« Tu auras besoin d'être sous ton apparence actuelle pour fouiller et tester les restes de magie qu'il pourrait toujours y avoir là bas. En revanche, tu peux t'y rendre comme tu le souhaites. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un chat noir ne saute sur son épaule, ravi. Snape sourit légèrement.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, au Manoir, et nous transplanerons directement. Accroche-toi, chat de gouttière. »

Merlin, qu'il s'habituait vite à ce poids sur son épaule…

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que le sorcier ne transplane dans le jardin des Dursleys, à l'abri de la haie, le chat sur son épaule. Il sentit Shadow se figer, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur la maison. Sa maison… mais il faudrait longtemps avant qu'il puisse la considérer ainsi, s'il y arrivait jamais, songea Severus.

Finalement, le chat sauta à terre pour se transformer aussitôt. Snape posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Sens-tu ma magie des Aurors autour de toi, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se concentrer.

« Hum, je dirais trois personnes ? Et je crois que Tonks en fait partie ! » Fit-il, surpris.

« Exact. Ils resteront à couvert tant que rien d'inquiétant ne se produira. L'endroit est bien protégé, comme tu peux le constater. »

Mais l'instant suivant lui prouva qu'il se trompait. Ce ne fut pas un sorcier qui monta au créneau, mais bien une moldue, avec une expression si mauvaise sur le visage que Severus se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas oublié d'enlever son masque de Mangemort.

« Toi ! Tu as osé revenir ici ! Eh bien, quel culot, » lança la femme à l'intention d'Harry.

« Mme Peterson… » Commença le jeune homme, avant de s'interrompre. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ?

« Je vois que ces années passées à Saint Brutus ne t'ont pas fait grand bien ! Délinquant incorrigible, c'est bien le mot ! » Cracha la femme, visiblement satisfaite de son effet. « Toujours prêt à venir causer des ennuis aux gens honnêtes ! Ces pauvres, pauvres Dursleys… Je me fiche bien de ce que l'enquête a pu dire, jeune homme, et crois bien que tout le monde ici pense la même chose que moi : nous savons tous qu'ils n'ont pas été tués par hasard ! Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas eu le toupet de montrer ta vilaine figure à l'enterrement… »

Décidant que le petit discours acide pouvait durer encore longtemps, Severus prit une inspiration et s'avança.

« Veuillez m'excuser, » fit-il d'un ton faussement poli qui fit tressaillir Harry. « Seriez-vous, par hasard, en train de parler à mon fils ? »

La question eut l'effet escompté et la femme s'interrompit, bouché bée.

« Pardon ? Votre… que… vous… »

« Et si c'est bien le cas, » reprit Snape imperturbable, « je serai curieux de savoir quel est ce Saint Brutus dont vous parlez ? »

« Eh bien, voyons, l'établissement Saint Brutus pour les délinquants incurables, » fit Mme Peterson en reprenant de l'aplomb, « Personne n'ignore qu'Harry y est pensionnaire depuis des années. Il devenait trop difficile à gérer pour les Dursleys, c'est évident. »

Son regard critique balaya le professeur de potion, laissant clairement voir ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières et de son accoutrement.

« J'ignore totalement de quoi vous pouvez bien vouloir parler, mais ayant été le professeur d'Harry ces six dernières années, je peux vous assurer que l'institution où il est pensionnaire, et qui se trouve être la plus sélective de Grande Bretagne, n'accueille aucun délinquant, » fit Snape d'une voix froide. Ou tout du moins, si l'on exceptait Draco Malfoy et quelques autres Maraudeurs… mais il se garda de le dire à voix haute.

Quant à la voisine indésirable, elle ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser.

« Severus, ce n'est pas la peine, » fit une petite voix à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. « Je veux juste en finir avec tout ça, signer les papiers et rentrer. Ça n'a pas d'importance, vraiment. »

Mais Mme Peterson émit un petit reniflement qui ressemblait fort à un ricanement, et Snape sentit son irritation monter d'un cran.

« De toute évidence, » fit-il d'une voix méprisante. « Non seulement cette maison est absolument sans intérêt, mais je constate de plus que le voisinage est absolument calamiteux. Entre ta résidence à Londres et le Manoir, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais en faire. »

Cette fois, la femme émit un petit hoquet choqué, son expression de stupeur satisfaisante aux yeux de Snape.

« Quant à vous, madame, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire vos excuses à mon fils pour vos paroles inconvenantes, je vous serais grée de bien vouloir passer votre chemin dans les plus brefs délais. En plus d'être un mauvais exemple, vos manières déplorables m'irritent au plus au point. Et croyez moi, vous ne tenez pas à m'irriter. »

Le ton dangereux de la voix du professeur avait dû faire mouche, car Mme Peterson fit un pas en arrière, et remarquant une autre voisine sur le trottoir d'en face, s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

« Insupportable créature, » murmura Snape.

« Bienvenue dans ma vie, » soupira Harry

« Ton ancienne vie, Harry, » rectifia le sorcier. « Mieux vaut rentrer avant que tout le quartier ne décide de venir rendre une visite de courtoisie. »

« Je suppose oui. Vous avez la clé ? »

Severus sortit un trousseau de sa cape et le tendit au jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Les clés de la maison… Il n'y avait jamais eu droit du vivant des Dursleys. Non pas qu'elles lui auraient été très utiles, évidemment, mais symboliquement… Il haussa les épaules. Severus avait raison, il ne reviendrait probablement jamais ici de toute façon. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la pancarte « à vendre » sur la pelouse… Mais étrangement, la pensée ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction.

Après tout, Mme Peterson n'avait pas eu tort en disant que les Dursleys n'étaient pas morts par hasard… La maison aurait dû revenir à Dudley, un jour. Vernon et Petunia auraient dû couler leurs vieux jours ici, entre ces murs… mais il était inutile de s'attarder sur cela à présent.

Le cliquetis de la serrure sonna de manière familière et il poussa la porte, une légère appréhension au creux de l'estomac.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au 4 Privet Drive. Rien ici n'avait changé depuis son départ… ni d'ailleurs depuis qu'il connaissait la maison. L'entrée était toujours aussi impeccable, les cadres photos montraient une famille Dursley figée et souriante. Tout était juste… normal. La porte de la cuisine était ouverte, et on aurait pu croire que la famille y avait mangé le matin même. Combien de fois avait-il nettoyé le carrelage, lavé la vaisselle, préparé le repas avec ce four ? Les vitres semblaient un peu sales… Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté d'aller chercher le chiffon et le produit dans le placard et de les nettoyer avant que tante Pétunia ne le lui reproche. Il secoua la tête. Personne ne lui reprocherait rien ici aujourd'hui… Il pouvait même mettre l'endroit sens dessus dessous, si l'envie lui prenait. C'était sa maison.

Sa maison. Il frissonna ; non, le 4 Privet Dive ne serait jamais à lui… C'était partout, depuis les photos dans l'entrée jusqu'au grenier auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès, au cœur même de ces murs de briques qu'il détestait et qui le détestaient en retour. Froids. Hostiles. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'air glacé qui régnait ici et dans les bribes de magie qu'il sentait…

En réalité, la seule énergie positive qu'il pouvait capter était celle de Severus, qui restait silencieux à ses côtés.

Trop silencieux. Toute cette maison était bien trop silencieuse…

« Rien n'a changé, » fit-il tout haut, sa propre voix le faisant presque sursauter. « Tout est exactement comme quand je suis parti. Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, je me disais que si un jour j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul, je mettrais la pagaille partout. Pour que ça ne ressemble pas à ça. Mais en fait… Ça ne marcherait pas. C'est comme ça. Et j'ai passé trop de temps à tout ranger et nettoyer pour faire ça maintenant. »

Snape ne dit rien, bien qu'Harry puisse sentir qu'il comprenait. Sans faire attention, il continua, pénétrant dans la cuisine.

« Vous voyez ? Quand j'étais vraiment petit, je passais juste la serpillière. J'avais du mal à tenir le balais, et je finissais toujours mouillé et sentant mauvais. J'étais vraiment petit, je crois, quand j'ai commencé… Quand j'ai grandi un peu, je faisais la vaisselle, et la cuisine. Tante pétunia avait un tabouret que j'utilisais pour être à la bonne hauteur. Je me brûlais tout le temps, avec l'eau, avec les casseroles… J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il fallait mettre les brûlures sous l'eau froide. Je pensais que la gazinière et le four étaient des monstres qui cherchaient à me faire du mal, » fit-il avec un petit rire crispé. « Quand j'ai eu la bonne taille, j'ai nettoyé sur les meubles aussi. Et le jardin. L'aspirateur, c'était moins dur, et la lessive aussi. Ça m'était égal. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. »

Il haussa les épaules. Les jouets n'étaient jamais assez nombreux pour Dudley, mais pour lui ?

« Des fois, je cachais les vieux jouets cassés que mon cousin jetait, et j'essayais de jouer quand il n'y avait personne. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais 'personne'. Il ne fallait pas que je reste seul à la maison, des fois que je la ferais exploser, je suppose. C'est presque bizarre qu'ils m'aient laissé cuisinier, quand j'y pense… »

Snape ne disait toujours rien, et Harry avait fini par presque oublier sa présence. Il le suivit pourtant dans le salon.

« Et les thés de tante Pétunia… il fallait que tout soit impeccable. Et peu importe que ce soit moi qui cire la table et qui prépare le thé et les toasts, qui repasse la nappe, je savais que ses amies et elles n'allaient jamais manquer de dire du mal de moi et de mes parents. L'horrible petit neveu abandonné par ses alcooliques de parents, qui vient ruiner une si belle famille. A écouter tante Pétunia, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'ils s'occupaient vraiment de moi comme de leur fils. Ça aurait presque été émouvant, si je n'avais pas écouté tout ça depuis mon placard. »

Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le placard. Non, c'était inutile, il le connaissait parfaitement. Le salon, en revanche, et tous ses cadres, ses meubles qu'il avait le droit de toucher, parce qu'ils lui appartenaient… Il pouvait laisser des traces de doigt sur les murs blancs, casser les cadres, rayer le plancher et personne n'aurait rien à y redire.

Mais à quoi bon ? Les Dursleys n'étaient plus là pour s'en indigner.

« Je vais jeter un œil en haut, » annonça-t-il. « Je reviens. »

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il souhaitait être seul, Snape se dirigea vers le jardin, le laissant monter les escaliers brillants, le cœur battant.

Sa petite chambre serait elle toujours là ? Elle l'était, bien-sûr, mais de toute évidence les Dursleys avaient décidé qu'il ne l'occuperait plus. Les verrous sur la porte avaient été enlevés, la porte elle-même repeinte, et ce qui semblait être une salle de jeux-video s'y trouvait à présent. Apparemment, Dudley avait réinvesti les lieux…

Harry resta figé sur le seuil. La chambre était peut-être remplie de fauteuils et de bureaux, d'ordinateurs, mais il ne les voyait pas. Pas vraiment. Il ne voyait qu'un vieux lit, une armoire presque vide et des barreaux, et surtout, il voyait oncle Vernon.

Il referma rapidement la porte. Non, il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer là dedans… Tournant le dos, il ouvrit la chambre de Dudley. Remplie jusqu'au plafond d'appareils high-tech et de jeux, celle-ci n'avait guère changé… l'atmosphère y était hostile, mais moins que dans les autres pièces. Quelque chose de nostalgique, un brin de regret peut-être…

Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'entendre avec son cousin, à présent. Non pas qu'il ait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient amis un jour, mais ils avaient malgré tout grandi ensemble, et Harry s'était toujours dit que plus tard, quand ils seraient adultes, qu'ils auraient chacun leur famille…

C'était stupide, évidemment. Dudley l'avait toujours méprisé de toute façon. Sans doute serait-il devenu comme son père en grandissant, bien que quelque chose en Harry lui en fasse douter. Dudley. Quoiqu'il puisse penser de Vernon et de Pétunia, son cousin ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, et encore moins de cette façon.

Sur le bureau, une feuille attira son attention. Quelqu'un avait tenté d'écrire une lettre, et il reconnut l'écriture grossière de Dudley. Elle était adressée à une certaine Betty et Harry comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille dont son cousin était tombé sous le charme, à son école.

Les termes étaient si maladroits, mais l'effort si visible qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému. Et Betty n'aurait jamais sa lettre… Dudley amoureux. C'était totalement surréaliste.

Incapable de résister, le garçon se mit à fouiller les tiroirs. Des manuels de cours qui ne semblaient pas très usés, des magazines de boxe, des papiers de bonbons… et bien caché tout au fond du tiroir, d'autres magazines, mais pas de boxe ceux-là. Harry rit tout bas. Décidément, les filles semblaient beaucoup intéresser Dudley ces derniers temps… Il s'apprêtait à refermer le tiroir quand un bout de papier retint son attention. Il tira dessus, dévoilant un léger jour dans le fond en bois… un double fond ! Mais que pouvait bien cacher Dudley qui soit plus privé encore que des magazines de charme ?

Intrigué, il manipula la pièce de bois pour la faire coulisser et à sa grande surprise, découvrit à nouveau des livres. Mais pas des livres de cours, non… « La sorcellerie en Grande Bretagne. » « Comprendre la magie ». « Sorciers et magiciens ».

Sonné, Harry s'assit lourdement sur la chaise de bureau. Dudley avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur la magie ? Sur lui ? Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait cherché à se documenter pour tenter de devenir un sorcier, être plus puissant ? Ou simplement pour le comprendre ?

Etant donné l'opinion de ses parents sur le sujet, Harry comprenait bien la nécessité de cacher ces documents…

Se sentant soudain plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il remit les livres en place et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Il n'était soudain pas sûr de vouloir continuer la visite. Mais ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici, et il fallait aller jusqu'au bout… Mal à l'aise, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Pétunia et Vernon. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'entrer ici, même pour nettoyer… mais il n'avait pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui. Et encore moins de découvrir les éventuels secrets de son oncle et de sa tante…

Que cherchait-il au juste, se demanda-t-il ? Qu'était-il sensé découvrir, déclencher ? Il pouvait sentir que l'endroit était imprégné de magie, et principalement la sienne, mais quoi d'étonnant pour la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi ? Et qui, il le sentait, le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Et plus particulièrement la seconde chambre de Dudley. Il pouvait sentir les ondes sombres s'en échapper par vague, suintant sous la porte, s'enroulant autour des traces encore visibles des verrous.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea à nouvelle vers la pièce. Il n'était pas un lâche, il ne reculerait pas devant les illusions que son esprit créait pour lui ! Mais à peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il réalisa qu'il avait eu tort. La chambre n'était pas du tout une salle de jeux vidéo. C'était une prison, une salle de torture, et Vernon l'attendait, la ceinture à la main, ses yeux flamboyant d'une colère irrationnelle. Il faisait sombre et horriblement froid, Harry pouvait voir la buée sortir de sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait Vernon se diriger vers lui, incapable de faire un geste.

« Comment oses-tu revenir ? » Gronda l'homme, faisant cingler sa ceinture dans l'air. « Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici après ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« J'ai toujours dit que nous aurions dû te laisser devant l'orphelinat le plus proche ! Tu as détruit notre famille ! Nous t'avons recueilli et tu nous as fait tuer, tous ! Même mon pauvre Dudley, qui n'avait que seize ans ! Tu es un monstre, un monstre ! »

Il n'existait pas, il n'était pas là, ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, tenta de se répéter Harry dans sa tête. Sans succès.

« Tu as mérité tout ce qui t'es arrivé, et n'ose pas prétendre que quoique ce soit était de notre faute. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Tes propres parents sont morts à cause de toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une famille, tu ne l'as jamais mérité, tu n'es qu'un fardeau inutile qui ne cesse d'attirer la mort sur ceux qui l'entourent ! Tes parents, Sirius, nous, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Personne ne veut de toi, et surtout pas ici ! »

A nouveau, la ceinture siffla, plus près cette fois. Vernon n'était qu'à un mètre de lui à présent, son visage rouge tordu de rage.

« File dans ton placard ! File là où personne n'a à te voir, et reste y ! » Cria-t-il.

Harry fit un bond et saisit la poignée de la porte. Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla qu'elle refusait de bouger, avant de finalement céder entre ses doigts. Il courut hors de la chambre, avant de dévaler les escaliers, sa vision floue. Le placard, il devait retourner dans le placard, vite, et ne plus en sortir ! Rester là où il ne dérangerait personne, personne…

Sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, il cligna des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans le réduit poussiéreux et nauséabond, recroquevillé entre des balais et des bouteilles de produits ménager, au fond de ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant dix ans.

En sécurité. Ou tout du moins, seul. Chez lui. L'endroit qui avait représenté son seul semblant de refuge pendant son enfance, dans le noir. Un noir si sombre qu'il en était presque impénétrable… comme s'il s'intensifiait, envahissant le petit espace, le protégeant des regards et du reste du monde. Les bras passés autour de ses jambes, il posa son front sur ses genoux.

Oncle Vernon avait raison. Il devait rester là, ne plus bouger, se faire oublier… Alors peut-être les ennuis cesseraient de le poursuivre.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière, et il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur. Non, pas maintenant, il n'avait rien fait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul…

Il lui sembla que quelqu'un se glissait à ses côtés dans le placard, et il sentit le noir battre en retraite avec furie face à cette intrusion, cette autre magie qui le repoussait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Harry. »

Le garçon pressa ses paupières de toutes ses forces.

« Allez-vous en. Laissez-moi. »

« Harry, regarde-moi, » fit la voix grave.

Severus, songea-t-il, c'était Severus, mais il ne voulait pas lever les yeux et voir son expression. Il le fit cependant.

Le visage de l'homme était teinté d'inquiétude et de douceur.

« Harry, tout va bien, ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, » fit le sorcier.

Mais loin de l'apaiser, les paroles enflammèrent subitement la colère d'Harry.

« Allez-vous en ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! C'est moi qui fais du mal aux gens… Il avait raison… Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû me laisser ici ! »

« Non, il n'aurait jamais dû, » approuva Snape. « N'importe qui t'aurait mieux traité que ces moldus. »

« C'est faux ! » cria Harry. « Ils ont fait de leur mieux, je ne méritais pas de famille de toute façon, pas après ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! »

Mais le Maître des Potions ne fit pas un geste pour bouger.

« Tu sais que c'est faux, » fit-il doucement. « Rien de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ni aux Dursley n'était de ta faute. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie, une vie normale, comme tous les enfants. Tu as le droit d'avoir une famille. »

« Je ne veux pas, » fit le garçon d'une voix rauque. « Ça finit toujours mal de toute façon. »

« Crois-tu que cela finira mal pour nous aussi ? » Demanda Snape doucement.

« J'en suis sûr, » répondit Harry. « Vous vous ferez tuer par ma faute, ça a déjà failli arriver plusieurs fois. Ou bien vous vous en irez. Vous en aurez assez de moi. Vous me détesterez comme avant. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » fit le professeur. « Rien de cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » cria le jeune homme. « Je le sais moi ! Et vous ne voulez pas réellement de moi, c'est juste arrivé comme ça, mais ça ne durera pas, vous partiez vous aussi. »

« Je ne partirai pas, je te l'ai promis », dit Severus en pressant son épaule.

« Les promesses ne valent rien, » grinça Harry en reposant son front sur ses genoux. « Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas réellement être ma famille. J'espérais juste… mais ça ne marchera pas. Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Vous êtes juste forcé de me supporter à cause de la guerre, de la prophétie, et tout le reste… Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. »

Ce fut autour de l'homme de gronder, saisissant le garçon aux épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« Ça suffit, je refuse que tu te laisses aller à ce petit exercice d'apitoiement une seconde de plus ! Je suis un homme de parole et je tiens mes engagements, Harry James Potter, et non pas parce que j'y suis contraint mais parce que je le souhaite ! Je veux de toi, stupide enfant, que faut il que je fasse pour te le prouver ? »

« Rien, » fit le garçon en se débattant, « laissez-moi, je vous dis, tout ça, c'est juste à cause de Dumbledore ! Il m'a fichu dans vos pattes, et maintenant vous vous sentez obligé de faire cela pour lui, pour ma mère, pour le reste ! Je ne veux pas ! Je préfère être seul ! »

« Personne ne m'oblige à quoique ce soit, cette discussion est totalement inepte ! Harry, j'aurais eu cent occasions de te renvoyer à Poudlard si je l'avais souhaité ; si tout cela n'avait été qu'une question de devoir, je n'aurai pas défié le directeur pour pouvoir te garder à mes côtés ! Je me suis attaché à toi, stupide chat, stupide garçon, et je n'accepterai pas d'être renvoyé sur une simple crise de nerfs ! »

« Mes parents me l'ont dit, » bafouilla le garçon, le regard soudain dans le vide. « Qu'ils regrettaient que je sois né. Que je n'en valais pas la peine. Que j'étais décevant. Qu'ils auraient préféré vivre… sans moi. Même mes parents. »

L'esprit de Severus replaça aussi les morceaux de puzzle.

« C'était une mise en scène, Harry, comme tout le reste. Une comédie grotesque orchestrée par Lucius Malfoy et ses comparses, rien qui ait quoique ce soit à voir avec tes parents ! Il s'agissait de Mangemorts déguisés, cherchant à te blesser de la façon la plus vicieuse qu'il soit ! »

« Sirius était là aussi, » murmura Harry. « Ils me détestaient. Tous. Et Dumbledore. Vous n'y étiez pas, mais ce n'était pas la peine, je sais que vous me détestez aussi… vous le faisiez très bien avant, et un jour où l'autre je ferai quelque chose et vous me détesterez à nouveau. Et honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je le supporterai, alors je préfère que vous partiez maintenant. »

« Pour la centième et dernière fois, je n'irai nulle part, et toute ces scènes ignobles n'ont jamais existé ! Quoique je puisse penser de Black, je suis convaincu qu'il n'a pas perdu une seconde à se demander pour quelle raison il était mort. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait par amour pour toi, et rien ne changera cela ; il ne te déteste pas plus que tes parents, pas plus que moi. Je regrette que ces gens qui étaient ta véritable famille ne puissent plus veiller sur toi, Harry, mais aussi longtemps que tu voudras de ma présence à tes côtés, je serai là, et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis. Pas même ces petites crises d'hystérie somme toute bien compréhensibles dans cet endroit… »

Mais le garçon continua de secouer la tête.

« Non. Non. Ça ne marchera pas. Je ne peux pas avoir de famille. Je ne peux pas. »

Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, et Harry commença à se débattre.

« Stupide enfant, » gronda doucement Snape sans le relâcher, « il fallait que tu choisisses le jour où je signe les papiers pour passer cette petite crise. Harry, calme-toi. Harry. »

Mais le garçon était hors de lui et redoubla d'ardeur pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Harry Potter, chat imbécile, vas-tu te décider à regarder ce que je m'efforce de mettre sous ton nez ou faudra-t-il que je te jette un _Petrificus_ pour te le faire lire ? » Tonna le professeur de sa voix grave.

Le ton eut pour effet de faire cesser net les efforts du garçon pour se libérer, et son regard se posa sur la liasse de papier que l'homme brandissait effectivement devant lui tout en le tenant.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'insigne du Ministère. Puis le mot 'adoption'. Puis son nom, en caractères gras, et celui de Snape.

Une demande d'adoption officielle, signée de la main de Severus.

« Personne ne m'oblige à quoique ce soit, Harry, » fit doucement celui-ci quand il fut certain que le garçon avait compris. « Dumbledore a en réalité été plutôt surpris de ma demande. De cette façon, et si tu l'acceptes, nous formerons réellement une famille et personne ne pourra interférer avec mes décisions te concernant, pas même le Ministre. »

Ahuri, Harry leva ses yeux vers le visage du professeur.

« Vous… vous voulez être mon gardien légal ? »

« Non, je veux être ton père. Officiellement, aux yeux de tous, et aux tiens en particulier. »

Le silence envahit le réduit, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant cette fois. Lentement, son regard navigant entre les papiers et le visage de son nouveau père, Harry se détendit. Sa main vint agripper la manche de l'homme, crispée.

« S'il vous plait, » murmura-t-il, « si vous devez changer d'avis, faites le maintenant. Parce que dans une minute, je vais accepter tout cela, vraiment l'accepter, et si vous décidez après que vous ne le voulez plus… je ne pourrai pas l'encaisser. Alors s'il vous plait, faites le maintenant. »

Severus soupira en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Il y a peu de choses dans ma vie qui m'ont parues aussi certaines et inamovibles que celle-ci, et rien ne pourra m'en dissuader. Je regrette simplement que cette révélation n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt, Harry… mais la vie est ce qu'elle est, et j'entends bien rattraper le temps perdu. Tu es déjà mon fils, papiers ou pas, en ce qui me concerne. C'est une chose que je ne pourrai pas reconsidérer… bien que je doive te demander la même faveur que tu m'as demandée à l'instant, en décidant si tu le souhaites réellement de faire marche arrière aujourd'hui, avant que j'envoie ces papiers au Ministère. Si tu changeais d'avis plus tard à ce sujet, Harry, j'aurais également le plus grand mal à l'accepter. »

Le garçon observa l'homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait que Snape était sincère, qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait… qu'il le pensait vraiment. Qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal en refusant. Mais pourquoi aurait-il refusé ?

Incapable de répondre avec des mots, il enveloppa ses bras autour du buste de Snape et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Le soulagement était tellement immense que ça en faisait mal…

« S'il vous plait, » murmura-t-il à travers le tissus, « je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Severus referma ses bras sur lui, et dans un grand 'crac', ils disparurent.

* * *

Une fois de plus, merci à Dalou et Pacha pour la beta ! Un beau chapitre tout propre ;-) Et à tous les adorables revieweurs, je vous adore ! La suite très bientôt, et pour plus de détails, toujours la même adresse : le LJ ;-)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 : Ghosts

Le décor familier du laboratoire se forma autour d'eux, et Harry bondit aussitôt vers son fauteuil. Une seconde plus tard, un chat noir se pelotonnait contre le coussin, la tête entre ses pattes. Concentré sur le bruit du feu et les battements accélérés de son cœur, il faillit ne pas entendre les bruits de pas s'approcher, et se recroquevilla un peu plus en réalisant que Severus se tenait à côté de lui.

Il y eut un bruissement de papier et les pas s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

« Je serai dans mon bureau. »

La porte se referma et Shadow leva la tête. Son bureau ? Il ne savait même pas que Snape en avait un ! Et où donc ? Son regard se posa sur la petite table que Severus avait transformée entre les deux fauteuils. Une liasse de papiers bien reconnaissables y était posée.

Les papiers d'adoption… Harry se retransforma et prit les documents avec un soin religieux.

Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade et les mots semblaient se bousculer sous ses yeux. Adoption. Protéger. Légal. Ministère. Enfant.

Il cligna des paupières… il devait se calmer et lire le parchemin avec attention. Il s'agissait de sa vie, après tout. Fronçant les sourcils, il se plongea dans la lecture des différents paragraphes avant de se redresser, assommé.

Il s'en était douté, évidemment, mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc… si Snape décidait d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette procédure, Harry deviendrait son fils, dans tous les sens du terme. Severus aurait tous les droits d'un parent, et tous les devoirs aussi. Les mêmes qu'un « enfant légitime », d'après ce que disait le document… il deviendrait l'héritier de Snape et pourrait même prendre son nom.

Harry Snape ? Le nom semblait presque familier, mais… avait-il vraiment envie d'abandonner le sien ? Ou Potter-Snape, peut-être ?

Harry tressaillit violemment et reposa les papiers sur la table comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé, avant de se blottir dans le fauteuil. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il y avait trois mois à peine, il considérait Snape comme l'un de ses pires ennemis ! Et qu'en aurait pensé son père ? Et, de manière plus concrète encore, qu'allaient en penser ses amis ? Et si Severus changeait après cela, s'il devenait comme les Dursley ?

C'était de la folie. De la folie furieuse. Bien-sûr, il tenait à Snape, bien-sûr, l'homme avait prouvé qu'il ne voulait que son bien… mais c'était trop, trop tôt, trop tard, trop quelque chose et il était en train de suffoquer.

Il aurait du être heureux. Hurler de joie, sauter partout, grimper aux arbres… en fait, oui, il avait envie de grimper aux arbres ! Frénétique, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de refermer la porte du jardin derrière lui.

Ce fut Shadow qui s'élança dans le parc, filant à travers les herbes, les oreilles couchées, bondissant entre les souches jusqu'à finalement repérer son arbre préféré et y grimper de toute la puissance de ses pattes.

Le Manoir ! Snape lui avait dit qu'il y était chez lui. C'est ici même qu'il lui avait proposé, quelques semaines auparavant, de prendre soin de lui comme un parent le ferait. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé cela, pas vraiment. Lily l'aurait voulu, il en était sûr, mais Sirius et James ? Tous les deux avaient aidé Snape à le sauver, mais de là à l'adopter ? Ils s'en retourneraient certainement dans leurs tombes.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il bondit au bas de l'arbre et s'enfuit en courant. Loin du Manoir, de Severus… il voulait être seul. Les ronces s'accrochaient à son pelage sur son poil, l'écorchant au passage, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Snape le soignerait de toute façon… il le faisait toujours. Le soigner, le sauver… mais malgré toute sa volonté, il n'avait pas pu sauver Lily, n'est ce pas ? Et aujourd'hui encore, ce souvenir le hantait.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'occupait tant de lui, qu'il voulait l'adopter ? Pour tenir sa promesse, se raccrocher à l'ombre de Lily ?

Mais non, il avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela, il savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Bien sûr, Severus y gagnerait quelque chose, une famille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu lui non plus. Et une certaine gloire, peut-être ? Snape avait toujours cherché à être reconnu, comme Rémus le lui avait fait remarquer... Severus y avait-il pensé en entamant la procédure d'adoption ?

Le chat accéléra, passablement honteux et mal à l'aise. Ses pensées étaient décidément bien serpentardes, aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas admettre que Severus ne voulait que son bien ? Ne voulait que lui, le protéger ? N'avait-il pas fait assez pour le prouver, en le sauvant de manière répétée, en mettant sa propre vie en péril avec ce Protego, en se sacrifiant comme sa mère l'avait fait ?

Merlin, il le voulait, il le voulait tellement, mais s'il se trompait, si les choses tournaient mal, s'il perdait tout encore une fois, après avoir connu cela... ce serait pire que tout.

Mais en parlant de se perdre… Shadow s'arrêta subitement, pris au dépourvu. Où était-il arrivé ? La petite clairière dans laquelle il venait de déboucher semblait naturelle, mais elle avait également quelque chose d'artificiel et de déconcertant. La façon dont les plantes et les buissons étaient disposés, peut-être ? Et cette pierre étrange, presque au milieu… il se dirigea vers elle à pas de loup.

De plus près, la chose semblait encore plus ostentatoire et il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi en en faisant le tour. Face au ruisseau et à un reste de sentier qui ne semblait plus guère pratiqué, la pierre était gravée, imposante. Shadow s'approcha pour déchiffrer l'inscription, sa curiosité lui faisant oublier toute prudence.

'_Ci-gît Arthus Desmond Hector Prince, Sang-Pur et homme de bien._

_1890-1972_

_R.I.P'_

Shadow cligna des yeux. 1972 ? La tombe n'était donc pas si vieille… Arthus Prince était-il le grand-père de Severus ? C'était en tout cas le nom de famille de sa mère, il en était certain d'après ce qu'il en avait vu dans les souvenirs du professeur.

Quelque chose clochait… instinctivement, Harry reprit forme humaine et s'assit face à la stèle, les sourcils froncés. Les paroles de Snape lui revinrent alors en mémoire. _« Il ne s'agit pas d'une demeure familiale. »_

Non ? Mais alors, pourquoi les tombes de ses ancêtres se trouvaient-elles sur les terres du Manoir ?

Mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une tombe, rectifia Harry. Peut-être une coïncidence… peut-être Snape avait-il tenu à faire rapatrier le corps de son grand-père ici après avoir acquis le Manoir.

Il secoua la tête, retraçant les lettres gravées du bout des doigts. Il devait en avoir le cœur net… Changeant à nouveau de forme, il s'élança plus avant dans les bois, suivant l'ébauche de sentier qui suivait le ruisseau. Et son intuition, ne tarda pas à se révéler juste. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cimetière à proprement parler, non, mais plusieurs tombes étaient disséminées dans le paysage, se fondant naturellement dans le décor. Certaines semblaient particulièrement anciennes, mais il put sans trop de peine déchiffrer certains noms.

Celui de Prince revenait toujours, accompagné de ceux de leurs épouses. Et parmi ceux là, certains étaient loin de lui être inconnus. _Parkinson. Rosier. Prewett_ ! _Bones_. Et, plus troublant encore, sur des tombes plus anciennes : _Black. Potter_.

Sidéré, Harry tomba à genoux devant la tombe, tremblant. Potter ! Les Potter et les Prince avaient donc été alliés, à une période de leur histoire ? Peut-être était-ce un de ses ancêtres qui gisait là, sous la bruyère ! Comme auraient pu le faire ses parents…

La réalisation le frappa comme une douche froide. Ses parents ! La tombe ! Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer là, mais il avait également dit quelque chose, ce soir là, qui avait réussi à troubler Harry à travers sa transe. Jamais il ne s'était rendu sur leur tombe… jamais il n'y avait pensé.

Merlin, mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire, et le plus vite possible ! C'était tellement évident ! Toutes ces questions, ces doutes… là-bas, il trouverait la solution ! Et il devait aussi dire adieu à Sirius, et aux Dursley. Avant de signer à son tour les papiers d'adoption, il devait rendre visite à tous ceux qui avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, été sa famille.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il ne savait même pas où se trouvaient les tombes de Sirius et des Dursley, mais il trouverait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était convaincu que la tempête dans sa tête s'apaiserait un peu dès qu'il les aurait vues.

A la fois soulagé et excité, Harry reprit sa forme féline et fila à travers les broussailles par le plus court chemin en direction du Manoir, laissant derrière lui l'étrange et paisible cimetière des Prince. Sans avoir pu localiser la tombe de Tobias Snape et d'Eileen Prince, toutefois, réalisa Harry. Pourtant, les tombes les plus récentes semblaient aussi être les plus proches du sentier…

Sans plus y penser, il fila ventre à terre jusqu'au Manoir jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Puis, se retransformant, il se mit en quête du bureau de Severus.

Pas au sous-sol, donc, puisque le professeur était monté... et comme il ne semblait pas utiliser le premier étage, la pièce se trouvait sûrement au rez-de-chaussée. Mais où ?

Hum. Probablement à côté de la bibliothèque, songea Harry, c'était le plus logique... et il avait cette impression étrange et persistante que la présence qu'il recherchait était juste derrière ces murs... Il traversa la bibliothèque, ses pas étouffés par les épais tapis, et s'arrêta face à une large porte de bois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa.

« Entrez. »

Gagné ! Snape était bien là ! Il poussa la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il devenait doué à ce jeu là… L'homme était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, visiblement accaparé par son travail.

« Vous notez des devoirs ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Snape leva un regard ennuyé.

« Non, Potter, je ne passe pas ma vie à corriger les copies exécrables que me rendent les élèves. A fortiori quand je n'ai pas moi-même attribué les sujets. »

« Oh. »

Le ton vaguement désappointé du garçon dû donner des remords au professeur, car il reprit, grognant légèrement :

« Il s'agit d'une recette de potion. Des expériences que je souhaite partager avec mes collègues. »

« Vraiment ? Comme pour la potion Tue-loup ? » s'enquit Harry.

Le maître des potions se raidit.

« Plus ou moins. Tu désirais me voir ? »

« Je... oui. J'avais quelque chose à vous demander. Je sais qu'il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, que vous vérifiiez la sécurité et tout le reste mais... pensez vous que nous aurions le temps d'aller à Godric's Hollow aujourd'hui ? » demanda le garçon.

Snape leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Godric's Hollow ? Tu as quelque chose de particulier à y faire ? »

« Je souhaiterais voir la tombe de mes parents. Autrement que... enfin vous savez, » fit Harry avec une grimace.

Severus se tapota la joue de l'index.

« Tu ne dois pas en garder un excellent souvenir, j'imagine. Etait-ce vraiment la première fois que tu t'y rendais ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Ca parait stupide, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant. A l'endroit où étaient enterrés mes parents, je veux dire. Je sais que ça a l'air un peu bizarre, mais j'aimerai vraiment y aller maintenant, si vous pensez que ce n'est pas dangereux. Et... là où est Sirius, aussi. Et les Dursley. »

« Eh bien, nous voila légèrement en avance pour la Toussaint. » murmura Severus. « Concernant la tombe de Black, ce ne sera pas difficile. Il est également enterré à Godric's Hollow. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, étonné. « Mais pour quelle raison ? La famille Black ne venait pas de là... si ? »

« Non, » admit Snape. « Mais Walburga a fait en sorte que son fils aîné soit banni de l'arbre généalogique... et de la concession funéraire familiale. Je doute qu'il ait souhaité être inhumé aux côtés de ses proches de toute façon... Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore a fait en sorte qu'il rejoigne le cimetière où tes parents reposent. Probablement la chose la plus sensée à faire, étant donné les circonstances. »

Harry hocha la tête, une grosse boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant soudain de parler.

« Quant aux Dursley, » poursuivit le professeur en prétendant ne rien avoir remarqué, « ils sont enterrés dans le cimetière de Little Whinning. »

« Vous... comment savez vous cela ? » croassa Harry.

Snape le fixa, son visage immobile.

« Tu avais déjà demandé à visiter leurs tombes, après leur décès, et je me suis renseigné. J'attendais simplement que l'envie te prenne. Bien entendu, je t'y emmènerai. »

« Merci, » fit le jeune homme, avalant difficilement sa salive.

« As-tu lu les documents ? » demanda Snape en balayant le remerciement de la main.

« Hum, oui, » répondit Harry, son regard soigneusement fixé sur la lampe du bureau.

« Des questions ? » fit Severus d'une voix dégagée.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Peut-être juste... »

« Oui ? »

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de les retenir, les mots lui avaient échappé.

« Est-ce que je peux refuser ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Bien que l'expression du professeur ne trahisse rien de ses sentiments, il sembla à Harry qu'un violent éclair de douleur et de déception venait de le traverser.

« Evidemment, » répondit-il enfin. « C'est une solution parmi tant d'autres. Et quoique tu décides, cela ne changera rien au reste de nos... arrangements, tant qu'ils te conviendront. »

Harry se sentit à la fois soulagé et terriblement ingrat. S'il en croyait la chaleur au niveau de sa nuque, il devait être rouge écarlate... Snape, pourtant, se tenait devant lui comme s'il venait simplement de lui demander le menu du soir.

« Je... je suis désolé. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Non, ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai voulu dire... je le veux, je veux que vous soyez... enfin, que ça marche, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ! Mais c'est tellement... trop, » conclut-il piteusement.

Le regard de Severus s'adoucit.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry. C'est toi le principal intéressé, c'est à toi de décider de ce qui doit se faire... ou pas. Je peux parfaitement comprendre tes réticences. Je pense que n'importe qui à ta place souhaiterais y réfléchir à deux fois, » fit Snape avec un léger sourire.

Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, » répondit-il, « et j'ai déjà décidé... je crois. Merlin, j'ai juste l'impression d'être fou. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille, vous comprenez ? Au cimetière. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Prépare tes affaires, mange si tu as faim, je vais prévenir le Directeur de notre petit voyage. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. Ma cape est restée en haut... » Il hésita un instant. « Dites… vos parents… où sont ils enterrés ? »

Severus s'était tourné pour rassembler ses papiers, et Harry vit clairement ses épaules se raidir, avant de retomber légèrement. Le maître des potions tourna la tête pour planter son regard noir dans le sien.

« Nulle part. Ils gisent dans une fosse commune, quelque part dans le Surrey, » fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry le regarda, horrifié.

« Vous voulez dire… vous n'avez pas… mais ce sont vos parents ! »

Snape eut une grimace à la fois sarcastique et venimeuse, son attention à nouveau dirigée sur ses papiers.

« 'Rancunier et vindicatif', ce furent les dernières paroles de mon grand-père à mon égard. Un sorcier particulièrement sensé et perspicace, » fit-il d'un ton suintant d'ironie mauvaise.

Avec un soupir inaudible, il se tourna complètement vers Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien, Harry, et tu connais mon passé. Probablement mieux que personne. Je n'ai aucune notion concrète de ce que représente le sacro-saint esprit de famille et je ne voue aucun culte à mon sang. Je choisi mes amis, mes alliés… et à présent ma famille. Je ne t'en voudrais aucunement de refuser ce privilège douteux, crois-moi. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux clos.

« Non. Je comprends. Du moins, je crois que je comprends. C'est juste que… » Il soupira à son tour. « Je suis allé me promener dans le parc, et j'ai trouvé les tombes. Ceux de vos ancêtres. Ce sont bien vos ancêtres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, le coup parut porter plus fort encore et Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. L'air résigné, il approcha un autre fauteuil d'un Accio et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Je suppose qu'il fallait en arriver là un jour ou l'autre, » fit-il d'une voix amère. « Et puisque nous en sommes aux révélations déplaisantes, autant en finir. Oui, il s'agit bien des tombes de ma famille, du côté de ma mère. Pose tes questions. »

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il se serait bien passé de cette discussion… mais Severus avait raison. Il devait savoir. S'il voulait accepter cette adoption en tout connaissance de cause , il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, quoique Snape ait fait, cela ne changerait rien entre eux, n'est ce pas ?

« Si vous avez un cimetière familial, alors pourquoi vos parents n'y reposent-ils pas ? » demanda-t-il enfin. Snape haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par la question.

« Parce que je les détestais, » fit il d'une voix sèche en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Question suivante ? »

Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus très envie de savoir… Severus sembla comprendre son malaise et, prenant une grande inspiration, se pencha sur son bureau, les mains jointes.

« Je regrette. C'était assez déplacé de ma part. Bien que le fond soit exact, évidemment… comme tu as pu le voir par toi-même, mes relations avec mes parents ont été dépourvues de tout amour et affection. Je suppose que j'ai tenté de les aimer, quand j'étais enfant… mais cela n'a pas du durer. Ils ont tout fait pour me rendre misérable et au moment de leur mort, j'estimais ne rien leur devoir. Je le pense toujours aujourd'hui… quoiqu'il en soit, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils reposent ici. J'aimais cet endroit, et mon grand-père aurait détesté l'idée qu'un moldu y soit inhumé. Il avait également renié ma mère, bien que je doute que sa position à son égard ait été aussi forte. Quand ils sont morts, j'ai tout simplement refusé de m'occuper de leurs funérailles, et ils ont été enterrés dans la fosse commune la plus proche, sans cérémonie d'aucune sorte. Je doute que quiconque les ai regrettés, à part peut-être le patron du bar du coin… » conclut Snape, un sourire amer au coin des lèvres.

« Je comprends, » murmura à nouveau Harry. « C'est juste… triste. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que j'aurai du accepter l'idée que la mort effaçait les offenses, mais je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui prêchent le pardon, et je l'étais encore moins à l'époque. Je suis allé à l'enterrement de tes grands-parents, en revanche. »

« Et ma mère, qu'en a-t-elle pensé ? » demanda Harry. Severus détourna le regard.

« Je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient été enterrés ailleurs. Elle n'a pas posé de question. Je pense qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais préférait ne pas savoir. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle aurait désapprouvé ? »

« Certainement. Lily, contrairement à moi, pardonnait à tout le monde. Enfin, presque… elle m'aurait certainement convaincu de les faire enterrer dignement, ne serait-ce que pour que je n'ai pas à me le reprocher un jour, » répondit Snape.

« Mais vous n'avez pas regretté, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas une seconde, » fit Severus d'une voix où perçait un certain venin.

Le jeune homme frissonna et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Votre grand-père s'appelait Arthus, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça le maître des potions. « Tu as du voir sa tombe, c'est une des plus récentes du cimetière. »

« Vous l'avez connu ? »

« Un peu. Suffisamment. Un autre de ces fanatiques du sang pur… il aurait sûrement apprécié mon initiative de prendre la Marque s'il avait vécu pour le voir. En l'occurrence, il est décédé depuis bien des années et le peu de temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie a suffit pour que je n'ai jamais l'idée d'aller fleurir sa tombe, » fit Severus entre ses dents. « C'était un homme arrogant et sans pitié. Très semblable à Lucius Malfoy, dans ses manières et ses convictions. Il était d'ailleurs très proche de son père. »

« Pas franchement une recommandation, » fit Harry avec une grimace complice.

« Non, » admit Severus, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de m'humilier. Le sang-mêlé qui avait déshonoré sa noble famille… mais malgré tout le seul héritier de sa lignée, qu'il l'accepte ou pas. »

« Et il n'a jamais changé d'avis, malgré cela ? Je suis sûr que si les choses avaient tourné de cette façon, Malfoy aurait simplement changé de position. Il aurait décidé que le mélange était l'avenir, quelque chose dans le genre, » fit Harry.

« Probablement, en effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Mais pas Arthus. On ne descend pas de la lignée royale du fameux Roi Arthur pour s'abaisser à des demi-mesures. Bâtard j'étais, bâtard je suis resté, même après la mort de mon oncle, le dernier espoir de garder sa lignée. » Il sourit, d'un petit sourire rusé. « A son époque, il y avait des écuries dans le parc, la famille Prince élevait traditionnellement des chevaux de race. Mon grand père a tenu à ce que j'apprenne à monter, quand je suis venu ici passer quelques vacances. Mais il n'était pas question que je souille ses précieux pur-sang, non… il a acheté à cet effet un cheval demi-sang, une bête vicieuse et vindicative. Le parallèle n'était aucunement un hasard, » fit-il avec un petit rire. « Pendant tout le temps que les leçons ont duré, il n'a cessé de répéter à quel point le cheval me convenait parfaitement. Mais au final, il ne s'était pas trompé… Nous avions beaucoup en commun, y compris un certain désir de prouver que nous valions mieux que les autres. Le jour où nous avons battu Arthus et son pur-sang favori, il a fait abattre mon cheval. Rancunier et vindicatif…. Je me demande bien de qui je peux tenir cela, » grinça-t-il.

Harry, de l'autre côté du bureau, resta sans voix pendant un moment.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Qui donc ? Le cheval ? Il s'appelait Fiasco. Evidemment, » fit Snape avec un de ses petits sourires sans joie.

« Evidemment, » murmura Harry. « Ce n'est pas très poli, mais… vous avez une famille de cinglés, vous savez ? Je veux dire, entre lui, votre mère, votre père… il n'y a personne que vous ayez apprécié, dans toute cette histoire ? Vous disiez aimer venir ici, je doute que ce soit pour l'ambiance familiale. »

« En fait, si, » admit Severus. « Ce n'était pas pour mon grand-père, ni même ma grand-mère, mais mon arrière grand père a vécu aussi longtemps que son fils, et il était très différent. Nous nous entendions bien. Il s'appelait Mordred, mais tu n'as pas du voir sa tombe, elle est à l'exact opposée de celle d'Arthus. »

« Arthus, Mordred, » fit Harry, songeur. « Votre famille descend vraiment du Roi Arthur ? Celui de la légende ? »

« C'est ce que prétendaient les Prince, en tout cas, » fit Snape d'un ton méprisant. « J'ignore si c'était vrai. Je ne me suis jamais penché sur ces dossiers. »

« Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! » s'exclama le garçon, enthousiaste, « Vous avez gardé des archives ? »

« Non, » fit sèchement Severus. « J'ai perdu tout intérêt pour ces histoires il y a bien longtemps, par ailleurs… tout a été perdu dans la destruction de l'ancien Manoir. »

« L'ancien Manoir ? » il sembla à Harry que Snape se crispait à nouveau. « Oh. Vous avez dit que le Manoir était récent, n'est ce pas ? Que ce n'était pas une demeure de famille ? »

« En effet, » répondit le sorcier, évasif « l'ancien bâtiment a été détruit peu après la mort d'Arthus et Mordred. »

« Ils sont… morts en même temps ? » demanda Harry, tout en craignant la réponse.

« En parfaits Prince et fidèles à la légende, ils se sont entretués. Je suppose que l'on peut considérer cette anecdote comme l'apogée de la digne lignée des Prince. A quelques détails près, comme le fait que le royaume n'ait pas plongé dans le chaos. Ils n'ont réussi qu'à détruire une partie de l'ancien Manoir, bien qu'il s'agissait plus d'un cottage à moitié en ruine que d'autre chose. »

« Ils n'étaient pas riches ? Comme les Malfoy, je veux dire ? »

« Non. Ils étaient nobles et désargentés. Ils vivaient principalement de l'élevage de chevaux, une activité peu rentable de nos jours, j'en ai peur, » répondit Snape.

« Mais si vous dites que l'ancienne maison a été détruite, alors, celle ci... ? » commença Harry, sentant que la question était brûlante. Et, effectivement, le regard de Severus s'assombrit.

« Très bien, » fit-il, « prenons cette histoire du début. En 1972, Mordred et Arthus Prince s'entretuent dans un combat singulier. La propriété devrait revenir à Eileen Snape, mais Arthus l'avait déshéritée dans les règles de l'art. A son grand regret, il ne pouvait pas en faire de même pour moi, étant le dernier de la lignée. Le domaine m'est donc revenu. Ma mère, malgré tous ses efforts, n'a jamais plus été capable de franchir les limites du parc, même après la mort de son père. De dépit, elle a refusé que j'y mette les pieds, ce que j'ai accepté jusqu'en 1975 environ, quand Lily et moi avons décidé que nous aimerions passer un peu de temps seuls à la campagne pendant les vacances. Le cottage était encore vaguement habitable, et l'endroit était plutôt agréable. Après la mort de mes parents, j'y suis retourné plusieurs fois seul, préférant habiter dans ce qui restait du vieux Manoir qu'à Spinner's end. »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Quand je suis officiellement entré au service du... de Voldemort, Prince Hall était ma demeure officielle. Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela ainsi. Les chevaux étaient pour la plupart retournés à l'état sauvage, j'en avais cédé quelques uns à des éleveurs, et j'avais rendu leur liberté aux elfes de maison, lassé de leurs jérémiades. Mais j'aimais cet endroit, le parc, l'atmosphère un peu lugubre du vieux cottage... C'était malgré tout ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison de famille à mes yeux. Voldemort était déjà venu inspecter les lieux, et avait approuvé mon choix... concernant le domaine, tout au moins. Le cottage, en revanche... » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Un jour, enfin, j'ai rapporté une information à mon maître ; une information de valeur, qui pouvait tout changer. Afin de me récompenser, il m'a offert de bâtir une demeure 'à ma mesure'. Comme chaque Mangemort se devait d'en avoir... il a donc fait détruire les restes du vieux cottage, et fait construire ce Manoir, un peu plus loin. Il l'a lui même rebaptisé, à mon nom cette fois. A l'époque, j'y ai vu une certaine marque de reconnaissance... le nom de mon père moldu prenant le pas sur celui d'une vieille famille de sang pur... les raisons fondamentales étaient bien différentes, évidemment. »

« Cette information, » fit Harry d'une voix rauque, « c'était la prophétie, n'est ce pas ? »

Le regard de Snape se fit douloureux.

« Oui, » répondit il dans un souffle. « Ce manoir est le prix de la vie de tes parents. De la trahison. Tu comprends à présent pourquoi il t'appartient plus qu'il ne pourra jamais m'appartenir... »

Harry serra les dents.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Il vit le visage de Snape se crisper.

« Je comprends. »

« Non, » Harry se força à continuer, « Je ne parle pas de vous. Ni de cet endroit. J'aime le Manoir, en réalité... et tout le reste. Mais je ne veux pas de tout cela à ce prix... Je ne veux pas de toute cette culpabilité, de toutes ces horreurs, de tout ce passé... Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement prendre les choses comme elles sont, laisser tout cela derrière ? Ils sont morts, vous n'avez pas voulu cela, et on ne peut plus rien y changer. Ça suffit, maintenant... Si c'était nécessaire, vous avez suffisamment payé à mon goût. Je ne veux pas vivre ici en me disant que vous avez été un mangemort, que le Manoir a été construit par Voldemort, que tout a été bâti sur des ruines... Je veux commencer quelque chose, construire, pas... ressasser tout le reste. Je sais que mes parents vous ont pardonné, et si même moi je ne vous en veux pas... alors laissez tomber, d'accord ? J'en ai assez des fantômes et des cauchemars. Ça ne marchera jamais comme ça. »

De l'autre côté du bureau, Severus s'était figé, une expression de pure stupéfaction sur son visage. Harry fut presque tenté de sourire ; il avait réussi à faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité de Snape !

Le professeur cligna des yeux et reprit rapidement une contenance.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, » fit-il d'une voix lente. « Je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites visiter les tombes de ta famille, et je l'approuve. Mais je n'ai pas non plus oublié la façon dont Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort ont attaqué ton esprit, et sont parvenus à te faire croire à ta responsabilité dans leurs différentes morts. Je ne suis pas le seul ici à avoir besoin de laisser le passé là où il se trouve. »

Harry rit, un peu jaune.

« Je suppose qu'on aurait besoin d'une bonne thérapie familiale, » fit-il. Puis, voyant Snape hausser un sourcil : "Je sais. C'est facile à dire, mais pas à faire. Vous m'accompagnerez, pour aller les voir ?"

« Evidemment, stupide enfant, » répondit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry sourit franchement cette fois. Pourquoi était-ce quand les choses paraissaient le plus compliquées qu'elles redevenaient soudain simples ?

Pris d'une subite impulsion, il se changea en boule de fourrure noire qui sauta d'un bond sur les genoux de Snape où il se blottit, attendant que la main familière vienne caresser son poil. Ce qu'elle fit, après un instant d'hésitation.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, » soupira l'homme, le soulagement audible dans sa voix. La main réconfortante s'attarda pendant un long et bienheureux moment. « Prêt pour la grande tournée ? »

Le chat miaula, et fila se percher sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Non, Harry, pas comme cela, » fit cependant le professeur, en le prenant par la peau du cou avant de le déposer par terre. « Tu iras voir ta famille sur tes deux pieds, et dignement. Prends une douche, change-toi, et rejoins-moi dans le laboratoire. »

Le chat cligna des yeux et parti en courant, laissant derrière lui un Snape songeur et pris d'une subite fatigue. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait expliquer un jour à Harry l'origine du Manoir… mais il avait toujours sincèrement pensé que cela marquerait le départ définitif du garçon de la maison, si ce n'était de sa vie. Mais non. Si le jeune homme avait encore quelques réticences à se laisser adopter, il semblait en revanche avoir adopté son professeur.

Snape grogna tout bas en se massant l'avant bras. La sensation ne lui était certainement pas inconnue, ce tiraillement qui irradiait avec autorité de la marque pour se diffuser dans tout son corps, réclamant son dû. Son maître revendiquait ses droits sur sa personne.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus le rappel à l'ordre tyrannique de Voldemort ; c'était clairement une marque de possessivité, mais empreinte d'une affection et d'insécurité.

Harry.

Harry qui ne devait surtout pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passait avant que tout soit réglé. Merlin, il espérait juste que le garçon apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs rapidement, avant que ses démonstrations d'affection ne deviennent vraiment inconfortables.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas décidé. S'il devait rendre visite à Lily, alors, ce serait avec un accoutrement de circonstance… et après tout, n'était-il pas censé montrer le bon exemple ?

Quand le garçon le rejoignit une demie-heure plus tard dans le laboratoire, il était étonnamment solennel et exceptionnellement bien peigné. Il portait des robes propres que Severus reconnut comme faisant partie de celles achetées au Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt.

Satisfait, il hocha la tête.

« Par où souhaites-tu commencer ? »

« Mes parents, » répondit aussitôt le garçon. « Dumbledore pense que c'est sans risque de se rendre à Goddric's Hollow ? »

« Albus se charge lui-même de la surveillance du village depuis cette nuit-là. Il n'y a rien à craindre, » répondit Snape.

« D'accord. Mes habits… ça va ? » demanda Harry avec un regard hésitant.

Severus s'approcha pour ajuster son col.

« C'est parfait, » fit-il d'une voix grave. Harry eut un sourire timide. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt, » répondit le garçon. Snape posa les mains sur ses épaules, et tous deux disparurent dans un grand 'Crac'.

Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus, et le Maître des Potions retint un tressaillement. A ses côtés, Harry semblait figé, et s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Snape fit un pas en avant, entraînant le garçon avec lui.

« Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? » souffla Harry. « A part l'autre jour, je veux dire. »

« Une fois, oui, » répondit Severus. « Il y a longtemps. »

« Pour l'enterrement ? »

« Ca n'aurait guère été diplomate… non, je suis venu plus tard, seul, » expliqua Snape.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'entrée du cimetière, celle qu'ils avaient eu tant de peine à franchir cette fameuse nuit…

« La maison est juste à côté, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est en bordure du village, oui. Du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais y jeter un œil ? »

« Bien entendu, » fit Snape. Sans hésitation, il guida le jeune homme vers ce qu'il restait du cottage. Merlin, il ne connaissait que trop bien le chemin… et les ruines semblaient encore plus décrépies que quand il les avaient vues quelques semaines auparavant. Ensemble, ils franchirent toutefois le seuil.

« Je sens la magie, » murmura Harry. « Celle de mes parents, je suppose. C'est encore là… est-ce possible ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est ce qui nous a permis de nous enfuir, le soir où Voldemort avait décidé de cette petite mise en scène macabre. Sa propre magie était insuffisante face à celle qui protège cette maison… ou ce qu'il en reste. »

« Vous… vous êtes déjà venu ici, avant qu'elle ne soit détruire ? » demanda le jeune homme en tressaillant.

« Oui, » admit Snape à regret. « C'était un bel endroit. »

A présent, toutefois, il ne restait qu'un tas de pierre, quelques poutres calcinées et les ronces poussant entre les tomettes…

« Je suppose que tout a été détruit dans l'explosion, » fit Harry. « C'est dommage… j'aurai bien aimé avoir des souvenirs. Un tableau, ou quelque chose comme ça… » Il haussa les épaules tandis que Snape, songeur, observait les murs du cottage.

« En réalité, c'est plutôt étrange… je suis venu ici le soir où tes parents ont été tués, » fit-il avec un regard d'excuse, « et bien que le toit et les murs aient été soufflés par l'explosion, je me rappelle que les meubles et la plupart des objets étaient encore en état. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu devenir. Albus pourra peut-être répondre à cette question. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je suppose que j'ai été heureux, ici. Je voudrais bien m'en souvenir… vous savez où se trouvait ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« A l'étage, » fit Snape en désignant les restes d'un escalier calciné.

« C'est bizarre, je me sens bien ici, » murmura Harry. « Je ne devrais pas. C'est là qu'ils sont morts. »

Severus pressa son épaule.

« Il y a eu beaucoup d'amour dans cet endroit. Certain pensent que les murs s'en souviennent… même quand il n'en reste plus grand chose. »

« Est-ce que tout ça, les ruines… ça m'appartient encore ? » demanda le garçon.

« Je présume que oui. »

« Tant mieux. » Il balaya quelques débris de bois du pied, et se pencha en voyant en reflet argenté. Une fourchette, réalisa-t-il en saisissant l'objet, une vieille fourchette en argent. Il laissa échapper un long souffle, réalisant qu'il était incapable de laisser l'ustensile abîmé et terni dernier lui. De la même façon que Neville avait gardé ce papier de bonbon que sa mère lui avait donné…

Snape le lui prit doucement des doigts, avant de le lui rendre, quelques sorts plus tard, redressée et brillante. Harry le remercia d'un pauvre sourire.

« Viens, » fit le professeur en le poussant vers la sortie. « Nous reviendrons plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit cimetière, le vent froid battant leurs capes et leurs visages. Comme un automate, Harry se laissa guider à travers les tombes, lisant sans vraiment les voir les noms qui se succédaient. La plupart étaient accompagnés d'une courte épitaphe, et rien de distinguait vraiment ce cimetière de ceux qu'il avait pu voir chez les moldus.

Snape s'arrêta soudain, et Harry cligna des yeux, redoutant de baisser les yeux sur la tombe devant lui.

James Potter – 1960-1981

Lily Evans-Potter – 1960-1981

Omnia vincit amor

Vingt et un ans, réalisa-t-il. Ses parents avaient eu vingt et un ans quand ils étaient morts. Nés la même année, morts le même jour. Snape avait eu leur âge, et Harry était subitement certain que l'homme aurait souhaité pouvoir lire son nom et ces dates sur cette tombe, être mort ce jour-là, lui aussi… Il se tourna pour lui faire face et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Priait-il ? Probablement pas. Mais il n'aimait pas la tristesse sans fond qui émanait de lui, et il vint se placer à ses côtés, son épaule touchant son bras. Snape rouvrit les yeux, l'air soudain vieux et fatigué.

Harry avala sa salive.

« Omnia vincit amor… c'est du latin ? Je comprends Amor… » demanda-t-il.

« _L'amour triomphe de tout_, » traduisit Severus.

« Oh. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Car c'était faux, n'est ce pas ? Ils avaient aimé, et ils étaient là, morts et enterrés… Mais bien sûr, il avait survécu. Sans doute était-ce tout ce qui importait… même si à cet instant, il n'en était pas convaincu. Toute cette souffrance, et pour quoi ? Il n'avait même pas de souvenirs d'eux, en dehors de photos, d'anecdotes, et de leurs récentes apparitions fantomatiques… Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'avoir été vraiment heureux, au cours de sa courte vie. Il ne l'avait certainement pas été avec les Dursley, et si Poudlard avait changé sa vie, les années qui venaient de s'écouler avaient connu leur lot de drames.

Et à présent, Sirius… S'il n'y avait pas eu Severus et ces derniers mois, Harry n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu supporter d'être ici, devant la tombe de ses parents. Il secoua la tête, tentant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il était venu ici pour une raison précise… il s'était bien habillé, bien peigné… il ne manquait en réalité que les fleurs.

A ses côtés, Snape sembla lire ses pensées ; levant sa baguette, il murmura une incantation et l'instant suivant des dizaines de fleurs de lys sortaient de terre pour entourer la tombe.

« Merci, » murmura Harry, la gorge nouée. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'éclaircit la voix et fit un pas vers la tombe.

« Papa, maman… je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, » commença-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant… je crois que si, mais la vie n'a pas été franchement simple, ces derniers temps. Pas depuis que vous êtes morts, en fait. J'aurais tellement de choses à vous raconter, mais ça a l'air un peu stupide de le faire ici, comme ça… »

« Ca ne l'est pas, » fit la voix douce de Snape derrière lui. « Prends ton temps, Harry, je ne serai pas loin. »

Puis, avec un dernier regard pour la tombe, il s'éloigna silencieusement. Derrière lui, il vit qu'Harry s'était assis et parlait à nouveau. Merlin, c'était si pathétique… comment se faisait-il que ce vieux fou d'Albus n'ait jamais pensé à emmener Harry ici ? Avait-il pensé qu'il se briserait en deux en voyant la dalle de marbre ? Ridicule.

Même s'il devait admettre que de revenir ici le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'y était venu que deux fois avant cela ; une fois quelques mois après l'enterrement de Lily, pour lui demander pardon, et quelques semaines auparavant, quand il avait du se frayer un chemin à travers les tombes et les mangemorts… Merlin, il avait même aperçu sur certaines dalles l'impact récent des sorts qu'il avait évité ! Etrangement, Harry ne semblait pas être transporté dans le passé. Mais à y bien réfléchir, il avait été tellement affaibli ce jour là qu'il ne devait en garder que peu de souvenirs…

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus. Et ces noms sur la tombe, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter… quelle hérésie ! Et cette citation… Virgile. Le poète préféré de Lily. Qui donc l'avait faite apposer ? Bon sang, si seulement Lily n'avait pas épousé Potter, s'ils n'avaient pas fait confiance à ce stupide rat, si elle l'avait écouté, ils ne seraient pas ici à présent, son fils orphelin et lui, à venir visiter des tombes…

Il grogna, frustré. Mieux valait utiliser son temps à trouver la dernière demeure de cet imbécile de Black qui avait jugé bon de se faire remarquer, une fois de plus, en jouant avec un artefact mortel en plein Ministère de la magie. L'animal n'avait jamais eu le moindre instinct de survie, et il n'avait pas volé son sort. Il n'en restait pas moins que sa mort pesait sur l'esprit de son jeune protégé, et il lui en voulait cruellement pour cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un œil sur Harry toujours assis en tailleur devant la tombe de ses parents, il faillit ne pas voir l'énorme chien blanc qui se jeta dans ses jambes. Il jura et brandit sa baguette, avant de se raviser. Non, c'était bien inutile… ce chien là ne lui ferait aucun mal. Devant lui, la forme translucide s'était arrêtée, langue pendante, visiblement très amusée et satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Black, » siffla-t-il, « toujours au plus mauvais endroit, au plus mauvais moment ! Il y a des habitudes que même la mort ne peut changer, je constate. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois que tu es venu ici, Snivellus ! » répondit l'animal, de cette voix si caractéristique qui ne manquait jamais d'irriter Snape, quel que soit le contenu des propos. Et le chien ne semblait même pas avoir ouvert la bouche…

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur ? » fit il d'une voix glaciale. « Si c'est pour des remerciements… »

« Non, » grogna le chien, « même les miracles ont des limites. Je suis venu te voir pour Harry. Et inutile de perdre du temps en remarques sarcastiques, j'adorerais pouvoir soutenir un petit duel verbal, mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. »

« Dans ce cas, mieux vaudrait aller directement voir Harry, » fit Severus en désignant le garçon du menton.

« Justement, non, » soupira le chien. Est-ce que les chiens pouvaient soupirer ? Peu importait… Black était venu lui parler, et il devait écouter. « Je ne peux pas faire ça… il serait trop bouleversé… il n'a pas bien pris ma mort, pas vrai ? » demanda Black.

« La mort de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme une figure parentale crédible, Merlin me pardonne ? » gronda Snape. « Non, évidemment. Mais il fait son deuil. Lentement. Etant donné les circonstances, c'est déjà un miracle. »

« Alors inutile de le perturber plus, » fit Black avec un regard rempli de regret pour la petite silhouette qui leur tournait le dos. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas lui que j'étais venu voir. Je suis au courant pour l'adoption. Nous le sommes tous. »

« Merlin, même morts, tu es incapable de cesser d'être une parfaite nuisance, n'est ce pas ? » siffla Severus. « Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Aucune. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour faire ce que j'ai à faire… et étant donné ton manque certain de… consistance, je doute que tu sois capable de signer un papier que ce soit en ma faveur ou ma défaveur de toute façon. Va au diable, Black, et reste y. »

Le chien montra les dents, mais le Maître des Potions ne cilla pas.

« Arrête les grands discours, Sni… Severus, » fit il. « Je ne suis pas venu là pour te menacer ou te convaincre de ne pas le faire… au contraire, en réalité. »

Haussant un sourcil, Snape toisa le chien.

« As-tu perdu la tête ? »

« Non, juste la vie. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut, des aveux signés ? » aboya le chien. « Impossible, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer ! Nous avons suivi Harry depuis son anniversaire, tous les trois, autant que possible… de loin ou de près, comme cette nuit au cimetière. Il a besoin de toi, Snape. Et même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, tu es le mieux placé. Mais tache de bien t'en occuper, c'est clair ? S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit… »

« Quoi, le cabot va mordre ? » ricana Severus. « T'a-t-il échappé que cela fait maintenant deux mois que je m'acharne à garder le garçon sain et sauf ? Et la tache n'est pas franchement des plus aisées… même si je dois reconnaître que votre aide a été plus qu'appréciable, » admit-il finalement. Le chien pencha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

« Excellent timing, pas vrai ? Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a autre chose. Tu dois en prendre soin, Snape, et de toutes tes forces… comme je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Aussi pénible que ce soit à admettre, Harry t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est vrai. Le problème… c'est qu'il nous aime aussi. »

« Jaloux ? » fit Severus avec un petit sourire.

« Et dire qu'Albus ne cessait de répéter à quel point tu étais intelligent… Merlin. Je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas une perte de temps… Non, espèce de mangemort réformé, je ne suis pas jaloux ! Harry a besoin de quelqu'un, et si ça doit être toi… » Le chien détourna le regard. « Autant que ça le soit. Tu es bien meilleur à ça que je ne l'ai été. Je n'ai jamais pu cesser de voir James, et je crois que j'ai un peu embrouillé les choses. J'ai toujours su que je serai un mauvais père… parrain, oui, ça m'allait, mais… »

« Au fait, Black ! » siffla Snape.

« Oui, oui, exact… » se reprit Sirius. « Harry. Il veut que tu sois son père, d'accord ? »

Severus se raidit mais hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, sois-le. Continue. Tu as ma fichue bénédiction, et celle de James et Lily, » grogna Black.

« Formidable, » fit Severus entre ses dents. « Voilà qui va illuminer ma journée. Et c'est le chien qu'on envoie en porte parole… »

« Lily et James ne peuvent pas venir pour l'instant. Ils sont là, avec Harry, mais pas… comme ça. C'est moi qui suis passé par le voile, après tout. »

« Cohérent comme toujours, Black, » fit Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Suis-je en train d'attendre une fichue révélation, ou juste d'écouter les élucubrations d'un fantôme ? »

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! » aboya le chien. « Ou pas vraiment, en tout cas, et c'est bien le problème ! Voldemort, ce qu'il s'est passé avec les pouvoirs, Harry… quelque chose a mal tourné. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Severus de sa voix la plus sarcastique.

« … et maintenant, il nous retient ici ! Harry ! » conclut Sirius, soudain frénétique. « Nous sommes passés par le voile, tous les trois, mais nous ne devions pas rester. Nous avons juste voulu nous assurer que tout irait bien pour Harry, c'est tout ! Mais à présent, nous sommes coincés ici. Je veux dire, pas nécessairement au cimetière, mais… peu importe. Tu dois faire quelque chose, Snape ! »

« Et quoi donc ? » fit le maître des potions, perplexe. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça…

« Il doit se sentir en sécurité. C'est du moins ce que pense Lily. »

« Je fais de mon mieux, mais les choses n'ont pas franchement été des plus simples, ces derniers temps, entre Voldemort, Loki, Malfoy et même Dumbledore et ses idées de génie… »

« Snape, Snape, tu divagueras plus tard ! » aboya le chien. « Occupe-toi d'Harry. Et pendant qu'on y est, le Grand Cinglé est au courant. »

« Le Grand… Voldemort ? Au courant ? Mais de quoi ? » demanda Severus.

« De l'adoption. Et aussi pour la Marque… »

Snape porta automatiquement la main à son avant bras, et jura tout bas en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » souffla-t-il.

« Evidemment, que ce n'est pas bon. Mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez prêts. »

« Je suis déjà prêt à tout, » soupira Snape. « mais ce changement de maître ne va pas me faciliter les choses. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Snape, » fit Sirius d'une voix apaisante qui fit lever un sourcil au professeur. « Il comprendra. Et il n'en profitera pas, c'est un bon garçon. »

« Ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe… » commença Severus. « Et depuis quand as-tu un avis semi-pertinent sur tout, Black ? »

« Quand on est mort, on a le temps de réfléchir, » fit Sirius avec philosophie. « Y compris aux choses stupides qu'on a faites. Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça, mais… je regrette, Snape. Pour Poudlard, le piège avec Rémus, et tout le reste. C'était mal de notre part, surtout en considérant que… eh bien, Lily… enfin, je ne suis pas franchement fier de moi, et James non plus. Et écoute, concernant Rémus… oublie ça, tu veux ? Passe l'éponge. Il n'y était pour rien. »

Snape sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Lupin n'y est jamais pour rien, c'est ce qui est formidable avec lui. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de vos regrets, de vos excuses ou de vos bénédictions. Vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour moi, tous autant que vous étiez, et vous n'allez certainement pas commencer à en avoir maintenant. Vous êtes morts, et je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point : il est grand temps que vous retourniez tous du bon côté de la barrière. Harry doit vivre, et vivre dans le présent… vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour votre aide, passée et future s'il doit y en avoir. Mais ne me demandez pas de vous vénérer. Vous connaissez mes positions, elles ne changeront pas. »

Il lut un éclat de regret dans les yeux du chien.

« Ça n'empêche, » fit-il finalement. « Rémus n'est qu'une victime. Il mérite une autre chance. »

« Lui et son fils ne font que menacer la vie du mien ! » gronda Snape.

Le chien pencha la tête, l'air amusé et triste à la fois.

« Ça finit bien trop vite, Snape. On se retrouve bien trop vite de l'autre côté du voile. Alors prends soin de lui… continue juste comme ça, Serpentard. C'est du bon boulot, pour une chauve souris aussi mal fichue. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Harry.

« Oh, et à l'occasion, pense à changer de shampooing. C'est important pour les gamins, d'être fier de leurs… parents. Prends exemple sur moi ! »

Et sans attendre la bordée d'injure qui suivit, il disparut entre deux tombes, laissant un Snape aussi furieux que désemparé.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur des fantômes ni des apparitions, et il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que les Maraudeurs et Lily n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Mais cela ? Il se tourna vers Harry.

Visiblement, le garçon avait du sentir quelque chose, car il le cherchait du regard, intrigué. Appliquant un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, Severus s'avança.

A son arrivée, Harry s'était levé et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Snape s'exécuta, une vague appréhension au creux de l'estomac.

« Papa, maman, » commença Harry, « Voilà Severus. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que c'est lui mon nouveau père. Je sais que vous auriez été contents pour moi et que vous approuveriez. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi… et ça ne change rien au reste. Vous êtes toujours mes parents. J'espère que vous reposez en paix et que vous ne regrettez pas… tout le reste. »

Ce fut le garçon, cette fois, qui vint passer un bras autour de sa taille en se blottissant contre lui, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Par moment, Snape avait l'impression qu'Harry n'avait que dix ans, et désespérément besoin d'une enfance à rattraper… ce qui ne le dérangeait guère. Il passa à nouveau un bras autour des épaules du garçon et le serra contre lui.

_Envers et contre tout, Lily_, songea-t-il. _Et tous mes regrets, James Potter._

« La tombe de Black n'est pas très loin, » murmura-t-il. Harry hocha la tête.

« Au revoir, » fit il en direction de la tombe de Lily et James. « Je reviendrai. »

Coïncidence ou pas, une bourrasque se leva à cet instant, les enveloppant dans une ronde de feuilles mortes, ébouriffant doucement leurs cheveux. Harry sourit, et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le coin du cimetière que Snape venait de quitter.

La tombe de Black, devant laquelle le chien l'avait retrouvé, était l'une des plus récentes, et aussi des plus sobres.

« Hey, Sirius, » commença le garçon. Severus pouvait sentir les larmes dans sa voix et serra les dents. Si le cabot décidait de se montrer maintenant… « Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant toi aussi, » continua Harry, « après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici… tu me manques. Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as proposé de venir vivre avec toi ? Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme ça, finalement, mais maintenant… j'ai un nouveau père. Je suppose que tu ne serais pas totalement ravi de savoir qui… » il leva un pâle sourire vers Severus, « mais moi, je suis heureux. Et je sais que c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour toi. Alors même si ce n'est pas avec toi, sache que j'ai une famille maintenant, et une maison. En plus de Grimmauld Place, je veux dire. J'espère que tu m'as pardonné pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère… j'ai été vraiment stupide… et le miroir, eh bien… »

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendit à Snape.

« Celui-la, c'était celui de Sirius, » expliqua-t-il. « Le mien est cassé, mais il marche encore. Ce sont des miroirs communicants. Ils auraient pu être utiles si j'avais réalisé ce que c'était avant… » Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers la tombe.

« Tu es d'accord, Sirius ? Comme ça, si j'ai un problème, je pourrai appeler Severus. »

Snape aurait trouvé le monologue passablement puéril s'il n'avait pas lui-même parlé avec le cabot quelques minutes seulement auparavant. Merlin, le gamin avait tellement besoin de se savoir pardonné, de l'approbation de ceux qu'il aimait, fussent-ils morts… Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il refuse de les laisser partir. Il inspecta le miroir qu'il lui avait tendu. Une bonne chose, cet artefact, il leur serait certainement utile… Il devrait penser à réparer celui d'Harry toutefois pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

« Merci pour tout, Sirius, » conclut finalement le jeune homme. « Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Et si je croise Bellatrix… »

Severus serra l'épaule du garçon, mais en manière d'avertissement cette fois.

« Si tu croises Lestrange, tu promets de ne pas t'amuser à jouer à éviter ses sorts, » fit-il d'une voix sévère.

« Ça aussi, » acquiesça Harry. « Au revoir, Sirius. Et ne me laisse pas tomber… »

Snape retint une grimace. On y était… restait à savoir comment le jeune sorcier parvenait à mobiliser, bien malgré lui, ses pouvoirs pour retenir les fantômes de ceux qu'il aimait auprès de lui. Merlin, la situation pouvait elle être encore plus compliquée ?

« Désires-tu te rendre tout de suite aux tombes des Dursley, ou préfères tu attendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Autant le faire maintenant, » répondit le garçon. « Même si j'aimerais bien revenir ici plus tard pour rencontrer les gens. Certains ont du connaître mes parents quand nous vivions ici. »

« Probablement, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas très sûr de les interroger par les temps qui courent, » fit remarquer Severus. « Tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire cette année, Harry, mais si tu y tiens toujours, nous pourrons revenir ici l'été prochain, si les choses se sont apaisées, et rester quelques temps au village. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas le même genre de voisinage qu'à Privet Drive. »

« J'en doute, » répondit Snape. « Prêt ? »

Le garçon s'accrocha fermement à lui en réponse.

« Vous savez quoi, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à apprendre à transplaner. J'ai l'impression que je vais y laisser ma peau à chaque fois. »

« Est-ce mieux sous ta forme féline ? »

« Hum, je crois, oui, » répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion. « Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée dans un cimetière moldu. »

« Je vais nous faire transplaner dans un endroit sûr de toute façon. »

« Ça ira, » fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. « C'est le métier qui rentre. »

Snape acquiesça, satisfait. Une seconde plus tard, ils apparurent dans le coin le plus reculé d'un petit cimetière de banlieue aux tombes bien alignées.

« Merlin, » murmura Harry en s'avançant, « on dirait Privet Drive en version morbide. On dirait que quelqu'un vient passer l'aspirateur dans les allées tous les dimanches. »

« Pas très pittoresque, j'en conviens, » fit Severus. Par chance, l'endroit était vide et il se rappelait de l'emplacement avec précision. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à passer plus de quelques minutes ici, mais l'endroit ne lui plaisait guère… l'absence de magie, peut-être…

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la rangée où reposaient les Dursley, Snape sentit son malaise devenir de plus en plus profond. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, et ce n'était pas seulement le côté artificiel des tombes et des fleurs en plastique, c'était autre chose. Ce ne fut qu'en atteignant la tombe des Dursley qu'il réalisa enfin : ce n'était pas l'absence de magie qui le dérangeait, mais sa présence, infime, mais qui allait en s'accentuant tandis qu'ils progressaient !

« Harry, demi-tour, ne reste pas là ! » cria-t-il au garçon qui l'avait devancé d'une dizaine de mètres.

Mais il su aussitôt qu'il était trop tard. Le sort qui attendait là venait de s'activer et de prévenir celui qui l'avait posé ; la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : un crac retentissant, et l'apparition d'une silhouette qui fit dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Bellatix Lestrange.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas même de temps à hurler son fameux rire : elle se précipita sur Harry, les dents découvertes, une expression de concupiscence et de triomphe dans les yeux. Severus n'eut que le temps de brandir sa baguette avant que la sorcière ne saisisse le garçon stupéfait par le bras. Son triomphe, toutefois, fut de courte durée : il sembla à Snape qu'Harry s'était soudain mit à briller d'une étrange lumière verte, et Bellatrix fut projetée en arrière dans un cri de rage. La lumière verte n'avait toutefois pas disparu : elle s'était détachée du corps du garçon pour former une aura verte protectrice autour de lui, laissant Severus sidéré.

Il connaissait cette couleur, et il connaissait le sort qui l'avait provoqué. Protego. Son Protego, précisément… mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'en avait pas eu le temps ! Bellatrix tourna vers lui un regard de pure haine, avant de lever sa baguette, remise de sa surprise.

Cette fois, Severus ne lui laissa pas l'avantage : franchissant d'un bon les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son fils, il le saisit à son tour et transplana sans perdre de temps au Manoir.

Pendant une seconde, il craignit que le bouclier ne le repousse à son tour… mais il n'en fut rien, et ce fut avec un goût d'amère satisfaction qu'il vit Harry apparaître à ses côtés dans le laboratoire.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi d'être tiré d'affaire.

« Non ! » cria-t-il aussitôt, « demi tour, il faut y retourner, c'était Bellatrix ! »

« J'ai bien remarqué, oui, stupide enfant, » gronda Snape en tentant de repousser le garçon qui s'accrochait frénétiquement à lui, attendant qu'il ne transplane à nouveau.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est Bellatrix, elle a tué Sirius, je dois faire quelque chose ! Pas… pas la tuer, mais la capturer tout au moins ! S'il vous plait, vous savez que j'ai raison, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? »

« Elle sera déjà partie, Harry, » fit calmement Severus en refusant de rencontrer son regard.

Réalisant qu'il avait raison, le garçon fit un pas en arrière, la mâchoire serrée.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, le reproche sensible dans sa voix. « Je ne suis pas en sucre, elle ne pouvait rien me faire, il fallait la mettre hors d'état de nuire ! »

« Parfois, il faut savoir faire un choix, » fit sobrement le professeur.

« Quel choix ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Me battre contre Bellatrix ou transplaner ici avec toi. Ne t'imagine pas que je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour cette fanatique, à un contre un… » Il secoua la tête. « C'était l'un ou l'autre, Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, ma magie ne me permet plus d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de façon illimitée. Une chose que tu devrais peut-être considérer avant de décider si tu dois signer ces papiers, » fit il en désignant les parchemins d'adoption de la main.

« Severus, moi je peux le faire, j'en suis convaincu ! Laisse-moi juste essayer, ramène-moi là-bas ! » cria Harry, hors de lui.

Pendant de longues secondes, Snape le jaugea du regard, plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par ces transplanages répétés. Oui, peut-être, si Bellatrix avait toujours été là-bas, si le garçon avait mieux maîtrisé ses pouvoirs, s'il avait mieux été préparé aux duels… mais même dans ce cas, il aurait été incapable de l'emmener en transplanant à ses côtés, ses réserves épuisées pour la journée.

Las, il se tourna vers l'escalier, se sentant plus inutile et démoralisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Va te reposer, » fit-il pour le garçon. « La journée a été longue. »

« Attendez, ne partez pas ! » s'écria Harry, « Je dois le faire ! S'il vous plait ! Si vous m'aimez, si vous voulez vraiment que je sois votre fils, alors ramenez-moi là-bas ! Je ne vous demande que ça ! »

Severus se figea péniblement. Pendant quelques secondes, la menace resta suspendue entre eux sans qu'aucun ne se décide à bouger. Puis, sans se retourner, Snape se remit en marche.

« Retourne à Poudlard. Explique à Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. »

Et, sans un regard en arrière, il referma la porte sur lui.

* * *

Un de plus ! Il aura pris le temps ce chapitre, toutes mes excuses, et tous mes remerciements à Quidam qui a fait double beta super rapidement !! Du travail de pro ;-)

Le prochain chapitre sera très mouvementé a priori, il est déja bien entamé si ça peu vous rassure r! et u grand merci pour toutes les supers reviews que le chaton a reçu, j'avoue que ça incite fortement à écrire ;-)


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41- Dirty Little Secrets**

Harry resta un instant immobile à contempler la porte, les points serrés, la respiration courte. Il avait osé ! Snape était parti, le laissant en plan comme un vieux chaudron, sans aucune intention de l'aider ! Et tout ça parce qu'il n'en avait soi-disant pas la force ? Mais lui l'avait ! Si seulement il avait su transplaner…

Snape avait cependant raison sur un point : il fallait qu'il aille trouver Dumbledore. Sans perdre de temps, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et cria sa destination.

Son regard frénétique trouva aussitôt la calme silhouette du directeur, qui fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

« Harry, tout va bien ? Où est le professeur Snape ? »

« Parti se reposer, je crois, » répondait-il répondit-il « Ecoutez, il faut absolument que je retourne au cimetière de Little Whinning, tout de suite ! Bellatrix nous a attaqués et elle est peut-être encore là-bas ! »

Les lignes qui barraient le front du directeur s'accentuèrent encore.

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon, et explique-moi tout cela. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il faut faire vite ! » pressa le garçon. Mais sans succès.

« Harry, si Bellatrix vous a attaqué et a échoué, elle ne sera pas restée sur place à attendre des renforts. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vérifier, cependant. »

Il passa à son tour le buste dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard.

« Miss Tonks et Maugrey sont partis faire une inspection au cimetière. A présent, si tu voulais bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant le fauteuil devant son bureau.

A contrecœur, Harry s'y assit.

« Le professeur Snape a accepté de m'emmener voir les tombes de mes parents, de Sirius et des Dursley, » commença-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'il m'avait indiqué en effet, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Je présume que tout s'est bien passé à Godric's Hollow ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. J'ai pu leur parler… c'est probablement idiot, mais je voulais leur dire, pour Severus. L'adoption, vous savez ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« L'idée te convient, j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il. Mais Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais je pensais… je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il en avait vraiment envie aussi. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Et qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser cela ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de me ramener au cimetière, à l'instant, pour me battre contre Bellatrix, je lui ai dit à quel point c'était important pour moi et il a refusé, sous prétexte qu'il était trop fatigué ! Mais il n'a fait que nous faire transplaner d'un endroit à un autre, ça n'a pas pu l'épuiser à ce point ! » protesta Harry.

« Transplaner avec un passager est épuisant, Harry, en particulier sur de longues distantes. Tu réalises que Severus vous a fait traverser l'Angleterre d'un bout à l'autre ? Et combien de fois avez vous transplané ? »

Harry avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela…

« Du Manoir jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, puis de Godric's Hollow à Little Winning, et de là au Manoir à nouveau. »

« Du sud au nord et inversement, donc. Harry, dois-je te rappeler sa condition actuelle ? » fit doucement Dumbledore.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

« Non. C'est juste que… Bellatrix… j'aurai pu l'avoir, si j'avais eu le temps, elle ne pouvait rien contre moi ! »

Devant lui, le directeur caressa pensivement sa barbe.

« Explique-moi cela. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes arrivés au cimetière et Severus m'a indiqué où se trouvait la tombe des Dursley, je suis parti légèrement devant… je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose, un sort, qui a prévenu Bellatrix. Severus m'a crié de faire demi-tour juste avant qu'elle n'apparaisse, et elle a transplané à moins d'un mètre de moi. Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi pour m'agripper, je pense qu'elle voulait m'enlever… mais il s'est passé quelque chose, cette lumière verte, et elle a bondit en arrière comme si elle avait reçu un choc ! Et la lumière est restée, et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait rien me faire ; j'allais sortir ma baguette mais Severus ne m'en a pas laissé le temps et nous a fait transplaner au Manoir. Après cela, il a refusé d'y retourner. Il m'a dit de venir vous en informer, » conclut le jeune homme.

« Impressionnant, très impressionnant, » murmura Dumbledore. « Le professeur Snape a eu raison, Harry, tenter quoique ce soit d'autre aurait été imprudent. »

« Mais capturer Bellatrix… »

« Aurait nécessité un combat, même court, ce qui était au delà des capacités de Severus à cet instant. Il faudra t'y faire, mon garçon, et je doute que la situation plaise davantage au professeur,» fit le directeur d'un ton sévère.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une belle gaffe, » fit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais tellement voir Bellatrix jugée… on venait juste de quitter la tombe de Sirius, et… » sa voix s'enroua subitement et il s'interrompit.

« Et l'émotion a pris le dessus, » conclut Dumbledore « Je suis certain que Severus comprendra. Après tout, qui n'a jamais eu à affronter les caprices de ses enfants ? »

Harry soupira, défait.

« L'un dans l'autre, je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne journée, » fait-il. « J'aurai du sentir ce piège, j'aurai du réagir plus vite… Snape n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de pouvoir en ce moment, mais il l'a fait, lui. »

« Severus a une sensibilité particulière à la magie, un talent très utile. Et il a bien plus d'expérience que toi dans ce genre de situation, Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. « A présent, que dirais-tu de retourner au Manoir et de te réconcilier avec le professeur ? Je pense qu'il en serait particulièrement heureux. »

« Je ferais mieux de m'excuser, oui, » soupira Harry. « J'ai vraiment réagi comme un gamin gâté, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… mais… quand pensez vous avoir des nouvelles de Tonks et Maugrey ? »

Le directeur sourit.

« Je te ferai savoir si quoique ce soit d'intéressant ressort de leur enquête. »

« Merci, » fit Harry avec gratitude. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient vraiment trouvé une piste… et Bellatrix payerait ! « Je file. Je vais essayer de convaincre Severus de manger au Manoir ce soir, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. J'aimerai lui poser certaines questions… en privé. »

« Fais comme bon te semble, mon enfant, » fit Dumbledore avec bonne humeur. « Et prends bien soin de notre Maître des Potions. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et, avec un sourire, repartit par le même chemin d'où il était venu.

Le laboratoire, bien évidemment, était désert, mais il ne perdit pas de temps. Prenant sa forme de chat, il fila à l'étage, prêt à courir vers le bureau, mais il fut arrêté par un vague pressentiment en passant devant la porte de la chambre du professeur. Snape était là, il en était sûr… sautant lestement pour actionner la poignée, il se faufila sans un bruit dans la chambre sombre.

Fidèle à lui-même, Severus était étendu sur son lit, la baguette à la main, deux flacons vides gisant sur sa table de nuit. Vaguement inquiet, le chat sauta sur le lit pour venir tapoter le visage pâle de sa patte. Il n'aimait pas cela… pas du tout ! Snape avait l'air si vieux, son teint était si cireux. Et s'il s'était trompé dans ses potions ? Si pour une fois, l'infaillible Maître des potions avait fait une erreur de dosage ? L'inquiétude montant, le chat continua de malaxer la poitrine et le visage du sorcier de ses pattes, tentant vainement de le ranimer. Miaulant tout bas, il s'apprêtait à lui mordre la main quand Snape ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Son regard vitreux, en revanche, ne fit rien pour rassurer le chat.

« Shadow… stupide chat… laisse moi… besoin de dormir… »

L'animal poussa un miaulement perçant, faisant tressaillir le Maître des potions.

« Je suis là… dormir… une heure… s'il te plait… »

Suffisamment rassuré, Shadow s'installa sur la poitrine du professeur et se roula en boule, se laisser bercer par la respiration. Si seulement il avait pu transférer ses pouvoirs à Snape… lentement, le rythme finit par avoir raison de son inquiétude et il s'endormit à son tour, sombrant dans un sommeil chaotique.

_Il faisait sombre… les ombres dansaient et autour de lui tout était flou, en dehors des/si ce n'étaient les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il connaissait cet endroit, qu'il lui était vaguement familier… il frissonna en réalisant où il se trouvait : le cimetière, Godric's Hollow ! Il faisait nuit à nouveau et les Mangemorts le cernaient de toutes parts. Etrangement, il pouvait apercevoir leurs visages à travers les masques blancs, et il reconnut celui de Malfoy qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas triomphant, une dague à la main._

_« Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. Jamais. »_

_Un rire hystérique lui répondit, et le visage tordu de Bellatrix apparut derrière son épaule. _

_« Petit Potter, perdu et sans collier ! Où croyais-tu aller ? »_

_Il y eut un éclair argenté, et le couteau s'approcha de son visage sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Severus, où était Severus ? Une vive brûlure sur son visage, puis une autre à sa gorge. Il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… peut-être parce qu'il était un chat ?_

_Severus !_

_Etait-ce lui qui s'avançait à présent, sortant du cercle ? Mais non, il connaissait cette silhouette, cette démarche…_

_« Juste ce qu'il méritait, » cracha oncle Vernon de sa voix méprisante. « Laissez le pourrir au fond d'un placard. Au fond d'un placard, je vous dis ! Mais pas le mien ! Ne remets jamais les pieds dans ma maison, sale petit bon à rien ! Tu n'as rien à faire chez des gens normaux, monstre que tu es ! Tu aurais du mourir avec tes parents ! Reste loin de chez moi ! »_

_« Et loin de ma famille ! » ajouta la petite voix aiguë et désagréable de Pétunia. « Ne reviens plus jamais, plus jamais ! Et va saigner ailleurs que sur mon tapis ! »_

_Harry baissa les yeux, et réalisa qu'il se tenait à présent au milieu du salon du 4 Privet Drive, son sang coulant lentement sur la précieuse carpette._

_« Nettoie, maintenant ! » glapit Pétunia._

_« Non, je veux qu'il s'en aille ! » rugit Vernon, « il n'a plus le droit d'être ici ! Je lui ai interdit ! Il a contaminé Dudley !»_

_« Mon pauvre Dudley, » renchérit Pétunia, furieuse, « enfermé dans le grenier par ta faute ! Tu corromps tout ce que tu touches ! Pourquoi ne sont ils pas venus te prendre plus tôt ? »_

_Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas trop tard, car Lucius et Bellatrix étaient à nouveau là, un couteau à la main et un sourire narquois au visage._

_Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, une bulle verte l'avait entouré, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Ou presque, car devant lui se tenait à présent la haute silhouette menaçante du Maître des potions, baguette à la main, l'air furieux et déterminé._

_« Vous ne toucherez pas à mon chat ! »_

_Le premier sort qui jaillit de sa baguette découpa littéralement Bellatrix qui s'effondra en hurlant, tandis que Lucius subissait le même sort, son visage délicat défiguré par des coupures qui semblaient avoir été faites au rasoir. Severus se tourna alors vers les Dursley, bouillant de rage, et la lumière verte jaillit à nouveau, mais différente cette fois. Vernon et Pétunia tombèrent sans un bruit, et bien qu'Harry n'ait pas entendu d'incantation, il comprit que Snape venait d'utiliser un des sortilèges impardonnables. _

_Bellatrix et Lucius, incapable de se relever, agonisaient sur le sol, et la seule chose à laquelle Harry pouvait parvenir à penser était que le tapis serait bien gâché, finalement… Severus tourna vers lui son regard noir rempli d'inquiétude, et Harry tenta de sourire._

_Il était venu. Il l'avait sauvé. Mais il avait toujours mal, si mal… et il faisait si froid…_

« Harry. Harry ! »

Shadow tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar…

« Harry ! »

Le chat ouvrit les paupières. Snape. La chambre de Snape. Le lit. Severus était réveillé, et semblait inquiet… mais pourquoi lui-même se sentait-il aussi faible ?

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Snape. La question semblait sincère, et Harry ne vit pas d'autre solution pour y répondre que de changer de forme. Rassemblant tout son courage, il se concentra… avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

« Merlin ! »

Cette fois, Snape était clairement paniqué, réalisa Harry. Il ignorait au juste pourquoi, mais il avait dans l'idée que cela devait avoir un rapport cette douleur lancinante au visage, au cou, dans le dos… dans tout son corps, en réalité. Il aurait voulu rassurer Severus, mais n'émit qu'un gargouillis inarticulé avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, incapable de lever la tête.

« Ne bouge pas ! Ne tente pas de parler ! » intima Snape en lui jetant quelques sorts, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. D'une foulée aussi souple que rapide, il dévala les escaliers qui menaient au laboratoire, tenant Harry aussi serré que possible contre lui. Avant qu'il ait atteint la porte, toutefois, le garçon avait perdu connaissance, sa tête reposant mollement sur sa poitrine.

Fébrile, Severus déposa le corps trop léger sur un lit rapidement transformé. Il devait stabiliser le garçon rapidement avant d'appeler Poppy, il perdait trop de sang, ses blessures étaient trop profondes… Merlin, mais comment avaient-elles pu encore se rouvrir ?

Oh, il les reconnaissait, chacune d'entre elles, et l'horreur de la situation le glaçait presque autant que l'état d'Harry. La coupure sinistre sur sa joue, celle bouillonnante de sa gorge, et toutes celles que les Mangemorts lui avaient infligé une à … sans compter les lacérations, provoquées par la ceinture de cet imbécile de moldu et qu'il avait déjà soigné deux fois !

Snape s'estimait expert en magie noire, mais pour toutes les potions du monde, il aurait été incapable de dire quel sort avait pu provoquer un tel effet. Et qui avait pu le lancer ? Pas Bellatrix, il en était sûr. Certainement pas lui non plus, bon sang, mais alors qui ? Harry lui-même ? Ce n'était certainement pas impossible, le gamin ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment ses pouvoirs, et les émotions fortes avaient tendance à le déstabiliser.

Jurant, il s'appliqua à soigner de son mieux le garçon avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Infirmerie de Poudlard ! »

Mme Pomfrey, comme il s'y était attendu, était à sa place habituelle, s'occupant d'un élève de Poufsouffle en pleurs.

« Severus Snape, ce n'est pas trop tôt, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de… »

« Pas maintenant ! » interrompit le professeur. « J'ai besoin de vous, immédiatement ! »

« Eh bien eh bien, voilà des manières, » fit Poppy Pomfrey, croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine. « Et bien entendu, je suis censée laisser mes patients en plan et courir dans le donjon de Serpentard pour… »

« Assez ! » rugit Snape. « Potter est blessé et il est au Manoir, dépêchez vous avant que je ne vous y traîne de force ! »

Son expression indignée laissant aussitôt place à une franche inquiétude, la sorcière s'empressa d'obtempérer, abandonnant derrière elle un Poufsouffle aux yeux écarquillés.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour repérer le jeune homme étendu sur le lit, le sang coagulant lentement sur ses blessures.

« Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Si c'est encore une de vos idées pour contrecarrer Vous-Savez-Qui… » commença t elle d'un ton menaçant.

« En aucun cas, » riposta Snape. « Il allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'aille dormir. J'ai bien vu qu'il était monté sur mon lit sous sa forme d'animagus, mais il se portait encore bien à ce moment là. Ce n'est que quand il s'est mis à cauchemarder que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne vois pas en quoi des rêves pourraient avoir cet effet ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois… quand il s'était transformé, au tout début, un phénomène similaire s'était produit. »

Il secoua la tête, perplexe.

« J'ai arrêté l'écoulement de sang et je lui ai fait prendre une potion régénératrice ; mais j'ignore comment traiter ce genre de blessures. »

« Je n'en sais guère plus. » murmura l'infirmière. « Tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui a causé la réouverture des blessures, il sera difficile d'avoir un diagnostique. Mais j'ai une certaine impression de déjà vu… M. Potter n'arborait-il pas déjà les mêmes coupures à votre arrivée, le mois dernier ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vieille harpie, » fit sèchement Severus. « Je n'y suis pour rien, quoique vous puissiez en penser. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment… et pourquoi. Remettez-le sur pieds, Poppy, c'est urgent. »

« Urgent, urgent… » grommela Mme Pomfrey tout en continuant d'administrer ses soins, « si c'est une guérison miraculeuse que vous cherchez, vous vous trompez de paroisse. Ce garçon a besoin de repos, de potions régénératrices, et d'une surveillance constante tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé l'origine du problème. Harry, mon garçon, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » fit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Les paupières d'Harry tressaillirent, mais il ne répondit pas. Sans un mot, Snape s'avança à pas feutrés et vint poser une main sur le front du garçon… bien trop froid, constata-t-il.

« Harry, réveille-toi. » fit-il calmement.

« Hum… » laissa échapper le jeune homme en bougeant légèrement la tête.

« Tout va bien, tu es à la maison. Ne fais pas de geste brusque, ouvre simplement les yeux, si tu le peux. »

Avec un grognement, Harry obéit, clignant plusieurs fois les paupières.

« Où… »

« Tu es au Manoir, Mme Pomfrey est avec moi, » répondit Snape. « Tu as été blessé, mais nous ignorons comment. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Hum… j'ai vu mieux, » croassa Harry.

« Buvez ceci, » fit Poppy d'un ton impératif en lui tendant une potion. « Severus, maintenez-le en position assise. Parfait. M. Potter, vous souvenez vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Le garçon plissa ses yeux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir… Il y avait eu le cimetière, Bellatrix, puis cette dispute avec Snape…

« Je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il. « Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, tout à l'heure… »

Pris par surprise, le professeur mit un instant à répondre.

« Ce n'est pas la question, Harry. As-tu une idée de la façon dont tu as pu acquérir ces blessures ? »

Harry leva une main vers son visage, tentant d'évaluer les dégâts. Il grimaça en sentant le sang sous ses doigts, avant que Severus n'écarte doucement sa main.

« Je me souviens vaguement de comment je les ai eues… la première fois, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ? Je suis allé chercher Bellatrix ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

Snape laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Non, rien de tel. Je l'aurais su. » Il leva un regard interrogatif vers Pomfrey dont les sorts continuaient à fuser.

« Des traces de magie, y compris de lamagie sombre, mais je ne vous apprends rien, » fit elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne distingue rien qui ait pu provoquer cela. Ce n'était pas un sort. Ou alors, quelque chose de latent qui n'apparaît pas dans mes diagnostiques… je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Severus. Je préfère me concentrer sur les soins. Un soigneur de Sainte Mangouste pourra peut-être vous en dire plus. »

« C'est juste. Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » demanda Snape, sa main toujours posée sur le front du garçon.

« Continuez de le maintenir ainsi. M. Potter, le prochain sort va légèrement vous piquer… Voilà qui est fait. Rien de bien dramatique pour quelqu'un qui fréquente l'infirmerie avec une telle assiduité. Il n'y aura pas de cicatrice si vous appliquez ce baume… mais si ces blessures persistent à se rouvrir, je ne pourrai répondre de rien. » fit gravement l'infirmière. « Etes-vous sûr que personne n'a pu pénétrer chez vous en votre absence, Severus ? Laisser des pièges à l'intention de M. Potter ? »

« Strictement impossible, » répondit la Maître des Potions. « Et personne ne peut porter préjudice à Harry entre ces murs. La réponse est ailleurs, mais où… »

« Je… » commença Harry, avant de s'interrompre.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Severus.

« Non, rien. Rien à voir avec cela, je veux dire. Je voudrais juste… » il s'agita inconfortablement. « Pourrait-on retourner chez les Dursley ? Aujourd'hui ? »

« M. Potter, vous avez besoin de repos, » fit sévèrement Poppy.

« Que veux-tu faire là-bas ? » demanda Snape sans s'en préoccuper.

« Je ne sais pas. Juste une idée. Mais ça me semble vraiment important… »

« Harry, tu es sous le choc et c'est compréhensible. Mieux vaudrait que tu dormes pour l'instant, nous verrons cela demain, » fit Severus.

« Non, vraiment, je ne dis pas ça en l'air. C'est le rêve, enfin, le cauchemar… je crois que c'était plus que ça. C'était tellement réel… »

Snape l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

« Et vous y étiez, » continua Harry. « Vous êtes venu, à Privet Drive, dans la maison, il y avait les Dursley et Lucius et Bellatrix… et vous avez… » il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

« Et j'ai prestement massacré toute cette charmante assemblée, » murmura Severus.

Harry leva brusquement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le sorcier qui le tenait, réouvrant au passage la blessure à sa gorge.

« M. Potter, veuillez vous tenir tranquille ! » glapit Poppy Pomfrey.

« Désolé, » offrait-il rapidement. « Vous avez fait le même rêve ? Vous étiez vraiment là ? » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Snape.

« Il semblerait, » répondit celui-ci avec une grimace. « Très bien. Je souhaiterais que tu te reposes quelques heures, le temps que les potions agissent et que tes blessures se referment correctement. Après quoi, nous retournerons là-bas. Je préviendrai Albus. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de se laisser aller contre l'homme avec satisfaction.

« Je vous pensais plus raisonnable, Severus, » fit sèchement Mme Pomfrey. « M. Potter n'est pas en état de voyager à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Il le sera, » assura Snape. « Il faut découvrir au plus vite ce qui a pu causer ces blessures, et cette piste me semble aussi bonne qu'une autre. Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il faut à tout prix éviter que ce genre d'épisode ne se reproduise… »

« Demain, » tenta l'infirmière, « il sera bien assez temps demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Et il semblerait justement que le sommeil _soit_ le problème ; raison pour laquelle je souhaite résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, » rétorqua Snape.

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas raisonnable, » grommela Mme Pomfrey en se penchant vers Harry. « Prévenez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. Et en attendant : repos, potions, et baume cicatrisant. Je pense que vous connaissez les doses ? »

Severus hocha la tête, ouvrant un pot de baume et commençant à en appliquer sur les joues du garçon.

« Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à Poudlard et avertir le professeur Dumbledore des derniers évènements. Il souhaitera probablement vous parler, » fit-elle.

« Probablement. Dites-lui de venir ici, je ne veux pas sortir Harry de ces murs pour l'instant. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est toujours danger ? » demanda Mme Pomfrey, suspicieuse.

« Prévenez juste Albus, » fit laconiquement Snape.

« Rendez service, et voilà comment on vous remercie, » grommela la sorcière en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. « Je repasserai voir mon patient dans la soirée. Et dépêchez vous de mettre à jour mon stock de potions. Entre votre petit protégé et les derniers essais de Quidditch, mes armoires se font dangereusement vides. Quant à vous, M. Potter, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas laisser le roi des Serpentard vous manipuler. Votre santé passe avant tout, que cela soit bien clair ! »

Et avec un dernier regard menaçant, elle disparut.

« Je pensais qu'elle n'était comme ça qu'avec les élèves, » murmura Harry.

« Je l'ai déjà vue traiter Minerva de cette façon, et c'est une chose que même Albus ne se permettrait pas, » répondit Snape. « Très bien, le baume. Allonge-toi sur le ventre et ne bouge plus. »

Le plus délicatement possible, il se remit debout tout en reposant l'adolescent sur le lit.

« Humpf, » fit Harry, toujours passablement assommé. « Je n'ai plus de chemise ? »

« Tu saignais, » commenta simplement Severus. « Reste calme pour l'instant. Ferme les yeux, et tente de repenser à ce qui a pu conduire à cette situation. »

« Les Dursley, » grommela le garçon.

« Malgré toute l'antipathie que m'inspire cette famille de dégénérés, je doute qu'ils puissent être accusés de ce méfait. D'une part parce qu'ils reposent au cimetière, le diable ait leur âme, et d'autre part parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre petite once de magie en eux. »

« Peu importe, » marmonna Harry, « je sais que c'est eux. Privet Drive. Quelque chose. »

« Hum, » fit Snape, songeur, tout en continuant d'appliquer le baume sur les blessures. Des blessures dont la simple vue suffisait à le mettre en rage… Il n'avait pas assez puni Vernon Dursley. La mort elle même ne l'avait pas assez puni. « Nous y retournerons, ce soir. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas n'était peut-être pas aussi naturel que je l'avais pensé, après tout. Ces mauvais souvenirs, ces flash-back… Harry, ne t'y étais-tu pas attendu ? »

« Je suppose que si. Mais ça semblait vraiment… réel. La chambre… c'était comme avant. »

« Je l'inspecterai à nouveau. Quelque chose m'a peut-être échappé, » proposa Severus.

« Sans moi, » murmura Harry. « Ne me demandez pas d'y remettre les pieds, je l'ai assez vue. C'est autre chose que je veux voir… le grenier. Je n'y suis jamais allé. C'est bizarre non ? Je veux dire, ils m'ont fait ranger et astiquer cette fichue maison jusqu'à la cave, mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit de monter là-haut. Ni Dudley. Pourtant, je sais qu'il est aménagé… je veux le voir. »

« Pour l'instant, repose-toi, » fit Snape en reposant le pot de baume. « Mais ne t'endors pas, si possible. Désires-tu un livre ou un journal ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » bailla Harry. « Si vous lisez aussi, je veux bien que vous lisiez à voix haute. »

« Mais avec plaisir. Traité d'histoire des potions en Nouvelle-Galles du sud, cela te convient ? »

« Hum… pourquoi pas, » fit le garçon, conciliant. Severus rit tout bas.

« Mais comme nous cherchons à te garder éveillé et non à t'endormir, je suppose que je vais devoir demander le dernier numéro de Quidditch Magazine au directeur. Donne-moi quelques minutes. Sois sage. »

Et lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il s'engouffra dans les flammes, laissant un Harry souriant béatement sur son lit.

« Vous savez quoi, » fait-il un instant plus tard quand le professeur fut de retour, « si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je me retrouverais dans un lit… au milieu de votre laboratoire privé, chez vous… et que vous me liriez des articles de Quidditch, le tout sans menace de mort ? Je crois que j'aurais appelé Mme Pomfrey pour un cas de démence aiguë. »

« Oh, personnellement, je doute que j'aurais pris ce temps, » répondit Snape. « Le coupable se serait retrouvé au fond des oubliettes de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase. »

L'idée fit rire Harry malgré lui, lui arrachant une grimace. Non, ses joues n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire… et sa gorge non plus.

« En parlant des oubliettes… que devient Malfoy ? Draco, je veux dire ? »

« Il semblerait, d'après le directeur, qu'il ne soit pas enchanté de ses nouvelles commodités. Par ailleurs, Lucius n'a pas tardé à apprendre la nouvelle, il a d'ores et déjà déposé une réclamation… mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant, » fit Snape.

« Non ? Quoi, alors ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Une grave nouvelle en réalité, » commença Severus. « Il semblerait que les Canons de Chudley aient perdu à la fois leur dernier match, ce qui en soi n'est guère surprenant, mais également leurs pantalons. En plein vol, je me dois d'ajouter. Une enquête est en cours pour savoir qui est à l'origine du sabotage, mais de forts soupçons planent sur les Harpies de Holyhead. Une histoire de rupture amoureuse entre le capitaine des Canons et l'attrapeuse des Harpies. Une nouvelle de première importance, paraît-il. »

« Oh, Merlin », fit Harry, incapable de retenir un nouvel éclat de rire, « je suis désolé ! »

« Désolé ? Pour l'attrapeuse des Harpies, ou les pantalons des Canons ? » demanda Snape avec humour.

« Pour vous, en fait, » répondit Harry, « ce n'est pas précisément le genre de nouvelle cruciale qui va enrichir votre journée. »

« Ton vocabulaire, en revanche, a lui tendance à considérablement s'enrichir à mon contact, » fit remarquer Snape. « Je suppose que cela vaut bien quelques lectures instructives sur le sport préféré de mon futur fils. »

« Oh. Ce n'est pas faux… pour le vocabulaire, je veux dire. Et, hum, vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez, pour le Quidditch. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé. »

« Je ne suis pas obligé, » acquiesça doucement Severus. « Mais certains sujets radicalement éloignés de mes préoccupations ont récemment trouvé leur place sur mes étagères, et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas forcément mécontent. Savais-tu par exemple que le squelette d'un chat est composé de 250 os et que leur mâchoire comprend 30 dents ? Soit deux de moins qu'un homme adulte. Et quatre de plus que nécessaire pour une potion de croissance. »

« Promettez-moi de ne pas les compter sur moi, » fit Harry « ni de tenter de me les brosser. »

« Hum. Ce qui me fait penser… »

« Non, pas le produit anti-puces, pas encore ! »

« C'est à voir. Concernant les Canons, donc… » reprit Snape

« Vraiment, professeur, vous n'êtes pas obligé, ce n'est pas si important » dit Harry en riant.

« Ah, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de M. Weasley, » rétorqua Severus. « Il semblerait même que ce soit une nouvelle de premier ordre puisqu'il a tenu à te faire parvenir son propre exemplaire du journal au plus vite. »

« Ron ? C'est son magazine ? » demanda Harry, soudain réveillé.

« Annoté, rien de moins. »

« Vous l'avez vu ? Ils vont bien ? Ron et Hermione, je veux dire, et les autres ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, Harry, » fit Snape d'un ton apaisant. « Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais il avait laissé ce magazine à ton intention. Un cadeau très… personnalisé. J'ose juste espérer qu'il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée de communiquer de cette façon avec vos livres de cours… »

« Pendant qu'on y est, » répondit prudemment le jeune homme, « promettez-moi aussi de ne jamais inspecter mes livres de cours, d'accord ? Surtout celui de potions. Je ne suis pas certain que vous voudriez encore m'adopter après cela. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de rire, de son rire silencieux si caractéristique aux oreilles d'Harry. C'était incroyable, réalisa-t-il, comme l'homme pouvait être différent en privé et en public…

« Il n'y a aucun risque à ce sujet, stupide enfant, » répondait-il. « Je peux parfaitement imaginer à quoi ressemble ce livre, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Vous ne seriez pas les premiers … un jour, peut-être… » il secoua la tête.

« Tout de même, » insista Harry, « je crois que nous avons été plutôt créatifs à certains endroits… et il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de notes de potions. Dites, ça vous ennuierait si je lisais ce journal ? Je veux dire, j'adore que vous me lisiez, vraiment, mais avec les annotations de Ron… »

« Je crois que je survivrai à cet ultime sacrifice, » fit Snape en lui tendant le magazine. Puis, après un instant de réflexion : « As tu déjà lu les Contes de Beedle le Barde ? »

« Non, » répondit le garçon avec intérêt, « des contes sorciers ? »

« Précisément. De ceux que tous les enfants de notre monde entendent quand ils sont petits. Fais-moi penser à en trouver une copie, quand nous aurons le temps. »

« J'aimerais bien, » fit Harry avec gratitude. « Merci, professeur. »

« Professeur ? » fit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Severus, » corrigea le jeune homme. « Désolé. Les vieilles habitudes…»

« Eh bien, quand celle-ci sera prise, peut-être pourrais-tu envisager de me tutoyer, » suggéra le professeur.

« De vous ? Je veux dire… tu… enfin… » bafouilla Harry, conscient d'avoir subitement rougit. Il devait admettre que d'entendre Malfoy tutoyer Severus avait été une sérieuse épine dans son pied… le professeur s'en était-il aperçu ?

« Ma foi, il me semble que tu l'as déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, » répondit négligemment Snape. « Une fois de plus, fais comme tu préfères, Harry. Ce n'est certainement pas une obligation. »

« Non, j'aimerais bien, » répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. « Ca serait un peu bizarre de vouvoyer mon père… enfin… oui, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vouvoyais le mien, » fit Severus d'une voix neutre, « et je dois dire que la perspective ne m'enchante guère. »

« Et vous l'appeliez comment ? » demanda Harry, souhaitant presque aussitôt ravaler sa question.

« Père, » répondit Snape. « Bien qu'honnêtement, j'ai certainement passé plus de temps à l'éviter qu'à l'appeler. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne me souviens pas du mien… de James. Je me demande si j'avais un nom pour lui. »

« Tu en avais un, » fit doucement Severus. « Tu l'appelais 'dada'. » Une ombre de regret dans les yeux, il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, son pouce frôlant la cicatrice sur le front.

« Merci, » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si vous venez d'inventer ça pour me faire plaisir, mais merci. »

Snape eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Un peu d'esprit serpentard ? »

« C'est un trait de famille, » répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

« Lis ton journal, stupide enfant, » fit Severus avec ce qui ressemblait à un brin de fierté.

Se sentant étrangement heureux et en sécurité malgré ses blessures, le garçon se plongea dans son magazine, laissant la douce chaleur du laboratoire l'envahir. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait signifier concrètement l'adoption que proposait Severus, mais il était toutefois certain d'une chose : cet instant était ce qu'il avait connu de plus proche en matière de vie de famille…

Quelques heures plus tard, détendu et satisfait, il jeta le magazine sur la table, jetant au passage un regard à Snape toujours plongé dans son journal de potions.

« Alors, quoi de neuf chez les alchimistes ? Quelqu'un a-t-il perdu son pantalon ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil sans lever la tête.

« Non. En revanche, il semblerait que de nouvelles expérimentations soient conduites dans le domaine des potions anti-parasitaires. Intéressé ? »

« Sans façon, » grimaça Harry, réveillant au passage la douleur aiguë sur sa joue. Son tressaillement n'échappa pas au professeur qui se leva aussitôt pour venir le rejoindre.

« Il est l'heure de renouveler le traitement, » indiqua-t-il en tendant une potion au jeune homme. « Une autre application de baume et je pense que tes blessures auront suffisamment cicatrisé… pour cette fois. »

« Vous… tu avais promis que l'on retournerait chez les Dursley ce soir, » rappela Harry, incertain du ton à tenir. Il voulait y aller, oui, mais pas question de gâcher cette bonne après-midi…

Mais à son grand soulagement, Severus hocha la tête.

« Occupons nous d'abord de cela, un bon dîner, et nous nous rendrons à Privet Drive. Dumbledore est prévenu, l'Ordre surveillera la rue. Hors de question d'être imprudent, cependant, je resterai avec toi durant toute la visite, j'espère que c'est bien compris ? » fit il d'un ton sévère. Harry acquiesça aussitôt.

« J'aime autant ça, pour être honnête. La première expérience m'a suffit… vous voulez que je prépare le repas ? » demanda-t-il pendant que Snape finissait d'appliquer le baume sur son dos.

« Repose-toi, je m'en occupe, » répondit le professeur. « Termine avec cette fichue pommade, et rejoins moi dans la salle à manger. Et inutile de prétexter un manque d'appétit, tu finiras tout ce que je mettrai dans ton assiette ou tu ne sortiras pas ! »

« Privé de sortie ? » fit Harry en riant. « Tant que ce n'est pas de dessert… »

Avec un sourire en coin, Severus se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Je ne sais pas si la curiosité tuera le chat, mais la gourmandise, elle, a ses chances… »

Et fut ce avec enthousiasme qu'Harry lui donna raison, dévorant son assiette de lasagne en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu à Shadow pour vider sa gamelle.

« Inutile de lécher l'assiette, » fit Snape avec un regard désapprobateur. « Il en reste dans le plat, et il y a réellement du dessert. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention… oh, quel dessert ? » demanda aussitôt le garçon.

« Riz au lait. Bien, je vois que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter pour ton appétit… je te laisse finir ton repas et débarrasser. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore que nous partons. Retrouve-moi en bas quand tu auras fini. Et pour l'amour du ciel, mange moins vite, tu vas te rendre malade ! Il est grand temps que nous nous occupions de tes manières à table, jeune homme ! »

« Hum. Je ferais un effort pour la remise de médaille, c'est promis, » fit Harry entre deux bouchées.

« Quelle remise de médaille ? » demanda Snape, méfiant.

« Celle de l'Ordre de Merlin, bien sûr. »

« Et en quel honneur, s'il te plait ? » fit Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'hésite. » répondit Harry la bouche pleine. « Pour les meilleures lasagnes d'Angleterre, pour avoir sauvé un chat errant, ou pour avoir réussi à lire le pire article de Quidditch de l'histoire sans rire. »

« Tout un programme, » murmura Snape, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. « A tout de suite, sac à puce médaillé. »

« Oh, je le suis, » confirma le garçon en levant la main, exposant le bracelet et la médaille qui y était attaché. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la douceur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du professeur, le temps de quelques secondes. Un certain étonnement, aussi, comme si Severus lui-même avait du mal à croire que tout cela était réellement en train de lui arriver.

L'instant d'après, Snape se dirigeait à nouveau vers le laboratoire, laissant un Harry satisfait et rassasié.

Ce fut cependant avec une certaine appréhension que le jeune homme le rejoignit dans le laboratoire, la cape sur les épaules et prêt pour une nouvelle excursion. Ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un lointain picotement, mais l'idée de ne pas savoir comment elles étaient apparues était particulièrement angoissante. Malgré les doutes de Severus, il était convaincu que les Dursley avaient quelque chose à voir là dedans… et ce n'était pas seulement la sourde rancœur dans sa poitrine qui parlait.

« Tout est calme à Privet Drive. Je vais nous faire transplaner directement dans le salon. » annonça Snape.

« Transplaner ? » demanda Harry avec une once de culpabilité. « Vous… ça va aller ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Evidemment. Approche-toi. »

« Il faut que j'apprenne. » murmura Harry. « Il y a des cours, pour ça ? »

« Oui, et ce ne serait certainement pas une si mauvaise idée… nous nous entraînerons à Poudlard lors de tes séances particulières. Mais pour l'instant… »

La désagréable sensation du transplanage retourna à nouveau l'estomac d'Harry, et quand il ouvrit ses yeux, le décor familier du salon des Dursley lui apparut. Il fit un pas chancelant en arrière, retenu par Severus, avant de finalement retrouver son équilibre.

Mais ce n'était pas que le transplanage, réalisa-t-il, il y avait vraiment quelque chose ici qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et le prenait aux tripes. Une sorte de présence mauvaise qui aurait suinté des murs…

« Bellatrix, elle est là ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Non, » répondit calmement Snape, « nous sommes seuls ici, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La maison est bien gardée. »

« Il y a quelque chose, » insista Harry. « Vous ne le sentez pas ? »

« Cette maison ne respire pas le bonheur, certainement, mais… »

« Non, c'est autre chose. Il y a autre chose. J'en aurai le cœur net… je vais au grenier, vous me suivez ? »

Severus hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, la baguette à la main. Le cœur battant, il grimpa les escaliers, s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir une silhouette familière. Dudley, peut-être, ou oncle Vernon… ou Voldemort. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, tétanisé. Et s'il était vraiment là ? Derrière, il n'aurait qu'à pousser la porte et…

La main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, mais le regard noir et calme de Snape l'apaisa instantanément.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'entrer là-dedans pour l'instant, » fit-il.

« Non, moi non plus, » murmura la garçon. « Le grenier. La trappe est juste au dessus, mais il faut quelque chose pour l'ouvrir, je ne sais pas quoi… »

« Alohomora, » fit simplement Severus. La trappe s'ouvrit immédiatement, dévoilant une échelle à coulisse.

« Hum, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à penser comme un sorcier, » commenta Harry, dépité. « Accio échelle ! »

L'échelle coulissa à son tour, leur ouvrant le passage. Sceptique, Snape se tapota la joue de l'index.

« Quoiqu'il y ait là-haut, je doute qu'il s'agisse de secrets bien cachés. C'était un peu trop facile… mais laisse-moi passer devant, je vais vérifier qu'aucun piège n'a été posé. »

Harry hocha la tête, nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir raison. Il y a quelque chose… je le sens. »

Severus lui jeta un regard curieux avant de se diriger vers l'échelle, baguette toujours brandie et visiblement prêt à tout. En quelques secondes il fut dans le grenier, disparaissant à la vue d'Harry.

« Alors ? » fit celui-ci après un instant. « Quelque chose ? »

« Oui et non, » répondit le professeur. « Pas de piège, tu peux monter. »

Ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire, plus nerveux avec chaque barreau d'échelle gravi. Enfin arrivé, il épousseta rapidement ses genoux et se redressa pour observer l'endroit. Le grenier s'étendait sur toute la surface d'un étage, mais ne ressemblait en rien au reste de la maison. La vaste pièce était poussiéreuse, remplie de cartons, de vieux meubles, et de divers objets qui semblaient avoir été disposés au hasard puis oubliés. De minuscules lucarnes rendues opaques par les toiles d'araignées laissaient filtrer une lumière blafarde, et le Lumos de Snape n'était pas de trop pour éclairer l'endroit.

« Wow, » fit Harry au bout d'un moment. « Ca fait très… vieille maison, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Pas de vampire caché, non, » répondit Snape. « Et pourtant… »

« Vous sentez quelque chose, vous aussi ? »

« Oui. Tu avais raison. C'est faible, ancien, et bien dissimulé… mais c'est là. »

Severus désigna un coin de la pièce du menton. D'un même mouvement, les deux sorciers s'y dirigèrent, aux aguets. Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Harry se serra un peu plus en apercevant la masse sombre qui semblait avoir été reléguée le plus loin possible au fond du grenier. Rien ne bougeait, il ne pouvait entendre aucun son autre que leurs pas, et pourtant, il semblait au garçon que quelque chose était là, tapis, des yeux rouges les observant dans le noir… il secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que non. Et la masse… n'était qu'un tapis, constata-t-il quand ils furent suffisamment proches. Un tapis qui recouvrait ce qui semblait être une vieille malle.

D'une incantation murmurée, Snape fit glisser la vieille carpette. Harry pouvait sentir qu'il était tendu lui aussi, tandis qu'il ouvrait à distance le coffre qui obéit en grinçant. Le garçon se raidit, persuadé que quelque chose allait arriver cette fois, une explosion, un rugissement, une bête sortie de l'ombre… mais une fois de plus, rien ne se passa, et tous deux s'avancèrent pour contempler avec curiosité l'intérieur de la malle.

A nouveau, il fut déçu par la normalité de ce qu'il trouva là. Des liasses de lettres, des photos jaunies, une écharpe, une boite… il s'arrêta, subitement incapable d'en détacher son regard. Elle pulsait. Il aurait pu jurer que la chose pulsait d'un rythme sourd, malsain, qui résonnait dans la poitrine d'Harry. Un coup d'œil à Severus lui appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'objet.

« Recule-toi, » murmura Snape. Levant sa baguette, il lança un Wingardium Leviosa sur la boîte et la sortit du coffre avec précaution, avant de la déposer sur le sol poussiéreux où elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd. Le couvercle se souleva sous l'effet d'un nouveau sort, et une lettre jaunie apparut, aux côtés d'un sachet de velours vert.

« C'est ça, » fit Harry dans un souffle. « Là… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est ça. »

« Reste là, ne t'en approche pas, » fit Severus. « Il suinte de magie… Accio lettre. »

Le parchemin voleta délicatement jusqu'à la main du professeur qui l'ouvrit, exposant une écriture fine et fantaisiste. Il lui sembla soudain que son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Cette écriture, il la connaissait bien, ô si bien… son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers la signature, confirmant ses soupçons. Lily. _Ta Lily_. Oh, Merlin… après tout ce temps…

Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit la lettre du début.

_Ma chère Pétunia,_

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je suis enfin arrivée à Poudlard, et sais-tu ? Tout est encore plus magique que je ne l'imaginais ! Nous avons tout d'abord traversé un lac en bateau pour_ _rejoindre le château, Sev était avec moi, et bien qu'il soit plus habitué à la magie que moi, je crois qu'il était impressionné malgré tout ! _

_Tout ne s'est pas si bien passé quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'immense salle qui sert de salle à manger pour tous les élèves, nous avons été répartis dans nos nouvelles maisons, comme tous les nouveaux élèves. Sev est allé à Serpentard, et moi à Gryffondor… j'espérais tant être avec lui ! Mais il m'a dit que cela n'empêcherait pas que nous continuions à nous voir souvent, et nous allons avoir beaucoup de cours ensemble._

_Oh, Tuney, tu devrais voir comme tout est beau et immense ici ! Il y a aussi des fantômes, mais ils ne sont absolument pas dangereux. Tout est encore un peu étrange, mais je suis sûre que je vais vite m'habituer ! _

_J'ai tout de même beaucoup de peine à l'idée de ne pas te revoir avant noël. Tuney, je suis vraiment triste pour cette dispute à la gare, je le regrette, vraiment… j'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisse être ici toi aussi, à Poudlard ! Je sais que ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, mais ne perds pas espoir. J'ai demandé à Sev s'il était possible que tes pouvoirs arrivent plus tard que les miens, et il ne semblait pas le penser, mais après tout, c'est de la magie, pas vrai ?_

_Alors écoute moi bien, et garde le secret, s'il te plait… avec cette lettre, Red Wing t'apportera un petit sachet. Il contient un bijou, un pendentif… c'est maman qui me l'a donné, le jour où je suis rentrée à la maison après que nous ayons rencontré Sev au parc, tu te souviens ? Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle a aussitôt été chercher ce collier dans le fond de son armoire. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était un très ancien bijou, quelque chose qui était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Mais ce n'est pas un collier ordinaire, Tuney, tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais il a été transmis par un de nos ancêtres, il y a très très longtemps, et cet ancêtre était… un sorcier !_

_Maman m'a expliqué que cet homme s'était uni à une moldue, une femme qui n'avait pas de magie, et que leurs enfants étaient tous nés sans pouvoirs, de même que leurs petits enfants. Il a donc crée ce bijou, qui devait se transmettre aux générations futures, afin qu'elles puissent déceler à la naissance si les nouveaux-nés étaient magiques ou pas ! _

_Au fil du temps, la tradition s'est perdue, mais la légende est restée, et maman s'en est rappelée quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Elle m'a mis le collier entre les mains, et devine ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il s'est mis à briller ! Une lumière verte très brillante, et chaude, et je me suis aussitôt sentie incroyablement heureuse et calme…_

_Maman m'a donné le collier en me disant qu'il me revenait, mais je n'en ai plus réellement besoin, maintenant que je sais. Alors garde le, toi, et vérifie de temps en temps s'il ne se met pas à briller ! Si c'est le cas, alors… rejoins-moi vite !_

_S'il te plaît, écris moi rapidement ! Tu peux donner ta lettre à Red Wing, mon hibou, il sait où me trouver ! Si tu pouvais lui donner quelque chose à manger au passage, ce serait vraiment gentil !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Ta sœur qui t'aime,_

_Ta Lily._

Severus sentit ses doigts trembler tandis qu'il reposait la lettre. Lily… merlin, il y avait si longtemps… mais une voix impatiente ne tarda pas à le sortir de ses pensées.

« Alors ? »

Redressant la tête, il rencontra le regard du garçon, si semblable à celui de Lily que c'en était presque choquant.

« Il s'agit d'un bijou de famille, » parvint-il à articuler en lui présentant la lettre. « Un objet dont le pouvoir a probablement été nettement sous estimé pendant des siècles. »

Il tendit la main pour saisir le petit sac se crispa en sentant une vague de froid gagner ses articulations. De la magie, oui, il pouvait la sentir… une magie très puissante, et très noire aussi. A quoi donc avait pensé le fameux ancêtre en faisant fabriquer cet artefact ? Le collier glissa dans sa main dans un tintement de métal et Severus sentit le temps s'arrêter en même temps que sa respiration.

Le médaillon. Le S, s'étalant avec grâce sur le couvercle d'or, les émeraudes brillant d'un éclat dangereux à la lueur de leurs baguettes… il connaissait bien ce dessin, pour l'avoir vu dans de nombreux manuels d'histoire de la magie et pour en avoir rêvé plus jeune.

Le médaillon perdu de Serpentard… et dire que pendant tout ce temps il avait été ici, dans cette malle, dans une maison moldue !

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète à ses côtés. « Vous sentez ça ? C'est bien lui, pas vrai ? Il me fiche la chair de poule… »

_Rien d'étonnant_, songea Snape. Une telle puissance maléfique… mais que pouvait bien faire le bijou dans la famille d'Harry ? Se pouvait-il que… ?

« Oui, je le sens, » répondait-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. « Et je ne doute pas que cet… objet ait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé cet après midi. Reste à savoir comment, mais je crois que nous en avons fini pour notre petite visite. »

« Attendez, » protesta Harry, « il y a des tas de photos dans la malle, et si la lettre est de ma mère, alors peut-être que le reste aussi ! »

« Probablement, » admis Snape en rétrécissant la malle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tenir dans une poche. « Prends ça avec toi, nous l'inspecterons à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? On ne rentre pas au Manoir ? »

« Non. Je dois voir Albus au plus vite. Ce médaillon est… c'est un bijou très puissant, Harry. Et également une relique connue. Il ne s'agit en rien d'un simple bijou de famille comme le pensait ta mère. »

« Et vous croyez qu'il a pu me faire toutes ces blessures à lui tout seul ? » demanda Harry, impressionné.

« Je pense qu'il a pu manipuler ton esprit, provoquer des visions et merlin sait quoi d'autre… partons. Inutile de tenter le sort en restant plus longtemps. »

Snape fit un pas vers Harry qui se serra automatiquement contre lui, prêt à affronter le transplanage. A sa grande surprise, cependant, ce fut dans le parc de Poudlard qu'il rouvrit les yeux, s'accrochant à Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de transplaner dans le laboratoire et de passer par la voie de cheminette ? » demanda-t-il quand il fut certain de ne pas risquer de vomir en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je ne fais pas confiance aux sorts de protection du Manoir te concernant, » expliqua Severus. « Cette chose t'a probablement déjà attaqué. J'ignore comment se comporteraient les barrières de protection. »

« Oh, » fit Harry, ébranlé. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela. Comment un collier pouvait-il attaquer quelqu'un de cette façon ? Et le collier de sa mère… « Autant rentrer au château à pied, dans ce cas, » fait-il avec philosophie.

« Ce ne sera pas utile. Nous sommes juste à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, nous utiliserons sa cheminée. »

« Hagrid… toujours pas de nouvelle, pas vrai ? Non, je suppose que non… vous croyez que la porte sera ouverte ? »

« Elle l'est toujours, » répondit Severus. « Il y a toujours une bestiole quelconque pour garder l'entrée, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas tellement de choix, » murmura Harry en apercevant la cabane. Passant un bras sur ses épaules, Snape le poussa en avant.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans le petit jardin, et comme Severus l'avait prédit, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur, en revanche, les prit totalement au dépourvu, les laissant momentanément muets de stupeur.

Il ne fallut cependant qu'une seconde à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et s'élancer dans maison avec un cri.

« Hagrid ! Tu es revenu ! »

Le demi-géant, visiblement aussi stupéfait que ses invités, resta un instant interdit.

« Arh ! C'est toi, Harry… professeur Snape… » commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux épais. « Vous, err… oh, Merlin. »

Poussant un énorme soupir, il s'effondra sur une chaise sous le regard perçant du professeur, et celui inquiet du garçon.

« Hagrid, tout va bien ? Tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Tu as fait des prisonniers ? » demanda Harry, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

« Ehrr, oui… non… c'est une longue histoire, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assois pas, hu ? Et vous aussi, professeur Snape. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Harry, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, » protesta le garçon, « nous voulions juste rentrer au château en empruntant ta cheminée, mais nous pensions… enfin nous n'étions pas au courant que tu étais là ! »

« Ah, oui, le professeur Snape t'a fait transplaner à son endroit habituel, hu ? C'est bien, c'est bien… » fit Hagrid en se tapant les genoux de ses larges mains. Mais son expression était si distante et angoissée qu'Harry fit un pas en arrière, aussitôt rejoint par Severus.

« Je regrette de devoir mettre un terme à ces retrouvailles, mais nous devons nous immédiatement voir le directeur, » fait-il d'un ton froid qui surpris Harry.

« Le directeur ? » demanda Hagrid, soudain agité. « Ah. C'est que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il est très occupé… non, il n'est pas là. C'est ça, il est parti. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir maintenant, mais si vous attendez quelques minutes, je peux vous faire un très bon thé ! »

« Merci, mais nous sommes pressés, » fit Snape en plissant les yeux, une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, » fit le demi-géant en déplaçant sa large silhouette devant la cheminée. « Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps ! »

« Il ? Qui ça, il ? Le directeur ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait du comportement de son ami.

« Non, Loki. Je veux dire, mon ami. Je veux dire… oh, par les chaussettes de Merlin ! »

« Loki ? » siffla Snape, abandonnant sa position d'observation pour bondir vers la cheminée. « Où est-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur ! » assura Hagrid avec un geste d'excuse, « il veut juste libérer un de ses amis qui est enfermé dans les oubliettes, un jeune garçon que son père veut retrouver ! Il ne fera de mal à personne, il me l'a promis ! »

« Poussez-vous, crétin dégénéré ! » s'exclama Snape en renversant Hagrid d'un sort rapide. « Harry, Shadow ! Maintenant ! »

Encore sous le choc des aveux d'Hagrid, le garçon mit une seconde à réagir. Puis, jetant un regard trahi vers le gardien de Poudlard qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour se défendre, il se changea en chat et bondit sur l'épaule de Snape.

« Par où est il passé ? » demanda Snape, la baguette pointée de façon menaçante sur le cou d'Hagrid.

« Le souterrain, » balbutia celui-ci, la tête entre les mains. « Celui qui va de ma hutte à Poudlard. Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est un bon petit, il a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide… »

Du bout du pied, il repoussa un bout de tapis, dévoilant une trappe en bois. Jurant tout bas, Severus la prit pour cible et se lança dans une série de sorts qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Satisfait, Snape se tourna pour jeter une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

« Bureau de Dumbledore ! » cria-t-il. « Et vous, vous venez avec nous, » fait-il d'un ton grinçant en direction d'Hagrid.

Sans se faire prier, le géant se mit maladroitement debout et s'engouffra dans les flammes avec un air résigné. Severus ne perdit pas un instant à le suivre, Shadow toujours sur son épaule.

Dans le bureau du directeur, la scène, elle, eut un goût de déjà-vu pour Snape.

« Hagrid ? Mais comment… » commença Dumbledore, avant de l'apercevoir. « Severus ? Comment avez vous fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, » cingla Snape, « votre gardien attendait tranquillement dans sa hutte. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de nos soucis : Loki est dans le château et il est venu chercher Draco Malfoy ! Où débouche le souterrain qui part de la cabane d'Hagrid ? »

Pendant une seconde, le directeur se contenta de fixer le géant, un rare étonnement peint sur son visage. Il se reprit aussitôt cependant, tournant son regard concentré vers le maître des potions.

« Dans les cuisines, à portée du couloir qui mène à la Salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il n'a pas encore du arriver, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse passer inaperçu… »

Mais il fut interrompu par un léger 'pop' signifiant l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison, leur fournissant aussitôt la réponse.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ! » couina l'elfe. « Un loup vient de rentrer dans les cuisines ! Il est parti par un couloir, monsieur ! C'était aussi un sorcier, aussi les elfes n'ont pas voulu l'arrêter, mais Binji a pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir, Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Tu as parfaitement bien fait, Binji, » le rassura le directeur. « Hagrid, vous ne devez sortir de ce bureau sous aucun prétexte. Severus, je vais avoir besoin de vous… peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'Harry retourne au Manoir. »

« Non, » répondit aussitôt Snape. « Il reste avec moi. Et pas question de se retransformer, Potter ! »

Le chat plongea ses griffes dans la robe du professeur, lui égratignant l'épaule au passage. La réponse était elle suffisamment claire ? Elle devait l'être, car les deux sorciers s'élancèrent vers les escaliers, baguette au poing.

« Expecto Patronum ! » s'écria Dumbledore le premier, avant de donner son message au phénix argenté qui planait autour de lui, lui intimant de le délivrer à Minerva McGonagall et à tous les préfets et professeurs qu'il rencontrerait sur son chemin. « Severus, pourriez vous contacter le professeur Flitwick ? »

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria à son tour son tour Snape. Le filet d'argent s'échappa de sa baguette et… les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent nets, incapable de quitter des yeux la forme qui venait de se matérialiser devant eux.

Shadow, plus particulièrement, fixait le patronus de ses yeux écarquillés.

Un chat. Le patronus de Snape était devenu un chat… et un chat qui lui ressemblait étonnamment !

Ce fut le grognement de Severus qui le tira de sa transe.

« Très bien. Très bien… message pour Flitwick. Loki se dirige vers les oubliettes, » siffla-t-il en direction du patronus qui fila aussitôt en direction des quartiers de Serdaigle.

« Décidément, il semblerait que ce soit la journée des surprises, » fit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux en dépit de la gravité de la situation.

« Sans commentaire, vieillard, » rétorqua Snape. Les deux sorciers se remirent en route d'une foulée rapide qui étonna Shadow. Décidément, le directeur avait beau être vieux, il n'était sûrement pas bon de le sous-estimer…

Le phénix avait du trouver rapidement ses destinataires, car les préfets affolés ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, courant après les élèves de leur maison.

« Dans le Grand Hall ! Tout le monde dans le Grand Hall, immédiatement ! Sanders, vous poserez vos questions plus tard, Dickinson, votre maquillage peut attendre, dans le Grand Hall, et plus vite que ça ! »

« Borkof, laisse ce sac où il est, personne ne le volera ! Scrammer, le Grand Hall est dans l'autre direction, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Toi, aide le petit, fais un effort ! »

« Pas de panique, tous, dirigez vous vers le Grand Hall en vitesse mais dans le calme ! Il ne sert à rien de bousculer les gens, mademoiselle June ! Je veux voir tout le monde la baguette à la main, et pas de mauvaise plaisanterie ! Monsieur Carter, un peu de dignité, arrêtez de hurler, c'est tout à fait inutile ! »

Shadow ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione. Si quelqu'un était utile dans ce genre de situation, c'était bien la jeune fille et son sang froid.

La nouvelle avait du courir vite, car rapidement, ils ne croisèrent plus dans les couloirs que quelques élèves affolés et des elfes de maison surexcités.

« Par ici ! Par ici Professeur Dumbledore, Snape ! Le loup est passé par ici ! »

Le cœur battant, Shadow suivait la course des deux sorciers, accroché de toutes ses forces à l'épaule de Severus. Ils étaient impressionnant, admira-t-il, aucun des deux essoufflés malgré la longue course, et tous deux parfaitement calmes, tous les sens en alerte, chaque mouvement calculé. Il pouvait sentir la magie de Snape s'enrouler autour d'eux, cherchant les traces de Loki, protégeant le chat sur son épaule.

« Il va atteindre les oubliettes, » souffla Severus sans ralentir, tandis qu'ils empruntaient un nouveau couloir.

« Probablement, » confirma Dumbledore, « mais il ne pourra pas en sortir, et je doute qu'il ait le temps d'atteindre le jeune Malfoy. »

Cette pensée leur fit encore accélérer le pas, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les entrailles de Poudlard. L'humidité autour d'eux était palpable, les pierres du tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté recouvertes de mousse. Shadow frissonna en songeant à ce qui se trouvait devant eux ; se trouvaient-ils sous le lac ? Les cachots de l'école étaient ils si terribles que ça ? Et Draco y était… en compagnie d'un loup ! Hagrid avait dit qu'il était venu le chercher, mais était-ce la véritable raison ?

Les couloirs s'étaient rétrécis, et Harry sentit que Snape était de plus en plus tendu alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Il lui sembla soudain distinguer un mouvement devant eux, et les deux sorciers accélérèrent encore, baguette levée.

« Les cachots sont juste à gauche, » annonça Dumbledore. « Harry… »

« Il ne risque rien tant qu'il est avec moi, » répondit Snape. A ses côtés, le directeur hocha la tête, visiblement convaincu. Shadow, lui, se recroquevilla sur son perchoir, trop concentré pour être vraiment surpris. Un dernier tournant, une dernière porte…

« Ici ! Je suis ici ! Vite ! » cria une voix paniquée au loin. Draco, reconnut Harry… mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Devant eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs bondit d'une foulée souple vers le cachot, avec un rapide regard par dessus son épaule. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le regard d'un loup piégé, ni même d'un humain en mauvaise posture… non, Loki semblait à la fois sûr de lui et déterminé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le cachot, baguette levée.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Snape. Mais le jeune homme effectua un écart d'une rapidité surhumaine, et le sort manqua sa cible.

Renonçant à Draco, Loki se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires, son regard doré braqué sur le chat.

« Exsomnus. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Avant que le sort n'ait pu atteindre sa cible, un bouclier vert s'était formé autour du chat, repoussant l'attaque. Au même moment, Dumbledore et Snape contrattaquèrent, désarmant et immobilisant l'animagus sur le champ sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour se défendre.

Loki chuta lentement à terre, le regard fixe, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa baguette roulant à ses pieds.

« Oh, Merlin, » fit une petite voix dans le recoin d'un cachot. « C'est fini ? »

« Oui, M. Malfoy, » fit sèchement Snape. « Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette. »

Avec précaution, Draco s'extirpa de sous le lit où il s'était réfugié.

« Merlin, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'avoir. Bon sang, c'est comme ça que vous garantissez ma sécurité ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait digne, mais qui tremblait légèrement.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous étiez vous même plutôt réjoui de voir Loki il y a quelques minutes, » fit remarquer Snape. Draco baissa la tête, embarrassé, à la grande satisfaction de Shadow.

Derrière eux, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et deux professeurs passablement essoufflés firent leur apparition.

« Bon sang, vous l'avez eu ? » demanda Flitwick, que la course avait visiblement secoué. « Joli travail, joli travail ! »

« Voyez vous-même, » fit Dumbledore en s'effaçant, tout en caressant pensivement sa longue barbe.

Le deuxième professeur, quant à lui, fut nettement moins démonstratif. La baguette légèrement tremblante, il s'approcha du corps inanimé du jeune sorcier, incapable d'en détacher son regard.

« Loki ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Il est inconscient, Rémus. Vous devrez attendre qu'il soit en lieu sûr pour lui parler, » fit doucement le directeur.

« N'appelez pas les Aurors, s'il vous plait, » murmura Lupin, le regard suppliant.

« Eh bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » d'indigna le professeur Flitwick à ses côtés. Mais Dumbledore l'ignora.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mon garçon, » fit-il, s'attirant un grognement de Snape à quelques pas de là.

« Si vous comptez laisser cet animal en liberté, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester ici ! » aboya le Maître des potions, une main posée sur Shadow, toujours perché sur son épaule.

« Il n'est pas question de liberté, Severus, mais je pense qu'il faut en parler. Après tout, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre votre relève, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de colère et de dégoût, découvrant ses dents.

« Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas… »

« J'imagine beaucoup de choses, » fit le directeur d'un ton ferme, « mais il me semble pour l'instant que le plus urgent est de rassurer nos élèves… et de réunir tous les professeurs. Cette journée a été pour le moins riche en évènements. »

Le souvenir de l'objet qu'il possédait encore, rangé hâtivement dans la poche de ses robes, suffit à faire retomber la colère de Snape. Oui, la journée avait été longue et compliquée… et Dumbledore n'en savait encore que la moitié.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Shadow.

Bientôt, promit-il en pensée, bientôt je t'emmènerai en vacances, pour se reposer loin de tout cela. Mais pour l'instant…

« Sois un bon chat, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'animal.

Le chat cligna des yeux, et Snape ferma les siens le temps d'une seconde.

Demain… demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Un grand merci à mes betas Pacha, Quidam, et Dalou si elle a le temps de corriger ;-)

Un gros long chapitre avec encore plein de choses en suspens, promis au prochain, je vais essayer de répondre au maximum de questions !

En attendant, le LJ est toujours actif, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Et bien sûr.. Bonne année à tous, avec plein de bonheur et de fanfictions ;-)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42- Chassés croisés

La remontée vers les parties habitées du château se fit dans un silence pesant et presque hostile. Toujours perché sur l'épaule de Snape, Shadow pouvait voir les regards suspicieux que le professeur Flitwick jetait régulièrement à Remus, dont le visage pâle et crispé restait tourné vers le corps flottant de Loki.

Il sentait clairement que Snape était contrarié et irrité, mais rien de bien étonnant à cela. Ce petit événement n'allait sûrement pas contribuer à améliorer les relations entre Remus et lui, songea Harry.

Dumbledore, lui, semblait impassible tandis qu'il lévitait la forme inconsciente du jeune homme à travers les couloirs, mais Shadow nota que l'étincelle, omniprésente dans les yeux bleus du directeur, s'était éteinte.

Les couloirs qu'ils traversaient en silence étaient heureusement vides, mais de toute évidence le directeur les menait à travers un dédale de corridors peu fréquentés. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui menait à son bureau, Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick d'un air solennel.

« Filius, je vous serais reconnaissant de garder ce que vous savez pour vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'important est à présent de rassurer les élèves et de sécuriser le château au plus tôt. »

Les bras croisés, Snape tourna un regard ironique vers le directeur. Jamais un sourcil arqué n'avait aussi bien exprimé un 'je vous l'avais bien dit', songea Harry.

« Plusieurs questions doivent être réglées en priorité, » continua Dumbledore, « mais la sécurité ne peut attendre plus longtemps. Prévenez les autres professeurs qu'une ronde de veille sera organisée à minuit, afin de vérifier qu'aucune autre brèche n'existe encore. Que les préfets restent éveillés pour surveiller les dortoirs, et que les professeurs volontaires pour la ronde se retrouvent dans le Grand Hall. Quant au reste… pas un mot, est-ce compris ? »

Le petit homme hocha la tête tout en caressant sa barbe. Sans un mot, il se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall, non sans un dernier regard acéré pour Loki.

A peine eut il disparut à l'angle d'un couloir que Remus s'avança vers son fils, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son inquiétude.

« Il va bien, Remus, » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Hélas, » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Snape à voix basse. Pas assez basse cependant pour échapper à l'ouïe fine du loup-garou qui lui jeta un regard blessé. A la surprise de Shadow, Severus détourna le regard.

Le directeur ignora l'échange, et continua d'une voix grave.

« Je vais monter Loki dans mon bureau, où nous pourrons discuter. Remus, vous devez cependant savoir qu'Hagrid s'y trouve déjà et que la situation semble complexe. D'après les premiers éléments que nous avons recueillis, il aurait fait entrer Loki à Poudlard grâce au souterrain reliant sa hutte au château. J'ignore encore ce qui a pu l'y pousser… »

« Loki et Hagrid ? » fit Remus, sidéré. « Je n'étais pas au courant… j'ignorais tout de ce plan, Albus, vous devez me croire ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mon garçon. Tout ce que je vous demande est de rester calme quand nous serons arrivés en haut, quoiqu'il arrive. Severus, Harry, je ne vous retiens pas, bien que votre présence ne soit en aucun cas la malvenue. Je présume que vous cherchiez à me contacter quand vous avez rencontré Hagrid ? » demanda le directeur.

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Une question de la plus haute importance. »

Bien plus important que Loki, traduisit Shadow pour lui-même.

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez présent dans tous les cas, » soupira Dumbledore.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » commença Remus ; mais les trois regards qui se posèrent sur lui le dissuadèrent de continuer. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête et de suivre le directeur dans l'escalier, Loki flottant toujours devant eux.

A peine eurent ils pénétré dans le bureau qu'un rugissement les accueillis, accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Shadow se recroquevilla sur l'épaule du maître des potions, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hagrid qui avait bondit sur ses pieds en voyant entrer Loki.

« Oy, professeur, vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal, pas vrai ? » s'enquit le géant d'une voix plaintive.

« Non, Hagrid, Loki est simplement endormi, » répondit Dumbledore.

Hagrid poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Y'n'faut pas lui en vouloir, vous savez, c'est un bon p'tit gars. Il n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Il se laisse juste un peu déborder par son enthousiasme, parfois… » fit-il en guise d'excuse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry vit que Remus souriait faiblement.

« Et vous, Hagrid, ne vous seriez vous pas également laissé emporter par votre enthousiasme ? » fit sévèrement Dumbledore en posant doucement le corps de Loki sur un canapé.

Le gardien de Poudlard baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je sais, professeur, je sais, » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai pas eu trop de choix au départ, mais le garçon… il n'y est pour rien, vous savez. Il veut juste bien faire. »

« Et si vous nous racontiez cela depuis le début ? » suggéra Dumbledore en indiquant à ses professeurs de s'asseoir. « Une pastille au citron, peut-être ? »

Cette fois, Snape et Remus émirent le même petit grognement exaspéré, faisant sourire Shadow. Les deux sorciers pouvaient avoir des choses en commun après tout…

Tous s'assirent confortablement, Remus auprès de Loki, le directeur dans son fauteuil, Severus et Hagrid près de la cheminée. Le chat, lui, s'enroula délicatement autour du cou de son porteur, laissant le feu réchauffer sa fourrure. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, il en aurait presque ronronné…

Hagrid les observait, bouché bée, mais il n'eut guère le temps de faire de remarque, interrompu dans sa transe par Dumbledore.

« Hagrid, que s'est-il passé au juste le soir où vous avez été enlevé ? » demanda le directeur.

Le demi-géant tourna son regard vers le sol en se grattant le crâne.

« Eh bien, err, il y a eu ce centaure qui est arrivé au galop pour me dire que des loup-garous avaient transplané juste au bord de la forêt, et qu'ils avaient été rejoints par plusieurs meutes de loups. Mais le temps qu'il me prévienne, ils étaient déjà arrivés derrière ma hutte, et Crokdur a tenté de les arrêter… »

Hagrid renifla bruyamment, une grosse larme coulant le long de sa joue.

« Il était brave, mais il n'était pas assez costaud, hé ? Ils étaient trop nombreux… trop nombreux. J'ai essayé de chasser ces vandales, mais ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à moi, fous qu'ils étaient ! Et c'est là que le petit gars est arrivé, » fit il avec un geste vers Loki, sa voix subitement teintée d'affection. « Il m'a fait transplaner, moi, rien que ça ! Ils étaient deux, en fait… mais c'est Loki qui a dit aux autres de me laisser et qui m'a tiré de là ! » fit-il fièrement.

« Et où vous a-t-il emmené ? » demanda Dumbledore sans sourciller.

« Eh bien, en fait, je n'sais pas trop… mais ce n'était pas dans le coin, pour sûr. De la forêt partout, pire que la Forêt Interdite, et des loups dans tous les sens. Plutôt pas commodes, les gaillards… mais ça n'empêche qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal et qu'ils m'ont mis bien au chaud dans une grotte. Et le gamin m'a même ramené mon manteau et une couverture pour que j'n'aie pas froid, » fit Hagrid avec tendresse. « Vraiment, professeur, je n'saurais pas vous dire où j'étais. Mais les loups, ça n'me dérangeait pas, non, le problème, c'était les collègues loup-garous. »

Il jeta un regard d'excuse à Remus.

« Pas comme vous qui prenez la potion, professeur… ceux-là c'était des mauvais. Du genre qui appellent le vieux Tom 'maître'. »

Cette fois, ce fut vers Snape qu'il tourna son regard désolé.

« Pas comme vous non plus, eh ? Ceux-là étaient bien à leur affaire. Mais je crois que vous connaissez le vieux Greyback. »

Un grognement sourd monta de la gorge de Remus et Shadow sentit son poil se hérisser sur son dos.

« Oui, enfin, » continua Hagrid, « ils étaient tout un tas à aller et venir. Les loups ne les aimaient qu'à moitié, mais le fiston était là pour tenir tout ce beau monde en respect, » fit-il en désignant Loki du menton. « Ça oui, il sait faire ! Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas pu se faire obéir comme lui avec ces molosses ! Tous autant qu'ils sont, loups, chiens, loups-garous… il les mène par le bout du nez ! Comme qui dirait, ils le prennent pour un dieu. Et ça marche à tous les coups, même avec les nouveaux. Le petit gars là pointe son nez, et ils sont tous à genoux à le regarder et à attendre qu'il leur dise quoi faire ! Et aussitôt qu'il a causé, que ce soit en loup ou en sorcier, pouf, les voilà partis comme s'ils allaient chercher le saint Graal ! C'est quelqu'un, mon Loki, ça oui ! »

Cette dernière phrase réussit à mettre une fois de plus tous les auditeurs d'accord : Shadow put sentir la vague de désapprobation et de colère émanant à divers degrés des professeurs et du directeur.

« Peut-être serait-il temps de réveiller Loki ? » fit froidement Remus.

« Pas tout de suite, » répondit Dumbledore. « Hagrid, puis-je savoir exactement ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ce soir en aidant Loki à pénétrer en secret dans le Château ? »

Le garde chasse soupira, tête baissée.

« Je n'suis pas fier de moi, non, pas fier. Je vous ai déçu, je sais bien… et après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… » de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Mais Loki, vous voyez, c'est un peu pareil… il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, il n'a plus de parent… »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta à nouveau d'un geste.

« Alors quand il m'a demandé de l'aide pour apprendre des choses, pour comprendre, tout ça… qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? C'est juste un gamin, professeur, et il est tout perdu … c'est compliqué pour lui, le monde des sorciers. Il a été élevé avec les loups, et il est vraiment intelligent, si vous saviez ! »

« Je commence à en avoir une idée, oui, » fit sèchement Dumbledore. « Continuez. »

« Eh bien, avec le petit, on a fini par bien s'entendre. Il n'est pas du tout comme les autres, vous voyez, il a ce côté… eh bien… un peu sauvage. Un peu comme moi, » fit timidement le géant. « Oh, je sais bien qu'il profite, il sait que je ne peux pas lui dire non ! Mais que voulez vous… les enfants… enfin, quand il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait ce garçon, à Poudlard, qui était enfermé dans les cachots et que son père voulait le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit jugé… er, professeur, je sais que vous savez mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire, et que vous avez sûrement vos raison pour ça, et… je me sens vraiment comme un idiot de vous avoir fait ce coup là, vous savez. J'aurais du vous en parler… essayer au moins… mais il m'a fait ses yeux, vous savez, comme les bébés chiens ? Alors moi, stupide, j'ai dit d'accord. Il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne, évidemment ! »

« Pas de mal ? » aboya Snape. « Il a juste tenté de tuer Harry ! »

Le visage d'Hagrid sembla se vider de son sang à ces mots, et il tourna un regard hagard vers Shadow.

« C'était un Exsomnus, Severus, » fit Dumbledore dans une tentative d'apaisement.

« Formidable, » ironisa Snape, « il voulait juste le placer dans un sommeil sans fin ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'attaque dans le chemin de Traverse ! »

« C'était très mal de sa part, » acquiesça Hagrid d'une voix mouillée, « mais je lui ai expliqué. »

« Il lui a expliqué, » répéta Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous voilà donc tranquilles, relâchez le loup, prévenez Voldemort qu'il n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir, Loki a retourné sa veste… »

« Non, non, Loki n'a rien à voir avec Tom, » protesta le géant. « Il a juste de mauvaises fréquentations. »

« de mauvaises… » s'étrangla Snape, « d'accord, ça suffit, » fit il en se levant. « Vous aviez raison, Albus, il est inutile que j'assiste à cela. Prévenez-moi dès que ce contretemps sera résolu. »

« Rassoyez-vous, Severus, » intima le directeur avec un geste d'apaisement. « Je pense qu'il serait temps de réveiller Loki pour avoir sa version, et je veux voir comment il va se comporter en présence d'Harry. »

Le professeur de potions hésita une seconde avant de finalement hocher la tête et se rasseoir.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de se lever pour se diriger vers Loki, baguette à la main. Remus se raidit aussitôt et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard doré parlait pour lui.

« Finite incantatem, » murmura le directeur. Aussitôt, la silhouette souple du jeune homme se redressa, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la pièce d'un air calculateur.

« Tout va bien, » firent d'une même voix Remus et Hagrid.

Loki se retrancha dans son coin du canapé, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent imperceptiblement en apercevant Shadow, toujours perché sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Pas touche au chat, Loki ! » gronda Hagrid de son fauteuil en faisant les gros yeux.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air mi-piteux, mi-ennuyé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda enfin Remus.

Le garçon renifla avec mépris.

« Très bien, monsieur… » commença Dumbledore avant de s'interrompre. « A ce sujet, puis-je connaître votre nom de famille ? »

« C'est Loki tout court, » grogna le jeune homme.

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration.

« Lupin, » soupira finalement Remus. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, Loki… »

A nouveau, ce dernier se contenta de renifler.

« M. Lupin, donc, puis-je savoir ce que vous veniez faire à Poudlard ? » reprit Dumbledore

« Un instant, un instant, » s'agita Hagrid de l'autre côté de la pièce, « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que le professeur Lupin a à voir avec ça, eh ? »

Shadow sentit clairement l'amusement de Snape, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil comme pour profiter du spectacle.

Ce fut Loki qui prit l'initiative de répondre.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas que tu me voies différemment, Rub. C'est mon géniteur. »

Géniteur ? L'expression blessée de Remus serra le cœur d'Harry. De toute évidence, les relations entre le père et le fils n'étaient pas si avancées que le professeur avait voulu le leur faire croire… et Rub ? Pourquoi donc Loki appelait-il Hagrid ainsi ? Oh, mais son prénom était Rubeus, après tout… l'animagus était-il si proche d'Hagrid ? Harry lui-même ne l'appelait que par son nom de famille.

Cette fois, ce fut un petit pincement de jalousie qui serra la poitrine du chat.

« Le professeur Lupin ? » bafouilla Hagrid. « Ton… père ? » il fallut un moment au géant pour se remettre de sa surprise et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en se tournant d'un air renfrogné vers Remus.

« Et c'est comme ça que vous vous occupez du petit ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas très beau, non, pas très beau ! »

« Vous, restez en dehors de tout ça, » siffla Remus. « C'est mon fils, comme vous venez de le faire remarquer, et vos ingérences ne sont pas les bienvenues ! »

Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas au loup-garou que Shadow sursauta. Snape, lui semblait trouver la situation de plus en plus amusante et cachait à peine un léger sourire en coin.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » intervint Loki d'une voix sourde où perçait la menace. Puis, sans se préoccuper de Dumbledore et des baguettes braquées sur lui, il se leva pour rejoindre Hagrid.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, » fit finalement le directeur d'un ton sec.

Loki eut un petit sourire inquiétant.

« Je suis venu dans votre tanière pour chercher Draco Malfoy et le ramener à sa meute. »

A ce nom, Hagrid s'étrangla sur un hoquet de surprise, mais se garda bien d'intervenir tandis que le directeur poursuivait son interrogatoire.

« Est-ce Lucius qui vous l'a demandé ? »

« Entre autres, » fit évasivement le jeune homme.

« Je crains que cette réponse ne puisse me suffire, » insista Dumbledore. « Voldemort vous a-t-il envoyé ici ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, » répondit Loki.

« Je vois, » fit le directeur. « Ce sera donc du Veritaserum. »

« Professeur, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » bafouilla Hagrid. « Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça… »

« J'en doute fort, » soupira Dumbledore. « Loki, la vérité ? »

Fixant le directeur dans les yeux, le jeune homme se contenta d'accentuer son sourire dans un rictus qui lui découvrait les dents.

« Professeur Snape, » poursuivit Albus sans se départir de son calme, « auriez-vous une dose de Veritaserum à disposition ? »

Mais avant que Severus n'ait pu répondre, ce fut Remus qui prit la parole d'une voix calme mais ferme.

« Il n'en est pas question, » fit-il. « Je regrette, Albus, mais je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Remus ? » questionna le directeur.

« L'usage du Veritaserum est régulé par le ministère. Pour autant que je sache, aucun Auror n'a autorisé son utilisation sur mon fils. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hagrid observait l'échange, tétanisé.

« Tenez-vous vraiment à entrer dans ce genre de considérations, Remus ? » fit doucement Dumbledore.

Croisant les bras, le professeur soutint le regard bleu glacial.

« Très bien, » soupira enfin le directeur. « Je vous accorde deux jours. Deux jours. Après quoi il me faudra des réponses… bien que je pense déjà les connaître. »

Aux côtés d'Hagrid, Loki fixait son père d'un œil perçant. Quelque chose était en train de se jouer ici, songea Shadow, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre…

« Hagrid, je vais vous laisser regagner vos quartiers, mais je souhaiterais vous parler d'ici quelques heures, » annonça Dumbledore. « Pensez-vous être en sécurité chez vous ? »

« Oui, professeur, » répondit le géant, la tête basse. Avec un dernier regard à Loki et un hochement de tête reconnaissant pour Remus, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

« Professeur Lupin, » poursuivit le directeur en se tournant vers le sorcier, « si vous voulez bien escorter Loki jusqu'en haut de la tour. »

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore fit pivoter un tableau, qui découvrit un escalier en pierre menant plus haut dans la tour.

« A toute fin utile, jeune homme, qu'il soit clair que cette pièce est protégée à la fois d'attaques extérieures… et des tentatives d'évasion. Inutile donc de perdre votre temps dans ce sens, il sera mieux employé à réfléchir à ce que vous comptez faire à présent… »

Il sembla à Shadow que Loki riait tout bas, mais avant qu'il ait pu en être certain, Remus l'avait poussé en direction de l'escalier, baguette à la main. Le tableau se referma derrière eux, et Dumbledore se dirigea vers son fauteuil, l'air soucieux.

« Belle performance, Albus, » fit remarquer Snape avec désinvolture. « Pour une improvisation, c'était brillant. »

« Certainement moins que les votre, mon garçon, je n'ai ni votre talent ni votre expérience, » répondit le directeur, une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux. « J'espère juste que Loki aura été plus dupe que vous. »

« Cet animal ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que nous, mais votre langage corporel était aussi convaincant que vos paroles… oui, je pense qu'il a mordu à l'hameçon, » fit Snape en se tapotant la joue de l'index.

Agacé, Shadow sauta à terre avant de se transformer.

« Quelle improvisation ? Quel hameçon ? Je n'ai rien compris à vos histoires ! » geignit Harry.

« Ah, c'est que nous avons donc joué subtilement, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. A cet instant, le tableau s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Remus, les traits tirés.

« Ça y est, il est enfermé en haut, il n'a pas fait d'histoire, » annonça-t-il. « Mais rien à en tirer pour l'instant… il s'est changé en loup et s'est roulé en boule dans un coin. Je passerai lui apporter à manger plus tard. Albus, merci d'avoir joué le jeu… je sais que c'était pathétique, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Hagrid fasse partie de l'équation. »

« Je dois dire que moi non plus, » murmura le directeur. « Et c'est une bien mauvaise surprise. »

« Vous n'allez pas renvoyer Hagrid, n'est ce pas ? » demanda nerveusement Harry. « Ce qu'il a fait était incroyablement stupide, mais demander à Hagrid de résister à un énorme loup qui parle ? Ce serait contre nature. »

Dumbledore eut un bon sourire, et Remus se passa une main sur le visage.

« Non, Harry, bien sûr que non. Il va juste falloir composer avec ce retournement de situation, et je suppose qu'une sérieuse discussion s'impose. »

« Quoique vous décidiez, je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de Loki, » gronda Remus. « Tous mes efforts ne serviront à rien si Hagrid continue d'interférer de cette façon. »

« Il faudra réfléchir soigneusement à tout cela, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Pensez-vous pour l'instant pouvoir rejoindre les élèves et professeurs dans le Grand Hall et veiller à ce que le calme soit rétabli ? Je pense que nous ne tirerons rien de Loki pour l'instant, et il est hors de danger dans tous les cas. »

« Que dois-je annoncer aux autres ? » demanda Remus à contrecœur.

« Oh, je présume que Filius et Minerva auront déjà trouvé une bonne histoire, mais il ne serait pas faux de dire qu'un intrus a tenté de s'introduire à Poudlard, seul, et qu'il a été intercepté. Un jeune homme qui pensait faire une bonne plaisanterie, dirons-nous. »

« Une plaisanterie ? Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une blague des jumeaux Weasley, » fit Harry.

« Oh, je doute effectivement que le sens de l'humour de Loki soit proche du notre, » confirma Dumbledore. « Mais cela devrait suffire à apaiser les esprits pour l'instant et à nous donner un peu de temps. Cela vous convient-il, professeur Lupin ? »

« Il le faudra bien, » soupira Remus. « Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… mais je suis heureux que vous ayez cette pièce à disposition. Cela vous ennuierait-il si je repassais plus tard dans la soirée ? »

« Vous savez bien que non, » le réconforta Dumbledore. « Mais laissez moi le temps de discuter avec Hagrid… et je crois que Severus et Harry souhaitaient également me parler. »

« Bien entendu, » fit Remus en regardant tour à tour le maître des potions et le garçon. Il avait soudain l'air plus fatigué encore, et les cernes sous ses yeux le faisaient paraître bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était quelques heures encore auparavant.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, » assura le garçon avec un sourire. « Repose-toi, tu as l'air… hum… pas très en forme. »

« Et je suppose que c'est encore un bel euphémisme, » fit Remus avec un pâle sourire. « Merci, Harry. Je me doute que tout cela doit être un peu perturbant pour toi, mais je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? »

_Comme tu l'as été jusque là ?_ songea Harry. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en se forçant à sourire à son tour. Derrière lui, il sentait l'irritation et l'impatience de Snape, et pria pour que Remus ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps.

Mais le professeur sembla lui aussi sentir la tension dans le bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

« Je vous vois tout à l'heure, » dit-il à Dumbledore. Et avec un dernier hochement de tête en direction de Snape et d'Harry, il disparut.

« Eh bien, passons donc au problème suivant, » fit le directeur d'un ton enjoué en indiquant à nouveau les fauteuils à ses deux invités qui s'étaient relevés. « Est-ce une impression, ou les journées sont elles particulièrement mouvementées, ces temps-ci ? »

« Si c'est une impression, elle est très crédible, » fit Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face au bureau. « Mais pour changer, ça n'a rien à voir avec Loki. »

« Eh bien, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, » assura Dumbledore. « Je dois dire que ce jeune homme provoque plus d'agitation à lui seul que l'ensemble des enfants Weasley réunis, ce qui n'est pas un petit exploit. Mais pour répondre à la question que tu as certainement en tête, Harry, je crains que Moody et Miss Tonks n'aient pas pu retrouver Bellatrix. Elle était partie avant leur arrivée. En revanche, ils ont retrouvé les traces de son piège… il était bien dissimulé, il fallait être à son emplacement précis pour le repérer. Il est tout à fait regrettable que nous ne l'ayons pas perçu plus tôt, mais je dois dire que j'attendais Bellatrix partout sauf à cet endroit. Un cimetière moldu… c'est très inattendu de sa part. »

« Et négligent de la votre, » cingla Severus, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

« Cela aussi, oui, » admit Dumbledore. « Votre retour chez les Dursley s'est-il bien passé ? »

« Rien d'aussi spectaculaire que la première fois, » répondit Snape, « mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui laisse à penser qu'Harry avait raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans cette maison qui était liée à son état. Un artefact qui explique beaucoup de choses… »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, Severus se leva et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche du collier. Puis, d'un geste faussement désinvolte, il le laissa glisser sur le large bureau de bois du directeur, avant de se rasseoir, incapable d'en détacher son regard.

Il sentit que la respiration de Dumbledore s'était coupée sous le choc, et s'en réjouit secrètement. Cette fois, il avait réussi à impressionner le directeur… et comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Le médaillon de Serpentard, là, sous ses yeux, dans ce bureau !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dumbledore pour se ressaisir et tendre une main fine vers le bijou. Presque hésitant, il le saisit et le porta à hauteur d'yeux.

« Severus, » souffla-t-il, « réalisez vous… ? »

« Oh, oui, » répondit le maître des potions d'un ton satisfait. « Il suinte littéralement de magie noire. Son origine est absolument incontestable… et sa nature également. »

« C'est évident, » murmura le directeur, « tellement évident… sa signature est là, et cette puissance… » il secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir d'une transe. « Merlin, Severus, comment cela a-t-il pu nous échapper ? »

« Je l'ignore, » répondit Snape avec une once de rancune dans la voix. « Comment cette chose a pu se retrouver là, pour commencer ? C'est ce qui me perturbe. Le collier était accompagné d'une lettre de Lily, envoyée à Petunia Dursley à l'époque où Lily a rejoint Poudlard. D'après ce qu'elle y explique, leur mère lui aurait offert ce collier en lui racontant que la légende familiale voulait que le pendentif ait été créé par un ancêtre sorcier, il y a de cela très longtemps. Il aurait été charmé pour détecter les sorciers parmi les nouveau-nés… j'ignore qui cet ancêtre pouvait-être, mais j'imagine mal Salazar Serpentard créer ce type d'artefact. »

« Eh, une minute, » interrompit Harry. « Serpentard ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le directeur jeta un regard interrogatif au professeur, qui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui expliquer… quoique ce soit. Je voulais être sûr. Nous sommes venus vous trouver immédiatement, mais l'irruption de Loki a quelque peu retardé les choses, » fit-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, visiblement toujours accaparé par ses pensées.

« Par quoi commencer ? » murmura-t-il.

« Par le commencement, » trancha Snape. « Harry, ce médaillon n'est pas n'importe quel bijou de famille. Il s'agit en réalité d'un collier très connu, perdu et recherché depuis longtemps. Il a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Tu peux voir le S formé par les pierres… c'est un dessin qui a été reproduit maintes fois à travers les siècles, et que tu trouveras dans la plupart des livres d'histoire de magie. A commencer par l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Mais… mais… » bafouilla Harry, « est-ce que ça voudrait dire… je veux dire, la lettre de ma mère, elle disait qu'il lui venait de sa mère, de ses ancêtres, est-ce que ça signifie que je suis vraiment un héritier de Serpentard ? »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

« C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant, » répondit Snape, « mais je tends à penser que non. »

« Ce n'est pas impossible, mais fortement improbable, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Severus, voulez vous que je poursuive ? »

Les horcruxes, songea Severus. Eh bien, si on lui laissait le choix, et pour être honnête : oui, il préférait laisser cette partie à quelqu'un d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, la diversion tombait à point.

« Continuez, Albus, je reviens dans un instant. »

Avec un bref regard rassurant pour Harry, il se dirigea à son tour vers la cheminée.

« Manoir Snape. »

Il disparut dans une envolée de flammes vertes, pour réapparaître dans le décor familier du laboratoire. Il ne perdit que quelques secondes, juste le temps que les flammes s'éteignent, avant de jeter une nouvelle poignée de poudre.

« Hutte d'Hagrid, Poudlard ! »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée, pour surgir au milieu de la vaste cabane. Le demi-géant était bien là, occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans la hutte, et ne sembla guère surpris de l'invasion.

« Professeur Snape, » fit-il en hochant la tête.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ? » demanda Snape sans préambule. « L'autre passage, est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? »

« Non, non, j'n'ai rien dit là dessus, seulement pour celui-ci. Personne n'est au courant, mais il va falloir que je le dise maintenant… »

« Pas question, vous ne direz rien à Dumbledore. Ce passage doit rester secret aussi longtemps que possible. » rétorqua Severus. « Pas un mot, vous m'entendez ? »

« Je dois le faire, professeur, le directeur va me le demander, je ne peux pas le décevoir encore une fois ! » fit Hagrid.

« Bien sûr que si. Il le fera condamner s'il l'apprend, et ce passage pourrait sauver la vie d'Harry un jour. Vous l'avez fait pour Loki, vous pouvez certainement le faire pour Potter, n'est ce pas ? »

« Professeur Snape, c'est mal, » gémit le géant, « je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, je ne peux pas faire ça… non je ne peux pas… »

« Pour Harry, » répéta Severus, « faites-le pour Harry. Vous tenez à lui, n'est ce pas ? Et vous savez qu'il est en danger, encore plus à présent que Loki est dans les murs. Il faut qu'il ait une issue de secours, une connue de lui seul. Ne lui ôtez pas cette chance, ce pourrait être la seule, un jour, qu'il aura de s'en sortir… »

« Je… je… très bien, » céda Hagrid. « Je ne dirai rien. Mais ne faites pas de bêtise, professeur, ne faites pas comme moi. Je sais qu'Harry est un bon garçon et que vous faites de votre mieux, mais tout va si vite… si vite… »

« Beaucoup trop vite, c'est certain, » grommela Severus. « Je compte sur vous. Il faut que j'y retourne… n'oubliez pas, pas un mot ! »

Et lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il s'élança à nouveau vers le Manoir.

Bien, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre… saisissant les potions sur la table, il en avala deux et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses forces se reconstituer. L'odeur des potions était suffisamment forte et reconnaissable pour qu'Albus l'identifie aussitôt. L'alibi valait ce qu'il valait, mais il n'avait guère le temps d'en élaborer de meilleur. Activant à nouveau la voie de cheminette, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau du directeur où l'attendait un Harry au visage particulièrement pâle, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Ce qui, à peu de choses près, devait être le cas.

« Vous le saviez ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix blanche

« Soyez plus précis, monsieur Potter, » répondit-il, « à quoi exactement vous référez-vous ? A l'existence des horcruxes ? Oui. Au fait que Voldemort en ait fait usage ? Egalement. Quant à savoir que ce collier en était un, je m'en suis douté à l'instant où je l'ai eu en main. Le moment n'était cependant guère propice aux explications. »

« Mais il… quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ? »

« Bien avant ta naissance, probablement après sa sortie de Poudlard. Et non, je n'étais pas au courant… le sortilège permettant de créer les horcruxes est plus ou moins tabou, peu de gens en connaissent l'existence, même dans les milieux proches de la magie noire. Même aujourd'hui, peu de gens sont au courant, y compris dans l'Ordre. Veille donc à être discret, » expliqua Snape.

« Merlin, mais c'est… comment peut-on… et six horcruxes ? Il faut absolument les détruire ! »

Severus vit un bref éclat de triomphe éclairer le regard du directeur, et sentit une rage indicible monter en lui. Sept horcruxes, en comptant Harry ! Mais il s'était bien gardé de lui en faire part, évidemment, et à présent voilà qu'il laissait le garçon partir en guerre contre le sort même qui faisait partie de lui ! Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'Harry. Non, pas même son Protego ne pourrait le protéger de cela…

Dumbledore dut sentir l'humeur de son professeur, car ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement alors qu'il répondait.

« Oui, Harry, il faudra les neutraliser avant de pouvoir atteindre Voldemort, c'est certain. Mais savoir que l'un d'eux a été retrouvé est déjà un grand pas en avant. Quant à savoir ce que le médaillon faisait chez toi, c'est en revanche une énigme. »

« Oh, » fit le garçon, réalisant soudain. « Si ma mère l'a envoyé à tante Pétunia quand elle était à Poudlard, alors, Voldemort n'a pas pu faire cela après… mais avant ? »

« Une chose est certaine, Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais laissé le médaillon de Serpentard dans une maison moldue, » assura Severus. « Quelqu'un a probablement apporté le collier par la suite, bien que j'ignore qui et pourquoi. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. »

« Mais vous pensez que je puisse être le descendant de Serpentard malgré tout ? » insista Harry, visiblement peu enchanté par l'idée.

« Harry, le médaillon a-t-il réagit d'une manière ou d'une autre en ta présence ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« Pas que je sache non. Oh. Vous voulez dire… non, il n'a pas brillé, comme ma mère le disait dans sa lettre. Et pourtant j'ai des pouvoirs… ce n'est pas le bon collier, pas vrai ? Oh, Merlin, je suis soulagé ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, » ironisa Snape. « Les bijoux ont en effet probablement été échangés, je ne trouve aucune trace de Lily, ni du type de magie nécessaire à la détection de pouvoirs sur ce médaillon. Il est probable que l'original ait été perdu. C'est regrettable. »

« Oui, » fit Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus soulagé que déçu de cette perte. « Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire, à présent ? Il doit être détruit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et au plus vite, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Harry, si je m'en occupe dès à présent ? »

« Non, certainement pas, » répondit le garçon. « Ce truc est plutôt malsain. Il y a une incantation spéciale ? »

« Tu dois comprendre que les horcruxes sont des objets très puissants, et de ce fait très difficiles à détruire. Presque impossible, en réalité. L'une des rares armes efficace se trouve en fait être le venin de basilic, une espèce rare, comme tu le sais, » expliqua le directeur.

A ses côtés, Snape fut à nouveau pris d'une vague de colère sourde. Oui, Harry ne le savait que trop bien… le garçon en frissonnait à la simple évocation.

« Ça n'a certainement pas fait du bien au journal de Tom, en tout cas, » murmura-t-il.

« Et c'est ainsi que tu as détruit le premier horcruxe, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

Harry resta un instant à la regarder, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

« Le ? J'ai ? Le… mais… »

« Le journal de Tom Jedusor était un horcruxe, Harry, » expliqua calmement Severus, dissimulant son exaspération. « Sans le savoir, tu as utilisé contre lui une des seules arme capable de le détruire. »

« Moi ? Comme ça, simplement ? Mais j'avais onze ans, ce n'est pas possible que… »

Ce fut la vague de rancœur qu'il sentit émaner de Snape qui l'arrêta. Il se passait quelque chose entre Severus et le directeur qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, après avoir vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, je suppose que cela ne devrait pas être étonnant, » fit calmement Dumbledore.

« Mais alors… combien en reste t il ? » demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc.

« Si ma théorie de la division de l'âme en sept parties est juste, il reste donc cinq horcruxes, » poursuivit le vieux sorcier. « Et il n'en restera plus que quatre si tu m'autorises à m'occuper de celui-ci, Harry. »

« Evidemment, » fit le garçon avec une grimace de dégoût pour l'objet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fascination, en revanche, quand Dumbledore exhiba l'épée de Gryffondor, celle la même avec laquelle il avait vaincu le basilic…

Le directeur n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation en brandissant la lame et tandis qu'il la levait au dessus de sa tête, les yeux étincelants, pour l'abattre sur le médaillon, Harry eut un bref éclair de ce que pouvait être Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald, un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération.

L'épée frappa le bijou avec fracas et une gerbe d'étincelles vertes aveugla momentanément les spectateurs. Quand ils cherchèrent à nouveau le médaillon du regard, en revanche, celui-ci se trouvait à sa place, intact.

Dumbledore et Snape l'observèrent sans un mot, la perplexité visible dans leur regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, » commença Severus.

« Moi si, » interrompit Harry. « Je sais ce qu'il lui faut. »

Sûr de lui, il s'approcha du bureau et saisit l'objet par la chaîne. Des frissons glacés coururent le long de son échine… il le savait ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, le médaillon avait deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ouvre-toi, » murmura-t-il en fourchelang.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le bijou s'ouvrit, libérant un torrent d'énergie malsaine qui sembla s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Harry, qui le jeta à nouveau sur le bureau.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il à Dumbledore dont le regard semblait, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, totalement vide.

Autour d'eux, l'air sembla s'épaissir et une silhouette apparut, pâle, translucide, mais bien réelle.

Une petite fille à l'air triste et au regard plein de reproche tourné vers le directeur.

« Albus, tu ne peux pas faire cela, tu tuerais encore quelqu'un ! Tu es déjà un meurtrier, si tu le fais, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

« Ariana… » murmura le vieil homme qui semblait soudain avoir pris cent ans.

« Albus, pour l'amour du ciel, dépêchez-vous, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » rugit Severus.

« Non, Al, tu n'as plus le droit de punir les gens, tu ne fais que de mauvais choix, tu ne sais pas distinguer le bien du mal, lâche cette épée, » continua la petite fille, avant d'être rejoint par un jeune homme blond à l'air vif et rusé.

« Par amour pour moi, Albus, ne le fais pas ! C'est une relique, un morceau d'âme, tu n'as aucun droit de la détruire, elle peut-être utilisée autrement ! Fais-moi confiance, donne-moi l'épée ! Pour le plus grand bien, Al ! »

Ce fut autour d'Harry d'être pétrifié par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Qui était cette fille, et ce jeune homme qui s'adressait ainsi à Dumbledore ? Des illusions, Severus avait sûrement raison, mais tirées de quel enfer ?

Ce fut un grondement qui le tira de sa transe. Réalisant que le directeur avait baissé sa garde, les mains tremblantes et le regard fixé sur les ombres tourmentées qui s'adressaient à lui sans relâche, Snape avait bondit.

D'une secousse, il arracha l'épée de Gryffondor des mains de Dumbledore et la brandit à son tour au dessus de sa tête. A peine eut-il l'arme en main, cependant, que les silhouettes se fondirent pour réapparaître sous de nouveaux traits.

Harry tressaillit, reconnaissant aussitôt Eileen Prince, son expression plus cruelle encore que dans dans les souvenirs de Snape.

« Espèce de sale petit imposteur, lâche ça immédiatement, » siffla la femme. « Tu n'as aucun droit de toucher à ces objets, sang-mêlé, honte de la famille ! Va-t-en immédiatement ou tu regretteras ta désobéissance ! »

« Elle a raison, » fit une deuxième voix de femme, dont le visage fit dresser les cheveux d'Harry sur son crâne. Lily… sa mère… mais elle n'avait jamais arboré cette expression méprisante, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. « Ça suffit, Sev, tu ne seras jamais qu'un bon à rien, fiche le camp et laisse les gens biens entre eux ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de James quoi que tu fasses, tu es ridicule ! Tu ne mérites pas de poser les yeux sur mon fils, et encore moins de tenir cette épée, fiche le camp avant que quelqu'un ne te voie et qu'ils ne comprennent quelle dégoûtante créature tu es ! »

Mais ni l'ombre déformée d'Eileen ni celle de Lily n'eurent le temps d'aller plus loin. Sans leur accorder un regard, Snape poussa Dumbledore hors de sa trajectoire et prit un demi pas de recul avant d'abattre l'épée de toutes ses forces sur le bijou.

A nouveau, des flammes vertes jaillirent, accompagnées cette fois d'un long hurlement. Les illusions disparurent, laissant place à deux yeux rouges qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur leur identité.

« Traître, » siffla Voldemort, dardant Snape de son regard brûlant.

Une bourrasque glacée traversa la pièce, et le calme retomba dans le bureau du directeur. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Severus laissa retomber l'épée, s'y appuyant alors qu'il vacillait légèrement sur ses pieds. Ce fut Dumbledore, à ses côtés, qui rétablit son équilibre en agrippant son bras.

Le regard toujours un peu vague, le vieux sorcier semblait avoir du mal à surmonter le choc lui-même.

« Merlin, Severus, je suis désolé… j'ignore ce qui m'a pris… » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Asseyez-vous, » fit Snape d'un ton las. « Harry ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, se dirigeant à son tour vers le professeur.

« Ça va. Qu'est ce que c'était, au juste ? Je savais que je devais l'ouvrir, mais je n'ai pas imaginé qu'il ferait une chose pareille, je suis désolé, » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu n'as as à l'être. Il était évident que l'horcruxe était protégé. Bien qu'honnêtement, je me serais bien passé de cette mascarade, » grogna Severus en regagnant son fauteuil. « Albus, vous avez besoin d'une potion ? »

« Non, non, je vous remercie, mon garçon, » fit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Harry, Severus, puis-je vous demander de garder ce dont vous avez été témoin strictement confidentiel ? »

« Evidemment, » s'empressa de répondre Harry, gêné en se rappelant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Snape, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Albus, je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à la Gazette, pour que vous ayez le plaisir de me rendre la pareille dans la prochaine édition. Ne soyez pas stupide. »

« C'est très serpentard de votre part, mon garçon, mais n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet, » répondit Dumbledore en fermant les yeux. « Ce serait une bien pauvre vengeance de ma part que de raconter comment vous avez été obligé de faire le travail à ma place. Je suis vraiment plus que confus pour tout cela… je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être invincible, mais je m'ignorais cette faiblesse, bien que je la craignais. Vous êtes un homme fort, Severus, très fort. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » fit Snape avec un reniflement de mépris. « Je n'ai simplement pas l'âme d'un Gryffondor, et très peu de temps à perdre avec ce genre de mise en scène. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux venant soudain éclairer son visage. « Et pourtant, vous avez pu vous servir de l'épée, chose que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait faire. »

A ces mots, Harry vit le directeur de Serpentard pâlir mortellement.

« Merlin, » souffla-t-il, « jamais… jurez que jamais ceci ne sortira de ce bureau ! Harry, je veux ta parole également ! »

Severus semblait si horrifié que le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Je ne sais pas ; en fait ce pourrait être un excellent moyen de chantage, trop bon pour que je ne l'abandonne comme ça ! Désolé, mais je ne promets rien ! » répondit-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Petite vipère, » murmura Snape, consterné. « Il y a forcément une malfaçon dans cette épée… et je ne veux même plus en entendre parler ! J'ai suffisamment de matière pour vous faire chanter tous les deux si jamais cette information transpirait, et qu'il soit bien clair que je ne perdrais même pas de temps à investiguer pour savoir qui est l'auteur de la fuite, je sévirais pour les deux ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour les deux gryffondors qui éclatèrent de rire, au grand damne de Severus qui se renfrogna un peu plus. Mais en dépit de son air revêche, Harry pouvait sentir que le professeur était satisfait ; la tension était retombée et il avait réussi à distraire Dumbledore de ses pensées, faisant rire Harry par la même occasion. Oh, oui, Snape avait peut-être pu se servir de l'épée de Gryffondor, mais il n'en restait pas moins le roi des Serpentard, réalisa Harry avec une certaine fierté.

Et c'était bon de rire, après ces émotions, et la tension qui les avait poursuivit comme une ombre noire depuis leur départ de Privet Drive.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant que ce truc est détruit, » avoua-t-il en désignant le médaillon brisé.

« Et non sans raison, » approuva Dumbledore, « les horcruxes véhiculent une force maléfique qui atteint tous ceux qui en sont à proximité. »

« Ce qui pourrait expliquer bien des choses, » murmura Severus, soudain happé par ses pensées. « Depuis combien de temps ce collier pouvait-il être là ? Avant l'arrivée d'Harry, certainement, les barrières n'auraient pas laissé entrer quelqu'un porteur d'un tel artefact. Qui sait à quel point il a pu agir sur le comportement des gens de la maison ? »

« Les Dursley ? » fit Harry, effaré. « Vous pensez qu'ils ont été influencés par cette chose ? »

« C'est fort probable, » acquiesça Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. « Et à défaut de les disculper, cela expliquerait un peu plus la façon dont ils t'ont traité… l'horcruxe a pu agir sur leur caractère, en les rendant aigris et agressifs, tandis que tu étais protégé de ses effets par la protection de ta mère. Sans compter que la magie insidieuse et agressive aura certainement renforcé inconsciemment leur haine de tous pouvoirs magiques. C'est tellement stupide… et tellement regrettable. »

Fermant les yeux, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé pourquoi les Dursley le traitaient de cette façon ? Ce qu'il avait fait pour cela ? Avec l'âge, il avait fini par conclure qu'ils étaient simplement ainsi, et que rien ne changerait cet état de fait. Et voilà qu'à présent, il apprenait qu'un collier, un simple collier oublié dans un coin du grenier était peut-être responsable de son enfance gâchée…

Il lui sembla que son estomac se tordait péniblement, et l'instant d'après, ce fut Shadow qui bondit sur l'épaule du maître des potions, s'enroulant autour de son cou pour mieux sentir sa chaleur.

Une main fine vint caresser sa fourrure, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. C'était inutile.

« A ce sujet, » fit finalement Dumbledore d'une voix douce en observant le chat, « le bouclier qui s'est activé pour protéger Harry tout à l'heure était fort efficace. S'agit-il d'une nouvelle version de votre Protego, Severus ? »

« Une ramification, plutôt, » confirma Snape. « Il semblerait qu'il se déclenche chaque fois qu'Harry est attaqué et que je suis en sa présence. La magie est la même que celle qui est à présent en action au Manoir, et elle est tout aussi efficace. »

« Harry ne craint donc plus rien en votre présence, une excellente chose, » fit le directeur. « J'ignore cependant si c'est une information qu'il faudrait ébruiter. »

« Moins les gens en sauront, mieux cela vaudra dans tous les cas. Il en va de même pour les horcruxes… avec celui-ci de vaincu, il en reste toujours quatre dans la nature. Mais à bien y réfléchir, j'ai une petite idée sur la question, » dit Snape.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda le directeur, l'œil perçant.

« A Nagini. La façon dont il contrôle ce serpent n'est pas naturelle, même pour un Fourchelang. Il y a quelque chose d'autre là dessous. »

« Un horcruxe vivant, » commença Dumbledore avant de s'interrompre, l'air plus songeur que jamais. Le regard noir de Snape le clouait au fauteuil, le mettant au défi d'en dire plus en présence d'Harry. « Probable, » continua donc le vieux sorcier, « très probable. D'autre part, ce médaillon nous met sur une autre piste, celle des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs. Je vais me renseigner dès à présent sur cette possibilité. Peut-être désirerez-vous dîner dans vos quartiers ce soir, Harry et vous ? »

« En effet, » soupira Severus, commençant à sentir le poids de la fatigue de la journée. « A moins que tu ne souhaites rejoindre tes amis, chat de gouttière ? » demanda-t-il à Shadow.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : deux rangées de petits crocs acérés vinrent se planter dans son oreille, le prenant par surprise. Snape secoua la tête avec agacement, avant de planter une pichenette bien placée sur le museau du chat qui lâcha prise en glapissant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du professeur noir et furieux, celui du chat dépité et vexé.

« Albus, nous redescendons, » fit Severus d'une voix sèche. « Si vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous trouver. »

« Bien entendu, » acquiesça le directeur, qui cachait difficilement son amusement. « Bonne soirée, mes enfants, et reposez vous bien. Et, Severus ? Merci pour votre aide aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement bien géré de votre part. Quand le moment sera venu, vous ferez un excellent directeur. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, » fit Snape avec agacement. « D'une part, vous nous enterrerez tous, d'autre part, je n'ai absolument pas l'étoffe d'un directeur d'école »

« Comme vous n'avez pas celle d'un Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants de malice.

« Vous ! » gronda Snape, « Vous avez promis ! »

« De ne pas en parler à l'extérieur, certainement, mais me priver de vous faire enrager ? Ce serait trop me demander, Severus, » répondit le directeur.

Avec un grognement outré, Snape se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas aussi digne que possible, le chat toujours solidement accroché à son épaule. La porte ne se referma toutefois pas à temps pour couvrir le rire de Dumbledore, et Shadow dut enfoncer son museau dans les robes du maître des potions pour se retenir de pousser un miaulement de satisfaction à son tour.

Les consignes avaient visiblement été bien appliquées, et aucun élève ne croisa leur chemin tandis qu'ils descendaient dans les donjons. A peine passés la porte, Shadow bondit à terre pour se transformer en adolescent.

« Ow, vous m'avez fait mal ! » fit-il en se frottant le nez d'un air indigné.

« Parfait, c'était justement le but, » répondit froidement Severus. « Avise-toi encore de me mordre et prépare-toi à perdre quelques dents ! »

« C'était juste pour plaisanter, » protesta Harry, « je n'ai pas vraiment mordu fort ! »

« Abstient-toi de le faire tout court. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est d'être mordu par un animal non identifié. »

« Vous exagérez, » insista le garçon, tout en sentant bien que Snape ne plaisantait pas. De toute évidence, il avait touché un point sensible. Plus de morsure, même pour jouer, donc… mieux valait partir sur un autre terrain.

« Je suis content que vous en ayez fini avec ce médaillon. Même si j'ai été surpris que Dumbledore se laisse fléchir, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas aimé prendre sa place… c'était plutôt effrayant. »

Mais Snape haussa les épaules.

« Il s'agit d'un sort que Voldemort utilise régulièrement à la fois sur ses ennemis et ses Mangemorts quand il souhaite les tester… ou les affaiblir. Rien de bien impressionnant une fois que l'on réalise qu'il ne s'agit que d'illusions puisant dans notre subconscient. Mais je suis également surpris qu'Albus s'y soit laissé prendre, j'aurais pensé qu'il avait déjà eu à affronter ce genre de situation auparavant… Grindelwald n'était pas le plus tendre des adversaires. »

« Et vous avez vu les deux personnes qui lui ont parlé ? Je me demande qui cela pouvait être, » fit Harry, songeur.

« Pour la petite fille, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quant au jeune homme, en revanche, tu devrais le savoir… encore qu'aux vues de tes notes en histoire de la magie, ce soit compréhensible. Il me semble d'ailleurs que nous devions travailler là-dessus. »

« Histoire de la magie ? Vous le connaissez ? Qui est ce ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Va chercher ton manuel, et cherche, » répondit Snape.

« Arrêtez, ne me faites pas ça, vous avez vu la taille du bouquin ? D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuse pour la morsure, c'était idiot, je n'ai pas réfléchi, vous êtes content ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que cela devrait suffire, » fit le professeur.

« Alors, qui est ce ? S'il vous plait, ça va me rendre fou ! » gémit le garçon.

« Il s'agit de Grindelwald, le prédécesseur de Voldemort, que Dumbledore a vaincu dans les années 40. Et de toute évidence, qu'il a bien connu… »

« Merlin, vous voulez dire… vous réalisez ? Ce que ce type, Grindelwald a dit 'par amour pour moi' ou quelque chose dans le genre, vous croyez que… ? »

« Je crois que cela ne nous concerne pas et que nous ne devrions pas en parler, » s'empressa de répondre Snape.

« Mais tout de même, si vous dites que les illusions venaient de son subconscient, vous pensez que Dumbledore est… ? »

« Gay ? » finit Severus. « Pour tout dire, j'avais toujours pensé que Minerva et lui… Merlin, je ne veux même pas y penser, parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harry. « Je veux dire, s'il sortait avec McGonagall, je trouverais ça formidable. Ils iraient bien ensemble, je trouve ! »

« Potter, » fit Snape en se tournant pour regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux, « si Albus est encore capable de courir un marathon à travers l'école et de tenir Voldemort en respect, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit aussi capable de se servir de sa baguette dans d'autres circonstances, disons plus… intimes ? »

A ces mots, Harry verdit, se sentant soudain nauséeux.

« Ah, Merlin, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… vous… oh, bon sang, mais vous avez vraiment un esprit tordu ! » glapit-il.

« C'est bien toi qui a insisté sur ce sujet, si tu t'en rappelles, » fit ironiquement Severus.

« Oh, non, maintenant j'ai cette image dans ma tête… » gémit Harry.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir de quelle image il s'agit, » le coupa Snape, « mais si cela peut aider, oui, Albus joue visiblement pour sa propre équipe. »

« Ça suffit avec les métaphores, » protesta Harry, avant de fermer les yeux en voyant Snape lever un sourcil. « Non, tout bien pesé, on garde les métaphores. Mais Dumbledore et Grindelwald… je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas mieux. Oh, Merlin, très bien, trouvez un autre sujet de conversation, vite, par pitié ! »

« Eh bien, je proposerais bien Loki et son cher papa, mais je doute que nous ayons des avis très semblables sur la question, » ironisa Snape.

« Loki… bon sang, oui, c'était assez horrible, cette scène avec Remus… Loki n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, c'est vraiment triste. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela triste… ou logique. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'animal semble avoir trouvé un mentor en la personne d'Hagrid, voilà qui promet de rendre les choses intéressantes… »

« Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment compter là-dessus, » fit Harry en secouant la tête. « Remus a demandé à Dumbledore de ne pas laisser Hagrid s'approcher de Loki. Je suppose que je peux le comprendre. »

« Oh, mais Dumbledore n'a pas dit son dernier mot, » commenta amèrement Severus. « Et si Hagrid lui semble être une bonne pièce à jouer sur l'échiquier, je ne doute pas qu'il lui laissera toute latitude avec Loki. »

« Quoi ? Mais Remus… »

« Albus veut gagner cette guerre, Harry. Il a certes une conscience toute Gryffondore, mais il cherche avant tout le moyen de jouer ses pions de manière efficace. A la place de Lupin, je ne me fierais guère à ses grandes phrases pleines de sentimentalisme. Dumbledore reste Dumbledore, » fit Snape avec une légère grimace.

« Mais… il s'agit de son fils, » rappela Harry, effaré. « il ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Les liens du sang ne valent que ce qu'ils valent, et je n'ai pas l'impression que Loki soit prêt à reconnaître son père. Si Hagrid se révèle avoir plus d'influence sur lui, et sachant l'intérêt que présente le garçon… je ne me fais guère d'illusion. »

« Tout de même, je me demande ce que Loki cherchait à faire… c'était vraiment trop facile, il ne pouvait pas réellement espérer s'en tirer comme ça ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un plan ? »

« Oh, c'est un stratagème, bien évidemment, » acquiesça Snape. « Le tout est de savoir à qui profite le crime. »

« Pas à Remus, en tout cas, » murmura Harry. « Il avait l'air défait. »

« Pour l'instant, il semble que tout le monde ait à y perdre, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, » rumina Severus. « Mais trêve de tergiversation. Que désires-tu manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peu importe. Commandez ce que vous voulez. Du poulet, peut-être, » proposa Harry dont l'estomac ne criait pas famine, jusqu'à ce que l'idée ne fasse son chemin. « Oh, et des frites pour aller avec. Hum, si ça vous convient, bien-sûr. »

« Bien-sûr, » ironisa Snape en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, et la fatigue aidant, les deux sorciers avalèrent rapidement leur repas. Rompu par les péripéties de la journée, Severus se leva pour aller prendre une bouteille de liqueur dans un meuble.

« Tu es encore mineur et je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde que tu développes un penchant pour l'alcool, mais je suppose que si tu souhaitais goûter, et je dis bien goûter, un fond de digestif, cela resterait dans les limites des bonnes mœurs. »

Harry sourit.

« Merci, mais après le whisky de l'autre jour… je crois que je vais passer mon tour. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Nous serons aussi bien à Poudlard pour cette nuit, je tiens à rester à portée de mes Serpentard au cas où ce Loki trouverait encore le moyen de provoquer de nouvelles émeutes. Je préfèrerais que tu dormes ici également, mais je présume que les dortoirs seront particulièrement bien gardés de toute façon. »

« Non, je reste ici, » répondit Harry en se levant à son tour. « Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avant d'aller dormir. »

Severus fit un vague geste de la main pour l'encourager, et prit un journal de Potions qui traînait sur la table basse avant de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil.

« Severus, est-ce que tu as les papiers avec toi ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Snape se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourcil interrogatif levé. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, l'homme savait de quoi il voulait parler, ou du moins l'espérait…

« Les papiers d'adoption, » ajouta-t-il.

Il vit le maître des potions déglutir, avant de sortir une liasse de parchemins de sa robe et de les lui tendre.

D'un pas résolu, Harry s'avança pour les prendre et chercha des yeux une plume. L'ayant trouvée, il vint s'agenouiller devant la table basse et y déposa les documents.

« Je dois juste signer en bas ? » demanda-t-il.

« En dessous de ton nom, oui, » répondit Severus, la voix étrangement rauque. « Harry, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? »

Mais le garçon se contenta de sourire en lui rendant un regard où ne planait aucun doute. Puis, se penchant sur les parchemins, il signa d'un geste sûr les trois exemplaires des papiers d'adoption. A peine eut-il reposé la plume que les documents se mirent à émettre une douce lumière dorée avant de se mettre à flotter délicatement. L'un des exemplaire disparut dans un léger 'pop', et les deux autres voletèrent l'un vers Harry, l'autre vers Severus.

Dès que les deux sorciers eurent prit le parchemin, la lumière s'étendit brièvement à leurs mains avant de disparaître, laissant le papier délicatement doré.

Un instant muet, Harry leva son regard du document qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » murmura-t-il.

« Que l'adoption a fonctionné, » répondit Severus, l'air visiblement stupéfait. « Que tu acceptes les termes du contrat, et que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour croire en cette adoption. Un sort similaire était attaché à ma signature pour preuve de ma bonne foi. Un exemplaire vient à présent d'être envoyé au Ministère, qui ne devrait pas tarder à réagir… mais le plus important est fait et il semble peu probable qu'ils puissent empêcher quoique ce soit à ce stade de la procédure. »

« Alors tant mieux, » fit Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant tandis qu'il relisait le contrat. « Je suis vraiment heureux que ça soit fait. Merci, Severus. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier, » fit le professeur en passant une main dans ses cheveux, peinant visiblement à réaliser. « Puis-je te demander ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Oh, j'avais l'intention de le faire, » assura Harry. « Ce qui m'y a poussé… la liste serait longue, pas vrai ? Mais pour être honnête, c'est votre patronus. »

Snape grogna, se massant la tempe du bout des doigts.

« Merlin, je suppose que je dois m'attendre à en entendre parler, maintenant qu'il a fait le tour de l'école, » fit-il. « Mais tu as raison, c'est une bonne chose. Certainement pas quelque chose que je désire cacher. »

Harry hésita un instant, incertain d'avoir le droit de continuer sur ce terrain.

« Votre ancien patronus… la biche… c'était pour ma mère, pas vrai ? »

Severus leva le regard, le visage impassible, et hocha la tête.

« Vous savez, ce que l'illusion a dit tout à l'heure, quand vous avez détruit l'horcruxe, » commença Harry, incapable de soutenir le regard de son nouveau père. « Vous dites que le sort cherche dans l'inconscient, mais c'est faux. Je veux dire, pas pour le sort, mais… ma mère n'aurait jamais pensé ça, rien de tout ça. Et James… mon père… mon autre père… vous valez largement aussi bien que lui. »

« Ne dis pas cela, Harry, » fit doucement Snape. « Tu ne l'as pas connu, et ce que tu as appris de lui ne te l'as pas forcément montré sous un jour favorable. C'était un homme respectable, et très courageux. Tu peux être fier de lui et il n'en sera jamais moins ton père pour autant, » conclut-il en désignant le parchemin d'adoption.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » reprit Harry. « Simplement qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que vous… tout le monde le considère comme un héros, et c'est mérité, mais en ce qui me concerne, mes deux pères sont des héros. Et je suis fier des deux. »

Si l'expression de Severus resta indéchiffrable, Harry n'en sentit pas moins le torrent d'émotions qui déferla en lui à ces paroles. Des paroles que personne, probablement, n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui dire. Une acceptation qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il venait, en quelques mots, de guérir au moins en partie une des blessures de son nouveau père, et de lui offrir un peu de paix bien méritée. Harry se sentit soudain étrangement en paix lui-même… cette fois, il y était. Il avait trouvé une famille.

Lentement, Severus sembla se recomposer.

« Il y a de nombreuses années, quinze pour être précis… je me suis rendu au Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter des ingrédients, » commença-t-il en détachant chaque mot. « Cette visite, hélas, est tombée au mauvais moment. En sortant d'un magasin, j'ai aperçu les personnes que je souhaitais éviter le plus au monde à cette époque : Lily et James Potter. » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « Ils n'étaient pas seuls, en réalité. James tenait un bébé dans les bras. Toi, Harry. Tu étais agité et James avait du mal à te tenir, tu avais vu un chien au loin et tu voulais absolument le caresser. Lily riait de bon cœur, et a finit par te prendre pour te faire marcher en te tenant les mains. Je vous ai regardé vous éloigner, dans l'ombre, et j'ai cru que la jalousie allait me foudroyer sur place. Voir Lily heureuse avec un autre, avec le fils d'un autre… pendant des années, cette vision a empoisonné mon esprit chaque fois que j'y pensais. »

Il fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de liqueur.

« A présent, cependant, quand j'y repense… eh bien, en réalité, c'est le même sentiment qui me domine. Mais plus pour la même raison. Je suis jaloux, Harry, mais pas pour Lily… je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir connu à cette époque, de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de revenir vers Lily, et plus encore, de ne pas avoir proposé de te prendre avec moi après la mort de tes parents. J'ignore si Dumbledore l'aurait accepté, il est probable que non… mais j'aurais du essayer. Et quand je pense à présent à toutes ces années gâchées, à ce qui aurait pu être… je ne suis pas étonné que mon patronus ait changé, en réalité. Mes priorités ont changé également. Je ne suis pas du tout certain de mériter d'avoir un fils, encore moins quelqu'un comme toi, Harry… mais Merlin en soit témoin, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être un père digne de ce nom. Voilà qui ne représente sans doute pas un discours d'adoption très convaincant, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je suis capable de produire à cette heure et après cette journée, » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« J'avoue que je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux sur ce point, je rêve de mon lit… mais je voulais vraiment faire ça avant de dormir. »

« Une bonne chose de faite, » approuva Severus avec un sourire. « De cette façon, nous sommes assurés d'avoir de l'animation dès le réveil demain matin. Je me demande juste jusqu'à quelle heure Dumbledore parviendra à retenir les journalistes. »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Harry. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont… ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Ne me dis pas que tu entretenais l'espoir que ceci reste confidentiel ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… cela dit… en qualité de père, il me semble que c'est à toi que revient la responsabilité d'affronter Rita Skeeter, » tenta Harry sans grand espoir.

« Oh, mais je ne voudrais certainement pas voler la vedette à mon fils, » contra Severus en se levant pour presser l'épaule du garçon. « Il se fait tard, Harry. Ta chambre est-elle suffisamment confortable ? »

« Je crois que je pourrais dormir sur un banc public, de toute façon, » bailla Harry. « Mais oui, elle est parfaite. J'ai demandé à Ron de me donner des posters, il devrait m'en ramener bientôt, pour décorer. Et je… » un nouveau bâillement lui coupa la parole. « Non, rien. Je vais juste aller me coucher. Bonne nuit… Severus, » fit-il avec un sourire timide. « Et merci pour tout. »

Snape secoua la tête, visiblement harassé lui aussi.

« A votre service, monsieur Potter. Et bonne nuit. »

« Potter-Snape, » répondit Harry.

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

« Potter-Snape. Mon nom. Ce serait possible de le changer ? »

« De… tu… Harry, va dormir, tu es de toute évidence complètement épuisé, » répondit le professeur en poussant doucement le garçon vers sa chambre.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas, » protesta Harry. « Vous seriez d'accord ? »

Severus s'arrêta net, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis, après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme, il répondit :

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment… »

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait.

« J'y vais. Bonne nuit. »

Le professeur sourit légèrement.

« Bonne nuit… monsieur Potter-Snape. »

* * *

Un grand merci à Quidam qui a betaé ce chapitre avec majesté ! C'était un chapitre un peu calme me direz vous: certes vous répondrais je, mais il était temps de se poser pour faire le point sur pas mal de choses! je crois qu'il en reste encore pas mal en suspens, et plus encore à venir, mais chaque chose en son temps ! Voici en tout cas ce cher Loi 'à l'abri' à Poudlard... je ne sais pas vous, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Papa Loup a du souci à se faire, mes enfants !

Sur ce, j'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mes autres chefs d'oeuvres... pardon, écrits ;-) il s'agit de traductions, la première étant la bien célèbre Une année sans pareille d'Aspen, que vous trouverez aisément sur Google, et dont j'ai récement publié un chapitre ( n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un coucou en fançais, elle adore), et par ailleurs mon nouveau bébé: Better Angels, tout à fait différent au niveau du thème, mais très prenant ! L'idée ? Nous sommes à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il s'agit d'un UA, et lorsque James a voulu jouer ce fameux mauvais tour à Snape, il a aussi découvert autre chose: la marque indiquant que SNape était un esclave au service des Malfoy. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? en effet, ma dernière fic s'en inspire, entre autres... pour en revenir à nos moutons, James décide de racheter Snape pour lui éviter une mort certaine, et les ennuis commencent pour tout le monde !

Une fic en 10 chapitres, si ma mémoire est bonne, très agreable à lire, les personages sont vraiment bien respectés! Sinon, je ne traduirais pas, hein... bref, bientot sur vos écrans, jetez un oeil à mon LJ ( dans mon profil ) pour en savoir plus, mais sans doute demain le premir chapy!

Sur ce, merci à tous les adorables lecteurs qui suivent Shadow et me laissent de gentils messages, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !


	43. Interlude Chapter 43

_Voici un chapitre pour lequel je vais rompre plusieurs de mes règles d'or…._

_Premièrement, jamais de commentaire de l'auteur avant le chapitre ( ça, c'est fait !), je trouve ça agaçant… mais pour une fois, c'est indispensable !_

_Deuxièmement, un petit interlude que je poste sur ce chapitre mais qui aurait pu être à part, et qui n'est pas indispensable à l'histoire._

_Troisièmement, sacrilège… il s'agit d'une petite song-fic. Autrement dit, ouvrez youtube, chercher 'billy joel – Lullaby', lancez, et lisez ! _

_Beaucoup de guimauve pas cher, servez vous ;-)_

**INTERLUDE : Lullaby**

Les alarmes résonnèrent à minuit une, alors que Severus dormait du sommeil du juste. Il s'étira en grognant, rechignant à abandonner les brumes du rêve dans lequel il était plongé un instant seulement auparavant.

_Chante…_

De quoi s'agissait il, au juste ? Quelque chose à propos d'un arbre, et… mais le fil fragile se brisait déjà. De l'autre côté de la porte, l'alarme résonnait toujours, audible seulement pour lui. Harry faisait un cauchemar…

_Chante !_

Il se retourna. Etait-ce encore le rêve, ou avait il vraiment entendu cette voix ? Secouant la tête, il se redressa. Le rêve, bien sûr. Harry. Il devait aller voir Harry…

Doucement, de cette démarche d'espion qu'il avait acquise si tôt, il se faufila sans un bruit dans la chambre voisine et s'assis sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur le front du garçon, comme il en avait si vite pris l'habitude.

« Tout va bien, Harry, tu es en sécurité… »

« Vous… restez ? » balbutia le garçon, sans se réveiller.

« Evidemment, » murmura Severus. « Dors, tout ira bien. »

« Et si… s'il… s'ils… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout, » rassura doucement Snape, émerveillé de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. N'était ce pas l'apanage des petits enfants que de parler ainsi dans un demi sommeil ?

« J'ai peur que… » une fois de plus, il ne put finir sa phrase, mais Severus compris malgré tout.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là. Je resterai là. Toujours. »

Il lui sembla que le garçon appuya un peu plus son front contre sa paume, mais ce fut tout.

_Chante… Severus, chante!_

Snape sursauta. Le rêve? Le garçon? La voix était dans sa tête, il en était bien certain, mais… la Marque ? Se pouvait il… ?

A ses côtés, le garçon semblait s'être calmé, une main accrochée désespérément à ses robes noires, les sourcils encore froncés.

_S'il te plait… chante._

"Je… je ne sais pas chanter, stupide enfant," murmura t il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Tu sais. S'il te plait… une berceuse… _

« Je n'en connais pas… je… » Merlin, mais pourquoi sa voix était elle subitement si rauque ?

_Une berceuse… juste une berceuse… c'est ce qui fait partir les cauchemars, Sev…_

Ce nom… une seule personne l'avait appelé ainsi, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait emporté avec elle. La seule personne aussi qui l'ait entendu chanter, et…

_Une berceuse. Tu peux le faire. Pour lui._

Mais il était bien certain de ne pas en connaître… sa mère n'en avait jamais chanté, et les seules chansons qu'il connaissait étaient celles que Lily et lui avaient écouté sur le vieux tourne disque… ces chansons que…

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Severus avait commencé à fredonné, le regard perdu dans une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

Le vieux gramophone jouait, et Lily fermait les yeux. Toujours, pour cette chanson. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir son odeur, à présent, légère mais si familière qu'elle était impossible à ne pas reconnaitre… elle aurait surement bercé Harry sur cette chanson. Peut-être l'avait elle fait, en réalité. Se pouvait il que le garçon s'en souvienne ? Mais il n'entendait même pas sa propre voix tandis que les notes s'égrenaient.

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Mais le garçon était à lui, à présent. Et il lui appartenait lui aussi. Si seulement il avait pu le connaître à cette époque où il n'était qu'un bébé heureux, le tenir, le voir jouer avec Lily… mais il était là à présent. Et malgré toutes ses années perdues, Harry était son fils, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Si peu de temps avait passé, et tant de chemin déjà… comment pouvait on en arriver à aimer un être aussi entièrement et aussi rapidement? Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cela… mais il ne commettrait pas la même erreur cette fois. Il serait là quand il le faudrait. Toujours.

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

Et le gramophone tournait, et Lily dansait, les yeux fermés, se serrant dans ses propres bras. Si jolie et si fragile, Lily… comme ton fils. Il veut sauver le monde, il ne veut pas montrer qu'il a peur, mais il fait des cauchemars si souvent… si tu étais là, si tu avais été là pour l'accompagner sur le quai de la gare, pour le protéger des gens comme moi… l'aurais-tu cru, Lily, à l'époque où nous trainions le tourne disque dans un champ pour entendre le vent chanter nos chansons, l'aurais tu cru que je détesterais ton fils quand je le verrais arriver à Poudlard pour la première fois… que je détesterais ses yeux parce que ce seraient les tien. Et que je finirais par en venir à l'aimer, à le protéger, à l'adopter… ton fils. Mon fils.

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Il faudrait y emmener Harry un jour. Le champ de Magnus, le vieux chêne sous lequel ils avaient passé tant d'heures… lui raconter ces journées, lui apprendre à faire des moulins à eau, puisque ça te plaisait tant, Lily. Tellement de moulins, Merlin, leurs roues doivent encore tourner, quelque part… comme ces vieux disques. Il aimerait sûrement cela, puisque tu l'aimais. Il se souviens encore de toi, tu sais, à sa façon. Et il t'aime, lui aussi. Oui, ces roues tournent toujours, c'est certain, je peux les entendre d'ici…

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

Et demain, il serait sans doute officiellement son fils. Demain. Le mois suivant. L'année suivante. Un jour, un jour assez proche en réalité, il obtiendrait ses diplômes et quitterait Poudlard pour entrer dans la Grande Vie. Oh, il aura toutes ses BUSEs, Lily, je peux te le promettre. Et il deviendra un brillant Auror, ou quelque soit la vocation qu'il choisisse. Et fais moi confiance, avant longtemps, cette petite rouquine de chez les Weasley aura envahi sa vie, comme tu as envahi celle de son père. Mais il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter, Lily, fais moi confiance. Je peux te promettre cela aussi, je ne permettrais à aucune prophétie, aucun seigneur des ténèbres, aucune menace de planer sur sa vie. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il ne soit pas totalement heureux, autant que possible… et il aura des enfants un jour, et je suis prêt à parier qu'ils auront vos yeux. Vos yeux verts si terrible…

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I_

_will be_

La sensation si réconfortante de chaleur et de poids sur son front disparut, et Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Les voix s'étaient arrêtées… pourquoi ? Elles allaient si bien ensemble… et elles étaient si rassurantes, comme… un souvenir, ou une promesse. A la lumière du salon, il entrevit une silhouette noire se glisser par la porte et la refermer doucement derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était venu…

_Dors, mon ange._

Malgré lui, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent. Cette voix… ce n'était pas Severus… mais il la connaissait aussi.

_Il veille sur toi, mon bébé. Rendors toi. Tu as un merveilleux papa._

Il souris à nouveau. Oui, il avait un merveilleux… il lutta un instant, sentant le sommeil le gagner, calme et serein cette fois ci. Une seconde, une fraction de seconde seulement avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il parvint à entrouvrir les paupières, le regard flou. Mais pas assez cependant pour ne pas voir la silhouette délicate qui se tournait vers lui, devant la porte, et les longs cheveux roux qui entouraient ce visage presque oublié…

_Bonne nuit, mon ange._

**Fin de l'interlude**

**Chapitre 43 : Le jour de vérité, partie 1**

« Severus ! Severus, sortez immédiatement ! »

Du fond de son lit, le maître des potions ignora superbement la voix féminine qui l'appelait d'un ton péremptoire.

« Severus Snape ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! »

Aucune chance. La vieille chouette pouvait bien continuer à s'égosiller tant qu'elle le voulait, il ne bougerait pas. C'était après tout bien pour cette raison qu'il avait fait poser des sécurités spéciales sur sa cheminée… oh, et également contre les Mangemorts. Mais pour McGonagall en priorité.

Le son d'une porte refermée se fit entendre, suivi de bruits de pas assourdis. Quelques paroles furent échangées dans le salon et une minute plus tard, de manière prévisible, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Oui, il y avait bien une faille à son plan… Harry.

« Severus ? Tu dors ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Ainsi périssent les grasses matinées, songea Snape. Mais après tout, il s'y était déjà résigné en adoptant un adolescent, qui, paradoxalement, ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Ravalant un soupir, il se redressa.

« J'arrive. »

L'avantage de dormir tout habillé était de ne jamais être surpris au réveil… avec après un rapide sort de rafraîchissement, Severus se dirigea vers la porte, pressentant déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Ce fut bien Harry qui l'accueillit, l'air à la fois confus et mal réveillé.

« C'est McGonagall, » expliqua-t-il avec un signe vers la cheminée. « Elle refuse de partir tant que vous ne serez pas allé lui parler. Apparemment, il y a du grabuge. »

« Quelle surprise, » ironisa-t-il. « Va commander à manger, je pressens que le petit déjeuner va être rapide. » Puis, se dirigeant vers la cheminée où l'attendait le buste impatient de sa collègue : « Bonjour, Minerva. Je vous dirais bien que c'est un plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin, mais ce serait un mensonge éhonté. Allons donc droit au but : quel mauvais vent vous amène ? »

« Ts-ts, Severus, feriez-vous partie de ces gens qui ne sont pas du matin ? » fit la directrice de Gryffondor d'un air pincé.

« M'avez-vous déjà vu de bonne humeur à une heure quelconque de la journée ? » rétorqua Snape.

« Vous marquez un point, » concéda Minerva avec un demi-sourire. « Quoiqu'il en soit, dépêchez-vous de prendre votre café ou votre potion de civisme, et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous avez approximativement deux minutes pour vous y trouver, vous et votre bonne humeur. »

« Minerva, vous êtes un antidote parfait à toute potion de civisme ; expliquez-moi votre problème et retournez vous coucher en rond dans votre panier, voulez-vous ? Il est six heures du matin et j'aimerai avoir un peu de tranquillité chez moi ! »

« Nous aimerions tous avoir un peu de tranquillité, Severus, en particulier un samedi aux aurores, » susurra la sorcière, « mais il se trouve qu'Albus essaie de contenir une horde de journalistes et de délégués du ministère depuis bientôt une heure ; figurez-vous qu'il semblerait qu'un professeur de ce collège ait eu la splendide idée d'envoyer des papiers d'adoptions en bonne et due forme hier soir au ministère, au nom d'Harry Potter ! »

« Voyez-vous ça, » fit Snape, « quelle idée saugrenue. Je suis certain que le coupable sera dûment châtié. Maintenant, pourrais-je déjeuner en paix ? »

« Severus Snape, en voilà assez ! Vous savez très bien que je suis en train de parler de vous ! » s'écria McGonagall, perdant son sang froid au grand plaisir du maître des potions.

« Ça vous énerve, n'est ce pas ? » fit il avec un petit sourire intéressé.

« Et quoi donc exactement ; que vous ayez adopté Harry, ou que vous l'ayez fait sans en avertir personne, provoquant un véritable assaut du château au milieu de la nuit ? »

« De la nuit ? » fit Severus en penchant la tête, visiblement amusé. « Eh bien eh bien, se pourrait-il que je ne sois pas la seule personne ici à ne pas être du matin ? Et pour répondre à votre question… je dirais les deux. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour pénétrer dans la salle, deux tasses de café dans une main et un panier de croissants dans l'autre. Il resta un instant figé en apercevant les visages des deux professeurs qui s'étaient tournés vers lui. Quoiqu'il se soit passé en son absence, il semblait que Snape ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, tandis que McGonagall, elle, écumait de rage dans sa cheminée. Pour un peu, Harry se serait attendu à la voir se transformer en félin et bondir toutes griffes dehors sur Severus…

A la vue d'Harry, cependant, elle fit un effort pour se reprendre.

« Severus, dans mon bureau, dans cinq minutes tout au plus, » fit-elle de son ton le plus professoral.

« Une seconde, » protesta Snape, redevenu sérieux, « pourquoi devrais-je faire un détour par votre antre ? Je présume que c'est Albus qui va s'occuper des détails. »

« Les détails, comme vous dites, sont précisément en train d'envahir le bureau du directeur qui tente de calmer tout ce beau monde ! » riposta McGonagall, perdant patience. « Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait, et j'irai en reporter à Albus. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez aller vous-même dans la cage aux fauves rendre des comptes. »

« Vu de cette façon, » murmura Snape, « je vous laisse l'exclusivité. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, laissez-nous dix minutes, la nuit a été suffisamment courte comme cela. »

Jetant un bref regard aux cernes sous les yeux de Severus et d'Harry, McGonagall acquiesça brièvement.

« Dix minutes exactement, pas plus. A tout de suite. » Elle fit un mouvement pour reculer, puis, s'arrêtant : « oh, et soyez gentils, gardez-moi un croissant. Avec toutes ces idioties, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger. »

« Et un bol de lait. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, » grommela Snape. « A plus tard, Minerva. »

Avec un air outragé, la sorcière s'éclipsa.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la journée va être longue, » murmura Harry.

« Perspicace dès le matin, hum ? » répondit Snape. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû prévenir Albus hier soir. Mais quoi, lui gâcher la surprise d'un réveil matinal ? » Il soupira. « Bien. Je présume que la stratégie du chat ne vaudra rien ce matin, il faudra de toute façon que tu répondes aux questions du ministère seul. Quoiqu'il arrive, Harry, je te conjure de ne pas leur en dire plus que le strict nécessaire. Tes pouvoirs sont sous contrôle, tout va bien à Poudlard, pas de loup animagus en vue, le Manoir est une charmante petite maison de campagne avec laquelle Voldemort n'a rien à voir et la visite à Privet Drive s'est déroulée sans encombre. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Compris, oui, » fit Harry, « mais est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu trop de mensonges pour être crédible ? »

« Qui parle de mensonge ? Il s'agit juste d'une façon de voir les choses, » fit négligemment Snape. « Ou d'une stratégie, si tu préfères. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry d'une voix lente. « A quand le sermon sur 'il ne faut pas mentir' ? Je pense qu'on peut le rayer de la liste, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas cinq ans, il est un peu tard pour t'inculquer les bonnes valeurs, » répliqua Snape. « Cela dit, il est clair que je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me mentes. En aucun cas, c'est entendu ? Ne réponds pas à mes questions si elles te gênent, mais ne me sers jamais de mensonge. Ta sécurité est une affaire trop sérieuse. »

Harry hocha solennellement la tête. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, réalisa-t-il, il n'avait jamais eu personne à qui ne pas mentir… en tout cas personne qui s'en préoccupe sérieusement.

« Entendu, » fit il en finissant son café. Il n'était pas particulièrement amateur de cette boisson, mais si Severus l'aimait tant… eh bien, il serait agréable d'avoir quelque chose à partager, même si ce n'était qu'un détail.

« Quant aux autres, je te laisse juge de ce que tu souhaites leur dire ou leur cacher. Je n'approuverai certainement pas que tu deviennes un menteur compulsif, mais je pense que les risques sont minimes. Pour le reste, comme je te le disais, un peu de ruse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Eh bien, songea Harry, il venait finalement d'avoir son sermon sur le mensonge. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était une bonne manière de commencer cette journée qui s'annonçait comme celle de l'adoption…

« Fini tes croissants, » fit Severus en se levant. « Et trouve une robe neuve à te mettre. Tu as environ cinq minutes pour être présentable pour le ministre. »

« Vous croyez que Scrimgeour se sera déplacé ? » demanda Harry, anxieux.

« Pour l'adoption d'Harry Potter ? Je suis prêt à parier que lui même a mis sa meilleure robe… ou celle sur laquelle mon sang se verra le moins, » fit sombrement Snape.

« C'est Potter-Snape, je croyais que nous étions d'accord ? »

Severus le dévisagea, médusé.

« Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir faire cela ? Je doute que qui que ce soit approuve ton choix… je ne suis même pas sûr de l'approuver moi-même. »

« Ça vous dérange ? » demanda Harry, crispé.

« Pas d'un point de vue personnel, non. Mais le nom de Snape n'a rien de très honorable, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers. »

« Ce n'est pas mon avis, » fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Les gens s'y feront. Ils seront bien obligés. »

« Hum, » fit Severus, sceptique. « Dépêche-toi. Minerva n'apprécierait pas que nous soyons en retard. Ennuyer notre émissaire ne serait pas le meilleur moyen de commencer la journée. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cru entendre bouc émissaire… » dit Harry en riant.

« Une autre stratégie, » confirma Severus avec un demi sourire. « Toujours envoyer un Gryffondor en avant. File, avant que nous ne soyons vraiment en retard. »

Et ce fut très exactement dix minutes après le départ de la directrice de Gryffondor que les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans son bureau, douchés et habillés de propre. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Snape avait même réussi l'exploit de laver ses cheveux qui avaient perdu leur aspect huileux. Décidément, ce devait être un grand jour…

« Enfin, » les accueillit McGonagall, impatiente. « Albus commence à être à court de phrases toutes faites. Expliquez-moi donc ce que vous avez comploté… oh, vous avez mes croissants ? »

Harry lui tendit le panier, et la sorcière le remercia d'un sourire.

« Merci, M. Potter. »

« Potter-Snape, » corrigea Harry, songeant qu'il allait probablement répéter ce nom assez souvent dans un avenir proche.

« Pardon ? » demanda McGonagall, en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je vais changer mon nom. L'adoption, tout ça… » commença le garçon, soudain nerveux sous le regard acéré de sa directrice de maison.

« Est-ce vraiment bien nécessaire ? » s'enquit celle-ci avec un rapide regard vers le professeur de potions.

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ca vous pose un problème, Minerva ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Moi, non, » répondit-elle avec précaution. « Mais cela ne va pas faciliter les choses. »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, » fit Severus en haussant les épaules. « Mais Harry fera comme il l'entendra, et personne d'autre n'aura son mot à dire sur toute cette affaire, que cela soit clair. »

« Ne soyez pas naïf, absolument tout le monde aura quelque chose à dire là-dessus, » répliqua Minerva avec un petit rire. « Vous rendez vous compte de ce dans quoi vous venez de vous lancer, tous les deux ? »

Baissant le nez pour mieux voir par-dessus ses lunettes, elle inspecta tour à tour les visages des deux sorciers. Comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, ces deux la pouvaient-ils avoir réussi à se ressembler, c'était un mystère. Et qui diable avait pu copier l'autre ? Mais une chose était certaine, l'expression butée qu'arboraient le maître des potions et le jeune Gryffondor, les lèvres pincés, les sourcils froncés, le visage figé, était bien la même. Et pendant une courte seconde qui lui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, Minerva McGonagall eut la vision très nette d'un père et de son fils, à la fois semblables et différents, mais définitivement liés.

Il y avait même un petit air de ressemblance, si l'ont cherchait bien, dans leurs traits… la sorcière cligna des yeux, secouant légèrement son chapeau.

« Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, » leur intima-t-elle en leur désignant deux fauteuils. « Severus, expliquez-moi tout cela. Si possible de manière concise, et en m'épargnant vos sarcasmes habituels. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de rétorquer, avant de se raviser. La vieille chouette avait raison, le temps était précieux.

« Albus et moi avons fait la demande de papiers d'adoption il y a déjà un certain temps. Nous souhaitions régulariser au plus vite la situation, en particulier après les récents évènements. Scrimgeour n'aurait pas pu souhaiter meilleure occasion pour mettre Harry sous la coupe du ministère… » commença-t-il.

« Une seconde, » interrompit McGonagall, « il me semblait que c'était bien Albus qui avait la garde provisoire d'Harry ! »

« En théorie, oui, » acquiesça Snape. « Mais nous avions un accord, incluant les trois parties, selon lequel Harry resterait sous ma responsabilité. Tant que cela serait possible, tout au moins. »

« Mais quand exactement avez-vous fait cette demande ? »

« Il y a plusieurs semaines, » répondit Severus. « La demande est passée directement par les services de l'enfance, presque personne au ministère n'était au courant. »

« Plusieurs semaines… et vous vous décidez seulement maintenant ? » s'écria McGonagall. « A quoi jouez vous au juste, Severus Snape ? Souhaitez-vous ou non cette adoption ? Je ne vous permettrais pas de… »

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, » interrompit à son tour Harry, « c'est moi qui ait tardé à signer. Je ne pensais pas causer autant de problèmes, je voulais juste le faire quand ce serait le bon moment. Je n'ai simplement pas réalisé que ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour tout le monde… »

« Ton timing ne pose aucun problème réel, Harry, » l'assura Snape. « Les conséquences auraient été les mêmes de toute façon. »

« Probablement pas si vous aviez fait ça dans les règles de l'art, en présence de témoins, et d'un délégué du ministère, » fit sèchement McGonagall. « La procédure n'est pas très régulière. »

« Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un cas régulier, et tout a été fait dans les règles en dehors du décorum. Je suppose que le ministère va vouloir nous interroger à présent, cela dit, » conclut Severus.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le ministre en personne s'est déplacé, de même qu'une demi douzaine d'Aurors, sans parler des journalistes et des services de l'enfance. Vous n'avez pas choisi la voie la plus facile… oh, à ce sujet, les Aurors sont venus vous arrêter, Severus, » ajouta négligemment la sorcière.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry, « et pour quelle raison, au juste ? »

« Soustraction de mineur, ou enlèvement, je ne suis plus très sure. Albus est en train de régler la question. L'idée générale est de refuser l'adoption, bien sûr. »

« Hum. Il est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas précisément resté là où il était sensé être… » fit pensivement Snape. « Quoiqu'il en soit, la carte animagus ne nous apportera rien aujourd'hui. »

« Et la carte 'sortie de prison', vous en avez une de côté ? » demanda Harry. « Vous n'allez pas vous faire arrêter à cause de moi ! »

« Probablement pas, non. Mais je laisse cette partie là à Albus, il commence à en avoir l'habitude, » répondit Severus.

« Un peu trop à mon goût, » persifla McGonagall. « Cette attitude ne vous mènera à rien avec le ministre, Severus, oubliez la. Quelle excuse allez vous trouver cette fois-ci ? Faites un effort pour être crédible ! »

« Ma couverture d'espion ne vous semblait donc pas suffisamment crédible la première fois ? » fit froidement Snape. « Celle d'aujourd'hui devrait amplement vous convenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry, je ne pense pas m'avancer beaucoup en présumant que Dumbledore aura parlé au ministre de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le laboratoire lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. »

« Vous voulez parler du Protego ? » fit Harry à voix basse. Snape hocha la tête.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda McGonagall, visiblement exaspérée. « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, je suis ici pour servir d'intermédiaire entre vous et la meute de loups affamés qui vous attendent dans le bureau du directeur ! Aidez-moi un peu, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Détendez-vous, Minerva, vous allez énerver mon chat. Concernant notre petite histoire, Harry a souhaité ces derniers temps faire quelques pèlerinages, bien compréhensibles, sur les tombes de sa famille, ce qui a nécessité des déplacements. Il a également résidé au manoir pour des raisons de sécurité dont vous connaîtrez bientôt la teneur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry est en pleine forme physique, et il se remet doucement de son été tumultueux. Le communiqué de presse vous parait-il suffisant ? »

« Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda à nouveau la sorcière, les épaules s'affaissant en signe de défaite.

« L'inspiration du moment, » répondit laconiquement Snape. « Tout va bien, Harry et moi sommes prêts à recevoir les émissaires du ministère et à éviscérer les journalistes… »

« Severus ! » glapit McGonagall.

« … et je vous serais grée d'en faire part à notre distingué directeur. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous soyons attendus ? » conclut-il.

« Restez ici, » fit la directrice adjointe d'un air pincé en se levant, « je vais parler à Albus. Et essayez de ne pas créer plus de problèmes encore avant mon retour, vous seriez aimable. »

Avec un regard assassin pour son collègue, elle lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et disparut.

« Vous pourriez tout de même être plus aimable avec elle, elle essaie d'aider, » fit remarquer Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Mais Snape se contenta de lever un sourcil ironique.

« Aimable ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu cette clause dans le contrat. »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous croyez que ça va être si terrible qu'elle le dit ? »

« Probablement pire. Le ministère ne sera pas ravi de cette histoire, quoiqu'il en soit. Ils essaieront de te faire renier l'adoption, au mieux, et de me faire inculper d'enlèvement, au pire. »

« Mais c'est ridicule, vous avez dit hier que les papiers signés, l'adoption n'était plus contestable ! »

« J'ai dit quasiment plus, » rectifia Severus. « Nous n'avons pas encore l'agrément officiel, mais il est excessivement rare, à ce point de la procédure, qu'il puisse être refusé. Ce serait toutefois le cas si, en dépit de nos bonnes volontés respectives, cette adoption ne t'était pas bénéfique. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens, » protesta Harry. « Puisque le parchemin lit nos intentions ? »

« Je pourrais avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, et être malgré tout une mauvaise chose dans ta vie. De même, tu pourrais souhaiter l'adoption en dépit de circonstances néfastes. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te battre, te priver de nourriture, ou t'enseigner la magie noire afin de faire de toi le prochain Voldemort… les moldus ont quelque chose appelé le syndrome de Stockholm qui explique assez bien cela. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » s'écria Harry. « c'est ridicule, vous n'avez rien fait de cela, et je ne suis pas masochiste ! Je… vous… »

« Harry, » fit Snape d'une voix calme, « je tente juste de t'expliquer pourquoi il est nécessaire que le ministère s'assure que tout va bien pour valider définitivement l'adoption. Ils ne trouveront rien de sérieux à reprocher à notre arrangement, en tout cas s'ils se basent sur les faits réels. Il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un ait pris l'initiative de mêler quelques fictions à la réalité… et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible que l'on te demande de montrer tes souvenirs. Si cela arrive, n'accepte en aucun cas, en aucun cas, tu m'entends, d'être légilimensé. Propose de déposer tes souvenirs dans une pensine, et contrôle soigneusement ce que tu y monteras. Rien de compromettant pour Lupin et sa progéniture, et rien de trop précis concernant nos activités de ces derniers jours. L'opportunité serait bonne en revanche d'inculper Lucius Malfoy pour l'enlèvement de cet été… si elle s'offre, ne la manque pas. Lucius s'en est tiré bien trop facilement, et même si ton témoignage ne suffit pas, le déstabiliser un peu plus serait du meilleur effet. »

« Ca y est, j'ai la tête qui tourne, » gémit Harry. « Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire tout ça avant que je signe ? Ou au moins avant… avant… je ne sais pas avant quoi, mais avant maintenant, c'est certain ! »

« Il est tout à fait inutile que tu paniques, et encore plus que tu n'inventes des scénarios tous faits pour répondre au ministère. Sois naturel, Harry. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas le meilleur acteur qu'il soit. »

« Au moins une chose pour laquelle je ne risque pas de signer des autographes, » grogna le garçon. « Sur quoi vont-ils chercher à en savoir plus ? »

« Probablement tout ; notre histoire commune d'hostilité, les risques que je te fais courir… »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Minerva, dans une envolée de flammes vertes. L'air sévère, elle se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur » fit-elle.

« Comment cela s'annonce-t-il ? » demanda rapidement Snape.

McGonagall poussa un long soupir.

« Pas très bien. Mais vous vous en sortirez, comme d'habitude. »

Puis, les poussant vers la cheminée, elle lança une nouvelle poignée de poudre. Avant de franchir le pas , cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard à Snape. Le léger sourire que lui offrit le professeur le rassura, mais pas autant que la calme certitude qu'il lut dans les yeux noirs de son nouveau père.

Prenant une grande inspiration et relevant la tête, Harry cria sa destination et s'engouffra dans la cheminée d'un pas décidé.

Il eut cependant un mouvement de recul en atterrissant, un peu brutalement comme à son habitude, dans le bureau du directeur. L'endroit, si calme d'habitude, était empli d'une foule de personnes, la plupart très agitées, et qui semblèrent littéralement exploser en le voyant enfin arriver.

« Harry Potter ! Enfin ! Veillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

« Une minute, j'étais là avant vous ! M. Potter, par ici ! »

« Non, il y a plus urgent, vous devez… »

« Poussez-vous, je ne vois rien, M. Potter, comment allez vous ? Etes vous blessé ? »

« Enfin, il est évident qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un Confundius, il n'y a qu'à voir son regard… »

« Silence ! » tonna Dumbledore de sa voix imposante, faisant taire immédiatement toute l'assemblée. « Il me semblait avoir été clair sur le fait qu'Harry ne devait pas être bousculé, je vous demanderais à tous de bien vouloir reculer immédiatement. »

Ce que les sorciers présents firent à contrecœur, laissant place à Harry, et, derrière lui, Snape et McGonagall.

« C'est Severus Snape, » grogna un Auror en s'avançant. « Vous, vous venez avec nous. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

« C'est ça, » fit une femme à voix basse, « débrouillez-vous pour que je n'ai pas à m'en occuper. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant l'irritation le gagner.

« Excusez-moi, » fit-il en s'avançant vers elle, « vous êtes ? »

« Amanda Saintclair, du service de l'enfance » fit la femme avec un large sourire en se penchant pour lui tendre la main. Son regard, toutefois, avait un éclat calculateur qui ne plut pas au garçon. « Je serai enchantée de discuter avec vous au sujet de cette adoption. »

« Enchantée, hum ? » répondit Harry, sceptique. Puis, retournant vers Severus : « Je reste avec vous. »

« Non non, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, M. Potter… Harry si je puis me permettre ? » demanda Mme Saintclair avec un sourire engageant.

« C'est Potter-Snape, » répondit Harry en levant le menton d'un air buté. « Et je reste avec Severus. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas la procédure, malheureusement, » fit la sorcière, son sourire s'effaçant. « Les entretiens sont conduits séparément. »

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que ceux-là soient du même service que vous, » rétorqua Harry en indiquant les Aurors qui s'étaient rapprochés de Snape, baguette à la main.

Ce fut au tour d'Amanda Saintclair de froncer les sourcils.

« Eh bien, non, » admit-elle.

« Mais le professeur Snape doit être interrogé en privé également, » affirma l'Auror qui semblait être le plus gradé. « C'est notre procédure également. »

Il y eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel le garçon lança un regard à la fois ennuyé et déterminé à l'auror. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, le chat noir avait bondit sur son perchoir habituel, l'épaule du maître des potions, qui tourna la tête pour dissimuler un léger sourire.

« Eh bien, il me semble qu'aucune loi n'interdit les animaux domestiques, n'est ce pas ? » fit gaiement Dumbledore.

« Il n'est pas question d'animal domestique, » grogna l'auror, les bras croisés, « mais d'un animagus. Et non enregistré, qui plus est. »

« Le statut de M. Potter est encore indécis, » répondit le directeur. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi la présence d'Harry pourrait poser problème. De cette façon, vous aurez les deux versions de l'histoire en même temps. »

« Interroger le suspect et la victime en même temps est plus qu'irrégulier ! » s'écria l'auror.

« Honnêtement, M. Potter vous donne-t-il l'impression d'être une victime ? » demanda Dumbledore en désignant le chat blotti sur l'épaule du professeur.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, » maugréa l'homme. « Ce n'est pas la façon de faire. »

« M. le Ministre ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore en se tournant vers Scrimgeour, qui observait la situation d'un recoin du bureau. « Puis-je suggérer que vos Aurors interrogent le professeur Snape en présence de M. Potter et de moi-même ? Ainsi, nous serons en mesure de vous apporter les confirmations et clarifications nécessaires. Si cela ne suffit pas, il sera toujours temps d'interroger le professeur en privé par la suite. »

Le sorcier se frotta pensivement le menton en dévisageant Snape d'un œil acéré.

« Très bien, » fit-il finalement. « Hawkes, vous interrogerez ces trois là en même temps. Mais après cela, je veux pouvoir m'entretenir seul à seul avec le professeur Snape. »

Son regard vint soutenir celui de Snape, indiquant clairement qu'il s'agissait là d'un marché.

« Entendu, » acquiesça finalement Severus sans se départir de son calme.

« Si cela convient à tout le monde, dans ce cas… » fit Dumbledore en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Professeur McGonagall, puis-je emprunter votre bureau pour l'entretien ? Cela ne devrait pas être long. »

« Bien évidemment. Je vous attendrai ici en compagnie de… nos charmants invités, » fit-elle en se tournant vers les quelques journalistes et fonctionnaires qui les observaient d'un air maussade.

« Oh, et si une certaine connaissance venait à se présenter, envoyez le moi immédiatement, Minerva, s'il vous plait. »

Ignorant les regards soupçonneux qui pesaient sur lui, Dumbledore ouvrit à nouveau la voie de cheminette et invita d'un geste les Aurors à s'y engager. Un instant plus tard, les trois aurors, Snape, Shadow et Dumbledore quittaient le bureau pour pénétrer dans celui, plus calme, de McGonagall.

« Peut-être serait-il plus utile à présent que notre jeune ami reprenne sa forme originelle ? » demanda le directeur en désignant Shadow.

Le dénommé Hawkes haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant, je souhaiterais revenir sur les évènements du 24 août dernier, date à laquelle M. Potter a été enlevé par vous-savez-qui. »

« Tiens donc, il n'est jamais trop tard… » murmura Snape. « Et que souhaitez vous savoir exactement ? »

« Oh, ne faites pas le malin avec moi. Nous avons plusieurs témoins qui indiquent vous avoir vu là-bas, » fit Hawkes.

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit Snape. « J'espère que vous ne les avez pas payés trop cher, étant donné que mon rôle dans cet affaire a été étalé dans tous les journaux à l'époque. Pourriez-vous en venir au fait ? »

« D'après certaines sources, Harry Potter était à cette époque, comme vous le dites, logé chez vous. Confirmez vous ? » demanda l'Auror sans se départir de son calme. Derrière lui, ses deux collègues gardaient leurs baguettes pointées sur le professeur, guettant le moindre mouvement.

« En effet. M. Potter a résidé au Manoir Snape pendant une partie de l'été. En revanche, il n'y était pas au moment où il a été enlevé ; comme vous le savez parfaitement, il était au ministère. »

« Au moment de son enlèvement, oui… mais quelques minutes avant, il se trouvait dans votre propriété, sous votre garde, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Hawkes d'un ton dangereux.

Sur son perchoir, Shadow sentit les poils se dresser sur son dos. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme parlait à l'homme en noir…

« C'est exact. Le directeur est venu le chercher chez moi pour l'emmener au ministère, » répondit Snape.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas accompagné votre protégé au ministère ? » continua l'auror.

« Parce que Voldemort m'appelait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne pouvais plus retarder mon départ. »

« Il vous appelait, hein ? » ricana l'auror. « Et comment ? Pas par voie de cheminette, je présume ? »

« Via la Marque des ténèbres, » répondit sèchement Snape.

Il y eut un mouvement parmi les aurors, et Hawkes parut satisfait.

« Vous admettez donc que vous faisiez partie des Mangemorts ! »

« Je porte la Marque. Cela s'arrête là. »

« Porter la marque, répondre aux appel de vous-savez-qui, ça me semble une bonne définition du Mangemort, à moi… » fit lentement l'auror.

« Merlin, mais que me vaut l'honneur d'être interrogé par le seul représentant du ministère qui ne lit pas les journaux ? » fit Snape d'un ton exaspéré. « Mettez vos fiches à jour, renseignez-vous, cette partie là a été élucidée depuis un certain moment déjà, j'étais dans les rangs des Mangemorts afin d'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Combien de fois faudra-t-il revenir là-dessus ? »

« Au moins une fois de plus, professeur, » rétorqua Hawkes. « Parce que tout cela reste un peu flou à mon goût. Depuis quand portez vous la Marque, exactement ? »

« Vingt et un ans, » grogna Snape.

« Même pas majeur quand vous l'avez prise, hein ? Bel exploit, » ricana Hawkes.

« Auror Hawkes, je doute que ce genre de commentaire soit nécessaire, » fit la voix calme de Dumbledore. L'auror sembla seulement se rappeler sa présence et haussa les épaules.

« Et depuis quand avez-vous… changé de camp, si c'est vraiment ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Peu de temps après, » répondit évasivement Severus.

« Quand, au juste ? Avant la mort des Potter, ou après ? »

« Auror Hawkes, il me semble qu'il s'agit là d'un procès qui a déjà eu lieu, » interrompit Dumbledore. « Le professeur Snape travaillait déjà pour l'Ordre à l'époque, et son aide a été précieuse. Je vous serais reconnaissant de vous en tenir à la situation actuelle. »

Le sorcier lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais poursuivit.

« Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous n'avez pas participé à l'enlèvement de M. Potter, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Il me semble qu'il est devant vous, bien vivant et en bonne santé. Pensez vous que je me serais donné autant de mal pour le sortir de là si j'avais souhaité sa mort au départ ? » fit Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Shadow pouvait sentir son irritation, et son pouls s'accélérer.

« Peut-être justement pour passer pour un héros, » répondit lentement l'auror en plissant les yeux. « Ça semble même assez logique, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Snape serra la mâchoire.

« J'ignore ce que vous savez de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais il n'y a eu aucune place pour ce genre de machination cette nuit là. Mon ambition première est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, et elle était ce soir là totalement incompatible avec un désir de gloire. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire : ramener M. Potter vivant. »

« Honnêtement, auror Hawkes, » intervint à nouveau Dumbledore, « je ne vois pas quel plan diabolique pourrait avoir un tel résultat. Le professeur a fait preuve de sa loyauté sans faille depuis longtemps déjà. »

« Mais loyauté à qui, hum ? » fit l'auror. « J'aimerais voir votre Marque, pendant que nous y sommes. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'avais, » rétorqua Snape, « je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus. »

« La voir, simplement. »

« Non. »

« Tiens donc, » ricana l'auror, « est-ce qu'on aurait honte de la montrer ? »

« Vous vous imaginez que c'est le genre de chose dont on se vante ? » siffla Snape entre ses dents. Sur son épaule, il sentit le chat s'agiter.

« Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, montrez la moi, » persista Hawkes. Les autres aurors firent un pas en avant.

« Vous n'avez aucun besoin de la voir. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est là. Passez à la question suivante. »

« Peut-être vaudrait il mieux utiliser du Veritaserum, » suggéra l'un des autres aurors. « De toute évidence, il ne va pas être coopératif. »

« Bonne idée. Sort un flacon, » acquiesça Hawkes.

« Non, » répéta Snape. « Contentez vous de poser vos question, j'y répondrai. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, » fit l'auror en chef. « Et étant donné la situation, je ne vais pas prendre de risque. »

« Je ne prendrai pas de Veritaserum, que cela soit clair, » siffla le maître des potions. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser me soutirer des réponses qui pourraient nuire à mon fils. »

« Je regrette, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Saisissant le flacon que son collègue lui tendait, l'auror se dirigea vers le professeur, baguette levée. Snape saisit aussitôt la sienne et la pointa sur l'homme qui ne ralentit pas.

« Je vous déconseille de faire cela, professeur. »

« Honnêtement, auror Hawkes, tout ceci est inutile, » intervint Dumbledore en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. « Je me porte garant de la bonne foi du professeur Snape. »

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant, » répondit calmement l'auror.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… »

Mais le directeur fut interrompu par une envolée de flammes vertes dans la cheminée, et l'apparition d'une silhouette massive et familière. Shadow sentit le soulagement de Dumbledore, tandis que Severus, lui se crispait un peu plus.

« Alastor, vous arrivez juste à temps pour dissiper un petit malentendu, » fit gaiement le directeur.

Grognant, l'auror le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers ses collègues.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ici ? »

« Le professeur Snape ne se montre pas très coopératif, » expliqua Hawkes, soudain en retrait. « Il a refusé de montrer sa Marque des ténèbres, et de prendre du Veritaserum. »

« Comme c'est surprenant, » ironisa Mad Eye. « Alors comme ça on s'est encore fait prendre, hein ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela, espèce de simplet hystérique, » gronda Snape, « vos toutous font de l'excès de zèle. Ils sont sensés être là pour un interrogatoire d'adoption. »

« Ouais, ouais… mais ça serait vraiment trop bête de manquer une occasion, pas vrai ? » ricana Maugrey.

Shadow sentit la colère de l'homme en noir monter en flèche. Le professeur la contenait plutôt bien, mais ce n'était en revanche pas son cas. Crachant, il se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur l'auror et entreprit de lui lacérer le visage avec efficacité, avant de bondir à nouveau sur son perchoir.

Mad Eye n'eut que le temps de rugir, sans parvenir à attraper le chat qui était aussitôt reparti s'abriter sur les épaules de son protecteur.

Satisfait, Snape jeta à Maugrey son regard le plus supérieur.

« Vigilance constante, hum ? »

Mad Eye lui rendit un regard assassin, mais les autres aurors, eux, n'en restèrent pas là. Levant leurs baguettes, il ne perdirent pas une seconde à viser le chat et lancèrent chacun un 'petrificus' en direction de l'animal.

Snape, de son côté, ne fit pas un geste pour réagir. Comme il s'y attendait, une bulle verte vint entourer Shadow, repoussant aussitôt les sorts. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de gagner son visage en voyant l'expression stupéfaite des aurors.

« Espèces d'abrutis ! » beugla Maugrey, « qu'est ce qui passe dans vos crânes de crétins ? Vous êtes en train d'attaquer Harry Potter, ânes bâtés ! »

« Mais il… mais il… » bégaya Hawkes, incapable de détacher son regard du bouclier qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparu.

« Ne vous avisez plus d'attaquer mon chat, » fit sèchement Snape. « C'est à la fois inutile et désobligeant. Sans compter particulièrement stupide, comme votre supérieur vient de vous le faire remarquer. »

La remarque suffit à faire reprendre leurs esprits aux aurors, qui lui jetèrent des regards haineux.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Hawkes. « C'est encore de la magie noire ! »

« Non, ce n'en est pas, » assura Dumbledore. « Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, pourrions nous en finir avec cette partie des formalités ? »

« Formalités ? Il ne s'agit pas de… » commença l'auror, avant d'être interrompu pas Maugrey.

« Ça va bien. Snape, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de Marque ? »

« Vos sous-fifres tiennent absolument à en avoir une confirmation visuelle, ce que je leur refuse, » expliqua le professeur.

Maugrey l'observa un instant d'un air inquisiteur. Puis son œil enchanté se mit à tourner tout seul dans son orbite, provoquant des moues écœurées dans la pièce, et il se tourna à nouveau vers ses collègues.

« Il l'a, » annonça-t-il. « Pas de surprise là-dessus. »

Mais quand il se retourna vers Snape, son expression semblait moins hostile et plus intriguée que l'instant d'avant.

« Snape, qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez chez les Malfoy le jour de l'enlèvement de Potter ? Fichue coïncidence encore, celle-là, » grogna-t-il.

« La même chose que d'habitude, tenter d'en apprendre plus. Et si j'avais pu m'y rendre plus tôt, j'aurais su à temps pour l'enlèvement… mais ce n'a pas été le cas, j'ai donc tenté d'arranger les choses comme je l'ai pu. »

« Ouais. Au bout de trois jours. Pas franchement glorieux. »

« Maugrey, allez donc vous fourrer tout seul au milieu d'un troupeau de Mangemorts chaperonnés par Voldemort et tentez donc de leur arracher leur jouet favori, et nous pourrons reparler de mon efficacité ! Et faites moi plaisir, si cela devait arriver, tachez de mourir en pleine gloire, vous me rendriez service, » lâcha Snape.

« Ça, pour tout dire, c'est à peu près la seule chose qu'on vous reproche, d'être rentré vivant, » ricana l'auror. « Et maintenant, il faut que vous fichiez encore plus de bazar, hein ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait vous faire confiance, au juste ? Parce que vous avez ramené un chat à la maison ? »

« Votre précieux Potter ne risquera plus rien tant qu'il sera en ma présence. Ni petrificus, ni Avada kedavra, que ce soit de la part d'une poignée d'aurors sous entraînés ou de Voldemort. L'argument vous suffit-il ? »

« J'avoue que ce tour là est pas mal, » admit Maugrey en se grattant la barbe. « C'est ce que je pense ? »

« Parce qu'en plus, vous pensez ? » susurra Severus. « Pensez à demander une augmentation, un de ces jours. »

"Ça suffit, Snape ! » rugit Maugrey. « Vous n'êtes pas en position de jouer à ce petit jeu, répondez aux questions sans faire le malin ! Qu'est ce que vous avez inventé pour protéger Potter ? »

« Je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai fait que reproduire un système qui a fait ses preuves pendant quinze ans, » répliqua Severus. « Sauf que cette fois, il n'y aura pas de raté. »

« Je vois, » fit pensivement Maugrey. « Ouais. Ça aurait plutôt tendance à jouer en votre faveur. Pas vraiment le genre de plan que j'attendais venant de vous. En fait, si j'avais du parier sur quelqu'un, vous auriez été le dernier sur ma liste pour ce genre de performance. Qui est ce qui vous a jeté un Imperius, Snape ? »

Le professeur poussa un soupir irrité.

« Personne. Faites tous les examens que vous voudrez, et gardez vos commentaires pour vous. »

Sans perdre de temps, Maugrey s'exécuta, lançant une batterie de sorts de diagnostique sur le professeur qui attendit sans bouger que l'examen soit fini.

« Ça va, rien de ce côté, » maugréa Mad Eye. « Reste que tout ça n'est pas très clair. Le gamin était censé rester au château. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a été vu en train de se balader à peu près partout sauf ici. Explications ? »

« Harry avait quelques questions à régler après les problèmes de cet été. Sans compter qu'il a du se rendre à Privet Drive pour pouvoir vérifier que les sorts ne posaient pas de problème. Les cimetières, Privet Drive, ma maison, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là de grandes incartades… d'autant que le Manoir est particulièrement sécurisé pour M. Potter. Je n'ai à aucun moment joué avec sa sécurité, j'ai simplement fait de mon mieux pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

« Ouais » fit Maugrey, sceptique, « ça, faudra en convaincre les services sociaux. Mais la garde de Potter était au professeur Dumbledore, donc en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas votre problème mais celui du directeur. Vu ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, tandis que Dumbledore à ses côtés affichait une mine contrite.

« Je crains en effet que tout ceci ne soit de ma faute. Le professeur Snape n'a cherché qu'à protéger M. Potter quand j'étais trop occupé pour le faire. Il a prouvé toutes ses qualités en cela. »

« Comme je le disais, allez raconter ça aux services sociaux, » répéta Maugrey. « Moi, je veux les souvenirs dans une pensine. Et pas les votre, espèce de Mangemort repenti, vous êtes plus que capable de les trafiquer. Je veux ceux du garçon. Enlèvement, séjour chez les Malfoy et échappée sauvage. C'est pas négociable. »

Severus se retint de sourire. Dumbledore devait avoir tout juste eu le temps de préparer cette petite représentation, et Maugrey jouait parfaitement son rôle. Pour un peu, il en serait venu à éprouver une certaine affection pour le vieil auror. Les souvenirs d'Harry seraient parfaits pour faire inculper les Malfoy, l'innocenter, et occulter le grand final impliquant Lily et sa suite de fantômes. Absolument parfait.

« Très bien, amenez une pensine et je m'en occupe, » grogna-t-il. « Harry, à terre. »

Le chat sauta aussitôt d'un bond sur le sol, reprenant forme humaine, sans pour autant s'éloigner du professeur.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmura-t-il, nerveux.

Snape hocha la tête, avant de désigner du menton le bol de pierre que Maugrey venait d'extirper de son sac.

« Maintenant, souviens-toi de ce jour là, Harry. L'enlèvement. Commence par le ministère, au moment où tu as entendu cette voix. C'est parfait. Laisse tes souvenirs défiler, jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes échapper. Très bien, ça suffira, » fit Snape. De la pointe de sa baguette, il extirpa un à un la longue suite de souvenirs, les déposant délicatement dans la pensine.

Enfin, Harry leva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. Ça fait du bien. »

« Il faudra les remettre, » expliqua à regret Snape. « Mais pour l'instant… »

Avec précaution, il tendit le bol à Maugrey, qui y plongea à son tour sa baguette. Quand il refit surface, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut avec les sourcils froncés et un air passablement secoué.

« Ça va, Snape, » fit il. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'était un coup fumant. Ouais, c'était vraiment pas mal joué pour une vieille chauve-souris anorexique comme toi. »

Severus répondit par une grimace écœurée, mais Harry sentit son soulagement. Maugrey, cependant, ne lui rendit pas la pensine.

« Va falloir que je montre ça aux autres, histoire de pas passer pour un cinglé, » expliqua-t-il. « Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'adoption ? Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire, du gamin ? Un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Certainement pas, » siffla le professeur. « J'ai l'intention de faire ce que tout parent fait, le garder en sécurité et lui donner toutes les armes dont il a besoin pour grandir et rester en vie. Le tout sans corrompre son esprit, et dans la mesure du possible, sans magie noire. Je ne fréquente aucun Mangemort, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Pour autant que je sache, ma tête est mise à prix par Voldemort et n'importe lequel de ses sbires serait ravi de lui amener ma tête sur un plateau. »

« Ce qui signifie que vous êtes aussi un danger pour le gamin, » fit Maugrey.

« Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être le premier sur la liste du Seigneur des ténèbres, » rétorqua Snape. « Ma présence ne changera rien au niveau de menace pesant sur M. Potter. En revanche, elle réduira considérablement les risques qu'il court. »

« Hum. Le ministère avait été prévenu pour la petite excursion chez les moldus, et vu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ces derniers temps, je suppose que le gamin n'était pas plus mal dans votre niche de toutes façons. Vous savez que vous allez être surveillé de près, hein ? »

« Par qui ? Voldemort, le ministère, les élèves de cette école, son personnel, les elfes, et pour résumer, la moindre créature du monde magique ? Oui, je le réalise, » répondit Severus. « D'autres questions ? »

« L'artefact, » demanda Maugrey, « le cadeau d'anniversaire. Il l'a toujours ? »

Snape acquiesça, ignorant le mouvement gêné d'Harry à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, vraiment, » fit enfin le garçon. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait autant d'histoires, mais… c'est moi qui ait décidé pour l'adoption, et je sais ce que je fais. Le professeur Snape ne va pas me mettre en danger, au contraire. Faites moi confiance. »

« Moi, ça me va, » annonça finalement Maugrey. « Mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement avec les services sociaux. M'étonnerait qu'ils vous aient à la bonne, ceux-la. Mais bon, du point de vue de la sécurité du gamin, vous ferez l'affaire. »

« Une minute, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, » protesta Hawkes, sentant l'affaire lui échapper. « On doit l'amener au ministère… »

« Et pour quoi faire ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là dedans, » répliqua Maugrey en désignant la pensine. « Ce type terrorise peut-être les gamins de cette école, mais en tant que Mangemort, il ne vaut pas tripette. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de guignol. J'ai bien plus intéressant dans le bol. »

« On ne peut quand même pas laisser un Mangemort, ancien ou pas, avoir la garde du Garçon Qui a Survécu ! » s'indigna un des aurors.

« Combattre le mal par le mal, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Il connaît leurs trucs. Il fera un bon garde du corps. »

« Mais il va l'influencer ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! »

« Vous vous prenez pour une assistante sociale, Hawkes ? » ricana Maugrey. « Fichez-lui la paix. Il n'influencera personne, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un fichu larbin. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Snape le retint d'un regard. A regret, le garçon resta silencieux tout en croisant les bras à son tour.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hawkes finit par acquiescer.

« Très bien, on en reste là pour l'instant, » grogna-t-il. « Ça m'étonnerait que les services sociaux laissent passer ça de toute façon… mais dans tous les cas, tenez-vous à carreau, » fit-il pour le professeur. « Il y a une cellule qui vous attend à Azkaban, et elle vous attendra le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Albus, » fit Maugrey, ignorant son collègue, « j'emmène la pensine au ministère et je m'occupe de cette affaire. Il faudra sans doute interroger à nouveau ces deux là dans quelques temps, alors gardez-les sous le coude. »

« C'est entendu, » répondit Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête satisfait. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Ouais, mais je reviendrai vous en parler plus tard. J'ai plus urgent sur le feu. Vous trois, » brailla l'auror en direction de ses collègues, « retour à la maison, et occupez-vous de la paperasse ! »

Les trois aurors semblaient moins que ravis, mais aucun n'osa riposter. Avec un dernier regard furieux en direction de Snape, Hawkes lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut, suivi de ses acolytes.

« Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, » fit Maugrey quand ils furent partis. « Mais ils vont surveiller tout ça de près. J'envoie Tonks superviser tout ça le temps que tout soit fini. Par contre, il y a eu du mouvement de l'autre côté, en particulier chez les Malfoy. Aucune chance que vous ne sachiez de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Je crains que si, » répondit Dumbledore. « Le jeune Draco a fait l'objet d'une tentative de récupération par son père, mais elle a échoué. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent. »

« Hum. La fameuse alerte, hein ? Vous n'auriez pas un petit problème sur les bras, vous ? »

« Problème est un grand mot, mais nous avons une situation ennuyeuse, en effet. Rien qui ne soit ingérable dans l'immédiat, toutefois, » fit le directeur avec un sourire.

« Dans l'immédiat, hum ? Il faudra qu'on en reparle. Snape, rien à ajouter ? »

« Non. Je n'ai eu de contact avec aucun de mes anciens collègues, et aucune autre forme d'information. Désolé. »

« Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu. Tu étais quand même plus utile en tant qu'espion, mais je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça pour l'instant. De toute façon… » son œil magique de focalisa sur la manche de Severus, là où elle recouvrait la marque. « Comment tu gères ça ? »

« Ça va, » fit froidement Snape en lançant un regard chargé de menace à l'auror. « Tout est sous contrôle. »

Maugrey aboya de rire.

« Sous contrôle, hein ? Vous faites une belle paire, tous les deux… à mon avis, vous ne contrôlez rien du tout et vous allez avoir besoin de la cavalerie avant la prochaine lune. Bah ça ne changera pas tellement de d'habitude. N'oubliez pas : Vigilance constante ! Vigilance constante ! »

Ignorant Snape qui levait les yeux au ciel, il se tourna vers Harry, pointant un doigt menaçant.

« Et toi aussi, gamin. Ne t'imagine pas qu'un joli petit bouclier magique va te sortir de toutes les situations. Même si je dois admettre que tu as fait un choix judicieux ici. Tiens toi sur tes gardes tout le temps, compris ? »

« Oui, professeur, » répondit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bon. J'envoie Tonks et quelques autres imbéciles pour surveiller le bazar, et je vous appelle quand j'ai du neuf. Méfiez-vous de l'assistante et de ses acolytes, ils sont plus sournois qu'ils n'en ont l'air. M'étonneraient qu'ils aient été envoyés à Poufsouffle, ceux-là. A plus tard Albus. Snape, Harry. »

Puis, sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, la pensine à la main, et disparut dans les flammes.

Severus et Harry poussèrent aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

« Une bonne chose de faite, » grogna Snape. « Maintenant, Scrimgeour. Harry, tu vas avec cette femme, Saintclair, et tu essaies de la convaincre que tout va bien. Je te rejoins dès que possible. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, » acquiesça Harry. « Vous pensez que les Aurors vont revenir ? Mad Eye les a un peu court-circuités… »

« Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Et ne sous estime pas Saintclair, je soupçonne que Maugrey aie raison de s'en méfier. Albus, je peux compter sur vous pour superviser tout cela ? »

« Bien entendu, mon enfant. Je suggère que vous restiez ici, je vous envoie notre ministre dans un instant. Harry, si tu veux bien me suivre, il ne serait pas bon de trop faire patienter Mme Saintclair. »

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas venir ? » demanda le garçon, anxieux, à Snape. « Je ne la sens pas bien… elle ne veut pas que ça marche, je le sais. »

« Le directeur ira avec toi. Il ne serait pas prudent que tu restes seul. Si quelque chose tournait mal, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire signe. Tout ira bien, ce n'est qu'un entretient tout à fait normal, reste naturel et tout se passera bien, » assura Severus.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il le saurait immédiatement, songea-t-il. La marque que Maugrey n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir. La discrétion du vieil auror l'avait surpris, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il exige des comptes… mais après tout, le sorcier savait être fin quand il le fallait. Nul doute cependant qu'il devrait rapidement en répondre.

Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était Scrimgeour. Et cette partie là risquait d'être tout aussi serrée…

« Va, » fit-il au garçon. « Albus, je compte sur vous pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre chat est en sécurité avec moi, » affirma Dumbledore avec un bon sourire, avant de lancer une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

« A tout de suite, alors, » fit Harry à regret, en se dirigeant vers les flammes.

« Sois sage, » recommanda Severus avec un sourire.

Vaguement réconforté par ces deux mots, le garçon atterrit dans le bureau du directeur, aussitôt assaillit par les flashes des appareils photos.

« Harry Potter, qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à accepter cette adoption ? »

« Le professeur Snape a-t-il été arrêté ? »

« Allez vous chercher une nouvelle famille ? »

« Arrêtez ! » s'écria Harry, l'irritation reprenant le dessus. « Non, le professeur Snape n'a pas été arrêté, et non je ne vais pas chercher de nouvelle famille, j'en ai déjà une. Vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, vous intéresser à quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Allons, juste un mot pour… »

« Ça suffit, » trancha Dumbledore. « M. Potter est attendu pour un entretien. Mme Saintclair, je pense que nous pourrions utiliser la bibliothèque, si cela vous convient. »

« Nous ? Je regrette, Monsieur le Directeur, mais l'entretien avec l'enfant est strictement confidentiel, » répondit l'assistante avec un sourire figé.

« Je comprends bien, et soyez assuré que tous les sorts de discrétion serons respectés. Mais étant donné la situation de M. Potter, des précautions s'imposent, et je me dois de veiller à sa sécurité, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… »

« De plus, son père l'a expressément demandé. »

« Oui, eh bien, cette adoption n'est pas encore officielle, » fit la sorcière d'un air pincé. « le professeur Snape n'a pas son mot à dire pour l'instant, il n'est pas le tuteur officiel de ce jeune homme. »

« En effet, » admit Dumbledore, « je le suis, en revanche. Je pense donc que ma présence ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Je vois, » murmura Mme Saintclair. « Eh bien, si c'est indispensable… mais je tiens à ce que notre conversation reste entièrement privée, afin que M. Potter puisse s'exprimer librement. »

« C'est entendu, » concéda le directeur. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Oh, et Monsieur le Ministre, le professeur Snape vous attend dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Faites comme chez vous. »

« Merci, » acquiesça simplement le sorcier avant de prendre à son tour la voie de cheminette, laissant une horde de journalistes et quelques fonctionnaires passablement dépités.

De l'autre côté, un maître des potions guère impressionné l'attendait.

« Monsieur le Ministre, » l'accueillit Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Ah, professeur Snape, il y a longtemps que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous, » commença le sorcier. « Les circonstances, ma foi, en valent une autre. Asseyez-vous, nous serons plus confortables. »

Severus s'exécuta, tous ses sens en alerte. Il y a quelques temps encore, il aurait accueilli l'occasion avec reconnaissance… mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de protéger Harry et ce qui ressemblait à la famille qu'ils formaient, et il n'était pas question de rentrer dans ce petit jeu.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il de son ton le plus courtois.

« En bien des choses, en fait, » répondit le ministre, son regard perçant cherchant à décrypter les expressions de son interlocuteur. « Il semblerait que vous soyez en passe de devenir le tuteur d'Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Hum. Vous ne serez pas étonné si je vous dis que je suis plus que réticent à confier la garde d'un tel enfant à un ancien Mangemort. »

« Comme vous venez de le dire, M. le Ministre, ancien, » rectifia Snape. « Après avoir passé ces dernières années à espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre, j'espère que ma loyauté ne laisse plus aucun doute. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question, » fit Scrimgeour d'un ton apaisant. « Nous avons tous le même objectif, ici : protéger le garçon de toutes les façons possibles. Il est bien trop important pour que le moindre risque soit pris. »

Snape plissa les yeux à son tour.

« Il ne risque rien avec moi, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. »

« Je n'insinue rien, je constate. L'endroit n'est pas sûr pour M. Potter. Il se passe trop de choses, et Dumbledore se fait trop vieux pour assurer pleinement la sécurité des lieux. »

« Ce n'est pas mon avis, » rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec. « D'autre part, je suis là pour veiller sur Harry à temps plein. »

« Ce point là est effectivement à votre crédit, » acquiesça Scrimgeour. « Mais ne souhaitez vous pas offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux à votre nouveau… fils ? La sécurité, le meilleur enseignement, le calme, un cadre idéal pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir… sous votre égide, bien entendu. »

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez, exactement ? »

« De faire ce qui est le mieux pour le garçon. Vous n'allez pas prétendre être attaché à votre poste de professeur de potions au point de ne pas vouloir le quitter, quitte à sacrifier M. Potter… personne ici n'ignore votre aversion pour l'enseignement. Vous êtes un maître de potions talentueux, vous perdez votre temps ici, et vous le savez. En revanche, il se trouve que le département de recherche du ministère recherche actuellement un maître des potions pour poursuivre des études sur différentes potions encore à l'état de secret… »

La recherche. Etre payé pour créer de nouvelles potions, tester leurs effets, sans aucun stupide gamin pour l'interrompre avec des questions idiotes et des explosions de chaudrons intempestives. Oh, l'homme était rusé… mais l'excuse était cousue de fil blanc.

« Et Harry, pendant ce temps ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus neutre.

« Il serait bien entendu pris en charge par les meilleurs tuteurs privés, et son curriculum serait enrichi de nouvelles matières, comme les langues et la philosophie, ou encore l'étude des mythes. Il me semble que ces matières ne sont pas enseignées à Poudlard, ce qui est vraiment une lacune. Vous seriez logés tous les deux dans une maison de fonction du ministère, avec les congés scolaires habituels et les jours fériés de libres. Il est bien entendu que votre salaire serait sans rapport avec celui que vous percevez actuellement… il est regrettable qu'un sorcier de votre compétence soit aussi peu rémunéré. »

« Je vois, » fit lentement Severus. « En termes clairs, vous suggérez que je soustraie Harry de l'influence de Dumbledore pour le placer sous la votre. »

Un éclair de mécontentement passa dans les yeux du ministre, dont le visage se contracta aussitôt, comme s'il laissait tomber un masque.

« Voyez plutôt cela dans l'intérêt de votre protégé, » répondit-il. « Vous savez que j'ai raison. Nous avons tous à y gagnez. J'appuierai votre demande d'adoption et vous gagneriez une position intéressante, de même qu'un cadre idéal pour le garçon. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait vous gêner là dedans. »

« Le principe même, probablement, » fit Snape. « Outre le fait, bien sûr, qu'Harry n'envisagerait même pas une seconde d'accepter votre offre. »

« Etes vous l'adulte ici, oui ou non ? M. Potter fera ce que vous lui direz de faire ! » rugit le ministre.

« Probablement, » fit Snape avec un demi sourire, « et c'est pourquoi je ne lui demanderai jamais de faire quelque chose qui lui ferait à ce point horreur. »

« Et moi qui pensait justement proposer votre nom pour la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin… » susurra Scrimgeour. Pendant une seconde, Severus faillit rire. La médaille… Fudge n'avait certainement pas oublié de mentionner ce genre de détail à son successeur. Et dire que cela avait eu tellement d'importance il y a encore quelques années… secouant la tête, il se leva.

« Je regrette, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous être utile, » lança-t-il au sorcier qui lui faisait face, la menace claire dans son regard. « Peut-être avez-vous été mal renseigné, mais changer de camp ne fait pas partie de mes spécialités. Ne confondez pas espion et renégat. »

« Il me semble plutôt que c'est vous qui confondez les choses, » siffla Scrimgeour, son visage passablement rouge à présent.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry restera à Poudlard tant que sa sécurité n'y sera pas compromise. Si cela devait arriver, cependant, nous aviserons en temps utile. Mais je doute que le ministère fasse un jour figure de refuge pour qui que ce soit… »

« Ne jouez pas à cela, Snape, » fit le ministre. « Vous pensez pouvoir vous permettre d'utiliser ce ton avec moi maintenant que vous postulez pour la garde d'Harry Potter, mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous ne l'avez pas encore obtenue ! Et sans son soutien, vous n'êtes rien, absolument rien ! »

« Une chance, dans ce cas, que je n'ai pas d'ambition ministérielle, » répondit Severus avec un demi sourire. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, » fit Scrimgeour en se levant. « Mais prenez garde. Le moindre de vos mouvements sera observé et analysé, et au moindre faux pas, sachez qu'une cellule vous attend à Azkaban. Et celle-ci ne sera ni chauffée ni sécurisée. »

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui, » fit Snape d'un air ennuyé. « Peut-être que si le ministère était plus occupé à surveiller les faits et geste des Mangemorts et un peu moins ceux des gens qui, comme vous le dites, n'ont aucune importance, cette guerre avancerait plus vite en notre faveur… quoiqu'il en soit, notez bien qu'Harry Potter n'est pas à vendre, Monsieur le Ministre, et qu'il sera encore là bien longtemps après que vous ayez abandonné ce poste. Ne jouez pas avec ça. Ne jouez pas avec lui. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? » gronda le sorcier.

« Une simple constatation. Réfléchissez. Cette adoption se fera, avec ou sans votre accord. Mettez vous Harry à dos maintenant, et il ne l'oubliera jamais. Et moi non plus, par ailleurs… »

« Je vois, » fit lentement Scrimgeour. « C'est à ce jeu là que vous voulez jouer. »

« Je ne joue pas, » répondit Snape. « Jamais avec mon fils.»

« Réfléchissez également, Snape, ma proposition n'est pas sans intérêt, pas plus qu'elle n'est immorale. Vous n'y verrez que des avantages, je vous le garantis. Dumbledore n'est pas prêt à abandonner son influence sur le garçon, croyez-moi, il fera tout pour vous mettre des battons dans les roues… »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous gèrerons chaque chose en son temps, et à notre façon. A présent, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je souhaiterais rejoindre M. Potter. La journée va être longue, » fit Severus d'un ton définitif.

« Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas, » acquiesça Scrimgeour, avant d'ajouter : « Vous avez changé, Snape. Je me félicite de vos nouvelles priorités, mais n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit… »

« Un pas de travers et Azkaban, oui, j'avais compris la première fois, » grogna Snape. « Bon retour, M. le Ministre. Je présume qu'Albus vous contactera quand tout sera fini ici. »

« Ce ne sera pas utile. A très bientôt, professeur… »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Severus offrit un signe de tête raide et lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

* * *

_La partie 2 sera donc, vous l'aurez deviné, la suite de cette 'journée d'adoption'! CHapitre assez frustrant, j'ai l'impression d'être passée à coté de quelque chose... mais j'espère bien me rattraper avec le suivant!_

_Un grand merci à Quidam et Pacha pour leur aide, et à tous les adorables reviewers qui me motivent à écrire cette histoire! _

_Sachez également que j'ai commencé à publier la traduction de 'Better Angels' sur ce site, il s'agit d'une histoire un peu différente, située à l'époque des maraudeurs, et toujurs pas slash, désolée ;-) Un James un peu foufou décide de racheter Snape, esclave des Malfoy, après l'avoir mis dans une mauvaise situation. Le résultat est compliqué pour tout le monde: James qui est passablement ennuyé de devoir sauver son ennemi, et Snape complètement traumatisé qui pense que l'autre va le trucider d'un moment à l'autre. C'est vraiment une chouette histoire, donc n'hésitez pas!_

_Et à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures ;-)_

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

**Chap 45 : Le jour de vérité, deuxième partie**

« Entrez, M. Potter, je vous en prie, » fit poliment l'assistante sociale avec un sourire gracieux. « Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaiterais que vous vous installiez hors de la vue de ce jeune homme, avant que je ne lance un Insonatus. Le fond de la pièce sera parfait. »

« Eh bien, me voilà mis au coin, on dirait, » fit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. « Harry, je serais juste derrière toi. Si quoique ce soit devait te mettre mal à l'aise, n'hésite pas à me faire signe, c'est entendu ? »

Le garçon acquiesça tandis que la sorcière s'installait face à lui, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'empressa de jeter un sort d'insonorisation avant de faire apparaitre une pile de parchemins devant elle et de tourner vers lui un visage dégoulinant de compréhension.

« M. Potter… tout d'abord, est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Je suppose que ça irait mieux si tout le monde n'était pas aussi agité à propos de cette histoire, mais oui, » répondit Harry. « A ce sujet, je souhaiterais changer mon nom pour Potter-Snape, c'est avec vous que je dois voir ça ? »

« Eh bien… oui, en effet, mais commençons d'abord par le commencement, si vous le voulez bien, » fit Mme Saintclair, déstabilisée. « Avant tout, sachez que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité ici, que le ministère est là et veille à ce que tout se passe parfaitement. Si vous souhaitez que cet entretien ait lieu ailleurs, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire. »

« C'est inutile, je veux rester à Poudlard et en finir au plus vite. Je vous écoute. » En dépit de ses résolutions de ne pas s'énerver contre la sorcière et compromettre du même coup l'adoption, Harry sentait l'impatience le gagner. Et que faisaient les Aurors avec Severus pendant ce temps ? Il n'aimait pas cela… son homme en noir aurait dû être avec lui. Il sentit son corps commencer à s'étirer malgré lui et du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour l'empêcher de se changer à nouveau en chat. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

« Très bien, » reprit l'assistante, « dans ce cas, je souhaiterais revenir au différend qui vous a opposé à votre famille d'origine. »

« Ma famille d'origine ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, je n'ai aucun différend avec eux ! »

« Bien entendu, je parlais en réalité de votre oncle et de votre tante, » corrigea la sorcière d'un ton apaisant.

« Oh. Oui. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… »

« Je crois que si, au contraire, » insista Mme Saintclair. « Il semblerait qu'avant la terrible tragédie qui a décimée leur famille, une plainte ait été déposée contre eux pour mauvais traitements… Le procès n'a plus eu lieu d'être après leur décès, bien évidemment, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qui a conduit à cette procédure, Harry. Que s'est il passé ? »

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, » fit sèchement le garçon avant de se reprendre. Bon sang, la femme faisait de son mieux… il devait se calmer. « Les relations avec mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas idéales, » répondit-il enfin. « Elles se sont détériorées cet été. Mon oncle s'est montré assez… brutal. J'ai dû m'enfuir. C'est comme ça que Severus m'a recueilli. »

« Hum… recueilli, n'est ce pas ? » fit l'assistante, sceptique. « Mais la résidence du professeur Snape se trouve assez éloignée de celle de votre famille. Comment avez-vous pu vous y rendre ? Connaissiez-vous déjà cette adresse ? »

« Non, c'est… une longue histoire. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela, sachez juste qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Je n'ai pas cherché à y aller de moi-même, mais… c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, » conclut Harry. A ces mots, il vit une étincelle de triomphe s'allumer dans les yeux de la sorcière.

« Vraiment ? M. Potter, soyons francs. Sachez que cet entretien est strictement confidentiel, et que je suis tenue au secret par un serment Inviolable. Mes notes ne feront mention que d'un avis favorable ou défavorable, et en cas d'avis défavorable, d'une explication très concise. Vous pouvez parler en toute liberté. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi, » fit Harry, frustré. « Je vous ai dit la vérité. »

« Très bien, permettez-moi de vous dire quelles sont les rumeurs qui circulent au ministère au sujet de la façon dont le professeur Snape vous a… recueilli, » proposa Mme Saintclair. Harry sentit aussitôt une nouvelle vague d'antipathie l'assaillir. Des rumeurs… encore. Comme si Snape et lui n'en avaient pas déjà eu assez, chacun de leur côté.

« Il semblerait, » continua la sorcière d'un ton suave, « que les sorts qui protégeaient votre maison soient brusquement tombés le soir où vous avez disparu. Or, des mangemorts ont également été aperçus dans cette rue, au même moment, par des sources sûres. D'après les rumeurs, donc, Severus Snape se trouvait parmi eux, et il vous aurait soustrait discrètement à la vue de ses collègues, ce qui est tout à son honneur. Il vous aurait ensuite caché chez lui, pendant plusieurs semaines, sous une forme animagus acquise par magie noire, et aurait tenté d'exercer au maximum son influence sur vous, en cachette du ministère, de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Vous-Savez-Qui, jusqu'à ce que la découverte ne soit inévitable. Des semaines qu'il aurait mis à profit pour vous faire voir les choses à sa façon, tout en vous faisant croire qu'il vous avait sauvé d'un sort funeste. Il y a des potions pour cela, M. Potter, des potions qui vous attachent à une autre personne et vous font développer une loyauté sans pareille… »

« Ça suffit, arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama Harry, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa colère. « C'est complètement ridicule, comment pouvez vous imaginer… »

Mais dans le fond, était ce si ridicule ? Car à y bien réfléchir, il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Pour quiconque l'ayant connu quelques mois auparavant, l'ayant vu en classe avec Snape tout cela aurait semblé parfaitement logique, en réalité. Il soupira, tentant de dissiper son agacement.

« Non, les choses ne se sont absolument pas passées comme cela. Puisque vous voulez des détails, très bien : il se trouve que je portais quelque chose sur moi, ce jour là… un objet magique qui m'avait été offert. » Il vit la sorcière ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. « Et je n'en dirai pas plus, alors laissez-moi finir ! Cet objet m'a envoyé vers un lieu sécurisé. A l'endroit où ma mère voulait que je sois. Et cet endroit était la maison du professeur Snape. J'ignore s'il faisait partie des mangemorts qui sont venus à Privet Drive, je ne les ai pas vus, mais il ne m'a pas enlevé, c'est moi qui suis allé chez lui. Et comme j'étais sous mon autre forme, il n'a pas su que c'était moi, pas avant un certain temps… à ce moment là, il a aussitôt prévenu Dumbledore, qui a décidé qu'il était plus sûr que je reste là où j'étais. Ça vous va, comme ça ? »

« Hum, » fit-elle, visiblement peu convaincue. Mais voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de cette histoire, elle changea de terrain. « Précisément, en parlant de votre forme animagus, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait été au courant ? C'est une entreprise très risquée, M. Potter, et illégale sans enregistrement ! Qui donc vous y a incité ? »

« Mais personne ! » protesta Harry. « Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais le faire avant que ça arrive ! Et je suis resté coincé sous cette forme sans me souvenir de l'autre pendant des semaines ! Même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de bien contrôler ce qui arrive… »

« Je vois, » fit l'assistante sociale, sceptique. « Il faudra vous ausculter, c'est certain. Mais pour en revenir à votre famille… »

« Ils sont morts, d'accord ? » fit Harry d'un ton las. « Laissez-les tranquilles. Ils étaient peut-être horribles, mais ils ne sont plus là pour se défendre. »

« Confirmez-vous les accusations de violence, mauvais traitements, privation de nourriture ? » demanda calmement la sorcière.

« Oui, » répondit le garçon en regardant le mur opposé. « Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ma famille… et maintenant je pourrais en avoir une, alors n'essayez pas d'empêcher cela. S'il vous plait. »

Mme Saintclair sourit, mais Harry n'aima pas son sourire.

« Nous sommes tous là pour votre bien, M. Potter, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Cependant, il est évident que vous êtes un jeune homme fragile… »

« Je ne suis certainement pas fragile ! » protesta Harry.

« Eh bien, si ce que vous nous dites est vrai, vous avez cependant connu une enfance difficile, et il vous faut une nouvelle famille qui soit apte à gérer ce genre de problèmes. Les enfants maltraités, voyez-vous, ont des besoins particuliers. »

« Severus sait parfaitement comment me _gérer_, comme vous le dites. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » gronda le garçon.

« Vraiment, M. Potter, vous semblez très attaché au professeur Snape. Peut-être de manière un peu excessive… ou devrais-je dire de manière obsessionnelle ? » susurra Mme Saintclair.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry, sentant sa colère monter d'un cran. « Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai trouvé un adulte qui veuille bien de moi, à qui je puisse faire confiance, qui ne me regarde pas comme une espèce de phénomène de foire, et vous trouvez que je suis excessif parce que je le choisis comme famille ? Où est ce que vous avez eu votre diplôme, dans un paquet de chocogrenouilles ? »

« Il est inutile de prendre ce ton, M. Potter, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai que vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur. »

Mon intérêt, c'est que cette adoption se fasse ! » répondit Harry, buté.

« Bien-sûr, mais avez-vous considéré le nombre de familles qui seraient enchantées de vous accueillir ? De nombreuses personnes se sont portées candidates suite au décès de votre tante et de votre oncle, des familles très connues dans notre monde, très respectables… »

« Mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me compreniez ? » s'emporta Harry, « je ne suis pas un enfant de trois ans, je serai majeur dans moins d'un an à présent, et j'ai choisi ma famille, j'ai choisi Snape ! J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi, ce sera lui ou personne ! »

« Besoin de vous… vous le reconnaissez donc ! » fit Mme Saintclair d'un ton grinçant.

« Parce que nous nous entendons bien ! » s'écria Harry. « Il n'a pas de famille, et il y a vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre nous… c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Oh, non », répondit la sorcière, dont le visage s'était soudain figé comme sous le coup d'une révélation. « C'est au contraire très clair. M. Potter, je crains malgré tout que vous ne fassiez fausse route… comme vous l'avez-vous-même fait remarquer, vous serez majeur dans un an, vous pourrez alors librement choisir vos partenaires. Mais il est en revanche totalement inimaginable d'envisager de vous faire adopter par ledit partenaire… »

« Qu'est ce que… oh, non, pas encore ça, » gémit Harry.

« Encore ? » demanda Mme Saintclair.

« Ron… un de mes amis aussi a fait ce genre de réflexion stupide. Vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque… pour l'amour du ciel, il a l'âge de mes parents ! Il n'est pas question de cela entre nous, il est comme mon père et je suis comme son fils, il me l'a déjà dit, il n'y a rien d'autre que cela ! »

« En êtes vous si certain, M. Potter ? Le professeur Snape n'a-t-il jamais essayé de vous toucher de manière, disons, inappropriée ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Bien au contraire… il m'a protégé de toutes les attaques, et il vient même me réconforter la nuit quand je fais des cauchemars… » Harry sut au moment où les mots franchissaient ses lèvres qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, mais il était trop tard pour les rattraper.

« Des cauchemars, hum ? » susurra l'assistante sociale, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « Voyons, M. Potter, regardez les choses en face… est-ce bien un comportement normal à avoir avec un adolescent de votre âge ? Entrer dans votre chambre, la nuit ? Combien de fois avez-vous dormi dans le même lit que le professeur Snape ? »

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir. Merlin, cette femme était tellement… toute cette conversation était… et comment était-il censé se sortir de cette impasse ? Il avait bel et bien déjà dormi en compagnie de Snape, sous sa forme de chat le plus souvent, et à l'insu de son maître, mais Severus s'était également endormi dans son lit, cette fameuse fois où il était venu le rassurer au milieu de la nuit… pauvre Snape. Il ne lui attirait décidément que des ennuis.

« Vous ne comprenez rien du tout, » soupira-t-il. « Vous êtes tenue au secret, hum ? »

Mme Saintclair hocha la tête, rayonnante de satisfaction.

« D'accord, alors gardez-ça pour vous. Severus était amoureux de ma mère. Elle est morte depuis longtemps, mais je crois qu'il l'aime toujours autant… en tout cas, il est suffisamment têtu pour ne jamais changer d'avis là-dessus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, il n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de choses… »

« Je crois au contraire que ça a tout à voir, » murmura Mme Saintclair. « Vous avez certains traits assez marqués de votre mère, je crois. Un transfert est plus que probable. »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui se tourna vers le fond de la salle.

« Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait ? »

Le directeur ne put l'entendre, mais compris clairement son intention en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il s'empressa de s'approcher, jetant au passage un regard sévère à l'assistante sociale qui dissipa les sorts en place avec un soupir.

« Les choses ne se passent-elles pas comme prévu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si… M. Potter est juste un peu sur les nerfs, ce qui est bien compréhensible, » fit posément la sorcière, visiblement mécontente de l'intervention.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Elle ne veut pas valider cette adoption, elle veut me convaincre d'abandonner Snape ! Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle perd son temps, et elle devient désagréable et insultante. Ça suffit comme ça, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je vois, » fit Dumbledore, son regard dur tandis qu'il observait l'assistante sociale remuer nerveusement ses papiers. « Mme Saintclair, puis-je savoir ce qui vous ennuie à ce point au sujet de cette adoption ? Le professeur Snape est en charge de M. Potter depuis plusieurs mois a présent, et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant. »

« C'est ce que vous dites, » ricana la sorcière. « Je vois ici un jeune homme au passé très perturbé qui a été confié à un homme aux intentions douteuses, et au passé lui-même très sombre. »

« Le professeur Snape a été lavé de tout soupçon concernant ses activités au service de Voldemort, » rectifia Dumbledore. « Il a démontré un grand courage et une loyauté sans faille pour notre cause. »

« C'est une chose, » admit l'assistante, « mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de violent, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Espionnage ou pas, il est tout-à-fait familier avec la torture et la magie noire, et c'est sans compter ses relations avec le jeune M. Potter ici présent, qui ont été décrites par tous les élèves et professeurs interrogés comme particulièrement houleuses. A la limite de l'abus, et si je puis me permettre, du mauvais côté de cette limite. »

Harry sentit le léger mal de crâne qui le menaçait depuis quelques minutes déjà, se muer en une véritable migraine. On y était, cette fois, un argument qu'il ne pourrait nier… il avait redouté ce moment entre tous.

« C'est vrai, » intervint-il, « Severus a été horrible avec moi en cours. Depuis le début. Détestable. Injuste. Tout ce que vous voulez. Il avait ses raisons pour ça, et croyez-moi, elles étaient mauvaises… mais tout ça a changé, d'accord ? On a beaucoup discuté de cela… et il me connait maintenant, il sait que je ne suis pas… comme mon père. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment tout a pu changer en si peu de temps, mais c'est comme ça. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire en classe pour me rabaisser et me rendre cinglé… il m'a protégé, depuis le début, contre les véritables dangers. Alors je crois que ça contrebalance largement le reste, non ? »

« Humpf, » fit Mme Saintclair, « c'est une chose que je verrai avec le professeur Snape. »

« Il y a une autre chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, Mme Saintclair, » reprit sérieusement le directeur. « Severus a juré de protéger Harry, et ce depuis de très nombreuses années. Il ne lui fera jamais aucun mal, c'est une certitude. Il a certainement joué son rôle de son mieux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, au service de son maître, mais il est tout à fait impensable qu'il lève un jour la main sur Harry. Croyez-moi sur parole. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » répondit-elle calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous-même qui avez rempli une demande d'enquête au sujet du même Severus Snape, alors élève dans cette école, pour mauvais traitements de la part de ses parents ? »

Harry sursauta, fixant Dumbledore de ses yeux écarquillés.

« Je m'en souviens en effet très bien, mais j'avoue ne pas voir de rapport entre ces deux sujets. »

« Vos soupçons étaient fondés, en réalité, » répondit l'assistante en sortant un parchemin de la pile. « Les Snape ont du payé une forte amende pour ne pas voir le garçon leur échapper. Une amende payée par Arthus Prince, en réalité. Et **s'**il est un fait statistiquement avéré, c'est que les enfants battus sont enclins à reproduire ce même schéma une fois devenus parents à leur tour…»

« Une amende ? » murmura Dumbledore. « Vos services ont laissé Eileen s'en tirer avec une amende, et lui ont laissé son fils ? »

« Je vous en prie, » fit sèchement Mme Saintclair. « Le garçon était déjà suffisamment âgé, et il n'a pas voulu être placé. Par ailleurs, la mère a accepté de suivre un stage de réhabilitation parentale qui s'est très bien déroulé. Mais ce n'est pas la question. »

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

« Vos statistiques ne sont que des chiffres. Harry a dix sept ans, il est parfaitement conscient de ses droits et de ses devoirs, et il n'envisagerait pas un instant de confier sa propre garde à une personne violente, j'en suis convaincu. Mme Saintclair, je sais que vous faites votre métier, mais ayez confiance en M. Potter, ayez confiance en ses instincts, en son jugement. Après tout, beaucoup de choses dans notre monde repose là-dessus, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Précisément, » rétorqua la sorcière. « Précisément. Beaucoup trop de choses pour prendre de tels risques. Severus Snape est un personnage dangereux, aux intentions plus que douteuses et au passé bien trop sombre, de bien des aspects. Honnêtement, directeur, pourquoi cet homme, connu pour sa haine envers Harry Potter et ses parents, pour son désir de gloire et son caractère profondément antisocial voudrait-il soudain adopter un adolescent de seize ans, qui se trouve par hasard être le héros de notre monde ? Vous admettrez que tout ceci n'est guère crédible. »

« Je dirai qu'elle n'est pas probable, » rectifia Dumbledore, « mais elle n'en est pas moins vraie. Les circonstances, Madame Saintclair, font parfois de la vie un livre étrange que personne n'aurait imaginé. »

« Je crains que ces circonstances ne soient malgré tout pas suffisantes, » fit l'assistante sociale d'un ton définitif. « M. Potter ici présent est lui-même tellement nerveux et secret au sujet de cette toute histoire que je ne vois guère de raison de me laisser convaincre. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore le retint d'un geste.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être accepteriez-vous de vous laisser convaincre par les personnes qui ont côtoyé le professeur Snape et Harry ces derniers mois ? » suggéra le directeur.

« Cela fait de toute façon partie de la procédure, » répondit Mme Saintclair, « mais je veux entendre toutes les personnes concernées, et pas seulement celles que vous souhaitez exhiber, que cela soit clair. Mais tout d'abord, un examen médical s'impose. M. Potter, si vous me permettez ? »

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? » demanda Harry, réticent, mais qui sentait l'affaire lui échapper. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Si le ministère refusait l'adoption, il refuserait toute autre famille et pèserait de tout le poids de sa célébrité pour les faire changer d'avis. S'il le fallait, il s'enfuirait, Snape serait sûrement d'accord… mais pour l'instant, il fallait essayer de convaincre Saintclair, et la partie semblait plus mal engagée qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« De simples sorts de diagnostiques, » le rassura celle-ci, « peut-être serait-il cependant préférable que vous vous asseyiez. Ces sorts peuvent parfois provoquer de légers vertiges. »

Des vertiges ? Harry n'était pas certain du tout d'aimer l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, ici, en face de cette femme, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes.

« Où est le professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « Est-ce qu'il pourrait venir ? »

« Il est occupé pour l'instant, Harry, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, » le rassura Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de finalement se rasseoir. Il n'aimait pas cela, non… mais si Severus avait été là, il lui aurait probablement dit d'arrêter ses caprices de star. Même si la présence de Dumbledore était rassurante, il aurait toutefois nettement préféré que Severus soit là…

Mme Saintclair, toutefois, n'avait pas menti. Les sorts n'étaient pas douloureux, bien qu'il sentît son corps tout entier se rebeller contre l'examen, le laissant drainé.

« Tout va bien, » annonça enfin l'assistante. « Je pense que nous pouvons écarter l'éventualité d'une agression sexuelle. »

Harry sentit le directeur se figer à ses côtés.

« Mme Saintclair, » commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale, « je crois que vous faites fausse route. Le professeur Snape a juré de protéger Harry alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Cette adoption n'est que la conclusion logique de son dévouement envers le garçon. Vous en aurez la preuve dès que Severus sera revenu. »

« Hum, » fit la sorcière, visiblement sceptique. « Nous verrons cela. M. Potter, autre chose à dire sur la question ? »

Harry serra les dents.

« Potter-Snape. N'oubliez pas cela. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que votre approbation ne m'importe guère. Severus est mon père, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous ne pourrez rien contre cela. Je n'accepterai aucune autre famille, et je le suivrai partout. Il a fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre… même mes propres parents, » admit-il à contre cœur. « Je l'aime comme mon père et je ne laisserai personne me retirer cela. »

« Vos sentiments sont une chose, M. Potter, mais je voudrais que vous vous rappeliez que c'est au ministère, pour l'instant, de veiller sur votre bien-être. Et toute célébrité que vous soyez, cela ne changera rien au verdict final, » fit sèchement l'assistante sociale.

« Vous n'avez rien contre nous, » gronda Harry. « Et je ne vous laisserai pas diriger ma vie. »

« Je regrette, mais vous n'avez techniquement pas grand-chose à dire sur la question, jeune homme. Le verdict final nous appartient, et vous vous plierez à la décision du Ministère, quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y faire, hein ? » ricana Harry. « Le professeur Snape vit à Poudlard, comme moi. Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de continuer comme avant. »

« Le professeur Snape est appointé sur ordre du ministère, et peut être remercié à tout instant, » lui rappela la sorcière d'un ton dangereux. « Quant à vous, en tant que pupille du ministère, vous pouvez également être changé d'école et interdit de contact avec le professeur si cela est nécessaire. »

Le garçon vit littéralement rouge. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop, la dernière provocation d'une longue suite de frustrations. Personne, absolument personne, ne l'empêcherait de rester avec Snape… un voile pourpre obscurcit sa vision, et il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir tandis qu'il fixait Saintclair, la colère prenant le contrôle de son être. Ses pouvoirs semblèrent littéralement exploser en lui et l'instant d'après un claquement sonore résonna dans la pièce, en même temps qu'un cri étouffé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la forme qui venait d'apparaitre aux côtés d'Harry.

Une silhouette humaine et bien reconnaissable…

Haletant, Snape ne put se retenir de trébucher, tombant à genoux puis se relevant aussitôt, une main plaquée sur son avant-bras. Merlin, que venait il de se passer ? Harry avait-il réellement… ? C'était impossible ! Pas ici, pas à Poudlard où les sorts de protections interdisaient le transplanage ! Et le faire transplaner ainsi, contre son gré, par la simple volonté … cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard braqué sur la sorcière devant lui. Autour de lui, l'air semblait vibrer… de colère, réalisa-t-il. Prudemment, il posa une main sur son épaule. « Harry. Tout va bien. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, » siffla le garçon entre ses dents. « Cette femme… elle ne veut pas valider l'adoption. Elle ne veut pas que ce soit vous. »

« Je… je… » bredouilla l'assistante, les yeux écarquillés et visiblement effrayée.

« Madame Saintclair, puis je vous suggérer de vous asseoir, » suggéra Dumbledore en indiquant un fauteuil suffisamment éloigné d'Harry.

La sorcière ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil. La magie emplissait la pièce, rendant l'air électrique, en particulier autour de l'assistante qui semblait tétanisée.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Severus d'une voix apaisante.

« Mieux maintenant, » répondit le garçon.

« Harry. En français, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Snape, surpris.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme cela, justement. Tu parlais en fourchelang. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« J'ai fait ça ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… j'étais en colère… oh, mais comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer. »

« Ma présence était de toute évidence souhaitée, » répondit Severus laconiquement, résistant à l'impulsion de masser son bras encore douloureux. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« C'est elle, » fit Harry d'un ton hargneux en désignant Mme Saintclair. « Elle ne veut pas de l'adoption. Elle menaçait de vous faire perdre votre poste et de m'interdire de vous voir. Elle ne comprend pas. »

« Non, je suppose, en effet, » murmura Snape. « Son collègue ne semblait guère plus enthousiaste. Visiblement, nous… »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, une porte fut ouverte à toute volée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de rentrer, l'air à la fois furieux et triomphant.

« Il est là ! Il n'est pas allé bien loin ! Vous croyiez pouvoir nous échapper, hein ? Attrapez-le ! »

Deux agents firent irruption derrière lui et se précipitèrent vers Snape, baguette au poing. Les sorts fusèrent vers le professeur, mais pas assez rapidement cependant. Avec un juron étouffé, Severus avait lui-même brandit sa baguette et les sorts ricochèrent pour venir s'écraser sur les murs.

Les agents jurèrent à leur tour, préparant une nouvelle attaque.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas, Snape, rendez-vous ! » cria le sorcier qui était rentré en premier.

« Baissez immédiatement vos baguettes ! Vous n'êtes pas sur un champ de bataille, par Merlin ! » s'écria Dumbledore d'un ton furieux.

Mais les sorciers lui accordèrent à peine un regard avant d'incanter à nouveau.

Snape serra les dents. Hopkins n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de valider cette adoption, et encore moins de repartir sans l'avoir fait inculper pour un crime quelconque… mais cette occasion n'était que trop bonne.

Se défendre, en revanche, n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée. Les vieux réflexes avaient pris le dessus, mais il pourrait difficilement soutenir une deuxième attaque frontale avec le peu de magie qu'il lui restait après ce transplanage forcé… Merlin, Hopkins réalisait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. En plus d'être un ancien Serdaigle, Hopkins était également un ancien Auror. Un de ceux qui l'avaient assidument traqué à l'époque… ne l'avait-il pas d'ailleurs blessé au cours d'une bataille ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Déjà, ses deux acolytes lançaient une nouvelle attaque, ignorant les imprécations (protestations/injonctions) du directeur. Se rendre ? Hors de question. Restait à espérer que son bouclier serait suffisant pour contrer les sorts que les deux sorciers sifflaient en sa direction.

Le faible rempart parvint à renvoyer un des sorts, mais rendit l'âme sous sa force, et Snape dût éviter le deuxième d'un souple bond de côté. Grindelwald, qu'il était horripilant de vieillir !

Il cherchait à deviner quelle serait la prochaine attaque, quand sa vue fut soudain bouchée par deux silhouettes face à lui. Il sursauta… à quoi jouaient-ils ?

« Dumbledore, poussez-vous, ceci ne vous regarde pas ! » cria Hopkins, brûlant de colère.

« Au contraire, cela me concerne on ne peut plus, » fit sévèrement le directeur. « Vous vous trouvez dans mon école, M. Hopkins, et vous n'y êtes nullement autorisé à faire usage de la force sur un de mes professeurs ! »

« Je suis délégué par le ministre lui-même, et je ferai ce qu'il me chantera, » rétorqua le sorcier. « Vous deux, allez chercher Snape, je continuerai l'interrogatoire dans les murs du ministère, là où il ne sera un danger pour personne ! »

« Alors c'est un interrogatoire, maintenant ? » fit Dumbledore. « Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple entretien. Les Aurors sont passés avant vous et repartis les mains vides, rien ne vous autorise à agir de la sorte. Vous outrepassez vos droits, conseiller Hopkins ! »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, » siffla le sorcier, en faisant un geste à ses deux gardes qui se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers Snape.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry en s'interposant, « Il reste avec moi ! »

L'un des sorciers ricana, et sans plus de façon, le saisit par le bras. Ou du moins, essaya… à peine eut il posé la main sur sa manche qu'un puissant bouclier vert surgit de nulle part pour protéger Harry, repoussant le sorcier qui tomba à la renverse avec un glapissement.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se changea en chat et bondit sur l'épaule du professeur, stupéfait.

« Bien vu, je suppose, M. Potter, » murmura Severus. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard à la fois résigné et satisfait, avant de lever à son tour sa baguette. Pétrifié, les trois sorciers et l'assistante sociale regardèrent leurs baguettes leur échapper pour aller voler dans la main du directeur.

« Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, je souhaiterai que nous discutions tous calmement et sans contrainte, » fit Dumbledore. « Cette situation devient ridicule et pose plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout. Il est clair que personne ici n'emmènera le professeur Snape ni Harry Potter là où ils ne veulent pas aller. Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une procédure d'adoption, et non d'un procès. Puis-je vous demander de vous asseoir ? »

Il eut un rapide mouvement de baguette, et trois fauteuils apparurent derrière les agents du ministère, qui s'y trouvèrent aussitôt rudement propulsés.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? C'est de la magie noire ! » s'écria Hopkins, le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

« Bien au contraire, » répliqua Dumbledore. « Il s'agit de la magie la plus pure qu'il soit, basée sur l'amour et le sacrifice. »

« De la magie sacrificielle, » murmura un des agents, stupéfait.

Autour d'Harry, le bouclier commença à se dissiper, sentant la menace diminuer.

« Je vois que vous avez bien appris vos leçons, M. Duke, » acquiesça le directeur.

« Comment ? Quand ? » siffla Hopkins, tandis que Mme Saintclair se rapprochait discrètement de ses collègues.

« Cela n'a guère d'importance. Sachez seulement que grâce à cela, Harry ne peut être attaqué avec succès en la présence du professeur Snape. Le sacrifice effectué empêche quiconque de faire du mal au garçon. N'est-ce pas là le meilleur argument possible ? Bien entendu, je me dois de vous rappeler que toutes les informations que vous apprenez ici devront rester sous le sceau de votre Serment Inviolable… »

Hopkins fit une grimace mais hocha finalement la tête. Il n'avait guère le choix…

« Même si c'est vrai… »

« Vous savez que ça l'est, » interrompit Dumbledore.

Le sorcier balaya l'argument d'un geste.

« Même si c'est vrai, cela ne suffit pas à justifier l'adoption. Il faut approfondir les choses. Tout cela n'est pas clair. »

« Ca suffit, » siffla Severus entre ses dents. « Cette mascarade a assez duré… Albus, faites entrer les journalistes. Si cette question doit être jugée par des gens qui n'ont rien à y voir, alors qu'elle soit jugée par tous. Cette histoire sera dans les journaux dès demain de toute façon, je préfère encore que ce que ces torchons montreront soit basé sur des faits réels, et non sur des rumeurs.»

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, bien que je le déplore, » approuva-t-il. « Je pense qu'ils ne seront que trop contents de pouvoir assister à ceci, de toute façon. Et peut-être éviterons nous ainsi certains débordements, » Puis, sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Une minute, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passer ! » protesta Hopkins.

« Y a-t-il une loi contre cela ? » demanda innocemment le directeur.

« Eh bien, non, mais.. »

« Dans ce cas… » ouvrant la porte, Dumbledore fit signe aux journalistes qui l'observaient d'un air avide et curieux. « Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ? »

Sans se faire prier, la demi douzaine de journalistes qui se trouvaient là se précipita dans la pièce, appareils photo et plumes à la main, cherchant Harry Potter du regard. Celui-ci s'était empressé de sauter à terre et de se retransformer avant leur arrivée, et se tenait à présent contre Snape, vaguement nerveux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait autant de journaux, » murmura le garçon à Snape tandis que les flashs crépitaient.

« Au moins deux d'entre eux sont étrangers, » répondit le professeur. « Et encore, je présume que Dumbledore a renvoyé les plus envahissants avant que nous arrivions. »

« Rita Skeeter est là, pourtant, » grogna Harry.

« J'imagine qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela, » fit Snape, « Mais observe bien le petit brun à lunettes, tout au fond. Tu n'as certainement pas fini de le voir. C'est un spécialiste de la discrétion et du camouflage, bien plus dangereux à sa façon que Skeeter. »

« Oh, c'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas ses méthodes, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit d'expliquer à Severus que la journaliste était un animagus… mais Rita, en revanche, savait qu'il savait, et avec un peu de chance, cela devrait suffire à la museler. Voire mieux, à la faire pencher dans le bon camp… de l'autre côté de la pièce, la journaliste lui lança un sourire engageant et Harry se détendit légèrement.

« Eh bien eh bien, Harry, quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« Hum, oui, » fit Harry du ton le plus neutre qu'il put. « A ce sujet, mettez vos papiers à jour, mon nouveau nom est Potter-Snape. »

« Potter-Snape ? » siffla fébrilement Rita à sa plume, « Comme c'est approprié ! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu trouve une seconde identité en même temps qu'une nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie ! »

« N'est-ce pas un peu répétitif dans le style ? » fit ironiquement Snape, les bras croisés.

« Ah, professeur, mais n'est-ce pas le sujet du jour ? » demanda Skeeter en lui décochant un sourire aguicheur. « A ce sujet, avez-vous également changé votre nom de famille ? »

Harry vit Snape manquer de s'étrangler à ses côtés.

« Certainement pas ! » s'écria-t-il. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est bien que James Potter ne sorte de sa tombe pour venir m'arracher les yeux. Un changement de nom suffira. »

« Ça aurait pourtant été tellement romanesque… » soupira Rita. « Vous êtes sûr que… »

« Ça suffit, » intervint Mme Saintclair, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. « Cette adoption n'est pas encore officielle, et le changement de nom encore moins. »

« Oh, » fit la journaliste en se tournant vers elle. « Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Ça me semble pourtant évident, » fit sèchement Saintclair.

« Le professeur Snape a-t-il donc véritablement utilisé une potion illégale sur Harry Potter ? »

« Potter-Snape, » rectifia Harry.

« Eh bien, non, » admit l'assistante sociale. « Non, ce ne semble pas être le cas. »

« A-t-il essayé de lui faire prendre la Marque et de le faire entrer au service de Voldemort ? Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu Pour Semer le Chaos ! » susurra-t-elle avec délice.

« Mais non, il n'est pas question de cela ! » l'interrompit Hopkins, affolé.

« Un kidnapping, alors ? » demanda Skeeter.

« Eh bien, heu, non, » fit Saintclair. « Mais le professeur Snape, enfin, vous savez… la Marque… »

« Pardon ? » fit Rita, « Un mangemort ? C'est un mangemort, finalement ? Je croyais qu'il avait sauvé Potter des griffes de Voldemort ! Merlin, j'ai couvert moi-même l'affaire : 'Un héros au tragique passé sauve le Garçon-qui-a-survécu d'un sort funeste !' Ne me dites pas que tout est à refaire ? Le public déteste les démentis, c'est très mauvais pour les ventes, ça rend tout le monde confus sur les gentils et les méchants ! Vous n'avez aucun sens de la mise en scène, ma parole ! »

« Non, non, tout va bien, il ne s'agit pas de cela, » tenta de l'apaiser Hopkins. « Pas de potion, ni d'enlèvement, ni de Mangemort. Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Pendant un instant, le silence se fit dans la salle. Rita Skeeter se tourna vers ses collègues, qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, rajustant ses lunettes, elle se pencha en avant, fixant le sorcier dans les yeux.

« A quoi jouez vous, Hopkins ? Vous réalisez qu'il y a des gens qui attendent un scoop, ici ? Vous allez nous en donner un, et vite, ou bien l'objet de la prochaine Une de la Gazette sera votre liaison avec Dolores Ombrage ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le sorcier, perdant soudain toute couleur. « Mais je n'ai aucune liaison avec Ombrage ! Ni avec qui que ce soit ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Gardant le silence, Rita se contenta de l'observer d'un air ennuyé, tapotant le bout de ses longs ongles contre son parchemin.

« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, » intervint Saintclair, passablement affolée. « Nous allions commencer les interviews des connaissances, de toute façon. Vous n'aurez qu'à installer, je ne sais pas, un mur enchanté. Peu m'importe, si M. Potter et le professeur Snape sont d'accord. »

« Très bien, » concéda Severus après une seconde d'hésitation. « Mais prévenez vos victimes qu'elles sont observées. »

« Certainement pas, » fit Saintclair, « ce serait totalement contraire au règlement. »

Snape grogna tout bas, mais ne dit plus rien. Rassérénée, l'assistante hocha la tête, son sourire désagréable de retour sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas, professeur Dumbledore, pourriez vous aller chercher la première personne ? »

« Bien entendu, » répondit le directeur. « De qui s'agit il ? »

« De M. Ronald Weasley, » fit elle avec un sourire carnassier. « Il est élève dans cette école, si je ne m'abuse. Dressez donc une cloison enchantée, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse voir le reste du monde, et faites le appeler, s'il vous plait.»

Dumbledore sembla surpris par la requête, mais Harry, de son côté, pâlit sensiblement. Ses déclarations n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde… il avait vraiment été stupide. Restait à espérer qu'il pourrait faire confiance à Ron…

A ses côtés, il sentit que Snape s'était également crispé, comprenant la manœuvre. Pendant ce temps, le directeur finit d'ériger une cloison invisible d'un côté, le leur. Semblable à un miroir sans tain, elle permettait aux observateurs d'assister à tout sans être repéré.

Puis, sans un mot, Dumbledore tendit un morceau de parchemin à Fumseck qui s'envola. La petite assemblée attendit dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que trois coups timides ne résonnent à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

« Entrez, M. Weasley, » fit Mme Saintclair avec un sourire engageant. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise. »

De toute évidence, Ron n'était pas plus dupe de son humeur que ne l'avait été Harry, constata celui-ci. Il s'assit avec précaution, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait demandé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout-à-fait, il vous recevra dès que cet entretien sera terminé, » assura l'assistante sociale. « Le directeur m'a permis d'utiliser son bureau afin de vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre ami, Harry Potter. Il me semble que vous vous connaissez de longue date ? »

« Pourrais-je voir votre badge ? » demanda Ron, soudain méfiant.

Réprimant une grimace de contrariété, la sorcière lui tendit son badge officiel, que le garçon lui rendit à contrecœur.

« Hum. Oui, je connais Harry depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard, » admit-il enfin.

« Et je crois que vous pouvez vous vanter d'être son meilleur ami ? » demanda Mme Saintclair d'un ton doucereux.

Mais Ron haussa les épaules, aux aguets.

« C'est à lui qu'il faudrait le demander, mais je suppose que oui. »

Harry sourit derrière le mur. Certains accusaient Ron d'être parfois trop naïf, mais les instincts de son ami valaient bien les siens. Il avait senti que Saintclair était louche, et il était sur ses gardes. Quand une main familière vint serrer son épaule, Harry leva un regard souriant vers Snape. Ça allait aller… il en était sûr.

« Dans ce cas, » poursuivit Saintclair, « vous êtes certainement au courant de la procédure d'adoption qui a été lancée. »

« Oh, ça… oui, je suis au courant. »

« Et si je puis me permettre, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda l'assistante sociale d'un air sérieux, comme si l'avis de Ron avait été essentiel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en pense ? Je suis heureux pour Harry, bien sûr. Si c'est ce qu'il veut. »

« Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il veut ? » fit l'assistante en baissant la voix. « Trouvez-vous vraiment cela normal ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Harry et le professeur n'ont jamais été proches avant cet été… »

A ces mots, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, c'est certain, et c'est sûr que c'est un peu bizarre, mais… » il haussa les épaules. « Les gens changent. Et parfois, c'est tant mieux. »

Tant de philosophie venant de Ron laissa Harry légèrement perplexe. Sans doute Hermione et lui avaient-ils eu une longue discussion…

« Changer ? En quelques semaines ? M. Weasley, soyons clairs, quand l'année scolaire s'est terminée, M. Potter et le professeur Snape se détestaient, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Détester, je ne sais pas. Snape a sauvé Harry pas mal de fois, après tout. Mais ils ne seraient pas partis en week-end ensemble, c'est certain. »

« Et maintenant, le professeur veut l'adopter ! Allons, M. Weasley, ne me dites pas que vous trouvez cela raisonnable ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Ron. « En temps normal et avec des gens normaux, je vous aurais sûrement dit que c'était précipité. Mais Harry et Snape… je les ai vus ensemble, et franchement, l'adoption ne fera qu'officialiser ce qui existe déjà. »

A ces mots, Mme Saintclair s'agita.

« Vous les avez vus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez compris, vous aussi ? Vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent, c'est évident. »

« Vu quoi ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« M. Potter et le professeur Snape. Il est évident que leur relation n'est pas celle d'un père et de son enfant, » fit la sorcière avec aplomb.

Derrière le mur, Harry laissa échapper un grognement et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Elle n'a pas le droit de dire cela ! C'est totalement faux ! »

A leurs côtés, les journalistes buvaient littéralement leurs mots, les plumes en action.

« Elle essaie de le piéger, Harry, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas, M. Weasley se débrouille très bien jusque là. »

Le bras que Snape avait passé sur ses épaules s'était raidi, mais il ne le retira cependant pas malgré les regards suspicieux des journalistes. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. De son côté, Ron, lui, avait pris la chose fort différemment. Jetant un regard stupéfait à la sorcière, il avait éclaté de rire.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sortent ensemble, pas vrai ? Oh Merlin, » fit-il avec un gloussement.

« L'idée est-elle vraiment si stupide, M. Weasley ? » demanda Mme Saintclair d'une voix douce. « Il me semble qu'elle vous a également traversé l'esprit, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Ron se renfrogna, mais secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là… tout était tellement bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Harry puisse vraiment vouloir habiter avec Snape, tout ça… j'ai pensé que le professeur essayait peut-être de l'attirer dans son lit. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'ai pensé, mais je l'ai dit… il faut avouer que dans le genre stupide, j'ai fait fort. »

« Et pourquoi donc stupide, M. Weasley ? Je peux tout-à-fait voir le raisonnement de votre logique, pour ma part, » assura l'assistante sociale.

« Ah oui ? Vous êtes bien la seule, » fit Ron en ricanant. « Honnêtement, si Snape était attiré par les adolescents, mâles ou femelles… je doute qu'il passerait son temps à nous crier dessus et à laminer notre amour-propre. Comme technique de drague, on a vu mieux, non ? Et concernant Harry… c'est plutôt drôle, en fait. »

« Drôle ? » demanda Saintclair. « Vraiment ? Et en quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez bien Snape, mais c'est bien la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé en train de jouer les papa-poule. D'accord, heu, ne lui dites jamais que j'ai dit ça, hein ? Je tiens à la vie. »

Derrière le mur, Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cet entretien est entièrement confidentiel, je peux vous l'assurer, » mentit l'assistante sociale, faisait grincer Harry des dents.

« Bon. Eh bien, c'est juste qu'il a cette façon de regarder Harry, exactement comme ma mère quand elle nous regarde. Comme si on était les gamins les plus agaçants mais aussi les plus adorables du monde. Quelque chose dans le genre. Et il passe son temps à lui faire ces remarques… oui, comme ma mère, en fait. Plutôt marrant, non ? Bon, vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, mais si vous la connaissiez, vous trouveriez ça drôle, vraiment, » fit Ron en partant d'un éclat de rire. « Et la façon dont il met son bras sur les épaules d'Harry. Ça, on dirait mon père. Oh, le meilleur, c'est quand même quand Harry est sous sa forme de chat… il passe son temps sur les épaules ou dans les bras de Snape, et Snape a l'air fier comme Merlin un jour de tournoi ! Je veux dire, Snape avec un chat sur l'épaule, est-ce que ce n'est pas hilarant ? Et bon sang, je ne voudrais pas être à la place du premier qui essaiera de faire du mal à Harry, maintenant. Affronter la colère de Snape, non merci, je préfère encore Vous-savez-qui ! »

« Allons, ne dites pas de bêtise, » s'emporta Saintclair, « Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas souhaiter que votre meilleur ami soit adopté par cet individu ! »

« Hu ? » fit Ron, les sourcils froncés. « Je pensais que vous seriez bien les derniers à y voir un problème. Un professeur, membre de l'Ordre, qui connait toutes les combines et fait peur à tout le monde, même aux serpentards… je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus ! »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas naturel ! » s'exclama la sorcière. « Vous avez-vous-même été très lucide sur le sujet, un ancien mangemort ne peut pas adopter le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! »

« Wow, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez ça, mais il faut mettre vos dossier à jour, aux dernières nouvelles Snape a sauvé Harry des mangemorts, pas l'inverse. Et vu qu'il a bien failli y laisser sa peau, je doute que ce soit franchement par pur devoir. Je veux dire, ce type sait ce qu'il doit faire, mais pour ce genre de numéro, il fallait vraiment avoir une motivation… »

« Oui, une motivation mal placée ! » renchérit Sainclair. « Un intérêt malsain ! »

« Ecoutez, » fit Ron en se redressant, visiblement agacé, « pensez ce que vous voulez, mais si vous traitez votre mari comme Snape traite Harry… eh bien je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, c'est tout, et c'est vous qui avez un problème. Snape est attaché à Harry, oui, mais pas comme vous le pensez ! Merlin, pour autant que je sache, Harry est après ma sœur, et Snape… désolé, mais ce type est asexué, point final. Laissez tomber l'affaire. »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que cet attachement, en si peu de temps, est normal ! » insista l'assistante sociale. « Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Snape avait juste besoin d'un chat, » répondit calmement Ron. « Même une vieille chauve souris comme lui a besoin d'avoir quelque chose à protéger et à aimer. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense ma mère. Et croyez-moi, elle s'y connait. »

« Je vois, » fit sèchement Mme Saintclair en tassant ses papiers. « Vous êtes donc favorable à cette adoption ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Ron. « En plus, Snape s'est mis à donner des points à Gryffondor, alors… »

« Très bien, je vous remercie, » fit la sorcière en lui montrant la porte.

Ron se leva en haussant les épaules.

« Pas de quoi. »

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, laissant l'assistante sociale visiblement frustrée.

Derrière le mur, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ron avait été parfait… il leva les yeux vers Severus qui, derrière son air imperturbable, semblait tout de même impressionné. Harry sourit ; peut-être, après tout, serait-il possible de concilier ses deux vies ?

A leurs côtés, les journalistes chuchotaient avec enthousiasme, échangeant à voix basses leurs impressions et griffonnant à toute allure sur leurs parchemins. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer une haute et digne silhouette.

McGonagall s'avança, le menton haut, toisant l'assistante sociale avec sévérité. Celle-ci lui offrit son sourire le plus mielleux en lui désignant le fauteuil.

« Professeur McGonagall, je vous en prie, prenez place. »

La directrice des Gryffondors hocha la tête et s'assit.

« Eh bien, puis-je vous demander où nous en sommes concernant cette adoption ? La matinée commence à se faire longue, » fit-elle.

« En réalité, la situation est compliquée, » admit Mme Saintclair. « Vous comprenez que nous ne puissions prendre une décision sur un coup de tête, fut-ce celui de M. Potter… »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait à présent de M. Potter-Snape, » rectifia McGonagall, faisant sourire Harry et grimacer l'assistante.

« Oui, eh bien, ce point reste encore à débattre, » éluda rapidement Saintclair. « Pour l'instant, la question de l'intérêt et du bien-être de M. Potter sont nos principales préoccupations. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois guère ce qui vous retient de signer les papiers, » fit McGonagall, l'air surprise.

« Oh, voyons, professeur, pas de petit jeu entre nous, » minauda l'assistante sociale. « Nous savons très bien toutes les deux quelles sont nos préoccupations sur cette affaire. »

« Je présume que cela a à voir avec le professeur Snape ? » fit sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor.

« De manière générale, oui, » acquiesça Saintclair. « Il est évident qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus à même de prendre la charge du garçon… soyons honnêtes, il n'a même absolument pas le profil. Je pense que vous serez la première à le dire. »

« Et en quel honneur devrais-je dénigrer mon collègue ? »

« Allons, professeur, il est de notoriété publique que vous ne portez guère d'estime à Severus Snape… »

« Eh bien, la notoriété publique se fourvoie totalement. Je porte au contraire une forte estime au professeur Snape, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Vos présomptions sont plutôt insultantes et je vous serais grée de surveiller vos propos, » fit McGonagall de son ton le plus professoral.

Mme Saintclair fit une vague grimace, comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron acide.

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, » mentit-elle. « Mais si nous nous en tenions aux faits ? Il me semble que vous avez eu le professeur Snape comme élève, lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et selon les rapports, il a gagné avec vous de nombreuses retenues. Vos appréciations sur ses bulletins sont pour le moins peu flatteuses… je cite : bagarreur, semeur de trouble, désagréable, hautain… et ce n'est qu'un rapide condensé. »

« Les enfants changent, » fit McGonagall en balayant l'argument de la main. « D'autre part, je dois reconnaitre que j'ai été à l'époque un tant soit peu… partiale envers Severus. »

« Partiale ? » insista Saintclair.

« Il se trouve quela maison de Gryffondor abritait alors un petit groupe d'élèves, qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci étaient malheureusement fréquemment en conflit avec M. Snape. Je dois hélas dire que si, à ce moment, il m'a semblé que les élèves de ma maison étaient dans leur bon droit la plupart du temps, j'ai aujourd'hui révisé cette opinion. C'est une période à laquelle j'ai commis, semble-t-il, de nombreuses erreurs de jugement, dont les conséquences ont été tragiques. »

« Professeur, éclairez-moi, » fit l'assistante de sa voix douce, « ce groupe, les Maraudeurs… il comprenait bien, entre autres, James Potter, le père d'Harry ? »

« C'est exact, » admit McGonagall.

« Il est également juste de dire que Severus Snape vouait une haine farouche à James Potter et ses amis, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il s'agissait de rivalités d'école, rien de plus, » affirma Minerva. « Cela n'a plus aucun intérêt au vu de la situation actuelle. »

« Ça en a beaucoup, au contraire. Comment pouvez vous envisager une seconde de confier ce garçon à l'ennemi juré de son père ? »

« Il se trouve qu'en dehors de ces rivalités d'écolier, Severus était un ami très proche de Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry, » expliqua froidement McGonagall. « L'animosité qui pouvait exister entre James et Severus n'est plus du tout pertinente aujourd'hui. »

« Elle l'était pourtant il y a encore quelques mois, » insista Saintclair. « De nombreuses personnes ont entendu le professeur Snape énoncer clairement ce qu'il pensait de M. Potter et de son ascendance, du fait qu'il ressemblait à son père en des termes peu flatteurs. Niez-vous cela ? »

« Non, » soupira McGonagall. « Les relations entre Harry et le professeur Snape, depuis son arrivée, ont été loin d'être idéales. Ils ont pris un mauvais départ, et il a été difficile par la suite, préjugés aidant, de rectifier les choses… mais cela n'a plus aucune importance à présent. En réalité, Severus a même présenté Harry à ses serpentards en leur intimant clairement de le protéger, au risque d'encourir sa colère. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que ses élèves prennent à la légère. »

« Je vois, » fit lentement l'assistante. « Et qu'est-ce qui, selon vous, a pu motiver ce changement de comportement ? »

McGonagall haussa les épaules.

« Severus avait simplement besoin d'une nouvelle perspective pour se rendre compte de l'évidence. Harry et lui ont en réalité beaucoup en commun, et beaucoup à s'apporter. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse et soulagée de ce rapprochement. »

« Etrangement, j'ai du mal à vous croire, » murmura Saintclair. « Votre Gryffondor préféré, entre les mains du directeur de Serpentard ? Je vois mal pourquoi cela vous ravirait. Professeur, parlons franchement… pourquoi ne pas demander vous-même la garde de M. Potter ? Le ministère serait plus que ravi d'étudier votre demande… »

« Pourquoi ? » répété Minerva. « Mais parce que Harry ne m'a pas choisie. Et parce que j'ai terriblement failli à mon rôle de directrice de maison en laissant ce garçon sans protection pendant l'été, et sans adulte pour le guider pendant le reste de l'année. J'ai toujours estimé que M. Potter tenait de son père et de sa mère… insouciant, sûr de lui, brave. J'ai fait la même erreur que Severus, en réalité. Harry en est enfant fragile au fond de lui, et qui a désespérément besoin d'un parent, de quelqu'un qui lui voue une affection aussi profonde qu'exclusive. Quelqu'un qui veille farouchement sur lui et sache le voir pour ce qu'il est, défauts et qualités. Le professeur Snape a su faire cela, et nous lui en sommes tous reconnaissants. Il est, de fait, le père de cœur d'Harry, et je suis certaine que James Potter serait tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce point… et non moins reconnaissant. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, » fit amèrement Saintclair. « Pour l'amour du ciel, mais c'est un ancien mangemort ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, » répondit McGonagall en relevant le menton. « Severus Snape est un sorcier brave et intègre, et il ne mérite que le respect. »

« Je vois, » soupira l'assistante sociale. « Vous le prenez ainsi. »

« Ainsi, et d'aucune autre façon. »

« Très bien. Merci de votre aide, » fit Mme Saintclair avec un sourire acide. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Minerva hocha sèchement la tête, avant de prendre congé à son tour.

A l'abri des regards, Severus tenta de dissimuler son total effarement. McGonagall. McGonagall venait de reconnaitre ses torts et de parler de lui comme de quelqu'un de… brave et intègre ? Merlin, Albus devait l'avoir suppliée pour obtenir ce résultat ! Mais la sorcière avait été bluffante de vérité, il devait l'admettre. La terre tournait décidément de façon très étrange, ces derniers temps.

La réalité le rattrapa cependant de plein fouet quand le témoin suivant pénétra dans la bibliothèque. La silhouette mince et voutée de Lupin, les cernes sous ses yeux, son air traqué et inquiet, tout en lui éveilla la méfiance de Snape.

Il prit place à son tour sur le fauteuil, sous le regard satisfait de l'assistante sociale. La sorcière, de toute évidence, était persuadée de tenir sa victoire.

« Monsieur Remus Lupin ? » demanda Saintclair.

« C'est exact, » fit Remus d'une voix faible.

Pas assez faible, cependant, pour ne pas être entendue. A peine eut-il parlé qu'un fracas retentit au dessus de leurs têtes, suivi par un long hurlement.

Remus ferma les yeux tandis que l'assistante cherchait fébrilement du regard l'origine du bruit. Harry, lui, comprit immédiatement. Loki, enfermé dans le haut de la tour, venait d'entendre la voix de son père et se faisait remarquer à sa façon… quelque chose lui disait que la nuit avait été longue pour Remus et son fils.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda l'assistante nerveusement.

« Je l'ignore, » mentit le loup-garou. « C'est Poudlard, ce genre de choses arrivent assez fréquemment… »

« Je n'en ai pas souvenir, » fit sèchement Saintclair. « Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Le sorcier fit aussitôt son entrée, l'air calme, caressant sa barbe.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

« Avez-vous entendu ce hurlement ? »

« Oh, cela ? Oui, il s'agit d'un épouvantard quelque peu récalcitrant qui loge dans le haut de la tour. Il a probablement sentit les peurs de quelqu'un de proche. Un loup-garou, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Saintclair tressaillit, mais hocha la tête.

« Il est bien enfermé, je présume ? »

« Vous ne courrez aucun danger, soyez-en certaine, » l'assura Dumbledore.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie, je vais reprendre l'entretien. »

Avec une légère révérence, le directeur s'éclipsa, laissant un Remus particulièrement nerveux en tête à tête avec l'assistante. Au dessus d'eux, le hurlement c'était mué en un grondement sourd.

« Eh bien, monsieur Lupin, ne nous laissons donc pas impressionner ! » fit-elle d'un ton jovial. « Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Anthares Saintclair, assistante sociale déléguée du ministère et chargée de l'enquête concernant l'adoption de M. Potter par le professeur Snape. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre en effet que la nouvelle était tombée ce matin. »

« N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, rien n'est encore décidé, » fit Saintclair. « C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer. Vous étiez, je crois, un ami proche de James Potter ? »

« En effet, » fit Remus, tendu.

« Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vos relations avec Severus Snape étaient moins qu'idéales. »

« Nous étions d'une certaine manière rivaux, en raison des différences de maisons, principalement. »

« Mais cela allait au-delà, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait d'une haine personnelle. »

« Haine est un mot un peu fort, » protesta Remus. « D'autre part, cette inimité n'a pas duré après Poudlard. James et Severus ont travaillé ensemble pour l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Derrière le mur, Snape cligna des yeux, surpris. C'était un mensonge tout à fait éhonté… James et lui s'étaient évités comme la peste et Albus avait bien pris soin de ne jamais leur confier une mission commune. Pour autant qu'il le savait, James avait toujours pensé qu'il était à la solde de Voldemort jusqu'à sa mort.

« Vraiment ? » fit l'assistante, visiblement sceptique. « Iriez-vous jusqu'à dire que James Potter aurait approuvé l'idée que Severus Snape adopte son fils ? »

Lupin savait peut-être mentir, mais ce mensonge là était hors de sa portée. Ce qui renforça Severus dans l'idée qu'une carrière d'espion était loin d'être ouverte pour lui.

« Non, » admit Remus à contrecœur, « à l'époque, probablement pas. Mais à présent, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce que Severus a fait pour Harry… je suis certain qu'il lui en serait reconnaissant. »

« C'est le mot du jour, » grogna Saintclair. « M. Lupin, avez-vous révisé votre texte avec le professeur Dumbledore ou McGonagall ? »

« Pardon ? Non, non, en aucun cas, j'ai été prévenu à l'instant seulement que j'étais convoqué ! »

A nouveau, un long hurlement furieux retentit, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Les journalistes se retournèrent, visiblement inquiets, et Remus prit une grande inspiration.

« Ecoutez Mme… Saintclair ? » reprit-il, « quelles qu'aient pu être les rivalités entre James et Severus, le contexte de l'époque, toutes les autres questions que vous pouvez vous poser à ce sujet et qui sont toutes à votre honneur, je peux vous assurer qu'Harry sera parfaitement heureux avec le professeur Snape. Il a réussi en quelques mois à faire plus pour lui qu'aucun d'entre nous, amis de ses parents, y compris prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, comme celle-ci. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire. »

« En parlant de décision, » contra l'assistante sociale, « puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas vous-même cherché à obtenir la garde du garçon ? »

« Parce que le ministère ne me l'aurait jamais confié. Les loup-garous ne sont pas autorisés à adopter, » fit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Le hurlement sembla se muer en éclat de rire, faisait frissonner l'assemblée.

« Il peut cependant y avoir des circonstances exceptionnelles, et celle-ci pourrait bien en être une, » répondit doucement Mme Saintclair. « Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas la demande ? Je pourrais l'appuyer. Harry serait certainement très heureux avec vous. »

« Est-ce lui qui vous a demandé cela ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Eh bien, disons que le garçon n'y voit pas très clair pour le moment, et qu'il serait nécessaire de lui ouvrir les yeux… une personne comme vous, aidé par des délégués du ministère, pourrait faire un gardien parfait ! »

« Je ne comprends pas, il me semblait que j'étais là pour la demande d'adoption faite par Severus ? » fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle pourrait ne pas être acceptée, » expliqua Saintclair. « Nous devons envisager toutes les solutions. »

Mais le loup garou secoua la tête.

« Non, il n'y a pas d'autre bonne solution. Severus sera parfait pour Harry. Il le protègera de… tout. Quant à moi, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas me charger d'Harry. »

« Puisque je vous dis que je vous appuierai… »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne ferais pas un bon père. A peu près n'importe qui serait plus compétent que moi, même S… n'importe qui, » conclut Remus.

A nouveau, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit, féroce.

« Dans ce cas, qui auriez vous souhaité voir adopter Harry ? La famille Weasley, peut-être ? » demanda Saintclair, visiblement agacée.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas le but de cet entretien, » avoua Remus. « Severus remplit très bien son rôle. Je suis tout-à-fait satisfait de le voir adopter Harry. »

« Seriez-vous prêt à répéter cela sous Veritaserum ? » demanda l'assistante sociale. « Je commence à croire que ce sera nécessaire. Visiblement, des consignes ont été données… »

« Vous faites erreur, » fit le loup-garou en secouant la tête. « J'avoue avoir eu des doutes au début sur cette relation, j'ai même tenté de convaincre Harry de s'éloigner du professeur Snape, mais c'était une erreur de ma part. J'étais trop aveuglé par mes propres problèmes… et torts pour voir la réalité. Je serais le premier à surveiller que tout se passe bien, mais je suis déjà convaincu que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Et Severus fera de son mieux, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, il n'a pas de mauvaise intention… »

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer le conseiller Hopkins, suivit d'un Lucius Malfoy à l'allure nonchalante.

« Pas de mauvaise intention, hein ? » ricana Hopkins. « Nous avons pourtant là la preuve du contraire, » fit-il en brandissant un parchemin.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Saintclair en tendant la main pour le prendre.

« Il s'agit d'une lettre que mon fils a reçu de la part du professeur Snape, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire courtois. « Une lettre dans laquelle il lui fait part de ses intentions d'obtenir la garde d'Harry Potter afin de mieux pouvoir le manipuler. Et croyez-moi, ses intentions sont tout sauf innocentes… »

Lentement mais sûrement, le sourire de Mme Saintclair réapparut sur son visage.

* * *

_Un grand merci à Pacha et Quidam pour la beta !_

_Et j'en profite pour lancer un appel au peuple: je vais me rendre cet été en Nouvelle Calédonie afin de faire le tour des etablissements scolaires et tenter de trouver un poste... ce n'est pas une décision 'coup de tête' puisque j'ai grandi là bas et espère depuis longtemps y retourner, malheureusement pour l'instant je manque un peu de pieds à terre! Aussi, si jamais une bonne ame ( ou plusieurs !) avaient éventuellement la possibilité de me laisser squatter leur canapé pour quelques jours, je serais éternellement reconnaissante, et je promets de ramener plein de bonnes choses de métropole! _

_A bientôt tout le monde !_


	45. Chapter 45

**Le jour de vérité , 3eme partie**

« Une… une lettre ? » bégaya Remus.

« Absolument, » confirma Lucius. « Une lettre que Severus Snape a envoyé à mon fils Draco, en réponse à ses inquiétudes après l'arrivée de M. Potter. Une lettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus explicite. »

Triomphant, Hopkins offrit le parchemin à sa collègue. Derrière le mur invisible, les journalistes étaient en ébullition, tentant par tous les moyens d'apercevoir ce qui y était écrit.

« Qu'est ce que Lucius a encore pu inventer ? » gronda Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il tente d'utiliser une excuse aussi stupide. »

Harry, lui, resta muet. Une lettre ? A Draco ? Il savait que Malfoy avait envoyé un mot à Snape… Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour le piéger ? A ses côtés, il sentit Severus s'agiter.

« Harry ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté. Je n'ai jamais envoyé de lettre à Draco, du moins pas cet été, » fit-il, son regard noir inquiet.

« Oh, oui, je sais, » le rassura Harry. « Je me demandais juste… Vous croyez que Draco a décidé de retourner du côté de son père, après tout ? Qu'il a inventé ça pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. »

En effet, la porte venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant place au professeur Dumbledore qui s'était jusque là tenu à l'écart.

« M. Malfoy, Mme Saintclair, puis-je vous proposer de continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise, » suggéra-t-il.

Les journalistes protestèrent à voix basse à leurs côtés, et Harry comprit où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Un peu plus d'intimité… Il n'avait certainement rien contre, à cet instant. Rita Skeeter avait déjà suffisamment de matière pour écrire des articles à scandale sans que les Malfoy ne viennent rajouter leurs propres inventions.

Lucius et Mme Saintclair acquiescèrent à contrecœur et se dirigèrent vers le bureau, laissant le directeur en arrière. Dès que la porte fut refermée, celui-ci s'empressa d'annuler le sort qui avait permis aux spectateurs de rester cacher et fit signe à Severus et Harry de le suivre. Remus, remarqua Harry, profita de la diversion pour disparaitre discrètement vers l'étage supérieur.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demanderais quelques instants de patience. Un petit déjeuner va vous être servi dans la bibliothèque dans un instant, » annonça-t-il aux journalistes qui grommelèrent sans toutefois oser protester.

Les laissant derrière eux, tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

Tonks était bien arrivée, constata Harry, et elle était flanquée de deux aurors qui semblaient moins hostiles que les précédents. Cela ne suffit toutefois pas à le rassurer.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda froidement Snape.

« Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, ici présent, et de la lettre que tu as envoyé à Draco, » fit Lucius le plus sérieusement du monde. « Bien que je comprenne tes intentions, il est clair que malgré notre vieille amitié je ne peux en aucun cas te permettre de mettre ce garçon en danger… après tout, nous voulons tous son bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Son sourire mielleux déclencha une nouvelle vague de haine chez Harry. Avant que sa magie n'ait pu échapper à son contrôle, cependant, une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

« La dernière lettre que j'ai écrite à Draco remonte à noël dernier, » rétorqua Snape. « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être utile, ou concerner Harry. »

« Peut-être oublies-tu cette missive, que tu as écrite cet été même, pour répondre au message de Draco te demandant des explications concernant la présence de M. Potter à tes côtés, » fit Lucius d'un ton amical.

« En réalité, j'ai bien le souvenir d'une lettre de Draco, » répondit Snape. « Mais son contenu était assez… direct, et il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'explications concernant Harry. »

Le sourire de Lucius s'effaça légèrement et son regard se durcit. De toute évidence, réalisa Harry, il n'était pas au courant… Voilà qui était intéressant.

« En revanche, » poursuivit Severus, « je n'ai pas répondu à cette missive par une autre. Je me suis contenté de parler à Draco, qui a semble-t-il parfaitement compris mes motifs… »

Le regard de Lucius se fit plus glacial encore.

« J'ai pu brièvement parler à mon fils ce matin, et il me semble qu'il y ait à son sujet un vaste malentendu, » fit-il. « Mais ceci est un autre problème. »

« Effectivement, » interrompit Mme Saintclair d'une voix suave. « Le problème qui nous préoccupe est bien plus inquiétant. Professeur Snape, reconnaissez-vous avoir écrit cette lettre ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le parchemin.

Haussant un sourcil, Severus s'approcha pour le lire, avant de laisser échapper un reniflement de mépris.

« Quelle originalité, » ironisa-t-il en tournant son regard vers Lucius. « Ainsi donc, je chercherais à adopter Harry pour en faire un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres et régner sur le monde magique ? Et tout cela depuis Poudlard ? Merlin, je ne me savais ni si ambitieux ni si manipulateur, je suis presque flatté… »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire, professeur, » fit sèchement Hopkins. « Reconnaissez-vous avoir écrit cette lettre, oui ou non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Snape d'un ton méprisant. « J'ignore qui a écrit ceci, mais étant donné l'identité de son porteur, je crois avoir une petite idée. Mais je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre à Draco Malfoy, et encore moins celle-ci. C'est parfaitement ridicule. »

« L'écriture est pourtant la votre, » fit Saintclair.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de plumes enchantées ? Lucius Malfoy possède de nombreux échantillons de mon écriture et tous les moyens de la copier. C'est aussi enfantin que ridicule. »

Lucius rit doucement.

« Ce n'est pas mon avis. Ce parchemin porte tes empreintes. »

A nouveau, Snape laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je serais curieux de savoir quel élève tu as soudoyé pour aller fouiller mon bureau et y voler un parchemin. Et quoi d'autre, au passage, mon encre ? C'est probable. »

« Cela commence à faire beaucoup de preuves à charge, professeur Snape, » fit Hopkins d'une voix dure.

« C'est également mon avis, et étant un ami d'enfance de Severus, je suis malheureusement au regret d'avouer que je ne suis guère étonné. Cette dénonciation me coûte, Severus, crois-le bien, mais un bon citoyen doit faire son devoir… »

« Un bon citoyen, » murmura Harry derrière lui. La présence à ses côtés de Dumbledore l'avait jusque-là retenu d'intervenir, mais cette dernière pique était de trop. « Vous étiez certainement un bon citoyen quand vous m'avez torturé dans vos cachots. Dans votre maison. Quand vous m'avez fait croire… espèce de… »

« M. Potter, je vous dois en effet des excuses, » acquiesça Lucius en s'inclinant légèrement, l'image même de la contrition. « J'étais à cette époque la tragique victime d'un Imperius, et j'ai du malgré moi participer à toutes ces horreurs qui vous ont été infligées. J'ai cherché depuis à vous contacter afin de vous faire part de ma profonde horreur, mais vous étiez, semble-t-il… bien caché, » conclut-il avec un regard perçant pour Snape.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde salopard, » siffla Harry entre ses dents. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. Jamais. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. »

« Je comprends que tout cela soit difficile pour vous, et je m'excuse de mon intrusion aujourd'hui, » continua Malfoy, « vous comprendrez toutefois, en temps et en heure, que j'ai agi ainsi pour votre propre bien. »

« Allez brûler en enfer, » répondit Harry. « Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et faites-moi plaisir, n'oubliez pas d'emmener Draco avec vous. »

Le regard de Lucius se fit brûlant, et pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le sorcier se reprit aussitôt, et il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Harry, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu sortes, » fit Dumbledore à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus acquiescer.

« Non, » fit le garçon entre ses dents. « Je reste jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. »

« Eh bien, en réalité, je crois qu'à la vue de ces nouveaux éléments, il vaudrait mieux poursuivre l'enquête au Ministère, » annonça Hopkins. « Une expertise sera faite… »

« Une expertise ne distinguera pas l'écriture du professeur Snape d'une contrefaçon bien faite, et vous le savez, » intervint Dumbledore. « Ceci ne constitue en rien une preuve. Sans vouloir être discourtois, M. Malfoy, au vu des récents évènements dans lesquels vous et votre fils avez été impliqués, ceci ne peut être considéré comme un élément important pour ce dossier. Votre crédibilité a terriblement souffert de vos allégeances… »

Lucius Malfoy eut un demi-sourire, et se tourna vers les représentants du Ministère.

« Eh bien, voici une affaire qui déchaine les passions. Mais êtes-vous vraiment prêts à prendre le risque ? »

Hopkins sembla hésiter, mais Saintclair, en revanche, bondit à l'assaut.

« Certainement pas. Que les Aurors fassent leur travail ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les Aurors, qui n'avaient pas bougé mais observaient la scène d'un air dubitatif.

« Très bien, » fit finalement Tonks. « L'accusation est assez importante, même s'il est évident qu'elle ne tient pas. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour en finir rapidement, professeur… »

D'un geste fluide, elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et le leva à hauteur d'yeux.

« Pas question, » fit aussitôt Snape.

« Ce n'est que du Veritaserum, » précisa Tonks.

« Je l'ai bien compris, miss Tonks, et je vous le répète : il n'en est pas question. »

« Tiens donc, » ricana Saintclair, « il me semble que c'est la deuxième fois que vous refusez catégoriquement de prendre cette potion, professeur. Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? »

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant, mais ne répondit pas.

« Soyez raisonnable, » fit Tonks en agitant le flacon, « je poserai moi-même les questions. Ça ne durera qu'une minute. »

« Vous réalisez que votre comportement est on ne peut plus suspect ? » ricana Hopkins en se frottant machinalement les mains.

« Non, je ne prendrais pas de Veritaserum, » fit Severus d'un ton définitif. « Mais il y a cependant un moyen de régler cette question et une autre en même temps. Puisque cette lettre est censée avoir été reçue par Draco Malfoy, qu'il prenne la potion. Et par la même occasion, il serait judicieux de lui poser quelques questions concernant ses intentions envers M. Potter… J'avoue avoir été étonné, Lucius, de voir Draco revenir à Poudlard cette année, au lieu de rejoindre Durmstang comme la plupart de ces petits camarades. »

Le visage de Lucius se figea, mais il parvint à rester impassible.

« Laissez Draco hors de tout cela. Il n'a fait que son devoir en me remettant la lettre. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas prendre toi-même la potion ? » suggéra Severus.

Harry vit Malfoy se crisper un peu plus, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'opposer un sourire glacial au maître des potions.

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a ici qu'un accusé, et il s'agit de toi, Severus, » répliqua Lucius.

« Très justement, » fit Snape. « Je réfute ces accusations, qui ne reposent sur rien. Vous n'avez aucune preuve solide, et la réputation de la famille Malfoy la précède. C'est à l'accusateur d'offrir des preuves de sa bonne foi, et non à l'accusé. »

« C'est exact, » approuva Tonks, luttant pour ne pas sourire trop ouvertement. « M. Malfoy, une gorgée, s'il vous plait ! »

« C'est ridicule… » commença Malfoy, son sang froid commençant à lui faire défaut. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement.

« Non, non, le professeur Snape a raison, » insista Tonks. « Etant donné que Severus a sauvé Harry plusieurs fois cet été, et que vous êtes accusé de l'avoir enlevé et torturé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à lui de se justifier. »

Et d'un geste décidé, elle lui tendit le flacon. Lucius le regarda avec un profond dégoût, avant de se ressaisir.

« Je refuse de me plier à ceci. C'est parfaitement ridicule. Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour avoir fait mon devoir… »

« Faites monter Draco, » interrompit Snape.

« Hors de question, mon fils est mineur et je ne permettrai pas qu'il soit soumis à cette potion ! » s'insurgea Lucius.

« Ce sera vous ou lui, Malfoy, décidez vous, » fit Tonks. « Dans tous les cas, faites monter le gamin, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'air grave, et sortit quelques secondes du bureau avant de revenir.

« Draco sera là dans un instant, » annonça-t-il. « Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas été particulièrement coopératif jusqu'ici. Son attitude, qui lui a valu sa mise en isolement, a été la source de beaucoup d'ennuis dans cette école ces derniers jours. »

« Je suis au courant, » acquiesça Lucius, « et soyez certains que je lui en parlerai. Draco et moi avons une sérieuse conversation à avoir. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sombre, et tous attendirent en silence l'arrivée de Draco. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, accompagné du professeur Flitwick qui examina l'assemblée d'un œil perçant.

« Père, » bafouilla le garçon en apercevant Lucius, « vous m'avez fait demander ? »

« Tout à fait, » répondit Malfoy senior, « ces personnes ont quelques questions à te poser concernant la lettre que tu as reçu du professeur Snape. »

Aussitôt, le regard de Draco se fit fuyant, et il piétina un instant sur place comme s'il n'avait rien souhaité plus que de partir en courant. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, mais seule Mme Saintclair sourit tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« Mon garçon, soit assuré que tu es en sécurité ici et que tu ne cours aucun danger de représailles, » fit-elle avec un regard acéré pour Snape et Harry. « Nous souhaitons seulement entendre la vérité, après quoi tu seras libre de retourner à tes activités. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son père et à Snape, avant de les baisser à nouveau tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

« Bien, » fit SAintclair. « Tu as donc reçu une lettre du professeur Snape ? »

« Oui, » répondit Draco, si bas que ce n'était qu'un murmure.

« Et quand donc ? »

« Il y a une semaine. Juste après la rentrée. »

« S'agissait-il de cette lettre ? » demanda l'assistante sociale en lui tendant le parchemin. Draco l'inspecta brièvement avant d'acquiescer, les lèvres serrées.

« Es-tu certain que c'est bien le professeur Snape qui te l'a envoyé ? »

« Oui. Il me l'a remise lui-même. »

Le grognement indigné d'Harry n'échappa à personne, mais Draco se garda bien de se tourner vers lui ou Snape. Plus pâle que jamais, il semblait lutter contre la nausée.

« Très bien, » l'encouragea Saintclair. « Et penses-tu que le contenu de cette lettre soit authentique ? Que le professeur Snape ait de mauvaises intentions concernant M. Potter ? »

Imperceptiblement, Draco hocha la tête.

« M. Malfoy, » intervint Dumbledore, « vous êtes bien conscient d'être en train de faire une déclaration devant des agents du Ministère ? »

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, avant d'acquiescer à nouveau. Tonks, qui s'était jusque là tenue à l'écart, s'avança vers son cousin les sourcils froncés.

« Bien, » fit-elle. « La situation est bloquée. Il ne reste plus que la solution du Veritaserum. Draco, assieds-toi, ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Hors de question, » intervint Lucius. « Mon fils a fait sa déclaration, il n'a pas à subir cet interrogatoire en plus. C'est à Snape de le faire. »

« Vous étiez prévenu, Malfoy, » rétorqua Tonks. « C'est à l'accusateur de prouver sa charge. Que ce soit vous ou votre fils, l'un des deux. »

« Pas question. Je vais appeler mon avocat, et nous discuterons de ceci au tribunal. Cette situation est absolument scandaleuse, vous n'encouragez guère les citoyens à faire leur devoir ! »

« Si votre histoire est véridique, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, » répliqua l'auror en secouant le flacon.

« Vous profitez de votre pouvoir, » gronda Lucius, « cette prise de parti est honteuse. Je rentre au Manoir, et j'emmène Draco avec moi, et attendez vous à avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

« Comme vous voulez, » fit Tonks, « Mais Draco n'a pas encore répondu. »

« Il n'a pas à répondre. Il est mineur, il rentre avec moi. »

« Dans le cadre d'une enquête de ce type, les mineurs de plus de quinze ans peuvent décider eux-même, » fit sèchement Tonks, avant de se tourner vers son cousin. « Tu as le choix, » lui fit elle, « tu peux refuser et repartir avec ton père, ou bien boire cette potion et en finir avec les mensonges. »

L'adolescent leva vers elle un regard vide.

« Si tu décides de le faire, » continua-t-elle d'un ton calme, « tu n'auras pas à craindre de représailles de ta famille. Tu resteras ici, sous la protection du Ministère. Cette preuve de bonne volonté serait très bien vue. »

« Vous cherchez à l'influencer ! » s'exclama Lucius. « Draco, finissons-en, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Le moment parut s'étirer à l'infini, le regard gris et sans expression de Draco passant lentement de son père à Snape. Tous restèrent silencieux, attendant la décision du garçon, retenant presque leur respiration devant la gravité de l'instant.

Finalement, Draco sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Puis il se tourna vers Tonks et hocha la tête, défait.

A ses côtés, Lucius émit un grondement furieux et leva une main pour le frapper ou l'attraper, personne ne le sut jamais. Les aurors qui accompagnaient Tonks s'emparèrent de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin et le ceinturèrent, hors de portée de Draco.

« Fils indigne ! » cria-t-il. « Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! Comment oses-tu défier ton père ? Fait cela, et tu seras banni de cette famille ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco regardait son père, sans réaction. Mais Tonks ne lui laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis et le poussa dans un fauteuil où le garçon se laissa littéralement tomber.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Draco, » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le flacon. « Une gorgée suffira. »

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement deux fois, avant de finalement se décider à décapsuler la potion d'une main tremblante. Il manqua de la renverser tandis qu'il la portait à ses lèvres, mais il parvint toutefois à avaler la gorgée demandée et sa main retomba, inerte, sur ses genoux.

Satisfaite, Tonks attrapa le flacon au vol et s'installa face au garçon dont le regard vide indiquait clairement que la potion faisait effet.

« Bien, » commença-t-elle. « T'appelles-tu bien Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui, » répondit celui-ci.

« Quels sont les prénoms de tes parents ? »

« Lucius et Narcissa. »

« As-tu reçu récemment une lettre du professeur Snape ? » demanda enfin Tonks.

« Non, pas depuis noël dernier, » répondit Draco, provoquant une bordée de murmures.

« Tu as donc menti en prétendant en avoir reçu une la semaine dernière ? »

« Oui. C'était une idée de mon père, » confessa le garçon.

Snape eut un petit reniflement méprisant, tandis que les aurors renforçaient leur prise sur Lucius.

« Et que comptait obtenir ton père avec ce stratagème ? »

« Il voulait faire échouer l'adoption. Quelqu'un au Ministère l'a prévenu quand la lettre est arrivée. Snape ne devait pas adopter Potter, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

« Je vois, » murmura Tonks. « Et toi, tu as accepté de jouer le jeu ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix, » répondit Draco. « Père est arrivé ce matin, a demandé à me parler, et m'a dit que c'était ma dernière chance d'avoir une vraie place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après l'échec de l'attaque avec Loki… »

« Est-ce que tu veux, Draco ? Devenir Mangemort ? » demanda sévèrement Tonks.

« Je le suis déjà, j'ai la Marque, » répondit le garçon. « Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai paniqué. Ce n'est pas comme je pensais. Je veux juste que tout soit comme avant… mes parents, le Manoir, le pouvoir, l'argent… »

« Charmant, » murmura un des aurors derrière Tonks. « Belle éducation, M. Malfoy. »

« Souhaites-tu du mal à Harry ? » demanda Tonks sans s'interrompre.

« Pas vraiment. Pas comme lui… pas comme ça… »

« Le protègerais-tu si cela devait être nécessaire ? »

« Si c'était nécessaire à ma sécurité, oui, » répondit Draco.

« Pourquoi avoir chargé le professeur Snape ? » continua Tonks sans s'arrêter. « As-tu quelque chose contre lui ? »

« Il a trahi notre camp. Il s'occupe plus de Potter que de nous. De moi. Ce n'est pas juste. Il a l'air satisfait de tout ça, et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Jaloux, Draco ? »

« Oui. Potter a toujours tout… il ne peut pas avoir aussi Snape. Snape est à nous. A moi, » fit Draco avec le ton d'un petit garçon boudeur.

Les bras toujours croisés, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Appartenir à un Malfoy… que Merlin l'en préserve ! Mais le Veritaserum n'allait plus durer très longtemps, et il fit signe à Tonks de se dépêcher.

« Penses-tu que le professeur Snape ait des mauvaises intentions, quelles qu'elles soient, envers Harry Potter ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Non, » répondit Draco. « C'est juste un traitre à notre camp. »

« Penses-tu qu'il fera un bon père pour Harry ? »

« Probablement. »

Le regard de Draco se fit moins flou et il cligna les yeux deux fois, focalisant sur le visage souriant de Tonks avant de tourner son regard résigné vers son père.

Lucius ne dit rien, mais le regard glacial qu'il jeta à son fils valait tous les discours.

« Très bien, je crois que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, » fit Tonks. « Emmenez Lucius Malfoy au Ministère pour un interrogatoire. Surveillez-le de près, il n'est pas question qu'il s'en sorte cette fois-ci. »

« Vous allez entendre parler de moi, » gronda Lucius, « vos méthodes sont tout à fait illégales ! »

« On verra ça, » répondit Tonks avec un demi-sourire. « Pour l'instant, Draco reste ici, et j'aimerais qu'une équipe aille rendre visite à Narcissa. Gardez un œil sur le Manoir Malfoy. »

Les aurors acquiescèrent, avant de trainer un Lucius furieux jusqu'à la cheminée où ils disparurent.

Le soulagement envahit Harry, qui se rapprocha automatiquement de Severus. Cette fois, Malfoy n'avait pas eu le dernier mot… et plus rien ne s'opposait à l'adoption. Du moins, il l'espérait…

« Bien, bien, » toussota Hopkins, « tout ceci ne s'est pas si mal passé. »

« Pas si mal passé ? » gronda Snape. « Que dois-je en déduire, que vous êtes satisfaits de la tournure des choses et que vous me présentez vos excuses ? »

« Ne nous attardons pas sur ce petit incident, » fit hâtivement Saintclair. « Il me semble que… »

Mais une détonation subite l'interrompit, faisant bondir toutes les personnes présentes, aussitôt suivie du bruit d'une lourde chute, et de cris aigus.

« C'est au dessus ! » s'écria Saintclair, « ce n'est pas qu'un épouvantard, il y a plusieurs personnes là-haut ! »

Les bruits s'enchainèrent, évoquant clairement une lutte enragée au dessus de leur tête, et Snape et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard rapide.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, » proposa Snape, aussitôt retenu par Hopkins.

« Pas question, » fit le sorcier, « vous ne bougez pas d'ici. J'y vais. »

« Inutile, tout à fait inutile, » temporisa Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante, « il semblerait que ce soit déjà fini. »

Mais un long hurlement le contredit, suivit par d'autres coups sourds qui résonnèrent dans la pièce circulaire.

« Je m'en occupe, » bougonna Flitwick. « Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Et de quoi, s'il vous plait ? » glapit Saintclair, visiblement peu rassurée. « Que nous sachions à quoi nous nous apprêtons à faire face ? »

« Vous n'aurez pas à faire face à quoique ce soit, mais je pense que vous aurez la réponse rapidement, » répondit le petit homme.

« Filius, soyez prudent, » fit Dumbledore en laissant le professeur s'éloigner. Flitwick balaya la recommandation d'un coup de baguette désinvolte et disparut en trottinant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les bruits de lutte à l'étage supérieur ne soient interrompus par un cri de rage ; puis le silence s'installa, pesant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Flitwick réapparut, l'air satisfait, suivit d'un Remus échevelé et à la mine défaite.

Tonks, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, le regarda entrer, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux flamboyant. Lupin, en revanche, évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Toutes mes excuses, » offrit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, « je crains que quelques unes de mes créatures d'étude n'aient des soucis d'adaptation. »

« Des créatures ? Et quelle sorte de créatures, s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'assistante sociale en rajustant ses robes.

« Madame Saintclair, cela a-t-il une réelle importance ? » interrompit courtoisement Dumbledore. « La matinée s'avance, et je pense que nous apprécierions tous d'en finir avec cette entrevue. Le professeur Lupin est notre nouveau professeur de Défense, et ses méthodes d'enseignement, ainsi que ses choix de programme, ne seront sans doute pas d'un grand intérêt pour votre cause. »

« Je suppose, » fit sèchement Saintclair. « Eh bien, au vu des derniers évènements, je ne sais guère quoi penser de cette adoption… »

« Il me semble que nous avons établi que l'accusation de Lucius Malfoy ne tenait pas, » fit remarquer Tonks.

« Peut-être, mais il n'est pas encore dix heure du matin et cette adoption a déjà remué la moitié de la Grande Bretagne et provoqué une arrestation ! Je ne sais pas si tout cela est bien raisonnable. Ces tensions engendrent des rancœurs… et les rancœurs, des conflits. Etant donné le passif entre le professeur Snape et monsieur Potter, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'accéder à cette demande. »

« C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu, » s'insurgea Snape, « vous n'avez aucun droit de vous baser sur des suppositions aussi vagues et subjectives pour refuser une adoption que nous avons déjà signée ! »

« Je crains que si, professeur, » rétorqua Saintclair, « et croyez-moi, l'idée est loin d'être ridicule. »

« Vous êtes bien la seule à le penser, » gronda Severus.

« En fait, non, je suis plutôt de cet avis, » fit une petite voix posée, attirant aussitôt tous les regards.

Harry sentit une vague de colère et de découragement l'envahir en voyant l'air dubitatif de Flitwick qui caressait pensivement sa barbe.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Severus, nous avons tous passé les cinq dernières années à nous demander comment protéger Harry de votre mauvaise humeur et de votre agressivité latente. Je suis persuadé que vous avez les meilleures intentions du monde avec cette adoption, mais j'ai du mal à croire que cinq longues années d'hostilité puissent si facilement être balayées. Votre complicité est impossible à manquer, mais combien de temps cet état de grâce durera-t-il avant que les vieilles habitudes et le passé ne remontent à la surface pour transformer votre belle lune de miel en marécage nauséabond ? Il sera trop tard à ce moment là pour annuler cette adoption, et tout le monde ne pourra qu'en pâtir. »

A ses côtés, Saintclair hochait frénétiquement la tête, rayonnant littéralement de plaisir.

« Mais c'est évident. Je n'ai cessé de le répéter, tout ceci est parfaitement insensé ! »

« Je dirais juste un peu précipité, » temporisa Flitwick.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes, Filius, » assura le directeur, « j'ai moi-même eu mes doutes. Mais les dernières semaines ont été particulièrement denses, et je persiste à croire que tout ceci est pour le mieux. Nos garçons savent ce qu'ils font… »

« Sans doute, » acquiesça Flitwick, « mais je serais tout de même plus rassuré si vous utilisiez ceci, » fit-il en sortant une petit boite en bois de sa poche, qu'il agrandit aussitôt avant de l'ouvrir.

En apercevant son contenu, les personnes présentes reculèrent plus ou moins précipitamment, hors de portée de l'objet.

« J'aurais du y penser avant, » murmura Saintclair d'un air à la fois ravi et écœuré. « C'est évident. »

Perdu, Harry leva les yeux vers Severus, qu'il trouva plus pâle et plus crispé qu'un instant auparavant. Quoique ce soit la pierre translucide qui reposait dans la boite, cela ne plaisait de toute évidence pas au professeur.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Snape ? » susurra Saintclair.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

« Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« C'est un cristal de vérité. Une pierre aux vertus assez comparable à du Veritaserum, bien qu'assez différente dans ses effets. Elle pousse les personnes dans son champ d'action à exprimer leurs pensées cachées, à dire la vérité, et à laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments… y compris les plus refoulés. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Voilà qui ne semblait rien augurer de bon… mais il ne voyait cependant pas pourquoi tout le monde autour d'eux semblait aussi pétrifié par la pierre. Snape et lui avaient réglé ces questions là depuis longtemps… n'est ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Mais pas devant eux, si c'est possible. Il faut que ce soit moi qui m'en serve, ou vous ? »

« Tous les deux, je présume, » soupira Snape. « Ces pierres sont généralement utilisées dans le cadre de discussions en tête à tête avant un évènement important ; mariage, divorce, ou encore pour régler des conflits au sein d'équipes. Cet objet est puissant, j'espère que tu le réalises. Ils fait ressortir des craintes et des peurs dont tu pourrais ne pas même être conscient… »

Et il pourrait tout gâcher, lut Harry entre les lignes. Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas peur… pas vraiment.

« D'accord, » fit-il en se tournant vers l'assistante sociale. « Mais dans ce cas, vous devez promettre une chose. Si, quand nous en aurons fini avec ce cristal, nous souhaitons toujours l'adoption, alors vous la validerez. Sans autre interrogatoire, question, ou coup monté de dernière minute. »

« Ce n'était pas… » fit Saintclair avant de s'interrompre. Pendant un instant elle sembla méditer la question, son regard fixé sur le cristal. « Très bien, » acquiesça-t-elle finalement. « Vous allez vous isoler tous les deux avec cette chose, et vous allez la laisser agir sur vous. Croyez-moi, je le saurai si ce n'est pas le cas… et si à votre retour, vous n'avez toujours aucun doute sur cette adoption, alors j'appuierai votre demande. »

« Parfait, » acquiesça Harry. « Severus ? »

A contrecœur, le maître des potions hocha la tête, non sans jeter un regard hostile à Flitwick, qui le soutint sans sourciller. Refermant la boite, le petit sorcier la lui tendit.

« Mes enfants, vous pouvez bien entendu utiliser la bibliothèque, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix basse. « Je vais demander à nos amis journalistes de venir nous rejoindre dans le bureau. Je ne suis pas inquiet, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Snape, « je sais que vous sortirez grandis de cette épreuve. L'idée de Filius n'est pas si mauvaise, même si le choix du moment laisse un tant soit peu à désirer. »

L'expression de Severus laissait clairement voir ce qu'il pensait du sujet, mais il ne répondit toutefois pas. Les bras croisés, il attendit que le directeur ait fait évacuer la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers la pièce en poussant Harry par l'épaule, sous le regard intrigué des journalistes.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, le garçon se tourna vers le professeur.

« Ils essaient de nous monter l'un contre l'autre, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Saintclair, oui. Flitwick doit s'imaginer bien faire, et toutes les âmes bien pensantes de l'assemblée approuvent. Belle unanimité, » grinça Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tant mieux, si cela permet d'en finir plus vite. Je commence à en avoir assez de ce cirque… ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, après tout, » fit-il en désignant la boite.

Severus lui jeta un regard sceptique, un sourcil interrogatif arqué.

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas comme un genre de Veritaserum, si ? Je veux dire, ça n'oblige pas à dire des choses… embarrassantes ? »

« Non, pour la comparaison avec le Veritaserum. Mais c'est une sorte de désinhibant qui peut rapidement provoquer des situations inattendues… et indésirables. »

Le garçon médita la question un instant.

« Est-ce que le cristal agira de la même façon sur nous deux ? Il nous influencera autant, je veux dire ? »

« Il aura moins d'effet sur moi puisque j'ai plus de défenses et d'expérience. Mais je serai tout de même affecté. »

« Je vois. Allons y, alors… on n'y échappera pas, de toute façon, » fit Harry, philosophe.

« C'est en effet un peu tard, » soupira Snape en désignant un fauteuil et en s'installant dans un autre. Puis, posant la boite sur la table entre eux, il l'ouvrit, exposant le cristal.

Pendant un instant, tous deux se contentèrent d'attendre en silence. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le premier le silence.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche… »

« L'action est progressive, mais il a déjà commencé à faire effet, » l'assura Snape. « Il nous reste à présent à parler de cette adoption. De la façon dont tu vois les choses. »

« Et dont vous les voyez, » rectifia Harry.

« Et dont je les vois, » acquiesça Severus. « Une idée sur la question ? »

« Sur la façon dont vous voyez les choses, ou la mienne ? » grimaça le garçon.

« Commençons par la mienne. Quelles pourraient être mes mauvaises raisons pour vouloir t'adopter ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour la gloire, ni pour me transformer en rejeton de Voldemort, ni pour lui offrir ma tête sur un plateau d'argent, si c'est à ça que vous pensez, » fit Harry. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Franchement, je pense que nous avons dépassé cela… »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, » fit Severus.

« Vous avez l'air de douter, » fit remarquer Harry. « Et je ne suis même pas sûr de quoi. De moi, ou de vous ? »

Il tressaillit légèrement, comme surpris de ses propres mots. Snape sourit ; le cristal commençait à faire effet…

« Je suppose qu'effectivement il serait logique de douter de nous deux, pour diverses raisons, » répondit-il.

« Vous vous méfiez de moi ? » s'exclama Harry, « et pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est vous qui avez été odieux avec moi pendant des années ! »

« Exact… bien que ton manque de respect n'y ait pas aidé. Mais c'est toi qui as hésité au sujet de cette adoption. »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi, » se défendit Harry. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il y avait plein de choses… mes parents… ce n'était pas si simple, même si je sais que ma mère vous aimait bien. Après tout, c'est à cause de vous qu'ils sont morts, d'une certaine façon. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il détourna le regard, se colorant sensiblement. Mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Severus retint un soupir.

« Je ne le nie pas. Je l'ai toujours regretté, et tous mes efforts pour compenser cette perte n'y changeront rien. La culpabilité sera toujours là, chaque jour, chaque fois que je te regarderai… »

Il ferma les yeux. Sa résistance aux effets du cristal était visiblement aussi diminuée que l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs… quand il regarda à nouveau le garçon, ce fut pour voir la déception peinte sur son visage.

« C'est pour ça que vous faites tout ça ? Par culpabilité ? Pour ma mère ? Pas vraiment pour moi, en réalité… »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Si c'était la seule raison, cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. J'aurais du le faire, évidemment, ne serait ce que pour Lily… mais tu as toujours ressemblé tellement à James, et savoir que tu étais leur fils, à tous les deux, le fruit de leur amour… c'était simplement trop difficile. Tu représentais tout ce que j'avais perdu, tous mes échecs. »

Il passa une main sur son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très raisonnable. Et je suis très certainement un parfait égoïste… ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je le fais aussi pour moi, pour ce que tu m'apportes. De la joie, de l'espoir, une certaine raison de vivre… Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que tout cela durera éternellement, mais tant que je pourrais contribuer à ton bonheur et te protéger, je le ferais, et ce ne sera pas pour payer une dette. »

« Et pourquoi est ce que ça ne durerait pas ? » rétorqua Harry, visiblement alarmé. « Vous avez l'intention de me laisser tomber au prochain retournement de situation ? Dès que vous découvrirez quelque chose de nouveau, ou que vous aurez une autre idée brillante, vous allez encore me laisser tomber, comme au début de l'été ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Snape, se retenant de peu de taper du poing sur la table. « Non. Je ne doute pas de moi pour cela. Je doute de mes capacités à te défendre, à te guider, à être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends, mais certainement pas de ma loyauté ni de mon attachement. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne… je ne me lie pas facilement aux gens, Harry. Mais quand cela arrive, je ne reprends pas mes promesses. Que ce soit pour ta mère, ou pour toi… »

« Alors quoi ? Vous allez m'abandonner pour mon bien, ou parce que Dumbledore vous le demandera ? Ou vous enfuir pour me protéger, quelque chose comme ça ? » fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Non, non, et non… J'ai juré de ne plus t'abandonner et je ne romprai pas cette promesse. Mais tu vas grandir, Harry, et tu as de nombreux amis, conseillers, des gens qui ont bien plus d'intérêt que moi pour te soutenir et te protéger. Pour t'aimer. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mais c'est dans la nature des choses que tu passes à autre chose quand le danger sera passé, » lâcha Severus à contrecœur, tentant sans succès de retenir ses mots.

« C'est ça que vous pensez de moi ? » murmura Harry, « que je suis ce genre de gamin gâté qui prend et qui oublie ? Vous ne comprenez pas que je tiens à vous ? Quand je dis que tu es mon père, je le pense ! Et ce n'est pas parce que j'oublie de te tutoyer ou de t'appeler par ton prénom, ou que j'ai des amis ou des gens autour de moi que cela change quelque chose, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon père, même si je ne me souviens pas du mien, de James, et je me fiche que ça ne fasse que quelques mois qu'on ne se déteste plus, et je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent… »

« Ils pensent justement que tu es fou, Harry, » fit Snape avec lassitude. « Pas une seule personne n'approuve cette adoption, pas vraiment. Tu te dégrades en l'acceptant, en t'associant à moi. Tôt ou tard, leur pression te fera réaliser ton erreur… »

« Vous êtes horrible, » souffla le garçon, « vous ne pouvez pas vraiment penser ça. Toute mon enfance, tout le monde m'a considéré comme une espèce de monstre, ou de raté, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait avec moi, je n'avais aucun ami à cause de Dudley… et même à Poudlard, une année sur deux, il faut que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose contre moi ; le Fourchelang ou le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers auquel je n'ai jamais voulu participer, il y a toujours une bonne raison de raconter des choses dans mon dos, même Ron a été contre moi pendant des mois ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je me laisserai influencer par ce que les gens pensent ? Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, moi je sais qui vous êtes. En tout cas, j'espère, » fit-il avec amertume.

« Et si tu ne le savais pas ? » grogna Snape, sa main venant machinalement couvrir sa marque. « Ne te fais aucune illusion, tu apprendras encore des choses à mon sujet qui ne te raviront pas. Qui changeront la façon dont tu me verras. Ce ne sera pas facile, cette adoption n'est pas la voix la plus évidente qui s'offre à toi, les choses peuvent prendre un tournant dramatique et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que… »

Dans un violent effort de volonté, il parvint à se taire. Il ne devait pas en parler, surtout pas maintenant, pas ainsi… la Marque et son changement de maître devait rester un secret aussi longtemps que possible. Il avait besoin de temps… et peu importait ses craintes à ce sujet, le mal était déjà fait, il devait à présent rassurer Harry et non l'accabler de plus d'inquiétudes.

« … que de faire ton devoir, » conclut-il. « Mais je serai là, à tes côtés. Cela, je peux le promettre. J'ai moi aussi une dette envers ce cher Tom, et j'entends bien la lui faire payer. »

Pendant un instant, le garçon resta à le fixer du regard, l'air perdu et désemparé… il avait l'air si jeune ainsi, songea Snape, on aurait dit qu'il avait à peine onze ans et venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard…

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda soudain Harry d'un ton abrupt, la lèvre tremblante.

« Evidemment, que je t'aime, » soupira Snape. « Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer plus si tu étais mon fils biologique. Tout compte fait, c'est même plutôt un soulagement que tu n'aies pas hérité de mes gènes, la seule chose que je regrette, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, est le temps perdu. »

« J'aurais voulu connaitre mes parents, » expliqua Harry. « Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils auraient fait à ma place, si je leur ressemble, ce qu'ils auraient pensé de moi… je sais qu'ils seraient d'accord avec cette adoption, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir tout avoir. Que vous vous entendiez. Le pire, c'est que maintenant, si je devais choisir, c'est toi que je choisirais. Et c'est injuste pour eux. Mais vous êtes la première personne que je considère vraiment comme mon père, alors… »

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

« Je me fiche de ce que je pourrais découvrir, de ce que vous pourriez faire. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour inconditionnel, et je sais que c'est stupide, et peut-être que je le regretterai, peut-être que je suis juste désespéré, mais c'est comme ça et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Vous êtes comme vous êtes, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de me faire une place dans votre vie. Alors on n'a qu'à juste faire de notre mieux, d'accord ? Et on verra ce qui arrivera… quand ça arrivera. »

Tant de philosophie de la part d'un adolescent laissa Severus muet pendant un instant.

« Je suppose que nous sommes tous deux désespérés, dans ce cas, » répondit-il finalement. « Tout cela parait bien dramatique aujourd'hui, mais je suppose que nous en rirons dans quelques années. Ta mère a été très importante dans ma vie, comme tu le sais, mais il me semble que ton arrivée, ces derniers mois, cette adoption… tu es de loin la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit… ou quoi que ce soit, » fit-il avec un regard dégouté pour le cristal « gâcher cela. J'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. »

« Ça me va, » murmura Harry en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Tant que tu promets de ne plus me mettre d'anti puce. Et de ne pas favoriser tout le temps les Serpentards. Et de ne pas me crier dessus en classe comme avant. Et de ne pas détester mes amis. »

« Beaucoup de promesses… » murmura Severus. « Je pourrais peut être faire un effort… si tu promets de t'appliquer en cours, de ne pas me défier sans cesse, de ne pas te jeter dans tous les pièges que les gens te tendront, de venir demander conseil quand tu en auras besoin, de ne pas faire passer le quidditch et les fêtes avant tes études, de ne pas chercher en permanence le conflit avec mes Serpentards, de ne pas chercher à me manipuler, de ne plus voler dans mon laboratoire, de ne pas… »

« Eh, ça suffit, je n'en ai même pas demandé la moitié ! » protesta Harry.

« … et de ne pas ramener de fille à la maison avant au moins deux ans … et toutes les autres choses que tu sais parfaitement devoir faire mais que tu négliges systématiquement. »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée générale, » fit Harry en riant. « Et vous… ne lèverez jamais la main sur moi, pas vrai ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » fit sèchement Snape.

« D'accord. Désolé. Pour moi, ça va. Où est ce qu'on signe le contrat ? »

« Il est déjà signé, » grogna Severus, « reste à en convaincre nos chers amis du ministère. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait rester encore un peu pour que ça ait l'air d'avoir duré plus longtemps, ou est ce qu'on peut y retourner ? »

« Ça fera l'affaire. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit numéro. Assez avec ce cristal, ou y a-t-il encore des choses que tu veuilles discuter ? »

« Non, rien, » fit fermement Harry.

Snape tendit la main pour fermer la boite en bois, dissimulant au mieux son soulagement. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à passer l'épreuve sans dévoiler le secret de sa marque… et Harry semblait lui aussi soulagé et plus serein. Au milieu de la tempête, c'était malgré tout une petite victoire…

« Dans ce cas, allons rejoindre les autres dans le bureau. Je suis impatient de voir quel sera le prochain argument de cette harpie du ministère. Merlin, je commence à me demander si elle ne travaille pas pour Voldemort… elle est vraiment très déterminée à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Un peu trop pour être honnête, » grommela Harry. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'acharne à ce point. »

« C'est le genre de réaction auquel tu devras t'habituer. La nouvelle ne va pas être bien accueillie. »

« Ça ne m'inquiète pas, je veux juste que ça soit réglé et que… » mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase ; à peine eut il ouvert la porte qu'il fut interrompue par une voix puissante, dont la propriétaire furieuse usait à pleins poumons.

« … de quel droit vous vous êtes permis de mener cet interrogatoire sans un représentant de mon service ? Nous marchons sur la tête, ma parole ! Pour qui vous prenez vous, Merlin en personne ? »

Curieux mais prudent, Harry s'arrêta pour ne passer que la tête par la porte entrebâillée. De toute évidence, la pièce avait été insonorisée, car la sorcière massive aux cheveux gris qui avait rejoint les autres sorciers dans le bureau semblait être en train de crier depuis un moment déjà à en croire la couleur de ses joues et l'air abattu d'Amanda Saintclair.

« Le professeur Snape est au dessus de tout soupçon quel qu'il soit, c'est un héros de guerre, et vous vous permettez de le traiter comme un vulgaire criminel ? » continua la sorcière après avoir pris une autre inspiration. A ses côtés, Harry sentit la satisfaction irradier de Snape.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Mme Bones, » bredouilla Saintclair d'un ton pathétique, « c'est la procédure habituelle… »

« A cette heure du matin, et sans concertation préalable avec le service de la justice ? » brailla la grande sorcière plus furieuse encore, « Vous n'êtes qu'une intrigante, au service de qui, je me le demande ! »

« J'avais des instructions… »

« Eh bien voici les miennes, d'instructions, vous allez en finir avec ces inepties au plus vite et traiter ces gens avec le respect qu'ils méritent ! De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une telle… attendez vous à être inspectés très prochainement, Mme Saintclair, M. Hopkins ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air piteux des deux sorciers. Sa gratitude pour Mme Bones était telle qu'il se serait volontiers jeté dans ses bras, mais il fut bientôt repris à l'ordre par Severus qui le poussa d'une main ferme dans le dos.

Leur entrée sembla soulager Saintclair et Hopkins, l'attention de leur collègue enfin détournée par les nouveaux arrivants.

« Professeur Snape, M. Potter, merci de vous joindre à nous, » les accueillit la sorcière. « Je suis Amélia Bones, département de la Justice, je vous prie d'excuser l'attitude inqualifiable de mes collègues, qui ont semble-t-il mené un entretien particulièrement pénible. »

« En effet, » répondit Snape avec une satisfaction évidente. « Il semble évident que ces personnes sont totalement opposées à l'adoption. J'espère toutefois que ceci n'est pas le reflet de l'opinion du Ministère… »

« Le rôle du Ministère n'est précisément pas d'avoir une opinion personnelle sur ce genre de cas, » fit sèchement Mme Bones avec un regard noir pour Saintclair et Hopkins. « Votre contrat a été signé en bonne et due forme, et aucune faute n'a semble-t-il pu être démontrée durant l'entretien. J'ai appris qu'il vous avait été demandé de faire usage d'un cristal de vérité… son utilisation dans ces conditions est bien entendue hautement déplacée, mais puis-je toutefois vous demander ce qu'il en est ressorti ? »

« Nous souhaitons toujours cette adoption, » répondit Harry. « Plus que jamais. » Et, dans un élan de défi, il se changea en chat et sauta sur l'épaule du professeur, fixant l'assemblée de ses yeux verts.

« Je vois, » fit Amelia Bones avec un léger sourire. « Professeur Snape, j'ai lu le compte rendu de l'entretien avec le conseiller Hopkins, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été interrompu de manière abrupte. Je dois donc vous poser la question suivante : réalisez vous qu'il s'agit là d'un engagement à vie, qui ne s'arrêtera pas le jour de la majorité de M. Potter ? Comme tout parent, vous en serez responsable jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et au-delà si vous souhaitez rester hanter cet endroit. »

« J'avais bien saisi ce détail, » répondit Severus en caressant machinalement le chat. « L'idée peut paraître saugrenue, mais il se trouve que j'ai réellement une vague idée de ce que représente cet engagement, et avec cet enfant en particulier. La chose peut paraitre précipitée, mais elle a été murement réfléchir… des deux côtés. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » acquiesça Mme Bones. Puis, lançant un rapide Insonorus à l'intention des journalistes : « D'autre part, il y a la question du sort dont j'ai entendu parler… magie sacrificielle, il me semble ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Qui protège donc M. Potter de toute attaque en votre présence ? »

« Absolument, » confirma Snape, « mais j'apprécierais que vous ne demandiez pas une nouvelle démonstration. La journée a été suffisamment éprouvante comme cela. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » le rassura la sorcière. « Cette magie, en elle-même, justifie pleinement l'adoption et la pureté de vos intentions. Je ne vois même pas comment la question a pu être envisagée sous un autre angle, » fit-elle avec un regard écœuré pour ses collègues. « Mais si besoin était, il se trouve que la personne qui m'a fait contactée, et qui se trouve être une élève particulièrement vive de cette école, m'a fait parvenir une pétition en faveur de cette adoption. Elle regroupe une centaine de signatures de personnes connaissant le professeur Snape et M. Potter et approuvant l'adoption sans condition. J'ignore comment cette petite a pu agir aussi rapidement, mais ce témoignage confirme bien évidemment le bien fondé de votre requête. »

Cette fois, Severus resta muet, incapable de répondre à une pareille nouvelle. Une élève particulièrement vive… Granger ! Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains, probablement quand son petit camarade avait été appelé à la barre, et avait entrepris une fois de plus de sauver le monde. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être écœuré de tant de loyauté ou d'ingéniosité…

« Etant donné que ce document n'a guère de valeur légale, je vais vous le remettre, il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi, » fit Mme Bones en lui tendant le parchemin, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Snape s'empressa de prendre le papier et de le ranger dans une poche. Oui, la lecture des signatures allait s'avérer particulièrement intéressante…

« M. Potter, avez-vous des questions particulières sur ce sujet… ou un autre ? »

Le chat se contenta de miauler une fois, son ton définitif même sous cette forme.

« Je vois, », fit la sorcière en tentant de cacher son amusement. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce qui souhaiterait ajouter quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en toisant ses collègues d'un air de défi.

« Simplement vous remercier de votre intervention rapide, » répondit Dumbledore avec courtoisie, « je n'avais moi-même pas réussi à vous joindre, mais je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un y est parvenu. »

« J'étais en vacances en Irlande, » acquiesça Mme Bones, « mais le Ministère devait me rappeler pour ce genre de cas. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu… quelques interférences, mais ma nièce a pu rapidement me contacter. »

« Une excellente chose, » approuva Dumbledore.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense, » fit la sorcière. « A présent, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais raccompagner mes collègues au Ministère, où nous aurons une petite conversation… Professeur Snape, M. Potter, le verdict vous sera communiqué dans la journée, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Pensez en revanche qu'une visite sera effectuée dans le courant du mois à votre domicile, afin de voir les conditions de vie du garçon. Dans la mesure où vous vivez à Poudlard tous les deux, je ne m'en inquiète pas dans l'immédiat, mais votre domicile à l'extérieur devra également être adapté aux besoins d'un adolescent. »

« Il l'est, » confirma Snape, « mais l'endroit se trouve sous Fidelias pour la protection d'Harry. Vous devrez donc le croire sur parole. »

« Hum, » fit Mme Bones en fronçant les sourcils, « je crains qu'il ne faille trouver une solution… mais vous avez encore le temps d'y penser. Je vous ferais savoir la date de la visite une semaine à l'avance. Pour l'instant, profitez de votre journée… et de votre nouvelle famille. Bonne journée, professeur Snape, M. Potter, professeur Dumbledore… »

Il s'ensuivit un moment de confusion pendant lequel chacun tenta de retrouver ses esprits tout en souhaitant une bonne journée à chacun avec un minimum de conviction. A leur tour, les journalistes furent remerciés, puis, enfin, le bureau se vida des représentants du Ministère, ne laissant que les occupants légitimes du château derrière eux.

Severus laissa un échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de tendre sans un mot la boîte en bois à Flitwick, qui eut la grâce de rougir.

« Je regrette pour ceci, Severus, mais il m'a semblé que trop de précautions valaient mieux que pas assez, » s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je comprends, » répondit le Maître des potions. « Ce qui ne signifie pas que j'approuve. »

D'un bond, Shadow sauta à terre pour se retransformer.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux. « Ça y est ? »

« Il semblerait, » répondit Severus. « J'ai bien cru que cette matinée n'en finirait jamais, mais il semblerait bien, en fin de compte, que nous ayons eu le dernier mot. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » fit Harry, « entre ces deux sadiques envoyés par le ministère, Malfoy, Loki… oh, Remus, tout va bien ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, » fit le professeur en s'essuyant le front, « mais le principal est que tout se soit bien passé pour vous, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces interruptions… tout ne s'est pas très bien passé là haut, » grimaça-t-il. « Mais ce n'est plus un problème pour l'instant. »

« Non, en effet, » fit gaiement Flitwick. « Il faudra que je vous apprenne ce soir, professeur Lupin, vous pourriez en avoir rapidement besoin. »

« Et… Draco ? Où est il ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est retourné dans sa cellule pour l'instant, mais une cellule améliorée, » répondit Dumbledore. « Nous devrons avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui, mais ce jeune homme a fait un choix aussi difficile que courageux aujourd'hui. Nous devrons l'encourager de notre mieux, sa situation va être compliquée dans les prochains temps. »

« L'encourager est une chose, mais il n'est pas question pour autant de lui faire confiance, » protesta Remus. « Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit au sujet d'Harry, il ne cherche que sa propre sécurité, il n'a absolument pas agi par loyauté ou conviction ! »

« Draco n'est qu'un adolescent mal éduqué, avec de fausses valeurs, » répliqua sèchement Snape, « Il a fait un énorme pas en avant aujourd'hui. Il a seulement besoin de soutien pour continuer. »

Remus secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

« Eh bien, mes enfants, voici beaucoup de problèmes en vue ou à régler, mais dans l'immédiat, et au vu des circonstances, il me semble qu'une seule chose s'impose… » commença Dumbledore.

« Et quoi donc ? » grogna Snape, qui n'aurait rien souhaité de mieux que de rejoindre ses quartiers.

« Quoi ? Mais voyons… une fête bien sûr ! »

Soupirant, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Lupin riait malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, Flitwick gloussait en dépit de son air coupable, et Harry… et bien Harry semblait à la fois soulagé, heureux, et extatique comme un adolescent de seize ans à qui on proposait une fête monumentale.

Voilà. Cette fois, ils y étaient. Une nouvelle vie commençait… et une chose était certaine, il ne regretterait rien de l'ancienne.

* * *

_Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, ainsi qu'à QUidam pour la beta ! Voila, adoption enfin finie, ouf ;-) Il devrait y avoir plus d'action au prochain chapitre, si tout se passe bien!_

_PS: je cherche toujours un hébergement en Calédonie cet été si quelqu'un a un tuyau ;-)_


	46. Chapter 46

Chap 47- Que la fête commence

Les exclamations de joie et les rires laissèrent rapidement place à une certaine agitation dans le bureau du directeur, tandis que Flitwick se précipitait déjà vers la cheminée pour donner ses instructions.

« Voila une bonne chose de faite ! Oui, une bonne chose de faite ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe d'un air satisfait. « Il faut immédiatement prévenir les elfes… Dobby ? »

La petite créature apparut aussitôt avec un léger pop, avant de se jeter sur Harry pour l'enlacer de ses bras courts.

« Oh, Dobby est si content, Harry Potter ! Si content, si content ! »

« Ouille, Dobby, moins fort s'il te plait, » protesta le garçon en riant, surpris de la force de l'elfe. « Tu es déjà au courant ? »

« Dobby sait ! Tous les elfes savent ! Les elfes savent toujours tout, et ils préparent la plus grande fête que Poudlard ait jamais vu ! »

Derrière lui, Harry entendit clairement Snape grogner.

« Merci, Dobby, c'est vraiment très gentil… mais n'en fait pas trop, d'accord ? C'est juste une formalité. »

« Une formalité ? » couina l'elfe. « Certainement pas ! C'est un grand jour, un immense jour, et tout le monde doit le célébrer ! Dobby court tout de suite s'en occuper ! »

Et sans attendre les instructions du directeur, il disparut à nouveau, fébrile.

« Eh bien, » pouffa Dumbledore, « je présume que le message est passé ! »

« Harry, je suis si heureux que tout sois enfin réglé, » soupira Remus en prenant Harry par les épaules. « Quoique j'ai pu dire dans le passé, sache que…

« Le garçon-qui-a-survécu trouve enfin la paix et le bonheur d'un foyer grâce à un ancien mangemort ! Une conspiration du ministère vouée à faire échouer l'adoption déjouée ! Tout Poudlard se ligue derrière l'Elu pour… oh, professeur Snape, pourrais-je voir cette fameuse liste de vos supporters ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Rita Skeeter et ses collègues plus silencieux mais tout aussi attentifs. Les sorts de dissimulation et leur discrétion forcée aidant, chacun avait fini par en oublier leur présence… jusqu'à présent.

« Certainement pas, » fit sèchement Severus. « Je pense que vous avez assez de matière à scandale comme cela. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien de le dire, » approuva un journaliste avec délectation. « Ce fut une matinée absolument époustouflante. Le show était tout à fait à la hauteur, croyez le bien, personne n'a été déçu… du grand art ! »

« Vous réalisez, bien sûr, que rien de ceci n'était organisé et qu'il s'agit là de circonstances et de personnes humaines ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Mais tout à fait, et c'est ce qui rend l'histoire si passionnante ! Imaginez comme le public va retenir son souffle… peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs judicieux d'en faire un feuilleton, je vois cinq épisodes, un suspense à couper le souffle, des milliers de lettres… ah, mais il ne faudra pas laisser échapper de fuites, professeur ! » fit sévèrement le journaliste.

Snape secoua la tête, trop dégouté pour objecter.

« Albus, je vous laisse vous occuper des… formalités. La matinée a été longue. Laissez-nous au moins un moment pour nous reposer au calme avant votre petite sauterie. »

« Mais bien entendu, mon enfant, bien entendu, » répondit aussitôt le directeur. « Je vous attends dans le Grand Hall d'ici une demie heure ? »

« Albus ! » gronda le Maître des Potions. « Une heure, tout au moins ! Et inutile de venir nous chercher si nous sommes en retard, nous connaissons parfaitement le chemin ! »

« Très bien, très bien, » abdiqua Dumbledore. « Une demie heure, donc. » Puis, sous le regard noir de son professeur, il corrigea : « Une heure. Une petite heure. Juste le temps de préparer tout ce qu'il faut… oh, et bien sûr les cours seront annulés cet après midi, tout le monde doit pouvoir profiter de l'euphorie de la journée ! »

Grommelant tout bas, Snape leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Le programme te convient-il ? »

Souriant, le garçon hocha la tête. Oui, rien ne lui convenait mieux qu'une grande fête pour célébrer sa nouvelle famille, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Et avant cela, un moment de calme en tête à tête avec son nouveau et officiel père n'était pas de trop !

Mais tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, il devint clair que le calme n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. En bas, plusieurs personnes s'était rassemblées, McGonagall à leur tête, et les visages anxieux étaient tournés vers eux dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Alors ? Alors ? » demanda la directrice de Gryffondor, visiblement incapable de contenir son inquiétude.

« Tout est réglé, » répondit Snape, « les papiers officiels devraient être délivrés dans la journée. »

Une clameur de soulagement monta de l'assemblée, entremêlée de rire et de vivas. McGonagall, visiblement émue, se laissa aller à tapoter l'épaule de son collègue tandis qu'une tornade de cheveux châtains s'abattait sur Harry, criant d'une voix pointue :

« Harry ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi as-tu passé la matinée à te ronger les ongles et à crier sur tout le monde ? » demanda la voix reconnaissable de Ron derrière Hermione, à la fois amusée et empreinte de tendresse.

« Oh, tais-toi, » répondit la jeune fille. « Je suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais ! Quand Ron est revenu et qu'il m'a raconté, j'ai compris que cette femme voulait faire échouer l'adoption et qu'elle n'allait pas suivre les règles, alors j'ai décidé de me renseigner sur les procédures et je suis descendue à la bibliothèque, mais elle était encore fermée, alors… »

Un toussotement l'interrompit.

« Il suffira de dire que Mademoiselle Granger a été d'une aide précieuse dans cette aventure, » résuma McGonagall avec une expression proche de celle de Ron pour la jeune fille. « En réalité, Severus, c'est cette jeune élève qui a eu la brillante idée de faire appel à Amelia Bones pour arbitrer votre cas. C'est une femme remarquable, remarquable… mais également difficile d'accès. A ce sujet, vous devrez également remercier la jeune Susan Bones qui a pris fait et cause pour vous et a réussi à contacter sa tante, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Il semblerait en effet que nous ayons un grand nombre de personnes à remercier aujourd'hui, » fit Snape en tapotant la liste dans sa poche. « Quant à vous, miss Granger, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je dois être impressionné ou écœuré par la somme d'intelligence et d'efficacité dont vous avez une fois de plus réussi à faire preuve, mais vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour votre diligence et votre loyauté. Votre aide a été plus que précieuse et elle ne sera certainement pas oubliée. »

La jeune fille avait rougi jusqu'à atteindre une intéressante nuance de pourpre, compensant ainsi toute réticence que Severus aurait pu avoir à complimenter de la sorte une Gryffondor. Le regard plein de gratitude et le sourire heureux qu'Harry dirigeaient vers lui, de surcroit, valaient bien tous les compliments du monde.

« Quant à votre performance, M. Weasley, elle a été tout à fait remarquable… et remarquée, » ajouta-t-il.

Pendant un instant, le rouquin ne sembla pas savoir que faire de l'information, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne lui avoue, riant jaune :

« Oui… nous étions dans la salle, tout du long, cachés par un sort. C'était vraiment génial ce que tu as fait, merci beaucoup ! »

Le cadet des Weasley en resta bouche bée, son regard flou, se remémorant visiblement tout ce qu'il avait pu dire lors de cet entretien. Severus savoura le moment, voyant l'adolescent s'empourprer de seconde en seconde. Oui, décidément, cette journée était pleine de promesses…

« Je, heu… je dois y aller, » annonça le garçon, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Inutile de paniquer, M. Weasley, » le rassura Snape avec un fin sourire. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre prestation n'a rien laissé à redire. Nous ne nous attarderons pas sur les détails. »

La réponse étranglée de Ron fut étouffée par l'interruption de McGonagall.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous étiez également présent lors de mon entretien avec cette… femme ? » demanda-t-elle.

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je dois avouer que ce ne fut pas la moindre des surprises de la journée. »

La sorcière soupira.

« Il y a tellement de choses que… oh, eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez entendu cela. Sachez que j'en pensais chaque mot. Il y a bien longtemps que ces malentendus auraient du être dissipés. »

A nouveau, le professeur hocha la tête, à la fois sceptique et songeur.

« Nous descendions dans nos quartiers. Nous serons de retour dans une heure, » annonça-t-il. Puis, se tournant vers Harry qui discutait avec animation avec ses amis : « Rejoins-moi quand tu le souhaiteras. »

« Non, inutile, je viens avec vous ! » répondit aussitôt l'adolescent. Puis, se transformant en chat, il bondit agilement sur l'épaule du sorcier.

« A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, » fit Minerva en dissimulant mal un sourire. Les élèves à ses côtés ne se donnèrent pas tant de peine et quelques rires fusèrent, ainsi que quelques soupirs attendris. On entendit même Mme Pomfrey se moucher bruyamment, soutenue par le professeur Sprout, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi.

Fuyant la scène, Snape s'enfuit à grands pas vers l'escalier le moins fréquenté menant aux donjons, le chat solidement agrippé à son épaule. Après les émotions de la matinée, le calme de leurs appartements parut être un havre de paix à Severus. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Le chat sauta de son perchoir et se retransforma à regret.

« J'ai bien cru à un moment que je ne reverrais jamais cet endroit, » fit Harry en se lovant dans les coussins.

« Enlève tes chaussures, » répondit le Maître des potions. « J'avoue avoir été moi-même plus tendu que je ne m'y attendais ce matin… je pense qu'Albus lui-même n'avait pas vu venir certains épisodes… pour l'amour de Merlin, mais Lucius était censé être caché dans l'une de ses résidences secondaires en attendant que l'orage passe ! Comment a-t-il pu intervenir aussi vite ? »

« Scrimgeour ? Fudge ? » questionna Harry.

« Non, non… ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un agissant plus dans l'ombre, d'influent… une personne qui ne te voudrait aucun bien et aurait toutes les raisons de vouloir que cette adoption ne se fasse pas. »

« Ombrage ? » suggéra Harry après un instant de réflexion.

« Précisément, » acquiesça Snape. « Je mettrais ma main au feu que cette vieille pie est derrière tout cela. »

« Mais je croyais qu'elle était hors combat… tu sais, après ce qui est arrivé à la fin de l'année ?»

« Ce sont toujours les vieilles carnes qui s'en remettent le plus vite, » grommela Severus. « Je pense que nous pouvons compter sur Amélia Bones pour contrebalancer son influence, mais il faudra garder un œil sur cette femme. »

« Merlin, non, pas maintenant, » soupira Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins. « Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je suis mort de fatigue, et bien trop soulagé que tout cela soit fini. On a le droit à une trêve, non ? »

Snape faillit rétorquer qu'il n'y avait jamais de trêve dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais se retint à temps. Non, le moment était mal choisi pour assener de grandes vérités et gâcher la joie du garçon.

« Bien sûr. Prends ton temps, détends-toi, profite du calme… j'ai la nette intuition que ce sera le seul moment de tranquillité que nous aurons de la journée. »

« Humpf. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de la fête, mais… je crois que je ne me coucherai pas tard ce soir. Oh, je dors ici, pas vrai ? »

« Ce serait sans doute plus raisonnable, » acquiesça Severus. « Mais il faudra bientôt songer à reprendre une activité normale. »

« Normale ? Depuis quand est ce que ma vie est normale ? » fit Harry en riant. « Il faudra quand même que je travaille un peu plus sur ma magie, dans ce cas. Mais je crois que ça ira… j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ira bien, maintenant, pas toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Snape tenta de le lui rendre, mais se garda bien de répondre. Son intuition à lui, lui disait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer… mais une fois de plus, mieux valait garder son opinion pour lui-même.

« Si nous survivons à la fête de Dumbledore, alors nous verrons, » répondit-il sans s'avancer. Mais Harry était trop enthousiaste pour faire autre chose que rire à nouveau, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura encore des journalistes ? » demanda-t-il de sa chambre.

« J'en doute, » siffla Severus entre ses dents. « A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous être occupés à faire publier une édition spéciale. Mais il faudra s'attendre à ce que quelques élèves accordent des interviews spéciales… »

« Je sais, je sais… 'notre nouvelle célébrité', hein ? » fit Harry avant d'ouvrir l'eau et de fermer sa porte.

Seul dans le salon, Snape ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en repensant à cette tirade, servie au garçon pour son premier jour à Poudlard. Pas un de ses moments les plus glorieux, non… Soupirant, il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Merlin, il n'était pas encore midi et il se sentait déjà aussi harassé qu'après une longue journée…

Rien d'étonnant à cela, cependant. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, la tension nerveuse et surtout… Comment diable Harry avait-il réussi ce tour de force ? Le contraindre à transplaner, ici, à Poudlard, et sans même le vouloir consciemment ! Il sentit la chair de poule gagner ses bras. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il devrait en parler avec Dumbledore… le vieux fou avait toujours défendu l'idée que la magie blanche était aussi puissante que la noire, mais Severus n'avait jamais été convaincu. Et malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Harry pour le rassurer, les pouvoirs qu'il avait volés à Voldemort ne pouvaient être considérés comme une magie neutre…

Merlin, rien que de penser à la quantité de pouvoir que le garçon avait du développer pour obtenir un tel effet, il en avait presque un haut le cœur. Quand Harry allait-il réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé ? Probablement jamais, considérant qu'il n'avait pas semblé trouver l'évènement si incroyable. Mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose comme cela se produirait, il serait bien obligé de comprendre… et ce qui allait arriver quand son nouveau fils comprendrait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son père, Snape n'avait pas la moindre envie de le savoir.

Massant sa Marque douloureuse, il tendit une main vers le verre de whisky qu'il s'était servi. Il avait bien trop négligé les leçons du garçon… ils devraient reprendre au plus vite, tester ses limites, et surtout apprendre à Harry à avoir un contrôle infaillible sur ses actions.

Et d'une certaine façon, il songeait que ce dernier point allait présenter plus de difficulté que les autres.

Et dire qu'il avait seulement cherché à soigner un chat abandonné…

Dans la chambre voisine, le bruit de la douche s'interrompit et quelques minutes plus tard Harry en sortit, habillé de frais.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi tendu, » admit le garçon en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. « Tu crois que je pourrai faire la grasse matinée demain ? Dumbledore… »

« …Serait sûrement ravi de t'accorder une semaine de vacances, mais il n'en est pas question. Nous avons du travail en retard. Tu dois pouvoir reprendre les cours au plus vite et nous allons intensifier les leçons particulières. Tu te coucheras plus tôt ce soir. »

« Oh… je ne pensais pas rentrer tard, mais les Gryffondors ont prévu une fête, en tout cas, je crois que c'est ce que les autres ont essayé de me faire comprendre par signes dans le couloir, » objecta Harry.

« Couvre feu à dix heures. Tu auras toute l'après-midi pour fêter l'évènement avec le manque total de dignité qui sied à ta maison. »

« En parlant de maison… tu n'as pas peur que les Serpentards le prennent mal ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme s'ils étaient ravis que je sois ton chat, alors… »

« Alors ? » demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien… en tant que, hum, fils, ça ne risque pas vraiment d'améliorer les choses, si ? »

Severus eut un fin sourire.

« Ils devront s'y faire. L'idée ne va certainement pas plus les réjouir que les Gryffondors, mais ils ne sont pas plus mauvais que tes camarades, Harry. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu commences par revoir ta vision de ma maison pour faire changer les esprits… nous avons généralement des façons de faire différentes, une autre vision des choses, mais ces élèves n'ont pas moins de cœur que n'importe quel Gryffondor. Ou Pouffsouffle, par ailleurs. Serpentard n'est pas que la maison de Voldemort, j'espère que tu le réalises. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Harry. « Enfin, je crois que je sais. Ne te fâche pas, mais la première chose que j'ai appris au sujet de Poudlard, c'est que Serpentard ne produisait que des sorciers maléfiques. En tout cas, c'est ce que Ron m'avait dit… »

« Si c'était le cas, crois-tu que cette maison existerait encore ? » fit Snape, visiblement agacé. « Si chaque personne désignée pour aller à Serpentard devait devenir Mangemort, et tous les Gryffondors Aurors, le monde serait certainement plus simple. Il suffirait d'envoyer tous les Serpentards à Azkaban d'office, et la guerre serait réglée. »

« Les préjugés ont la vie dure, » murmura Harry. « Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de raison de penser autrement, cela dit. Tu étais le seul professeur à me détester, et puis Malfoy… »

« Draco a fait preuve de courage aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu le réalises. »

« De courage ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » siffla le garçon. « Il essaie juste de sauver sa peau, quitte à tourner le dos à sa famille ! »

« Bien entendu, » dit sèchement Severus. « Draco ne peut avoir que de mauvais motifs. Il ne peut qu'être en train de chercher le moyen le plus fourbe de se sauver, et non de sauver son âme. C'est sûrement pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, qu'il a empêché Loki de te tuer. »

« C'est lui qui l'avait fait entrer pour commencer ! » protesta Harry. « Et vous l'avez entendu comme moi, avec le Veritaserum ! »

« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, Harry, » soupira Snape. « Je te demande d'être plus ouvert et patient avec Draco. Il a fait un grand pas dans le bon sens aujourd'hui, et quoique tu puisses penser de lui, il tient à sa famille. Les prochains temps seront difficiles, il aura besoin de tous les soutiens. »

« J'essaierai, » grommela le garçon. « Peut-être, après tout, y a-t-il une solution… » fit-il, songeur.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Severus, méfiant.

« Tu es Serpentard, et les maisons sont généralement quelque chose qui se transmettent dans la famille, comme pour les Weasley… alors peut-être que je pourrais demander à être fait Serpentard à titre honorifique ? Une sorte d'adoption de maison, si on veut ! »

Le maître des potions, qui avait tenté de dissimuler sa méfiance derrière son verre s'étrangla littéralement sur sa gorgée de whisky, les yeux exorbités.

« De… que… pour l'amour du ciel, mais d'où te vient une idée pareille ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi, tu ne trouves pas que c'est génial ? » s'enthousiasma Harry de son air le plus innocent. « Honnêtement, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de développer les relations inter-maisons. »

« Et suggères-tu aussi que ce programme d'échange inclue Draco Malfoy, dans un but de réhabilitation ? Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi de découvrir la salle commune des Gryffondors, » rétorqua Snape.

« Merlin nous en préserve, » fit Harry en se rembrunissant. « Plutôt mourir que de voir cette fouine poser son précieux postérieur sur nos fauteuils ! »

« Je pense que c'est exactement l'opinion de l'ensemble de mes élèves à ton sujet, » fit remarquer Snape. « Ne pousse pas les choses trop loin, Harry. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Je suppose, » céda le garçon. « Mais je suis curieux de voir s'ils viendront à la fête. »

« Je doute qu'ils auront le choix, » soupira Severus. « Et nous ne l'aurons plus si nous tardons trop à remonter. Prêt ? »

« Oui. Ça ira ? » demanda Harry en désignant ses vêtements, ses robes de classe habituelles.

« J'aurais opté pour quelque chose d'un peu plus solennel, mais c'est ton choix, » répondit Severus.

« Non, vraiment, tu ferais mieux de me dire, je n'y connais rien en vêtement… heu, la robe que je portais pour le bal lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? Je pense qu'elle m'irait encore… »

« Trop formel, cette fois. Il me semble que nous t'avions choisi des robes un peu mieux coupées chez Mme Malkins, c'est l'occasion de les essayer. Et choisi plutôt une chemise blanche, pour ce genre d'occasions. »

« Ce sont tes goûts personnels, ou le code vestimentaire du monde des sorciers ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je devais te conseiller selon mes propres goûts, tu serais habillé en noir de pied en cap et nous ne serions pas là à discuter chiffons. Dépêche-toi, veux-tu, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Albus ne vienne nous chercher par la main pour nous escorter dans la fosse aux lions… » fit-il avec dédain.

« D'accord, d'accord, » fit le garçon en filant vers sa chambre. « Mais je ne demandais pas ça en l'air. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasses honte à chaque apparition en public, je vais avoir besoin de quelques leçons là-dessus aussi… avant de venir à Poudlard, je n'avais porté que les vieux vêtements de Dudley, et inutile de dire qu'avoir l'air présentable n'était pas une option… et depuis Poudlard, eh bien, je pensais que les robes d'école suffisaient mais quelqu'un m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas, » conclut-il en ressortant de la chambre, ses nouveaux vêtements sur le dos.

« Ce quelqu'un était sûrement très sage, » ironisa Snape. « Et ce quelqu'un aurait pu également ajouter qu'un nœud de cravate n'est pas censé ressembler à un nœud d'attache pour hippogriffe déchainé. »

« Quoi ? C'est Ron qui m'a fait ce nœud, il était plutôt réussi, » protesta Harry. Puis, louchant pour le regarder : « Hum. Je suppose que je l'ai ré-utilisé un peu trop de fois. »

Soupirant, Severus vint à son aide.

« Et M. Weasley n'a donc pas eu la grandeur d'âme de t'apprendre à en faire un ? »

« Il a essayé, mais je n'ai jamais bien pris le coup. Ron me le refait de temps en temps, ça marche très bien comme ça. »

« Suis mes mouvements, » fit Snape en détachant et lissant la cravate d'un sort. « Dans ce sens, puis en dessous… comme cela. Refais-le. »

« Hum… je sais, l'histoire du serpent qui passe sous le tronc et… » commença Harry en tentant de reproduire le geste.

« Un serpent, hum ? » fit Severus en haussant un sourcil amusé. « Je ne connais pas cette version, mais si cela peut t'aider à mémoriser, je n'y vois certainement aucun inconvénient. »

« Ah, très drôle, » grommela le garçon en finissant son nœud. Le maître des potions le rajusta une dernière fois avant de passer machinalement une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de tenter de faire quelque chose pour ta coiffure. »

« C'est ma marque de fabrique, » répondit Harry en souriant. « Merci pour le nœud. »

« Hum. Tache de t'en rappeler, je ne veux plus te voir aller en cours avec une cravate… pré-fabriquée. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, monsieur. » Puis, fronçant les sourcils. « Et toi, qui est-ce qui t'as appris à faire un nœud de cravate ? »

Il sentit Severus se raidir.

« Lucius Malfoy. Prêt, cette fois ? »

Harry hocha la tête, sentant une vague boule se former dans son estomac.

« Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe et nous redescendrons, » fit Snape, sa voix adoucie. « Cette fête n'a rien d'obligatoire. »

« Non, ça ira. J'espère juste qu'ils n'en feront pas trop. »

« Abandonne ici tout espoir, » murmura Snape en ouvrant la porte. « Tache de bien te tenir. Je ne tiens pas à voir se reproduire le genre de scène à laquelle nous avons eu droit dans le bureau du directeur, quand tu as décidé d'intenter un procès en paternité à Lupin. »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit le garçon. « Ça va me poursuivre longtemps, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je serai enchanté d'en parler à tes enfants, » fit Snape avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût d'Harry.

Et comme l'avait prédit le professeur, tout espoir de voir la fête réduite à une proportion raisonnable fut anéanti quand ils franchirent le seuil du Grand Hall. Une clameur amicale mais assourdissante les accueillis, et ils furent rapidement entourés d'une nuée de gens se pressant pour les féliciter, serrer leurs mains ou, dans le cas d'Harry, le serrer dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, le garçon regretta de ne pas posséder l'aura d'hostilité qui protégeait son père de toutes ces effusions, avant d'être entrainé à sa suite vers le centre de la pièce.

Clignant des yeux, il réalisa que la disposition des tables avait été changée pour l'occasion : La table des professeurs, descendue de son estrade, trônait au milieu de la salle, entourée par les tables des quatre maisons.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, la table des Serpentard était remplie, bien que leurs visages soient nettement moins réjouis que ceux des autres élèves. Les poufsouffles, étonnamment, semblaient être les plus enthousiastes, acclamant Snape et Harry avec une joie égale. Les Gryffondors de leur côté se montraient plus réservés que ne l'aurait souhaité Harry, mais les sourires triomphants qu'arboraient ses amis suffirent à lui faire oublier le reste. Oui, une fois de plus, ils avaient formé une bonne équipe…

Instinctivement, il amorça un pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter. Où était il sensé s'asseoir ? Il leva les yeux vers Severus qui lui indiqua la table centrale d'un discret mouvement de menton.

La table des professeurs… intimidé, Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était échue, face à Snape. Un rapide regard circulaire lui appris qu'il était bien le seul élève invité à la place d'honneur. Posant à nouveau son regard sur Severus, il surprit le sourire en coin du professeur qui le fixait, un sourcil moqueur levé. Réfrénant une forte envie de tirer la langue, Harry adressa un signe discret à Ron et Hermione tandis que le directeur s'éclaircissait la gorge pour obtenir le silence.

« Très chers élèves, professeurs, fantômes, elfes et autres créatures… »

Un soupir de soulagement monta de l'assemblée ; non, pour une fois, le directeur n'allait pas se lancer dans une énumération sans fin des personnes présentes…

« Je suis particulièrement heureux et fier de pouvoir ce soir réunir tous les occupants de cette grande école afin de célébrer un évènement aussi heureux et important. Aujourd'hui même, le professeur Snape a obtenu l'agrément officiel du Ministère pour l'adoption du jeune homme dont il avait déjà la garde, Harry Potter. »

Gêné, Harry se trémoussa sur son siège, fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait l'intention de Dumbledore, mais il aurait nettement préféré avoir les papiers entre les mains avant de faire une telle déclaration. A voir le regard noir que Snape jetait au directeur, il n'en pensait pas moins… du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier ne lui tende un parchemin que Severus lut avec attention.

Son visage se détendit aussitôt et le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'il présentait à son tour le document au garçon. Curieux, Harry s'empressa de le lire, et ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre : Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé en l'air, le Ministère avait bien donné son accord ! Il était officiellement le fils de Snape ! Sa vision se brouilla un instant, la tête tournant désagréablement, à peine conscient de la vague d'applaudissements autour de lui. Face à lui, Severus arborait un air à la fois fatigué et heureux, un mélange qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'observer sur ce visage et qui adoucissait considérablement les traits du professeur.

« Alors c'est fait, cette fois ? Pour de bon ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Il semblerait, oui. Pas de regret ? »

« Sûrement pas, » répondit le garçon en s'autorisant enfin à sourire.

A ses côtés, Dumbledore reprit son discours interrompu, rayonnant littéralement de plaisir.

« C'est un évènement rare dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un professeur adopte un élève, et tout à fait unique s'agissant d'un élève d'une autre maison. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que cette union familiale soit pour vous tous un exemple et une inspiration, et que les rivalités qu'ont toujours connues les différentes maisons soient désormais laissées de côté. Nous connaissons des temps particulièrement difficiles, et une menace s'est à nouveau élevée sur le monde de la magie, menaçant notre unité. Ce rapprochement, au-delà d'être celui de deux personnes de maisons rivales, l'est aussi de deux individus ayant jusqu'à présent connu des relations difficiles, voire conflictuelles. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas un geste pour le contredire.

« Une fois de plus, c'est des pires moments que viennent les meilleures choses, et c'est dans l'adversité que les personnes qui se croyaient opposées se retrouvent pour faire face aux épreuves. C'est avec émotion et un immense plaisir que je souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école à une nouvelle famille, et puisse-t-elle connaître tous les bonheurs qui lui ont jusque-là été refusés. »

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement salua la fin du discours du directeur, et Harry, habitué à ce que le point final soit le signal du début du repas, fut étonné de voir Severus se lever pour prendre sa suite.

« Je n'aurai pas grand-chose à rajouter, » commença-t-il, « si ce n'est que je pense savoir que l'unité souhaitée par le professeur Dumbledore a déjà trouvé un écho. J'ai en effet parcouru ce papier… »

Il déplia solennellement un parchemin qu'Harry reconnut pour être la pétition d'Hermione.

« … et d'après les noms que j'ai pu déchiffrer, il semblerait que, pour une raison que j'ignore, des élèves de l'ensemble des quatre maisons aient jugé bon d'appuyer cette adoption. Quel que soit le niveau de menace que Mademoiselle Granger ait développé afin de vous contraindre à signer, sachez que c'est un geste que je n'oublierai pas. Et de même que toute aide en situation critique apportée à M. Potter sera largement récompensée par mes soins, je tiens cependant à rappeler à ceux dont les intentions pourraient être moins amènes que toute menace ou geste hostile, que ce soit envers mon fils ou mon chat, sera sévèrement puni. Et ce, quelque soit la maison à laquelle appartiendrait l'élève fautif. »

Si son regard glissa vers Remus, songea Harry, ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

« Quant aux élèves de Serpentard, » continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été question d'eux dans son discours, « sachez que j'ai réinvesti mes quartiers habituels dans les donjons, et que vous pouvez donc à nouveau venir me solliciter au besoin. Bien que la question n'ait pas encore été discutée, j'espère pouvoir reprendre pleinement mes fonctions très prochainement. Que cette journée de congé ne vous laisse donc aucune illusion quant à l'importance de rendre vos devoirs de potions à temps. »

Un grognement salua le discours de Snape, mais quelques applaudissements montèrent toutefois. Harry n'attendit pas que les yeux se tournent vers lui pour se lever à son tour.

« Eh bien, hum, c'est à mon tour de remercier tous ceux qui nous ont aidés aujourd'hui, et en particulier Hermione et Susan Bones, vous êtes vraiment tombées à point… je sais que la situation peut paraitre bizarre, ou rapide, ou… plein de choses, mais je tenais à vous assurer que je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun sort, Confundus ou autre ; la déléguée du Ministère m'a même testé, vous pouvez me croire. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à raconter pour le faire maintenant, mais j'espère avoir plus de temps prochainement pour discuter avec vous. Et hum, j'entends bien sûr avec les élèves de toutes les maisons, du moins ceux qui le souhaiteront. Ce que je voudrais surtout maintenant, c'est rectifier quelque chose que le professeur Snape vient de dire : mon nom n'est désormais plus Potter mais Potter-Snape. »

Une rumeur passa entre les tables, mais Harry poursuivit.

« Pensez en ce que vous voulez, mais j'y tiens. Le papier du Ministère en tient compte, c'est donc officiel maintenant. Par ailleurs… je sais que mes relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ne sont pas toujours facile, mais mon… père est le directeur de Serpentard, et je compte faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'en laisser l'occasion. Je voudrais vraiment prendre un nouveau départ… à tous points de vue. Merci encore à tous. »

Ce ne fut qu'en se rasseyant qu'Harry aperçut, au bout de la table des Serpentards, une silhouette qui lui parut familière. Il fronça les sourcils, refusant d'en croire ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'élève ne se penche légèrement en avant dans une parodie d'applaudissement, dévoilant clairement son visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout bas.

« Il est là, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de Snape. « Malfoy. A la table des Serpentards. Comment ose-t-il ? »

Mais Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil ironique, guère impressionné.

« Après ton discours sur la bonne volonté entre maisons, je suis choqué, » répondit-il.

« Mais il s'agit de Draco ! Que fait-il ici ? Je croyais qu'il était emprisonné quelque part au fond des cachots ? »

« L'occasion était suffisamment importante pour lui accorder une trêve, et étant donné le rôle qu'il a joué aujourd'hui, j'estime que ce n'est pas immérité. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, » siffla le garçon, furieux. « Lui, ici, maintenant ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire… il ne manquerait plus qu'il vienne nous offrir ses félicitations ! »

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne le fasse pas, » répondit sèchement Snape.

A quoi s'était donc attendu Harry ? Le garçon devait apprendre à faire face à ce genre de situation déplaisante avec plus de decorum, et si possible plus de maturité. Mais l'heure était mal choisie pour lui donner une leçon d'étiquette, et quelque soit son déplaisir face à cette réaction d'hostilité, une chose était certaine, celui d'Harry était au moins aussi important. Et malheureusement pour Snape, il s'exprimait de manière très physique…

Résistant au besoin pressant de saisir sa Marque, Severus remonta son avant bras contre sa poitrine le plus discrètement possible. La cicatrice pulsait douloureusement, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu lui faire savoir son déplaisir. Harry en était bien inconscient, mais la puissance de ses pouvoirs combinée à une colère aigüe auraient à cet instant fait pâlir Voldemort au summum de ses capacités.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Harry. Ne gâche pas ce moment, » fit-il enfin avec tout le naturel qu'il put réunir.

Le garçon hocha la tête à contrecœur et tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondor. L'échange silencieux entre ses deux acolytes et lui-même sembla rapidement le calmer, et Snape se détendit en sentant la douleur céder du terrain.

Enfin, les plats apparurent sur la table et chacun s'empressa de se jeter sur ses couverts, y compris Harry dont la timidité sembla aussitôt disparaitre. Merlin, fallait-il que ce soit sur Weasley qu'Harry ait copié ses manières de table ? Soupirant, le professeur se contenta toutefois d'un bref claquement de langue pour rappeler le garçon à l'ordre. L'adolescent eut le bon goût de rougir, avant d'opter pour une attitude à la fois digne et maladroite.

A peine le repas entamé, chacun partit de son bon mot et de ses félicitations à la nouvelle famille, forçant Snape à se montrer plus civil qu'il ne l'avait été en plusieurs décennies à Poudlard. Harry, de son côté, accueillait ces civilités avec bonne humeur et un plaisir évident. Severus aurait presque pu entendre le garçon ronronner de bonheur, tel Shadow au coin du feu.

Et Harry, en effet, baignait dans une douce torpeur faite de bonne nourriture, d'amitié et de sécurité. Tous ces gens semblaient sincèrement ravis de ce qui lui arrivait, même Remus qui riait avec le professeur McGonagall, même Flitwick qui avait bondit sur son siège pour laisser exploser une gerbe de feux d'artifices à la fin de son discours. D'une certaine façon, tous ses gens étaient sa famille, à présent… maintenant qu'il était le fils de Snape, il avait un passe-droit à vie pour Poudlard. Du moins, aussi longtemps que Severus y travaillerait…

Le dessert arriva enfin, mais alors qu'Harry pensait que les festivités touchaient à leur fin, Hagrid le surprit en s'avançant et en posant un énorme panier entouré d'un ruban entre lui et Severus.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, eh, mais on a tous un peu été pris au dépourvu ! Shadow en a surement déjà un, mais celui-là a été fait avec du duvet de Griffon. Qualité extra ! » grommela le géant dans sa barbe.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Il sera très utile. Shadow n'a pour l'instant pas de panier à Poudlard. Merci, Hagrid. »

Un panier à chat ! Il aurait du deviner ! Et au milieu du panier d'osier molletonné se trouvait une gamelle en terre sur laquelle avait été maladroitement gravé un éclair. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci, Hagrid, c'est parfait ! »

Le géant rougit et lui assena une bourrade qui manqua de peu de le décoller de son siège avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Chacun à leur tour, les professeurs défilèrent afin de leur offrir un présent à la fois symbolique et approprié. Tous étaient bien pensés et furent appréciés, mais celui qui toucha le plus Harry, cependant, fut sans conteste le cadeau de McGonagall. Une fois de plus, la directrice de maison semblait avoir joué de son habituelle discrétion pour prendre des photos à leur insu, mais Harry fut incapable de lui en vouloir en ouvrant l'album qu'elle lui présenta. En l'espace de quelques jours seulement, le professeur avait réussi à réunir des dizaines de photos de Snape et de lui, généralement ensemble, parfois séparément. Shadow rodant dans les couloirs, Severus lisant un parchemin, l'air pensif, et sur une autre photo le regardant de cet air mi-amusé mi-agacé qu'il avait si souvent.

Snape, cependant, s'était visiblement trompé sur un point. McGonagall ne s'était pas défaite de toutes les photos qu'elle avait prises à l'époque où il était élève à Poudlard, et Harry trouva au fil des pages des photos du jeune Severus, le plus souvent accompagné de Lily. De nombreuses pages restaient encore vides, laissant le garçon songeur. L'album que lui avait offert Hagrid, quelques années auparavant, ne se remplirait plus… celui-ci, en revanche, ne cesserait de s'étoffer. Sa nouvelle famille était bel et bien là, dans le présent…

Et si Snape fut moins expansif que son fils dans ses remerciements, il fût clair qu'il n'en était pas moins touché par le geste de sa collègue.

Les conversations se poursuivirent sur un ton léger et le dessert touchait à sa fin quant un élève de Serpentard se leva pour s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Ignorant délibérément Harry, il vint vers Snape, le visage impénétrable. Si Harry connaissait peu d'élèves de cette maison, il reconnut toutefois Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur de Serpentard que Malfoy avait remplacé en deuxième année…

L'adolescent s'arrêta aux côtés de Severus, raide.

« Au nom de toute la maison de Serpentard, veuillez accepter ce gage de notre estime et toutes nos félicitations pour cet heureux évènement. »

D'un geste solennel, il tendit un grimoire à l'aspect ancien à son directeur de maison. Se tordant le cou, Harry parvint à en lire le titre : Grandes Lignées Sorcières. Plutôt ambigu, songea-t-il… mais Severus saurait mieux que lui s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un véritable cadeau.

Inclinant légèrement la tête, celui-ci prit le livre et le posa face à Harry.

« Merci, M. Higgs. J'espère avoir l'occasion de discuter plus amplement de tout ceci avec l'ensemble de la Maison très prochainement. »

« Je l'espère aussi, monsieur, » répondit l'adolescent avant de s'incliner à son tour et de retourner vers sa table.

Autour d'eux, Harry entendit les élèves des autres maisons se mettre à chuchoter entre eux, visiblement mécontents. Personne, de toute évidence, n'avait eu le temps de préparer un cadeau symbolique au nom de sa maison… et les Gryffondors en semblaient offensés.

« Severus, je reviens, » murmura-t-il, avant de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la table où siégeait sa maison, Harry sentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir. C'était un grand honneur de pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, mais la présence de ses amis et les plaisanteries de ses voisins lui avaient manqué…

Tentant contre tout espoir de garder sa fugue discrète, il se glissa sur le banc entre Hermione et Ron.

« Hé, tout va bien ? » demanda ce dernier, engloutissant sa troisième part de gâteau. « Alors comme ça on mange à la table des grands, hein ? Bon, je ne peux pas dire que je t'envie, difficile de se resservir tranquillement avec Hagrid à côté… »

« Non, ça va, » le rassura Harry. « Impressionnant au début, mais Severus est là. Sale coup de la part des Serpentards, hein ? »

« Leur cadeau ? » demanda Hermione. « Non, c'était très bien vu de leur part. Le professeur Snape doit être fier d'eux, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu l'idée de chercher quelque chose, je suis vraiment confuse, Harry… »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère, » rétorqua le garçon. « C'est grâce à vous que l'adoption a pu avoir lieu ! Il faut que j'aille voir Susan Bones, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment. »

« Pour la discrétion, probablement pas, » confirma Hermione. « Mais il serait de bon goût que tu rendes visite aux Poufsouffles et aux Serdaigles par la suite. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, c'est une véritable mission diplomatique que tu tiens entre les mains ! »

« Pitié, Hermione, » gémit Harry, « laisse-moi savourer le moment. Demain, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point la journée a pu être horrible… »

« Et ce n'est que la matinée, » fit Ron en riant. « Je regrette que les jumeaux ne soient pas là, ils auraient certainement eu de bonnes idées pour cette horrible bonne femme… »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère ne pas me la mettre à dos plus que nécessaire. Aucun soutien au Ministère n'est de trop, ces temps-ci… »

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire annuler l'adoption, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ginny, qui s'était rapprochée.

« Non, c'est impossible, Harry est maintenant considéré comme le fils naturel du professeur, » la rassura Hermione. « Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas leur créer des problèmes. Tu as raison de te méfier. Le… ton autre maison est toujours bien protégée ? »

« Toujours, et ça risque de poser problème… mais ce n'est pas le plus important, » fit Harry. « Est-ce que vous avez vu qui a eu le culot de venir à la fête ? »

« Tu parles de Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Ron. « Ce sale petit serpent… »

« Lui-même, » siffla Harry, furieux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu le laisser venir ! Et Snape avait l'air de trouver ça normal ! »

« Il vous a tout de même aidé, à sa façon, » tenta de l'apaiser Hermione.

« Il a cherché à nous tendre un piège et il s'est fait attraper, c'est tout ! Et maintenant il est là, à la table de Serpentard, à fêter l'adoption comme si de rien n'était ! »

« En fait, » fit Ron, « il n'est plus vraiment à la table des Serpentards. »

Harry suivit le mouvement de tête de son ami, et ce qu'il aperçut à la table des professeurs lui fit voir rouge. Profitant visiblement de son absence, Draco s'était glissé à sa place et discutait à présent avec Snape, tous deux penchés au dessus de la table pour garder leur conversation privée.

A les voir, il était évident que ces deux là avaient une longue complicité derrière eux, songea Harry. Draco semblait agité, mais Severus, les sourcils froncés, lui répondait d'un ton calme et visiblement… paternel.

S'en fut trop pour Harry. Renonçant à toute discrétion, il fila vers la table des professeurs d'un pas furieux, prêt à éjecter Malfoy de sa place. Sa fureur grandit encore quand Snape, l'apercevant, lui jeta un regard profondément ennuyé. Oh, il interrompait leur petite conversation, n'est ce pas… eh bien, c'était sa fête d'adoption, et Severus allait devoir faire avec ! Il était son fils à présent, et Malfoy n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, toutefois, Draco avait quitté son siège pour regagner sa propre table, se contentant de jeter un regard méprisant et furieux à Harry.

Serrant les dents, Harry reprit sa place, incapable de regarder Snape à cet instant. Comment avait-il pu… ?

« Harry ? » la voix sourde lui fit lever les yeux. Le visage de Severus était tendu et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? » siffla le garçon.

« Il souhaitait me parler, » répondit Snape d'une voix empreinte d'agacement.

« Il n'avait pas à venir ici ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Rien n'interdit à quiconque de visiter une autre table, aujourd'hui comme toujours. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » s'écria Harry en serrant les poings. A quoi jouait donc Severus ?

« Tu n'es pas la seule personne dont j'ai à m'occuper, Harry, » répondit fermement Snape. « Tu es mon fils et rien ne changera cela, mais je suis également le directeur de Serpentard et j'ai la responsabilité du bien être de mes élèves. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant, » fit-il pour ses collègues, avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Mais à la surprise d'Harry, Severus ne se dirigea pas vers la table de Serpentard, mais sortit du Grand Hall d'un pas raide. Mal à l'aise et furieux de se voir délaissé, le garçon risqua un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard. Les spéculations semblaient aller bon train parmi les élèves, mais ce fut à nouveau le visage de Malfoy qui attira son regard… seul dans son coin, Draco le fixait d'un air condescendant, un fin sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, la sortie de Severus lui avait plu.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Harry se tourna vers Remus. Il devait partir d'ici, parler à Severus, régler ce problème tout de suite ! Pas question de laisser un Malfoy gâcher sa fête, le jour de son adoption ! Mais Lupin, il le réalisa à cet instant, avait lui aussi disparu. Etait-il parti après Snape ? Il ne l'avait pas vu… mais peu importait, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher un autre chaperon. Toute l'école se trouvait réunie ici, il ne risquait donc rien dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

Se changeant aussitôt en chat, il disparut sous la table et se faufila comme une ombre vers la sortie. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un appelait son nom, mais sans attendre son reste, Shadow s'engagea dans le couloir à la suite de Snape. Où le professeur avait-il bien pu aller ? Certainement dans leurs appartements, ou dans son laboratoire… dans tous les cas, la direction de Serpentard était toute indiquée. Rasant les murs, il fila de toute la vitesse de ses pattes vers l'escalier.

Qu'il était bon et pratique d'être un chat dans ses moments ! Sous forme humaine, il lui aurait fallu trois fois plus de temps pour parcourir la même distance… et il se sentait tellement plus en forme, même s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa tête. Et sa respiration aussi… la sienne ? Vraiment ?

Rabattant les oreilles sur sa tête, il redoubla l'allure. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, quelque chose n'aurait pas du se trouver là, ce bruit, cette sensation, il l'avait déjà connue, presque chaque fois qu'il avait rodé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en réalité ! Accélérant encore, il tourna dans un couloir plus large, tentant de dissiper la sensation. Il n'avait rien à craindre, bon sang, il était un chat, tout le monde se trouvait dans le Grand Hall à cette heure, et il se trouvait à Poudlard, l'endroit le mieux protégé après le Manoir !

Mais ce qu'il vit en débouchant sur un autre couloir le fit changer d'avis. Oh, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas dans le Grand Hall… ou plutôt, quelque chose, songea-t-il alors que ses poils se hérissaient sur son dos. Devant lui, les babines retroussées et un éclat triomphant dans le regard, se tenait Loki, haletant, que le fixait d'un air satisfait.

Comment diable le loup avait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Merlin, il était censé être enfermé en lieu sûr dans le bureau du directeur ! Qui avait bien pu le libérer ?

Mais toute spéculation s'arrêta là quand l'énorme bête se lança d'un bond dans sa direction, gueule béante. Dans un mouvement de panique qui devenait familier, Shadow bondit en sens inverse, se ramassant sur lui-même, et entreprit de fuir de toute la vitesse de ses pattes.

Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir, comment s'en était-il sorti la dernière fois ? Malfoy ! Où était Malfoy quand on avait besoin de lui ? Se glisser derrières les armures avait ralenti la bête, mais combien de temps cela lui ferait-il gagner ? Il devait rejoindre le Grand Hall au plus vite, il n'aurait jamais du sortir seul, il aurait du attendre Remus… mais où était donc Remus ?

« Loki ! Non ! »

Le cri répondit à la question de Shadow, qui sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Le loup, cependant, ne fit que ralentir, hésitant visiblement à obéir. Slalomant entre les armures cliquetantes, le chat tenta désespérément de permettre à Remus d'intervenir. Merlin, si Snape arrivait avant que Loki ne soit maîtrisé, ils pourraient faire une carpette en peau de loup avant la fin de la journée !

« Loki ! Ça suffit ! »

Cette fois, la menace fut accompagnée d'un sort et un instant plus tard Remus bondissait sur l'animal, l'agrippant par un collier que Shadow n'avait pas remarqué.

Le cœur battant, toujours caché dans une alcôve, il prit note de l'accessoire. Ainsi donc, le loup s'était lui aussi retrouvé avec un collier autour du cou… mais il doutait que Loki le prenne aussi bien que lui.

Essoufflé et rouge, Remus parvint à faire asseoir le loup et desserra légèrement sa prise. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, songea Shadow sans parvenir à distinguer quoi.

« Loki, tu avais promis… pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout! Harry, es-tu blessé ? »

Sortant à contrecœur de sa cachette, Shadow se retransforma.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je comprends que les chiens se sentent obligés de courir après les chats, mais ça devient ridicule ! » fit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, tellement désolé, » soupira Remus. « J'ai voulu… oh, Merlin. Je voulais présenter Loki à tout le monde, profiter de la journée, mais… j'aurais du… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne l'ai pas assez bien surveillé. »

Abasourdi, Harry jeta un regard au loup qui semblait se désintéresser de la situation. Présenter Loki ? Le jour de son adoption ? Sans en parler à Dumbledore ? A quoi donc pensait Remus !

Sceptique, il dévisagea le professeur d'un air suspicieux. Ce visage rouge, ce regard étrange, il connaissait cela… Lupin avait bu !

« Remus ! » s'écria t il. « Tu as… mais… oh. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry, vraiment. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, que faisais tu seul dans les couloirs ? »

« J'habite ici, » rétorqua le garçon. « Je voulais voir Severus, il a quitté brusquement la salle… »

« Arh, je le savais ! » tonna une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. L'instant d'après, Hagrid se dirigeait vers Loki, l'air furieux. « Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, toi ? Tu ne peux pas laisser les chats tranquille ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? »

A la surprise d'Harry, Loki prit un air penaud.

« Et vous, professeur Lupin, à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ! Heureusement qu'on m'a prévenu… Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Oh, regardez, un chien ! » interrompit une petite voix féminine.

« Mais non, c'est un loup… et un gros avec ça ! »

« Regarde bien, il a un collier ! »

« Professeur Lupin, il est à vous ? »

Pris de court par la subite arrivée des élèves, Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Ce fut la voix familière de Dumbledore qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Allons, allons, tous les élèves dans le Grand Hall, je vous en prie ! La situation est sous contrôle. »

Mais alors que les élèves obéissaient à contrecœur, Remus se tourna pour leur faire face, une main sur le collier de Loki.

« Oui, il est à moi. Vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de le voir prochainement à Poudlard. »

Harry ne put manquer l'air contrarié d'Hagrid et la déception sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne pipa mot. Avec un hochement de tête, les élèves quittèrent le couloir, Hagrid à leur suite. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le couloir.

« Eh bien, voila une fois de plus une situation regrettable, » soupira le directeur. « Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir par où commencer. Harry, pourquoi être parti sans prévenir ? »

« Je voulais juste parler à Severus, » se défendit le garçon. « Et j'ai croisé Loki… »

« Et ? » insista Dumbledore.

Avec un regard d'excuse pour Remus, Harry poursuivit.

« Et il m'a couru après. Mais je ne suis pas sûr… il voulait peut-être juste jouer. »

Le gloussement du loup fut suffisamment révélateur, mais ce fut le grognement de Remus qui fit réaliser à Harry à quel point sa tentative d'excuse était pitoyable.

« Professeur Lupin ? » fit Dumbledore d'une voix dangereusement froide.

« Je… souhaiterais présenter Loki au reste de l'école. »

« Alors même qu'il vient d'attaquer Harry ? Je doute que le moment soit bien choisi. »

« Personne n'est obligé de savoir… » fit Remus avec un regard suppliant pour Harry.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas été blessé, quelle importance, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Remus ?

« Oh, vraiment, » fit une voix trainante derrière eux. « Comme c'est intéressant. Bien entendu, personne n'était obligé de savoir qu'un loup-garou enseignait à Poudlard, aussi, pourquoi serait-il utile de faire savoir publiquement qu'un loup animagus hors de contrôle y rode maintenant en toute liberté et s'attaque aux élèves ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il connaissait suffisamment ce ton dangereusement ironique pour savoir qu'une tempête couvait derrière le regard noir de son père.

« Cela suffit, Severus, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. « Je m'occupe de cela. Professeur Lupin, outre le fait que Loki représente de toute évidence un danger pour les occupants de cette école, puis-je vous faire remarquer que cette journée est celle de l'adoption d'Harry ? Il me semble qu'une seule célébration d'une nouvelle relation père-fils suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » répondit Remus, plus rouge encore. « Je souhaitais présenter Loki comme… mon familier, et éventuellement un sujet d'étude pour les cours de Défense. Rien de si… extraordinaire, » finit-il.

Etait-ce une impression, ou y avait-il une note d'amertume dans la voix de Lupin ? se demanda Severus. A quoi diable le loup-garou songeait-il ? Mais bien sûr, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez et il était évident que l'animal… le sorcier avait bu plus que de raison. Soit Lupin avait de considérables difficultés à accepter l'adoption, soit ses relations avec son propre fils s'étaient avérées plus catastrophiques qu'il ne l'avait prévu. L'un n'excluant pas l'autre.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qui venait de se passer… Merlin, il n'était parti que quelques minutes, le temps d'ingurgiter quelques potions pour calmer la Marque, et Harry avait failli se faire tuer à nouveau ! Ici même, à Poudlard, le jour de l'adoption !

Snape sentit la colère sourde s'amplifier en lui.

« Cet animal ne peut pas rester ici. »

Harry tourna son regard vers Loki mais Dumbledore, lui, ne fut pas dupe et lui lança un regard de reproche.

« Tout ira bien, Severus, il s'agit seulement de quelques ajustements… »

« Non. Lupin a manqué de me tuer quand j'avais l'âge d'Harry, et c'est à présent son fils qui prend la relève avec le mien… non, Albus. Tout n'ira pas bien. Je n'attendrai pas que la prochaine fois soit la bonne. Vous devez choisir, ce sera Lupin ou moi. »

« Vous prenez les choses de manière bien trop dramatique… » commença Dumbledore.

A ses côtés, Harry retint un grognement. Qu'espérait donc le directeur avec ce type d'argument ? Même sans le regarder, il pouvait sentir la fureur de Snape monter d'un cran. Soupirant, il fit un pas dans sa direction, cherchant son regard.

« S'il te plait, » fit-il doucement. « Je vais bien. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, et je ne suis pas franchement ravi de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais s'il te plait… laisse-leur une autre chance. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais te préoccuper du sort de cette créature ! » siffla Severus.

« Parce que… tout le monde a besoin d'une famille, et ils ont besoin de plus de temps, et ils n'y arriveront pas en dehors de Poudlard. Loki a besoin d'Hagrid et Remus a besoin du professeur Dumbledore, et de nous, et je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'aider. »

« Comme tu l'as toi-même fait remarquer avec l'aide d'une certaine dose d'alcool, ton cher Lupin n'a jamais semblé penser que tu étais une priorité dans sa vie, » lâcha Snape, venimeux.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions gagner son visage. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis comme ça. Je préfère être comme mon père… » voyant le doute dans le regard de Severus, il jugea bon de préciser : « … comme toi, et laisser une chance aux gens même si tout n'est pas idéal. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela devrait s'appliquer à moi, » rétorqua Severus. « Je n'ai aucune impulsion à agir comme un Gryffondor ou, Merlin m'en garde, un Poufsouffle. »

« Non, mais tu ne m'as pas jeté dehors quand tu as su… qui était Shadow. »

« Je ne vois toujours aucun rapport, » fit Severus.

« Peu importe, » soupira Harry en secouant la tête. « Si tu pars, je viendrai avec toi, mais… je préfèrerais vraiment qu'on reste tous à Poudlard. Y compris Remus… et Loki. S'il te plait. »

La bouche de Snape se tordit en un rictus écœuré, mais il hocha finalement la tête.

« C'est un mauvais jour pour te refuser quoique ce soit, je présume. » Puis, se tournant vers Remus : « Quant à vous, Lupin, n'imaginez pas que nous en ayons fini. Nous en reparlerons dès que les festivités seront finies. D'ici là, tenez votre chien en laisse… si je devais le surprendre à vagabonder seul à Poudlard… eh bien, disons que nous aurions un problème en moins, » susurra-t-il.

Le visage de Lupin pâlit sensiblement et Severus vit la colère traverser son visage, avant qu'il ne concède sa défaite, tête basse.

« C'est entendu. »

« Messieurs, peut-être devrions nous rejoindre le Grand Hall avant que l'on ne lance une expédition à notre recherche, » suggéra le directeur.

Pendant un instant, les deux pères se regardèrent en silence avant de se mettre en route. Mais Severus n'eut pas besoin de Legilimens pour savoir que Lupin, tout optimiste Gryffondor qu'il était, ruminait des pensées bien plus noires que les siennes.

Méditant sur l'étrangeté du destin, Snape se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

* * *

**_Toutes mes excuses pour la lenteur de publication de ce chapitre, j'espère etre bien plus rapide pour le prochain qui est déja bien entamé! Merci à Quidam pour la beta :-)_**

**_Rien à voir, mais s'il se trouve y avoir parmis vous des ophtalmologistes, j'aurais sérieusement besoin de conseil après m'être blessée à l'oeil... je sors des urgences mais j'ai des doutes..._**

**_Et par ailleurs, si certains lecteurs se trouvent en Calédonie du 15 juillet au 12 aout, je serai ravie d'aller prendre un verre avec vous!_**

**_Merci à tous pour votre patience et vos adorables reviews !_**

**_A bientot !_**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chap 47- Lendemains de fête**

Ce fut à regret et non sans une certaine appréhension que Severus laissa Harry regagner la tour de Gryffondor une fois le repas de fête fini. Bien sûr, il était difficilement envisageable d'enfermer le garçon dans les donjons jusqu'au prochain millénaire, mais… l'idée était tentante. Harry, toutefois, semblait bien moins traumatisé par les évènements de la matinée qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Bien moins que lui-même, souffla une petite voix à Severus…

Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, l'adolescent ne pouvait-il donc faire un pas sans qu'une calamité ne lui tombe dessus ? S'il avait pu arriver ne serait-ce que quelques secondes auparavant, le fils de Lupin ne serait maintenant plus qu'un douloureux souvenir dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas parti à des kilomètres, il ne se trouvait qu'à la tour des Gryffondors, prétendument bien gardée par le directeur, McGonagall et Lupin. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait être sans arrêt derrière le garçon. Il savait tout cela, mais alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau derrière lui, Severus sentit la boule qui s'était installée dans son estomac doubler de taille.

Agacé, il alluma le feu sous un chaudron. Et pourquoi devrait-il se sentir mal à l'aise ? Harry était bien protégé, et il avait prouvé pas plus tôt que ce matin qu'il était tout à fait capable de l'appeler en cas de besoin. La solitude ? songea-t-il. Non, il avait chéri ce silence et ce calme pendant des années avant qu'un certain chat noir ne vienne bouleverser sa vie.

Et puis, c'était Poudlard, il était impossible de rester plus de quelques heures sans être dérangé pour quelque raison stupide et irritante. Comme pour lui donner raison, des flammes vertes jaillirent

dans la cheminée, demandant l'accès à la voie de cheminette.

Harry, déjà ? Non, improbable. Dumbledore ? Le ministère ? Sentant son pouls s'accélérer légèrement, Snape autorisa l'accès à son bureau, et un buste imposant se dessina aussitôt dans les flammes.

« Snape, faut qu'on parle. »

Cette fois, Severus ne retint pas son grognement. Pas Maugrey, pas déjà ! Une rencontre par jour avec l'individu lui suffisait amplement. Mais dans le contexte, évidemment, il n'avait guère le choix…

« Entrez. »

L'auror pénétra dans le bureau, sa jambe de bois claquant sur les pavés. Sans attendre d'y être invité, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec un grognement.

« Faites comme chez vous, » ironisa Snape.

« Ouais. Sers-moi donc un whisky, » répondit Maugrey, guère perturbé par le ton de son hôte.

Severus siffla entre ses dents, mais s'exécuta avant de prendre place dans son propre fauteuil.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, » fit-il remarquer sans chercher à masquer son déplaisir.

« Pas de temps à perdre, » rétorqua l'auror. « Y'a du grabuge au Ministère. Je leur ai donné la pensine avec les souvenirs de Potter, et ça a mis le feu aux poudres dans la tanière… Malfoy est sur la sellette, je ne donne pas cher de sa tête. Personne pour le protéger, avec ce genre d'images ! Il est en bonne route pour Azkaban, si tu veux mon avis. Mais Scrimgeour, c'est une autre histoire. Ce crétin veut du pouvoir, de l'influence, et il n'est pas content du tout. A choisir, je crois que je préférais Fudge. Rien dans le ventre, mais moins coriace… bah, peu importe. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. »

Un peu perturbé par cette familiarité inhabituelle de la part de Maugrey, Snape n'en buvait pas moins ses paroles. Malfoy hors jeu, enfin ! Une petite visite à Azkaban pourrait régler bien des problèmes, s'il parvenait à le faire discrètement…

« Hum. Mais le dernier mot a été pour Amelia Bones, semble-t-il, » répondit-il.

« Admirable bonne femme, celle-là ! » rugit Maugrey en se tapant la cuisse. « Ouais, sacrée sorcière. Elle a sorti ses textes et ouvert sa grande bouche, et elle a réglé son affaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lancer un avada kedavra. Bon, affaire réglée pour ça. »

« Vos félicitations me touchent, » fit Snape en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

« Des félicitations, hein ? » ricana Maugrey. « Ouais. Peut-être bien. J'ai bien regardé tous les souvenirs de Potter, depuis l'enlèvement jusqu'à son sauvetage. Ça aurait pu être mieux, Snape, ça a trainé en longueur bien plus que nécessaire ! Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était acceptable. J'aurais probablement fait mieux lors de l'affrontement avec la meute de mangemorts, mais acceptable. »

« Mieux, hum ? » ricana Severus. « Je vous imagine très bien en train de claudiquer au milieu des tombes avec votre jambe folle et votre légendaire souplesse. Vous auriez certainement été d'une efficacité redoutable. »

« Une jambe n'est rien, ce sont les pouvoirs qui importent ! » rugit l'auror.

« J'ai ramené votre précieux Potter en un seul morceau, cessez donc de vous plaindre ! »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce serait plutôt ton précieux Potter… mais je ne me plains pas. Ce que je n'ai pas trouvé, en revanche, c'est l'origine de cette nouvelle Marque, » fit Maugrey en plissant les yeux.

« C'est arrivé après. Bien après, » fit Snape en évitant son regard.

« Avant ou après la magie sacrificielle ? »

« Après, » grogna Severus entre ses dents.

« Tu es dans un sale pétrin, Snape, » fit remarquer Maugrey.

« Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur… mais Harry n'a pas encore compris, et il ne doit pas l'apprendre maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ait réussi à regagner un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. »

« Hum. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, hein ? Mais je suis assez d'accord sur ce dernier point. Va falloir y travailler. Vite. Il faut que le gamin soit opérationnel dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Opérationnel ? » fit Snape. « Vous réalisez que c'est d'Harry dont il s'agit ? Un adolescent de seize ans, pas un auror en formation ! »

« Quelle différence ? Il a une mission à accomplir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre. Et avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il a toutes les chances… s'il est bien entraîné. »

« Je l'entrainerai, » confirma Severus, « mais à survivre avant tout. Il a besoin de temps pour être prêt. Ses pouvoirs sont considérables, mais son esprit et son corps sont ceux d'un garçon encore immature. Une victoire sur Voldemort maintenant serait un pur coup de chance. C'est un risque que je ne prendrai pas. »

« Comme si tu avais le choix, » grogna Maugrey. « Et la Marque ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à faire, » soupira Snape. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. »

« Par la gale de Merlin, Snape ! Secoue-toi, espèce d'abruti dégénéré ! Où, quand, comment ? Est-ce que ce truc peut marcher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, » siffla Severus entre ses dents, « c'est un concours de circonstances qui ne fonctionnera avec personne d'autre, à moins que vous ne connaissiez d'autres mangemorts qui soient fidèles à Potter et que le garçon souhaite arracher aux griffes de Voldemort ! Je ne sais même pas quelles forces sont entrées en jeu, quel type de magie a été déployée, et aucun de nous deux n'a été conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne vous servira à rien. »

« Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien, hein ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu au cimetière pour aider à délivrer le garçon, ni au Manoir quand nous étions assaillis, ni d'ailleurs à aucun moment où vous auriez pu être d'une utilité quelconque en dehors de ce matin. Epargnez-moi donc vos sarcasmes. »

L'œil de Maugrey brilla pendant un instant, mais sa réplique fut avalée avec une gorgée de whisky.

« Ça va, Snape, » fit-il en posant ses pieds sur la table. « J'admets que je me suis trompé. Tu es bien dans notre camp. Et la magie sacrificielle, je respecte ça, même si c'est un truc de fille. Mais la Marque, bon sang… il faut en savoir plus ! Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? »

« Comme l'ancienne, mais accordée aux pouvoirs d'Harry. Ce sale gamin a réussi à me faire transplaner de force à l'intérieur de Poudlard simplement parce qu'il voulait que je sois là, sans même en être conscient… » grogna Severus. En dépit de l'inimité qu'il portait à l'auror, il devait admettre que c'était un soulagement de pouvoir enfin parler de cela avec quelqu'un de compétent. Les questions n'avaient cessé de tourner dans sa tête depuis que la Marque avait changé, et les remarques bienveillantes de Dumbledore n'avaient guère aidé.

« Transplaner à Poudlard, rien que ça ? » fit Maugrey d'un air songeur. « Et tu dis que Potter ne se doute de rien ? »

« Pour l'instant, non. Il était trop occupé par tout le reste. Mais il finira forcément par se rendre compte de quelque chose, » fit Severus en se massant machinalement le bras.

Maugrey le regarda faire un instant avant de poser son verre.

« Montre. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'offusqua Snape.

« La Marque. Montre. »

« Et à quoi sert cet abominable œil magique s'il… » mais Severus fut interrompu par ce même œil qui le fixait d'un air perçant. Renonçant à protester, il remonta sa manche.

Pour une fois, ce geste ne lui inspira pas le dégout habituel. La Marque des Ténèbres était infamante, oui, mais celle-là…

Maugrey, qui s'était penché pour la voir, laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Eh bien, Snape, on dirait que tu l'as eu, ta rédemption, pour finir… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela, » fit Severus entre ses dents.

« Hum. Et pourtant… je me demande ce que Lily en aurait pensé. »

L'attaque toucha juste et Snape tressaillit, dirigeant son regard vers le mur opposé.

« Si Lily avait pu penser quelque chose de tout cela, le problème ne se poserait pas. Laissez donc les morts là où ils sont. »

« Ouais, sauf que les morts en question sont partout sauf là où ils sont censés être… est-ce que tu les as invoqués, Snape ? »

« Mais bien sûr, » ironisa Severus, « entre deux potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller déterrer des ossements pour demander à des fantômes de m'escorter ! Soyez raisonnable deux minutes. »

« Ouais, mais alors qui ? Ça fait beaucoup trop d'inconnues dans cette histoire, » grogna Maugrey. « D'abord, cette histoire d'animagus, et comment ce fichu chat a pu atterrir chez toi ! Albus peut dire ce qu'il voudra, ce n'est pas clair. Et puis ces fantômes, cette marque, ces bon sang de pouvoirs… ça va s'arrêter où, Snape ? »

Severus se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau.

« Je ne pense plus que nous reverrons les… fantômes, ou quoiqu'ils soient. Du moins, je l'espère. Tout est lié depuis le début, rien n'est si mystérieux qu'il y parait, mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces ni mes pouvoirs, mais je sens les progrès chaque jour, ce qui signifie que Voldemort les sent aussi… j'ignore combien de temps s'écoulera avant qu'il ne tente une attaque, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sur Harry. »

« Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire que ses sbires se débrouillent bien sans leur maître. Merlin, j'ai presque eu pitié de Malfoy quand ils l'ont ramené au Ministère, le pauvre type avait des plaques rouges sur le visage à force de s'énerver. Quant à l'espèce de loup au rabais, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit fait attraper aussi vite. Cette bestiole a terrorisé la région pendant des mois, et il suffit qu'il vienne faire un tour à Poudlard pour que l'affaire soit réglée… ouais, le vieux Tom ne va pas être ravi. Il avait l'air plutôt content de son nouveau toutou. Et maintenant voilà ses deux bras droits au trou… »

« A moins que Loki ne soit précisément là où il veuille être, à savoir à portée d'Harry… »

« Sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Rudement mauvaise idée. »

« Vraiment ? Avec l'aide de ces imbéciles qui hantent le château, à commencer par Remus Lupin, l'animal a bien failli tuer le garçon il y a moins d'une heure. Albus est complètement insensé de le garder ici ! »

« Lupin ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Le père du loup en question. Surprise, surprise. Eh oui, même les loups-garous se reproduisent… »

« Je suis déjà au courant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les abrutis ! En voilà un qui va faire un fameux espion ; Merlin, je pensais qu'on ne pourrait pas tomber sur pire que toi, mais à la réflexion… »

« Un espion, lui ? » ricana Severus. « J'avais oublié ce détail… Albus ne peut pas être sérieux, il n'est même pas capable de soutirer des informations à son propre fils ! »

« Encore plus crétin et manchot que toi, et pourtant je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse tomber plus bas, » renchérit Maugrey.

« Quand vous en aurez fini avec les insultes… » s'écria Snape à bout de patience

« J'insulte seulement les gens que j'aime bien. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis étonné que vous ne m'ayez pas encore demandé en mariage ! »

« Question de coupe de cheveux. Tu devrais travailler ça. »

« Ça suffit ! Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire, rentrez donc dans votre tanière et laissez les gens travailler en paix ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail en retard comme cela sans rajouter un auror paranoïaque et inquisiteur par-dessus le marché ! »

« On a encore du travail, Snape, » soupira Maugrey. « La Marque. Il me faut plus d'informations. Cette forme d'éclair, d'où vient-elle ? »

« Comment voulez vous que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas été choisir le motif sur catalogue, si c'est ce que vous entendez ! Elle… a commencé à changer quand Harry est venu me sortir d'une sorte de coma induit par Voldemort. Elle n'a cessé d'évoluer depuis pour prendre cette forme… assez caractéristique. J'ai cherché dans les livres à ma disposition, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de quoique ce soit dans le genre. »

« Je vais mettre Tonks sur l'affaire, » répondit Maugrey. « Et je vais l'envoyer trainer un peu par ici pour garder un œil sur ce Loki. »

« Bonne idée, » acquiesça Snape. « Harry a accepté de dormir dans mes quartiers, ce qui réduira d'autant les risques. »

« Et cette protection, comment elle marche ? »

« Elle se déclenche en ma présence, ou dans les murs du Manoir. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense… pour ne pas prendre de risque, je limiterais la surface concernée à mon laboratoire au sous-sol. J'ignore comment elle agira ici, à Poudlard, » expliqua Snape.

« Pas parfait, donc… il faudra tester. » murmura Maugrey. « Mais elle n'agit pas qu'avec Voldemort, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Au moment où j'ai jeté le sort, je ne pensais pas à Voldemort en particulier mais à tout ce qui pourrait venir blesser Harry. Il peut certainement se blesser en se coupant avec un couteau, mais personne ne pourra lui jeter de sort ou s'en prendre physiquement à lui avec une mauvaise intention. Du moins, pas en ma présence. »

« Intéressant… un peu restreint, mais intéressant. Peut-être que si tu étais mort, ça aurait marché tout le temps. »

« C'est possible, mais il est un peu tard pour le vérifier, » fit sèchement Snape.

« Ouais. De toute façon, tu es plus utile vivant pour l'instant, » admit l'auror. « Tu as de beaux jours devant toi, mais quelque chose me dit que le gamin n'a pas fini de t'en faire baver. Pas le plus simple du lot, non. Et quitte à te trouver un héritier, tu aurais pu en choisir un à Serpentard. »

« On ne choisit pas les chats, ce sont eux qui choisissent, » répondit simplement Severus. « Prévenez-moi si vos recherches aboutissent, je risque de ne guère avoir le temps d'en faire moi-même prochainement. Je présume qu'Albus est sur l'affaire, cependant. »

« Mouais. Je préfère que la petite Tonks s'y colle. Dumbledore est bien trop à côté de ses bottes à mon goût ces derniers temps. Qui est au courant, pour la Marque ? »

« Dumbledore et vous, à présent. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous demande de ne pas l'ébruiter ? »

« L'Ordre devra être tenu au courant, » objecta Maugrey. « C'est une information essentielle. »

« Beaucoup trop de personnes, trop de possibilités. Tout cela se saura bien trop tôt. C'est non. »

« Les membres de l'Ordre sont loyaux et sûr, Snape ! »

« Je regrette, mais pour l'instant ces gens ne m'ont donné aucune raison de leur faire confiance. Tenez votre langue, ou je ne coopère plus avec vous, » rétorqua Severus.

Maugrey plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontent, mais ne répliqua pas.

« Je suis bien trop laxiste avec toi, Snape. Profite de ton statut de héros, ça ne durera pas. »

« Si seulement, » grogna Severus.

« Et Voldemort ? Il est au courant, lui ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne t'attends pas à ce que la nouvelle reste secrète. »

« Je l'ignore, mais je doute qu'il ait pris l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il doit penser que je le tiens à distance grâce à mes potions… il finira forcément par comprendre, mais le plus tard sera le mieux, » soupira Snape.

« Ouais, un problème à la fois… » fit Maugrey en se levant. « Bon. Je retourne au Ministère, fin de la petite récréation. Je te tiens au courant si j'apprends quelque chose d'intéressant. Fais pareil de ton côté. Compris ? »

Snape secoua la tête, perplexe, mais acquiesça finalement, sous l'œil perçant de l'auror.

« Snape, les choses ont changé, » fit finalement celui-ci. « C'était bien beau de jouer les chauves souris aigries et solitaires quand tu étais agent double, mais à présent c'est de Potter qu'il s'agit, et Potter a besoin de tout le monde. Tu es peut-être son père, mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable du gamin. On gagnera cette guerre tous ensemble ou pas du tout. Plus tôt tu te mettras ça dans le crâne, mieux ça vaudra. »

Et sans attendre de protestation, Maugrey tourna les talons et laissa la cheminée l'engloutir.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, c'était un chat très satisfait qui sautait de fauteuil en fauteuil, sous les rires et les applaudissements des ses camarades. La continuation de la fête, orchestrée par le cercle fidèle de l'Armée de Dumbledore, avait permis à Harry de remercier chacun tout en officialisant auprès de tous sa nouvelle forme féline. La plupart des élèves s'étaient montrés particulièrement intéressés, et plus particulièrement les filles, que Ginny et Hermione durent retenir de venir caresser le 'mignon petit chaton'.

La curiosité, cependant, était rapidement retombée, et la plupart des élèves s'étaient poliment excusés, préférant profiter à leur manière de la journée de congé.

Quand la soirée arriva, il ne restait plus dans la salle commune que Ron, Hermione, Ginny Neville et Luna, qui s'était invitée sans gêne dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Cette dernière racontait avec enthousiasme ses vacances avec son père, passées à traquer un mystérieux Artagul de Mongolie, quand Harry sentit quelqu'un lui taper maladroitement sur l'épaule.

Surpris, il se retourna pour faire face à Remus, le visage empourpré et visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Pourrais-je te parler un instant ? » demanda le professeur.

Harry acquiesça, faisant signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui. Posant une main sur son épaule, Remus l'entraina vers son bureau, à quelques pas de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le geste n'avait rien de déplacé, mais Harry se surpris néanmoins à tenter d'échapper à la main de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Remus qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer…

« Installe-toi, je t'en prie, » fit le professeur en désignant un fauteuil. « Nous… n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler, aujourd'hui, mais je tenais à te dire que je suis particulièrement heureux pour toi, Harry. Vraiment très heureux. »

« Je… merci, » répondit le garçon, décontenancé par le regard fuyant de Remus. « Je suis désolé pour Loki. Ça aurait pu se passer mieux… »

« Oui, certainement, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, » soupira le loup garou. « C'est à moi de m'excuser, une fois de plus. Tout cela aurait pu finir tragiquement. Je comprendrais que tu préfères que je ne reste pas à Poudlard. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas… je comprends. On fait tous des bêtises. Loki a l'air de, hum… m'en vouloir, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, hélas, » fit Lupin en pinçant les lèvres. « Il ne t'en veut pas, Harry, non… il est juste… il n'a pas les idées très claires. Et je ne les avais pas non plus, de toute évidence. »

Non, songea Harry, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire… et soudain, tout lui apparût clairement. Remus n'avait pas eu les idées claires ce matin parce qu'il avait bu, et il ne les avait pas à présent pour la même raison !

« Vous… tu te sens bien, Remus ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on discute une autre fois ? »

« Je te remercie, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas pu ce matin te féliciter comme il convenait, les choses ont été un peu… précipitées. »

« A ce sujet, » interrompit Harry, « je te remercie pour ton témoignage, pour l'adoption. Merci beaucoup. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. »

« Je dois me faire à l'idée que c'est ce qui te rend heureux, ce que tu veux, » acquiesça Remus. « Mais c'est si difficile d'oublier à quel point tu étais heureux avec tes parents, à quel point ils t'aimaient… »

« Ils auraient voulu ça, Remus, » fit doucement le garçon.

« Sans doute, oui. Ils auraient voulu ton bonheur, c'est certain. Et il semblerait que Severus soit la personne appropriée. C'est pour cela que je suis certain qu'il comprendra… »

Lupin eut un geste incertain vers la poche de sa robe élimée et en retira finalement un petit paquet oblong.

« Ce matin, à la fête, je n'avais rien à t'offrir, j'en suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, » protesta Harry. Il n'avait pas même remarqué l'absence de cadeau de Remus. « Tout est arrivé tellement rapidement, et je ne savais même pas qu'il était de coutume de faire ce genre de présents… c'est inutile, vraiment. Nous n'avons besoin de rien. »

« Peut-être, mais je pense que tu seras quand même content d'avoir ceci, » répondit Remus sans se résoudre à se séparer de l'objet. « Ce devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, en réalité, mais ni moi ni Tonks n'avons pu te le remettre à temps… c'est un peu… inhabituel en matière de présent d'adoption. Je ne pouvais guère te l'offrir en public. Mais cela te revient de droit, bien entendu. »

Comme à contrecœur, il tendit enfin le paquet à Harry qui s'en saisit avec précaution.

Sa curiosité éveillée, il déballa avec soin le papier pour révéler une baguette au manche poli et à l'aspect usagé. Elle avait de toute évidence servi, restait à savoir…

« A qui appartient-elle ? »

« Appartenait. C'était celle de ton père, Harry. De James, » répondit Remus avec émotion. « Je l'ai retrouvée, plus tard, dans les décombres… »

Incapable de dire un mot, Harry fixait la baguette, comme hypnotisé. La baguette de James, celle avec laquelle il avait essayé de le défendre contre Voldemort… mais les paroles de Snape lui revinrent en mémoire. Non, James n'avait pas sa baguette, ce soir là…

« Où… où l'as-tu trouvée ? » croassa-t-il.

« A Godric's Hollow, dans les ruines de la maison de tes parents, » fit doucement Remus. « J'aurais du te la remettre bien plus tôt, je n'ai simplement pas eu le courage de m'en défaire, jusqu'à présent… »

« Je comprends, » fit Harry, se remettant doucement du choc. « Merci beaucoup, Remus. J'en prendrai grand soin, je te le promets. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je te l'ai donnée, en réalité, » reprit le professeur d'une voix fatiguée. « C'est un fait prouvé que les enfants ont un lien privilégié avec la baguette de leurs parents. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que si tu venais à perdre ta baguette, celle-ci serait sans doute celle qui te conviendrait le mieux. J'ignore ce qu'est devenue celle de Lily. »

« Ça explique pourquoi la baguette de Severus marche si bien avec moi, alors, » réalisa soudain Harry. « Elle m'a même mieux servi que ma propre baguette, pendant cet orage, au Manoir. »

« Pardon ? » fit Remus, le regard soudain hagard.

« La baguette de Severus. Je m'en suis servi plusieurs fois et elle m'a parue parfaite. Vraiment puissante… »

« Tu dois te tromper. Il s'agissait d'une autre baguette, » contra Lupin en secouant la tête.

« Non, vraiment. C'était celle de Snape, » assura Harry. Puis secouant la tête, déçu, « Je croyais que tu acceptais l'adoption, Remus… c'était avant, mais ça revient au même, tout n'est pas venu d'un seul coup, tu réalises… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, il ne s'agit pas de cela, » gronda Lupin d'une voix rauque. « Les baguettes des Mangemorts ont des protections particulières. Toutes. Elles sont charmées pour ne répondre qu'à leur propriétaire… ou à Voldemort. De manière plus générale, à ceux qui portent la Marque, mais je sais que celle de Severus est particulièrement vicieuse… »

Puis, comme pris d'une soudaine frénésie, il bondit sur Harry pour retrousser sa manche.

« Merlin soit loué, » soupira-t-il en le relâchant. « Tu n'as rien. Je suis désolé, Harry, je devais vérifier… »

Stupéfait, le garçon avait bondi hors d'atteinte et fixait à présent le professeur d'un air trahi.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, » cracha-t-il. « Tu es complètement ivre… »

Le visage du professeur pâlit légèrement sous l'attaque, mais il ne chercha pas à nier. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit une potion d'un tiroir et l'avala d'une traite.

« Potion de sobriété, » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai probablement un peu abusé des circonstances aujourd'hui. Mais Harry, cela ne change rien. Tu n'as en aucun cas pu te servir de la baguette de Severus. Une fois, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, une dispute a éclaté entre Maugrey et lui… il a fallu les désarmer, tous les deux. Fletcher a été assez stupide pour tenter de ramasser la baguette de Severus pour la lui rendre ; il a fallut plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de son bras. Il n'a même pas tenté de s'en servir, Harry, simplement de la toucher… »

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit Harry en secouant la tête, « mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la baguette de Severus dont je me suis servi. La première fois, il était inconscient, et j'ignorais où était la mienne… j'ai pu lancer des patronus, pendant des heures. La seconde fois, c'est Snape qui me l'a donnée, parce que je n'arrivais pas à en produire avec la mienne… c'était pendant l'orage… et ça a fonctionné tout de suite, avec la sienne. Une longue baguette, noire, plus fine que la mienne, » précisa-t-il.

Remus, malgré sa potion, avait toujours le regard vide, constata Harry. Et plus encore après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« C'est… très délicat, Harry, » fit-il enfin. « J'ignore au juste ce que cela signifie, mais je pense que tu devrais le lui demander. »

« Il a peut être simplement réglé sa baguette pour que je puisse m'en servir, » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Certains de ces sorts sont posés par Voldemort lui-même. » Puis, semblant sortir de sa transe, Lupin s'efforça de plaquer un sourire sur son visage. « Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry, cela signifie que tu as une possibilité supplémentaire en cas de problème. Garde néanmoins celle de James en sécurité, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« Bien entendu, merci beaucoup, Remus. C'est un très beau cadeau, » fit chaleureusement Harry. « Je vais la montrer à Severus, il est temps que je redescendes. Au fait… comment va Loki ? »

« Oh, il pourrait aller mieux, mais il est sous contrôle à présent et… en bonne santé. »

« Il est de retour au dessus du bureau de Dumbledore ? » grimaça Harry

« Non. Non. C'est… Hagrid qui a pris les choses en main pour l'instant, » admit Remus.

« Oh. Je suis désolé, » offrit Harry, sachant combien le professeur devait en être blessé. « Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, vous avez juste besoin de temps. »

« Severus et toi n'avez guère eu de temps pour vous adapter, pourtant… »

« C'est parce qu'on est les meilleurs, » fit le garçon avec un large sourire. « On a passé tellement de temps à se détester avant ça que je crois qu'on a fait notre quota à vie, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Probablement, » répondit Remus avec un pauvre sourire. « Je ferais mieux de t'accompagner si tu veux redescendre. Loki a beau ne pas être en liberté, je serai plus rassuré. »

« Et Severus aussi. Je veux bien, merci. »

Tous deux se mirent en route en silence, après un rapide détour par la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne restait plus de la fête que quelques décorations et friandises trainant sur les tables, et le spectacle laissa un arrière gout étrange à Harry. On était bien loin des fêtes après un match de Quidditch… il n'en demandait pas tant, bien évidemment, et l'idée de ces célébrations l'avait vaguement gêné, mais à voir comment ses camarades étaient rapidement passés à autre chose, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas surestimé la tolérance de sa maison. Personne ne lui avait rien reproché, bien sûr, mais…

Secouant la tête, il abandonna Ron, Hermione et leurs amis et s'éloigna vers les donjons, un léger pincement au cœur.

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi, de reprendre les cours ? » demanda Harry à Remus tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait que quelques interventions, en réalité, » répondit le professeur. « Loki m'a beaucoup accaparé ces derniers temps. Je pensais reprendre à plein temps en même temps que Severus. »

« Bientôt, donc. Pas trop angoissé ? »

Remus sourit.

« Je te dirai cela après ma première journée de cours. »

« Tout le monde va être content de te retrouver, » le rassura Harry. « Les élèves t'ont beaucoup regretté après ton départ. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien de la part de Severus d'avoir fait ça. »

« Beaucoup d'élèves n'apprécieront toujours pas le fait que je sois un loup-garou, malgré tout ce qu'Albus a pu dire. Mais avec la plupart des enfants de mangemorts partis, je suppose que les difficultés seront moindres. »

« Cette année promet d'être bizarre… au fait, tu as vraiment l'intention de montrer Loki en cours ? »

« Probablement pas tout de suite, non, mais quand il sera plus habitué à nous et à cet endroit… qui sait, » répondit Remus.

« Mais ce ne serait pas un peu… étrange ? » insista Harry. « Je veux dire, c'est ton fils, et… »

Gêné, il s'interrompit.

« Nous verrons. Et toi, n'appréhendes-tu pas le retour des cours de potions ? » esquiva Remus.

« Si, » admit Harry. « Mais Severus a promis d'être différent… on verra, je suppose. »

Lupin sourit à nouveau, et tous deux poursuivirent le chemin en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Snape.

« Je te laisse ici, bonne nuit. Et Harry, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu avais besoin de quoique ce soit… »

« Entendu, » fit le garçon tout en poussant la porte. « A demain. »

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le fond du donjon semblait aujourd'hui aussi accueillant que la tour de Gryffondor. C'était… la maison, tout simplement.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le salon où Severus avait allumé un feu et lisait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Ce fut Shadow qui sauta sur ses genoux d'un bond souple.

« Te voilà, chat de gouttière, » grommela Snape. « Tu n'es pas rentré tard. Tu arrives parfois à écouter ce que l'on te dit, après tout. »

La main du sorcier était automatiquement venue caresser la fourrure du chat qui se pelotonna en ronronnant.

« J'ai laissé les cadeaux qui pouvaient t'intéresser dans ta chambre, » continua Severus. « Tu y trouveras aussi une copie de l'acte officiel d'adoption. »

Et le panier d'Hagrid, réalisa Shadow, se trouvait juste à côté de la cheminée, hors du passage de la voie de cheminette, parfait pour un bon somme.

Parfait. Tout était parfait. Vaincu par la fatigue de la journée, il se laissa peu à peu envahir par le sommeil et s'assoupit, bercé par la respiration calme de Severus.

Ce fut la subite tension dans le corps de l'Homme en Noir, de même que des bruits de pas précipités, qui sortirent Shadow du sommeil. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans leurs appartements, constata-t-il, et Severus ne s'était pas levé pour accueillir cette personne à la porte…

Il leva la tête et retint de justesse un feulement furieux. Malfoy ! Se glissant aussitôt à terre, il fila se cacher discrètement dans un recoin de la cheminée.

« Draco, » fit froidement Snape qui s'était enfin levé, « que me vaut cette visite tardive ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper. »

« Je n'ai pas frappé, » répondit le garçon avec hauteur. « Je suis le bienvenu ici, non ? Il le faut bien… je… je dois te parler. C'est important. »

« Je t'écoute, » fit Severus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Père a été arrêté, » lacha Draco d'une voix étranglée.

Le visage de Snape se détendit quelque peu, et il fit un geste vers un fauteuil.

« Assieds-toi. Je regrette, Draco, mais tu devais te douter que cela finirait ainsi. Cette attaque, ce matin, était vraiment la dernière goutte. C'était stupide et très malvenu. Lucius était déjà dans une situation assez précaire. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, il n'a plus aucun appui au Ministère, à présent… ils parlent de confisquer le Manoir, de lui faire recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs ! Je ne voulais pas cela, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du me dresser contre lui, il m'avait bien prévenu… »

« Draco, » interrompit Severus, « tu as fait ce qui était juste. J'ai été très fier de toi aujourd'hui. »

Dans sa cachette, Shadow sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

« Je sais combien il est difficile de prendre les bonnes décisions, quand tout semble contre toi. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était très courageux, et fait de toi une personne digne de respect. Soutenir ton père n'aurait mené qu'à ta perte, et Lucius aurait du le savoir. »

Harry vit Draco avaler difficilement sa salive, l'air passablement moins morose.

« Severus, j'ai la Marque, tu le sais… je ne peux pas… comment fais-tu ? Je la sens sans arrêt ! Il est furieux contre moi, il veut que je revienne, il veut me punir ! »

« Je te donnerai des potions, » fit doucement Severus. « Cela ne suffira pas à faire disparaître totalement la sensation, mais elles l'apaiseront. Ce n'est pas une fatalité. »

« Alors tu devras aussi me fournir des potions de sommeil sans rêve, et des calmants, » continua Draco. « Et quelque chose pour le mal d'estomac. »

Et pourquoi pas un massage des pieds ? songea Shadow, dont l'agacement grandissait de minute en minute.

« Pour le dernier point, tu devras voir avec Mme Pomfrey. Mais tout ira bien, Draco. Ou tout du moins, mieux. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, » fit Draco en tirant nerveusement sur sa robe. « Père était furieux, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, il veut me renier ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me laissera jamais tranquille ! »

« Lucius se calmera rapidement. Narcissa saura le convaincre. Ton père t'aime, Draco, en dépit de ses sautes d'humeur. »

« Oh oui, vraiment ? » ricana le garçon. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je reçu cela ? »

Il saisit un parchemin dans sa robe et le tendit à Severus d'une main tremblante.

Le professeur le prit et le lu, son visage s'assombrissant au fil de sa lecture.

« C'est un papier officiel, » coassa Draco, appuyant son front sur ses paumes. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel air de désespoir sur ce visage, pas même ce jour-là, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

« Quelqu'un a du le forcer à faire cette demande, » fit enfin Snape, mais sa voix trahissait son doute. « Il ne peut déshériter ainsi son fils unique, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Ils ne veulent plus que je fasse partie de leur famille, ils ne verseront plus un sou pour moi, je n'ai plus le droit de revenir au Manoir, et c'est officiel, Severus, c'est officiel ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter, je n'aurais jamais du le décevoir, c'était une erreur, depuis le début ! » cria le garçon, son visage pâle tordu dans un rictus effrayant. Malgré sa colère, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour lui. Perdre sa famille alors qu'on ne s'en souvenait plus était une chose, mais se voir rejeter par elle après toutes ces années…

« Draco, je suis persuadé que tout ceci n'est que passager, mais soit certain que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, » répondit calmement Snape. « Je parlerai à Dumbledore. »

« Je me fiche de Dumbledore ! » cria le jeune homme, sa voix de plus en plus aigue. « Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire ! Tu dois le faire, Severus, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Que tu m'adoptes ! » fit Draco, les mains serrées sur les bras du fauteuil. « Tu as bien adopté ce bon à rien de Gryffondor, Potter… il n'est même pas l'un des nôtres ! Tu dois me prendre aussi, tu me dois bien cela, et ce n'est pas comme lui, nous faisons presque déjà partie de la même famille ! »

Toute compassion quitta Harry à ces mots. Un voile rouge se déposa devant ses yeux, et il entendit son cœur se mettre à battre comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Malfoy… comment osait-il ?

« Draco, tu as perdu tout sens commun, » fit Severus. « C'est complètement absurde. »

« Au contraire ! » s'écria Draco, suppliant. « C'est la seule solution possible, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, pas après ce que j'ai fait, tu as promis de m'aider ! »

« Pas de cette façon, » fit sèchement Snape avant de se reprendre. « Je ne te laisserait pas tomber, Draco, tu en as ma parole. Tu seras en sécurité ici, à Poudlard. Mais ta suggestion est inenvisageable. »

A ces paroles, Shadow regagna suffisamment de contrôle pour pouvoir s'extraire de sa cachette, et se changer à nouveau. L'expression de Malfoy quand il le vit, entre stupeur et haine, mit du baume au cœur d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toi ? » cracha Draco. « Je discute avec Severus, fiches le camp ! »

« J'habite ici, » siffla Harry. « Contrairement à toi. Severus a été clair, retourne dans ton dortoir maintenant ! »

« Ça suffit, » fit Snape d'une voix sèche. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à son fils de rester en arrière. « Draco, je te serais grée à l'avenir de frapper avant d'entrer. Cette familiarité était acceptable tant que j'étais seul à vivre ici, mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Si tu souhaites avoir un entretien privé avec moi, il aura lieu dans mon bureau. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » cracha Draco, « J'ai toujours fait comme cela depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et je devrais changer à cause de ce Gryffondor ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! »

« Parce que ce Gryffondor est mon fils. Fin de la discussion. »

L'air de triomphe qui passa sur le visage d'Harry ne dut pas plaire à Draco, car il reprit de plus belle.

« Non. L'adoption. Je veux que tu m'adoptes aussi. Tu dois le faire ! »

« Je ne dois rien du tout, Draco, » soupira Severus. « C'est hors de question. »

« A cause de lui, c'est ça ? »

« Entre autres, oui, » acquiesça Snape.

« Tu ne l'apprécies que depuis quelques semaines ! Ça n'a aucun sens, tu me connais depuis que je suis petit, c'est moi que tu devrais adopter, pas lui ! »

Harry sentit sa colère, mal contenue, monter encore d'un cran. Un coin de sa conscience réalisa que les fioles de verre, sur la table, s'étaient mises à s'entrechoquer et que les tableaux aux murs se débattaient avec leurs attaches, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention dans la pièce.

« Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, Draco. Tu as une famille, et elle ne tardera pas à venir te réclamer. Ton exil ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Tu… tu n'es qu'un traitre ! » s'écria finalement Malfoy, avec une grimace de dégout. S'en fut trop pour Harry.

« Espèce de sale serpent, » fit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. « Sors d'ici tout de suite, je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton, tu n'as aucun droit d'insulter mon père ! »

« Ton père, » cracha Draco, « tu n'es rien pour lui ! Vous n'avez aucun lien, tu n'es même pas de Serpentard ! Tout cela est une farce et tout le monde le sait, tu t'es retrouvé à la rue et tu avais besoin d'un protecteur, et seul Severus a accepté de te prendre, probablement parce que Dumbledore l'y a forcé ! C'est toi qui n'a aucun droit d'être ici et de lui parler sur ce ton, contente-toi de la charité qu'on te fait, Potter, n'abuses pas de ces privilèges ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! »

Ce n'étaient plus seulement les tableaux et les fioles qui tremblaient à présent, mais également les meubles, et des frissons électriques parcouraient le dos de Severus, en provenance directe de la marque.

Absorbés par leur rivalité, aucun des deux garçons ne s'en était cependant aperçu, et Snape en fut soulagé. Mais il fallait à présent calmer Harry sous peine de voir rapidement les murs s'effondrer…

Une main posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, il s'installa à ses côtés pour faire face à Draco.

« Cela suffit. Draco, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, en privé… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry à ses côté. « Non ! Il n'est pas question qu'il vienne vivre ici ! »

« Non, en effet, » fit Severus d'une voix sèche. « Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu te calmes et que tu me laisses gérer cela. Draco, je comprends que tu sois sous le choc de tous les récents évènements, mais il est plus que temps de te contrôler. Cette attitude est totalement indigne d'un serpentard. Quant à ta vision de l'adoption… elle est on ne peut plus fausse. Harry est à présent mon fils à tous points de vue, que cela te plaise ou non, et j'entends bien qu'il soit traité comme tel par tout le monde, à commencer par ma propre maison ! Il est grand temps de laisser les rivalités de maisons de côté, en particulier pour toi à présent. Je regrette, Draco, mais c'est le genre d'attitude que tu ne peux plus te permettre. Tu auras besoin de tous les alliés… et t'aliéner Harry Potter me semble un très mauvais moyen de commencer. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. A ses côtés, Harry semblait avoir été apaisé par le discours. Draco, en revanche, respirait par saccades et vrillait un regard noir sur le tapis. Les dents serrées, il finit tout de même par acquiescer.

Snape retint un soupir de soulagement. Le côté serpentard de Draco avant enfin refait surface…

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir, » offrit-il. « Retourne dans ton dortoir. Nous reparlerons de ceci à tête reposée. »

Une fois de plus, le garçon acquiesça et dirigea vers Harry son regard perçant, à présent emprunt de doute. Une fragilité que Severus avait rarement vue auparavant sur ce visage… Draco sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, avant de finalement tourner les talons pour sortir des appartements sans un adieu.

Ce fut Harry qui soupira quand la porte se referma.

« Merlin. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… »

« Je sais. Je le déplore, mais il va falloir changer le mot de passe de la porte d'entrée. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui laisser le champ libre, » fit Severus d'un air songeur.

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance non plus, » fit remarquer Harry avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais il est désespéré, et … il reste un serpentard. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. »

« J'ai l'impression que cette journée n'en finira jamais, » soupira Harry. « Tu as été voir tes élèves ? »

« Oui. Slughorn s'en était déjà occupé, mais il est temps que je reprenne les rênes. »

Le garçon grimaça.

« Alors, comment ont-ils réagi ? »

« Ce sont des Serpentards, Harry. Ils n'allaient certainement pas me faire savoir haut et fort leur déplaisir, comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais il est certain que la nouvelle est loin de les combler. Ils s'y feront… une fois de plus, ils n'auront guère le choix. »

Harry sentit l'amertume sous ses mots, et une pointe de culpabilité lui tirailla l'estomac.

« Ce n'est pas idéal, hein ? Que je sois Gryffondor, je veux dire. »

« Non. Mais comme une reconversion me semble impossible… »

« Je peux toujours me teindre les cheveux en vert… »

« Hum, » fit Snape en souriant. « Il me semble que Shadow a déjà commencé à appliquer cette idée. »

Harry grogna, se couvrant le visage des mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonagall ait mis des photos de ça dans l'album ! C'était un accident, un malheureux accident…»

« Horace m'a raconté, oui. »

« Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça revient ! Ron n'a pas ce problème, lui ! »

« J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, » fit Severus. « Rien de prouvé, bien sûr, mais d'après mes observations et ce que m'a expliqué Horace… je te conseillerai, à plus d'un titre, d'éviter l'alcool dans le futur. »

« Oh Merlin. C'est ça ? L'alcool qui… oh. D'accord. »

Snape rit doucement.

« Une telle obéissance de la part d'un adolescent de seize ans, que demander de plus ? La journée a été longue, il est temps d'aller te coucher, Harry. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Sûrement. Je vais m'effondrer à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, de toute façon. La journée n'a pas été longue, elle a été interminable… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce matin encore, ce n'était pas officiel… »

Severus hocha la tête solennellement.

« Il va certainement falloir un certain temps pour réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « Je sais juste que je suis heureux. Et je voulais te dire… juste… merci. »

« Harry… » commença Snape avant de secouer la tête. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ce devrait plutôt être à moi… allons, va te coucher. Assez d'émotions pour la journée. Demain, nous reprenons l'entrainement. »

« D'accord, mais… tu penses que… ce que Malfoy a dit, » tenta d'expliquer le garçon, « au sujet de l'adoption. Tu penses qu'ils ont tous la même opinion ? A serpentard, je veux dire ? »

« Draco est jaloux, Harry, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Les autres auront sûrement été plus objectifs dans leurs déductions. Mais une fois de plus, laisse le temps au temps. Tout le monde en aura besoin, ici. »

« Je suppose, » soupira Harry. « Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Dors bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte. »

« Aucune chance, je vais dormir comme une masse, » bailla le garçon en gagnant sa chambre.

Ce fut avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, satisfait que la journée se termine sans drame, que Severus en fit de même.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à le trouver. En dépit de toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur eux, une longue expérience de ce type de situation lui permettait généralement de s'endormir instantanément. D'un sommeil léger toutefois, un sommeil qui s'interrompait au moindre signal d'alarme de sa conscience…

Et ce ne fut pas un léger signal qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, mais le bruit d'une véritable lutte dans le salon de l'appartement.

Le cœur battant, tous les sens en éveil, il se redressa aussitôt, baguette à la main, se félicitant une fois de plus de dormir habillé. En un clin d'œil, il fut à la porte et se retrouva en plein champ de bataille.

Les objets volaient littéralement à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre les murs, les meubles semblaient glisser sur le sol comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre, et l'éclat de sorts violents traversaient le salon de part en part, sans réel objectif.

Et au milieu de cela, Harry criait, de rage ou de peur, Snape ne parvenait pas à le savoir. Il semblait à la fois insulter quelqu'un et demander grâce, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse.

Merlin, mais qui avait pu lancer cette attaque au milieu de Poudlard ? Voldemort ? Il ne voyait que lui pour produire un tel effet, mais dans l'enceinte du collège, cela paraissait invraisemblable. Loki. Non, il aurait attaqué. Draco ! Draco avait sûrement à nouveau retourné sa veste et fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans l'école d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Mais où ? Il ne voyait aucune silhouette se dessiner en dehors de celle, vague, d'Harry tapi au milieu du salon. Ses tentatives pour arrêter les sorts qui faisaient bouger les objets ayant échoué, Severus se décida à contrecœur à éclairer la pièce. Son sort d'hominium revelio n'avait donné aucun résultat, mais la faiblesse de ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas d'être certain qu'il ait bien fonctionné… tant pis pour l'élément de surprise, mieux valait voir l'ennemi. Harry, quoiqu'il en soit, ne craignait rien en sa présence.

« Lumos ! »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, son expression exaspérée mais nullement effrayée. Il se tenait la jambe à deux mains, remarqua Snape, et il semblait souffrir. Merlin, les protections… elles n'avaient pas fonctionné ! Pourquoi… ?

« Harry ! Où sont ils ? » cria-t-il, cherchant frénétiquement l'origine de l'attaque.

« Qui ça ? » grogna Harry en tentant de se redresser.

« Non, ne bouge pas ! Qui est entré ? Qui a… » mais soudain, la réponse frappa de plein fouet l'esprit de Snape.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, » répondit le garçon. « Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, mais je n'arrive plus à les arrêter ! »

« Ça va, ça va… » évitant les objets volants, peinant à se remettre du choc, Severus parvint jusqu'au centre du salon, où Harry se tenait à cloche pied. « Que s'est-il passé ? » fit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Le garçon tremblait, constata-t-il… de toute évidence, malgré sa façade bravache, Harry s'était également fait peur.

« Rien, j'ai juste voulu aller demander à manger aux elfes, j'ai eu faim, j'ai cherché à atteindre la cheminée mais… cette fichue table basse ! Tu ne pouvais pas la mettre ailleurs ? »

« La… table basse. » Snape secoua la tête tout en passant machinalement sa main dans le dos de l'adolescent. Peu à peu, les meubles cessèrent de valser et les objets se mirent à voler de plus en plus lentement.

« Je me suis cogné dedans, » gémit Harry. « Vraiment fort ! »

« Fais-moi voir ça, » soupira Severus. Et effectivement, le garçon n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié ; un bel hématome se profilait déjà sur le tibia, qui saignait abondamment. En quelques sorts, la question fut réglée et Harry se massa la jambe, soulagé.

« Merlin, » grogna Snape, « ne pouvais-tu pas allumer pour y voir clair, comme toute personne civilisée ? Tu n'as pas une vision de chat sous cette forme ! Il faut choisir ! »

« Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger ! » protesta le garçon. « Et je n'ai pas pensé à y aller en tant que chat, » avoua-t-il d'une voix piteuse.

« Un lumos ne m'aurait probablement pas réveillé, » fit remarquer Severus.

« Mais je l'ai fait ! Mais… trop tard… »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Lumos ! Je l'ai fait ! Mais je me suis cogné, et j'ai eu peur, que ce soit Malfoy ou je ne sais pas quoi, je n'étais pas bien réveillé, j'ai lancé un lumos et… tu te souviens de ce que ça a fait dans la forêt ? »

Snape pâlit. Oh, oui, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette lumière quasiment insoutenable en plus jour…

« Ça m'a fait mal aux yeux, » poursuivit Harry en le voyant acquiescer. « Et ça a fait des choses bizarres au canapé, au passage. Il est un peu… opaque. »

Hagard, Severus dirigea son regard vers le canapé qui se contentait à présent de tournoyer paresseusement sur lui-même. Harry avait raison. Il pouvait distinguer les formes des meubles derrière lui…

« Ce n'est rien, » fit-il d'une voix absente. « Et pour le reste ? »

« Eh bien, hum… je crois que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle, » admit le garçon. « Je n'ai pas lancé d'autre sort, promis, mais tout s'est mis à s'agiter, c'était plutôt bizarre. Ce sont mes pouvoirs, tu crois ? »

« Aucun doute là-dessus, » acquiesça Severus. « Calme-toi, à présent. N'y pense plus. C'est ton anxiété qui provoque cette agitation, plus tôt tu te calmeras, plus tôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

A la surprise du sorcier, le garçon se tourna aussitôt pour enfouir son visage dans ses robes, s'agrippant à lui. Emu, il passa les bras autour de ses épaules, tout en surveillant les objets qui autour d'eux dansaient une étrange sarabande. Une minute plus tard, Harry grogna et tourna la tête.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me changer en chat. »

Snape sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » mentit-il. « Détend-toi simplement. »

Passant la main dans les cheveux du garçon comme il l'aurait fait avec le chat, Severus se mit à fredonner à voix basse. Petit à petit, il sentit Harry se détendre et les tremblements cesser. C'était la fatigue plus qu'autre chose qui avait provoqué cette crise de panique, réalisa-t-il, mais la tension nerveuse de la journée n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

Quand enfin les derniers tableaux cessèrent de bouger et que le salon retrouva son calme, il se pencha doucement vers le garçon qu'il trouva à moitié endormi.

« Tout va bien. Il n'y a plus de danger. »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. La pièce paraissait avoir subi un assaut en règle… il pouvait encore sentir les vagues d'énergie qui avaient parcouru la pièce comme un ouragan, renversant les meubles, projetant les objets dans tous les sens. Il frissonna… et c'était lui qui en était la cause ? Merlin, il était un véritable danger public… il avait simplement voulu se rendre à la cheminée ! Au moins, il n'avait plus faim à présent, la panique lui avait coupé l'appétit. Le sommeil, lui, était revenu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui arriverait si quelque chose dans ce genre arrivait encore… il ne contrôlait rien, absolument rien !

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il pitoyablement.

Severus grogna, mais acquiesça.

« Change-toi en chat. Tu prendras moins de place. »

Ce fut sans même y penser qu'Harry se glissa dans son autre forme avant de bondir dans les bras de Snape, qui se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard pour le désordre qui les entourait.

« Insupportable chat de gouttière, » marmonna celui-ci. « J'espérais avoir encore quelques années avant de devoir te courir après la nuit… »

Shadow se mit à ronronner profondément, les yeux fermés, et sentant que son Homme en Noir s'était étendu sur le lit, tout habillé comme à son habitude, il vint se pelotonner sur sa poitrine, heureux et en sécurité.

Le lendemain, de bonne heure, Snape sentit le léger poids sur la poitrine disparaitre, suivi du bruit mou d'un chat sautant sur le sol. La porte fût ouverte et refermée sans un bruit, et Severus grogna, encore engourdi. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Un Tempus l'informa qu'il n'était encore que cinq heures du matin. Que diable fichait le garçon debout à une heure pareille ?

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Des meubles déplacés, des objets ramassés et reposés… Harry voulait simplement remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon avant son arrivée. Eh bien, grand bien lui fasse. Lui-même n'avait aucune intention de faire du zèle de si bonne heure, et il ne voyait pas de raisons de décourager le garçon. Soupirant de soulagement, il se rendormit aussitôt.

Shadow avait lui passé une nuit des plus paisibles après la longue journée qu'il avait vécu, et il avait dormi d'un sommeil tellement profond qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé. Son instinct de chat lui avait indiqué que le matin était arrivé, et malgré l'heure matinale, il avait décidé de quitter le nid douillet pour tenter de réparer du mieux possible le désastre de la veille.

Snape avait été trop fatigué sur le moment pour lui crier dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui… et plus le salon aurait l'air habitable, plus il aurait de chances de survivre à la journée.

L'état de la pièce laissa Harry sous le choc. Et c'était lui, le responsable de ce carnage ? Une carafe en cristal gisait en mille morceaux au pied d'un mur, plusieurs tableaux avaient été éventrés, sans parler des meubles dont certains avaient été amputés d'un pied ou d'un tiroir… on se serait cru au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et il était clair que les objets avaient été les grands perdants de la guerre.

Pas question d'utiliser la magie pour remettre de l'ordre, la sienne était vraiment trop aléatoire… un par un, il s'efforça de remettre les meubles et objets, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, à leurs places. Se sentant de plus en plus piteux au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouveaux désastres, Harry sentit l'inquiétude le gagner.

C'était là une bien mauvaise façon de commencer sa nouvelle vie… et ces nouveaux pouvoirs, pourquoi lui échappaient ils à ce point ? Il avait été fatigué, énervé, surpris, mais jamais encore sa magie ne l'avait trahi de cette façon auparavant. Et si quelqu'un s'était réellement trouvé dans la pièce, Malfoy qui serait revenu parler à Severus ? Il serait un meurtrier, à présent. Il le serait de toute façon un jour, et ces nouveaux pouvoirs allaient sûrement jouer un rôle là dedans…

Vaguement nauséeux devant le spectacle de désolation qu'offrait le salon en dépit de tous ses efforts, Harry se dirigea vers l'inutile cuisine. Au moins, il pouvait préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, lui-même, tenter de maîtriser ses pouvoirs de cette façon… ce serait une façon de commencer à se faire pardonner et de montrer qu'il voulait s'améliorer.

Il plongea la main dans sa robe pour chercher sa baguette, mais le bois qu'il sentit sous ses doigts avait un aspect étrange… surpris, il la sortit et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La baguette de James… de son père. Il l'avait gardée sur lui, hier, il avait oublié d'en parler à Severus. Il tourna le bout de bois entre ses doigts et sentit la légère électricité typique remonter dans sa main. Oui, la baguette le reconnaissait… peut-être même avait il déjà joué avec quand il était petit.

Accablé, il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le comptoir. La baguette était plus courte et plus épaisse que la sienne, et elle portait les signes d'un usage intensif. C'était avec elle que James avait combattu les Mangemorts, et Snape, aussi… c'était elle qui aurait pu le sauver, ce soir là, si seulement il l'avait eue sur lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à caresser la baguette polie par l'usage, la pointant entre ses genoux sur le mur opposé. Et s'il essayait un sort ? Serait elle plus ou moins efficace que la sienne ? Que celle de Severus ?

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière la porte et ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Severus… il avait du voir le carnage du salon et venait le trouver. Il leva un regard coupable vers le sorcier, se préparant au pire.

Mais à peine Snape l'eut-il aperçu, adossé au meuble de cuisine, qu'il s'arrêta net, une expression de pure stupeur sur le visage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry ne comprit pas, puis réalisa soudain la position dans laquelle il se trouvait… assis par terre, échevelé et le visage rougit par sa tentative d'aménagement, et jouant avec un morceau de bois entre ses genoux écartés…

Snape se reprit en une seconde, mais pas assez pour que son air horrifié échappe au garçon. En un bond, il était débout, tenant la baguette du bout des doigts le plus loin possible de lui.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je… tu… oui, j'ai bien compris. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas… » Severus passa une main sur son visage, laissant échappé un grognement. « Je n'ai visiblement pas assez dormi. »

« C'est assez embarrassant, » s'étrangla Harry en tentant de rire, évitant à tout prix le regard de son père qui ne semblait pas plus pressé d'établir un contact visuel.

« Bel euphémisme, » souffla Snape. Puis, apercevant la baguette que le garçon avait jeté sur la table : « Ce… n'est pas la tienne. »

Harry fut tenté de répliquer par un sarcastique 'non, vraiment ?', mais décidant que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non, c'est celle de James. Remus me l'a donnée, hier soir. »

« La baguette de James ? » répéta Severus, visiblement stupéfait.

Vraiment, son père ne devait pas avoir eu son compte de sommeil pour se montrer aussi lent ce matin, décida Harry.

« Oui, » confirma-t-il. « Il l'a trouvé dans les décombres de ma maison. Il a dit qu'elle pourrait me servir, qu'elle serait plus ajustée qu'une autre à mes pouvoirs si je perdais la mienne. »

« Oh. »

Severus sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées, et Harry décida de pousser le sujet.

« Je lui ai dit que ta baguette avait bien marché avec moi. »

Etait-ce une impression, ou Snape avait-il pâli ?

« Qu'en a-t-il pensé ? » fit-il négligemment.

« Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça normal. Il a dit que ta baguette avait des protections particulières. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Severus. « J'ai été surpris la première fois que tu as pu t'en servir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à te la proposer de moi-même… mais cela allait de soi, une fois que j'ai compris. »

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? » demanda Harry, vaguement agacé par les effets de suspense du sorcier.

« Protego. Rien ni personne ne pouvait te faire de mal en ma présence, ni dans ce lieu. Ce qui inclue également ma baguette. »

« Et… ça marche avec toutes les baguettes de Mangemorts ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'essayer. La mienne pourrait avoir une sympathie particulière pour toi que les autres n'auront pas. »

« Oh. Je vois. » Ça semblait logique. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il l'impression très nette que Severus ne lui disait pas toute la vérité ?

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait. La question du salon n'était toujours pas réglée.

« Hum. Désolé pour les meubles… j'ai essayé de remettre les choses en place, mais je crois qu'il faudra quelques sorts… je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit suffisant, en fait, » avoua-t-il. Mais à sa surprise, Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je demanderai à Albus s'il veut bien tenter quelque chose plus tard. Ça n'a pas d'importance. As-tu mangé ? »

« Je… non, j'allais préparer quelque chose, » répondit Harry, pris de court.

« Inutile, tu n'as qu'à demander aux elfes. »

« Je préfère le faire moi-même. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais ? »

Snape sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Ton choix sera le mien. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche. »

« Sans problème. Je vais essayer de ne rien carboniser, » fit Harry en riant.

Severus sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter, tout sourire disparu. Etrangement hésitant, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Au fait, si jamais tu devais… eh bien… faire ce que les jeunes hommes de ton âge font, » commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Préfère la salle de bain à la cuisine. Pour le confort de tout le monde. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit, laissant un Harry au visage empourpré seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

_Encore une fois un grand merci à Quidam qui a beta super rapidement ce chapitre !_

_J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai traduis un nouveau chapitre de Une Année Sans pareille, de Aspen in the sunlight, je ne peux pas mettre de lien ici mais cherchez sur google vous trouverez !_

_Et encore une fois également, un grand merci à toute les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews à Shadow, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur chaque fois que je vous lis. Depuis que j'ai commencé Shadow, il faut bien dire que le contexte autour, boulot et vie, n'a pas été génial, et votre soutient pour cette fic m'a vraiment rendu le sourire!_

_Je pars pour un mois de vacances en NOuvelles Calédonie ( je renouvelle d'ailleurs l'appel à boir eun coup quelque part à Noumea ), donc pas de fic pendant ce temps, mais je tiens à vous dire que si mon avion s'écrase ( oui on sait jamais hein), j'ai envoyé un fichier contenant des indications diverses et... la fin de Shadow détaillée à ma traductrice. Comme ça, si je décide d'aller jouer à Lost en vrai, tout ne sera pas perdu pour les lecteurs! Voyez comme je pense à vous quand même ;-)_


	48. Chapter 48

Chap 48 : Contrôle

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, et les bruits de pas tant attendus résonnèrent. Enfin, après des heures d'attente, elle allait enfin avoir sa chance… tous ses sens en éveil, elle se tapit le long du mur pour mieux voir sa cible.

Le garçon brun se tenait au milieu du couloir, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui avant de se changer en chat. Aucun doute, c'était bien lui… elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il se croyait en sécurité ici, dans le donjon, mais il se trompait… Poudlard tout entier était son territoire, et Potter ne serait nulle part en sécurité. Le chat noir se glissa contre la paroi de pierre et parti à vive allure.

Quelle naïveté… comment pouvait il s'imaginer être en sécurité de cette façon ? Il était lent, maladroit et… seul. Vraiment, c'était une proie trop facile. Jubilant, elle accéléra, réduisant la distance entre eux. Et cet imbécile qui ne l'avait toujours pas repérée… mais il était nerveux à présent, elle pouvait le sentir dans la raideur de ses pattes et sa subite accélération. Stupide créature… pour qui se prenait-il ? Toujours à rôder, marauder, chercher les ennuis… eh bien, il allait les trouver ! Et ce n'était pas sa fuite éperdue vers le dortoir des Gryffondors qui allait sauver Potter… Shadow… peu importait !

Le chat noir avait toutefois une belle accélération, elle devait le lui accorder. Mais qu'importait, il ne connaissait pas les lieux comme elle, et au prochain tournant elle profiterait de cette lacune pour le prendre de cours et mettre un terme à cette chasse qui n'avait que trop duré. Potter lui échappait depuis trop longtemps, mais dans une seconde elle lui couperait la route et sa retraite en même temps, et alors…

« Miss Teigne ! »

Encore raté. Sifflant de frustration, la chatte s'arrêta net, finissant sa course à quelques centimètres des robes ô combien familières de la directrice de maison des Gryffondors. Et à cette voix là, hélas, il n'y avait guère moyen d'échapper, Miss Teigne ne le savait que trop bien…

Derrière les robes rouges, une petite tête noire velue aux yeux verts se risqua à l'observer, le regard plein de confusion et… était-ce un brin de honte ?

Satisfaite pour l'instant de son effet, la vieille chatte tourna le dos et s'en fût dignement, la queue raide et la mine hautaine.

Derrière elle, le jeune chat noir se transforma en adolescent particulièrement indigné.

« Miss Teigne ! JE n'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« Eh bien eh bien, M. Potter, » fit le professeur Mc Gonagall avec un petit rire, « vous seriez vous fait une frayeur ? »

« C'est… je… c'est incroyable, j'aurais du deviner depuis le départ ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est elle, depuis le début, j'en suis sûr ! Depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard, chaque fois que je me baladais, quelque chose me poursuivait ! C'était exactement ce bruit ! »

« Je n'en serais pas étonnée, » acquiesça McGonagall. « Miss Teigne a sa façon bien à elle de marquer son territoire et de montrer qu'elle reste l'autorité suprême en matière de chat dans ce château. Elle accepte mon autorité à contrecoeur, mais elle fait sentir à tous les familiers des élèves qu'ils ne sont que des intrus. C'est une vraie tigresse ! »

« Et elle est rudement efficace, » fit Harry en se rappelant des nombreuses fois où il avait fuit, sans le savoir, sa présence. « Si j'avais su… vous croyiez que… qu'elle se battrait ? Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir lui faire face sous cette forme ! Ce serait un peu ridicule… »

« Oh, elle te donnerait une sévère leçon si cela devait en arriver là, sois en certain. Mais Miss Teigne n'est pas agressive, et les batailles en règles ne sont plus de son âge. Non, elle cherche juste à impressionner, et je dois dire qu'elle y réussi fort bien… contente-toi de te tapir au sol et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle a gagné, c'est tout ce qu'elle désire. »

« Quelle… elle mérite bien son nom ! » fulmina Harry.

Mais sa directrice de maison eut un sourire indulgent.

« Elle a son caractère, oui, mais c'est une brave chatte. Elle ne te veut aucun mal, Harry, bien au contraire. C'est elle qui a prévenu son maître la dernière fois que Loki t'a attaqué. Sans elle, Severus et Rémus n'auraient peut-être pas pu intervenir à temps. »

Ebranlé par la révélation, Harry tenta de se remémorer les occasions où il avait entendu le fauve roder derrière lui…

« En réalité, je crois qu'elle m'a aidé plus d'une fois, » admit il finalement. « Je lui dois probablement une fière chandelle. Je ferai ce que vous m'avez dit, elle le mérite bien. Et elle est chez elle ici… tant qu'elle ne rentre pas dans les quartiers de Snape. »

Cette fois, McGonagall rit franchement.

« J'en doute. Severus et elle ont une longue histoire d'inimité… il se trouve que notre maître des potions a parfois besoin de poil de chat aux heures les plus incongrues. Et le premier chat à sa disposition se trouve alors être Miss Teigne… qui ne se montre absolument pas coopérative ! S'il t'arrive de voir Severus trébucher dans les couloirs, inutile de te demander pourquoi, Miss Teigne n'est jamais loin. »

« Merlin, » fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Du poil de chat ? Je croyais qu'il plaisantait… »

« Oh, Severus ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit de potions. »

« J'espère bien que si, parce qu'il a aussi parlé d'yeux de chat… » grimaça Harry.

« Des yeux, hum ? » fit McGonagall, les yeux pétillants. « Dans ce cas, peut-être vaudrait il mieux que nous révisions quelques techniques de survie, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Vous voulez dire, sous mon autre forme ? »

Le professeur sourit à nouveau, avant de se changer en chat tigré.

« Génial, » fit Harry avec un grand sourire, avant de se transformer à son tour.

Le monde était décidemment bien plus grand et excitant de ce point du vue. Sans compter son odorat décuplé, son ouïe et…

« Shadow ! »

La voix dans sa tête le rappela à l'ordre. En un bond, McGonagall était partie à toute allure dans le couloir, avant de s'engouffrer dans un escalier. Sans attendre, Harry la suivit, soulagé malgré tout de voir que sa directrice de maison n'avait pas pris la même direction que Miss Teigne. Bond après bond, il rattrapa McGonagall qui avançait avec une souplesse déconcertante, avant de s'arrêter brusquement derrière une armure.

« Sens cette odeur. »

Intrigué, Shadow renifla le coin du mur. L'odeur lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il fallut la vue de quelques poils roux collés sur une armure pour qu'il réalise :

« Crookshank ! »

« Exactement. C'est son endroit préféré. »

Guère rassuré, Shadow jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Aucune trace de l'énorme chat d'Hermione… tant mieux. Il n'était pas du tout certain d'avoir envie de le rencontrer sous cette forme.

« Crookshank ne te fera aucun mal. Il est très paisible, » le rassura McGonagall, sentant sa nervosité. « Suis-moi. »

Plus que jamais déterminé à ne pas se laisser distancer, Shadow s'élança derrière elle. Courir ainsi dans les couloirs était grisant, mais après y avoir été poursuivi par Loki, il était difficile de se laisser aller tout à fait au jeu. Et encore plus quand, au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva face à face avec une paire d'yeux jaunes surpris à quelques centimètres seulement de son museau.

Shadow fit un bond en arrière, mais l'animal en face ne recula pas et émit un feulement qui fit instinctivement dresser tous les poils de son dos. Un chat, constata t il en clignant des yeux ; un chat gris qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus assuré que Shadow lui-même mais qui mettait tout son courage à afficher une mine terrifiante. Sans grand succès…

« Ca suffit. Paix. »

L'intervention de la directrice de Gryffondor suffit à apaiser les deux jeunes chats qui s'observèrent du coin de l'œil, méfiants.

« Ce n'est que Titus, le chat d'Oscar Bradford. Il est tout jeune et ne te fera rien. »

Intrigué, Shadow s'approcha pour observer l'animal. Oscar Bradford ? Un Poufsouffle… un peu plus jeune que lui. Le chat ne semblait guère plus combattif que son maître. Poussé par la curiosité, il colla sa truffe contre le pelage du chat gris, tentant d'en mémoriser l'odeur. Mais si Titus n'était pas agressif, il n'en avait pas moins sa dignité : un rapide coup de patte sur le museau de Shadow lui rappela les bonnes manières.

« Cela ne se fait pas, » confirma McGonagall avec un brin d'amusement. « Fais connaissance d'abord. »

Faire connaissance ? Avec un chat ? Et par où commencer ?

Comme pour lui répondre, Titus se mit à décrire des cercles prudents autour de lui en miaulant tout bas. Décontenancé, Shadow se contenta de l'observer, assis sur son derrière, sa queue prudemment enroulée autour de lui. L'autre chat se contenta de le flairer de loin, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol où il se roula en ronronnant avec enthousiasme.

« Je crois que tu t'es fait un ami, » lui expliqua McGonagall, visiblement satisfaite.

Toujours méfiant, Shadow s'approcha enfin et tendit une patte prudente vers le chat gris qui s'étira de tout son long. Décidément, Titus ne semblait pas si timide que ça, passé le premier contact… enhardi, Shadow s'approcha pour enfin renifler de près l'individu. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué au sol dans une prise aussi rapide qu'efficace. Enroulant ses pates autour de son cou, Titus avait renversé la situation et le maintenait à présent fermement contre les dalles du couloir. Shadow loucha en voyant le museau de l'autre chat se rapprocher de sa jugulaire, et il s'apprêtait à appeler McGonagall à l'aide quand une langue râpeuse vint lécher sa mâchoire dans un ronronnement de bonheur.

Ek. Se laver en se léchant lui-même lui avait déjà paru suffisamment dégoutant, mais ça ? Comment s'en sortir sans vexer son nouvel ami ? Et à voir le regard satisfait de McGonagall, aucune aide n'était à attendre de ce côté.

Rassemblant ses forces, Shadow se tortilla pour échapper à l'emprise de Titus et se réfugier derrière sa directrice de maison. Ebouriffé mais soulagé, il observa McGonagall indiquer poliment au chat gris que la séance de nettoyage était à présent terminée. Enfin seuls, il ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

« Ils sont tous comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, que préfères-tu, Miss Teigne ou Titus ? » répondit la chatte, amusée.

« D'accord. Titus, » admit Shadow.

« C'est un Poufsouffle. Très amical. Suis moi. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, McGonagall repartit de toute la vitesse de ses pattes à travers le dédale de couloirs. Rasséréné par leur rencontre amicale, Shadow la suivit avec moins d'appréhension. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser où ils se trouvaient, le portrait de la grosse dame s'était entrouvert pour leur laisser place. Et sans mot de passe, réalisa t il. Une bonne chose à savoir…

Mais ce fut sans un bruit et avec une discrétion extrême que la chatte tigrée pénétra dans la salle, incitant Shadow à en faire autant. Grimpant lestement sur le bord d'une tenture, ils se retrouvèrent vite en hauteur, avec une vue imprenable sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Marchant sur une large tringle à rideau comme s'il s'était agit d'un pont, McGonagall s'avança jusqu'aux tables où quelques Griffondors travaillaient. Shadow la suivit à pas prudents, incertain de son équilibre. Mais ce qu'il vit en bas lui fit oublier son vertige… Ron et Neville étaient là, en train de disputer une partie d'échec près du feu ! Et ils ne les avaient pas remarqués, pris par leur jeu… et leur conversation.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait osé, » maugréait Ron.

« C'était bien la dernière personne à laquelle je me serais attendue pour faire un tel faux-pas, » acquiesça Néville, concentré sur ses pièces.

« C'était plus une crise d'hystérie qu'un faux-pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Malfoy aussi livide… »

« J'ai presque eu pitié de lui, » avoua Neville. « J'ai bien cru que le professeur Snape allait le tuer sur place. »

« Merlin, je n'ai pas énormément de sympathie pour Snape dans une salle de classe, mais je dois dire que j'ai presque eu pitié de lui aussi. S'il restait des gens qui n'étaient pas au courant pour ses pouvoirs, c'est fini. Je ne serais pas étonné que Malfoy soit de retour dans son cachot à l'heure qu'il est pour avoir fait une telle scène, » fit Ron en riant tout bas.

« Ca doit être difficile pour lui, tout de même, » fit Neville en bougeant un pion. « Il ne peut même plus travailler avec les gens de sa maison, il se retrouve obligé de rester au bureau des professeurs… » il frissonna. « Je préfèrerais encore tenter ma chance avec les Serpentards. »

« Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré, » acquiesça Ron. « Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'Harry en dira. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Ca partait d'un bon sentiment, c'est bien ça le pire. »

« Dans le fond, c'est assez logique, » fit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Malfoy, vouloir faire quelque chose pour aider ? Ca devait forcément finir en catastrophe. »

« Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon, » fit Neville en souriant. « Combien de coups avant échec et mat ? »

« Trois, en principe. »

« Forfait, » soupira Neville. « De toute façon, il est temps d'y aller, le cours d'histoire de la magie ne va pas tarder. »

« Je suis sûr que Binns ne remarquerait rien si on n'y allait pas, » grogna Ron.

« Binns, peut-être pas, mais Hermione… »

La menace fût suffisante et les deux garçons rangèrent les pièces du jeu avant de filer vers la sortie.

Frustré, Shadow resta un moment immobile sur son perchoir, battant de la queue. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas révéler sa présence à cet instant, mais la conversation qu'avaient tenue ses deux amis l'intriguait au plus au point… qu'avait donc fait Malfoy en cours de Potions ? Visiblement, il avait réussi à énerver Snape… ce qui était une bonne chose. Ou pas. Il brûlait d'envie à présent de retrouver l'Homme en Noir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Patience…

A ses côtés, la chatte tigrée émit un petit miaulement pour le rappeler à la réalité.

« Fais attention de ne pas tomber d'ici. Mais c'est un bon point de vue pour observer discrètement, » lui fit-elle savoir.

Un peu trop au goût de Shadow. Combien de fois la directrice de Gryffondor avait-elle ainsi espionné ses élèves, et lui en particulier ? McGonagall, cependant, ne sembla pas remarquer son soudain revirement d'humeur.

« Et ne griffe pas les rideaux ni les tentures, » continua-t-elle. « Fais toi les griffes sur les arbres, ou sur les meubles de Severus. Pour sauter, vise quelque chose de mou. »

Et montrant l'exemple, elle se jeta avec grâce sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Après un instant d'hésitation, Shadow la suivit, convaincu qu'il allait se rompre le cou… pas question cependant de passer pour un poltron devant McGonagall. A sa grande surprise, il atterrit en douceur sur le coussin, avant de s'élancer à nouveau derrière la chatte tigrée.

Décidemment, grogna-t-il alors qu'il manquait de la perdre de vue une fois de plus, pour une sorcière d'âge avancé, McGonagall avait une vitalité assez impressionnante… et quand elle l'abandonna enfin, une heure plus tard, pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, Shadow avait appris plus d'une chose.

La première était que ses muscles de chat pouvaient être particulièrement douloureux après une heure d'exercice intensif. La deuxième était qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sous-estimer sa directrice de maison. Il avait également appris à se faufiler entre les jambes des gens sans se faire marcher dessus, et accessoirement à les faire trébucher, ce qui semblait être un des tours favoris de Miss Teigne.

Vu de la taille d'un chat, Poudlard recelait encore plus de cachettes, et McGonagall s'était fait un plaisir de les lui enseignerRepérer les odeurs était devenu un jeu d'enfant, mais il avait pour l'instant quelques soucis à bien repérer les bruits autour de lui. Savoir que Miss Teigne rodait devrait cependant suffire à le motiver à se tenir sur ses gardes, songea t-il tandis qu'il regagnait les quartiers de Snape.

A cette heure-ci, les élèves étaient encore en cours et il était plus facile de distinguer les multiples petits bruits de Poudlard. Une armure grinçant, le bois d'un escalier craquant, des rires au loin, un souffle dans son dos…

Un souffle ! Shadow se retourna, près à faire face à Miss Teigne ou, plus habituel ces derniers temps, à Loki. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa un instant déconcerté. En face de lui se trouvait un chat qui lui ressemblait étonnamment, noir lui aussi, avec une paire d'yeux verts perçants et débordants de fureur. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mieux l'observer, la bête avait bondit sur lui, lui assenant un violent coup de griffe à l'épaule. McGonagall lui avait appris bien des choses, mais pas comment se défendre face à un chat furieux… sans plus attendre, il changea de forme. Mais alors qu'il sentait son corps tenter de s'allonger pour prendre forme humaine, son adversaire bondit une fois de plus sur lui, lui lacérant cette fois le museau… pris par surprise, Shadow retomba sur ses quatre pattes.

Quatre pattes… ce n'était pas bon. Le cœur battant, Harry opta pour la deuxième option : la fuite. Il venait de manquer une transformation et il était à la merci d'un chat en furie, et bien entendu pas de Miss Teigne dans les parages pour arbitrer le conflit ! Luttant contre la panique, il s'enfuit de toutes ses forces vers les appartements de Snape. L'adrénaline lui redonnant les forces, ce fut avec une courte longueur d'avance qu'il déboucha devant la porte du professeur. Comme à regret, son poursuivant abandonna la course, visiblement peu disposé à affronter l'habitant des lieux.

Piteux et soulagé, Shadow se glissa dans ses appartements.

« Te voila, » l'accueillit une voix familière. Le soulagement l'emportant sur le reste, le chat noir se jeta littéralement dans la direction de la voix, et atterrit maladroitement sur les robes épaisses de l'Homme en noir.

« Shadow ? Mais que… » laissant sa question en suspens, Severus leva sa baguette et effectua un rapide diagnostique. De simples griffures… un accio plus tard, il badigeonnait les blessures du chat de pommade cicatrisant et désinfectante, avec une amère impression de déjà vu. De toute évidence, cependant, ces blessures là avaient été infligées par un autre chat… c'était déjà un réconfort. Mais à voir l'état de Shadow, la tête enfouie dans ses robes et le cœur battant, il y avait autre chose.

Tenant toujours le chat entre ses bras, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que Shadow ne se détende enfin et ne saute par terre d'un bond, l'air crispé. Une seconde plus tard, c'était un adolescent qui se tenait devant lui et s'effondrait littéralement dans un fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement.

« J'ai réussi ! Merlin, j'ai réussi ! »

Levant un sourcil ironique, Severus s'approcha d'un pas.

« Et à quoi donc ? A survivre à ta première bagarre de chats ? A détruire tous les rideaux de Gryffondor ? »

« Tu as vu McGonagall ? » demanda Harry sans faire un geste pour se redresser.

« Je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs, elle m'a dit que vous aviez eu une intéressante leçon. »

« Oui. Très. Intéressante, fatigante, tout ça. Mais j'aurais apprécié qu'elle aille plus vite à l'essentiel ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les bagarres de chat, » fit Harry dans un grognement. « Une espèce d'horrible chat noir m'a attaqué dans le couloir, juste en face de la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Je veux dire : si, c'est le problème. Je n'ai pas réussi à me défendre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave : je n'ai pas non plus réussi à me transformer ! Il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai été déconcentré et… je n'ai pas réussi ! C'est horrible, Severus, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Avec un soupir, Snape approcha un fauteuil du premier et y prit place.

« Cela n'a rien d'horrible, stupide enfant. Ne t'ai je pas déjà prévenu que les transformations animagus prenaient des mois, voire des années à maîtriser ? »

« Mais je suis déjà un animagus, » protesta Harry. « Et je croyais que j'en avais fini avec ce problème ! »

« Tu maîtrises parfaitement les transformations dans des circonstances normales, ce qui est déjà une excellente chose. Il te reste à les réussir également dans des moments de stress, comme à l'instant. Tout ne peut pas marcher du premier coup. Tu dois continuer à t'entrainer, comme pour tout. Cela n'a rien d'inquiétant. »

« Je trouve que si, moi, » soupira le garçon. « C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai besoin de pouvoir me transformer en urgence. »

Severus posa une main sur son genou.

« Nous y travaillerons. A cela et à autre chose. Nous avons un entrainement à reprendre aujourd'hui, j'espère que Minerva ne t'a pas épuisé. »

« Non, » mentit Harry en se redressant. « En pleine forme. Tu pourras juste sauter l'échauffement. »

« Je vois, » fit Severus avec un fin sourire, avant de lui tendre une fiole. « Avale ça. »

Le garçon songea un instant à demander ce qu'elle contenait, mais décidant qu'il risquait de vexer son père, il l'avala sans un commentaire. De son côté, Snape en fit de même, bien que sa potion ait un aspect différent. Incapable de résister, Harry se leva pour mieux voir :

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dix seconde de retard. En progrès. La potion que tu as bue te permettra de mieux te concentrer et de focaliser tes pouvoirs. Pas d'effet secondaire. »

« Non, je voulais parler de la tienne, » répondit Harry vexé.

« Hum. Rien de bien important. Un fortifiant. »

« Oh. » La conversation qu'il avait espionnée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor revint subitement à la mémoire d'Harry. « Comment s'est passé ton cours de potion ? »

Rien dans le langage corporel de l'homme ne trahit sa tension, mais Harry la sentit malgré tout.

« Comme un cours commun à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bien, enfile tes habits les plus pratiques pour t'exercer. Et prends ta cape, nous allons faire un tour dans la lande. »

Frustré mais ne voulant pas pousser l'affaire, le garçon acquiesça. Il aurait tout le temps de demander à Ron ce soir… une minute plus tard, il était de retour dans une tenue neuve, sa cape sentant encore le magasin de Mme Guipure sur les épaules. Harry nota le hochement de tête satisfait de Severus en le voyant et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ces petits moments lui avaient manqué… Vernon avait eu le même regard quand Dudley avait eu son nouvel uniforme, et…

Dudley. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Dudley et sa petite amie, Dudley qui voulait en savoir plus sur les sorciers, Dudley qui aurait peut-être pu finir par devenir un véritable membre de sa famille si seulement…

Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Harry pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Severus, mais étonnamment, l'homme ne posa aucune question.

« Oui. Il faut prendre la voie de cheminette ? » demanda t-il avec appréhension.

« Inutile, nous nous contenterons des alentours de Poudlard pour cette fois-ci. »

« Dans ce cas, je peux traverser le château sous mon autre forme ? »

Snape hésita un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je comprends que cela t'amuse, mais il serait bon que les gens te voient te promener sous ta forme normale. Certains pourraient commencer à croire que tu te caches. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, » protesta Harry, « c'est juste… oh, très bien. Je suppose que pour une fois… »

Mais quoiqu'il ait pu en dire, le garçon réalisa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale , que ce n'était pas sans une certaine appréhension qu'il arpentait sur deux jambes les couloirs familiers. Malgré la présence de Snape, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards rapide derrière lui, cherchant un ennemi invisible et tentant de renifler une menace. Sans succès.

« Détends-toi, » souffla Snape tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée. « Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

C'était évident. Mais la tension dans ses épaules ne le quitta pas, même après que Dean et Seamus l'aient salué de la main et qu'une douzaine de Poufsouffles lui aient envoyé des sourires encourageants. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors des murs de pierre qu'Harry se détendit enfin, refusant de regarder en arrière une dernière fois. A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir que Snape était contrarié, mais une fois de plus, il n'en dit rien.

Toutefois, tandis qu'ils longeaient le lac, le garçon vit le regard de son père se perdre sur les rives glissantes. Le souvenir lui revint aussitôt à la mémoire :

« C'est ici que McGonagall a pris la photo ! » s'exclama t il. « Celle avec ma mère, quand elle te pousse dans l'eau ! »

Severus sourit doucement, son expression attendrie lui donnant dix ans de moins.

« C'est exact. Je venais souvent étudier ici, sous cet arbre, pour être tranquille. Lily le savait et me rejoignait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quand nous avions fini notre séance d'étude, nous avions l'habitude de marcher un peu sur les bords du lac pour raconter notre journée. Ou plus précisément, Lily racontait ses journées et j'écoutais, » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Elle parlait beaucoup ? » demanda Harry.

« A quoi t'attends-tu ? C'était une fille, » répondit Severus. « Je n'ai jamais été très bavard pour ma part, et Lily ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à combler mon manque de conversation. Bien sûr, quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter des gens qu'elle n'approuvait pas… et inversement… ces conversations sont devenues plus tendues. »

« Tu la critiquais ? Pour fréquenter mon père ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a d'étonnant. D'un point de vue objectif, et avec le recul, elle avait certainement de meilleurs arguments que moi quant à mes fréquentations. Mais à l'époque, ton père et ses amis n'avaient rien d'élèves modèles. »

« Je le sais, » fit sobrement Harry. « Mais quand vous vous entendiez bien, de quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De tout, en réalité. De nos découvertes, les premiers temps, puis de nos trouvailles en potions et en charmes. Elle était très douée. Elle me parlait aussi de sa famille, des livres qu'elle avait lu… la musique nous manquait pendant l'année scolaire. Lily était une passionnée de rock moldu. Elle avait toute une collection de disques que nous écoutions en boucle pendant l'été. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu les détestais, » taquina Harry.

« Tu te trompes ; en réalité l'intérêt était partagé. Je n'avais simplement pas les moyens de m'acheter de tourne-disque. J'ai gardé tous les disques de ta mère, tu pourras les écouter à la maison. Ce sont de vieux classiques, mais plutôt indémodables, je pense. »

« J'ai vu cela, » se rappela le garçon. « Il y avait pas mal de disques que je connaissais aussi. En réalité, il y en a que j'aime beaucoup. Led Zepplin, par exemple. Ils sont vraiment bons. »

Snape tressaillit, mais ne répondit pas.

« Et quelle était sa chanson préférée ? » reprit Harry, incapable d'abandonner le sujet. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un acceptait réellement de lui parler de sa mère telle qu'elle avait été à son âge… ce qui était à la fois difficile à imaginer et fascinant.

« En réalité, elle en avait plusieurs, » répondit Severus. « Elle avait une chanson pour toutes les occasions, elle aimait en particulier piocher dans le répertoire des Beatles. Quand elle avait besoin d'aide, elle venait me trouver en chantant Help !. Let it be était réservé aux moments de déprime, mais elle n'avait besoin d'aucun contexte particulier pour me rebattre les oreilles de Penny Lane et Imagine. De manière générale, elle aimait les chansons entrainantes. »

« Mais il y en avait bien une qu'elle préférait, » insista Harry. « Il y en a toujours une, surtout avec les filles. »

Snape sourit un peu tristement.

« Je suppose que ce serait Over The Rainbow. »

Quelque chose frappa la surface du lac à côté d'eux, comme pour approuver, et le garçon sourit.

« C'est un bon choix. Je n'ai jamais pu voir la fin du film, cela dit, les Dursley détestaient que Dudley le regarde, ils trouvaient toujours une raison de couper à mi-chemin. »

« Le film ? » demanda Snape, intrigué.

"Le magicien d'Oz. C'est de là qu'est tirée la chanson."

« C'est vrai, » murmura le sorcier, le regard dans le vague. « Je m'en rappelle. Lily l'adorait, évidemment. Elle ne ratait jamais une diffusion. »

« Et comment ça fini ? » demanda Harry, heureux de l'information.

« Bien, tu t'en doutes. Dorothy rentre chez elle, et chacun des personnages obtient ce qu'il souhaite… d'une certaine façon. Le scénario de ce film était très moralisateur. »

« C'est un film pour enfants, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et à quoi ressemblait le fameux magicien d'Oz ? C'était un grand sorcier ? »

« Ce n'était pas un magicien du tout. L'homme était une parfaite imposture, un lâche et un manipulateur. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être pardonné, évidemment. Il réussit par un tour de passe passe à… » Severus s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir. « En réalité, je crois que ce Oz aurait fait un excellent Serpentard. Il était donc logique qu'il s'en sorte. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Il faudra que je le voie. »

Il dévisagea Severus, cherchant à savoir comment l'homme prenait cette plongée dans le passé. Il était nostalgique, constata-t-il, mais il y avait un sentiment de douceur qui émanait de lui à cet instant qui était rare chez son père.

« Et ses livres ? » enchaina t-il donc. « J'ai vu qu'elle lisait Shakespeare. Très classique. »

« Ta mère était une grande romantique, » grimaça Snape. « Elle n'avait jamais assez d'histoires à l'eau de rose, et elle connaissait tout Shakespeare par cœur, bien sûr. »

« Je parie que son préféré était Roméo et Juliette ! »

« Eh bien non, » fit Severus avec un sourire. « C'était le Songe d'une nuit d'été. En réalité, elle trouvait Roméo et Juliette particulièrement stupides. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je n'aime pas Shakespeare, » répondit sobrement le professeur. « Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes goûts en lecture, en dehors des traités de magie. Notre seule référence commune était le Seigneur des Anneaux.»

Une fois de plus, Harry éclata d'un rire sincère.

« Tu aimes ça ? Les histoires de hobbits, d'elfes et de magiciens ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Snape. « Qui plus est, le Maître des Ténèbres est défait à la fin. Je trouve l'argument suffisant en soi. »

Le son du rire d'Harry était doux à ses oreilles. Il en fallait finalement peu pour distraire le garçon de ses angoisses… bien sûr, il était inutile de lui raconter que Lily lui avait rebattu les oreilles d'Honesty quand leurs relations avaient commencé à changer. Ni que lui-même lui avait fait parvenir une cassette de Wild World quelques temps avant son mariage. Encore moins qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois au son de Just the way you are, et qu'il avait entendu un peu trop souvent à son goût Highway To Hell après leur rupture.

Non, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de savoir que Severus avait cru devenir fou à force d'écouter Stairway to Heaven après la mort de Lily.

Le garçon, cependant, sembla percevoir le changement d'atmosphère et se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« Nous arrivons, » annonça Snape en désignant les collines du menton. « Ici, tu pourras t'entrainer sans risque de causer de dommage. Aucune créature ne s'y aventure à part Hagrid, et il est prévenu de notre présence. »

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui rendre visite, » se reprocha Harry. « Je ne suis même pas passé dire bonjour… »

« Mais si, souviens toi, nous avons même été les premiers à le revoir, » ironisa Snape. « tu n'iras pas le voir seul. Pour l'instant, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Hagrid n'est pas dangereux ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Il fait juste parfois des choix un peu… bizarres. »

« Bel euphémisme. Mais tant que Loki sera dans les parages, ce sera trop risqué. Hagrid est complètement fou de ce chien. »

« Ce n'est pas un chien, » soupira le garçon, « mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas venir diner un soir, dans ce cas ? »

Severus grimaça.

« Nous verrons. »

Leur arrivée au milieu de la lande lui épargna d'avoir à poursuivre le sujet, ce pour quoi il fût reconnaissant. Un rapide sort lui confirma que l'endroit était désert et il se tourna vers Harry.

« Bien. Pour commencer, je voudrais que tu te concentres bien. Observe le paysage qui t'entoure, identifies-en tous les éléments pour que rien ne vienne te distraire. Que sens-tu ? »

Pendant un instant, Harry fut tenter de flairer le vent, mais il réalisa à temps que Snape parlait de magie. Fermant les yeux, il fit ce que Snape lui indiquait et en chercha les traces autour de lui. Sans surprise, il pouvait sentir les ondes de magie dans son dos, en direction de Poudlard, ainsi que de faibles traces autour de lui, mais rien de précis en dehors de Severus.

« Poudlard derrière et nous, » résuma t il.

« Bien. A présent, sens ta propre magie. »

L'exercice était plus difficile et Harry ne l'avait encore jamais pratiqué. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il tenta de rentrer en contact avec ses pouvoirs. Ce ne fût d'abord qu'une impression confuse, comme un bourdonnement, puis un mélange de couleurs vives lui apparut, fusant dans ses veines et rayonnant autour de lui.

Un mélange bouillonnant, réalisa-t-il, les couleurs semblaient jaillir dans tous les sens, fusionnant par moment, s'entrechoquant à d'autres… tout était confus, violent et ne semblait être soumis à aucun contrôle. Troublé, il rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur Severus. Etait-ce la même chose pour lui ? Fouillant de son mieux, il chercha les énergies qui émanaient de l'homme, sans succès tout d'abord. Puis il sentit comme un barrage céder avec grâce, et sans qu'il ne réalise comment, les couleurs défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux. Une couleur, plutôt… il n'aurait pas su la définir, mais il ne s'agissait pas cette fois ci d'un violent maelstrom d'énergie. Non, les pouvoirs de Severus étaient calmes, disciplinés, et circulaient paisiblement en lui… autour de lui…

Harry cligna des yeux. Qu'était-il exactement en train d'observer ? Une seconde plus tard, les couleurs avaient disparues et ne resta que la silhouette de Severus et la lande autour de lui.

« Eh bien ? » demanda le professeur.

« C'était… wow. Comme si j'avais pris du LSD. »

« Pardon ? »

« Du LSD. Une drogue moldue, » expliqua Harry.

« J'avais bien compris, je te remercie, je me demandais simplement à quelle occasion tu avais pu tester cette substance ? » rétorqua Snape.

« Aucune, » s'empressa de répondre le garçon. « C'est juste ce que j'en ai lu, les couleurs, tout ça… j'ai l'impression d'avoir… hum, enfin, tu comprends. »

« Je suppose, » acquiesça Snape. A l'occasion, un jour, peut-être lui ferait-il écouter Lucy In The Sky with Diamonds. Peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

« Et qu'en conclus-tu ? »

« Que nos pouvoirs sont très différents. Les tiens… ou ton énergie, je ne sais pas, sont bien plus calmes. Et ils se comportent comme, hum, un ensemble, je dirais. Les miens avaient l'air d'être en pleine tempête, et ils semblaient se disputer les uns contre les autres… j'explique mal, » s'excusa Harry.

« Non, c'est assez clair, et très juste. Tes pouvoirs sont perturbés pour l'instant, ce qui est tout à fait normal. L'absorption des pouvoirs de Voldemort, de même que les chocs psychologiques que tu as reçus récemment ont perturbé ton énergie magique. Il s'agit à présent de les canaliser et de les discipliner. Cela te semble t-il logique ? »

« Tout à fait, oui, » murmura Harry. « Que se passe t-il quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs ? Les couleurs que j'ai vues, elles… continuent à se, heu, battre ? »

« C'est ce qui provoque les effets divers que tu as pu observer avec tes sorts, » acquiesça Snape. « Notre but sera d'unifier ces énergies afin de mieux les contrôler, ce qui en réalité n'est qu'une seule et même chose. »

« D'accord, ça me donne mal au crâne, » gémit Harry. « Par où est ce que je commence ? »

« Quelque chose de simple. Un accio me semble tout indiqué. »

« Avec quoi ? »

Severus jeta avec désinvolture une fiole vide dans l'herbe.

« Essaie ça. Doucement. »

Se concentrant pour limiter l'impact du sort, Harry marmonna l'incantation. La fiole vint se loger dans sa main avec une force contrôlée satisfaisante.

« Bien, » approuva Snape. « Tu te souviens de la malle verte qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de mes appartements ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, intrigué.

« Fais la venir. »

« D'ici ? Mais c'est à des kilomètres ! Et c'est dans Poudlard ! C'est impossible… »

« Essaie, » répondit calmement Severus.

C'était stupide, songea Harry, personne ne pouvait faire une chose pareille. Mais le professeur avait certainement une idée derrière la tête, alors…

« Accio malle verte ! » s'écria t il, se concentrant de son mieux sur l'image de la malle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement en provenance de Poudlard lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coffre qui arrivait vers lui à la vitesse d'un petit avion. La masse s'écrasa dans l'herbe avec un bruit de fracas et Harry se retourna, à la fois consterné et effaré.

« C'est la malle ? » demanda-t-il d'un air stupide.

« Non, Potter, c'est un hibou qui s'est transformé pour te faire plaisir. Evidemment, que c'est la malle. Plutôt satisfaisant… contrôler la force d'un accio à cette distance n'a rien d'aisé. »

« Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, » avoua Harry. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, nous reprenons ce que nous avons fait au manoir. Tente de faire varier l'intensité de tes lumos en visant ce buisson. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fût avec satisfaction qu'Harry obtint enfin le hochement de tête approbateur de Severus indiquant qu'il avait réussi l'exercice. Contrôler l'intensité d'un sort avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs était bien plus compliqué que cela ne l'avait été auparavant… et le buisson, à présent aussi transparent que s'il avait été fait de glace, était là pour témoigner que cette intensité pouvait transformer un sort parfaitement inoffensif en quelque chose d'inattendu et potentiellement dangereux.

« Il va falloir que je teste tous les sorts comme ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec résignation.

« Ce serait certainement plus sage, » acquiesça Snape. « Il est d'abord important que tu maîtrises bien ta puissance, cela dit. La prochaine fois, nous travaillerons à étendre le champ d'action de ce sort de manière progressive. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tout le monde peut faire ça ? Je veux dire, varier l'étendue du sort ? »

« Peu de gens se préoccupent de ce genre de détail. En réalité, pour la plupart des sorciers, la variation serait minime et se fait inconsciemment lorsqu'ils incantent. Mais dans ton cas, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser quoique ce soit au hasard. Tu dois maîtriser tous les aspects des sorts. Maintenant, quelque chose de plus offensif… comme la dernière fois, je vais lancer une forme de patronus et tu devras l'arrêter. Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et sans interruption, Snape fit surgir de sa baguette un large chien à l'allure fantomatique qui se mit à courir autour d'eux. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus agressivement, le garçon entreprit de retenir le spectre, sous les yeux attentifs de Severus. Si celui-ci ne laissait rien paraitre, Harry le sentait malgré tout impressionné, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à réussir chaque exercice.

Quand Snape signala à nouveau la fin de l'exercice, Harry se sentait galvanisé et plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été en arrivant. Fermant les yeux, il chercha à nouveau à sentir ses pouvoirs.

L'image mit quelques temps à venir, mais elle finit par éclater à nouveau dans son esprit, montrant cet ensemble de couleurs qui fusaient en lui… mais il lui semblait que les différents courants s'entrechoquaient moins à présent, se contentant de se heurter légèrement, s'entremêlant par endroits.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers Severus.

« C'est mieux, » fit-il. « Mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer… »

« Ils sont plus disciplinés, je présume, » dit Snape pour lui. « C'est une excellente chose. Tu te sentiras moins nerveux dans ces conditions, ces exercices devront être répétés aussi souvent que possible. Mais nous allons à présent essayer autre chose. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus repoussa la malle qu'Harry avait fait venir jusqu'à eux un peu plus loin.

« J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas là pour rien, » murmura Harry. « Je parie que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il y a dedans. »

« Fort probable, » admit Snape. « Il s'agit en réalité d'un epouvantard. »

« Mauvaise idée, » fit aussitôt Harry en reculant. « Pas maintenant. Vraiment, Severus, ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Calme-toi, » l'apaisa le professeur, « tout ira bien. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Les épouvantards me font vraiment un sale effet. Ils se transforment en Détraqueurs, avec moi, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. S'il te plait, je me préparerai pour la prochaine fois, mais pas aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

« Harry, cet épouvantard a bien moins de pouvoirs que toi. A cette distance, il ne pourra pas sentir tes peurs et se transformer. Toi, en revanche, tu pourras le manipuler pour le faire devenir ce que tu souhaites. »

Le garçon jeta un regard hésitant à la malle.

« Je ne crois toujours pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je le garderai à distance et ne lui donnerai pas d'occasion de t'approcher, » promit Snape.

Le regard qu'Harry tourna vers lui, le temps d'une seconde, avant de rapidement le diriger ailleurs fût comme un coup de poignard pour Severus. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Le garçon ne le pensait pas capable de contenir l'épouvantard. Eh bien, il avait tort, et allait le lui prouver…

« Prêt ? » demanda t-il.

Honteux, Harry hocha la tête. Pour se faire pardonner, réalisa le sorcier ; et il serra les dents.

« Quand il sortira de cette malle, je veux que tu te concentres pour lui donner une apparence particulière. Pour commencer, je suggère Ron Weasley. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile. »

« Est-ce que je dois dire Riddikulus ? »demanda Harry à contrecoeur.

« Oui. Pense à l'avance à ce que tu veux qu'il devienne, précisément. »

Harry se mit en position, baguette pointée dans la direction de la malle. Snape pouvait voir la tension qui l'habitait, mais il n'en ouvrit pas moins le coffre, libérant ainsi l'épouvantard qui sortit de manière désordonnée, visiblement mécontent du traitement qui lui avait été infligé. Immédiatement, Severus l'immobilisa et se tourna vers Harry.

« Maintenant. »

« Riddikulus, » murmura le garçon, concentré. Pendant un instant, la silhouette de l'épouvantard resta floue, avant de finalement se transformer pour devenir la copie parfaite du dernier des fils Weasley.

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux.

« C'était facile, » annonça-t-il d'une voix empreinte de soulagement.

« Très bien. Maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre. Dumbledore. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et incanta à nouveau, avec plus d'assurance cette fois. Incapable de bouger, la créature ne put que subir le sort et se contenta de se trémousser sur place, tentant sans succès de se libérer.

Quand Harry eut réussi deux nouvelles transformations, Severus s'approcha de lui, baissant d'un ton.

« C'était très bien, » fit-il d'une voix grave et basse. « Et maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu reviennes en arrière. Je veux que tu te rappelles de cet été, de ce qui s'est passé à Privet Drive. »

Un éclat de douleur traversa le regard du garçon, qui le dévisagea avec un mélange d'étonnement et de trahison.

« Quoi ? »

« Cet été. Et tous les étés précédents. Je veux que tu te rappelles de Vernon, de Pétunia, de Dudley Dursley. »

« Ils sont morts, » fit Harry en détournant le regard. « Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Et moi je crois que si, » répliqua Snape. « Vernon. Toutes ces fois où il t'a rabaissé, insulté. Pétunia, et toutes les horreurs qu'elle t'a raconté sur tes parents. Morts dans un accident de voiture… Dudley, qui t'attirait toujours des ennuis. »

« Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, » protesta Harry.

« Ah oui ? Et les fois où ton oncle était ivre, et où il lui disait que tu avais commis une quelconque faute pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi ? »

« Il avait peur. »

« Toi aussi. Tu avais peur, et tu étais seul. Tu étais enfermé dans ce placard et tu entendais ses pas arriver… »

« Ca suffit ! » s'écria Harry. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

Réprimant l'envie de couper court à la séance et de rassurer le garçon, Snape poursuivit. C'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry. Rien n'est un jeu, leur mort n'excuse rien. Rappelle-toi de l'expression de Pétunia quand elle parlait de tes parents. Rappelle-toi de ce soir où Vernon est monté dans ta chambre pour te dire que Marge était morte. »

Harry tremblait, constata t-il. Et sous sa manche, la Marque pulsait douloureusement sous le coup de la colère et de l'émotion que ressentait l'adolescent. Il était sur la bonne voie… gardant le ton hypnotique qu'il maitrisait parfaitement, il enchaina.

« Souviens-toi de toutes ces fois où tu n'as pas eu le droit de jouer, de manger, d'être simplement traité comme tout enfant a le droit de l'être. Souviens-toi. »

Si le regard flou et les tremblements qui agitaient la main du garçon, il était prêt.

« Tu vois cette silhouette, là bas ? » fit-il en désignant l'épouvantard. « C'est Vernon. C'est lui. »

Harry dirigea son regard myope vers la créature qui prit aussitôt l'apparence de son oncle. Le visage rouge, l'homme vociférait des insanités dans sa direction, brandissant un poing menaçant.

« Si je mets la main sur toi, sale gosse, je vais te faire passer l'envie de faire du mal à ma famille ! Espèce de monstre, tu ne mérites pas de… »

« Concentre -toi, Harry. Je veux que tu le fasse taire, » susurra le maître des potions.

« Silencio ! » lança le garçon, dangereusement pâle. L'épouvantard se tut, mais ses lèvres continuaient à bouger.

« Applique -toi. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Je peux presque l'entendre. »

« Silencio ! » rugit à nouveau Harry, sa main tremblant autant de colère que d'émotion à cet instant.

L'épouvantard, surpris, se retrouva soudain dépourvu de bouche et se mit à battre des mains en tournant sur lui-même.

« C'est très bien, » fit Severus d'une voix adoucie. « Regarde -moi. Vernon n'est plus là. C'est Lucius à présent. Lucius Malfoy. Celui qui t'a enfermé dans cette cellule et t'a fait vivre ces horreurs. »

Se maudissant pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, il tourna à nouveau Harry vers l'épouvantard. Sans surprise, celui-ci avait pris la forme de l'aristocratique sorcier et arborait un petit sourire plein de mépris. Severus raffermit encore le sort qui immobilisait la créature, sentant l'énergie d'Harry vibrer autour de lui.

« Tout ce qu'il t'a fait vivre, tout ce qui n'était pas vrai… il ne doit plus recommencer. Bats -toi, Harry. »

« Experliamus ! »

La baguette et la cane que tenaient Lucius volèrent bien loin de lui, mais cela ne satisfit pas Severus.

« Non ! Bas-toi réellement ! Ca ne suffira pas, Harry, rappelle -toi, rappelle -toi de ce qu'il t'a fait ! Mets -toi en colère et mets le hors d'état de nuire !»

« I-Incarcere ! » s'écria alors Harry, sans grande conviction toutefois. Ses pouvoirs aidant, l'incantation suffit et la silhouette se trouva emprisonnée et immobilisée. Severus réprima un soupir et libéra l'épouvantard de ses entraves. Il avait espéré plus, mais il sentait malgré tout que la colère d'Harry avait monté, et cela au moins était positif.

« C'est bien, » encouragea t -il Harry. « Loki. C'est Loki qui tu as devant toi maintenant. Il n'a pas arrêté de tenter de te tuer, il a fait enlever Hagrid, il a blessé Rémus Lupin. A cause de lui, tu ne te sens plus en sécurité à Poudlard. »

Et le loup apparut, assez semblable au chien spectral que Snape avait fait apparaitre plus tôt.

« Maîtrise-le, Harry. Tu peux le faire, arrête -le avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Impedimenta ! Animagus revelio ! »

Snape sourit. Harry avait réagit vite cette fois, et il avait repéré la faille principale de Loki : il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous sa forme humaine… le garçon était enfin passé en mode de combat et sa main ne tremblait plus à présent. C'était parfait.

« Caput Mortuum ! »

Severus blêmit. Comment… où Harry avait il apprit ce sort ? Il ne pouvait pas…

Devant eux, le regard vitreux, Loki s'était immobilisé. Profondément sans âme et sans réaction. Déglutissant péniblement, Snape s'empressa d'interrompre le sort avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'adolescent qui fixait l'épouvantard avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Harry, ce n'est plus Loki maintenant. C'est Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange… elle a tué Sirius Black. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Une seconde après, dans un tourbillon de tissus et de cheveux, Bellatrix apparaissait, le regard plus fou que jamais, la baguette levée.

« Experlliarmus ! » s'écria Harry.

« Ca ne suffit pas ! » rugit Snape. « Elle n'a pas besoin de baguette pour blesser, pour tuer ! Harry, fais quelque chose ! »

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû pousser le garçon à bout, pas après les évènements du Ministère, pas après cet été. Il sentit la Marque sur son bras s'enflammer brusquement, obscurcissant un instant sa vision, et la rage d'Harry explosa d'un seul coup.

« Crucio ! »

Le sortilège atteignit l'épouvantard avec une force qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là. Autour d'eux, l'air grésillait et vibrait comme il l'avait fait ce jour où Harry était parvenu à absorber les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il sembla à Severus que je ciel s'était brusquement obscurci.

Le sort s'interrompit de lui-même quand Bellatrix ne se releva pas, et Harry resta là, bras ballants, l'esprit vide. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna, peinant à reconnaitre l'homme à ses côtés. Comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il se frotta les yeux. La main le poussa doucement et il se laissa guider jusqu'au corps de la sorcière qui gisait là, sur le sol. Severus se baissa prudemment, baguette à la main, et prit son pouls. Puis il se redressa, les lèvres pincées.

« Elle est morte, n'est ce pas ? » croassa Harry.

« L'épouvantard est mort, oui, » répondit Snape d'une voix tendue.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'un pas, incapable de quitter le corps du regard mais refusant de rester près du professeur. Il l'y avait poussé, il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, avait provoqué cela…

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira, mais ne tenta pas de se rapprocher.

« Il y a plusieurs choses à retenir de cette leçon. La première est que tes pouvoirs, selon la façon dont tu les utiliseras, peuvent être des armes puissantes. Portés par ta colère, ils vont puiser dans leurs nouvelles ressources et répondent de manière… exacerbée. Visualise tes pouvoirs maintenant, Harry, s'il te plait. »

Rangeant à contrecœur son vague ressentiment de côté, Harry s'exécuta. Il lui fallut plus longtemps cette fois ci pour obtenir une image claire, le bruit de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre l'empêchant de se concentrer. Quand enfin les couleurs apparurent, il put constater qu'elles étaient une fois de plus entremêlées, presque tressées entre elles pour former un courant puissant et… sombre, réalisa-t-il. Même si ces couleurs n'avaient pas de nom connu, elles lui faisaient penser à du sang coagulé, à la colère, et à la mort.

Fuyant la vision, il secoua la tête et tourna à nouveau son regard chargé de reproches vers Snape.

« Pourquoi ? »répéta t -il.

« Tu dois apprendre à te battre, » soupira Severus. « Tu dois apprendre à utiliser cette colère contre les personnes qui la mérite. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau assailli, capturé, torturé, sans que tu ais pu te défendre à ta juste mesure. Ces pouvoirs peuvent être une mauvaise chose, mais ils peuvent surtout et avant tout sauver ta vie, Harry. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à les utiliser dans toute leur ampleur pour te défendre. Notre monde est brutal et parfois sans pitié… ni Lucius Malfoy ni Bellatrix n'hésiteront une seconde. Tu ne dois pas leur donner cette seconde. Tu ne dois plus redonner cette opportunité à Loki. Et le jour où tu te trouveras face à Voldemort, tu ne devras pas hésiter à te servir des armes qu'il t'a données et à mettre fin à tout cela. »

« Tu veux me transformer en tueur, » murmura Harry en détournant le regard.

Cette fois, Severus combla le pas qui les séparait et, prenant délicatement son menton sans sa main, l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau.

« Je veux que tu vives, » fit-il doucement. « Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce qui est arrivé au cimetière. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sa voix habituellement égale vibrait d'une émotion qu'Harry lui avait rarement entendue, mais ce fût les ondes de tristesse et de crainte qui émanaient du sorcier qui poussèrent le garçon à sourire faiblement. Ca, et l'amour intense qu'il sentait l'envelopper à travers cette main.

« D'accord, » murmura t-il faiblement. « Mais qu'il soit dit que je désapprouve tes méthodes. »

Le coin des lèvres du professeur se retroussa légèrement et il hocha la tête.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté. L'épouvantard désapprouve également, j'en ai peur. »

Harry jeta un regard sinistre sur le corps qui commençait à perdre sa forme.

« Il est vraiment mort ? »

Severus acquiesça.

« Lupin ne sera pas ravi. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête.

« Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose… quelque chose de moins… extrême. »

Mais Snape secoua obstinément la tête.

« Ton père n'avait pas sa baguette le soir où Voldemort a attaqué votre maison, » rappela t-il. « Il n'a même pas pu tenter de défendre sa famille. S'il avait seulement eu un peu d'instinct, un peu plus de méfiance… je refuse que tu hérites cela de lui, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu prennes les choses à la légère. Le courage des Gryffondors est une chose, mais il ne doit pas se transformer en arrogance ou en stupidité. »

Harry baissa la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Severus lui avait déjà raconté cela… la frustration et l'incompréhension dans sa voix exprimaient clairement à quel point il en voulait à James pour son insouciance. S'il avait agi différemment… alors Lily serait encore en vie, peut-être, songea Harry. Il aurait grandit avec sa mère, peut-être. Et peut-être aussi aurait-elle décidé de redonner une chance à Snape.

Le garçon se tourna brusquement pour dévisager son nouveau père, observant son visage à la recherche de ses pensées, mais il n'y lu aucune réponse. Combien de fois avait -il pu imaginer ce scénario lui-même ? James se sacrifiant à la place de Lily…

Il secoua la tête. Il persistait à penser que les méthodes de Severus étaient excessives, mais il savait que Severus avait raison. Avec les nouveaux pouvoirs qui étaient les siens, le temps de l'insouciance était passé dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sa magie…

Une main familière vint se poser sur son épaule, l'incitant doucement à s'avancer en direction de Poudlard.

« Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui. Il me semble que l'heure du repas a sonné depuis un moment déjà. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un chat, trop affamé, n'en vienne à venir voler une cuisse de poulet dans mon assiette. »

Au souvenir de ce jour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, il en avait peut-être fini avec l'époque où il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs en toute insouciance, mais pour le reste, en revanche… eh bien, Severus semblait décidé à s'assurer qu'il profite de sa vie en toute tranquillité.

Se lovant mentalement dans la protection et la tendresse que l'homme lui offrait avec ce simple geste, Harry s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. A peine avaient -ils fait quelques pas, cependant, que la pluie se mit à tomber à lourdes gouttes, arrachant un grognement à Snape.

D'un geste bourru, il rajusta la cape d'Harry afin qu'il soit correctement protégé.

« Eh bien M. Potter, que diriez -vous d'utiliser vos pouvoirs pour nous protéger des éléments ? »

Le garçon sourit.

« C'est Potter-Snape, » répondit -il. Puis, levant sa baguette : « Stupefix ! »

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que la pluie avait bien suspendu son cours, comme il l'avait souhaité. Puis le ciel, sombre un instant auparavant, devint soudain blanc et un flocon atterrit sur sa main, glacé.

Bouche bée, il cligna des yeux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé… à ses côtés, Severus riait de son rire silencieux, son visage fatigué soudain plus détendu. Autour d'eux, la neige tombait à gros flocons, tapissant rapidement le sol.

« Je… c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? » demanda Harry.

Snape rit à nouveau, serrant son épaule.

« Rappelle -toi de ce qui est arrivé au _cave canem_ lorsque tu lui as jeté le même sort, au Manoir, » fit -il.

Changé en glace. Oh. Harry jeta un regard coupable autour de lui.

« C'est un problème ? »

« Seulement si tu n'aimes pas la neige, » fit Severus en souriant. « Sans quoi, ce serait plutôt une bonne excuse pour un bon chocolat chaud devant la cheminée. »

Du chocolat ? Est-ce qu'il aimait la neige ?

Une seconde plus tard, un chat noir filait à travers la lande, chassant les flocons tout en sautant régulièrement sur l'homme en noir pour laisser des empreintes blanches sur sa cape. Riant tout bas, Snape regardait l'animal courir dans tous les sens, le poil ébouriffé. La séance d'entrainement n'avait pas tourné si mal, après tout…

Un peu plus loin, dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard, le directeur reposa ses jumelles tout en brossant quelques flocons de sa barbe. Non, le château n'avait pas subitement été enfermé dans une boule à neige pour enfant.

Mais les deux sorciers qu'il pouvait voir, sur les rives du lac, l'un jouant avec la neige et l'autre le couvant du regard, venaient de donner à sa journée un air de Noël. Souriant, les yeux plus brillants que jamais, il se tourna vers Fawkes.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

* * *

_Eh oui, enfin, après tout ce temps, le grand retour de Shadow! Toute mes excuses pour ce temps de publication du genre... sidéral et sidérant. En fait, les vacances ont été incroyablement géniales en Calédonie, et le retour tout aussi génial avec des fêtes et plein de gens à voir, de choses à raconter... puis la rentrée très très prenante avec un nouveau chef et plein de choses très accaparantes, mais enfin me revoila ! Un grand merci à Azenor qui a bétaé ce chapitre ( oui, tu l'auras compris, je suis allergique aux tirets! ) et à Verowÿn qui est en train de corriger les premiers chapitres que je vais mettre au fur et à mesure à jour, en les réécrivant en partie ! Rien que ça ! Vous avez vu, j'ai carrément embauché une star dans l'affaire !_

_Pour ce chapitre, eh bien, comme d'habitude, je n'y ai pas mis la mùoitié de ce que je voulais, ce qui va donner un chapitre suivant assez interessant à mon gout. C'était sensé être un chapitre ' calme', je ne sais pas si c'est franchement réussi... ahem... _

_Il y a tellement de choses en suspens à ce point de l'histoire que j'avoue ne plus trop savoir où donner de la tête, donc si vous avez une opinion sur la question ( ' ca fait 6 mois qu'on attendant du nouveau sur tel ou tel point'), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Des critiques aussi, bien sur, je me remets à Shadow avec quelques mois de recul et certains défauts m'affligent un peu... _

_Pour le reste, un chapitre surement tres bientot ( d'ici la fin de la semaine ) de All the way, et d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, je l'espère, de Better Angels ! Ouf!_

En tout cas contente de vous retrouver tous et... à bientot !


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : A Little Help From Above**

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à observer les deux sorciers tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Un peu plus haut encore, trois paires d'yeux attendries les observaient.

' _Il est vraiment incroyablement puissant, » fit Lily d'une voix mouillée. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre bébé soit devenu ce beau et incroyable jeune homme… '_

'_Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape le traite comme ça,' grommela James. 'Il n'avait pas à le pousser comme il l'a fait ! Il y avait d'autres moyens ! '_

'_Severus fais de son mieux, et il a été efficace, ' fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un ton sévère. 'Harry a parfois besoin d'être un peu secoué.'_

'_Je n'en suis pas du tout convaincu. Et tu défends toujours Snape ! '_

'_Arrête de geindre,' gronda Lily en poussant son mari du coude. 'Regarde comme ils sont mignons… '_

'_Je suppose','fit James d'un ton hésitant. Qualifier Snape de mignon était toutefois exagéré. Et ce bras passé autour des épaules de son fils avait le don de déclencher cette petite pointe de jalousie dans son estomac qu'il n'avait jamais su contrôler. 'Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui parler ? Lui dire qu'Harry est allergique au lait d'hippogriffe ?'_

'_James, le lait d'hippogriffe est destiné uniquement aux nourrissons, je doute que Severus aie besoin de savoir cela.'_

'_On pourrait peut-être quand même s'approcher un peu, ' maugréa James, 'il est en train de lui montrer quelque chose sur le lac, je voudrais bien savoir quoi. '_

' _Laisse-leur un peu d'intimité,' fit Lily en se serrant affectueusement contre lui._

'_Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous voir… et je n'ai jamais d'intimité avec mon fils, moi…'_

'_James, nous étions d'accord ! '_

'_Je sais, je sais, ' soupira le fantôme. 'Au moins, Sirius a pu le connaître un peu. '_

'_Pas assez, 'grogna son ami à ses côtés. 'Et quand je vois comment il se comporte avec Serv… Snape, je me dis que je suis vraiment passé à côté de quelque chose. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il est en train de lui apprendre à faire des ricochets ! C'est moi qui aurait du lui apprendre à faire des ricochets !'_

'_Non, c'est moi !' protesta James. 'Snape ne s'y prend même pas bien, le mouvement du poignet est complètement… oh. Cinq rebonds. D'accord, ce n'est pas si mal, mais ce n'est pas la bonne façon de faire. '_

'_Severus est très bon à ça,' fit Lily avec affection._

'_Rien d'étonnant, ' ricana Sirius. 'Pour ce qui est des mouvements de poignet, il a du travailler… '_

'_Sirius ! '_

'_Non, je veux dire… enfin, il était toujours tout seul à regarder dans le vide au bord du lac… je, heu… '_

' _C'est moi qui lui ai appris à en faire quand on était petits, 'fit sèchement Lily. 'Surveille ton langage, et rappelle toi de tes bonnes résolutions. '_

'_Je sais, je sais… ' soupira Sirius. 'C'était plus facile l'autre jour. Quand Harry n'était pas sûr de lui et tout ça. Je veux dire, c'est quand même fou qu'en quelques mois, Snape ait réussi à retourner Harry à ce point et à se transformer en papa gâteau ! Tiens, qu'est ce que je dis, il est en train de lui donner quelque chose à manger ! '_

' _C'est une bonne idée, Harry est trop maigre, ces biscuits sont parfaits,' fit remarquer Lily. 'Et il rit, maintenant… il veut en faire manger à Severus… oh, ils sont au chocolat. Sev n'aime pas le sucré.'_

'_Sev n'aime pas le sucré,' mimiqua James dans son dos en levant les yeux au ciel. Lily prétendit ne pas avoir entendu. _

'_Si on m'avait dit qu'un joue je trouverais Snape mièvre, ' ricana Sirius._

'_Ca suffit, tous les deux ! Il a le droit d'être gâteux avec Harry. C'est aussi son fils, maintenant.'_

_Sirius grimaça légèrement, mais James sourit en regardant le garçon et l'air de dévotion qu'il arborait en regardant Severus. Mais celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Il avait connu le sorcier enfant et jeune adulte, et jamais il n'avait vu cet air sur son visage. Il était totalement fou du garçon, c'était évident…_

'_Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois il détestait Harry,' fit-il, songeur. 'Je comprends qu'Harry se soit attaché à un adulte, quel qu'il soit. Mais que Snape soit subitement devenu un papa poule en trois leçons ? Ca me dépasse. Quoique tu en dises, Lily, il reste une personne amère, aigrie, associable, agressive… et j'en oublie la moitié. Plus de la moitié. Non, vraiment, ça me dépasse. Je ne me plains pas, mais c'est vraiment bizarre, même en tenant compte de ses sentiments pour toi, chérie. Ca n'avait jamais eu l'air de le déranger avant… '_

'_Non, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, en réalité, ' fit la jeune femme. 'Sev n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ni de famille qui mérite ce nom. Il a désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime, et qui le laisse l'aimer. Que ce soit Shadow ou Harry, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un à défendre, à qui se dévouer, et qui lui soit entièrement dévoué aussi. Il connait Harry, il sait qu'il ne fait pas semblant. Sev a besoin d'une cause et de quelqu'un, il a trouvé les deux en Harry. '_

'_Mon fils n'est pas une cause, ' protesta James. 'Si c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses… '_

'_Tu n'écoutes que ce que tu veux entendre, comme d'habitude, 'soupira Lily. 'Severus sera parfait pour Harry. Exclusif, excessif, insupportable et protecteur. Ils sont la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait arriver l'un à l'autre.'_

' _J'aurais été encore plus parfait, moi, ' geignit Sirius derrière eux. 'Si seulement j'avais fait un peu plus attention… Bella a toujours été une fichue garce !'_

'_Et c'est exactement pour cela que Severus sera parfait, ' rétorqua Lily. 'Sev n'aurait pas relâché sa vigilance, il se serait contenté de protéger Harry et il ne se serait pas amusé à jouer au chat et à la souris avec une psychopathe comme un idiot de Gryffondor. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête Patmol… tu es un bon chien, va ! '_

'_Humpf. Si seulement j'avais… oh, regardez ! C'est Rémus ! Notre bon vieux Rémus ! Merlin, quand va-t-il se décider à acheter des vêtements convenables ? '_

'_Probablement quand il aura reçu sa première paie, ' fit sagement James_

' _Il a dit qu'il commencerait en même temps que Snape. Snape a reprit, non ? '_

'_Plus ou moins. Mais ses pouvoirs n'ont pas l'air en trop mauvais état ces jours-ci, je suppose que le vieux Slug ne va pas tarder à rentrer chez lui. '_

'_Je voudrais entendre ce qu'ils se disent,' avoua Lily. 'Taisez vous, vous autre ! '_

_Un léger sourire aux lèvres, tous s'approchèrent pour mieux entendre._

« Il neige, »fit Rémus en rejoignant Snape et Harry.

« Quelle puissance d'observation, » ricana Severus.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt dans la saison ? » continua Rémus sans s'offenser.

« C'est ma faute, » admit Harry. « Un de mes sorts a mal tourné. Mais c'est plutôt drôle, non ? »

« Tes leçons semblent en bonne voie, « fit le nouveau professeur de défense avec un sourire. Severus plissa les yeux, semblant chercher l'ironie dans ses paroles, mais ne répliqua pas. « Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

« Tout est sous contrôle. Nous rentrions. »

« Les gens se sont posés des questions ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Eh bien, disons qu'il n'est pas si commun de voir de la neige ici en septembre, mais je pense que les élèves sont plus occupés à disputer la première bataille de boule de neige de l'année qu'autre chose,' plaisanta Rémus. « Tu devrais les rejoindre, il me semble avoir vu Ron Weasley en fâcheuse position en venant. «

Harry interrogea son père du regard, et sur un signe de tête de celui-ci, s'enfuit en courant comme un enfant de dix ans surexcité.

« Retrouves-moi dans nos quartiers, » lui cria Snape avant de le voir disparaitre. Puis, se tournant vers Lupin : « Que veut Dumbledore ? »

« Rien du tout, il m'a juste envoyé vérifier que tout allait bien. » Rémus fit un pas de côté, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Et je voulais te parler. »

« Tiens donc, » ricana Severus. « Et loin des oreilles d'Harry. Voilà qui promet. »

« Les enfants ne peuvent pas tout entendre, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »

« Laisse-moi parier, il s'agit à nouveau de ta progéniture dégénérée ? »

'_Je vais le mordre', jura Sirius entre ses dents. 'Pauvre type.' _

'_Il n'apprendra jamais à devenir civilisé', soupira James. 'J'espère juste qu'il ne déteindra pas sur Harry.'_

« Il s'agit de Loki, oui, » répondit Rémus en faisant un effort visible pour se maîtriser. « J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Ne me dis pas que cette créature est encore en liberté quelque part, » grogna Snape.

« Merlin, Severus ! Non, il n'est pas… ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort ? »

« Un effort pour quoi ? Aider ton fils à tuer Harry ? »

« Pour faire la paix, bon sang, pour ne pas tout gâcher ! Tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à Harry ! Moi aussi je veux le protéger, de Loki et du reste. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à refuser une alliance, » conclut Rémus doucement.

« Une alliance ? Avec toi ? » ricana Snape.

« Oui, avec moi, » fit Lupin d'un ton las. « Harry t'aime, c'est évident. Mais quoique tu souhaites, je doute qu'il renie pour autant ses anciens amis… ou les amis de son père. Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il acceptera peut-être de ne plus me parler si tu le lui demandes, mais il en souffrira. »

'_Bien dit, Lunard,' glapit Sirius_

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, » fit sèchement Severus.

« Il serait heureux de savoir que nous arrivons à nous entendre. Cela lui rendrait probablement la vie plus facile, » argumenta le loup-garou.

Les bras croisés, Snape le dévisagea sans répondre.

« Et il y a autre chose, » soupira Lupin. « Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il œuvre pour le bien. Je sais qu'il cherche à sauver tout le monde. Malgré tout… je suis un père, maintenant, et toi aussi, semble-t-il. Et je ne peux plus accepter de tout sacrifier pour les grands plans d'Albus. Loki n'est pas un pion… et Harry non plus. »

Severus grogna, mais décroisa les bras.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que c'est injustifié, » fit il. « Il y a certaines choses… dont je ne peux pas parler, mais qui sont de très mauvaises augure. Dumbledore n'est pas le grand-père débonnaire qu'il voudrait que l'on voit en lui. Même s'il tient à Harry, il n'hésitera pas à risquer sa vie. Et ce n'est pas acceptable. »

« Entièrement d'accord, » approuva Rémus. « Et je suis près à donner ma vie pour nos garçons. Je me fiche du plus grand bien… Harry et Loki ne seront pas livrés en pâture ! »

'_Ca c'est notre Rémus', fit James. _

'_Un vrai Gryffondor, toujours !' renchérit Sirius._

Severus l'observa un long moment, le visage impénétrable.

« Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour Loki, » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Et s'il s'en prend à Harry, il mourra. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins, » fit Rémus avec un sourire triste.

« Néanmoins, » reprit Snape, « je suis près à entendre les termes d'une alliance. »

'_Est-ce que ce type est complètement bouché ? Rémus lui propose son amitié !' gronda James._

'_Sev a des lacunes en la matière,' fit Lily en riant. 'Mais c'est ce que Lunard obtiendra de mieux de lui.' _

'_Pauvre, pauvre Rémus,' gémit Sirius_

Mais Rémus sembla à la fois satisfait et soulagé et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une potion… une potion qui empêcherait un animagus de se transformer pendant une certaine période. »

« Exact. Je l'ai préparée il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Parfait. Loki pourrait en avoir besoin. »

Snape lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Loki ou toi ? »

Rémus lui jeta un regard défait.

« Moi, probablement. J'ai besoin qu'il reste sous forme humaine pendant assez de temps pour pouvoir… communiquer avec lui. La pleine lune ne dure pas assez longtemps. Nous n'arrivons pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde quand il reste sous sa forme de loup. »

« Où est-il en ce moment ? » demanda Severus ; Lupin détourna le regard, confirmant ses soupçons.

« Avec Hagrid. Il tente de… l'apprivoiser, je suppose. »

« Sur les ordres de Dumbledore ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Il ne te fait donc pas confiance, » murmura Snape.

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Loki semble apprécier Hagrid… il accepte de travailler avec lui. Albus pense que c'est pour le mieux, pour l'instant. »

« Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que tu ne sois pas d'accord. »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Je doute que notre cher directeur ait vraiment réfléchi à la question. »

« Hum. » Après un instant de réflexion, Severus fouilla son regard, tapota sa joue de l'index. « A quel point es-tu mauvais en occlumancie ? »

« Je me défends, » répondit Rémus. « En revanche, je ne vaux rien en légilimancie. »

« Aucune importance. Mais si Albus peut percer ton esprit d'un seul regard, nos petites manigances ne seront d'aucune utilité. »

« Teste-moi, » offrit Rémus. Ce que Snape ne perdit pas une seconde à faire. Chancelant légèrement sous l'attaque, le loup-garou s'efforça de fermer son esprit de son mieux. « Alors ? » demanda t-il enfin.

« Inadéquat. Tu saurais probablement résister à une tentative discrète, mais en aucun cas à une véritable inquisition… cependant, si nous en arrivons à ce point, c'est que tout sera déjà perdu. Je suppose que ça devra faire l'affaire. »

« C'est entendu, alors ? » demanda Rémus, soulagé.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons encore discuté les termes de cette alliance. »

'_Pour l'amour du ciel, ce type doit absolument se décoincer !' rugit Sirius._

'_Enfin quoi, Rémus lui propose de l'aider, qu'est ce qu'il veut de plus ?' renchérit James._

'_Severus n'est pas un imbécile, il n'acceptera pas de prendre un engagement sans en connaitre les termes exacts', fit Lily. 'Il a de bonnes raisons.'_

'_Peut-être,' admit James à contrecœur._

« Les termes, » répondit Rémus, « sont simplement de se faire confiance et de se tenir informés de tout ce qui peut concerner la sécurité des garçons. Pas de secret. Et en cas de problème, nous devons nous soutenir mutuellement. »

« Je ne peux pas promettre cela, » grimaça Snape. « Il y a certaines choses concernant Harry que je ne peux divulguer. »

« Des choses importantes ? »

« Oui. Excessivement. »

Lupin grimaça à son tour.

« Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour cela. Les règles tiennent dans la limite du possible. Je ne te demande pas de trahir Harry, simplement… » il haussa les épaules, « … fais de ton mieux, si tu l'acceptes. »

Snape le regarda plus intensément encore.

« Tu vas devoir travailler ton occlumancie. Assidument et rapidement. »

« C'est entendu, » acquiesça Rémus. « Tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Cela vaudrait mieux. Je n'accepterai pas de trahison. »

'_Il est bien placé pour parler !' s'indigna Sirius._

'_Tais toi, Patmol', fit sèchement Lily. 'Tais toi. Tout de suite.'_

Mais Rémus se contenta de secouer la tête sans quitter des yeux le maître des potions. Ce que Severus lu dans son regard sembla le satisfaire car une seconde plus tard, après avoir jeté un sort de désillusion autour d'eux, il releva sa manche gauche.

Un moment interloqué, Rémus sentit son souffle lui échapper.

« Non, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce que c'est… ce que je pense ? » murmura t-il.

« Quoi d'autre ? Elle est plus nette chaque jour, » fit Snape avec un sourire amer.

« Comment ? Quand ? C'est impossible ! »

« Je ne peux pas tout expliquer. C'est une chose que nous avons désiré tous les deux, bien qu'inconsciemment… notre précieux sauveur a un penchant possessif qu'il doit ignorer lui-même. »

« Mais la Marque ! Elle ne peut… Voldemort ! S'en est-il rendu compte ? »

« Apparemment, oui, » soupira Severus. « Je suppose que c'était inévitable. »

« Qu'en pense Harry ? Merlin, depuis quand est ce arrivé ? »

« Harry n'en pense rien, il n'est pas au courant. La Marque a commencé à se transformer dans le courant de l'été. Elle est probablement définitivement fixée maintenant. »

« Merlin, c'est incroyable, » fit Rémus dans un souffle en s'adossant à un arbre. « Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Comment est ce possible ? Il doit bien sentir une présence, des pouvoirs, quelque chose… »

« Il sait qu'il a récupéré des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Je présume qu'il attribue tout ce qui peut lui arriver de bizarre à cela. »

« Contrôle t-il la Marque, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

« Hélas, oui, » grimaça Snape. « Il peut m'appeler. Il l'a fait, ici même, à Poudlard, il m'a fait transplaner de force… rien de très agréable. Très utile, en revanche. Dès qu'Harry requiert ma présence, la Marque me le fait savoir. »

« Merlin, » répété Rémus, plus pâle encore qu'à l'habitude. « Ce n'est pas sain… pas sain du tout… tu dois lui parler ! »

« Et lui dire quoi ? Qu'en plus d'être mon fils, il est également mon maître ? Je doute que cette information lui soit très utile à ce point de nos relations, » ricana Severus.

« Mais il doit savoir, c'est trop important ! Il pourrait te blesser, il pourrait… je ne sais pas, mais tu ne peux pas lui laisser ce pouvoir entre les mains et ne rien lui dire ! »

« Tout est sous contrôle, Lupin. Et ne t'avises pas de lui en toucher un mot, j'ai ta promesse ! »

« Je ne dirai rien, » fit Rémus à contrecœur. « Mais tu devrais lui parler. Fais lui confiance. Harry a besoin de savoir le plus de choses possible pour mieux gérer tout ce qui lui arrive. S'il avait été au courant de plus de choses, l'an dernier… Sirius serait peut-être encore là. »

'_Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça', grogna Sirius. 'Merlin, que de temps perdu à se lamenter sur mon triste sort ! D'accord, c'est une grande perte pour le monde, mais tout de même…'_

« C'est un enfant, » répondit Severus, « et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, les enfants ne peuvent pas tout entendre. Il l'apprendra quand ce sera le bon moment… le plus tard possible. »

« Une telle responsabilité, » murmura Rémus. « Je comprends. Je comprends. Je pensais que les choses étaient faciles pour vous, mais je suppose qu'elles ne le sont jamais pour personne… »

« Faciles ? » s'exclama Severus, stupéfait. « Tu étais là lors de l'audience du Ministère. Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé cet été. Merlin, comment peux tu penser que les choses sont faciles ? Et nous n'en avons pas encore vu la moitié. Harry a un bon fond, et il lui semble facile pour l'instant de me pardonner mes erreurs passées, mais cela ne durera pas… je reprends les cours demain. Je doute que sa bonne volonté ne tienne bien longtemps. »

« C'est un adolescent, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il ne proteste pas à chaque tournant, » fit Rémus. « Mais je crois que tu t'inquiètes inutilement. Harry tient beaucoup de sa mère. Il pardonne toujours, vraiment. »

Severus eut un petit rire amer mais ne répondit pas.

'_Ouch,' fit James. 'Elle était raide celle la… non pas que je m'en plaigne, sur le fond, mais…'_

_Lily secoua la tête._

'_Je ne veux pas en parler.' _

'_Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry ait vraiment bon caractère,' fit Sirius. 'Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Snape. Ca a été trop rapide. Harry va forcément lui rentrer dedans à un moment ou à un autre.'_

'_Sev s'en sortira, j'en suis sûre,' répondit Lily. Ses deux compagnons lui jetèrent un regard sceptique mais s'abstinrent de répondre._

« S'il renie l'adoption, je n'aurais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. Après tout, là où le sang est concerné… il ne sera jamais vraiment mien, » fit Severus.

« Le sang n'a aucune importance, » répondit Rémus en secouant la tête. « Regarde Pétunia. Regarde Loki. Il se fiche bien que je puisse être son… géniteur. En ce qui le concerne, je ne suis qu'un sorcier comme les autres, intéressant seulement les jours de pleine lune… et encore. S'il pouvait choisir, il désignerait Hagrid comme père sans même réfléchir. »

A nouveau, Snape le dévisagea, songeur.

«Compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne saurais pas dire quelle situation est la pire, Lupin, mais une chose toutefois est certaine, c'est que les deux ont leurs propres avantages dont nous devons tirer parti. Harry m'a choisi et Loki n'a pas le choix sur ses origines. Nous avons au moins cela pour nous, à nous maintenant de leur prouver que nous sommes leurs pères, envers et contre tout. En espérant qu'ils ne soit pas trop tard pour avoir une place dans leurs vies. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, » murmura Rémus. « Ca et… ce que tu sais. »

Severus serra les dents.

« Voilà une autre certitude : plus tôt nous nous serrons débarrassés de Voldemort, plus tôt nous pourrons nous concentrer sur les vrais problèmes. »

Rémus rit franchement cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'Albus serait d'accord avec nos priorités, mais… je ne peux qu'approuver. Le monde change vite, n'est ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé il y a encore quelques mois… »

« Etre autre chose qu'un pion sur l'échiquier d'Albus ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un moment qui sembla figer le temps.

'_Il va le faire,' murmura James, excité. 'Allez, Rémus, lance toi !'_

'_Sev a compris,' fit Lily en se cramponnant à l'épaule de son mari. 'Il a compris qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Il va le faire !'_

'_Merlin, quelle bande d'empotés', gémit Sirius. 'Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose où je descends leur botter les fesses !'_

Mais ce fut Rémus qui finalement réagit le premier en tendant une main à peine hésitante vers Snape. Le maître des potions se contenta de la regarder pendant une seconde, avant de finalement la serrer en signe d'acceptation.

------------

Le temps qu'Harry atteigne enfin Poudlard, la bataille de neige touchait à sa fin, faute de munitions. Mais Rémus devait avoir eu raison, constata t-il, car il semblait y avoir plus de neige sur Ron que sur le sol à présent.

« Tout va bien ? L'honneur de Gryffondor est sauf ? » fit Harry en souriant.

« Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, » rit Hermione en époussetant de son mieux son ami. « La bataille a été courte mais intense. Tu as raté quelque chose ! »

« Désolé, j'étais juste à l'extérieur. Mais je peux tenter de refaire neiger, si vous voulez. »

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent de leurs yeux écarquillés.

« Tu as… c'est toi qui… oh, Merlin ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, » s'étrangla Hermione en tentant de garder sa voix suffisamment basse.

« Et tu peux refaire ça ? J'en dois une ou deux à ce Serpentard, là bas, » demanda Ron.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que Severus apprécierait, en fait… »

« Il ne peut pas tout t'interdire, tout de même ! »

« Vous étiez à l'entrainement ? » interrompit Hermione. « Comment progresses-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien, je crois. Snape avait l'air satisfait. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois surtout que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir ces pouvoirs, tout bien pesé,» soupira Harry.

« Pas trop le choix, pas vrai ? » fit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Pense que c'est plutôt positif, au final, si ça te permet de battre… Tu Sais Qui. »

« C'est l'idée, oui, mais… »

« Allez, tout le monde dans le Hall ! La récréation est finie, tout le monde à table ! Par ici ! » cria une voix autoritaire. Autour d'eux, les préfets s'activaient à faire rentrer les élèves, tous plus ou moins couverts de neige.

« Nous allons devoir y aller, » grimaça Hermione. « Harry, tu as mangé ? »

« Pas encore, non. Mais Severus m'a dit de l'attendre chez nous. »

« Il veut te transformer en chat de salon, ou quoi ? » grogna Ron. « Tu peux bien venir manger avec nous, pour une fois ! »

« Je vous rejoins après, je suppose qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il faut que je vous parle de toute façon… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall interrompit ses questions.

« Monsieur Potter-Snape, votre père est-il dans les parages ? »

« Non, professeur, il est resté dans le parc discuter avec le professeur Lupin. Je peux aller le chercher si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ce ne sera pas utile. Si vous le voyez avant moi, dites-lui simplement que le directeur souhaite le voir au plus vite dans son bureau. »

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et le plaisir. McGonagall avait utilisé son nom… et appelé Snape son père ! Quelqu'un lui avait demandé où était son père ! Mais être convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'évoquait rien de bon…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de résoudre le dilemme, toutefois, la sorcière était partie, entrainant dans son sillage ses deux amis qui lui adressèrent un signe et un au revoir muet.

'_Il est trop mignon', fit Sirius. 'Non mais regardez-le ! Il est tout rouge !'_

'_Et tout ça parce que Minerva l'a appelé par ce nom', fit James en secouant la tête. 'A croire que le mien ne suffit pas.'_

'_Ne le prend pas comme ça, James,' le gronda gentiment Lily en passant un bras autour de son cou.' Mais je suis d'accord qu'il est vraiment adorable. Et Minerva aussi, elle l'a fait exprès… nos discussions me manquent, c'est une femme vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle a gardé Harry plusieurs fois quand il était bébé, une vraie grand-mère !'_

'_Harry aurait eu une vraie grand-mère, si Snape n'avait pas… '_

'_Sirius !' glapit Lily. 'Je t'interdis de dire ces choses la ! Souvien- toi de tes bonnes résolutions !'_

'_Les gens peuvent changer,' fit James avec philosophie. 'Il n'empêche que tout cela est vraiment frustrant.'_

'_Si Sirius n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de passer par le Voile, nous ne pourrions même pas nous approcher d'aussi près et encore moins communiquer avec eux,' fit remarquer Lily. 'C'est déjà une grande chance.'_

'_Communiquer, communiquer… je sais qu'il faut laisser Harry faire son deuil sous peine de rester coincés de ce côté pour toujours, mais tout de même… est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas donner un petit coup de pouce par ci par la ?' demanda Sirius. 'Tout cela ne va pas assez vite à mon goût. Snape ne fait pas du trop mauvais travail, mais il ne pose pas assez de questions, il ne voit pas ce qui est sous son énorme nez…'_

'_Pour l'amour de Merlin,' soupira Lily. 'Mais tu n'as pas tort. Nous pourrions peut-être… pousser un peu les choses.'_

'_Hum, je n'ai rien contre, mais venez plutôt voir ce qu'il se passe par ici,' fit James. 'Regardez qui voila.'_

Resté seul dans la cours, Harry avait décidé de rentrer aux donjons pour y attendre Severus, avant de retrouver au plus vite ses amis. Cette histoire de Malfoy et de cours de potions devait être résolue… mais un mouvement dans un arbre l'arrêta et la sensation de vagues de magie hostiles en sa direction lui fit lever sa baguette. Non sans raison, constata t-il en apercevant la silhouette fine de Draco, perché sur une branche, arborant une expression de pur dégoût.

« Eh bien, Malfoy, même pas une petite boule de neige à lancer ? » lança Harry.

« Pour me retrouver accusé de meurtre sur le Sauveur ? Sans façon, » rétorqua celui-ci.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà utilisé toutes tes munitions sur mes amis de toute façon, bien caché sur ton arbre… »

« Je n'en ai pas lancé une seule, Potter, j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages ! »

« Trop vieux pour faire une bataille de neige, mais juste assez pour prendre la Marque… félicitations, Malfoy, belle maturité, » fit Harry en s'éloignant.

Mais il se retourna aussitôt en entendant le bruit d'une chute contrôlée dans son dos. Prêt à l'assaut, il brandit sa baguette, mais Malfoy n'en avait pas fait de même. Le garçon se dirigeait vers lui, l'air visiblement fou de rage et les poings serrés, remontant sa manche, et Harry crut un instant que le Sang-Pur Draco allait l'attaquer à la façon des moldus, d'un bon crochet du gauche… avant d'apercevoir ce que le garçon tentait de lui montrer. La Marque. Rouge, noire par endroit, et visiblement douloureuse à en croire les tremblements qui agitaient le bras de Malfoy. Somme toute, la cicatrice n'était pas si différente de ce qu'il avait vu cet été même sur Severus quand Voldemort avait tenté de le punir…

« Tu es satisfait, Potter ? Tu la vois ? Tu vois comme elle me brûle, comme elle ronge mon bras ? »

« C'est toi qui a choisi de la prendre, » rétorqua Harry d'un air écœuré. Merlin, il n'avait pas envie de voir ça. NI le symbole, ni la façon horrible dont elle attaquait son porteur…

« Et j'ai aussi choisi de rejoindre votre camp ! » rugit Malfoy. « J'ai été renié par ma propre famille pour cela ! Parce que vous aviez juré de me protéger, parce que Severus a dit qu'il me donnerait une potion, et tout ça pour quoi ? Ce sale traitre n'a rien fait du tout, il m'a juste laissé pourrir dans un cachot, et maintenant dans cette école, sans baguette, sans moyen de me défendre, sans aucune aide ! Si c'est comme cela que votre camp traite les siens, je crois que j'ai fait une terrible erreur, Potter, parce que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Frappé de stupeur, Harry regarda à nouveau la Marque rouge vive sur le bras de son ennemi… ancien ennemi ? Et Snape… n'avait rien fait ? Draco avait raison sur ce point, il l'avait pourtant promis… essayait-il de punir Malfoy ? Si c'était le cas, c'était bien excessif… et même s'il devait admettre qu'il était nettement plus rassuré de savoir son adversaire désarmé, laisser Draco sans défense dans la même école où se trouvait un loup déchainé qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer était un peu irresponsable.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je parlerai à Severus. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » siffla Draco. « Tu lui parleras ? Et pour lui dire quoi, de me faire enfermer dans les cachots à nouveau ? Je n'ai pas changé de camp pour me retrouver dans une situation pire qu'avant, Potter ! Je veux une protection, quelque chose pour cette Marque ! Si vous voulez ma coopération, c'est bien le minimum ! »

« Ta coopération sur quoi exactement, Malfoy ? » fit sèchement Harry. « Si tu as quelque chose à apporter, alors fais le. Négocier ne te mènera à rien. Severus et Dumbledore feront de leur mieux de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai jusqu'ici ! »

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste ? » s'exclama Harry en tentant d'oublier la vision de la Marque. « Tu retournes ta veste après avoir essayé de me tuer et de faire échouer l'adoption, et tu t'étonnes qu'on ne t'accueille pas à bras ouverts ? »

Draco le regarda fixement, baissant brusquement sa manche. Quelque chose dans son expression mit Harry plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Peu importe. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, Potter. J'en parlerai moi-même à Severus quand il sera enfin disponible. »

« C'est bon, Malfoy, » grogna Harry. « Je lui en parlerai. Je dois le voir de toute façon. »

Mais Draco secoua la tête.

« Tu es très content de toi, pas vrai ? De toute cette histoire. Mais tu ne vois pas la moitié des choses. Tu ne veux voir que ce qui t'arranges, et tu fais probablement de gros efforts pour ne pas voir le reste. »

« Toujours aussi prétentieux, hein ? » rétorqua Harry. « Toi tu sais, bien entendu. »

« Je sais certaines choses, » fit Draco avec un air pensif. « Et je connais Severus. Tu crois peut-être avoir trouvé une famille idéale, tu crois tout contrôler… mais tu te trompes. Au final, Snape reste un Serpentard, et tu es un Gryffondor. Tu ne sais rien. »

Harry ricana, les bras croisés.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à revendre, Malfoy ? Je connais Severus mieux que personne. Cette adoption n'est pas un hasard. Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas de toi non plus. »

Draco eut un petit sourire amer.

« Je ne perdrais pas de temps à tenter de te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu le verras bien suffisamment tôt, je présume. Reste à savoir ce qu'il restera de tes beaux rêves à ce moment la… »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il parti d'un pas raide vers le Grand Hall. A la tension de ses épaules, Harry pouvait deviner qu'il souffrait et fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Malfoy était sans doute un sale type hautain et infect, mais il ne méritait pas cela pour autant. Et il était plutôt étrange que Snape ne soit pas de cet avis…

'_Je ne suis pas fier d'être de la même famille que ce sale gosse, mais je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort,' fit Sirius. 'Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard.'_

'_Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec la question,' soupira Lily. 'Mais tu as raison, Draco a marqué un point. Harry a tendance à trop idéaliser Severus. Quelque chose finira forcément par aller mal à un moment ou un autre.'_

'_Vraiment, que d'inquiétudes pour si peu de choses,' soupira James. Sirius et Lily se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. 'Tous les enfants idéalisent leurs parents et finissent par réaliser qu'ils sont des êtres humains à un moment donné.'_

'_Mais Harry a déjà seize ans,' fit remarquer Sirius. 'Un peu tard pour faire le circuit complet. Ce n'est pas bon'_

'_Détrompe-toi. Ils ont simplement pris les choses différemment. Harry a détesté Snape pendant des années, il a vu ou imaginé tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de pire en lui.'_

'_Mais c'est différent,' interrompit Lily. 'Il s'agit de leur relation à présent. S'il réalise que Severus a fait quelque chose qu'il désapprouve, s'il se sent trahi…'_

'_Lily,' fit James en la serrant contre lui, 'il n'est pas fatal que votre histoire se reproduise. J'espère que Snape a retenu la leçon, et Harry est différent de toi et de moi. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une relation amicale ou… amoureuse. C'est un adolescent, il va forcément entrer en conflit avec Snape à un moment ou un autre, le rejeter, lui en vouloir, le détester… et ce sera normal. Et qui plus est, ils auront quelques centaines d'élèves et des dizaines de professeurs pour le leur confirmer.'_

_Lily leva un regard embué vers son mari._

'_Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ?'_

'_Tu veux que je sois encore plus incroyable ?' demanda t il avec un sourire en coin._

'_Essaie toujours,' taquina Lily._

'_Je crois que je pourrais finir par aimer Snape, s'il continue à s'occuper de notre fils de cette façon… comme un bon serpentard,' fit James en grimaçant._

'_Oh, Merlin, je vais vomir,' gémit Sirius._

'_James Potter, tu es le plus merveilleux père au monde,' fit Lily en l'embrassant. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil au portail d'entrée que Snape venait de franchir : 'Avec Severus. Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux. Qui aurait cru que deux garçons aussi insupportables, arrogants, égocentriques que vous tourneraient aussi bien ?'_

'_La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, femme,' grogna James._

Arrivé au château, Snape hésita un instant sur la direction à prendre. Harry l'attendait probablement dans leurs appartements, mais… quelque chose le préoccupait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Lupin n'était pas la bonne personne pour en parler. Non, pour cela, les réponses ne pouvaient venir que d'une personne… soupirant, il prit la direction du bureau du directeur.

« Eh bien, il me semble que cette leçon a porté ses fruits, » l'accueillit Dumbledore. « J'ai particulièrement apprécié la petite neige rafraichissante, une de vos idées, Severus ? »

« En aucun cas, » répondit le Maitre des Potions en s'installant dans un large fauteuil. « Bien trop tape à l'œil. Vous avez suivi toute la leçon d'ici ? »

« Seulement la fin, j'ai voulu savoir d'où venait ce subit changement de température. Je vous fais confiance, mon garçon. »

« Vous avez peut-être tort, » murmura Snape.

« Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

« Harry commence à mieux maîtriser sa puissance. Il comprend mieux la façon dont fonctionnent ses pouvoirs, également. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui vous ennuie. »

« Etes-vous familier avec le sort de Caput Mortuum ? » demanda Severus.

Le directeur pâlit sensiblement.

« Pas d'une façon personnelle, mais je sais en quoi il consiste, oui. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'effet d'un baiser de Détraqueur. Un sort interdit, bien sûr, et très peu connu… et pratiqué, Merlin en soit remercié. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je pense que je ne risque rien en affirmant qu'aucun de nos professeurs de Défense ne l'a enseigné, ni n'en a parlé aux élèves. »

« Merlin, j'ose en effet l'espérer ! Où voulez-vous en venir, Severus ? »

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai poussé Harry dans ses retranchements… je voulais qu'il utilise tous les sorts offensifs à sa disposition contre un épouvantard. Dans un moment de rage intense… il a utilisé ce sort. »

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel le directeur se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers un coffre d'où il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de liqueur.

« Les possibilités sont assez limitées, » fit-il enfin. « Soit Harry a déjà entendu ce sort et a tenté de le reproduire… soit c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé pour lui. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Nous avons peut-être eu tort. Ses pouvoirs sont peut-être bien plus teintés de magie noire que nous ne le pensions. Aucune étude n'a jamais été faite à ce sujet… »

« Non, en effet, mais j'imagine mal comment le simple fait d'avoir acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs pourrait en même temps lui avoir fait apprendre de nouveaux sorts. »

« Il ne savait pas non plus comment se transformer en animagus avant cet été, » fit remarquer Severus. « Il y a aussi d'autres possibilités à envisager. Il a pu puiser sans le vouloir dans les ressources d'une autre personne. Il en a les moyens. »

« L'Horcruxe, » murmura Dumbledore. « Sa connexion avec Voldemort… ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Ou bien ma Marque, » ajouta Snape.

Il lui sembla que le directeur avait sursauté.

« Est-il possible qu'elle permette ce type de transfert ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » avoua Severus. « Elle ne l'a jamais fait avec Voldemort, de toute évidence, mais elle réagi de façon différente cette fois. Je connais ce sort, même si je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Qui sait ?»

« Les possibilités sont nombreuses, » murmura Dumbledore. « Trop pour notre tranquillité. Qu'en pensez vous, vous-même ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Aucun de ces choix ne semble meilleur que l'autre… et dans tous les cas, nous auront besoin de savoir avant de tenter quoique ce soit. »

« Les pouvoirs d'Harry ne peuvent pas être repris sans passer par la force, et les brider n'y changerait rien, » fit remarquer Albus.

« Non. »

« La Marque ne peut pas non plus être supprimée. Le seul mouvement possible à ce sujet serait de tout expliquer à Harry, mais lui apprendre à la contrôler ne sera pas chose aisée. »

« Non, » répéta Snape.

« Quant à la dernière solution… il faudra de toute façon y penser un jour. L'Horcruxe doit être détruit. »

« Non. »

« Severus… »

« Tant que vous ne trouverez pas une solution pour le détruire sans faire courir un risque à Harry, alors vous n'y toucherez pas. »

« Je comprends votre position. Mais soyez raisonnable, Severus, si un jour les choses devaient se compliquer, si cet Horcruxe devait empêcher Harry de vivre normalement, il faudrait se résoudre à tenter quelque chose. »

« Vous ne ferez rien sans mon consentement, que cela soit clair. Et vous ne l'avez pas. »

Le directeur laissa échapper un soupir en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Vous ne prenez jamais le chemin le plus facile, mon garçon. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Je doute que quoique ce soi soit possible sans votre aide à présent, dans tous les cas. »

« Il ne reste donc qu'à attendre, je présume, » fit Snape, clairement sur la défensive.

« Tout ira pour le mieux, » sourit Dumbledore. « Je sais que les choses semblent difficiles à présent, mais le plus important est qu'Harry ait ces pouvoirs et une famille. Le reste s'arrangera de soi-même, j'en suis persuadé. »

'_Misère,' gémit James, 'le vieux est sénile. Depuis quand est-ce que Dumbledore sert ce genre d'âneries ?'_

'_Et à Snape, qui plus est… non mais regardez sa tête, je suis sûr que la première chose qu'il va faire en sortant d'ici c'est d'appeler Sainte Mangouste pour le faire interner !'_

'_Avoir une famille n'a certainement pas aidé Harry la première fois,' soupira Lily. _

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, » fit prudemment Snape, « Harry m'attend dans nos quartiers. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Quand vous aurez discuté des avancées d'Harry et de ses impressions, je serai curieux de lire votre rapport. »

« C'est entendu. »

Avec quelques civilités d'usage, Severus quitta le bureau et se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir, hésitant.

'_C'est à Rémus qu'il aurait du en parler,' fit James. 'Il faut qu'on le lui dise !'_

'_James, non, nous ne devons pas l'influencer comme ça ! Et il n'écoutera pas si c'est toi qui le lui dit,' fit sagement remarquer Lily_

'_Toi, alors ?'_

'_Non, ça ne serait pas sain.'_

'_Evans a raison, c'est une tête de mule. Il faut faire ça autrement. N'apparaissez pas, mais faites comme moi,' lança Sirius .Puis, s'approchant de Severus, il se mit à chuchoter : 'Va voir Rémus ! Va voir Rémus ! Rémus !'_

'_Il ne peut pas t'entendre quand tu es comme ça, crétin,' grogna James._

'_C'est Snape, ce type a des oreilles partout, même dans l'au-delà ! Arrête de discuter et fais comme moi !'_

_James leva les yeux au ciel et Lily haussa les épaules, mais tous deux suivirent le conseil de leur camarade._

Severus pencha la tête, son index venant tapoter sa joue dans un mouvement familier. Puis, dans un tourbillon de robes noires, il pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

'_Suivez-le, vous deux,' commanda Lily. 'Moi, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec Harry.'_

Laissé seul au cœur des donjons, Harry avait trouvé naturellement le chemin de sa chambre. Sa chambre… rien que le mot avait une saveur particulière. Et ce lit qu'il avait fait presque tout seul, ce coffre, les posters que Ron lui avait donné… tout ici était absolument fantastique. Sa chambre à lui, rien qu'à lui !

Et ses vêtements, neufs. Harry passa une main sur le tissus, sentant leur bonne odeur… et les livres que Severus lui avaient donné ! Et la malle qu'ils avaient trouvé chez les Dursley, avec les lettres de sa mère…

'_Ouvre-la, Harry. Ouvre la.'_

Il aurait du l'ouvrir, bien-sûr, tout cela avait appartenu à sa mère, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le courage.

'_Ouvre cette malle, mon petit lion, il faut que tu le fasses, c'est important…'_

Avec un soupir, Harry vint s'agenouiller devant le coffre et l'ouvrit avec un soupçon de crainte. Et si le collier l'avait contaminée ? Mais rien ne se produisit, et il se mit à fouiller avec hésitation parmi les affaires entassées là. Des robes, des foulards… des livres… le tout dégageant une forte odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Il y avait aussi quelques lettres éparses et… un carnet visiblement abîmé dont la plupart des pages semblaient manquantes.

Le cœur battant, Harry l'ouvrit, redoutant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

_23 Novembre 1971_

_Il a neigé sur Poudlard ! C'est absolument magnifique ! Nous sommes sortis dès la fin des cours Sev et moi pour faire une bataille de boules de neige, mais ces imbéciles de Potter et Black nous ont suivis et ont fait tomber toute la neige d'un arbre sur Severus… il était furieux. J'ai réussi à le calmer et à l'empêcher de les poursuivre, mais il a été de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée. Il faut toujours que ces garçons gâchent tout… mais demain, Alice et moi avons prévu une sortie vers la Forêt Interdite pour voir les licornes ! C'est tellement excitant !_

La neige ? Severus ? La date… c'était le journal intime de Lily. Ajustant ses lunettes, Harry feuilleta rapidement le carnet. De nombreuses pages étaient manquantes et d'autres étaient barbouillées, effacées, illisibles. Malgré tout, de nombreuses entrées restaient claires, tracées de cette écriture fine et élégante qu'avait eu sa mère…

Mais avait-il le droit de le lire ? Après tout, c'était un journal intime… mais aussi tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, songea t-il. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de morbide et de terriblement triste à lire ces lignes.

Il tourna une page avec un soin religieux, prenant soin de ne pas abimer le précieux carnet. Les dates défilaient, les années aussi… même en se contentant de survoler les pages, il pouvait voir que le nom de James Potter y apparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Il sourit. Le cahier couvrait certainement toute la scolarité de Lily, il allait pouvoir assister presque en direct à la naissance du couple de ses parents. En avait-il vraiment envie, cependant ? Remuer ces histoires ne ferait rien pour arranger sa relation avec Severus…

Un courant d'air venu de nulle part traversa la pièce et les pages s'envolèrent, s'éparpillant sur le tapis. Non, il ne devait surtout pas les perdre !

L'une des feuilles, cependant, mis plus de temps à se poser et il l'attrapa au vol.

_15 Janvier 1977_

_Sirius était vraiment déprimé aujourd'hui. De toute évidence, ses vacances en famille ne se sont pas bien passées. Je sais qu'il en fait toujours trop à Poudlard, il veut toujours être le plus malin, le plus gai, le plus amusant, le plus Gryffondor. Mais derrière cela, il reste un garçon mélancolique à ses heures. Il a de bonnes raisons… je suis restée discuter avant lui, pendant que les autres étaient en retenue ( pour une fois, il a réussi à y échapper !), et ce qu'il m'a raconté m'a profondément attristée. Visiblement, avoir le sang pur ne suffit pas à faire une famille heureuse et équilibrée…_

_Ses parents sont horribles, des partisans de ces soit disant Arts que Severus aime tant. Et Regulus, le frère de Sirius, semble prendre cette même voie… ils ne s'entendent plus non plus, alors qu'ils étaient proches étant enfants. Encore cette rivalité de maisons… suis-je la seule à la trouver stupide ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius m'a assuré qu'il ne partageait pas leur opinion sur les… nés moldus. Je lui ai dit que je n'en doutais pas, et que de toute façon, si l'on cherchait bien, j'avais des ascendances sorcières. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire du collier de notre famille, celui que j'ai envoyé à Pétunia. Il a été très intéressé par cette légende et ce collier, et il aurait souhaité le voir… trop tard ! Mais comme il l'a souligné, cette histoire montre bien que ces histoires de sang sont stupides. La magie peut décider de sauter des générations comme elle l'entend !_

_Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu discuter avec Sirius, c'est un brave garçon, dans le fond. Si seulement lui, James et Severus… oh, ils m'ennuient. Il est trop tard pour ce genre de réflexion de toute façon…_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et l'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Snape vint le rejoindre, jetant un regard désapprobateur sur les feuilles éparpillées dans la pièce.

« As-tu pu voir tes amis ? »

« Pas longtemps, ils sont allés manger. J'irai les rejoindre après si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

'_Vous avez été rapides,' fit Lily. _

'_Rémus n'était pas là, il est parti voir son rejeton démoniaque,' expliqua Sirius. 'Nous interrompons quelque chose ?'_

'_Non. Un peu plus de temps aurait été bien… mais le principal est fait.'_

« Bien entendu, » acquiesça Severus. « J'aimerais cependant que tu ne leur raconte pas ta séance dans le détail. Il est préférable que certaines choses restent secrètes. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry à regret. « Dis… j'ai rencontré Malfoy, tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Draco ? Il n'est pas sensé être dehors ce matin. Je suppose que je ne peux pas espérer qu'il obéisse à mes ordres à présent, cependant, j'aurais du m'en douter. »

« Il ne faisait rien de mal. Mais, hum, je crois que tu devrais lui parler. »

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Il ne va pas très bien, en fait. Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais tout de même… sa Marque… il ne comprend pas que tu ne l'aides pas. Il dit qu'il regrette son choix, » conclut Harry avec une grimace.

« la Marque ? Mais… » Snape soupira en passant une main sur son visage. «Ne pas la lui remettre en main propre était probablement une erreur, en effet. C'est exact, il faut que je lui parle. Voila qui devrait occuper mon calendrier social de l'après-midi. »

« Je compatis, » fit Harry en riant. « Pour ma part, je crois que je vais tranquillement profiter de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour rattraper les cours. »

« Et comme travail pour cet après-midi, tu devras retranscrire sur parchemin et en détail tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la séance de ce matin. Ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu as ressenti. Ce sera important pour suivre l'évolution. Tu pourrais bien commencer un cahier. »

« En parlant de cahier, » fit Harry en montrant le carnet, « j'ai commencé à fouiller dans la malle de chez les Dursleys. Il y avait le journal intime de ma mère. »

'_Oh ?' dit James. 'Tiens donc ! Un journal intime !'_

'_Pas la peine de loucher sur les pages, vaurien,' fit Lily en tirant la langue._

Snape, de son côté, tressaillit et jeta un regard hésitant sur les parchemins.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

'_Evidemment,' fit Lily indignée, 'c'est mon journal !'_

« Je ne sais pas, je viens juste de commencer. Tu savais que ma mère s'entendait bien avec Sirius ? »

« Oui, » fit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« Apparemment, elle lui avait même parlé du collier. Pour lui expliquer qu'elle était d'ascendance sorcière lointaine. Ca a intéressé Sirius. »

Le regard de Snape se fit vide.

'_Oh oh,' fit Sirius. 'Tu ne lui en avais pas parlé, hein ? Il va être jaloux…'_

'_C'était sensé être un secret à l'époque, et je n'y ai plus pensé après cela,' acquiesça Lily. 'Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. J'espère juste qu'il va faire le lien…'_

« Je vois, » répondit enfin Severus. « Puis-je t'emprunter cette lettre pour la dupliquer ? Je souhaiterais la montrer à quelqu'un, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, réticent.

« Lupin. »

« Oh. » La surprise se lisait sur son visage, de même qu'une joie hésitante. « D'accord. Oui, bien sûr. »

D'un mouvement souple de baguette, le parchemin fut reproduit et Severus le lu rapidement.

'_Excellent !' s'exclama Lily. 'C'est parfait, Sev, c'est exactement ça !'_

« Merci. Tu devrais aller manger à présent. »

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, » répondit Snape.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres, alors. A ce soir ! »

« Si tu souhaites rester dormir là-haut, fais-moi prévenir,» fit Severus distraitement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Meow, » répondit un chat noir en se glissant entre ses pieds. Snape sourit en secouant la tête. Ne serait-ce que pour ces réponses énigmatiques, il devait parfois être bien utile d'être un chat…

Même en l'absence de neige, le temps s'était clairement rafraichi dans le parc. Un vent frai balayait la lande et Severus bénit ses épaisses robes noires et sa longue cape tandis qu'il faisait route vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir la silhouette solitaire qui observait de loin la maison.

« En train de t'entrainer à l'espionnage, Lupin ? » lança t-il quand il l'eut rejoint.

« Je ne risque guère d'espionner quoique ce soit tant que Loki ne me fait pas confiance, » répondit amèrement Rémus.

« Merlin ait pitié de nous si Hagrid doit reprendre ce rôle.. »

Rémus sourit.

« Mes talents remonteraient-ils dans ton estime par comparaison ? »

« Si cela doit en arriver là, je serai contraint de reconsidérer mes plans de carrière, » ricana Snape. « Après tout, Voldemort a peut-être encore besoin d'un Maître des Potions… »

« Ou d'un maître chat, » fit Rémus. « Tu es venu voir Hagrid ? »

« Non. L'occasion de te rendre utile est arrivée plus tôt que prévu. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. »

« Je t'écoute, » fit Rémus, curieux.

« Je sais que Black et son frère ont eu des relations tendues pendant toute la durée de leur scolarité à Poudlard… je me demandais cependant s'ils s'étaient réconciliés à un moment ou un autre. »

« Je crois que les choses ont été compliquées, » répondit Lupin en haussant les épaules. « Quand Regulus a choisi de prendre la Marque, leurs relations se sont considérablement détériorées, inutile de le dire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles… eh bien… Sirius pensait que tu avais encouragé Régulus à le faire, » avoua-t-il.

« Il avait raison, » fit Snape sans s'en émouvoir. « Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? »

« Quand Régulus a réalisé son erreur et décidé de battre en retraite ? »

« Il a fait cela ? » s'écria Rémus. « Je l'ignorais… est-ce… Merlin, est-ce pour cela qu'il est mort ? »

« Clairement. Il n'y a pas d'option 'retraite anticipée' chez les Mangemorts. »

« Es-tu… l'as-tu… je veux dire… »

« Encouragé ? Plus ou moins. De manière discrète, mais Régulus étant un excellent occlumens, j'ai pris ce risque. Si Black était encore en vie, il pourrait me reprocher d'avoir doublement contribué à la chute et la mort de son frère. J'aurais adoré avoir cette discussion, par ailleurs… quoiqu'il en soit, je me demandais si les deux frères s'étaient réconciliés. »

Rémus prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« J'ai eu moins d'occasions de discuter de cela avec Sirius après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard, mais il me semble qu'à défaut de s'entendre, ils se soient effectivement revus. Il n'en a pas beaucoup parlé, simplement évoqué leur rencontre et des discussions agitées. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait su ce qui était réellement arrivé à son frère. »

« Ces discussions auraient-elles par hasard porté sur les théories de sang-pur et de né-moldu ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » fit Rémus en secouant la tête. « Mais à cette époque, c'était au centre des préoccupations. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu les opposer en dehors de cela et de la famille. »

Frustré, Severus soupira.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une grande aide, » s'excusa Rémus.

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Quelqu'un d'autre pourra peut-être m'aider. Je devais aller le voir de toute façon, autant en tirer profit. »

« Tu es machiavélique, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Lupin.

Snape eut un fin sourire.

« C'est un problème ? »

Rémus haussa les épaules en riant doucement.

« Penses-tu pouvoir faire la potion rapidement ? »

Il suffit à Severus de suivre son regard pour savoir de qui il parlait. A une centaine de mètres devant eux, un loup et un demi-géant jouaient comme de vieux compagnons.

« Je te contacterai dès qu'elle le sera. »

'_Il a presque l'air civilisé, par moments,' fit remarquer James._

'_Presque,' fit Lily en riant. 'Ca va, Sirius ? Tu… n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?'_

'_Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, Evans ? Je l'ai toujours su. Régulus admirait ce type, tu peux croire ça ? Il n'avait que son nom et celui de Lucius à la bouche quand il revenait à la maison. Mais je ne savais pas que Snape avait essayé de le faire changé d'avis par la suite, en revanche…'_

'_Et ?' fit prudemment James._

'_Je suppose que je devrais lui en vouloir,' répondit Sirius, songeur. 'Si c'est vrai, alors Régulus est mort par sa faute. Mais d'une certaine façon… c'est mieux comme ça. Qu'il ait changé d'avis, même si… mais cela prouve quand même une chose. Ce type se contrefiche des gens. Il n'accorde aucun prix aux vies humaines.'_

'_Il voyait juste les choses différemment à l'époque,' le défendit Lily. 'Il regrette à présent.'_

'_Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.'_

_James et Lily se regardèrent._

'_Mais ça n'a pas d'importance,' reprit Sirius. 'Ce n'est plus ça qui importe. Et… je suppose que tout n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Même Snape.'_

Machinalement, Severus se massa le bras. Son compagnon se retourna, visiblement inquiet.

« Il t'appelle ? »

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas. Il vient simplement de reprendre forme humaine et ses émotions sont plus fortes. »

« Tant qu'il ne te fait pas transplaner, je suppose que tout va bien… »

Severus jeta un regard dédaigneux à son voisin.

« Dépêche-toi de mettre ton fils en laisse, Lupin. Les choses risquent de se précipiter rapidement. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par la ? » demanda nerveusement Rémus.

« Que cette lettre pourrait bien tout changer, » fit Snape en tapotant le parchemin d'un air rêveur. « Si j'ai raison… si ma théorie est vraie… alors les choses pourraient bien s'accélérer. »

« De quoi parle-tu ? De nos fils ou de Voldemort ? »

« 'Nos fils'… Lupin, serait-ce trop te demander de ne pas nous faire passer pour un vieux couple sur le retour ? Je parle de Voldemort. Je dois creuser cette piste, mais j'ai l'intuition que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Sois prêt. »

« Inutile de t'en demander plus, je présume, » lui lança Rémus tandis que l'ancien espion se dirigeait vers le château.

Snape lui adressa un geste de la main qui laissait une large place à l'interprétation, et le loup-garou secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au dessus d'eux, trois silhouettes fantomatiques sourirent.

'_Je suppose que l'intuition de ce bon vieux Snape est juste,' fit Sirius en regardant Lily._

'_Avec tous les indices que je lui ai laissé, il en a plutôt intérêt !' répondit-elle en riant._

'_Ces horcruxes,' murmura James. 'Je sais que cette chasse doit-être faite. Mais quand il n'en restera plus qu'un…'_

_Tous se turent, regardant le paysage sous eux, et les êtres qui vivaient là, respiraient, parlaient, jouaient et se battaient sans eux. _

'_Il y a toutefois une chose positive,' fit finalement Sirius. 'Tu as une mine superbe, Lily, et toi aussi James.'_

_Ses deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire et s'entre regardèrent._

'_C'est vrai,' fit Lily en se blotissant contre James. 'Nous sommes un peu plus transparents tous les jours…'_

'_Nous pourrons bientôt rentrer à la maison,' conclut James._

* * *

_Alors, par où commencer ? Bon, le plus évident :_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! Eh oui, notre héros et sex symbol à tous ( si, j'ai bien dis tous! non mais!) a aujourd'hui... 50 ans! Youhou !_

_Car, nous le savons tous, Severus Snape n'est pas mort. Et il n'est pas vieux non plus !!_

_Et donc, pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre à temps, j'ai du renoncer à passer par ma beta, j'espère qu'elle me le pardonnera... et qu'elle voudra bien jeter un oeil quand même pour corriger mes fautes !_

_Et bien sûr une excellente année à vous tous! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous n'êtes pas coincés par la neige! Ou, pour faire comme moi, par le 4eme virus de la saison ( ah, ah, ah) !_

_Mes résolutions pour cette année: écrire plus, traduire plus, et plus vite! Non mais. Et peut etre un voyage aux US cet été pour aller voir le parc Harry Potter! YAY !_

_Et puis un grand merci à tous les gens qui ont contribué et contribuent à Shadow, et à tous les adorables reviewers... j'ai relu quelques reviews toutes recentes, et j'avoue que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant certaines. Mon ego surdimmensionné vous remercie ! C'est vraiment la meilleure motivation pour écrire ( avec le fait que... j'adore écrire, cette histoire en aprticulier)_

_Le prochain chapitre ne prendra je l'espère pas trop de temps, en même temps... vous avez remarqué, je dis ça à chaque fois, hein!_


	50. Chapter 50

Chap 50- Black Day

Snape se dirigea vers le château d'un pas rapide. Il n'avait que trop longtemps remis à plus tard la visite qu'il devait à Draco. D'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, le garçon vagabondait et aurait pu se trouver n'importe où, mais les options de Draco étaient terriblement réduites ces derniers temps.

Il n'était plus le bienvenu à Serpentard, ses anciens camarades le lui avaient fait comprendre. Sa trahison s'était rapidement faite savoir, et en dépit des menaces de leur directeur de maison, les petits incidents persistaient à s'accumuler en la présence de Draco. Il n'était en sécurité en aucun lieu public, et ses déplacements avaient été sévèrement limités depuis sa sortie du cachot.

Aussi la nouvelle chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, dans le couloir des Poufsouffles, était-elle l'endroit le plus probable où trouver le garçon. Severus prit un instant pour se concentrer, prenant une grande inspiration. Cette partie là ne serait pas facile… Draco lui en voulait, et il avait ses raisons. Snape aurait dû venir lui parler, le guider, l'accompagner, il le savait, mais le temps avait manqué ces derniers temps, et le coup d'éclat du jeune homme en cours de Potions l'avait passablement refroidi.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui, et il était temps de prendre sur lui-même pour redresser la situation. Severus frappa deux coups secs à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix lente et familière lui autorisa l'accès.

Draco était assis à son bureau, face à la fenêtre, et regardait le paysage d'un air morose tout en se massant l'avant-bras. Le geste serra douloureusement l'estomac de Snape.

« Il faut que nous parlions, » commença-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, » répondit Draco entre ses dents, lui tournant résolument le dos. Snape serra les dents, tentant de contenir son irritation. Merlin, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces petits jeux…

« Mais moi, si. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un malentendu… »

« C'est ton cher Gryffondor qui t'envoie, je présume ? »

« Harry m'a dit que tu rencontrais des problèmes, en effet, mais je souhaitais te parler de toute façon, » fit calmement Snape. « Il est plus que temps. »

« Quel honneur, » ricana le jeune homme. « Le directeur de Serpentard accorde cinq minutes de son temps à un ancien de ses élèves… »

« Tu n'es pas un ancien élève, Draco. La situation est difficile pour le moment, mais tu fais toujours partie de ta maison. »

« Et qu'est devenue la fameuse solidarité des Serpentards ? Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup la couleur, ces temps-ci… »

« Laisse-leur le temps. Le vent tournera, et ils reviendront vers toi en rampant, » assura Severus. « Ce n'est qu'une question de circonstances. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'eux mais de toi, » cingla le jeune homme. « J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te satisfaire, pour aider votre camp, et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en échange ? Tu es odieux avec moi, et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider à supporter ce… cette… » Il désigna son bras d'un geste.

« Voila pourquoi je parlais de malentendu, » soupira Snape. « Je t'ai fait envoyer une potion il y a quelques jours, elle aurait dû suffire… mais je présume que tu ne l'as pas reçue. Je regrette que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé plus tôt. »

« Envoyer… tu l'as donnée à un Serpentard, pour me la transmettre ? »

Snape hocha légèrement la tête et Draco jura tout bas.

« Merlin, j'ai choisi le camp des imbéciles. »

« Ce n'était en effet pas judicieux de ma part, j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en ai donnée une réserve à Mme Pomfresh, tu ne dois pas hésiter à aller la voir si je ne suis pas disponible. Et dans l'immédiat, en voici une, » fit Severus en posant un flacon sur le bureau.

Draco s'empressa de la saisir et de l'avaler avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas eue plus tôt, » dit Snape. « L'intermédiaire sera puni, bien sûr. »

« Et bien entendu, tu ne me diras pas son nom ? »

« C'est inutile. »

Draco ricana et secoua la tête.

« Je vois. C'est comme ça que seront les choses à présent. Me traiter comme un moins que rien en cours, me faire transmettre des potions plutôt que de me les donner, et ne pas m'appuyer. Ton petit Gryffondor t'a bien dressé… »

Un moins que rien. Snape faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Draco allait avoir le plus grand mal à s'habituer à son nouveau standing, voilà qui était certain, mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'attarder sur ses bouderies d'adolescent.

« Harry était contrarié que tu sois dans cet état, » fit remarquer le professeur. « Il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé. »

« Rien de bien intéressant, comme tu t'en doutes. Rien qui ne mérite que tu viennes m'interroger, en tout cas. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Draco, cesse d'être aussi méfiant, je ne suis pas là pour te soutirer des informations ou te punir, je veux simplement discuter avec toi ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

« Mais tu n'es plus mon ami non plus, plus depuis que tu as adopté Harry, » murmura le jeune homme.

« Les choses ont changé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus là pour toi ! »

« Non, vraiment ? » ricana Draco. « Tu as changé le mot de passe de tes quartiers pour que je ne puisse plus rentrer. Tu me cloitres dans un cachot puis une chambre minable, tu ne viens pas me voir, tu ne me délivres même pas une potion indispensable en personne, et tu es odieux avec moi en cours ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait penser ça… »

« Odieux ? J'aurais aussi bien pu te renvoyer dans ton cachot la tête la première pour ce que tu as fait, » répondit sèchement Snape. « Tu as participé à une tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter, est-ce que tu réalises seulement dans quelle situation tu t'es mis ? Il ne s'agit plus de rivalités entre maisons, il s'agit de meurtre ! »

« Ca me poursuivra toute ma vie, pas vrai ? » siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

« Pas si tu trouves l'occasion de te racheter. De prouver ta bonne foi… et ton utilité. Ton plaidoyer sous veritaserum n'a pas été un modèle de loyauté et de courage, au cas où tu aurais un doute là-dessus. »

« Hum… » Draco hésita un moment avant de finalement poser sa question d'une voix hésitante : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, au juste ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard désabusé.

« La vérité. Que tu ne cherchais qu'à te sauver toi-même, et que tu n'agirais qu'en fonction de ton propre intérêt. »

« C'est faux, » murmura le garçon. « Il n'y a pas que cela. Je dois penser à eux, je dois penser à ma famille. »

« Tu n'as étrangement pas mentionné ce fait lors de ton interrogatoire, » fit remarquer Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'on ne m'a pas posé les bonnes questions, » rétorqua Draco. « Si père se trompe, si tout cela tourne mal… ils auront besoin de quelqu'un pour sauver l'honneur de la famille. Les sauver eux, peut-être. »

« Lucius n'a pas vraiment eu l'air au courant de ton splendide plan. »

« Ce n'était pas un plan. C'était… » le jeune homme fit un geste vague de la main.

« L'inspiration du moment ? » suggéra Snape.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Déçu ? »

« Venant d'un Serpentard, oui. Mais guère surpris en revanche. Je présume que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir entre le moment où Lucius est venu te parler et celui où tu as dû prendre une décision. Je le répète, il fallait du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait, Draco, et pour cela tu mérites ma considération. Depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai pu être témoin de certaines de tes qualités, mais je t'ignorais celle-là jusqu'à présent. »

Draco se rengorgea visiblement, avant que l'abattement ne le gagne à nouveau. Il jeta un regard morose au parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir avant et de peser mes options. Mais quand j'ai voulu en parler avec Père… je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps. Ou le cran. Tout est allé trop vite, tout a mal tourné ! » ragea-t-il.

« Je le sais, » fit Snape d'un ton apaisant. « Mais bien qu'improvisée, ta tactique est bonne. Une chose cependant : tu vas devoir mettre un peu plus de conviction à adopter ton nouveau camp. L'heure n'est plus aux demi-mesures. »

« Ce serait plus facile si mon 'nouveau camp' mettait un peu plus d'enthousiasme à m'accueillir, moi,» grogna Draco. « Personne ne me fait confiance, à part toi. Et tu n'es jamais là. »

« Une fois de plus, rappelle-toi que tu as participé à un complot visant à assassiner Harry Potter il y a seulement quelques jours. Mais tu peux facilement faire tes preuves, Draco, cela ne tient qu'à toi. »

« Et comment ? » fit le garçon méfiant.

« Tu peux contribuer à notre cause à ta façon. Ton passé peut être un atout. »

« Et jouer les agents doubles comme toi ? Pas question ! »

« Personne ne te demande cela, » fit Snape, agacé. « Merlin, comme si qui que ce soit penserait à t'envoyer espionner… mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Ce que tu sais déjà peut être utile à l'Ordre. »

« Hors de question. Je ne trahirai pas ma famille. »

« Considères-tu Voldemort comme ta famille ? »

« Je ne parle pas de lui ! Il… c'est… mais je ne dévoilerai rien concernant le Manoir, ou quoique ce soit qui concerne mes parents, » fit Draco d'un ton définitif.

« Il faudra pourtant à un moment donné que tu réalises que tu ne peux pas rester assis entre deux balais, » répliqua sèchement Severus. « Tu ne peux pas demander la protection de Dumbledore tout en protégeant les intérêts des Mangemorts. »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Si je dis quoique ce soit qui puisse lui nuire, il se vengera sur mes parents ! Peu importe que mon père me déshérite ou me renie, ça ne changera rien à ses yeux ! Il leur fera payer, peut-être même… peut-être qu'il… »

Mais Draco fut incapable de finir sa phrase et Snape vit qu'il avait le plus grand mal à contenir son émotion. Avoir une famille n'était décidément pas de tout repos…

« Il n'aura pas à le savoir, Draco, » fit-il doucement.

« Bien sûr qu'il le saura. Il n'est pas stupide. Qui d'autre pourrait vous fournir des informations ? »

« Tu te méprends. Tu peux m'aider aujourd'hui, en répondant à certaines questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Il n'en saura jamais rien. »

« Des questions ? » fit Draco méfiant. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu es venu pour me soutirer des informations ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, espèce de sale… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Snape l'avait empoigné par la chemise et le secouait sans ménagement.

« Draco Malfoy, tu vas cesser immédiatement ces jérémiades infernales ! Tes années d'enfant gâté sont derrière toi, à présent ! Si tu veux trouver un semblant de vie équilibrée et saine, tu vas devoir réaliser que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, et tout de suite ! Les gens ne sont plus à tes pieds, tu n'obtiendras rien en te montrant méprisant et désagréable, et tu devras gagner le respect que les gens t'accorderont ! Montre-toi utile, rends-toi indispensable, reste dans l'ombre et les gens finiront par passer l'éponge sur ton passé. Tu es encore jeune, et tu n'as rien commis de grave… tu peux encore sauver ton avenir, Draco. Mais continue avec cette attitude et tu te retrouveras seul, sans aucun camp, sans aucune aide. De nos jours, personne ne peut se permettre cela, et certainement pas toi. C'est à toi de choisir, et je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. »

Il lâcha enfin le garçon, fatigué par son éclat. Quand Draco comprendrait-il enfin qu'il ne pouvait plus s'autoriser de demi-mesures ? Mais le jeune homme avait visiblement pâli, et sans doute le message commençait-il à faire son chemin.

« Très bien, pose tes questions, » fit il enfin, au grand soulagement de Severus. « Mais une faveur en appelle une autre. Je risque gros, ici. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, » murmura Snape. « Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. Très bien, quel est ton prix ? »

« C'est si important que cela ? » fit le jeune homme avec un fin sourire. « Les enchères viennent juste de monter. »

« N'abuse pas de ma patience, Draco, elle est redoutablement fragile ces derniers temps. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas, » fit sèchement celui-ci. « Très bien. Je ne serai pas exigeant, je veux simplement pouvoir me défendre. Je veux qu'on me rende ma baguette. »

« Impossible, » fit Severus d'un ton définitif.

« C'est injuste, je ne peux pas me protéger moi-même sans baguette, et personne ne le fera pour moi ! » protesta Draco. Puis, voyant l'air résolu de Snape : « Très bien, il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit la mienne. Une autre baguette, bridée, fera l'affaire. De quoi m'exercer pour mes examens et me défendre en cas de besoin. C'est un minimum ! »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais ta requête semble raisonnable, » admit Severus. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Très bien, » fit Draco à contrecœur. « Pose tes questions. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Je vais devoir te demander de te rappeler de vieilles histoires de familles. Des histoires du temps de ta mère, de la famille Black. »

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il se détendit sensiblement.

« Mère racontait souvent des histoires à ce sujet. Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. A présent, Draco, je veux que tu te concentres sur la question que je vais te poser, et que tu fouilles ta mémoire pour y trouver la réponse en utiliser tes talents de legilimens. »

« Tu es au courant, bien sûr, » grimaça le jeune homme.

« Ta tante s'en est suffisamment vantée. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Te sens-tu prêt ? »

Draco prit un instant pour se détendre, préparant son esprit à une introspection en règle. Enfin, il hocha la tête.

« Ta mère était cousine avec Sirius Black, considéré par sa famille comme un traître, » commença Snape. Le garçon hocha la tête, orientant ses pensées. « Sirius Black avait un frère, Régulus, qui s'est tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Régulus a changé d'avis, et il l'a payé de sa vie. »

« Je le sais. Mère m'en a suffisamment parlé, » grimaça Draco.

« Bien. Parfait. Ta mère t'a-t-elle parlé de cette période ? »

« Plus ou moins. Elle était très contrariée par toute l'affaire… elle disait que Régulus avait mis notre famille en danger. Qu'un grand honneur lui avait était fait et qu'il avait tout gâché. Je n'ai jamais su exactement de quoi elle parlait. C'était plus que le fait d'être Mangemort, en tout cas. Elle voulait rayer son nom de la tapisserie des Black, mais Walburga n'a pas accepté. »

« Il ne s'est donc pas fâché avec sa mère ? » demanda Snape, intéressé.

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je n'ai jamais connu cette dame, évidemment. »

« Hum. Autre chose ; s'est-il réconcilié avec son frère, Sirius ? »

« Oui, c'est une des choses qui irritait ma mère. Elle le soupçonnait de comploter avec lui contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient eu beaucoup de temps pour comploter grand chose, cependant. Régulus a dû mourir peu de temps après. Il n'a sans doute pas été assez discret. »

« Sais-tu s'ils se sont associés d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Si Sirius Black a réellement repris son petit-frère sous son aile ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, « je doute que même ma mère ait été au courant, si c'est le cas. Pourquoi ces questions ? Tout cela remonte à avant ma naissance… »

« C'est important, » insista Severus. « Concentre-toi. Que sais-tu d'autre sur Regulus ? »

« Qu'il était plus jeune que Sirius. Que ma mère s'entendait bien avec lui. Bella également. Qu'il n'allait nulle part sans son elfe de maison préféré. Que son portrait a disparu. »

« Un portrait ? » le coupa Snape. « Quel portrait ? »

« Tous les Black ont un portrait peint pour leurs dix-sept ans. Regulus n'a pas échappé à la règle, bien que je soupçonne que Sirius ait déjà été en disgrâce à cette époque. »

« Et où se trouve ce portrait à présent ? » demanda Severus, frénétique.

« Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? » fit Draco d'un ton ennuyé. « Il a été perdu. Plusieurs personnes l'ont cherché, en vain.»

« Evidemment, » grogna Snape. « Tu as été très efficace, Draco, je te remercie. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ce n'était pas la peine de m'amadouer pendant un quart d'heure juste pour me demander cela ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement te parler. Je dois te laisser pour l'instant, cependant, mais je reviendrai. Tache de ne pas t'attirer d'ennui dans l'immédiat, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est entendu ? »

« Taper à ta porte, oui, je sais, » fit ironiquement Draco. « A bientôt, je suppose. »

Snape lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de repartir d'un pas rapide, laissant le garçon rêveur et passablement ennuyé.

Puis, sans perdre de temps, il fila dans un tourbillon de robes noires en direction du bureau du directeur. Avec le peu de choses qu'il savait de l'histoire des Black, Draco avait été malgré tout terriblement utile et avait permis de confirmer ses soupçons. Peu de gens semblaient en mesure de parler de Regulus à présent, et ceux qui auraient pu le faire étaient morts.

Pris d'une subite inspiration, il s'arrêta net au milieu d'un couloir. Même les morts pouvaient parfois être bavards…

« Black, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents après s'être assuré que personne d'autre n'était présent. « Sirius Black. Si tu es là, montre-toi. C'est important. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le corniaud ne donne signe de vie et Snape se sentit rougir malgré lui, conscient du ridicule de la situation. Ce n'était pas, après tout, comme si on pouvait espérer que le cabot soit d'une utilité quelconque… jurant tout bas, il repartit à grandes foulées vers sa destination.

A son grand soulagement, le directeur était présent dans sa tour et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Severus, » l'accueillit-il, « que puis-je faire pour vous ? Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Sans façon. Je suis venu vous demander un service concernant… ce que nous cherchons. »

« Il me semble que de nombreuses choses peuvent correspondre à ce terme, mais je présume que vous parlez d'objets enchantés dont la destruction est indispensable ? » avança Dumbledore.

« Précisément. Il se pourrait que j'aie de nouvelles informations à ce sujet. »

« Des informations ? » fit le directeur, un intérêt nouveau dans le regard. « Je vous écoute. »

« Il ne s'agit que de soupçons… d'une théorie en réalité. Mais pour la prouver, j'aurais besoin de parler avec l'un des portraits de votre bureau. »

« Je vois. De qui s'agit-il ? »

« De Phineas Black, » répondit laconiquement Snape.

« Un ancien Serpentard ?» fit Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de petit jeu.

« Phineas, » appela le directeur, « auriez-vous le temps de parler à l'un de nos directeur de maison ? »

Le personnage du portrait s'anima aussitôt pour jeter un regard ennuyé dans le bureau.

« Et en quel honneur ? » fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Severus ? » invita Dumbledore

« Directeur, » commença Snape en s'avançant, « j'aurais souhaité vous poser une question concernant l'un de vos descendants. »

« Je le répète : en quel honneur ? Vous êtes le directeur de Serpentard, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et un sang mêlé, avec ça. Bel exemple. »

Snape fit son possible pour ne pas laisser paraitre son irritation. Que pouvait bien faire sa généalogie à un vieux portrait défraichi ? Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de toiser l'ancien directeur, attendant la suite.

« Hum. Il semblerait cependant que la maison de Serpentard soit mieux tenue qu'elle ne l'était du temps de votre prédécesseur, » concéda finalement Phineas. « Enoncez votre requête, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

« Merci, » articula Snape. « Je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez connaissance d'un portrait, à Grimmauld Place où ailleurs, dans lequel figurerait votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils Régulus Black ? »

« Régulus, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant. La grande énigme des Black : faut-il ou pas rayer celui-ci de l'arbre généalogique ? Je suppose que cela n'a plus guère d'importance pour les vivants à présent, cependant. Eh bien non, jeune homme, pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas connaissance d'un tel portrait. Je sais qu'il a existé, cela dit, cette chère Walburga s'est suffisamment exprimée sur le sujet. Malheureusement, il semblerait que la toile ait été détruite ou se soit perdue avec le temps. »

« Walburga Black, la mère de Régulus ? » demanda Severus, songeur.

« Oui, eh bien, son portrait, pour être exact. Mon arrière-petite-fille est digne de son sang, mais elle a connu une fin de vie assez pénible et son portrait en est resté assez aigri. Je lui rends cependant régulièrement visite à Grimmauld Place, nous avons des conversations intéressantes. »

« Saurait-elle où se trouve le portrait de son fils ? »

« C'est difficile à dire ; peut-être bien. »

« Pourriez-vous le lui demander ? »

Le portrait de Phineas prit un air hautain en levant le nez.

« Certainement pas. Vos histoires et vos combines de mortels ne me concernant en aucune façon. Laissez mon arrière-petite-fille en dehors de tout cela. »

« C'est important, Phinéas, » insista Albus. « Ces informations pourraient être vitales pour notre cause. »

« Votre cause ? Sauver les sang-de-bourbe ? Je passe, vous m'excuserez. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'ancien directeur disparut du cadre.

« Je suppose qu'il va donc falloir affronter le portrait de la harpie de service, » soupira Snape.

« En espérant que mon estimé collègue ne soit pas déjà parti la prévenir de ne pas nous recevoir, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Ca pourrait être un problème, » admit Severus. « Et quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne parlera pas à n'importe qui. Il va nous falloir trouver un porte-parole. »

« Vous pensez au jeune Malfoy ? »

« Hum, c'est une possibilité… mais je doute qu'Harry accepte de le laisser entrer chez lui. »

« Harry fera ce que vous lui demanderez, et vous le savez, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Je ne tiens pas à lui demander quelque chose de ce genre. Autant choisir quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Une Black de préférence… Miss Tonks est-elle disponible ? »

« Il faudrait le lui demander. Si vous avez un instant ? »

« Bien entendu, » répondit Snape avec un geste de la main.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la cheminée, jetant aussitôt une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre, et ne recula quelques minutes plus tard que pour laisser place à la jeune femme.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-elle à la ronde, sans oublier de saluer les tableaux de la main. « Je n'étais jamais venue aussi souvent dans ce bureau, je vais finir par croire que je n'ai pas été sage ! »

« Pour l'affaire qui nous préoccupe, ça serait plutôt une bonne chose, » fit remarquer Snape.

« Vraiment ? Il faut que je me fasse passer pour une criminelle endurcie ? Je joue la chèvre ? » fit Tonks, intéressée.

« Presque. Il va falloir vous faire passer pour une Black. »

Tonks se renfrogna aussitôt et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pas drôle. C'est obligé ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça. »

« Obligé, non. Mais cela nous serait très utile, dans le cadre d'une mission très dangereuse, » répondit Dumbledore. Aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller.

« D'accord, allez-y, expliquez ! »

« Vous êtes déjà venue à Grimmauld Place, vous connaissez donc le portrait de Walburga Black. »

« La vieille sorcière ! Oui, je le connais, c'est ma grande-tante. Quelque chose comme ça. Personne n'a encore incendié ce portrait, depuis le temps ? »

« Je crains qu'il ne soit protégé, » fit Dumbledore. « Mais c'est une bonne chose, nous allons avoir besoin de l'interroger. Le problème est que Walburga Black… »

« Ne parlera qu'à une digne descendante de sa précieuse lignée, je vois, » poursuivit Tonks. « Je veux bien essayer, mais honnêtement, je ne garantis rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas le profil !»

« Pour commencer, il faudrait changer votre apparence, » fit remarquer Severus. « Vos cheveux. Choisissez entre blond ou noir. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel mais s'empressa de faire pousser ses cheveux et de les rendre aussi noirs que ceux de ses cousins. Elle fit ensuite passer ses yeux au gris fer et s'efforça de rendre ses traits aussi lisses que possible, faisant prendre à son nez un air aristocratique.

« Ca ira ? »

« Parfait, » approuva Dumbledore. « Venons-en à notre affaire… Severus ? »

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait existé un portrait de Regulus Black. Nous en avons besoin pour l'interroger, mais ce tableau semble avoir disparu depuis un moment. Il est possible que Mme Black sache où il se trouve. »

« Je vois, » murmura Tonks. « Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ce pauvre Regulus ? »

« Il est inutile que vous le sachiez, » fit sèchement Snape. « Contentez-vous d'interroger le portrait. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard exaspéré à Albus, qui s'excusa du regard.

« Je me contenterai d'être une parfaite petite Black. Bien. »

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux toutefois prévoir une excuse à l'avance, » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Je dirai que je suis une admiratrice de mon cousin et que je veux mettre son tableau chez moi, » fit Tonks en haussant les épaules. « J'ai un peu connu Regulus, je devais avoir six ans quand il est mort. Il passait parfois à la maison. »

« C'est parfait, » approuva le directeur. « Si vous vous sentez prêts, peut-être devrions nous procéder immédiatement, avant que Phinéas n'aie le temps de trop discuter avec sa petite-fille ? »

Les deux autres membres de l'Ordre approuvèrent, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cheminée pour réapparaitre à Grimmauld Place. La maison était aussi sinistre que jamais, mais un calme inhabituel y régnait. Pas de réunion pour aujourd'hui, se rappela Snape, et bien sûr, pas de Sirius Black… un petit pincement de culpabilité le prit quand il sentit le soulagement le gagner.

« Le portrait se trouve dans le couloir, » rappela Dumbledore. « Mieux vaudrait que Miss Tonks y aille seule. »

« C'est parti, » murmura la jeune femme en prenant une grande inspiration. Figeant ses traits, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte.

Contrairement à son habitude, le portrait de Walburga ne se mit pas à crier en voyant arriver quelqu'un, ce que Severus et Albus prirent pour un bon signe.

« Madame Black, veuillez accepter mes respects, » commença Tonks d'un ton à la fois déférent et hautain qui fit remonter la jeune femme dans l'estime de Snape.

« Vos respects, hum ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu votre museau, jeune fille. Présentez-vous ! »

« Je suis Nymphadora Black, petite fille de Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier. Nous sommes apparentées. »

« Nymphadora Black ? Il n'y a pas de Nymphadora Black ! Ne mentez pas, petite effrontée! Et qui diable sont vos parents ? »

« Mes parents n'ont pas plus d'importance que mon nom de naissance. Mais si vous insistez, je suis la fille d'Andromeda Black et de… je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« Ah, nous y voilà, » fit Walburga d'un air triomphant. « Une traître à son sang, mariée à un sang-de-bourbe ! C'est une honte, une véritable honte pour la noble lignée des Black ! »

« Ne me parlez pas de mes géniteurs, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux ! » s'exclama Tonks d'un ton glacial qui impressionna encore plus Snape. Il connaissait l'attachement de Nymphadora pour sa famille et ses valeurs, et sa performance n'en était que plus admirable.

« Mais voilà qui est intéressant, » fit le portrait d'un ton ironique. « Une demi-sang qui se révolte, n'est-ce pas émouvant ! »

« Je suis une Black, et je ne veux rien savoir d'autre, » persista Tonks d'un ton boudeur. « J'entends prendre la Marque le mois prochain, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y trouve rien à redire. »

« Hum, » fit Walburga d'un air songeur. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« En réalité, je souhaitais vous consulter, » fit Tonks d'une voix soudain humble. « Personne d'autre n'est disponible ou… d'assez bon conseil pour cela. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, ne perdez pas votre temps, énoncez votre requête ! »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire, félicitant mentalement la jeune femme.

« Comme je vous le disais, je dois être Marquée le mois prochain, » énonça Tonks. « Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaiterait que je me marie. »

« A votre âge, il serait en effet temps, » fit sèchement Walburga.

« C'est aussi mon avis, mais aucun prétendant au sang assez pur ne s'est présenté jusqu'à présent. »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas qui voudrait d'une sang-mêlée, fut-elle une Black… bien sûr, votre moralité vous honore. Vous finirez bien par trouver un sorcier au sang-pur d'une petite famille… »

« Mais je ne veux pas d'un sorcier de petite famille ! » s'indigna Tonks. « Je ne veux qu'un Black, ou quelqu'un qui en partage le sang ! »

« C'est que nous avons de l'ambition, » fit le portrait, visiblement amusé. « Vos bons gènes ressortent, c'est une bonne chose. Eh bien, il me semble que Narcissa a produit un héritier mâle, mais ils n'en ont qu'un et c'est un Malfoy ; leur fortune et leur sang… vous n'avez guère de chance. Bellatrix s'est-elle enfin décidée à procréer ? »

« Malheureusement pas, » répondit Tonks d'un air contrarié. « Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai… eh bien, un certain faible pour une personne. Non, pas une personne, puisqu'il n'est plus de ce monde, mais un idéal… »

« Jeune fille, vous vous perdez dans des idées romantiques aussi stupides que vieillottes, » fit Walburga. « Raisonnez-vous. Demandez au Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous trouver un mari. »

« Justement, j'en ai bien l'intention. Mais pour cela, je veux lui montrer le portrait de celui que j'aime, pour qu'il comprenne quelles sont mes ambitions. »

« Eh bien ? Faites-le donc, et cessez de tourner autour du pot, jeune fille ! »

« C'est que… ce portrait a été perdu, et j'ai pensé que peut-être, vous… vous sauriez où il se trouve. Je voudrais tellement, tellement l'afficher au dessus de ma cheminée ! »

« Je crois voir où vous voulez en venir, » murmura Walburga. Ce qui n'était pas trop tôt, songea Severus. « Evidemment, mon merveilleux Regulus… qui n'aurait pas voulu de lui ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il vous aurait regardé, il aurait certainement fait un très bon mariage s'il avait vécu, mais je ne peux que comprendre votre engouement. »

« C'est une telle perte, » fit Tonks d'un ton rageur. « C'est tellement injuste ! »

« Je sais, je sais, » soupira la sorcière, visiblement attendrie. « Un si bon garçon… »

« Et fidèle à la cause ! Et de lignée parfaite… je sais que vous n'auriez pas approuvé, mais j'aurais tout de même tenté ma chance, Mme Black, » fit doucement la jeune femme.

Même Albus semblait impressionné à présent par sa performance. Derrière la porte, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui indiquait clairement leurs pensées : Nymphadora Tonks aurait fait un parfait espion !

« Eh bien, nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas, » répondit enfin Walburga d'un air nostalgique. « Quant à ce portrait, eh bien, si vous le trouvez, vous pouvez bien le garder. Malheureusement, il a disparu depuis aussi longtemps que mon fils. »

« N'y a-t-il aucun espoir ? Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le retrouver ! » fit Tonks d'un ton passionné.

« Si seulement je savais ce que ce maudit elfe en a fait, » gronda Mme Black. « Après la mort de mon Regulus, cette créature a pris le tableau et l'a caché quelque part. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire où, prétextant que Regulus lui avait fait jurer de le mettre en sécurité ! Comme s'il n'avait pas été en sécurité avec moi ! J'ai cajolé l'elfe, je l'ai menacé de tous les maux, rien n'y a fait, il s'est contenté de se taper la tête contre les murs pour se punir, tout en scandant qu'il obéissait à son maître. Il faut dire que cette chose était très liée à mon fils. »

« Savez-vous de quel elfe il s'agit ? » demanda Tonks. « Je pourrais peut-être l'interroger ! »

« Je doute qu'il soit encore vivant. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis quelques temps, bien que je le regrette… il s'appelait Kreattur, c'était un elfe très loyal. J'espère que sa tête a été accrochée au mur. »

« Je vous remercie, Mme Black. Je vais tenter de retrouver cet elfe. »

« Faites-donc. Et si vous retrouvez mon beau Regulus, eh bien… prenez-en soin. Et chérissez sa mémoire. Vous n'êtes qu'une sang-mêlé, mais je suppose que si une sang-mêlé devait mériter le nom de Black… ce serait vous. »

« C'est un immense honneur que vous me faites, » fit Tonks en s'inclinant. « Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Et, sans plus attendre, elle regagna le salon où l'attendaient les deux sorciers. Un respect nouveau se lisait dans leurs yeux, compensant les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour soutenir la conversation avec sa parente.

« Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! » grogna-t-elle en reprenant son apparence habituelle.

« Miss Tonks, vous avez été brillante, » la félicita Dumbledore. « Nous avons fait une avancée spectaculaire, nous vous devons beaucoup. »

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce fichu portrait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, » répondit Severus. « mais sachez que la cause est extrêmement importante. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous venez de nous fournir une arme précieuse contre Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Tonks brillèrent.

« Vous allez en finir avec cette saleté, hein ? »

« C'est l'idée, oui. »

« Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard.

« Kreattur appartient à Harry. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour lui soutirer des informations. S'il n'a pas voulu donner l'information à sa maîtresse, cependant… » commença Snape.

« Oh, je pense que nous pouvons compter sur l'ingéniosité de notre jeune ami, » fit Dumbledore. « Si vous le pouvez, Miss Tonks, restez dans les parages, mais j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à vous redemander ce genre de performance. »

« J'espère aussi, » fit Tonks en frissonnant. « On peut y aller ? Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule. »

Laissant derrière eux un portrait de Walburga Black inhabituellement calme, trous trois regagnèrent Poudlard.

« Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, » annonça Tonks. « Quelques recherches à faire. Je suppose que la section interdite ne devrait pas poser de problème ? »

« Plus à votre âge, non, » gloussa Dumbledore. « Mais prenez quand même ce mot, » fit-il en griffonnant rapidement une note sur un morceau de parchemin. « Mme Pince a tendance à oublier que les anciens élèves grandissent, parfois. »

Avec un salut et un éclat de rire, Tonks partit d'un pas rapide.

« Et maintenant, Harry, » fit Snape. « Il va falloir trouver un moyen de convaincre cet elfe de maison d'une façon où d'une autre. »

« C'est bien celui qu'Harry a envoyé travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard au début de l'année scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. Le petit fourbe qui a trahi son dernier maître. Je crains que l'affaire ne soit pas simple. »

« Le confronter directement n'aura en effet sans doute pas d'intérêt. Kreattur était visiblement très attaché à son maître, c'est sur ce terrain qu'il faudra jouer, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton pensif.

« Hum. Que reste-t-il de ce fameux médaillon que nous avons détruit l'autre jour ? » demanda Snape.

« Ne soyez pas modeste, le médaillon que vous avez détruit… eh bien, c'est sans doute mal de ma part, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de jeter les restes de cette relique. »

D'un geste lent et empreint de dégoût et de fascination, le directeur sortit une petite boîte d'un tiroir du bureau. Dedans se trouvait une chaîne en or blanc, et ce qu'il restait du bijou, brisé en deux à présent.

« Excellent, » murmura Snape. « Je pense que cela suffira. Je vais chercher Harry. »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le garçon, occupé à rédiger sa dissertation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le bureau et Harry contemplait le médaillon avec un air écœuré.

« Oh non, pas encore ce truc… »

« Tout ira bien, il n'est plus maléfique à présent, » le rassura Snape.

« C'est toi qui le dis. Cette chose ne m'inspire aucune confiance. »

« Disons qu'il n'a aucun effet magique à présent, » précisa Severus. « Mais il va nous être nécessaire pour convaincre Kreattur. »

« Et en plus, il faut que j'aille voir ce sale traitre ? C'est la journée films d'horreur ? » protesta le garçon.

« Il s'agit d'une recherche importante concernant les horcruxes, et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être plus coopératif, » fit sèchement Snape. « Les choses sont déjà suffisamment compliquées comme cela. »

« Compris, » fit Harry à contrecœur. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire avec le pire elfe de maison de l'histoire et un ancien objet ensorcelé ? »

« J'ai une théorie, » lâcha enfin Snape après une seconde d'hésitation. Harry vit Dumbledore tendre l'oreille lui aussi. « J'ai l'intuition que le jeune Regulus a eu cet objet entre les mains, et qu'il a compris de quoi il s'agissait. Si ma théorie est bonne, il a tenté de le détruire et, n'y arrivant pas, l'a caché. »

« Caché ? Chez les Dursley ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où Voldemort aurait été le chercher. Et comme toutes les maisons de familles d'aurors, elle était protégée des Mangemorts. »

« Mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas pu y rentrer, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Lui, non, mais Kreattur ? Ou peut-être même Sirius. »

« C'est une possibilité, » admit Dumbledore qui ne semblait guère convaincu.

« Ce n'est qu'une idée, mais je tiens à la vérifier, » insista Snape. « Nous devons parler à Regulus, et il semblerait que cet elfe de maison détienne à présent les clés de l'énigme. Harry, tu lui présenteras ce médaillon et tu observera sa réaction. Est-ce compris ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Devant tant d'enthousiasme… pourrais-tu appeler ton elfe ? » demanda Severus.

Harry grimaça, mais s'executa.

« Kreattur ! »

Aussitôt, le petit elfe apparut dans le bureau, l'air soupçonneux et mécontent.

« Le mauvais maître de sang impur m'a demandé ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de toi. Il y a… quelque chose que tu dois voir. »

Et, avec un dégout visible, il tendit le médaillon à l'elfe. Aussitôt, Kreattur se mit à crier et à s'arracher les quelques poils qui poussaient sur son crâne dégarni.

« Le médaillon ! Le médaillon ! Il est détruit, enfin, mon maître a réussi ! »

« Oui, eh bien… » commença Harry. Un geste de Snape en sa direction lui fit ravaler sa phrase. « Oui, je l'ai détruit. Comme le voulait ton maître Regulus, » tenta-t-il.

A ces mots, le vieil elfe de maison se jeta sur Harry et enserra ses jambes de ses petits bras en sanglotant à fendre l'âme, laissant un Harry parfaitement sidéré.

« Oh, merci, merci, Harry Potter est un grand sorcier ! Un grand sorcier ! Maître Regulus a fait promettre à Kreattur de tout faire pour détruire le mauvais médaillon, et Kreattur n'a pas pu, pas pu ! Kreattur est un mauvais elfe ! Mais maintenant, Harry Potter a réussi et Kreattur peut mourir heureux ! »

« Oui, heu, eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait nécessaire, » bafouilla Harry qui peinait à se remettre de sa surprise. « Et maintenant que nous avons accompli la mission de maître Regulus, il est temps de faire savoir au monde entier quel grand sorcier il était, pas vrai ? »

« Un grand sorcier ! Oh oui, Harry Potter, mon maître était un grand sorcier ! Tout le monde doit le savoir ! » fit le petit elfe en bondissant sur place.

« Parfait, » fit Harry. « On pourrait, hum, je ne sais pas, moi… c'est dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour faire un portrait. »

Aussitôt, Kreattur se redressa, rayonnant.

« Un portrait ! Maître Harry, il y a déjà un portrait ! Maître Regulus a dit de cacher le portrait tant que le médaillon ne serait pas détruit, mais maître Harry l'a fait ! Il a détruit le médaillon maudit ! Maître Regulus peut revenir, c'est un grand jour ! »

Et l'elfe disparut dans un 'pop', laissant les trois sorciers passablement effarés.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant, » fit Snape avec un sourire satisfait.

« J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas, » admit Harry. « C'était vraiment ça ! »

« Attendons d'avoir le portrait pour en savoir plus, mais il me semble que nous sommes en bonne voie, » fit Dumbledore dont les yeux brillaient de contentement.

Il fallut cependant de longues minutes d'attente pour que l'elfe revienne finalement, les mains vides et l'air particulièrement furieux.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! La gardienne du tableau refuse de le rendre, cette horrible chose dit qu'elle doit voir mon nouveau maître d'abord ! Quelle horrible, horrible sorcière ! Harry Potter, monsieur, il faut venir avec moi ! Il faut sauver le portrait de maître Regulus ! »

« Qui est la gardienne, Kreattur ? » demanda Snape en s'avançant.

L'elfe le toisa d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est mon père, Kreattur, tu peux lui parler. »

« Harry Potter est bien sûr ? »

« Il m'a aidé à détruire le médaillon, » assura Harry.

« Alors, Kreattur dira. C'est Andromeda Black, maître Harry, qui a le portrait ! Mais on dit Andromeda Tonks maintenant. Maître Regulus lui faisait confiance, oui, et il a dit à Kreattur de cacher le portrait dans un endroit sûr s'il mourrait, alors Kreattur l'a amené chez Andromeda Tonks et lui a dit de le garder au péril de sa vie. Et Andromeda Tonks a dit d'accord, maître Harry ! Mais elle ne veut plus le rendre maintenant ! »

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, muets de stupeur une fois de plus. Tout ce temps, le portrait était chez les Tonks ? Aucun d'eux n'avaient sans doute pris garde à ce tableau, depuis le temps qu'il leur avait été donné…

« Nous allons tous venir, Kreattur, » assura Dumbledore. « Et nous allons ramener le tableau de Regulus. »

Le petit visage fripé de l'elfe s'éclaira à ces mots, et il s'approcha pour tapoter le genou d'Harry.

« Kreattur avait tort. Harry Potter est un bon sorcier. Oui, un bon sorcier. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard hésitant à son père qui haussa les épaules. Etait-ce bien le même elfe qui le maudissait et le traitait de tous les noms quelques minutes seulement auparavant ?

Gêné, il tapota l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Merci, Kreattur. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé. Attends-nous ici, tu veux ? » fit-il, présageant des ennuis s'ils emmenaient l'elfe enragé avec eux.

« Allons-y, » intima Dumbledore qui avait déjà ouvert la connexion de Cheminette. « Andromeda nous attend. »

Et en effet, la mère de Nymphadora se tenait dans son salon, l'air passablement étonné et la baguette à la main.

« Albus, c'est encore vous qui êtes derrière tout cela ? » demanda-t-elle quand ils eurent tous pénétré dans la maison.

« Disons que je suis à la recherche de nouvelles informations, chère amie, et ce portrait pourrait nous être très utile. »

« Il m'a été confié il y a très longtemps, à la mort de son sujet, » précisa-t-elle.

« Nous le savons, » confirma Dumbledore. « Nous avons besoin de parler avec Regulus. »

« Mais ce même Regulus ne tenait absolument pas à parler la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce portrait, et je ne tiens pas à trahir l'original. C'était un bon garçon, quoiqu'on ait pu penser de lui, et il avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir se cacher. »

« En effet, mais ces raisons sont aujourd'hui nulles et non avenues, » fit doucement le directeur. « Si vous nous permettez de lui parler un instant et de lui montrer un objet, il vous le dira lui-même. »

Andromeda s'agita un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« C'est un cousin, vous comprenez… Bien, je vais le chercher. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un cadre poussiéreux qui semblait avoir dormi derrière un drap pendant des années.

Quand elle ôta le tissu, le sorcier dans le cadre cligna des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ressemblait tant à Sirius qu'Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Le jeune homme qui ne faisait pas ses dix-sept ans était peint à son bureau, entouré de vert et d'argent.

« Regulus Black ? » demanda Dumbledore, bien que le doute ne soit pas permis.

« Oh, professeur Dumbledore ! » fit le portrait avec soulagement. « Bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Qui est avec vous ? »

Snape et Harry s'avancèrent en face du tableau.

« Severus ? C'est bien toi ? »

« En personne, » s'inclina Snape.

« Ne le prend pas mal mais tu as... vieilli. Combien de temps ais-je passé derrière ce rideau ? »

« Quelque chose comme dix-sept ans. »

« Hum. Ca explique que tu n'aies pas rajeuni... Et ce jeune homme, à tes côtés ? »

« Harry Potter, » se présenta Harry. « Enchanté. »

« Harry… Potter ? Le fils de James ? »

« Et de Lily Evans, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Merlin, le temps a vraiment passé… mais c'est vrai, tu ressembles à ton père, » fit Regulus. « Severus, est-ce que… est ce que le Maître… »

« Inutile de l'appeler ainsi, » fit Snape en secouant la tête. « Voldemort est revenu, oui. »

« Revenu ? Il a donc été vaincu ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais oui. Par Harry Potter ici présent. »

« Merlin, il a été vaincu, et il est revenu… oui, j'avais bien raison, alors… » marmonna Regulus.

« Oui, tu avais raison, et nous sommes venus pour en discuter, » approuva Snape.

Aussitôt, le portrait se fit méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'avais pourtant dit à Kreattur… mais il est peut-être mort à présent. »

« Non, il est vieux mais bien vivant, il appartient à Harry à présent. »

« A Harry ? Mais… c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Regulus.

« Hélas, beaucoup de choses ont changé, » tenta de le calmer Dumbledore. « Mais avant tout, il faut que vous voyiez ceci. »

D'un geste solennel, il brandit le médaillon brisé devant le tableau.

« Vous avez réussi, » murmura Regulus. « Merlin soit remercié, vous avez réussi ! »

« C'est Severus qui l'a détruit, » précisa Dumbledore, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressé.

« Vraiment ? Alors toi aussi, tu as… ? » murmura Regulus.

Severus hocha insensiblement la tête.

« Peut-être pourrions nous parler de tout cela au calme de mon bureau ? » suggéra le directeur.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Si le médaillon est…Merlin, je suis si soulagé ! Oui, bien sûr. »

« Andromeda, nous permettez-vous d'emmener ce portrait ? »

« Eh bien, c'est à Regulus de décider, » fit la sorcière.

« Cousine, » répondit celui-ci, « je vous remercie infiniment pour votre accueil et votre protection. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'être à nouveau utile. Je vais profiter de l'offre du directeur. »

« Entendu, » fit Andromeda avec un sourire. « Bonne chance, cousin. Au plaisir de te revoir. »

Et avec quelques salutations polies, la petite troupe s'en retourna à Poudlard.

« Quand je pense que le tableau était là depuis le début, » murmura Harry. « Juste sous notre nez. Il est important, pas vrai ? »

« Excessivement, » confirma Snape. Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Kreattur s'était jeté à genoux devant le portrait, gémissant et bafouillant.

« Maître Regulus ! Maître Regulus ! Kreattur a fait comme vous avez demandé, mais il n'a pas réussi, le jeune maître l'a fait ! Oui, même si c'est un sang-mêlé, il l'a fait ! Et il a ramené Maître Regulus dans le château ! »

« Merci, Kreattur, tu es un elfe très loyal, » fit Regulus avec un sourire étonné. « Tu as fait du très bon travail. Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus longuement, j'en suis sûr. »

« Oui maître Regulus ! Kreattur reviendra, c'est certain ! Oh oui il reviendra ! »

Puis, comprenant qu'il était remercié, l'elfe disparut dans un 'pop'.

Le portrait de Regulus, qui semblait soudain fatigué, jeta un regard presque craintif à Harry.

« Je n'ai rien contre vous, jeune Harry, sang-mêlé ou pas… mais si vous êtes le nouveau maître de mon Kreattur, alors… Sirius… ma famille ? »

« Je regrette, » fit doucement Dumbledore. « Ils sont tous décédés à présent. Sirius a été le dernier, et il a légué tout ce qu'il avait à son filleul Harry. »

Regulus tressaillit.

« Comment ? »

« Bellatrix, » répondit laconiquement Severus.

« Cette garce, » souffla Regulus. « Ma chère cousine… Sirius et elle n'ont jamais pu s'entendre. Mais tout de même… bien sûr, je suppose qu'entre son précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, la famille n'a guère dû compter. »

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je pense que Bellatrix a perdu la raison depuis bien longtemps, » précisa Severus. « Son séjour à Azkaban n'a pas dû arranger les choses. »

Regulus tapota le bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était peint.

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un Mangemort loyal, » admit-il.

« Je l'ai été, » admit Snape. « Le temps de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux pour… ceux que j'aimais. »

« Ca devient vite évident, pas vrai ? » ricana Regulus. « Je suppose que j'ai mis plus de temps que toi à le voir. C'est quand il a tenté de tuer mon elfe que j'ai réellement compris. Plutôt stupide, non, après ce qu'il avait fait au reste de ma famille ? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » fit doucement Dumbledore. « Je regrette que vous ne soyez pas venu me voir, mon enfant. »

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre ma famille en danger, » expliqua Regulus. « Tout devait rester secret. Il n'y avait que Sirius et Andromeda… et même à eux, je n'ai pas tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas. Ce médaillon, l'horcruxe… je ne pouvais pas les impliquer. »

« C'était sage, » approuva Albus. « Mais pourquoi avoir caché le médaillon chez les Dursley ? »

« Les Dursley ? » s'étonna Regulus. « Qui sont ces gens ? »

« La sœur de Lily Evans, la tante et l'oncle d'Harry, » expliqua Snape.

« Mais… je n'ai rien fait de tel. J'ai demandé à Sirius de le cacher dans un endroit sûr le temps que je trouve une solution. Je ne lui ai pas dit au juste de quoi il s'agissait. Simplement que c'était important… mais je lui avais aussi demandé un autre service. Je voulais étudier le collier de Lily, celui dont elle avait parlé à Sirius. Alors il a échangé les deux, pensant que le médaillon serait en sécurité chez les Potter, puisqu'ils étaient bien cachés. »

« Le collier se trouvait chez la sœur de Lily, pas chez les Potter, » fit remarquer Albus.

Le portrait secoua la tête.

« Non, il était bien chez eux. Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi. Il me l'a confié en me demandant d'en prendre grand soin… je voulais étudier ses propriétés, c'est un objet absolument incroyable, il peut détecter la magie chez un nourrisson, même s'il est né de parents moldus ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ? Nous aurions pu détecter les jeunes sorciers, et savoir si un enfant né de sorciers était un cracmol ! »

« Quelle importance ? » demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Mais les protéger, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Regulus.

« Eh bien, si nous réussissons ce que nous avons entrepris, ce ne sera plus utile, » fit Dumbledore. « Nous en finirons une fois pour toute avec cette folie. »

« Où est le collier, à présent ? » demanda Harry, impatient.

« Celui de Lily ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était toujours dans ma chambre, » répondit Regulus.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé de collier de ce genre à Grimmauld Place… qui savait ce qu'il avait pu devenir ?

« Peu importe, » soupira Harry.

« Revenons-en à l'horcruxe, » reprit Snape. « Comment es-tu entré en sa possession ? »

« Ah, c'est plutôt une sale affaire, » grimaça Regulus. « En réalité, je n'aurais jamais dû l'avoir, mais… eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu utiliser Kreattur pour cacher ce maudit objet dans une grotte. Mais Kreattur est revenu, il m'a tout raconté, et j'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose, le détruire… être un Mangemort, suivre les préceptes de ce sorcier… ce n'était pas ce que Mère pensait. Ca n'avait rien de glorieux ni de noble, c'était juste… monstrueux. Sans compter que ce n'était qu'un sang-mêlé lui-même. »

« Quel outrage, » ricana Severus.

« Plutôt, oui, quand on prétend que seul le sang pur compte, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Continue. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas aller chercher cette chose moi-même sans y laisser la vie, Kreattur m'a suffisamment bien expliqué les choses… alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. J'ai demandé un entretient privé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il avait voulu cacher un objet précieux et que cet objet n'était pas en sécurité. Inutile de dire qu'il a été très contrarié. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que je faisais cela pour aider, et j'ai fini par le convaincre. Il m'a donc fait un immense honneur, il m'a confié le médaillon. L'horcruxe. »

Regulus hésita dans son cadre.

« A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore sûr de ce que j'allais faire. Quand je l'ai eu dans les mains… c'était trop. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, j'ai fais quelque chose d'un peu stupide… comme quand j'étais un enfant, j'ai été voir Sirius. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais Sirius ne m'a pas rejeté, au contraire… il était heureux que j'aie changé d'avis. J'ai failli venir te voir, Severus, mais j'ai pensé… je n'étais pas certain. Il me semblait que tu essayais de me faire changer d'avis, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que trop de subtilité nuit, parfois. »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur ce médaillon. Grâce aux livres de ma famille, j'ai rapidement compris… un horcruxe… et le détruire était presque impossible. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et cela risquait de prendre du temps… et ce temps, je ne l'avais pas car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus suspicieux à mon égard. Sirius m'a proposé de cacher l'horcruxe dans un endroit sûr pendant que je m'occupais d'étudier le collier de Lily… il avait une solution parfaite : un endroit sous fidélitas. C'est ce qui nous a sauvés, au final… »

« Sauvé ? » ricana Snape. « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es mort, Regulus. Et ton frère aussi. »

« Peu importe nos vies, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas récupéré l'horcruxe, » fit sèchement Regulus. « Quand il a finalement compris, je ne sais pas comment, il m'a interrogé. » Il grimaça. « Torturé serait plus juste. Quand rien n'a fonctionné, il m'a fait prendre du Veritaserum. Il voulait absolument savoir où j'avais caché l'horcruxe… mais c'est la beauté du fidelitas ; même avec une potion, je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je suis mort sans avoir parlé, » conclut-il avec un petit sourire triste qui fit frissonner Harry.

« Il doit le chercher partout, » fit-il remarquer.

« Si c'est le cas, il a dû le faire discrètement, » répondit Snape, songeur. « Il ne veut sûrement pas que les autres comprennent. »

« Oh non, certainement pas, » fit Regulus en riant. « Les autres Mangemorts à qui il a confié ces choses pensent tous que ce ne sont que des objets honorifiques… »

« Et qui sont-ils, c'est autres sang-purs promus au rang d'honneur ? » demanda Severus.

Regulus eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Lucius et Bellatrix, évidemment. Ses petits préférés. Je suppose qu'il t'aurait aussi envisagé, mais… »

« Sang-mêlé oblige, je ne faisais pas l'affaire, » compléta Snape pour lui. « Sans compter que je manquais de la fortune nécessaire pour protéger efficacement un tel trésor. »

« Tout juste. Et l'influence, aussi. »

« Sais-tu quels sons les objets en leur possession ? »

« Aucune idée, » fit Regulus en secouant la tête. « Mais ils doivent le protéger au péril de leur vie. »

« En réalité, ce cher Lucius a déjà commis un impair, » ricana Severus. « Mais il nous reste Bellatrix. »

« Cherchez des objets précieux, » conseilla Regulus. « Notre cher Seigneur est un tant soit peu… cérémonieux. »

« Tout cela nous sera très utile, » confirma Dumbledore. « Vous avez été d'une aide inestimable, mon garçon. »

« J'aimerais le croire, » soupira Regulus. « Je n'ai pas fait une carrière particulièrement mémorable, que ce soit comme mangemort ou comme traître. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose, » fit Snape. « Reste maintenant à savoir comment ce médaillon a atterri chez les Dursley… mais je suppose que ce n'est plus important maintenant qu'il est détruit. »

« Si Lucius et Bellatrix ont eu la garde d'une de ces… choses, alors peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres ? » hasarda Harry.

« Non, » rectifia Regulus. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était réticent à me confier celui-ci justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que de trop nombreuses personnes soient impliquées. Je doute qu'il ait risqué de confier un autre horcruxe à un simple sorcier. »

Dumbledore et Severus hochèrent la tête.

« Peut-être aurons-nous besoin de vous interroger à nouveau plus tard, » fit le directeur. « Souhaiteriez-vous être accroché dans un endroit particulier ? »

« Un endroit calme, s'il vous plait, » répondit Regulus. « Je ne suis plus guère habitué à la compagnie. Si vous avez un endroit du château à surveiller, cela me conviendrait parfaitement. »

« Eh bien, il se trouve justement qu'une petite pièce au dessus de ce bureau accueille actuellement un hôte un peu particulier que je dois garder à l'œil… »

« C'est parfait, » assura Regulus. « Tout à fait le genre de tâche qui me convient. Si quelque chose d'autre me revient, je vous le ferai savoir. Pourriez-vous envoyer Kreattur me suspendre ? Je souhaiterais discuter avec lui. »

« Et, pendant que vous y êtes, dites lui que je ne lui veux aucun mal, » ajouta Harry. « Nos relations ont été un peu… tendues. Lui et Sirius… enfin… il vous racontera. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, » fit le garçon à contrecœur.

« Je crains de comprendre, » murmura Regulus. « Je lui parlerai, jeune Harry. Et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter à nouveau. »

« Avec plaisir, » fit sincèrement le jeune homme.

« Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure de retourner à tes études, » intima Snape.

« Prenez un professeur comme père et voyez ce que vous obtenez, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Père ? » demanda Regulus avec un intérêt nouveau dans la voix.

« Une autre fois, Regulus, » fit Severus avec un sourire. « Les potins mondains peuvent attendre. »

« Je suppose, » fit l'ancien Mangemort visiblement amusé. « A bientôt, alors. »

Un chat noir fila dans le couloir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, et Dumbledore se mit en devoir d'appeler Kreattur pour lui donner ses directives. Décidant qu'il avait accompli sa mission du jour, Severus hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire… il ne se sentait guère d'humeur à commencer une potion. En réalité, il avait envie de partager ses dernières découvertes et la grande satisfaction qu'il en retirait avec quelqu'un ; mais Albus était déjà au courant, et il n'y avait guère d'alternative.

A moins que peut-être… où pouvait être Lupin à cette heure ci ? Probablement en train d'épier la cabane d'Hagrid, songea-t-il. Bien sûr, il ne s'agirait pas d'une visite de courtoisie et encore moins d'une visite amicale. Non, il tenait sa promesse concernant leur nouveau pacte. Exactement, c'était tout à fait cela…

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigera vers le parc, satisfait. A peine fut-il hors des murs de Poudlard et hors de vue des élèves, cependant, il sentit une présence se matérialiser à ses côtés. Dégainant rapidement sa baguette, il poussa un grognement de frustration en reconnaissant la forme canine qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Pas encore un Black, » grogna-t-il. « Je croyais en avoir fait le tour pour la journée. Il devrait y avoir une limite légale à… »

« Trêve de jérémiades ! » intima Sirius. « C'est toi-même qui m'a appelé, c'est Lily qui me l'a dit ! »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua Severus.

« C'est elle qui te surveille, le plus souvent. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai besoin d'être surveillé, » s'indigna Snape.

« Le dernier épisode de Snape contre les Mangemorts devrait répondre à ta question, » jappa Sirius. « Tu m'as appelé, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, » admit le sorcier. « C'est un peu tard, mais après tout… il se trouve que nous avons retrouvé le portrait de Regulus. »

« Regulus ? Le portrait ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à mon frère, au juste ? » demanda Sirius, méfiant.

« Des informations sur les horcruxes. Le médaillon qu'il t'a confié, tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Le… ah, oui, je vois. Oui, bien sûr. J'avais un peu oublié cette chose. Il avait donc de l'importance ? »

« De l'importance ? » gémit Snape. « Pour l'amour de Merlin ! As-tu seulement eu cette chose entre les mains ? »

« Ouais, » frissona le chien. « Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Ce truc a appartenu à Serpentard en personne, figure-toi, et il ne m'aimait pas du tout… je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais il me faisait vraiment des trucs bizarres. Je veux dire, pas bizarre dans le sens… enfin… »

« Black ! » s'écria Snape, exaspéré. « Simple d'esprit ! Ce médaillon était bien plus qu'une simple relique, il était ensorcelé, maléfique ! Il contenait un fragment d'âme de Voldemort ! »

La bordée de jurons qui suivit faillit choquer l'ancien Mangemort.

« Bon dieu, Snape ! J'ai planqué ce truc chez les Dursley ! Il faut que tu ailles le chercher ! »

« C'est déjà fait, espèce de dégénéré ! Il est détruit et inoffensif à présent, mais il a distillé son pouvoir maléfique pendant des années sur toute une maisonnée, sur ton filleul, Black ! Sur mon fils ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ? »

Le chien n'avait rien à répondre. Il s'assit lourdement sur le sol encore enneigé et posa un regard vide sur les bottes du sorcier.

« Merlin, Merlin, je n'ai jamais pensé… je croyais qu'il ne faisait cet effet qu'à moi… je savais que je devais le mettre en sécurité… en fait, j'ai à peine réfléchi, quand Hagrid m'a dit qu'Harry devait aller chez sa tante, ce soir là, après ce qui est arrivé à Godric's Hollow, quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi… j'ai juste fait le tour de ce qu'il restait des affaires de Lily et de James, des objets personnels, des lettres, quelques vêtements, j'ai fourré ça dans une malle et j'ai dit à Hagrid de laisser ça à la famille, pour Harry, plus tard. Il y avait le médaillon et j'ai pensé… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. Que ça serait un héritage pour Harry. Que ça n'avait plus d'importance, que Regulus était mort et qu'il serait en sécurité avec lui, dans cette maison protégée par le sacrifice de Lily. Merlin, je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! »

Et c'est en regardant ce fantôme abattu et qui n'était réellement plus que l'ombre de lui-même, c'est en repensant à cette longue lignée de tableaux renfrognés, désespérés, que Severus réalisa.

La lignée des Black était bien éteinte, cette fois. Eteinte et maudite, enterrée avec tous ses secrets, petits et gros, honteux et nobles, ces petits secrets qui avaient tué cette famille aussi sûrement qu'une malédiction.

La famille Black était finie, et aucune ombre ne pourrait plus rien faire pour changer ce fait à présent.

* * *

_Avant tout, je tenais à rendre un petit hommage à un écrivain jeunesse français dont j'ai appris récemment la mort: Pierre Bottero, auteur de Ewilan, Ellana... décédé récemment. Je sais que certains lecteurs de Shadow sont fan de ses héroines, une petite pensée donc pour l'auteur et ses lecteurs..._

_Enfin, après un bien trop long temps d'attente, le chapitre 50 est enfin là! Pour tout dire, j'ai deux excuses: Draco (j'ai bloqué sur ce personnage tellement longtemps que... bref) et WoW. Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai repris... toutes les plaintes sont à adresser à Mehelya, serveur Culte de la Rive Noire, c'est elle qui m'a forcée._

_Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu de le poster maintenant qu'il est écris... pas trop lechoix, direz vous, je ne vais pas le renier, mais je ne le sens pas très bien , et mes betas non plus. C'était un petit test d'enquête policière chez les Blacks, et j'ai trouvé ça amusant sur le coup, mais vu avec un peu de recul, je ne suis plus si fan... malgré tout, j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas trop ennuyés et j'essayerai de livrer un autre chapitre assez rapidement, où vous aurez droit à un épisode de Dallas-Poudlard: Quand Tonks rencontre Rémus. Ouaip. Héhé. Hum._

_Tout ça pour dire que comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu à mes adorables revieweurs au dernier moment ( j'adore vos reviews, vous le savez, je réponds généralement tout au début ou tout à la fin parce que j'ai la sale habitude de spoiler les gens en répondant aux reviews... peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est pathologique!), et du coup je me suis sentie super coupable parce que j'ai quand même des reviews à faire palir d'envie un écrivain. Au final, je ne fais pas de sous avec Shadow, mais je pense que j'en tire beaucoup plus de satisfaction personnelle et de reconnaissance que pas mal d'écrivains publiés..._

_Donc un grand merci à tous, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Shadow continue! Onm'a demandé combien de chapitres devraient être restant: environ une quinzaine, je pense. Une suite est prévue (pas de délai pour cela, voyons à court terme) et le rythme de publication DOIT s'accélérer *se fouette elle même*_

_A bientot donc!_


	51. Chapter 51

Chap 51- Lionnes et louves

Soulagé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shadow fila de toute la vitesse de ses pattes vers la tour de Gryffondor. Quelque chose d'important venait d'avoir lieu, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais la portée lui en échappait. Mais si l'Homme en Noir était content, alors…

Tandis qu'il galopait, il pouvait sentir derrière lui la présence discrète mais insistante de Miss Teigne, et il sourit en lui-même. La respiration qui lui faisait si peur jadis était à présent réconfortante, tout comme le cliquetis des armures qu'il frôlait au passage.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, la grosse Dame dans le portrait glissa gracieusement pour lui laisser le passage, et c'est en félin conquérant que le chat fit son entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

A sa grande satisfaction, il aperçut Ron et Hermione installés près du feu, surveillant d'un œil distrait les plus jeunes tout en griffonnant sur leurs parchemins. L'arrivée du chat leur fit lever la tête et un sourire apparut sur leurs visages.

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda Ron.

Shadow contempla l'idée de sauter sur la table pour laisser des empreintes de patte de chat sur leurs devoir, mais il renonça à l'idée. Il avait trop envie de parler.

« Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais figurez-vous que je suis le nouvel idole de Kreattur ! » annonça-t-il.

« Oh Harry, c'est formidable ! » s'extasia Hermione. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais qui finit plutôt bien. Je crois que j'ai un second Dobby à mon service, à présent ! »

« Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Ron. « Je veux dire, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas le plus grand admirateur de Kreattur… »

« C'est vrai, » admit Harry. « Je ne sais pas. On en a un peu parlé avec Severus, et… je suppose que tu avais raison, Hermione. C'est difficile de croire qu'il ait changé aussi vite d'avis, cela dit, un instant il me détestait, et la seconde d'après il se jetait sur moi pour me remercier ! »

« Kreattur est âgé, » fit remarquer Hermione, « il n'a peut-être plus tout à fait tout sa tête. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Pour en arriver à dire que je suis un sorcier formidable, certainement ! »

« Je suis plutôt curieux d'entendre cette histoire, » fit Ron, « j'ai comme l'impression que ça doit valoir le coup ! »

« Oui et non… mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à vous demander, » répondit Harry en s'asseyant avec eux. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy en cours de potions ? »

Ron et Hermione changèrent un regard entendu, rendant Harry encore plus curieux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que Draco soit vraiment dans une position délicate et que cela lui porte sur les nerfs, » commença Hermione. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il a reçu des menaces des autres Serpentard. »

« Pourtant, je croyais que la plupart des enfants de mangemorts étaient partis à Durmstang ? »

« Ca n'empêche, » fit Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme si Malfoy était particulièrement populaire. »

« J'aurais pourtant cru le contraire ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que son influence, ses moyens et sa famille ont joué en sa faveur jusqu'ici, » expliqua Hermione. « Mais il en a profité pour mener sa maison à la baguette, et la plupart de ses camarades n'ont guère apprécié. »

« Et maintenant, il se retrouve sans famille, ni fortune, ni allié, » murmura Harry.

« Précisément. Résultat : il ne peut plus rester avec les autres et doit dormir dans un endroit tenu secret. Et il semblerait que les autres s'appliquent à lui compliquer la vie à longueur de temps, en particulier pendant les cours. Il y a eu quelques épisodes dangereux… »

« Et puis, il y a une rumeur, » continua Ron. « Tu-Sais-Qui aurait offert une prime à celui qui pourrait lui apporter Malfoy… ou un bout de sa personne. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Oui, un doigt, un bras, ce genre de choses… »

Harry sentit que ses yeux tentaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Une rumeur, » fit prudemment Hermione. « Mais c'est suffisant pour que certains se laissent tenter. Et le cours de potions, eh bien… c'est potentiellement le plus dangereux. »

« Demandez à Neville, » murmura Harry. « Je veux bien te croire. »

« Du coup, Snape a fait travailler Malfoy à son bureau, pendant qu'il faisait une démonstration de potion dans son propre chaudron à côté. »

« En fait, » précisa Hermione, « le professeur travaillait sur plusieurs potions en même temps. Je suppose qu'il a dû prendre un peu de retard ces derniers temps. »

« Probablement, » fit Harry sans bien comprendre où ses amis voulaient en venir.

« Le cours se passait plutôt bien, en fait, Slughorn passait dans les rangs pour vérifier nos potions pendant que Snape montrait comment faire. »

« C'était vraiment une bonne idée, » ajouta Hermione. « Très intéressant. Mais… »

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide à Harry.

« Eh bien, il était évident que le professeur avait un peu de mal à s'occuper de toutes ses potions à la fois. »

« Snape, du mal avec des potions ? » demanda Harry en riant.

« Oui. Cela ne se voyait pas vraiment si on n'y faisait pas attention, mais il a dû relancer ses sorts plusieurs fois sur certains chaudrons et… »

« Il était plutôt énervé, » conclut Ron. « C'était évident qu'il était frustré. Et plus il s'énervait, plus Malfoy s'énervait aussi dans son coin. Pour finir, cet imbécile de furet est allé lancer lui-même le sort sur un chaudron, pendant que Snape s'acharnait sur un autre. »

Harry avait pali, mais il leur fit signe de continuer.

« Et là, Snape est carrément devenu furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'en prendre à Malfoy, mais ce coup-là compensé pour tous les autres ! Il lui a crié de s'occuper de ses affaires et de rester à sa place, et quelques autres morceaux choisis du _Grimoire Des Insultes _de Snape. »

« En fait, il n'a pas été si méchant que ça, » rectifia Hermione, « c'était plus son expression. Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco ne l'a pas bien pris. Je suppose que c'était la première fois que le professeur s'adressait à lui de cette façon, et… eh bien, au lieu d'obéir, il s'est mis à crier aussi, que le professeur Snape était un ingrat, qu'il avait besoin de lui, et qu'étant donné qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de pouvoirs… »

« Il a dit 'à peine plus de pouvoirs qu'un cracmol', » précisa Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione.

« … Draco lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'habituer à recevoir de l'aide de sorciers plus puissants. Inutile de dire que ça n'est pas très bien passé. »

« Et pour finir, ça a été plutôt drôle, » conclut Ron. « Parce que le fait d'être en colère a dû redonner des forces à Snape, ou quelque chose comme ça : il n'a rien dit, mais il a fait un mouvement de baguette et la porte s'est ouverte, et Draco s'est retrouvé dehors cul par-dessus tête avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf ! »

« C'était assez impressionnant, » fit Hermione avec un fin sourire. « Comme c'était la fin de l'heure de toute façon, tout le monde est sorti peu après, et Draco avait disparu. Je doute qu'il ait apprécié. Mais Snape était vraiment fou de rage… je suppose que peu de monde savait pour ses pouvoirs. »

« Cela dit, après ce qu'il a fait à Draco, je doute que grand monde prenne son soit disant handicap au sérieux, » ajouta Ron.

« La situation est suffisamment compliquée comme ça sans que cet imbécile en rajoute, » grogna Harry. « Malfoy est un crétin prétentieux, et un crétin prétentieux avec lequel il va falloir que je fasse, apparemment. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

« Severus m'a dit de faire des efforts. Que c'était dur pour le précieux Draco de tourner le dos à sa famille et à… Lui. Mais ce n'est pas que Severus, je veux dire… ce type peut être totalement insupportable, par moment, il a tout de même trouvé le moyen de demander à Snape de l'adopter lui aussi ! Mais d'un autre côté… je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas le laisser tomber. Severus a raison, si on le pousse à retourner chez Voldemort, on n'aura rien gagné. »

« Ca me semble un peu vaseux, comme raisonnement, » fit Ron. « Ce type est juste un sale fils à papa gâté. Qu'il se débrouille. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Ron, Harry a raison, » soupira Hermione. « Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas pressée de devoir me pencher sur la question. »

« Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de faire ami-ami avec Malfoy, rassurez moi ? »

« Ron, nous sommes en guerre, et Malfoy… Draco est dans notre camp. »

« Apparemment. Pour l'instant, » précisa Ron.

« Oui, eh bien, il va falloir faire en sorte qu'il y reste, » soupira Harry. « Severus a raison, on ne peut négliger personne. »

« Je le trouve assez culotté, avec ses beaux principes ! » s'indigna Ron. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait été particulièrement sympathique avec Sirius ou Rémus ! Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait fait grand-chose pour arranger les choses, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Quant à Rémus… » elle hésita.

« En fait, je crois qu'ils ont fait un genre de pacte de non agression, » annonça Harry. « Je les ai moins entendu s'insulter mutuellement ces derniers temps. »

« Les garçons, » soupira Hermione. « Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Je… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je vais aller voir si Draco a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. »

Ses deux amis la regardèrent comme si une nouvelle tête venait soudain de lui pousser à côté de la première.

« Hermione, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Parfaitement. Je vais juste prendre mes cours et lui demander s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Un pacte de non agression, comme tu dis. »

« Hermione, tu ne sais même pas où se trouve Draco, » fit remarquer patiemment Harry.

« C'est juste. Mais avec ta carte, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de retourner dans les donjons tout de suite mais… je suppose que tu pourrais demander à McGonagall. Elle sera sûrement ravie. »

« Excellente idée ! J'en profiterai pour lui demander une précision sur son cours d'aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre façon de… » avisant les regards flous de ses compagnons, elle s'interrompit. « Peu importe. Ron, tu m'accompagnes. »

« Pardon ? » demanda celui-ci en sursautant. « Pas question ! Devoirs ! Quidditch ! Pas question. »

« Ron ! »

« C'est ton idée, c'est ton problème ! » s'empressa de se dégager le jeune homme. « Nous, on a une réunion de prévue sur le terrain de quidditch pour, hum, parler des prochaines stratégies avec l'équipe. Pas vrai, Harry ? »

« Aaaaa… absolument. Tout à fait. Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Le quidditch. Oui. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, l'air raide et pincé.

« Très bien, comme d'habitude, je vais faire tout le travail toute seule. Mais je vous préviens, quand Dumbledore décidera de faire jouer Draco dans une autre équipe de quidditch pour favoriser l'entente entre les maisons, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous soutenir. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi Malfoy ressemblera en rouge sur un balai. »

Et, levant haut le menton, elle sortit de la salle, laissant les deux garçons horrifiés.

« Elle plaisantait, pas vrai ? » demanda Ron.

« Je… pense, » répondit Harry. « Je veux dire, Dumbledore ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, si ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de faire cette réunion pendant qu'on le peut encore, tu ne crois pas ? » suggéra Ron.

« Hum. Je vais chercher l'équipe… et deux trois autres au passage. Des remplaçants. On ne sait jamais. »

« Exact, » approuva Ron. « Prends Ginny. Même Neville, s'il le faut ! »

« N'exagérons pas, » murmura Harry en prenant la direction des dortoirs.

Derrière le portrait, Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se mettre en route.

Non loin de là, ignorant tout des manœuvres des Gryffondors, Severus se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid, tentant de rester aussi discret que possible. Lupin était probablement lui-même en planque quelque part, et il ne gagnerait rien à attirer l'attention d'Hagrid. Quoique les autres puissent penser du géant, celui-ci avait l'oreille particulièrement fine et peu de choses lui échappaient sur son territoire.

Un détour par les bosquets était donc indiqué… et Snape se félicita rapidement de ses précautions quand il entendit les bruits d'une dispute en contrebas. La voix de Lupin, reconnut-il, le loup-garou avait donc changé de point d'observation… mais ce fût la deuxième voix qui lui fit dresser l'oreille. Pas Loki, et encore moins Hagrid : cette voix-la était féminine et familière… la politesse aurait certainement exigé qu'il fasse demi-tour, mais la curiosité et ses réflexes d'espions prirent le dessus et il se rapprocha à pas de loups, attentif à rester à couvert.

« Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je le prenne ? » demandait la jeune femme d'un ton amer. « Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me le dire en face ! »

« Nymphadora, ce n'est pas précisément comme si… »

« Et il a fallu que je vienne ici en douce en prétextant d'aller à la bibliothèque comme une élève de première année ! Tu ne m'as même pas invitée à venir te voir ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » soupira Rémus, « tout a été terriblement vite… je voulais t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer et… »

« Tu le savais depuis cet été ! » continua à tempêter Tonks. « Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pas un mot ! »

Vaguement amusé, Severus s'installa plus confortablement contre un arbre pour profiter du spectacle. Ainsi donc, Lupin sortait avec la jeune auror et n'avait pas cru bon de la prévenir de sa nouvelle paternité… intéressant !

« Je n'étais pas au courant moi-même avant de me retrouver face à lui, » répondit Rémus d'un ton las. « J'étais en mission d'espionnage parmi eux. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être Loki, ni même qu'il existait. »

« Mais tu as fini par l'apprendre. Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de venir m'en parler. Quel genre de couple est-ce que cela fait de nous ? »

Lupin eut un long soupir et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je te l'avais dit. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, nous n'aurions jamais du… »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » s'emporta Tonks. « Ca n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Mon fils a presque le même âge que toi ! » s'écria Rémus. « Et il est dangereux, incontrôlable, et probablement au service de Voldemort ! Le reste était déjà suffisant… je refuse de mettre cela aussi sur tes épaules. »

« Oh, c'est qu'on est noble et héroïque, » cingla Tonks. « Et mon avis, dans tout ça ? Simplement me parler, c'était si compliqué ? »

« Oui, ça l'était ! Cela fait trop de choses à la fois, il ne s'agit plus que de moi, de la guerre Loki… il a besoin de moi, et… je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois lui faire comprendre où se trouve le bien et le mal. »

Mais l'auror secoua la tête, visiblement déçue.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, et ça ne répond pas à ma question. Je croyais qu'il y avait plus que cela entre nous. Je croyais que tu… » elle fit une grimace, refusant de finir sa phrase.

Doucement, le loup garou, la sera contre lui.

« C'est vrai. Je te le jure. Mais je suis bien trop dangereux pour toi, même sans mon fils. Et avec lui… c'est un risque que je ne peux simplement pas prendre. »

« Et je n'ai aucun choix, moi ? »

Rémus hésita.

« Je pensais que le choix était évident. »

« Et c'était tellement plus simple de ne pas m'en parler. »

« Je voulais le faire, » assura Lupin. « Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé le temps… et le courage. »

« C'est trop facile, » gronda Tonks, « Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner sans essayer ! »

« Je dois accorder toute mon attention à Loki, » soupira Rémus.

« Je croyais qu'Hagrid s'occupait de lui ? »

« Il n'en reste pas moins mon fils. Quoique Dumbledore dise, je ne le laisserai pas. »

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? » murmura Tonks.

« C'est mon fils, » répéta Rémus d'un air buté. « Et celui de Loba. Je ne peux pas le laisser. »

« Loba… c'est sa mère ? Vous étiez… amis ? »

« Nous étions proches, oui. Mais la naissance de Loki n'était en aucun cas programmée. »

« Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, » fit remarquer Tonks.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quoique ce soit à dire sur le sujet. Notre relation a été courte, elle a tout simplement disparu dans la nature. Tout ça à cause d'une expérience qui a mal tourné. Je ne pensais jamais plus entendre parler d'elle. »

Derrière son arbre, Snape serra les dents. C'était la faute de Lupin, et sa faute uniquement ! Qu'il n'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire !

« Tu aurais du me dire, » répété Tonks d'un ton amer. « Tu aurais du m'en parler. De Loba, de Loki… tu aurais du venir me voir. Si tu avais eu un peu de considération pour moi… »

« J'en ai ! » se défendit Rémus. « Cela ne change rien à mes sentiments ! »

« Mais moi, tu me laisses tomber. »

« Non, je… Merlin, je ne sais pas, » soupira Lupin. « Rien n'a été facile, ces derniers temps. Harry était en danger, et souvent à cause de Loki, et Dumbledore… »

« En somme, tu as toutes les excuses du monde, » cracha Tonks. « Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de me l'annoncer en face, et maintenant tu te trouves des excuses. Mais si tu veux me quitter, Rémus, il va falloir le faire de vive voix, et en me regardant dans les yeux ! »

Le loup garou leva doucement ses yeux ambrés.

« Je ne veux pas t'imposer cela. »

« Non ! Pas d'excuse bidon ! Je t'interdis de prendre ce genre de décision pour moi ! Si tu me quittes, fais le par commodité ou parce que tu n'as plus de sentiment pour moi, mais pas pour autre chose ! » s'écria Tonks.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » murmura Lupin, défait. « Mais… »

« Décide-toi. »

« Pourrais-tu… me laisser un peu de temps ? Le temps que Loki s'adapte, que les choses… s'arrangent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Du temps, » fit la jeune femme d'un air glacial. « Je vois. »

« Je veux t'expliquer tout ça, je le veux vraiment, » continua Rémus. « Mais le moment est mal choisi. Peut-être pourrions nous nous voir ce week-end ? Pré Au Lard est juste à côté… »

« Pas le bon moment, hum ? » fit Tonks d'un air glacial. « Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Je comprends, » soupira Rémus.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes grand-chose. Je te ferai savoir si je suis disponible samedi. D'ici là, tache de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. »

Snape eut peine à retenir un ricanement, avant de s'apercevoir que l'auror avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait maintenant droit dans sa direction. Il s'empressa de lancer un sort d'invisibilité, et jura tout bas quand celui-ci échoua. La jeune femme faillit le percuter et s'arrêta net, l'air surpris.

« Oh, Severus. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Snape marmonna une vague salutation, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Mais je suis contente de pouvoir te parler seule à seul ! » continua -t-elle d'un ton enjoué. « Comment s'est finie votre enquête ? »

« Bien. Nous avons retrouvé le tableau, chez votre mère en réalité. »

La jeune auror en resta bouchée bée.

« Chez maman ? Mais… »

« Votre mère et Regulus étaient cousins. Le tableau se trouve à présent à Poudlard, en sécurité. Notre cas est résolu. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Dumbledore doit être content… tu es vraiment le héros du moment ! »

Mal à l'aise, Severus haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite avancée. Le plus important reste à faire. »

« Mais grâce à toi, ça sera bien plus facile, » continua Tonks. « Harry te doit beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé une famille. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que cela marche dans les deux sens, » fit Snape en jetant un regard en coin à Rémus qui se tenait immobile un peu plus bas. L'expression de son visage ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Tout ce que tu as fait cet été et depuis, la façon dont tu as sauvé Harry… j'espère que tu auras une médaille pour cela. C'était vraiment héroïque. Nous te devons tous beaucoup.»

« Miss Tonks, je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, il n'y a rien de particulièrement héroïque dans cela. Vous en faites de même tous les jours. »

« Faire face à Voldemort et lui échapper ? » fit la jeune femme en riant. « Je ne crois pas, non ! Et heureusement pour moi. Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, quand tu as été retenu par ce psychopathe… nous aurions du partir à ta rescousse plus tôt. »

Severus mit un moment à se rappeler de l'incident en question, et n'en fut que plus perplexe après coup. Où voulait-elle diable en venir avec ce discours décousu ?

« Ce n'aurait guère été stratégique. Mais peut-être devriez vous regagner Poudlard, le directeur souhaitait vous parler, » lança-t-il avec l'espoir de couper court à la scène.

« Je suppose, je me suis un peu évadée, » fit Tonks en souriant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tout. Et cette journée a été vraiment intéressante. A bientôt, j'espère ? »

Et avec un sourire enjôleur, la jeune femme caressa rapidement la manche de ses robes avant de partir en direction du château, laissant Snape totalement ahuri. Mais, en se tournant vers Lupin, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les bras croisés, le loup garou regardait sa petite amie s'éloigner d'un air orageux, hésitant visiblement à lui courir après ou à lui jeter un sort.

Severus hésita un instant avant de s'avancer.

« Je ne prétends pas avoir une idée précise de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Miss Tonks, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'elle n'a pas la moindre intention de créer un fan-club à ma gloire, » fit il d'un ton hésitant.

A son grand soulagement, Lupin tourna vers lui un regard fatigué mais dépourvu d'animosité.

« Tu as tout entendu, je suppose. »

« Une bonne partie.»

Rémus passa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper un soupir.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis un lâche. »

Sentant le terrain glisser à nouveau, Snape leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, jurant intérieurement contre sa magie défaillante. Pourquoi fallait il que ce sort d'invisibilité échoue, juste maintenant ?

« Je ne pense rien du tout. Vos histoires ne regardent que vous. »

« De toute évidence, tu es son nouveau héros, » fit amèrement Rémus en ignorant la remarque.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » grogna Severus. « Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en relations sentimentales, mais il est clair que ce petit numéro était destiné à t'ennuyer plus qu'à me flatter. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment tout fait de travers… Dora cherche quelqu'un de courageux, elle n'est pas une auror pour rien… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » s'exclama Snape exaspéré, « cours lui après et explique toi, elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, mieux vaut lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai toujours pensé que cette relation était une mauvaise idée, elle est tellement plus jeune que moi… et je suis… » Rémus chercha le regard de Severus, mais n'y trouva qu'une intense perplexité mêlée de gène. Non, le maître des potions n'était probablement pas la meilleure personne à qui se confier pour ce genre de question… il réprima un sourire. « Excuse-moi. Tu dois me trouver particulièrement stupide. »

Snape émit un grognement qui en disait plus long qu'un discours.

« C'est probablement juste, » répondit-il, « mais si miss Tonks n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais faire autre chose que remercier le ciel et prier pour que cela dure. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas juste pour elle, » soupira Rémus. « Quoiqu'il en soit… tu souhaitais me parler ? »

Severus haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Je venais voir s'il y avait du nouveau du côté de ta progéniture. »

« Je viens de le manquer, » grogna Rémus. « Hagrid l'a emmené dans la Forêt Interdite. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit… »

« Un loup et un géant ? » demanda Snape, sceptique. « J'en doute. » Il hésita un instant. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour discuter avec le loup-garou de ses exploits de la journée. Peu importait, mieux valait de toute façon garder cela pour lui. Il se préparait à faire demi-tour quand le regard hésitant de Lupin l'arrêta.

« Si tu n'as rien de prévu, j'avais l'intention d'aller noyer cette journée dans une biéraubeurre à Pré-Au-Lard, » lança le loup-garou, s'attendant visiblement à se faire éconduire de manière ferme et probablement avec une effusion de sang à la clé.

Severus songea un moment à ne pas le décevoir et à lui offrir une sélection d'insultes et de sarcasmes adaptés, mais la pensée qu'Harry en serait contrarié le retint. D'autre part, il avait un pacte à respecter et un whisky n'aurait pas été de refus après la journée qu'il venait de vivre.

« Pourquoi pas, » fit-il d'un ton trainant qui laissait voir tout son enthousiasme.

Quand Rémus sourit et se mit en route vers le village, il lui emboita le pas.

A quelques centaines de mètres là, de l'autre côté du château, la séance d'entraînement des Gryffondors prenait fin, laissant les joueurs particulièrement rompus. Même les remplaçants, moins sollicités d'habitude aux entrainements, grognèrent en touchant à nouveau terre et en sentant la gravité les rattraper.

« Merlin, tu cherches à nous tuer, » grogna Ron tâtant ses vertèbres.

« Olivier serait fier de toi, » lança un des batteurs d'un air rancunier.

« Peut-être, mais nous avons passé en revue la plupart de nos tactiques et de nos mouvements, » soupira Harry. « Ca nous donne une longueur d'avance au cas où nos options d'entrainement serait réduite à l'avenir. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » grogna un autre joueur. « On recommence lundi, non ? »

L'ensemble de l'équipe poussa un soupir de douleur en anticipation, mais tous arboraient un large sourire.

« En principe oui, j'ai réservé le terrain, » confirma Harry. « Mais si nous avons des visiteurs… faites comme si vous aviez oublié nos stratégies, d'accord ? »

« Un visiteur comme le professeur Snape ? » demanda Alicia, une des poursuiveuses, d'une voix acide.

Harry se crispa aussitôt.

« Je pensais plutôt à Malfoy. Si le professeur venait nous voir, ce ne serait que pour me surveiller. »

« Tu es d'une naïveté ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Il n'est pas question que le directeur de Serpentard assiste à nos entraînements ! »

« Mon père viendra me voir jouer aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitera, » répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Personne n'osa répondre, mais le jeune homme ne pu manquer de voir les regards sombres que ses coéquipiers échangeaient. Ce fût Ginny qui rompit le silence.

« Bien-sûr qu'il viendra te voir jouer, ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de sa protection. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, j'avoue que je serai plus rassurée de le savoir là pour empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe ! » fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire.

« Bon, » lança Katie en s'étirant « je crois qu'il nous reste une seule chose à faire : plonger la tête la première dans un bon bain chaud pour éviter les courbatures demain. »

Les autres l'approuvèrent et l'équipe se dispersa. Harry, cependant, ne semblait guère pressé de remonter dans la tour, et Ginny semblait très occupée pour sa part à plier ses protections avec soin. Ron semblait décidé à attendre son ami, mais Hermione le tira d'une main ferme.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, trainard. Nous devons surveiller l'étude des première année. »

« Ca n'est pas si urgent, » commença à protester le jeune homme mais un regard noir de son amie le fit changer d'avis. « Ah. Bon. D'accord, l'étude. »

Jetant un regard hésitant dans la direction de sa sœur et de son ami, il se décida enfin à se mettre en route.

« La dure vie de préfet, » commenta joyeusement Ginny. « J'espère sincèrement que Ron sera le dernier de la lignée ! »

Harry sourit, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se composer un visage plus sérieux.

« Je suis désolé, pour la place d'attrapeur, » dit-il finalement. « Ce n'est qu'un poste de remplaçant, et tu es une excellente joueuse… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » répondit Ginny en balayant l'argument de la main. « Tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, rappelle toi ! Bien sûr que tu dois être le joueur officiel, ça ne fait aucun doute pour personne. Remplaçante me convient très bien, te connaissant, tu vas réussir à manquer la moitié des matchs en te retrouvant à l'hôpital ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, mais Ginny se plaqua une main contre la bouche à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots.

« Harry, je suis désolée, c'était une chose horrible à dire ! »

« Pas du tout, c'était très réaliste, » fit le garçon en riant. « Et merci pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Pour mon père. Je sais que tout le monde a du mal à se faire à l'idée… »

« C'est un peu normal, » fit doucement la jeune fille. « Et je ne serais pas forcément ravie qu'il assiste à nos entrainement, mais je comprendrais. J'aimerais bien que mes parents soient là aussi, mais… si ton père pouvait se contenter des matchs, je crois que ça arrangerait tout le monde ! »

« Je suppose, » admit Harry. Le silence retomba, et le jeune homme chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire… n'importe quoi… ça n'aurait pas du être si dur, bon sang ! Mais Ginny ne semblait pas avoir le même problème.

« J'ai vu un chat noir se balader dans les couloirs tout l'heure, » fit elle, « c'était toi ? »

« C'est possible, mais je ne suis pas le seul chat noir du coin. C'est fou le nombre de chats qui rodent dans ce château ! »

« Celui-ci avait l'air pressé… et il avait un collier. »

« C'est un peu vague, » fit Harry en riant. Puis, sur une impulsion, il se changea en Shadow.

« Oh ! Non, ce n'était pas toi, j'avais oublié ton éclair ! »

Ginny semblait amusée… l'occasion était trop belle : Shadow bondit pour attraper une des protections de quidditch et se mit à décrire des cercles autour de la jeune fille qui entreprit de le poursuivre en riant. Il se laissa enfin rattraper et Ginny se pencha pour lui caresser la tête. Décidément, les yeux de chaton avaient un effet radical… mais à peine l'eut elle touché qu'elle retira sa main, éternuant.

« Oh non, je suis aussi allergique aux chats animagus… la poisse ! »

Harry se retransforma aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je dois aller voir Mme Pomfrey, » soupira t elle en montrant sa main déjà rouge. « Je suis allergique au poil de chat… je ne pensais simplement pas que… »

Tous d'eux s'observèrent un instant en silence.

« Je suis désolé, » offrit Harry.

« Non, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce n'était pas très poli de ma part. »

« Non, je… ce n'était pas… enfin, je… » Harry prit une grande inspiration. Comment était-il sensé dire ça ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, » fit elle. « A tout à l'heure peut-être ? »

« Soigne-toi bien, » acquiesça Harry vaincu. Vaincu par du poil de chat. Il la regarda s'éloigner, consterné. Ginny allergique au poil de chat… c'était probablement ce qu'on appelait l'ironie du sort.

Ca n'aurait pas du avoir autant d'importance, vraiment. Pas plus que le fait que Dean rejoigne Ginny et ne prenne délicatement sa main en la caressant comme pour faire partir la douleur.

Néanmoins… il était plus simple de se retransformer en Shadow et de partir à nouveau vers les donjons de son côté. Shadow était moins compliqué et ressentait les choses différemment. Et à cet instant précis, c'était une bonne chose.

Pas assez, cependant, pour ne pas jeter un regard en arrière et voir Dean passer un bras sur les épaules de Ginny. Et bien sûr, c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas, mais à quoi bon avoir une forme animagus de chat si c'était pour ne pas en profiter ? Et la meilleure façon d'en profiter était encore de se faire discret et de se mêler aux gens sans qu'ils le sachent.

Chassant le souvenir de l'Homme en Noir lui rappelant qu'espionner était une activité hautement risquée, le chat se lança à la poursuite du couple, la truffe au ras des fougères. C'était inutile cependant, aucun des deux adolescents ne semblait particulièrement faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Dean d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

« Me dire qu'il était désolé que je ne sois que remplaçante. »

« Il peut l'être, tu es au moins aussi douée que lui. Mais Dumbledore n'allait pas passer à côté d'une si belle occasion, je suppose, même si ça n'enchante pas Angelina. »

« Elle pensait vraiment être Capitaine cette année, je suis désolée pour elle, » acquiesça Ginny. « Mais Harry avait besoin de quelque chose de positif sur quoi ce concentrer cette année. »

« On est presque tous dans ce cas, » grogna Dean. « Potter a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Il n'y a qu'à voir cette fête qu'il a organisé pour l'adoption… »

« C'est normal, » protesta Ginny, « ce n'était tout de même pas rien ! »

« Mike Earnshaw, de Poufsouffle, tu sais, le grand blond ? Il a été adopté par une nouvelle famille lui aussi, l'an dernier. Sa grand-mère l'élevait et elle est morte. Aucune famille. Est-ce que Dumbledore a seulement dit un mot sur le sujet ? Non. »

« Mais… c'est différent, » fit la jeune fille. « Harry a été adopté par un professeur. Et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, il méritait bien un peu d'attention. »

« De l'attention ? Parce que tu trouves qu'il en manque ? » fit Dean en riant. « Et une adoption par un Serpentard, par Snape en particulier… tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu nous en parler avant ? Rien du tout. C'est à peine si on l'a vu depuis le début de l'année. »

« Moi, je suis contente pour lui, » affirma Ginny. Shadow ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, mais un soulagement de courte de durée. « Même si je pense qu'il a fait une erreur, » poursuivit la jeune fille.

« Je croyais que tu trouvais l'idée formidable, » grogna Dean.

« Oh, je pense que le professeur Snape fera un bon père pour Harry, autant que possible. Ou un bon camarade. En tout cas, ils iront sans doute bien ensemble, quelle que soit la relation qu'ils aient développée. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ce dont Harry a besoin, c'est d'une mère, » affirma Ginny. « Une femme qui joue à la maman avec lui, qui le console, le cajole, le protège. Snape le protège de façon magique, mais je ne l'imagine pas du tout être du genre à cajoler. »

Dean partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur va jouer au grand frère avec Harry, qui est sans doute trop grand pour s'inventer un père avec quelqu'un d'aussi rigide. Mais il n'aura pas de mère… ce n'est pas comme si Snape allait se marier un jour. »

Dean rit à nouveau et serra Ginny contre lui.

« Merlin, non, il n'y a aucun risque, aucune femme sensée ne voudrait d'un type aussi moche et aigri ! Harry devrait plutôt se trouver une petite amie, comme tous le monde. Cette adoption est vraiment bizarre. Il est quand même un peu vieux pour tout ce cirque… »

« Oh, mais il va se trouver une petite amie, » affirma Ginny d'un ton sûr. « Et ce sera à elle de jouer à la maman. C'est évident. »

« Pauvre fille, » murmura Dean visiblement amusé. « On ne peut pas tout avoir, je suppose, un garçon célèbre et équilibré… moi, je ne suis pas célèbre, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième mère, au moins ! »

« Non, c'est certain, » murmura Ginny avec un air de regret, avant de lui caresser la joue. « File prendre ta douche. Je te retrouve au dîner. »

« Entendu. » Et avec un sourire idiot, le garçon courut rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, tandis que sa petite amie partait de son côté.

Shadow, derrière eux, était littéralement sidéré. C'était donc comme ça que le voyait Ginny ? Et Dean ? Dean avait toujours eu ce penchant pour le dénigrer et se tourner contre lui, mais… et si le reste de Gryffondor pensait comme lui ? Et Angelina lui en voulait ? Dumbledore lui avait donné le poste juste pour lui faire plaisir ?

Et Ginny… quelque chose lui disait que la fille de Molly Weasley ne voyait pas d'un si mauvais œil le fait de materner son petit ami. Disait-elle vrai, était-ce ce qu'il recherchait ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression…

Et ce qu'elle avait dit sur Snape, c'était totalement injuste ! Ils ne connaissaient pas le professeur… évidemment. Le chat s'allongea dans l'herbe, perdu et passablement déprimé. Ginny avait raison sur un point, il avait sérieusement négligé la communication chez les Gryffondors. Il leur avait fait confiance pour être juste heureux pour lui, et en apparence, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé… en apparence seulement.

Il soupira. Il retournerait dans la Tour, plus souvent, et il parlerait avec eux. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'être avec son Homme en Noir, en sécurité, chez lui… sans plus réfléchir, il partit au galop dans la direction que son instinct lui indiquait pour retrouver le professeur : vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Pas de Miss Teigne pour le poursuivre ici, pas d'armure cliquetante non plus, juste le vent dans sa fourrure et l'odeur de l'herbe de fraiche et… un bouclier vert qui l'entoura soudain alors qu'il amorçait un virage particulièrement serré.

Le Protego marchait-il donc même quand il risquait lui-même de se blesser ? Mais c'est en voyant une forme souple l'éviter de justesse qu'il comprit non, il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui avait manqué de le percuter… et apparemment, volontairement.

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser qu'il se trouvait à présent loin du château et seul que ses poils se dressèrent sur son dos en réalisant qui était l'intrus. Un loup gris si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc, et si grand et imposant qu'il en paraissait démesuré… et qui semblait trouver la situation particulièrement comique.

S'arrêtant face à lui, l'animal se changea en un jeune homme au physique perturbant. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Remus, constata Shadow, seuls ses yeux rappelaient vraiment ceux du professeur. Son visage était presque dépourvu d'expressions, qui semblaient toutes concentrées, de manière intense, dans son regard.

« Ainsi donc, ton bouclier marche aussi pour les offenses mineures. J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Rasséréné par ce constat, le chat se changea à nouveau en adolescent. Sous cette forme, il put constater qu'il faisait presque une tête de moins que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et qui était pourtant à peine plus âgé que lui. La vie était décidément injuste.

« Si tu t'en doutais, pourquoi avoir essayé ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ? Je croyais que tu devais rester enfermé quelque part dans un placard du directeur, » lâcha Harry, la main sur sa baguette.

Le fin sourire du garçon bougea à peine.

« J'ai pris un congé. J'avais des gens à voir. »

« Tu as profité de la naïveté d'Hagrid, hein ? Tu vas encore lui attirer des ennuis, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale fourbe ! »

« Hagrid n'est pas naïf, il est juste excessivement loyal. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. »

« La preuve que si ! »

« Tu es vraiment un petit garçon très énervé, n'est ce pas ? » fit Loki avec un petit rire de gorge.

« Je n'apprécie pas de me faire attaquer aux quatre coins du château, » répondit sèchement Harry en le tenant en joue. L'animagus n'en sembla pas perturbé.

« Pauvre petit chaton… mais tu n'as rien à craindre, avec ton précieux sort de protection. Je me demande, cependant, à quelle distance est-ce que ton maître doit-être pour qu'il reste efficace, » musarda le jeune homme.

« C'est mon père, et le sort est efficace où qu'il soit, » bluffa Harry. « Dommage, n'est ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Loki sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant frissonner Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon avait passé trop de temps sous sa forme de loup…

« Contrariant, je dirais. Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas d'être bons amis, n'est ce pas, Harry Potter ? »

« Amis ? Tu rêves, » cracha celui-ci. « Tu te moques de tout le monde, de Rémus, d'Hagrid ! Tu es un Mangemort comme les autres je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques dans le château, mais je finirais bien par le découvrir. Et même Hagrid ne pourra plus rien pour toi. »

« Mmm, mais mon cher père en serait contrarié. Et de fait, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry serra les dents.

« Rémus sera encore plus contrarié si je te laisse tuer quelqu'un. »

« Les humains sont étrangement à cheval sur ce genre de choses, » murmura Loki. « Eh bien, admettons que je ne tue personne. Mon géniteur sera satisfait et nous serons… de bons camarades, petit chat. »

Harry tenta de jauger son adversaire, mais ne put rien lire d'autre sur son visage qu'un certain amusement.

« Tu sers Voldemort, » rappela t il. « Il a tué mes parents. Personne à son service ne peut être… mon camarade. »

« Mais tu oublies ton propre chef de meute. Non, je devrais dire père d'adoption le chef de meute serait plutôt Albus Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ? Hum. Je me demande si ton protecteur est lui aussi protégé par un bouclier magique. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. »

« Ne t'avise même pas d'y songer ! » rugit Harry, brandissant à nouveau une baguette menaçante.

Mais le geste ne fit que faire rire doucement Loki.

« Y songer, c'est un peu tard. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je tenterai ma chance, n'est ce pas ? Tant que nous sommes de bons camarades, je ne vois pas de raison de le faire. »

« Rappelle toi plutôt de la dernière fois où tu as tenté de l'attaquer, et où tu as fini dans une autre dimension, » ricana Harry en se rappelant de leur excursion à Diagon Alley un mois plus tôt. Cette fois, le sourire du loup s'estompa légèrement.

« C'était un beau baroud d'honneur, oui, » admit-il. « Ce sorcier a du être redoutable, du temps où il avait toute sa magie. Dommage que ce ne soit plus le cas. »

Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit bouillir. Loki avait raison, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« A ta place, je ne prendrais pas le risque, » fit il tout de même. « Tu serais surpris. »

« Mais j'aime être surpris ! »

A nouveau, ce sourire effrayant.

« Allons, petit chat, bien que je le déplore, je n'ai pas plus de temps à t'accorder pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait pas mettre mon ami dans l'embarras. »

Et sans plus de manière, ni de crainte devant la baguette levée d'Harry, Loki se changea à nouveau en loup et fila, la queue haute, vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

L'animal pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry ne lui faisait aucune confiance, et il n'était pas question de le perdre de vue. Se changeant à son tour en chat, il se mit en devoir de filer le loup blanc. Fidèle à ses paroles, celui-ci semblait bien se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Shadow le vit cependant ralentir, tête dressée, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose devant lui. Cédant à la curiosité, le chat s'approcha à son tour sans se faire remarquer.

Hagrid était bien là, constata t il, mais il n'était pas seul. Dumbledore l'accompagnait, ou plutôt, lui criait dessus. Crier était peut-être un terme un peu fort, mais Harry avait rarement vu le directeur faire preuve d'une telle colère.

« Je vous faisais confiance Hagrid ! Et c'est la deuxième fois en quelques jours à peine que vous me décevez ! N'avez-vous donc aucune idée de l'importance de tout ceci ? Je vous ai confié le garçon, une mission de la plus haute importance, et maintenant il a de nouveau disparu ! »

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, profeseur, il l'a promis, » geignit Hagrid. « Je sais qu'il va tenir parole, il avait juste besoin de parler à sa meute, parce que c'est lui le chef, vous comprenez, et sans lui sa famille est perdue ! »

« Rubeus, jamais encore je ne vous avais vu faire preuve d'aussi peu de sens commun, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix qui glaça Shadow. La déception suintait de son ton comme de ses yeux perçants. « Loki est reparti avec les siens pour combattre contre nous, et nous avons perdu une formidable opportunité de l'empêcher de nuire. A présent… »

Loki n'attendit pas la suite pour bondir aux côtés d'Hagrid et s'asseoir à ses pieds, fixant le directeur d'un air plein de défi. Dumbledore, constata Harry, cachait bien sa surprise, mais son air méditatif tandis qu'il caressait sa barbe en disait long. Hagrid, de son côté, rayonnait en caressant la tête du loup.

« Eh bien le voila, eh ? Je vous avais bien dit. Il m'a promis. Il a tenu parole, il est revenu ! C'est ce que je vous disais, professeur. Il n'est pas mauvais, il a juste besoin de comprendre ! »

« Voilà qui change certainement la donne, » fit le directeur d'un ton solennel.

C'est à cet instant que Shadow réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à observer la scène de loin. A quelques distance de lui, sur sa droite, deux sorciers avaient également assisté à la rencontre. Rémus Lupin semblait à la fois résigné et soulagé tandis qu'il se dirigeait, un sourire aux lèvres, vers son fils, mais Severus, qui visiblement l'accompagnait, fixait à présent Shadow d'un air franchement mécontent.

Le chat s'aplatit sur le sol, sentant venir les problèmes. Il n'aurait probablement pas du se promener seul comme cela, non. Ni suivre Loki. Hum. Prenant son air le plus innocent, il courut rejoindre le professeur.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais seul à cette distance du château ? » demanda immédiatement celui-ci.

Le chat cligna des yeux et se frotta aux jambes de l'Homme en Noir en ronronnant. Un chat n'avait pas besoin de parole, après tout… mais à en croire l'expression inchangée de Snape qui le fixait toujours d'un regard noir, sourcil interrogateur levé et bras croisés, l'heure n'était pas aux démonstration de charme.

Shadow se changea à nouveau en un adolescent passablement embarrassé.

« Hum, je venais te chercher. »

« Me chercher, vraiment ? »

« Oui, il me semblait que tu étais par là, je ne sais pas au juste pourquoi. Et puis Loki m'est tombé dessus… oh, le bouclier a très bien marché, au passage ! »

Il vit Severus pâlir légèrement.

« Et on a parlé un peu. Loki et moi. »

« Vous avez parlé ? Cette chose se rappelle donc comment être humain ? »

« Il parle, en tout cas. Pour avoir l'air humain, c'est autre chose. »

« Il t'a menacé, je présume ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui et non. Il a l'air de comprendre que le bouclier me protège, il a juste cherché à me bousculer, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit volontaire. Et il a prétendu vouloir devenir ami avec moi, avant de plus ou moins menacer de t'égorger. Ca doit être un truc de loup. »

« Sympathique animal, » murmura Snape. « J'ai toujours détesté les canidés. »

« N'empêche qu'il est revenu pour Hagrid, » fit remarquer Harry.

« N'empêche qu'Hagrid l'a laissé roder en liberté au milieu d'une école pleine d'enfants, » mimiqua Snape en lui jetant un regard torve.

Ce qui n'était pas faux, réalisa Harry. Loki lui avait-il aussi donné sa promesse de ne blesser personne ?

« Nous ferions mieux de laisser ces amateurs de cabots entre eux, » grogna Severus. Harry acquiesça et tous deux avaient fait quelques pas en direction du château quand une voix les arrêta.

« Severus ! » hélait Rémus. « Par ici ! »

Le professeur soupira. Le loup garou surjouait vraiment un peu son rôle, si on lui demandait son avis… posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, il le guida à ses côtés pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

« Je vois que nous avons retrouvé le chien égaré, » fit il avec un regard condescendant pour le loup.

« Il semblerait que Loki soit revenu de nous même, plutôt que de rejoindre… eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre, » acquiesça le directeur.

Lupin, lui, semblait fou de joie. Ce qui était vraiment exagéré, de l'avis de Snape. Lui aussi était retourné volontairement dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce n'était certainement pas par dévouement. Le retour du loup signifiait probablement juste qu'ils avaient un espion dans leurs rangs. Charmant.

« Et où comptez vous faire dormir ce sac à puces, à présent ? » demanda t il d'une voix lente.

« Je ne vois pas de raison de changer quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat, » fit Dumbledore à son grand soulagement.

« Je suis fier de toi, Loki, » annonça Rémus d'un ton empreint de fierté paternelle qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Severus. Le cabot sembla en penser de même et lui jeta un regard amusé et méprisant. L'instant d'après, il se changeait à nouveau en humain, surprenant l'assemblée.

« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Rub, » dit il à Hagrid. « Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que mes compagnons ont fait à ton camarade, Crokdur. »

L'œil d'Hagrid se fit humide au souvenir de son molosse, et il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

« Je sais qu'il te manque, et même si ça on ne remplace pas une personne avec une autre… » Loki émit un bref sifflement, et quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés. Sous leurs regards intrigués, un louveteau vint vers eux en galopant, truffe basse, visiblement effrayé mais rassemblant tout son courage pour venir s'échouer entre les jambes de Loki.

« Je te présente ta nouvelle amie. Elle te tiendra compagnie à partir de maintenant , » annonça t il. « Elle est encore jeune, mais elle grandira et sera belle et forte. » Il passa une main tendre dans la fourrure claire de la bête. Hagrid, plus ému que jamais, s'était agenouillé pour caresser à son tour la bête, qui le flairait d'un air timide.

Loki se tourna alors vers Rémus, avec un sourire en coin.

« Et pendant que nous y sommes, » fit il à son père, « je te présente ta petite fille. »

Sous le choc, tous fixèrent tour à tour Loki et la jeune louve. Elle était indéniablement claire, comme l'était Loki sous sa forme de loup…

« Tu te doutais bien qu'un chef de meute devait tenir son rôle, non ? » fit il à Rémus d'un ton méprisant. « Il y a toute une portée de ceux-là. Pas qu'une, en réalité, mais je suppose que cela importe peu. Pour ce qui t'intéresse, sache qu'aucun d'eux n'a la capacité de se changer en sorcier. J'ai vérifié. Leur mère, après tout, est une louve pur-sang. »

La satisfaction et la fierté se lisait dans le regard de l'animagus à ces paroles. Le quittant enfin des yeux, le regard de Rémus se porta sur la jeune louve qui jouait avec une chaussure d'Hagrid. Sa main tremblait quand il la tendit vers l'animal, avant de la laisser tomber le long de son corps. Puis, sans un mot, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna vers le château d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner.

Lupin n'avait rien d'un ami, à peine un collègue et un allié, mais Snape fut néanmoins prit d'une subite envie de jeter un sort bien senti au pseudo loup qui regardait s'enfuir son père avec un sourire inquiétant.

A en croire le regard que Dumbledore posait sur le jeune homme, il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose, constata t il.

« Vous allez m'accompagner, à présent, » ordonna t il d'un ton sec. « Je pense que la sortie éducative a suffisamment duré. »

Loki lui adressa son sourire plein de crocs et se changea à nouveau en loup. Avec un coup de langue plein de tendresse pour la jeune louve, il se mit en devoir de suivre le directeur, laissant derrière lui un Hagrid trop ému pour réagir.

Ce fût Harry qui le rejoint auprès du louveteau qui regardait son père s'éloigner en geignant.

« Ca ne change rien, Hagrid, » fit il. « Elle sera bien avec toi. »

Le demi-géant hocha la tête, et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il caressait l'animal.

« Tellement de gâchis, » fit il enfin. « Tellement de gâchis. Et je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait de nom, » fit doucement Severus. « En tout cas pas en langage humain. »

« Alors, je vais l'appeler Fanny, » fit Hagrid en reniflant. « Si son père est d'accord. »

« Fanny, c'est un très beau nom, » acquiesça Harry.

« Je me suis toujours dis que si j'avais une petite fille, ça serait comme ça que je l'appellerais, » fit timidement le géant en prenant délicatement la louve dans ses bras.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard. L'émotion était palpable, et une mélancolie pesante les enveloppaient.

« Nous allons vous laisser, Hagrid, » fit finalement Snape en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je pense que Fanny a envie de connaître sa nouvelle maison. »

Le géant hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

« A bientôt, professeur, Harry. Merci d'être passés. »

Les deux sorciers partirent d'un pas lourd vers le château, les paroles de Loki résonnant encore dans leurs têtes.

« Dis, » fit enfin Harry, « on est vendredi. Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait passer le week-end au manoir, de temps en temps. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu que nous y retournerions si tôt, mais je dois admettre que quelques jours hors du château ne me sembleraient pas superflus, » répondit Severus. « Et Horace sera là pour s'occuper des Serpentards. »

« C'est d'accord, alors ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air moi aussi. Prends donc tes affaires, nous partirons après le repas. »

« Ou avant ? » fit Harry avec espoir.

Snape rit doucement.

« La semaine a été longue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à dîner avec les autres Gryffondors.

« Je vais avertir Albus. Je suppose qu'il s'en remettra. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Son nouveau père pouvait être vraiment souple, parfois… mais probablement était il pressé aussi de rentrer à la maison. La maison… sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry avait pris son autre forme et sauté sur l'épaule du professeur.

Oui, ils allaient passer un calme week end, entre eux, chez eux. Officiellement comme père et fils, pour la première fois. La mélancolie que les paroles de Loki avaient infiltré en lui s'évapora, et Shadow se mit à ronronner malgré lui, frottant sa tête contre celle du professeur. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais pencha imperceptiblement la tête contre la sienne.

Quelque part sur leur droite, l'oreille fine de Shadow perçut un petit clic, et le chat se sentit sourire. McGOnagall venait encore de frapper…

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! Eheh, oui, je sais, vous avez cru que j'étais morte, hein? ahem...bon, pour les délais de publications, c'est pas gagné. Une bonne nouvelle quand meme; le prochain chapitre est déja très avancé, et je suis très résolue pour avancer sur Shadow de manière générale ! Je garde de plus en plus en vue la fin de cette histoire, pour la bonne raison que j'ai de plus en plus envie de me concentrer sur la suite... ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais bacler Shadow, vous vous en doutez, ne serait ce que parce que Shadow n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire (croyez moi, je n'écris pas cette histoire, elle me tyranise pour s'écrire toute seule!). Mais gardons en tête qu'il y a une fin tout de même, et que je vais tenter d'accélérer un peu le temps ( nous n'avons en effet passé que 2 mois depuis le début...)_

_UN grand merci à Azenor qui a corrigé la première partie de ce chapitre, je prends toutes responsabilité pour les fautes restantes! Je m'apprête à partir quelques jours à Londres et les menaces de morts m'ont convaincue de publier en vrac ce chapitre (oui, bon peut etre pas de mort, mais de privation de chocogrenouilles...)_

_Enfin, un mot pour dire... ceux qui lisent et reviewent Shadow depuis longtemps ont peut etre l'habitude de me voir répondre juste après une publication ou juste avant une autre, ceci pour la bonne raison que je suis incapable de ne pas spoiler quand on me pose des questions... du coup je réponds quand j'ai juste commencé un chapitre ou juste fini, comme ça , hop, dans la malle. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avant de poster ce chapitre, j'ai lu une bonne vingtaine de reviews, sinon plus, et... que dire ? J'ai u peu les larmes aux yeux en fait. Non seulement le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas rebuté, mais j'ai obtenu ( peut etre en vous faisant pitié à force de chouiner) des reviews totalement adorables et super longues, qui me font penser que de nombreux écrivains bien installés m'envieraient. Bref, un grand merci à vous, et Shadow chapitre 52 arrive très vite, c'est (une fois de plus) promis!_


	52. Chapter 52

Chap 52- Jours de trêve

Severus éteignit le feu sous le chaudron, couvrant les braises pour la nuit. La potion refroidirait paisiblement pendant quelques heures et elle serait prête au matin, enfin. Après trois essais infructueux, frustrants, cette maudite potion était enfin réussie. Combien de fois l'avait-il préparée dans sa carrière ? Des dizaines, des centaines peut-être. Sans aucune faute. Mais chaque étape devait être réalisée minutieusement, à la seconde près, et cela posait à présent un problème. Ce n'était pas son attention qui était en cause, non, rien n'avait changé pour cela…mais quand ses sorts n'avaient aucune efficacité réelle, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la chance soit avec lui.

Il leva les yeux vers le soupirail, passant une main sur son visage pour chasser la fatigue. La nuit était bien avancée. Harry devait dormir paisiblement, là haut, dans sa chambre. Le garçon avait semblé ravi de revenir ici, dans sa nouvelle maison… il aimait vraiment cet endroit, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse. Severus en venait presque à penser au Manoir comme à la maison d'Harry… et l'endroit, qu'il redoutait jadis, était finalement devenu une sorte de refuge.

La maison d'Harry… il jeta un regard écœuré au chaudron qui refroidissait lentement. Cette potion aurait pu attendre, bien sûr. Rien d'indispensable. Mais il avait tenu à la faire, et il se retrouvait là, au milieu de la nuit, à veiller. Il aurait voulu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un éclat de fierté, mais… il était inutile de se mentir à soi même. Harry dormait et c'était le moment idéal pour quelques recherches.

Sans un bruit, il monta l'escalier qui menait au rez de chaussée, légèrement surélevé, de la maison. Evitant soigneusement les planches qui grinçaient, il passa devant la porte d'Harry. L'absence de bruit et la Marque apaisée lui indiquaient que l'adolescent dormait paisiblement. Quelques pas plus loin, il s'introduisit dans la bibliothèque et referma la porte derrière lui. La pièce était une des rares qu'il occupait réellement quand il venait ici, la seule qui donnait réellement de la valeur au Manoir à ses yeux.

Quand Voldemort, ou Merlin savait lequel de ses architectes et décorateurs d'intérieur, avait élaboré l'endroit, tout avait été fait pour lui donner un air cossu, noble, vénérable. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la décoration, bien qu'elle lui importa peu, mais les meubles de prix, les tentures épaisses et les tableaux de maître le laissait passablement indifférent. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du laboratoire de potions et, presque plus encore, de ses livres.

Il n'avait pas grand doute sur la provenance des manuscrits anciens et précieux, la plupart avaient probablement été volés lors de raids dans des familles sorcières persécutées, et les autres acquis au marché noir ou dans de plus sombres circonstances encore. Mais pour être honnête, Severus s'en moquait. Les livres étaient rares, précieux, introuvables pour certains, et ils étaient là, à lui, à sa disposition… il respira l'odeur du vieux parchemin et du cuir tanné, et passa un index à la peau jaunie par les potions sur leur dos.

Traités sur les potions. Botanique. Histoire de la magie. Alchimistes. Son doigt s'arrêta sur une couverture noire et or. Magie Noire. Ces volumes là, plus encore que les autres, étaient introuvables aujourd'hui, et pour de bonnes raisons. Totalement illégaux, gardés au fond de coffres au plus profond de Gringotts, ou dans les cabinets secrets de maisons de Mangemorts… comme la sienne. Il n'avait jamais songé à les dissimuler, le Manoir étant protégé. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait mit les pieds dans cette pièce depuis la construction du Manoir, en dehors de rares visites de Dumbledore… et à présent, Harry. Peut-être devrait-il songer à placer ces volumes hors de vue et de portée, après tout.

Non pas qu'il craignait que le garçon ne se mette en tête d'apprendre la magie noire, non, mais… les chats étaient curieux. Et l'opinion qu'Harry avait de lui risquait fort d'en pâtir.

Oui, Harry désapprouverait, songea-t-il en retirant le volume des rayons, ainsi que son voisin. L'adolescent avait une vision très manichéenne du monde des sorciers et de la magie en général, et étant donné son histoire et le contexte dans lequel ils vivaient, il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Ils devraient avoir une discussion à ce sujet, bien sûr, et probablement pas qu'une seule. Mais Harry avait récupéré les pouvoirs de Voldemort, et il doutait de pouvoir affirmer, pour l'instant, que les utiliser à des fins de magie noire serait totalement anodin.

Ses propres pouvoirs, en revanche… soupirant, il s'autorisa un moment de défaite. Sa magie était bien trop faible. Il l'avait sentie revenir, lentement, convalescente mais le fait de solliciter ses pouvoirs à tout bout de champ avait rapidement épuisé ces progrès. Comment un sorcier adulte pouvait-il du jour au lendemain se résoudre à s'économiser ? Il n'en était pas capable. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre cette faiblesse, pas en ce moment, pas avec Harry à protéger.

Et cette magie qui le désertait, précisément, avait toujours été plus sensible à une certaine forme de pratique… celle de sorts puisant dans une énergie plus sombre, nourrie de colère et de frustration. Celle s'exerçant sous la forme de sorts complexes et létalement efficaces. Ils avaient toujours mieux convenus à son tempérament, sa baguette, son âme… et Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, ne l'ignorait pas. Plus encore que la malédiction qui pesait sur le poste de Professeur de Défense, c'était pour cette raison, il le soupçonnait, que le directeur le lui refusait année après année.

Pourtant, qui de meilleur pour connaître les mécanismes de défense que celui qui maitrisait les Forces du mal ? Et cette branche de la magie n'était pas nécessairement employée à des fins néfastes, non… elle fonctionnait simplement différemment. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il avait toujours eu plus d'énergie à revendre dans le domaine de la colère et de la hargne que dans celui de l'héroïsme et de la noblesse ?

Les livres à la main, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'installa confortablement dans un large fauteuil. A la lumière d'une bougie, il se plongea dans le plus gros grimoire, murmurant à voix basse des incantations oubliées.

Demain, peut-être, pourrait-il enfin mener une journée normale…

Harry regarda le soleil se coucher sur les bois du domaine avec un mélange de sérénité et d'étonnement. D'étonnement devant la journée parfaitement normale qu'il venait de vivre.

Il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, au Manoir, au bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient. Il avait dormi sans cauchemar dans son confortable lit et il avait senti la présence de Severus plusieurs fois, veillant sur son sommeil.

Il s'était levé, avait enfilé des habits neufs et avait préparé le déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux dans la salle à manger de leur maison. Puis il avait aidé Severus à mettre quelques potions en bouteilles, et ils étaient partis se promener dans les bois, paisiblement, sans aucune menace autour d'eux. Rien d'autre que des animaux, des arbres, et toutes les petites particularités du domaine que Severus lui avait raconté au fil de leur promenade.

Il y avait un grand champ appelé le champ de Magnus, en mémoire d'un sorcier suédois qui avait quelques temps été l'hôte des Prince et avait vécu quelques années dans une tente au milieu des chevaux. D'après Snape, Lily et lui avaient également campé ici un été, et avaient été dévorés par les moustiques. Il y avait aussi un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres, les ruines de plusieurs cabanes et maisons ravagées par le temps, un petit renfoncement dans les rochers qui pouvait servir d'abris en cas de mauvais temps, et des dizaines d'autres choses qui faisaient du domaine un endroit à la fois magique et totalement normal.

Pas de dragon, de loup-garou, de plante carnivore ou de créature étrange… juste la nature, des souvenirs, et eux. Rien qu'une promenade, et Severus ne lui avait pas même demandé d'exercer ses pouvoirs, ou de pratiquer sa maitrise de la forme animagus.

Juste une balade entre père et fils sur leur territoire… et les histoires empruntes de nostalgies et d'ombres d'une autre époques que l'Homme en noir lui racontait d'une voix douce qui contrastait étrangement avec son ton de professeur.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble, Severus avait cuisiné cette fois, à la façon moldue, rien que ça ! L'expérience avait à la fois amusé et impressionné Harry. Le professeur était décidément plein de ressources…

L'après-midi, ils avaient préparé des potions ensemble pendant quelques heures, avant qu'Harry ne décide de prendre l'air pendant que le temps le permettait. Avec la recommandation de ne pas s'éloigner plus que nécessaire, il avait survolé les alentours sur son balais, et avait même fait le rencontre d'un troupeau de chevreuils et d'un cheval qui avait semblé particulièrement surpris de le voir.

Il était rentré à temps pour prendre une douche, préparer le dîner avec Severus, et le soleil s'était couché. Déjà. Quand avait-il passé une journée aussi paisible pour la dernière fois ? Cet été, probablement, ici même. Mais ses craintes étaient bien plus présentes à l'époque, et maintenant… bien sûr, il y avait Loki, Rémus, Voldemort et une guerre en préparation, et il ne pouvait totalement l'ignorer. Mais aujourd'hui avait été un jour de trêve, et à présent il était, on ne pouvait plus officiellement, le fils de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un de vivant, de présent, qui était prêt à le protéger au péril de sa vie et qui lui présentait son territoire, son monde. Sans doute, songea Harry, était-il la personne qui connaissait le mieux Snape à présent.

Il doutait même que l'homme ait encore des secrets pour lui… oh, des petites choses, sûrement. Des histoires de Poudlard, de Mangemorts, des petits détails de la vie, mais quelque chose d'important ? Non. Severus ne lui mentait pas, ne lui cachait rien. Il tourna la tête pour observer l'homme discrètement, tandis qu'il finissait une lettre. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un masque à présent. L'homme en noir était apaisé, calme, son cœur battait lentement, et non de ce rythme nerveux qui était le sien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il cela ? Intuition, songea t il. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Pas plus qu'à cette sensation étrange dans sa cicatrice, cette après-midi, tandis qu'il volait autour du Manoir. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, non, plutôt comme si quelque chose se réveillait en lui… peu importait. Ce n'était pas important, et la journée était trop belle pour être gâchée.

Severus posa sa plume et capta enfin son regard. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent s'adoucir, et il sourit imperceptiblement.

« Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Pour que tu me battes en deux coups ? Non merci, j'ai déjà Ron pour ça ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire une partie de dames ? »

Severus sourit.

« Parce que tu t'imagines que je ne te battrai pas aux dames ? »

« Disons que j'aurai une petite chance ! »

« Très bien. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un damier dans la salle de jeu du premier étage, essaie de le trouver. »

Ravi, Harry fila vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il n'était pas remonté ici depuis l'épisode de la chambre verte, et il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, hésitant. Severus avait dit qu'il pouvait y aller quand il voulait…

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il y avait même un interrupteur, constata t il, comme dans une maison moldue. Tout était tellement… normal. Penser que Lily n'était jamais venue ici, n'avait pas habité cette chambre paraissait inconcevable. Tout comme le soin que Severus avait pris à réaliser ceci. Ce qui donnait une idée de la peine qu'il avait du avoir, réalisa Harry, et Lily n'était même pas encore morte à l'époque… il espérait vraiment la voir revenir. Comment la jeune fille avait elle pu repousser ainsi son ami ? Tout le monde lui avait répété que Lily était une jeune femme formidable, douce, d'une grande bonté… et pourtant. Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour qu'elle rejette à ce point Snape ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose…

Il pris un disque sur le bureau, tenté de le faire jouer sur le vieux tourne disque, mais il se retint. Severus pourrait entendre, et il n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il passa en revue les livres poussiéreux qui trônaient sur l'étagère, et finit par sortir celui qui paraissait le plus usé. Les Hauts de Hurlevent… visiblement lu et relu, les pages cornées, le dos cassé… il avait fière allure, décida Harry.

La couverture l'intrigua, et il décida de l'emporter avec lui. Il n'aurait qu'à déposer le livre dans sa chambre et Severus n'en saurait rien…

Décidant qu'il avait déjà pris trop de temps, il quitta la pièce à regret pour finalement regagner la fameuse salle de jeu. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Snape de lui apprendre le billard, songea t il. Le professeur avait tout à fait un genre à jouer au billard. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour localiser un jeu de dames en bois précieux, et il retourna rapidement au rez de chaussée, laissant derrière lui l'étage inhabité.

« J'ai trouvé ça, » fit il en montrant le jeu. « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir servi souvent. »

« Il est probablement neuf, » fit négligemment Severus en sortant les jetons d'un petit tiroir.

« Tu as déjà utilisé les autres jeux, ou ils sont là pour la décoration ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Purement décoratifs, » confirma Snape. « Voldemort devait penser que c'était nécessaire à la panoplie du parfait notable. Noires ou blanches ? »

« Blanches. Tu sais jouer au billard ? »

« Oui. J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait un là-haut. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? J'ai déjà regardé des gens jouer, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Severus. « C'est pourtant un jeu éminemment moldu et commun. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si les Dursleys m'emmenaient jouer avec eux, » murmura Harry. « Et je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans le quartier non plus. J'ai joué au baby-foot, une fois. Dans une station service où Oncle Vernon m'avait oublié, quand on était partis en vacances et que personne n'avait pu me garder. Je crois qu'il espérait que quelqu'un me kidnapperait s'il m'oubliait suffisamment longtemps, » ajouta t il en riant. « Malheureusement pour tout le monde, personne ne s'est proposé. Il a du revenir me chercher. Il était franchement furieux. »

Severus lui adressa un regard songeur.

« Je suis étonné que les services sociaux ne se soient jamais inquiétés de ton cas, » fit il remarquer.

« Ce n'était rien de si grave, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ca arrive. Pas toujours volontairement, mais ça arrive. »

« Hum, » fit Snape d'un air dubitatif. Puis, déplaçant un jeton sur le damier : « j'ai souvent joué au baby-foot. Ta mère adorait ça. »

« Vraiment ? Elle était bonne ? »

« Elle trichait et je la laissais faire, » répondit Snape avec un mince sourire. « Ne compte pas sur autant de sollicitude aujourd'hui. »

« Elle trichait ? » Harry éclata de rire. « Elle faisait des roulettes ? »

« Ca la faisait énormément rire, » confirma Severus. « Mais elle faisait un scandale s'il me prenait la mauvaise idée d'en faire de même. »

« Evidemment, » fit Harry en riant. « Et au billard, vous y avez joué ? »

« Aussi. Elle s'appliquait énormément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tirer la langue quand elle calculait ses coups. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce jeu, probablement parce qu'elle me battait rarement. »

« A quoi d'autre est-ce que vous jouiez ? »

Severus prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Aux fléchettes. Elle était assez douée. Ses parents avaient installé un jeu sur la terrasse de leur jardin. » Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. « Pétunia était très mauvaise joueuse. Je suppose qu'elle aurait eu de meilleurs scores si je n'avais pas dévié ses fléchettes, cela dit. »

« Tu as fait ça ? » s'extasia Harry. « Tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer ? »

« J'ai toujours su être discret, et je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette. Il suffit d'un peu de concentration. »

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer tante Pétunia en train de jouer aux fléchettes ! »

« Elle boudait plus qu'elle ne jouait, » confirma Severus. « Elle m'accusait de tricher. Lily protestait, j'insultais Petunia, et tes grands-parents finissaient généralement par nous envoyer chacun de notre côté. C'étaient malgré tout des après-midi sympathiques, » conclut-il en souriant.

« Au moins, vous ne vous ennuyiez pas, » fit Harry en tentant de s'imaginer la scène.

« En effet. Et tu viens de perdre la partie. Souhaites-tu une revanche, ou préfèrerais tu essayer le fameux billard qui trône au premier étage ? »

« Le billard ! » s'exclama Harry en refermant le boitier de dames avec enthousiasme. Quitte à perdre contre Snape, mieux valait que ce soit à un jeu amusant !

Et il l'avait été, songea le jeune homme en éteignant sa lampe de chevet ce soir là, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la photo posée là. Severus ne l'avait pas laissé gagner, mais il lui avait appris à jouer, et la journée s'était conclue aussi parfaitement qu'elle avait commencé. Et demain… une autre de ces journées l'attendait.

Snape referma la porte, doucement. Le garçon dormait, et il dormait bien. Pas de cauchemar pour cette nuit, du moins il pouvait l'espérer. La journée avait été étonnamment… reposante. Douce. Non, ce n'était pas le mot exact, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de terme juste pour ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Etait-ce ce à quoi était sensé ressembler une journée paisible en famille ? Il était probablement un peu vieux pour se poser la question, mais il n'en était pas moins perplexe. Il ne s'était rien passé de mémorable, de spectaculaire, il n'avait pas inventé de nouvelle potion ni d'ailleurs accompli grand-chose de productif, et malgré tout, il avait le sentiment que la journée avait été bien remplie, chaque seconde parfaite à sa façon.

Bien que cette impression de plénitude arriva un peu tard dans sa vie, il soupçonnait qu'il pourrait rapidement s' habituer… ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile la tache qui l'attendait à présent. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et repris sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée la veille. Sa baguette légère entre ses doigts, il enchaina les sorts murmurés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fatigue l'emporter.

Refermant le livre, il jeta un regard las à l'horloge qui trônait entre deux bibliothèques. Trois heures du matin… il n'aurait pas beaucoup de sommeil cette nuit, mais cela suffirait. Sa nouvelle stratégie fonctionnait, dans la limite de ses pouvoirs. Les sorts lancés sous forme de magie noire avaient définitivement plus de force pour les soutenir que les sorts habituels…

Il aurait du en être satisfait, mais quelque chose dans le fond de sa conscience ne cessait de le tarauder, comme un irritant petit grincement qui ne voulait pas se laisser dissiper. Machinalement, il porta la main à son avant bras. La Marque était chaude, constata t il, plus que d'habitude. Il était pourtant certain qu'Harry dormait.

D'un haussement d'épaule, il tenta de dissiper le malaise. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que dormir à présent, et profiter au mieux de la journée de demain… l'obscurité de sa chambre lui parut accueillante, et il s'étendit sur son lit avec un soupir satisfait. La baguette au creux de la main, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Mais l'obscurité, au lieu d'être apaisante, devint rapidement oppressante dans ses rêves. Quelque chose approchait, tournait autour de lui, le cherchait, et pas pour de bonnes raisons… l'air était lourd, irrespirable, et soudain le noir fût percé par l'éclat rouge de deux yeux qui le fixaient d'un air triomphant et avide. La chose était là, tout autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas lui, pas Voldemort, et pourtant…

Les yeux rouges si familiers se rapprochèrent, et Severus tenta en vain de s'éloigner, le cœur battant.

« Fidèle, toujours si fidèle, » susurra la voix

« Non, » tenta t il de protester mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'était impossible, impossible, les alarmes n'avaient pas sonné et rien ne pouvait entrer dans sa chambre, cette chambre sans fenêtre.

Les yeux se rapprochèrent encore, et une silhouette se détacha dans le noir. Pas celle de Voldemort, pourtant, une silhouette encore plus familière et, à cet instant, plus effrayante encore. C'était Harry, mais un Harry différent, à la fois plus jeune et au visage plus dur, marqué par une cruauté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu y reviens toujours, » fit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement teintée de mépris. « La magie noire. Elle a beau te perdre, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais tu as raison, nous allons l'utiliser, tu vas me l'apprendre ! Tu as bien dit que je devais me servir de mes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais m'en servir. »

« Pas comme ça, » tenta de murmurer Snape, « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Et pourquoi pas, si tu le fais ? »

« C'est différent. J'en ai besoin. Je dois... »

« Moi aussi, » fit le garçon qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. « J'en ai besoin aussi, plus que toi ! »

Les yeux rouges brillèrent, hérissant les cheveux sur la nuque de Snape.

« Tu ne dois pas, » murmura t il. « Pas de cette façon, souviens toi. Comme pour Kreattur. Pas de cette façon. Tu n'es pas comme moi."

« Mais tu es mon père maintenant, alors je dois suivre ton exemple. Je peux faire de grandes choses ! Si tu m'apprends, je pourrai faire plus que vaincre Voldemort, je pourrai changer le monde ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle, Harry, » fit Snape. « Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon. »

« Je ne le serai pas toujours. Et tu seras là pour m'aider. »

« Non, pas pour cela, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi... »

« Mais c'est ce que je veux, et tu n'auras pas le choix, » fit le garçon qui ressemblait de moins de moins en moins à Harry. « Tu as choisi de servir, et tu devras obéir. »

« Harry ! » s'écria t il, ses paupières soudain ouvertes, et haletant pour trouver de l'air dans la chambre close.

Mais Harry n'était plus là. Ne l'avait jamais été, réalisa t il en s'épongeant le front avant de néanmoins se redresser pour scruter l'obscurité. Rien. Personne. Juste sa propre culpabilité qui l'avait rattrapé, cette stupide marque qui ne voulait pas s'endormir, et cette chambre sans fenêtre où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité et qui à présent lui faisait l'effet d'un piège.

Saisissant sa baguette qui avait glissé à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, il se leva nerveusement, lissant ses robes. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir ici. Mieux valait descendre au laboratoire, et s'endormir dans un fauteuil en relisant un vieux traité de potions…

Sans un bruit, il descendit au sous-sol.

De l'autre côté du couloir, le sommeil d'Harry, paisible jusque là, commença à s'agiter. Imperceptiblement, la tension monta jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne se contractent involontairement, la sueur coulant le long de son dos en dépit de la température. Les sons et les couleurs se mélangeaient dans des fresques étranges et inquiétantes, et Harry pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs électriser l'atmosphère, courant dans son corps comme s'ils cherchaient à s'échapper pour mieux s'exprimer.

Avalant une grande goulée d'air, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Mais sa panique ne céda pas pour autant : il était pris au piège, enfermé, dans le noir, étouffant, comme dans ce cachot où Malfoy l'avait enfermé, et il ne voyait aucune issue. Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il se débattit de toute son es forces et se retrouva soudain à l'air libre, nageant au milieu de couvertures, des plumes volant autour de lui.

Et, constata-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil, les griffes plantées dans le duvet. Des griffes… Shadow tourna une fois sur lui-même. Il s'était changé ! Sans s'en rendre compte, au milieu de son sommeil ! Il s'était piégé tout seul au creux des épaisses couvertures… sentant le poids du ridicule lui retomber dessus, Shadow s'assit et se lécha les babines. Contrariant.

Et étrangement, Severus n'avait pas accouru… la présence du sorcier apaisait pourtant toujours ses cauchemars. Il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas s'il le rejoignait pour se rendormir ? Sautant sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, il opéra de la même façon sur la porte d'en face et se faufila discrètement dans la chambre. L'endroit était imprégné de l'odeur de Severus, familière et rassurante. Mais le lit aux draps froissés était vide, et la chambre déserte.

Pas depuis longtemps, pourtant, l'odeur était encore fraiche, et elle était mêlée à quelque chose d'inhabituel… la peur, réalisa Shadow. Aucun signe de lutte dans la chambre hermétique cependant, et personne n'aurait plus traverser les sécurités qui entouraient le manoir. L'Homme en noir aurait il eu un cauchemar, lui aussi ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait se trouver que dans un seul endroit… sans hésiter, le chat fila vers le sous-sol. La lumière d'un feu allumé à travers la porte entrebâillée confirma ses soupçons : confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Severus lisait un vieux grimoire d'un air absent. L'espion nota aussitôt l'arrivée du chat et son visage s'adoucit. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, Shadow bondit sur ses genoux et se roula en boule.

Snape sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever tandis qu'il passait une main dans le poil dru du chat, qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. Un adolescent et un chat pour le même prix… il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas fait une mauvaise affaire. Le ronronnement du chat, la douceur de sa fourrure, sa présence tiède sur ses genoux… il sentit ses nerfs se détendre un peu plus, et sa tête vint reposer doucement sur le cuir du fauteuil.

Confortablement installé devant le feu, un chat sur les genoux et un bon livre de potions sous les yeux, il songea que ce moment pourrait bien compter parmi les plus paisibles de son existence.

Le chat se réveilla en sentant deux mains le saisir et le soulever de l'endroit doux et chaud sur lequel il dormait profondément. Il poussa un miaulement de protestation, laissant son long corps de félin s'allonger comme un élastique pour ne pas quitter son confort, mais il n'en fut pas moins déposé avec délicatesse un peu plus loin, sur une surface molle mais qui manquait de chaleur.

Il entrouvrit ses grande yeux verts et bailla de toute la force de ses mâchoires, étirant ses pattes devant lui. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le soupirail du laboratoire… le laboratoire ! Il avait dormi ici ! Et Severus aussi, visiblement, à en croire les grimaces que faisaient l'homme en faisant craquer les os de son dos. Sans doute avait-il passé l'âge de dormir dans un fauteuil… il n'était pourtant pas si vieux, songea Harry, même pas encore quarante ans.

Et pourtant, à la lumière rase du matin, il pouvait voir les petites rides aux coins des yeux du sorcier, discrètes mais indéniables. Il ne les avait jamais remarquées avant…

« Quelque chose d'intéressant sur mon visage ? » grogna Snape à son intention.

Harry se retransforma aussitôt et sourit. Si les gens pensaient qu'il était généralement d'humeur massacrante, que penseraient ils de Snape avant son café ?

« Oui, des rides, » répondit-il avec un air navré.

« Votre œuvre, M. Potter, n'en doutez pas. »

« C'est Potter-Snape, » rappela Harry.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout ! C'est mon nom ! »

« Et tu n'as jamais pris une seconde pour réfléchir au fait qu'accoler les noms de deux personnes diamétralement opposées pouvait avoir un effet à la fois comique et profondément stupide ? »

Harry en resta bouche bée. L'idée ne l'avait même pas traversé.

« Tu aurais du me le dire, si ça te gênait ! » protesta-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me gênait. »

« Tu as dit… » Harry passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, tentant de mettre ses idées en place. « Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin d'un café. »

« Enfin une phrase sensée, » soupira Severus en faisant apparaitre une cafetière.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient installés devant un café fumant, Snape ayant pris soin de noyer celui d'Harry dans le lait. Celui-ci sourit en contemplant le visage calme de son père, son long nez bataillant avec le rebord du bol qu'il s'était servit.

« Tu as tout de même des rides, au coin des yeux, » cru-t-il bon de souligner.

Severus lui jeta un regard désabusé.

« Des rides d'expression. C'est ce qui arrive quand on sourit de trop. »

Sous le choc de la réponse, Harry s'étouffa littéralement avec la gorgée de café qu'il tentait d'ingérer et qui ressortit de la manière la plus humiliante par son nez. En face de lui, Severus secoua la tête, hésitant visiblement entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

« Vraiment, Harry, en adoptant un adolescent, j'espérais au moins passer le stade des bavoirs. »

Toussant, crachant et riant à la fois, il tenta de remettre ses lunettes en place.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Pas quand je bois ! »

« Le Garçon Qui A Survécu étouffé par un café au lait… je serais curieux de voir ce que Voldemort en dirait, » fit Snape. « Il serait probablement déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. »

« Et il t'offrirais une médaille et une crème antirides, » répondit Harry en épongeant le café qu'il avait recraché sur la table. Mais en regardant Severus et le regard amusé et tendre qu'il posait sur lui, il dût admettre que les rides lui allaient bien. Elles lui donnaient un air vénérable et… paternel.

« Tu crois que je te ressemblerai, quand j'aurai ton âge ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. L'image de James Potter lui revint soudain en mémoire. Ce jeune homme qui souriait sur les photos, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras c'était lui, son père biologique, comment pouvait-il si facilement l'oublier ?

« J'espère bien que non, » répondit Severus en grimaçant. « La génétique devrait jouer en ta faveur. Ton grand père maternel portait très bien son âge. »

« Et mes grands parents paternels ? » hasard Harry.

« Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. »

« Je me demande… » commença le garçon, avant de secouer la tête et de s'interrompre.

« Fini tes phrases, » intima Severus.

« Rien d'important. »

« Dis-le tout de même. »

« Je me demande à quoi mon… à quoi James ressemblerait. S'il avait vécu. »

Severus hocha la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à la question.

« Ton père avait une prestance naturelle et un physique avantageux. Le genre d'attrait qui ne se fane pas avec les ans. Il aurait probablement été un séduisante trentenaire charismatique et irritant, du type dont les étudiantes raffolent. Tu aurais probablement été exaspéré en surprenant ta petite amie à le contempler d'un air rêveur. »

« Eh ! » protesta Harry, « je ne demandais pas tant d'informations ! Je n'en demandais pas du tout, d'ailleurs ! Et je n'ai pas de petite amie ! »

« Que de protestations, » fit Snape avec un sourire en coin. « Miss Weasley serait désolée de l'apprendre. »

« Ginny ? Elle s'en fiche pas mal. Elle est avec Dean, de toute façon. »

« Il me semblait pourtant que la demoiselle ne demandait qu'à se laisser convaincre. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'a fait dire ça ! »

« Quelques rumeurs du couloir, et des regards jetés à la dérobée. Miss Weasley ne brille pas toujours par sa discrétion. »

« Avant, peut-être, » soupira Harry. « Mais maintenant… » le souvenir de la conversation surprise la veille lui revint amèrement en mémoire, et plongea un regard lugubre dans son bol.

« Maintenant ? » reprit Snape.

« Elle a dit certaines choses hier. Je ne crois vraiment plus que ce soit une option. Ginny, je veux dire. Nous deux. »

« Souhaites-tu en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas en paix tant que tu ne sauras pas, hein ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Déformation professionnelle. Mais tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir garder ton intimité, bien sûr. »

« Et me faire legilimenser à la première occasion ? Non merci. »

« Je ne ferais jamais cela ! » protesta Snape, avant d'ajouter : « du moins pas pour ce genre de sujet, et pas du tout si je peux l'éviter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda de répondre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai discuté avec Ginny hier. Je croyais qu'elle… enfin que je l'intéressais, au moins un peu. Mais quand elle est partie, je l'ai entendue discuter avec Dean. »

« Entendu, hum ? » fit Snape.

« D'accord, j'ai espionné. C'est de famille, tu n'as rien à me dire. »

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais appris ta leçon à ce sujet, aux dépens de ton ami Rémus. »

Rémus, nota Harry, pas Lupin… c'était intéressant.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça, mais je voulais savoir… oh, peu importe. Ce qu'elle a dit à Dean, ça montrait assez bien qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. »

« J'imagine difficilement Miss Weasley en train de se vanter devant son petit ami d'être attiré par un autre garçon, » fit remarquer Severus.

« Peut-être, mais je sais qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle a dit. Même si c'était vraiment n'importe quoi… que je cherchais une petite amie qui me materne, quelque chose dans ce goût. »

Snape fronça sensiblement les sourcils.

« Et après ça, Dean a ajouté quelques horreurs sur ce que les Gryffondors pensent de moi, histoire de ne pas être en reste, » soupira Harry. « Ginny m'a un peu défendue, mais sur le fond, je sais qu'elle pense comme eux. Je ne la pensais vraiment pas comme cela. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir à une chose : il serait peut-être temps que je ré emménage dans mon dortoir. »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » acquiesça Severus. « Tu es libre d'aller et venir comme tu veux, évidemment, mais n'oublie pas de me faire savoir où tu dors. Quant à miss Weasley… il est probable que sa mère lui ait mis ces idées en tête. Je ne prendrais pas cela trop au sérieux, à ta place. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ca ne peut vraiment pas marcher entre nous. Figure toi qu'elle est allergique au poil de chat. »

A ces mots, le regard de Severus se fit incrédule, figé sur lui comme s'il cherchait une trace de mensonge ou de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. Puis le sorcier posa son front dans sa main, avant de finalement laissé échapper un son étranglé. Son expression était difficile à lire, mais à voir les soubresauts qui agitaient son dos et les hoquets silencieux qui lui échappaient, Harry était certain que son père était en train de rire. De vraiment rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protesta-t-il en étouffant un rire à son tour.

Mais Severus semblait incapable de s'arrêter de rire et avait reposé son bol sur la table, cachant toujours son visage comme s'il était honteux de cet inhabituel accès de gaieté.

« Allergique… au poil… de chat ! »

« C'est la pire excuse qu'une fille ait jamais trouvé pour ne pas sortir avec un garçon, non ? » ajouta Harry en sentant le rire le gagner.

« Je… suis désolé, » hoqueta finalement Severus quand il réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. « Il y a des potions, mais rien qui ne soit définitif. Je… ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, Harry, c'est vraiment regrettable. »

Mais l'ombre de sourire qui planait encore sur ses lèvres enlevait une certaine crédibilité à ses paroles.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, » fit Harry sans s'en offenser. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de l'épouser ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est peut-être un signe que je dois chercher ailleurs. Même si je ne cherche pas vraiment. Enfin je veux dire… »

Severus leva une main apaisante.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Inutile en effet de forcer les choses ou de prendre quelque décision que ce soit. Tu ne manques ni de succès ni d'opportunité, tout viendra en son temps. »

« Il faut juste que j'évite les filles allergiques au poil de chat, c'est ça ? » plaisanta Harry.

Severus eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage, lui ôtant toute sa sévérité habituelle. Le jeune homme décida qu'il aimait beaucoup cela.

« Je suppose que c'est un critère intéressant. »

« C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, non ? Ma vie est vraiment complètement bizarre, » fit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas forcément toujours une mauvaise chose. Etre un chat peut aussi avoir ses avantage à ses heures. Je propose d'ailleurs que nous y travaillions cet après-midi. »

« Sur ma forme animagus ? Je commence à bien maîtriser les choses, tu sais. McGonagall m'aide bien aussi. »

« Professeur McGonagall. Un peu d'entrainement ne te fera aucun mal malgré tout. Nous travaillerons sur tes pouvoirs également. »

« Et ce matin ? » demanda Harry, « potions ? »

« Ce matin, devoirs, » fit Snape de son air le plus professoral.

Harry grimaça, mais il devait admettre que Severus n'avait pas tort. Il avait pris suffisamment de retard cette année.

« Tu m'aideras ? »

« Essaie déjà par toi-même, et note ce que tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aiderai pour cela. »

« Ca me va. Tu crois que je pourrai faire une pause quidditch dans la matinée ? »

« Je suppose que ce serait acceptable, » fit Snape en se resservant un café. « Mange. Tu as du poids à reprendre. »

« Tu peux parler, » rétorqua Harry en se jetant sur un muffins avec appétit. « Tes genoux pourraient être plus confortables pour dormir. Un chat a besoin de confort. Mange aussi ! »

« Je connais un chat qui va dormir dehors cette nuit et chercher du confort dans la nature, » grogna Severus.

Mais ce soir, songea Harry, il serait de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, l'idée ne le réjouissait pas.

Et la journée, si elle fut studieuse, n'en fut pas moins aussi agréable que celle de la veille. Faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, les faire corriger par son père, faire un tour de balai autour du Manoir, préparer le repas…

Et puis, ils avaient joué au billard. Alors qu'Harry se concentrait sur son prochain coup, il avait senti la vague de nostalgie émanant de Severus. Avant même de relever les yeux, il avait réalisé : il se tenait penché sur le billard, un bout de langue dépassant entre ses dents, comme sa mère l'avait fait. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi… le visage de Snape ne trahissait rien quand il le regarda, mais il savait que l'homme avait été ramené à des scènes qui avaient eu lieu bien des années auparavant, avec un autre personne.

Et comme à cette époque, il avait impitoyablement écrasé son adversaire, laissant un Harry admiratif et frustré.

« Je suppose que ça ne s'oublie pas, comme le vélo, » fit-il remarquer.

« N'ayant jamais fait de vélo, je ne saurais te dire. Mais le billard est un simple jeu de précision et d'observation, je suppose en effet qu'il est difficile d'oublier. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait de vélo ? Eh, tu sais quand même voler à balai, non ? »

« Certainement. Je suis a peu près aussi efficace qu'un hippogriffe sur une piste de danse, mais je sais me déplacer. »

« On devrait faire la course ! » suggéra Harry, sentant un terrain propice.

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Auriez-vous un penchant pour la victoire facile, M. Potter ? »

« Potter-Snape. Ca serait amusant, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le dis ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mauvais, » rectifia Snape. « Mais à la réflexion, il est presque dommage que je n'ai pas gardé de chevaux dans l'écurie. Tu aurais certainement aimé monter, et j'aurais pu te suivre. »

« Je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu des empreintes de sabot, » fit Harry d'un air songeur.

« Des descendants des chevaux de mon grand-père retournés à l'état sauvage, certainement. Rien qui ne soit d'une grande aide. Bah… les animaux donnent bien plus de travail que de satisfaction, quoiqu'il en soit, » dit Severus avec un sourire en coin en envoyant une boule dans un trou d'un coup net et précis.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se redresser, un chat noir lui avait bondi sur les épaules, s'agrippant de toutes ses griffes à sa robes et mâchonnant impitoyablement ses cheveux. La partie tourna court, dans un tourbillon de poils et de cheveux, de miaulements joyeux et du rire silencieux du sorcier.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la maîtrise des pouvoirs d'Harry, et le garçon du admettre que la séance n'était pas superflue. Severus ne le poussa pas dans ses retranchements comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, mais il dût cependant lutter pour canaliser sa magie et se concentrer sur les objectifs exigeants du professeur.

Lumos, en particulier, fût analysé et travaillé dans toutes ses facettes. Oh, certes, Harry pouvait toujours se contenter d'éclairer faiblement le bout de sa baguette s'il le souhaitait, mais selon l'intensité qu'il mettait dans son sort, il pouvait également changer la structure de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à rendre les objets et les plantes transparents. Nox avait également le pouvoir de plonger les alentours dans l'obscurité, même en plein jour, et Harry dut admirer le calme du professeur qui continua de lui donner des instructions comme s'il ne s'était agit de rien de plus que d'un cours de potion.

Severus, cependant, ne lui demanda pas de s'exercer aux sorts de combat et il en fût reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir le bouillonnement de ses pouvoirs tenter de lui échapper, courant dans son sang en cherchant un exutoire. Plusieurs fois, Snape secoua la tête et lui demanda de recommencer son sort intrigué, Harry avait réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire pour réaliser qu'il avait incanté en fourchelang. L'idée lui déplaisait d'autant plus qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Quand la séance prit fin, cependant, il se sentait plus détendu et son énergie enfin apaisée. Savoir que chaque sort pouvait avoir un aussi large éventail d'effets était passablement angoissant, mais aussi excitant. La magie prenait tout à coup une nouvelle dimension…

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le manoir, Severus posa nonchalamment son bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

« Tu as bien travaillé, » assura-t-il. « Tu progresses vite. »

Harry se tourna pour lui sourire.

« C'est bizarre, c'est comme le fait de voler, je me sens plus détendu après. Si je n'utilises pas mes pouvoirs pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent à sortir d'eux-mêmes. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique. Nous essaierons de faire une séance comme celle-ci tous les deux jours, par précaution. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à me prévenir si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Non, ça va, » fit Harry, bien qu'il n'en était pas bien sûr. « C'est juste… il faut que je m'y fasse. »

Severus serra brièvement son épaule.

« C'est une grosse responsabilité. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que je sois la bonne personne pour tout ça, » admit Harry à mi-voix. « C'est un peu… trop. Et moi je suis juste… moi, tu comprends ? »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est un choix pour personne, même si c'est assez injuste. Tu es bien trop jeune à mon goût pour tout cela… mais je dois reconnaitre que tu es certainement la personne la plus apte à maîtriser ces pouvoirs que je connaisse. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je suis nul à ça ! Je n'ai pas réussi la moitié des sorts que tu m'as demandé ! »

« Je testais moi-aussi, Harry. J'ignorais si ce que je te demandais était seulement possible, » avoua Severus.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! » protesta le garçon. « Je pensais… peu importe. »

« C'est beaucoup pour un si petit chat, je sais, » admit Snape. « Mais si cela peu te rassurer, j'ai lu un nombre assez important de documents concernant l'absorption de pouvoirs ces derniers temps. De tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, aucun sorcier n'œuvrant pas pour le mal n'a connu d'effet négatif à long terme. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu as vraiment lu ça ? Je croyais que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant ? »

« La façon dont cela s'est passé est inédite, » rectifia Severus. « Mais en remontant assez loin, on trouve des exemples de cette magie utilisée à des fins non néfastes. L'ampleur de ce qui t'arrive est très rare, mais j'ai toute confiance en toi. Nous allons y travailler. Et expédier cette fichue prophétie, seigneur des ténèbres compris, au fond des oubliettes. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Et le plus tôt possible. »

« Pas avant que tout ne soit prêt, » précisa Snape. « Mais oui. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'au final, tu n'auras pas même à lever ta baguette contre lui. »

« Mais la prophétie dit… »

« Il faudra m'excuser si j'ai du mal à prendre au sérieux une prophétie énoncée par une médium lunatique, » fit sèchement Severus. « Ne pense pas trop à cela. Vois la comme une éventualité. Une sinistre éventualité, je te l'accorde. Contente toi de faire de ton mieux pour le reste, c'est tout ce qui peut t'être demandé. »

Le garçon resta quelques secondes à le dévisager.

« Tu as changé, tu sais. »

Snape émit un reniflement de dérision.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de perspective. »

« Et quand ce sera fait ? » demanda soudain Harry. « Après, Voldemort, je veux dire. Est-ce que je pourrai toujours venir ici ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard effaré.

« Eh bien, juste quand je pensais que la question était résolue… c'est une plaisanterie ? Non, inutile de répondre. Harry, as-tu vu marqué 'valable jusqu'à une éventuelle reconduction du contrat' sur le certificat d'adoption ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Penses-tu que M. Weasley, dans sa grande sagesse, prévoie de dire à certains de ses rejetons de se trouver une nouvelle famille après la chute de Voldemort ? »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, se sentant subitement stupide.

« Je suppose que c'est pour la vie, hein ? »

« Merlin me garde des répliques outrageusement sentimentales, » grogna Severus. « Je t'ai même enregistré sous mon nom au registre des animaux magiques. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper, est-ce assez clair ? »

« Ca me va, » fit Harry en riant.

D'une légère bourrade, Snape poussa le garçon devant lui pour rentrer dans la maison, vaguement ennuyé par la question.

« Je dois surveiller quelques potions pendant qu'elles arrivent à maturation, » annonça t il. « Nous partirons d'ici deux heures. Je te laisse quartier libre. J'ai mis quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser de côté, ils traitent de l'absorption de pouvoir et de ses conséquences. »

C'était ce que Severus appelait 'quartier libre' ? Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonne idée. Ils sont lisibles ? Pour moi, je veux dire ? »

« L'écriture est un infâme gribouillis dans la plupart, effacée par endroits, et la langue est celle d'il y a quelques siècles. Les explications sont pompeuses et le langage volontairement hermétique. Je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun problème. »

Harry gémit.

« Sadique, » grogna t il.

Snape lui retourna un fin sourire qui méritait tout à fait ce titre. Puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se mit en devoir de lire le journal, laissant Harry fasse à la pile de grimoires.

« Bon, » soupira l'adolescent sans enthousiasme, « je suppose que je vais commencer par le premier. »

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil narquois sans daigner tourner son regard vers lui.

« Le premier. C'est parti. » Prenant place sur la table qui servait habituellement au Maître des potions pour écrire, il se mit en devoir de déchiffrer le contenu du livre poussiéreux. Une demie heure plus tard, sentant venir un sévère mal de crâne, il se tourna vers le professeur, estimant avoir sauvé l'honneur. Mais l'expression contrariée de Severus l'arrêta. Il n'était pas aussi sombre habituellement lorsqu'il lisait le journal… ce qui, à y bien réfléchir, lui arrivait rarement.

« Quelque chose de spécial dans la Gazette ? » demanda t il enfin.

Snape eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Des attaques de chiens dans tout le pays. Une nouvelle fois. »

« Des chiens ? » s'étonna Harry. « Des chiens domestiques ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive cet été. Ces stupides animaux s'échappent et agressent des moldus ou des sorciers, parfois même leurs propres maîtres. Les choses s'étaient calmées depuis que Loki était à Poudlard, mais il semblerait que sa petite escapade n'ait pas été sans conséquences. »

« Loki ? Quel rapport avec ça ? »

« Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui les dirige, » grimaça Severus. « Il a apparemment une sorte de pouvoir quasi hypnotique sur tout ce qui est canidé. Chiens, loups… et peut-être même loups-garous. Il n'y a que les renards qui ne semblent pas affectés, à moins qu'il ne s'y soit pas intéressé. »

« Comment peut-il faire cela ? » demanda Harry. « Il n'a pas pu voir tous ces chiens en si peu de temps ! »

« Il transplane. Il court le pays. Il délègue, également, il est très charismatique et efficace d'après nos sources. Je suppose que son intelligence de sorcier y est pour beaucoup, son sens de la stratégie lui permets de fédérer tout ce petit monde. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu sortir l'autre jour, » murmura Harry. « Préparer une attaque. »

« Sans doute, oui. Il y a eu plusieurs morts. J'ignore si le jeu en valait la chandelle, cependant, de nombreuses personnes ont abattu leurs chiens, et les lois contre les loups-garous risquent d'être renforcées. »

« Rémus… »

« Il sera le premier touché. Je crains pour son poste à Poudlard, » admit Snape.

« Tu ne serais pas si mécontent, avoue, » murmura le garçon.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, » fit sèchement Severus. Harry en fut étonné, mais hocha la tête.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu lis le journal ? »

« Depuis que j'ai un fils qui figure régulièrement en première page, » grogna Snape.

« C'est la Gazette des Sorciers, tu sais que c'est un ramassis d'imbécilités ! » protesta Harry.

« Justement. Je préfère savoir à l'avance quelles sont les stupidités qui risquent d'être utilisées contre toi, et éventuellement faire un procès à ces insupportables fouines. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Un procès ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé la question…

« C'est possible ? »

« Je ne vais certainement pas me priver, » grogna Snape. « Mais je n'ai rien lu d'excessivement outrageux pour l'instant. »

« Tu t'y feras, » fit Harry avec un sourire amusé, qui lui valut un regard noir de son père. « Et pour Loki, tu penses que ça va s'arrêter là ? »

« J'en doute. Mais peut-être la leçon aura-t-elle porté pour Hagrid, tout au moins. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, » fit Harry d'un air songeur. « Loki, je veux dire. Si c'est vraiment Voldemort qui l'envoie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est revenu ? »

« Peut-être est-il plus efficace dedans que dehors, » suggéra Snape. « Après tout, Voldemort vient de perdre son espion dans la place. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda naïvement le garçon avant de se reprendre : « oh, toi. Mais bizarrement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Loki en espion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a juste l'air… différent. »

« Quel bel euphémisme, » ricana Severus. « Si tu as fini avec ce livre, il serait temps de faire tes bagages. Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer. »

« Entendu, » fit Harry avec soulagement. Le grimoire était sûrement passionnant, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait lu. Fonçant vers sa chambre, il s'empressa de réduire et de ranger son balai, ainsi que le livre de sa mère. Les vêtements prirent plus de temps en l'absence d'elfe de maison, il devait reconnaitre que le rangement avait subit un certain laisser-aller. Les Dursleys seraient devenus fous s'il avait osé laisser trainer ses affaires de cette façon chez eux…

Mais Severus ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. En réalité, il n'avait probablement pas ouvert la chambre du week-end, réalisa t il. Quelques sorts de nettoyage ne seraient sans doute pas du luxe…

Quand il se mirent enfin en route pour le château, Harry était satisfait de l'état de l'endroit, qu'il avait eu le temps d'agrémenter de quelques posters offerts par Ron et dessins conservés depuis longtemps dans sa malle.

Les quartiers de Snape à Poudlard, cependant, avaient presque autant ce côté familier et confortable qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'il revenait au manoir. Impressionnant comme un chat prenait vite ses marques, songea t il… mais l'heure était à présent au déménagement. Ou plutôt, au ré-emménagement.

« Je vais retourner dans la Tour, » annonça-t-il à Severus qui acquiesça.

« Très bien. Tache de ne pas te coucher trop tard. Si tu oublies quelque chose, passe par la voie de cheminette plutôt que de traverser tout le château seul, c'est compris ? »

« Entendu. »

« Alors fiche moi le camp, chat de gouttière, » grogna le professeur. « Que je puisse enfin profiter de ma tranquillité sans poil de chat pour infester mes robes et mes fauteuils. »

Harry éclata de rire et fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait manquer à Snape, il le savait. Et il se pourrait bien que l'homme lui manque aussi… jusqu'au prochain repas où il le verrait probablement dans le Grand Hall. Sans plus attendre, son sac sur l'épaule, il se dirigea au pas de course vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Il était encore tôt, et la salle commune était pleine. Son arrivée fût accueillie avec la convivialité habituelle, et Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu les commentaires de Dean… Retrouver Hermione et Ron et pouvoir raconter son week-end en famille était une nouveauté particulièrement agréable, et les sourires entendus de ses amis ne parvinrent pas à ternir son plaisir. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir passé un week-end totalement Poudlarien.

« Et finalement, tu as été voir Draco ? » demanda Harry en se rappelant des résolutions de son amie.

« Tu parles, » grogna Ron, « évidemment qu'elle y a été. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la retenir. »

« Et heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté, » fit Hermione en haussant le menton.

« Comme si ça avait été une possibilité ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco a accepté de me parler… »

« C'est grand de sa part, » ricana Ron.

« … et d'étudier avec moi, » fini Hermione en ignorant totalement son ami. « Je ne dis pas qu'il soit totalement ravi de l'idée, mais je pense qu'il a compris que c'était dans l'intérêt de tous. »

« Dans son intérêt, » rectifia Ron. « Tu aurais du voir l'air de ce petit snob… »

« Parce que tu y étais aussi ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Il a tenu à ce que nous étudions dans la bibliothèque, » expliqua Hermione.

« En public ? » s'étonna Harry. « Avec une née-moldue ? Pas d'offense, Hermione, mais… »

« Une née-moldue et une Gryffondor, oui, » approuva la jeune fille. « Diplomatiquement, c'est important pour lui, je pense. »

« Les Serpentard n'ont pas du apprécier. »

« Deux d'entre eux se sont permis des remarques, en effet, » admit Hermione. « Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Mal… Draco, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait étudier dans sa salle commune. »

« Il affiche son camp, » murmura Harry. « C'est plutôt courageux de sa part, je présume. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, » fit Ron. « Les Serpentards veulent déjà sa peau. »

« Ca doit quand même lui couter… à sa place, j'aurais du mal à m'afficher avec, je ne sais pas, un mangemort de Serpentard. »

« On parle de l'éventualité où Voldemort gagnerait, là ? » grimaça Ron. « Parce qu'honnêtement, dans ce cas, je pense qu'on ne passera pas par la case 'fraternité entre les maisons'. On passera directement à un nouveau jeu où les Gryffondors seront les elfes de maisons des Serpentards, et personne ne nous demandera notre avis. Et puis, les Gryffondors ne te tourneront jamais le dos comme ces serpents l'ont fait. »

A ces mots, Harry déglutit péniblement. Il songea un instant à parler à ses amis de ce qu'il avait entendu quelques jours auparavant, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Le sujet était un peu trop glissant.

En revanche, Ginny se trouvait à cet instant isolée à un bureau, près d'une fenêtre, et la tentation d'aller tâter le terrain était forte…

« Je reviens, » glissa t il à ses amis en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille. Discrètement, il s'installa face à elle et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux.

« Oh, bonsoir, » fit elle en quittant son livre des yeux. « Tu es de retour. »

« Oui. J'ai passé le week-end chez moi. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, et il ne put nier que ce sourire avait quelque chose d'attirant. Même si cette pointe d'assurance qui ne la quittait pas avait quelque chose d'irritant.

« Rien de tel que quelques jours en famille, » acquiesça t elle.

« J'ai découvert ça récemment, mais je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord, » fit Harry. « C'est un peu bizarre de découvrir ça à mon âge, non ? » lança-t-il d'un air détaché.

Il vit les lèvres de Ginny se pincer sensiblement.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça, je suppose. Le principal est que tu sois heureux, Harry. »

« Je le suis, » assura t il. « C'est bizarre de penser que c'est avec Snape, de toute les personnes, que ce soit arrivé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Un peu, oui, » répondit elle prudemment.

Incapable de résister, Harry continua.

« Je sais que les Gryffondors ne l'aiment pas beaucoup. »

« Tu dois admettre qu'il ne nous a jamais donné de raisons de l'apprécier, » protesta Ginny « Toi-même, avant cet été… eh bien, disons que ce n'était pas ton professeur préféré. »

« C'est certain, » admit Harry. « Mais les choses changent. Tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

Ginny recula dans sa chaise, visiblement déstabilisée.

« Je te l'ai dit. Tout ce qui te rend heureux est certainement une bonne chose. »

« Mais tu ne crois pas que je suis un peu vieux pour tout ça ? Trouver une famille, je veux dire ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais déjà un famille d'adoption avec la notre, » fit doucement Ginny. « Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de quelqu'un à toi tout seul. Snape… le professeur Snape n'avait pas non plus de famille, alors je suppose que c'est un bon choix. »

Ginny supposait beaucoup, songea Harry, agacé. Mais il n'avait que faire de la prudence. Il voulait des réponses franches, cette fois.

« C'est bizarre, non ? » renchérit il. « Moi qui ne me souvient pas d'avoir eu des parents, et lui qui n'avait pas d'enfant. Ca fait une drôle de famille. »

« Il y a des familles de toutes sortes, » fit évasivement la jeune fille. « Personne ne vous oblige à être une famille conventionnelle. »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on est, pourtant, » fit Harry. « Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est… je suppose que normaux n'est pas le bon terme. »

« Probablement pas, » fit Ginny en souriant. « Mais vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Tu ne penses pas que… enfin que Snape veut autre chose, je veux dire que, notre relation… tu sais, il y a eu des rumeurs… »

« Merlin, non ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Je ne suis pas mon imbécile de frère, merci beaucoup ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes… de bons camarades. C'est important d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, surtout quand on n'est pas majeur. »

« Camarades ? Ginny, c'est un peu plus que cela ! » protesta le jeune homme.

« Harry, » soupira son amie, « je sais que les choses sont assez… intenses pour toi, et sûrement pour Snape. Je te le répète, c'est formidable que vous vous soyez trouvés. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, l'important est ce que vous avez. »

« Mais tu ne penses pas que nous ayons une vraie relation de famille, » insista Harry, incapable de s'arrêter tout en sachant qu'il avait dépassé la limite du raisonnable.

Face à lui, ginny prit une grande inspiration et se redressa avant de se pencher vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Dis moi, comment est-ce que tu l'appelles ? »

« Snape ? Je veux dire, Severus. Par son prénom. »

« Connais-tu beaucoup d'enfants qui appellent leurs parents par leur prénom ? »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! » protesta Harry. « Et il y en a qui le font ! Et c'est juste récent pour nous ! »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Ginny. « Tu t'imagines l'appeler 'papa' un jour ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. L'idée était tentante, mais il devait admettre qu'elle paraissait plutôt improbable. Le mot aurait du mal à venir, et il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de Severus.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, » répéta t il d'un ton boudeur.

« Très bien. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà puni ? » continua la jeune fille sans céder de terrain.

« Je ne lui en ai pas donné l'occasion, » fit Harry avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que si. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Si, Harry, tu vois. Vous vous appréciez, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, vous êtes de bons camarades. On peut appeler ça une famille, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais eu avec ta vraie famille, avec Lily et James Potter… tu n'as pas de souvenir de quand tu étais petit et qu'il t'apprenait à jouer au Quidditch, il ne connait pas le premier livre que tu as lu tout seul ni la première chanson que tu as chantée… »

« Tu es injuste, » protesta Harry, « je ne m'en souviens pas moi-même ! »

« Moi non plus, » fit remarquer Ginny, « mais mes parents s'en souviennent. C'est l'idée. Il ne t'a pas connu en train de barbouiller les murs du salon avec ta nourriture, tu ne l'as pas attendu à la sortie de l'école, tu n'as pas eu à lui faire signer tes punitions, tu n'imagines pas l'appeler papa et il n'imagine pas te punir. C'est différent, tu comprends ? Tu es grand, il n'a pas d'enfant… Ca ne signifie pas que ce que vous avez ne veuille rien dire, c'est simplement… différent de ce que tu crois que c'est. »

Pendant de longues secondes, Harry fixa la jeune fille des yeux, fouillant son regard rempli de compassion et de tristesse, ébranlé. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, sur ces points. Mais elle ne savait pas que Severus se levait la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars, qu'il s'endormait parfois sur son lit, qu'il passait un bras sur ses épaules quand ils rentraient à la maison et qu'il le surveillait discrètement quand il volait sur son balais autour de la maison. Ginny savait sans doute beaucoup de choses sur la famille, mais elle ne savait rien sur lui et Snape.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, » fit il finalement en se levant, raide. « Notre famille ne correspond peut-être pas à ta petite vision étriquée des choses, mais c'est une famille malgré tout. »

« Si tu n'es pas prêt à entendre les réponses, ne pose pas de question, Harry Potter ! » fit sèchement Ginny en se levant à son tour.

Tournant les talons, elle le planta là, tous les regards fixés sur lui.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est un peu dans la précipitation que je publie ce chapitre sans beta, m'étant rendu compte que le temps m'était compté… en effet, je m'envole pour un mois aux USA dans deux jours, et je n'aurai guère de temps de faire les choses bien, j'en suis désolée ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews ( j'ai gardé les plus longues de côté pour un répondre plus tard), mais j'essaierai de donner des nouvelles en voyage !_

_Et de vous ramener un souvenir du Parc Harry Potter -)_

_Je vous dit rendez vous en août, et prenez soin du château en notre absence, nous partons nous dorer le poil comme des fous ! mwahahaha !_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chap 53 – Troubles in Paradise**

Harry se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin habituel, courbaturé et de fort mauvaise humeur. La nuit avait été mauvaise : il avait fait trop chaud, les cauchemars l'avaient poursuivi et le lit était bien trop dur par rapport à celui du Manoir. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était convaincu d'avoir entendu des gloussements et des ricanements dans la chambre toute la nuit. Après le fiasco de la veille, rien d'étonnant à ce que sa maison toute entière se moque de lui… ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à l'accepter de gaieté de cœur.

Grommelant, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, tentant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris.

« Saleté de matelas. Date de l'époque de Godric, prêt à le parier. »

« Arrête de faire ton chat, » lui lança une voix amusée de l'autre côté du lit. « Ton matelas a six ans, comme les nôtres : chaque élève en reçoit un neuf à son arrivée. »

Chaussant ses lunettes, il jeta un regard embrumé du côté où Ron dormait habituellement. Ce n'était cependant pas son ami qui lui avait fait cette remarque instructive.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici si tôt ? Pas question de commencer à réviser avant le petit-déjeuner, » gémit-il.

A sa surprise, Ron et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard coupable et gêné.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » le rassura précipitamment Hermione. « Je venais juste voir si vous… étiez prêts. »

Etait-ce une idée, ou est-ce que ses cheveux étaient particulièrement en bataille ce matin ? s'interrogea Harry. Hermione avait une coiffure assez incontrôlable, mais elle parvenait généralement à avoir l'air civilisé quand elle descendait de son dortoir. A en croire sa tenue et son air passablement endormi, elle n'était même pas encore passée par la salle de bain ce matin.

Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait guère surpris. Glissant prestement hors de son lit, il se dirigea vers leur propre salle de bain avec une rapidité qui ressemblait un peu à une fuite aux yeux d'Harry. Secouant la tête, ce dernier tenta de rassembler ses idées. Quelque chose n'était pas…

« Oh. Vous… oh. »

La subite teinte rouge que prirent les joues d'Hermione lui indiqua qu'il avait vu juste.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Nous pensions juste qu'il valait mieux que nous soyons plusieurs au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de te faire une mauvaise plaisanterie ou autre chose pour ton retour dans la Tour. »

Harry la dévisagea, incrédule.

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? »

« Nous n'avons rien fait du tout ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Juste discuté ! C'était une précaution, rien de plus ! »

« Vous avez sérieusement cru qu'avec Snape comme père, quelqu'un oserait me faire une blague stupide pendant mon sommeil ? » demanda Harry en s'extirpant des couvertures, agacé.

« Eh bien… c'est… cela nous a semblé… plus prudent, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr, » murmura le jeune homme en se dirigeant à son tour vers la salle de bain. « Comme tu veux, Hermione. Comme tu veux. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » glapit la jeune fille derrière lui tandis qu'il refermait la porte, un léger sourire en coin.

Ron, occupé à se brosser les dents, lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Tu chais que tu as un air de rechemblanche avec Shnape, par moment ? » lui lança t il.

« Hum-hum. Alors, cette nuit avec Hermione ? »

Harry observa avec satisfaction la mousse blanche venir consteller le miroir tandis que son ami s'étranglait littéralement.

« De… que… de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pas la peine de jouer l'innocent, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle m'a tout dit. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? Herm… quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? »

« Que vous aviez dormi ensemble, » fit calmement le jeune homme en se sentant soudain très Serpentard.

« Mais c'est tout à fait… dormi ! Oui, dormi, on a dormi dans le même lit, c'est tout ! On voulait juste surveiller pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait te faire une surprise de bienvenue, et on s'est endormis en discutant, et… »

« tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. Et puis ce n'est que moi, tu peux quand même me raconter, depuis le temps qu'on partage un dortoir ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! Je le jure sur la tête de Coq ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ca va, ca va, je te crois, » fit Harry en éclatant de rire. « Je croyais déjà Hermione. C'était juste tellement drôle de voir vos têtes ! »

« Tu… » l'expression de Ron passa de la consternation à l'indignation puis à la bouderie en un éclair. « Toi, si tu veux que j'arrange les choses avec ma sœur, tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau ! » gronda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, ennuyé.

« Il n'y a rien à arranger. Elle sort avec Dean, de toute façon. »

« Ah… tu voulais vraiment… »Ron s'interrompit. « Bon, mais Dean est un crétin. Ca lui passera, je la connais. Et c'est toi qu'elle idolâtrait quand elle était gamine. »

« Laisse tomber, » grogna Harry. « Pas un bon plan. Allergique au poil de chat. »

« Qui, Gin ? Mais non, pas du tout, elle est tout le temps en train de caresser Crookshank ! »

Harry se figea, tentant de se remémorer la scène. Elle avait pourtant éternué… pouvait-on être allergique au poil d'animagus ? Ou avait-elle simplement prétendu pour avoir une occasion de s'en aller ?

Quelle que soit la réponse… il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir.

« Peu importe, » répondit il en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas intéressé de toute façon. Pas comme ça. C'est juste… c'est ta sœur, c'est tout. »

« D'accord, » fit Ron, diplomate, bien que son regard songeur en dise long. « Mais pour Hermione… ce n'était rien de sérieux, vraiment. Rien de très sérieux. »

« Compris, » sourit Harry en se dirigeant à son tour vers la douche. « Va lui dire que je la taquinais. Cette fille n'a aucun sens de l'humour ! »

« Les filles, » soupira Ron en sortant, son air exaspéré trahi par son sourire satisfait.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, songea Harry en frissonnant sous l'habituel jet glacé du matin. Ou tout du moins, ne changeaient pas tout à fait. Mais s'il voulait rester en phase avec ses meilleurs amis, sans doute allait il devoir rapidement accepter que les hormones venaient de faire une entrée spectaculaire dans leurs vies d'adolescents… passer la nuit à discuter, vraiment. Comme si Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien de mieux à faire !

Quand il émergea de la salle de bain, habillé et complètement réveillé, la jeune fille avait disparu et Ron tentait de réveiller Neville, enfoui sous ses couvertures.

« Allez, du nerf ! Un effort ou je laisse Trévor te sortir du lit, » menaça Ron.

« J'arrive, » grogna leur ami. « Mal dormi. Les elfes de maisons n'ont pas arrêté de glousser toute la nuit. »

Harry dût faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de rire tandis que Ron prenait une intéressante teinte cramoisie.

« Bon, Hermione nous attend en bas, » grommela t il. « On se rejoint dans le Grand Hall, Neville. Harry, dépêche toi, il ne va plus rien rester à manger ! »

« Le premier arrivé a double ration, » lança Harry en riant, avant de changer de forme et de filer de toute la vitesse de ses pattes vers l'escalier.

Le pari était aisé, et le bond qui l'amena droit sur la table des Gryffondors lui apporta le lot de rires auquel il s'était attendu. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas une personne différente sous cette forme, il devait admettre que Shadow avait un petit côté vaniteux et fanfaron qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Hermione, un sourire mal contenu aux lèvres, s'empressa de le saisir par la peau du cou pour le relâcher sur son banc malgré ses protestations indignées. Reprenant forme humaine, il jeta un regard offensé à son amie.

« Ma nuque n'est pas une poignée ! »

« Arrête de geindre et tiens toi correctement, » fit la jeune fille d'un ton sévère. « Avant que ton père ne décide de descendre te donner une leçon d'étiquette. »

Un coup d'œil à l'estrade des professeurs appris à Harry que la menace n'était pas vaine. Snape le fusillait du regard, le tapotement agacé de ses doigts sur sa tasse en disant long.

Il s'empressa de remplir son assiette avec un maximum de dignité tandis que Ron s'installait à ses côtés, essoufflé.

« Oh, des pancakes ! Parfait, je meurs de faim ! Hermione, passe-moi la confiture, tu veux ? »

« T'est-il déjà arrivé de te mettre à table sans être affamé, Ron ? Honnêtement ! » fit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir toutes ces bonnes choses si c'est pour ne pas en profiter, » rétorqua Ron la bouche pleine.

« C'est ce que disais mon cousin, aussi, » fit négligemment Harry.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'indigna Ron. « Je mange raisonnablement ! Et on a un excellent métabolisme dans la famille. »

« C'est sûr, il n'y a qu'à voir ta mère, » ricana Cormac McLaggen, un élève de septième année, fraichement évincé de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Quoi, ma mère ? » gronda le cadet des Weasley, en se redressant d'un air dangereux, fourchette à la main.

« Elle… »

Mais Cormac n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Un pancake, généreusement enduit de mélasse, vint atterrir sur sa joue avec un bruit mouillé.

« Oups, » fit une Ginny au sourire tout sauf contrit, à quelques places de là. « Un souci, McLaggen ? »

Pendant un instant, tandis que le pancake glissait irrémédiablement vers l'assiette, Cormac sembla évaluer ses options. La table entière s'était faite silencieuse, chaque Gryffondor paré à faire feu, certains commençant même à accumuler des munitions dans leur assiette. Un regard aux deux préfets à l'air peu aimable, ainsi qu'à son adversaire dont la baguette était déjà dégainée suffit à convaincre le jeune homme.

« Vous visez vraiment très mal, dans la famille, », déclara t il d'un ton méprisant en essuyant sa joue collante.

Un murmura de déception parcouru la table des Gryffondors tandis que chacun retournait à son assiette. Etouffant un rire derrière sa serviette, Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour la féliciter du regard. Un regard qu'il capta aussitôt, le temps d'une demi-seconde, et qui suffit à couper court à sa bonne humeur. La mâchoire crispée, la jeune fille se détourna de lui, le menton en l'air, les lèvres pincées.

De toute évidence, la scène de la veille n'allait pas être oubliée en une nuit. Et par lui non plus, décida-t-il, contrarié, en se retournant vers Ron.

« On commence par quoi, ce matin ? »

« Vieux, ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas regardé ton emploi du temps ? » gémit Ron.

« J'ai bien avancé dans les devoirs, c'est le principal ! Peu importe par quoi on commence, ça ira. Il faut juste que je sache où aller et quels grimoires prendre. »

« Sérieusement, Harry… c'est potions, » soupira Ron. « Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Snape reprend ses classes entièrement a partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, oui, » fit distraitement Harry, subitement refroidi. Potions ? En première heure ? Eh bien, la journée commençait bien… il supposait. Les choses allaient être différentes à présent, plus de remarques acerbes sur ses compétences et sa génétique, plus de points retirés pour un rien… maintenant, il allait être le fils du professeur. Voilà qui promettait d'être… intéressant.

« Ca ira, Harry, » fit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Hermione du fond de ses pensées.

« Hum ? Quoi ? »

« Le cours de potions. Tout ira bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, » répéta la jeune fille.

« Je le sais très bien ! » fit-il, agacé. « Je ne suis pas inquiet. »

« Bien sûr. Mais je pense que tes céréales préfèreraient être mangées vivantes que torturées à petit feu à coups de cuillère comme tu le fais en ce moment. »

« Hermione, si tu commences à militer pour les droits des céréales, on va devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion ! » s'exclama Harry en attaquant son déjeuner.

« Taisez vous et mangez, avant que quelqu'un ne décide de lancer la nourriture à travers la table, » grommela Ron entre eux.

Une heure plus tard, c'est le ventre rempli mais légèrement noué qu'Harry se dirigea vers le donjon, accompagné de ses amis. Il n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender ce cours, tenta-t-il de se raisonner en passant la porte il n'était pas en retard, il avait préparé la leçon et Snape n'allait pas chercher à lui empoisonner l'existence. Merlin, Snape était son père, il était le fils du professeur, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter !

Cela ne l'empêcha pas s'asseoir à son bureau avec plus de nervosité que les années précédentes, alors même que Snape n'était pas encore dans la salle. Quand il apparut enfin, sortant de la réserve en lévitant un assortiment de bocaux, Harry sentit ses muscles se crisper un peu plus.

Juste Severus, bon sang, c'était juste Severus, mais… cet air sévère, les sourcils froncés, les regards hautains qui balayaient l'assistance… c'était aussi Snape, le professeur Snape qui hantait les cauchemars des Poufsouffles et de certains Gryffondors.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 133. Comme vous le savez déjà, » commença le professeur d'un ton menaçant, « nous allons aujourd'hui étudier le philtre de Mort Vivante. Sa préparation est complexe et nécessite une préparation soigneuse ainsi qu'une attention à toute épreuve. C'est entre autres une potion hautement volatile, mais j'ose espérer que, considérant votre niveau, les accidents dus à l'inattention et à un manque pathologique de talent sont à écarter. »

Le groupe d'élèves hocha mécaniquement la tête en réponse. Ils étaient aussi nombreux que les années précédentes, constata Harry, mais cette fois les quatre maisons étaient présentes dans le même cours. Seuls ceux qui avaient réussi à obtenir une note suffisante et qui désiraient poursuivre l'étude des potions étaient admis en sixième année. Si Severus n'avait pas accepté de relever sa note pendant l'été…

« J'entends donc que vos potions soient toutes parfaitement réalisées d'ici la fin de ce cours. Un échec sera une invitation à remettre en question vos motivations et vos choix de carrière. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre… »

Le ton trainant et teinté de menace fit tressaillir Harry. Non, Snape ne le regardait pas, en réalité, il ne semblait viser personne en particulier…

« Lisez une dernière fois les instructions et venez chercher vos ingrédients sur le chariot. Je veux voir tous les chaudrons allumés dans cinq minutes. »

Une minute plus tard, les élèves se dirigeaient en file ordonnée vers l'estrade et, suivant sa routine habituelle, le professeur entreprit d'interroger ses élèves.

« M. MacMillan, à quelle température devez-vous commencer votre potion ? »

« 32°, professeur. »

« Un point pour Poufsouffle. M. Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, levant nerveusement son regard vers le visage fermé de Snape.

« Quels sont les ingrédients principaux de cette potion ? »

Une vague de soulagement le traversa. Il connaissait cette réponse.

« L'armoise et l'asphodèle, professeur. »

« Exact. Un point pour Gryffondor. »

Il lui sembla que Severus lui adressait un infime signe de tête en guise de félicitation, mais il passa inaperçu dans la soudaine réalisation qui frappa Harry. Il connaissait cette question. Il la connaissait même parfaitement. Snape la lui avait déjà posée, le tout premier jour, le tout premier cours de potions… et la réponse était là, dans un cours de sixième année ! Il avait toujours su que le professeur avait délibérément cherché à l'humilier ce jour là, mais étrangement le fait prenait maintenant une toute autre dimension.

« Vous faites erreur, » fit-il entre ses dents, refusant de regarder l'homme.

« Pardon ? »

« Mon nom. C'est Potter-Snape. »

« C'est juste. » La voix du professeur s'était soudain adoucie. « Toutes mes excuses, M. Potter-Snape. »

Etait-ce son imagination, ou y avait-il un brin de fierté dans ces mots ? A cet instant, elle était pourtant bien mal placée, songea Harry en sentant une boule de colère se former dans son estomac. Snape avait il volontairement essayé de se racheter avec cette question ? Si c'était le cas, il s'était trompé.

Sans trop savoir d'où venait la subite colère qui l'avait pris au ventre, Harry se dirigea à son tour vers le chariot. Peut-être Snape voudrait-il lui dire quelque chose… mais non, le professeur l'ignorait à présent, constata-t-il. Occupé à allumer ses chaudrons, il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard.

Serrant les dents, il regagna sa place.

« N'oubliez pas que les racines de pissenlit doivent être broyées et non hachées, » lança le professeur avec un regard critique pour certains élèves. « Ce genre de distinction doit être parfaitement acquise à votre niveau. »

A leur niveau. Et combien de fois Snape leur avait-il retiré des points en première année parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre la différence ? Il avait fallu une leçon privée de la part de Neville pour qu'Harry parvienne à comprendre comment et pourquoi les plantes ne réagissaient pas de la même façon aux diverses techniques. Snape, lui, s'était contenté d'une démonstration de découpage et de l'ordre strict de reproduire ses gestes à la demande.

Il lui en parlerait à l'occasion, songea Harry. Mais pour l'instant, il devait broyer les fichues racines. Et le professeur, pour une fois, ne semblait lui accorder aucune attention. En réalité, il semblait décidé à lui accorder la même immunité qui avait toujours frappé Draco Malfoy. Malfoy qui n'avait aujourd'hui pas même eu le privilège d'assister au cours…

Préparer une potion sans avoir à craindre le sarcasme et le venin du maître des potions était une expérience enrichissante. Tout cela aurait dû le soulager, réalisa Harry, mais la colère qui s'était installée dans son estomac ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Votre potion devait à présent avoir pris une teinte bleu sombre, » annonça Snape.

Et c'était le cas. Sa préparation était parfaite. Il lui restait maintenant à ajouter l'armoise coupée en lamelles. Et qu'arriverait-il, se demanda-t-il soudain, si l'armoise n'était pas coupée mais hachée ? La potion serait probablement compromise… si Draco avait fait une telle erreur, Snape aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen de l'excuser.

Le hachoir à la main, il jeta un regard hésitant au professeur, occupé à expliquer à une Serdaigle les interactions entre les différents ingrédients à ce stade de la potion. Il haussa les épaules. La jeune fille semblait à la fois comprendre et être intéressée par le discours… grand bien lui fasse. Mais l'expérimentation valait mieux que les paroles.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Harry s'appliqua à hacher l'armoise. Il sentit aussitôt Hermione s'agiter à ses côtés.

« Harry, je crois que tu fais erreur… »

« J'ai déjà préparé cette potion ce week-end, Hermione, je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je ne crois pas que… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, le garçon avait jeté les ingrédients dans la potion, qui changea aussitôt de teinte, et se mit à émettre une fumée noirâtre et âcre qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la classe.

Le léger bourdonnement des conversations fit place à un silence pesant, rompu seulement par le bouillonnement des chaudrons et les pas de Snape tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Harry avala péniblement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur ce qui restait de sa potion.

« Il me semble avoir attiré votre attention sur l'importance de préparer correctement ses ingrédients il y a moins de dix minutes, M. Potter-Snape, » fit le professeur d'un ton doucereux qui laissait généralement présager un orage.

Quelque part dans la classe, quelqu'un rit nerveusement, avant de s'interrompre dans un hoquet horrifié.

« Je sais, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ai voulu essayer. Pour voir. »

« Et que nous vaut cet intérêt subit pour l'expérimentation, en plein milieu d'un cours optionnel de sixième année, le premier de l'année, rien de moins ? »

« Je voulais voir si ça marcherait, » insista le jeune homme avec obstination, refusant de rencontrer le regard du professeur. « Tu nous dis de faire comme-ci et comme-ça, mais jamais pourquoi. C'est stupide. J'ai voulu tester, c'est tout. »

Il sembla à Harry que même les chaudrons s'étaient tus sous le choc du ton qu'il avait employé. Avec Snape. Dans sa classe. Une chose était certaine, aucun des élèves ne respirait à cet instant précis, tandis que Severus, lui, prenait une grande inspiration qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Oh, vous voulez tester, M. Potter-Snape ? Eh bien, testons. Que faudrait-il de plus pour faire exploser cette salle de cours ? » fit-il dans un sifflement.

Probablement un seul mot de ma part, songea Harry. Mais son cerveau semblait incapable de comprendre le message, et tandis qu'une partie de lui-même lui hurlait de s'excuser platement, il s'entendit répondre avec une assurance suicidaire :

« Aucune idée. La moitié de ces ingrédients, probablement. Tiens, celui-là. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu reprendre les rênes de sa raison, sa main avait saisi la première chose à disposition et l'avait jetée dans le liquide bouillonnant.

« Evanesco ! » cria Snape en faisait disparaitre le contenu de son chaudron.

Il était impossible, cette fois, de ne pas voir la fureur sur le visage du professeur.

« Excellent choix, M. Potter-Snape, » fit Snape, la colère suintant de chaque syllabe. « La réponse est exacte, cette combinaison aurait en effet fait exploser votre chaudron, votre bureau, ma salle, ainsi que tous ses occupants. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Stupide, stupide, stupide, chanta une voix dans sa tête. Suicidaire, meurtrier, cinglé, en ajouta une autre. Le moment aurait probablement été bien choisi pour présenter des excuses et ramper vers la sortie, mais la colère qui émanait de Snape le clouait littéralement au sol.

« Toutes mes félicitations, » continua le professeur de la voix sifflante qu'il réservait à ses élèves les plus pénibles. « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et ce sera bien entendu un Troll pour cette potion. »

« Mais je sais parfaitement la faire, tu le sais, » protesta Harry en tordant le cou à la petite voix dans sa tête qui tentait désespérément de le faire taire.

« Il serait grand temps, M. Potter-Snape, que vous réalisiez que vous êtes dans une salle de cours ! » tonna le professeur, figeant de terreur jusqu'aux hiboux dans la volière. « Vous allez y adapter votre ton, votre langage et votre comportement ! Je me moque éperdument de vos prouesses dans mon laboratoire privé, et ne comptez pas sur une séance de rattrapage pour remonter vos notes ! Votre présence dans ce cours, comme celle des autres élèves, est soumise à des conditions d'excellence et de maturité, et vous venez de prouver de manière transcendante que vous n'en êtes pas à la hauteur ! »

Harry se sentit pâlir. Severus ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer du cours, pas après l'avoir finalement admis ? Il dévisagea son père, incrédule. Si, il le pouvait. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je suis désolé, » bafouilla-t-il, la voix de la raison reprenant soudain le dessus. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais faire cette potion, tu… vous le savez. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Je le jure. »

La fureur de Snape sembla retomber d'un cran, mais pas assez cependant pour que qui que ce soit ne se remette à respirer.

« Retenue, tous les soirs de cette semaine, M. Potter-Snape, » gronda le maître des potions. Harry acquiesça, vaguement soulagé. Il aurait une chance de se rattraper. « … avec Rusard, » ajouta Severus.

Le garçon releva vivement la tête, muet de stupeur. Avec Rusard ? Snape ne déléguait quasiment jamais ses retenues, il mettait un point d'honneur à torturer ses élèves lui-même. Harry avait-il enragé le professeur au point qu'il ne veuille plus le voir ? Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement. C'était le tout premier cours avec son père comme professeur, et il avait déjà tout gâché. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Snape le détestait à nouveau, et leur relation tout fraiche allait s'évaporer comme le contenu de son chaudron sous la colère et les anciennes rancunes…

« Oui, professeur, » parvint à répondre Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Je suggère que vous preniez vos affaires et que vous alliez vous préparer pour votre prochain cours hors de cette salle, » fit sèchement Snape. « Il y a ici des élèves qui ont encore une chance de réussir leur potion. »

Le garçon sentit son estomac se charger de plomb à ces mots. Répudié. Il était répudié. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne concernait pour l'instant que le cours. Sans un mot, il rangea ses affaires et, son sac sur l'épaule, sorti en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Snape. Il pouvait toutefois sentir ceux de ses camarades vissés sur sa nuque tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, doucement, avec le reste de dignité qu'il avait réussi à conserver.

Seul dans le couloir, Harry prit une grande inspiration, tentant de rassembler ses idées. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il n'en voulait pas à Severus, il le lui avait suffisamment dit ! Et il voulait rester dans ce cours, les potions n'étaient même plus un réel problème en réalité il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Snape aimait tant cette discipline. Alors quoi ? Etait-il possible que quelqu'un lui ai jeté un sort ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, cette excuse ne valait rien et il le savait. Il s'était mis dans ce pétrin seul, avec sa mauvaise humeur et sa nervosité. Severus allait le tuer. Jamais auparavant le professeur n'avait été aussi furieux contre lui, même à l'époque où il le détestait… pour sa défense, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le provoquer à ce point les années précédentes.

Soupirant, Harry se massa les tempes. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant. Snape avait raison, il devait se préparer pour le prochain cours, et il avait encore une heure devant lui. Peut-être devrait-il rentrer dans la Tour… ou mieux, à la bibliothèque.

Non. Rien de cela n'irait. Il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trop de questions et d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il parvienne à faire autre chose que broyer du noir. Et pas question de retourner voir Severus maintenant… il ne restait qu'une solution.

Un instant plus tard, un chat noir au poil hérissé partait au galop dans les couloirs, en direction du donjon.

La porte s'ouvrit pour lui, et ce ne fut qu'en sautant sur son fauteuil habituel que Shadow réalisa où il avait cherché refuge. L'antre de l'Homme en Noir… mais l'Homme était fâché contre lui. Il ne voudrait probablement pas de lui ici. Le chat fouetta l'air de la queue. Il devrait certainement parler avec Snape, mais il était probable que son comportement exécrable ne le fasse bannir de la maison, au moins pour un moment…

D'un bond, il gagna sa chambre et se changea à nouveau. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, indécis. Il comprendrait parfaitement que Severus ne veuille plus le voir pendant un moment. Il ne l'empêcherait sans doute pas de prendre ses affaires, mais les choses pourraient devenir encore plus tendues qu'elles ne l'étaient s'ils devaient avoir cette discussion.

Non, mieux valait anticiper et se retirer sans faire de bruit en attendant que l'orage passe… s'il passait.

Inutile d'emporter toute sa garde robe ni les posters qui décoraient les murs, mais il était hors de question de laisser ses albums photos derrière lui. Le coffret en bois qui avait appartenu à sa mère trouva aussi sa place dans son sac, de même que la malle trouvée chez les Dursley, et que Snape avait rétrécie. Le livre qu'il avait prit dans la chambre verte était déjà dans la Tour…

La chambre verte, songea Harry avec amertume. Aurait-il l'occasion de la revoir un jour ? Même si Severus refusait de le revoir, l'autoriserait-il à retourner là bas pour prendre quelques disques et livres ?

Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas penser à tout cela maintenant. La simple évocation du spectacle qu'il avait donné en cours de potions lui donnait la nausée. Et pourtant, même s'il arrivait à éviter Severus, il allait bien falloir affronter les autres élèves, ne serait ce que Ron et Hermione… et même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours approuvé l'adoption, Harry doutait sérieusement qu'ils prennent sa crise de rentrée avec le sourire.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment le don de s'humilier en public… le pire, en réalité, était que son premier réflexe était de vouloir trouver Snape pour en parler avec lui. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour prendre le pli, il restait à espérer que se défaire de ses habitudes serait aussi facile… ce dont il doutait fortement.

Sentant le poids dans son estomac s'installer un peu plus avec ces pensées, il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre et sortit. Ce fut un discret chat noir qui traversa le château pour venir se blottir en rond sur son lit, tentant de ne pas penser à la suite des évènements.

Quand Ron et Hermione firent irruption dans le dortoir, à la pause de la matinée, Shadow n'avait pas bougé et ne fit pas un geste pour accueillir ses amis. Seul un mouvement d'oreille féline indiqua qu'il avait noté leur arrivée.

Avec un soupir, Hermione s'installa sur son lit et caressa doucement sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne journée, n'est ce pas ? »

Le chat renifla en signe de dérision, sans pour autant relever son museau de ses pattes.

« Comme entrée en matière, on peut dire que tu as fait fort, » fit Ron en s'installant sur son propre lit avec une moue perplexe. « Si tu voulais être sûr que Snape te remarque, c'est réussi. »

Une fois de plus, Shadow ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre réponse.

« D'une certaine façon, je suis soulagée, » annonça Hermione, faisant sursauter le chat. En une seconde, ce fût un adolescent scandalisé qui se tenait à sa place.

« Je croyais que tu étais contente pour moi, pour l'adoption ! »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » confirma Hermione avec un sourire fatigué. « Je suis simplement soulagée que tu laisses enfin sortir tes vieilles rancunes contre le professeur. Cela prouve que tu te sens suffisamment en sécurité pour les laisser s'exprimer. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » rugit Harry. « J'ai complètement perdu la tête ! J'ai tout fichu en l'air ! J'ai ruiné tout ce que j'avais ! Maintenant Snape va me détester à nouveau et il ne voudra plus me parler, même pour me crier dessus ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être soulagée ! » conclut le jeune homme, en réalisant un peu tard qu'il s'était mis à crier.

« Bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur le sentiment de sécurité, » murmura Hermione.

« Et il va falloir te calmer un peu, » fit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« Je veux bien comprendre que le retour soit un peu dur pour toi avec Tu Sais Qui, l'adoption, Loki et tout le reste, mais pour l'instant tu me fais penser à Ginny quand elle avait cinq ans et que maman l'envoyait au coin ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout en sentant la colère monter en lui.

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans et je n'ai pas été mis au coin, j'ai été renvoyé du cours et probablement pour toute l'année. Et ce n'est que le début. Si ça se trouve… » mais sa voix le lâcha avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mieux valait ne pas le dire à haute voix, et rendre les choses encore plus concrètes.

Hermione, cependant, ne fut pas dupe.

« Tu dramatises beaucoup trop, » fit elle de sa voix douce. « Le professeur t'a renvoyé du cours en raison de ton comportement. Je regrette, Harry, mais je pense qu'il a eu raison. Tu t'es conduit de manière totalement… déraisonnable. »

Son ami lui jeta un regard désabusé. Voilà qui était probablement le plus bel euphémisme de la journée…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je n'arrivais pas à me taire. »

« Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, c'est probablement une bonne chose dans le fond, » reprit Hermione. « Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles le professeur Snape a profité de son statut pour te rendre la vie difficile à Poudlard ne pouvaient pas être oubliées par magie. »

Son sourire ne fit rien pour soulager Harry, qui sentit la culpabilité le saisir.

« Je sais qu'il a été pénible, » fit-il, « mais ce n'est rien à côté du reste. Toutes les fois où il m'a sauvé la vie. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi cet été. Et il m'a adopté… c'est sensé être mon père, alors, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport, » rétorqua Ron. « J'adore mon père, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être furieux contre lui parfois. Une fois, il m'a puni pour une bêtise que les jumeaux avaient faite, et je n'ai pas eu droit d'aller au match de finale des Canons, et c'était une très bonne année pour eux ! Plus ou moins… quoiqu'il en soit, il s'en est rendu compte trop tard, et j'ai raté le match. Le pire, c'est que les jumeaux avaient avoué, mais qu'il ne les a pas crus, il pesait qu'ils me couvraient ! Comme si ça risquait d'arriver… Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant une semaine, et j'arrive encore à replacer ça quand il me gronde pour quelque chose et que je veux m'en sortir ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. »

« Même si vous avez commencé votre nouvelle famille sur des bases solides, tu ne peux pas effacer tout ce qui s'est passé avant comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, Harry, » fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

« J'aimerais bien, pourtant, » murmura le garçon.

A sa surprise, la jeune fille l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« Tu en avais besoin, » fit-elle. « Et maintenant que c'est fait, vous allez pouvoir en parler sérieusement. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« On en a déjà parlé très sérieusement, plein de fois. Et même avec une fichue pierre de vérité ou je ne sais plus quoi… et de toute façon, il ne veut plus me parler. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Tu étais là comme moi, tu l'as entendu, » grimaça Harry. « Retenue avec Rusard. Joie. Et il m'a jeté dehors comme un première année qui a fait exploser son chaudron. »

« Je dois dire que tu imitais assez bien le premier année en pleine crise de nerf, » fit Ron en tentant de ne pas rire. « C'était un magnifique caprice, félicitations. »

Hermione rit doucement à ses côtés, et Harry sentit la honte prendre le dessus sur l'angoisse.

« Tu aurais préféré rester dans la salle, à nous regarder faire nos potions pendant que le professeur Snape t'aurait jeté des regards incendiaires toutes les deux minutes ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Mais… je ne sais pas. »

« C'est un sale moment à passer, » acquiesça Ron. « Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas que Snape soit du genre à bouder et à refuser de te parler. »

« Il avait l'air furieux, après mon départ ? » demanda Harry, hésitant.

« De très mauvaise humeur, oui, » admit Hermione. « C'était son premier jour aussi, en fait. Sa première heure seul face à une classe depuis la rentrée. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et la façon dont les Serpentards l'ont accueilli, je présume qu'il redoutait aussi ce retour. »

Le garçon se sentit pâlir. Hermione avait sûrement raison. Severus n'en montrait rien, mais il était forcément nerveux de reprendre les cours, avec sa magie qui refusait de lui obéir… et il avait rendu les choses encore plus difficiles.

La boule de son estomac, qui avait commencé à se désagréger au fil de la conversation revint en force.

« Je suis vraiment stupide, » murmura t il.

« C'est ce que je me tue à dire aux gens, et personne ne veut me croire, » fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione s'empressa de lui envoyer un oreiller à la tête, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire un peu plus.

Ces deux là avaient vraiment besoin d'être seuls, songea Harry en les observant.

« Tu te sens prêt pour le prochain cours ? » demanda prudemment Hermione.

« Pas de souci, » murmura Harry. « Métamorphoses. Si je me mets à crier sur McGonagall et à tenter de faire exploser la classe, promettez moi de me stupefixer et de me perdre quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« On n'en aura pas besoin, » répondit Ron en se redressant. « Si tu commences à parler à McGonagall comme tu as parlé à Snape, elle te changera en balayette à toilettes et tu feras tes retenues avec Rusard dans une position très inconfortable. Les jumeaux prétendent qu'elle a déjà fait ça, une fois. »

« C'est ridicule, les châtiments corporels sont totalement interdits à Poudlard, » fit Hermione avec une once de doute.

« D'après eux, la règle ne concerne pas les balayettes, » murmura Ron. « Mais libre à toi d'essayer. »

Son angoisse atténuée pour l'instant, Harry suivit ses amis vers la salle de métamorphose. Et s'il n'eut pas la moindre tentation de provoquer McGonagall, celle-ci ne lui en accorda pas moins une attention qui, songea-t-il en sortant du cours, avait tourné au harcèlement. De toute évidence, le professeur avait voulu compenser son absence en lui donnant la priorité lors des exercices, mais il avait pu entendre les murmures d'étonnement et de protestation quand il s'était retrouvé pour la sixième fois d'affilée sur l'estrade.

McGonagall ne semblait pas décidé à le quitter d'une semelle, observant ses efforts d'un air intéressé et critique, et l'incitant à utiliser ses pouvoirs de toutes les façons possibles pour atteindre ses objectifs exigeants.

Quand ils furent enfin libérés, Harry se sentait à la fois reconnaissant et épuisé. Utiliser ainsi ses pouvoirs, même si les résultats n'avaient pas toujours été parfaits, était exaltant et avaient dirigé ses pensées sur un territoire moins dangereux que les potions.

« Je ne sais pas si McGonagall t'en voulait ou si elle cherchait juste à te mettre à niveau, mais on peut dire qu'elle ne t'a pas raté, » fit remarquer Neville tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours suivant. « Apparemment, tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup forcer pour rattraper les cours, cela dit. »

« Je suppose que non, Severus m'a fait travailler là-dessus. Il ne plaisante pas avec ça, mais je dois dire qu'il est efficace. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » murmura Neville que l'idée de cours privés avec Snape faisait visiblement frémir. Harry sourit. Neville aurait probablement soupçonné le professeur d'être sous imperium s'il avait pu le voir corriger calmement ses erreurs, ou le féliciter après un sort réussi…

Mais évidemment, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, songea Harry en sentant son estomac se nouer à nouveau. Quoiqu'il fasse maintenant, plus rien ne serait plus comme avant… les heures qui suivirent, sur les bancs du cours d'histoire de la magie, ne firent rien pour divertir Harry de ses pensées moroses, et la séance d'entrainement de quidditch qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience ne parvint pas à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

La vue d'Hedwige volant vers lui, un parchemin accroché à la patte, ne fit rien pour le réjouir. La chouette venait du château, et Harry avait l'intuition vivace que Snape n'y était pas pour rien… Il déplia le parchemin et y lut, sans surprise :

_Retrouve-moi dans mes quartiers après ta retenue. Nous devons parler._

_S.S._

Formidable. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour conclure cette misérable journée. Une discussion en tête à tête avec Severus, qui de toute évidence avait l'intention de lui arracher la tête. Et bien sûr, après la retenue avec Rusard… n'y avait-il donc pas de loi contre la double peine ?

Et il n'avait même pas signé par son prénom. Pas de formule sympathique pour adoucir l'ensemble. Non, juste…

« Condoléances, vieux, » grimaça Ron qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, avec son habituelle délicatesse.

Harry émit un vague grognement.

« Au moins, il ne t'a pas envoyé une beuglante. Ma mère en a une caisse en réserve, ma grand-mère lui en offre toujours à noël, 'en prévision'. Bon sang, je ne connais rien de plus humiliant… »

« Avoir ton père comme professeur et lui faire une scène en plein cours ? » suggéra Harry.

« OK, celle la n'était pas mal, » admit Ron. « Si on ne te voit pas au petit déjeuner demain matin, on enverra les secours. »

« Il y a de bonnes chances pour que je remonte dans la tour assez rapidement, » soupira Harry. « Il veut probablement juste me dire de débarrasser le plancher pour un bon moment. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, » fit Hermione. « Tu vas certainement avoir droit au sermon du siècle, en revanche. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, mais je dois avouer que ce sera assez mérité. »

« Merci pour ta compassion ! Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai remonté mes affaires. Au moins, on évitera une deuxième scène pour la journée, » soupira l'adolescent. »

« Harry, pour la centième fois, tu dramatises, » soupira Hermione. « Ton père ne va pas te jeter de la maison parce que tu lui as mal parlé. Les parents torturent à domicile, c'est ce à quoi ils servent. »

« Merci pour la tentative de réconfort, si c'en était une. Mais c'est un peu différent ici. Snape déteste les gamins insolents et ennuyeux. Il n'a pas l'habitude… il fera ça à sa façon. Comme m'envoyer faire mes retenues avec Rusard. Il va me dire de ficher le camp, et quand il sera moins en colère, dans quelques temps, peut-être qu'on pourra négocier… »

« C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda Ron, surpris.

« Non, mais c'est comme ça qu'il est. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » fit doucement Hermione. « Et je crois vraiment que tu sous-estimes le professeur. »

« Je le connais mieux que vous, » bougonna Harry.

« C'est certain, mais… » la jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face. « Ne prends pas ce qu'a dit Ginny autant à cœur, Harry. Elle a sa vision des choses, et comme tu le lui as fait remarquer, beaucoup de choses lui échappent. »

« Elle s'est certainement trompée sur le fait que Snape n'oserait pas me punir, » murmura le garçon. « On verra. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est l'heure d'aller nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent, je suppose. Je vous retrouve au dîner, si Severus ne me met pas au pain sec et à l'eau. »

« Je doute de ça aussi, » fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Courage. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons dans la Tour ce soir, d'accord ? »

« En train de glousser dans le lit de Ron, oui, je sais, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » glapit la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr, Hermione, bien sûr. Mais vous pourriez tout de même vous trouver une salle vide pour ça, il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir, la nuit, dans ce dortoir ! »

« Harry James Potter ! » gronda Hermione d'une voix aigue.

« C'est Potter-Snape, » fit Harry avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la loge de Rusard. Cette journée de rentrée s'annonçait bien longue…

Dès que le groupe de 6eme année eut quitté sa salle ce matin là, Severus avait claqué la porte avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil. Il avait appréhendé ce cours, le retour d'Harry dans ses classes, et s'était laissé aller à imaginer divers scénarios possibles. Aucun, toutefois, n'arrivait à la hauteur de ce fiasco.

Comment les choses avaient elles pu aussi mal tourner ? Il avait pris soin de ne pas mettre Harry sur la défensive, de lui faire comprendre que les choses avaient changé… de toute évidence, il avait lamentablement échoué. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Harry finirait par lui reprocher de manière dynamique son ancien comportement. Mais si tôt, et de manière si vive ?

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et en avala le contenu sans sourciller. Par chance, il n'avait pas de classe immédiatement. Il grogna, massant son avant bras dans l'espoir de dissiper la douleur lancinante qui l'avait saisi depuis que le garçon s'était soudain rappelé à quel point il le détestait.

Il allait devoir composer avec, mais Harry ne maitrisait ni ses sentiments, ni ce pouvoir, et cela posait un problème. Saisissant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il la jeta dans l'âtre et demanda le bureau de McGonagall.

« Severus ? Un problème ? »

« Rien d'important, mais j'ai un service à vous demander. »

« Avec plaisir, » fit la sorcière avait un enthousiasme écœurant.

« Harry sera dans votre prochain cours, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis certaine qu'il sera tout à fait à la hauteur, mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses problèmes actuels, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Au contraire. Ne le mettez pas en difficulté, mais faites le travailler, utiliser ses pouvoirs et surtout, occupez le. Ne lui laissez pas une seconde de répit pour penser à autre chose que votre cours. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ? »

McGonagall parut surprise, mais hocha la tête.

« Ma foi, Harry a manqué plusieurs semaines, il serait normal de le singulariser pour son retour, je présume. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Non. Mais merci de votre coopération, » répondit Severus en coupant la communication.

« Toujours un plaisir, » grommela McGonagall.

Cela fait, Snape jeta une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Manoir Snape. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, la distance ne changeait rien à l'intensité du déplaisir d'Harry. Jetant un regard écœuré à la Marque qui avait pris une intéressante teinte rouge, il se dirigea vers le chaudron qui refroidissait.

Oui, Harry avait des raisons d'être furieux après lui pour ces années à le brimer en classe. Oui, il était sain qu'il exprime ses sentiments. Mais que Severus soit damné s'il se laissait parler sur ce ton par son propre fils, et dans une de ses classes de surcroit !

Le gamin n'échapperait pas à une petite discussion en tête à tête, et les retenues dont il avait écopé ne seraient que le début d'une mémorable leçon s'il ne se décidait pas à faire amende honorable. Marque ou pas, il était hors de question qu'Harry s'imagine un instant qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus ou que son nouveau père était faible…

Tentant d'oublier la Marque dont la douleur s'était nettement atténuée avec la potion, il se concentra sur le contenu du chaudron. Oui, le résultat était correct cette fois, pas d'erreur… il s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement en laissant tomber d'une main experte le dernier ingrédient. Pas d'incantation nécessaire pour celui-ci… le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

La magie noire marchait pourtant suffisamment bien. En insistant un peu, il avait même réussi un sort sans baguette, un tour qu'il avait toujours particulièrement apprécié… peu de sorciers en étaient capables, et faire partie de ceux-là flattait sa vanité. Eileen Prince avait refusé de lui parler pendant deux merveilleuses semaines quand elle s'était rendu compte que son sang-mêlé de fils était capable d'un type de magie qui lui échappait à elle, sang-pur.

Evidemment, le sourire méprisant qu'il avait affecté chaque fois qu'il la croisait, appuyé par une petite démonstration supplémentaire, n'avait probablement rien fait pour arranger les choses. Etonnamment, Tobias avait compris le manège à travers le brouillard de l'alcool et avait lui-même ricané en voyant l'air écœuré de sa femme.

A y bien réfléchir, et même si l'homme ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot, cette petite mesquinerie avait probablement été le seul moment de complicité qu'il ait jamais partagé avec son père, songea-t-il.

Mais Harry et lui avaient une relation différente, et il allait travailler à retrouver cela. Lévitant le chaudron avec légèreté, il fit couler la potion dans un flacon de verre qu'il boucha soigneusement. Il aurait pu le faire sans magie, bien sûr. Mais quel intérêt d'être un sorcier dans ce cas ?

Avec un léger sourire en coin, il empocha le flacon et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Albus n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié qu'il ramène un de ses manuscrits à Poudlard, mais ce que le directeur ignorait ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Dumbledore avait parfois tendance à penser que les moyens ne justifiaient pas la fin, quand ceux-ci étaient un peu trop éloignés de sa conception du monde. Cela lui avait été égal ces quinze dernières années, mais il s'agissait à présent de la sécurité de son fils… et de celui de Lily.

Severus s'autorisa un instant de pause tandis qu'il se remémorait le visage d'Harry quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, quelques minutes auparavant. Défait. Effrayé. Furieux. Un mélange de l'adolescent en pleine crise et du petit garçon qui venait de perdre ses parents…

Et qu'aurait fait Lily, si elle avait été là ? La question était stupide, bien sûr, mais il devait admettre qu'un conseil parental n'aurait pas été de trop aujourd'hui.

_Ton adolescent de fils, Lily, songea t il. Son père tout craché. Impulsif, incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez quand ses émotions prennent le dessus… Potter l'aurait encouragé, bien sûr. Ton cher James lui aurait dit de ne pas se laisser faire, que ce soit en classe ou ailleurs, avec un professeur ou un autre élève. Il aurait probablement été ravi de voir son fils tenter de faire exploser un chaudron pour prouver qu'il ne reculerait pas._

_Mais son regard quand il a réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire… c'était toi, Lily. Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir quand tu me regardais avec cet air de faon pris au piège… malheureusement, les choses ne sont pas si simples aujourd'hui. Que je le veuille ou non, il va falloir être ferme. Merlin, si seulement il n'avait pas tes yeux…_

Au dessus de sa tête, le plancher craqua, le faisant sursauter. Le plancher, oui, juste une latte de bois qui travaillait, rien de plus… mais cela aurait pu être la chambre verte, comme l'appelait Harry.

Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ses pieds avaient décidé par eux-mêmes de le mener à l'escalier et il foulait le tapis du premier étage, vaguement mal à l'aise. Combien de fois était il venu sur ce palier ? Il pouvait probablement les compter sur les doigts des deux mains. Il transplanait jadis, directement dans la chambre, pour que l'illusion soit plus forte…

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il dut admettre que le procédé n'y changeait rien. L'endroit était le même, ainsi que la poigne qui lui serra violemment les entrailles quand il se décida à y pénétrer. Ces meubles, ces livres, ces objets… Lily.

Rien n'y faisait décidément, songea t il, ni le temps, ni les fantômes, ni la vie qui avançait. Lily était partie pour ne plus revenir, l'avait laissé là, seul, avec juste ces quelques reliques pour témoigner de son passage et des rêves qu'ils avaient partagés, dans une autre vie. Submergé par la nostalgie qui se dégageait de l'endroit, il s'assit sur le lit vert, le regard perdu dans ce sanctuaire inutile.

Il aurait fallu si peu de choses pour croire que tout cela était réel. Une potion, une simple potion, et il aurait pu vivre une parfaite illusion… mais il n'y avait jamais cédé, et aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour. Il n'était pas encore résolu à céder ce dernier morceau de dignité, et quand bien même…

« Il y a Harry maintenant. Ton fils, Lily. Bien plus réel que tout cela. Bien plus compliqué, aussi. Je suppose que si tu avais vécu, toi et ton fichu mari, vous auriez eu à essuyer ce genre de crise… il vous aurait crié qu'il vous détestait, tu lui aurais probablement répondu qu'il ne le pensait pas et James l'aurait emmené à un match de quidditch. Tu aurais eu raison. Mais qu'est ce qu'un parent est sensé faire quand son fils a toutes les raisons de le détester ? »

Son regard balaya la pièce, à la recherche d'une réponse, avant de finalement se poser sur la bergère en porcelaine. Son visage se ferma à cette vue.

« Il y a une autre faille dans le plan, vois-tu. Tu aurais su quoi dire, Potter aussi… mais il semblerait que je manque des références de base en la matière. En réalité, je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir craché au visage de mon père que je détestais chaque aspect de son abominable existence, mais tu ne serais pas surprise de savoir que j'en pensais chaque mot. En dépit de tous les griefs qu'Harry peut avoir à mon encontre, nous sommes… étions tout de même parvenu à un certain équilibre. Et maintenant… »

A nouveau, son regard se perdit, sur les livres cette fois.

« Peut-être devrais-je songer à investir dans quelques manuels de psychologie adolescente. Molly Weasley pourrait probablement me conseiller, mais que le diable m'emporte si je m'abaisse à tendre la perche à cette matrone… hum, je suppose que ce libraire de Pré Au Lard fera l'affaire. Avec une dose de polynectar, bien entendu. »

Il soupira avant de se relever à regret.

« Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement, Lily, » murmura t il, se sentant soudain particulièrement seul et stupide. « De toute évidence, c'est à moi de régler les problèmes que j'ai personnellement créées. Et par ailleurs, c'est mon chat. Rien qu'une gamelle de thon ne puisse régler. »

Il détestait cela, songea t il en atteignant le seuil et en sentant sa tête se tourner malgré lui pour regarder en arrière. Ne pas être capable de venir ici sans imaginer ce qui aurait pu être. Sursauter et bondir pour un craquement de vieux plancher.

Se retourner, voir le tourne-disque, et revenir pour prendre ce fameux vinyle avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Mais même si le sentiment d'échec était toujours présent, il y avait à présent autre chose derrière ces monologues et ces élucubrations. Il y avait Harry et le futur. Le passé n'était plus juste cela, il avait un lien avec l'avenir à présent, et pouvait même être une solution, pour peu qu'il arriva à l'exploiter convenablement… une question d'état d'esprit, simplement.

Et alors qu'il vérifiait une dernière fois que la potion était bien dans sa poche, il réalisa une chose : Lily et Potter étaient bien morts et ne pouvaient lui être d'aucune utilité pour résoudre le problème qui le préoccupait. Le destinataire de cette potion, en revanche, avait connu ce couple, leur bébé, et avait une expérience consistante de ce que devait être une famille.

L'alliance avec Lupin n'était peut-être finalement pas inutile, décida-t-il en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Et tout au moins ce parent-la pourrait difficilement avoir l'audace de le juger sur ses manquements.

Rémus Lupin, comme il s'y attendait, se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur de Défense. L'inévitable pincement de jalousie qui le prenait toujours en franchissant cette porte s'estompa rapidement à la vue de la mine fatiguée du professeur et de la pile de parchemins qui s'empilaient devant lui.

« Je vois que la journée commence bien, » lançat-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Test de connaissances générales, » grogna le loup-garou. « Peux-tu me rappeler qui a occupé ce poste depuis mon départ ? »

« Le même défilé d'incapables que d'habitude, » fit dédaigneusement Snape en jetant un coup d'œil à une copie clairement médiocre. « Je présume que le faux Moody n'a pas du faire plus de mal qu'un autre, cependant. »

« L'idée qu'un mangemort ait été le meilleur professeur de Défense de ces dernières années n'a rien de rassurant, » soupira Lupin avant de lui jeter un regard d'excuse.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Snape. « Ce n'est certainement pas la formation qui nous manque. Mais trêve de civilités, voici ta précieuse potion. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à du Tue-Loup, » fit remarquer Rémus en saisissant le flacon tendu.

« Excellente observation, dans la mesure où ce n'en est pas. Il s'agit d'une commande plus… personnelle. »

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié, » admit Lupin.

« Oublié, ou renoncé ? Inutile de répondre. Cet animal me pose moins de soucis sous sa forme humaine, qu'il y reste. Et quand Albus viendra se plaindre de ce développement... »

« Je lui dirai que je me suis débrouillé seul, » assura Rémus.

« Comme s'il allait y croire une seconde, » fit Snape d'un air méprisant. « Peu importe. Chaque problème en son temps. Une question, Lupin : ton précieux fils prodigue t'a-t-il déjà provoqué en public dans le seul but de te reprocher d'anciennes fautes ? »

Le regard sceptique et désabusé du loup-garou fut une réponse suffisante.

« Tout le temps, oui. En public, en privé, dans son sommeil, et même quand il ne parle pas. Je pensais que c'était relativement clair pour tout le monde. »

« Ah. Evidemment, » fit Severus, passablement déstabilisé. Lupin n'était peut-être pas le bon candidat, après tout.

« Mais j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec Harry ce matin, si c'est là où tu veux en venir, » continua Rémus avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'ironie dans la voix.

Severus plissa dangereusement les yeux. Ainsi donc la nouvelle s'était répandue… nul doute que le loup-garou en était ravi après tout, il avait longtemps voulu dissuader Harry de cette adoption. Il avait clairement choisi la mauvaise personne à qui parler, il s'était laissé amadouer par la récente attitude conciliatrice du nouveau professeur et avait fini par baisser sa garde. C'était toujours une erreur.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, la voix du dernier des maraudeurs l'arrêta.

« Severus ! Ce n'est pas… pour l'amour du ciel, ne sois pas si susceptible ! »

« Oublie ça, Lupin. Il est clair que je m'adresse à la mauvaise personne. »

« Je sais que je suis dépassé par mon fils, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois incapable de donner des conseils ! »

Snape lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Donne-moi une chance, » fit Rémus d'une voix adoucie. « Harry est important pour moi aussi. »

Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il était venu trouver le loup-garou, admit Severus à regrets.

« Harry a eu un comportement assez inhabituel ce matin, » commença t il. « Très défiant. Clairement hostile à mon égard, ce qui en soit n'a rien de surprenant, mais il a mis toute la classe en danger, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Etre aussi insolent ne lui ressemble pas non plus, » fit remarquer Rémus.

« Je m'y étais préparé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il éclate aussi tôt, » admit Severus. « Nous avions déjà parlé de… mon ancienne attitude envers lui durant sa scolarité, mais il était évident que tout cela devait remonter un jour ou l'autre. J'espérais juste que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps. »

« Je présume que c'était en effet inévitable. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Harry aurait des raisons de se plaindre de quelques injustices passées… »

« Merci pour cette splendide analyse, » grogna Severus. « Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je suis tout à fait conscient de ces égarements et je m'en suis excusé auprès de lui. A défaut d'un retourneur de temps, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus. »

« Je suppose que tu as changé ta façon de l'aborder en cours ? » demanda Rémus sans se laisser démonter.

« Merlin, as-tu encore beaucoup d'autres questions stupides ? Non, Lupin, j'ai agressé mon fils et j'ai tenté de lui faire perdre ses moyens pour le faire échouer ! Evidemment, que j'ai rectifié les choses. Je l'ai interrogé sur des points que nous avions vu ensemble ce week-end, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il travaille en tout tranquillité. Il me semble qu'une de mes tentatives de réparation a été mal interprétée, mais sa réaction a tout de même été disproportionnée. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas poussé à reprendre les cours trop tôt, il est encore fragile et sous le choc de tout ce qui est arrivé cet été… »

Il s'arrêta, rechignant à poursuivre sa pensée.

« Au moins, il a conservé la maitrise de ses pouvoirs, » conclut-il.

« Craignais-tu qu'il ne t'attaque ? »

« Plutôt qu'il provoque une catastrophe en laissant sa magie s'échapper. Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de cela, sa tentative de sabotage de potion aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Et il le savait… cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Qu'il fasse exploser un chaudron, cela n'aurait rien eu de nouveau, mais mettre délibérément d'autres personnes en danger ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas lui, » finit Snape dans un murmure.

A quelques pas de lui, il entendit Lupin s'agiter.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit Voldemort qui s'exprime à travers ses pouvoirs, » fit il.

« Tes capacités en légilimancie laissent à désirer, » fit sèchement Severus, mécontent d'entendre ses craintes exprimées.

« Pour commencer, je trouve plutôt positif qu'Harry laisse sortir ses émotions aussi rapidement, » continua Rémus.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Tu as enfin obtenu ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ? » fit Snape entre ses dents. « Harry s'éloigne de moi et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il vienne se cacher dans tes jupons ! »

Lupin leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je croyais que nous étions au clair à ce sujet. Je ne cherche pas à éloigner Harry de toi, Severus ! J'ai les mains suffisamment pleines avec ma propre progéniture, comme tu le dis si bien. »

Snape renifla, tentant de dissiper la tension dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'arriverait à rien s'il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance au loup plus de deux minutes…

« Et quelle était donc ton analyse de la situation ? »

« Comme je le disais à l'instant, je pense que c'est une chose plutôt positive qu'Harry ait réagi aussi rapidement. Ce petit éclat va vous donner une occasion de repartir sur des bases saines. »

« Il n'y a rien de sain là dedans ! » s'emporta Severus. « La première heure du premier cours ! Cela tendrait plutôt à prouver que notre relation hors de l'école n'était pas si forte que cela. Je n'ai absolument rien vu venir, tout s'est passé parfaitement ce week-end… »

A ses côtés, Lupin laissa échapper un petit soupir nerveux.

« Il y a autre chose… mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien répéter, ni de t'en mêler en aucune façon ! »

Snape lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Promets. »

« Très bien ! » fit sèchement Severus. « A moins que ce ne soit d'une importance vitale, je n'en dirai rien. »

« Je suppose que ça devra suffire… j'ai appris de source sûre qu'Harry avait eu une discussion agitée, hier soir, avec Ginny Weasley. »

« Weasley ? Je sais qu'il tentait plus ou moins de la courtiser, mais l'affaire ne semblait pas bien engagée… »

« En effet. Ginny a des idées pour le moins… arrêtées, et elle les a exprimées haut et fort. Le contenu portait sur la définition d'une famille, et il semblerait que ses arguments aient ébranlé Harry. »

« Merlin ! Je vais tuer cette petite… »

« Pas question ! » interrompit Rémus, « Tu as promis ! »

« Elle… ah ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a peut-être pas tort sur tous les points, après tout, il est grand temps d'éliminer cette famille de traitres de la surface de la terre ! »

« Severus ! » cria le loup-garou, mi-choqué mi-amusé. « Ce n'est rien de si dramatique. Elle a juste posé des questions qui ont réveillé quelques inquiétudes d'Harry. De quoi justifier le petit scénario de ce matin… ce qui ne lui donnait pour autant pas le droit d'être aussi inconscient. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? » demanda Snape.

« Tu en sais bien assez comme ça, » fit Rémus en battant en retraite. « Je pense que les Weasley ont prévu de garder leur fille en un seul morceau pour quelques temps encore. »

« Je trouverai bien un moyen, » grommela Severus, soulagé malgré lui. Il y avait donc un motif derrière tout cela… même s'il ignorait au juste lequel.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, » fit Lupin en riant doucement. « Tu auras sans doute besoin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion. Mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner… »

« Je sais, ne pas être trop dur avec lui, » coupa Snape.

« Au contraire. N'hésite pas à te montrer sévère. Sa conduite était inacceptable et il doit savoir que tu ne flancheras pas sur ce genre de sujets. »

Severus lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je doute que qui que ce soit dans cet école, en particulier Harry, ait un doute sur ma capacité à être rigide et intransigeant. »

Rémus ne put retenir un sourire.

« C'est un fait, mais il est probable que tu aies montré un côté plus… sensible avec Harry. »

Snape grogna, mais ne chercha pas à le contredire.

« Alors montre lui que tu n'as pas peur de le punir, que tu sais que votre famille ne va pas voler en éclat à la première dispute. »

Surpris, Severus tapota brièvement sa joie de l'index, fouillant le visage du loup-garou.

« Je vois. Miss Weasley a effectivement du faire preuve d'une psychologie sans borne hier soir. »

« Ce ne sont que des adolescents, » offrit Rémus. « Et il semblerait qu'Harry l'ait poussée dans ses retranchements. Comme je te le disais, tout cela devait sortir à un moment ou un autre… voila qui est fait à présent. »

« En effet. Je présume qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à gérer une sortie de crise moins dramatique et aller au fond des choses. Une soirée réjouissante en perspective. »

« Je compatis, » fit Lupin. « Mais au moins, il accepte d'interagir avec toi. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je serais ravi que Loki provoque ce genre de scène, et que nous avancions un peu dans la thérapie familiale, » soupira t il.

Severus sentit à son tour une vague d'empathie pour son collègue. Etre père était décidément un rôle plus compliqué que les livres ne le laissaient entendre.

« J'espère que la potion pourra aider, » fit il sincèrement.

« A déclencher une crise, peut-être, oui, » soupira Rémus. « Les progrès ne sont pas flagrants depuis qu'Hagrid est dans la partie. Mais cet élixir devrait me donner un peu de répit. Je te remercie. »

Snape balaya le remerciement d'un geste de la main.

« Il ne pourra plus en ingérer pendant une longue période. Tache d'en profiter au mieux. Sous cette forme, il n'aura aucune raison de trainer dans les bois, et s'il doit voir sa compagnie limitée à toi et Albus… je soupçonne qu'il n'en vienne à t'apprécier plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

Lupin rit doucement en jouant avec le flacon.

« Qui sait. Il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurais pas tout tenté. »

« Sur ce, il est temps que je retourne dans les cachots. Deuxième année, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Une charmante heure en perspective. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : les idiots et les autistes ! » fit Rémus avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus leva un sourcil ironique, surpris.

« J'ignorais que ces mots faisaient partie de ton vocabulaire. On fera quelque chose de toi, Lupin. Si les loups ne te mangent pas… »

* * *

**Me voici de retour des US! Et pas que ça: voici aussi le retour de mes betas, Azenor et Pacha que j'aime tendrement d'amour et qui ont rendu ce chapitre lisible! Un grand merci à elles !**

**Une fois de plus, mes personnages m'ont un peu échappés, et je n'ai mis que la moitié de ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre... petit air de déja-vu... mais le prochain est en route!**

**Par ailleurs, quelques nouvelles ! Tout d'abord, Shadow a fêté ses trois ans récemment! Eh oui, trois ans... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça dure si longtemps, et pitié ne me posez pas la question "encore combien de chapitres?", j'ai peur d'y répondre! Mais j'ai récemment fixé pas mal de choses sur le scénario de fin, donc j'ai bon espoir! A l'occasion, j'ai fait un petit OS que vous trouverez sous le nom de "Convulsions" ! Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs que me motivent pour écrire cette histoire, et qui suivent parfois depuis le début! **

**Comme vous le savez peut etre, j'ai eu la chance de visiter cet été le parc Harry Potter en FLoride! YAYYY ! J'ai fait un reportage complet avec photo et video sur mon LJ, si ça vous intéresse! Je ne sais plus si je l'avais marqué ici, mais j'ai également un compte Twitter que j'alimente de temps en temps, sous le même pseudo.**

**Et un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi pour le concours 4S sur le site hpfanfiction, j'ai remporté le premier prix, que j'ai d'ailleurs été chercher à la poste cette aprem! Trop de bonheur! :-D**

**En espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! On se retrouve bientôt ! :-)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54- Portraits de famille**

La patte qui vint frôler la porte de bois était hérissée de griffes, et le panneau s'ouvrit prestement pour laisser passer un chat noir au poil en désordre et à la mine basse.

Sans un bruit, Shadow se faufila dans l'appartement dont il connaissait à présent les moindres détails. La lumière des torches éclairait faiblement la pièce, indiquant que personne ne s'y trouvait pour l'instant. Snape lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais il n'était pas là ! L'irritation du chat monta d'un cran cette journée aurait-elle donc une fin ?

La retenue avec Rusard avait été interminable. Nettoyer les toilettes et le couloir aurait été d'une simplicité enfantine avec ses pouvoirs, mais il n'avait pas été autorisé à les employer, et la frustration avait littéralement fait jaillir des étincelles de ses mains tandis qu'il brossait consciencieusement le sol. Nettoyer à la façon moldue ne l'avait jamais autant ennuyé auparavant…

Et tenter de canaliser sa magie tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir soutenir une discussion en tête à tête avec Severus après n'avait pas aidé. Comment se concentrer dans ces conditions ? Et maintenant, Snape n'était même pas là… Furieux et angoissé, le chat se réfugia sous une bibliothèque. Si son père voulait le faire attendre, eh bien ils seraient deux à jouer à ce jeu. Et que Snape ne vienne pas lui reprocher d'être en retard quand il sortirait de sa cachette !

Le chat n'eut toutefois pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que la silhouette du sorcier ne se dessine sur les murs. Aussitôt, la lumière des torches redoubla d'intensité et les braises dans la cheminée se changèrent en flammes.

Sans un mot, Severus ajouta deux bûches dans l'âtre et pris place dans son fauteuil habituel avec un long soupir. Les yeux fermés, il resta un instant immobile, laissant son long corps se détendre, avant de finalement porter les doigts à ses tempes et les masser délicatement.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le professeur ainsi, réalisa Shadow, agissant sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un l'observait, le jugeait. Même quand il était fatigué, Severus s'efforçait toujours de n'en rien laisser paraitre. A la lueur des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, le visage du sorcier, que ses mains frottaient d'un geste lent, paraissait soudain vieux et usé.

Reposant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il jeta un regard las à la cheminée. Un mouvement au dessus de l'âtre fit sursauter le chat, immobile sous sa bibliothèque. Un portrait, ce n'était qu'un portrait, se sermonna-t-il. Mais il n'avait jamais vu celui-là s'animer.

Le tableau, de taille moyenne, représentait une jeune femme brune dans un paysage de lande, serrant son châle autour d'elle, l'air visiblement angoissée. Un grand manoir sinistre se dressait derrière elle, et une tempête s'apprêtait visiblement à éclater.

Détournant son regard du bord droit du tableau qu'elle fixait habituellement, elle se tourna vers Snape, une expression impatiente sur le visage.

« Tu as encore trop crié sur tes élèves, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Pas plus que d'habitude, » répondit Snape sans lever le regard.

« C'est tout dire. Tu es incorrigible. Je t'ai dit cent fois que crier sur les enfants ne servait à rien ! »

« Je ne crie pas, » répondit calmement Severus. « Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue rendre une visite. »

La jeune femme sembla s'adoucir à ces mots.

« La magie qui m'anime n'est pas puissante, Heathcliff. Je fais de mon mieux. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » fit Severus en refermant les yeux et en s'étirant un peu plus sur le fauteuil. « Les choses ici ont changé. »

« Je suis au courant, » fit la femme du portrait avec un léger sourire. « Tu n'es plus le seul à vivre ici. »

« Non, en effet. Je te le présenterai, si l'occasion se présente, mais… »

« Les choses sont compliquées, c'est ça ? »

« Quand ne le sont-elles pas, » fit sèchement Snape. « Mais j'allais simplement dire qu'il ne sera sans doute pas souvent ici. »

Shadow sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il avait donc eu raison, Severus allait le renvoyer…

« Vraiment ? » fit le portrait. « J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ton fils. »

« C'est le cas. Ce qui ne signifie pas que tout aille de soi. »

« Rien ne va jamais tout seul, Heathcliff, » fit la jeune femme en tapant du pied. « Tu dois aussi y mettre du tien ! »

« Je ne suis pas Heathcliff, » fit machinalement Snape sans ouvrir les yeux. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois que le portrait le prenait pour un autre. « Je fais de mon mieux. Parfois, ce n'est simplement pas suffisant. Je présume qu'en dépit de mes diplômes, il me reste beaucoup à apprendre sur ce sujet particulier. »

« Les enfants, c'est cela ? » Le portrait eut un instant de doute. « J'en ai eu un, moi aussi, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Cathy, » fit doucement Snape.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas connu. Je n'ai pas pu. C'était… »

« Je sais, » répéta Severus. « Harry n'a pas connu ses parents, lui non plus. Et pour ma part, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont un père normal est censé se conduire. Voilà qui promet de nous mener loin… »

« Tu oserais baisser les bras comme ça ? » tempêta le portrait, « Tu ne réalises donc pas la chance que tu as ? Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! »

« Il n'est pas question d'abandonner, stupide gamine, » grogna Snape. « Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce dont tu parles. Ce garçon représente tout pour moi. Absolument tout.»

« Une raison de vivre, alors, » fit rêveusement la jeune femme. « C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

« S'il faut le dire ainsi, » concéda Severus. « Depuis la mort de Lily, je n'avais plus pensé… ah, peu importe. »

« Je comprends, » fit Cathy. « Depuis qu'Heathcliff est parti, rien n'est plus pareil. Mais mon bébé… »

Le portrait s'interrompit et Snape lui jeta un regard songeur.

« Tu choisis les moments les plus ambigus pour rendre visite, » fit-il remarquer. « Peu importe. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. J'apprécierais que tu nous laisses conduire notre discussion avant d'intervenir. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Une conversation animée en prévision ? »

« Rien de bien agréable. Une affaire de discipline. »

« De discipline ? Et puis-je savoir ce que cet enfant a fait ? »

« Il m'a défié en public et a manqué de tuer une vingtaine d'autres élèves par la même occasion, » grogna Snape.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus ? » demanda Cathy avec un sourire en coin.

Severus lui rendit son sourire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'oublie pas cette leçon. »

Sous l'armoire, Shadow frémit. Cathy, quant à elle, s'agita dans son cadre.

« Heathcliff ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ne deviens pas comme Hindley, battre un enfant n'a jamais… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » rugit Snape, « il n'est pas question que je lève la main sur Harry ! C'est totalement inepte et inutile, et il n'est pas question que… Merlin, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, mieux vaudrait retourner dans les limbes, Cathy ! »

« En voilà une façon de me parler ! Et d'abord, où as-tu trouvé cet enfant ? Dans les rues, lui aussi ? »

Snape poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

« C'est le fils de Lily. »

Shadow sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Le fils de Lily. Et c'était tout ?

« Oh ! Mais alors… » le tableau resta songeur un instant. « Est-ce le tien aussi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas grandi avec toi ? C'est d'un adolescent dont nous parlons ! »

« Parce que j'ignorais qu'il n'était pas correctement traité dans… ah, Merlin, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Son père biologique est James Potter, » expliqua Snape en réalisant le malentendu.

« Oooh, » fit le portrait. « James Potter. Je m'en rappelle. Athlétique, joli garçon, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez… »

« Ca ira comme ça, » grogna Snape en se levant pour aller se servir un verre. A l'odeur, Shadow reconnu du bourbon.

« Vraiment, Heath… Severus, le fils de James Potter ? Je pourrais certainement réciter de mémoire tes meilleurs discours d'insultes le concernant… »

« Eh bien, il aura au moins réussi quelque chose dans sa vie, » fit Snape. « Son fils. »

« A quel jeu joues-tu ? » demanda le portrait en fronçant les sourcils. « Toi, adopter le fils de James Potter ? Est-ce une forme de revanche, lui prendre ce qu'il aurait dû avoir ? »

« Cette conversation est totalement ridicule. James Potter… s'est révélé avoir plus de mérites que je ne lui en accordais. Et Harry est aussi le fils de Lily. Peu importe d'ailleurs de qui il est l'enfant, c'est lui-même qui compte, et je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ses ancêtres pour savoir qu'il est mon fils à présent. »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre, » fit Cathy avec un sourire satisfait. Son regard songeur et attendri s'était tourné vers un coin de la pièce, et Snape se tourna dans cette direction.

Une petite tête féline marquée d'un éclair dépassait de sous une armoire, ses yeux verts fixés avec anxiété sur lui.

« Toi ! » rugit le professeur, « Sors de là ! »

Le chat commença par battre en retraite, avant de finalement s'extirper de sa cachette en rasant le sol. Les yeux écarquillés du chat qui d'habitude avaient le pouvoir de faire fondre Severus n'eurent pas d'effet cette fois.

« Et change de forme ! » s'écria-t-il. « Caché sous l'armoire à espionner, comme un vulgaire rodeur ? »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Harry reprit son apparence humaine, le regard fermement fixé sur ses chaussures.

« J'attends des explications ! » tonna Snape, qui semblait avoir rapidement perdu toute sympathie pour son fils. Si seulement le portrait pouvait intervenir… mais rien n'arriva, et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

«Je ne voulais pas espionner. Je suis juste arrivé là en premier et tu n'étais pas là. »

« Ce qui est un excuse logique pour se cacher sous les meubles et écouter les conversations des gens ? »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation, » protesta Harry. « C'est juste un portr… heu, bonsoir, » fit-il avec un petite geste maladroit pour le tableau.

« Heathcliff, tu as raison, ce garçon a besoin d'une leçon. De politesse, pour commencer, » fit Cathy.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… hum… ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

« Harry, voici Cathy, qui daigne parfois nous rendre visite, » fit Snape. « Cathy, Harry James Potter-Snape. »

« Enchantée. Tu es donc le nouveau fils d'Heathcliff… tu peux m'appeler maman ! »

« De… pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Cathy ! » s'exclama Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Merci de ta visite, je souhaiterais rester seul avec Harry à présent. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas très poli ! Mais très bien, puisque je suis indésirable… »

Avec un mouvement de robe indigné, la jeune femme sortit du cadre, qui cessa de s'animer.

« Elle plaisantait, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce n'est qu'un portrait, elle est parfois confuse. Le sort qui l'anime n'est pas très puissant et elle confond la réalité et le roman dont elle sort. »

« Un roman ? »

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent, » répondit Snape en balayant la question de la main. « Peu importe, Cathy n'est pas le sujet du jour. Nous avons à parler. »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry. « Je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

« Faire quoi, au juste ? » demanda Snape en croisant les bras, le regard glacial.

La soirée s'annonçait longue, songea Harry.

« Hum, dans l'ordre… rater ma potion volontairement, te parler comme je l'ai fait, manquer de faire exploser la salle et, hum, me cacher sous l'armoire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! » siffla Snape, son regard noir perçant un trou entre les deux yeux d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des conséquences de ton geste ? »

« Je sais que ça aurait pu être grave, » soupira Harry. « Merci d'avoir corrigé ça. »

« Vraiment ? Penses-tu que les autres étudiants de cette classe soient totalement stupides ? Contrairement à toi, ils sont venus à ce cours préparés et ont un excellent niveau en potions, ils ont parfaitement vu et compris ce que tu faisais ! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser comme ça… »

« M'embarrasser ? C'est toi-même que tu as embarrassé, Harry James Potter-Snape ! Et il ne s'agit pas ici d'embarras, mais de tentative délibérée de meurtre ! »

Harry pâli, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant une trace d'humour sur le visage de Severus. Il n'y en avait aucune.

« Mais… je n'ai pas… je… »

« Je t'ai demandé ce qui pourrait faire exploser cette classe, et ta réponse a été exacte. Tu savais ce que tu faisais, et tu as mis la vie de tous tes camarades en danger. Ils l'ont non seulement entendu, mais parfaitement compris. A en croire le visage des Serdaigles présents, plusieurs ont vu leur vie défiler devant leur yeux. »

« Merlin, mais je ne voulais pas… je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire, et ils le savaient aussi ! »

« Vraiment ? » siffla Snape. « Harry, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas optimums, ce n'est un secret pour personne, j'aurais pu ne pas réussir ce sort, et si cela avait été le cas, nous ne serions plus là pour en discuter ! »

Cette fois, Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Le visage de Severus perdit de sa dureté, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. En fait, seule sa main droite bougeait, dans un geste mécanique et convulsif de massage à l'endroit de la marque des ténèbres. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet, mais Harry le nota dans un coin de son esprit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » murmura-t-il, « je n'ai pas réalisé… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme si j'avais une double personnalité, comme si tout à coup je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler… je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ! »

« Quelqu'un qui ne parvient pas à se contrôler n'a rien à faire dans un laboratoire de potions ! » tonna Snape.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, horrifié, mais sentant la rancœur revenir à cette phrase.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, » grommela-t-il. « Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton cours, autant le dire carrément. »

En une fraction de seconde, Snape était sur lui, agrippant ses épaules et le secouant sans ménagement.

« Est-ce que tu vas comprendre, une fois pour toutes, que je ne cherche pas à te chasser ni à te brimer ? Oui, mon comportement envers toi toutes ces années a été inexcusable, mais aujourd'hui tu as mis en danger la vie de nombreux élèves, et la tienne ! Merlin, je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie chaque fois que tu es contrarié ! Tes pouvoirs sont bien trop puissants, Harry, et les miens ne sont plus qu'une esquisse de ce qu'ils ont été, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler car je ne pourrai pas toujours le faire pour toi, ni réparer tes erreurs ! Personne ne pourra le faire ! »

« Je sais… » commença Harry en levant les paumes pour apaiser son père. Il avait déjà vu Snape en colère, oui, mais rarement à ce point … « Je ferai de mon mieux, je le jure ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, en plus des retenues avec Rusard… »

« Les retenues, il s'agit vraiment de cela ! » grogna Snape en reculant d'un pas, sa main droite venant à nouveau se plaquer sur son avant-bras. « Si les élèves de ce cours ont deux brins de jugeote, ils iront se plaindre à leurs parents et tu risqueras l'expulsion, voire une visite au ministère. Est-ce vraiment ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment ? »

Cette fois, Harry dut s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Ils ne feraient pas ça ? Je veux dire, des accidents arrivent tout le temps… »

« Des accidents, oui ! Un élève qui tente délibérément de modifier une potion pour qu'elle détruise toute la salle ? Non ! Des Aurors pourraient venir enquêter, demander une enquête psychiatrique te concernant, une analyse de pouvoirs pour ma part, et nous pourrions tous les deux nous retrouver remerciés de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Bien entendu, les parents des élèves présents pourraient également décider de porter plainte, et Albus pourrait décider de ne pas impliquer son école dans nos histoires de famille. Est-ce que cela suffira, ou dois-je continuer à développer le scénario ? »

« Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça, » protesta Harry d'une voix faible. Cela ressemblait fort à un scénario catastrophe, mais après tout, à quel moment sa vie n'avait-elle pas suivi cette ligne ?

« Tu ne peux pas décider de compter sur la bienveillance des gens pour te tirer de ce genre de situations, Harry, » répliqua Severus.

« Je regrette, vraiment, » gémit Harry. « J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, j'étais… c'est… tout allait bien, j'étais juste un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce cours, mais quand tu m'as posé cette question, tu sais ? La même qu'en première année. Je ne sais pas, ça a court-circuité quelque chose dans ma tête. »

L'explication sembla avoir le don d'adoucir Snape, même si son visage parut soudain plus fatigué.

« Ah. Cette question. C'était de toute évidence une mauvaise idée, » admit-il. « L'intention était pourtant positive. Tu connaissais la réponse, Harry… repartir d'un bon pied me semblait important. »

« Mais quand tu m'as posé cette question la première fois, je ne pouvais pas y répondre ! Je n'aurais jamais pu, puisque c'est une question de sixième année ! C'était totalement injuste ! »

« Je vois, » soupira Snape. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, mais… c'est exact. C'était mesquin de ma part. Cela ne justifie cependant pas ton comportement en classe. »

« Evidemment, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Toi, tu as le droit de m'insulter tant que tu veux en cours, mais je n'ai rien le droit de dire. »

« J'ai déjà admis avoir eu tort sur ce point, je n'y reviendrai pas. Mais tu es un élève dans cette école, et tu n'as pas à t'adresser sur ce ton aux adultes, que ce soit moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« C'est injuste, » grommela le garçon.

« Tu as tout le loisir de t'exprimer à la maison, si tu souhaites crier, te plaindre, et même insulter, libre à toi de le faire tant que cela reste entre ces murs. Cela ne signifie pas que ce sera sans conséquence, mais tout au moins tu éviteras de te donner en spectacle et de tuer tes camarades ! »

« C'est juste que tu es tellement différent quand tu es en classe… c'est comme si tu n'étais pas la même personne ! C'est dur de faire la part des choses quand tu as cette voix et ce regard… »

« Dans un certain sens, je suis une personne différente, » admit Snape. « Je suis ton professeur. Ce n'est pas une situation évidente, mais nous allons devoir nous y faire. Tant que nous sommes chez nous, ou seuls, tu as toute liberté de dire ce que tu souhaites… en revanche… » Il saisit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le força à rencontrer son regard. « En classe et dans l'enceinte de cette école, je suis ton professeur, et j'attends de toi que tu me respectes et te conduises comme un élève correct, si ce n'est brillant. »

Son ton était monté au fil de sa tirade, et Harry déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai compris. Mais… » Il prit une grande inspiration. Snape allait le tuer, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. « Dans ce cas, tu dois aussi faire en sorte qu'on te respecte. »

« Pardon ? » siffla dangereusement Severus, son visage se rapprochant inconfortablement de cela d'Harry.

« On est à la maison, » fit précipitamment le garçon, « alors j'ai le droit de parler, non ? »

« Je t'écoute, » répondit Snape d'une voix suave, « mais si tu as le droit de parler, rappelle toi que j'ai aussi le droit de répondre. Une petite réflexion serait sans doute nécessaire avant de continuer. »

« Non, c'est important… tu es un bon professeur et tout ça… »

Snape ricana, et Harry eut le vague sentiment qu'il courrait à l'abattoir.

« Ce qu'il y a, » poursuivit-il malgré tout, « c'est que tu oublies parfois que tout le monde n'a pas grandi dans des familles de sorciers. Cette histoire de découper les plantes d'une façon ou d'une autre… je n'y comprenais rien, au début ! »

« Tout est marqué dans le manuel ! »

« Sérieusement, Severus, à onze ans, personne n'a envie de lire un grimoire de potions de 300 pages écris dans des caractères illisibles ! Enfin, à part Hermione, » corrigea-t-il. « Et même si on arrivait à comprendre les techniques directement, ça n'explique pas pourquoi est-ce que les ingrédients réagissent de telle façon. »

« Mais c'est à ça que servent les cours de botanique, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne peux pas passer l'année à vous enseigner le curriculum de botanique et de charmes en plus des potions, vous êtes déjà suffisamment lents et stu… potentiellement intellectuellement défavorisés comme cela ! »

« Mais on ne voit pas ça en botanique ! » protesta Harry. « Le professeur Chourave parle de la façon de s'occuper des plantes, de les cueillir, leurs effets, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les potions ! »

« Tout a à voir avec les potions ! » rugit Snape. « Leurs effets ! A quoi crois-tu que cela puisse te servir, à savoir si manger des fraises te donnera un bon teint ? Les potions ! C'est le seul intérêt de la botanique ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'avis du professeur Chourave, » couina Harry en sentant la main sur sa mâchoire se resserrer. Severus se décida enfin à le lâcher, mais son regard noir n'avait pas faibli.

« Ce que je veux dire, » poursuivit Harry, « c'est que c'est Neville qui a dû m'apprendre tout ça. Pourquoi il faut couper les plantes de telle façon, les racines, les feuilles… après, ça m'a semblé beaucoup plus clair. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Ce n'est pas évident pour le commun des mortels, tu sais. »

Snape arborait la même expression qu'il aurait eu après avoir mordu dans un citron, mais au grand soulagement d'Harry, il ne se lança pas dans une nouvelle diatribe sur la stupidité de ses élèves.

« J'en parlerai avec le professeur Chourave. Mais je persiste à penser que si Miss Granger a su se préparer avant d'arriver à Poudlard, tout le monde peut en faire autant. »

« Mais Hermione n'est pas humaine, » gémit Harry.

« Harry. Ca suffit. Nous sommes chez nous et tu as eu ton mot à dire. Ton père prend ta remarque en considération et fera en sorte à l'avenir de te préparer de son mieux, mais ton professeur t'informe a présent que ce n'est pas son problème et que tu n'as pas à discuter ses méthodes d'enseignement. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry en serrant les dents. « Eh bien, _papa_, il faudrait que je te parle, parce que figure toi que j'ai un petit problème avec un de mes professeurs. »

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Le professeur de potions. C'est un sale type. Il est hautain, désagréable, sournois, et il me déteste depuis le premier jour. J'ai un sérieux problème avec lui. »

« Depuis le premier jour ? » railla Severus. « Une raison particulière ? »

« J'étais en train de prendre des notes sur ce qu'il disait, et il a cru que je n'écoutais pas. Il m'a ridiculisé devant la classe en me posant des questions impossibles. Et il a continué depuis, en m'insultant régulièrement, en faisant des remarques sur mon travail, ma famille, mes amis… je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans son cours, en fait j'ai une boule à l'estomac rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer dans sa salle de classe. »

L'expression de Snape avait perdu toute ironie.

« C'est regrettable. »

« Et il n'y a pas que ça, » poursuivit Harry en ressentant une petite joie mesquine dans ce petit jeu, « Il ne manque jamais une occasion de me rabaisser, de se moquer de moi devant les autres. Même quand je ne suis pas en cours, il me traque dans tout le château pour trouver une occasion de me punir. »

« Se pourrait-il qu'il ait quelques bonnes raisons pour cela ? »

« Ca arrive, » admit Harry. « Mais il m'en veut personnellement, alors que je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« Ca me semble assez injuste, » répondit Snape. « Mais c'est malgré tout le rôle de ce professeur de veiller à vous empêcher de faire des bêtises, toi et tes camarades. Il s'agit de votre sécurité. »

« Peut-être, mais il y prend plaisir, » rétorqua Harry. « Il adore ridiculiser les élèves, réduire leur égo à néant, terroriser les enfants… »

« Et peut-être cet enseignant voit-il un peu plus clairement que vous, cervelles de moineaux, les dangers que vous courrez ! Un cours de potion est potentiellement mortel, Poudlard lui-même est plein de pièges notre monde, Harry, est devenu un endroit dangereux. Vous n'en réalisez pas la moitié, et c'est normal, mais c'est à nous de vous protéger… et vous ne nous rendez pas toujours la tâche facile. »

« Ca n'empêche, » poursuivit le garçon. « McGonagall n'est pas comme ça. Ni Dumbledore. Ni aucun autre professeur, à part Rusard, et il n'est que concierge ! Le professeur de potions… il n'aime tout simplement pas les enfants, à mon avis. »

« Il est probable, » répondit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « que ton professeur n'a jamais eu la moindre vocation pour l'enseignement. Qu'il n'a jamais rêvé, pas même une seconde, d'occuper ce genre de poste, et qu'il ne le fait que parce qu'il y est contraint. Il est également possible qu'il déteste cet endroit, que ses collègues lui soient antipathiques depuis l'époque où il était lui-même élève ici, qu'il ne comprenne rien à la psychologie des adolescents et que leur compagnie lui soit odieuse. Malgré tout, un professeur ne serait pas resté si longtemps en place s'il n'avait pas de bons résultats et si le directeur n'estimait pas que la fin en justifiait les moyens. Certaines choses te paraissent peut-être injustes, Harry, mais le monde n'est pas fait de justice et d'équité. Autant t'y habituer dès maintenant. »

« Mais c'est une école ! » protesta l'adolescent. « Je ne peux rien faire contre cet enseignant, et il en a après moi et mes amis, pas après les élèves de sa maison ! Il est tellement partial que s'en est ridicule ! »

« Ah, l'impartialité est une chose formidable… et tu découvriras vite, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, que le nom de la maison que le Choixpeau a crié, le jour de ton arrivée à Poudlard alors que tu avais onze ans, va conditionner pour le restant de tes jours la façon dont les gens vont te voir. Te traiter. Les métiers que tu pourras exercer plus tard. Un Poufsouffle, par exemple, aura deux fois moins de chances qu'un Gryffondor de pouvoir entrer au Ministère, sauf s'il vise le service social. Un Serpentard n'aura presque aucune chance d'être sélectionné pour être Auror. La plupart des gens, même devenus adultes, continueront de fréquenter des gens de leurs maisons et garderont en tête les stéréotypes de leur enfance. Toujours faire confiance à un Gryffondor, se méfier d'un Serpentard, se reposer sur un Poufsouffle et confier les affaires délicates aux Serdaigle. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, » protesta Harry, « j'ai des amis dans les autres maisons ! »

« Mais pas Serpentard, Merlin t'en garde, pas dans la maison qui a produit tant de sorciers maléfiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon se sentit rougir en se rappelant de son premier jour dans l'école, les remarques de Ron, la façon dont il avait supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard…

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » admit-il à contrecœur, « mais… »

« Et ce qui est intéressant, c'est que les professeurs de cette école ne font pas exception. Il est évident que si un méfait à été commis, on cherchera d'abord chez les Serpentard. Même Albus commence toujours par venir me voir quand il cherche un coupable dans l'école. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, parait-il… l'équité, vois-tu, n'est pas toujours là où on le croit. Parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses. »

« Peut-être, » admit Hary, « mais tu… il exagère quand même. »

Snape eut un fin sourire.

« Bienvenue dans le monde réel. As-tu d'autres récriminations, ou en as-tu fini pour ce soir ? »

« J'ai fini, je suppose, » grimaça Harry. Son discours n'avait clairement servi à rien… mais les choses ne pouvaient pas vraiment être pires, de toute façon. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le verdict.

« Très bien. Je pense avoir également fait le tour de la question. Il est inutile que je te précise que le comportement dont tu as fait preuve en classe aujourd'hui ne doit jamais se reproduire ? »

« Totalement inutile, » murmura Harry, les yeux au sol. Le moment de payer l'addition était arrivé.

« Parfait. J'attends une rédaction extensive sur les règles de sécurité dans un laboratoire et les mélanges qui ne devraient jamais être faits lors de la préparation de potions pour lundi prochain. Mieux vaudrait qu'elle soit complète et convaincante si tu ne souhaites pas passer les prochaines vacances à en développer tous les aspects pratiques. »

« Entendu. »

« Par ailleurs, tu es suspendu des cours de potions jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, » continua Snape. « J'aimerais avoir une chance de travailler avec des élèves qui méritent vraiment leur place avant de voir mes cours transformés en spectacle privé. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. La remarque était douloureuse, mais il n'était donc pas banni à vie du cours ! Il tenta de ne pas laisser son soulagement s'étaler trop visiblement sur son visage.

« Et pendant ce temps, tu pratiqueras dans un autre laboratoire en compagnie de M. Malfoy, » conclut Severus.

« Quoi ? Non, il n'en est pas question, il va forcément essayer de me tuer ! »

« Je suis plus inquiet pour sa santé que pour la tienne, » fit Snape. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas négociable. Je trouve même l'idée séduisante, à y bien réfléchir : créer un groupe de fauteurs de troubles, les enfermer dans un laboratoire avec pour consigne de s'entrainer seuls et ne réintégrer que les survivants. Il y a là un concept à exploiter… »

« Dumbledore ne va pas être content, » objecta Harry sans grand espoir.

« Quoi, alors que je milite pour l'entraide entre maisons ? Il va probablement proposer d'augmenter mon salaire, » fit Severus avec un demi sourire.

« C'est sûrement illégal, » gémit Harry, « châtiment cruel et inhabituel ! »

« Pas en Ecosse. Et j'attends un compte rendu de vos séances. Si quoi que ce soit de regrettable devait se produire… »

« Je sais, je sais, les cachots jusqu'à la fin de l'année, » plaisanta Harry, avant de réaliser que concernant Malfoy, la menace était loin d'être fictive. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Je l'espère bien. Je suis extrêmement déçu par cette journée, Harry, et je ne suis pas certain que tu réalises bien la portée de tes actes… »

« Crois-moi, j'ai compris, » murmura Harry. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Merci de ne pas me renvoyer définitivement du cours. Et, hum… pour le reste… est-ce que je suis exclu temporairement aussi, ou… ? »

« Le reste ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire… la maison. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir pour le moment. »

« Je suis fâché et déçu, Harry, cela ne signifie pas que tu es banni ou que cela change la façon dont je te vois. En tout état de cause, si j'avais dû te punir de cette manière, tu aurais plutôt été consigné à la maison. Mais tu es un peu âgé pour cela et, comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer en déménageant de ton propre chef, tu n'as pas besoin de mes quartiers pendant la période scolaire. »

L'amertume dans la voix de Snape était à peine déguisée, et Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » objecta-t-il, « pas du tout… je pensais juste que tu allais me dire de ne plus revenir ici, alors j'ai, eh bien, pris mes affaires. Tu sais, pour ne pas… enfin… je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Pour ne pas être privé de tes possessions ? » suggéra Severus, sa main à nouveau crispée sur son bras. « J'espérais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, mais c'était présomptueux de ma part. La seule chose dont je conçoive de te priver est ton balai, si jamais tu devais l'utiliser à des fins stupides, comme une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Ou éventuellement ta cape d'invisibilité pour la même raison. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, » répondit Harry en prenant mentalement note de cacher les objets en question si l'occasion devait se présenter.

Snape secoua la tête en soupirant. Il saisit le poignet du jeune homme et découvrit le bracelet qu'il portait toujours depuis cet été.

« Cet artefact n'a pas utilisé toute cette puissance pour t'amener à ma porte pour que je te jette dehors après une dispute, Harry. »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout avait commencé là, c'était vrai. Un endroit où il serait en sécurité… le soulagement l'envahit et il fut pris d'une subite envie d'étreindre l'homme. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment, cependant… distraitement, il remarqua que la main de Snape contre son poignet était soudain devenue plus chaude. Peut-être pas plus chaude, exactement, mais… il y avait quelque chose.

La marque, réalisa-t-il. Cela venait de la marque. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main pour relever la manche du sorcier. En une fraction de seconde, Snape avait bondit en arrière comme s'il l'avait brûlé, plaquant fermement la manche de sa robe sur son avant bras, l'air furieux à nouveau. Mais pas que furieux, réalisa Harry en observant les traits de son père… ses traits étaient tendus, il avait l'air de retenir à grand peine une grimace de douleur.

« Elle te fait mal ? » demanda-t-il. « La marque ? »

« N'essaie pas de changer le sujet, » rétorqua Severus.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est important ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est Voldemort, pas vrai ? Il essaie de t'atteindre ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça, Harry. La seule chose qui doive te préoccuper pour l'instant est la perspective des retenues avec Rusard. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ce psychopathe essaie de t'atteindre à travers sa Marque, c'est bien ça ? Est-ce qu'il peut te prendre tes pouvoirs, à toi aussi ? Est-ce que c'est tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Harry, ça suffit ! Non, Voldemort ne peut pas voler mes pouvoirs, et le reste n'est pas ton problème. »

« Mais peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose, » murmura le garçon. « J'avais déjà une connexion avec lui, et depuis que je lui ai volé ses pouvoirs… ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Laisse-moi essayer juste un instant, d'accord ? »

Il s'avança pour saisir le bras de Snape qui recula vivement.

« C'est hors de question. Ce ne sont mes affaires, Harry, laisse-moi m'en charger. La seule chose qui pourra changer quoique ce soit sera sa mort, d'ici là, inutile de perdre du temps. Mes potions suffiront. »

« Ca ne coute rien d'essayer ! » protesta Harry. « S'il te plait ? Je promets de ne pas te faire mal. »

« Il me semble avoir été assez clair comme cela. La seule façon dont tu puisses m'aider à présent, c'est en te comportant correctement et en faisant ce que je te demande sans protester. Est-ce clair ? »

« Heathcliff, sois plus gentil avec le garçon ! »

Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête vers le tableau, où Cathy s'était à nouveau animée.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Catherine. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi ! Le petit veut seulement rendre service, sois un peu aimable, pour une fois ! »

« Je croyais qu'une famille, c'était fait pour s'entraider, » renchérit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cela fait partie des fardeaux qui ne se partagent pas, » expliqua-t-il. « Cette marque est la conséquence d'une mauvaise décision prise il y a longtemps, et je l'assume. Tout du moins, j'en assume les conséquences. Tout va bien, Harry, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » fit Cathy en croisant les bras. « Tu passes ton temps à masser ton avant-bras, même quand tu lis. J'ai été tentée de te suggérer de t'amputer le bras plus d'une fois. »

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama Snape. « Mêlez-vous tous les deux de ce qui vous regarde ! Harry, le respect s'applique aussi à la vie privée des gens, j'entends que tu respectes la mienne ! »

Et il avait raison, songea le garçon à contrecœur. Il avait déjà payé assez cher cette leçon là. Et il en serait sans doute resté là s'il n'y avait pas eu cette étincelle dans le regard de Snape qui ne lui était pas familière… de la peur, réalisa-t-il. Severus avait peur de quelque chose, et ce quelque chose le concernait.

Peur de lui ? Impossible. Ca avait un lien avec la Marque, il en était certain… ce tatouage avait quelque chose de plus que Snape ne voulait bien l'avouer. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était quelque chose d'important, de crucial… et ça le concernait ! Son regard rencontra celui du professeur, et il perdit instantanément le contrôle sur les évènements.

La pièce disparut dans un tourbillon flou, et d'autres images vinrent remplacer la scène. Severus, bien plus jeune, recevant la marque de Voldemort. Il connaissait déjà cet épisode et s'empressa, en esprit, de s'en détourner… des images se succédèrent rapidement Snape répondant à un appel, parfois agacé, parfois inquiet, souvent sombre.

Mais toutes ces scènes étaient anciennes, réalisa Harry. C'était quelque chose de plus récent qui l'intéressait et qui lui échappait… aussitôt, comme à contrecœur, le décor changea et le garçon reconnut le bureau de Dumbledore, tel qu'il l'avait vu quelques jours seulement auparavant.

Et c'est bien Dumbledore qui regardait Snape d'un air inquiet.

« Ses pouvoirs évoluent rapidement, il est difficile de prévoir comment la Marque va réagir, » déclarait le directeur. « Il faut prendre des mesures, Severus. Cette situation pourrait devenir dangereuse. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire qu'attendre et tenter de limiter des dégâts, » grinça le professeur. « Harry ne doit pas être mêlé à cela, en aucun cas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, » fit Dumbledore. « Il est le seul à pouvoir… »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. Harry doit être protégé, et certainement pas envoyé au front de cette façon. Il a d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps. »

« Il peut vous faire transplaner de force grâce à cette Marque, Severus, » nota le directeur. « Et les protections de Poudlard n'y peuvent rien. Combien de temps à votre avis avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? »

« Assez, je l'espère, pour que ce ne soit plus un problème. De préférence, après ma mort, » grogna Snape.

« Qui pourrait arriver plus vite qu'il n'est nécessaire si rien n'est fait. Cette marque et l'utilisation qui en est faite compromettent votre rétablissement,» fit Dumbledore d'un air peiné. « Harry doit être mis au courant, il n'y a que lui qui puisse vous aider. »

Mais Snape secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Seulement de temps. N'essayez pas d'outrepasser votre rôle ! »

D'autres images se formaient déjà devant les yeux d'Harry, mais le jeune homme sentit que Severus tentait de toutes ses forces de le repousser. Merlin, il était en train de légilimancer Snape, réalisa-t-il, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait cet été !

Horrifié, il s'empressa de mettre fin à la connexion et se retrouva face au sorcier qui le regardait avec un mélange de fureur et d'appréhension.

« Combien de fois, » cingla Snape entre ses dents, « combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que ce genre d'intrusion est intolérable ? Qu'espères-tu en faisant cela, découvrir des secrets cachés ? S'ils sont cachés, Harry, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Y a-t-il un moyen au monde pour te faire comprendre le concept de vie privée ? Un seul ? Faut-il que je te jette un imperio, que je t'enferme dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que tu oublies jusqu'à la façon de te servir d'une baguette, ou peut-être une potion de confusion ? Eclaire-moi, car je commence à être à cours d'idées ! »

« Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, » gémit Harry, les deux mains agrippant sa tignasse désordonnée. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait ça… je ne voulais pas, je te jure ! »

« Apprends à te maîtriser, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » rugit Severus. « Comment suis-je censé te faire confiance si tu forces mon esprit chaque fois que je refuse de répondre à une de tes questions ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'intrusion que cela représente ? »

« Je sais, » murmura le garçon. « Tu me l'as suffisamment fait. Je sais. »

Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry peinant à soutenir celui de son père mais refusant de baisser les yeux en plus de la tête, une vague rancune au fond du cœur. Snape, lui, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisant d'un air songeur, le visage fermé.

« Je crois que cette discussion a suffisamment duré pour ce soir, » annonça enfin le professeur. « Va te coucher, dans la tour ou dans ta chambre, et réfléchis à la façon dont tu as mené les choses récemment. Réfléchis à ce que tu attends de notre famille, Harry. Car en ce qui me concerne, je n'attends certainement pas de toi que tu me sauves, ni que tu sauves le monde. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es pas un sauveur, tu es un adolescent qui a grand besoin d'apprendre les règles et les limites. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à reprendre cette leçon chaque fois que tu perds ton sang-froid.»

Le garçon lui jeta un regard désemparé, ses épaules s'affaissant subitement, et Snape sentit son animosité le quitter. Potter savait-il déjà faire les yeux de chat avant d'en devenir un ? se demanda-t-il.

« Je ne t'aime pas moins ce soir que le jour où j'ai signé le papier d'adoption, » fit-il remarquer. « Et quel que soit le degré d'exaspération dans lequel tu arriveras à me plonger dans le futur, et je ne doute pas que tu n'atteignes des sommets encore inexplorés, rien ne changera cela. »

Il pouvait presque entendre le garçon ronronner à présent. Etait-ce cela qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis le début ?

« Tu… ne regrettes pas tout ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix qui semblait bien trop jeune pour sa carcasse d'adolescent.

« La seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce que j'avais sous le nez, » grogna Severus. « Et accessoirement, de ne pas avoir prévu de grattoir pour chat. Est-ce toi qui a déchiqueté le tapis du salon ? »

« Oh, » fit Harry, penaud. « Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Enfin, pas vraiment, je voulais juste m'étirer un peu, mes griffes se sont prises dans le tapis et une chose en entrainant une autre… »

« … un tapis qui avait survécu à cinq générations de Prince a péri sous les griffes d'un chat. Vraiment, Potter… »

« C'est Potter-Snape, » fit l'adolescent avec un sourire désarmant.

« Evidemment, » acquiesça Severus.

L'instant d'après, une forme bondit vers lui avec la rapidité d'un hippogriffe insulté et Snape, qui commençait à en avoir l'habitude, se prépara à recevoir un félin dans les bras. Mais ce fût bien un adolescent sous une forme parfaitement humaine qui entra en collision avec lui avec la délicatesse d'un bébé dragon, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il aurait dû prendre des leçons de lutte avant de signer ces papiers d'adoption, songea-t-il alors que ses bras venaient mécaniquement entourer les épaules du garçon et le serrer un peu plus contre lui. La situation était tout sauf digne, évidemment, mais il supposait qu'il y survivrait.

Après quelques glorieuses secondes, le gamin qui était de toute évidence le sien, se désincarcéra de l'étreinte et Severus le laissa faire un pas en arrière avec une once de regret.

« J'ai plutôt envie de dormir dans la Tour, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, » avoua Harry. « Cela dit… je sais que j'exagère et que ce n'est pas du tout dans le règlement… mais est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais faire comme un roulement ? Un jour ici, un jour dans la Tour ? Comme les chaussettes ? »

« Qu'est ce que les chaussettes viennent faire là dedans ? » demanda Snape, perdu.

« Oh, tu sais, un jour à l'endroit, le lendemain à l'envers… »

« Non, je ne sais pas, » fit Severus en secouant la tête. « Quant à tes arrangements nocturnes, il faudra s'assurer que le directeur et ta directrice de maison n'y sont pas opposés. Pour ma part, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire brillant, avant de laisser son enthousiasme retomber d'un cran.

« Pour ce soir et pour ce qui est arrivé en cours de potions… je suis vraiment désolé. Sincèrement. Je vais vraiment travailler là-dessus, c'est promis. »

« J'ai une bonne notion de ce qu'est une crise d'adolescence, Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à traverser cette période dans cette école. Il est inutile de te mettre en tête que le monde va s'effondrer chaque fois que tu fais un pas de travers… ce qui n'excuse pas de tenter d'assassiner une classe entière de Potions, et ne rend pas l'insolence admissible. »

« Je sais, » murmura le garçon.

« Et par ailleurs, en adoptant un adolescent, j'ai bien pris en compte que j'allais devoir sauter l'option coloriages et goûters d'anniversaires pour passer directement à l'étape des conflits et des limites à poser. C'est mon travail en tant que père, et je manquerais à mes devoirs si je ne le faisais pas. J'espère que cela est bien clair pour toi. »

L'idée mit un instant à faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Non, Severus n'allait pas laisser passer ses incartades, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu. Mais il n'allait pas non plus chercher la moindre excuse pour le harceler et être… eh bien, Professeur Snape.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il dévisagea longuement l'homme qui le laissa faire, impassible. Ses traits étaient moins sévères, le coin de la bouche moins crispé, les yeux moins durs… et la tension dans ses épaules n'avait rien d'agressif.

Il sentit un poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent quitter ses épaules. L'époque du redoutable professeur de potions qui le scrutait d'un regard de rapace pour lui fondre dessus à la première occasion était bien révolue. En tout cas, pour lui…

Il sourit en pensant à Neville. Avait-il songé, l'ombre d'une seconde, à se faire lui aussi adopter par Snape ou l'idée même que cela puisse arriver à quelqu'un l'horrifiait-elle profondément ?

Probablement un peu des deux.

S'extirpant finalement de ses pensées, il rencontra le regard de Severus qui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne pied dans l'instant présent.

« Je crois que c'est clair, » fit-il. « C'est un peu idiot, hein ? Il faudrait un mode d'emploi, certains jours. »

Snape émit un grognement approbateur.

« Avant que tu ne remontes dans tes quartiers de Gryffondor, il y a quelque chose que je souhaitais te remettre. »

Il saisit une bourse en cuir sur le manteau de la cheminée et la tendit à Harry. A l'intérieur, celui-ci trouva deux fioles et un caillou soigneusement emballé dans du papier de soie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Tu connais déjà celle-ci », répondit Severus en désignant la fiole au contenu d'un vert douteux. « Il s'agit de polynectar. En buvant cette potion, tu prendras l'apparence d'un autre élève, qui a quitté cette école il y a quelques années. Il avait un physique remarquablement passe-partout, très utile. Si jamais les circonstances devaient le nécessiter, je souhaiterais que tu la prennes. Elle peut être plus utile que ta cape en certaines occasions. »

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné.

« Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour en fabriquer derrière ton dos en première année… »

Il s'étrangla sous le regard meurtrier de son père.

« Je veux dire, qu'on a essayé de, hum… ce que certaines personnes auraient voulu essayer… oh, eh puis zut. Il y a prescription. »

« Prescription, vraiment ? » fit Snape d'un ton trainant et chargé de menace. « Pour un vol dans mes réserves personnelles ? »

« Autres temps, autres mœurs ? » tenta Harry dans un élan de désespoir. Finirait-il un jour par apprendre à se taire ?

« Rien ne vaut un retour aux sources, » rétorqua le professeur. « Tes petits amis et toi irez vous remémorer vos souvenirs du bon vieux temps en récurant les chaudrons tous les soirs pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

« Mais j'ai déjà des retenues avec Rusard ! » protesta Harry.

« Hum. Quelque chose me dit que les entrainements de quidditchs des Gryffondors vont devoir attendre quelques temps. »

« C'est… c'est… totalement déloyal ! » s'exclama le garçon. Un fin sourire plein de supériorité lui répondit. « Très bien, très bien, » bougonna-t-il. « Je dirai à Ginny de les mener à ma place. Ca ne changera pas beaucoup de l'année dernière. »

« On dirait qu'il y a toujours des solutions à tout, » fit Snape qui avait l'air d'apprécier un peu trop le dénouement de l'affaire. « Pour en revenir à la deuxième potion, je doute que tu en aies entendu parler. Sa préparation est complexe et prend trop de temps pour que des adolescents impatients s'y attellent. »

Il jeta un regard de travers à Harry qui se mordit la langue.

« Il s'agit de Felix Felicis, » annonça-t-il finalement. « Une potion très particulière. La personne qui boira cette potion connaitra une chance insolente pendant une journée entière. Une chance susceptible de changer le cours des choses, voire d'une vie. »

Harry observa la fiole, fasciné. Une potion de chance ? C'était vraiment possible ? Mais dans ce cas…

« Si ça marche, pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'en prennent pas tout le temps ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Ses ingrédients sont toxiques en prise régulière. Une personne peut en prendre deux, trois fois dans sa vie, guère plus. Tu ne dois en aucun cas la consommer de manière irraisonnée. Il ne s'agit pas d'une des farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. »

Harry hocha solennellement la tête.

« Seulement en cas de nécessité absolue, Harry. Je sais que tu sauras décider quand le moment sera venu. »

Le garçon sentit sa gorge se nouer. Severus pensait-il à quelque chose de précis, ou lui faisait-il confiance ? Probablement un peu des deux, décida-t-il, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

« Je ne l'utiliserai pas pour demander un rendez-vous à une fille, promis, » fit-il dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Snape sourit, de son fin sourire de chat.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour cela. Très bien, pour le dernier élément, je pense que tu peux te risquer à une suggestion. »

Harry prit le caillou dans ses mains, tentant de rassembler ses connaissances. Si Severus le disait, alors…

« Oh ! C'est un bézoard, pas vrai ? »

Snape hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Exactement. Capable de contrer n'importe quel poison. Je veux que tu aies en permanence sur toi cette bourse et son contenu, et plus particulièrement le bézoard. Est-ce compris ? »

« Ca ne va pas être simple pour voler, » grimaça Harry. « Je suppose que les fioles sont incassables ? »

Severus acquiesça à nouveau, son regard insistant.

« D'accord, je ferai en sorte de toujours les avoir, » céda le garçon. « Merci. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais je suppose que ça va forcément finir par être utile… »

« Je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais mieux vaut prendre les devants, » fit Snape. « Ne te sépare jamais de ce caillou, quoiqu'il en soit. »

Cette dernière mise en garde mis Harry mal à l'aise.

« Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je pense à beaucoup de choses. C'est encore ce que je fais de mieux ces derniers temps. Contente-toi d'être prêt à tout. »

« Très rassurant… mais je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Tu crois qu'il… reprend des forces ? »

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard surpris.

« C'est une certitude. Si Voldemort a réussi à revenir après avoir été désincarné par son propre avada kedavra, ce n'est pas ce dernier revers qui va le mettre à terre très longtemps. Sans compter qu'il est loin d'agir seul. Reste en permanence sur tes gardes, même si tu penses être en sécurité, tu m'entends ? »

« Même quand je suis ici ? » demanda Harry avant d'avoir pu retenir ses mots. Il sentit une vague de regret émaner de Snape. Son père voulait le protéger, de toutes ses forces, oui… mais ses pouvoirs, pour l'instant, ne lui rendaient pas justice.

« Je suppose que tu peux t'estimer en sécurité dans ces appartements tant que j'y suis, » concéda Severus. « Le Protego devrait au moins assurer une protection minimale, en tous les cas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour me sentir en sécurité ici, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Même Voldemort ne voudrait pas risquer de pénétrer chez toi par effraction et risquer dix ans de retenues et de récurage de chaudron. »

Snape eut un demi-sourire satisfait.

« Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de consulter le registre des punitions datant de l'époque de Tom Jedusor. La lecture a été des plus instructives, vraiment. »

« Tu as trouvé ça ? » fit Harry d'une voix pleine d'admiration. « Tu as trouvé la liste des retenues de Voldemort ? »

« J'en ai même fait une copie, au risque de souffrir une mort particulièrement pénible si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de lecture plus relaxante après une réunion de Mangemort un peu tendue. Evidemment, après la centième lecture, l'attrait de la nouveauté s'estompe un peu, mais le plaisir reste intact. »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était la première fois que le côté mesquin et vindicatif de Severus trouvait un écho chez lui.

« Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Snape le toisa d'un air calculateur.

« Gardons cette idée comme une motivation supplémentaire dans l'avenir, » fit-il.

« Allez, pour ton élève préféré… »

« Qui te dit que tu es mon élève préféré ? »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai plutôt intérêt à l'être, tu m'as adopté, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« Très bien, tu es donc mon fils préféré. Mais quant aux élèves… non, décidément, je crois que tu as encore du travail pour obtenir la première place. »

« Pas juste, » grommela Harry. « Peu importe, je suis sûr que je peux le trouver tout seul. »

« Bonne chance pour cela, » rétorqua Snape. « Et maintenant file te coucher, tu as cours demain. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Je te laisse seul avec Cathy. »

« Je doute qu'elle revienne de sitôt, » fit Snape. Mais une voix derrière lui le contredit.

« Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ! »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, et guida Harry vers la porte, une main sur son épaule.

« A demain. »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à franchir la porte en riant quand Severus surprit son regard de regret pour l'appartement qu'il quittait.

« Si tu es levé suffisamment tôt et que tu le souhaites, descends prendre ton petit déjeuner ici, » suggéra-t-il. « Je suis preneur de toute excuse pour ne pas avoir à prendre mon café dans une salle commune. »

« C'est noté ! » fit Harry avec un grand sourire. « A demain, alors. Et bon courage avec… elle ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se changea en chat et fila vers l'escalier en rasant le mur de pierre. Secouant la tête, Severus ferma la porte. Il allait certainement avoir besoin de courage, Cathy allait probablement vouloir connaitre chaque détail de sa relation avec Harry, et elle n'était pas du genre à accepter les résumés. La nuit promettait d'être longue… mais étonnamment, la perspective de discuter du garçon avec une vieille amie n'avait rien de si désagréable.

D'autant plus que le pire avait été évité… la vision qu'Harry lui avait extorquée aurait pu être plus dramatique encore. De toute évidence, le garçon n'avait pas su l'interpréter correctement… et Merlin en soit remercié, il n'avait pas poursuivi plus loin. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, mais le secret était sauf pour l'instant. Voilà qui méritait bien un petit remontant.

Remplissant à nouveau son verre de bourbon, il reprit place dans son fauteuil.

Quelques étages plus haut, à quelques mètres du portrait de la grosse dame, un chat noir reprit forme humaine pour s'adosser au mur. La confrontation ne s'était pas passée aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint… en réalité, il se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'incident en cours de potions. A un détail près, cependant… quelque chose n'allait pas avec Severus.

Il était doué pour changer le sujet et minimiser les choses, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il avait senti le début de panique qui avait pris Snape quand ils avaient parlé de la Marque… et c'était sans compter ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Harry avait été trop horrifié sur le moment par ce qu'il avait fait pour approfondir la question, mais les images lui revenaient maintenant à l'esprit, et plus particulièrement les paroles de Dumbledore.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, la Marque des Ténèbres mettait Severus en danger. Voldemort pouvait le faire transplaner à tout moment, dès qu'il aurait récupéré suffisamment de forces ! Et une chose était sûre, ce ne serait pas pour le féliciter… il le tuerait purement et simplement, et Snape ne pourrait rien faire dans son état actuel.

Une seule personne pouvait y faire quelque chose, en fait, à en croire Dumbledore. Lui. Bien-sûr, son père ne voulait pas qu'il soit exposé… mais cette fois, il n'était pas question de rester là à attendre la suite. Severus avait dit que le seul moyen d'avoir enfin la paix serait la mort de Voldemort. Et le directeur, lui avait dit que seul Harry pouvait s'en charger.

C'était de toute façon ce qu'il était censé faire, n'est-ce pas ? La raison pour laquelle il était là. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Ses pouvoirs ne seraient jamais plus forts, contrairement à ceux de Voldemort qui reprenait des forces de jour en jour. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là à attendre que ce psychopathe s'en prenne à nouveau aux gens qu'il aimait, à sa famille, pour agir.

Non, il allait faire en sorte de prendre les devants. Evidemment, on ne prenait sans doute pas rendez-vous pour un duel à mort avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres par téléphone… et Voldemort se cachait pour regagner ses pouvoirs. Mais il y avait au moins deux personnes dans le château qui devaient avoir une petite idée sur la question et qui auraient tout intérêt à l'aider…

Oui, dès demain, il allait rendre une petite visite à Draco Malfoy et à Loki Lupin, aussi désagréable que soit l'idée.

* * *

**_ Un grand merci à tous pour votre patience, j'ai beau prendre des résolutions, il semblerait qu'il arrive toujours quelque chose qui se mette dans mon chemin... ce coup-ci ça a été une mutation qui approche, un cheval et une alerte au cancer dans ma famille. Mais nous y voici ! Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que je voulais dans ce chapitr... mais détail amusant, une des scènes a été écrite il y a plus de 2 ans !_**

**_Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs, je vais profiter de la "vague" de reviews qui suit généralement la publication d'un chapitre pour commencer le 55, motivation ! Un grand merci aussi à Azenor pour la beta de ce chapitre, et courage à Pacha pour ses devoirs à rendre :-)_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	55. Chapter 55

Chap 55- Entre chien et loup

Draco tourna sèchement la page de son grimoire. Potter était en retard, évidemment. Et il ne pouvait pas commencer sans lui, évidemment. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de se retrouver confiné dans une chambre à l'écart du reste des dortoirs, interdit de cours comme un pestiféré, voilà qu'à présent il devait de surcroît réviser ses leçons de potions avec Harry Potter… le petit prince de Poudlard, qui avait maintenant conquis le dernier rempart de la résistance, le directeur de Serpentard.

Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à l'infamie que Draco devrait subir ? Cette espèce de… chat pouilleux ! S'il avait su que Severus voulait un animal de compagnie, il lui aurait offert un des siamois qui rodaient au Manoir Malfoy et passaient leur temps à répandre leurs poils et griffer les tentures, et tout le monde aurait été heureux.

Maintenant, il était persona non grata au Manoir, dans sa propre maison à Poudlard et même Severus lui tournait le dos, quoiqu'il en dise. Il en était réduit à devoir pactiser avec des Gryffondors dans une tentative désespérée pour garder un vague semblant de position sociale…

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable.

Refusant de s'attarder sur ces pensées peu constructives, Draco releva le menton et se tourna résolument vers le chaudron. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette d'emprunt pour allumer le feu, et que Potter aille au diable, il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

« A ta place, j'éviterais de faire ça. »

Etouffant un juron, il se retourna, prêt à viser l'intrus.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraitre désobligeant, » reprit la voix, « mais il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une baguette bridée pour les sortilèges simples. »

Un tableau. Ce n'était qu'un simple portrait, visiblement entreposé là depuis peu, réalisa Draco en redressant l'échine pour paraitre aussi digne que possible.

« 'Incendio' fait partie de ces sortilèges simples, » fit-il d'une voix teintée de menace.

« En effet. Quel dommage que ça ne soit d'aucune utilité contre un portrait protégé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » répondit sèchement Draco.

« Black. Regulus Black, cousin au troisième degré, si je ne m'abuse. A peu de choses près, mais la consanguinité aidant, je présume que nous devrons nous contenter de cette estimation. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant bouche bée, tentant de retracer l'arbre généalogique appris par cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Black, le frère de Sirius, mais celui-ci n'était pas un renégat, il était bien décédé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… voilà qui était intéressant.

Et contrariant. Il y avait bien quelques ombres de doute sur la fin tragique du cadet des Black, mais la question était plus, pour le moment, de savoir si le portrait avait d'autres cadres en activité et où lui-même, Draco, devait se situer… mais l'étiquette devait passer avant.

« Enchanté, » fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. « J'ai entendu parler de vous, bien entendu. »

« Vraiment, » sourit le portrait. « Je pensais que ma triste fin m'aurait conduit dans les oubliettes de la mémoire familiale. Heureux de voir qu'il n'en est rien… et voici donc la nouvelle génération. Draco, si mes sources sont exactes ? »

« Elles le sont. »

« Au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je présume ? »

Draco se raidit. Black était direct… soit il n'était vraiment au courant de rien, soit il avait été envoyé pour le tester. Cela signifierait-il qu'il avait encore un choix ? Mais bien entendu, il se trouvait à Poudlard. Selon toutes probabilités, si quelqu'un cherchait à le tester, ce devait être Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses choix étaient pour l'instant limités…

« La robe ne fait pas le sorcier, » répondit-il sèchement.

« Une robe, non. Une Marque sur l'avant-bras, en revanche… »

Draco ne put retenir une grimace de contrariété. Il avait été trop inattentif, se croyant seul…

« Une erreur. Tout cela est fini pour moi. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici, par ailleurs. »

« Tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » fit le portrait, « Bigre. Ce n'est pas une petite décision. Puis-je te demander ce qui t'a poussé à te mettre à dos le plus puissant mage de ton temps après avoir pris sa Marque ? »

Dit comme cela… Draco sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Pendant un moment, il songea à rappeler que Dumbledore était le plus puissant sorcier vivant, que l'honneur ou la stratégie l'avaient poussé à choisir une autre voie, mais le découragement lui fit ravaler sa réplique.

« L'impulsion du moment, » admit-il. « L'espace de quelques minutes, ça a semblé être la bonne chose à faire. »

Le portrait se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

« Merlin, jeune Malfoy… il semblerait bien qu'il y ait plus de sang Black en toi qu'on ne pourrait le croire à première vue. »

« Je vais essayer de le prendre comme un compliment. »

« Certainement. Certainement. Mais nous allons tout de même essayer de faire en sorte que ce sang-là ne te conduise pas là où il nous a conduit, mon frère et moi-même, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Et voilà qui jetait une nouvelle lumière sur l'histoire de l'héroïque cadet Black. Draco sourit en songeant aux doutes qu'il avait entretenu au sujet de ce héros familial.

Peut-être, après tout, n'était-il pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait pensé.

« Quelques conseils sur les façons d'être un bon traitre ? » suggéra-t-il d'une voix trainante.

« Le premier et plus important : un bon traitre est un traitre vivant, » répondit Regulus.

Ayant décidé que ce cousin était après tout fréquentable, Draco posa sa baguette et s'installa sur un tabouret.

C'est un Shadow de fort mauvaise humeur qui fit son irruption dans le laboratoire, après avoir dû affronter deux chats vindicatifs et une chouette un peu trop curieuse. Les hiboux n'étaient-ils pas censés être nourris dans la volière ? Pourquoi avait-il eu la nette impression que cet oiseau-là le regardait en évaluant s'il constituerait un bon repas ?

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il vit Malfoy sursauter, se détournant rapidement du coin de la pièce où il se trouvait. Evidemment, encore en train de comploter quelque chose… même sans baguette, laisser Draco seul dans un laboratoire de potions était vraiment inconscient.

Sans plus attendre, Shadow reprit forme humaine, notant au passage le roulement d'yeux du Serpentard.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? »

« Tu es en retard, Potter, » fit Draco d'un ton glacial.

« J'ai été retenu. Je suis là maintenant, commençons. Tu as préparé les ingrédients ? »

« Est-ce que par hasard tu me prendrais pour ton assistant, Potter ? »

« Pour l'amour de… j'espérais simplement que tu aurais pris un peu d'avance ! » protesta Harry.

« Bien entendu, sa seigneurie est en retard, il faut donc que tout soit prêt à son arrivée, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » s'emporta Harry avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « D'accord, ça commence mal. Je suis désolé pour le retard, on s'y met maintenant, ça va ? »

« Je suppose, » fit Draco d'un air pincé.

A la surprise d'Harry, ils parvinrent à réaliser leur potion dans le temps imparti, et sans drame. Sans parole échangée, non plus. Ce qui, au final, n'arrangeait guère le jeune homme.

« Je pense que Severus sera content, » fit-il quand ils eurent rangé le laboratoire.

« Cette potion n'avait rien de compliqué, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, » répondit Draco entre ses dents.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais on n'a rien fait exploser et aucun de nous n'est blessé. C'est plus qu'il n'en attendait probablement de nous. »

« Grand bien lui fasse, » siffla Draco, le regard fixé sur l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu… es bien installé dans ta chambre ? » hasarda Harry.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » fit Draco, avant de se raviser, visiblement à contrecœur. « C'est acceptable. Au moins, je ne suis pas… dérangé. »

« Et ta baguette ? »

Malfoy tenta de se maitriser, mais il était clair que le sujet était épineux.

« On m'a donné une baguette bridée pour l'instant. Je peux la débrider en cas d'extrême urgence mais Dumbledore sera prévenu immédiatement. »

Plutôt restreint, mais raisonnable, songea Harry qui hocha la tête en signe de compassion.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune, » fit-il remarquer.

« Ce qui semble assez logique puisque je ne m'y rends pas, » gronda Malfoy. « Si tu en as fini avec les mondanités, je suggère que tu apportes la potion à Severus. Et essaie de ne pas la répandre avant d'être arrivé, je n'ai pas l'occasion de profiter de séance de rattrapage à la maison, pour ma part. »

« Je ferai attention, » répondit Harry en serrant les dents. On ne referait pas Malfoy… et il allait falloir du temps avant de le faire parler. Les séances de potions allaient finalement lui être utiles…

Une semaine plus tard, et malgré tous ses efforts de diplomatie, Harry ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus avancé sur le terrain de l'entente cordiale. Malfoy et lui parvenaient à conduire leurs séances de potions sans s'insulter, mais il aurait été exagéré de prétendre que leur coopération forcée était productive.

Il était bien forcé de reconnaitre, cependant, que Draco faisait de son mieux pour mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Et alors que les semaines passaient, il ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir rejoindre ou renseigner le camp adverse, ou faire quoique ce soit pour nuire au leur. Ça pouvait être une stratégie, bien sûr, mais à en croire la mine apathique et encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire qu'arborait Malfoy… non, Harry était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas de plan de secours pour rejoindre Voldemort dans l'immédiat.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus de plan pour se faire bien voir auprès de Dumbledore, et pour cela, Harry avait bien une idée…

« Tu as commencé sans moi, » fit-il remarquer en entrant dans le laboratoire le lundi suivant.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es plus censé travailler avec moi, Potter, » répondit-il. « Ton cher papa ne t'a assigné qu'une semaine de punition… à moins que tu n'aies encore fait exploser une classe ? »

« Non, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules, « j'ai demandé à travailler avec toi pour l'instant. Tant que je te supporte. »

« Tu… pardon ? »

« Ça m'est égal, Severus me fait déjà travailler sur ces potions à la maison, je suis en avance. Je m'ennuie en cours, de toute façon. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, » fit Malfoy en levant le menton.

« Disons que je garde un œil sur toi, d'accord ? »

« La confiance règne, je vois, » siffla Draco. « Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui t'oblige à venir… »

« Non ! Ecoute… j'essaie de faire des efforts tu as fait un premier pas en lâchant les Mangemorts, je peux bien faire ça de mon côté pour t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas fait cela pour toi, Potter, j'espère que tu le réalises ! »

« Oui, merci, j'étais là quand tu nous as fait ce beau discours passionné sous Veritaserum, » rappela Harry. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage, Malfoy. J'essaie juste de faire ce qui est juste. »

« Comme d'habitude, notre glorieux héros, » commença Draco avant de s'interrompre. « Très bien. Dans ce cas, épluche cette racine. Fin. »

Harry hocha la tête et se mit au travail, réprimant un sourire. Severus était content de lui, Malfoy se laissait approcher… ça allait peut-être marcher, après tout.

Son initiative, cependant, ne plut pas uniquement à Severus. Hermione, en bonne ambassadrice des relations inter-maisons, se montra particulièrement enthousiaste. A tel point qu'elle décida de venir également participer aux séances de potions « clandestines », rebaptisées pour l'occasion « atelier collaboratif ».

Malfoy, la plupart du temps, semblait tout juste tolérer la présence des Gryffondors. La solitude de l'exil, cependant, finissait par lui peser, et Harry parvenait à lui extorquer un semblant de conversation de temps à autres. Des rumeurs sur les Serpentards, sur les professeurs… rien qui ne s'approche de près ou de loin des Mangemorts ou de Severus, mais de quoi faire illusion.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Draco, mais pas son manque d'éducation, dut admettre Harry. Le jeune homme parvenait à garder une façade polie et une discussion civilisée la plupart du temps, allant même jusqu'à côtoyer Hermione sans faire de remarque sur les capacités des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais pour autant, Harry sentait que le Serpentard ne leur accordait pas plus de confiance que quand il avait trahi son camp, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et le manque d'ouverture commençait à se faire sentir… l'impatience d'Harry ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, d'autant qu'il apercevait de plus en plus fréquemment les grimaces de Severus quand celui-ci se frottait machinalement l'avant-bras.

Voldemort se rapprochait, devenait de plus en plus puissant, et Snape payait le prix de son inactivité… ils n'en parlaient plus, bien sûr. Les sujets de conversations étaient soigneusement restreints aux sujets du jour, aux leçons, à Lily parfois, mais jamais rien qui ne les engage sur un terrain aussi douteux que celui occupé par Voldemort.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de ronger Harry de l'intérieur, le tenant éveillé la moitié de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il ne se décide à aborder le sujet de manière plus frontale, au détour d'une leçon en tête-à-tête avec Draco. Si la présence d'Hermione servait sa couverture, elle n'arrangeait cependant pas son plan, et il ne lui restait plus qu'un ou deux cours, chaque semaine, pour tenter de soutirer des informations au Serpentard sans risquer de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son amie… et avoir Hermione sur le dos était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Leur potion était bien avancée et le Serpentard touillait d'un geste sûr et précis qu'Harry lui enviait encore. Mais l'occasion était parfaite… il sourit intérieurement.

« Ton bras semble aller bien, » fit-il remarquer de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put.

« Mon bras ? Je ne me suis pas blessé récemment, » répondit Draco sans sembler comprendre.

Harry réprima un soupir exaspéré. Et Snape disait que les Gryffondors étaient stupides…

« Je veux dire, ta Marque. »

Draco lui jeta un regard perçant, un sourcil levé dans une belle imitation de Snape.

« Subtil, Potter. Le tact et la finesse personnifiés. »

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Ce que je veux dire… enfin, Severus semble avoir des difficultés ces temps-ci. Avec, tu sais… »

« La Marque, » compléta Draco, amusé.

« Voilà. Je pensais que tu aurais eu les mêmes problèmes. »

« Peut-être, mais la pommade qu'il m'a donné fonctionne suffisamment bien, ce n'est pas si terrible, » éluda le Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Voldemort peut vous attaquer personnellement ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas seulement un rappel collectif ? »

« Evidemment. Considère ça comme… un téléphone, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux tenter de sortir de ses orbites.

« Un… un… »

Draco lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? Vous avez ça, dans ton manoir ? »

« Merlin, non, par pitié, » fit Malfoy avec une moue écœurée. « Granger a tenu à m'expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de cette nuisance, il est hors de question que je me serve d'une chose pareille ! »

La soudaine vision de Lucius Malfoy, l'oreille collée à un combiné, arracha un demi sourire à Harry.

« Hermione te donne des cours de civilisation moldue, alors ? »

« Il semble que cela fasse partie de mon châtiment, » fit Draco en levant le menton.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle voit les choses comme ça… »

« Je n'en serais pas si surpris. Les Moldus… »

Draco s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase avant de jeter un rapide regard vers le fond de la pièce.

Harry se retourna, mais ne put rien distinguer d'inquiétant.

« Tu n'es pas sur écoute, tu sais, » tenta-t-il de rassurer Draco. « Pas de micro espion. »

« De… » le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Non, je suppose. Ce serait pourtant judicieux de votre part. »

« Notre camp, tu veux dire ? » fit doucement Harry.

Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir exaspéré.

« Si tu veux. »

« Malfoy, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement de ton côté à toi, sans choisir de camp. C'est juste impossible. »

« La Suisse le fait très bien, pourtant. »

Une fois de plus, Harry faillit s'étrangler.

« La politique Moldue est au programme, elle aussi ? »

« C'est totalement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est même pas considéré comme un pays d'un point de vue sorcier. Comment pourrait-on un jour vivre ensemble ? »

« Ça a plutôt bien marché jusqu'ici, » fit remarquer Harry. « Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vouloir s'en prendre aux Moldus, ils n'ont rien fait pour nous nuire ! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » murmura Draco, le nez dans le chaudron. « Et je n'ai aucune intention de t'instruire. »

« Formidable, » grogna Harry en tentant de calmer la rage qui bouillait doucement en lui.

« Ecoute… peu importe tout ça, pour le moment. Le problème actuel, c'est Voldemort. »

« Ne prononce pas son nom, » siffla Draco.

« Oh, remets-toi, même Severus le fait, maintenant ! »

« Snape fait beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps, » fit sèchement Draco, « et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça ne lui réussit pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Draco se tourna vers lui, sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a échappé, Potter ? Il a à peu près autant de magie que Rusard. Il a ses bons jours, mais… le Seigneur des Ténèbres en finira avec lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se remettre, c'est évident. »

« Evident pour qui ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Calme toi, Potter, je ne sais rien de plus que toi, en dehors du fait que je ne suis pas aveugle… et que je connais son maître. Il ne le laissera pas s'en tirer. Mes parents pourront peut-être racheter ma trahison, mais Severus n'a plus personne pour lui sauver la mise. »

« Il m'a, moi, » gronda Harry.

Draco lui jeta un regard las.

« Je suppose, oui. Grand bien lui fasse. »

Il se tourna vers le chaudron pour touiller à nouveau, mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir son mouvement. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il avait saisi Malfoy par le bras et l'avait obligé à lui faire face.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Malfoy. Sur moi, en particulier, et sur Severus. Il est hors de question qu'il meure, tu m'entends ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. »

Draco eut un petit sourire triste.

« Si tu le dis, Potter. »

« Oui, je le dis. Et j'ai les moyens de le protéger. Et toi aussi, si tu le souhaites. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'aides ! »

« Que je t'aide ? » demanda Draco, sceptique. « A quoi donc, faire tes devoirs ? Tu me prends pour ton esclave, Potter ? »

« Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mes devoirs, mon père est professeur ici, je te rappelle ! »

Draco serra les dents, et Harry sentit qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ce qui devait être une bonne dizaine de répliques cinglantes.

« C'est d'autre chose, dont j'ai besoin », fit-il plus calmement. « Quelque chose que tu es le seul à pouvoir fournir. Des renseignements. »

Malfoy lui tourna aussitôt le dos, visiblement nerveux.

« Tu t'imagines que je n'ai pas déjà tout dit à Dumbledore, Potter ? Tu t'imagines qu'il me laisserait rester ici, sinon ? »

« Je suis tout à fait certain que tu ne lui as pas tout dit, oui, » fit Harry. « Tout le monde est d'accord pour te protéger, ici, même sans ta coopération complète. Tu es encore mineur, après tout… »

Malfoy fixait intensément la potion dans le chaudron.

« Mais moi, je veux en finir avec lui au plus vite. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça, et tu devrais avoir les mêmes. Tu as vraiment envie de savoir ce qui t'arriverait si quelqu'un finissait par mettre la main sur toi et te ramener là-bas ? »

Le silence lui répondit, mais la tension dans les épaules du Serpentard était une réponse suffisante.

« Et Severus, je sais que tu l'apprécies, » continua Harry.

Cette fois, Draco laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Peu importe que tu sois fâché contre lui en ce moment, je suis sûr que tu ne souhaites pas que ça lui arrive ! Ne me dis pas que ça t'amuse, de voir Voldemort le torturer ? »

Malfoy se décida enfin à lui faire face.

« Non, Potter, ça ne m'amuse pas. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de savoir ce qu'il arrivera le jour où l'influence de mes parents ne sera plus suffisante. Mais je sais que si je parle, il tuera mes parents, et Dumbledore le sait aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne m'a pas forcé à boire un seau entier de Veritaserum. »

Harry resta un instant muet, à contempler cette idée.

« Il n'est pas obligé de savoir, » fit-il enfin, doucement. « Dumbledore a ses propres plans. Il est obligé de faire avec le Ministère. Moi… ce n'est pas mon cas. Et c'est moi que la prophétie concerne. »

Draco grimaça, le regard plein de mépris.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, que toi, un élève de 6eme année, tu vas causer sa perte, tout seul, comme un grand ? Ou peut-être avec l'aide de ton Cracmol de père et de ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cette prophétie est ridicule ! »

« Pourtant, tu y as suffisamment cru pour changer de camp, » fit remarquer Harry. « Personne ne me fera croire que c'est ta conscience qui t'a rattrapé. Il y a plus que de la stratégie là-dedans, tu y crois ! »

« On a tous envie de croire à l'elfe de noël, Potter, » murmura Draco. « Mais il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de mettre mes bottes devant la cheminée. »

« Aide-moi, » insista Harry. « Dis-moi où le trouver. Personne ne saura que ça venait de toi. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent démesurément, braqués sur Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête.

« Que je te dise où trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Merlin, tu es encore plus cinglé que je ne le pensais ! »

« Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même si je l'avais su à une époque, il aura bien évidemment changé de quartier général depuis ! » s'écria Draco. « Et s'il y a la moindre petite chance pour que votre camp remporte cette guerre, il est hors de question que je te dise comment te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais, Malfoy ! » répondit Harry, un ton plus haut. « J'ai juste besoin d'informations ! C'est urgent, je ne peux pas attendre, Severus est en danger ! »

« Evidemment qu'il est en danger, Potter, c'est seulement maintenant que tu le réalises ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses… écoute, vous avez eu vos différends cette année, mais je sais que tu tiens quand même à lui. Fais ça pour lui, à défaut d'autre chose ! »

Draco sembla hésiter, et Harry s'enfonça dans la brèche.

« On peut gagner, on peut tous s'en sortir, mais on va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, Malfoy, y compris de la tienne ! »

« Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu demandes, » siffla le Serpentard. « Tu es complètement cinglé, Potter, je ne sais pas quelle genre de potion tu as bue, mais ça ne te réussit pas. »

« Je croyais que votre maison était loyale envers les siens, » fit Harry d'une voix sourde. « Je croyais que vous vous souteniez envers et contre tout. »

« Evidemment… »

« Snape est votre directeur de maison. Il ne te laisserait pas tomber, lui. »

Draco sembla sur le point de répliquer de manière acide, mais se retint et jeta un coup œil dans le coin opposé de la pièce, comme s'il craignait d'être surveillé. Quand il se retourna, cependant, Harry ne put rien distinguer d'autre que le fatras habituel du laboratoire.

« Tu surestimes mes informations, Potter, » fit il enfin.

« Draco. S'il te plait. Tu veux que je te supplie ? Très bien, je t'en supplie : aide-moi. Aide nous. Pour Snape, et pour nous tous ! Je sais ce que je fais, fais-moi confiance, juste cette fois. »

Malfoy détourna le regard, serrant les dents.

« Je vais réfléchir. »

Harry hocha la tête, surpris mais satisfait.

« Merci. Ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plait. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, Potter ! »

« Réfléchis bien, alors. »

Le reste de la séance se passa dans un silence absolu. Quand Harry quitta enfin la pièce, Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit tomber le drap qui recouvrait le portrait.

« Tu l'as entendu, » fit-il.

« Evidemment, » répondit Regulus. « Le garçon a complètement perdu la tête, je le croyais plus intelligent que cela ! »

« Gryffondor, » grogna Draco.

« Une vraie caricature Severus aurait pu avoir la décence de lui inculquer quelques valeurs Serpentardes ! »

« Pour l'instant, ce serait plutôt Potter qui déteindrait sur lui, » grogna Malfoy.

« Il a toujours eu un faible pour les Gryffondors aux yeux verts, » fit Regulus avec un sourire entendu.

« Pardon ? »

« Peu importe. Ce gamin ridicule est en plein délire. Dépêche-toi d'aller prévenir Dumbledore, avant que ce petit idiot ne décide de partir dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de Mangemorts égarés. »

Draco bascula rêveusement sur sa chaise sans répondre.

« Tout de suite, Draco, » admonesta le portrait. « Je n'aime pas l'idée de voir votre précieux héros en liberté avec ces idées en tête. »

« Ce n'est pas mon héros, » fit froidement Malfoy. « Et il ne fera rien. Il attend ma réponse. »

« Nous parlons d'un Gryffondor, » rappela Regulus, « il est évident qu'il va trouver quelque chose de stupide à faire avant la fin de la journée ! Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre si tu crains d'aller trouver le directeur, va voir Severus. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avertir directement Albus il sera moins tenté d'enfermer Harry dans un donjon jusqu'à sa majorité. »

« On verra, » fit prudemment Draco.

« Pardon ? Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais… réfléchir. »

« Draco Malfoy, j'ose espérer que tu n'envisages pas une seconde d'accéder à la demande de Potter ? »

Si un portrait avait pu pâlir, Draco était certain que celui-ci serait devenu livide.

« Ca mérite réflexion. Non, je ne penses pas, » précisa-t-il. « Ce serait vraiment suicidaire… je suppose. D'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir raison et savoir des choses que j'ignore. Si c'est le cas, il est probable que Dumbledore lui-même ne soit pas au courant. »

« Va voir Severus, dans ce cas ! » l'exhorta Regulus, en s'approchant du cadre comme s'il voulait en sortir, probablement pour secouer Draco.

« Sûrement pas, non, » ricana le garçon. « Pour l'instant, je vais juste laisser Potter mijoter. On verra bien. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à retirer de tout ça… »

« Tu n'as absolument rien écouté de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ! » rugit Regulus. « Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment mettre en péril ta position ici, à Poudlard ? »

« Quelle position ? Pestiféré de service ? Si je dois parier sur Potter, alors autant parier jusqu'au bout. Je vais au moins examiner la question. »

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! Merlin maudisse cette génération d'adolescents sans cervelle… Draco ! Va immédiatement trouver le directeur, tu es en train de te plonger dans une situation totalement inextricable, crois-en mon expérience ! »

« Désolé, cher cousin, » fit lentement Malfoy. « Ton expérience a justement prouvé que ton jugement était quelque peu… sujet à caution. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il replaça le drap sur le cadre.

« Nous reparlerons plus tard. »

« Draco, espèce de stupide consanguin dégénéré ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

« Plus tard, » murmura l'adolescent en regagnant sa chambre. « Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela. »

« Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Cesse de tergiverser et… »

Mais le claquement d'une porte apprit à Regulus que son jeune cousin avait quitté la pièce.

Furieux, le portrait lança une bordée d'injure derrière son rideau, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le tableau de feu Walpurga Black. Mais il ne perdit pas plus de quelques secondes à fulminer devant l'ingratitude de son cousin Potter Junior était en plein délire et il fallait donner l'alerte.

Il n'avait guère plus de chance de croiser quelqu'un derrière son rideau, mais le directeur avait été assez prévoyant pour lui procurer un autre cadre, situé au dessus de son bureau, afin de surveiller la créature qui s'y trouvait confinée. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Dumbledore avait été très ferme à ce sujet : il ne devait pas entrer en contact avec les autres portraits, personne ne devait savoir qu'il se trouvait là.

En cas d'urgence, il devait se rendre dans un cadre situé dans les appartements de Snape, voir une certaine Catherine, mais les appartements comme le tableau étaient vides la plupart du temps. Sans compter que Severus ne lui semblait pas être la personne la plus judicieuse à informer pour l'instant…

Et après tout, l'espèce d'animagus sauvage était le fils de Lupin, et il n'était pas marqué. Quel risque y avait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'échapper pour aller chercher Voldemort. Et par chance, la créature était là, dormant à même le sol, sous sa forme de loup.

« Vous ! » l'interpella t il. « Loki ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Le loup leva la tête et lui jeta un regard suprêmement ennuyé.

« Il faut appeler le directeur, j'ai besoin de lui parler, tout de suite ! »

L'animal renifla sans donner signe de vouloir bouger.

« Loki. C'est important. Le directeur, il n'est sûrement pas loin, allez le chercher, s'il vous plait ! »

Mais le loup se contenta de reposer son museau sur ses pattes, visiblement prêt à se rendormir.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, faites un effort ! Harry Potter est en danger ! » s'exclama Regulus.

Ces mots semblèrent enfin faire réagir Loki qui consentit à passer en position assise, face au portrait, les oreilles dressées.

« Brave loup ! » le félicita Regulus, décidant que la chose tenait bien plus du loup que du sorcier d'un point de vue intellectuel. Un peu comme Sirius, d'ailleurs. « C'est bien, allez, va chercher Dumbledore, dis-lui que le gamin est en train de chercher des ennuis ! »

Loki pencha la tête, semblant l'inciter à en dire plus, mais sans faire mine d'obéir.

« Pour l'amour de… allons, fais un effort ! Il s'agit d'Harry Potter ! Ce petit crétin a décidé d'aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cherche à convaincre Draco de lui dire où il se trouve, et je suis au regret d'admettre que mon imbécile de cousin ne s'est pas montré particulièrement brillant sur cette affaire ! »

Cette dernière phrase lui valut définitivement l'intérêt du loup. Etirant ses babines, l'animal lui offrit un semblant de sourire qui mit le portrait mal à l'aise. Puis il glapit brièvement et se dirigea vers un escalier avant de disparaitre, le bruit d'une porte se refermant sur lui mettant fin à l'entretien.

Regulus resta un instant à contempler la pièce circulaire. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, Loki allait prévenir le directeur. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Oui, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait… alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression tenace qu'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur ?

Un étage plus bas, Hagrid s'empressait de répondre à l'appel de Loki.

« Rubbeus, merci d'être venu ! Je n'en peux plus de cette tour, il faut que je sorte ! »

« Bon, bon, ça ne réussit à personne d'être enfermé, » compatit Hagrid. « Mais il faudrait quand même que je prévienne Dumbledore. »

« Si tu veux, Rub. Mais je veux juste aller avec toi un peu dehors. Je ne bougerai pas. Je resterai dans cette forme-là, sans baguette, je ne peux pas faire grand mal, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais bien que tu n'es pas aussi sauvage qu'ils le disent, » le rassura le géant. « Mais il faut les comprendre, ils ne te connaissent pas. On va y aller tout doux avec eux, d'accord ? On va faire ça calmement. »

« D'accord, Rub, tout ce que tu veux, » fit le jeune homme, placide. « Je te suis. »

« Bon. On va dans la tour de Gryffondor, alors. Le directeur est parti prendre le thé avec McGonagall. Pas de bêtise, hein ? Ou tu vas te retrouver enfermé à nouveau ! »

« Pas de bêtise, » promit Loki, ses yeux jaunes brillants intensément. « Comment va Fanny ? »

« Elle va bien, » fit Hagrid avec un large sourire. « Elle a mangé deux paires de mocassins hier ! »

« C'est une bonne petite, » acquiesça Loki. « Une vraie guerrière, une vraie petite louve ! »

« Et elle aime bien le professeur Lupin, ça oui, toujours en train de jouer avec lui ! »

« Rémus vient la voir ? » demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, ils s'entendent bien, » fit Hagrid. « C'est normal, après tout. La famille, c'est sacré. »

Loki s'abstint de tout commentaire alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, vides à cette heure, du château. Au moment où ils atteignaient la Tour, cependant, le flot d'élèves commençait à nouveau à circuler, rendant Hagrid passablement nerveux.

Quand ils passèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et que celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un élève, le géant se raidit. Quand Harry apparut, il se jeta littéralement sur Loki pour le retenir.

« Loki, pas bouger ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix, jadis réservée à Crockdur.

« Ca va, Rubbeus, sérieusement, je ne vais pas lui arracher un bras ! » protesta le jeune homme.

Le sourire qu'il offrit à Harry, resté figé sur place, ne faisait rien pour accréditer ses dires.

« Ah. Hum. Je… dois y aller, je te vois plus tard, Hagrid, » fit le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr, plus tard, » acquiesça Loki avant que le géant n'ait eu le temps de répondre. « Il faut vraiment qu'on prenne du temps pour se voir, Potter. Qu'on montre à nos amis que nous savons bien nous entendre. »

Harry émit un grognement écœuré Hagrid, lui, se racla la gorge.

« Je suis sûr que nous aurions plein de choses à nous raconter. Je sais plein de choses intéressantes et instructives, tu sais, petit chat. Je ne suis pas comme cet autre garçon, ce… Malfoy que vous avez enfermé à un autre bout de la Tour. »

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

« Et j'ai beaucoup de conversation. Pas vrai, Rub ? Une fois de plus, pas comme ce Malfoy. Moi, j'aime parler. Je ne demande pas mieux que de vous montrer ma… comment dites-vous, déjà ? Loyauté. C'est ça, hein, Rub ? Ma loyauté et mon enthousiasme à vous aider. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Est-ce que Loki était bien en train de dire ce qu'il pensait ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'Animagus qui lui disait précisément cela. _J'ai ce que tu veux, et je peux te le donner._

« Excuse-moi si j'ai quelques doutes, » rétorqua le garçon. « Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre sans que tu ne cherches à me tuer. »

« Tuer, un bien grand mot. J'aurais plutôt dis jouer. J'aime bien jouer. Tu pourrais demander à ma fille, Stelpa. Ah, mais je crois qu'elle s'appelle Fanny, maintenant ? »

« Elle… elle… elle s'appelle Stelpa ? Je ne savais pas, je n'aurais pas changé son nom, il me semblait que tu avais dit… » bafouilla Hagrid, pris de court.

« Un simple surnom, son nouveau nom lui va très bien. Mais si elle ne répond pas, tu pourras essayer ça. Stelpa. C'est de l'islandais, ça veut dire… peu importe. Un thé, petit chat, qu'en dirais-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Allons, ton papa te protège, nous le savons tous les deux… c'est ce que font les papas, pas vrai, Rub ? »

« Hé… oui, bien-sûr, » fit Hagrid, pas encore remis de sa stupeur. « Stelpa. »

« C'est ça, Stelpa. Ça veut dire fille. Très protégée, elle aussi. Tu devrais venir la voir, Potter. Je vais lui rendre visite, moi aussi, bien sûr. Le soir, en général, entre chien et loup… n'est-ce pas un bon choix ? »

Son sourire carnassier fit frémir Harry, qui déglutit péniblement. Loki avait des renseignements. Il voulait les lui donner. C'était un rendez-vous… et il avait raison, il ne pouvait rien contre lui avec le Protego de Snape, pas sur les terres de Poudlard. Il ne risquait rien.

« Pourquoi pas, » fit-il. « Je n'ai pas encore bien vu Fanny. »

« C'est Stelpa, » bafouilla Hagrid, manquant totalement la moitié de la conversation.

« Fanny lui va très bien, Hagrid, je suis sûr qu'elle adore ça. Alors, c'est entendu, petit chat ? Entre chien et loup. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry hocha la tête.

« Entre chien et loup. »

* * *

**_!WANTED! Cherche nouveau traducteur anglais pour Shadow ! Merci de me contacter :-)_**

**Me revoilàààà ! Ahhh ! merci à tous de votre grande patience, je ne peux qu'espérer que vous n'avez pas abandonné tout espoir, et vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews et encouragement pendant mon absence.**

**Je tiens à m'expliquer à ce sujet, pour plusieurs raison, la première étant que je vous dois des excuses, la deuxième étant que je voudrais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.**

**Je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire parce que je manquais de temps, d'idées ou autres. Il y a eu des bouleversements dans ma vie, certes, mais j'aurais PREFERE, SOUHAITE, AIME pouvoir écrire Shadow pendant cette période. Je n'ai pas pu, pour une raison bien précise : on m'a fait comprendre, de manière assez claire, que ma famille lisait cette histoire.**

**Il ne peut guère y avoir qu'une personne responsable de la fuite, une personne qui a fouillé mon ordinateur en mon absence, entre autres, mais si je la tiens pour principale responsable, je tiens à vous faire savoir à tous, membres de ma famille, que ceci est un "deal breaker". Je ne vais pas dire que les liens familiaux ne sont rien pour moi, ce serait faux... mais ça ? Ce que vous avez fait ? Ca dépasse de loin ma tolérance pour ces liens. Sachez que si j'ai la preuve formelle, si jamais vous osiez en parler devant moi ou quoique ce soit, vous pouvez considérer que vous êtes hors de ma vie. Ca comprend TOUT LE MONDE même les plus proches. Il y a des choses que je peux supporter, d'autres pas, et ce ne sont pas les avertissements qui ont manqué au cours de mes publications.**

**Vous vous faits peut etre plaisir, mais moi vous me faites du mal. Je vous méprise, profondément. Je ne vous trouve aucune excuse. Estimez vous prévenu.**

**J'ai laissé passer presque un an en espérant que ça vous découragerait, et ça m'a couté... donnez moi une seule raison de vous virer de ma vie et je le ferai.**

**Voilà, c'est dit.**

**Pour le reste, chers lecteurs légitimes, je vous remercie encore une fois de votre patience et de votre fidélité ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre un rythme de publication normale, j'ai pu progresser sur le scénario pendant ce hiatus, j'espère donc pouvoir vraiment avancer ! **

**Un grand merci à mes betas du jour, Loufoca et Cybersuzy !**

**Toutes mes excuses encore pour cette longue attentes, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chap 56 – The Big Bad Wolf**

Regulus tournait en rond.

Ne pas se montrer. Rester sous couverture. Ne pas faire de vague, rester dans l'ombre. Quelle merveilleuse, merveilleuse idée Dumbledore avait eu là. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tourner mal, vraiment ? Eh bien, par exemple, qu'il y ait une urgence. Qu'il soit le seul à le savoir. Que ses deux portraits ne soient vus que par deux personnes refusant de coopérer. Car il était bien certain, à présent, que ce loup ricanant n'avait pas transmis l'information. Albus serait venu le voir depuis longtemps.

Restait l'autre portrait, celui des appartements de Snape… oui mais voilà, ce maudit tableau avait été enchanté par un amateur, et ne s'animait que quand il le souhaitait. Il était coincé. Et ce fichu loup avait un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quand il disparut à nouveau, ce soir là, pour ce qui devait être sa promenade du soir, Regulus fut pris d'un vif mauvais pressentiment.

Loki, lui, était de particulièrement bonne humeur. Tout se liguait pour aller dans son sens, pour lui offrir l'opportunité qu'il espérait depuis le début. A croire que les dieux supportaient son projet… ce qui allait de soi, bien entendu.

Dumbledore absent, rien ne l'empêchait de mener sa vie. Rubeus lui faisait confiance, et surtout, le laissait voir sa fille. Stelpa était une brave petite louve… encore jeune, encore pataude, mais fine et loyale. Elle protégeait Rubeus, qui faisait partie de leur meute, et elle transmettait tous les ordres que son père lui confiait.

Loki sourit. Oui, Stelpa avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur de loup…

Et ce soir là, tandis qu'il la regardait courir vers lui en plissant les yeux de bonheur, il se dit qu'elle était un peu son porte-bonheur. Profitant de sa puissante forme de loup, il la fit rouler à terre d'un coup de patte sur son dos et lutta un instant avec elle tandis qu'elle jappait de plaisir, mordillant doucement ses oreilles.

Il partit en courant d'un bond et la petite louve se lança à sa poursuite, sous le regard attendri de Rubeus. Loki l'entraina en cercles autour du géant, sachant combien son ami aimait les voir jouer ainsi. Ca le rassurait, bien sûr, de voir que le loup sanguinaire qu'on lui décrivait était avant tout un père attentionné. Il était le seul à vouloir le voir, le gentil géant qui aimait tant les animaux… aucun de ces soi-disant sorciers ne saisissait quoique ce soit à son monde. Et certainement pas ce faux-père qui avait l'audace de se changer en loup une fois par mois…

Il ne put empêcher un grondement sourd de monter de sa gorge à cette pensée. Idiot. Lâche. Usurpateur. Quand tout aurait changé, quand chacun aurait repris sa vraie place, alors il verrait bien…

Mais pour l'heure, c'est à un autre d'entre eux qu'il devait s'intéresser. Celui qui l'observait en ce moment même, de ses yeux de chat, en haut de la colline qui les surplombait. Ce n'était ni un vrai chat ni un vrai animagus, mais celui-là avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas… il était spécial à leurs yeux, et pourtant, Loki savait qu'ils ne le voyaient pas réellement. Protégé par sa meute au-delà du temps et de la mort. Intouchable. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il offrit un sourire canin au chat qui coucha les oreilles sur son crâne. Il savait que le rire qui montait en lui ne faisait que découvrir ses crocs dans un rictus inquiétant, mais qui s'en préoccupait ? Il avait une image à entretenir, après tout.

Le chat devant lui se changea en adolescent, et à contrecœur, il prit lui aussi forme humaine.

« Tu es venu, petit chat, » le salua t il.

« Par curiosité, » répondit le garçon sur la défensive.

« La curiosité a tué le chat, dit-on, » fit Loki d'un ton suave. « Mais la satisfaction… ah, je suppose que nous pouvons passer cette étape. »

« Loki ! » appela une voix grave en contrebas.

« Tout va bien, Rubeus, » le rassura le jeune homme. « Pas vrai, petit chat ? »

« Ca va, Hagrid, » confirma Harry. « On discute. »

Loki se retourna pour jeter un bref regard à Stelpa qui comprit aussitôt, et se mit à courir en cercles autour du géant, l'entrainant un peu plus loin.

« Je croyais que tu étais retenu dans la tour, » fit Harry d'une voix menaçante.

« J'ai un droit de visite sur ma fille. Et des horaires de sortie, en liberté surveillée, bien-sûr. Tout cela est très excessif, mais si ça peut rassurer les gens… »

« Parce que personne n'a rien à craindre de toi, bien-sûr, » ironisa le garçon. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois, et lancé des attaques de chiens et de loups dans tout le pays ! »

« Intéressant, ce que les gens racontent, » murmura Loki. « Et toi, qu'en pense-tu, petit chat ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je t'appellerai comme il me conviendra, petit chat, » fit le jeune homme avec un sourire féroce. « Mais tu peux toujours me suggérer une autre idée. Comment t'appellent les gens ? En dehors de ce prénom terriblement banal. »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec mon prénom, » gronda Harry. « Et aucun des surnoms qu'on me donne ne me conviennent. »

« J'en ai pourtant entendu certains d'intéressants… mais la plupart commençaient par 'Le Garçon Qui'. Tous n'étaient pas flatteurs, mais tous étaient affligeants de platitude. » Il vit quelque chose changer dans le regard que lui jetait le gamin derrière ses lunettes rondes. Quelque chose comme un éclat d'humour, peut-être. « Ce bracelet indique Shadow. C'est un nom acceptable, il me semble. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Bien. Voilà qui est établi. Une bonne chose. Enchanté, Shadow Snape, je suis Loki. »

« Loki Lupin, » fit remarquer le garçon avec un air de défi.

« C'est redondant. Et incorrect. On m'appelle Herra Loki le chef de meute, en d'autres termes. »

« A quel point ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Chef de meute, » reprit Harry. « Ca implique qui ? Quelle meute ? »

« Allons, petit Shadow, est-ce si compliqué à deviner ? Les miens. Les loups. Les loups-garous. Les canidés. »

« Tous ? »

Loki se fendit d'un de ses sourires carnassiers.

« Si je le souhaite, oui. Eux le souhaitent, en tout cas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » souffla Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils te trouvent ? »

« Oh, on va droit au but, je vois. Vraiment, n'est-ce pas évident ? » Le sourire de Loki s'était encore élargi. « Le charisme ? Le pouvoir ? L'espoir ? Fais ton choix. »

« Le pouvoir ? Celui d'être un sorcier ? En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait les intéresser ? »

« Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Là où tu ne vois que des animaux, jeune Shadow, se trouve en réalité un peuple. Et j'en fais partie, moi, avec mes pouvoirs d'humain magique. »

« Comme tous les loups-garous, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Fenrir ne m'a jamais paru si charismatique que ça. »

« Greyback essaie, Greyback échoue, » murmura Loki. « Comme Rémus Lupin. Chacun à leur façon, ils se trompent. Pour une bonne et simple raison : ils sont malades. »

« Malades ? Je comprends pour Fenrir, mais Rémus… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ils ne sont pas nés loups-garous, Shadow. Ils ont été contaminés. Une maladie. S'ils pouvaient être autre chose, tous les deux, ils le seraient. Lupin choisirait de rester sorcier, Greyback, probablement… simplement un monstre. Mais ils ne sont rien de plus que des animaux malades. »

« C'est ce que sont tous les loups-garous, non ? » demanda Harry. « C'est une malédiction, personne ne le choisit ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on vous apprend, dans vos écoles ? Ah. Le choc doit être rude, pour ceux qui rencontrent la vraie vie. Les loups-garous sont une race à part entière, petit chat. Ils vivent en communauté, loin des sorciers, sur leurs propres territoires. Très peu dans ce pays, bien sûr. Mais quand ils sont attaqués, alors, oui, ils peuvent transmettre cette malédiction. C'est une façon comme une autre d'imposer le respect de leur race. Evidemment, le résultat n'est guère positif… »

« Mais tout le monde déteste les loups-garous ! » s'écria Harry, avant de prendre un air contrit. « Je regrette. Je veux juste dire… c'est difficile pour eux. Rémus a été renvoyé à cause de ça. Ca, et Snape, mais… »

« Précisément. Ce n'est pas une stratégie payante. Sans compter que les natifs sont en très mauvais termes avec les mordus. Aucune cohésion de ce côté. »

« Et les loups ? » demanda Harry. « De quel côté se placent ils ? »

« Du leur, bien évidemment. Les chiens également. Et rien ne changera tant que quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir ne sera pas venu fédérer les communautés. »

« Les chiens ne sont pas des créatures magiques, » fit remarquer Harry. « Les loups, je peux comprendre… mais les chiens ? »

« Encore des préjugés sorciers, je vois, » siffla Loki. « Combien de chiens as-tu vu à Poudlard ? »

« Aucun, » répondit Harry. « A part Sirius. Et ceux d'Hagrid, bien-sûr. »

« Rubeus est différent. Et combien de chats ? »

« Trop, » grimaça Harry. « Plein. Mais les chats sont… différents. »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, » ironisa Loki. « Et chez les moldus, combien de chiens ? »

« Plein, je sais, » admit le jeune homme. « Ce sont de bons compagnons. Ils ne sont simplement pas… magiques. »

« Sauf quand ce sont des sinistros. Quelle belle réputation, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles belles légendes. »

« Une légende ? Quelle légende ? »

« On ne vous apprend vraiment rien, ici, » fit Loki en regardant le château d'un air songeur. « Les sorciers n'aiment pas les chiens, Shadow. Ce sont de vieux préjugés. De vieilles légendes. Celles qui parlent du temps où les loups et leurs alliés avaient leur place dans le monde magique. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Harry, intrigué malgré lui.

« Plein de choses, mais pas autant que je ne le souhaiterais. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! »

« Non ? Laisse moi essayer à nouveau. Il existe des légendes sur la meute des loups, qui remontent aux fonds des âges sorciers. Quelque part, dans les archives, se trouvent les histoires perdues de mon peuple. Les légendes, les prophéties, les récits de ce qui est arrivé aux miens, » gronda Loki.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » insista Harry.

« A peu de choses près, la même chose qu'aux elfes de maison. Mais au lieu d'esclavage, il s'agit d'exil, de suppression de magie et… d'autres choses que j'ignore. Mais que je veux savoir. »

« Je comprends, » admit le jeune homme. « J'ignore qui pourrait te renseigner, cependant. »

« Toi. »

« Pardon ? Non, tu fais erreur, » se défendit Harry. « Tout ce que je sais là-dessus, c'est ce que tu viens de me dire ! »

« Je sais cela, stupide petit chat ! » s'impatienta Loki. « Mais il y a d'autres choses que tu sais et qui m'intéressent. Ce qui tombe bien, n'est ce pas ? Puisque moi aussi, je sais des choses que tu veux savoir. »

« Par exemple ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que tout le monde aimerait bien trouver, mais certainement pas au fond d'une ruelle sombre. »

« Voldemort, » acquiesça le jeune homme.

Loki sourit à ce nom.

« Tu n'as pas peur de l'appeler par son nom de scène. C'est bien. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Nom de scène… oui, ça lui convenait bien.

« Je sais que vous êtes de bons amis, » fit-il avait tout le dédain qu'il put mettre dans sa voix. « Et je ne traite pas avec ses partisans. »

« Et pourtant, tu es là, » fit remarquer Loki.

« La curiosité a tué le chat. »

« Hum. Et la satisfaction l'a ressuscité. Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Votre Voldemort ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'a rien à voir avec mon peuple. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde dit, » rétorqua Harry.

« Oui, et les gens savent tellement de choses sur moi, » ricana Loki. « Ne fais tu donc pas confiance au fils d'un de tes amis, petit chat ? »

« Non, » répondit platement le garçon. « Certainement pas, vu la façon dont tu le traites. »

« Mes histoires de famille ne regardent que moi. En revanche, tu as pu voir que Rubeus me faisait confiance. »

« Hagrid adore faire confiance aux dragons et aux chiens à trois têtes. Je regrette de le dire, mais ce n'est pas une référence. »

« D'accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il faut des preuves. Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, petit chat, rien de plus que ma parole. Alors que dirais-tu de ceci : je t'offre trois questions. Trois questions gratuites, auxquelles je répondrai de mon mieux, sur mon honneur de loup, sur la vie de Stelpa. Que dis-tu de cela ? »

« C'est une promesse de sorcier ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« Je n'ai cure de cela ! » s'exclama Loki. « C'est ma parole, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Si tu n'es pas satisfait de mes réponses, tu pourras toujours retourner d'où tu viens. »

« Et si je suis… disons, suffisamment convaincu ? »

« Alors, j'aurais aussi quelques questions. Une proposition. Un échange. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, » déclara Harry en croisant les bras.

« Pose au moins tes questions, avant de dire de telles choses, Shadow. La curiosité et le chat… »

« Je tiens à mes neuf vies. »

« M'est avis que tu en as déjà usé plus d'une, petit chat, » fit Loki d'une voix douce. « Mais je ne t'en ôterai pas d'autre. Pose tes questions et fais-toi ta propre opinion. Pour toi, je suis près à répondre. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« C'est ta première question ? » fit Loki avec un sourire rusé.

Le garçon grogna.

« Mettons que oui. »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

« Très bien. Voici ma réponse : parce que tu es différent. Tu fais l'objet d'une prophétie, ta magie est différente de celle des autres sorciers, et tu es protégé d'outre-tombe. Tu n'es pas non plus un véritable animagus, tu es chat par défaut, et ce chat n'est pas l'ombre d'un sorcier, un alibi. Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« D'accord. Ma deuxième question, maintenant. Et tu as promis de répondre honnêtement, sur la tête de ta fille, souviens-toi ! »

« Je n'oublie pas mes promesses, » fit solennellement Loki.

« Es-tu du côté de Voldemort ? » demanda Harry sans quitter un instant le regard de l'autre.

« Non, » répondit le loup sans sourciller. « Je suis de mon propre côté. De celui de ma meute, des loups et de leurs cousins. Ce sorcier est un allié de Greyback, une créature de pouvoir, intéressant par certains côtés… mais il n'est qu'un moyen, et il n'a pas ce qui m'intéresse. »

« Mais tu l'intéresses, toi, en revanche, » fit remarquer Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Mais à cause du pouvoir, évidemment ! Parce que les loups-garous me suivent, tous, les vrais comme les mordus. Et les loups, quelque soit leur meute. Et les chiens, et tous leurs cousins. Tous m'obéissent, et c'est une arme qu'on ne peut pas négliger dans une guerre. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Ils ne te connaissent pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te suivent de cette façon ? »

« Désolé, Shadow, » fit Loki avec un sourire satisfait. « Tu as posé tes trois questions. Es-tu satisfait ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je veux dire… oui, mais… j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ! »

« Alors, tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions également. Sur ton honneur de sorcier, et sur la vie de ton père. »

« Drôle de choix, » murmura Harry. « Pourquoi pas sur mon honneur de chat et sur la vie de mes amis ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, » répondit Loki. « Es-tu prêt ? Une réponse pour une réponse. Je commence. »

« Très bien, » grommela Harry. « Je promets. Mais je ne répondrai que si je le souhaite. »

« Et moi de même. Est-ce que Lupin et ton Snape sont amis ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, » répondit le garçon, surpris. « Je crois qu'ils se supportent à cause de moi, mais Severus détestait Rémus… et je ne crois pas que Rémus soit son plus grand fan, pour tout dire. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. En quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« C'est ta question ? » demanda Loki.

« Non, » se ravisa Harry. « Je voulais savoir pourquoi les loups, les chiens et les autres te suivaient. »

« Bonne question. Je pense que ton ami Dumbledore a déjà résolu cette énigme là. Il se trouve que moi aussi je suis particulier, petit Shadow. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose en plus. Mais ce quelque chose ne fonctionne pas de la même façon… as-tu déjà entendu parler des Vélanes ? »

« Oui, j'en ai déjà rencontré, mais quel est le rapport ? »

« C'est ce que je suis, pour les loups, » expliqua Loki. « Et pour tous leurs cousins. »

« Mais pas pour les humains ? »

« C'est une question supplémentaire, mais je te l'accorde. Non, les sorciers ne sont pas sensibles à mon charme. C'est bien dommage pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois même qu'ils ont une antipathie naturelle pour moi. Ce qui n'est probablement pas une coïncidence, en réalité. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Tatata… c'est à mon tour de poser des questions ! »

Harry grogna de frustration, mais acquiesça.

« Alors dis-moi, Shadow… si tu devais cacher quelque chose à Poudlard, quelque chose de précieux, où le cacherais-tu ? »

« Ca dépend de l'objet en question, je suppose, » répondit Harry intrigué. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Un livre au contenu très confidentiel. Quelque chose que tu voudrais cacher pour plusieurs générations. »

« Il y a bien la bibliothèque… il y a une section interdite… »

« Trop risqué, » balaya Loki. « On parle d'un objet précieux. »

« Le bureau du directeur… »

« Trop visible. »

« Alors la Salle sur Demande. »

« Intéressant… de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« C'est une autre question, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Bien vu, petit chat, » acquiesça Loki. « Pose ta question. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu ce livre ? »

« Parce qu'il contient des informations sur la malédiction qui a été jetée aux loups, il y a des centaines d'années. Je veux savoir. »

« Je comprends. Je pourrais peut-être le rechercher… »

« Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le trouverais pas, » interrompit Loki. « Est-ce que tout le monde peut avoir accès à cette salle ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué et tout le monde ne connait pas son existence, mais je suppose que oui. »

« Alors il faut chercher ailleurs. Une autre idée ? »

« Ma question d'abord. Si tu trouves ce livre, qu'est-ce que tu en feras ? Y aura-t-il des répercussions sur le monde des sorciers ? »

« Ce livre n'est rien de plus qu'un livre. Il contient l'histoire de mon peuple. Une fois que j'aurai tous les éléments en main, je pourrai me battre pour leurs droits, et le rétablissement de leur place dans le monde magique. Nous pourrions être d'excellents atouts pour le camp que nous choisirons, dans cette guerre, sais-tu… je crois que Dumbledore sait déjà cela. Il ne semble pas si pressé de se débarrasser de moi. »

« Non, c'est certain, » murmura Harry. « Mais pourquoi ne pas lui demander son aide à lui, dans ce cas ? Je ne suis rien, ici. Lui est directeur, il saura mieux que personne répondre à tes questions. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais une chose est certaine avec le vieux chef de meute, c'est qu'il chasse pour son propre compte. »

« Tu te trompes, Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça, il est du côté du bien, il protège le château ! » protesta Harry.

« Il fait beaucoup de choses, ce sorcier, et il cache gentiment ses cartes. Il a ses propres idées, ses intentions. Mais un jour, il pourrait bien se retourner et se demander où est passé son âme. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il ne se retourne guère, » fit pensivement Loki.

« Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

« Je préfère te connaître toi, jeune Shadow. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question où aurais-tu caché ce manuscrit, si ce n'était pas dans un des endroits dont tu as déjà parlé ? Quel recoin reculé du château, protégé et isolé ? »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment, à part peut-être… » Harry s'interrompit, soupçonneux à nouveau. Loki avait un charme certain, et il était facile d'oublier qui il était réellement…

« Oui ? » demanda l'autre sorcier, les yeux brillants.

« Tu ne pourrais pas y aller de toute façon. »

« Ca me plait de plus en plus. Explique-moi, Shadow, s'il te plait, » fit doucement le loup.

« Il y a une salle, sous le château, qui n'est accessible que si l'on parle Fourchelang. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre que le basilic là dedans mais… si je devais cacher quelque chose, je suppose que je le mettrais là, en supposant que je sache ouvrir la porte, bien-sûr, » expliqua Harry avec un demi-sourire.

« Et toi, tu parles cette langue, bien-sûr, » répliqua Loki avec un sourire identique.

« C'est possible. Je pourrais peut-être aller jeter un œil là dedans, si Severus m'accompagne. Chercher le livre. »

« De la même façon que l'accès de cette salle est limité, n'importe qui ne pourra pas trouver le manuscrit. »

« Rémus, dans ce cas, » offrit le garçon.

« Effectivement… mais je n'y tiens pas. »

« Tu peux lui faire confiance, » assura Harry, « il sera même sûrement content de faire quelque chose pour toi… avec toi. »

« Pour l'instant, je préfère le tenir en dehors de ça. Je préfèrerais que tu m'amènes dans cet endroit, en réalité. Je pourrais chercher moi-même. »

« Non, aucune chance, » fit Harry en secouant la tête. « Severus m'arracherait la tête si je faisais un truc aussi stupide. »

« Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait rien là-dessous… rien pour les sorciers. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Je te demandes juste de m'ouvrir la porte. Rien de plus. Je ne pourrais même pas m'échapper du château, je présume. Alors ? »

« Ca ne me semble toujours pas être une bonne idée. »

« Bien. Alors je te propose un échange. Ce que tu veux, en échange de ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Harry, le cœur battant.

« Voldemort, sur un plateau d'argent. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

« En pleine vue de Poudlard, comme ça, sur commande ? Je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu vas avoir une minute pour me le prouver, petit Shadow, » fit Loki d'une voix suave.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda nerveusement Harry. Quelque chose venait de changer brusquement autour d'eux, il le sentait… et il n'était pas le seul : les animaux d'Hagrid étaient tous aux aguets, et il pouvait entendre une rumeur sourde dans la foret.

Une seconde plus tard, sa cicatrice vint subitement à la vie, menaçant de le faire tomber à genoux sous le choc.

« Non, impossible, » grogna t il.

« Inutile de paniquer, petit chat, tu ne risques rien, tu te rappelles ? Le sort de ton cher papa, » fit Loki.

« Je ne sais pas à quel point il fonctionne ici, » siffla Harry, « et surtout quand Snape n'est pas là ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se mordit la langue, réalisant qui se tenait à ses côtés. Mais Loki se contentait de le regarder de son éternel air amusé, les bras croisés.

« Eh bien, ça va être le moment de faire le test, je présume. »

« Espèce de traître ! » gronda Harry, « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Peu importe, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il est là. Maintenant, il nous reste une question, petit chat. Veux-tu de mon alliance ? »

« Quelle alliance ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Où est Hagrid ? »

« Hagrid est occupé. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, Stelpa veille sur lui. L'alliance que je te propose, Shadow Snape, est la suivante : fais-moi rentrer dans ce souterrain, et tous mes loups seront avec toi. Dans quelques minutes, quand il sera sur toi, quand ton ennemi tentera de saisir ta gorge, tu auras toute une meute à tes côtés pour le vaincre. Avec eux et ton sort de protection, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de gagner. »

« C'est complètement cinglé ! » s'écria Harry, « Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre tes loups, je rentre au château prévenir les autres ! »

« Tu veux les laisser combattre à ta place ? Très bien, petit chat, c'est ton choix, » fit Loki, visiblement déçu. « Mais rappelle toi que ce sort de protection ne marche que dans un sens. Ton père adoptif, lui… m'a plutôt l'air mal en point ces temps-ci. Le directeur n'est pas là. Tu peux compter sur Lupin et quelques professeurs, quelques élèves aussi… mais je doute que tous survivent. »

« C'est toi qui l'a fait venir ici ! » cria le jeune homme, « Débrouille toi pour le faire partir ! »

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça, petit chat, tu devrais le savoir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne te convient pas dans mon plan… quel genre de sorcier es-tu ? Les chats ne protègent donc pas leur meute ? J'aurais donné mon âme pour une telle offre, si j'avais été dans tes pattes. »

Le vent déjà froid de novembre avait soudain viré à la bourrasque glaciale, réalisa Harry en frissonnant. Il approchait. Qu'il soit seul ou pas, il était probablement déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour… et Loki avait raison. Si Severus venait à sa rescousse, il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, cette fois. Ni Rémus. Ni Ron, ni Hermione…

Il avait souhaité une chance d'en finir avec Voldemort, de l'empêcher de torturer Snape, il l'avait.

« Très bien, » fit il. « Je vais te dire comment y accéder. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas utiliser ce livre contre les sorciers. »

« C'est une promesse solennelle, Shadow, » acquiesça Loki. Quittant enfin Harry du regard, il adressa quelques rapides gestes à une forme au loin que le jeune homme ne put qu'entrevoir. Puis, reportant son attention sur lui : « Ma meute arrive. Ils sont prêts. A toi, maintenant. »

Serrant les dents, Harry prit une grande inspiration. C'était probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter, jamais du partir sans prévenir Severus, mais maintenant…

« La chambre des secrets, » grogna t il. Il vit le regard de Loki s'éclairer. « On y entre par les toilettes des filles, les anciennes, au deuxième étage. Il y a un fantôme… peu importe. Derrière l'évier, il y a l'entrée. Il suffit de dire « ouvre-toi », mais il faut le dire en Fourchelang… »

« Je t'écoute. »

Se concentrant, Harry tenta de reproduire le mot.

« Encore une fois ? » fit Loki.

Avec un regard noir, il s'exécuta.

« Je pense que je devrais y arriver. Merci, petit chat. »

« C'était un piège, Loki. Même si je m'en sors, même si j'arrive à en finir avec Voldemort ce soir… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » le prévint Harry.

Loki lui jeta un regard où l'on pouvait lire un fond de surprise.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit chat. Je t'offre un cadeau, une opportunité… les félins sont connus pour leur ingratitude, après tout. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent d'un regard rempli de défiance. Puis, sans un mot, chacun reprit sa forme animale et s'éloigna au galop, Loki vers le château, Shadow vers la forêt.

Passant devant la hutte d'Hagrid, le félin entendit que l'on tambourinait à la porte, et une grosse voix rugissante derrière menaçant de vriller les tympans de toutes les créatures alentours. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait joué un tour au géant… il aurait pu lui ouvrir, bien sûr, mais Loki avait raison. Cette-fois, il devait jouer seul, avec les loups. Si le fils de Rémus avait l'intention de tenir sa promesse, évidemment.

Seul. Rien ne garantissait que Voldemort le serait, en revanche… mais s'il pouvait sentir sa présence, à la fois dans son crâne et dans l'air autour de lui, il n'y avait en revanche aucune trace des mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient habituellement.

Comment diable Loki avait-il pu faire venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi rapidement ? Et pourquoi ? Si le loup n'avait pas menti, s'il avait raison, alors… pour la première fois, l'éventualité d'une vie sans Voldemort lui apparut. Plus de crainte, plus de menace, plus de Mangemorts en embuscade… peut-être. Peut-être.

Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer et trouver l'autre sorcier. Ce qui n'était pas difficile, sa présence étant aussi tangible qu'une piste de gibier. Il était là, tout prêt… et tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il réalisa qu'il était loin d'être seul. Autour de lui, les silhouettes sombres et silencieuses à l'odeur caractéristique se mettaient en formation.

Des loups. Tout autour de lui, l'encerclant lui et…

Voldemort. Au milieu de la clairière, visiblement insensible au vent qui s'engouffrait dans les branches, menaçant de les faire céder, le sorcier mort-vivant se tenait immobile… et seul. Pour autant que Shadow puisse en juger, tout du moins.

Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour choisir faire demi-tour ou révéler sa présence. Si la protection de Snape ne tenait pas… si Loki avait menti…

Mais en voyant les loups refermer le cercle autour d'eux, Shadow sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il avait été un parfait imbécile, et quoiqu'il arrive à présent, Severus ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Envoyant une prière pour la quelconque divinité qui voudrait bien l'écouter, Harry se changea à nouveau, face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Harry Potter, » fit simplement le sorcier, « on m'a dit que tu souhaitais me rencontrer ? »

L'ironie et le mépris dans sa voix firent grincer des dents au garçon.

« C'est une heureuse coïncidence, vois-tu, » continua Voldemort, « car il y a quelques temps que je désirais te revoir et régler quelques petits détails que nous avions laissé de côté, la dernière fois. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Harry, baguette pointée et prêt à repousser les premiers sortilèges.

« Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, et que je tiens à récupérer. Avant, bien entendu, de te tuer. »

« Quoi, un nez ? Désolé mais c'est le mien, je le garde. »

« Toi… » le sorcier s'interrompit avant de sourire. « Mais oui, pourquoi pas. Excellente idée en réalité, nous pourrions peut-être commencer par ôter ton nez. Après quoi, je récupèrerai la magie que tu m'as volée. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« C'est désagréable, pas vrai ? Quand un plan parfait tourne parfaitement mal. Je crois que cette magie, vous ne la méritez pas. Je vais la garder aussi. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas besoin de magie du tout, pas vrai ? Vous avez vos loups. »

Autour d'eux, les animaux sortirent des buissons pour s'avancer à découvert, la truffe en l'air, humant le vent et les deux sorciers qui se faisaient face.

Voldemort sourit à nouveau d'un air condescendant.

« C'est très juste. Il serait presque dommage d'abimer ces belles ressources que tu m'as gentiment gardées de côté. »

« Sans compter que nos baguettes ne s'aiment pas. »

« Que de sagesse dans cette jeune tête, » ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et quelle assurance. Hum, aurions nous une botte cachée ? Une protection toute particulière, peut-être ? Voyons-voir… quelqu'un se serait-il encore sacrifié pour toi, Harry Potter ? »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il savait donc… eh bien, tant mieux, il serait moins tenté de lui jeter un sort. Et sans la présence de Severus dans les parages, il n'était pas tout à fait certain du résultat d'un tel pari.

« Effectivement, » se força-t-il à prononcer. « Quelqu'un qui voulait me voir vivre et vous voir mourir. Vous devez savoir de qui je parle, il a été un de vos serviteurs, après tout… on dirait qu'il a choisi son camp. »

Harry sentit la vague de fureur émaner du sorcier et se retint de sourire.

« Si confiant, » susurra Voldemort. « Si arrogant. Mais si tu es si sûr de toi et de ta protection, tu ne verras sans doute aucun inconvénient à abandonner cette baguette inutile. »

« Et avec quoi est-ce que je devrais vous tuer ? » fit négligemment Harry.

« Jeune présomptueux… je dois donc en déduire que malgré toute les pouvoirs que tu m'as volés, la magie sans baguette t'est encore inaccessible ? Aussi pathétique que ton père, je vois… »

« Lequel ? » demanda le garçon « Celui qui vous a défié de nombreuses fois, ou celui qui vous a espionné pendant des années à l'intérieur de vos propres rangs ? »

Devant lui, Voldemort découvrit ses dents dans ce qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à un sourire.

« Celui que j'ai tué, » répondit-il. « Mais bien sûr, dans peu de temps, cela s'appliquera aux deux. »

« Dans vos rêves, » siffla Harry. « Si je laisse ma baguette, vous devez faire de même. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, ça sera entre nous, et eux, » fit le garçon en désignant les loups.

« Tu as vraiment confiance en ta protection, » nota Voldemort. « Mais tes pouvoirs ? Mes pouvoirs ? »

« Les yeux fermés, » répondit Harry. « Vous jetez votre baguette, je jette la mienne. Pourquoi pas ? C'est la prophétie, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un seul survivant. Et ça ne sera certainement pas vous.»

« Quelle arrogance, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Mais c'est parfait, Harry Potter. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Abandonne cette baguette, et accompli ton destin. »

« A trois, » ordonna le garçon. « Un, deux… »

A la surprise d'Harry, son adversaire s'exécuta. Les baguettes atterrirent dans l'herbe à quelques mètres d'eux, et deux loups vinrent silencieusement les saisir dans leurs gueules avant de repartir dans le cercle que formaient leurs congénères.

« Excellent, » murmura Voldemort. « Excellent. Maintenant, jeune Potter, et avant que le dernier épisode de ta courte vie ne commence, j'aimerais apporter une petite précision que tes professeurs et ton tuteur n'ont visiblement pas jugé bon de te faire savoir. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Si seulement Snape était dans les parages…

« Concernant cette protection magique dont tu bénéficies, » continua le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Il y a une chose intéressante, vois-tu. C'est précisément qu'elle est magique. Elle n'a aucun effet contre les créatures qui en sont dépourvues… rappelle toi de ton intéressante famille moldue. Et c'est également le cas des animaux. Mettons, à tout hasard… »

D'un geste nonchalant, il désigna la meute qui les encerclaient.

« Des loups. »

Et comme si c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, d'un même ensemble, les loups se levèrent et s'avancèrent, leurs crocs découverts dans un grondement sourd.

Regulus était agacé. Regulus était nerveux. Et Régulus avait très envie d'étrangler la jeune femme du portrait, qui qu'elle prétende être.

« Ca suffit, maintenant, je suis là pour une urgence ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ces détails… »

« Détail ? Détail ! Vous m'appelez par un nom qui n'est pas le mien et vous osez appeler ça un détail ! »

« Très bien, je me suis trompé, vous ressemblez juste extraordinairement à cette autre jeune femme, est-ce que nous pouvons appeler Severus à présent ? »

« Pas si vous avez l'intention de m'appeler par ce nom devant lui ! »

« Merlin, le diable vous emporte ! Severus ! Severus ! C'est urgent ! »

« Severus ! » cria à son tour la femme du portrait. « Severus, à l'aide ! »

« Par Merlin, est-ce que ce boucan est bientôt fini ? » rugit l'interpellé en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, Loki a fait des siennes ? »

« Loki, Harry, tu n'as qu'à choisir, » fit Regulus. Il vit Snape pâlir sensiblement à ces mots.

« Heathcliff, que fait cet homme dans mon tableau ? » s'indigna Catherine.

« Cathy, pas maintenant. Regulus, où est Loki ? Et Harry ? »

« C'est mon tableau, il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

« Lily, la paix, » cingla Regulus, exaspéré, « je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas important ! »

« Espèce de goujat, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne m'appelais pas ainsi ! Heathcliff, fais quelque chose ! »

« Au diable… Harry a essayé de convaincre Draco Malfoy de lui dire où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » annonça enfin Regulus, ignorant la jeune femme. « Draco a refusé. J'ai tenté de prévenir Dumbledore, en demandant à Loki de faire la commission. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit exécuté, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment. Je suis passablement inquiet. »

« Et pourquoi Draco ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? Où est passé Harry ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je n'ai pas aimé l'air de Loki quand il a quitté la tour… »

« Il n'a pas pu quitter la tour sans Dumbledore, Hagrid ou Lupin, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué… Merlin ! » grogna Snape. « Dumbledore est absent. Lupin… non. »

En deux foulées, il était devant la cheminée et jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Hutte d'Hagrid, Poudlard. »

La vision qui s'offrit à lui quand il eut passé la tête dans les flammes ne fit que confirmer son mauvais pressentiment, et il dut se retenir de ne pas se taper le front contre les pierres de frustration. Le géant, très occupé à tambouriner sur sa propre porte visiblement fermée de l'extérieur, tourna vers lui un regard à la fois soulagé et coupable.

« Professeur ! Enfin ! Vite, ouvrez la porte, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Ma baguette est restée dehors ! »

« Trop tard pour… » commença Snape avant de s'interrompre. « Loki ? »

Hagrid hocha la tête d'un air penaud.

« La petite a caché la poudre de cheminette, je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir… »

Avec un grognement, Snape se retira des flammes, le temps de lancer un Patronus dans son propre salon.

« Message pour Rémus Lupin. Ton fils est en cavale avec le mien, rejoins-moi à la hutte d'Hagrid immédiatement. »

Puis, se tournant vers les portraits :

« Vous deux, faites appeler des renforts, dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est urgent ! »

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu dans les flammes, ignorant le cri commun de Régulus et Cathy.

Laissés seuls, les portraits soupirèrent de frustration, Régulus s'adossant au cadre dans un mouvement de découragement.

« Il a complètement oublié qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait sortir de nos tableaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Complètement, » confirma Cathy. « Typique. Il est toujours persuadé d'avoir pensé à tout, et il oublie le détail essentiel. Il s'en rappellera probablement d'ici une demi-heure, quand une ou deux personnes seront mortes. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de thé de votre côté non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le thé, en revanche, ne manquait pas dans la tour de Gryffondor. La petite salle des professeurs, occupée régulièrement par les professeurs de la maison souhaitant noter leurs parchemins en paix, résonnait à présent des crissements des plumes des professeurs Lupin et McGonagall.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un élève de Serpentard en sache aussi peu sur les dangers du venin de serpent, » grogna Rémus en griffonnant une annotation. « Est-ce que Severus leur apprend que les cobras sont de sympathiques petits animaux de compagnie ? »

« Certainement pas, » répondit la directrice de Gryffondor, « je sais de source sûre que la première chose qu'il enseigne aux élèves de sa maison est de ne pas laisser de trace de leurs crimes, ils doivent être convaincus qu'aucun serpent digne de ce nom ne mordrait s'il peut étouffer discrètement sa proie à l'abri des regards. Bien entendu, s'il s'agit de la copie de mademoiselle Tales… »

« Précisément. »

« Alors il est fort probablement qu'elle pense que les serpents sont des animaux mythiques qui n'existent que pour représenter sa maison. »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Rémus, médusé.

« C'est une petite très protégée. Ses parents ont été témoins de diverses atrocités et… »

Un mouvement en provenance de la porte l'interrompit et tous deux se retournèrent vers le patronus qui venait de s'immobiliser à un mètre des pieds de Lupin.

« Shadow ? » s'exclama celui-ci. « Harry ! »

« Severus ! » réalisa McGonagall en bondissant sur ses pieds avec une agilité insoupçonnée.

_« Ton fils est en cavale avec le mien, rejoins-moi à la hutte d'Hagrid immédiatement. »_

Le message leur arracha un cri à tous deux.

« Loki ! »

Lupin avait déjà bondit, mais McGonagall le retint d'une main sur son bras.

« Rémus, renvoyez un patronus à Dumbledore, il n'est pas dans le château, je me charge de prévenir l'Ordre ! »

« Pas le temps ! » cria le loup-garou avant de disparaitre dans un éclat de flammes vertes dans la cheminée.

Désemparée, McGonagall se tourna vers le patronus de chat qui commençait à se désagréger.

« Je regrette, mais il va falloir tenir un peu plus longtemps… »

Et levant sa baguette, elle se mit à incanter.

« Dumbledore. Trouve Albus Dumbledore. Message : Urgence à Poudlard, retour immédiat. Va. »

A son grand soulagement, le patronus sembla obéir. Soupirant de frustration, elle jeta à son tour une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, appelant l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre. Ce moyen de communication-là, tout au moins, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut…

A quelques minutes de là, Rémus Lupin émergeait dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour se trouver face à un géant aux prises avec une jeune louve déchainée.

« Fanny, j'ai dit non ! Stelpa ! Ca suffit ! Pas bouger ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Severus ? » s'exclama le loup-garou. « Fanny, assez ! »

« Elle s'appelle Stelpa, » grogna Hagrid. "Et elle ne veut pas me laisser passer, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais… »

« Snape ! » glapit Lupin avec impatience.

« Oui, il est là, dehors, il m'a interdit de le suivre, mais je crois que les loups… vous devriez y aller, professeur, » admit Hagrid avec un regard d'excuse. « Je m'occupe de la petite. »

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, petite peste sage !» gronda le loup-garou en laissant sa petite-fille derrière lui, son regard malicieux lui laissant peu d'espoir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace de son collègue, à la lisière des bois, en prise avec quatre loups qui semblaient fermement décidés à ne pas le laisser passer.

« Loki ! Où est Loki ? »

« Pas ici, » grogna Snape entre deux sorts. « Avance dans la forêt, trouve Harry ! »

« Pas avant d'avoir calmé ceux-là, » répondit Rémus en se joignant à la bataille. Se battre contre des loups le répugnait habituellement, mais le moment n'était pas aux états d'âme et Snape avait de toute évidence quelques soucis à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour venir à bout des animaux, et Lupin reçu un regard venimeux pour sa peine.

« Est-ce que tu les sens ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il y a une piste par ici, mais trop d'animaux sont passés. Et toi ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'Harry est proche. Il ne m'a pas fait transplaner, je vais espérer que cela signifie qu'il n'est pas en danger immédiat. Par là ? »

« Je pense aussi. Les renforts ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Snape s'élança à longues foulées dans la forêt, suivi de Rémus.

« Le sort le protègera, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda nerveusement le loup-garou. « Le protego ? »

« Probablement, » répondit Snape sans ralentir. « Mais nous n'en avons pas testé les limites, et je préfèrerais ne pas le faire aujourd'hui. »

Au loin, des hurlements de loups résonnèrent, faisant accélérer les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas passé les limites des protections anti-transplanage de Poudlard, mais celles-ci n'avaient jamais arrêté le garçon, songea Severus. Et pourtant, Harry ne l'appelait pas…

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, un cercle de loups, crocs découverts, se refermait lentement sur leur proie.

Triomphant, le Seigneur des ténèbres regardait ses serviteurs se rapprocher, leurs yeux brillants fixés sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« C'est une fin ironique, mais tellement naturelle, » susurra le sorcier. « Le chat mangé par les chiens… à moins que tu ne souhaites tenter une course poursuite vers le premier arbre ? »

« Ca ne sera pas utile, » fit Harry en prenant une grande respiration. « Les chiens ont beaucoup de défauts, mais ils ont au moins une qualité reconnue… ils sont loyaux. »

Envoyant une rapide prière à tous les dieux et puissances qui veillaient sur lui, le garçon fit un signe de tête à la meute de loups qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

« Maintenant. »

En une fraction de seconde, les dizaines de paires d'yeux s'étaient tournés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les muscles puissants des bêtes étaient entrés en action. Dans un grognement féroce qui fit frémir Harry, ils se jetèrent d'un même élan sur son adversaire, mordant sans chercher à épargner leur proie.

Le hurlement que poussa Voldemort mêlait douleur et surprise, et Harry, malgré un frisson, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment de victoire. Il y était peut-être… si seulement il pouvait récupérer sa baguette…

« Accio baguette ! »

Visiblement, Voldemort avait eu la même idée au même instant, mais eut un résultat identique. Aucun des deux loups qui tenaient les baguettes entre leurs crocs ne desserra la mâchoire. A la loyale, donc, songea Harry.

En face de lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était protégé tant bien que mal d'un bouclier magique, en utilisant ses ressources sans baguette. Ressources qui, de toute évidences, n'allaient pas lui suffire, nota le garçon avec intérêt. En dépit de la protection, les loups arrivaient à percer le bouclier et à infliger des blessures importantes. Mieux encore, le sorcier se débattait avec ce qui ressemblait à un début de panique…

Il n'avait donc pas récupéré la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Et Harry, lui, de son côté, en avait la pleine capacité… même s'il ne les contrôlait pas tout à fait.

Le cœur battant, il se concentra, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas blesser les loups au passage. Le plus important était pour l'instant d'empêcher Voldemort de battre en retraite.

« Impedimenta ! »

En face de lui, il vit le sorcier se souder brusquement au sol, incapable de lever les pieds. Le sort, cependant, semblait rencontrer des difficultés à s'installer. La trainée lumineuse, au lieu de disparaitre, continua à tourner autour de la cible, comme si elle hésitait à attaquer. Et le sort, réalisa Harry, n'avait rien de la puissance de ses sorts habituels, maintenant qu'il avait absorbé la magie de Voldemort. Visiblement, les pouvoirs gagnés sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce duel…

Et le Seigneur des ténèbres, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps à analyser les causes et les effets. Sentant le vent tourner et dans l'incapacité de transplaner, le sorcier s'interrompit un instant pour murmurer tout bas, une main tendue vers le ciel.

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Morsmordre, et déjà les premiers craquements caractéristiques du transplanage résonnaient autour d'eux.

Malfoy fut le premier, puis Bellatrix, puis un sorcier qu'il ne reconnut pas… aussitôt, les loups les prirent d'assaut et les sorts se mirent à fuser. Mais tous avaient bien réalisé qui se trouvait dans la clairière, face à leur maître, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se concentra pour tenter d'infliger le plus de dommages possibles à Voldemort. Le sorcier ne semblait pas dans la capacité de riposter pour longtemps, mais c'était une situation qui risquait de ne pas durer. Il devait frapper fort, il le savait… mais malgré tout ce qu'il savait, malgré ses résolutions, malgré Severus… le garçon n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur lequel il avait tant médité. Pouvait-il seulement le faire sans baguette ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Lucius Malfoy qui, de manière prévisible, fut le premier à se libérer de ses assaillants. Le sort qu'il lança à Harry n'était qu'un test, il le savait, lancé avec conviction mais sans grand espoir. Il chercha à peine à l'éviter, se sachant protégé, mais le souvenir de Sirius tombant à travers le voile était encore trop frais et il plongea sur le côté.

Bien lui en prit. Le sort l'atteignit au bras gauche et déchira sa manche, lacérant son biceps et lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Touché, il était touché, le protego n'avait pas fonctionné !

« Il est à découvert, » glapit triomphalement Bellatrix. « Snape n'est pas assez près ! »

A quelques mètres de là, Voldemort releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Ma baguette ! »

De nombreux cadavres de loups jonchaient le sol de la clairière, et Harry se demanda si les porteurs de baguettes se trouvaient parmi eux. Malgré lui, il se prit à regretter amèrement que Snape ne soit pas là. Qu'il ait répondu à l'appel, et qu'une fois de plus, il puisse lui le protéger…

Un nouveau craquement, derrière lui cette fois, le fit se retourner. Il songeait à se jeter au sol quand il reconnut la longue silhouette noire, les longs cheveux à l'allure louche… Snape ! Une seconde plus tard seulement, un sort bien dirigé vint s'écraser contre le bouclier vert qui venait subitement de se dresser autour d'Harry.

Snape, c'était bien Snape ! Le soulagement l'envahit Severus allait être furieux contre lui plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il était sauvé !

Un cri de rage échappa à Voldemort un peu plus loin. Visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas aussi ravi de voir son ancien mangemort rejoindre la bataille, et encore moins que son Avada ait échoué.

« Le traître ! Tuez-le ! C'est lui qu'il faut abattre en premier ! »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait redouté, et Snape n'était pas exactement au meilleur de sa forme. Autour d'eux, les loups semblaient de moins en moins nombreux, et les Mangemorts ne cessaient d'arriver…

D'un bond, Harry vint se plaquer dos à Snape, croisant les doigts pour que le bouclier décide de les protéger tous les deux. Il pouvait sentir la respiration calme et concentrée de Severus derrière lui, mais le sifflement de sa voix tandis qu'il lançait incantation après incantation démentait son flegme.

Autour d'eux, le cercle des Mangemorts se faisait plus serré, et le jeune homme sentit la tension monter. Ils ne cherchaient plus à l'atteindre à présent, concentrant leurs efforts sur Snape comme l'avait demandé Voldemort, et Harry était à peu près certain que le bouclier ne faisait au mieux qu'offrir un faible rempart à son père.

« Confringo ! Confundo ! »

Cherchant désespérément à se rendre utile, Harry copiait coup pour coup les attaques de Severus. Mais sans le voir, il pouvait sentir que celui-ci perdait pied. Quelque chose de sensible changea subitement dans la magie qui les liait, et Harry eut l'impression que la voix de Snape avait baissé d'un ton.

« Caput mortuum ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry frissonna. Il aurait voulu voir Severus à ce moment, ne serait-ce que pour copier le mouvement qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais plus encore pour voir son visage… quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, mais il savait aussi que Snape était déterminé et qu'il semblait enfin regagner un peu de terrain sur ses anciens camarades.

D'autres sorts s'enchainèrent, sifflés à voix basses pour la plupart, et aucun qu'il ne reconnut. Mais Severus les lançait avait aisance et une confiance grandissante, et le garçon décida de laisser de côté ses impressions et de se cantonner aux sorts qu'il connaissait.

Quand une nouvelle silhouette humaine apparut à l'orée de la clairière, il faillit laisser le découragement le gagner mais la vue du visage familier de Lupin lui rendit courage.

« Rémus ! »

Sans perdre de temps, le loup-garou s'était lancé dans la bataille, faisant de son mieux pour les rejoindre. A ses côtés, il lui sembla que Severus, déstabilisé par cette arrivée, hésitait à reprendre le combat… était-il épuisé ?

Mais un instant plus tard, les sorts avaient repris, et une fois de plus il n'en reconnut aucun, ne parvenant pas même à identifier les mots ou la langue utilisée.

« Severus, à dix heures ! »

C'était Lupin qui avait crié, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Snape pour s'interposer entre l'attaquant et Harry.

Malfoy, reconnut-il. Il avait jusqu'ici évité de se trouver face à cet adversaire particulier… mais le temps n'était plus aux demies-mesures, admit-il en voyage un sort vert s'écraser à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

« Salsssez Shizs ! »

Son sort ne manqua pas sa cible. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage derrière le masque, il ne connaissait que trop bien la silhouette fine qui tomba au sol en convulsant, de longues mèches blondes s'échappant de sa robe. Refusant de s'appesantir sur sa victime, et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient associés, Snape se concentra sur son adversaire suivant.

Un psychopathe à terre, encore quinze à venir.

Harry, resté derrière lui, lançait de son mieux ses sorts de combat, mais il était clair que le cœur n'y était pas. Avec la puissance dont il disposait, il aurait pu venir à bout de l'ensemble des Mangemorts en quelques minutes… mais des sorciers bien vivants se cachaient derrière ses masques, et c'était sans nul doute ce qui retenait le garçon.

Lupin, lui, avait moins de scrupules, et sa présence à ses côtés redonna malgré lui des forces à Snape. Lupin, le maraudeur, l'éternel ennemi dans ses rangs, celui qui avait bien failli le tuer vingt ans plus tôt… mais indéniablement un allié de poids et de confiance aujourd'hui. Il était à peu près certain que le Gryffondor n'approuvait absolument pas ses choix de sorts, mais il était également à peu près sûr qu'il n'en toucherait mot à personne, une fois la bataille finie, s'ils parvenaient à s'en sortir.

Et à en croire l'étonnante efficacité de l'ancien professeur de Défense, ils avaient à présent une chance de voir cet issue.

La mort de Lucius, cependant, sembla faire redoubler de fureur les mangemorts, et les loups qui avaient jusque là vaillamment combattu à leurs côtés n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. Nombre de leurs cadavres gisaient dans la clairière, entrelacés, de manière satisfaisante, avec quelques corps de mangemorts.

« Loki ? » demanda Rémus dans un souffle.

« Pas ici, » répondit Snape du même ton. « Le serpent ? »

« Pas vu. Voldemort ? »

« Derrière. Invisible. Vise les femmes. »

« La galanterie ? » souffla Rémus, amusé.

« Les femmes d'abord, » répondit Snape entre deux sorts visant Bellatrix.

Mais en dépit de la montée d'adrénaline, de son habitude du combat et de la magie noire qui lui demandait moins d'énergie, Severus sentait ses forces diminuer rapidement. Que faisait donc l'Ordre ? Bon sang, il avait demandé aux portraits… aux portraits…

Qui ne pouvaient contacter personne. Merlin. Il était un parfait imbécile. C'étaient toujours les détails les plus triviaux qui le perdaient… et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas espérer que le loup-garou qui lui faisait office de partenaire ait mieux réfléchi que lui, il avait certainement foncé tête baissée dans la mêlée comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respectait.

Restait à espérer qu'Hagrid… Merlin, ils étaient fichus. Il n'y avait rien à attendre. Redoublant d'ardeur et laissant de côté toute retenue, Severus puisa dans les sorts les plus sombres et vicieux qu'il connaissait, ceux appris au Manoir Prince, du temps de son grand-père, au plus noir des nuits de solstice, quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent revanchard épris de magie noire.

Mais les choses avaient-elles tellement changé ?

Même les mangemorts face à lui semblèrent surpris de l'attaque, et de la vague de froid qui s'abattit sur eux. A ses côtés, il sentit Lupin et Harry se crisper et tenta de ne pas y penser. C'étaient leurs vies qu'il jouait ici, il n'était plus temps de faire les choses proprement… et si pour venir à bout de Voldemort, il devait utiliser des sorts plus noirs et vicieux encore que les siens, alors ainsi soit-il !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut l'occasion d'utiliser les sorts les plus tabous de ses ancêtres, une exclamation de triomphe d'Harry lui fit lever la tête.

Tonks ! Kingsley ! Et l'aîné Weasley, tous filant dans leur direction juchés sur leurs balais, la baguette à la main ! Une seconde plus tard, la bataille prenait un tour définitivement amer pour les Mangemorts, tandis que les derniers loups vidaient la place, se sentant de trop à présent.

Un autre Weasley les rejoignit, suivi de McGonagall… et de Dumbledore, réalisa Snape. La bataille ne lui appartenait plus, il y avait assez de combattants à présent, il devait se concentrer sur la protection du garçon.

Harry, constata-t-il, se portait on ne pouvait mieux. A l'abri derrière son bouclier, il semblait lui-même se concentrer sur la protection de son père. Et Lupin, qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, paraissait tout aussi déterminé à le faire quitter le champ de bataille en un seul morceau.

La dernière attaque fut la plus sévère, les Mangemorts se concentrant sur leur cible avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais d'où que soit venu le protego qui vint s'ajouter au sien, elle ne parvint qu'à faire chanceler Snape un instant.

Constatant leur défaite, les Mangemorts transplanèrent sans demander leur reste, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ayant probablement précédés de quelques minutes, réalisa Snape. Le courage et l'honneur des chefs de guerre n'étaient pas donné à tout le monde…

Mais Albus, lui, était bien présent, et s'empressa de venir les rejoindre sur le sol.

« Harry, Severus, tout va bien ? »

« Pas une égratignure, professeur, » fit fièrement Harry, avant de se rétracter. « Je veux dire, à part une blessure au bras, mais c'était avant que Severus n'arrive. Apparemment, le Protego ne marche vraiment qu'en sa présence. »

Snape pâlit sensiblement à ces mots et s'empressa d'examiner la blessure.

« Mme Pomfrey t'arrangera cela, » conclut il. « Il n'y aura pas de séquelle, ce n'était qu'un sort simple. »

« Un tir d'essai, je pense, » approuva Harry. « Malfoy. »

« En voilà au moins un qui ne causera plus de problème, » grogna Snape en indiquant un corps étendu dans l'herbe.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Dumbledore s'approcha du cadavre pour lui retirer son masque. Le visage, bien que défiguré par les conséquences du sort, était bien reconnaissable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement, mais il vit le visage du directeur s'assombrir tandis qu'il inspectait le corps du mangemort.

« Severus ? » fit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry sentit son père se crisper, mais sa contenance n'en laissa rien paraitre. Haussant les épaules, il leva un peu plus son long nez, comme pour mettre le directeur au défi de le juger.

« Un Mangemort de moins. »

« Je croyais que nous en avions discuté. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens, Severus. »

« Il n'a fait que défendre son fils, » protesta Rémus sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Il a tenu l'assaut seul le temps que j'arrive, et même après cela, nous étions à un contre dix. Je me fiche des moyens. Nous sommes tous vivants, et c'est grâce à Severus. »

Effaré par le farouche plaidoyer en sa faveur, Snape ne put que fixer Rémus, bouche bée. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de tirade, en particulier venant d'un Gryffondor, bien évidemment, et la totalité d'entre elles lui avaient fait lever les yeux au ciel. Mais cette montée au créneau, pour lui ? Personne, depuis Lily, ne s'y était risqué, et même alors…

Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, il ferma sa mâchoire avec un claquement sec et adopta une posture digne et nonchalante. Un peu trop tard, cependant, s'il en croyait le regard d'Albus.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, » fit le directeur d'une voix grave.

Snape ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais les éclats de rire étouffés de Lupin et Harry lui indiquèrent qu'un silence digne était la seule réponse convenable à cette attaque sournoise.

McGonagall, qui les avait rejoints, était grave elle aussi.

« Il y a six morts, Albus. Je sais que ce sont des Mangemorts, mais Merlin, la petite Thelwell est parmi eux, elle était encore à Poudlard il y a deux ans… »

Severus se souvenait bien de Thelwell. Une petite peste. Une Gryffondor… Il soupira. Ses parents allaient être dévastés. Des sorciers très corrects, l'un comme l'autre. Parfois, la pomme tombait loin de l'arbre…

Il observa Harry, dont l'adrénaline commençait aussi à retomber, laissant place à l'abattement des champs de bataille fumants et jonchés de cadavres. Lui aussi aurait certainement du mal à admettre que la fin justifiait les moyens, s'il regardait sous les masques. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

« Severus, vous allez bien ? » demanda McGonagall d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.

« Comme un charme, » grogna-t-il en réponse. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de jeter un sort ou de piquer un sprint, tout du moins.

« Je vais bien aussi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, » fit la voix faussement geignarde de Lupin à ses côtés.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivé à temps, » acquiesça McGonagall avec un sourire. « Je regrette qu'il ait fallut autant de temps pour réunir les renforts, mais de toute évidence vous vous en êtes bien sortis. »

« Assez, » acquiesça Rémus. « Grâce aux loups aussi, ils ont été vaillants… je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu les décider à se jeter sur les mangemorts. »

« C'est, heu, plus ou moins de ma faute, » admit Harry, tête basse. « Loki m'avait promit leur aide. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il sentit la fureur de Snape monter en flèche sans même voir son visage.

« Pardon ? » fit celui-ci d'une voix doucereuse qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Il… enfin, je… c'est compliqué, » commença le garçon.

« Harry, où est Loki ? » demanda Rémus.

« Je ne suis pas certain, mais a priori, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il cherchait un livre… il m'a proposé un marché… j'ai pensé… »

« Que tu allais te jeter la tête la première dans un guet-apens, juste pour vérifier si, par hasard, ça ne pourrait pas être amusant ? Pour pouvoir raconter à tes petits camarades tes dernières aventures ? Ton incroyable bravoure et ta légendaire ingéniosité ? »

Chaque mot de Severus était comme un coup de couteau, le venin suintant littéralement de sa voix, et Harry se trouva incapable de relever les yeux.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Oh, vraiment, et tu seras encore plus désolé quand tu constateras que Loki s'est enfui et a rejoint Voldemort, qu'il s'apprête à lancer de nouvelles attaques, qu'il a recueilli toutes les informations dont il avait besoin ! » continua Snape.

« Severus, je ne crois pas… » commença Rémus, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.

« Et le récit de ta dernière bataille va certainement soulever l'enthousiasme des foules, en particulier celui de Draco quand il apprendra que son père y a perdu la vie ! »

« Severus ! »

C'était la voix de McGonagall, et Harry crut voir qu'elle s'était rapprochée pour s'interposer entre lui et Snape. Crut voir, car sa vision était pour l'instant brouillée… brouillée par les larmes, réalisa-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais Severus n'avait pas tort, il avait provoqué cette bataille, ces morts… il était responsable.

« C'est assez, » fit la voix sévère de la directrice de Gryffondor. « Rentrons, tous. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot. »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Minerva, » siffla Snape, faisant sursauter l'audience. « Vous n'êtes ni mon professeur, ni la grand-mère d'Harry. Occupez-vous donc de ce qui vous regarde, pour une fois dans votre vie ! »

« Severus, je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton, jeune homme ! » glapit McGonagall.

« Oh vraiment, vous ne m'autorisez pas ? Comme c'est intéressant ! » persiffla le professeur. « Et que comptez-vous faire, maintenant, retirer des points à Serpentard, vous aussi ? Aller vous plaindre au directeur que je maltraite vos précieux lions ? Exiger une fois de plus qu'on étouffe toutes les affaires concernant vos petits protégés au mépris le plus total de la justice et de la vie des autres élèves ? Non, bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Le professeur le plus respecté, sévère mais juste, qui ne prend pas une seule fois la peine, dans toute une année scolaire, de faire le tour de ses dortoirs pour vérifier que les 1eres années dorment au lieu de courir le château au milieu de la nuit ! Qui s'emploie à bien rappeler, à chaque occasion, et Merlin sait si elles sont multiples, que les vrais gentils sont les Gryffondors, leurs précieux alliés les Poufsouffles, qu'il faut respecter prudemment les Serdaigle et ne jamais tourner le dos à un Serpentard ! Le professeur si juste et intouchable, qui ne manque jamais une occasion de juger tout un chacun, et s'obstine à ne voir que ce qui peut décorer un bel album photo, en fermant les yeux sur tout ce qui pourrait changer sa merveilleuse vision des choses ! Et qui arrive toujours en dernier dans la bataille !»

« Severus, vous vous égarez ! » s'écria McGonagall avec horreur.

« Oh, je ne crois pas, non, » ricana Snape. « Albus, notez que je renonce à ma prime de civisme pour ce mois-ci. Notez le bien. Et si vous aussi avez quelque chose à redire sur la déplorable image que je donne de votre personnel, faites-moi le plaisir de retirer celles des autres mois également. »

« Ma parole, mais vous êtes ivre, Severus ! » s'emporta McGonagall. « J'espérais que vous aviez au moins réglé ce problème en adoptant Harry ! Il y a longtemps que vous auriez du… »

« Ivre ? » s'exclama Snape. « Ivre ? Vous êtes vraiment plus folle qu'un épouvantard sous imperius, je ne touche jamais à une goutte d'alcool, stupide chouette ! »

« Oh, gardez ça pour les collègues qui ne vous ont jamais vu rentrer ivre mort au milieu de la nuit en vomissant sur les murailles du château, voulez-vous, » fit McGonagall avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Réalisant qu'Harry était toujours là, elle perdit cependant de sa hauteur. « Merlin, M. Potter, je regrette, tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, vous devriez… »

« C'est Potter-Snape, » contra Harry avec défiance en se rapprochant de Severus qui fixait sa directrice de maison d'un regard qui laissait présager un meurtre prochain. Rémus semblait craindre la même chose, car il s'était lui aussi rapproché de Snape, prêt à le contenir.

« Ivre, » répéta Severus. « Merlin. Je vous savais limitée, Minerva, et remplie d'indécrottables préjugés, mais je ne vous avais encore pas soupçonné de stupidité jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à présent. »

« Une fois de plus, je ne vous permets pas, Severus, vous oubliez votre place !» gronda mcGonagall, ses pouvoirs semblant menacer de voler malgré elle.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui s'interposa cette fois.

« Severus est votre collègue à présent, Minerva, et non plus un élève, il serait bon de vous le rappeler, » soupira t il.

« Alors qu'il se conduise comme tel ! » s'exclama McGonagall en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Snape, lui, ne semblait plus avoir la force pour ce genre de démonstration. Il ne regardait même plus son adversaire, en réalité, et semblait réprimer un petit rire amer qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

« Je ne touche jamais à une goutte d'alcool, sorcière stupide, » fit-il avec tout le mépris qu'il put réunir, et qui fit frémir Lupin lui-même. « C'est une chose qu'un espion ne peut pas se permettre. Ce qu'un espion peut et doit se permettre, quand il se rend à une réunion dans le camp adverse, c'est de prendre certaines potions qui l'empêcheront de se dévoiler dans certaines circonstances. Et ces potions, comme c'est souvent le cas, sont hautement toxiques. Je vous souhaite, Minerva, de n'avoir jamais à connaître l'ivresse d'une nuit passée sous ces potions, et de ne jamais avoir à vous trainer misérablement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ce fichu château en vous tenant aux murs et en rendant le contenu de vos dix derniers repas pour la seule raison qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans cette fichue école ! »

La tirade s'acheva sur ce qui ressemblait à un cri de fureur, la voix faible au départ du maître des potions ayant graduellement atteint des niveaux dignes d'un cours de potion de première année.

Interdite, McGonagall le contemplait, bouche bée, son regard perdu se portant enfin sur le directeur qui acquiesça, avec un air de regret.

« Je… je… »

« C'est ça, » ricana Snape. « Et plus encore. »

Puis, se tournant vers Harry :

« Toi, à la maison. Tout de suite. »

« Severus, il faut que je vous parle, » insista Dumbledore.

« Et bien entendu, rien qui ne puisse attendre ? »

« Je regrette. »

« Evidemment. »

« Severus, je vais ramener Harry dans tes quartiers, il faut que je lui parle, pour Loki. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne sorte pas de là et que personne d'autre ne rentre, » proposa Rémus.

Snape accepta d'un geste de la main, avant de reporter son regard sur Harry.

Le garçon s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux, tentant de convoyer de son mieux sa culpabilité. La fatigue et la lassitude qu'il lut dans les yeux de son père ne fit rien pour apaiser ses inquiétudes, mais la main qui vint brièvement se poser sur sa nuque suffit à lui faire savoir que Severus n'allait pas le jeter à la porte ce soir.

Visiblement à bout de force et de nerfs, le maitre des potions laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et, sans un mot, leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le château d'un pas fatigué.

Rémus, à son tour, vint lui administrer une tape de réconfort sur l'épaule.

« Harry, pars devant, tu veux ? A portée de vue, mais pas d'oreille. »

« Compris. »

Se changeant en félin, le garçon s'élança sur le chemin du retour, talonné par Rémus qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre Snape.

Derrière eux, Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient restés seuls avec le reste de l'Ordre qui tentait à présent de trier les cadavres, le poids de dix nouvelles années venant subitement s'ajouter à leur âge.

« Il ne bluffait pas pour cette histoire de potions, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda McGonagall d'un ton las.

« Severus a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'a jamais touché à l'alcool, pas même un verre de vin à table. Son père… » Albus s'interrompit. « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Minerva. »

« Et combien de fois l'ais-je vu rentrer ainsi au château, et me suis-je contentée de l'observer du haut des remparts en le traitant mentalement d'ivrogne et d'incompétent, » murmura la sorcière.

La déception qu'elle lut sur le visage du directeur ne fit qu'empirer le profond sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serrait les entrailles.

« La prime de civisme dont-il parlait, » reprit-elle, « il ne me semble pas en avoir déjà entendu parler ? »

« Non, je présume que non. C'est un arrangement que j'ai pris avec Severus au cours de sa premier année en tant qu'enseignant. Les relations avec les autres collègues menaçaient de devenir ingérables. Je lui ai offert une prime mensuelle pour bonne conduite envers ses pairs, et il a accepté. Il arrive à s'y tenir, la plupart du temps. »

« Merlin, Albus ! » s'écria Minerva en laissant échapper malgré elle un éclat de rire. « Et moi qui pensait que nous l'avions plus ou moins apprivoisé ! »

« Maintenant qu'il a renoncé à sa prime du mois, je crains que nous n'ayons un aperçu assez édifiant de Severus Snape au naturel, » soupira Dumbledore.

« Albus, je sais qu'il a été particulièrement virulent, mais outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas tous les torts… il m'a semblé que notre directeur de Serpentard n'était pas dans son état habituel. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui laisser sa prime et nous épargner une fin de mois difficile ? »

« Ce serait une possibilité, mais je crains que cela ne lui donne des idées à l'avenir. Vous avez cependant raison sur un point, il n'était pas dans son état normal, et nous allons devoir en discuter. »

« Il était épuisé par la bataille, » fit McGonagall.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Et il a puisé de toutes ses forces dans la magie noire pour ce combat, » poursuivit-elle.

Une étincelle de surprise vint se loger dans le regard du directeur.

« Vous ne seriez donc pas si limitée que Severus le pense, Minerva ? »

McGonagall eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement.

« Pas tout le temps. Cette clairière transpire la magie noire, et j'ai observé les cadavres. Ce n'étaient pas des morts propres. »

« Ils n'étaient pas venus chercher un combat loyal, mais ils ont probablement été surpris de la réponse, » acquiesça Albus. « Severus a certaines… facilités pour la magie noire. Il a dû se penser acculé. »

« Et il est visiblement redoutable dans ce domaine, » fit gravement McGonagall. « Il l'était déjà étant élève, mais… »

« Je sais, » soupira le directeur. « Il y avait renoncé, tant qu'il se battait dans nos rangs. Le fait d'avoir libéré cette partie de ses pouvoirs a visiblement fait ressortir l'un des côtés les plus suave de notre maître des potions… et cela ne présage rien de bon. »

« Harry, » murmura sa directrice de maison.

« Oh, Harry n'a rien à craindre de Severus, bien au contraire, » fit Dumbledore. « Le reste du monde, en revanche… »

* * *

**Un grand merci à Loufoca et Cybersuzy pour leur beta ! Love sur vous !**

**Nous revoici ! Bonjour à tous! Vous avez vu, j'ai mis moins de temps cette fois ci, c'est bien hein ? Le prochain chapitre est déja bien entamé et en principe devrait aller vite (en principe)**

**Par ailleurs, je vais remettre sur mon LJ un lien mis à jour vers le résumé, chapitre par chapitre, et la chronologie de Shadow ! ça ne sera pas forcément inutile !  
**

**si les personnages de Heathcliff et de Cathy vous semblent obscurs : courez vous procurer Wuthering Heights, Les hauts de Hurlevent en français, mais sous le nom anglais dans sa dernière traduction (j'ignore si elle est bonne, j'avoue), d'Emily Bronte. Vous ne le regretterez pas !  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! et retenez la morale de l'histoire: N ESSAYEZ PAS DE VOLER LE NEZ DE VOLDEMORT ! il n'en a pas.  
**

**Non, c'était pas ça, la morale... ah zut, ça me revient plus !  
**

**Love sur vous, et merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, je vous adore ! RONRONS tous pleins !  
**

**PS: je suis lache. je suis ignoble. je m'apprête à adopter un nouveau chaton. Il est roux. Il s'appelle James. J'ai honte. Du coup officiellement ça sera Heathcliff James. Mais il est trop mignon, aaaarg !  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 - Pride and Prejudice**

Le soleil commençait à baisser à l'horizon, et avec lui le reste de moral de Shadow. Il s'était vraiment mis dans de beaux draps… en y repensant, il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu agir de façon aussi stupide. Tout semblait pourtant beaucoup moins idiot sur le moment… et il avait joué de malchance. Severus allait-il réussir à voir les choses de cette façon ? Il en doutait…

Tout était de la faute de Loki si seulement il n'avait pas écouté ce stupide loup ! Il l'avait suivi, il lui avait fait confiance, il avait voulu suivre ses instincts, pour une fois… mais le fils de Rémus avaient d'autres idées en tête, il aurait du le savoir.

Et Snape qui était furieux après lui… et cette histoire avec McGonagall… et puis rien n'allait. Ou plus précisément, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement de sortir d'un champ de bataille et d'avoir causé des morts, d'avoir mis Severus et Remus en danger, de n'avoir même pas réussi à tuer Voldemort… bon sang, si seulement il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait pu…

Sa baguette ! Shadow se figea sur place, glacé d'horreur. Il avait laissé sa baguette sur le champ de bataille !

En un instant, il avait fait demi-tour et filait à nouveau vers Snape et Remus qui marchaient cote à cote derrière lui. Lupin parlait à voix basse, et Severus hochait régulièrement la tête, sans chercher à mettre une distance sanitaire entre lui et le loup-garou. Voilà qui était nouveau… et agréable, songea Shadow. Loki avait-il eu une raison particulière de lui demander s'ils étaient devenus amis ?

Secouant ces pensées parasites, il se changea à nouveau et couru vers son père.

« J'ai un souci, » annonça-t-il.

« Un de plus ? » gronda Snape.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

« J'ai… j'ai oublié ma baguette là bas. »

« Comment ça, oublié ta baguette ? Je t'ai clairement vu te battre tout à l'heure, tu l'avais à la main ! »

« Ce n'était pas la mienne, » expliqua Harry. « J'ai pris celle de Lucius quand il est tombé. »

Il sortit l'objet du délit pour le prouver.

« Et puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait de la tienne ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est… au tout début, avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent, Voldemort et moi avons jeté nos baguette, pour nous battre sans. Il y avait un vrai plan derrière ça, je le jure ! »

Les regards que lui jetèrent Snape et Remus indiquaient plus clairement que des paroles ce qu'ils pensaient de sa stratégie.

« Les loups sont venus les prendre, aucun de nous n'a pu les récupérer par la suite, mais presque tous les loups étaient morts quand les renforts sont arrivés, et avec tout ça j'ai… oublié de la reprendre. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Merlin, » murmura Snape. « Dépêche-toi. »

Sans se faire prier, Harry reprit sa forme féline et détala de toute la vitesse de ses pattes. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi importante ! La baguette de Malfoy Senior avait une vibration détestable, elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout, le simple fait de l'avoir sur lui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Arrivé dans la clairière, il se changea à nouveau et jeta un regard circulaire alentours.

« Accio baguette ! »

Absolument rien ne se passa.

« Un problème, Harry ? »

Charlie Weasley, l'air préoccupé, avait momentanément abandonné les cadavres des victimes pour le rejoindre.

« Oui… non… ma baguette devrait être ici, quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver. »

« Ta baguette ? Harry, sérieusement ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? »

Comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà assez coupable, songea Harry.

« Je sais, je… tu peux m'aider à la retrouver, s'il te plait ? Il est possible qu'elle soit entre les crocs d'un loup. »

« Nous les avons tous inspectés et nous n'avons rien vu de tel, je suis désolé. Je vais vérifier que nous n'ayons rien omis sur les cadavres des Mangemorts. »

Tentant de ne pas succomber au sombre pressentiment qui lui disait que tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal allait tourner mal, Harry acquiesça et alla rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Snape et Rémus ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour, à temps pour assister à la débâcle.

« Rien de rien, » annonça Kingsley. « Harry, je suis navré, nous allons continuer à chercher. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, » soupira Bill, « mais au moment où les Mangemorts sont partis, j'ai vu Bellatrix faire un détour pour prendre quelque chose d'entre les crocs d'un loup. Ca pouvait ressembler à une baguette, ce qui était stupide puisqu'elle en avait déjà une, mais… »

Le silence s'abattit et Harry souhaita que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Un désastre. Bellatrix avait sa baguette, la baguette qui pouvait contrer celle de Voldemort… Merlin.

« Monsieur Potter, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Je vous ai pourtant vu vous battre avec une baguette ! »

« Celle de Lucius, » admit-il. « Et elle ne n'aime pas du tout. »

« Comme c'est étonnant, » ricana Severus. Il fit un pas vers Harry qui faillit reculer, tant l'onde de fureur qui émanait de son père adoptif était forte.

Mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit la baguette noire familière de Severus, pointée vers lui, manche en avant. Incapable de comprendre le geste, il fixa son père du regard, perdu.

« Prends-la, » grogna Snape. « Je sais qu'elle te convient. »

Autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

Harry secoua fébrilement la tête.

« Tu en as besoin. »

« J'en ai d'autres qui iront tout aussi bien, au point où j'en suis à présent. Prends-la, et tache de ne pas perdre celle-là. »

Rouge de honte et éperdu de gratitude, Harry prit la baguette offerte. Severus avant raison, la baguette avait une vibration toute particulière dans sa main, elle lui convenait parfaitement…

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Sachant à quel point le geste était ridicule, il tendit maladroitement la baguette de Lucius à Snape, qui la refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Tu iras toi-même la donner à Draco. »

La phrase sonnait comme une punition, et Harry lutta contre l'envie de se laisser tomber par terre pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi misérable. Il avait déçu Snape, tout le monde… tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui, et même ses ennemis. Il avait causé des morts. Perdu sa baguette. Laissé échapper Loki.

Severus allait l'écharper vivant dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls. C'était une certitude. Et à en croire leurs regards, il n'était pas du tout certain de vouloir se retrouver seul avec McGonagall, Dumbledore ou Kingsley non plus. En réalité, seul Remus semblait garder un reste de pitié pour lui, et son regard las ne faisait rien pour remonter le moral d'Harry.

Le silence inconfortable qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un patronus d'aigle planant tout droit des murailles du château. Ce fut la voix du professeur Flitwick qui sortit de son bec.

« Loki a été repéré dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se dirige vers les étages supérieurs. Il est armé. »

« Armé ! » s'écria McGonagall, « Mais comment… »

« Probablement d'une baguette, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu retenir Filius sinon, » fit Dumbledore en faisant signe à la moitié de l'Ordre de se diriger vers le château.

« Depuis quand sait-il utiliser une baguette ? » s'exclama Remus en prenant un trot rapide. « Je croyais qu'il détestait tout ce qui était magique ! »

« Je suis plus inquiet de savoir où il a trouvé celle-ci, » admit le directeur sans perdre une foulée.

Le petit groupe constitué de Dumbledore, Remus, Severus, Bill Weasley et Harry parvint rapidement aux portes du château. Dans l'école, cependant, le calme régnait. Ils furent rapidement accueillis par Binns, très agité.

« Tous les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs, à l'abri, mais nous n'avons pas encore pu faire l'appel, » commença le fantôme.

« Où se trouve Loki ? » demanda aussi le directeur.

« Dans les étages supérieurs. Mais il y a un certain problème… il est armé. »

« Nous sommes déjà au courant. Montrez-nous le chemin, Cuthbert ! »

« Oui, oui, par ici… mais il va falloir faire attention, ce gaillard là est dangereux ! »

« Je doute qu'il fasse le poids contre nous tous, avec son peu d'expérience de la magie, » gronda Remus, visiblement plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. « Pour autant que je sache il n'a jamais touché de baguette avant ce soir. »

« C'est que ce n'est pas tout à fait une baguette comme les autres, » expliqua Binns. « Il y a quelque chose de différent avec celle-ci, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme celles que nous connaissons. Elle ne vient définitivement pas de chez Ollivanders, en tout cas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Snape.

« C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez lui faire face avec vos simples baguettes de sorciers. Ce qu'il a en main n'est pas juste une baguette. C'est une relique tout droit sortie d'un livre d'histoire… ou de légendes, je ne suis pas certain. »

Les sorciers avaient légèrement ralentit le train, la tension ayant monté d'un cran.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'Harry retourne dans vos quartiers, Severus, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Vous n'apprenez donc rien, Albus ? Le garçon est plus en sécurité avec moi ! » fit sèchement Snape.

« Précisément et dans la mesure où vous n'êtes pas armé vous-même pour l'instant, il me semblerait judicieux que vous restiez en retrait tous les deux pour l'instant, si Cuthbert a raison. »

Harry sentit l'indignation de Snape sans même la voir. Sans cesser de courir, il tira Severus par la manche et lui tendit sa baguette.

« Il vaut mieux que tu la gardes pour l'instant, je peux me débrouiller sans et je ne risque rien de toute façon. »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« Weasley, votre baguette de réserve ! »

« Comment… » commença Bill, avant de renoncer à sa question. Avec un regard amusé, il fouilla dans ses robes pour en extraire une baguette qu'il jeta à Snape.

« Severus, je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, » fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

« Gardez votre souffle pour courir, vieillard, » siffla Snape.

Il fut à peu près certain d'avoir entendu Harry et Weasley N°2 s'étrangler discrètement à ces mots, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Rémus, devant lui, avait sourit, et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

La petite troupe continua son chemin, empruntant des raccourcis inconnus d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au septième étage, à un endroit qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien… et Loki se tenait là, devant la porte entrouverte de la Salle sur Demande.

Il les regarda arriver avec un fin sourire, la baguette à la main, mais sans sembler vouloir les attaquer. Les membres de l'Ordre l'entourèrent en demi-cercle, à distance raisonnable, mais Loki ne parut pas s'inquiéter.

« Je suis content de pouvoir vous dire au revoir. Shadow, je vois que tout s'est bien passé. J'en suis enchanté. »

« Non, tout ne s'est pas bien passé ! » protesta le garçon. « Je ne l'ai pas eu ! Presque tous les loups sont morts et j'ai perdu ma baguette ! »

Il lu la déception dans le regard de Loki.

« Vraiment ? Avec tous les avantages que tu avais ? »

« Il a appelé les Mangemorts, et… »

« Ca suffit, » interrompit Remus, « puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Envoyer Harry se battre contre Voldemort sans aucune préparation, sans renfort ! »

« Il avait mes loups, » fit froidement Loki. « Il n'avait pas besoin de préparation. Il aurait du réussir. Je lui ai servi son ennemi sur un plateau. »

« Tu aurais du nous en parler ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? C'est entre moi et le petit chat. »

« Il s'agit d'un adolescent, et tu l'as envoyé se battre contre un sorcier qui a tué des dizaines d'aurors ! Tu lui as tendu un piège ! »

« Vraiment ? Et que devrait penser Voldemort, dans ce cas ? Lui est en droit de s'estimer trahi. Je ne l'avais pas précisément averti de la loyauté de mes amis. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas eu à se féliciter de mon choix, » fit amèrement Loki.

« Jeune homme, » fit Dumbledore d'une voix égale, « pourrait-on savoir ce que vous entendiez réaliser avec ce stratagème ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« J'ai donné l'avantage à Shadow. Vos deux camps m'ennuient. L'un d'eux doit être vaincu, et j'ai souhaité récompenser le petit chat pour son aide. Visiblement, j'ai surestimé ses capacités… »

« Quelle aide, Loki ? » demanda Remus, peinant à maintenant son calme. « Et que fais-tu avec une baguette ? »

Le loup se fendit de son sourire canin.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Une vraie merveille. Elle n'attendait que moi. »

« A qui l'as-tu prise ? »

Le jeune homme lança un regard méprisant à son père.

« Il faut nécessairement que je l'aie volée à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle n'est certainement pas apparue par magie, » se défendit Rémus.

« Non. Elle m'attendait depuis quelques siècles, tout simplement. Merci, Shadow, pour ce beau cadeau. »

« Eh, je n'y suis pour rien ! » protesta Harry. « Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais un livre ! »

« Oui, un excellent grimoire, » acquiesça Loki en sortant ledit livre de sa poche. « Très intéressant. Je suis pressé de pouvoir l'étudier au calme. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de baguette ! Tu avais promis… »

« De ne causer aucun tort avec le livre. J'entends tenir cette promesse. La baguette se trouvait avec le grimoire… et elle n'était pas concernée par notre arrangement. »

« Tu le savais, » souffla Harry. « Tu t'es moqué de moi ! »

Mais Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis vraiment déçu, petit chat. J'avais pensé.. ah. Peu importe. Voldemort et toi avez cela en commun que vous vous satisfaites fort bien de demies-vérités. On aurait pourtant pu croire qu'il serait plus prudent à présent, » fit-il en lançant un regard amusé à Snape. « Je doute qu'il soit plus ravi que toi de l'issue de cette journée. Quant à cette baguette, elle me revient de droit. Elle m'attendait, et le simple fait que je puisse m'en servir suffit à le prouver. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir vous dire au revoir maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser. On m'attend, et je dois m'habituer à ce magnifique outil. »

« Un instant, s'il te plait, » interrompit Dumbledore. « Il y a une chose que je souhaiterais savoir. »

« Oui ? » fit Loki avec un zeste d'impatience.

« Tout ceci était un acte bien monté, je ne me trompe pas ? Tu as cherché à être emprisonné ici. »

« Emprisonné ? Allons, je vais et je viens comme je veux depuis le début, » aboya Loki dans ce qui devait être un rire. « Estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas réellement son laquais. »

« Pour quelle raison toute cette mise en scène ? »

« Ca, bien entendu, » fit le jeune homme en désignant la baguette et le livre qu'il tenaient à la main. « Et par curiosité. »

« Curiosité satisfaite ? » demanda le directeur.

« Suffisamment, merci bien. »

« A quoi donc devons-nous nous attendre désormais, Loki Lupin ? »

« Pas encore ce nom détestable ! Vraiment… il est temps que j'y aille. Une autre fois peut-être. Ne vous attendez à rien, attendez-vous à tout… j'en ai suffisamment dit au petit chat. Nous nous reverrons, soyez-en certains. »

A ces mots, surprenant l'assemblée, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal leva sa baguette et un sort siffla en direction de Loki. Celui-ci, cependant, eut à peine besoin de bouger le sort ricocha sans effort sur lui, et seul un léger geste de sa propre baguette laissa voir qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

« Un problème ? » demanda Loki avec un fin sourire.

Snape, de l'autre côté, n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Son sort parti alors que le jeune homme était occupé à narguer son père, avec le même effet que le précédent. Derrière eux, Bill enchaina également sa propre tentative de désarmement, sans plus de succès.

Ce fut le directeur qui mit fin au rapide assaut en levant une main en signe d'apaisement.

« Pas très efficaces, pour des sorciers. Vous ne tentez pas votre chance ? » lui demanda Loki avec amusement.

« Rien ne nous oblige à être ennemis, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Non ? Je verrais bien plusieurs raisons, pourtant… »

« Nous pourrions en discuter. Nos motivations ne sont pas nécessairement incompatibles. »

« Pas nécessairement. Mais je n'ai rien vu ici qui m'ait donné envie de m'associer à votre race. »

« Tu es également un sorcier, Loki, que tu le veuilles ou non, » fit doucement Dumbledore. « Pourquoi refuser les bénéfices que tu pourrais en tirer ? Les connaissances, les alliés… »

« J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, » rétorqua le loup. « Il semblerait que vous et vos ennemis soyez plus semblables que vous voudriez le croire. »

« Hagrid est avec nous, » fit remarquer Dumbledore. « Et Harry. Et Remus. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Nous aurions beaucoup à gagner à nous connaître. »

« Inutile d'être aussi inquiet, » répondit Loki. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'exterminer votre civilisation. Nous allons juste procéder à quelques petits ajustements nécessaire. »

« Nous ? » demanda Dumbledore, « qui est ce nous ? »

« Les miens. Et certains d'entre vous, pourquoi pas. Tout n'est pas à jeter dans votre monde. J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers mois… plus que vous ne le souhaiteriez, certainement. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Il n'y aura pas de bain de sang si cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Il a pourtant commencé, » fit remarquer le directeur. « Les chiens et les loups, dans tout le pays, attaquant les villages… »

« Il était important de marquer les esprits. De poser des jalons. Les choses seront plus simples maintenant, » fit Loki en contemplant sa baguette avec amour. « Mais puisque le petit chat n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de son némésis, nous allons devoir activer un peu les choses. »

« Loki, ta famille est ici, » fit doucement Remus.

« Excusez-moi, professeur Lupin, » répondit sèchement le jeune homme, « mais il me semble que vous m'avez attaqué il y a moins de cinq minutes. Peut-être pourriez-vous en laisser passer cinq autres avant de vous lancer dans une diatribe sentimentale ? »

« Tu es mon fils, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne l'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Mon père s'appelait Elroy pour ma mère, et il n'avait pas une goutte de sang sorcier. Le sang ne fait pas tout. Parfois, il ne fait même rien. »

« Loki, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ennemis… »

« Nous verrons. Rien n'est écrit dans le marbre. Pour l'instant, vous devriez plus vous inquiéter de ce qui est affiché sur le panneau de votre Grand Hall, » fit Loki, les yeux brûlant de malice.

Les sorciers s'entre-regardèrent, hésitant sur l'urgence de la situation. Simple plaisanterie de la part du jeune homme, ou véritable menace ? Ils n'eurent cependant pas longtemps à se poser la question Loki, satisfait de son effet, fit un pas de plus vers la salle sur demande.

« Nous nous reverrons probablement, » fit-il, la baguette dressée entre lui et ses opposants. Aucun d'entre eux, cependant, ne fit un mouvement pour l'attaquer. « Inutile de me chercher dans ce château, je n'y serai plus dans un instant. Vos précieux élèves sont en sécurité. Shadow, prend soin d'Hagrid, et garde tes arrières. Je t'aime bien, petit chat, malgré ta faiblesse. Tu dois grandir vite… c'est important. Tu aurais du l'emporter aujourd'hui. Tu m'as coûté de nombreux amis. La prochaine fois, tu devras être mieux préparé, tu n'auras pas toujours de la chance… »

Et sur ses mots, Loki s'engouffra dans la Salle sur Demande qu'il referma derrière lui. Remus s'élança aussitôt pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

« Inutile, » résuma Dumbledore. « Il sait où il va, il sait ce qu'il fait. Pour ma part, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous ne l'aurons pas cette fois. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça ! » rugit Remus, « Il est dangereux ! »

« Merci pour cette remarque pleine de pertinence, Lupin, » fit Snape. « Je suggère que nous allions voir ce qu'il nous a laissé dans le Grand Hall. »

Quelques grognements lui répondirent, mais tous se mirent en route vers le panneau que Loki avait cité.

« Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas envoyer au moins quelques Aurors à sa suite ? » demanda Bill Weasley.

« Nous ignorons de quoi est capable sa nouvelle baguette, » rappela Dumbledore. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas étudié la question, je préfère ne pas envoyer de gens après lui. Inutile de provoquer inutilement. »

C'est avec un profond sentiment de défaite et la claire réalisation de s'être faits duper par un garçon qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans que les membres de l'Ordre atteignirent le Grand Hall. En fait de message, ils ne virent, sur le panneau d'affichage destiné aux élèves, qu'un simple cliché en noir et blanc épinglé là.

Tous s'approchèrent avec précaution, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une simple photo moldue. Ce fut McGonagall qui la détacha avec précaution.

La photo, déjà jaunie par le temps, représentait un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas encore avoir dix ans, jouant du violon d'un air austère. Le cliché semblait avoir été pris à la dérobée et n'était pas de bonne qualité, mais le visage du garçon évoquait définitivement quelque chose à Minerva McGonagall.

« C'est un de nos élèves, j'en suis sûre, mais je n'arrive pas à le resituer… Severus, Filius, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Minerva, » répliqua Flitwick en voyant la photo, « vous voyez bien que cette image est ancienne. Au moins vingt ans, je dirais. Et elle est moldue… mais vous avez raison, il me semble que cette tête m'est familière. Albus ? »

Le directeur inspecta un instant le cliché avant de lever les yeux vers Snape. Les professeurs suivirent son regard et McGonagall ne put retenir un léger cri.

« Severus, c'est vous ! »

D'un geste sec, Snape lui arracha la photo.

« Donnez-moi ça. »

« Mais c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un sifflement menaçant, Snape acquiesça, son regard la défiant clairement de dire un mot de plus.

« Vous jouez du violon, Severus ? » demanda Filius dans une vaine tentative pour dissiper la tension qui les enveloppait.

« Non. »

« C'est pourtant bien vous sur la… à moins que vous n'ayez un frère ? »

« Non. »

« Non à quoi ? » demanda le directeur de Serdaigle, perdu.

« Non, je n'ai pas de frère, oui, il s'agit bien de moi, satisfait ? » cracha Snape.

« Mon garçon, il est inutile de vous mettre dans des états pareils. Filius ne pensait pas à mal, » temporisa le directeur. « Savez vous où Loki a pu se procurer cette photo ? »

« C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, » gronda Severus. « Le seul exemplaire que je connaisse se trouvait à Spinner's End. »

Il retourna la photo, au dos de laquelle les mots « Severus, avril 1969 » étaient notés d'une écriture fine et déliée. Indéniablement, il s'agissait de l'original.

« Votre mère avait une belle écriture, » fit doucement McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère, » répondit machinalement Snape. « Mme Johnson, une voisine. Je jouais pour elle. Elle me donnait à manger en échange. »

« Vous ne devriez pas cacher un tel talent, Severus, » fit Filius avec bonne humeur, « un violon serait plus que bienvenue pour notre chorale ! »

Toutes les qualités d'espion de Snape ne furent pas suffisantes pour lui permettre de réprimer le frisson et la grimace de dégout que l'idée lui inspira.

« Je n'ai plus touché à un violon depuis cette époque et je n'ai aucune intention de m'y remettre, » siffla-t-il, coupant court à toute suggestion. « Cette photo est ici pour me faire savoir qu'il est passé à Spinner's End. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose là bas qui puisse mériter son attention ? » demanda le directeur.

« Pas que je sache, mais dans la mesure où je n'y suis pas retourné depuis vingt ans… »

« C'est l'adresse qui figure sur les papiers d'adoption d'Harry, Severus. Vous étiez censé rendre les lieux habitables, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton de reproche.

« Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit, » admit Snape. « Je suppose que je vais devoir me rendre sur place, après tout. »

« Je t'accompagne, c'est plus prudent, » offrit Remus.

« Nous y allons tous, » ajouta Bill.

« Inutile, » fit Snape, « Lupin suffira. Il n'y a rien d'important là-bas et je doute que Loki ait laissé des pièges. A mon avis, ceci était un simple avertissement. 'Je suis passé, j'ai fouillé.' Probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre mon autre domicile. »

« C'est possible, » admit Dumbledore. « Ne prenez toutefois aucun risque. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cela attendra demain. Il fait nuit et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller visiter ce vieux quartier désaffecté à une heure pareille, » fit Severus.

« Mais s'il y avait vraiment urgence ? Un message, un otage… » commença Flitwick.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, » grogna Snape, « il s'agit juste d'une provocation irritante d'adolescent attardé, clairement un trait de famille ! Cette petite farce ne mérite pas notre attention et attendra demain, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à régler. »

Le regard de Snape se dirigea vers Harry qui manqua de s'étrangler. Prenant automatiquement sa forme de chat, il bondit sur l'épaule de l'Homme en Noir, ajoutant un ronronnement de circonstance pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Peine perdue. A la tension dans les épaules de Severus, il sentait bien que la fin de soirée allait être houleuse.

« Sur ce, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, » lança Snape, « je vais regagner mes quartiers et vérifier que mes élèves sont en un seul morceau et prêts pour l'extinction des feux. »

Et sur un hochement de tête de Dumbledore, il tourna les talons, ses robes virevoltant autour de ses pieds dans une envolée menaçante.

« Je sais qu'il a un sort sur ses habits, » murmura Lupin « Je le sais. Je ne veux juste pas savoir où il l'a appris. »

« Je préfère croire que c'est le cas, » répondit Flitwick. « Je ne veux pas imaginer le nombre d'heures d'entrainement qu'il faudrait pour obtenir cet effet sans un sort. »

A leurs côtés, McGonagall, Bill et le directeur laissèrent échapper un rire discret, prenant bien soin de ne pas alerte le maître des potions.

Si jamais il devait avoir vent de leurs interrogations, il n'était pas certain que qui que ce soit se réveille vivant le lendemain matin…

Deux heures plus tard, quand Severus Snape regagna enfin ses appartements pour la nuit, ce fut avec un grognement d'épuisement qu'il franchit sa porte.

Les Serpentard allaient bien. Ils allaient bien après la levée de l'alerte, et se portaient toujours bien pour sa deuxième visite, à l'heure du couvre-feu. Slughorn avait pris soin de la discipline et de l'animation de la salle commune, et il en était reconnaissant au vieux sorcier. Son énergie, après une telle journée et la discussion orageuse avec Harry, ne lui aurait pas permit d'affronter une crise Serpentarde avec toute la diplomatie requise.

Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de ce garçon ? Pourquoi persistait-il à prendre des décisions aussi catastrophiques ? Il sentait qu'il s'améliorait doucement, se reposait plus sur lui, réfléchissait un peu plus avant de se lancer la tête la première dans des situations impossibles… et malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant. Harry voulait le protéger, Harry voulait sauver le monde.

Harry abandonnait sa baguette sur la simple foi de la parole de Loki. Harry croyait tellement en ses protections qu'il se retrouvait à découvert au milieu de Mangemorts.

Il frissonna malgré lui à cette pensée. Merlin, il avait du gagner une poignée de cheveux blancs aujourd'hui… Merlin soit remercié, le garçon n'avait pas posé de question sur son apparition opportune. Il était sans doute trop occupé à se faire oublier pendant que Severus tentait de maîtriser la colère dans son discours…

La rage ne menait à rien, il le savait. Punir le garçon non plus. Pas comme l'aurait fait son propre père. Augmenter les entrainements, en revanche… eh bien, ils verraient bien. Lupin avait accepté de les aider, et il en était silencieusement reconnaissant.

Silencieusement ? Non, il avait remercié le loup-garou, du bout des lèvres… Merlin, il devenait vraiment trop accommodant. Lupin était un Maraudeur, et qui plus est un loup-garou qui avait tenté de le tuer deux fois par le passé ! Et pourtant, il devait reconnaitre que par un étrange sortilège, la présence du sorcier ne lui était pas désagréable. Ces derniers temps, il avait même tendance à faire baisser sa tension.

Après tout, il avait montré de la bonne volonté en appuyant l'adoption… et il ne semblait pas disposé à protéger son propre fils à tout prix, ce qui forçait le respect de Snape. Harry n'était pas de son sang, mais il se ferait abattre sur place avant de tenter de l'attaquer, il le savait. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, Lupin avait tenté d'arrêter Loki.

Oui, ses sentiments envers le loup-garou avaient changé, et cela méritait réflexion. Un allié dans le château, par les temps qui couraient, n'était pas un luxe. Ce soir, cependant, il espérait bien ne plus avoir besoin d'allié ni de bataille, physique ou verbale, et entendait bien s'endormir avant même que sa tête n'ait touché l'oreiller.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, cependant, il sut que ses espoirs étaient vains. Réprimant un soupir, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers l'adolescent qui l'attendait, assis sur le canapé nouvellement installé là, l'air aussi fatigué que lui-même.

« Il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'aller dormir, » fit fraichement Severus.

« Je sais, » admit Harry, « mais… je voulais te voir. »

« Je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher ! » fit remarquer Catherine dans son portrait. « Il ne m'a pas écouté, mais nous avons eu une agréable discussion. Je suis allée dans ton sens, bien-sûr, Heathcliff… »

« Merci, Cathy, » grogna Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Je vais prendre la suite. »

« Bonne nuit, dans ce cas. Et la prochaine fois, Severus, fais-moi le plaisir de te rappeler que je ne peux pas sortir de ce cadre, avant de me confier une mission à l'extérieur ! C'était assez désobligeant de ta part ! »

Snape murmura ce qui ressemblait, aux oreilles d'Harry, à une suite de jurons particulièrement colorés, et la femme du portrait lui jeta un dernier regard, sourcil levé d'une façon très Snapienne, avant de cesser de s'animer.

« Harry ? » fit Severus du ton le plus patient qu'il put.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, » avoua le jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas pour désobéir, je voulais juste te parler… »

« Je vois. »

« Ne te fâche pas tout de suite, » demanda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas fâché. »

« D'accord. Hum. Tout allait bien à Serpentard ? »

Snape, les bras croisés, se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

« Oui, je suppose que oui, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Ecoute… je suis désolé, pour la baguette. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, il me semble. Je suis bien persuadé que tu es désolé, Harry. Perdre sa baguette est toujours très pénible. »

« Et ça m'ennuie de t'avoir pris la tienne… »

« Nous avons aussi discuté de cela, » fit Snape, perdant rapidement patience. « J'irai dès demain à Gringotts dans mon coffre, prendre une des baguettes de mes ancêtres. Celle de mon arrière-grand-père fera très bien l'affaire. »

« Peut-être mais… juste au cas où… »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses robes et lui tendit une baguette. Pendant un instant, Severus peina à se rappeler où il avait déjà vu l'objet… reconnaitre les baguettes et se rappeler de leurs propriétaire était pourtant une de ses spécialités, mais celle-ci… le souvenir le frappa avec la force d'un météore, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré lui.

« C'est hors de question, Harry. »

« C'est la baguette de mon… de James, » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Je le sais bien. Elle t'appartient, et tu dois en prendre soin. Elle fait partie de ton héritage. En fait, tu ferais bien de l'essayer, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'elle te convienne mieux que la mienne. »

Imperturbable, Harry saisit dans une de ses poches une feuille de papier qu'il froissa et jeta sur le sol. Puis, braquant la baguette de James dans sa direction :

« Incendio. »

La feuille prit aussitôt feu, et se consuma rapidement, ne laissant que quelques cendres sur le sol. A nouveau, le jeune homme sortit une feuille qu'il chiffonna et jeta au même endroit que la précédente, sous l'œil scrutateur de Severus.

Cette fois, ce fut la baguette noire familière qu'il dégaina pour la pointer sur sa cible.

« Incendio. »

La feuille, cette fois, ne se contenta pas de se consumer. Elle explosa littéralement dans une boule de feu, avant de se désintégrer entièrement sans laisser une trace.

Les pupilles encore rétrécies par l'explosion de lumière, Snape tourna un regard incrédule vers Harry.

« La tienne marche beaucoup mieux, » fit doucement le garçon. « Celle de James marche aussi, pas trop mal. Mais la tienne, c'est différent. Je la sens vraiment. Je… je suis désolé, ça aurait été plus pratique si… »

« Ne soit pas désolé, » fit doucement Snape. « Je suis… flatté que ma baguette te convienne. »

Il vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé et posa une main sur le genou du jeune homme.

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu aies perdu la tienne, après tout. Elle était liée à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle tes pouvoirs n'ont pas été suffisants. Si tu t'adaptes correctement à celle-ci, nous avons peut-être un début de solution. »

« Tout de même, ce n'est pas très juste, » murmura Harry. « Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas au moins essayer celle de James ? »

Il y avait tellement d'espoir et de regret dans les yeux du garçon que Snape ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, avant de prendre l'objet du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire, mais Severus secoua la tête.

« Harry, j'apprécie le geste et je te promets d'essayer, mais tu dois comprendre que les chances que cette baguette fonctionne pour moi sont infinitésimales. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le garçon, « parce que James et toi étiez ennemis ? Les baguettes peuvent sentir ça ? »

« Les baguettes ont une mémoire, » expliqua Snape, « et je me suis retrouvé trop de fois du mauvais côté de celle-ci. C'est la même raison pour laquelle la baguette de ma mère n'a jamais accepté de me servir. »

« C'est… » le garçon semblait à cours de mots. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, j'apprécie le geste, » fit Snape en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement pour moi, cependant, même dans mon état d'inutilité actuel, peu se risqueront à tenter leur chance. »

« Tu ne m'as pas semblé inutile tout à l'heure, » contra Harry. « Sur le champ de bataille, c'était plutôt efficace… »

« Hum, » fit Snape sans se compromettre, mettant tout la maîtrise de ses nerfs à son service pour ne pas se crisper.

« Je ne connaissais pas ces incantations, » continua le jeune homme. « Où les as-tu apprises ? Ce n'était pas du latin, si ? »

« Il est temps d'aller te coucher, » fit Severus en se relevant. « Harry, je suis vraiment fatigué. J'apprécierais que tu restes dans nos quartiers toute la nuit sans provoquer de catastrophe. »

« Eh, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de tout démolir ici ! » protesta le garçon.

« Et sans te faire les griffes sur mes fauteuils, » poursuivit Snape.

« C'est un malentendu… »

« Des fauteuils centenaires, Harry. »

« Je me suis pris une griffe dedans et j'ai eu du mal à me dégager. »

« Qui ont appartenu à mes ancêtres. »

« Je ne recommencerai pas. »

« J'entends bien. Sur ce, bonne nuit, Harry. As-tu besoin d'une potion ? »

« Non, ça ira, » fit le jeune homme. « Je vais peut-être juste lire un peu, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« A ta guise, » répondit Severus en réprimant un bâillement. « A demain, et pas de chasse nocturne ! »

« C'était une souris et je… oh, bonne nuit, » conclut Harry avec un soupir. Snape ne pouvait pas comprendre, les chats étaient des animaux territoriaux et la souris était sur son terrain de chasse.

A bien y réfléchir, il avait eu de la chance que Severus n'aborde pas la question du marquage de territoire…

Enfin seul dans sa chambre, Snape se surprit à s'asseoir sur son lit, la baguette de Potter senior entre les mains, repoussant le moment pourtant tant attendu de s'endormir.

Cette baguette, il ne la connaissait que trop bien… sa vue lui avait toujours inspiré une égale mesure de mépris, d'appréhension et d'inimité. James Potter. Chaque sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé était imprimé dans ce bout de bois, du premier sort de bloque-langue à ce jour fatidique…

Merlin. Harry était tellement innocent. Il avait promis d'essayer, cependant…

Avant qu'il ait pu correctement réfléchir à un sort de circonstance, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche :

« Expecto Patronum. »

Il faillit se mordre la langue en entendant le son de sa voix comment si la baguette de James Potter avait pu l'aider à conjurer ses vieux démons !

Mais à sa grande surprise, un halo blanc se format devant lui. Il ne prit pas la forme attendue d'un chat, cependant, mais celle, plus familière, d'une biche… non, rectifia-t-il, d'un cerf. A quoi la baguette jouait-elle donc ? Il s'apprêtait à annuler le sort, la mâchoire serrée devant cette nouvelle plaisanterie, mais le cerf s'avança vers lui et plia un genou.

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, Snape leva la baguette, mais le Patronus le regardait d'un air trop… conscient pour être dissipé.

« Bonsoir, Snape. »

James Potter.

« Dans ma chambre. En pleine nuit. Evidemment. »

« Je dois dire que je suis assez soulagé que tu ne sois pas encore en pyjama, » admit le cerf.

« Les animaux ne sont pas admis dans cette pièce, Potter. En dehors des chats, » ajouta Severus.

« Je peux arranger ça, » fit le spectre en reprenant une apparence humaine. « Mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je présume que je vais devoir faire avec. Que veux-tu ? Il est tard et j'ai eu une longue journée. Le garçon est en train de lire dans sa chambre, si c'est à lui que tu souhaites parler. »

« Hum, non, mauvaise idée. Et c'est toi que je veux voir. »

« Quel honneur, » ricana Snape. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ta baguette, Potter. Cesse de te retourner dans ta tombe et laisse moi dormir. »

« C'est vraiment toujours un plaisir de te parler ! » s'exclama James. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses ? C'est exactement le contraire, je suis venu te dire d'utiliser ma baguette. Elle fonctionnera pour toi, je m'en suis assuré. »

« Un pouvoir d'outre-tombe ? Potter, tu ne peux vraiment pas rester en paix de ton côté ? » soupira Severus.

« Vu comme vous vous débrouillez, il ne vaut mieux pas, » fit remarquer James. « Il est infernal, ce gamin, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à gérer son adolescence, il n'arrête pas une seconde ! »

« A qui le dis-tu, » grogna Snape. « Un loup animagus, des mangemorts, perdre sa baguette… et tout ça avant le dîner. »

« Sérieusement, je trouvais ça drôle quand j'étais jeune, mais je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi mes parents disaient toujours que je les enverrais dans la tombe. »

« Tu es toujours jeune et tu es dans la tombe, Potter. D'un point de vue philosophique, ça ne se tient pas. »

« C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie… quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas avoir besoin d'une baguette. »

« Hum. Quatre autres m'attendent dans mon coffre à Gringotts. »

« Et combien marcheront pour toi ? » demanda James.

« Une, probablement. Celle de mon arrière-grand-père devrait convenir. »

« Un mage noir ? »

« Totalement. »

« Utilise la mienne. »

« Potter, » fit patiemment Snape, « par où dois-je commencer ? Levicorpus, Petrificus, Imobilis, Confundo,Expelliarmus, Furunculus… »

« Ca va, ça va, je sais où tu veux en venir, » l'interrompit James. « Severus, sérieusement, je regrette. »

« Pardon ? » fit Snape en secouant la tête comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé… »

« Mon prénom et des excuses dans la même phrase ? Pas de Snivellus, pas de remarque sarcastique, maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas en train de parler à James Potter ! »

« Snape, pour l'amour du ciel, je croyais que nous avions dépassé ça ! »

« J'ai eu une longue journée et cette baguette n'a pas vraiment la résonance des beaux jours passés. Si elle ne comptait pas autant pour Harry, je prendrais un grand plaisir à la briser en deux, en mémoire du bon vieux temps. »

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment cru, » fit James Potter, défait. « Mes excuses, tu n'y as pas cru. »

« Tu veux que je m'occupe correctement de ton fils et tu es prêt à tout pour ça. Je le respecte. Votre aide à tous les trois a également été précieuse. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, Potter. Si tu étais encore vivant, cette baguette n'aurait jamais cessé de se tourner contre moi. »

« Tu es impossible ! » protesta James. « Tu n'arrives pas à croire que j'aie pu grandir, pas vrai ? Pour toi, je suis toujours un adolescent de quatorze ans imbu de lui-même et un peu trop joueur ! »

« Joueur ? » s'écria Snape, « Joueur ! »

« Severus, je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je regrette, et pas seulement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Harry… j'ai agi comme un imbécile et j'ai entrainé les autres avec moi. Avec le recul, je ne peux que voir que j'ai été minable. Tu n'as pas vraiment été un héros sans reproche de ton côté… »

« Potter ! »

« Mais je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement. J'étais un jeune crétin sans aucune empathie, Snape. Je le sais. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le regrette maintenant. Pas seulement pour l'image que mon fils gardera de moi, pas seulement par rapport à Lily, ni parce que j'ai l'air d'un idiot comparé à toi maintenant… je le regrette sincèrement. Et tu le sais. »

« Je ne sais rien du tout, » grinça Severus.

« Snape, arrête de bouder ! » fit James.

« de… pardon ? » s'étrangla le sorcier.

« Arrête de faire ta diva ! Je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça ! »

« Et c'était censé être des excuses ? » s'indigna Snape.

« Sna… Severus, » fit James le plus posément qu'il put, « ma baguette marche pour toi. Ma. baguette. Marche. Pour. Toi. Penses-tu que ce serait possible si je n'étais pas sincère ? »

Avec un grognement, Snape se saisit de la baguette en question et la pointa vers une chaise.

« Diffindo. »

La chaise se coupa proprement en deux. Snape se tourna vers James qui hocha la tête en lui souriant. Puis, visant à nouveau les restes de la chaise, il siffla une incantation à voix basse, dans un tout autre langage. Cette fois, elle n'eut aucun effet.

« Evidemment, » murmura-t-il.

« Snape, soit raisonnable, » fit James. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je sais que c'est la seule solution. »

« Pense à ce que dirait Harry s'il le savait ! »

« Mon but est de garder le garçon en vie. Et par ailleurs, je doute qu'il désapprouverait. »

« Il désapprouverait, s'il comprenait, » protesta James. « Il va forcément finir par comprendre ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure… merci, » fit Snape à contrecœur.

« De rien, » murmura James. « Utilise-la. S'il te plait. »

« J'essayerai. Pour faire plaisir à Harry. Mais demain, j'irai chercher celle de mon arrière-grand-père à Gringotts. Cette baguette devrait rester avec son propriétaire. »

« Harry se débrouille très bien avec ta baguette, » admit James avec un grimace. « C'est à cause de la marque, c'est ça ? »

« Pas seulement, » fit Severus d'un ton de défi.

« Non, bien sûr, » dit précipitamment James. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… je dois y aller. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Et pas dans ma chambre la prochaine fois, Potter. J'espère juste ne pas avoir besoin de votre intervention à l'avenir. Cette baguette devrait y aider, tout au moins. »

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour cela, » fit doucement James. « Vraiment, Severus, je te le promets. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Et je regrette… sincèrement. Je ne serai plus là pour vous aider, mais je sais qu'Harry est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Bien-sûr, qu'il l'est, » fit automatiquement Snape. « Que veux-tu dire, tu ne seras plus là ? Aurais-tu enfin décidé de rester dans ta tombe ? »

« Oui, mon temps ici est fini, » acquiesça James.

Choqué, Snape se tourna vers lui, baguette à la main.

« Vous repartez ? Les fantômes ? Je veux dire… tous les trois, vous retournez de l'autre côté du voile ? »

« La situation est compliquée, » expliqua James. « Nous devrions être repartis depuis longtemps. Nous n'étions venus que pour une seule nuit, c'était ce qui était prévu… Le problème est que nous sommes retenus de ce côté, certainement par Harry. Cela nous a permis de vous aider de notre mieux, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose… nous ne devrions pas être là. Ce n'est pas bon, pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? » demanda Severus.

« Harry. Toi. Il a changé. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Quand il t'a donné cette baguette, tout à l'heure… ou plutôt, quand il a formé le projet de te la donner, je l'ai senti. C'est fini, il ne me retient plus. Il me laisse partir. Je dois rentrer, maintenant… »

« Mais Lily ? Et… Black ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Non. Harry n'est visiblement pas encore prêt pour cela. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse… doive rentrer. Tu as fais du bon travail, Snape. »

Le sorcier fixait le spectre du regard, incapable de trouver ses mots.

« Eh, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, » fit James avec humour. « Tout va bien, Severus. C'est une bonne chose, vraiment. »

« Merlin, Potter, » murmura Snape. « Je suis désolé… »

« Non, au contraire. C'est ce que je voulais. Ce qu'il lui fallait. Vraiment. Je suis heureux, pour vous deux. Et je te remercie grâce à toi… » le fantôme fut incapable de finir sa phrase. « Oui, eh bien, tu as compris. Merci pour tout, Snape. Et désolé, une dernière fois. J'étais un jeune imbécile, maintenant je suis un crétin mort et tu es le vrai père d'Harry. Tu vois, tu as gagné. Paix ? »

Avec un sourire typiquement Potterien qui rappela subitement Harry à Snape, le spectre lui tendit sa main.

« Potter… »

Sans un mot, Severus leva sa main à hauteur de celle du fantôme, dans un simulacre de poignée de main.

C'était assez pathétique, vraiment, songea-t-il avec une grimace. Mais ce que Potter venait de lui dire…

« Allez, tiens, tu mérites une accolade ! » plaisanta James en faisant mine de le prendre dans ses bras. Snape fronça les sourcils de manière plus que dissuasive, et le fantôme éclata de rire.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai vraiment plus de temps. Prends soin du petit, d'accord ? Bon sang, je parle vraiment pour ne rien dire. A plus, Snape. Pas trop vite, si possible. Il y a encore du boulot ici. »

« Pas de dernière révélation pour la postérité ? » demanda Severus à tout hasard.

« J'aimerais, mais… non. Désolé. James Potter restera dans les annales pour sa stupidité et son manque de répartie. »

« Et son héroïsme, parait-il, » ajouta Snape.

« Et son héroïsme légendaire, bien entendu, » acquiesça James avec un grand sourire. « Bye, Severus. Sois sage. »

Et le spectre disparut, sous une bordée d'injures du sorcier.

La lune se reflétait sur le lac de Poudlard, tandis que James contemplait la vue pour une dernière fois dans cette dimension.

« Sois sage ? Diva ? Bouder ? » fit Lily à ses côtés, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Eh, je suis déjà mort, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire de plus ? » répondit James.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. »

« Personne n'aurait pu, à ma place, » fit James pour sa défense. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'embête un peu, même Rémus s'est mis à le regarder comme un héros ! Il va prendre la grosse tête. »

« Tu es bête, » fit doucement Lily. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, » fit James avec un sourire. « Mais tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. Tu dois prendre soin de lui. »

« Harry est bien protégé, » acquiesça la jeune femme. « ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh, je le sais bien. Je ne parlais pas de lui. »

« Que… pardon ? »

« Tu as la même façon de parler que lui, des fois, » sourit James. « Snape. Je parlais de Snape. »

« James… »

« Je sais, » fit sobrement le spectre. « Je sais. »

« Je te retrouverai, sûrement bientôt, » dit doucement Lily.

« Prends ton temps. Fais au mieux. On a toute l'éternité. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Sois sage, James Potter. »

« Toujours, » fit le fantôme en s'évanouissant dans les airs. « Toujours. »

* * *

**Un grand merci à Loufoca qui a beta ce chapitre :-)**

**Et un autre merci à mes traducteurs que j'aime, une petite mention spéciale ce mois-ci pour stups40617 qui a traduit une grosse partie de l'histoire en allemand ! Rien que ça ! Et comme souvent, via la version anglaise donc merci aussi à RaeWhit sans qui rien ne serait possible !**

**Sur mon LJ, vous trouverez également des fanarts super de Hoshiya, avec Loki inside :-D**

**Evidemment, merci à mes lecteurs chéris qui m'ont encore gâtée avec leurs reviews ! Love sur vous mes chéris, les nouveaux comme les anciens :-)**

**Je sais que certains seront déçus de ne pas avoir eu la discussion Snape/Harry... pour tout dire, il me semble avoir beaucoup balayé le sujet dans les autres chapitres, du coup j'ai donné une petite pause ici, cependant au chapitre suivant, en repassant du POV d'Harry, on en aura quelques échos. **

**Un dernier petit mot pour un lecteur qui, sauf erreur, m'avait envoyé une longue review il y a quelques temps, qui était enseignant(e)... je lui avais répondu, mais il me semble que ma réponse dépassait la limite autorisée de caractère et que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Je n'ai jamais su si oui ou non mn message était passé... quoiqu'il en soit, si vous vous reconnaissez, je tente de retrouver le message d'origine pour y répondre, ne desespérez pas :-)**

**Et à bientot bien sur !**


	58. Chapter 58

Chap 58 – Down Memory Lane

Spinner's End. Après tout ce temps, il allait retrouver cette maudite rue, cette fichue maison, et tous les souvenirs qu'elle abritait. Rien de plus que des souvenirs, évidemment. Loki n'était qu'un sale gamin adepte des farces comme l'avait été son père au même âge.

Et les souvenirs, si mauvais soient-ils, n'avaient pas le pouvoir de blesser. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux ? Snape grogna à voix basse avant de rejoindre le chat qui l'attendait, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Apparemment, le fantôme de James Potter n'avait pas décidé de saluer son fils avant de partir. Harry s'était levé sans qu'il ait besoin de l'appeler et avait tenu à préparer le petit déjeuner lui-même. S'il semblait fatigué et préoccupé, il n'évoqua pas une seule fois son père biologique et son départ subit.

« As-tu réussi à dormir ? » demanda Snape d'un ton dégagé en se servant une généreuse tasse de café.

« Mal. Cauchemars. »

« A quel sujet ? »

L'adolescent le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

« Hier, évidemment. Désolé si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué aux batailles de mangemorts et aux duels avec Voldemort ! »

Snape pencha légèrement la tête, masquant son soulagement.

« Inutile de prendre ce ton. Mais je dois admettre que ma question était déplacée… Souhaites-tu que nous en discutions ? »

« Plus tard, peut-être, » soupira Harry. « La journée va être longue, de toute façon. »

« La visite à Spinner's End ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, » assura Severus. « Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais tu auras l'occasion de te choisir une chambre à présenter aux fonctionnaires du Ministère. »

« Je pensais plus à après… la visite à Malfoy. Tu sais, pour la baguette. »

Le regard de Severus se durcit sensiblement.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas. Draco va avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Considère cela comme ta punition pour avoir agit de façon aussi inconsciente hier, et assume cette responsabilité de ton mieux. »

« Je ne pensais pas y échapper, » protesta Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ça. Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Draco que son père… ? »

« J'ose espérer que oui, » fit Snape en avalant une grande gorgée de café.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je croyais que vous étiez proches… »

« Harry, j'ai tué Lucius Malfoy, » fit platement Severus. « Je ne suis probablement pas la personne la mieux placée. Slughorn a dû s'en charger. »

« Oh, » fit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux, réalisant soudainement. « J'avais… oublié. Je suis désolé. »

« Hum. Mange ton porridge. »

« Tu connaissais bien Malfoy, non ? » demanda le garçon prudemment.

« De toute évidence, » grogna Snape.

« Vous étiez… amis ? À une époque, je veux dire ? »

« Je suppose que l'on peut dire ça, oui. »

« Merlin, je suis désolé, » fit Harry en laissant retomber sa cuillère, son appétit envolé.

« Lucius a tenté de te tuer et de me tuer, Harry, je n'ai eu aucune hésitation ni doute au moment de lancer ce sort. Mange. »

« C'est quand même horrible, je n'imagine pas devoir me battre un jour contre… peut-être pas Ron, mais Seamus ou les Patil ! »

« La vie change les gens, les loyautés changent. Ce n'est pas si rare que tu pourrais l'imaginer, pense à Peter Pettigrew. Encore que dans le cas présent, je sois le Peter de l'affaire. »

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce rat ! » protesta Harry.

« Il n'empêche que j'ai trahi mon camp d'origine, » fit Snape en finissant sa tasse. « Lucius aurait eu une belle prime s'il avait pu m'abattre. »

« Je suis bien content de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je suis désolé quand même, » offrit Harry. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi. »

« Hum, » fit Snape sans se compromettre.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des nouvelles… au sujet d'hier ? »

« Les Aurors ont pu établir la liste des Mangemorts qui ont été tués. Certains n'était pas encore connus, visiblement de jeunes recrues ont été appelées hier. Il est difficile de savoir si Voldemort pensait que ce serait une bataille facile ou si une partie des troupes était occupée ailleurs. »

« Et Loki ? »

« Rien de neuf. Quelques mouvements suspects en Norvège, mais il est impossible de faire un lien pour l'instant. Nous devons espérer trouver une piste aujourd'hui… mais j'en doute fort. »

Harry se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Et… ma baguette ? »

Cette fois, Snape baissa son journal.

« Je regrette, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Albus a prêté sa pensine à Charly Weasley pour qu'il puisse revoir à nouveau ses souvenirs de la soirée. Bellatrix a bien emporté ta baguette. »

Harry se recroquevilla, sentant une douleur presque physique à ces mots.

« Tu crois qu'elle va la casser ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Une des meilleures, pour être honnête. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire de pire ? » demanda le garçon.

« S'en servir, » fit Snape. « La donne à Voldemort pour qu'il expérimente avec. »

« Non ! » glapit Harry, choqué.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas te parler de cela. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à présent. Peut-être tentera-t-elle de l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions qui pourrait être de valeur égale à leurs yeux. Rien que nous ne voudrions voir entre leurs mains, en tous cas. »

« Je ne la reverrai peut-être jamais… »

« C'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa nouvelle baguette. Elle luisait légèrement sous la lumière, patinée par les ans.

« Nous irons t'en chercher une nouvelle chez Ollivanders dès demain si tu le souhaites. »

« Il sera sûrement ravi de me voir après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, » murmura Harry. « Mais non. Ce ne serait pas pareil. Je préfère la tienne, de toute façon. C'est juste que… je m'y étais vraiment attaché. »

« C'est souvent le cas avec les premières baguettes, particulièrement si elles sont neuves, » acquiesça Snape. « Tu as grandi avec la tienne. Si j'ai l'occasion de désarmer la personne qui l'utilisera, je ferai de mon mieux, mais mieux vaudrait t'habituer à te servir de celle-ci. Tu verras que les sorts réagiront différemment avec. »

« Ca change à chaque baguette ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Seulement subtilement. Mais tu as débuté avec une baguette neuve, et celle-ci a déjà une longue histoire et sa propre personnalité. La différence sera assez importante pour être déstabilisante en combat. »

« Est-ce qu'elle était neuve quand tu l'as eue ? » demanda le garçon.

« Oui. Je suis d'ailleurs allé la choisir avec ta mère. C'est une des rares occasions où je me suis montré plus excité qu'elle. Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit précédente, si ma mémoire est bonne.»

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, » bailla Harry. « Tu devrais peut-être essayer de dormir en pyjama. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à dormir tout habillé. »

« En pyjama, » répéta Snape en fixant le garçon comme s'il venait de suggérer qu'il avale une tête de crapaud en guise de somnifère.

« La plupart des gens font ça, tu sais. »

« La plupart des gens se font tuer en se faisant surprendre en pyjama, » rétorqua Severus.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la première cause de mortalité en Grande-Bretagne… »

« En ce moment, ça pourrait bien l'être. Mange. »

Harry s'exécuta, parvenant à rester silencieux quelques minutes pendant que Severus sirotait sa tasse de café, concentré sur la lecture de son journal. L'Hebdomadaire des Potions. Quelle surprise.

« Remus va nous rejoindre sur place ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en attaquant sa deuxième tartine.

« Non, nous partons ensemble d'ici vingt minutes. »

« Il vient pour tenter de trouver un indice sur Loki, tu crois ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que Lupin aille se perdre dans une ville aussi sinistre que Cokeworth en pleine semaine ? Certainement pas pour le plaisir de manquer ses cours j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi ridiculement enthousiaste à l'idée d'enseigner à un groupe de Poufsouffles… »

La grimace de Snape en disait long sur son propre enthousiasme.

« Peut-être parce qu'il t'apprécie ? » suggéra Harry.

Cette fois, le sorcier lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« C'est de Lupin que nous sommes en train de parler, il me semble ? Le loup-garou qui a déjà tenté de me tuer une fois et qui me reproche l'existence de son psychopathe de fils ? »

« Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre ces temps-ci, pourtant. »

« Nécessité de service, » grogna Severus. « Va te laver et te préparer, si tu as fini. »

Harry obtempéra en secouant la tête, amusé malgré lui. Snape pouvait être aussi têtu qu'il le voulait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne rechignait pas à échanger des messes basses avec Rémus… ce qui, pour le maître des potions, représentait visiblement le summum de la complicité.

Une fois douché, le jeune homme se retrouva devant son placard, examinant sa garde robe avec circonspection. Il n'avait jamais possédé autant de vêtements et il se trouvait face à un dilemme inédit. Habits moldus ou sorciers ? Pratiques, ou un minimum habillés ? Après tout, ils pouvaient rencontrer des connaissances de Severus…

Deux coups secs frappés à sa porte l'informèrent que ce dernier s'impatientait.

« Tu peux entrer, » lança Harry. « J'aurais, hum, quelques questions. »

Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'adolescent en arrêt devant sa garde robe.

Snape, constata Harry, ne s'était pas posé de questions. Ses éternelles bottes noires remontaient sur un pantalon de la même couleur, un pull tout aussi sombre venant compléter le tout. La longue veste noire qu'il arborait ressemblait tant à une robe de sorcier qu'il était difficile de faire la différence.

« Habits moldus, donc ? » demanda Harry.

« De préférence. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, Snape extirpa une paire de jeans et un pull épais du placard.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Trouve-toi une veste dans laquelle tu sois à l'aise pour bouger et rejoins-moi dans le salon. »

« Bottes ou chaussures ? » demanda Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, choisis ce que tu veux ! » siffla Snape, perdant patience.

« Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai trop de vêtements je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça ! »

« Penses-tu pouvoir t'en remettre ? »

« Avec le temps. Et c'est facile pour toi : noir, noir, noir, bottes. Est-ce que tu as un seul vêtement d'une autre couleur ? »

« Pas que je sache. Avec un chat noir, ce serait certainement une mauvaise idée. Il faudra que je m'en débarrasse avant d'y songer. »

Le regard menaçant du professeur arracha un sourire à l'adolescent qui fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Ayant finalement opté pour de confortables baskets, il se dirigea vers le salon pour y rejoindre son père et eut un instant de surprise en apercevant la silhouette familière de Remus. Lupin dans les quartiers de Snape ? Le regard que lui lança ce dernier le dissuada de taquiner le professeur à ce sujet, mais pas de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

Remus, lui, ne semblait rien trouver d'étonnant à sa présence en ces lieux.

« Ah, je vois que la mode moldue nous a rattrapés, » l'accueillit le loup-garou avec un sourire chaleureux.

« De gré ou de force, » répondit Harry. « Et j'en connais certains qui feraient mieux de s'y mettre…»

Il ne visait personne en particulier, mais comme il s'y attendait, les deux hommes se sentirent concernés.

« Il n'y a rien de démodé dans ma tenue, » fit sèchement Snape.

« Effectivement, pour un gothique, ce serait parfait, » ricana Harry.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment de chance de rentrer au Lion's Club ce soir, » admit Rémus avec bonne humeur, « mais je ne suis pas beaucoup plus doué avec les habits sorciers. Harry, tu seras notre ambassadeur du bon gout aujourd'hui. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, » gronda Snape, « allons-y et cessez vos conversations de ménagère ! »

Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé, tout en suivant le maitre des potions vers la cheminée.

« Je présume que le noir va de toute façon avec tout, » fit négligemment Rémus.

« Et c'est indémodable, » renchérit Harry. « Et pas salissant, en plus. Dur à laver, par contre, ça vire vite au gris… »

Incapable de se retenir, les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire tandis que Snape les ignorait superbement, maintenant une dignité sans faille.

« Rainbow's Place, » annonça-t-il en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Se retournant vers ses compagnons, il leur fit signe de passer en premier. Son air fourbe inquiéta Rémus et Harry qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

« Où est-ce ? » demanda Lupin d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

« Proche de notre destination. En avant. »

« Tu connais les gens qui habitent là ? » demanda Harry.

Le ricanement de Snape ne fit rien pour les rassurer.

« On peut dire ça. Allons, un peu de nerfs, messieurs, la voie est ouverte ! »

Harry et Remus se regardèrent d'un air résigné avant de franchir le pas. Le jeune homme atterrit avec sa grâce habituelle, percutant de plein fouet le dos de Lupin qui avait pris les devants, baguette au poing. Et pas en vain, constata-t-il aussitôt. Au milieu de ce qui semblait être une masure à l'abandon, un sorcier à l'allure effrayante et visiblement alcoolisé se répandait en invectives, armé lui aussi de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, bon dieu ? Fichez le camp immédiatement avant que je n'appelle les Aurors ! Je ne vais appeler personne, d'ailleurs, bon sang, je vais vous régler votre compte moi-même, bande de… »

« La ferme », fit derrière eux la voix calme de Snape, nullement impressionné.

Harry se retourna, stupéfait de l'écart de langage de son père mais devant eux le sorcier en furie s'évapora dans l'air, les laissant seuls dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

« Une illusion, » murmura Lupin. « Merlin, j'y ai cru, c'était magnifiquement exécuté. »

« Une alarme anti-intrusion, » fit laconiquement Snape. « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait encore aussi efficace après tout ce temps. »

« On est… chez toi ? » demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui. La petit maison de brique avait dû connaître son heure de gloire, mais elle était loin derrière elle. Le toit fuyait, les ronces perçaient aux ouvertures et les murs prenaient par endroit des pentes assez inquiétantes.

« Non, la maison de mes parents n'est plus reliée au réseau depuis longtemps. C'est une sorte d'arrêt de bus, en quelque sorte. Plus aucun sorcier n'habite par ici depuis des lustres, j'ai pris la liberté de poser ce sort de protection afin de dissuader d'éventuels maraudeurs de s'aventurer dans le quartier. »

Remus se dandina un instant sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est efficace, en tous les cas, j'ai bien failli repartir dans la foulée en m'excusant platement. »

« Joli tour, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu es content de ta petite blague, on peut peut-être aller dans la vraie maison ? »

« Serait-on d'humeur insolente ce matin, Harry Potter-Snape ? » demanda Severus d'un air pincé.

Ce n'était probablement pas le bon jour pour cela, réalisa le garçon. Le sorcier retournait dans un endroit qu'il détestait pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, vingt ans plus tôt. Mieux valait faire profil bas et surveiller sa langue.

« Non, juste un peu pressé, je suppose, » répondit-il. « Je suis curieux de voir ta maison. »

« Ca fait au moins l'un d'entre nous, » murmura Snape en se dirigeant vers la rue. « Par ici. »

Cette rue, songea Harry, était probablement la chose la plus déprimante qu'il ait jamais vue, dépassant même Privet Drive. Peut-être que si le ciel n'avait pas été aussi désespérément morose, si quelques passants avaient animé l'endroit, si… mais non. Même en imaginant les fenêtres cassées encore neuves, les vieilles poubelles cabossées droites et rangées, les bouts de jardins entretenus… même ainsi, il était certain que le quartier avait toujours respiré l'abattement et la lassitude.

« C'était encore pire avant, » fit Snape, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Quand l'usine était encore en marche, les fumées qui s'en échappaient rendaient l'air irrespirable. Il y avait des animaux errants partout, on ne pouvait pas aller à l'épicerie sans se faire agresser sur la route. Les gens qui habitaient ici étaient en permanence malades, on pouvait entendre tousser et brailler à tous les étages. La pluie a lavé le gros de la crasse, maintenant, c'est presque accueillant par rapport à ce que ça a été. »

« Y a-t-il encore des gens qui habitent ici ? » demanda Remus qui semblait clairement horrifié à cette idée.

« Quelques personnes âgées qui ont refusé de partir, je crois. Je n'en suis pas certain, en réalité. Après la fermeture de l'usine et de la mine, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, tout le monde est parti. Dans quelques décennies, ce tas de briques sera fort heureusement retourné à l'état sauvage. »

« C'est… pittoresque, » fit Remus en tentant sans succès de dissimuler le dégoût que lui inspirait l'endroit.

Snape eut un léger sourire entendu et tourna dans ce qui semblait être le parfait coupe-gorge pour un film de gangsters.

« Bienvenue à Spinner's End, » fit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la petite maison qui clôturait l'impasse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu habiter ici… il se prit à remercier intérieurement Voldemort d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'offrir le Manoir à Snape. Cet endroit, en plus d'être sordide, respirait le désespoir et l'abandon.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et Severus se lança dans une rapide série de sorts. Il se tourna finalement vers Lupin, visiblement contrarié.

« Quelqu'un est bien venu ici récemment, et il n'a même pas pris la peine de désactiver mes sorts de détection. Ils n'étaient tous simplement plus actifs. »

« Après tout ce temps, c'était prévisible, » fit Remus.

« mon alarme a tenu à Rainbow's Place alors que je n'y ai mis aucune conviction, » répliqua Snape. « Mes sorts ne s'annulent pas tout seul. Quelqu'un a dû le faire. »

« Aucun piège n'a été posé ? »

« Non, aucune magie n'a été pratiquée ici. Loki s'est contenté de fouiller la maison. Il n'y a aucun danger, vous pouvez entrer. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Snape lui-même ouvrit la marche en pénétrant dans le salon. Comme pour Rainbow's Place, il était facile de voir que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis bien longtemps. La poussière formait un épais tapis sur les meubles, le tissus des rideaux et du vieux canapé était défraîchi. L'ensemble sentait le renfermé et donna la chair de poule à Harry.

D'un geste de baguette, Severus ouvrit les rideaux, laissant filtrer la lumière blafarde du jour. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé dans la pièce, songea Harry, on aurait pu croire que les habitants étaient partis sans rien toucher. La maison ne menaçait cependant pas de s'écrouler, elle pourrait faire bonne figure pour les services sociaux si besoin… avec beaucoup de travail.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix, le silence épais du lieu le rendant mal à l'aise. A ses côtés, Snape observait la pièce avec un air sinistre. C'est ici qu'il avait trouvé ses parents morts, se rappela Harry. C'était le salon qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs. Exactement comme ça, à peine plus frais, le même magazine échoué sur le sol… Severus n'avait probablement jamais remis les pieds ici. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher… maintenant qu'il était ici, il comprenait pourquoi le sorcier n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir de revenir dans sa maison.

« Ca t'ennuie si je fais un peu de ménage ? » demanda-t-il. « Ca aurait l'air plus présentable si quelqu'un doit venir visiter. Tu sais, pour le Ministère, prétendre qu'on habite ici. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Va faire un tour à l'étage et décide quelle chambre tu veux prendre. Aussi pénible que ce soit à admettre, il reste toujours la possibilité que nous devions un jour venir nous réfugier ici. Fais ce que tu veux dans la pièce que tu auras choisie jette, détruis, change… fais de ton mieux. »

Le garçon acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier étroit qui menait à l'étage. Sur le palier, il dut choisir entre les trois portes qui lui faisaient face et décida de commencer par celle de droite, méthodiquement.

La chambre était petite, dépourvue de décoration en dehors d'un miroir dans un coin de la pièce. Un vieux dessus de lit en quilt avait été posé sur un lit double fatigué, et Harry supposa qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre des parents Snape. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer il ne se voyait pas choisir cette chambre, non, mais puisqu'il était là… autant en faire le tour, qui ne serait de toute façon pas long. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, craignant qu'elle ne cède sous son propre poids, mais elle se contenta de s'entrebailler en grinçant, dévoilant une maigre collection de vêtements dépareillés.

Un tas de chemises et de pantalons, deux robes noires, une robe de sorcier qui ressemblait à un vieil uniforme de Serpentard… intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts. A peine eut-il effleuré le tissu que le monde sembla se rétrécir devant ses yeux, pour réapparaitre comme derrière un écran de télévision aux couleurs passées.

La même chambre, le lit défait, des vêtements posés sur une chaise… et un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui aussi tendait une main vers la robe de sorcier.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! »

La voix fit sursauter le garçon qui retira rapidement sa main. Une grande femme aux yeux noirs s'avança rapidement vers lui, faisant mine de lancer une gifle avant de se raviser.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Ma robe de Poudlard ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, restant prudemment à distance de la femme.

« Quand tu seras plus grand, tu iras. Tu partiras là-bas, à l'école, et tu auras une robe comme celle-la. »

Eileen semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle caressait la robe.

« C'est celle de Serpentard, » murmura le jeune Severus.

« Evidemment. Tu y seras aussi. »

« C'est sûr ? »

La femme lui jeta un regard chargé de colère.

« Ne t'avise même pas de penser autrement ! Si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, tu peux dire adieu à la famille Prince ! Plus question d'aller chez Artus, ni de regagner… en réalité, ne t'avises même pas de revenir ici si tu vas dans une autre maison ! »

« Je veux y aller !» protesta le garçon. « Je me demandais juste si… » il s'interrompit, et sa mère compléta, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Si tu étais assez bon ? Mieux vaudrait pour toi, Severus. Mieux vaudrait pour toi. Fiche le camp d'ici, maintenant, tu n'as pas à mettre les pieds dans ma chambre ! Dehors, va … »

La scène disparut, et Harry reprit pieds dans le présent avec une grande inspiration. Charmante femme ! Mais d'où venait ce souvenir ? Il n'était pas en train de légilimancer Snape, cette fois, ils n'étaient même pas au même étage ! Il ferait peut-être mieux de le prévenir… mais il n'avait senti aucune malveillance dans cette vision. Juste la présence de Severus, rassurante, autour de lui. La curiosité finirait par tuer le chat, décida-t-il, mais il n'allait rien dire pour l'instant. Snape avait assez à faire de son côté.

Laissant derrière lui la chambre parentale, il ouvrit la deuxième porte du palier. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de la salle de bain, vétuste et sale comme il s'y attendait. Curieux, il tenta de faire tourner le robinet afin de voir si l'eau coulait encore et se trouva instantanément aspiré dans un nouveau souvenir.

Le miroir au dessus du lavabo reflétait bien un visage, mais pas celui d'Harry. A la place, un Snape adolescent à l'air morose contemplait sans enthousiasme son visage tuméfié. Severus tel qu'il le connaissait n'avait sans doute rien d'un canon de beauté, mais sa version adolescente n'avait pas l'avantage du charisme et d'une certaine harmonie des traits que le sorcier avait gagné avec l'âge. Le long nez de l'adolescent ressortait encore plus sur son visage anguleux aux contours flous, et les divers bleus et bosses qu'il arborait à présent ne faisaient que rajouter à son aspect ingrat.

Ce dont il semblait, par ailleurs, tout à fait conscient.

« Tu vas sortir de là, oui ? » brailla une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte. « Tu peux bien faire tout c'que tu veux à ta tronche, y'a rien qui arrangera tes affaires avec la p'tite rouquine d'à côté ! Pire que ta mère… allez, dégage de là, y'a Smith qui t'attend pour travailler à l'épicerie ! »

Severus serra les dents et ouvrit la boite à pharmacie pour en extraire un bout de coton et un flacon de désinfectant.

« Smith ne me prendra pas si j'ai encore l'air de m'être bagarré, il me l'a dit avant-hier, ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie, » fit-il en direction de la porte.

« Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais tu rentres avec de quoi manger ce soir ou tu peux bien te passer de dîner ! Tu sers vraiment à rien, bon sang, vivement que tu retournes dans ta fichue école, une bouche de moins à nourrir ! »

« Merde ! » brailla Severus à l'intention de son père, tout en appliquant le désinfectant sur les divers hématomes de son visage. « Si tu pouvais au moins taper ailleurs que sur la figure, j'en serais pas là ! »

« Tu parles pas comme ça à ton père ! » rugit l'homme de l'autre côté en tambourinant sur la porte.

L'adolescent jeta un regard nerveux à la porte qui tint bon.

« Fiche-moi la paix, je ferai ce que je pourrai, mais pas d'alcool ce soir ! »

« De quoi je me mêle, espèce de fichu… »

La vision s'interrompit à nouveau, et Harry recula précipitamment, venant buter contre la baignoire en fonte. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait papa Snape dans ses bons jours… pas étonnant que Severus n'ait pas été particulièrement chagriné à sa mort, songea Harry.

Et le filet d'eau qui avait finalement décidé de s'écouler du robinet, rouillée et nauséabonde, ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'Harry commençait à se faire de cette maison : glauque, et hantée par les fantômes d'un passé sordide. Privet Drive, tout à coup, ressemblait à un petit paradis.

Fermant soigneusement le robinet, le jeune homme délaissa la salle de bain pour finir sa visite de l'étage. La simple idée de devoir choisir une pièce pour être la sienne, prétexte ou pas, suffisait à le déprimer. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec cette mascarade, plus vite ils seraient de retour à Poudlard ou au Manoir.

Sans surprise, la dernière porte s'ouvrit sur ce qui avait été la chambre de Snape, sous les toits, étroite et mal aérée comme le reste de la maison. Mais ici, quelqu'un avait tenté de rendre l'endroit plus accueillant en collant divers parchemins aux murs. Harry s'approcha plus près pour les détailler : des recettes de potions, des schémas… sûrement l'idée que se faisait Severus d'une décoration, songea le jeune homme en souriant.

D'autres parchemins, plus colorés ceux là, attirèrent cependant son attention. Le trait n'était pas celui, sec et nerveux, des feuilles précédentes ici le dessin était fluide et doux… féminin, réalisa Harry. Un dessin représentait une colline et un arbre au vent, un autre une bâtisse qu'il ne reconnut pas. Les couleurs étaient passées, mais ces parchemins là avaient été disposés stratégiquement pour être protégés… et la signature lui en donna la raison : Lily. Lily avait fait ces dessins. Espérant à nouveau avoir une vision, Harry effleura l'un de dessins du doigt. Obligeamment, le tourbillon de souvenirs le prit.

« C'est pour toi, » disait la jeune fille en tendant le dessin à son compagnon.

« Pour moi ? » fit celui-ci, visiblement surpris et ravi. Il examina un instant le paysage crayonné et sourit. « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon dessin ? » fit Lily en riant. « J'espère bien ! »

« Non… oui… je veux dire : oui, bien-sûr. Mais je parlais du champ de Magnus. »

« Oui, » acquiesça la jeune fille. « C'est un endroit très spécial. »

« On pourra y retourner, si tu veux. »

« Aux prochaines vacances ? »

« Aux prochaines vacances. »

Lily lui sourit, et Snape sourit à son tour. Il avait ce regard qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il aimait Lily, c'était évident, mais c'était plus que cela… il y avait de l'espoir dans ces yeux, quelque chose qui brillait et qui n'existait plus dans les yeux noirs du Snape qu'il connaissait.

La vision prit fin, et Harry déglutit péniblement. Lily… dire que sa mère avait eu son âge. Dire qu'elle et Severus… il secoua la tête. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, cherchant une échappatoire à cette maison et ses fantômes.

La vue, ici, n'était pas la même. Des ruelles désertes s'étalaient bien devant lui, mais au-delà, c'était les collines sauvages et battues par le vent qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Sans hésiter, Harry poussa les battants, laissant entrer l'air frais dans la chambre. Et avec lui, une nouvelle vision.

Il était là, à cette fenêtre, regardant un paysage presque identique. Des gens dans les rues, des cheminées fumantes, et quelques arbres sur les collines. Mais il n'était pas lui, il le savait. Les pensées qui traversaient sa tête étaient celles d'un autre. Et ce qu'il ressentait… il le connaissait déjà. C'était Severus, et sa permanente impression d'être pris au piège.

Il détestait cet endroit, mais à cette fenêtre, il parvenait parfois à l'oublier. Parfois, quand il en avait besoin, il montait sur le toit, descendait la gouttière pour s'échapper de l'impasse. Un jour, il partirait pour toujours, comme le vent qui balayait la colline, il laisserait tout derrière lui… même la maison de Lily qu'il voyait au loin, près de la colline, si elle le voulait bien. Tous ces gens qui grouillaient dans ces taudis, ces moldus, il était meilleur qu'eux. Il ne les laisserait plus le bousculer, il n'aurait plus jamais à marchander un pain crasseux il aurait sa magie, le droit de s'en servir, et de l'argent. Assez d'argent pour ne plus jamais avoir à penser à cette ville. Plus jamais de pantalon rapiécé, de chiens errants faméliques, de ruelles malodorantes il vivrait ailleurs, dans une vraie maison, dans une vraie ville, à Londres peut-être, ou à la campagne. Comme Lily voudrait.

Et surtout, surtout, il tournerait définitivement le dos à ses parents. Il pouvait les entendre se disputer en ce moment même dans le salon, l'un braillant et jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, l'autre criant et menaçant de jeter des sorts. Menaces vides, ils le savaient tous. Eileen avait fait une promesse de sorcier de ne jamais utiliser la magie contre son mari. Tobias, lui, avait promis de ne pas boire. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, les promesses de moldus n'avaient rien de sacré.

Eileen ne reviendrait jamais dans le monde magique, et il en était heureux. Quand il partirait d'ici, il la laisserait derrière une bonne fois pour toute. Ne pas pouvoir regagner son entrée au domaine des Prince, alors même que son fils y allait, avait fini de tuer tout espoir en Eileen, de même que tout intérêt qu'elle ait pu avoir pour son unique héritier. A présent, elle se contentait de survivre mollement dans le monde des moldus, de tenir son mari à distance et de jeter des regards haineux à son fils.

Tobias semblait y prendre un vague plaisir. La plupart du temps, l'homme était trop saoûl pour parvenir à monter à l'étage, délaissant son lit pour le canapé et laissant l'étage aux sorciers. Chacun vivait de son côté dans cette maison, ne croisant les autres que pour cracher quelques paroles haineuses.

Mais il était différent d'eux. Il n'avait rien en commun avec son moldu de père, pas même le physique, quant à Eileen… elle avait été une sorcière et une élève moyenne, une joueuse de quidditch sans talent, et avait perdu le bénéfice de ses origines prestigieuses en se mariant à un moldu. La petite fille gâtée et capricieuse qu'elle avait été était devenue une femme terne et sans intérêt ni avenir.

Ce n'était certainement pas d'elle qu'il tenait son intelligence, et encore moins de Tobias… mais lui avait son cerveau pour lui, son esprit tordu, sa ruse, et sa magie, bien plus puissante que celle d'Eileen. Il n'avait pas accès au monde des sangs-purs, si ce n'était par Lucius, mais il se fraierait un chemin malgré tout. Il réussirait. Il aurait tout ce que ses parents n'avaient pas eu, et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas souhaité lui offrir.

Et tout cela, il le donnerait à Lily. Dès qu'ils seraient enfin partis d'ici, loin d'ici…

Harry cligna des yeux, et le paysage devant lui reprit son aspect désolé. Il n'était plus dans les pensées de Snape… mais il y avait été, pendant un instant ce n'était pas la vision d'une scène que les murs auraient pu enregistrer, il avait été dans la tête de Severus pendant quelques secondes ! Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il secoua la tête, dissipant les dernières bribes du passé. Il aimait l'homme de tout son cœur, mais passer quelques secondes dans sa peau suffisait à le déprimer pour la journée.

Il devrait lui en parler, évidemment. Juste… pas tout de suite. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait une mission pour la matinée : choisir une chambre. S'il fallait vraiment faire un choix, c' était encore celle-ci qui le mettait le moins mal à l'aise. Restait à espérer que Snape ne lui en voudrait pas trop de lui prendre sa vieille chambre. Il en doutait fortement…

En quelques sorts, la pièce fut débarrassée de sa poussière, les fissures dans le mur et les boiseries réparées. Il s'apprêtait à descendre voir où en était les deux hommes quand quelque chose attira son regard sur le vieux bureau en bois collé contre le mur. Les vieux parchemins, livres et plumes semblaient faire partie du décor, mais au milieu de cela, une enveloppe blanche sortait du lot.

Harry s'approcha et put y lire le nom tracé en courbes fluides : « Severus ». Elle n'avait pas été ouverte, réalisa-t-il. Visiblement pas même touchée. Pourtant, il aurait parié que c'était Lily qui l'avait laissée là…

Il l'effleura du doigt, espérant une vision qui ne vint pas. Après une courte hésitation, il décida de l'apporter directement à Snape. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, il prit une grande inspiration, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la vie de Snape quand il avait été le chercher, prit dans ses cauchemars. Mais de voir cette maison pour de vrai lui faisait réaliser combien ils avaient en commun : comme lui, Severus avait eu d'excellentes raisons de préférer Poudlard à son propre foyer. Et de ne pas souhaiter y retourner…

Laissés seuls au rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison, Snape et Lupin étaient tombés dans un silence gêné.

« Par où souhaites-tu que nous commencions ? » demanda enfin Remus, mal à l'aise.

« Par ficher le camp d'ici, si c'était une option, » grogna Severus. « La cuisine, pourquoi pas. Les chiens commencent toujours par visiter la gamelle. »

Le loup-garou ne releva pas et suivit son compagnon dans la petite cuisine poussiéreuse. Rien, cependant, n'indiquait que Loki soit passé par ici lors de sa visite. La porte du réfrigérateur pendait mollement, ouverte, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il avait entendu parler de ces machines, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une fonctionner… le contenu des étagères lui apprit cependant que celui-ci n'avait pas dû servir durant la dernière décennie. Les quelques assiettes qu'il contenait étaient incrustées des restes de nourritures laissées là par les derniers habitants, mais les identifier relèverait de l'archéologie.

« Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas venu ici ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, à Snape qui semblait faire l'inventaire des placards.

« Une vingtaine d'année environ. »

« Tes parents ont-ils laissé la maison longtemps après ? »

« Ils l'ont quittée le même jour que moi, à la différence qu'ils l'ont fait les pieds en avant. »

Severus ne semblait guère ému par cette déclaration, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Ils sont morts ici ? »

« Je pensais que c'était de notoriété commune. Dans le salon, oui. »

« Je suis désolé, » offrit Remus. « Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« As-tu l'impression qu'il y ait quelque chose à voler ici ? Il doit bien rester quelques bouteilles d'alcool quelque part, cela dit. Mes sorts ont suffit à distraire les moldus tant qu'ils ont tenu, apparemment personne n'a jugé bon de visiter la maison après leur départ. »

« J'ai dû utiliser les mêmes sorts sur la maison de mes parents après leur décès, » acquiesça Remus. « Mais ça a été inutile. Apparemment, personne n'était plus enthousiaste pour cambrioler leur maison que la tienne. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Une vieille maison en pierre perdue dans la campagne ? »

« Presque, elle était en bois. Est. J'y habite toujours, en réalité. Elle s'obstine à tenir debout en dépit du toit qui fuit et des planches pourries, et je m'obstine à tenter de la réparer au fur et à mesure. Les causes perdues sont les plus belles, parait-il. »

Severus émit ce qui pouvait ressembler à un rire ou un ricanement et lança un dernier sort sur la pièce avant de refermer la porte du frigo, qui retomba aussitôt en couinant.

« J'aurais dû faire démolir cette maison depuis longtemps, mais l'idée de revenir ici, même pour y mettre le feu… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. Je doute que nous trouvions quoique ce soit de toute façon, Loki n'a fait que passer pour nous provoquer. »

Remus regarda autour de lui en hochant la tête avant de s'asseoir prudemment sur une chaise branlante, les mains serrées sur ses genoux.

« C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Les souvenirs. »

« Ce n'était pas une période très heureuse de mon existence », admit Snape.

« Est-ce que tu étais là quand ils sont… quand ils ont… »

« Été assassinés, » compléta Severus. « Non, mais j'ai été prévenu et je les ai trouvés. J'étais le premier sur les lieux. »

Les yeux ambrés du loup-garou s'étaient écarquillés, remplis d'horreur et de compassion.

« Merlin, je suis désolé ! Est-ce que vous avez su qui a fait ça ? »

« Bien entendu, je le savais déjà avant d'être sur place. Un avada kedavra, la marque des ténèbres, rien de bien original, en réalité. »

« Les… les… ils… les mangemorts ont… ils… ! »

« Ont tué mes parents, oui, » acquiesça Snape. « C'était censé être une sorte d'avertissement. Je l'ai plutôt pris comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Remus semblait trop horrifié pour parler, fixant Snape de ses grands yeux, bouche bée.

« Je vais vérifier la buanderie. Occupe-toi du salon, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, » lança Severus d'un air dégagé, ignorant totalement le choc de son équipier.

« Attends ! » l'arrêta celui-ci, retrouvant enfin la parole. « Je… il faut… je dois… »

« Oui ? » fit Snape, agacé. « Lupin, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Un peu de cohérence serait bienvenue. »

« J'ai toujours voulu te demander… » il déglutit péniblement, cherchant le courage de poser sa question.

« Lupin ! » s'impatienta Severus, avec un claquement de doigts. « Au cas où cela ne serait pas limpide pour tout le monde, je suis assez pressé d'en finir avec cette mission ridicule. Que souhaites-tu savoir ? Comment fonctionne le four ? »

« Non, je… tu… » Remus rassembla son courage avec une grande inspiration. « Tu as pris la Marque, en dépit de ce qu'ils ont fait à tes parents. Tu devais avoir de sérieuses motivations. Est-ce que j'y suis… est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ? De cette nuit, quand Sirius… quand j'ai failli te tuer ? »

« Effectivement, » fit sèchement Snape. « Une autre question ? »

« Merlin, » s'étrangla Remus, « Severus, je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… si j'avais pensé un seul instant, je veux dire, il est évident que j'y ai pensé plus tard, mais si j'avais su que ma présence, mes actions, auraient abouti à cela… je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, je le jure ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis infiniment… »

« Lupin, stop, » fit posément Snape en levant une main. « Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses poser une telle question et t'attendre à ce que je réponde autre chose. Ta naïveté est réellement touchante. Mais avant que tu ne fasses une crise cardiaque au milieu de cette cuisine qui a déjà vu suffisamment d'horreurs, sache que la réponse est non. Que cet incident m'ait poussé dans une mauvaise direction, je ne le nie pas… j'ai failli mourir, et l'injustice de la situation n'a certainement rien fait pour mon bon caractère. Mais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette Marque… » il grimaça. « … sont autres. Et je n'ai aucun désir d'en parler, en particulier ici. Peut-on continuer, à présent, ou souhaites-tu offrir un peu plus ta jugulaire à mes crocs ? »

Sidéré, Remus resta un instant à le regarder tandis qu'un petit sourire satisfait se gravait sur le visage du maître des potions. Le premier sourire un tant soit peu sincère qu'il ait vu sur ce visage depuis leur arrivée, réalisa-t-il. Il aurait au moins obtenu cela.

Secouant la tête, il se releva.

« Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, mais je saurai à qui m'adresser le jour où j'aurai besoin d'une dose de culpabilité. »

« A ton service, » fit Snape d'un ton presque enjoué. « La buanderie. Par ici. »

Si la maison respirait la misère, la buanderie était tout à fait digne d'une maison hantée ou d'un roman de Dickens, décida Remus. Le sol en béton crevassé et les restes de linge élimés qui pendaient à droite et à gauche aurait été un parfait décor à une soirée d'Halloween. Mais là non plus, aucune trace du passage de Loki.

Des traces brunes suspectes attirèrent cependant l'œil et l'odorat du loup-garou.

« Il y a du sang, » fit il remarquer. « Ce n'est pas frais, cependant, mais c'est sorcier… »

« Je sais, » fit Snape sans se retourner. « C'est ancien. Rien ici, autant en finir avec le salon et rejoindre Harry à l'étage. »

Incapable de se défaire de l'odeur ancienne du sang qui lui attaquait les narines, Remus tourna un regard songeur vers son collègue.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Fenrir Greyback était le pire monstre que puisse imaginer un enfant sorcier, » fit-il. « Mais je commence à croire qu'il peut y avoir de pires cauchemars. »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons tous nos propres monstres, je suppose. »

« Le salon ? » suggéra Remus.

« Le salon. »

Leur inspection, cependant, ne donna rien de plus que dans les pièces précédentes.

« Il ne reste plus que l'étage, » constata Snape en effectuant quelques rapides sorts de ménage. « C'était vraiment une perte de temps, comme je m'y attendais, mais au moins nous serons deux pour remettre cet endroit en état d'être inspecté. Si tu as le temps, tout du moins. »

« Le directeur m'a donné ma journée, » fit Remus. « Cette porte, où donne-t-elle ? » demanda t il en indiquant une porte basse sous l'escalier.

« L'appentis, dehors. Mais à part quelques caisses de mauvais vin… »

Des coups sourds frappés sur le battant de bois l'interrompirent.

« On dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite, » siffla-t-il en dégainant sa baguette. « Prêt, Lupin ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

Un Alohomora suffit à débloquer la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un placard sombre. Le souffle rauque qui s'en échappait, terriblement humain, rendit Remus plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas Loki, non, et il connaissait cette odeur, mais…

Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité, et Remus étouffa un cri. Non, c'était impossible ! A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir le pouls de Severus s'accélérer tandis qu'il faisait un pas avant de s'arrêter, une peur irrépressible se dégageant de tous ses pores.

« Personne ne bouge, avec vos cochonneries de baguettes, ou je bute le gamin ! »

L'homme n'était pas un sorcier, il n'était armé que d'un couteau et d'une bouteille cassée, mais il avait assez de force pour maintenir contre lui un adolescent bien magique et bien reconnaissable, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés sous l'effet de la terreur.

« Lâche-le tout de suite, » siffla Snape, baguette levée. « Lâche-le immédiatement ou je te tue sur place. »

« Des paroles, des paroles, comme ta mère, hein ! Est-ce que tu auras le temps de me toucher avant que je lui coupe la gorge ? Couic, comme un poulet ! Je me demande, tiens, héhé. Si on faisait l'expérience ? »

« Laisse-le partir et tout se passera bien, » tenta de l'apaiser Severus. « J'irai te chercher une bouteille, d'accord ? Du whisky. Je vais t'en ramener, mais laisse Harry partir. »

« Je crois pas, nan, » fit l'ivrogne en décochant un coup de genoux dans les reins de l'adolescent qui glapit sous la force. « Je vais le prendre à ta place, puisque tu as fichu le camp d'ici. Faut bien s'amuser un peu, non ? »

Le ricanement qu'il émit fit frissonner Remus, tout en lui faisant retrouver ses esprit. Snape, le père de Snape… il était mort depuis longtemps, Severus l'avait dit. Personne ne vivait ici. Et Harry, Harry était à l'étage, rien de tout cela n'était réel, mais Snape était trop pétrifié pour s'en rendre compte.

« Severus… »

« Reste à distance, » siffla Snape. « Ne te mêle pas de ça. »

« Ouais, c'est plus sage, » ricana le moldu en vacillant légèrement, la pointe du couteau s'enfonçant assez dans la nuque du garçon pour le faire saigner. Harry, ou tout du moins ce qui lui ressemblait, jeta un regard désespéré à Snape. « Il va venir avec moi, lui. Il a l'air bien plus docile que toi à son âge, hein, Severus ? Sûr qu'il sera encore plus mignon après une petite danse. Hein, qu'est ce que tu en dis, le môme ? »

L'homme fit maladroitement descendre le couteau sur la joue du garçon, la balafrant au passage, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer avant que Remus ne le retienne par la manche.

« Severus, ce n'est pas réel, » fit-il doucement. « Il est mort, rappelle toi. »

Hagard, le maître des potions jeta un regard plein de doute sur le moldu ivre qui menaçait son fils d'un couteau.

« Il… il… »

« Eh ben alors, le chat a eu ta langue, Severus ? » le nargua Tobias. « T'as trop bu ? t'as peur de ton vieux papa ? Eh ben t'as bien raison. Dégage d'ici avant que je t'en colle une. C'est le petit qui m'intéresse, je vais pouvoir le dresser bien comme il faut, lui, et il restera ici ! »

« Severus ! » lança l'adolescent d'un ton suppliant, « Fais quelque chose, il va me tuer ! »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il en avait vu assez. En deux pas, il s'était approché de la chose qui avait prit la forme de Tobias Snape et avait levé sa baguette.

« Riddikulus. »

Un instant plus tard, un épouvantard en déroute se faufilait à nouveau dans l'appentis, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Sous le choc, Snape se laissa aller contre le mur, incapable de quitter la soupente des yeux. Ce fut Remus qui s'approcha de lui, doucement, pour le prendre par le bras et le guider jusqu'à un fauteuil miteux où il se laissa tomber sans grâce.

« Ca va aller, » fit le loup-garou en s'installant à ses côtés. « Juste un épouvantard. Il était hors des limites mêmes de la maison, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas senti avant. L'idée que Loki se fait d'une plaisanterie, je suppose. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais trouver quelque chose à boire qui ne soit pas périmé ? »

Snape secoua la tête, peinant à reprendre ses esprits, quand son regard se porta sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Là, figé et osant à peine respirer, se trouvait le véritable Harry Potter, en chair et en os, et en un seul morceau.

En un bond, le maître des potions avait gravi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et agrippé l'adolescent par les épaules.

« Tu es là, » murmura t il. « Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui, je vais bien, je suis désolé, » offrit le garçon.

« Merlin, Harry, » souffla Snape en le serrant brièvement contre lui. A regret, il s'écarta pour le laisser descendre. « Désolé pour quoi ? »

« De t'avoir fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'était pas moi avec ce type, mais… »

« Tu n'y étais pour rien, Harry, c'était un simple épouvantard, » le rassura Remus.

« Oh, » fit le garçon, soulagé. « Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec mes vi… » Il s'interrompit, mais trop tard.

« Tes quoi ? » demanda Snape, suspicieux.

« Visions, » admit Harry. « Quand j'étais là haut, à chaque fois que je touchais quelque chose, je voyais des scènes. Du passé. Avec toi, » conclu-t-il d'un air piteux. « Je ne voulais pas… je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais… je ne sais pas comment c'est venu. »

Snape passa ses mains sur son visage, inspirant profondément.

« Formidable, » grogna-t-il. « Cette journée ne cesse de s'améliorer. Il n'y a pas de sort sur la maison, ce n'est donc pas un sortilège de Loki cette fois, mais… reste avec nous, maintenant. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait là haut ? »

« Oh, oui, à ce sujet. »

Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit une enveloppe jaunie qu'il prit avec circonspection. Le pli semblait ancien, mais n'avait cependant pas été décacheté, et l'écriture… son nom… le trait… c'était une lettre de Lily ! Mais quand ? Comment ?

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il au garçon.

« Sur ton bureau, bien en évidence. J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas ouverte. »

« Non, » confirma Snape, « non, je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant… »

« Lily a dû la laisser ici pour toi pensant que tu reviendrais, » fit doucement Remus.

« Non, j'aurais… » il se mordit la joue. Non, il ne l'aurait pas su, il avait réglé les sorts d'alarme pour laisser passer Lily si elle souhaitait récupérer ses meubles. « C'est elle qui a dû supprimer les alarmes, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Elle a dû penser que ça me ferait venir… elle ne savait pas que les sorts étaient réglés pour la reconnaître. »

Et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette enveloppe dans sa main. Lily était venue. Elle avait voulu lui parler, et il ne l'avait jamais su. Là, sous ce papier qui crispait sous ses doigts, se trouvait un message de Lily, une lettre encore jamais lue. Qu'avait-elle pu vouloir lui dire ? Et si…

« Nous devrions peut-être aller faire le tour du quartier au cas où Loki aurait laissé une piste, » fit une voix douce non loin de lui. « Harry, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Bonne idée, » répondit le garçon. « Severus, on fait un tour et on revient, d'accord ? »

Snape parvint à s'extirper de ses pensées à temps pour secouer la tête.

« Inutile, » fit il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je lirai cela plus tard. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

L'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Harry ne manqua pas de l'irriter. Merlin, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette journée il avait tenu son rôle d'espion pendant des années auprès de Voldemort et aujourd'hui, il était incapable de faire face à un épouvantard et de cacher son trouble face à la lettre de Lily. Il devait vraiment être fatigué, maudit soit James Potter et ses visites nocturnes… et cette maison le rendait nerveux. Ils devaient en finir au plus vite. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était avec des alliés qu'il devait baisser sa garde.

Il fourra l'enveloppe dans sa poche en prenant garde de ne pas la froisser.

« Ta chambre, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ? »

« La tienne me convient mieux, » répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation. « J'ai fait un peu de ménage. Il n'y a plus d'eau dans les tuyaux, par contre, en tout cas rien de potable. »

« Juste une vanne à ouvrir. Montons. »

Visiblement, le garçon ne devait pas avoir envie de se fatiguer à grimper l'escalier, car il se changea aussitôt en chat pour venir se percher sur son épaule. Vaguement rasséréné par le contact de la fourrure douce contre sa joue, Severus ne put s'empêcher de caresser rapidement la tête noire avant de prendre la direction de l'étage.

Merlin, qu'il avait détesté cette maison. Elle lui semblait encore plus petite et étriquée qu'à l'époque, et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'une façade pour le Ministère, il frémissait à l'idée de ne serait-ce que prétendre vivre encore ici. Et pire, y faire vivre Harry.

La chambre de ses parents étaient bien rangée, le lit fait. Les elfes de maison avaient bien fait leur travail. Avec l'aide de Remus, il suffit de quelques minutes pour rendre l'endroit présentable. La salle de bain, elle, présenta plus de difficultés la tuyauterie n'avait pas bien vieilli, et il fallut une bonne heure de travail avant qu'on puisse imaginer se laver là. A bien y réfléchir, aucun des habitants n'en avait jamais fait un usage excessif, songea Snape. Ni Eileen qui ne se préoccupait plus guère de son apparence, ni lui-même qui supportait difficilement son reflet dans le miroir, et encore moins Tobias qui se plaisait à répéter qu'aucun homme digne de ce nom ne devrait passer plus de dix minutes par semaine dans une salle de bain.

Restait sa vieille chambre. Harry avait bien travaillé, et Severus ne put réprimer un frisson en revoyant la pièce après toutes ces années, comme il l'avait quittée. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne remettrait pas les pieds ici à moins qu'Harry ne soit en train d'agoniser hors d'atteinte. Il doutait qu'Eileen ou Tobias ait souhaité s'attarder ici pour hanter l'endroit, mais les fantômes qui l'assaillaient en voyant cette chambre n'avaient rien à leur envier.

Il pouvait sentir que Remus, derrière lui, était également nerveux.

« Il n'y a rien à trouver ici sur Loki, » grogna Snape. « Nous avons fait le tour. Tu peux rentrer. »

« Non, je vais vous aider pour finir. Il ne reste plus que cette pièce de toute façon. C'est juste qu'il y a cette odeur… »

« Je ne sens rien, » fit curieusement Harry.

Snape savait de quoi il s'agissait et n'avait aucune intention d'en discuter.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Harry, tu as vu l'endroit, si tu as une idée de ce que tu veux en faire, nous allons rentrer. Tu donneras tes ordres aux elfes de maison et ils s'en occuperont. Il est temps de rentrer. »

« Vraiment ? » le garçon semblait aussi soulagé que lui à cette idée. « Tu ne veux pas jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre ? Je n'ai rien dérangé, à part la lettre. »

« Je le vois bien. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je demanderai aux elfes de faire de leur mieux pour que cette maison semble habitable, mais pour tout dire, il me semble que c'est une de ces fameuses causes perdues. Le quartier en lui-même suffirait à disqualifier cet endroit, sans parler du reste. Le Ministère y trouvera certainement à redire et je ne pourrai pas le leur reprocher. Je trouverai une autre solution, quitte à acheter une autre maison quelque part pour faire illusion. »

Et mettre le feu à celle-ci, le plus tôt possible. Bon sang, à tout le quartier, s'il le pouvait, et que Loki s'amuse donc encore à retrouver de vieilles reliques du passé !

« J'ai détesté la maison des Dursley, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais l'incendier, » dit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Tu pourrais le regretter, plus tard. »

« Personne n'a parlé de mettre le feu à cette maison, Harry, » fit Remus, surpris.

« Mais… » le garçon s'interrompit, jetant un regard troublé à Snape qui s'efforça de regarder ailleurs.

Il l'avait vu dans ses pensées. Il n'occludait pas assez à ce moment, il le savait, mais il ignorait qu'il avait besoin de le faire pour garder Harry hors de sa tête. Merlin, il devait rapidement brider ses émotions, cette visite dans le passé ne lui valait décidément rien.

« Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que nous devrions vérifier ici ? » demanda Remus. « Une cave, un grenier ? »

« La cour, » répondit Snape. « Et nous aurons fini. »

Avec soulagement, tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bout de terre battue qui flanquait la maison. Une vieille corde à linge pendait encore mollement, mais même les mauvaises herbes semblaient avoir renoncé à coloniser la petite cour sans soleil.

Et c'est pourtant là, nota Snape, qu'ils allaient trouver les premiers signes d'un passage de Loki. Les caisses de bois pleines de bouteilles vides avaient toujours fait partie du paysage, mais elles avaient cette fois été délibérément écartées pour faire place à un trou dans le sol. Indiquant à Harry de rester en arrière, il s'approcha prudemment, Remus à ses côtés.

Aucun piège cependant, rien de plus qu'un trou fraichement creusé, dont des objets semblaient avoir été déterrés et abandonnés là. Rien de valeur, constata-t-il en s'approchant. Du moins, rien qui eut pu se revendre. Mais sans en voir les titres, il pouvait reconnaitre la provenance des grimoires moisis qui sortaient de terre c'était les livres d'Eileen, ceux qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle en quittant sa maison.

Quant aux bouts de bois encore polis et rongés par les vers, ils étaient clairement les restes d'un balai de sorcier, certainement celui qu'Eileen Prince avait utilisé à Poudlard, et lors de ses premières compétitions. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour, sans doute Tobias l'avait-il détruit avant même sa naissance.

Elle avait certainement dû en avoir le cœur brisé, mais il était probable que ses illusions, à ce moment-là, s'étaient déjà envolées.

Rémus poussa les débris d'un geste de sa baguette, dévoilant une nouvelle couche d'objets mis au rebut. Des parchemins de Poudlard, constata Snape. Ses bulletins de notes, visiblement. Quelques débris de porcelaine qui avaient dû connaitre une splendeur passée au vu de leur décor. Un vieux miroir brisé et terni. Les contours d'un autre morceau de bois se dessinèrent dans la boue, et Severus sentit une boule dure nouer ses entrailles. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla, dégageant avec soin les restes de l'objet.

Un fragile caisson de bois éventré, des cordes arrachées, le manche brisé en plusieurs morceaux… ainsi donc, Tobias avait menti, il n'avait pas vendu son violon pour de la nourriture. Il l'avait simplement massacré, sous l'emprise de l'alcool probablement, et pour une raison quelconque en avait eu honte. Avait-il craint que son fils unique ne fugue en apprenant la destruction de son précieux instrument ? Ou simplement qu'il ne le déteste un peu plus ?

A son tour, Harry s'était accroupi autour du trou.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Snape hocha la tête, envoyant les restes du violon rejoindre le balai et les grimoires. C'était autre chose, cependant, que le jeune homme avait remarqué. Avec précaution, il avait retiré du tas de débris un petit cheval de bois à trois jambes qui semblait, par comparaison avec le reste, miraculeusement intact.

Les années avaient effacé ce souvenir, mais il revint aussitôt à la mémoire de Severus en l'apercevant. Le jouet venait de la famille Prince et était un de ses premiers souvenirs. Le petit cheval, sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui semblait courir sur la colline, et caché dans son lit quand il craignait que Tobias…

Eh bien, Tobias avait dû finir par en avoir assez. Il avait menacé suffisamment de fois de brûler la figurine, il s'était apparemment contenté de l'enterrer au fond du jardin.

Snape secoua la tête. Loki avait littéralement déterré le passe. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de détester des gens, mais il avait rarement ressentit une envie de meurtre aussi puissante que celle qui le tenait à l'instant à l'encontre du fils de son ami. Collègue. Equipier. Peu importait.

Il se tourna pour lancer une phrase assassine au géniteur du loup qui les avait entrainés ici, mais Harry parla avant lui.

« Je peux le garder ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Pardon ? Quoi donc ? »

« Le cheval, » fit nerveusement Harry, « il est joli, pas trop abimé… si ça ne te dérange pas… ce n'est pas un mauvais souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas enchanté ? »

Snape mit un instant à répondre. Avait-il vraiment envie de voir cet objet sorti tout droit de son passé faire son apparition dans son présent ? Mais Harry semblait y tenir, et après tout…

« Non, il n'est pas enchanté. Il m'appartenait quand j'étais enfant. Tu peux le garder si tu le souhaites. »

Le sourire du jeune homme balaya une partie de sa réticence.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna le nom, se sentant rougir malgré lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry. Remus, à ses côtés, ne semblait pas avoir mieux compris mais était clairement curieux de connaitre la réponse.

« Aval, » admit Snape entre ses dents. « C'était mon premier jouet, j'ai probablement fait mes dents dessus, je manquais clairement d'imagination et de vocabulaire. Satisfait ? »

Remus parvint à se retenir de sourire, mais Harry ne se priva pas de partir d'un rire joyeux.

« Je suis content qu'on l'ait retrouvé, c'était dommage de le jeter parce qu'il lui manque une patte. Il est encore très beau. Aval, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, » grogna Snape, « tu n'as pas l'excuse d'avoir six mois et une absence complète de dentition ! »

« Alors je te rebaptise Avalon. Tu viens avec nous, Avalon ? »

L'adolescent semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, et Severus se demanda un instant à quel point Harry jouait la comédie. Il savait que le garçon n'avait pas gardé de jouet favori, il était même fort possible qu'il n'en ait jamais eut lui-même… en avait-il besoin, même à son âge ? Ou cherchait-il à créer un lien avec son père adoptif ? Peut-être serait il bien inspiré, après tout, de trouver quelques livres de psychologie de l'adolescent…

« Je crois que nous avons fait le tour, cette fois, » fit-il en observant le garçon épousseter son cheval de bois. « Si tout le monde est d'accord pour transplaner vers Poudlard ? »

« Quoi, pas de dernier tour à Rainbow's Place ? » taquina Remus. « Ca me va très bien. La seule chose que Loki soit venu chercher ici, ce sont des ennuis. Nous n'aurons rien de plus. »

« Harry ? »

« Plutôt pressé de rentrer à la maison, en fait, » fit il avec un regard d'excuse.

« Me feras-tu l'honneur ? » lui demanda Remus en tendant un bras vers lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui acquiesça.

« Avec plaisir. »

Un instant plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans un craquement, laissant Snape seul dans la cour humide, le trou encore ouvert à ses pieds. Il hésita un instant, puis, soigneusement, déposa les restes du violon, du balai et tous les morceaux brisés du passé de la famille Snape dans la cavité et repoussa la terre par-dessus, telle qu'elle avait été pendant des décennies.

Il n'avait pas assisté aux funérailles de ses parents, mais se trouvant soudain un genou en terre devant cette fosse fraichement refermée, Severus eut la vague impression qu'il venait, à sa façon, de le faire. Une bourrasque glacée balaya la cour, rendant le silence alentour plus sinistre encore. L'ombre de la maison de brique semblait peser sur son dos quand il se releva, peinant à détacher son monticule de terre.

Spinner's End. S'il avait le droit à un vœu en ce jour, pour être revenu ici de son plein gré, alors qu'il lui soit permis de ne jamais plus y remettre les pieds, et que jamais Harry n'ait à passer une minute aussi misérable que celles qu'il avait connues dans cette maison.

Il leva les yeux vers la palissade face à lui. Autrefois, il ne voyait pas plus haut que les bouts de bois à la peinture écaillé. A présent, cependant, il pouvait apercevoir, tout au loin, les collines sauvages. Le temps, oui, le temps avait passé. Mais quand il transplana, ce fut sans se retourner vers la maison de brique, la laissant retourner à l'abandon de ces dernières décennies sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, un graaaand merci à mes trois betas d'amour que j'aime, Pacha Loufoca et Cybersuzy qui ont fait un travail du tonnerre ! On croirait pas comme ça, mais le nombre de faute et de barbarisme que je peux faire à la ligne est assez affligeant... Quoiqu'il en soit, vous etes les meilleures :-)**

**Deuxième chose, Ff me dit que ce chapitre contient 5125 mots, word pencherait plus pour 11 000. Va falloir vous mettre d'accord, les gars, à un moment.**

**Well, troisième chose : ma vieille béta historique (ça fait vieux monument, j'aime) n'était pas du tout contente de moi sur ce chapitre. Elle a dit nan, pas bien, trop de description, on s'emmerde, revois ta copie.**

**Bon, je l'ai un peu écoutée (j'ai rajouté des bouts et enlevé d'autres), mais pas autant que j'aurais du, donc je tiens à la dégager de toute responsabilité concernant ce chapitre: Pacha a tenté de vous sauver, mais j'étais tellement contente de mes descriptions de mouise, pour une fois que j'en colle, ais-je dis, vous allez tous en bouffer !**

**Donc ça, c'est l'effet naNoWriMo (pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon LJ, c'est pas bien !), et le deuxième effet kiss cool c'est que j'ai 50 000 mots à écrire ce mois-ci et qu'apres avoir essayé de jouer sur 3 tableaux à la fois, je me suis décidée : je fais NaNo sur shadow. Voila. Ca devrait vous faire encore 3 chapitres au bas mot. D'ailleurs, le suivant est déja écris ! Je vais laisser un peu mes betas souffler, et j'enchaine sur le chapitre 60 ce soir de mon côté !**

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir gonflés avec ce chapitre... plus d'action (si on veut) dans le suivant, promis (enfin moins de descriptions en tout cas ;-)**


	59. Chapter 59

**chap 59 – Love, Actually**

Trois coups à la porte. Pas de réponse.

« Malfoy ? »

Toujours rien. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Draco ? »

« Fichez-le camp ! » répondit une voix aiguë avec une nuance d'hystérie. « Je ne veux voir personne, allez-vous en ! »

« Malfoy, c'est Potter. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Harry s'attendait à ce que le garçon soit au désespoir après les évènements de la veille, mais ce n'était pas l'abattement qui semblait dominer Draco à ce moment. C'était la rage la plus profonde qui se lisait sur son visage.

« Comment oses-tu, » siffla-t-il, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui du Gryffondor. Harry put voir qu'il tremblait de colère, et ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

La main de Malfoy s'envola vers lui en une fraction de seconde, non pas pour le frapper comme il s'y était attendu, mais pour le tirer brutalement à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

A peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'Harry se trouva projeté de l'autre côté de la chambre, ses épaules venant heurter le mur. Draco avait toujours maintenu une bonne forme, ses performances au quidditch en témoignaient, mais c'était la rage qui lui donnait des forces à cet instant. Sans réfléchir, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers son ennemi, une seconde avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas sa propre baguette qu'il tenait entre les mains, cette fois, mais une bien plus familière au garçon qui lui faisait face…

Si Malfoy avait été furieux l'instant d'avant, il écumait à présent littéralement. Harry sentit une vague de haine le plaquer au mur, les yeux du Serpentard l'y clouant avec une intensité qu'il avait rarement vue auparavant.

« Merlin, Malfoy, » murmura Harry, « je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… je suis venu te la rendre, je ne voulais pas… »

S'interrompant, il rompit sa position de défense et présenta la baguette, garde en avant, à Draco. Le Serpentard fit un bond en avant pour la saisir et l'arracher des mains d'Harry avant de reculer à l'autre bout de la pièce, pointant à son tour la baguette en direction du jeune homme.

Harry leva les mains en l'air, en signe d'apaisement plus que de reddition. Severus était dans le château, aucun sort ne pouvait l'atteindre… et Draco le savait probablement. Mais l'important, pour l'instant, était de calmer le garçon.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Malfoy. Je te présente mes condoléances. »

« N'essaie même pas, espèce de sang-mêlé, » siffla Draco.

A la grande consternation d'Harry, il vit des larmes rouler sur les jours du jeune homme. De tristesse ou de rage, il n'en était pas certain.

« Je n'étais pas parti pour le combattre, » fit doucement Harry, sachant d'avance que tout discours serait inutile. « Tout s'est passé très rapidement, je ne devais me trouver face qu'à Voldemort. Les choses se sont compliquées, il a appelé ses Mangemorts. Ton père en faisait partie. Il a tenté de me tuer, et… »

« Et malheureusement, il t'a raté, » cria Draco. « Je te déteste, Potter. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste. Tout est de ta faute, depuis le départ… tu aurais du mourir ce jour là, avec tes parents, tout aurait été parfait ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à trouver de réplique satisfaisante. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Malfoy ni de le provoquer. Mais trouver des mots de sympathie dans ces circonstances était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« M. Potter, je suggère que vous reveniez à un autre moment, » fit une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un portrait qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent.

« Je vous reconnais, » fit-il, se rappelant soudain ce visage. « Vous êtes le frère de Sirius ! »

« Regulus Black, » acquiesça le portrait. « C'est fort aimable à vous d'avoir rapporté la baguette de Lucius à mon cousin, mais je pense que Draco a à présent besoin d'un moment pour se recueillir. »

« Entendu, » fit Harry avec soulagement. Il s'en tirait mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Non, » fit-il d'une voix rauque, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son adversaire. « Je veux savoir. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas. »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui a tué Lucius ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Harry resta un instant bouche bée. Personne ne lui avait donc dit ? La réponse ne risquait certainement pas de lui plaire, et il pouvait comprendre que le moment était mal choisi. Mieux valait que Draco ait eu le temps de se remettre du choc premier pour apprendre le récit des derniers moments de son père.

« Je regrette, » fit-il en secouant la tête, « si Slughorn n'a pas voulu te le dire, je ne peux pas non plus. »

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est forcément toi. Je vais te tuer, Potter… je vais te tuer pour ça ! »

Les yeux rougis de Malfoy avaient pris un éclat meurtrier, et le bout de la baguette de Lucius s'illuminait déjà d'une lueur qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry se savait en sécurité, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Draco s'emporter.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Malfoy, calme-toi, ce n'était pas moi ! J'étais concentré sur Voldemort, pas sur les Mangemorts, même si Lu… si ton père a essayé de m'atteindre plusieurs fois. Pas qu'essayé, d'ailleurs, il a… » Il s'interrompit. Il était inutile de dévoiler ce genre d'information à Draco, qui semblait suffisamment décidé à le voir périr comme cela. Lui faire savoir que la proximité de Snape était essentielle à sa protection n'était pas indispensable.

« Alors qui ? » hurla Draco. « Qui a tué mon père ? Qui ? Qui est-ce que vous protégez tous ? »

Quelque chose du passer sur le visage d'Harry, car Draco se détendit soudain, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« C'est lui, bien-sûr. Qui d'autre que ce sale traitre ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » fit nerveusement Harry.

Draco aboya un rire sans joie.

« Snape. Evidemment. Quand je pense à tout ce que mon père a fait pour lui… »

« Tu es à côté de la plaque, » fit Harry. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« C'est écrit sur ton visage en grosses lettres rouges, Potter. Ton cher… papa adoptif a tué Lucius. »

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir.

« Ton père était en train d'essayer de me tuer, et de tuer Severus, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, sans grand espoir. « Il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Snape a eu tous les choix du monde, » siffla Draco. « Il a choisi de trahir son camp, il a choisi d'être là, et de tuer mon père ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de… »

Malfoy s'interrompit, peinant visiblement à ravaler ses émotions.

« Il était tout le temps là, » fit il d'une voix rauque. « Avec père. Dans son bureau, à discuter. A se promener à cheval dans le parc. A mes anniversaires, à noël parfois, il était là. Et Lucius disait… il disait… que Severus était un peu comme son petit frère adoptif, ou son cousin. Il lui avait tout appris… tout. Ce n'est pas pour les quelques mois qu'il a passé chez les Prince… c'est père qui lui a tout appris des usages de la bonne société. C'est père qui le soignait quand il rentrait de son taudis moldu. C'est lui qui lui a offert ses premiers vrais habits de sorcier, Potter, tu m'entends ? Ton père n'avait même pas de quoi s'acheter ça ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre et ne voulant pas interrompre Malfoy. Severus lui avait dit que Lucius et lui avaient été amis, il n'avait cependant pas pris la mesure de leur lien…

« Et il lui achetait des potions… il lui trouvait des clients… il le laissait utiliser le laboratoire du Manoir Severus lui doit tout, tu m'entends ! » Draco le fixait du regard sans vraiment sembler le voir. « Quand je pense… Lucius disait que s'il avait été de sang-pur, il l'aurait associé à notre Maison… il l'a laissé… avant que je ne vienne à Poudlard, Severus m'a donné des cours. De potions, de défense. Il mangeait à notre table, il dormait dans la chambre qui lui était réservée… Merlin ! Il se comportait comme s'il faisait partie de la famille ! Et tout ce temps, il ne faisait que nous espionner pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos ! »

« Malfoy, je sais que Severus a réellement de l'affection pour toi, » fit Harry sincèrement. « Et je suis persuadé que tuer Lucius lui a coûté. Mais c'était une bataille, une véritable bataille, il fallait tuer ou être tué… »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous regagniez vos quartier, M. Potter, » fit Regulus. « Cette conversation ne vous mènera à rien. Vous avez fait votre devoir. »

« Devoir ! » s'écria Draco. « Potter. Ecoute-moi bien. »

Sans se dérober, Harry soutint son regard, refusant cette fois de céder un pouce de terrain tandis que le Serpentard s'avançait vers lui.

« Œil pour œil, Potter. Je tuerai Severus Snape, même si je dois passer le reste de ma vie à le traquer. »

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé, Malfoy, » répondit Harry avec tout le calme dont il était capable. « Mais je te conseille de bien réfléchir à tout cela. Lucius a cherché ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a attaqué le premier. Et je ne laisserai personne, absolument personne, faire du mal à mon père. J'espère que tu comprends bien cela. »

Draco eut un sourire amer.

« Tu te crois tellement impressionnant, Potter… et j'ai failli être dupe, à une époque. Mais maintenant que je sais… » ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat qui fit frémir Harry malgré lui. « Profite bien de ton nouveau papa, Potter. Tu ne l'auras plus très longtemps. »

« N'y pense même pas, Malfoy, » grogna Harry en retour. « Pas même une seconde. Essaie seulement de t'approcher de lui, regarde-le seulement de travers, et je m'occuperai de toi. Je… »

« M. Potter, dehors. »

La voix de Regulus le ramena un peu plus à la réalité. Le jeune homme devant lui venait de perdre son père… il n'aurait pas du perdre son sang froid. Il fit un pas en arrière, laissant l'espace à Draco.

« Je m'en vais. Malfoy, toutes mes condoléances. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour discuter… j'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasion. Ecoute… si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. Et Severus aussi. Je te laisse. »

Draco n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires, le fixant toujours de son regard meurtrier. Harry put le sentir dans son dos tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, s'attendant à tout moment à voir le Protego de Severus l'entourer. Il n'en fut rien cependant, et il se retrouva dans la couloir, plus abattu que soulagé. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Il n'aurait pas dû provoquer Draco. Mais le Serpentard avait l'air tellement sérieux, tellement déterminé… c'était compréhensible, bien sûr. Mais il allait devoir en parler à Severus, il allait falloir garder Malfoy sous étroite surveillance.

Prenant sa forme féline, il se dirigea à toutes pattes vers les appartements de Snape. Il avait accompli son devoir, il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans décevoir Severus.

Le diner dans le grand Hall, le vendredi soir, était toujours plus animé que les autres. Les élèves discutaient avec enthousiasme de leurs plans pour le week-end, et les professeurs avaient pour habitude de détourner le regard si quelques petites infractions à l'étiquette étaient commises.

Ce soir-là cependant, l'attention des élèves semblait avoir un objet bien différent, et Severus ne manqua pas de noter les nombreux regards tournés vers la table des enseignants. Et plus particulièrement, vers lui. Plus inquiétant encore, ces regards étaient accompagnées de messes basses et de sourires qui ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Severus, vous reprendrez bien un peu de rôti ? »

« Non merci, Minerva. »

« De la salade ? Il en reste par ici, je sais que vous aimez celle-là. »

Elle… quoi ?

Snape se désintéressa momentanément des petits monstres comploteurs pour tourner un regard suspicieux vers sa collègue.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous faire manger, » répondit sa voisine de table d'un air sévère. « Vous avez besoin de prendre du poids, vous ne mangez absolument pas assez. »

Depuis quand McGonagall se préoccupait-elle de son poids ? Et pour l'amour du ciel, depuis quand venait-elle s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Certes, les positions à table n'étaient pas figées, mais Minerva se tenait le plus souvent à la gauche de Dumbledore, quand lui-même préférait surveiller sa table de la droite. Une configuration qui lui convenait très bien. Il s'apprêtait à chercher une réplique suffisamment civilisée pour ne pas alerter Albus quand un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Sa prime de civisme. Il y avait renoncé pour ce mois-ci. Avec un sourire qu'il savait parfaitement sournois, il se tourna vers sa collègue.

« Occupez-vous de vos fichues affaires, McGonagall. »

« Severus ! »

Il avait réussi à l'outrager. Son ton était un véritable baume au cœur.

« Personne ne vous a-t-il donc jamais appris qu'il est impoli de surveiller les assiettes de ses voisins de table ? Occupez-vous de votre propre gamelle et allez réclamer des croquettes en cuisine si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, et fichez-moi donc la paix. »

Cette fois, c'était la table entière qu'il avait réussi à choquer. Merlin, que c'était bon… non, décidément, cette prime de civisme n'en valait pas la peine. Il allait dire à Albus qu'il y renonçait définitivement.

Les regards en provenance des élèves, en revanche, n'avaient fait que s'accentuer. Que pouvaient donc murmurer ces petits imbéciles sous leurs mains ? Ils n'avaient pas pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall, il en était certain.

« Je regrette si je vous ai offensé, » fit Minerva d'une voix calme à ses côtés. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Il manqua de sursauter. Les passes d'armes entre la Gryffondor et lui-même étaient assez fréquentes, et jamais elle ne s'était excusée, en particulier après qu'il ait été aussi discourtois…

« Dans ce cas vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, » grogna-t-il, espérant sincèrement que la vieille chatte allait détourner son attention et le laisser enfin en paix.

« Vous inviter pour un thé dans mes appartements conviendrait-il en terme d'offre de paix ? » proposa-t-elle.

Cette fois, il lui fallut toute son expérience d'agent double pour ne recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre et empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Qu'est ce qui avait prit à la vieille chouette ? Albus l'avait-elle payée pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Cherchait-elle juste à le ridiculiser ?

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire que j'aurais la moindre envie de mettre les pieds en territoire Gryffondor ? » s'exclama-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ne pas alerter les élèves, surtout, ne pas alerter les élèves…

« Je pensais juste que vous avez eu une journée assez pénible, et… »

Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main et fusilla Lupin du regard. Cet espèce de fourbe. Cette double-face. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à leurs collègues, et probablement aux élèves aussi. Pauvre professeur Snape, qui avait grandi dans une infâme masure d'un quartier mal famé, avec un père alcoolique et violent et une mère acariâtre… qu'avait-il été raconter ? Les traces de sang qu'il avait senties ? Les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient la cour ? Ou pire, l'Epouvantard qu'il n'avait pas réussi à combattre, Tobias et ses menaces, la peur que le loup-garou n'avait pas pu manquer de sentir et qui l'avait saisi en revoyant le monstre de son enfance ?

Qu'avait-il pu leur raconter au juste pour rendre McGonagall aussi mielleuse ? Dire qu'il avait pensé que Lupin… qu'il avait cru… Il serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même. Cru quoi ? Qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder cela pour lui ? Lui faire confiance tout court ? Que le Gryffondor et lui étaient parvenus à un certain niveau d'entente, à une trêve, ne serait-ce que pour leurs fils respectifs ? Ne jamais faire confiance à un Gryffondor. A personne. Il le savait pourtant bien, même Lucius… il secoua ses pensées pour se tourner vers un problème plus urgent.

« Ma journée est devenue insoutenable au moment où vous avez décidé de m'assaillir de civilités, Minerva. Quel est votre problème ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à enlever suffisamment de points à Serpentard aujourd'hui ? Ou serait-ce le contraire, votre frénésie aurait-elle atteint un tel niveau que vous vous sentiez obligée d'inviter le directeur de Serpentard dans votre antre pour vous expliquer ? »

« Severus ! » s'exclama McGonagall, qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience. « Je voulais simplement avoir une conversation civile avec vous dans un endroit calme ! Ce n'est qu'une invitation purement courtoise, pas un piège pour vous étrangler discrètement ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Minerva, » rétorqua Snape. « C'est pourtant exactement le souvenir que m'ont laissés nos derniers tête à tête, à l'époque où j'étais élève ici et que vous persistiez à les mettre au programme toutes les semaines pour des méfaits pour la plupart commis par vos chères mascottes. Demandez-donc à Lupin, il semble d'humeur particulièrement bavarde aujourd'hui, il sera ravi de vous raconter les histoires du bon vieux temps et comment lui et ses petits camarades se sont arrangés pour vous brosser dans le sens du poil ! »

Merlin, la simple évocation de cette époque suffisait à lui donner mal au crâne. Et en tout cas, à lui couper l'appétit. Dégouté par l'odeur qui émanait des plats sur la table, il jeta sa serviette en se levant brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

Une main vint se poser sur la sienne, se voulant apaisante, et il tourna un regard furieux vers sa collègue, résistant à l'envie brulante de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une scène devant les élèves était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« Ne le prenez pas ainsi, » fit McGonagall avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amertume dans la voix. « Nous devrions vraiment parler, Severus. Cette animosité entre nous est inutile et périmée. Les malentendus qui… »

« La ferme. »

Cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée qu'il employait l'expression, et il devait reconnaitre que la satisfaction de voir le choc dans les yeux des gens valait bien la réticence qu'il avait à utiliser une phrase aussi puérile. Aussi Tobiassienne, en réalité.

Cette fois, personne ne tenta de le retenir quand il quitta le Hall, avec une dignité chargée de menace qui sembla faire son petit effet parmi le parterre d'élèves silencieux.

Tandis qu'il filait vers ses appartements dans les couloirs déserts, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au gigantesque fiasco qu'avait été cette journée. Et à la lettre qui se trouvait juste là, dans sa poche, et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire, la lettre de Lily…

Il allait le faire, mais pas ici. Pas dans ce château qui ce soir ne faisait que lui rappeler l'époque des Maraudeurs, et sa cuisante erreur d'avoir cru que l'un d'eux pouvait être un allié à présent. Non, il allait profiter du week-end pour une petite retraite. Albus comprendrait, et s'il ne comprenait pas, il allait le lui faire rentrer dans son crâne épais à grand renfort de scandales au milieu du château. Si le directeur avait la mauvaise idée de lui refuser ces deux jours, il allait rendre l'intégralité de ses collègues hystériques et leur faire regretter à tous de s'être apitoyé une seconde sur lui. Oh, oui, le projet était presque aussi excitant que celui de rentrer au Manoir…

Dans le Grand Hall, les discussions avaient repris, à voix basse et avec enthousiasme, comme chaque fois que Snape provoquait un esclandre. Ou peut-être un peu plus aujourd'hui, décida Remus avec un soupir.

« Quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, » lança Filius sans grande conviction.

« Je vois de très mauvaises augures dans cette direction, » annonça Trelawney qui avait décidé, exceptionnellement, de descendre diner dans la Grande Salle.

« Vraiment, je devrais lui rendre sa prime de civisme pour ce mois et lui dire que je la double s'il parvient à s'y tenir, » fit Dumbledore d'un air inquiet. « Je soupçonne qu'il y prenne un peu trop de plaisir. »

« Il n'a même pas pris de dessert, » remarque Minerva. « Quelqu'un devrait lui en apporter. Tout cela est ridicule, CESSEZ DE COMMENTER LES AFFAIRES DE VOS PROFESSEURS ! » lança-t-elle à l'intention des élèves. De manière prévisible, ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

« Il ne mange pas de dessert, » fit Bathsheda Bubbling. « Et je crois qu'il a exprimé assez clairement qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. »

« Le problème avec Severus, » répondit Sinistra, « c'est que chaque fois qu'il est réellement contrarié, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'une catastrophe arrive. Pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour ça. »

« C'est assez récurrent, » admit Cuthbert. « Il y a eu cette explosion dans la tour nord la fois où… »

« Minerva, n'y allez pas, ce serait trop dangereux, » fit nerveusement Slughorn. « Severus a toujours été un peu impulsif. »

« C'est-à-dire que … je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, » admit Minerva.

De sa place centrale, Dumbledore semblait prendre un plaisir assez évident à écouter ses professeurs. La lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus étaient difficile à manquer, et aussi annonciatrice d'une catastrophe qu'un départ en trombes de Snape, décida Remus.

« J'y vais, » soupira-t-il en abandonnant à regret le gâteau au chocolat qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce raisonnable ? » demanda Slughorn avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'admiration dans le ton. « Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez vraiment dans ses petits papiers, vous m'excuserez si je me trompe… »

« Une raison de plus pour que j'aille lui parler. »

« Alors emmenez au moins son dessert, » fit Minerva en lui tendant l'assiette qui était apparue à la place de Snape. « Et le vôtre. »

Depuis quand McGonagall s'était –elle transformé en Molly Weasley ? Vaguement amusé et soulagé de ne pas devoir abandonner sa part, Remus prit les assiettes et se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas lourd.

Horace avait raison, Severus avait un problème avec lui. Le regard et la réplique cinglante qui lui étaient adressés ne laissaient pas de doute là-dessus. Ce matin, pourtant, quand ils avaient inspecté la maison où Snape avaient grandi, il lui avait semblé que tout allait bien entre eux… Merlin, il avait même été surpris que son ancien ennemi accepte de le laisser entrer dans sa maison familiale. Bien-sûr, l'endroit n'avait rien d'un petit nid protégé, mais c'était cependant un contraste avec la conduite si réservée qu'il tenait d'habitude.

Il avait cependant semblé furieux quand ils avaient découvert le trou dans le jardin… le méfait de Loki. C'était probablement là que résidait le cœur du problème, Severus lui en voulait pour son fils. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher il était responsable, qu'il le veuille ou non, de Loki et de sa conduite.

Il soupira. Son amitié avec les Maraudeurs, à l'époque de sa scolarité, n'avait pas toujours été simple. Sirius et James pouvaient être difficiles, leurs deux caractères laissant peu de place au calme… les disputes allaient bon train, même si elles ne duraient pas. Mais il ne s'était jamais totalement convaincu d'avoir sa place acquise parmi eux, lui, le loup-garou, et avait plus d'une fois dû piétiner sa propre conscience pour conserver ses amis.

Jamais, cependant, les choses n'avaient été aussi compliquées qu'avec Snape. Evidemment, ils partaient d'un mauvais pied, mais il avait cru avoir assuré un certain niveau de confiance entre eux grâce à leur pacte. Mais c'était compter sans Loki.

Remus Lupin avait une fierté, mais Remus Lupin avait également un fils. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir choisir entre l'un des deux. Tandis qu'il frappait à la porte des appartements du directeur de Serpentard, il soupira en enterrant mentalement les derniers vestiges de sa dignité.

Le regard que lui jeta son collègue quand il le vit en disait long sur l'état de leur trêve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya Snape sans aucune prétention de civilité.

C'était une erreur. Une grossière erreur. Il aurait du laisser le temps au sorcier de passer ses nerfs sur autre chose que lui. Sans réfléchir, il tendit le gâteau en guise d'offre de paix.

« Ton dessert ! »

Snape lui jeta un regard incrédule et Remus se sentit rougir.

« Lupin ? Tu es venu jusqu'à mes appartements pour m'apporter une part de gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Je… non. La tienne est au café. »

La stupidité de sa réponse lui fit fermer les yeux de honte. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Snape le dévisager comme s'il cherchait dans quelle catégories de créatures il devait le classer mais tout au moins la colère avait elle fait place à l'incrédulité dans son regard.

« Puis-je rentrer ? je préfèrerais que nous parlions en privé. »

« Tu n'en as pas assez vu comme ça aujourd'hui, Lupin ? Tu veux visiter mes appartements de fonction, à présent ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver, un petit secret assez sordide pour amuser un peu plus l'école ? »

Snape avait sifflé sa tirade entre ses dents, la rage suintant de ses mots. L'effet de surprise n'avait pas duré.

« Severus, il y a un malentendu, je veux juste parler avec toi de Loki ! Et t'apporter ton dessert, mais c'est une idée de Minerva. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines concernant tes appartements ou ta maison, mais je n'ai certainement pas été en discuter avec qui que ce soit ! »

Snape sembla hésiter un instant entre l'étrangler à mains nues et lui lancer un sort impardonnable, avant de finalement décider qu'un bon crime se commettait à huis clos.

« Rentre, » grogna-t-il.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir inquiet ou soulagé, Lupin rentra dans l'appartement pour la deuxième fois ce jour là.

S'il ne l'attaqua pas dans les secondes qui suivirent son entrée, Snape ne poussa pas non plus le civisme jusqu'à lui proposer de s'asseoir. Les bras croisés, baguette à la main, il le toisait en silence, l'air accusateur.

Les assiettes à la main, Remus tenta d'organiser sa défense.

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour Loki, » offrit-il. « Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait rien volé ou cassé d'important, mais il a clairement cherché à te provoquer en passant chez toi et en fouillant la maison comme il l'a fait. Ce sont des manières de voyou… je ne l'ai pas éduqué, mais j'espérais mieux de lui. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » cingla Snape. « Ton fils ? A quoi joues-tu, Lupin ? Jusqu'où crois-tu que ma naïveté puisse aller ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Est-ce que tu t'imagines vraiment que je n'ai pas vu les regards que les élèves jetaient dans ma direction ce soir ? Et les messes basses ? Et la subite prévenance de Minerva ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été leur raconter, Lupin ? »

« Pardon ? Mais absolument pas ! Severus, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama Remus, atterré.

« Non ? C'était une tentative pour me réhabiliter, peut-être ? Attendrir un peu les foules avec le récit du passé Disckensonnien de l'horrible professeur de potions ? Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est aussi méchant, son horrible père moldu le battait ? » fit-il dans une mauvaise imitation de la voix de Lupin.

« Merlin, non ! » s'écria le loup-garou. « Bon sang, je savais que tu avais une mauvaise opinion de moi, mais à ce point ? Merci bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une confiance aveugle, mais… »

Nerveusement, il posa les assiettes sur la table la plus proche pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne leur ai rien répété, tu m'entends ? Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »

« Ce serait pourtant de bonne guerre, » grogna Snape.

« Comment cela ? »

« Après tout, c'est moi qui ait fait révéler ton statut la dernière fois que tu as tenté d'enseigner ici. Je pourrais comprendre un désir de vengeance. »

« C'est vrai, ce serait légitime, » acquiesça Lupin. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La seule chose que j'ai dite à Albus était que nous avions trouvé des traces du passage de Loki, mais rien de pertinent. C'est tout, et absolument rien aux autres professeurs, et encore moins aux élèves. Je le jure, Severus. »

Mais la méfiance qu'il lut dans les yeux du Serpentard lui indiquèrent clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« C'est tout ? Ca manque un peu d'action. »

La voix les firent se retourner d'un même élan, baguette dégainée. Face à eux, un spectre de chien à l'air hilare semblait prendre un malin plaisir devant leur surprise.

« Parfait, un autre Maraudeur, » siffla Snape. « Cette fois, je crois qu'on peut classer cette journée parmi les dix pires de ces vingt dernières années. »

« Sirius ! » La mâchoire tremblante, Remus s'était approché du spectre, peinant à croire ses yeux. « Tu… c'est vraiment toi ? »

« En chair et en… non, pardon, en matière spectrale. Ça va, Lunard ? »

« Merlin, Sirius, je… »

Sans voix, Remus se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, à la hauteur de la tête du chien.

« Formidable, » fit Snape d'une voix écœurée. « Maintenant, si vous pouviez déplacer vos retrouvailles émouvantes dans la tour de Gryffondor, tout serait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Et reprends tes gâteaux, Lupin. »

« Pas question, tout le monde reste ici, » répliqua Sirius.

« Oh, toutes mes excuses, vous aviez l'impression que c'était une suggestion ? Débarrassez moi le plancher immédiatement tous les deux, avant que je ne vous expulse moi-même ! »

« Je serais curieux de te voir essayer, » rétorqua le spectre.

« Stop, assez, » intervint Remus. « Si Severus souhaite que nous partions, nous nous en allons. »

« Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour longtemps, et vous allez m'écouter tous les deux, » fit Sirius. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler du bon vieux temps, Lunard, je regrette. J'adorerais, ne te méprends pas, mais il y a plus urgent. »

« Encore ? » soupira Snape. « J'ai déjà discuté avec James Potter hier soir. »

« Et il t'a laissé sa baguette. Je suis au courant. »

« Il a quoi ? » souffla Remus avant de remarquer, enfin, la baguette de Snape. « Merlin ! »

« Remets-toi, Lupin. Ce n'est que temporaire, j'irai chercher celle de mes aïeux dès que possible pour les essayer. Harry a tenu à ce que j'utilise celle-ci en attendant, et Potter… eh bien, il semble y tenir également, pour une raison qui m'échappe. »

« Réfléchis et tu comprendras, Snape. Ça devrait être dans tes capacités. James est parti hier… il ne reviendra plus, et moi… je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste ici. Alors vous allez bien gentiment écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Snape avait prit son air le plus buté, rappelant à Sirius de nombreuses scènes de son adolescence, et Rémus le regardait d'un air ébahi, hésitant à croire à ses yeux, mais tout au moins les deux hommes l'écoutaient-ils.

« Remus, Snape est persuadé que tu es un bon Maraudeur qui va forcément le trahir à chaque tournant et que tu ne fais semblant de le supporter que pour faire plaisir à Harry et sauver la peau de ton fils. Par ailleurs, il te trouve supportable, et quitte à avoir un équipier, c'est encore toi qu'il choisirait. Evite de piétiner son ego surdimensionné ou de chiffonner sa dignité et tout ira très bien. Flatte-le un peu, continue à le vénérer ouvertement et pendant qu'on y est, sors-le prendre un verre de temps en temps, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

Lupin laissa échapper un croassement entre l'acquiescement et l'horreur. Un regard à Snape lui appris que le Serpentard était pour l'instant trop occupé à s'étrangler sur sa propre salive pour songer à lui jeter un Oubliette ou un Avada.

« Snape, » reprit Sirius, « tu es un abruti paranoïaque et rancunier. Jusque là, rien de neuf. Mais maintenant, vous avez tous les deux un fils, et de plus gros problèmes que vos vieilles rivalités et il va falloir faire un effort pour travailler là-dessus. Sni… Severus, Remus n'a rien été raconter sur ce qu'il a vu et appris sur toi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ses parents n'étaient pas beaucoup plus fortunés que les tiens, même s'ils avaient le mérite de ne pas être des psyhopathes. Et mon ami Remus ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre l'amitié des gens qu'il apprécie. Parfois même au point de fermer un peu trop les yeux, je suppose. Mais dénoncer et raconter ce qu'il sait ? Non. Personne ne l'a fait. Personne n'est au courant. Tes petits secrets sont saufs, Snape. »

« Il faut bien qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pour que les élèves se mettent à me regarder comme ça, » grogna Severus sans accorder un regard à Remus.

« En réalité, oui, » admit Sirius qui semblait subitement avoir retrouvé sa joie. « Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, cela dit. »

« Black ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais accroches-toi. C'est encore pire que ce que tu crois. »

Remus pouvait dire que son ami était au bord de la crise de rire et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Severus. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du Serpentard qui ne chercha pas à l'attaquer ou à s'éloigner. Un bon point…

« Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux, » suggéra Sirius. A la surprise du loup-garou, Snape s'exécuta.

« Voilà, tout a commencé quand McGonagall a renvoyé ton patronus. Celui de chat. »

« Elle l'a renvoyé ? Je pensais que c'était le sien, » fit Remus. « Comment peut-on seulement utiliser le patronus de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« En s'y connaissant bien en charmes, je suppose. Ce que tout le monde ignore, ici, c'est que Minerva McGonagall, professeur de transfiguration, est incapable de produire elle-même un patronus. Cependant, quand les gens ont vu ce patronus de chat circuler avec sa voix, tout le monde a présumé qu'il s'agissait du sien. »

« Logique, » acquiesça Remus.

« Oui. Sauf qu'un autre patronus identique a été vu récemment dans Poudlard, et avec une autre voix, celui-là… »

« Le mien, » fit Snape.

« Précisément. » Sirius prit un moment pour savourer le moment. « Et que dit-on des personnes qui ont un patronus identique ? »

« Oh, non, » fit Snape d'une voix blanche. « Non, non, non ! »

« Si ! »

La joie juvénile de Sirius, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre de la queue, aurait fait plaisir à voir si Remus n'avait pas été horrifié pour Snape.

« Les collègues pensent que Minerva et Severus… ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, peinant à croire au scénario.

« Eux, un peu, mais sans trop y croire. Les élèves, par contre … ! »

Snape s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

« Et bien sûr, Minerva n'a rien vu venir non plus, » gémit-il. « Elle s'est assise à côté de moi pour jouer à Molly Weasley sans même savoir que les élèves… »

Sirius prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir, décida Remus, mais il était difficile de tout à fait lui en vouloir.

« C'est encore mieux que ça, » continua le spectre. « Elle s'en veut de t'avoir mal jugé concernant cette histoire d'alcool, et deux trois autres bricoles. Elle s'est mise en tête de prendre un nouveau départ avec toi ! »

« Il faut que je parte d'ici, » fit Snape. « Tout de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça, » tenta de temporiser Remus. « C'est tellement ridicule, ils vont rapidement se rendre compte… »

« Lupin, McGonagall est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi à table pour commenter mes habitudes alimentaires et elle a… » il ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson d'horreur. « Elle a pris ma main pour me retenir. »

« Tout le monde pense que vous étiez en pleine scène de ménage ! » confirma Sirius, ravi.

« La rumeur la plus persistante est que McGonagall t'aurait trompé avec Dumbledore et que tu l'aurais appris juste avant de venir… »

Snape s'était relevé, pâle, pour se diriger droit vers la cheminée où il lança une poignée de poudre.

« Manoir Snape. »

« Severus, une seconde… »

« Dis à Albus que je reviendrai lundi. Ou pas. Si Harry me cherche, je serai à la maison. »

« Snape, une seconde, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, » interrompit Sirius.

« Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, merci beaucoup. »

« Pas pour ça… concernant Remus. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un instant de doute planant entre eux.

« Vous avez un gros passif, tous les deux, » commença Sirius. « Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez un jour être réellement amis. Mais refuser d'être alliés serait commettre une grosse erreur. Snape, Remus n'est pas comme Lucius, il ne cherche pas à te rallier à une cause, ou à se servir de toi. Il est bêtement sincère. S'il t'offre son amitié, il le fait pour de bon. Et il te connait assez pour ne pas partir en courant en découvrant un de tes mauvais côtés. Bon sang, il risquerait plus d'être surpris par tes bons côtés ! »

Snape renifla avec dédain.

« Et toi, Lunard… essaie de mettre un peu le passé de côté. Tu ne trahis personne en t'entendant avec lui. Vous avez tous les deux fait des erreurs, et le problème ici, c'est que notre petit camarade Serpentard manque un peu d'expérience en matière d'amis… ou d'amis fiables. Lily ne compte pas. »

« Dans la mesure où elle a épousé James, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » grogna Snape.

« Vous réglerez vos comptes entre vous. Remus, aussi difficile que ce soit à croire, je crois que ce sale type t'aime bien. A sa façon, évidemment. Tous les deux, vous devez être plus doués que James et moi, puisque vous êtes encore en vie, mais… bon sang, je vous assure que vu d'ici, ce n'est pas flagrant ! Vous pouvez peut-être vous en sortir tous seuls de votre côté, ou passer votre temps à vous sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion, mais pour être honnête, je doute que vous ayez ce luxe. Snape, essaie de lui faire confiance et de ne pas le tuer. Remus, essaie de lui faire confiance et de ne pas lui donner de raison de te tuer. Loki et Harry ont besoin de vous, les gars. Un nouveau départ… c'est quand même moins compliqué qu'avec McGonagall, non ? »

C'en était trop pour Snape cette fois.

« Je m'en vais. Lupin, à lundi. Jette un œil sur Harry. Il peut venir s'il le souhaite, mais j'avoue avoir besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Rappelle lui ses responsabilités de capitaine de Quidditch. »

« Entendu. »

« Et passe-moi ce gâteau au café. »

Avec le plus léger des sourires, Rémus lui tendit l'assiette qui lui était destiné. Un sourcil arqué le défiait de faire un commentaire, mais ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ancien rival, une certaine résolution matinée de doute, lui suffit. Il hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être, oui, peut-être Sirius avait-il raison. Peut-être cette relation pouvait-elle marcher.

« Je transmettrai les messages… et je ferai de mon mieux concernant la rumeur. Je ne vais peut-être pas en informer Minerva, cela dit, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque. »

Severus grimaça.

« Et fichez le camp de chez moi, tous les deux. Allez donc marquer votre territoire dans la Forêt Interdite ou au dortoir des Gryffondors, comme vous savez si bien le faire. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée qui s'éteignit à sa suite.

« C'est sa version d'un gage de bonne volonté, je présume, » fit Sirius.

« Bien décrypté, je pense même qu'on puisse dire qu'il s'agit d'une véritable ouverture. Après tout, il nous a laissés seuls dans sur son territoire. »

« Toutes les choses qu'on pourrait découvrir, » musarda Sirius, songeur.

Remus sourit.

« Je ne me fais aucune illusion, même les chaises doivent être protégées par sort. Il n'a pas tort, nous devrions aller ailleurs. »

« Lunard, je regrette, je n'ai plus de temps, je vais devoir y aller… ce n'est pas si simple de maintenir cette forme. »

« Oh… mais… » La déception était trop intense pour Remus qui préféra se taire.

« Je reviendrai certainement avant de partir, » fit Sirius, à regret. « Prends soin de toi, Lunard. Et d'Harry. Et des nerfs de Snape. »

« C'est entendu, » fit Remus avec un pauvre sourire. « Passe le bonjour aux autres. »

Mais Sirius avait disparu avant d'avoir pu répondre.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, » l'assura Lily.

« Je persiste à penser qu'ils auraient été plus ouverts si tu y avais été, » répliqua son ami.

« Je n'avais pas envie de répondre aux questions de Severus, » admit la jeune femme. « C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Toi, James, Severus… vous êtes fatigants ! »

« Jamais rien de simple, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Lily en souriant.

« Vraiment fatigants. Ça n'empêche, la prochaine fois, tu t'y colles ! »

« Ton sermon était bien tourné, je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin d'y retourner. Et puis… je suis sûre que pour rien au monde tu n'aurais voulu laisser quelqu'un d'autre annoncer à Severus que tout le château pense que Minerva le courtise ! »

Sirius aboya de rire.

« Ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Oh, Merlin, c'était le meilleur moment depuis notre retour ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne grandiras jamais ! »

« Eh non, » admit Sirius avec un grand sourire, « figé pour l'éternité dans la fleur de l'âge, aussi beau et intelligent qu'il était possible ! »

« Une possibilité qui restait bien modeste, » rétorqua Lily.

« Tu as raison, j'avais oublié la modestie, » approuva Sirius. « Et la maturité. »

« Celle de la fleur de l'âge. La meilleure, c'est bien connu. Merlin, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas flirter avec Mimi Geignarde ? Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble ! »

« Merci bien, mais je fais dans les intellectuelles, à présent. Cette petite Dame Grise de Serdaigle… en plus d'avoir des jambes interminables, elle a une sacrée répartie ! »

« La fille de Rowena Serdaigle ? » fit Lily avec un sourire. « J'imagine. Depuis quand est-ce un argument positif pour toi ? »

« C'était elle ou Mimi. Et j'aime les défis. »

« Bon courage avec le Baron Sanglant, dans ce cas… »

« Le Baron ? Quel rapport ? » demanda Sirius, inquiet.

« Il en était très amoureux. Au point de la tuer, et de se suicider après. Personne ne prend donc la peine de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard ? »

« Oh. Eh… je suis sûre qu'elle en vaut la peine, si je fais ça discrètement… »

« Ça quoi, Sirius ? » s'agaça Lily. « Merlin, tu ne changeras jamais ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Je frôle la perfection ! »

« Ça et la stupidité profonde. Tu n'oublies pas que nous ne sommes pas ici pour longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est que temporaire… »

« Lily, nous n'en savons rien, » fit Sirius redevenu sérieux. « James a pu repartir, oui, mais… quelque chose pourrait tourner mal. Harry pourrait ne pas nous laisser aller. Nous pourrions être coincés ici pour un moment. »

« Je ne crois pas… Harry est en train de trouver sa place, sa famille… nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps ici. Ne t'installe pas trop dans les murs, » fit-elle en souriant à son ami.

« C'est presque dommage, » murmura Sirius. « Fantôme à Poudlard… j'aurais pu m'y faire. Pour un moment, en tout cas. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, » acquiesça Lily. « Retrouver tous ces gens, être si proche, les sentir, pouvoir leur parler… » elle secoua la tête. « Je ferais mieux de suivre Severus au Manoir. Nous devrons bien parler à un moment donné. »

« Hum, » fit Sirius, songeur. « Il ne te manque pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Severus ? il est parti depuis moins de cinq minutes ! »

« Non. James. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Je le reverrai bientôt. »

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon mari ! » s'indigna Lily.

« Non, pas James. Snape. »

La jeune femme resta un instant bouchée bée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sirius. James et moi, nous… mais… Severus… »

« Hum, » fit Sirius. « Dans un sens, je t'envie. Mais je suis aussi navré pour toi, Lily. »

« Non, tu te méprends, » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi que vous avez droit à une seconde chance, d'une certaine façon. »

« Je suis morte, » fit laconiquement Lily. « Cette chance là est passée. »

« Lily… » Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire que vous aviez une dernière opportunité de mettre les choses au clair entre vous. De dire ce que vous avez peut-être oublié de dire quand il l'aurait fallu. Boucler la boucle. »

« Boucler la boucle, » murmura la jeune femme. « Depuis quand es-tu si sage ? »

« C'est ma fameuse maturité, » sourit Sirius. « Et pour tout dire… je me moquais de Snape à ce sujet avant de mourir, avec Remus, mais… je ne crois pas qu'il se soit jamais préoccupé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais. Après toi. »

« Je sais, » admit Lily. « Je le surveille d'en haut, lui aussi. »

« Comme tous les gens qu'on aime, » fit Sirius. « Allez, vas-y. Je ne dirai rien à James. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher à James ! » s'indigna Lily

« Non, je me doute que… peu importe. File. Je vais garder un œil sur Harry. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, avant d'hésiter un instant.

« tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Les morts ne devraient pas venir hanter les vivants… »

« Lily Evans me demande un conseil ? Un jour à marquer d'une pierre rouge !» la taquina Sirius. « Lily, vas-y. Tu en as besoin, et lui… Merlin, il est assez perturbé comme ça, si tu peux démêler quelques nœuds dans sa tête et faire en sorte que les choses soient plus simples, ça ne peut qu'aider Harry par ricochet. Alors oui, vas-y. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire, on réfléchira après. »

« Réfléchir après, la bonne vieille stratégie Black, » fit Lily en riant. « A plus tard. Sois sage. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde se sent-il obligé de me dire ça ? » geignit Sirius. « File, Evans, et va rejoindre ton Serpentard aigri. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans cette lettre, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il va nous en faire une tragédie grecque si on ne lui met pas les sous-titres. »

« Va courtiser tes fantômes surdoués, et nous verrons demain qui a la meilleure tragédie sur les bras, » rétorqua Lily. « Préviens-moi si quelque chose arrive avec Harry. Je n'aime pas ce qu'a dit ce Draco Malfoy. Ni savoir Loki en liberté. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard et moi, on maitrise la situation. Helena, Helena, ma douce Helena, si nous allions faire un tour ensemble sur la Tour d'Astronomie? Lily, tu crois que les fantômes… »

Mais Lily avait déjà disparu, laissant Sirius seul face à ses interrogations.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle trouva Severus dans son laboratoire, allumant le feu sous ses chaudrons, préparant des ingrédients, touillant ici et là. Sa façon à lui de se détendre, songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Et son chat qui n'était même pas là…

Lily s'installa près de la cheminée, observant son ami tandis qu'il évoluait dans son univers. Il avait changé, réellement changé, réalisa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer de si près, de détailler son visage et ses manières, pas depuis qu'ils avaient été adolescents. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, les rides encore légères qui marquaient son visage étaient des traces d'anxiété, barrant son front. Elle pouvait voir à sa démarche que ses chevilles étaient toujours aussi raides, et ce mouvement imperceptible de l'épaule… quelque chose le gênait, comme une ancienne blessure. Il se tenait si droit, même quand il était seul, comme s'il avait une dignité à conserver à tout instant, comme s'il pouvait être observé, ou attaqué à tout moment…

Les autres le trouvaient disgracieux, adolescent, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé… noble. Pas à cause de son arrogance ni de ses origines qu'il voulait tellement hautes, mais il avait ce charme… et elle le connaissait. Quand il la regardait, ses yeux noirs pouvaient être doux. Quand il souriait, il perdait cet air têtu et revêche qui rebutait les gens. Même ses cheveux, quand il prenait la peine de les laver, entre deux potions…

Maintenant, vingt ans plus tard, en dépit de ses dents jaunies et de son nez qui dominait largement son visage, Lily parvenait à le trouver beau. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter un instant.

Il était gracieux, cependant, c'était indéniable. Mais il était fatigué, son héros, usé et las. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus noirs que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, quand ils étaient… eh bien, jeunes. Il n'avait que trente six ans, pourtant, réalisa-t-elle. Ce qui aurait dut être jeune, pour un sorcier…

Elle le vit se redresser, fouiller sa poche et en ressortir l'enveloppe qu'il resta un long moment à considérer.

Puis il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y installa, un café à ses côtés. Il semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans supplémentaires tandis qu'il contemplait l'enveloppe d'un air las, hésitant visiblement à l'ouvrir. Quand il se décida enfin, il décacheta le rabat avec une délicatesse qui serra le cœur de Lily, en tirant les feuillets qu'il contenait d'une main qui frémit légèrement.

Bien qu'elle ne se rappela que trop bien de leur contenu, Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'installer derrière son épaule pour le lire avec lui.

_Severus,_

_J'espérais te trouver ici, mais tu ne sembles pas être venu récemment. J'espère cependant que tu trouveras rapidement ma lettre._

_Il faut que nous parlions. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, mais les choses ont changé. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois où nous avons parlé à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas espérer que nous reprendrions les choses là où nous les avions laissées ? _

_Sev, tu m'as quittée à peine une semaine après l'enterrement de mes parents ! Quel genre de petit ami fait cela ?_

_Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois me laisse entendre que l'on aurait exercé des pressions sur toi pour que tu me quittes. Ais-je bien compris ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? _

_As-tu seulement pensé un instant à ce que je pourrais ressentir ? J'ai perdu mes deux parents, mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami en quelques semaines ! Tu ne m'as même pas donné d'explication, ce n'était soi-disant pas le bon moment pour toi, nous n'allions pas ensemble… si c'était un mensonge, pourquoi ? N'avais-tu pas confiance en moi ? _

_Je te connais trop bien, Sev. Mais je croyais que tu me connaissais aussi… Je sais que Lucius Malfoy t'a promis de t'aider, de te donner une position, il te fait miroiter plein de choses pour t'appâter, mais c'est un jeu dangereux._

_Il y a d'autres façons. Depuis que nous avons quitté l'école, James et moi faisons partie d'une autre organisation, et nous sommes confiants dans l'issue de cette guerre. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce que tu fais, Sev. Il faut me croire. Tu vaux mieux que cela._

_Nous devons vraiment parler, je ne peux pas en dire plus ici… s'il te plait, s'il te plait, contacte-moi. Nous bougeons beaucoup, mais tu peux me faire passer un message par Dumbledore, et je te retrouverai aussitôt. _

_Je n'ai pas oublié le champ de Magnus ni Goodbye Stranger._

_Will we ever meet again ?_

_Lily_

Les mains de Severus tremblaient violemment à présent. Le deuxième feuillet faillit lui échapper tandis qu'il le déposait sur le premier, et il se redressa brusquement, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air avant de retourner à sa lecture.

_Sev,_

_Cela fait quatre jours que je viens ici, tes sorts de protections t'ont forcément fait connaitre mon passage, mais tu n'es pas venu._

_Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Je suppose que toute cette période n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec tes parents, mais ils étaient malgré tout cela : tes parents. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus été là pour toi. _

_James pense que tu as pu avoir un lien avec cela- et avec le décès des miens. Je ne veux pas y croire. Mais je ne sais plus que croire quand il s'agit de toi, Sev : pensais-tu réellement tout ce que tu as dit ?_

_Tu n'es pas venu à ma rencontre cette semaine… je passerai encore demain, si tu ne me réponds pas, je saurai que tu ne veux plus me parler._

_Je n'ai pas envie que les choses se finissent ainsi entre nous._

_S'il te plait, si tu ne peux pas me contacter directement, fais-moi au moins un signe. Je sais que tu trouveras._

_Avec toute mon affection, Lily_

Cette fois, Severus se leva brusquement, envoyant voler les feuilles au sol. Lily crut un instant qu'il allait les jeter dans le feu, mais il se contenta de les fixer d'un regard fou que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

Il tourna le dos à la cheminée pour se diriger vers les chaudrons, et Lily crut que le maître des potions allait retrouver son calme en mélangeant quelques ingrédients, et eut un sursaut de surprise quand Severus envoya voler le contenu complet d'une étagère, prenant chaque pot d'argile ou fiole de verre pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur opposé de toute la force que lui conférait la rage qui semblait l'habiter.

Elle savait que ces lettres ne pouvaient pas laisser son ami indifférent, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle explosion. Sans doute n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour entamer une discussion, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Severus détruire son laboratoire.

Se matérialisant instantanément deux étages plus haut, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre verte, copie conforme de celle qu'elle avait occupée chez ses parents. Ses affaires étaient là, il ne restait qu'à trouver le bon disque… un instant plus tard, la musique jouait, amplifiée par sa magie d'outre tombe, et des pas de course se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

_And I really have enjoyed my stay but I must be moving on__  
Like a king without a castle, like a queen without a throne_

« Lily, »fit Severus dans un souffle. « Lily ? »

Un subit courant d'air lui répondit, mais aucun spectre ne se matérialisa. Le sorcier soupira, comme découragé, avant de s'asseoir prudemment sur le lit.

« Lily, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais eu tes lettres. Je n'avais tout simplement pas réglé les sorts de la maison pour te reconnaitre comme une intruse. Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais venue. »

_Now I believe in what you say is the undisputed truth__  
But I have to have things my own way to keep me in my youth_

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Et je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Bien-sûr, que je suis désolé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… ou plutôt je ne pensais pas l'avoir. Le meurtre de mes parents était un avertissement… le meurtre des tiens était une menace de mort. Je n'avais rien d'autre à perdre que toi, et je ne pouvais pas envisager une seconde… je croyais… je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je regrette, Lily. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le regretter. »

_Tried to see your point of view, hope your dreams will all come true_

« Tu sais bien que non. Tout a échoué. Je n'ai pas pu te convaincre de revenir, je n'ai pas non pu réussi à te sauver. Et le pire, sais-tu… c'est que je lui avais demandé de t'épargner. Toi, et toi seulement. Pas James, pas Harry, toi. »

_You can laugh at my behaviour that'll never bother me__  
Say the devil is my saviour but I don't pay no heed_

« Mais je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, jusqu'à… jusqu'à cet été. Harry. Shadow. Et jamais je n'ai pensé, pas une minute, que tu avais pu vouloir me reparler… changer d'avis. Ta simple amitié, Lily, aurait tout changé pour moi. Maintenant… »

Il sursauta en voyant se matérialiser devant lui le spectre de la jeune femme. Lentement, ses doigts effleurèrent son visage, traçant les rides qui s'y étaient creusées.

« J'ai vieilli, je sais, » fit-il avec un sourire amer.

Elle sourit.

« Je te demande pardon, Lily. »

And I will go on shining, shining like brand new  
I'll never look behind me, my troubles will be few

« C'est impossible, » murmura-t-il. « La seule chose que je puisse faire est de faire au mieux pour le futur. Mais les fantômes… » il sourit sans joie. « ne cesseront pas de me hanter, et j'en suis heureux. »

Feel no sorrow, feel no shame, come tomorrow, feel no pain

Cette fois, l'homme leva vers elle un regard plein de colère. Une rage qui, elle en était certaine, avait couvé tout au long de cette journée… voire de ces dernières années.

« Ça serait simple, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde selon Lily Evans, toujours si simple, si paisible… mais regarde moi, Lily Evans, regarde moi bien ! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon qui te suivait partout en espérant rentrer dans ton monde. En espérant que tu ne verrais jamais le mien. Je t'ai enviée d'être morte ce soir-là, vois-tu. Pas de tristesse ? Pas de honte ? Pas de douleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, Lily ? J'ai bâti tout une vie là-dessus, erreur après erreur, trahison après trahison ! Et j'en ai été fier, Merlin ! Réveille-toi, Lily, la réalité, la nôtre, celle des vivants, ce n'est pas un petit nuage ! Ce que j'essaie de donner à ton fils, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit espoir d'avoir une vie normale, de connaître ce qu'il n'a pas eu, avant de mourir ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de quelques tours de passe-passe, d'un jour de survie de plus, pour changer l'histoire ? Ton fils, Lily, je l'aime comme le mien, et je ferai tout pour lui. Je jouerai votre jeu, je tiendrai votre scénario, je ferai même semblant d'y croire. Mais il va mourir, et pas dans cinquante ans, ni même dix, il mourra probablement avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité ! »

Il criait à présent, mais Lily ne recula pas et ne détourna pas son regard.

« Le jour où tu es morte, quand Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, un horcruxe a été crée. Harry, Harry est un horcruxe. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Lily ? Ton fils, et le mien, que tu le veuilles ou pas, abrite un fragment de l'âme du sorcier le plus maléfique qu'on ait connu depuis Grinderwald. Et ce sorcier ne pourra pas être définitivement détruit tant qu'Harry sera vivant. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Evans ? Il doit mourir pour que le reste du monde soit sauvé ! Et moi, je prétends le protéger. Personne ne peut s'en prendre à lui quand je suis dans les parages. Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas, non, rien ne l'arrêtera quand il aura compris. Et il comprendra forcément. Il est malin, vois-tu… mais ce n'est pas le seul problème. Tu veux une autre raison d'être triste, d'avoir honte, d'avoir mal ? »

Les yeux de Lily indiquaient déjà clairement sa souffrance, mais cela n'arrêta pas Severus.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Black et Potter étaient bien plus bavards. Mais non, tu ne parleras pas à l'affreux garçon qui t'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Tu as bien raison. Sans compter que le sang-mêlé en question, en plus d'être grossier, a cette vilaine marque sur le bras. »

Il dénuda son avant bras, exhibant sa Marque et la faisant sursauter.

« Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, mais que tu trouves un moyen de trouver ça attendrissant et formidable. Une belle histoire de loyauté et de dévouement, je me trompe ? »

Son sourire mauvais la fit reculer cette fois.

« Grandis, Lily ! Grâce à cette Marque, je suis pratiquement son esclave ! Légalement son père, et en réalité, son serviteur ! Il peut lire mes pensées si je n'y fais pas attention, il peut me légilimancer sans que je puisse résister, il peut me faire transplaner à distance, il peut probablement, pour peu qu'il se penche sur la théorie des sorts de lien, me lier à un endroit et m'empêcher d'en sortir ! En réalité, il pourrait contrôler chaque petit aspect de ma vie, et devenir un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres sur un malentendu. On prend tellement vite goût au pouvoir, Lily… tu n'as pas idée… »

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, son éclat de colère retombé.

« Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, Lily. Pas de début heureux, pas de fin heureuse. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte qu'entre les deux, il puisse croire que tout est possible, et que le présent vaut la peine de passer par le reste. Ne vient pas me parler de rédemption et de pardon. Personne n'a le temps pour ça, ici. »

« Moi, j'ai le temps. »

Snape leva la tête, surpris.

« Sev, fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que quiconque est en droit de te demander. De mon côté, je ferai de mon mieux également, et à nous deux, nous pourrions bien y arriver. »

« Lily, » fit Snape d'un ton las.

« Toi et moi ensemble, Sev, on peut tout réussir. Même un miracle. »

« C'est la seule de tes illusions que j'aie jamais accepté de croire, » admit-il.

« Tu es vraiment fâché contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si je pouvais l'être… »

« Tu as raison, tu sais. J'étais… très protégée. J'ai été une mauvaise amie, une mauvaise fiancée. »

« Nous n'avons jamais été fiancés, » fit remarquer Severus.

« Dans mon esprit, si. »

Le sorcier la dévisagea, livide.

« Je n'ai même pas pu te dire que je t'aimais… »

« Tu le pensais ? »

Il grogna.

« Tu le sais bien. »

« Alors dis-le. »

Il lui jeta un regard torve.

« A quoi bon ? »

« Dis-le, c'est tout. »

« C'est ridicule, Lily. Tu es mariée à un autre, tu es morte… »

« Des excuses, » fit la jeune femme.

« Lily, » grogna-t-il. « A quoi bon ? C'est trop tard. » Il désigna les feuillets de la main.

« Regarde ce gâchis. »

« Si tu l'as pensé un jour, dis-le, Sev. C'est tout. »

« Je… »

Il secoua la tête. Le silence sembla s'éterniser dans la chambre, seul le bruit du disque qui tournait encore se faisant entendre.

« Je t'aimais, » croassa-t-il finalement. « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, choqué.

« Et je regrette la façon dont les choses ont tourné entre nous. J'ai une large part de responsabilité là dedans. »

A nouveau, Snape secoua la tête, incapable d'émettre un son.

« Je t'aimais réellement, mais je ne t'ai pas compris. On a tous nos œillères… et tu as raison, le présent n'est pas aussi rose que j'aimerais qu'il le soit, et le futur n'est pas si brillant non plus. Mais le passé, Sev… cela, tout au moins, nous pouvons y faire quelque chose. Cesse de te torturer à mon sujet. Tu es pardonné. »

« Tu es morte par ma faute, » rappela-t-il dans un souffle.

« Tu as joué un rôle, » admit-elle, « mais tu n'as pas mis la machine en route et tu n'as pas jeté le sort. Je te pardonne. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Il hocha la tête, son regard trainant sur les lettres éparpillées sur le sol.

« Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, » répondit Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « Regarde-toi. Regarde-moi. Notre réalité est passée depuis longtemps… quelle valeur peuvent avoir les pardons aujourd'hui ? »

« Celle que tu leur donnes, Sev. »

« Aucune, Lily, car ça n'a plus d'importance. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais c'est inutile. Moi, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Et c'est une bonne chose, crois-moi. »

« Pour apprendre de ses erreurs, c'est ça ? C'est pour cela que tu t'es remis si brillamment à la magie noire ? »

Snape eut un sourire amer. Pendant un instant, il se crut revenu au temps de leur adolescence.

« Tu vois ? Tu n'y arriveras pas. Cesse ce numéro, Lily, je suis trop fatigué pour cela. Ce que je fais, et la façon dont je le fais, ne regarde que moi. »

« Et mon fils. »

« Et notre fils. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour lui donner les meilleures chances… et si cela passe par la magie noire, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Je sais, Sev. Tu fais bien. »

« Pardon ? » Elle avait à nouveau réussi à le choquer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Grandis, Sev. Je suis une mère, je sais qu'il faut parfois prendre des chemins tortueux pour faire ce qui est juste. Tu as raison de faire ce que tu fais. Je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je te fais confiance pour connaître tes limites. »

« Et tu as probablement tort. Lily… tu ne devrais pas être là. »

« Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? » demanda-t-elle, blessée.

« Ce n'est pas… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Qu'êtes-vous au juste, tous les trois ? Tous les deux, à présent. Des échos, des fantômes, des passeurs ? Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sev. Je sais qui je suis, mais pas ce que je suis. Cela a-t-il une importance ? »

« Cela en a si vous êtes là pour la raison que je pense, » fit-il entre ses dents. « Si vous êtes des échos du passé, vous devriez avoir rempli votre rôle à présent. Si vous êtes des fantômes, nous hanter ne fera que compliquer les choses. Si vous êtes des passeurs… alors, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vous combattrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Lily, soudain agitée.

« Je sais que vous avez sauvé Harry au moins deux fois depuis votre retour, » fit Snape. « Mais si votre rôle ici est de faire en sorte que tout se mette en place pour la meilleure des fins, pour le plus grand bien, avant d'emporter Harry avec vous… sur la tête de mon fils, je vous ferai regagner vos tombes même si je dois vous tuer à nouveau pour cela ! »

« Severus ! » s'écria Lily, « Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ! »

« Tu admets toi-même que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas raison, Lily ? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi James serait-il reparti ? » fit remarquer Lily. « Nous sommes là pour vous aider, pour aider Harry à construire une nouvelle vie, pour vous sauver quand nous le pouvons ! Ni Sirius ni moi n'emmèneront Harry avec nous, jamais ! »

« Mais l'horcruxe, Lily… si tout cela était un plan de Dumbledore ? »

« Sev, tu es fatigué, » fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. « Tu as eu une longue journée. Albus ne nous a pas tirés de l'autre côté du voile, c'est autre chose qui nous a amené ici. La même chose qui nous retient. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'amour. »

A ce mot, Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle belle performance, Lily. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, aujourd'hui. »

« Je te trouve bien cynique… »

« Et toi bien bavarde. Les femmes ne savent jamais quand se taire. Tu aurais été plus convaincante si… ah, peu importe. »

Il se leva du lit, regardant la pièce d'un air morne.

« Cet endroit ne me vaut décidément rien. »

« Tu ne me crois pas, » constata Lily.

« Je regrette. Ta crédibilité se heurte à mon expérience. Il y a un certain miroir, à Poudlard, le miroir d'Erised… ah, peu importe. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation trop de fois pour que je ne reconnaisse pas les signes. Bonne soirée, Lily, c'était aimable de ta part de me rendre visite. »

« Severus ! »

« Je vais dormir. Tu ferais mieux d'aller hanter Dumbledore. Il serait certainement beaucoup plus ouvert à ce genre de scénario, ce vieux fou… ou même Harry, si tu le souhaites. Pourquoi persistez vous donc tous à venir me harceler, quand vous êtes revenus pour lui ? C'est lui qui a besoin de réconfort et de beaux rêves auxquels se raccrocher. Bonne nuit, Lily. Eteins le tourne-disque en partant. »

Et sans se retourner, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Ah, c'est buté, un Snape, bon sang...**

**UN grand merci à Loufoca et Pacha pour la beta ! Et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent d'adorables reviews, que j'aime autant que du chocolat devant un feu de cheminée ! Love sur vous !**

**J'ai plusieurs autres chapitres d'avance grâce à nanowrimo que j'ai, disons le franchement, brillament bossé, et fini avec 5 jours d'avance... je voulais tenter 60 000 mots mais j'étais un peu épuisée, j'ai calé à 54 000 au final.**

**Alors, la grande nouvelle, si vous ne suivez pas mon LJ... c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais, et oui, enfin... scripter et finir dignement les derniers chapitres de Shadow. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, comme dans "the end".**

**Il y aura certes un "tome 2", mais qui sera différent dans le corps et l'esprit... donc Shadow tel que vous le connaissez, à la fin de ce tome, sera fini. Combien de chat pitres encore ? No lo sé. Moins d'une dizaine, plus de cinq. Je pense. Mes persos ont une certaine tendance à digresser, vous aurez remarquer.**

**Donc actuellement, je suis en train de TOUT relire, en prenant des notes, pour être sure de ne rien oublier. Ensuite, je m'y colle, en prenant pour objectif de vous offrir un chapitre de noel... pour noel (c'est pas gagné gagné, mais ca se tente). **

**Sous vos encouragements, bien sûr :-)**

**A très bientôt donc, et comme toujours vous pouvez suivre l'avancée des choses sur mon LJ, facile à trouver avec ce pseudo et ce nom de fic !**

**As for you English readers: RaeWhit is working on the next chapter! Yay for us :-)**


	60. Chapter 60

Shadow 60 – Take It

De la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, Draco Malfoy observait le terrain de Quidditch. De toutes les brimades auxquelles il devait faire face depuis le fiasco de l'adoption, être privé de quidditch tenait une bonne place dans les plus cruelles.

Ses appartements privés lui manquaient cruellement. Potter, ce sale petit rat, n'avait eu qu'une hâte après être venu le narguer avec la baguette de Lucius : aller rapporter les moindres de ses paroles à Dumbledore. D'après ce que Draco avait compris du mélodrame qui s'en était suivi, il avait même montré toute la scène au directeur dans sa pensine.

Vraiment, si Severus avait eu vent de l'affaire, il avait certainement honte de lui. Un véritable Serpentard ne dévoilait jamais ouvertement ses intentions de meurtre. Il se contentait de sourire d'un air supérieur et frappait dans le dos, quand son ennemi baissait sa garde.

Maintenant, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur avait décidé que l'isolement, même en compagnie d'un portrait, ne lui réussissait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'une présence constante et féminine pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Merlin, qu'il les détestait. Tous. Retranché dans sa nouvelle chambre, son passe-temps favori consistait à tenir et mettre à jour une liste des gens qu'il tuerait en premier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Severus tenait bien-sûr le haut du pavé, pour l'ensemble de son œuvre, mais il hésitait à présent sur la deuxième personne à abattre. Dumbledore ou Potter ?

L'un comme l'autre lui permettrait de regagner les rangs des Mangemorts. Bien entendu, sa préférence immédiate allait à Mme Pomfrey, pour sa surveillance constante dégoulinante de compassion qui lui donnait la nausée du matin au soir. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir l'hostilité voilée derrière ses manières de matrone, et encore moins stupide pour ne pas jouer le jeu.

Du moins suffisamment pour donner le change. Aujourd'hui, avec le match de Quidditch qui allait se jouer, il pouvait compter sur quelques blessés pour occuper l'infirmière et avoir un peu de répit.

D'autant plus que Potter jouait…

Il serra les dents. Potter. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Potter en premier, pas avec Snape dans les parages. Ou peut-être en faisant exploser le château tout entier…

Mais non. Il allait prendre son mal en patience et leur faire payer, à eux tous, un prix tellement fort qu'ils regretteraient de l'avoir trahi et trompé. Caressant la baguette de son père, il se le promit une fois de plus.

« Est-ce que vous avez une dernière question ? » demanda Harry, tentant de cacher sa nervosité. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la pression reposait sur les épaules du capitaine de l'équipe… ils s'étaient bien entrainés, ils avaient tout préparé, leur stratégie était imparable, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que rien n'était aussi imprévisible qu'un match de quidditch.

« Oui, moi » fit Jack Sloper avec une nervosité mal contenue. « Est-ce qu'on est vraiment certains que ton cher papa ne va pas nous faire une entourloupe de dernière minute ? »

« Il n'a pas intérêt, » grogna Harry. La discussion avec Snape avait déjà été suffisamment houleuse ainsi lorsqu'il avait appris que le directeur de Serpentard avait demandé à faire repousser le match opposant son équipe à celle de Gryffondor en raison de l'indisponibilité de son attrapeur. Peu importe que l'attrapeur de réserve soit disponible, non, Snape avait malgré tout fait pression pour que Poufsouffle ouvre le bal. Harry avait vaguement espéré que son idée était de déstabiliser les Poufsouffle par ce match rapide, Gryffondor en serait alors favorisé, mais il était rapidement devenu clair pour tout le monde que les joueurs de Serpentard comptaient simplement sur un retour rapide de Malfoy.

Et Severus les avait appuyés. Pour ne pas démoraliser Draco, avait-il prétendu. Pour remonter sa cote de popularité auprès de ses élèves, avait-il admit.

Et pour déstabiliser Gryffondor qui s'était préparé à affronter Serpentard ? Probablement. Harry n'était pas dupe. La première véritable dispute entre le père et le fils s'était soldée par une soirée entière pour le garçon à recopier 1000 fois « Je m'adresserai à mon père avec le respect qui lui est dû, un vocabulaire approprié à un jeune homme bien élevé et un esprit ouvert. »

Il y avait laissé deux plumes et l'intégralité de sa patience pour Snape, qui avait passé la soirée à lire devant le feu, s'assurant que le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas en train de peaufiner sa stratégie pour le match du lendemain. Harry n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage envers l'homme depuis le début de l'été.

« Si les Serpentards entrent sur le terrain au lieu des Poufsouffles, nous jouerons quand même, et nous les battrons, » lança Harry. « Le premier qui laissera un ballon passer aux mains des Serpentards ou dans nos buts aura à faire à moi, compris ? »

« Compris ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les joueurs de Gryffondors, remontés.

C'est la tête haute et pressés d'en découdre qu'ils entrèrent en piste pour un tour d'honneur. En face d'eux, et au soulagement d'Harry, ce fut bien l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui fit son entrée dans un tourbillon de jaune. Machinalement, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher le visage familier de Cédric. Il grogna tout bas, furieux contre lui-même. Ce genre de pensée ne servait à rien aujourd'hui… et ils ne devaient pas sous-estimer cette équipe, avec ou sans Diggory.

Un regard vers la tribune des professeurs lui apprit que Snape était bien venu voir le match comme il l'avait promis. En dépit de l'irritation que l'homme lui inspirait à cet instant, il devait admettre qu'il était malgré tout heureux qu'il soit là. Pour la première fois, un parent allait le regarder jouer… et gagner.

Il y avait un autre visage dans la tribune qui attira son attention cependant, et celui-là était un peu trop bien connu. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, et Ron s'approcha de lui en balai pour lui désigner la petite femme habillée de rose qui souriait aux joueurs.

« Je rêve, ce n'est pas vraiment elle ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient laissés entrer, » répondit Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien venir faire ici ? »

« Elle n'était pas censée être à Sainte Mangouste ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

« J'espère juste que ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit s'attendre à être attaqués en plein match par des Détraqueurs, » fit Harry en serrant les dents. Severus s'était placé derrière elle, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. L'homme était peut-être mauvais joueur, mais il savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tenter de l'attaquer, même en plein match. « Pour l'instant, mieux vaut faire comme si elle n'existait pas. J'espère que Snape aura une bonne explication là-dessus ! Et nous, on va gagner contre les Poufsouffles. Méfie-toi de Saltwater, il est rapide et précis. Le petit gros, là-bas, Ridgeby, envoie très fort. Fais attention au sens du vent et… »

« Ça va, ça va, je connais mon boulot, » l'interrompit Ron. « Va chercher ton vif d'or et évite de finir à l'hôpital, pour une fois ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une… »

« Tout le monde à terre ! » Appela Mme Bibine au sol.

Les joueurs des deux équipes s'empressèrent d'obéir et de se saluer cordialement et sincèrement, avant que les balles ne soient lâchées.

Leur stratégie était bonne, réalisa rapidement Harry, et leur entrainement adéquat. Mais ils avaient eu trop peu de temps pour observer les Poufsouffles, et ceux-ci se montraient également redoutables dans les airs. En dépit des avertissements de leur capitaine, les Gryffondors pêchèrent par excès de confiance, et Ridgeby s'envola vers leur but, le souaffle à la main.

Ron mettait toute sa concentration à suivre la balle, constata Harry avec espoir. Malgré tout, la force de Ridgeby le prit par surprise et il manqua de tomber de son balai quand le souaffle le heurta, avant de se diriger droit dans leurs buts.

Poufsouffle venait de marquer ses premiers points. Dans les tribunes, les applaudissements retentirent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Les Serpentards exultaient, riant exagérément et désignant Ron du doigt. Et Ron, constata-t-il, semblait à présent se trémousser sur son balai, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y trouver sa place.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment… Ron devait absolument assurer sa place, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre contre Poufsouffle pour leur premier match !

Cherchant des yeux le coupable de la débâcle, il trouva Snape à sa place habituelle et, lui sembla-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais il avait toutefois la décence de ne pas applaudir…

Umbridge, qui discutait avec animation avec Dumbledore, en revanche, applaudissait avec entrain et une certaine raideur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise… bon sang, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il la laisser revenir ici, même pour un match ? Qui avait tiré les ficelles, et pourquoi ?

Il serra les dents. Snape, il devait compter sur Snape. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres

problèmes sur les bras.

« Ron ! » cria-t-il. « Méfie-toi de Saltwater ! A mon avis, ils vont… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les Poufsouffle avaient déjà récupéré le souaffle et volaient déjà en formation vers les buts de Gryffondor, sous le nez de ses joueurs bluffés par une passe qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillée.

Avant qu'ils aient pu contrer l'attaque, Saltwater avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour lancer la balle qui atterrit parfaitement dans le but sous le nez de Ron qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en place.

« Deuxième but pour Poufsouffle ! » brailla Jordan Lee au micro. Lee était habituellement un grand partisan de Gryffondor, mais il savait reconnaitre un beau jeu quand il en voyait un.

Cette fois, même Snape fut obligé d'applaudir mollement, et la tribune de Serpentard rugit sous les rires des élèves. Il sembla à Harry que le volume de leurs voix avait été soudain amplifié, et des mots tels que « passoire » et « épouvantail » se détachèrent du brouhaha. Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à les avoir entendus, car il put constater en regardant son ami que ses oreilles étaient devenues aussi rouges que sous l'effet d'un violent coup de soleil.

« On se reprend ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de son équipe. « Suivez leurs mouvements ! C'était une passe de Kawitz, on ne l'a pas étudiée mais ils ne pourront pas vous la faire deux fois ! Concentrez-vous ! »

Malheureusement, sa prédiction s'avéra fausse. Les Poufsouffles, ne brillant pas par leur originalité et confortés par leur avancée, retentèrent, avec succès, la même feinte. En dépit de l'efficacité des batteurs Gryffondor, la balle leur échappa à nouveau, de même que toute l'équipe adverse. Cette fois, Ron réagit plus vite, mais au dernier moment Saltwater fit une passe à Ridgeby qui profita d'une seconde de doute de la part du gardien pour lancer le souaffle de toutes ses forces. Gryffondor encaissa son troisième but sous les hourras des Serpentards.

Harry se refusa totalement à se tourner vers la tribune d'honneur. Ron, plus rouge que jamais, évitait aussi son regard. En bas, une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas se mit à prendre de l'ampleur, reprise avec force par tous les Serpentards :

« Weasley est notre roi ! Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit ! »

C'était pire que tout. Ron était en train de se décomposer sous ses yeux, et ses joueurs étaient en panique. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre vers eux pour recadrer son équipe quand il vit un éclat doré briller dans le ciel, non loin de lui.

Enfin ! Le vif d'or était pour lui !

Avant que l'attrapeur adverse n'ait pu réagir, il fonça sur la petite balle ailée, désespéré de sauver le match et l'honneur de son équipe. Etonnamment, le vif prit de l'altitude, l'emmenant loin des autres joueurs

Ne pas quitter la balle des yeux… il ne pouvait pas entendre son adversaire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment proche. S'il quittait un instant le vif…

La balle ailée filé d'un coup à l'horizontale, et Harry accéléra, main tendue. Il y était presque… presque… mais pas encore ! Il devait attraper ce fichu vif, pourtant, et mettre fin à ce match catastrophique ! Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé les limites du terrain à force de poursuivre le vif, et la sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait allait en s'amplifiant. Impossible, cependant, le vif étaient réglé pour rester dans les limites du stade…

Une sensation de danger plus qu'imminent lui vrilla soudain les tempes, et il immobilisa aussitôt son balai, laissant le vif le distancer. Un regard en arrière lui appris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : il avait largement dépassé les limites du terrain et volait seul en direction de la lande, à haute altitude.

Le vif n'aurait jamais du faire cela, il n'était pas étonnant que Calvin, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, ne l'aie pas suivi… mais à ce moment, son adversaire était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Là-bas, sur le terrain, l'activité n'avait pas cessé, mais il ne s'agissait plus du match à présent. Les créatures qu'il pouvait voir flottant au dessus du terrain n'étaient pas des joueurs de Quidditch mais bien, sans aucun doute, des Détraqueurs. Encore ! Umbridge, comment avait-elle pu ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser faire ?

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il vit une nouvelle équipe de quidditch prendre possession du terrain. Mais ce n'étaient pas des joueurs de Poudlard, réalisa-t-il, et s'ils étaient à balais, ces sorciers-là ne venaient certainement pas pour disputer un match… les robes noires flottant au vent les identifiaient aussi sûrement que leurs masques, même à cette distance : des Mangemorts venaient de faire irruption à Poudlard !

Dans les tribunes, la panique était à son comble. Les spectateurs courraient dans tous les sens, fuyant comme ils le pouvaient. Il ne pouvait pas à cette distance voir ce qu'il se passait dans la tribune des professeurs, mais il ne doutait pas que ceux-ci étaient déjà au combat.

Harry resta figé dans les airs, incapable de prendre une décision. Il aurait dû aller aider les autres à se battre, mais Severus le tuerait s'il se mettait en danger… Snape était là-bas, cependant, et lui n'avait pas de protego pour le protéger des attaques. Et Voldemort qui tenait particulièrement à lui faire payer sa trahison… sans plus attendre, il piqua vers le stade, pour se trouver face, au bout de quelques mètres, à un Détraqueur.

Il sentit la sensation familière de désespoir et de froid l'étreint aussitôt et il s'empressa de rebrousser chemin, craignant à tout moment de perdre connaissance et de chuter de son balai. La voix de Lily… les cachots de Lucius… non, il ne devait pas se laisser absorber par ces pensées, il devait vider son esprit ! Et surtout, se rapprocher du sol aussi vite que possible !

Le Détraqueur, cependant, n'était pas seul, il semblait que plusieurs d'entre eux, l'ayant repéré, aient décidé de former un barrage entre lui et le reste du stade. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon, songea-t-il… mais les Détraqueurs semblaient se contenter de le repousser vers la Forêt Interdite sans vouloir l'attaquer. Frissonnant malgré lui, il tenta de les contourner, sans succès. S'accrochant à ses meilleurs souvenirs, il cria de toutes ses forces :

« Expecto Patronum ! »

La vue du patronus qui s'échappa de sa baguette, cependant, faillit le faire chuter de son balai. Le cerf majestueux qui le protégeait jadis s'était transformé en un chat qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Snape… et Shadow.

Le félin se mit aussitôt en devoir de tracer des cercles autour de lui, tenant à distance les Détraqueurs tandis qu'il perdait rapidement de l'altitude. Ils étaient trop nombreux, il devait absolument se rapprocher du sol pour ne pas risquer une chute mortelle !

Et il y était presque arrivé quand il vit une créature glisser rapidement dans le vent, presque au ras de terre, volant sans heurt mais également sans support… un mangemort, visiblement sans balai, qui tentait de se rapprocher de lui. Serrant les dents, Harry s'apprêtait à obliquer dans l'autre sens quand une impression familière le retint. Cette cape noire, cette présence…

Severus ! Severus arrivait à la rescousse… en volant ? Depuis quand connaissait-il ce tour là ?

Mais les Détraqueurs l'avaient également repéré et semblaient soudain très intéressés par cette nouvelle proie. Le balai d'Harry fut pris dans une soudaine bourrasque et quand il reprit enfin le contrôle de son engin, Snape et lui avaient été séparés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres supplémentaires. De toute évidence, les créatures ne voulaient pas qu'ils se rejoignent…

En bas, Severus faisait de son mieux pour rester aussi proche que possible de lui, coupé à son tour du reste des troupes par les Détraqueurs. Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant, volant en groupes serrés autour du stade et d'eux, semant la panique et évitant soigneusement les mangemorts. Quelques patronus les tenaient à distance du gros des élèves, tandis que les sorts fusaient depuis la tribune d'honneur.

Personne, cependant, ne semblait avoir suivi Severus… ou réussi à le faire, réalisa Harry. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir quelques silhouettes d'adultes tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux, sans succès. L'instinct d'Harry lui criait que quelque chose de plus dangereux encore se tramait. Personne ne s'était lancé à sa poursuite, seuls les Détraqueurs semblaient prêter attention à lui sans pour autant l'attaquer, et il était bien certain à présent que le Vif d'Or qu'il avait aperçu n'avait eu qu'une seule mission : l'éloigner du terrain et des autres.

Severus, cependant, avant réussi à le suivre… une dizaine de mètres plus bas, le sorcier obliqua pour éviter le saule cogneur, sans pouvoir pour autant réussir à se rapprocher d'Harry. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour suivre le mouvement, avec la désagréable impression d'être mené comme un mouton par un chien de berger.

Le patronus de Snape, jumeau du sien, tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, mais sans succès. Se diriger vers le château ne semblait pas non plus être une option, et Harry sentait sa nervosité s'intensifier de seconde en seconde tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la cabane Hurlante.

De façon compréhensible, Severus semblait chercher à éviter la cabane tout en redoublant d'efforts pour le rejoindre. Sans succès cependant… au loin, Harry put voir des sorciers en balais se diriger vers eux, luttant à la fois contre les mangemorts et la présence des Détraqueurs. Des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre peut-être ? Tout au moins les avaient-ils vus, les renforts ne seraient sans doute pas long… ce qui était une bonne chose car le patronus de Snape, réalisa-t-il, devenait de plus en plus transparent et durait de moins en moins longtemps entre chaque sort, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fumée légère qui n'avait qu'une vague forme de chat.

Ce fut à cet instant, et alors qu'il s'approchait malgré lui de la Cabane Hurlante, qu'Harry aperçut ce vers quoi les Détraqueurs les avaient poussés.

Nagini. Glissant sur le sol à la rencontre de l'ancien Mangemort, le serpent humait l'air de sa langue, visiblement satisfait d'avoir trouvé sa cible.

Instinctivement, Harry tenta de piquer au sol vers elle, pour se retrouver aussitôt repoussé par un front de Détraqueurs qui s'étaient soudain amassés là. Un regard autour de lui lui apprit que l'ensemble des créatures qui gardaient habituellement Azkaban semblaient s'être réunies pour faire barrage entre lui et son père. Tout cela était un piège depuis le début, et il était tombé droit dedans !

Priant pour que les capacités de son balai soient dignes des publicités qui en étaient faites, il se pencha en avant, tentant de prendre un maximum de vitesse.

Snape, cependant, n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rester sur place, cerné de toutes part. Dégainant sa baguette, il lança quelques sorts qui n'eurent guère plus d'effet sur le serpent qu'en aurait eu un coup de bâton.

Harry crut voir une faille dans la masse de Détraqueurs et accéléra subitement, tentant une percée qui n'eut pour effet que de le rapprocher légèrement de Severus, sans pour autant le mettre à portée de sorts. Merlin, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi nombreux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit seul, en plein Poudlard ?

Nagini ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention tandis qu'elle fonçait sur l'homme, concentrée sur sa proie. En désespoir de cause, Snape lui décocha un coup de pied qui n'eut pour effet que d'exciter Nagini qui s'enroula sur sa jambe. Lentement, comme s'il se savait gagnant d'avance et savourait sa victoire, le serpent grimpa le long du corps du sorcier pour l'enserrer totalement dans ses anneaux sans que celui-ci puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre, de là où il se trouvait, le pouls de Snape s'accélérer. En bas, cependant, l'homme ne semblait pas paniquer. Ayant compris que sa magie ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité pour l'instant, il avait entreprit de marteler l'animal du bout de sa baguette, sans plus de résultat que s'il l'avait chatouillé.

Cessant finalement de lutter, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Va-t-en ! » cria-t-il, assez fort pour être entendu. « Vers Pré-Au-lard, il… »

Le souffle sembla lui manquer un instant, tandis que Nagini finissait de l'immobiliser.

« Dépêche-toi ! Piège ! » lança finalement Snape avant de reporter son attention sur le problème le plus pressant.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris tout seul… mais Harry n'y songea même pas. Les membres de l'Ordre les avaient vus et tentaient de les rejoindre, mais ils ne seraient pas là à temps. Il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter Nagini à cet instant, et il était persuadé de pouvoir y arriver, si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser des Détraqueurs qui lui barraient le chemin…

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Le chat spectral se lança vers les créatures qui frémirent à peine. Ils étaient trop nombreux à présent, massivement groupés entre lui et Severus…

Le sang martelait ses tempes, et une panique de plus en plus pesante lui pressait les côtes. Snape était à terre, et il ne semblait plus se débattre, il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, qu'il fasse quelque chose, que les Détraqueurs…

« Harry, concentre-toi ! »

Il manqua de tomber de son balai en entendant la voix à ses côtés, toute proche. Se penchant instinctivement pour éviter un sort, il fit volte face pour voir son interlocuteur.

« Maman ! »

Lily sourit.

« Bonjour, mon ange. Que tu es grand… Merlin, je voudrais avoir plus de temps pour cela, mais Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Severus est en train de mourir, là-bas, ce serpent est en train de l'étouffer et s'apprête à lui ouvrir la gorge. »

« Non ! Pas question !»

« Non, en effet, nous n'allons pas le laisser faire. Tu peux l'aider, Harry, tu as assez de pouvoirs pour cela ! »

« Mais comment ? J'essaie de lancer mon Patronus, mais il n'arrive à rien, je ne sais pas comment le rejoindre ! Est-ce qu'un sort pourrait passer à travers eux ? Mais je ne pourrais pas atteindre Nagini d'ici ! »

« Pas comme cela, en effet, mais il y a une autre solution. Au Manoir, rappelle-toi ce jour où tu as fait venir les Détraqueurs, tu te rappelles ? Pendant l'orage. »

Le souvenir fit grimacer Harry. Ce jour-là aussi, Snape s'était trouvé en bien mauvaise posture… et lui également.

« Je n'ai jamais su comment j'avais fait cela, » gémit Harry. « Je ne saurais pas recommencer ! »

« Tu dois te connecter à eux, » expliqua Lily. « Par la pensée. Te mettre sur leur fréquence, d'une certaine façon. Comme une radio. Tu peux le faire Harry, repense à ce jour-là, regarde-les n'aies pas peur d'eux, je suis avec toi. Essaie de les sentir. »

C'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'on lui ait jamais demandé, songea Harry en tentant d'obtempérer. Les entraînements de Severus ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. En bas, Nagini était en train de tuer Snape à petit feu, il pouvait le sentir… en réalité, il pouvait l'entendre, les sifflements du serpent portés par le vent lui parvenant par bribes de phrases menaçantes.

_« On est moins fier maintenant, n'est-ce pas, humain ? On regrette d'avoir trahi le maître ? Il ne faut jamais trahir les siens, le maître est très, très fâché. »_

_« Laisse-le !_ » ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry dans le vent. Mais Nagini ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il était trop loin, les Détraqueurs… les Détraqueurs ! Serrant les dents, Harry s'obligea à en fixer un du regard. Il l'avait déjà fait, ce jour-la, pendant l'orage, il les avait sentis… il devait… vider son esprit. Avant toute chose, vider son esprit, comme Severus le lui avait appris.

Bloquant toute émotion et toute pensée, il se concentra sur la masse sombre qui lui faisait front. L'orage, comme pendant l'orage… la pluie, le froid…

Et soudain, il était là. Comme si son esprit avait touché un banc de brume compact et froid, un banc de brume qui aurait eut une conscience, et une conscience hostile, intriguée à présent.

_« Partez. Vous devez partir. »_

Une interrogation lui répondit.

_« C'est moi qui vous commande. Sentez-moi. Sentez ma magie. C'est moi qui vous demande de partir. Ne restez pas ici. Partez. »_

Il sentit le doute s'insinuer dans l'esprit collectif des créatures. Voldemort avait certainement une connexion bien plus précise avec eux, un moyen de communiquer plus efficace… mais il pouvait tout de même bluffer.

_« Vous avez fini votre mission ici. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Vous pouvez rentrer. Repartir. »_

Pendant une horrible minute qui s'étira à l'infini, Harry sentit les Détraqueurs hésiter. Le sorcier n'était pas le même, la voix était différente, mais la magie…

Etait suffisamment semblable pour les tromper. Lentement d'abord, puis d'un grand envol collectif, les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent, lui laissant le champ libre pour rejoindre Snape. Pendant un instant, il laissa le triomphe le griser : il l'avait fait, il avait réussi à chasser les Détraqueurs ! Il se tourna vers sa mère pour partager sa victoire avec elle, mais son visage sérieux le rappela à la réalité.

« Severus, » murmura-t-elle. « Dépêche-toi »

Sans perdre une seconde, il piqua vers le sol, atterrissant à quelques mètres de Nagini. Snape, cependant, semblait tout sauf ravi de le voir. Son regard vitreux s'emplit de colère, et ses lèvres bougèrent dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de prononcer le mot « fuis ».

L'ignorant, Harry se concentra sur le serpent.

_« Relâche-le, »_ ordonna-t-il en fourchelang. _« Je __t'interdis__ de lui faire du mal ! »_

Surpris, le serpent s'interrompit, mais sans pour autant desserrer ses anneaux.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_ siffla-t-il. _« Les humains parlent beaucoup trop ! Qui t'a appris ? »_

_« Personne, »_ répondit Harry, _« j'ai toujours parlé ta langue, et je te connais. Tu appartiens à Voldemort. Mais il t'a donné une mauvaise proie, tu ne peux pas avoir ce sorcier. Laisse-le partir. »_

_« Non, »_ fit Nagini. _« Je connais ma proie. Je connais ce sorcier. Il a été infidèle, il doit mourir. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, petit homme, tu as la même couleur. »_

_« Couleur ? Je ne… écoute moi, je devrai te blesser si tu n'obéis pas. Ce sorcier est mon père. Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir. Tu peux avoir un des autres, ceux qui sont marqués, mais pas celui-ci. »_

_« Traître ! »_ siffla Nagini. L'instant d'après, elle resserra son étreinte dans un mouvement de défi et le bruit d'os brisés qui s'ensuivit donna la nausée à Harry qui sentit la panique le gagner pour de bon. Severus, constata-t-il, avait perdu connaissance, ce qui valait probablement mieux à cet instant.

Baguette au poing, il mit le serpent en joue. Aussitôt, Nagini ouvrit grand sa mâchoire, posant ses crochets sur la gorge de Snape, ses yeux brillants fixant le jeune homme d'un air amusé. Un regard qui lui rappela terriblement Voldemort.

« Non, ne bouge plus, » murmura Lily, quittant Harry pour se diriger vers Severus, inconscient. « Ne la provoque pas. Il faut… il faut… non. » Touchant délicatement le visage du sorcier, elle se pencha vers lui sans que Nagini ne semble la remarquer. « Réveille-toi, Sev. Je suis désolée, mais tu dois te réveiller maintenant. C'est ta dernière chance, si Nagini te tue, elle tuera Harry juste après. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi maintenant… »

Ses paroles durent atteindre un état de conscience de Snape car celui-ci ouvrit les paupières, laborieusement, fouillant les alentours du regard pour tenter d'appréhender la situation. La première chose qu'il vit à peu près clairement fut le visage de Lily qui lui souriait, avant de disparaitre.

« Harry, c'est maintenant, il faut que tu l'appelles. »

« Que j'appelle qui ? » demanda le garçon nerveusement.

« Severus, dépêche-toi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… Severus ! » cria le garçon.

« Non, pas comme ça ! » s'écria Lily.

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme avait tourné la tète pour le voir, dégageant un peu plus sa gorge. Nagini resserra une dernière fois sa prise le maître lui avait dit de tuer lentement cette proie-la, mais de surtout la tuer. Elle n'aimait pas la soudaine agitation de l'autre Parleur, il était trop sûr de lui… le traitre bougea la tête, Nagini prit sa décision.

« Tu peux le faire venir à toi, » expliqua Lily dans un souffle, « si tu le souhaites vraiment, il viendra… je t'aiderai, mais tu dois souhaiter le faire apparaitre ici ! Harry, vite ! »

D'un mouvement sec de la mâchoire, les crochets de Nagini se refermèrent sur la gorge de Snape, faisant jaillir le sang.

« NON ! » Le cri l'assourdit lui-même, le sang battant à ses tempes et occultant tout le reste. Severus se vidait de son sang. Son père était en train de mourir. A nouveau.

Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce que demandait Lily, il avait tendu les bras vers l'homme. Une seconde plus tard le sorcier disparaissait, laissant Nagini s'écrouler sur elle-même, pour réapparaitre à ses pieds, dans une mare de sang.

« Non ! » répéta-t-il avec force. « Non ! Non, je t'interdis de mourir, non ! »

A sa grande surprise, Severus leva un regard embrumé vers lui.

« Fuis… »

La main d'Harry vint se poser sur la blessure, tentant de juguler le sang qui s'écoulait toujours. Agenouillé au sol, il leva un regard haineux vers Nagini qui s'était à nouveau déroulée et se dirigeait vers eux sans hâte, consciente d'avoir fait la moitié du travail.

_« Tu ne l'auras pas, »_ siffla le garçon. _« Et tu ne m'auras pas non plus. Ne touche pas à mon père ! »_

L'ordre ou la menace ne sembla guère affecter Nagini qui poursuivit son chemin. Ce fut la vue du sang sur la gueule de l'animal qui acheva d'aveugler Harry. Il voulait la voir brûler, elle et son maudit poison, et tout de suite ! Sans qu'il en ait conscience, sa baguette noire s'était à nouveau levée, et le sifflement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, s'il était sans nul doute une incantation, lui était étranger. A cet instant, cela ne parvint pas à le préoccuper.

L'instant d'après, une barrière de feu s'était dressée devant lui. Les flammes avaient quelque chose de furieux et de bestial qui n'avaient rien en commun avec un feu ordinaire. En un instant, un mur lumineux s'était interposé entre eux et le serpent, se concentrant une seconde pour gonfler avant de s'élancer sur l'herbe humide.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer sous l'effet de la chaleur, tentant de trainer Snape avec lui. Autour d'eux, les vagues de feu avaient prit des formes qui n'avaient rien de naturelles, et il aurait été incapable à cet instant de dire vers où les flammes se dirigeaient, encore moins de les contrôler. Merlin, il n'avait pas même idée du sort qu'il avait jeté ! Il avait pensé à Incendio, mais…

Un bouclier vert apparut soudain autour d'Harry, englobant Snape avec lui. Protego, songea Harry. Le feu ne pourrait pas l'atteindre ici… la chaleur ne lui parvenait même plus. Mais devant eux, la lande pourtant humide et froide de l'automne s'embrasait à vue d'œil. Et Nagini, Nagini fuyait !

Sans grand espoir, constata Harry, à moins qu'elle ne trouve rapidement un terrier… le serpent glissait sur le sol, puisant dans toutes ses forces pour échapper aux flammes, mais c'était une course sans issue. Un instant plus tard, ce qui ressemblait à un dragon de feu fondit sur l'animal qui s'embrasa dans un sifflement d'agonie.

La douleur qui déchira le crâne d'Harry lui arracha un cri, tandis qu'il portait sa main à sa cicatrice. Voldemort ! Voldemort ne devait pas être loin ! Il ne le sentait pas pourtant, mais… Snape, il devait mettre Snape en lieu sûr, et l'amener rapidement à Mme Pomfrey!

Sa main bloquant toujours le flot de sang sur sa gorge, il se pencha vers le sorcier.

« Les secours vont arriver maintenant ! Ca va aller ! Juste quelques petites minutes ! »

Mais l'homme secoua la tête, ses forces le quittant. Ses lèvres, bleuies, cependant, remuèrent tandis que sa main se crispait sur la robe d'Harry.

« Bé… »

« N'essaie pas de parler, garde tes forces, » conseilla Harry, fébrile. Il devait le ramener d'urgence au château, Nagini l'avait clairement empoisonné… même s'il survivait aux autres blessures, le poison serait fatal !

« Bé… zo… »

Les forces de l'homme le lâchèrent, et ses yeux se refermèrent à nouveau.

« Un bézaoar ! Merlin, Harry, dis-moi que tu l'as sur toi ! » s'écria Lily.

« Un… oui ! Oui, dans la bourse, il m'a dit de toujours l'avoir sur moi ! »

Fébrilement, Harry repêcha le paquet dans sa veste. Même pour un match de quidditch, il n'avait pas osé déroger à la règle de son père. Ses doigts lui semblaient trop gros et maladroit tandis qu'il tentait de dénouer au plus vite les liens, de fouiller dans la bourse, la panique le gagnant… il était là ! Le précieux caillou, il était là !

Ouvrant la mâchoire de Snape aussi délicatement qu'il le put, il s'empressa de jeter le morceau de bézoard au fond de sa gorge. Pendant un moment qui lui parut infini, il ne se passa rien. Le teint de l'homme semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible… puis il y eut un hoquet, un souffle rauque, et la poitrine de Severus se souleva à nouveau. Faiblement… mais suffisamment pour y croire.

Relâchant enfin sa respiration, Harry réalisa qu'il en avait lui-même presque oublié de respirer.

« On a réussi, » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Mon chéri, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, » l'interrompit Lily à regret. « Il faut partir d'ici. »

Harry se redressa pour appréhender les environs. Les Détraqueurs avaient bien disparus, et pas de mangemort en vue, mais le feu… il était partout ! Les flammes semblaient possédées d'une volonté propre, et une volonté de dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

Merlin, comment était-il censé arrêter cela ? Et comment retourner vers le château ? Les blessures de Snape ne lui permettrait certainement pas de marcher, le fait que l'homme soit plus ou moins conscient était un miracle à cet instant.

« Il faut que je le porte, » murmura Harry. Snape n'était certainement pas gros, mais malgré tout… le chemin risquait d'être long. « Ou alors levicorpus… »

« C'est trop dangereux, » interrompit Lily. « Tu ne maitrises pas assez cette baguette, tu risquerais d'aggraver ses blessures. »

« Alors quoi ? » s'écria le garçon. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

«Laisse-faire ta vieille maman. Utilise le bracelet d'Hermione, celui qui porte la médaille. Voila, c'est parfait, passe-le autour de son poignet. Ne lâche pas ton point de compression, surtout. »

Harry obtempéra et l'instant d'après, à sa grande stupeur, le corps de Snape s'élevait dans les airs sans son aide. Guidé par Lily, il se mit à glisser dans les airs sans efforts.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça, » murmura Harry.

« Je l'ai bien fait pour toi, mon chéri, » fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un sourire. « C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. Reste bien à côté de lui, surtout, nous avons besoin du bouclier. »

Le regard de Snape passait de l'un à l'autre, vitreux mais néanmoins alerte.

« Hagrid, » murmura-t-il. « La hutte. Souterrain. »

« La hutte d'Hagrid ? » demanda Harry. « Tu es sûr ? »

Le grognement qui lui répondit le dissuada de poser plus de question. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'effort semblait avoir couté ses dernières réserves à Severus qui sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Nous devrions pouvoir l'atteindre, les flammes ne sont pas dans cette direction, » fit Lily. « Il faut se dépêcher, il perd trop de sang ! »

« Je fais de mon mieux, mais Nagini a fait du bon travail, » grogna Harry. «Une minute… une minute, je ne sens plus son pouls ! »

Lily s'immobilisa immédiatement, s'approchant de la forme pâle de son ami.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, « c'est hors de question. Severus Snape, je t'interdis d'abandonner maintenant ! Sev, si tu fais ça, je te jure que je ne parlerai plus jamais ! »

Mais le sang s'était tari sous la paume d'Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Snape maintenant. Pas comme ça… ils étaient presque sauvés, bon sang ! Si seulement l'aide pouvait arriver !

« Harry, » fit doucement Lily, « il faut que tu l'appelles. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il peut encore m'entendre, » répondit le garçon. « Je ne crois pas… j'ai l'impression… »

« Il n'est pas mort. Pas encore. Il est faible, mais il est encore là. Il est possible que votre lien suffise à le maintenir dans ce monde si tu le souhaites vraiment. Il faut que tu le cherches, Harry, que tu l'appelles, un peu comme les Détraqueurs tout à l'heure… »

« Comme quand il était endormi, » murmura Harry. « Quand il était pris dans le sort de Voldemort. J'ai pu l'atteindre. »

« Tout à fait. Il faut recommencer. Ton énergie pourrait suffire en attendant les secours. T'en sens-tu capable ? »

« Je vais essayer. Comment… ? »

« Garde tes mains où elles sont et concentre-toi, » indiqua Lily. « Ferme les yeux. Ecoute ton instinct. »

Son instinct… son instinct de chat. Il devait retrouver l'Homme en Noir. Quelque part, là, dans ce corps qui ne bougeait plus sous ses mains, se trouvait le maître des potions, l'irascible professeur, son père…

Prenant une grande respiration, il occulta le monde extérieur pour se concentrer sur l'homme. Severus. Il devait trouver Severus. Mais il faisait noir, et la présence de l'homme était si lointaine… mais bien là, pourtant. Se dirigeant mentalement vers la source de chaleur qu'il sentait.

Une forme vague… quelque chose de moins noir que le reste… appelant mentalement son père, il se rapprocha.

Et quelque chose changeait, oui… des formes se dessinaient devant lui tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la présence. Des pierres. Des murs. Une pièce. Des couleurs. Cet endroit… il le connaissait, c'était le laboratoire du Manoir ! Là où tout avait commencé !

« Severus ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Quelque chose bougea près de la cheminée. Un fauteuil, une silhouette noire… il était là !

Soulagé, il vint rejoindre le Maître des Potions.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai cru qu'il serait trop tard. »

« Tu as eu le bon réflexe avec ce bézoard, » fit Snape. « Les effets du poisons ont été contrés. Je suis fier de toi. »

« C'est maman qui a compris, » admit Harry. « Par chance, j'avais ton paquet sur moi ! »

Severus acquiesça.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela. Nous sommes ici pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela pourra durer. Je crains que la morsure de Nagini ne soit grave. »

« Ça va aller, » assura le garçon, « les secours vont arriver, on est presque à la hutte d'Hagrid ! On va prendre le souterrain et te ramener à Poudlard. J'ai réussi à faire fuir les Détraqueurs ! »

« J'ai vu cela. C'est un bel exploit, félicitations. Tu sembles de mieux en mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs, je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Lupin pourra t'aider, il s'y connait… »

« Arrête ça ! » cria Harry. « Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, je te l'interdis ! »

« Sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! » gronda Snape. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prends aujourd'hui à toi et à ta mère, mais je vous serais gré de cesser de me donner des ordres ! »

« Severus, je ne veux pas que ça se termine ici, » fit le garçon un ton plus bas. « Je veux encore du temps… ici, dans cette maison, à Poudlard… ça ne fait que quelques mois, et pense à tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé ! Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, j'ai besoin… essaie encore un peu, d'accord ? »

« Evidemment que je vais essayer, stupide enfant, » grogna Snape. « Il me semble avoir promis de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas t'abandonner. Il faut simplement faire face à l'éventualité… » il soupira. « Peu importe. Explique moi ce qui t'a pris de quitter le terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Je suivais un vif d'or, » expliqua Harry. « Probablement truqué, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il m'a emmené en hauteur, puis m'a éloigné du stade… je voulais tellement en finir avec ce match que je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. »

« Je dois dire que je peux comprendre, dans un sens, » fit Snape avec un fin sourire. « Une débâcle pareille aurait fait perdre la tête à n'importe quel capitaine. »

« C'est entièrement ta faute ! » cria Harry. « Toi et tes manigances de Serpentard ! On ne savait même pas quelle équipe on allait affronter avant d'entrer sur le terrain, on n'a pas eu le temps d'étudier leur stratégie ! »

« Une bonne équipe doit pouvoir gagner en toutes circonstances et faire face à l'imprévu, » répondit Snape, implacable.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais en Quidditch ? Tu as fait tout ça exprès pour avantager Serpentard ! »

« Pour donner un peu de baume au cœur à Draco, » précisa Severus. « Et peut-être un peu pour me repositionner par rapport à ma maison. »

« Un peu ? » s'insurgea Harry. « Tu es complètement partial, comme toujours ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais changer maintenant que... bon sang, je suis censé être ton fils, tu te rappelles ? Et je suis Gryffondor ! Si tu préfères ta maison à ton fils, on a peut-être un problème ! »

« Harry, il s'agit d'un match de quidditch, » rappela Severus.

« Mon premier match en tant que capitaine ! Et tu sais à quel point c'est important ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et on ne peut pas tout avoir, » fit Snape. « Le quart de mes élèves ont changé d'école à la rentrée en raison de mon changement d'allégeance. J'ai tué le père de l'un d'entre eux il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la délicatesse de ma position actuellement ? »

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. A cet instant, il s'en sentit un peu honteux. Sans pour autant oublier sa rancune…

« Pour moi aussi, c'est compliqué, d'être adopté par le directeur de Serpentard, figure-toi, » grogna-t-il. « Ils pensent que je te donne des tuyaux sur nos tactiques. Ils préfèreraient avoir un autre capitaine, tu peux en être sûr… »

Severus hocha la tête, songeur.

« Nous savions que cette adoption et cette année ne seraient pas simples, » fit-il. « Il fallait s'attendre à ce que ce genre de problème arrive à un moment donné. Si nous nous en sortons, nous en reparlerons avec nos maisons respectives et nous ferons le point là-dessus. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir revenir, eh bien… je t'autorise à me charger du blâme. Entendu ? »

« Non, pas entendu, » grogna Harry. « On en reparlera, et tu me devras une sortie à Pré Au Lard pour te faire pardonner. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit Snape. « Une glace au chocolat pour calmer les caprices des enfants, c'est un classique. »

« Caprice, tu peux bien parler ! » rétorqua le jeune homme. « Mais tu sais quoi… dans le fond… je crois que je suis content qu'on se soit fâchés. Pour le quidditch. »

« De la part d'un adolescent de quinze ans, je ne vais pas prétendre trouver ça surprenant. »

« Non, je veux dire… on s'est disputés, comme une vraie famille. Et j'étais furieux contre toi, mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu allais… je ne sais pas, me répudier ou autre chose. J'ai crié, tu as dis des trucs sarcastiques stupides, et malgré tout, on est là. Comme une vraie famille »

« Je n'ai pas dis de… » Snape grogna. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les bons et les mauvais côtés. Malgré tout, Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas pensé trop sérieusement que tu passais au second rang de mes préoccupations ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, pas vraiment. Ce serait difficile après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. C'est juste que j'ai dû me rappeler que tu étais aussi… Professeur Snape, je suppose. C'est un peu comme si tu avais été une personne différente, et maintenant.. il faut que je fasse avec ce type insupportable qui passe son temps à gâcher ma scolarité. »

Le sourire d'Harry démentait ses paroles, et Severus hocha la tête.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il se trouve qu'il y a parmi mes élèves ce gamin insupportable qui n'écoute jamais rien et trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre en danger dans les situations les plus improbables… »

« J'écoute, des fois, » protesta Harry. « J'avais le bézoard avec moi, non ? »

« C'est juste. Peut-être finira-t-on par faire quelque chose de toi. »

« Au pire, je chasserai les rats du laboratoire, pas vrai ? »

« Hum. Je ne suis pas certain que ta mère approuve ce choix de carrière. »

« Maman, » murmura Harry. « Elle est là, tu sais. Elle s'occupe de toi. Elle m'a aidé… tu crois qu'elle pourrait… ? »

« Rester ? Je regrette, Harry, » fit Snape en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une possibilité. »

« Pourtant… tu imagines ? On serait tous les trois. Comme… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Severus l'entendit. Comme une vraie famille. A cet instant, cependant, il semblait plus probable qu'Harry se retrouve une nouvelle fois orphelin avant la fin de la journée… mais son extraordinaire pouvoir le retenait de toutes ses forces, luttant à contre courant de ses forces déclinantes.

« Tout revient toujours à cet endroit, » songea-t-il à vous haute en regardant le laboratoire autour de lui. « Je devrais peut-être faire venir le portrait de Cathy ici. »

« Elle te rendrait fou, » fit Harry en souriant.

« Probablement. C'est un cadeau de Lily. J'ai tendance à penser que le portrait a pris un peu de sa personnalité… y compris un côté un peu irritant. »

« Dis… tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, en cherchant autour de lui.

Maintenant que le garçon le disait… il musique particulièrement harmonieuse semblait s'élever autour d'eux, prenant un peu plus de volume à chaque seconde.

Ce n'était probablement pas un très bon signe.

« Je connais ce son, » fit Harry.

Vraiment pas un bon signe, donc, soupira Snape. Vu les expériences du garçon, il pouvait s'attendre à une mort imminente ou à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Encore qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouer de la musique…

« C'est Fumseck ! » s'écria Harry. « Il est arrivé en renforts ! On est sauvés !»

'On'. Snape sentit quelque chose de chaud se nouer dans sa poitrine. Oui, ils étaient une famille, définitivement…

Et les murs, autour d'eux, commençaient à fondre doucement. Quelque part, au loin, il pouvait entendre des voix, quelqu'un lui parlait… une voix familière… deux… plusieurs… et quelque chose le tirait vers le haut, loin de se refuge qu'il avait trouvé tout au fond de sa conscience quand ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

A ses côtés, Harry lui sourit.

« On y va ? »

Il hocha la tête, et l'instant d'après le noir avait reprit sa place.

Le noir, et le chaud. Et la gravité. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant d'être sûr de se trouver en terrain ami… ces voix, il les reconnaissait. Pomfrey, Lupin, Slughorn. Un Serpentard au moins pour assurer les arrières. Et cette odeur familière de bois, de livres… le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils avaient réussi.

« Severus, restez avec nous ! » ordonnait la voix familière de Pomfrey. « Très bien, comme ça, oui, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux si vous le pouvez. »

Maudite femme. Maudite musique. Très bien, il allait essayer… il ouvrit les paupières et songea pendant une seconde s'être trompé. Il n'était pas en terrain ami, la bête qui se penchait sur son cou, à nouveau… non, ce n'était pas un serpent, c'était bien trop coloré. Il connaissait cette tête… Fumseck, le phénix. Cette maudite volaille était en train de le soigner de ses larmes.

La mélodie s'étira encore quelques instants, tandis que l'animal pleurait, et il sentit sa blessure se refermer lentement. Merlin, peut-être allait-il donc vraiment s'en tirer… mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger quoique ce soit à cet instant. Ce qui était probablement mieux, compte tenu de la douleur sourde qui montait de chacun de ses os.

« Les flammes se rapprochent, » dit quelqu'un dans la pièce. Harry, lui sembla-t-il. « Elles ne peuvent pas s'en prendre au château, si ? »

« Les sorts de protection sont puissants, mais il s'agit d'un Feudeymon. C'est difficile à dire. »

Feudeymon ? UN Mangemort aurait lancé ce sort ? Merlin, ils ne reculaient devant rien !

« Un… quoi ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix blanche.

« C'est un sort puissant de magie noire, totalement interdit par le ministère, quasiment oublié de nos jours. Terriblement destructeur et difficile à circoncire. Terriblement mortel… »

Merci, Lupin. Merci beaucoup.

« Mais… je… » la voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement.

« Albus est là ! » s'exclama Pomfrey. « Là, regardez, sur la droite, il est arrivé ! »

« Merlin, est-ce qu'il va tenter de l'arrêter ? »

« Pas seulement tenter regardez-le ! Je crois bien qu'il a interrompu l'avancée des flammes ! »

« Regardez-ça ! Mais regardez-ça ! Merlin, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir ça ! »

« On finit par oublier que Dumbledore est un immense sorcier, à le voir tous les jours manger ses bonbons au citron, » admit Pomfrey. « Si quelqu'un est capable de le faire, c'est bien lui. »

L'assemblée semblait captivée par le spectacle, l'oubliant totalement. Snape se décida à émettre un grognement pour leur rappeler sa présence.

« Severus, tenez bon encore un instant, » lui dit Poppy qui s'était rapprochée. « Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant à cause du bézoard, tant que ses effets sont actifs dans votre corps, les potions seront inutiles. D'ici une demi-heure, nous pourrons commencer avec une potions de sang pour l'heure, je vous garde sous contrôle par sorts. Je ne veux pas risquer de toucher à vos os sans anesthésiant. Ca va aller ? »

Il grogna à nouveau, pour exprimer à la fois son accord et son désaccord.

Une main prit la sienne, et il reconnut la présence d'Harry. Au moins quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnait pas pour aller admirer Albus et ses œuvres…

« Il a réussi à les repousser, » fit Lupin d'une voix dégoulinante d'admiration. « Mais elles sont reparties dans l'autre sens, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien à brûler par là. »

« Plus maintenant, une première vague est déjà passée par là et a détruit le stade de Quidditch, » répondit Pomfrey. La main qui tenait la sienne se crispa soudain, manquant de le faire sourire en dépit de la douleur. Détruire le stade de quidditch, sacrilège !

_« Severus, c'est moi qui __l'ai__ fait ! »_ entendit il la voix du garçon lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas dans le brouhaha générale de la pièce, non… il lui avait dit cela sans mot, directement dans son esprit.

_« Comment ? »_ demanda-t-il en réponse.

_« Je ne suis pas certain. J'ai lancé Incendio, mais j'étais très en colère, et la baguette… je ne sais pas si elle m'a compris. »_

_« Surtout, n'en dis rien à personne pour l'instant. »_

_« Même pas à Remus ? »_

Silence.

_« Seulement s'il te prend à part pour te poser la question. »_

_« Entendu. »_

« Les Aurors ont l'air d'arriver en renfort, » fit remarquer Slughorn. « Il était bien temps. »

« Ils étaient occupés à combattre les Mangemorts. Heureusement que les Détraqueurs sont partis tous seuls, je ne sais pas comment ils auraient pu faire face aux trois problèmes à la fois. »

« Il ne m'a pas semblé que les Aurors étaient particulièrement vaillants dans leurs duels contre les Mangemorts, » fit remarquer amèrement Mme Pomfrey. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que les Mangemorts ont décidé que le Feudeymon allait finir le travail pour eux. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu entièrement tort, » fit sombrement Remus. « Je doute que cette chose ne fasse aucune victime. Nous avons vraiment de la chance que Dumbledore soit là. »

« S'il y a des victimes, je doute qu'on en retrouve quoique ce soit, » acquiesça Pomfrey. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu une chose pareille… »

« Regardez, ce n'est pas Kingsley, là ? »

« Si ! Et là, c'est la petite Tonks ! Elle a bien grandi, ma foi ! »

Le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit laissa penser à Snape qu'un certain Remus Lupin aurait subitement souhaité se trouver ailleurs.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller, un peu de renfort ne serait certainement pas de trop, » fit le loup-garou.

« Nous avons besoin de défense dans la château aussi, Remus, » répondit Slughorn. « Les sorts de protection ont dû être sérieusement ébranlés. La sécurité des élèves avant tout. »

« Avec Severus et vous ici, qui veille sur les élèves de Serpentard ? » demanda Lupin.

« Tous les élèves ont été regroupés dans le Grand Hall. En tout cas ceux qui se trouvaient dans le château. J'ignore où en sont les autres, à cet instant. »

La voix morne d'Horace laissait percer son pessimisme.

« A cette allure, nous risquons de devoir fermer l'école cette année, » fit Pomfrey. « Le premier trimestre n'est même pas encore fini et nous avons déjà essuyé plusieurs attaques. Pour ne rien arranger, Umbridge était là aujourd'hui… timing impeccable, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Elle ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir ému, » admit Slughorn. « Trop rose. Trop souriante. »

« Les flammes s'éloignent, vous ne croyez pas ? On sent moins la chaleur. Severus, vous tenez bon ? »

Il leur répondit d'un grognement. Ouvrir les yeux demandait un trop gros effort, mais tout au moins parvenait-il à rester conscient. Peut-être, probablement, grâce à la main qui tenait la sienne et lui envoyait, sans s'en rendre compte, des vagues d'énergie.

Assez pour qu'il puisse se permettre de soulever une question essentielle.

« Draco, » grogna-t-il.

« Pardon ? » fit Pomfrey qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Draco ? » répéta-t-il en tentant de convoyer son impatience.

« Draco ? Draco Malfoy ? Eh bien, quoi ? »

« Où ? »

« Où se trouve-t-il ? Eh bien, dans sa tour je présume… Merlin ! Draco Malfoy ! » glapit Poppy Pomfrey. « Il faut que quelqu'un aille le sortir de là, sa nouvelle chambre au dessus de l'infirmerie donne directement du côté des flammes ! »

« Et personne n'y a pensé ? Bon sang… j'y vais, » fit Lupin.

« Non, c'est un de mes élèves, vous restez ici. Je suis terriblement navré, Severus, je dois admettre que j'avais complètement oublié le cas de M. Malfoy. Je suis persuadé que tout va bien cependant… je vous tiens au courant ! »

Le petit homme replet parti au trot vers l'escalier et disparu rapidement.

« C'est véritablement une drôle d'année, » fit Poppy Pomfrey songeuse. « Ces attaques, M. Malfoy en quarantaine, ce Loki… et maintenant ce Feudeymon, je me demande ce qui nous attend encore. Si l'école ferme, je pourrai me rendre utile à Sainte Mangouste, mais…»

« Ça y est ! Il est circonscrit ! Regardez, ils ont réussi ! Avec un peu de chance, personne d'autre n'aura été blessé ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de fausse joie à ce sujet… regardez le ciel. »

« La Marque des Ténèbres ! » souffla Remus.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu commenter le signal de mauvais augure, une voix amplifiée les fit sursauter, résonnant dans les murs.

« Regroupement général dans le Grand Hall. Tous les sorciers présents à Poudlard sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le Grand Hall. »

« C'est Cuthbert, » dit Mme Pomfrey. « Ils doivent vouloir faire l'appel. Il n'est pas question que je laisse Severus seul, mais Remus et toi devriez y aller, Harry.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! » s'indigna le garçon. « Pas question. »

« Je vais rapidement leur faire savoir que vous êtes là, je ferai vite » fit Lupin. « Poppy, n'y a -t-il vraiment rien de plus que vous puissiez faire pour Severus ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans ce bureau… »

« Rien tant que le bézoard sera actif. Je garde Harry avec moi, il a l'air d'avoir un effet apaisant sur Severus, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. »

« Je vais aux nouvelles et je vous rejoins. A tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et se referma à nouveau, et Snape en déduisit que le loup-garou était sorti. Si seulement Albus pouvait revenir maintenant… il devait absolument savoir si ses Serpentards étaient au complet. Après qu'il se soit lancé à la poursuite d'Harry, il avait vu certains visages contrariés, et parmi eux certains qui n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver. Merlin, que faisait Vincent Crabbe dans les tribunes ?

Harry dut sentir son trouble, car il se rapprocha sensiblement.

_« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »_

La voix était dans sa tête, à nouveau. Dérangeante d'un certain point de vue… naturelle de l'autre.

_« Il semblerait. Ta mère est-elle toujours là ? »_

_« Peut-être, mais je ne la vois pas. »_

_« Hum. Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »_

_« Par le tunnel sous la cabane d'Hagrid. Maman a pu te transporter grâce au bracelet. Stelpa nous a aidé, »_ expliqua Harry.

_« Stelpa ? »_

_« La fille de Loki, tu sais, la petite louve ? »_

_« Je sais qui est Stelpa, mais… es-tu sûr qu'elle vous a aidés ? »_

_« Certain. Elle m'a porté, apparemment. En tout cas, elle a bien aidé. »_

_« Porté ? Un chiot comme elle ? »_ fit Snape, sceptique.

_« Elle est assez spéciale. »_

_« Hum. »_

_« Severus ? Tu crois que je vais avoir des ennuis ? »_

Le garçon était clairement nerveux.

_« Plus que d'habitude ? J'en doute. Le match a été annulé, si c'est ce qui te préoccupes. »_

_« Pour qui tu me prends ? »_ l'indignation pure. Pour une fois, Harry avait autre chose que le Quidditch en tête. Bonne chose. _« C'est moi qui ait lancé le feu ! Il y a eu des dégâts ! Peut-être même des blessés… ce qui est sûr, c'est que Voldemort va devoir se trouver un autre serpent, maintenant. »_

_« Nagini est morte ? »_ la nouvelle était d'importance, mais il ne fallait rien en laisser paraitre.

_« Oui, le feu l'a rattrapée. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre… Voldemort a __dû__ le sentir, parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma tête. Ma cicatrice, elle m'a vraiment fait mal. »_

Il n'en doutait pas… il avait toujours soupçonné ce fichu serpent d'être un horcruxe, s'il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était un de moins à présent !

_« Pour le feu, personne ne t'a vu le lancer. Tout le monde présumera qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort. Ne va surtout répéter à personne que tu en es à l'origine, c'est entendu ? »_

_« C'est… c'est de la magie noire, pas vrai ? »_

Severus hésita un instant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, cependant, de contourner cette question.

_« Oui. Ma baguette et ta magie ont réagi d'une façon imprévisible. Tu ne peux être tenu pour responsable, mais mieux vaudrait que personne ne l'apprenne. »_

_« Entendu. Pas même Ron et Hermione, tu veux dire ? »_

_« Surtout pas eux. Je regrette, Harry. »_

_« On peut leur faire confiance ! »_ protesta le garçon.

_« Ce n'en sont pas moins des adolescents, »_ répondit Snape qui commençait à sentir ses forces et sa patience décliner. _« Où est Albus ? »_

_« Il n'est pas encore là, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dehors non plus. En tout cas, je ne vois plus personne d'ici. »_

_« Harry, j'ai besoin de me reposer un instant. Penses-tu pouvoir rester tranquille et hors de danger pendant ce temps ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais précisément bondir à mon secours maintenant, tu sais, » _fit le jeune homme, vexé, avant de réaliser son manque de tact. _« Désolé. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, promis. »_

L'instant d'après, Severus sentit une présence chaude contre son épaule, et un ronronnement vint remplacer la voix du garçon.

Ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur, le lieu le plus sûr qu'il puisse imaginer. Il pouvait se permettre de se reposer un instant…

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par le bruit de coups de poings martelés contre la porte du bureau.

« Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! Je sais que vous êtes ici ! » criait quelqu'un d'une petite voix aigüe. Une voix trop familière à Severus.

« Le directeur sera bientôt là pour vous recevoir, Mme Umbridge, je vous suggère de l'attendre dans mon bureau. »

« Albus Dumbledore devra de toute façon répondre de ces déboires au Ministère, mais je n'attendrai pas un instant de plus pour interpeller ce criminel ! »

Ah, voilà qui se précisait. Lequel de ses crimes lui reprochait-on cette fois ? Le meurtre de Lucius ? Non, probablement pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il décidé de laisser l'intégrale de ses œuvres sous son règne au Ministère ? Si c'était le cas, même Albus risquait de ne rien pouvoir pour lui. Mais non, maintenant que quelqu'un avait dit son nom, il se rappelait à qui appartenait cette voix la sorcière du Ministère, au sourire crispant et aux yeux fourbes. Elle avait eu tout le temps de l'arrêter dans les tribunes… à moins que… Merlin, son cerveau ne voulait rien savoir. Si seulement les effets du bézoard pouvaient s'estomper, que Pomfrey se décide enfin à le soigner, et qu'il puisse réfléchir !

Et Pomfrey, précisément, ne semblait pas pressée d'ouvrir la porte à la délégation ministérielle. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de voir ce que faisait l'infirmière le monde était passablement flou et la lumière lui donna mal au crâne, mais il vit Poppy occupée à tricoter, ne semblant nullement se préoccuper du tintamarre. Le voyant éveillé, elle lui sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Personne ne rentrera ici tant que le directeur n'ouvrira pas lui-même la porte. Harry est en sécurité. »

Harry ? Pourquoi parlait-elle d'Harry ? A moins que… ils venaient pour lui ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient compris qu'il était à l'origine du Feudeymon ! Merlin, voilà qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires !

« Poppy… potion… »

« Les effets du bézoard ne doivent pas être entièrement dissipés, il faut encore attendre un peu. »

« Maintenant. »

« Severus, ce ne serait pas raisonnable… »

« Maintenant ! »

L'infirmière grimaça, mais céda. Sortant de sa veste deux potions, elle s'approcha de lui et soutint délicatement sa tête.

« Régénération de sang d'abord. Très bien. Doucement. Maintenant, un anesthésique. Parfait. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il grogna en réponse. Il avait certainement connu mieux, mais les potions semblaient faire au moins partiellement effet.

« Je vais avoir besoin de mon squelette en un seul morceau… »

« Je l'ai mis sous stase pour l'instant, » fit-elle en reprenant machinalement le ton qu'elle employait quand il était encore élève. « Rien n'a bougé, je peux donc tenter une réparation par sort. Mais ce ne sera que temporaire, il faudra malgré tout consolider les soins avec une potion de Poussos la nuit prochaine. Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, ce ne sera pas très agréable, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

« Parfait. »

« Non, ce n'est pas parfait, mais… »

« Maintenant, Poppy. »

Elle hocha la tête avec gravité

« Harry, Shadow, je vais te demander de bouger. »

Obligeamment, le chat se laissa tomber par terre avec un bruit mou. Snape prit une grande inspiration, priant pour que le lien entre lui et Harry ne convoie pas la douleur aiguë qui risquait d'aller de pair avec le sort de soin. Un instant plus tard, il se prit à regretter d'avoir conservé autant d'os dans son squelette. Certainement, personne n'avait besoin d'autant de bouts de… Merlin, il aurait dû demander une double dose d'anesthésiant. Maudit soit le bézoard. Maudit soit ce fichu serpent pourquoi fallait-il précisément qu'il se fasse attaquer par un reptile, lui, le directeur de Serpentard ? Il allait définitivement être la risée de sa maison. Et Merlin, à cet instant, rien ne lui était plus indifférent, pourvu que Pomfrey en finisse enfin avec ce sort et que la douleur aveuglante prenne fin, sans parler des bruits d'os se remettant en place qui lui donnaient la nausée.

« Ça ira pour l'instant. Severus, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Bonne question. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de bouger ses doigts et ses jambes. A sa grande surprise, il y parvint. Se redresser prit un peu plus de temps, mais il réussit à la deuxième tentative à tenir debout, sous les yeux inquiets de Pomfrey et Shadow.

« Aussi bien qu'après une nuit à dormir sur une route pavée. Merci, Poppy, » grimaça-t-il.

« Je regrette de ne pouvoir faire mieux dans l'immédiat, mais les dégâts étaient importants. Pour tout dire, un passage à Sainte Mangouste serait sans doute préférable. Malgré les larmes de phénix, je resterais prudente sur la cicatrisation de cette morsure… »

Machinalement, il porta sa main à son cou, incapable de réprimer un frisson au souvenir de l'immense serpent fondant sur lui, gueule ouverte. Il pouvait encore sentir les traces des crochets, et il s'empressa de retirer sa main avant d'être tenté de rendre l'intégralité de son petit déjeuner.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, » fit doucement Pomfrey. « Plus vous forcerez, plus cela prendra de temps. Ne plaisantez pas avec cela, » conclut-elle avec un regard appuyé pour le chat aux yeux verts qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer superbement ses avertissements, à chaque retour de réunion ou de combat, mais il n'était plus seul à présent.

Dehors, les voix continuaient à tempêter, menacer et exiger l'entrée. Que pouvait donc faire Albus ?

« Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'ai été retenu par les Aurors qui souhaitaient un témoignage en règle, » intervint dehors une voix claire bien reconnaissable. Voilà donc où était le directeur ! Mais la porte du bureau ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant. « Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? » fit-il d'un ton où perçait l'ironie.

« Je vous somme d'ouvrir ce bureau, » répondit Umbridge, glaciale. « Un criminel est réfugié là-dedans, et j'entends bien l'amener immédiatement devant la justice ! »

« Un criminel ? Et qui cela pourrait-il donc être ? » demanda le directeur.

« Un de vos élèves, Harry Potter. Sous la tutelle de son récent père adoptif, Severus Snape, que je vais également emmener avec moi pour interrogatoire ! Cette adoption que vous avez organisée, Albus, sera annulée avant le coucher du soleil, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous reprochez au juste à mon élève et mon professeur de potions ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix nettement rafraichie.

« Votre petit protégé qui n'est même pas majeur a lancé, cet après-midi même, un Feudeymon qui a ravagé la moitié du comté, faisant au moins une victime ! »

Instinctivement, Snape se rapprocha d'Harry qui avait laissé échapper un son entre le gémissement et le grognement.

« Je sais en effet que le corps du jeune Vincent Crabbe a été retrouvé, » fit le directeur d'un ton las. « mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous amener à penser qu'Harry serait à l'origine de ce feu. »

« Il se trouve que j'ai un témoin ! » glapit la sorcière avec triomphe.

« Vraiment ? Et qui donc ? »

« M. Malfoy, ici présent ! »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Draco, est-ce vrai ? Tu réalises, bien entendu, que tu devras répéter cela sous veritaserum ? C'est une accusation grave. »

« Je sais, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix suave. « J'ai déjà montré mes souvenirs à Mme Umbridge dans une pensine. Elle a vu comme moi Potter lancer le sort. »

Draco, ce petit fourbe, il n'avait pas perdu une seconde… évidemment, de la pièce où Albus l'avait cloitré, il avait une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch et ses environs.

« Et par ailleurs, ce jeune homme m'affirme avoir été retenu ici contre son gré dans des conditions indignes d'une institution aussi réputée, » poursuivit la femme d'une voix aiguë et dégoulinant de satisfaction. « Il repartira donc également avec moi. Pour l'heure, veuillez ouvrir ce bureau, afin que nous puissions interpeller dans les règles M. Harry Potter et Severus Snape. »

« Je crois que vous voulez dire Potter-Snape, » répondit le directeur.

« Plus pour longtemps. Ouvrez ce bureau. »

Albus n'allait pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Snape se pencha pour attraper le chat et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Puis, se retournant vers Pomfrey :

« Je regrette, Poppy. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne vous cherchent pas d'ennui. Petrificus ! »

Le sort n'avait guère de pouvoir derrière lui, mais Pomfrey n'opposa aucune résistance, et Severus crut même déceler une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il cria :

« Manoir Snape ! »

Avant de disparaitre, le chat sur les épaules, fuyant le bureau qui avait représenté pour lui l'endroit le plus sûr au monde jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

**Merci à Loufoca d'avoir beta dans la folie de noel !**

**Et bonne fin du monde à tous, bien sur ! ... ah bah non, raté. Chers Mayas, je suis très décue... vraiment ! même pas une petite collision de mondes parallèles qui aurait permis de passer fair eun tour à Poudlard, RIEN ! La-men-table !**

**Il me reste donc à vous souhaiter un boooon noel et tout plein de dinde aux marrons et de buche au chocolat, de beaux cadeaux de noel (désolée, Snape sous le sapin, c'est déja réservé!) et de bonnes nuits bien moelleuses sous la couette !**

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai encore un chapitre ou un demi chapitre d'avance, mais je vais essayer de le produire pendant les vacances, en tous les cas. Portez vous bien, faites attention sur la route, pas trop de champomy ! Et à très bientoooot !**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chap 61 – Lily's Secret**

Le laboratoire. Ils étaient de nouveau là où tout avait commencé, où tout retournait sans cesse.

D'un bond, Shadow quitta l'épaule de l'Homme en Noir pour atterrir sur le sol. Il savait qu'il devait se transformer, mais trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il s'était lancé dans un tour du laboratoire de toute la vitesse de ses pattes, sautant sur la table, bondissant sur une mur, jusqu'à se trouver hors d'haleine.

Alors seulement il revint vers le maître des potions et reprit forme humaine.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un, » fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Snape mit un instant à répondre, occupé à lancer un feu et mettre ce qui ressemblait à une bouilloire à chauffer.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué directement, ni volontairement, » répondit-il enfin. « Harry, assieds-toi. »

« Je l'ai tué ! » cria le jeune homme. « Vincent Crabbe, un de tes élèves, un Serpentard, il est mort à cause de moi ! Tu devrais être furieux, tu devrais…»

« Tout d'abord, Crabbe n'était plus un de mes élèves. Il était scolarisé à Durmstang depuis le début de l'année. Ou peut-être plus scolarisé du tout, en réalité. »

« C'est vrai ! » réalisa soudain le garçon. « Mais alors… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

« Certainement pas soutenir Serpentard, en tous les cas, » grinça Snape. « Sa présence pendant l'attaque de Mangemorts n'était pas une coïncidence. S'il ne venait pas pour aider, il venait pour apprendre et espionner. Semer le trouble dans les tribunes et faire des victimes. »

Merlin, connaissant son père, les intentions du fils ne pouvaient qu'être profondément vicieuses. Il avait rarement rencontré un sorcier aussi sadique et dépourvu de morale que Balthazar Crabbe. Il avait toujours eu les faveurs de Voldemort quand il s'agissait de torturer un moldu pour l'exemple ou punir un Mangemort fautif, et Snape était régulièrement prit d'une violente pulsion meurtrière en voyant son visage bovin.

Non, décidément, il doutait que Vincent Crabbe soit une grosse perte pour l'humanité en général et le monde des sorciers en particulier, mais le faire comprendre à Harry n'allait pas être une chose simple.

« Je connaissais Crabbe, » dit lentement le garçon. « J'ai été Crabbe. »

« Pardon ? » fit Snape, perdu.

« En seconde année, quand on a… eh bien… hum… volé des ingrédients dans ton bureau. Hermione a crée une potion de Polynectar, nous voulions espionner Malfoy. Ron s'est transformé en Doyle, et moi en Crabbe. »

Severus se contenta de le dévisager, incapable de trouver une réplique appropriée à cette confession.

« Je le connais depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais… je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne ! »

« Je sais, » fit doucement Snape. « Ils comprendront, Harry. C'était une situation de légitime défense, une situation de guerre. »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » cria le jeune homme. « J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Bon sang, tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai tué quelqu'un ! »

« J'ai tué, à ma connaissance, trente-cinq personnes, » répliqua calmement Severus. « J'ai une petite idée de ce que tu ressens. Mais tu n'as pas cherché sa mort, c'est un simple accident. Le Ministère va certainement faire des difficultés pour des raisons politiques, mais personne ne pourra décemment te reprocher la mort de Crabbe, pas plus que celle de Diggory pendant le tournois. »

« Tu… trente-cinq ? » fit Harry, bouche bée.

Ah. Le point positif était qu'il avait réussi à détourner l'attention du garçon sur un autre sujet. Le point négatif…

« Avada kedavra. Sectumsempra. Poison. En comptant les potions de mon invention destinées à tuer, je suis probablement responsable de centaines de morts. »

Cette fois, il avait réussi à choquer Harry. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment idéal pour cela, mais le pari en valait bien un autre.

« Comment… pourquoi… »

« Tu le sais très bien, Harry. »

« Mais tu… l'as fait exprès ? »

« Un avada accidentel serait une première dans l'histoire de la magie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Cela faisait partie de ma… mission, de mon rôle. De ma couverture. »

« Je comprends, » fit le jeune homme en déglutissant péniblement. « Je comprends. Tu m'avais dit… il y a longtemps… que tu n'avais pas eu à te salir les mains. A cause des potions. Des… mais je comprends. »

Mais il n'arrivait pas, malgré tout, à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge… les choses sont plus compliquées que cela. Tu n'as cependant pas à comprendre ni à l'accepter. Tu passes déjà bien trop de temps à contempler les circonstances de la mort de Black ou de Diggory. Crabbe est venu chercher les ennuis et il les a trouvés. Concentre-toi sur le positif, Harry : Nagini est morte et nous sommes vivants. C'est plus que nous ne pouvions espérer il y a quelques heures. »

« Je sais, » admit Harry, levant un regard chargé d'inquiétude vers son père. « Pomfrey a dit que tu devais te reposer. Est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut ici pour te soigner ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper maintenant. Le Ministère ne connait pas cet endroit et personne ne peut rentrer ici sans mon autorisation. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Je sais ça, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je dormirai quand nous aurons eu des nouvelles d'Albus. D'ici là, nous allons parler. Penses-tu être capable de faire à manger et de me tenir compagnie pendant que je prépare quelques potions ? »

« Hum… je suppose, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

La question, posée dans ce contexte, faillit faire sourire Snape par son surréalisme. Trop fatigué pour cela, il se contenta d'un geste de la main.

« Je te fais confiance. Rien de difficile à mâcher. »

« D'accord. Je reviens vite… ça va aller ? »

« Ça ira mieux avec un repas dans l'estomac. »

La perche était facile et Harry la saisit, volant presque vers la cuisine dans son empressement.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte que Snape sifflait entre ses dents :

« Black ! Lily, n'importe lequel de vous deux ! »

Aussitôt, le chien spectral apparut à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un chien qu'il faut me siffler ! »

« Suffit ! Que se passe-t-il passe à Poudlard ? »

« J'ai l'air d'être à Poudlard ? »

« Merlin, tu ne sers à rien ! Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose ? »

« C'est Lily qui s'y colle. Moi, j'ai un souci avec le Baron Sanglant… c'est le bazar, hein ? Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à les cumuler à cette vitesse ! »

« J'ai un peu d'aide, » grogna Snape.

« Bon. Il y a quand même quelque chose que je sais, vous avez de sérieux problèmes sur les bras. »

« Black ! » cria Severus, exaspéré. « J'étais là ! »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas tout vu. Ma chère cousine était là. »

« Bellatrix ? Oui, je l'ai aperçue brièvement. A-t-elle fait des victimes ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Avec la baguette d'Harry ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Formidable. »

Le fauteuil lui paraissait tellement accueillant. Il aurait pu se laisser tomber dedans, poser sa tête sur le coussin moelleux et se laisser aller au sommeil, quelques bonnes heures…

Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir.

« Des souvenirs se falsifient, même dans une pensine. Même au niveau de Draco. Après tout, il a la Marque. »

« Peut-être, mais nous savons tous les deux très bien qu'il n'a pas menti. »

« Il me reste cependant une chance de m'accuser d'avoir jeté ce sort. Ce serait bien plus crédible venant de moi que d'Harry. »

« Le résultat serait le même : ils feraient dissoudre l'adoption, et ils pourraient inventer quelque chose avec sa baguette. Vous n'avez pas déclaré son vol, pas vrai ? »

« Pas officiellement. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard apitoyé.

« Je fais vraiment un père horrible, » grogna Snape en s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur tandis qu'il mettait les chaudrons en route.

« Oh, c'est l'heure de l'auto-flagellation ? J'ai bien fait de rester, dans ce cas ! Ça m'aurait manqué de ne pas assister à une séance aussi productive, » fit Sirius avec une ironie que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

« Au total de cette journée, j'aurais réussi à m'aliéner Harry sur le sujet du Quidditch, à ne pas le sauver d'une attaque de Détraqueurs mais à finir par nécessiter moi-même d'être sauvé par lui, l'obligeant à lancer un sort interdit qu'il ne contrôlait pas et tuant quelqu'un. Pour finir, je l'ai plus ou moins enlevé sous le nez du Ministère pour lui annoncer, une fois isolé, que son père adoptif était un joyeux tueur en série. Enfin, je l'ai envoyé faire à manger dans le seul but de lui changer les esprits parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de prendre les choses arrivé là. J'oublie quelque chose ? »

« Je dois admettre que le coup du Quidditch était vraiment vache, » fit Sirius d'un ton rancunier. « Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

« J'abandonne, » soupira Snape. « Va-donc voir Harry, il a surement besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler. »

« J'y vais. Contacte donc Remus, il saura sûrement te donner des nouvelles. »

« Inutile d'impliquer Lupin, la situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée. Le Ministère ne doit pas le soupçonner. »

« Merlin, de la loyauté ? Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait ça, chez les Serpentard, » fit Sirius, un sourire en coin. Le regard que lui jeta Snape, cependant, le lui fit ravaler. « D'accord, mauvaise pioche. Je trouvais juste que ça faisait un peu Gryffondor sur les bords. Note que je n'ai pas parlé de Poufsouffle. »

Et sans attendre son reste, il prit la fuite vers l'étage avant que le sorcier ne tente de le renvoyer de l'autre côté du voile pour de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans surprise, Harry arrivait en courant, excité comme un jeune chien.

« Severus ! Severus ! Sirius est là ! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner.

« En effet. »

Le manque d'enthousiasme du professeur refroidit passablement Harry.

« Vous n'allez pas vous disputer, pas vrai ? Sirius peut nous aider ! Il peut savoir des choses ! »

« Un chien fantôme est exactement ce qui manquait à cette journée, » ironisa Snape. « Mais effectivement, nous allons lui trouver une utilité. »

« Je ne fais pas lampe de lecture, » prévint Sirius, inquiet. « D'ailleurs, je ne brille pas dans le noir. »

« Ravi de le savoir. Ai-je une chance de manger ce soir ?»

« Eh, Harry n'est pas ton elfe de maison ! » protesta le fantôme.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Harry, « je pensais que tu voudrais savoir… j'ai presque fini, je reviens. »

Sous l'œil critique de Sirius, le jeune homme reparti vers la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le dîner.

« Porridge et soupe, rien de difficile à avaler, » annonça-t-il.

Snape libéra un bout de table d'un geste las et ils s'installèrent en silence.

« Tu sais, » fit finalement Harry après quelques instants, « le protego s'est déclenché aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à ça que nous n'avons pas été touchés par le feu. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Tu m'as encore sauvé, » insista Harry.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard ennuyé au chien qui sourit de toutes ses babines.

« Je suis heureux que le sort ait fonctionné en dépit de mon état de conscience plus ou moins altéré. »

« Il n'y a pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, non. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils nous enverront de la nourriture si… »

« Harry, » interrompit Snape en levant une main, laissant retomber sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe. « Je regrette. Les effets des potions de Mme Pomfrey commencent à se dissiper et je crains de ne plus avoir l'énergie pour finir ce repas. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

« Oui ? » demanda le garçon, inquiet et concentré.

« Black, tu étais ridiculement mauvais en potions, mais te sens tu capable de superviser Harry pour les derniers stades de celles-ci ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant les chaudrons. « Ce sont quasiment des potions toutes faites auxquelles il faut rajouter quelques ingrédients en temps et en heure et touiller dans le bon sens. Tout est marqué ici. »

Il tendit un parchemin à Harry et Sirius, reprenant forme humaine, vint lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Sans problème, » répondit le garçon.

« C'est à ma portée, » confirma Sirius.

« Parfait. Black, penses-tu pouvoir me prévenir si quelque chose d'inquiétant arrivait ? »

« Je ne peux pas garder cette forme en permanence, mais je peux me montrer en cas d'urgence et pour parler à Harry si je vois qu'il se trompe. »

« Ça fera l'affaire. Je vais monter me reposer. Réveillez-moi quand la première potion sera prête, et essayez de ne pas faire exploser le laboratoire. »

« Il manque le mot magique, » fit Sirius.

Le regard hagard et vide que lui jeta Snape lui fit ravaler sa tentative d'humour.

« Ça ira, » le rassura Harry. « Je vais t'aider à monter. »

« Je peux me débrouiller seul, » fit Snape entre ses dents, en se relevant péniblement de sa chaise.

« Je sais que tu peux, mais tu n'en as pas besoin, » fit doucement le jeune homme.

Severus le dévisagea un long moment à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ne lut sur son visage qu'une certaine douceur et ce qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Peut-être, après tout, n'avait-t-il pas complètement effrayé le garçon.

Avec un hochement de tête, il accepta l'aide et, s'appuyant sur le jeune homme, monta péniblement les escalier pour regagner sa chambre.

« Avant que je ne te laisse, je voudrais te dire un mot au sujet de Sirius Black, » fit Snape avant de refermer sa porte.

« Sois gentil, s'il te plait, il est là pour nous aider, » supplia Harry.

« C'est exact. Mais il y a toutefois une chose que tu dois savoir… j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec eux plusieurs fois. »

« Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas très surpris, » acquiesça Harry. « Apparemment, ils te parlent plus qu'à moi. »

Snape sentit la pointe de jalousie mais secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Harry, je ne nie pas que leur présence soit bénéfique et leur aide précieuse, mais après quelques discussions avec eux, je ne peux que te mettre en garde contre une chose. Il me semble que tu es familier avec le miroir d'Erised ? »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant de cette histoire ? » grogna Harry. « Oui. Je sais de quoi tu parles. »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ces fantômes fonctionnent un peu de la même façon. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils disent ce qu'on veut entendre ? »

« En partie. J'ignore exactement ce qu'ils sont et ce qui les motive. Je te demande juste de rester prudent. Entendu ? »

« Entendu, » fit Harry, qui semblait néanmoins sceptique. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ces potions. Et de sommeil. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »

« Bien-sûr, » s'empressa de répondre le garçon.

Une nouvelle fois, Snape l'observa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Les cheveux de James Potter… et pourtant.

« Tu grandis tellement vite, » murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit d'un air frondeur.

« Ça veut dire que je peux avoir un chien ? »

« Oublie-ça, » grogna Snape. « Harry, nous reparlerons plus tard. Je regrette, mais j'ai du remettre en place les sorts sur la cheminée, aucune communication ne passera par là ce soir, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Penses-tu pouvoir faire avec ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'aller parler à Ron et Hermione, » protesta le garçon. « Mais si Dumbledore veut nous contacter ? Ou Mme Pomfrey ?»

« Ils utiliseront des chouettes, » répondit Snape. « Trois d'entre elles sont autorisées à passer mes barrières, dont la tienne. »

« Merci, » fit Harry à la fois surpris et reconnaissant. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les potions. Dans combien de temps devrait être prête la première ? »

« Deux heures. Penses-tu réussir à te concentrer si longtemps ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Severus… est-ce que tu peux répondre honnêtement à une de mes questions ? »

Snape songea à répliquer qu'il était globalement toujours honnête avec le garçon, mais préféra renoncer avant de devoir entamer un plaidoyer qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gagner.

« Pose-la toujours. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vraiment ? »

« Ai-je l'air d'être près de rendre l'âme ? » demanda Snape en éludant la réponse.

« Tu as été empoisonné, égorgé et réduit en bouillie par un serpent, » rappela Harry d'un ton sec. « Et honnêtement, tu as une tête horrible. »

« Le poison n'est plus actif et mes blessures ont été traitées. Je ne vais pas mourir, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'irai bien même sans les potions. »

Le garçon grimaça.

« A l'occasion, regarde-toi dans une glace. Tu fais un peu peur à voir, » admit Harry.

« Rien de nouveau de ce côté, » grogna Snape. « D'autres commentaires à faire sur mon charme naturel ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, » fit le garçon avec un léger sourire. « Bonne nuit. »

Snape le regarda une dernière fois et pressa légèrement son épaule.

« Merci de ton aide. J'apprécie. »

Puis, fermant la porte, il s'autorisa enfin à laisser la fatigue le submerger, cédant au sommeil avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Concentrer toute son attention sur une potion vitale, réalisa Harry, permettait de mettre de côté toutes les pensées parasites. Comme le fait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Un élève, et un serpent. Qu'il était accusé de meurtre. Qu'ils avaient dû fuir Poudlard. Que Loki était dans la nature, et le Ministère après lui. Que Draco s'était encore une fois retourné contre lui.

Que deux fantômes le suivaient, qu'il avait parlé à sa mère… et à Sirius.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, » confessa-t-il quand ils furent enfin seuls. « Et que tu veuille me parler. »

« Harry, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour rester en contact de mon vivant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus le faire à présent que j'ai ces supers pouvoirs venus d'ailleurs ? »

« Justement, tu étais vivant… et c'est quand même à cause de moi si tu ne l'est plus. Je suis désolé, tu sais, vraiment désolé, je suis tombé dans ce piège la tête la première, j'aurais du écouter Severus mais… »

« Ohla, stop ! » interrompit Sirius. « Tu as traversé la moitié du pays sur un sombral, tu as réussi à rentrer au Ministère de la Magie, tu as combattu des Mangemorts pour me sauver ! Je sais que c'était un piège, Harry, mais ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant et fier de toi. Ton père aussi… James, je veux dire. Et puis, c'est vraiment ma faute si j'ai raté mon atterrissage… Bellatrix, cette garce, je ne croyais vraiment pas… peu importe, Harry, s'il te plait, pas de ça ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la fierté et de l'affection pour toi, en particulier après cet épisode. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir du te laisser si tôt, gamin… c'est moi qui devrait être là pour toi, pas Snape. »

« On s'entend bien, » fit Harry avec un pauvre sourire, refusant de rencontrer le regard de son parrain. « Je ne l'échangerais contre personne, ne le prend pas mal… mais j'aurais aimé vous avoir tous les deux. Et James. Et maman. Si seulement j'avais utilisé ce miroir que tu m'as donné… »

« Ca, c'était particulièrement stupide, » admit le chien. « Mais c'est la vie. Qu'en as-tu fait ? »

« Le mien s'est cassé, j'ai toujours le tien, en revanche. »

« Donne-le à Snape. Il réparera l'autre. »

« Tu es vraiment… je veux dire, je pensais que tu l'aurais pris plus mal, » admit Harry. « L'adoption, tout ça. »

« Passer de l'autre côté du voile fait voir les choses différemment, » répondit Sirius. « J'aurais aimé être l pour toi, et tes parents aussi… mais nous avons suivi vos aventures depuis le début, et je dois dire que ce vieux Serpentard ne se débrouille pas si mal. Je lui suis reconnaissant, en réalité. Il fait du bon boulot. Pour un Serpentard. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Il a une théorie à votre sujet, tu sais… comme quoi vous n'êtes pas vraiment vous, que vous ne dites que ce qu'on veut entendre… »

« Snape est paranoïaque, » grogna le chien fantôme. « Nous sommes des fantômes, ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas ce que Lily a pu lui dire pour lui faire croire des bêtises pareilles, mais ça m'inquiète. »

« Moi, je trouve ça plutôt positif, » répondit Harry. « Il faudrait juste qu'il arrive à la croire. Sauf s'il a raison et que vous ne nous dites que ce qu'on veut entendre, bien-sûr. »

« Pour l'amour de… La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais lui rappeler toutes les fois où on l'a ridiculisé en public, on verra s'il ne change pas d'avis, » fit Sirius d'un air fourbe.

« Non, pas de ça ! » s'indigna Harry. « On avait dit trêve ! »

« Oh, très bien. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse que je devrais faire. Ce Serpentard passe son temps à se faire passer pour une victime, je vais plutôt lui rappeler la fois où il a pillé le bureau de Slughorn et a réussi à nous faire accuser ! »

« Il a fait quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Parfaitement. Et des ingrédients avaient disparu, comme par hasard ! Bien-sûr, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu les utiliser pour certaines blagues. Mais ce n'était pas nous, cette fois. Comment est-ce que ce sale type a réussi à avoir des échantillons de nos cheveux à James et moi, je ne veux pas le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a bardé pour nous. »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça ! Et dire qu'il a fait un tel scandale quand on a fait la même chose ! »

« Une vengeance par génération interposée, j'aime, » fit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

« La potion, il ne faut pas que j'oublie… tu en as d'autres, comme ça ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Une heure plus tard, Harry était un peu plus éclairé sur l'adolescence de ses parents, naturels et adoptif, et son parrain, et avait gagné un tout nouveau respect pour Snape et ses capacités à mettre en scène de parfaits guet-apens. Une chose dont il ferait certainement bien de se rappeler.

La potion était presque prête quand il entendu quelque chose taper au carreau du laboratoire. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'une Hedwige assez mécontente l'attendait dans le jardin, un paquet accroché à sa patte.

Il s'empressa de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur et délivra la chouette, ne manquant pas de la caresser au passage.

« Tu as fait tout le chemin depuis Poudlard ? Non, quelqu'un a dû t'amener plus près, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé d'être parti sans toi, ma vieille, c'était un peu précipité. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Rien de dangereux, promis ?»

La chouette lui becqueta les doigts comme pour le sermonner de cette questions stupide. L'oiseau sur l'épaule, Harry retourna à l'intérieur pour inspecter son colis, sous l'œil sérieux de Sirius.

« Jette un sort de détection, juste pour être sûr, » lui conseilla son parrain.

« Hedwige ne m'apporterait pas de colis piégé, » protesta le garçon.

« Harry, le temps n'est pas aux demi-mesures et aux prises de risque ! Fais-le ! »

« D'accord, ça va, » grogna le jeune homme, impressionné par le soudain sérieux du fantôme. « Là, rien, tu vois ? »

« Tant mieux. Mais ne baisse jamais ta garde, surtout pas maintenant. »

Soupirant, Harry ouvrit le paquet, laissant apparaitre divers objets miniaturisés. Il reconnut des vêtements lui appartenant, des livres de cours ainsi que son balai, Avalon le cheval de bois et un tableau qui avait pris la taille d'un timbre poste. Plissant les yeux, il reconnu le portrait de Cathy qui trônait habituellement dans le salon de Snape.

Qui diable avait pu leur envoyer tout cela ? Un parchemin s'échappa d'un livre et il l'attrapa au vol, reconnaissant aussitôt la signature de Remus. La note avait été griffonnée rapidement.

« Restez en sécurité. Communication suivra. Remus Lupin. »

Remus… mais comment avait-il pu avoir accès à ces objets ? Dumbledore lui avait-il ouvert ses appartements ? Il sentait que Snape n'allait pas aimer la réponse à cette question. L'idée que des intrus étaient entrés sur son territoire ne lui plaisait guère à lui non plus.

« La potion, Harry, » lui rappela Sirius. « Il faut la touiller. »

« Bien vu, merci. Je demanderai à Severus de remettre tout ça à sa taille normale en la lui montant. »

« Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas toi-même ? » suggéra Sirius.

« Je préfère ne pas faire de bêtise. Surtout avec le tableau. »

« Harry, ça ira très bien, essaie. Tu connais le sort. Un bête Augmento. »

« Mais Severus… »

Un regard à son parrain, plus sérieux que jamais, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse trop de magie, c'est ça ? »

« Il faut lui laisser le temps de se rétablir. Mieux vaut qu'il garde ses forces pour défendre cet endroit en cas d'attaque. Dumbledore te l'a expliqué, ses ressources ne sont plus illimitées. »

« Pourtant, il se débrouille très bien ces temps-ci, » fit Harry. « La bataille contre les Mangemorts, il s'est battu normalement ! »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui. Souviens-toi de son patronus. »

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête en se remémorant ce moment d'angoisse.

« Très bien. Mais tu prendras la responsabilité si ça tourne mal, » céda Harry.

«Au pire, il me tuera, » concéda Sirius. « Vas-y ! »

A son grand soulagement, les sorts produisirent l'effet escompté. Cathy ne semblait pas disposée à s'animer pour l'instant, mais tout au moins était-elle en un seul morceau.

« C'est Lily qui a peint ce tableau, » fit Sirius. « Je me rappelle de l'avoir vue le peindre. Elle était plutôt douée. »

« Severus a l'air de bien l'aimer. Il parle, de temps en temps, mais Cathy est un peu lunatique. »

« Cathy ? C'est son nom ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle en tout cas. Et elle appelle Snape Heathcliff, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent, » acquiesça Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« Un roman. Le préféré de ta mère. Ça doit venir de là. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… oh, la potion est prête. Je vais la monter à Severus, je lui demanderai s'il veut le tableau avec lui. »

Une minute plus tard, il frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre du professeur. Pas de réponse. Au bout de trois essais, il se décida à rentrer sans autorisation. La lumière du couloir pénétra dans la pièce, éclairant le lit, et pendant un instant, il crut que l'homme qui reposait là était mort. D'un bond, il était à son chevet et cherchait son pouls. Il était bien là et Snape respirait encore, constata-t-il à son grand soulagement, mais la blessure à la gorge qui avait semblé sous contrôle tout à l'heure dans le laboratoire avait prit un aspect des plus inquiétants.

« Severus ? » fit il en le secouant légèrement pas l'épaule. « Severus ! »

Aussitôt, l'homme prit une inspiration saccadée et vint saisir son poignet avec une rapidité surprenant.

« Harry, » fit il d'une voix rauque en réalisant qui se trouvait là.

« Je suis venu t'apporter ta potion. »

« Potion ? Ah. Oui. »

Il tenta de se redresser avec peine, retombant finalement sans force sur le lit.

« De l'aide ? » demanda Harry.

A contrecœur, Snape hocha la tête.

« Sirius m'a bien surveillé, elle est bonne, » assura le garçon en l'aidant à l'avaler. « Un colis est arrivé avec Hedwige. Des affaire à moi et le portrait de Cathy. C'est Remus qui l'a envoyé, il nous dit de ne pas bouger. Est-ce que tu veux que je monte le tableau ici ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit péniblement. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Aucun souci. Mais ta blessure à la gorge… ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Est-ce qu'il n'y a personne qu'on puisse appeler ? »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Juste dormir. Toi aussi. Nous reparlerons demain. »

« Mais Dumbledore… »

« Demain. »

Sans autre préavis, l'homme referma ses yeux et Harry sentit qui s'était rendormi instantanément. Merlin, il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer… mais pourquoi persistait-il à dormir tout habillé ? Il aurait au moins pu enlever ses bottes. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux éternelles bottes noires du sorcier. Bon, il ne serait sans doute pas trop offensé s'il les enlevait pour lui ? Pour une fois…

« Ne fais pas ça. »

La voix le fit sursauter violemment et il se retourna, baguette à la main.

« Maman, » souffla-t-il. « Ce… n'est pas le meilleur moment. »

« Fais moi confiance, je viens de t'éviter une scène. Laisse-le dormir comme il le souhaite. Allons, sortons d'ici. »

Toujours un peu hagard, le jeune homme suivit le fantôme hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à dormir tout habillé ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une de ses manies. Une question d'être prêt au combat à tout instant, je présume. »

« Mais les bottes ? Personne ne dort avec des bottes ! »

« Severus s'est brisé les chevilles quand il était enfant, elle ne se sont jamais bien remises. Il a des difficultés à courir ou sauter sans. C'est une raison comme une autre. »

« Je l'ignorais, » murmura le garçon. « Il y a plein de choses que j'ignore sur lui. »

« Sirius m'a dit que tu avais encore une potion à finir ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui. Il veut que je dorme, mais honnêtement, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Descendons. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ça. »

« Et tu me raconteras des choses sur Severus ? »

« Et sur toi. Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, » admit le garçon. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus… je ne sais pas. Enthousiaste »

« Cette journée a été très longue, mon chéri, » le rassura la jeune femme d'un ton doux. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Je sais que tu as parlé avec Severus, mais… il n'a pas eu l'air très heureux. Ou convaincu. »

« Je suis au courant, » grimaça la jeune femme. « Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je puisse faire pour cela. As-tu besoin de surveiller la potion ? »

« Pas avant une heure. »

« Dans ce cas, si tu me montrais ta chambre ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, de son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

« Par ici ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Harry s'empressa de sauter sur son lit.

« Des posters de quidditch, tu es bien comme ton père, » fit Lily en souriant.

« Comme l'un d'entre eux en tout cas, Severus et le quidditch, ça fait deux ! »

« J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu à l'aise sur un balai , » confirma la jeune femme.

« Et James ? Je n'ai pas de photo de lui en train de voler. Il était aussi bon que moi ? » il rougit violemment. « Je veux dire… »

« J'ai bien compris, » fit Lily en riant. « Il était très bon lui aussi. Peut-être pas aussi bon, cependant. Il avait plus d'audace et moins de finesse. Il aurait aimé jouer pour une équipe professionnelle, après Poudlard. »

Lily aperçut un cadre près du lit et s'approcha pour le détailler. James et elle même y tenaient un bébé Harry souriant, et posaient sous la neige dans ce qui semblait être un parc.

« Je me souviens de cette photo, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est Bathilda qui l'a prise, elle était dans le salon de la maison, au dessus de la cheminée... »

« C'est Hagrid qui me l'a donnée, » expliqua Harry. « Avec tout un album de photos qu'il a pu réunir. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. »

« Et Severus… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« C'est lui qui a dit que je devrais avoir une photo de vous ici, » fit doucement Harry. « Il parle de vous, des fois, tu sais. Il n'est pas... enfin, il ne veut pas que je vous oublie juste parce qu'il m'a adopté. »

« Il a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es arrivé ici, » murmura Lily. « Parfois, je me demande si je le connaissais vraiment. »

« Il m'a dit que vous... enfin, que vous étiez sortis ensemble, tous les deux. J'ai vu une partie de ses souvenirs, tu sais. Je sais que ça ne s'est pas bien passé entre vous, mais il t'aimait vraiment. Il croyait vraiment faire ce qui était bien pour toi. »

« Je le sais, à présent. Mais à cette époque, les choses étaient... ou du moins me semblaient bien différentes. Compliquées. Ton père avait des qualités et un charme que je ne voyais pas chez Severus. Il était brave, drôle, insouciant... il savait aimer très fort, lui aussi. »

« Eh, Severus est courageux, lui aussi ! »

« C'est exact. Comme je te l'ai dit, les choses semblaient différentes à l'époque. »

« Tu ne penses pas que peut-être, toi et Snape, ça aurait pu... »

« Fonctionner ? C'est une question difficile. Les choses ne se sont pas faites ainsi. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais, Harry. Je regrette. J'ai aimé énormément tes deux pères. Le fait que tu sois le fils de Severus à présent, en plus de celui de James, me rend particulièrement heureuse. »

« Ça aurait changé tellement de choses pour lui, » murmura Harry. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Tu as changé beaucoup de choses à toi tout seul, mon bébé. Ce n'est plus le même homme depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie. » Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. « Tu es très proche de Severus, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est normal, non ? »

« Evidemment. Mais c'est plus qu'une simple relation père-fils, tu ne crois pas ? Tu peux sentir ses émotions. »

« C'est vrai. C'est assez bizarre. Par moment, j'ai ces flashs... c'est depuis cette nuit-là, avec le Protego, tu sais ? Ça a changé quelque chose. Ça et l'adoption, l'échange de pouvoir avec Voldemort... »

« Penses-tu qu'il puisse y avoir un lien ? » suggéra Lily.

« Avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Le fait qu'il ait été Mangemort, tu veux dire ? Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que c'est possible ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui. Ne pas tenir cela pour acquis. Il faut chercher à comprendre... »

« Il n'aime pas trop parler de tout ça. Mais il m'apprend à canaliser et utiliser mes pouvoirs, je pense que ça doit aussi venir de là. »

« Il a raison, il faut que tu t'entraines, » acquiesça Lily. « La façon dont tu as réussi à renvoyer les Détraqueurs était impressionnante, tu dois tester ce lien et voir jusqu'où tu peux t'en servir. Il faut être vigilant à ne pas appeler les Détraqueurs sans le faire exprès... sans même parler des Mangemorts. »

« Les Mangemorts ? Je pourrais faire ça? »

« C'est à cela que sert la Marque, Harry. A créer un lien entre le maître et le serviteur. Grâce à ce lien, Voldemort peut contrôler en partie leur magie. »

« Ça veut dire qu'il peut toujours contrôler Snape ! »

« Peut-être, » répondit prudemment Lily. « Mais je pense que Severus sait gérer cela. Concentrons nous sur ta maitrise de tes pouvoirs à travers ce lien. Il ne faut pas provoquer d'incident. »

« Tout à l'heure, quand il y a eu cette attaque, » fit Harry songeur. « Nagini, je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de lâcher Severus. Est-ce que j'aurais pu ? »

« Nagini fonctionne différemment, elle n'a pas de magie comme les sorciers. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« Mais... » Le garçon leva soudain la tête avec espoir vers sa mère. « Tu m'as vraiment aidé, tout à l'heure. Le sort que j'ai jeté pour tuer Nagini, je croyais être en train de lancer Incendio. Est-ce que ça venait de toi, le Feydeymon ? »

« Oh, Harry, j'aurais voulu… mais je regrette, non, » murmura Lily. « Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu es responsable. Les pouvoirs que tu as volés à Voldemort et la baguette que tu utilises actuellement tendent vers la magie noire, et je crains que par moments, tu ne peines à maitriser cette combinaison. »

« Travailler dessus, donc, » admit Harry, défait. « je ne crois pas que cette explication plaira au Ministère. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment faire annuler l'adoption, si ? Je préfère encore aller à Azkaban, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Je doute qu'Albus leur laisse cette possibilité, mais les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles. »

« Et Severus ? Il ne va pas mourir, pas vrai ? »

Désemparée, Lily tenta de passer une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Incapable de pouvoir le toucher physiquement, elle retira sa main à regret.

« Ton père a la peau dure, je suis sûre qu'il se remettra avec un peu de temps et quelques potions. »

« Et s'il ne se remet pas ? S'ils annulent l'adoption ? S'ils viennent nous chercher ici ? Et Crabbe... j'ai tué Crabbe ! »

Les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'il puisse les retenir. L'instant d'après, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, ses genoux contre lui, luttant contre les larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Harry, » murmura Lily, « rien de tout cela n'aurait dû t'arriver... je sais que c'est dur à croire aujourd'hui, mais tout ira bien, mon bébé. Je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger. Dors, pour l'instant, dors. Allonge-toi. Je vais te raconter une histoire, d'accord ? »

Il n'avait pas cinq ans, et il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête que les contes de fée à l'heure qu'il était. Mais sa mère voulait lui raconter une histoire, pour la première fois de ses souvenirs, et il n'allait certainement pas refuser...

« Tu me réveilleras dans une heure, pour la potion ? »

« Entendu. Ferme les yeux. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le lit rouge, un jeune chat noir dormait d'un profond sommeil. Offrant une dernière parole de réconfort au félin, Lily se dirigea, à travers murs, vers la chambre d'en face. Elle devait bien admettre que Severus n'avait pas bonne mine... et sa magie n'y pourrait rien aujourd'hui. Mais elle pouvait profiter de l'état d'inconscience du sorcier pour tenter de faire passer un message.

« Severus, tu dois lui parler de la Marque, » murmura-telle à l'oreille de l'homme endormi. Dans son sommeil, Snape fronça les sourcils. « Tu dois lui expliquer. S'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il va paniquer, et il peut être dangereux. C'est à cause de votre lien qu'il a jeté le mauvais sort aujourd'hui, tu le sais. Il a besoin de comprendre. Il ne va pas te rejeter, il ne va pas prendre peur. Il le surmontera, s'il sait à quoi il fait face. »

« Non. »

Et il n'était même pas réveillé, s'émerveilla Lily. Sa merveilleuse tête de mule.

« Severus, fais moi confiance. Il faut le faire. S'il le découvre tout seul, il le prendra mal. »

« Grmpf. »

« Sois brave. Fais-le rapidement. Explique-lui. Il se sentira moins coupable de la mort de Vincent Crabbe. »

Dans son sommeil, Snape tourna la tête, fuyant Lily.

« Tu es impossible, » murmura-t-elle. « Impossible. Vraiment, si nous étions ensemble... »

Elle soupira.

« Je présume que je te rendrais fou. Je vais surveiller cette potion. Mais réfléchis à ce que j'ai dis, Severus. C'est mon fils aussi, après tout ! »

Quand elle réveilla Harry une heure plus tard, le garçon ne semblait guère plus reposé. La potion ne prit qu'un instant à finir et il la mit en bouteille aussi machinalement qu'un maître des potions.

Le maître des potions, lui, peina tant à se réveiller que le garçon faillit abandonner ses tentatives pour se décider à appeler Dumbledore.

« Severus, il faut que je le contacte, » supplia Harry quand son père eut avalé la potion. « Tu ne vas pas mieux, il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » grogna Snape.

« Deux heures du matin. »

« Parfait. Aide-moi à descendre, veux-tu ? »

La descente vers le laboratoire fut encore plus laborieuse que la montée. quand il s'agenouilla enfin devant la cheminée, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Une série de quelques sorts compliqués plus tard, Snape abaissa enfin sa baguette, contemplant les flammes d'un air vide. Incapable de décider si son père était toujours éveillé ou pas, Harry prit le parti de toussoter. Sans effet.

« Hum.. tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Il reste de la soupe, je peux faire des pâtes. »

Snape secoua la tête sans se retourner. Désespérément, Harry chercha Lily des yeux, mais elle avait disparu à nouveau.

Un instant plus tard, les flammes virèrent au vert, dévoilant la tête du directeur, et Harry sentit le soulagement et la gratitude le submerger.

« Severus, Harry, je suis content de vous voir, » les salua le directeur, qui semblait avoir aussi peu dormi qu'eux même. « J'espérais que vous débloqueriez la voie de Cheminette rapidement. »

« Dernières nouvelles ? » articula Snape.

« Dans l'immédiat, restez où vous êtes. Cependant, la situation est meilleure qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Poppy a prétendu vous avoir tous les deux renvoyés dans vos foyers en raison de votre état, Severus. Elle n'a pas précisé l'étendu de vos blessures, secret médical, mais a assuré que vous nécessitiez beaucoup de repos et de calme, incompatibles avec la vie trépidante de l'école. »

« Je l'ai Stupéfiée, » rappela Severus. « Sa crédibilité ne devait pas être énorme. »

« Elle ne l'étais plus quand nous sommes entrés. Poppy est une excellente combattante, » précisa Dumbledore.

« Elle n'avait pas à me couvrir de cette façon. »

« Elle fait partie de l'Ordre. C'était son choix. Quant au Ministère, il étudie actuellement les évènements. Bien-sûr, un témoignage de votre part serait intéressant, mais comme vous êtes injoignables… »

« Des témoins visuels ? » demanda Snape.

« Draco Malfoy, de loin. Il a vu l'essentiel, mais rien de précis. »

« Parfait. J'ai jeté le sort, » fit Severus d'une voix ferme.

« Quoi ? Non ! » protesta Harry, « c'était moi ! »

« J'ai jeté le sort, » répéta le professeur. « Légitime défense. Serpent géant, Détraqueurs, Mangemorts. J'ai cru voir Voldemort, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour viser large. »

« C'était un bel effort, » acquiesça Dumbledore, une étincelle amusée au coin de l'œil. « Crédible. »

« Mais c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! » cria Harry. « Pas question que tu te dénonces à ma place ! »

« Harry est fatigué et victime de stress et d'hallucinations. Il était à mes côtés quand tout cela est arrivé et il sera facile de vérifier que c'est bien ma baguette qui a jeté le sort. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est mineur et je m'oppose à ce qu'il témoigne devant un jury. Ce garçon a besoin de calme et de tranquillité. »

« C'est bien compréhensible. Bien entendu, vous devrez témoigner au Ministère, sous veritaserum,» fit le directeur, sans se départir de son flegme.

« Bien évidemment. »

« Mais non, tu ne peux pas ! » s'écria Harry en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. « Merlin… écoutez, professeur, je ne sais pas ce que la dernière potion a fait à Severus, mais il divague ! C'est moi qui ait lancé ce sort, il n'était même plus conscient ! Je ne voulais pas, je pensais avoir lancé un Incendio, mais le résultat… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai lancé un Incendio et pas autre chose. Je voulais juste tuer Nagini. Pas Crabbe. Personne. Je vous le jure. »

« Je crois effectivement que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'un temps de réflexion pour repenser à tout cela, » fit le directeur, une grande douceur dans le regard. « Les vacances ne sont que dans quelques jours. Je suggère que vous preniez tous les deux une petite avance sur le programme. »

« Vous êtes… je… vous ne comprenez pas ! Ça ne peut pas marcher ! »

« Ça ira, Harry, » assura Severus. « Albus, si c'est tout? »

« Il délire, » décida Harry en secouant la tête. « Non, ça n'est pas tout du tout. Professeur, nous avons besoin d'aide médicale. Les blessures de Severus ne guérissent pas bien. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, toute légèreté envolée.

« Poppy m'a parlé d'une morsure de Nagini ? »

« Soignée, » répondit Snape. « Bézoard. Potions. »

« Ensemble ? Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être efficace ! »

« Et tu oublies de coup du rouleau compresseur, » ajouta Harry. Severus lui jeta un regard furieux, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Le… pardon ? » fit Dumbledore, perdu.

« Nagini a tenté de le réduire en gelée dans ses anneaux, » traduisit Harry. « Et elle a bien réussi. Il faudrait du Poussos. »

« Je vais en préparer, » grogna Snape. « J'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

Mais le directeur secoua la tête.

« Severus… débloquez la voie de Cheminette, juste quelques minutes. »

Snape prit un instant un air buté, mais un regard au visage inquiet et fatigué d'Harry le fit céder de mauvaise grâce. Quelques minutes plus tard, une potion apparaissait devant lui. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder, sans sembler la reconnaitre, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, Albus. Je ne peux pas. Une simple potion de soins suffira. »

« Inutile de parlementer. C'est un ordre. »

Au ton de sa voix, Harry pouvait voir que c'en était bien un.

« Je ne peux pas, » répéta Snape. « Je ne pourrai pas refaire cette potion avant plusieurs années. J'ai utilisé la mienne, gardez celle-là. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Vous m'avez donné cette potion et il me semble que j'ai le droit de l'utiliser comme bon me semble, » fit sévèrement le directeur. « Utilisez-la ou videz-la par terre, mais elle ne repassera pas par la cheminée. »

« Albus, si vous ne voulez pas de cette potion, gardez-la de côté pour Harry, » siffla Snape furieux. « Et sentez-vous libre de vous jeter de la tour d'astronomie si votre vie vous importe aussi peu, mais je vous serai gré de vous rappeler que cette potion m'a prit énormément de temps et des ingrédients excessivement rares ! »

« Severus, vous vous méprenez, » tenta de l'apaiser le directeur. « Je suis réellement conscient de la valeur du cadeau que vous m'avez fait. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je souhaite que vous l'utilisiez aujourd'hui. Voyez-vous, depuis que James et Lily sont morts, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éprouver un lien particulier avec Harry... je n'ai pas d'enfant, et donc de petits enfants, mais si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais souhaité qu'ils lui ressemblent. Ayant en mon fort intérieur considéré Harry comme mon petit fils depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et à présent que vous l'avez officiellement adopté... »

Il laissa sa phrase incomplète, se contentant d'un geste vague de la main. Harry dut cacher un petit sourire amusé. Etait-on certain, après tout, que Dumbledore n'était pas Serpentard ? Mais Snape semblait trop épuisé pour jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Epargnez-moi vos discours sentimentaux. »

« Y a-t-il vraiment une limite d'âge pour les adoptions ? » demanda Dumbledore qui semblait songeur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre fichue potion ! »

« Mais j'ai besoin de vous, et en un seul morceau, » contra le directeur. « Je ne vous laisserai pas délibérément mettre votre santé en jeu quand nous avons une autre option. »

L'expression sur le visage de Snape laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait du ton subitement paternaliste du directeur.

« Harry a besoin de vous, Severus. Faites-le pour lui, si ce n'est pour vous. Je ne reprendrai pas cette potion. »

Snape porta un regard teinté de doute sur la fiole.

« Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir la prendre deux fois. J'ai vidé mon propre flacon cet été. »

La potion de soins, songea Harry. Celle que Snape avait pris quand il était revenu du camp de Voldemort, après plusieurs jours de torture... probablement ce qu'il existait de plus puissant en la matière, à en croire sa rapide guérison.

« J'ai vérifié pour vous, » répondit Dumbledore. « C'est sans risque. »

Le professeur lui jeta un regard irrité, avant de finalement tendre sa main vers la fiole. Comme à regrets, il la décapsula et l'avala d'une traite. Il sembla à Harry qu'il reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil, ses épaules se détendant aussitôt. La blessure laissée par les crochets de Nagini perdit sa teinte violacée pour ne laisser qu'une large balafre partant de l'oreille pour disparaitre sous le col de sa robe.

Levant un regard qui n'avait que peu perdu de son irritation, Snape adressa un hochement de tête au directeur.

« Pensez ce que vous voudrez, Severus, » fit doucement Dumbledore, « mais votre vie m'est précieuse à plus d'un titre. »

Cette fois, Snape détourna le regard.

Constatant que son père avait reprit miraculeusement des forces et que ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte vitreuse, Harry toussota et s'approcha prudemment.

« On peut peut-être reparler de cette histoire de Ministère ? »

« Oui. Albus, pensez vous que nous serons assez tranquilles demain pour que j'aille faire ma déposition ? »

« Je dois m'entretenir dans la journée avec Mme Boyle, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

« Vous ne pensez plus sérieusement à cette histoire de fausse confession, pas vrai ? »demanda Harry, inquiet.

« C'est la meilleure solution. Tu n'auras pas à bouger d'ici. »

« Mais c'est complètement crétin ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Tu ne peux pas témoigner sous Veritaserum alors que tu mens ! »

Snape prit une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« En réalité, je le peux. »

« Pardon ? »

« La potion de Veritaserum n'est pas aussi inviolable que tout le monde le croit. »

« Quoi ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'utilisent ? »

« Parce que Severus est à ce jour la seule personne à avoir trouvé un contre-Veritaserum, et qu'il en garde soigneusement le secret, » intervint Dumbledore.

Harry se tourna vers son père, muet de stupeur.

« Comment ? »

« Une autre potion, que j'ai absorbée il y a longtemps. Elle m'immunise contre les effets du Veritaserum. Je n'aurais jamais pu espionner dans les rangs du sei... de Voldemort sans cela. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard songeur au directeur.

« Alors, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir, vous non plus. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute, » fit calmement Dumbledore. « Et Severus a toujours été franc sur sa résistance aux sorts et potions de vérité. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que d'autres personnes n'ont pas trouvé cette potion eux aussi, après tout ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Parce que je suis le meilleur, » répondit platement Snape.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore ajoute une autre explication, mais le directeur se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Vraiment ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard sardonique.

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire, je sais que tu es vraiment bon... »

« Ton père est réellement le génie de potions de sa génération, et probablement de plusieurs autres, » intervint Dumbledore.

Snape sembla plus apprécier le compliment que la tentative d'adoption du directeur un peu plus tôt. L'air satisfait, Il se redressa en époussetant ses robes.

« Harry restera ici jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. Inutile de prendre des risques. »

« Je vous tiendrai au courant de la situation ici, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Harry, le match a été reporté à la rentrée. Il est évident que celui-ci ne comptera pas. »

« Ouf, » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le garçon. « Hum, je veux dire... c'est une bonne chose. Mais si vous me permettez, il me semble injuste que les Serpentards soient autorisés à reporter leur match sans raison valable ! Ils ont un attrapeur de réserve ! »

« Ah, » fit Dumbledore, amusé. « Le cas Draco Malfoy. Je crains en effet que la question ne se pose pas pour l'instant, M. Malfoy ayant été transféré à Durmstang. »

« Pour de bon ? » demanda Harry, soulagé.

« L'avenir nous le dira. Quoiqu'il en soit, il restera sous contrôle de mon homologue. »

« Karkaroff doit être absolument ravi d'héberger autant d'apprentis mangemorts, repentis ou pas," musarda Severus. « Je me demande s'il a tenté de rentrer dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau. »

« J'en doute, » répondit Dumbledore. « Il m'a demandé de vous contacter. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous concernant la Marque. Je lui ai dit que je transmettrais le message. »

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

« La potion que vous donniez à Draco Malfoy pourrait certainement l'aider. »

« Certainement, » ricana Snape. « Dommage que je ne sois pas disposé à lui fournir la recette. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Il a trahi Voldemort, lui aussi, non ? »

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'il en face bénéficier Draco. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas ! »

« Draco est furieux aujourd'hui. Contre moi, toi, notre camp. Mais il pourrait changer d'avis et revenir vers nous. Pour l'instant, Karkaroff ne peut pas lui proposer de défense contre la Marque, nous verrons combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'il ne reconsidère la question. »

« C'est... cruel, » fit Harry.

« C'est la guerre, » répondit sèchement Snape. « Albus, y a t il eu des pertes dans un camp ou l'autre lors du match ? »

« Vincent Crabbe, bien que nous ne sachions pas encore pourquoi il se trouvait là, et des blessés. Des dégâts matériels, mais rien de plus. »

« Des réactions des parents ? »

« Certains parlent de retirer leurs enfants. Plusieurs sont d'ailleurs déjà reparti chez eux… nous aurons les vacances pour consolider à nouveau les défense de Poudlard. »

« Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable, Albus… mais comment ont-ils fait pour arriver jusqu'au stade ? »

« Je crains que les protections principales établies jusqu'alors ne s'arrêtent avant. Le stade a fait partie jadis de la Forêt Interdite, il est resté un territoire difficile à protéger. »

« Alors pourquoi faire jouer des enfants là ? » cingla Snape.

« C'est la question que de nombreux parents m'ont posée, » admit Dumbledore. « Nous verrons peut-être à annuler le Quidditch cette année si nous n'arrivons pas à améliorer la situation. »

« Ah non ! Félicitations, » fit Harry en se tournant vers Severus, « c'est tout ce que tu voulais, avoue ! »

« Ta sécurité est en effet ma première préoccupation, » rétorqua Snape.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es tellement mauvais joueur avec ça, depuis le début ! Juste parce que tu déteste le Quidditch ! » s'emporta le garçon. « Même maman dit que tu… »

« Ça suffit, » fit sèchement Severus. « Monte dans ta chambre. Tu as clairement besoin de dormir. »

« Et je suppose qu'on ne sera pas au repas d'Halloween non plus, » continua amèrement Harry.

« Je présume que nous pourrons arranger quelque chose avec les Weasley si tu le souhaites. Albus, si c'est tout, je pense que nous allons nous retirer pour la nuit. »

« C'est entendu, » acquiesça le directeur. « Qu'y a-t-il au juste au sujet de Lily ? »

Snape n'hésita pas un instant avant de répondre et son visage ne trahit rien.

« Nous avons retrouvé des lettres écrites de sa main à Spinner's End. »

« Vraiment ? C'est certainement très émouvant, » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Hum, » fit Snape sans se compromettre. « Bonne soirée, directeur. »

« Je vous tiens au courant de la suite. »

« Je ferai de même. »

Sans s'encombrer de formalités, le professeur mit un terme à la communication.

« Heu… c'était un peu abrupt, non ? » demanda Harry.

Snape lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Le Quidditch et le fantôme de Lily ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire à la conversation ? »

« Désolé, » offrit Harry. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas supprimer le Quidditch à nouveau ! Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai quasiment pas pu jouer ! »

« Les années se suivent et se ressemblent, » musarda Snape. « Il est temps de dormir. »

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… la potion, c'était la même que cet été, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Une formule de ma composition. »

« Elle doit être sacrément efficace, alors, » offrit Harry.

Snape lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« La flatterie, maintenant ? »

« Eh, tu es peut-être nul en Quidditch, mais je veux bien croire que tu sois le meilleur en potions ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a été te raconter, mais je suis loin d'être ridicule sur un balai. »

« Je me rappelle, » fit Harry. « Mais le Quidditch, c'est autre chose. On ne peut pas être bon en tout ! »

« Quel réconfort, » ricana Snape. « Il est vraiment temps d'aller dormir. Je te remercie de ton aide cette nuit. Ma situation était… très inconfortable. »

« Ça ira, maintenant ? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

« J'ai juste besoin de repos. Ta mère est-elle toujours dans les parages ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'éloigne beaucoup. »

« Lily, si tu es là, garde un œil sur Harry. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est entendu ? »

Un parchemin s'envola soudain de la table pour venir se déposer à ses pieds, et Severus prit cela pour un oui.

« Harry, penses-tu pouvoir dormir ? Je sais que les évènements de la journée ont été éprouvants et nous en parlerons dès que possible, mais je crains de ne pas être au meilleur de ma forme ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé avec maman, un peu, » répondit le garçon en souriant. « Je ne ferai pas de bêtise. Tu peux dormir tranquille. »

Snape hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

« Je vais rester dormir ici pour surveiller les potions. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

En un mouvement de baguette, il avait changé un fauteuil en lit.

Harry secoua le tête.

« Je peux rester, moi aussi ? »

« Si tu arrives à transformer ton propre fauteuil, » grogna Snape d'un ton de défi en s'étendant sur le sien.

« Pas besoin, » fit Harry avec un sourire rusé. Une seconde plus tard, un chat noir sautait sur le lit du professeur, venant se lover contre lui avec une satisfaction visible.

L'homme en noir grommela quelque chose, mais sa main vint caresser le chat derrière les oreilles, juste là où il l'aimait, et Shadow se mit à ronronner, couvrant les tentatives de protestation du maître des potions.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les deux étaient assoupis, Shadow le nez collé contre son homme en noir, et ce dernier la main perdue dans sa fourrure.

A leurs côtés, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Severus paraissait tellement jeune, en dépit de la fatigue, et le chat était tellement irrésistible… si seulement elle avait pu prendre une photo !

Impossible, oui… en revanche, ce parchemin sur la table et cette plume qui trainait là… juste assez légère pour qu'elle puisse la manipuler. S'installant face au duo, elle se mit en devoir d'immortaliser la scène.

Ce ne fut pas le bruit de la plume crissant sur le papier qui réveilla Snape quelques heures plus tard, mais l'intuition qu'une potion avait besoin d'attention. Avec toute la délicatesse possible, il souleva le jeune chat qui dormait sur sa poitrine et le déposa sur l'oreiller, avec une dernière caresse. L'animal ne bougea pas même une oreille, mais émit un léger ronronnement qui lui arracha un sourire.

Machinalement, il tourna une longue cuillère en bois dans un chaudron, rajouta quelques ingrédients, baissa le feu sous un autre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à couper quelques lamelles de piment pour… quelque chose sur la table attira son attention et il suspendit son geste. Le parchemin, quelqu'un avait dessiné dessus… Lily.

L'homme sur le dessin ressemblait vaguement à une version idéalisée de sa personne, et le chat noir au front marqué d'un éclair était bien reconnaissable. Il reposa le parchemin, refusant de se perdre dans les fantasmes de ce qui aurait pu être.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Une voix, mais pas de silhouette translucide, constata t il en se retournant.

« Tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Mais tu n'aimes pas, » insista la jeune femme, insensible aux techniques de détournement du Serpentard.

« Je n'ai jamais été un grand idéaliste. »

« C'est faux, » contra Lily. « Tu avais de grands projets, jadis. »

« Je voulais être un maître des potions renommé et pouvoir me permettre de t'offrir une meilleure vie. Ce projet là a tourné court assez vite. »

« Tu es un maître des potions renommé, » fit remarquer Lily. « Le meilleur, la plupart des connaisseurs le savent. »

« Et pour quel résultat ? J'enseigne à des gamins qui ne sont pas fichus d'allumer correctement feu sous un chaudron. Je n'ai pas de temps pour la recherche. Ma rédemption passe par là, et les ambitions que j'aurais pu avoir avec. »

« Tu as encore le temps, » fit la jeune femme. « La guerre ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Mm, » fit Snape sceptique en dépeçant une patte de salamandre.

« Et tu as une magnifique maison, » continua-t-elle.

« Je la déteste. »

« Je parle de ce manoir, pas de Spinner's End ! »

« J'avais bien compris. »

« Severus ! Tu fais du mauvais esprit ! »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Cet endroit est impersonnel, sans intérêt et beaucoup trop grand. Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas avoir visité la moitié des pièces. »

« Tu pourrais faire quelques modifications… de la décoration… »

« Harry s'en occupera si ça le chante. »

« Allons, tu ne peux pas être aussi indifférent, » protesta Lily. « C'est exactement le genre d'endroit que j'imaginais que tu voulais, à l'époque où nous étions ensemble ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'opinion en la matière. J'ai toujours pensé me fier à tes goûts. Après… eh bien, après ton départ, cela n'a plus eu d'importance. »

« Tu n'es pas mort, Sev, » fit Lily d'une voix douce.

« Je sais, » fit Snape d'une voix où perçait le regret.

« Non, vraiment. Tu n'es pas mort. »

« Où veux tu en venir ? Je suis désolé d'être en vie, mais maintenant n'est pas le moment de remédier à cet état de fait, Harry a besoin de moi ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Sev… »

Le fantôme apparut devant lui.

« Tu es vivant. Tu as le droit de vivre. Tu n'es pas au purgatoire, ni en train de purger une peine dans une annexe d'Azkaban à ciel ouvert… vis ! Détruis ce Manoir, s'il ne te plait pas, et reconstruis autre chose ! »

« Harry semble l'aimer, » fit le sorcier en haussant les épaules. « C'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Sev… » la jeune femme poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et protéger. Et plus qu'heureuse que ce soit mon fils. Mais ta raison de vivre n'a pas besoin d'être quelqu'un… tu as le droit à ta vie, toi aussi ! Tu as le droit de vivre dans un endroit qui te plait, de faire un travail qui te plait, Merlin, de trouver une compagne qui te plait ! »

« Lily… je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais tu es fatigante. »

« Et peu crédible ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Je suis très sérieuse, Sev. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. »

« Et une fois de plus, tu n'as aucun recul sur les choses, » grogna Snape. « Harry a besoin de stabilité. Pas de la démolition de la première chose qu'il ait considéré comme sa maison depuis ses un an. Il a besoin de protection, d'aide, de tout ce qu'il a manqué jusqu'à présent. C'est à cela que je me suis engagé en l'adoptant. Il se trouve que c'est également la seule chose qui m'intéresse et me motive de nos jours, mais ce n'est qu'un bonus. Mes souhaits, mes ambitions ou mes inclinaisons personnelles n'ont aucune valeur aujourd'hui. C'est ce que cette marque est là pour me rappeler. »

« Ça n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça, » murmura Lily. « Ce n'est pas incompatible. »

« Tu es une telle enfant, » fit Snape, exaspéré. « Tu sais pourtant exactement ce que signifie être un parent. C'est tout pour lui, point final. »

« Tu es tellement manichéen ! » s'écria Lily, frustrée. « Le dévouement n'a pas à être une renonciation à tout le reste ! Ce n'est pas un sacerdoce ! »

« Les temps sont différents. Et par ailleurs… s'occuper d'Harry n'a rien d'une corvée, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. »

« Tu es tellement buté ! Merlin, tu as tellement de choses formidables en toi, et tu te contentes de survivre ! »

« Exactement comme ce dessin, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Snape en montrant le dessin. « Tu aimes peindre le monde en rose bonbon, Lily Evans. »

« Et toi tu refuses de voir les couleurs, » contra la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il était possible de t'idéaliser, sais-tu… j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable ! »

« James Potter pourra me remercier pour cela, » cingla Snape.

« Il pourrait, oui. Mais il n'est plus là. C'est toi, moi, et Harry. »

Severus frissonna. Si seulement…

« Sev ? »

Il se tourna vers le fantôme, peinant à dissimuler le regret dans son regard.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai, » admit Lily. « Mais ce temps-là est pour nous. Nous deux, nous trois. »

« Que cherches-tu à faire ? Me donner l'illusion de ce dont j'ai rêvé jadis ? Une pâle copie de quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé ? As-tu à ce point pitié de moi, ou est-ce une sorte de paiement pour m'occuper de ton fils ? »

« Severus Snape ! » s'écria Lily, horrifiée. « Je ne te permets pas! »

« Cesse ces mises en scène. Je ne suis ni aussi naïf ni aussi désespéré que tu as l'air de le penser. Il me semble que ce sont même tes paroles, Lily… 'je préfère une vérité dure à un joli mensonge'. Que sont devenus tes beaux principes ? Que dirait James s'il te voyait ? Ah, mais sans doute as-tu passé un accord avec lui. Me donner quelques morceaux de vieux rêves chers payés, juste pour quelques temps, pour que je puisse vendre un peu de ces belles illusions à Harry ? Désolé. Non merci. »

« Tu déformes tout, tu… tu n'as rien compris ! » s'exclama Lily. « Comment peux-tu imaginer une seconde… Merlin, tu as un esprit tellement mal tourné ! »

« Une chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver à la formidable et innocente Lily Evans, » ricana Severus.

« Sev, ce ton ne te réussit pas, » fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Ni ce que tu pratiques ces derniers temps. Tu n'as jamais été aussi désagréable avec moi de mon vivant. »

« Tu es morte il y a bien trop longtemps, Lily. Et ce pâle reflet de toi n'as rien à voir avec la Lily que j'ai connu. »

« Tu parles de la jeune fille pleine de principes et de préjugés qui te bousculait dès que tu faisais quelque chose qui la contrariait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Exact. Mais je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. »

« Et moi je t'aime tel que tu es maintenant. Ça devrait compter, non ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard hanté.

« Erised, » fit-il seulement. « J'ai demandé à Albus de le cacher hors de ma portée, à cette époque. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Je ne peux plus me perdre dans ces fantasmes. Tu étais toute ma vie, Lily, ma précieuse Lily… mais il y a Harry à présent, et il a besoin de moi. Cette fois, je crois que je pourrai réussir à faire ce qui est bien. Le temps n'est plus aux belles histoires imaginaires… »

« L'un doit-il forcément empêcher l'autre ? »

« Harry est lui-même. Tu es un beau mensonge. Un très, très beau mensonge, » admit-il avec un sourire amer. « Et je retourne dormir. Si tu veux te rendre utile, préviens-moi quand cette potion sera prête. Elle devrait l'être dans trois heures, quand elle virera au mauve. »

« Tu devrais la laisser un quart d'heure de plus et voir si cela ne pourrait pas accentuer les effets de la mandragore avec le venin, » fit Lily.

« D'accord, » fit Snape en étouffant un bâillement et en s'installant contre le chat à nouveau. « Comme tu veux, Lily. »

Une seconde plus tard, il dormait à nouveau.

Shadow se réveilla pour trouver l'Homme en Noir profondément endormi et ronflant de manière caverneuse. Avec un nez pareil, ce n'était guère étonnant, songea-t-il. Il doutait toutefois que l'homme apprécie qu'il le surprenne dans un tel moment… Dommage. Les élèves auraient probablement plus de sympathie pour lui s'ils pouvaient le voir comme lui le voyait à cet instant, sans la tension dans les lignes de son visage.

Doucement, le chat se dégagea de l'étreinte du sorcier. Merlin, Snape le prenait-il pour une peluche ? Ou avait il lui-même glissé sous le bras de l'homme ? Hum.

Il sauta à terre d'un bond souple et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelque chose, par terre, attira son attention avant et il s'approcha à pattes de velours. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Snape de laisser trainer un parchemin… mais celui-ci, réalisa-t-il, était différent des notes de potions qui trainaient habituellement dans le laboratoire. Un dessin. Un dessin de lui et Snape en train de dormir. Remarquablement exécuté et terriblement ressemblant… ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute que quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la pièce.

Un courant d'air fit voler le parchemin, et il s'empressa de l'attraper entre ses crocs, ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se retourna pour voir une ombre translucide lui faire un signe vers la porte.

Souriant intérieurement, le chat s'enfuit vers l'escalier, parchemin entre les crocs. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il reprit forme humain, détaillant à nouveau le dessin.

« Il est très beau, » fit-il pour le fantôme qu'il ne voyait pas mais savait être là. « Severus fait plus jeune, là-dessus… il fait plus jeune quand il dort, non ? »

Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un rire.

« Je peux le garder ? » demanda-t-il. « Heu, je veux dire, le dessin. Severus, je le garde, c'est sûr ! »

A nouveau, un rire lointain.

« Garde-les précieusement. »

Il sourit et entra dans sa chambre où la lumière du matin pénétrait à grand flots.

« Est-ce qu'il a vu le dessin ? Il voudra peut-être l'avoir aussi. Je pourrais faire un Gemino. »

« Il l'a vu. Il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu le gardes. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas aimé ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Il est plutôt réussi, pourtant. Tu l'as même plutôt arrangé ! »

« On améliore toujours ceux que l'on aime, je suppose... »

Sans un mot, Harry s'assit sur son lit, contemplant longuement le dessin, puis jetant un bref regard à la photo de James et Lily Potter qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Severus ? »

« Il serait difficile de le nier. La façon dont il s'occupe de toi me rappelle sans cesse qu'il a été mon ami le plus cher et le plus loyal pendant de nombreuses années. »

« Mais ce n'est pas que ça… et… papa, je veux dire, James ? Est-ce que… »

Sa voix se perdit, incapable de retransmettre la confusion de ses pensées.

« On peut aimer plus d'une personne, Harry. Severus restera toujours quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi. James et moi avons eu une vie formidable et je ne regrette pas une minute de ces moments-là. Aujourd'hui, cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu être… »

« Tu es là, maintenant, » fit Harry. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait trop tard. Il ne t'a jamais oublié… on pourrait… je ne sais pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement là, mais... »

Il soupira, une main dans ses cheveux, conscient du ridicule de ses espoirs.

« C'est stupide, je sais. J'aurais juste voulu… enfin, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu deux parents et… mais… oublie, c'est idiot. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, Harry, et je ne peux même pas maintenir une forme visible très longtemps. Les moments qu'il nous restent, cependant… »

Le garçon tenta de chercher le fantôme du regard, mais sans résultat.

« Harry, as-tu toujours le coffret, celui avec les photos ? Je sais que Severus te l'a donné cet été. »

« Il est là, » fit Harry en ouvrant sa table de chevet.

« C'est parfait. Quand Severus sera réveillé… Merlin, je ne suis pas sûre de devoir faire cela. »

« Est-ce que ça va l'énerver ou lui faire de la peine ? » demanda le garçon.

« Non, non, bien entendu, mais… »

« Est-ce que ça peut aider à ce qu'on soit une famille ? »

La voix du garçon était si misérable, si enfantine, que Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Ecoute-moi… donne lui ce coffret. Dis-lui de se rappeler qu'il a quelque chose de particulier. Dis-lui simplement cela. »

« Tu promets que ce n'est rien de pénible ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il ne sera pas affecté, » admit Lily. « Mais c'est une chose qu'il a probablement besoin de savoir. »

A nouveau, Harry regarda le dessin.

« Il manque quelque chose. Il faudrait un deuxième dessin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Avec toi en train de dessiner. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le rire léger à nouveau.

« Peut-être bien. Nous verrons. Et si tu allais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour notre maître des potions favori ? J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il aura besoin d'un bol de café après avoir ronflé autant. »

« Tu l'as entendu ? » fit Harry en souriant. « Ça brise totalement le mythe ! »

« Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu baver sur son oreiller. »

« Jure-moi qu'il n'a pas bavé sur ma fourrure ! » fit Harry, horrifié.

« Ce qui me fait penser qu'il est temps que tu prennes une douche, » répondit Lily.

Avec un glapissement, l'adolescent disparut dans sa salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, un maître des potions encore groggy se levait de son lit, réalisant avec consternation que le soleil était déjà haut. Il avait la bouche sèche, un rythme de tambour dans le crâne, et chacun de ses muscles douloureux. Mais ses os, qui hier semblaient ne plus vouloir le porter, avaient reprit une consistance normale et il n'avait plus l'impression d'être sur le point de passer du mauvais côté du voile.

Cette nuit avait été particulièrement étrange. Avait-il rêvé de cette conversation avec Lily ? Un coup d'œil autour de lui lui appris que le dessin, tout au moins, n'était plus là. Un rêve, donc. Sauf que la potion qu'il avait préparé selon les conseils de Lily s'était effectivement révélée intéressante… Merlin, ils auraient fait de grandes choses, à deux, si seulement…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites. Non, décidément, ces rêves ou conversations avec un fantôme ne lui valaient rien.

L'odeur d'un café fraichement fait lui arriva aux narines, et avec un rapide sort de rafraichissement sur ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur.

Sans surprise, Harry avait dressé la table du petit déjeuner, leurs plats favoris bien en évidence avec la cafetière.

« Bonjour, » fit le garçon qui semblait particulièrement nerveux.

Evidemment, après les évènements de la veille, ce n'était que prévisible.

« Bonjour, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard. »

« Tu n'es pas en retard. Je viens de le faire. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Trop, probablement. Es-tu resté en bas toute la nuit ? »

« Non, je suis remonté me coucher, je me suis réveillé il y a juste une heure. »

Severus s'assit à table, se servit une tasse de café, et prétendit ne pas voir l'adolescent se trémousser sur sa chaise. Le journal apparut à côté de son assiette, comme à son habitude, et il hésita un instant à l'ouvrir. Devait-il se gâcher l'appétit ou attendre quelques minutes pour lire le compte rendu de l'attaque, et l'éditorial venimeux qui ne manquerait pas de lui être adressé ? Vraiment, il aurait dû songer depuis longtemps à faire un album des articles où il emportait la vedette dans le rôle du méchant. Il avait, après tout, une certaine affection pour eux… en temps normal.

« J'ai… quelque chose pour toi, » fit Harry, coupant court à son dilemme. « Deux choses, en fait. »

« Oui ? »

Le garçon lui tendait un parchemin qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Ça n'avait donc pas été un rêve.

« Hum, » fit-il. « Je te remercie, mais je pense que tu l'apprécieras plus que moi. »

« C'est une copie. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ? »

Il y avait clairement de la déception dans le ton du garçon.

« Je fais partie de ces gens qui n'ont pas un grand intérêt à voir leur image trop souvent, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Tu as des photos, pourtant, » contra Harry. « Les photos de nous que McGonagall a pris. »

« Professeur McGonagall, » corrigea machinalement Snape. « C'est différent. Les photos ne sont pas… truquées. »

« C'est parce que c'est maman qui l'a dessiné ? »

« C'est compliqué. Mange ton déjeuner. »

« Il y a autre chose, à ce sujet, » enchaina le jeune homme sans se préoccuper d'obéir. Décidément, son autorité laissait à désirer. « Maman m'a dit de te donner ça, » fit-il en lui tendant un coffret qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. « Elle a dit de te dire que tu devais te rappeler que ce coffret avait quelque chose de spécial. »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un choc électrique au sorcier. Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il avait raison. Il n'avait plus repensé à cela depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait donné à Lily, en réalité, mais à l'époque déjà, il avait prévu un double fond bien caché et pratique pour cacher des documents. Son côté Serpentard, avait dit Lily, qui avait cependant semblé apprécier.

Et alors ? Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ?

« Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? » demanda prudemment le garçon.

« Oui, » répondit Snape en se resservant un café.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, je verrai cela plus tard. Merci pour le message. »

Harry soupira, visiblement exaspéré.

« Comme tu veux. Est-ce que tu vas lire ce journal ? Je le veux bien, sinon. »

Avec un regard circonspect, Snape prit le journal et l'ouvrit, cachant délibérément son contenu au garçon.

'Le Ministère attaqué !'

Snape dut faire appel à toute son expérience d'espion pour ne pas cligner des yeux, tant le titre était loin de celui auquel il s'était attendu.

'Hier soir, aux alentours de 17 heures, le ministère a essuyé une brutale attaque de la part de loups-garous et de loups. En quelques minutes, les défenses du bâtiment ont été réduites à néant et les couloirs envahis par des meutes de chiens, loups, et loups-garous semant la terreur sur leur passage. Sept victimes sont à dénombrer, et des dégâts importants seraient enregistrés. Les représentants du Ministère se sont refusés à s'exprimer sur l'attaque, se cantonnant à donner leurs condoléances aux familles des victimes et en promettant que justice soit faite. »

L'article continuait sur deux pages, remplies de théories et de témoignages concernant l'attaque. Le nom de Loki n'était cité nulle part, mais Snape n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du meneur de l'attaque.

D'un air dégagé, il continua à tourner les pages, cherchant une mention de Poudlard. Il la trouva enfin au milieu du journal, non loin de la rubrique sport.

'Un match de quidditch interrompu par un incendie', titrait l'article.

Une fois de plus, toute sa maitrise ne fut pas de trop pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Un match interrompu ? Par le feu ? Merlin, mais que se passait-il dans la rédaction de la Gazette ? Parcourant rapidement l'article, il s'assura qu'il n'était nulle part fait mention d'Harry, ni d'un attaque de Mangemorts, ni de la mort de Vincent Crabbe.

A quoi pensaient-ils donc ? Ombrage avait été présent, les parents étaient d'ores et déjà au courant… que cherchaient-ils à couvrir ?

« Alors ? » demanda Harry d'une voix abattue.

« Alors, rien. Rien sur le match et l'attaque en tout cas. En revanche, il serait souhaitable que nous nous informions de la santé d'Arthur Weasley. Il semblerait que le Ministère ait été attaqué hier… par Loki. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Harry. « Non ! Il faut…»

« La cheminée du laboratoire, » indiqua Snape.

D'un bond, le garçon s'était levé de sa chaise, laissant son repas derrière lui, et courait déjà dans les escaliers. Il aurait pu le suivre… mais il faisait confiance à Arthur Weasley pour ne pas s'être laissé tuer. Et d'autre part, il y avait ce coffret…

_Merlin, Lily. Si c'est encore un de tes tours_… mais il n'avait pas le choix, la curiosité était la plus forte. Doucement, il fit jouer le mécanisme qui grinça sous ses doigts. Un sort de lubrification fut nécessaire pour le débloquer, mais le panneau de bois glissa enfin avec un léger clic, dévoilant une simple feuille blanche pliée.

Pas encore, Lily, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. Pas encore, je ne peux pas…

« S'il te plait, » murmura une voix près de lui.

Laissant retomber ses épaules, il admit sa défaite et prit le papier. Protégé de l'air depuis des années, il semblait encore neuf. Il le déplia, s'obligeant à vider son esprit et fermer toutes les vannes de ses émotions.

'Sev,

Je me marie après-demain. Samedi, James Potter et moi seront mari et femme. Je sais ce que ces mots provoqueront en toi… et d'un certaine façon, je ne peux m'empêcher de partager ce sentiment. Nous avions d'autres projets, d'autres rêves. Je sais que James saura me rendre heureuse, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de penser à ce qui aurai pu être si ça avait été toi, à mes côtés. Nous devons tous vivre avec des regrets, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai réalisé, peut-être un peu tard, que je ne me poserais pas cette question dans l'autre sens. Si c'était toi, toi que j'épousais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… je ne me demanderais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec James.

Est-ce ainsi que l'on se rend compte de ses mauvais choix ? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais également que tout n'est pas encore joué. Demain, je serai toute la journée au champ de Magnus. Je sais que tu as laissé les sorts de protection ouverts pour moi. Si tu crois que nous avons encore une chance, si tu veux réessayer… si tu es près à abandonner les rangs de Voldemort et te battre à mes côtés, avec moi, pour le restant de nos jours, alors, viens me trouver.

Je sais que c'est tard. Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que je ferai du mal à James… mais je te choisis toi, si tu me choisis également.

Si cette lettre ne devait trouver aucun écho en toi, s'il te plait, ne me réponds pas. Contente toi de ne pas venir, et brûle cette lettre que j'ai ensorcelé pour que toi seul puisse la lire. Je veux une dernière journée… je veux rêver encore. Je sais que tu n'as pas répondu à mes précédentes lettres, peut-être me détestes-tu maintenant… mais je sais aussi que tu m'as aimée un jour.

Nous pourrions faire tellement de choses, Sev. De bonnes choses.

A demain peut-être.

Je t'aime,

Lily'

Respirer, il devait respirer. Ce son rauque qui déchirait le silence de la pièce était certainement sa respiration, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Le fantôme de Lily était peut-être là, mais son regard trouble était incapable de la voir.

« Severus ? »

« Non… »

« Tu avais promis qu'il ne serait pas blessé ! » fit une voix pleine de reproche à ses côtés.

Quelqu'un avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, lui semblait-il. Il frotta ses yeux pour rétablir sa vision et fut surpris d'y trouver une trace d'humidité.

« Ça va, » grogna-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu être plus convaincante. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis un tel imbécile » murmura Snape. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à vérifier... je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aurais pu... »

« Je suis désolée, » fit doucement Lily. « C'est moi qui ai été stupide. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas trouvé mes lettres. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, mais... est-ce que tu serais venu ? »

« Merlin, comment peux-tu poser une question pareille ? » souffla Snape. « Je n'aurais pas attendu une minute et je t'aurais séquestrée jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait oublié jusqu'à ton nom plutôt que de te laisser retourner avec Potter ! »

La main sur son épaule de crispa sensiblement et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Harry. Bien évidemment. Je regrette... »

« Ça va. Je comprends. Désolé, j'ai lu la lettre... tu préfères que je te laisses ? »

« Tu es trop curieux, » grogna Snape. « Harry, est-ce que… je te dois quelques explications. »

Le garçon s'assit à ses côtés, surpris.

« Ta mère et moi étions des amis d'enfance. Notre histoire… »

Harry leva une main.

« Eh, stop. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ni toi, maman. Ce sont vos histoires, d'accord ? »

« C'est… très mature de ta part, » fit Snape qui semblait surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tellement de souvenirs de mon père biologique. Je sais que je devrais peut-être prendre son parti, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je me trompe peut-être. Severus, tu avais le droit de savoir ! Et maman… tu as le droit d'aimer deux personnes. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Si vous êtes heureux tous les deux, je suis heureux, d'accord ? »

Le sorcier passa une main dans sa tignasse, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le regard de Snape s'adoucissait toujours quand il le regardait, et il connaissait les moindres nuances de ces yeux noirs… mais jamais avant, lui semblait-il, ne l'avait il regardé avec une telle affection.

« Merci, » murmura Severus. « C'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fais. »

Si c'était aussi simple, songea Harry. Si seulement le moment pouvait être aussi parfait qu'ils auraient tous voulu le souhaiter. Mais Lily n'était plus réellement là… plus qu'un fantôme. Ils avaient toujours cela cependant, plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir avoir avant ce jour.

* * *

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à mes betas Loufoca et Vanessa qui ont fait un travail monstre, d'autant plus que le chapitre était long et brut de décoffrage! Et à tous les adorables revieweurs de Shadow, ces derniers temps j'ai reçu des reviews particulièrement sympas et longues, qui m'ont motivée d'autant plus à avancer Shadow !**

**j'ai également reçu un superbe fanart, n'hésitez pas à consulter mon LJ pour le voir ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)**


End file.
